


Kinstugi

by SeveraCrouch (severa_sha)



Series: Kintsugi [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome, triangolo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 79
Words: 280,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severa_sha/pseuds/SeveraCrouch
Summary: Cosa significa vivere nel Lato Oscuro? Cosa vuol dire sopravvivere a due guerre magiche e vedere le persone che ami morire o finire ad Azkaban, mentre il mondo in cui sei cresciuta, giorno dopo giorno, cade a pezzi?Alexandra Turner è figlia di due prestigiosi Guaritori dell'Ospedale San Mungo per malattie e ferite magiche. In Serpeverde con Barty Crouch Jr. e Regulus Black scoprirà il fascino del lato oscuro. La morte di Regulus, la caduta di Lord Voldemort, l'arresto di Barty e dei Lestrange, renderanno Alexandra una sopravvissuta, costretta a mimetizzarsi tra la sete di potere e la corruzione del Ministero della Magia.L'improvviso ritorno di Barty, a distanza di anni, riaccenderà la speranza in Alexandra, ma sarà solo una breve e fugace parentesi di felicità.Distrutta da due guerre magiche, Alexandra cercherà di rimettere insieme i pezzi grazie all'amore che, come l'oro di un vaso kinstugi, è in grado di risanare e rendere più bello anche ciò che è stato ridotto in frantumi dalla vita.
Relationships: Alexandra Turner & Bartemius Crouch Jr, Alexandra Turner & Regulus Black, Bartemius Crouch Jr & Regulus Black, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Original Character(s), Bartemius Crouch Jr./Original Character/Regulus Black, Bellatrix & Voldemort, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Female Character(s), Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr., Rodolphus Lestrange & Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kintsugi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902211
Kudos: 3





	1. Ansia da Smistamento

** Prologo **

Il tre è un numero potente, dal grande influsso esoterico: tre sono i Doni della Morte, di tre membri era composto il Golden Trio che ha salvato il mondo magico, il triangolo – di tre lati – è tra le forme perfette per l’architettura.

Eppure, le relazioni umane sembrano fondarsi sul duo. Ci dicono che l’inserimento di un terzo elemento in una coppia è un dato eccentrico, una nota stonata, qualcosa che mina la serietà e l’ordine sociale. 

A meno che il terzo non sia il figlio – e quante famiglie hanno iniziato ad avere problemi per l’arrivo di un figlio che ha rotto l’ordine e l’armonia della coppia? E allora parte la litania per il secondo figlio, in modo da creare due coppie: i genitori e i figli.

Sarà che i tempi vissuti erano di profondo disordine, o forse che l’amore ha molteplici forme e sfumature, molte più di quelle che siamo abituati a conoscere ed accettare, ma ora che molto tempo è passato e la polvere della guerra magica si è posata, è possibile ripercorrere quegli eventi.

Noi sopravvissuti a due guerre magiche, come vasi Kinstugi, siamo frammenti di ciò che eravamo, tenuti insieme e impreziositi dall’oro, o dall’amore, come avrebbe detto quel vecchio romantico di Albus Silente. 

È stupefacente vedere come questo sentimento abbia condizionato le vite di molti di noi, fino a decretarne la salvezza o la rovina, l’equilibrio o la follia, persino per coloro che vivevano nelle tenebre più oscure.

Nella mia esperienza, l’amore è sempre stato legato, in un modo o nell’altro, alla famiglia Black. 

Sarebbe troppo facile, e autoassolutorio, dire che la colpa fu di mio padre e del commercio clandestino di uova di drago che aveva messo su con il suo vecchio compagno di dormitorio, Orion Black. Persino in questo caso, l’amore per l’alchimia fu il fattore determinante che condusse uno stimato guaritore come Edward Turner e un aristocratico ricco possidente come Orion Black a frequentare giri oscuri che anni dopo li avrebbero portati al cospetto di Colui che non deve essere nominato.

Ad ogni modo, fu per i traffici di uova di drago di mio papà che io trascorsi molta parte della mia infanzia in compagnia della famiglia Black.

Se mio fratello Robert passò molto del suo tempo a organizzare stupide sfide di magia e ancor più stupidi scherzi con Sirius Black, io – che ero la più piccola del gruppo – venni affidata alle attenzioni di Regulus Black. 

Forse, il mio carattere tranquillo aiutò la nascita di quel rapporto e in particolare, il fatto che non interferissi con le sue faccende, che bastasse un libro, una storia di maghi o l’insegnamento degli Scacchi Magici per farmi stare buona. Del resto, entrambi preferivamo qualsiasi cosa al finire tra le grinfie dei nostri fratelli o – peggio ancora – delle nostre madri.

L’altra persona della famiglia Black che ebbe un ruolo determinante nella mia vita fu Bellatrix Black. 

È estremamente difficile descrivere l’importanza, la complessità e la profondità del legame con Bellatrix. Bellatrix non è mai stata semplice da descrivere e mai saranno sufficienti poche righe per spiegare il nostro legame che, ancora oggi, resta un argomento doloroso.

Ora che Bellatrix e Regulus sono morti, che la mia vita ha preso una direzione che non avrei mai immaginato, temo che qualcuno chiederà conto del mio passato, del nostro passato, alle nuove generazioni.

Scrivere come sono andate le cose, mi sembra il minimo. Non voglio tacere niente, perché sappiano come il mondo in cui abbiamo vissuto, e la guerra che ci ha travolti, hanno lasciato ferite profonde in ognuno di noi, che abbiamo cercato di medicare con i mezzi che avevamo a disposizione.

Adesso Rodolphus mi suggerisce di dimenticare e consegnare la nostra storia all’oblio, tuttavia, molti anni prima avevo promesso a Barty che tutti avrebbero saputo cosa ci hanno fatto, come hanno distrutto un’intera generazione e non intendo venire meno a questa promessa.

Spero che chiunque legga questi scritti, sia sufficientemente clemente da non giudicarci male. Nella guerra che abbiamo vissuto, il nostro unico metro di giudizio è stata la nostra sopravvivenza. 

Alexandra Turner

**  
**

****

** Capitolo 1 **

** Ansia da Smistamento ** ** **

__

__

_ Grimmauld Place, agosto 1972 _

L’estate degli undici anni di Regulus Black fu tra le estati più angosciose di tutta l’infanzia di Alexandra.

Dopo lo Smistamento disastroso di Sirius Black l’anno precedente, l’intera famiglia Black – Walburga in particolare – aveva decretato che se Regulus non fosse finito in Serpeverde, la famiglia Black sarebbe finita.

Questo pronostico funesto fu più volte ripetuto, al punto che persino Sirius confidò a Robert di sentirsi in colpa – ogni tanto – per il peso che aveva scaricato sul fratello e che non vedeva l’ora di poter fuggire da quella famiglia. 

Robert, da buon Corvonero individualista, gli aveva suggerito di non pensarci proprio, che ognuno doveva pensare a costruire la propria vita e che non era colpa né di Sirius né di Regulus se i loro genitori erano completamente pazzi. Tale giudizio fu una delle rare volte che trovò d’accordo sia Sirius che Regulus.

Come se lo Smistamento di Regulus non bastasse, quella stessa estate, Andromeda Black, la cugina di Regulus, fuggì con un Nato Babbano di cui si era innamorata ad Hogwarts. Pare che fosse un Tassorosso. Ciò per alcuni mesi distrasse dallo Smistamento di Regulus, ma sul finire di agosto aumentò la pressione su colui che doveva riscattare l’onore dei Black. 

La madre di Andromeda, Druella Rosier, si era affaccendata con Walburga e la signora Turner per organizzare il fidanzamento ufficiale della figlia minore Narcissa con Lucius Malfoy e convincere la primogenita Bellatrix a sposare Rodolphus Lestrange. Sistemate le due figlie, avrebbero potuto cancellare Andromeda dall’albero genealogico dei Black.

Nel caos che si respirava quell’estate a casa Black, mentre Orion ed Edward se la svignavano per andare alla ricerca di uova di drago, Regulus convinse Alexandra a sbirciare tra i libri del padre per trovare qualche incantesimo che potesse convincere il Cappello Parlante a farlo finire in Serpeverde.

“Sarebbe meraviglioso!” esclamava ogni volta Regulus, mentre con gli occhi pieni di speranza scorreva l’indice dei tomi di magia di Orion. 

Alexandra, nei suoi nove anni, cercava di aiutarlo in quelle ricerche, gli sedeva accanto e passava libri pieni di immagini che avrebbero poi popolato i suoi incubi.

Era molto complicato riuscire a portare avanti una ricerca, in gran segreto, mentre in casa c’era un via vai di persone, zie isteriche ed elfi domestici che si materializzavano ogni pochi minuti perché “La padrona vuole sapere cosa sta facendo il signorino Regulus.”

A tale richiesta, Regulus si limitava a rispondere che stava studiando, aumentando le perplessità di Walburga che temeva che con tutto quello studio il figlio finisse a Corvonero. 

La madre di Alexandra, nel privato di casa, si faceva delle grandi risate su tutte le paturnie dei Black, mentre Edward scuoteva la testa e si diceva preoccupato per il suo amico, perché ad una certa età simili pensieri non facevano mai bene alla salute.

Alexandra e Regulus provarono a coinvolgere Bellatrix nella loro missione, ma anche lei non seppe proprio come aiutarli. A suo dire non esisteva un incantesimo che potesse convincere il Cappello Parlante a inserire qualcuno in una Casa alla quale non doveva appartenere. Spiegò loro che era il vecchio Cappello di Godric Grifondoro che, come tutti i Grifondoro, era una testa dura, difficile da convincere.

“Provate a convincere Sirius a fare qualcosa!” aveva sbottato alla fine, spazientita dalle richieste dei due bambini. 

Alexandra e Regulus non intendevano abbattersi e continuarono a spulciare tutti i libri di incantesimi che trovarono finché non vennero sorpresi, mentre cercavano di arrampicarsi per prendere un grosso volume in alto. 

Vennero rimproverati e interrogati dai padri e, benché il tipico orgoglio Black di Regulus imponesse di non confessare, la preoccupazione di Alexandra, che con il tempo era diventata angoscia per le sorti del suo amico, la portò a confessare al padre tra le lacrime: “Cercavamo un incantesimo che obbligasse il Cappello Parlante a Smistare Regulus in Serpeverde per salvare i Black!”

Suo padre scoppiò a ridere esclamando: “Figlia mia, nemmeno una Maledizione senza Perdono può obbligare quella tuba rattrappita a fare quello che non vuole. Se Regulus vorrà finire in Serpeverde, Salazar lo ascolterà.” Edward proseguì con una ramanzina sull’importanza delle regole e concluse con due settimane di punizione: non avrebbe potuto salutare Regulus prima della sua partenza per Hogwarts. 

Alexandra passò due settimane di grande pena, lavorando ad un amuleto di buona sorte di cui pubblicizzavano la realizzazione su un numero di Strega Contemporanea che aveva trovato in casa.

Era complicatissimo riuscire a fare un incantesimo da sola, senza aver nemmeno iniziato il primo anno di Hogwarts, arrangiandosi con il poco di magia che le avevano insegnato i genitori e i suoi maestri della scuola di Diagon Alley. Si mise di buona lena sperando di riuscire ad avere un risultato decente almeno un paio di giorni prima della partenza dell’Espresso di Hogwarts in modo da poterlo dare al gufo di casa e inviarlo a Regulus.

Il 30 agosto, tuttavia, suo papà le disse che le avrebbe permesso di accompagnare Robert al binario 9 e ¾ e di salutare Regulus, visto che lei e il suo amico erano stati buoni per tutta la punizione e Regulus aveva chiesto ad Orion di poterla salutare per scusarsi con lei. Suo padre aggiunse un commento su quanto Orion si stesse rammollendo e sul fatto che anche lui doveva essersi rammollito se non era riuscito a mantenere saldo il proposito educativo del suo amico.

Il primo settembre del 1972, Alexandra era così emozionata dall’andare a King’s Cross che sembrava dovesse essere lei a prendere il treno. Quella mattina si vestì velocemente e altrettanto velocemente finì la sua colazione. Radunò tutti in soggiorno, prese la Polvere Volante e la distribuì a tutti i famigliari, agitando la gabbia della civetta di Robert, che iniziò a scuotere le ali infastidita.

Al binario, vide Black da lontano, in particolare, riconobbe Walburga con il suo cappello a punta pieno di piume di un uccello argentato e rarissimo che doveva vivere in Asia. Walburga, con la sua voce stridula, stava rimproverando Sirius che approfittò dell’arrivo di Robert per svignarsela.

Regulus, mano nella mano di Orion, si guardava nervosamente intorno. Quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono, si corsero incontro. 

“Alex! Sei arrivata!”

“Ti ho fatto questo!” esclamò mostrandogli l’amuleto che aveva realizzato. Non era bellissimo, ma era il frutto di molti giorni di lavoro. “Spero che funzioni, ho visto l’incantesimo su Strega Contemporanea: è un amuleto della buona sorte. Mio papà mi dice che il Cappello Parlante non lo puoi obbligare nemmeno con le maledizioni, ma se vuoi andare in Serpeverde, Salazar ti aiuterà. Forse anche il mio amuleto!”

“Grazie…” rispose imbarazzato, “mi dispiace per la punizione.”

Alexandra scrollò le spalle: “Ormai è andata. Fammi sapere come va!” 

Regulus annuì.

Orion mise una mano sulla spalla del figlio e gli disse che era ora di salire sul treno. Osservarono il treno uscire dalla stazione di King’s Cross. 

Alexandra sospirò pensando che tra due anni ci sarebbe stata anche lei su quel treno.

Più tardi, nel salotto di casa Turner, sua madre la fece sedere sul divano con indosso ancora la veste per uscire, e le annunciò che aveva un discorso importante da farle. Secondo le regole di casa Turner, quando la madre doveva fare un discorso importante, era necessario sedersi sul divano composti, con la schiena dritta e le mani sulle ginocchia, osservandola negli occhi per memorizzare bene quello che stava per dire.

Sua madre era in piedi di fronte a lei, con indosso la sua bellissima veste da strega sui toni del porpora, come era costume dei Guaritori del San Mungo. Aveva tolto il cappello e teneva i capelli legati in uno chignon che le dava un’aria molto austera e severa. Lei diceva che era semplice ordine e igiene. 

Nella sua postura rigida, senza alcuna traccia di dolcezza negli occhi, le disse severamente: “Il mondo magico è come una scala. Tu devi sempre tenere presente su quale gradino sei e non dimenticarlo mai. Ti aiuterà a non cadere o tentare salite impossibili.”

“Non capisco, mamma.” Alexandra non riusciva a comprendere il senso di quel discorso. Aveva fatto qualcosa di male? C’era qualcosa che non andava?

“Presto andrai ad Hogwarts e ti sarà tutto chiaro. Oggi che Regulus è partito, tutto cambierà e non potrete essere amici come prima. Lui frequenterà il mondo dell’aristocrazia magica e le ragazze del suo livello, così come tu avrai come amici i figli dei dirigenti del Ministero della Magia e del San Mungo. Scegli gli scalini che sei in grado di salire o resta al tuo piano: le scalate troppo impervie sono l’anticamera della caduta.”

Quel discorso la confuse molto, e spesso nel corso della sua vita le sarebbero tornate in mente le parole di sua madre. 

Trascorse la sera del primo settembre da sola, mentre i genitori avevano il turno notturno al San Mungo e lei era con l’elfa domestica Tocky. Si era messa in soggiorno con il suo albo da colorare, sperando che Orion Black spuntasse dal camino per dare la bella notizia al suo migliore amico dimenticando che era in ospedale. Solo verso le undici di sera Alexandra fu convinta da Tocky ad andare a dormire.

Trascorsero alcuni giorni in quello stato di silenzio e incertezza. Aveva provato a chiedere a suo padre notizie di Regulus, ma lui non le aveva risposto. Stava iniziando a pensare che il discorso di sua mamma volesse significare che lei e Regulus non si sarebbero più sentiti e non sarebbero stati più amici, quando un gufo le portò un biglietto.

_ “Serpeverde! Ha funzionato! Quando ho indossato il Cappello Parlante ho desiderato entrare nella Casa di Serpeverde e dimostrare di essere degno del nome della mia famiglia. Ho visto come mi osservavano Sirius e Robert, anche loro erano in ansia. Arrivato al tavolo di Serpeverde Narcissa mi ha abbracciato e credo che tutti i miei compagni di Casa mi abbiano invidiato per tutte le attenzioni che mia cugina mi ha dedicato per tutta la sera. Persino quel pavone di Lucius Malfoy (è Prefetto, l’avresti mai detto?) si dilungava in quelle moine che piacciono tanto a mia mamma.  _

_ La Casa di Serpeverde è bellissima: sta nei sotterranei e si vedono i pesci del Lago dalle finestre. Ogni tanto spunta fuori nei corridoi un Poltergeist che è fastidioso, ma il Barone Sanguinario – che è il nostro fantasma – lo fa scappare via. Quando verrai ad Hogwarts ti farò vedere tutto.  _

_ Grazie per l’amuleto, ha funzionato! Mi ha proprio portato fortuna! _

_ Un abbraccio, _

_ Regulus Arcturus Black.” _

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo: i Black erano salvi e Regulus la considerava ancora un’amica. Sapeva che non si sarebbero visti prima di Natale e tornò a concentrarsi sugli ultimi compiti rimasti che il Signor Wilfred, il maestro della Scuola Primaria del Ministero della Magia, aveva assegnato alla sua classe.

Il rientro a scuola fu monopolizzato dai soliti discorsi sulle vacanze estive, sui fratelli e le sorelle che partivano per Hogwarts e poi ci fu Barty Crouch Jr che passò tutto il tempo a lamentarsi di non aver fatto né le vacanze né aver visto l’Espresso di Hogwarts perché suo padre stava dando la caccia ai maghi cattivi.

Alexandra sapeva benissimo che tra i maghi cattivi che il signor Crouch avrebbe arrestato ci sarebbe stato anche suo papà e il papà di Regulus, se solo il signor Crouch avesse saputo delle uova di drago. Era uno dei motivi per cui suo papà era sempre contrario al fatto che lei invitasse Barty a studiare a casa.

Barty era un bambino simpatico e molto intelligente. Il maestro Wilfred aveva detto che aveva dei poteri magici molto vivaci e a nove anni Barty già conosceva molti incantesimi.

“Quest’estate ho realizzato un amuleto porta fortuna,” gli rivelò Alexandra orgogliosa della sua creazione.

“E dov’è?” le domandò incuriosito.

“L’ho regalato ad un mio amico perché aveva paura dello Smistamento ad Hogwarts,” confessò ancora più orgogliosa del fatto di avere un amico così grande da essere già ad Hogwarts.

“Pensi che con un amuleto porta fortuna mio papà mi accompagnerebbe a vedere il Quidditch?” 

Alexandra sospirò: “Penso che il tuo papà e il mio non potranno mai accompagnarci a vedere il Quidditch. Sono sempre impegnati. Anche mia mamma non può.”

“Non è giusto,” si lamentò Barty.

“Dicono che è importante per il mondo magico,” gli spiegò Alexandra ripetendo le parole che le diceva sempre sua mamma prima di andare in ospedale.

“Mia mamma è sempre così triste… Mio papà non vuole che esca perché potrebbe essere avvicinata da qualche mago cattivo. Ti va di venire a fare i compiti e giocare a casa mia?”

“Sì!”

Alexandra riuscì a convincere suo padre a farla andare a studiare da Barty dicendo che era meglio che fosse lei ad andare a casa di lui che il figlio di Crouch a metter piede in casa loro. Sua madre disse che certe amicizie era il caso di coltivarle, soprattutto nel caso in cui il vecchio Bartemius fosse diventato Ministro della Magia, e solo quando una domenica a pranzo anche Orion Black acconsentì all’idea, Alexandra ebbe il permesso di poter andare a studiare e giocare a casa di Barty.

La casa di Barty Crouch Jr era una bella dimora georgiana nei pressi del Ministero della Magia. Gli incantesimi che la proteggevano la rendevano invisibile agli occhi dei Babbani, mentre Alexandra vedeva un bellissimo palazzo dalla facciata bianca con le porte laccate in verde scuro.

Sua madre e la signora Crouch si scambiarono diversi biglietti via gufo per organizzare quel primo pomeriggio di studio e decisero che sarebbe stata Winky a prendere Barty e lei all’uscita di scuola per poi accompagnarli a casa.

Quello fu il primo di una serie di pomeriggi che si ripeterono con cadenza settimanale, in cui Alexandra e Barty fecero i compiti e poi passarono il resto del pomeriggio a inventare tutta una serie di giochi. Erano entrambi dotati di grande fantasia e amavano inventare avventure in posti immaginari dove incontrare le creature magiche più strane.

Barty aveva un libro illustrato di creature fantastiche e sulla base dei racconti di quelle creature inventavano le loro avventure. In quei pomeriggi nacque il legame che l’avrebbe unita per tutta la vita a Barty Crouch Jr. 

Due anni dopo, mentre entrambi attraversavano il corridoio di Hogwarts per la prima volta, in attesa che la professoressa Mc Granitt posasse sul loro capo il Cappello Parlante, Alexandra prese la mano di Barty sussurrandogli: “Speriamo di andare in Serpeverde.”

Barty le rispose sottovoce: “Io voglio stare nella tua stessa Casa.”

“Bartemius Crouch junior,” lo chiamò la professoressa. Barty si fece avanti, il Cappello Parlante venne posato sul suo capo ed esclamò subito: “Serpeverde!” Un mormorio di preoccupazione e sorpresa si alzò dai vari tavoli, in particolare quello di Serpeverde.

Alexandra guardò verso quel tavolo e vide Lucius Malfoy con la spilla da Caposcuola appuntata sull’uniforme e i lunghi capelli biondi raccolti in un codino con un nastro di velluto e Narcissa Black, bellissima, seduta al suo fianco. A metà del tavolo, tra gli studenti del terzo anno, Regulus chiacchierava con i suoi amici e ogni tanto le rivolgeva dei sorrisi di incoraggiamento.

“Alexandra Turner!” Quando la Professoressa McGranitt fece il suo nome quasi non riuscì a muoversi dalla paura. Fu una studentessa dietro di lei che le mise una mano sulla spalla e l’aiutò a sbloccarsi.

Sentiva il cuore in gola mentre con passo incerto si avvicinava alla vicepreside. Le venne posato il Cappello Parlante sulla testa e lo sentì chiaramente dire: “Turner, eh? Tua mamma e tuo fratello sono stati degli ottimi Corvonero, mentre tuo padre è stato un Serpeverde niente male. Vedo cervello, vedo ambizione e vedo lealtà per la propria casata, spirito di squadra. Desideri andare dove ci sono i tuoi amici, eh? E se non ti trovassi bene in quella Casa? L’importante sono i tuoi amici, dici? Beh, se sei disposta a metterti alla prova così non ci sono dubbi: Serpeverde è la tua Casa!”

Non riusciva a crederci. Alexandra guardò verso il tavolo di Serpeverde. Notò lo sguardo preoccupato con cui la professoressa McGranitt la fece scendere dallo sgabello, ma non ci diede peso, aveva letto che era la direttrice della Casa di Grifondoro.

Al tavolo Barty le si sedette vicino e Regulus andò a salutarla e darle il benvenuto nella casa migliore di Hogwarts.


	2. Cambiamenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts, 1 settembre 1977  
> Alexandra e Barty iniziano il quarto anno, sono alle prese con i primi turbamenti dell'adolescenza. Un incidente sulla scopa di Barty fa realizzare ad entrambi qualcosa, Regulus se ne accorge e cerca di aiutare la sua migliore amica, anche se il loro legame sembra molto più stretto.

**Capitolo 2**

* * *

**Cambiamenti**

_Hogwarts, 1settembre 1977_

L’inizio del quarto anno ad Hogwarts fu emozionante. Erano anni che Alexandra non attendeva con così tanta impazienza il ritorno a scuola.

Quell’estate era stata con la famiglia in Grecia ed erano mesi che non aveva notizie di Regulus e di Barty che erano diventati inseparabili da quando, al secondo anno, Barty era entrato nella squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde.

Persino Orion si era detto preoccupato del legame che Regulus aveva con il figlio del famigerato Cacciatore di Maghi Oscuri. Il padre di Alexandra aveva cercato di fargli capire che in realtà il legame di Barty Crouch Jr. con i loro figli avrebbe allontanato ogni sospetto.

Tuttavia, Edward riuscì a vincere le resistenze di Orion con un solo argomento: “Con tutto quello che sta succedendo con Tu-Sai-Chi, figurati se ha il tempo di pensare alle nostre uova di drago.”

Quando sul binario 9 e ¾ Alexandra rivide i suoi compagni di Casa avvertì un sobbalzo nello stomaco. Barty quell’estate era cresciuto molto, il volto si era affinato e aveva persino cambiato la voce. I capelli si erano schiariti e dal castano chiaro erano diventati color paglia. Il colorito estivo metteva in risalto le sue lentiggini sotto gli occhi marroni e luminosi.

Si sentì a disagio per il modo in cui la guardò, quasi senza riconoscerla.

“Alex?” domandò perplesso.

“In persona!” esclamò lei entusiasta, mentre lo prendeva sottobraccio e lo trascinava in direzione del treno: “Sei pronto a lasciare papino?”

Barty annuì ridendo e la lasciò fare, voltandosi a salutare la madre, mentre Alexandra aveva già salutato i genitori e i signori Black. Nello scompartimento, lontano dagli occhi delle famiglie, li raggiunse anche Regulus.

“Turner, sei cresciuta in un colpo?” esclamò non appena la vide.

Barty aggiunse: “L’aria della Grecia fa bene!”

Alexandra si sentì arrossire. Era un argomento che sperava di evitare, perché quell’anno era cambiato tutto e le si era ingrossato il petto e anche i fianchi erano cambiati e lo aveva notato da come alcuni uomini l’avevano guardata al mare.

Sua madre le aveva fatto un discorso sull’importanza di preservarsi per il giorno del matrimonio, sul fatto che non dovesse dare troppa confidenza ai ragazzi, sulle apparenze, e una serie di noiose convenzioni sociali che dopo un po’ aveva smesso di ascoltare. Conosceva a memoria quelle prediche: da bambina le aveva sentite impartire a Narcissa, poi a Regulus e infine era giunto il suo turno.

Tuttavia, nessuno le aveva detto come gestire quello che sentiva, quel continuo stato di impazienza che la rendeva nervosa, spesso senza motivo. Le dicevano “è l’adolescenza. Passerà.” Ma l’impazienza che avvertiva, quel continuo stato di allerta, con i nervi a fior di pelle erano inconciliabili con la pazienza richiesta dagli adulti.

In quello scompartimento, mentre cercava di pensare che finalmente era di nuovo con i suoi amici, non riusciva a far cessare quella sensazione di inadeguatezza e il desiderio di sprofondare ogni volta che Barty le rivolgeva la parola. C’era qualcosa nel timbro di voce di lui che la agitava, e non riusciva a comprenderne il motivo. Sembrava il solito Barty, eppure c’era qualcosa di diverso che la spingeva a temere di fare qualcosa che potesse mettere in pericolo la loro amicizia.

C’erano volte in cui sorprendeva Barty ad osservarla ed altre in cui lei veniva sorpresa a guardarlo e si domandava se anche lui sentisse che c’era qualcosa di diverso rispetto a prima, anche se non riuscivano a capire cosa fosse. Quando studiavano in sala comune o in biblioteca, tra i banchi a lezione, sembravano gli stessi di sempre, eppure sentiva che non era così.

Durante una lezione di Pozioni, mentre Alexandra mescolava il preparato nel calderone, Barty le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla per poter raggiungere una fialetta di polvere di Erumpent che era vicino lei. In quel contatto inaspettato avvertì un brivido, Barty arrossì leggermente mentre le passò la fiala, le chiese scusa e lei si domandò se l’avesse sentita rabbrividire in quel modo.

Barty, sotto la guida di Regulus e Bellatrix, aveva intrapreso un percorso di studio delle Arti Oscure in gran segreto. Desmond Avery, Jago Mulciber e Severus Piton erano gli studenti del settimo anno che avevano il compito di reclutare studenti interessati all’Oscurità che potessero riempire le fila dell’Oscuro Signore una volta terminato Hogwarts. L’anno successivo il testimone sarebbe passato a Regulus Black e così via di generazione in generazione, alla ricerca di futuri maghi oscuri che volessero unirsi alla causa.

Regulus, ormai al sesto anno, era uno dei partiti più ambiti dalle ragazze, soprattutto in Serpeverde. Loro tre aspettavano il momento in cui Walburga si sarebbe fatta sotto annunciando un fidanzamento combinato. Erano partite una serie di scommesse su chi sarebbe stata la fortunata: secondo Barty, la sorella di Yaxley sarebbe stata perfetta con la sua aria arcigna e la perenne puzza sotto il naso. Alexandra, invece, riteneva che fosse la piccola di casa Rosier, per via della tendenza dei Black di sposarsi tra mezzi cugini. Regulus si lasciava prendere in giro dicendo – rassegnato – che tanto erano solo formalità e che con la guerra in corso non si poteva perdere tempo in simili chiacchiere.

Negli ultimi anni Regulus si era trasformato in un ragazzo estremamente affascinante, sebbene tra i corridoi girasse voce che Sirius fosse considerato più bello. Forse erano i capelli selvaggi di Sirius, l’aria da spaccone, il modo tronfio con cui camminava per Hogwarts, come se fosse casa sua, insieme a James-guardatemi-Potter.

Alexandra, però, aveva sempre preferito Regulus a Sirius e sapeva di non riuscire ad essere obiettiva. Amava gli occhi grigi di Regulus, il viso lungo e i capelli scuri, portati leggermente lunghi, come il costume dei maghi tradizionali richiedeva. Regulus era atletico con la sua divisa da Cacciatore di Quidditch e quando segnava si lanciava in mirabolanti acrobazie con la scopa.

***

Le cose iniziarono a cambiare in un piovoso pomeriggio di ottobre.

Alexandra stava rientrando dalla biblioteca: voleva lasciare i libri in sala comune per poi raggiungere Barty e Regulus al campo di Quidditch dove si stavano allenando.

Grazie all’ingresso di Barty come Portiere di Serpeverde, la squadra aveva migliorato le prestazioni, anche se raggiungere Grifondoro sembrava un miraggio, visto che James Potter sembrava impossibile da eguagliare. Il talento di James Potter era uno degli argomenti con cui Sirius amava innervosire Regulus.

“Ehi, Turner, attenta, perdi i libri!”

La voce di Sirius Black annunciò di pochi istanti la fuga dei libri dalla sua presa. Li vide volare in aria tra le risate di Sirius e dei suoi due amici.

“Sirius, dai!” protestò saltellando per cercare di recuperarli. Dentro il libro di Incantesimi c’era la pergamena con il suo tema e sperava solo che quel cretino di Sirius non lo facesse finire in una pozzanghera.

“Non c’è mio fratello a farti da balia?” le domandò sarcastico.

“Io non ho bisogno di balie!” rispose indispettita.

L’amico di Sirius, quello più basso e cicciottello, se la rideva di gusto, mentre quello malaticcio sembrava far finta di non vedere.

“Ridammi i miei libri, Black!” protestò.

Sirius era appoggiato ad una parete, con l’aria fintamente annoiata, mentre agitava la bacchetta con una mano. Accanto a lui James Potter giocava con il suo stupido Boccino d’Oro.

“Ma dai, ora arriva Regulus! Il tuo cavalier servente!” le disse con un tono allusivo di chissà che cosa ci fosse tra lei e Regulus. Sirius aveva sempre preso in giro Regulus per il fatto che si fosse “abbassato” a giocare con una femmina, mentre lui giocava con Robert.

“Regulus sta giocando a Quidditch!” gli rispose seccata. Approfittò della distrazione di Sirius per evocare: “Accio libri!” Cercò di allontanarsi il più velocemente possibile nascondendo i libri sotto la sua mantella.

Sirius scoppiò a ridere: “Attenta, se vai agli allenamenti, con questo tempo, rischi di bagnarti come un pulcino!”

Sopra la testa di Alexandra una cascata d’acqua la inzuppò, attirando gli sguardi anche di altri studenti che iniziarono a ridere.

“Hai finito di divertirti con gli studenti più piccoli, Sirius?”

Alexandra si girò verso quella voce e vide Regulus con la divisa da Quidditch, bagnato e sporco di fango.

“Eccolo! Il cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura.”

“Direi che è abbastanza macchiato.” Obiettò il malaticcio, mentre l’altro continuava a ridacchiare di gusto.

“Allora laviamo anche lui! Aguamenti!”

“Defendo!” Regulus non si lasciò prendere alla sprovvista, respinse l’incantesimo del fratello e iniziò ad andargli incontro lanciando Schiantesimi. Sirius, abituato a duellare con Regulus, riusciva a difendersi. Potter e gli altri due misero mano alle bacchette per andare in soccorso dell’amico, ma Sirius gli fece cenno di lasciar perdere, che era una questione di famiglia.

“Mi dispiace, fratello, che tu non abbia niente di meglio da fare, ma io sono impegnato. Devo portare Alex in infermeria. Se non ti dispiace, rimandiamo i giochi a un altro momento. Pietrificus Totalus!”

Sirius e i suoi amici rimasero bloccato, Regulus prese sottobraccio Alexandra che era ancora fradicia e mentre sentivano Gazza maledire chiunque avesse osato riempire il corridoio di acqua e fango, andarono in infermeria.

“Cosa è successo?” domandò Alexandra preoccupata.

“Un Bolide ha preso Barty. Ha sbattuto contro uno degli anelli, ha perso l’equilibrio ed è caduto. C’era troppo vento e nebbia, pessime condizioni per giocare, ma il Capitano Avery ha insistito per non lasciare il campo ai Grifondioti. Che voleva mio fratello?”

“Non lo so, stavo tornando in sala comune per poi venire a vedere gli allenamenti. Mi ha attaccato di spalle e senza un motivo.”

“Tipico di quel cretino.”

Alexandra starnutì. Madama Chips la guardò sospirando: “Ma figlia mia, se non sai usare gli incantesimi di protezione, almeno usa un ombrello o un mantello!”

“Nei corridoi di solito non piove…” provò a giustificarsi lei.

“Sempre i soliti scherzi! Se scopro che è stato Pix è la volta buona che gli metto il Barone Sanguinario alle costole!”

Prese una bottiglietta da un armadietto e riempì un cucchiaio con il liquido arancione che c’era al suo interno. Passò il cucchiaio ad Alexandra e le ordinò di mandarlo giù in una volta sola. Il sapore era disgustoso, ma dopo pochi istanti iniziò a sentire un bel tepore espandersi dentro di lei, mentre i suoi capelli e i suoi vestiti si asciugavano completamente.

Raggiunse Barty e lo trovò con una gamba fasciata e appesa ad un sostegno.

“Ti fa molto male?” gli domandò.

“Madama Chips mi ha dato un calmante. È stata una brutta caduta.”

Alexandra gli si sedette accanto e gli prese la mano. Rimasero così, mano nella mano, come il primo giorno di Hogwarts, mentre attraversavano la Sala Grande in attesa dello Smistamento. Questa volta, però, Barty intrecciò le sue dita a quelle di Alexandra e le sorrise mentre le stringeva ancora di più la mano.

Il cuore di Alexandra accelerò il battito e le sembrò di non ricordarsi più come si respirava. Non sentirono nemmeno Madama Chips brontolare e chiudere le finestre dell’infermeria. Il mondo intorno a loro era come se fosse svanito nel nulla.

Alexandra osservò il volto che presentava qualche livido e un graffio sulla guancia destra, gli occhi marroni erano sempre luminosi, i suoi capelli color paglia erano spettinati. Gli liberò la fronte dai capelli. Non si era mai accorta che Barty fosse così bello.

Lui provò a muoversi verso di lei, ma il suo sorriso si distorse in una smorfia di dolore e ritornò con la schiena sul cuscino. Alexandra gli si avvicinò sedendosi sul bordo del letto, vicino la gamba sana. Barty allungò il braccio e con la mano le sfiorò il viso.

“Scusate il ritardo!” annunciò Regulus appena entrato nell’infermeria. Barty dietro la cortina di tende che circondavano il suo letto, allontanò immediatamente la mano dal volto di Alexandra e lei si alzò. Entrambi cercarono di nascondere l’imbarazzo.

“Avery mi ha bloccato in sala comune con tutte le sue scuse e i soliti blablabla. Merlino, quanto non lo sopporto quando parla in quel modo pomposo che sembra Lucius Malfoy…”

Scoppiarono a ridere.

“Ad ogni modo, ti manda la sua scorta di Mielandia, che mi pare proprio il minimo che possa fare per sdebitarsi di questo stupido allenamento. Se arriviamo alla partita con il Portiere ammaccato, mi sentirà!”

“Userete la riserva,” provò a dire Barty.

“Salazar, che pena il piccolo McNair, piuttosto arruoliamo Alex.”

“Grazie, ma ho preso già abbastanza acqua,” disse lei che non aveva nessuna voglia di entrare in campo e di debuttare contro Grifondoro.

“Ma chi è stato?” domandò Barty.

“Quel cretino di suo fratello.”

“Cosa voleva?”

“Attaccare briga. Voleva che comparisse il cavalier servente, così lo ha definito,” disse indicando Regulus con un cenno del capo. “Ancora con questa storia?” sbottò Regulus, “pensa di offendermi se usa i termini di mia madre?”

“Tua madre ti ha definito così?” domandò perplessa Alexandra.

“Una volta ha detto che ero troppo protettivo con te, che sembravo un cavalier servente.”

“Cosa mi sono perso?” domandò Barty spaesato.

“Come sai, i nostri padri sono molto amici e praticamente siamo cresciuti insieme. Suo fratello giocava con il mio, perché hanno la stessa età – è Robert Turner di Corvonero – mentre io venivo letteralmente affibbiata a Regulus che mi ha insegnato gli Scacchi Magici e poi mi ha coinvolto in una serie di esplorazioni segrete nello studio di Orion Black.”

“E poi cos’è successo?” domandò Barty perplesso da quell’affiatamento: “Perché i vostri genitori non hanno fatto un contratto matrimoniale?”

“Ma scherzi? Un Black non starà mai con la figlia di medici del San Mungo”, esclamò Alexandra.

“Chi te l’ha detto?” domandò Regulus.

“Mia mamma,” rispose tranquillamente sedendosi di nuovo sul letto di Barty, mentre rovistava tra le caramelle di Avery. Prese una gelatina che sembrava alla fragola. Era pomodoro, poco male. “Mi ha fatto tutto un discorso sulle scale e sullo stare ognuno sul proprio scalino, attenti a non scendere e non salire troppo. E che avrei dovuto lasciarti i tuoi spazi per non intimorire le tue future fidanzate o spasimanti.”

“Come se si lasciassero intimorire facilmente…” esclamò Barty divertito, seguito da Regulus.

Alexandra li guardò incuriosita.

“Una volta ce ne siamo trovate un paio negli spogliatoi e hanno iniziato a inseguire Regulus che ha rischiato di uscire in campo in mutande. Chissà cosa direbbe Walburga Black!” scoppiarono a ridere e vennero ripresi da Madama Chips che invitò Alexandra e Regulus a lasciar riposare il malato e non fare tardi a cena. Prima di uscire, Alexandra salutò Barty sfiorandogli la mano e posandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

Dopo cena, in sala comune, Alexandra trovò una copia de la Gazzetta del Profeta abbandonata su uno dei divani. Approfittò del fatto che il gettonatissimo divano davanti il caminetto fosse libero per sistemarsi a leggere il giornale.

In prima pagina, la foto del signor Crouch, il papà di Barty, annunciava con il suo cipiglio serio misure repressive straordinarie contro coloro che trafficavano con le Arti Oscure.

“Tutti sono sospettati. Tutti possono essere collusi,” diceva ai cronisti. Tra sé e sé Alexandra mormorò: “è follia.” Regulus si sedette accanto a lei per leggere l’articolo.

“Secondo queste ricostruzioni i nostri genitori dovrebbero stare ad Azkaban, ti rendi conto?” gli domandò spaventata.

“Secondo questa ricostruzione, anche io e Barty dovremmo stare ad Azkaban. Mia cugina Bellatrix, Lucius e Narcissa, tutti i Lestrange e gran parte delle persone qui in Serpeverde. Persino Severus Piton.”

“Studiare le Arti Oscure non significa essere un seguace di Tu-Sai-Chi,” commentò Alexandra.

“Essere un seguace dell’Oscuro Signore non significa commettere reati,” aggiunse Regulus, “solo perché ci sono stati degli esagitati che hanno colpito i Babbani non significa che tutti farebbero altrettanto. Le opinioni non dovrebbero essere un reato.”

Regulus le si avvicinò appoggiando un braccio sullo schienale del divano dietro di lei. Alexandra sentì il braccio di lui scendere lentamente lungo la sua schiena. Si voltò verso Regulus e gli domandò: “Che succede?”

“Faccio arrabbiare mia madre. Secondo te, quanto tempo passerà prima che un quadro avvisi il mio antenato nello studio del Preside e questi corra a casa da Walburga?”

Alexandra scosse la testa: “Sei tremendo.”

“Devono imparare a fidarsi di me.”

“Non li aiuti così, vatti ad abbracciare la McNair che è lì a morire di invidia,” gli disse.

“Perché? Non vuoi essere invidiata? Ora tutte si domanderanno che ha la Turner in più rispetto a loro.”

“Una pazienza infinita, suppongo.”

“E un decolté promettente,” aggiunse lui facendola arrossire. Lo colpì scherzosamente con la copia della Gazzetta del Profeta, mentre i soggetti delle foto protestavano per il trattamento brusco che era stato loro riservato.

“Dai, scherzo. Mi manca Barty,” le disse stendendosi sul divano abbracciato a un cuscino di velluto verde. “A proposito, ma tra voi c’è del tenero? Ho visto come vi guardate…” le disse divertito, con la solita espressione pettegola. Alexandra arrossì e quella reazione fu l’equivalente di una confessione.

“Hai capito Barty… ha fatto colpo! Sono contento, ma non mi escludete!”

“Non credo sia possibile e al momento non c’è niente.”

“È solo questione di tempo. Barty in dormitorio parla spesso di te. Non sapevo che fossi tu la ragazza per cui mi ha chiesto un consiglio. Se ti fa soffrire gli spacco quel bel faccino,” le disse attirandola a sé e abbracciandola. Alexandra rimase tra le braccia di Regulus a metabolizzare le parole che gli aveva appena detto, mentre osservava la fiamma del caminetto scoppiettare allegra. Aveva paura che potesse cambiare tutto tra loro. Lo strinse e lui le accarezzò la schiena, mormorandole: “Andrà tutto bene. Non avere paura.”

Nella sala comune entrò il professor Lumacorno cercando Regulus. Lui si alzò dal divano controllando l’orologio da taschino dei Black e le disse divertito: “Un quarto d’ora tra Hogwarts e Grimmauld Place, notevole!” Raggiunse il professor Lumacorno con la sua espressione sorniona e l’andatura divertita. Ricordava Sirius quando si pavoneggiava in quel modo.


	3. Voltare pagina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il silenzio di Barty e Regulus finisce per confondere e addolorare Alexandra che si trova a ricevere l'invito a "voltare pagina" e non perdere tempo con chi non è evidentemente interessato a lei.

**Capitolo 3**

* * *

**Voltare pagina**

_Hogwarts, 15 ottobre 1977_

Nei giorni successivi non accadde nulla di tutto quello che Regulus le aveva anticipato.

Barty lasciò l’infermeria, tornò a lezione, riprese gli allenamenti di Quidditch e lo studio delle Arti Oscure, senza fare alcuna menzione di quanto era accaduto in infermeria.

Alexandra iniziò a domandarsi se fosse stata lei a fraintendere tutto. Perché Regulus le aveva detto quelle cose se non erano vere? Forse non era lei la ragazza per cui Barty aveva chiesto consiglio? Forse lei e Regulus avevano equivocato ogni cosa? Perché lui le aveva dato quelle speranze?

La paura di rovinare i rapporti con Barty, l’imbarazzo di essersi fatta strane idee, l’impossibilità di confidarsi la portarono a cercare di evitarli entrambi. Era come se le si fosse spezzato il cuore, tanto era il dolore che avvertiva continuamente al centro del petto. Era stata una sciocca e ora da sola doveva gestire quell’infatuazione.

Si trovò a sfogare la propria tristezza camminando per i prati di Hogwarts, anche sotto le piogge di novembre, rischiando di ammalarsi. Si sfiniva per poter chiudersi in dormitorio e non vedere nessuno. Tra le tende del baldacchino o nei prati sotto la pioggia era libera di piangere. Bastava evitare i luoghi frequentati dalla professoressa Sprout, il tragitto verso la capanna di Hagrid, quello verso i campi da Quidditch e infine cercare di non avvicinarsi troppo alla Foresta Proibita. Il suo percorso preferito era quello che portava al Lago Nero, dove il suono delle creature del lago ogni tanto si sentiva sotto lo scrosciare incessante della pioggia.

Quando smetteva di piovere riusciva a sedersi sulle rocce vicino la riva e lì riusciva a lasciarsi andare a discorsi infiniti, ripetendo nella sua mente cosa avesse mai sbagliato, dove avesse frainteso, cosa significasse il rossore di Barty.

“Turner, sei tu? Stai bene?”

Alexandra si asciugò le lacrime prima di voltarsi, anche se i suoi occhi gonfi l’avrebbero tradita. Desmond Avery, Capitano della squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde, le si avvicinò lentamente con passi goffi per il fango scivoloso in cui si era trasformata la riva del lago. Si sedette accanto a lei senza chiederle permesso, scegliendo una pietra vicina alla sua.

“Sei anche tu un’amante dei laghi in tempesta?” le domandò per spezzare il ghiaccio.

“No, volevo stare da sola,” rispose con sincerità. Non era in vena di fare conversazione. Desmond la osservava con i suoi occhi verdi che risaltavano sotto il cappuccio del mantello.

“Chiunque sia di quei due, non merita le tue lacrime. Credimi,” le disse senza tanti giri di parole. Alexandra era sorpresa del fatto che lui avesse capito immediatamente cosa fosse successo. Era la prima volta che si trovava costretta ad affrontare quell’argomento con una persona. Desmond guardava il lago, come se cercasse le parole da dire, teneva le braccia appoggiate sulle ginocchia e le mani intrecciate, nel tentativo di dare maggiore stabilità ad una seduta precaria e scivolosa.

Lo sentì inspirare profondamente e dirle: “Senti, Turner, lo so che non è il momento migliore, ma poi ti trovo sempre con quei due intorno. Ho ricevuto qualche Galeone extra dai miei nonni e mi piacerebbe darci fondo tra Mielandia e le Burrobirre dei Tre Manici di Scopa. Ti andrebbe di unirti a me nella prossima uscita ad Hogsmeade? Se non sbaglio è questo sabato.” Parlò quasi senza prendere fiato, con un tono sicuro di sé.

“È un appuntamento?” domandò Alexandra incredula, mentre si asciugava il naso.

“Qualcosa del genere,” le disse sorridendo, “non puoi disperarti per sempre. È arrivato il momento di voltare pagina.”

“Va bene.”

Desmond aveva ragione. Non aveva senso disperarsi per quella che era stata solo una sua fantasia. Lui le offrì la mano e le disse: “Torniamo in sala comune?”

Annuì afferrando la mano grande e forte di Desmond, piena di calli per le lunghe sessioni di volo sulla scopa. Desmond le si avvicinò senza lasciarle la mano e le disse: “Quando arriverà il bel tempo ti porto a fare un giro sulla mia nuova Stella Freccia. Ho scoperto un percorso mozzafiato.”

Era strano ricevere attenzioni da Desmond Avery. Lui era alto e grosso rispetto a lei, era uno studente dell’ultimo anno ed era tra i partiti più ambiti di Hogwarts. Secondo sua madre non avrebbe mai dovuto sognarsi di uscire con una come lei, e invece forse sua madre e la sua teoria degli scalini si sbagliava di grosso.

Prima di entrare in sala comune lui le disse: “Sai che hai un sorriso bellissimo?”

Alexandra sentì il tepore della sala riscaldarla, mentre l’incantesimo di Desmond l’asciugò all’istante e lei si sentì nuovamente pulita e profumata.

“Ceniamo vicini stasera?” le domandò avvicinandosi ancora di più a lei, tenendola per mano. Le sembrò che Desmond volesse far sapere all’intera Casa di Serpeverde che lei ora stava con lui, che c’era del tenero, come se volesse marcare il territorio.

In un angolo della sala, Barty e Regulus osservavano la scena perplessi. Peggio per loro, pensò Alexandra mentre si lasciava guidare da Desmond verso la Sala Grande. Cenò insieme a lui, Jago Mulciber e Severus Piton. Le fece uno strano effetto trovarsi seduta tra i ragazzi del settimo anno, mentre i suoi amici del quarto, Regulus erano seduti a metà del tavolo.

Per tutta la serata si discusse di politica, di notizie di perquisizioni e sequestri nelle abitazioni di alcuni maghi oscuri. Le notizie che filtravano ad Hogwarts erano terribili. Mulciber raccontò che dei suoi cugini in Galles avevano avuto la casa perquisita dagli Auror su un mandato fumoso e ogni tentativo di opposizione da parte del loro avvocato era stato respinto da Crouch.

“E noi dovremmo istruire il figlio? Chi dice che non ci farà arrestare tutti?” domandò Mulciber. Desmond guardò serio l’amico e gli disse: “Regulus garantisce per Crouch, lo sai.”

“Speriamo solo che le capacità di giudizio di Black non siano offuscate… dal sentimento,” disse Severus nel modo atono e allusivo in cui era solito parlare. Alexandra rimase colpita da quelle affermazioni.

“Conosco Regulus, non metterebbe a repentaglio l’incolumità di tutti per un’amicizia.”

“Chiamala amicizia”, disse Mulciber ridacchiando. Desmond gli lanciò un’occhiataccia che lo fece zittire. Quando servirono il dolce e il tavolo iniziò a svuotarsi, Desmond invitò Alexandra a fare una passeggiata prima di tornare in sala comune. Le teneva la mano, le dita intrecciate, guardandola di continuo in un modo che la faceva arrossire.

“Non voglio tornare in sala comune con tutti gli altri,” le confidò.

“Non ti facevo così solitario, Capitano,” scherzò ricordandogli i bagni di folla di cui si beava quando Serpeverde vinceva una partita.

“È tutta scena, Turner. Voglio stare un po’ con te.”

Si sedette su una panca in un corridoio semi deserto che portava verso i sotterranei. Di fronte a loro le figure di vetro nelle finestre intagliate si muovevano mentre da fuori arrivava il suono incessante della pioggia.

“Perché mi guardi così?” le domandò Desmond.

Alexandra scosse la testa: “Mi continuo a domandare come mai questo interesse improvviso per me.”

“È da un po’ che ti osservo, Turner. Sei tornata dalla Grecia cambiata. Sto cercando di avvicinarti dal primo di settembre e ho dovuto attendere un errore del nemico per riuscire ad averti. È il mio ultimo anno e questa è la sola chance che ho con te.” Le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e l’attirò a sé, gli occhi di lui la osservavano famelici, scosse la testa e le mormorò nell’orecchio: “Se mi guardi così, Alex, io non so che fare…”

“Come ti sto guardando?”

“Con quell’aria innocente… non sai che effetto mi fai…”

“Vacci piano, Avery, io non sono una delle tue amichette,” gli disse alzandosi e allontanandosi da lui, mentre continuava a studiarlo.

“Però non sei nemmeno una di quelle imbalsamate che vogliono propinarmi i miei.”

“Direi proprio di no.”

“D’accordo, faccio il bravo. Sappi solo che ti penserò molto in dormitorio.”

In quel momento Alexandra sentì per la prima volta di essere desiderata come una donna adulta, come leggeva nei romanzi rosa che rubava a sua zia. Le sembrò di avere una specie di potere magico che era riuscito a tenere a bada persino Desmond Avery. Le piaceva quella sensazione.

Nel dormitorio pensò a Desmond, al modo in cui lui l’aveva stretta a sé, al respiro di lui e si trovò a desiderare le labbra di lui e di nuovo le sue mani che la stringevano. Il suo corpo era invaso da una specie di languore, quel formicolio e quello stato di impazienza e agitazione continua che non sapeva spiegare.

Attese l’arrivo del sabato con troppa impazienza rispetto a quella che era disposta ad ammettere. Quella mattina, Desmond l’attese in sala comune, fecero colazione insieme agli altri e presero le carrozze in direzione del villaggio di Hogsmeade. Fu bellissimo girare per i negozi insieme a Desmond.

Incontrarono Regulus e Barty nel negozio di articoli di Quidditch e Desmond li salutò velocemente, stringendo a sé Alexandra che si sentiva imbarazzata per quei gesti di affetto così pubblici. Notò il disappunto di Regulus e Barty, anche se le parole di Severus e Jago continuavano a tornarle in mente: c’era davvero del tenero tra Barty e Regulus?

Alexandra fu sorpresa dal modo cerimonioso in cui Desmond riempì di complimenti Madama Rosmerta per ottenere un tavolino appartato in quel pub che era affollato da studenti, insegnanti e semplici avventori.

“La prossima volta mi sa che ci toccherà andare alla Testa di Porco. Non è molto romantico, ma almeno si sta tranquilli.”

“Quel posto è un po’ inquietante.” Gli confessò Alexandra.

“Lo so, scherzavo, non ti porterei mai in quel postaccio.”

Alexandra sentì il piede di Desmond accarezzarle le gambe, mentre la guardava con desiderio.

“Andiamo a fare una passeggiata?” le propose.

Alexandra annuì, anche perché l’aria del pub era così calda da essere diventata irrespirabile. Camminarono lungo le vie del villaggio fino al limitare della Stamberga Strillante. Approfittarono di quel momento in cui erano solo loro due per scambiarsi un bacio. Nelle ultime notti aveva desiderato ardentemente di essere baciata da lui e aveva cercato di ricordare tutte le voci di corridoio sui baci di Desmond senza alcun successo. Fu strano e naturale al tempo stesso sentire le labbra morbide di lui posarsi sulle sue che risposero al bacio in un modo che lei non seppe spiegarsi.

Si baciarono più volte davanti la casa più infestata di tutta la Gran Bretagna, mentre lui la stringeva a sé con le mani che erano scivolate sotto la mantella di lei e le cingevano la vita. Sentì di nuovo quel desiderio impaziente nascere dentro di lei.

Nei giorni successivi continuarono a baciarsi, approfittando di ogni momento libero per appartarsi e stare insieme, desiderando ogni volta un contatto sempre più prolungato. Desmond arrivò a posarle dei baci sul collo che le provocarono una serie di brividi, accentuati dal solletico che faceva la barba corta di lui.

Insieme ai baci arrivarono le carezze e le mani di lui che cercavano di infilarsi sotto la gonna di lei che rimase sorpresa per le sensazioni che quelle carezze erano in grado di provocarle. Improvvisamente, quando era seduta sulle ginocchia di Desmond, mentre lui l’abbracciava e le accarezzava le gambe, iniziò a sentirsi stretta nella divisa della scuola. Le mani di Desmond si infilarono sotto il maglione, cercando di farsi strada tra i bottoni della camicia per arrivare ad accarezzarle il seno.

Le sere si ritrovava nel dormitorio a ripensare a quei momenti e desiderarne ancora di più, sorpresa dalle sensazioni piacevoli che le provocava quel contatto.

Verso la metà di dicembre, quando la scuola si stava addobbando per la festa di Yule, Desmond le confessò di aver trovato un’aula abbandonata dove poter stare un po’ insieme. Erano quasi due mesi che uscivano insieme e trascorrevano ogni minuto libero a baciarsi nei più disparati angoli di Hogwarts.

Una volta erano stati beccati da Pix, che aveva rovesciato sul loro capo un secchio pieno di acqua ghiacciata, scoppiando a ridere nelle sue risate. Un’altra volta la bibliotecaria li aveva messi in punizione per averli sorpresi a pomiciare tra i libri di Incantesimi.

Per tutti quei motivi, l’idea di avere un posto che fosse tutto per loro, sembrò un’idea fantastica. Si lasciò condurre da Desmond nell’aula che aveva trovato. Evocarono un Muffliato per non essere scoperti e delle luci fluttuanti per illuminare quell’aula buia. In un certo senso, l’atmosfera sembrava romantica.

Desmond era emozionato, sorridente e non smetteva di ripeterle quanto la trovasse bella, mentre Alexandra voleva solo i baci di lui.

“No, non ti spogliare,” la implorò lui, “resta con l’uniforme.”

Alexandra obbedì, pensando che Desmond avesse dei piani in mente. Sistemarono i loro mantelli sul pavimento e si sedettero vicini. Lui la guardava: “Sei così bella.” Le accarezzò le gambe, infilando le dita sotto l’elastico delle calze di lana, sfilandole. Alexandra rabbrividì per il freddo della stanza.

Desmond la fece stendere sul mantello, steso accanto a lei la osservava e le accarezzava il corpo, alternando carezze sopra l’uniforme a incursioni sotto i vestiti, a contatto con la pelle. Alexandra provò ad accarezzargli il volto, ma lui le allontanò la mano e le disse di non fare nulla. Alexandra allora abbassò la mano e fu sufficiente che sfiorasse poco sotto la cintura del pantalone di Desmond perché accadesse l’irreparabile. Si sentì mortificata, come se avesse rovinato tutto.

“Scusami,” gli disse, “non volevo.”

“È solo che sei troppo bella, non ero pronto. Andrà meglio,” le disse lui.

Desmond ebbe ragione. Da un certo punto di vista, le cose migliorarono. Le carezze si fecero più prolungate e intense, una volta riuscì anche a slacciarle il reggiseno, ma ogni volta Alexandra tornava al dormitorio con la frustrazione che qualcosa fosse finito prima del tempo.

Si sentiva sbagliata. Le voci nel dormitorio dicevano che lui era un grandissimo amatore, e pensava che fosse colpa sua, che non fosse all’altezza del ruolo. Nessuno le aveva detto cosa fare, lei si limitava a seguire le indicazioni di Desmond, perché finiva tutto così presto?

Una volta fu tentata di parlare di questo problema con Regulus, ma poi si disse che non poteva mettere in difficoltà Desmond e non voleva che quello che era un tempo era il suo migliore amico si facesse strane idee di lei. Avrebbe voluto fare un sacco di domande a Regulus, chiedergli se fossero vere le voci su lui e Barty e se i momenti di intimità fossero effettivamente in quel modo. Forse, quello che aveva letto nei romanzi di sua zia erano esagerazioni letterarie, forse le cose andavano veramente in quel modo. Il ché spiegava il comportamento di quelle che Desmond e Regulus chiamavano “le imbalsamate”: che bisogno c’era di lasciarsi andare se si sarebbe rimasti insoddisfatti in quel modo?

Fu quando provò a immaginare che lei e Desmond non fossero compatibili e che dovesse trovare una via d’uscita a quella storia che le venne in soccorso Salazar Serpeverde in persona. Il giorno prima delle vacanze di Natale, infatti, durante la festa dei saluti di Serpeverde, proprio sotto la statua del loro Fondatore, un gufo raggiunse Desmond e gli consegnò una pergamena, per poi posarsi impettito sul bastone del mago.

“Che strano… non è l’orario della posta…” osservò Desmond, girò la busta e vide il sigillo della sua famiglia: tre corvi neri in volo. Guardò Alexandra con un filo di preoccupazione negli occhi. In quei tempi, lettere del genere potevano significare arresti in famiglia, morti o nel migliore delle ipotesi l’annuncio che la paghetta sarebbe stata annullata a causa di una confisca di beni da parte del Ministero della Magia.

_“Caro Desmond, come stai? Io e tuo padre siamo lieti di annunciarti di aver sottoscritto un contratto di fidanzamento con Margareth McNair. A Natale verrà da noi con tutta la famiglia, mi raccomando, sii presentabile e se riesci iniziale a parlare già da adesso. Può aiutare molto arrivare già affiatati.”_

Desmond guardò Alexandra senza sapere bene cosa dire.

“Non preoccuparti,” gli disse Alexandra, “capisco perfettamente. So come vanno le cose in questo mondo.”

“Mi dispiace, Alex.”

“È stato bello,” gli rispose mentendo. Si allontanò da lui e si rifugiò in biblioteca a finire i compiti per l’indomani. Una parte di sé era contenta di aver messo fine a quegli incontri deludenti, un’altra parte di sé, invece, la rimproverava dicendole che sarebbe rimasta sempre sola.

“Ehi!”

La voce di Barty le fece alzare lo sguardo dal compito di Antiche Rune, incrociò di nuovo i suoi occhi marroni e il suo sorriso. Accanto a lui, onnipresente, Regulus con il suo sguardo da pettegolo le domandò sottovoce: “Abbiamo visto Avery con la McNair, cos’è successo?”

“Shhh!!” un rimprovero dal tavolo accanto le consigliò di lasciare la biblioteca e uscire in cortile a parlare con i suoi amici. Stava iniziando a nevicare, alcuni studenti del primo anno stavano correndo sotto la neve, mentre la Professoressa McGranitt intimava loro di non correre per non scivolare.

“Cos’è successo?” domandò di nuovo Barty.

“Il solito. È arrivato un contratto di fidanzamento.”

“Stai bene?” le domandò Regulus. Alexandra annuì: “Mi siete mancati.”

“Anche tu ci sei mancata,” le disse Barty, mentre Regulus le metteva un braccio intorno alle spalle e la portava verso la sala comune “Dobbiamo festeggiare: la Turner è di nuovo dei nostri! Oggi diamo fondo alle mie scorte di Burrobirra!”

“Ma è vietato averne ad Hogwarts!”

“Per questo è meglio che le finiamo prima delle vacanze di Natale,” disse lui facendole l’occhiolino.


	4. Ritorno a Londra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'arrivo delle vacanze di Natale e i preparativi per il ritorno a casa, portano Alexandra a riprendere i contatti con Barty e Regulus, sotto una nuova luce.

**Capitolo 4**

* * *

**Ritorno a Londra**

_Hogwarts, 20 Dicembre 1977_

Il Natale del 1977 fu più bello della vita di Alexandra, come solo poche altre festività avrebbero potuto esserlo negli anni successivi.

Il 20 dicembre, in particolare, era l’ultimo giorno di lezione prima del rientro a casa per le vacanze di Natale. Alexandra e Barty stavano uscendo dall’aula di Pozioni, diretti nella torre nord per la lezione di Divinazione. Dopo quella lezione avrebbero dovuto usare una Giratempo per poter frequentare Cura e Custodia delle Creature Magiche a causa dei dodici corsi che avevano scelto al terzo anno.

“Tieniti pronto, perché mia mamma ha convinto la tua a trascorrere il Natale a casa nostra,” Alexandra annunciò trionfante. Gli spiegò: “Tanto per cambiare tuo padre è bloccato al Wizengamot, mia mamma ha insistito per avervi come ospiti e non lasciarvi da soli, e dopo un po’ la tua si è lasciata convincere.”

“Ottimo, adesso ci compatirete,” le rispose con il solito atteggiamento melodrammatico. Quando si trattava della sua famiglia, Barty non riusciva mai a fare a meno di esagerare e ingigantire ogni cosa. Alexandra aveva entrambi i genitori lavoratori e sapeva cosa significava dover passare le feste a casa di amici di famiglia per non restare da soli. Da bambina lei e Robert avevano trascorso diversi Natali a Grimmauld Place dai Black. Quando i genitori finivano il turno al San Mungo li raggiungevano per gli auguri, il pudding o un sorso del famoso Fire-Whisky di Orion Black. A seconda dell’orario in cui si liberavano. Un anno, incredibilmente, erano riusciti anche a pranzare tutti insieme. Il mondo magico stava attraversando un periodo difficile e benché fossero entrambi d’accordo che il signor Crouch stesse complicando le cose, non si poteva pretendere che stesse a casa la sera di Natale come un qualsiasi impiegato del Ministero della Magia.

Barty era così permaloso sull’argomento che non gli si poteva nemmeno dire che stesse esagerando, così si limitò a saltellare allegra prendendolo sottobraccio: “Ma dai, io sono felice di trascorrere il Natale con te!”

Barty arrossì leggermente sentendosi stretto da Alexandra. Il resto della classe aveva già raggiunto l’aula di Divinazione in cima alla scala. Si sentiva la voce della professoressa Gaiamens che invitava gli studenti a prendere posto.

Invece di accelerare il passo, Barty si fermò e le si avvicinò. Alexandra sentì le spalle contro la vetrata che illuminava le scale, Barty di fronte a lei bloccava ogni movimento. Il braccio a cui era aggrappata fino a pochi istanti prima, adesso le cingeva la vita.

Il cuore accelerò il battito, mentre gli occhi erano fissi su quelli di Barty. Lui le faceva sempre lo stesso effetto. Nonostante Desmond. Nonostante Regulus. Nonostante tutto.

Non seppe dire dove prese il coraggio o cosa le frullò per la testa. Senza pensare alle conseguenze, fu lei a salire sulle punte e attirare Barty verso di sé, afferrandogli la cravatta della divisa e baciandolo.

Barty rispose al bacio, con passione, come se non aspettasse altro che un segno da lei. Le mani di Barty le strinsero la vita attirandola a sé. Si baciarono ancora e, prima di allontanarsi del tutto, Barty le sfiorò le labbra con la lingua. A quel contatto, le ginocchia di Alexandra tremarono e lei fece un passo indietro, tornando ad aderire contro la finestra. Allungò le braccia contro la parete per restare in equilibrio, temendo di cadere per le scale. Barty la sorresse e sorrise divertito dal turbamento che le aveva provocato.

Persino il fondo di tè di Divinazione le restituì la forma di una lumaca e si domandò se fosse una metafora per il modo in cui Barty aveva usato la lingua sulle sue labbra.

Sotto i tavolini da tè, coperti dalle lunghe tovaglie, Barty le strinse la mano per tutta la lezione, intrecciando le dita e giocando a sfiorarle il polso in un modo che le provocava una serie di brividi di piacere.

“Turner, stai attenta,” la rimproverò la professoressa Gaiamens, suscitando lo sguardo divertito di Barty. Tra una lezione e l’altra, in quell’ultimo giorno, si riempirono di baci, e Barty si divertì a farle perdere la concentrazione durante le lezioni. Consapevole del potere che aveva su di lei, gli bastava sfiorarle il polso o allungare una mano dietro il ginocchio di lei, infilando un dito nell’elastico della calza di lana dell’uniforme.

Usarono la Giratempo una volta di più, per ritagliarsi un’ora solo per loro, considerato che non avevano avuto modo di parlare di quanto stava accadendo.

“Io non credevo,” le confessò, mentre era seduto per terra in uno stanzino vuoto che avevano trovato per caso. L’osservò con i suoi occhi marroni, le luci fluttuanti che avevano acceso schiarivano i capelli color paglia di lui. “Quando ti ho vista con Avery ho creduto di averti persa.”

“Dopo quello che è successo in infermeria, perché non hai detto niente?” gli domandò Alexandra. Non riuscì a fermare quella domanda che la tormentava da mesi.

“Cercavo il momento adatto. Avevo paura,” le confessò guardandosi le mani intrecciate sopra le ginocchia.

“Mi hai evitato per giorni.”

“Lo so.”

“Regulus mi aveva detto…” provò a dire, ma venne interrotta. “Lo so, è complicato, anche di questo dovremo parlare.”

Barty la baciò appassionatamente, schiudendole la bocca e sfiorandole più volte le labbra con la lingua.

Alexandra tornò a sentire caldo, a temere che tutto finisse come con Desmond. Provò ad accarezzargli il viso, a baciargli le guance, scendere sul collo di lui e lo sentì rabbrividire.

Lui le sfilò il maglione dell’uniforme, la cravatta e poi iniziò a spogliarsi, mentre lei si slacciava i bottoni della camicia. Alexandra si sedette sopra i mantelli delle uniformi, sul pavimento di quel deposito impolverato. Barty, con la camicia slacciata e il petto nudo era in ginocchio davanti a lei. Le prese una mano e la guidò verso la sua erezione.

Alexandra fu sorpresa da quel gesto e si trovò impreparata.

Barty se ne accorse e con uno sguardo sorpreso le disse: “Non dirmi che con Avery…”

Alexandra alzò le sopracciglia perplessa e Barty le spiegò: “Nel dormitorio raccontava che faceva numeri da circo.”

“Se era un circo, lo spettacolo finiva prima ancora di iniziare,” esclamò sorpresa da quella rivelazione. Per tutti i draghi, era stato così frustrante e lui si era vantato di quelle performance?

Barty scosse la testa divertito: “Meglio così.”

Le guidò la mano e le insegnò la presa, il ritmo e la stretta per dargli piacere e Alexandra sentì sotto le sue dita crescere l’eccitazione di lui.

“Ti va di baciarlo?” la implorò. Lo accontentò e fu strano sentire il contatto delle labbra con la pelle sottile e sensibile della sua erezione.

Dal basso osservava Barty in preda al piacere per la scena che gli si offriva. Barty le accarezzò il viso mentre lei continuava a giocare con la sua erezione, le passò il pollice sul labbro inferiore e le fece capire cosa desiderasse. Lo sentì scivolare sulle sue labbra e poi entrare in bocca e lei assecondò il ritmo. Lo sentiva gemere di piacere e non le sembrava vero di essere in grado di poter suscitare quelle sensazioni.

Barty si trattenne prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo. “Sei stata fantastica,” le mormorò chinandosi su di lei a baciarla, le morse leggermente le labbra prima di staccarsi da lei.

La guidò facendola stendere sul pavimento, lui si mise sopra. Si divertì ad accarezzarla tra le gambe prima di sfilarle le mutandine, in un modo che le provocò una serie di brividi piacevoli, ben diverso dai gesti impacciati e frettolosi di Desmond.

Sentiva qualcosa dentro di lei, come se le sensazioni che Barty le stava dando erano ciò a cui anelava il suo perenne stato di impazienza. Quel desiderio dentro di sé che non capiva come definire né soddisfare. Le sembrò quasi di aver trovato il pezzo mancante di un puzzle.

“Non credevo di essere così fortunato da essere il primo, sai?” le sussurrò poco prima di entrarle dentro, mentre si muoveva lentamente. Dopo poco intensificò gli affondi mentre lei prendeva confidenza con una sensazione nuova e leggermente dolorosa, osservando Barty muoversi sopra di lei.

Barty le continuava a sussurrare nell’orecchio quanto fosse bella, e poco prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo mormorò: “Le prossime volte andrà meglio. La prima è sempre strana.”

Quella frase le suonò vagamente familiare, ma i brividi che poi le diede Barty, il modo in cui la baciò le fecero pensare che tra lui e Desmond ci fosse un abisso. Si sentiva stordita dal piacere e al tempo stesso si sentiva strana, in preda a sensazioni che non aveva mai provato prima d’ora.

Aveva scoperto come dare piacere, Barty le aveva regalato dei brividi che non aveva mai provato e ora si sentiva confusa per come era stato fare l’amore. Era contenta che la prima volta della sua vita fosse stata con Barty. Le era piaciuto anche che fosse stata una scelta impulsiva.

Avevano aspettato per troppo tempo il momento giusto, che non era arrivato, e avevano rischiato di perdersi per sempre. Adesso, avrebbe voluto passare tutta la giornata ad amare Barty.

Stavano uscendo da quel deposito quando lui le mormorò nell’orecchio: “Durante queste vacanze sarà molto divertente fare i compiti assieme.” Si sorrisero, complici. Erano anni che studiavano nelle loro stanze senza alcuna sorveglianza, lasciati soli da genitori troppo presi dai propri affari. Da lì a poco avrebbero avuto interi pomeriggi in cui dedicarsi al loro piacere.

L’indomani presero il treno per tornare a Londra.

Quel Natale molti studenti avrebbero trascorso le vacanze ad Hogwarts per via dei timori di molte famiglie, chi per gli attacchi dei Mangiamorte chi per le perquisizioni degli Auror. Il Ministero della Magia aveva imposto il coprifuoco e una serie di misure restrittive per gli assembramenti di persone che creavano un clima cupo e poco festivo. Per questo motivo, molti genitori avevano invitato i figli a rimanere a scuola, al riparo dal clima di guerra che si respirava a Londra e nel resto del Paese.

Alexandra, Barty e Regulus, invece, tornarono a casa.

Benché Bartemius Crouch senior avrebbe preferito sapere che il figlio sarebbe rimasto ad Hogwarts, dovette arrendersi al desiderio del figlio di tornare a casa a trascorrere il Natale con la madre. Barty non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciare sua madre da sola a Yule, ben sapendo che il padre avrebbe approfittato dell’assenza del figlio per trascorrere ogni minuto al Wizengamot.

Regulus, al contrario, avrebbe preferito rimanere ad Hogwarts, libero da ogni impegno, ma la festa di fidanzamento di sua cugina Narcissa e di quel pavone di Lucius Malfoy – per la quale si erano fatti dare una speciale autorizzazione da parte del Ministro della Magia in persona – aveva richiesto la presenza dell’erede dei Black.

Il rientro di Regulus e Barty aveva determinato il rientro di Alexandra che mai e poi mai avrebbe trascorso le feste di Yule da sola ad Hogwarts, sapendo che entrambi gli amici sarebbero tornati a Londra. Certo, come Regulus anche lei avrebbe preferito che loro tre stessero ad Hogwarts, ma il legame tra suo padre ed Orion Black aveva comportato un invito alla festa di fidanzamento anche per lei e i rapporti politici dei Malfoy con il Ministro della Magia aveva fatto giungere un invito anche a casa Crouch.

Nel treno mezzo vuoto, lei e Barty trovarono uno scompartimento libero.

“Wingardium Leviosa!”

I bauli fluttuarono fin sul ripiano portabagagli e, una volta sistemati, Barty si avvicinò ad Alexandra per darle un bacio sulle labbra. Alexandra sentì il respiro di Barty sulle labbra umide e desiderò riceverne ancora. Si strinse al mantello di Barty per avvicinarsi di nuovo alle sue labbra quando sentì lo scatto della porta che si apriva. Entrambi si volsero verso la porta e videro un divertito Regulus Black domandare sornione: “Torno dopo?”

“No,” gli disse Barty sorridendo, “stai con noi.”

“Non sai quanto sono contento del tuo ritorno, Alex. Pensa a quanto sarebbe strano il Natale con Avery tra i piedi,” le disse sedendosi vicino a lei.

“Reg… stendiamo un velo pietoso e dimentichiamo quei due mesi piuttosto deludenti.”

Alexandra non aveva voglia di parlare di Desmond. Era contenta che le si fosse presentata una via di fuga da quella situazione frustrante, ma era rimasta piuttosto innervosita per il comportamento assunto da Desmond. Dal giorno di quella lettera, da quando lei lo aveva salutato, lui non le aveva mai più rivolto la parola.

Alexandra capiva il bisogno di ricomporsi, apparire presentabili agli occhi di Margareth McNair, ma non credeva di meritare di essere del tutto ignorata. Fortunatamente, le cose con Barty avevano preso una piega del tutto imprevedibile e nelle ultime ventiquattro ore il pensiero di Desmond si era del tutto dissolto.

“Barty mi ha raccontato,” ammise divertito, “Tu non sai che cosa Desmond racconta nei dormitori… Hai la fama di essere… ehm, molto appassionata.” Regulus la scrutava con i suoi occhi grigi e il sorrisetto divertito.

Alexandra scosse la testa alzando gli occhi al cielo: “Ma se nemmeno potevo sfiorarlo!”

Era così penoso dover ricordare quegli approcci maldestri, quella sensazione di frustrazione e inadeguatezza. Poi, senza pensare, continuò: “Barty è testimone dello stato in cui mi ha trovato.”

Regulus alzò un sopracciglio e lanciò uno sguardo divertito a Barty che commentò: “Perfettamente illibata, vostro onore.”

“Nonostante tutto sei riuscito ad essere il primo, eh? Complimenti.”

“Invidia?” gli domandò Barty divertito.

“Molta,” ammise Regulus, indugiando con lo sguardo su di lei. Alexandra si sentì arrossire. Era seduta nel mezzo dello scompartimento, tra Barty e Regulus che le sedevano di fronte.

“Hai giocato la carta del compagno di banco. Molto furbo,” gli disse Regulus.

“Non è un gioco, Regulus,” gli disse Barty tornando serio. Si alzò per sedersi accanto a lei, nel posto accanto al finestrino. Le prese una mano mentre continuava a guardare Regulus: “Se sei convinto di quello che hai detto, ora tocca a te.”

“Cosa significa?” domandò Alexandra preoccupata, “che hai detto?” domandò a Regulus. Non le piaceva il modo in cui i due amici si parlavano. Non voleva essere lei la causa di un litigio.

In verità, Regulus non doveva provare nulla per lei, proprio niente.

Era quello che aveva sempre saputo.

Non poteva esserci nulla al di fuori dell’amicizia, anche se lui era affascinante, anche se il suo sorriso poteva turbarla, e se quella volta in cui lui le aveva fatto i complimenti, al rientro dalla Grecia, aveva sentito qualcosa, beh, quel qualcosa altro non era che autocompiacimento. Vanità. Un appagamento del lato narcisistico che vive in ognuno di noi. Insomma, chi non desidera ricevere complimenti? Specie se vengono dalle persone con cui si è cresciuti e che meglio ci conoscono?

Regulus si sedette accanto a lei, e le sorrise imbarazzato. Guardava in basso, forse le mani che aveva strette a pugno sulle ginocchia, come se stesse cercando le parole giuste per spiegarle qualcosa.

“Non so da dove cominciare, Alex,” le confessò.

Lei gli prese la mano, come tutte le altre volte da quando aveva memoria, e gli disse: “Parla senza problemi, come abbiamo sempre fatto.”

“È complicato e ho paura di risultare inopportuno o, peggio ancora, di offenderti,” le disse. Barty accanto a lei osservava la scena in silenzio.

“Non c’è nulla che tu possa dire che sia in grado di offendermi, Reg.”

“Va bene,” disse, “sono innamorato di te da quando avevo undici anni,” le confessò senza troppi giri di parole.

Alexandra sentì qualcosa sobbalzare nello stomaco. Un altro pezzo di un puzzle che sembrava aver trovato il suo incastro.

Il treno aveva iniziato a muoversi facendola oscillare ancora più vicina a Regulus. Lui le prese il viso tra le mani. Sentiva il respiro di Regulus, il suo profumo di talco e sapone, perché le essenze gli davano mal di testa.

Regulus la baciò e, prima che lei potesse allontanarsi, dirgli che no, insomma, c’era Barty, lì, in quello stesso scompartimento, lei rispose al bacio. Regulus la baciò di nuovo, quasi tra le lacrime, e lei rispose a quel bacio, pensando a tutte le volte che aveva represso un qualsiasi pensiero su quello che doveva essere solo il suo migliore amico. Quando si allontanò dal viso di Regulus sentì la mano di Barty sulla sua spalla sussurrarle: “Non preoccuparti, va tutto bene.”

Si voltò incredula verso di lui. Secondo quello che le era stato insegnato dei rapporti umani, lui avrebbe dovuto essere in preda alla gelosia, avrebbe dovuto accusarla di tradimento per essersi concessa a un altro uomo che non fosse lui.

Al contrario, Barty era tranquillo.

Le prese una mano e le disse: “Ora arriva la parte che può sembrare strana.”

La osservava con i suoi occhi marroni, alternando lo sguardo tra lei e Regulus. Iniziava anche lui ad essere meno sicuro di sé, un po’ nervoso.

“Quando mi hanno dimesso dall’infermeria, nel dormitorio di Serpeverde, beh è successo qualcosa tra me e Regulus,” le confessò.

Guardò fuori dal finestrino, forse per stemperare il nervosismo e poi tornò a guardarli: “È questo il punto. Ognuno di noi è innamorato degli altri due e siamo bloccati in questa posizione da anni. Non hai idea di quanto abbiamo avuto paura di perderti quando è comparso Avery dal nulla. Fortunatamente non è durato molto, ma sono dovuto intervenire subito. Avrei voluto lasciare a Regulus il compito di fare il primo passo. Sono sei anni che sogna di baciarti, ma quando poi mi hai abbracciato ho capito che non potevo lasciar passare quel momento e poi mi hai baciato, e insomma sai come è andata.”

Alexandra li osservava senza comprendere bene la portata di quello che Barty le stava dicendo. Cosa era successo nel dormitorio? Quello di cui parlava Mulciber? E Regulus sognava da sei anni di baciarla? E Barty anche?

“Ma cosa significa tutto questo?” domandò confusa.

“Non dovremo fare nessuna rinuncia, se anche tu lo vorrai.”

“Ma cosa diranno le persone?”

“Non è affar loro. Apparentemente sarai la mia fidanzata,” le spiegò Barty, “Regulus non potrebbe essere di nessuno di noi, sai come funzionano i contratti matrimoniali. Se lo vorrai, lui farà parte della nostra vita.” Nel dirle quelle parole Barty, dietro di lei, le aveva cinto la vita, mentre entrambi guardavano Regulus. Barty porse una mano a Regulus che la prese, mentre Alexandra stringeva l’altra mano di Regulus. Era possibile amare allo stesso modo e nello stesso tempo due persone? E che queste si amassero a loro volta? Il discorso di Barty non faceva una piega, come sempre. Sembrava che loro avessero le idee chiare da molto più tempo di lei. 

Barty si alzò, con l’aria tranquilla che aveva mantenuto per tutto il tempo, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, disse: “Ora, voi avete bisogno di stare insieme. Sono anni che aspettate questo momento. Io esco nel corridoio a controllare che nessuno vi disturbi.”

Alexandra non voleva che Barty uscisse. “Non c’è bisogno che tu vada via,” gli disse.

“Sì, invece. Non è un gioco. Avete bisogno di un momento vostro, come noi l’abbiamo già avuto ieri.” Si tirò la porta dello scompartimento alle sue spalle.

Alexandra tornò a guardare Regulus, si strinsero le mani. Quella situazione le sembrava assurda. Il modo in cui Barty le parlava, la serietà nei suoi occhi e le esitazioni di Regulus le dicevano che non era una finzione, che era tutto assurdamente vero.

Gli confessò: “Tu non hai idea della fatica fatta per reprimere ogni pensiero nei tuoi confronti, per tenere tutto dentro i confini dell’amicizia.”

“Lo so, Alex. Non so se potrò mai perdonare alla mia famiglia quello che ci hanno fatto.”

“Lo sai che le loro intenzioni non sono malvage.”

“Ma c’è tanta sofferenza dietro, e ipocrisia. Perché non posso essere me stesso ed essere libero di innamorarmi?”

“Perché non mi hai detto cosa provavi per lui? Io ti avevo confidato i miei sentimenti.”

“Avevo paura di perderti… e di essere giudicato.”

“Lo sai cosa dice Mulciber di voi due?”

“Ci ha visti in dormitorio, dopo le dimissioni di Barty. Sono entrato nella sua stanza per vedere come stesse e mi ha baciato, la porta era aperta e Mulciber ci ha visti, anche perché Barty aveva fatto cadere le stampelle. Abbiamo dato la colpa a un effetto collaterale del Filtro Calmante, ma non credo che se la sia bevuta. Ad ogni modo, quando vedranno Barty fare coppia con te, cambieranno idea.”

“Ti peserà?”

“Non ho altra scelta. Non posso essere il tuo ragazzo, lo sai, e ancor meno il ragazzo di Barty.”

Alexandra osservava il viso lungo di Regulus, i suoi occhi grigi e le onde di ciuffi neri che gli incorniciavano il volto scendendo fin quasi alle spalle. Lo accarezzò e non credeva che avrebbe mai potuto arrivare a un tale contatto. Lui si avvicinò premendo la fronte contro quella di lei.

“Alex…”

“Reg…”

Le loro labbra si sfiorarono. Sentiva il respiro di lui sulle sue labbra, il desiderio che entrambi erano abituati a controllare. Regulus guidò Alexandra contro lo schienale del sedile. Le labbra la cercavano con passione, sembravano incapaci di staccarsi dalle sue e la sua lingua cercò quella di lei, andando ancora più in profondità, in quel desiderio di intimità che cresceva. Scese a baciarle il collo, e le mani si infilavano sotto il maglione dell’uniforme per toccarle il seno, mentre lei si aggrappava alle sue spalle, forti rispetto a quelle di Barty.

Il corpo di Barty era esile, quello di Regulus era atletico e le strette di lui più vigorose. Si sfilarono i maglioni, slacciarono le camicie e lui la strinse contro di sé per sentire il petto di lei contro il suo. Alexandra gli massaggiava la nuca mentre lui la baciava, sentì la sua mano scendere e allungare l’elastico delle calze, le fece scendere, prima la sinistra verso il finestrino, poi la destra, verso la porta. La mano le accarezzò la gamba, indugiò dietro il ginocchio e poi salì lungo la coscia, infilandosi tra le pieghe della gonna dell’uniforme scolastica.

Alexandra fece scivolare il bacino, allargò leggermente le gambe e quando le dita di Regulus le sfiorarono lo slip lo sentì mormorare: “Salazar…” Un brivido che partiva dal punto in cui Regulus l’aveva sfiorata sembrò arpionarla e coinvolgerla per l’intero corpo, come quando si prende una Passaporta, ma più intenso e più bello. Le dita di lui scostarono l’elastico e superarono la barriera di cotone che li separava. Un altro brivido e poi si sentì sciogliere. Quella sensazione, come un ghiacciolo al sole, Alexandra l’aveva sentita più volte, ricondotta all’impazienza e vissuta con vergogna, come se fosse qualcosa di sconveniente.

Regulus le mormorò: “Sei così bagnata.” Si alzò e la fece scivolare con la schiena sul sedile, le sfilò gli slip e sollevò la gonna. Indugiò per un attimo sull’immagine di lei sdraiata sul sedile, con la camicia aperta, il reggiseno in pizzo verde e la gonna che, con le pieghe sparse, lasciava intravedere qualcosa in più delle gambe.

Si liberò dei pantaloni e quando Alexandra mosse il braccio, sentendo di dover ricambiare il piacere ricevuto, lui le disse: “Salazar, sei così bella che non so quanto posso resistere.”

Con la bacchetta fece un incantesimo contraccettivo ed entrò dentro di lei, piano, quasi tremando per l’emozione che cercava di controllare, mentre Alexandra lo trovava bellissimo. Aveva sognato un momento simile una sola volta, nel dormitorio di Serpeverde e si era svegliata con il bisogno di strofinarsi tra le gambe, e ricordò che le sembrava di sciogliersi e le mutandine erano bagnate. Era corsa in bagno quella volta, temendo che le fosse arrivato il ciclo in anticipo e all’epoca non capì cosa fossero quegli umori.

Quel sogno le tornò in mente in quel momento, mentre Regulus con i suoi grandi occhi grigi la fissava sopra di lei e a stento conteneva l’emozione. Adesso però lei sentiva la pelle di Regulus contro la sua, il petto di lui che strofinava contro il suo, le mani di lui che si reggevano alle sue spalle per non cadere da quel sedile scomodo e troppo piccolo per loro due. Il treno vibrava e ogni curva sembrava volerli ribaltare per terra.

Ad un certo punto gli affondi di Regulus rallentarono, lui le diede modo di respirare.

“Penso che una scena così sia stata il mio primo sogno erotico,” le sussurrò.

“Anche il mio,” gli confessò.

Lui scese a baciarla, a stringerla di nuovo e ad affondare di nuovo in lei, con un ritmo sempre più veloce. Alexandra sentì una sensazione strana, come se si stesse fondendo con lui, il respiro le si fece più corto, il cuore accelerò il battito e il mondo sembrò scomparire. Inclinò la testa all’indietro guardando il cielo che correva oltre il finestrino mentre si abbandonò a quella sensazione di piacere mai provato prima d’ora. Regulus la seguì poco dopo per poi accasciarsi su di lei che sentiva il peso di lui mentre il cuore e il respiro cercavano di tornare ai loro ritmi regolari.

Non avrebbe mai creduto possibile provare un tale piacere e la sensazione di leggerezza che avvertì subito dopo fu incredibile. Se Barty le aveva regalato il primo rapporto, Regulus le aveva donato il suo primo orgasmo e le sembrò il modo migliore per riequilibrare il loro triangolo.


	5. Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La festa di Yule a Casa Black diventa il momento per l'incontro tra le famiglie e i ragazzi che si trovano a dover difendere il loro nuovo legame dagli altri che non capirebbero.

**Capitolo 5**

* * *

**Yule**

_  
_

_  
_

_Diagon Alley, 24 dicembre 1977_

  


  


La festa a casa dei Black fu il primo momento in cui si rividero dopo il viaggio in treno. Alexandra fremeva all’idea di rivedere Barty e Regulus: entrambi le erano mancati molto.

Barty sarebbe dovuto passare da casa sua nei giorni precedenti, ma i preparativi delle feste, le visite dei parenti e una serie di incombenze familiari li avevano distratti.

Da quando Robert si era fidanzato con la sua compagna di Corvonero Emily Light, aveva smesso di tormentarla con le sue citazioni di letture strambe e si era chiuso in camera a scrivere all’amata lettere d’amore che si spedivano via gufo. Quelle povere civette erano costrette a lunghi e continui viaggi come nemmeno i gufi postali.

Lo vide uscire dalla stanza con un sorriso ebete sul volto, i capelli ancora spettinati che sembrava James Potter e delle occhiaie incredibili.

“Per tutti i draghi, Rob, datti un contegno… capisco che ti manca, ma sono passati tre giorni. Altrimenti quando vi rivedrete si spaventerà. Stasera Emily verrà dai Black?”

“No, non è così famosa. Sei tu quella che frequenta l’alta società.”

“Che scemenze.”

“Beh, dicono che il papà del tuo amichetto potrebbe diventare Ministro della Magia.”

“Sì, lo dicono da mesi, ma figurati che nomineranno una persona rigida come il signor Crouch. La politica richiede diplomazia.”

“Queste cose ve le insegnano a Serpeverde?”

“Queste cose le dicono Orion e papà. Se invece di ascoltare i discorsi seri, pensi ad Emily non è colpa mia.”

Ridacchiò nel vedere l’espressione piccata del fratello e continuò a prenderlo in giro: “Oh, Emily, tesoro, quanto mi manchi! La notte non dormo senza di te!” Si agitava per il corridoio di casa con una mano sulla fronte ed una sul cuore, fingendo di soffrire di grandi pene d’amore, mentre tratteneva le risate.

“Piantala, non sei divertente!” protestò Robert.

“Non come Emily!” si allontanò ridacchiando, andando in bagno a prepararsi per la festa che l’attendeva a casa dei Black.

Madama McClan le aveva realizzato uno splendido vestito da strega per l’occasione e non vedeva l’ora di indossarlo. Solitamente non era interessata a questi aspetti, ma quello era il primo abito da strega che aveva potuto scegliere da sola, senza le limitazioni di sua madre e quella ridicola ossessione per tutto ciò che è _“sbrilluccicoso”._

Aveva scelto una veste con la gonna e il corpetto in velluto verde scuro e piccole decorazioni floreali ricamate con un filo argentato. Dall’abito si vedevano una camicia e una sottogonna in organza di seta bianca che alleggerivano il rigore del velluto. La camicia aveva le maniche a sbuffo leggermente trasparenti con i polsini e il colletto alto plissettato stretti da nastri dello stesso velluto verde della gonna.

Sicuramente molte delle sue coetanee a caccia di marito avrebbero esagerato con le scollature, ma lei, che poteva dire di avere ben due fidanzati, non voleva dare nell’occhio. Era sicura che il signor Crouch, i Black, e persino i suoi genitori avrebbero apprezzato la sobrietà della scelta. Raccolse i capelli in una coda laterale che scendeva morbida e curò il trucco.

I genitori rientrarono dal San Mungo mezzora prima di andare alla festa, si rinfrescarono e si cambiarono velocemente. Suo padre la vide passare ed esclamò: “Che bella che sei!” si rivolse poi alla moglie “Darlene, guarda come sta bene nostra figlia!”

“Bell’abito,” le disse sua madre, “Hai scelto bene.”

Non che si aspettasse chissà quale gratificazione da lei, figurarsi un complimento spontaneo come quello di suo papà. Si limitò a un sorriso di ringraziamento e indossò il mantello. Suo papà le porse il braccio e insieme entrarono nel camino. Come innumerevoli altre volte, suo papà esclamò: “Grimmauld Place, 12, Londra.”

Vorticarono nei pochi camini che separavano la loro abitazione in Diagon Alley da quella dei Black e quando Alexandra riaprì gli occhi si trovò nell’anticamera del soggiorno dei Black. Un elfo andò a prendere i loro cappotti, mentre Orion e Walburga andarono loro incontro a fare gli onori di casa.

“Benvenuti!” esclamò Orion gioviale, “Edward, che piacere! Alex, come sei cresciuta! Ti sei fatta proprio carina!”

Walburga Black la studiò, scrutandola dall’alto in basso e fece un cenno di approvazione. Alexandra sapeva che Walburga continuava ad essere diffidente nei suoi confronti. Di certo aveva il timore – o forse era l’istinto materno? – che tra lei e Regulus potesse nascere del tenero.

Regulus comparve sorridente nella sua veste da mago, felice di vederla. Alexandra sentì lo stomaco fare uno strano movimento. Si disse di restare calma e non dare alcuna ragione di sospetto a Walburga.

“Signor Turner!”

Regulus gli strinse la mano, rispettoso e cordiale come era sempre stato e come i suoi genitori gli avevano insegnato. Alexandra notò uno sguardo di approvazione negli occhi di Orion e persino di Walburga. Da perfetto gentiluomo fece il baciamano alla sua amica. Le lanciò uno sguardo intenso con i suoi occhi grigi e le disse: “Stai benissimo!”

Alexandra notò il modo in cui Walburga si irrigidì.

Uno scoppio dal camino e comparve l’intera famiglia Crouch.

Barty era tra i genitori. Lasciarono i mantelli agli elfi che erano accorsi a prenderli e Alexandra sentì un altro balzo nello stomaco nel vedere Barty. Si sorrisero.

“Bartemius! Non sai che onore averti nella nostra casa!” esclamò Orion ossequioso nei confronti dell’illustre membro del Wizengamot. Barty continuava ad alternare lo sguardo tra lei e Regulus.

“Grazie, signor Black per l’invito,” fu la risposta del signor Crouch, mentre controllava se la cravatta fosse in perfetto ordine.

Nessuno mancò di notare la formalità della risposta rispetto all’approccio amichevole di Orion. Il signor Crouch proseguì: “Di questi tempi, non se ne ricevono molti.”

“È solo un piacere,” confermò Walburga.

Il signor Crouch si guardò intorno, la moglie, Evelyn, salutò con un tono di voce molto flebile. Sembrava una donna molto dolce.

Orion intervenne: “Le presento il dottor Edward Turner, Primario del Reparto di Avvelenamento da sangue di Drago dell’Ospedale San Mungo per Malattie e le Ferite Magiche.”

“Turner, eh?” domandò il signor Crouch stringendogli la mano.

Alexandra osservò suo padre annuire e rispondere al saluto per poi guardare Orion con l’aria di chi prima o poi si sarebbe vendicato.

Bartemius Crouch le rivolse uno sguardo e Alexandra si sentì in imbarazzo. Conosceva il padre di Barty solo di fama e quello che leggeva sui giornali o i racconti di Barty non erano di aiuto. Domandò ad Edward: “Lei è tua figlia?”

Tutti loro notarono l’uso di una forma colloquiale. Walburga, in altre occasioni, si sarebbe offesa. O forse avrebbe pensato che si stesse posizionando sul gradino di Turner. Edward sembrò non far caso a questo cambio di registro, si limitò ad annuire: “Sì, è mia figlia Alexandra, è ad Hogwarts in classe con Barty.” Alexandra fece un cenno di inchino, come le avevano insegnato sua mamma e Walburga, ma si sentì fuori contesto.

Bartemius annuì osservandola. Di nuovo quella sensazione sgradevole di essere sotto esame. Tornò a rivolgersi a suo padre e gli disse: “Adesso capisco perché mio figlio la nomina in continuazione. Mi sa che noi due dobbiamo parlare.”

Incurante del resto dei presenti che osservava quella scena incuriositi, Bartemius Crouch senior si rivolse ad Orion e con un improvviso cambio di registro gli disse: “Scusa se approfitto della tua ospitalità, Orion, ma avresti una stanza un po’ riservata dove io e il buon Edward possiamo sistemare i nostri figli? Di questi tempi, se mai dovesse succedere qualcosa, meglio lasciare tutto in ordine. Mi capisci, vero?”

“Certo, ci mancherebbe,” esclamò Orion Black sorpreso, “ho un salottino apposito.”

Nessuno al di fuori del signor Crouch avrebbe creduto per un solo istante che Orion Black avesse messo a disposizione del Capo del Wizengamot il suo preziosissimo studio che per l’occasione era stato sigillato con potenti incantesimi.

Barty le scivolò accanto e le disse sottovoce: “Sei bellissima.”

“Anche tu,” gli rispose Alexandra sorridente, poi quando Edward si allontanò con il signor Crouch, Alexandra gli domandò: “Hai notato come è cambiato nei confronti di Orion?”

Walburga le rispose: “Nulla mette di buon umore un padre come proporre un contratto di fidanzamento per il figlio maschio. Peccato che così non sarà per il povero Edward. Cygnus ha sempre sofferto.”

“Andiamo di là?” propose Barty. Regulus annuì e si precipitò nell’altra sala, sicuramente sperava di mettere più distanza possibile tra lui e i suoi genitori. Alexandra si avviò a seguirli e fu fermata da Walburga che le disse sottovoce: “Il figlio di Crouch?” Alexandra si voltò a guardare la donna che avrebbe potuto essere sua suocera, se solo non fosse stata così ottusa. Walburga le sorrise cinica sussurrando: “Brava.”

Quei commenti non l’avevano mai divertita. Aveva ragione Barty a dire che non era un gioco, che erano le loro vite. Si limitò a risponderle: “Conosco le regole”.

Raggiunse Barty che l’aspettava sulla porta e quando furono lontani dalle orecchie di Walburga, Barty le si avvicinò: “Salazar, vederti tenere testa a Walburga Black mi ha eccitato. Vedrai quando lo racconteremo a Regulus.”

Alexandra lo guardò divertita: “Crouch, contieni le intemperanze, i nostri padri stanno firmando un contratto di fidanzamento.”

Attraversarono il salone e presero due calici di Acquaviola serviti da un Elfo che indossava una livrea strappata. Barty le camminava accanto e le parlava sottovoce: “Come posso? Questi nastri ai polsi. Tu mi provochi.”

Alexandra ridacchiò: “E dire che Madama McClan mi ha detto che questo abito era troppo casto.”

“È da quando sono uscito dal camino che non faccio altro che fare pensieri sporchi.”

“Anche tuo padre, secondo me,” aggiunse Regulus che si era avvicinato senza farsi sentire.

“Anche il tuo si è prodigato in complimenti e Walburga non ha gradito,” gli rispose Alexandra con uno sguardo di sfida. Sospirò prendendo un sorso di Acquaviola, scrollò le spalle e disse: “Almeno non vado in giro mezza nuda come la figlia di Yaxley. Reg, vuoi concludere un contratto con lei?”

“Ma sai che mia madre ha nominato la cugina Rosier?” le domandò Regulus incredulo, “l’altro giorno a pranzo. Sono rimasto con la forchetta in mano pensando che avessi ragione tu.”

“Te l’ho detto!” esclamò divertita.

“Non so se questa cosa che tu sai sempre come la pensa mia madre mi spaventa o mi eccita.”

“A questo punto spero la seconda, visto che la festa sta diventando noiosa,” gli disse Barty. “Recuperiamo una bottiglia di qualcosa e ci defiliamo? Mancano due ore ai riti.”

Regulus rifletté un attimo. “Seguitemi. Andiamo sopra, ultima stanza a sinistra.” Si incamminò verso le scale, diretto al piano di sopra. Alexandra odiava quelle scale, soprattutto quelle stupide teste di elfo che erano impagliate. Barty camminava avanti, lei seguiva Barty e chiudeva quella fila Regulus.

Regulus aveva appena messo il piede sul primo scalino quando sua madre lo richiamò. Fortunatamente, Walburga non vide Alexandra e Barty che stavano salendo al piano di sopra. Barty si limitò a seguire le indicazioni di Regulus e si diresse nell’ultima stanza a sinistra in quel lungo corridoio.

Sperò che quella stanza non fosse sigillata da un incantesimo. La serratura scattò e la porta mostrò un’ampia camera, da un lato un caminetto, un divano e un tavolino, dall’altra parte un ampio letto. Sul volto di Barty si allargò un sorriso.

Alexandra prese la bacchetta ed accese le candele della stanza e il caminetto, creando un’atmosfera calda e accogliente. Era Natale dopo tutto. Barty la guardava con un sorrisetto sul volto che lasciava intravedere le sue pessime intenzioni.

“Felice Yule,” gli sussurrò Alexandra avvicinandosi per baciarlo.

“Felice Yule,” le rispose, l’attrasse a sé e le afferrò i polsi mentre ritornava a baciarla: “Salazar, cosa non ti farei…”

La porta si aprì e Regulus fece capolino all’interno della stanza: “I vostri genitori vi stanno cercando.”

Alexandra rivolse uno sguardo divertito a Barty e gli disse: “Dovrai aspettare ancora…”

Si sciolse dalla presa di Barty e si incamminò verso la porta, con l’andatura composta che le aveva insegnato sua madre e che le dava un’aria del tutto innocente. Sentiva dietro di lei il tono impaziente di Barty che cercava di sfogarsi con Regulus, il quale – a sua volta – doveva controllarsi per non lasciar scoprire tutto a sua madre. Era una situazione estremamente divertente.

Entrarono nel salottino che Orion aveva prestato a Bartemius Crouch e a suo padre. Regulus resse loro il gioco: “Alexandra era ai servizi, ho trovato Barty nel giardino sul retro.”

“Avevo bisogno di un po’ di aria fresca,” mentì.

Edward Turner con la sua barba ormai bianca e la pancia che sporgeva lievemente dalla veste di mago, le si avvicinò e la scrutò attraverso i suoi occhiali blu.

Sospirò guardando la figlia: “Abbiamo raggiunto un accordo, ma prima di firmare voglio sentire da te se sei d’accordo. Voglio che tu sia sincera e se hai un solo dubbio, fermiamo tutto. Suo padre le aveva afferrato le spalle e attendeva una risposta.

Alexandra ci pensò su, non voleva dimostrare di essere troppo entusiasta per non passare da superficiale, sapeva quanto questo momento stesse facendo soffrire suo padre. Ciò che suo padre non sapeva era che il figlio di Bartemius era profondamente diverso dal padre, e che era molto più simile a lui e Orion che a quello spietato cacciatore di maghi oscuri. Prese le mani del papà e gli disse: “Grazie, papà. Sono convinta.”

Si voltò verso Barty, gli sorrise ricordando: “Conosco Barty da quando avevamo cinque anni, dalla Scuola Primaria del Ministero della Magia. Barty è il mio compagno di banco, di gioco, di studio, il mio migliore amico nel tempo e ho sentito crescere e trasformarsi il nostro legame in qualcosa di più.”

Tornò a guardare il papà e gli disse: “Lo so che sembra una cosa improvvisa, e non eravamo pronti a una richiesta del genere, ma non c’è nulla di affrettato, sono dieci anni che Barty e io siamo legati e non potrei essere più felice di sapere che condividerò con lui tutto il resto della mia vita.”

Barty si avvicinò annuendo con la sua aria da bravo ragazzo e il tono compito che sapeva utilizzare nelle occasioni formali, confermò ad Edward di ricambiare i sentimenti di Alexandra, e che non desiderava altro che rendere felice Alexandra.

“Oh bene, allora siamo tutti d’accordo,” disse Bartemius Crouch, evidentemente già seccato dal tempo che aveva impiegato per trovare l’accordo. Prese una piuma e iniziò a siglare il contratto di fidanzamento. Edward annuì e sottoscrisse anche lui il contratto. Toccò alle madri e infine ai due fidanzati.

“Auguri!” esclamò sua madre, mentre Regulus faceva entrare degli elfi domestici con dei vassoi carichi di coppe di champagne per festeggiare il lieto evento.

“Bene, ora possiamo raggiungere gli altri nel salone delle feste,” disse Orion che non vedeva l’ora di poter esibire la presenza del futuro Ministro della Magia ad una sua festa.

Nel salone delle feste, Alexandra si limitò a sorseggiare un calice di Acquaviola. Avrebbe voluto indugiare con lo champagne ma credeva che il signor Crouch non avrebbe apprezzato ed era intenzionata a mantenere l’ottima impressione. Inoltre, non voleva dare nessuna soddisfazione a Walburga che sicuramente stava cercando tra le aristocratiche una che avesse la sua compostezza, vivacità e prontezza di spirito.

Sotto sotto, Walburga l’apprezzava. Non avrebbe potuto essere diversamente, visto che aveva appreso tutti i canoni dell’educazione proprio a casa Black, impartiti da lei in persona. Ogni rimprovero a Regulus, ogni commento su Sirius, ogni consiglio a Narcissa, lei era sempre lì a giocare a Scacchi Magici con Regulus o a prendere il tè accanto a sua madre. Aveva ascoltato tutto e imparato a capire come quella donna pensasse. Aveva poi imparato a guidare Regulus in modo da schivare ogni campanello d’allarme materno, creare fiducia e guadagnarsi ampi spazi di libertà.

“Congratulazioni,” le disse Bellatrix Lestrange avvicinandosi con il marito. Rodolphus Lestrange era un uomo affascinante con la fama di essere un potente mago oscuro, degno compagno di Bellatrix: erano una bellissima coppia. Lui la guardò incuriosito e poi si allontanò per prendere da bere, mentre Bellatrix le disse: “Sai, ero convinta che avresti combinato qualche guaio, visto che tu e Regulus siete inseparabili.”

Alexandra pensò che dovesse essere stata mandata da Walburga. Quella donna continuava a non fidarsi.

“Grazie, Bellatrix. Conosco le regole di questo mondo. Sono cresciuta con Regulus, in un certo senso è il mio mentore, la mia guida. Il nostro rapporto è molto più profondo di quanto possa essere una storia d’amore. Non so se puoi capirmi.” Indugiò sull’ultima frase.

Le voci sul debole di Bellatrix per l’Oscuro Signore, su un segreto che avrebbe reso scandalosa qualsiasi relazione e aveva spinto Cygnus a darla in moglie a Rodolphus, prima che le cose potessero degenerare, circolavano da un po’ di tempo ed erano state oggetto di numerose confidenze tra Walburga e sua madre. Era stata una di quelle confessioni mormorate sottovoce durante un tè, mentre lei e Regulus giocavano a Scacchi Magici nella stessa stanza, sempre sotto stretta osservazione, e quindi a portata di orecchio. Era ironico come tutto il controllo che Walburga avesse esercitato sul figlio le stesse tornando utile.

Bellatrix la guardò con attenzione e si limitò a dire: “Capisco perfettamente.” Si allontanò con la scusa di raggiungere il marito, mentre Alexandra andò da Barty che le chiese di ballare per distrarsi. Poi arrivò anche Regulus e anche lui le chiese un ballo. Fu bello riuscire a ballare con entrambi, dentro Grimmauld Place, mantenendo un contegno perfetto e persino il portamento durante il valzer era accettabile.

Durante i riti di Yule, mentre si formulavano incantesimi propiziatori per il nuovo anno, Alexandra, Barty e Regulus parteciparono insieme, in cerchio, tenendosi per mano e sancendo ancora di più il loro legame.

“Cosa voleva Bellatrix?” domandò Regulus.

“La manda tua madre, ma al momento nessuna delle due può nuocere.”

“Mi sembra impossibile,” ammise perplesso Regulus, mentre Barty, sempre più impaziente, le strinse un polso e le mormorò nell’orecchio: “Prima Walburga, ora Bellatrix, Alex io sto impazzendo.”

Alexandra sorrise: “Venite per il tè domani da me.”

Rimandare era stata una buona idea. Subito dopo la fine dei rituali di Yule il signor Crouch aveva desiderato andar via e così anche i suoi genitori.

L’indomani, all’ora del tè, Alexandra aveva la casa a sua disposizione. Aveva dato la giornata libera agli elfi domestici, sostenendo che a Natale bisognasse stare in famiglia e che lei fosse sufficientemente grande per badare a sé stessa per un’intera giornata.

Quando Barty e Regulus arrivarono li accolse con una composizione di vischio che scendeva dal soffitto.

“Felice Natale,” esclamò baciando Barty e poi Regulus che poi si scambiarono – finalmente – un bacio liberatorio.

“Seguitemi. Siamo soli. I miei sono al San Mungo e ho dato la giornata libera agli elfi domestici.”

“Lasciamo da parte i convenevoli,” la supplicò Barty.

Alexandra lo guardò con la sua aria innocente, gli si avvicinò e gli disse: “Immagino che da brava fidanzata debba assecondare i tuoi desideri.”

“Cosa ti ha detto ieri Bellatrix? Per il resto della serata mi ha guardato in un modo strano,” li interruppe Regulus.

“Sai che con Bellatrix non si può mentire, lei fiuta la menzogna. Le ho detto la verità: che conosco le regole del nostro mondo, che noi siamo cresciuti insieme, e che sei il mio mentore, la mia guida. Le ho detto anche che il nostro rapporto è molto più profondo e complesso di quanto possa essere una storia d’amore se capiva cosa intendessi.”

“Caspita,” esclamò Regulus sorpreso. “Adesso capisco il suo sguardo. Mi hai appena paragonato al suo Maestro.”

“In realtà le ho detto la verità, se lei ha associato il nostro rapporto a quello tra lei e l’Oscuro Signore è un altro discorso. Per il momento non potrà dire nulla a Walburga, altrimenti salterà fuori anche la sua condizione.”

Regulus era vicino a lei, le sfiorò il collo con un dito, le sollevò il mento e la baciò: “Interessante…”

“Non permetterò a nessuno di separarci,” gli disse, mentre Barty alle sue spalle iniziava a scioglierle il laccio dell’abito da strega. Per la prima volta era in mezzo a entrambi e per quanto le sembrasse strano, la prospettiva di amarli ed essere amata da loro l’eccitava. Le era piaciuto anche vedere il bacio tenero che Barty e Regulus si erano scambiati sotto il vischio.

“Penso che dopo tutta la sofferenza che ci hai causato ieri sera,” le disse Barty, “ora saremo noi a fartela pagare.”

“Quei nastri ai polsi, hai idea di che fantasie hai scatenato?” le sussurrò Regulus.

La fecero sdraiare sul letto e Regulus evocò un nastro di velluto nero con cui le legò i polsi posizionando le braccia sopra la testa. “Non costringerci a legarti al letto.”

Alexandra era leggermente spaventata dal non potersi muovere, ma al tempo stesso eccitata da quella situazione che non aveva immaginato. Era stesa nel mezzo del suo ampio letto. Alla sua destra c’era Barty, mentre alla sua sinistra si era steso Regulus. Entrambi si erano liberati della veste da mago e la stavano accarezzando alternando baci a lei e tra di loro.

L’avevano lasciata con il completino intimo in pizzo nero che aveva scelto per l’occasione. Lo aveva comprato di nascosto ad Hogsmeade e sua madre non le avrebbe mai permesso di indossarlo, lo avrebbe giudicato non appropriato. Eppure, al suo fidanzato e al suo mentore sembrava piacere molto.

Regulus le abbassò il reggiseno, un balconcino a fascia senza le spalline, e scese a tormentarle i capezzoli già turgidi. Si era divertita ieri a stuzzicare Barty e Regulus e rinviare il momento del loro incontro a tre, ma anche lei aveva dovuto imparare a gestire l’eccitazione che sentiva. Inarcò la schiena sentendo la lingua di Regulus e i ciuffi dei suoi capelli che le carezzavano il petto.

Barty nel frattempo la osservava fremere sotto le carezze di Regulus. Le diede un bacio e poi portò la mano a sfiorarle i fianchi, ad arrivare fino all’elastico dei suoi slip per poi allontanare la mano, proprio nell’istante in cui le sue gambe si erano allargate.

“Non così in fretta,” le disse.

Con le mani bloccate sopra la testa e Regulus sopra di lei che alternava baci, leggeri morsi e giocava con la lingua sui suoi capezzoli, non riusciva a vedere molto. Non riusciva a sapere quanto entrambi fossero eccitati, quanto fosse vicino il limite per loro o quanto l’avrebbero fatta aspettare. Il sadismo di Barty e lo spirito vendicativo di Regulus le dicevano che non sarebbe stato qualcosa di veloce.

Le dita di Barty iniziarono a risalire dal ginocchio verso l’interno coscia. Aprì leggermente la gamba destra che non era immobilizzata dal corpo di Regulus e sentì una scossa quando Barty le sfiorò la stoffa degli slip. Lui la osservava divertito contorcersi dal piacere mentre la accarezzava e sentiva quanto si stesse eccitando.

“Non è abbastanza,” le sussurrò nell’orecchio. Riuscì a vedere che si liberava dei boxer e la sua erezione era lì, vicino i suoi slip. Pregò tutti i Fondatori che lui la spogliasse del tutto. Lo voleva sentire dentro di sé.

Fu la mano di Regulus, invece, a scendere al di sotto dell’elastico dei suoi slip, a stuzzicarle il clitoride mentre un dito le entrava dentro; così frustrante dopo aver pensato all’erezione di Barty. Regulus sembrò capire i suoi pensieri, le sorrise e togliendo il dito da lei le disse: “Lo so che preferivi questo.”

Vide Regulus accarezzare l’erezione di Barty che chiuse gli occhi per mantenere il controllo sul piacere che stava provando.

“Sei così eccitata che lo prenderesti in bocca anche così,” le disse scendendo a dedicarsi a Barty che, in ginocchio sopra di lei, sembrava faticare a mantenere l’equilibrio dopo le attenzioni di Regulus.

“Magari vuole il tuo,” gli disse Barty cercando di controllarsi e accarezzando l’erezione di Regulus. Era questo il loro piano? Lasciarla legata a guardare loro due che si divertivano mentre lei moriva dalla voglia di godere delle loro attenzioni?

“Che dici? Proviamo?” gli fece eco Regulus, che evidentemente aveva voglia di attenzioni. Regulus si stese sul letto, la schiena appoggiata sui cuscini e le gambe divaricate. Barty fece alzare Alexandra e la mise in ginocchio sul letto, i polsi legati, l’erezione di Regulus davanti il viso. Si scambiò uno sguardo divertito con Regulus, i suoi occhi grigi la fissavano incuriosito e lei si chinò a dargli piacere. Barty le sciolse il nastro ai polsi in modo che potesse reggersi meglio e usare anche le mani.

Barty era dietro di lei, riprese ad accarezzarla attraverso lo slip e con un gesto di bacchetta gliele fece semplicemente sparire.

Il suo bellissimo completino intimo era stato fatto scomparire da Barty e Regulus. Si sentiva completamente bagnata ed esposta. Sentiva l’erezione di Barty premere contro di lei, salendo e scendendo, come se la scelta dell’ingresso fosse legata ad un capriccio. Era stato il primo con cui aveva fatto l’amore, sarebbe stato anche il primo che l’avrebbe presa da dietro? Era il suo reclamare un privilegio da fidanzato? Avrebbe fatto male? In quel momento era l’ultima delle sue preoccupazioni, lo voleva in ogni caso.

Indietreggiò il bacino premendo contro Barty che sorrise, le diede una sculacciata. Regulus si stava godendo lo spettacolo e Alexandra sentiva l’erezione di Regulus gonfiarsi e indurirsi. Barty entrò dentro di lei, come le altre volte, gli affondi che si erano fatti meno delicati delle prime volte e più decisi. Aveva avuto ragione Barty, dopo le prime volte la situazione era decisamente migliorata e sentiva il piacere crescere dentro di lei.

Barty, però, dispettoso com’era, uscì. Regulus vide il disappunto nell’espressione di lei, si scambiò uno sguardo con Barty e insieme la guidarono verso Regulus.

Alexandra si muoveva sopra Regulus, dando il ritmo e l’intensità degli affondi, quando dietro di lei sentì Barty evocare un incantesimo ed entrarle da dietro. Lo aveva capito dal modo in cui la guardava che voleva essere lui il primo anche lì.

Inizialmente sentì un dolore forte che si trasformò in un piacere sempre crescente. Davanti a lei, Regulus gemeva, dietro di lei Barty ansimava.

Seguì il ritmo imposto da Barty e si lasciò andare alla sensazione di pienezza che sentiva, finché non fu talmente forte da non poterla più controllare e si abbandonò all’orgasmo, seguita da Barty e da Regulus. Entrambi da prospettive speculari avevano goduto dello spettacolo.

Alla fine, si stesero sul letto, stanchi, sudati e felici.


	6. Precauzioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pessima fama di cui gode Bartemius Crouch si ripercuote sul figlio e sulla sua nuova fidanzata e si unisce alla voci messe in giro da Avery. Alexandra si trova alle prese con attenzioni non desiderate, insulti, minacce e accuse di essersi venduta al figlio del futuro candidato Ministro della Magia.

**Capitolo 6**

* * *

**Precauzioni**

_Hogwarts, 7 maggio 1978_

Il rientro ad Hogwarts dopo le feste natalizie comportò lunghissime sessioni di studio a cui si aggiunsero gli allenamenti di Quidditch di Barty e Regulus e le loro lezioni di Arti Oscure.

L’essere diventata la fidanzata di Barty Crouch Jr. aveva attirato tutta una serie di antipatie da una parte dei Serpeverde, a causa della pessima fama di cui godeva il signor Crouch tra i figli dei Mangiamorte. Tra i corridoi dei dormitori l’accusavano, più o meno esplicitamente, di essersi venduta per un posto al Ministero della Magia.

Tutta la sua storia, il rapporto con Regulus, la tradizione della sua famiglia, era finita in secondo piano: lei e Barty erano stati associati alla folle campagna di terrore propagandata da Bartemius Crouch.

Alexandra in quei giorni si domandava spesso se quelle preoccupazioni fossero tra i motivi d’esitazione di suo padre al contratto con i Crouch. Lei non aveva mai pensato alle conseguenze del fidanzamento in società, erano anni che frequentava Barty e non credeva che le cose sarebbero cambiate.

Impiegò un po’ di giorni per scoprire che era Margareth McNair ad alimentare i sospetti su di lei. A lei si era a unita Eloise Rosier che sperava di riuscire ad attirare le attenzioni di Regulus grazie alla sua fedeltà ai principi della tradizione magica.

Accanto alle dicerie di Margareth ed Eloise, che evidentemente non conoscevano la realtà dei fatti, altri avevano iniziato a farsi strane idee su di lei sulla base dei racconti di Desmond.

Nemmeno il fidanzamento ufficiale con Barty aveva fatto venire meno quelle voci. Le avrebbe ignorate come le altre se non fosse stato che alcuni studenti del quinto e del sesto anno provarono a prendersi delle libertà con lei e finirono prontamente Schiantati e spediti in infermeria.

Il culmine lo raggiunse quando suo fratello Robert la raggiunse in biblioteca. Stava finendo un complesso tema di Antiche Rune di cui era particolarmente orgogliosa.

Sentì un colpetto sulla spalla: “Alex!”

Riconobbe la voce del fratello e si voltò: “Che vuoi, Robert?”

“Shhh!” gli studenti accanto li rimproverarono.

“Andiamo fuori!” le sussurrò Robert. Sembrava avesse fretta di parlarle. Alexandra prese il mantello e la sciarpa e seguì il fratello fuori dalla biblioteca. Nel corridoio gli studenti vociavano tra di loro allegramente.

“Ho sentito strane cose sul tuo conto. Sono preoccupato. Che succede? Persino Emily è preoccupata per te.” disse avvolto nella sua sciarpa blu e bronzo per ripararsi dagli spifferi che arrivavano dalle finestre.

“Cosa hai sentito?”

“Cose che un fratello non vorrebbe sentire su sua sorella… insomma, cose imbarazzanti! Persino Emily mi ha chiesto se… fossi bravo come te.”

Alexandra sgranò gli occhi: “Scusa?”

“Sì, mi ha fatto proprio questa domanda.”

“Ma tu ed Emily quindi state facendo sul serio?” domandò lei divertita.

“Non cambiare argomento, Alex, certe etichette poi è difficile togliersele di dosso.”

“Rob, io non ho fatto proprio niente di quello che si dice in giro. Desmond Avery ha messo in giro queste voci, ma con lui non è successo proprio niente. Lo fa per nascondere il fatto che non sia successo niente.”

“Ma non è stato Avery a lasciarti?”

“Sì, quando si è fidanzato con la McNair. Regulus mi ha avvertito delle voci che giravano nel dormitorio di Serpeverde. Ho pensato che fosse una cosa momentanea, ma ora si sono diffuse negli altri dormitori.” Vide degli studenti Grifondoro studiarla con attenzione e lanciarle occhiate lascive: “Guarda quei cretini come mi guardano. Io non so che fare.”

“Dimostra che non è vero. Stai con Barty e fai la brava,” le disse aggiungendo: “Ignora quei cretini.”

La faceva facile lui, mica si avvicinavano e sbirciavano sotto la sua gonna quando saliva le scale, o fingevano di scontrarsi con lei, o tentavano degli approcci patetici, o peggio ancora fingevano di cercare un libro vicino a lei per sfiorare il suo sedere, dando per scontato che lei avrebbe gradito quelle schifezze.

Nelle belle giornate riusciva a liberarsi di un po’ di seccature andando a studiare al campo di Quidditch durante gli allenamenti di Barty e Regulus.

Aveva anche provato ad imitare il comportamento algido di Narcissa, ma la verità era che quando era con Barty e Regulus il suo sguardo si illuminava, sorrideva e la complicità nei loro gesti tradiva molto più di quanto volessero lasciar trasparire, anche se nessuno era giunto a fare allusioni su loro tre.

Per stare insieme lontani da occhi indiscreti e ritagliarsi momenti di intimità Alexandra, Barty e Regulus avevano una stanza nei sotterranei dove potersi incontrare. Una vecchia stanza senza finestre che fungeva da magazzino e che loro avevano sistemato con qualche incantesimo domestico.

Stava attraversando il corridoio che aveva percorso per tutto l’inverno quando incrociò Desmond con il suo sorrisetto soddisfatto che le andava incontro.

“Vai dal tuo amato?” le domandò.

“Dal mio fidanzato,” lo corresse.

“Non vuoi ricordare i vecchi tempi?”

Si avvicinò a lei e non appena provò ad attirarla a sé, Alexandra gli puntò la bacchetta in faccia. “Dammi una sola ragione per cui non dovrei riempirti di pustole puzzolenti.”

Desmond non indietreggiò: “Alex…”

“Stupeficium!”

Desmond venne sbattuto e sbalzato contro il muro di quel corridoio. “Ma che diavolo…”

“Questa è per tutte le voci che hai messo in giro su di me!” gli urlò.

“Expelliarmus!”

La bacchetta le sfuggì dalle mani.

“Bene, bene, bene, Turner. Mi sembra che tu abbia dimenticato con chi hai a che fare… Forse ricordare i vecchi tempi ti rinfrescherà la memoria,” le disse con il suo sguardo famelico, mentre cercava di recuperare la distanza da lei.

Alexandra indietreggiò ma si ritrovò con le spalle al muro. Desmond le fu addosso in un istante. L’afferrò per i fianchi e provò a baciarla, mentre Alexandra si divincolava.

Lo implorò: “Lasciami!”

“Non ci penso nemmeno,” le disse con un ghigno.

Poi l’espressione di Desmond cambiò completamente e dietro di lui si sentì la voce di Barty dire: “Tieni giù le mani dalla mia fidanzata, Avery. Non costringermi a provare la maledizione di Piton.”

Desmond si allontanò spaventato, mentre Barty gli puntava la bacchetta con una mano e nell’altra aveva le due bacchette, quella di Avery e la sua che lui le aveva preso. Era riuscito a fare un incantesimo di Disarmo non verbale. Alexandra fu impressionata dalla bravura di Barty.

“Le prossime volte che incontrerai Alex, ti invito a ricordare con chi è fidanzata,” gli disse con un tono di voce che non ammetteva repliche. Barty teneva la bacchetta puntata contro Desmond che indietreggiava e si allontanava da lei. Si allontanò lungo il corridoio a passo veloce. Si sarebbe vendicato in qualche modo, ma l’anno stava finendo, e presto lui sarebbe stato lontano da Hogwarts.

Alexandra abbracciò Barty e scoppiò a piangere per la tensione accumulata. Nella loro stanza segreta stesero i mantelli per terra, si sedettero e Barty cercò di consolarla. Regulus li raggiunse dopo poco e fu sorpreso dal trovarli in quello stato.

“Cos’è successo?” domandò preoccupato.

“Avery,” spiegò Barty, stringendo la mano di Alexandra, “l’ha incontrata nel corridoio e ha provato ad aggredirla. Sono arrivato in tempo.”

Regulus scosse la testa: “Se ti ha torto solo un capello, se la dovrà vedere con noi.”

Alexandra fece cenno di no.” Si fece coraggio e raccontò a loro quello che le stava succedendo da quando erano rientrati dalle vacanze di Natale. Raccontò di tutte le allusioni, gli sguardi e i tentativi di approcci che c’erano stati. Raccontò anche di cosa le aveva detto Robert e di come sembrasse inutile fare la fidanzata amorevole. Provava vergogna nel sentirsi indifesa e nel doversi sfogare con loro.

Regulus le asciugò una lacrima dal volto con una delle sue carezze. Ad Alexandra ricordò di quella volta che da bambina era caduta dalle scale di Grimmauld Place spaventata dall’espressione di una delle teste di Elfo appese. Regulus l’aveva aiutata a rialzarsi e l’aveva consolata, asciugandole le lacrime nello stesso modo con cui lo stava facendo adesso, mentre la pregava di non fare rumore per non attirare le attenzioni delle loro madri.

“C’è una sola soluzione, Alex, dovrai esercitarti nei duelli di magia. Imparerai a difenderti. Hai la fortuna di avere degli ottimi maestri,” le disse porgendole la mano perché anche lei si rialzasse.

“Ricorda, il contatto visivo può aiutarti con quegli sbruffoni dei Grifondoro, ma per un Serpeverde come Avery dovrai basarti sugli altri sensi. Ascoltare la magia e qualsiasi altro rumore.”

Intervenne Barty: “Desmond studia Arti Oscure, sa come strisciare nel buio, muoversi silenzioso e sorprendere l’avversario, per questo sarà importante approfittare di ogni suo momento di distrazione. Dovrai essere pronta.”

Alexandra annuì. Aveva avuto dei buoni riflessi per molte cose, soprattutto per salvare i libri quando cadevano, ma i duelli di magia erano qualcosa che aveva sempre visto come lontano dal suo mondo.

“Queste lezioni ti serviranno anche quando uscirai da Hogwarts, con quello che sta succedendo là fuori è sempre meglio sapersi difendere,” le disse Regulus protettivo.

“Prova a disarmarmi,” le disse Barty.

“Expelliarmus!” exclamò Alexandra.

Barty schivò l’incantesimo: “Troppo facile, troppo prevedibile. Non guardare la mia bacchetta, concentrati sull’incantesimo e guarda dove mi vorresti attaccare.”

“Expelliarmus!”

“Ancora non ci siamo!”

Alexandra vide che Regulus aveva in mano la bacchetta, guardò Barty e poi lanciò l’incantesimo di Disarmo contro Regulus. La bacchetta gli sfuggì di mano.

Barty sorrise: “Brava, ma non mi hai ancora disarmato.” Proprio in quell’istante Alexandra lanciò l’incantesimo e la bacchetta di Barty volò via.

“Sei stata furba, ottimo,” esclamò Regulus. “Adesso proviamo con la difesa dagli attacchi. Proverò a lanciarti delle palline di carta, tu dovrai evitarle. Se ci riuscirai, passeremo agli incantesimi di attacco, poi torneremo all’incantesimo di Disarmo.”

“Quando sarai abbastanza brava, passeremo a qualche maledizione,” aggiunse Barty divertito, “così ci penseranno due volte prima di darti fastidio.”

“Quella che ha inventato Severus è interessante,” gli fece eco Regulus.

“Pensavo proprio al Sectumsempra. Non mi sembra il caso di farle rischiare Azkaban con le Maledizioni senza perdono.”

“Per lo meno risolverebbe il problema in modo radicale,” commentò Regulus scrollando le spalle.

Gli sguardi divertiti, che Regulus e Barty si scambiavano, dicevano molto sulla loro intesa nello studio delle Arti Oscure e sul percorso che avevano intrapreso.

Continuarono a provare per gran parte del pomeriggio e arrivarono all’ora di cena stanchi e affamati. Alexandra riuscì a disarmare Barty e Regulus solo poche altre volte. Avrebbero dovuto insistere con gli allenamenti. Durante l’estate, senza gli esami, i compiti e le lezioni, avrebbe potuto perfezionare la difesa e l’attacco e sarebbe giunta a settembre preparata. La prospettiva di non vedere più Avery dal prossimo anno le migliorò l’umore.

“Alex, mi è venuto in mente che quando noi siamo agli allenamenti, se sei in biblioteca puoi provare a sederti vicino alla Leroux. Lei è tranquilla e non sei sola.”

“Lei ha un debole per te, lo sai?” gli domandò Alexandra.

“Sì, anche se suo padre preferirebbe il più spregevole dei Babbani a un Black e lei mi ha rifiutato per via delle mie simpatie politiche,” le disse.

“Ma non mi dire…” esclamò sorpresa, “chissà che ne pensa Walburga,” si domandò divertita.

Regulus sospirò, si vedeva che a lui Alice stava simpatica e l’avrebbe anche presa in considerazione come possibile candidata: “Al momento si limita a disprezzare Alice. Troppo gracilina e sempre china sui libri, poco adatta ad essere una lady. Sai com’è fatta. Sul sangue e le ascendenze non può dire niente, visto che tra gli antenati della mamma di Alice ci sarebbe una compagna di Salazar Serpeverde. Poi non so con precisione la storia, se ci sono anche figli di mezzo. La mamma è italiana e lì le genealogie seguono il ramo materno, quindi tecnicamente non discende da Salazar Serpeverde, ma è probabile che in Inghilterra discenderebbe. Persino il padre discende da una famiglia di Purosangue francesi in guerra con i Lestrange dai tempi della Rivoluzione Francese.”

“Caspita,” commentò Alexandra impressionata, poi guardò Regulus scuotendo la testa: “Povera Walburga, snobbata dagli eredi di Serpeverde, con un figlio in Grifondoro, e un altro invischiato in un triangolo con due borghesi.”

Barty le si avvicinò da dietro, le scostò i capelli e le posò un bacio sul collo. “Turner, quando fai così mi ecciti,” le sussurrò nell’orecchio.

“Sinceramente trovo perverso questo vostro eccitarvi ogni volta che parlo di Walburga Black.”

“Tutti temono Walburga, ma non tu, e questo è estremamente arrapante,” le disse Barty.

“A proposito di Walburga, appena torniamo a casa ci sarà il matrimonio di Narcissa e Lucius: trascorreremo tre giorni nel Wiltshire.”

“Senza di me, a quanto pare. Mio padre giudica non opportuna la nostra presenza,” disse Barty.

“Mi dispiace.”

“Vi divertirete senza di me. Mi raccomando, non sprecate questa occasione. Conto di recuperare il tempo perso con ognuno di voi due,” disse infine.

“Barty, potremmo andare nel tuo cottage in campagna al ritorno. Avremo anche lo spazio per gli allenamenti.”

“Vedrò che posso fare.”

“Altrimenti casa Turner sarà sempre pronta ad accogliere i suoi ospiti,” aggiunse Alexandra.

Sapevano benissimo che erano troppo giovani per poter chiedere di andare in vacanza insieme. Nessun genitore, con la guerra in corso, con i Mangiamorte, gli Auror e i Dissennatori in giro, avrebbe permesso loro di girare per l’Inghilterra.

Sapevano anche che difficilmente il signor Crouch avrebbe acconsentito a lasciare al figlio il cottage estivo e mai avrebbe spedito in campagna la moglie con la sua salute cagionevole.

I Black erano fuori discussione: non c’era un valido motivo per cui lei e Barty dovessero trascorrere l’estate con Regulus che, al contrario, avrebbe dovuto frequentare i soliti maghi aristocratici. Peraltro, tutti gli anni i Black si trasferivano nella residenza estiva nel Wiltshire, quindi significava provare a farla sotto il naso di Walburga. Un tentativo tanto sconsiderato quanto pericoloso.

Casa Turner, nel pieno centro di Diagon Alley, con i genitori sempre affaccendati al San Mungo, era il rifugio perfetto per i loro incontri amorosi, ma mancavano gli spazi all’aria aperta a parte un giardino sul retro.

Avrebbero dovuto pensare bene a come organizzare le vacanze estive, anche se avevano il sospetto che i professori li avrebbero riempiti di compiti.


	7. Matrimonio nel Wiltshire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra e Regulus trascorrono alcuni giorni insieme nella dimora dei Black in occasione del matrimonio di Narcissa Black con Lucius Malfoy.

**Capitolo 7**

* * *

**Matrimonio nel Wiltshire**

_Black Manor, Wiltshire 10 luglio 1978_

I matrimoni dei comuni mortali, maghi o Babbani che siano, solitamente duravano un’intera giornata.

I matrimoni dell’aristocrazia magica in genere duravano un paio di giorni.

I Malfoy, desiderosi di strafare, avevano organizzato ben tre giorni di ricevimento, alloggiando gli ospiti nelle immense ville che entrambe le famiglie possedevano.

Cygnus e Druella ospitavano i Black e tutti gli ospiti della loro famiglia. I Turner, pertanto, avrebbero dimorato nell’immenso maniero di campagna dei Black.

Suo fratello Robert era riuscito a sfuggire a quest’obbligo mondano grazie all’ammissione a un tirocinio estivo alla scuola di Medimagia del San Mungo. Si era diplomato con una splendida media e ben otto M.A.G.O., di cui sei con Eccellente e due con Oltre ogni aspettativa. Edward e Darlene erano molto orgogliosi del figlio che aveva intenzione di continuare la carriera di famiglia. In particolare, erano molto felici del fatto che anche Emily – la ragazza di Robert – si fosse iscritta allo stesso tirocinio estivo.

“Un’altra coppia di Guaritori Turner!” aveva esclamato Edward alla moglie quando Robert aveva annunciato i suoi programmi per l’estate. In quel momento, Alexandra sentì sciogliersi il nodo dello stomaco, quello che avvertiva ogni volta che pensava a come dire ai suoi genitori che lei non avrebbe voluto lavorare al San Mungo. Forse, se Robert ed Emily avessero raccolto la staffetta, lei sarebbe stata libera di scegliere il percorso che l’avrebbe portata al Ministero della Magia. Fu il primo momento in cui si sentì libera.

Il secondo momento in cui assaporò la libertà e l’idea che il mondo stesse smettendo di considerarla una bambina, fu quando scoprì che i Black le avevano riservato una camera tutta per sé che non era nemmeno accanto a quella dei suoi genitori. Finalmente il mondo si era accorto che era cresciuta.

Appena entrata nella camera vide una porticina nascosta nella parete che, camuffata dal damasco, quasi non si vedeva. Provò a spingere, credendo che portasse ad una cabina armadio dove poter sistemare gli abiti che si era portata per l’occasione. La porta rimase chiusa nonostante il tentativo di spingere contro la parete. Sussurrò “Alohomora!” e la maniglia scattò. Si accorse che non c’era nessuna cabina armadio, ma un breve corridoio e, al di là della soglia, trovò Regulus a fissarla con sguardo incuriosito e al tempo stesso felice.

“E tu cosa ci fai qui?” le domandò.

“A quanto pare le nostre camere sono comunicanti,” esclamò divertita, “sai cosa significa?”

“Che è una trappola di mia madre?” domandò sospettoso.

Alexandra scosse la testa, quell’ipotesi non aveva alcun senso: “Ma siamo a casa di tuo zio! Walburga non ci metterebbe mai vicini di stanza, figurarsi in stanze comunicanti. Non vorrebbe correre alcun rischio.”

“Hai ragione.”

“Questo matrimonio si fa estremamente interessante,” gli disse avvicinandosi con un sorriso stampato sulle labbra, mentre cercava di non saltellare per la felicità.

“Molto,” le fece eco Regulus abbracciandola e chinandosi su di lei per posarle un bacio sulle labbra. Le sfiorò il collo con le dita, partendo dalla clavicola e salendo fino al mento. Sentì le labbra di Regulus posarsi sulle sue, morbide, mentre la baciavano dolcemente.

Alexandra accarezzò la schiena di Regulus, lo sentì fremere al passaggio delle sue dita, mentre continuavano a baciarsi. Le labbra si schiusero e le loro lingue si incontrarono, facendo aumentare il desiderio.

Erano appena arrivati, era giorno e la casa era piena di ospiti che stavano cercando di sistemarsi. Da un momento all’altro, chiunque della loro famiglia avrebbe potuto mandare un elfo domestico a cercarli, ma questo non trattenne Regulus dallo slacciarle la veste da strega e scendere a baciarle il petto. Non trattenne nemmeno Alexandra dal liberarlo dalla camicia e cercare il contatto con il suo corpo.

Sentì l’eccitazione di lui premere contro la gonna della sottoveste. Si liberò della sottoveste e gli slacciò i pantaloni.

Fu Regulus a non perdere altro tempo, a prenderla in braccio e portarla nel passaggio tra le due camere. La schiena di Alexandra era contro la parete di quel passaggio, con le porte delle rispettive stanze chiuse, apparentemente vuote, e loro pronti a scappare nella stanza che sarebbe stata libera.

Le gambe di Alexandra circondavano la vita di Regulus, lui la sorreggeva e, da quella posizione precaria, le entrò dentro spingendola contro il muro grezzo e polveroso di quel passaggio inutilizzato. La possibilità di essere scoperti aumentava l’eccitazione, già accesa dall’idea di essere così vicini con le stanze.

Alexandra era stretta a Regulus, gli accarezzava la nuca e muoveva le dita tra i folti capelli neri, mentre sentiva il sudore di lui mescolarsi al suo in quel piccolo passaggio senza aria. Trattennero ogni gemito, limitandosi ad un respiro affannato e al contatto visivo. Sentì gli affondi più forti di lui, si morse il labbro per il piacere e si lasciò andare. Venne anche Regulus, messo a dura prova dallo sforzo.

La parte più difficile fu l’uscita di Regulus da lei e il ritorno con i piedi per terra. Si scambiarono un bacio, appellando i rispettivi abiti e si separarono, ognuno diretto nel proprio bagno a prepararsi per la prima giornata di festeggiamenti.

Sarebbe stato estremamente difficile mantenere il contegno e il controllo in quei giorni, ma non erano ammessi errori di alcun tipo. Non potevano permettersi alcuno scandalo, non con Barty così lontano che non avrebbe potuto difenderli in alcun modo.

La sera prima del matrimonio, la tradizione voleva che la sposa andasse nei boschi con giovani fanciulle in cerca di erbe magiche, che sarebbero state utilizzate per i filtri di Fertilità e Abbondanza destinati agli sposi.

Alexandra venne assoldata tra le fanciulle destinate ad accompagnare la sposa, insieme a Bellatrix, le sorelle Leroux e una serie di altre amiche di Narcissa, tra cui le immancabili Eloise Rosier e Margareth McNair.

Narcissa era bellissima con un abito argenteo in organza di seta. La stoffa era talmente leggera che l’abito sembrava tessuto dalle Fate e Narcissa stessa sembrava la figura di un sogno. L’aspetto altero che la caratterizzava era svanito tra l’ansia per i preparativi. Cercava di mantenere il controllo, ma l’emozione di realizzare il suo sogno d’amore era evidente a tutte loro.

Ognuna di loro indossava una leggera veste blu, come la notte che accompagnava Narcissa, la luna di quella comitiva. Alexandra prese il cestino di vimini e seguì la comitiva, incuriosita da quel rituale. Era piuttosto brava a distinguere le erbe magiche, anche se non aveva mai vagato da sola per un bosco di notte. Avrebbe avuto paura se non fosse stato per i canti intonati per la sposa che dovevano servire ad allontanare i malintenzionati e proteggere la sposa e le sue ancelle.

Camminava, attenta a non inciampare tra le radici degli alberi, quando Bellatrix le si affiancò.

“Trovata la sorpresa in camera?” le domandò.

Alexandra la guardò.

“Capisco fin troppo bene il legame tra un mentore e la sua discepola.”

Non sapeva cosa rispondere.

La guardò sotto la luce della luna che fioca filtrava attraverso gli alberi. Vedeva la pelle chiara di Bellatrix e una serie di contorni neri che la delineavano, come la linea di una matita sul foglio. Era bellissima e sensuale nell’abito blu notte.

“Non ringraziarmi,” disse lei, “un giorno potresti dover ricambiare il favore.”

Alexandra annuì. Non avrebbe mai pensato che Bellatrix Lestrange, la strega più temibile d’Inghilterra, la nipote prediletta di Walburga Black, fosse capace di un simile gesto. Bellatrix era molto legata a Regulus, forse che il suo Maestro non avesse simili occasioni? Era impensabile.

“Smettila di farti domande sciocche,” le sussurrò facendola trasalire, sentì il respiro di lei accarezzarle l’orecchio, “qua è pieno di Legilimens fin troppo curiosi.”

Tornò a concentrarsi sulle erbe da raccogliersi per non fare pensieri inopportuni su Bellatrix. Quella donna era in grado di sconvolgere le menti sotto molti punti di vista.

La vide andar via ridendo.

“Fa paura, vero?” le domandò Alice Leroux.

“Bellatrix? Meglio temerla che sottovalutarla,” le rispose.

“Mi sembra un approccio saggio,” fu il commento di Alice. Sembrava molto più matura dell’età che dimostrava, e non sapeva se fosse perché era cresciuta con delle sorelle più grandi o perché fosse una persona molto riflessiva. Alexandra guardò le stelle in cielo e le disse: “È quasi l’alba, direi che possiamo tornare, tu hai le tue erbe?”

Alice annuì e insieme si incamminarono per il sentiero di ritorno seguendo le voci delle altre che erano più avanti di loro.

“Sei molto amica di Regulus?” domandò Alice.

Alexandra annuì: “Ci conosciamo fin da bambini.”

“Lo sai che sentiero pericoloso ha preso?”

“Lo so.”

“Sei d’accordo con lui?” domandò esitante.

“Penso che questa guerra non debba separarci.”

“Arriverà il momento di fare delle scelte.”

“Le faremo quando sarà il momento. Non rinuncerò all’amicizia di Regulus per una questione di principio.”

Alice si voltò verso di lei con le lacrime agli occhi: “La morte di innocenti non è una questione di principio! Stanno morendo persone. Molte persone.” Non urlava, per non farsi sentire, ma il tono della voce era rotto dal dolore. Sapeva che aveva litigato con Severus, sapeva che aveva rifiutato Regulus. Questa guerra le stava costando moltissimo.

“Lo so, Alice, lo so” disse Alexandra, “sono fidanzata con il figlio del principale cacciatore di Maghi Oscuri. Pensi che la notte dorma tranquilla a pensare che il mio migliore amico possa morire in uno scontro con gli Auror o finire ad Azkaban? Pensi che sia giusto che mentre i Babbani vivono tranquilli nelle loro case, noi combattiamo e ci uccidiamo tra noi? Che la nostra libertà venga annullata con decreti ministeriali che impongono il coprifuoco? È questa la società che vuoi, Leroux?”

Scosse la testa. Smarrita.

Alexandra ebbe tenerezza per quella ragazza che aveva appena un anno in meno di lei. Le mise una mano sul braccio e le disse: “Scusami, non volevo prendermela con te. Questa guerra rischia di lacerarmi e sto cercando di tenere insieme i pezzi finché sarà possibile, anche a costo di rompermi io stessa.”

“Capisco,” disse Alice, “ti dispiace se torno dalle mie sorelle?”

“No, vai, scusami ancora.”

L’osservò andare via. Forse Regulus voleva che si stessero vicine perché le loro sofferenze erano simili. Alice, però, aveva fatto una scelta di campo molto coraggiosa per una Serpeverde. Al contrario, lei si sentiva molto ambigua. 

Barty e Regulus avevano fatto la stessa scelta di Severus Piton, Desmond Avery e Jago Mulciber. Tutti loro ardevano dal desiderio di dare un contributo alla Causa del loro Maestro. Sapeva da che parte si sarebbero schierati i Black. Suo padre, al momento decisivo, avrebbe seguito Orion Black, e lei? Avrebbe accettato di tutto per difendere i suoi amici? Era codarda a non avere delle idee proprie?

Aveva avuto paura ad approfondire la questione. Sapeva che era sbagliato uccidere Babbani, e anche Regulus e Barty lo sapevano. Sapeva che non era per forza un crimine voler conoscere le Arti Oscure e che il diritto dei Maghi a non doversi nascondere aveva un certo fascino. Lei sarebbe rimasta dalla parte dei suoi amici e della sua famiglia. Erano persone per bene, non sarebbero passate per i mostri a cui alludeva Alice. Era il suo mondo. Quanti Babbani si erano esposti durante la caccia alle streghe per difendere il mondo magico? Perché lei doveva andare contro il suo mondo per delle persone che non conosceva?

Prepararono il filtro alle prime luci dell’alba, mentre il resto degli invitati aveva trascorso la notte a giocare, bere, ballare e chiacchierare. Poi, si ritirarono tutti nelle proprie stanze. Si sarebbero rivisti al tramonto per la cerimonia di nozze, o prima, nei giardini, nei saloni di casa Black.

Alexandra raggiunse sua madre, si sedette nel modo impeccabile che le aveva insegnato, accettando con un sorriso le lodi per il portamento e il comportamento esemplare. Al loro tavolo, Walburga Black si era fatta portare un tè caldo per reggere la stanchezza.

“Come vanno le cose con il fidanzato?” le domandò Walburga.

“Molto bene, grazie.”

“Sai che hai messo tuo padre in una posizione scomoda?” le disse osservandola negli occhi. Forse le leggeva la mente: “Quando ci sarà da schierarsi lui sarà in difficoltà, stretto tra il suo migliore amico e il suo consuocero.”

“Mio padre non fa politica. Al San Mungo non badano a queste cose e il signor Crouch sarà fin troppo impegnato per domandarsi cosa pensi mio padre.”

“Ben detto, Alex,” le disse la madre, “non parliamo di questi argomenti tristi in un giorno felice.”

Walburga annuì, insoddisfatta. Era irritata da quel fidanzamento e Alexandra non capiva il perché. Si lasciò andare ad un pensiero che le frullava in testa. Si domandò se Walburga sarebbe stata più serena se avesse impiegato le energie con cui aveva analizzato il fidanzamento tra lei e Barty per trovare la fidanzata a Regulus.

Si versò una tazza di tè, sorridendo a sua madre, mentre Walburga si congedava dalle donne per avvicinarsi al tavolo dei Rosier.

“Cosa le prende?” domandò Alexandra alla madre.

“Si sarà ricordata che deve ancora sistemare il figlio. Non capisco perché sia così ossessionata dal tuo fidanzamento con Crouch. Continua a chiedermi se abbiamo intenzione di annullarlo.”

“Forse pensa che io sia un po’ più composta di Eloise Rosier,” suggerì Alexandra.

“Non dire sciocchezze. Ricorda il discorso della scala.”

“È proprio quel discorso della scala che la infastidisce. Mamma, pensaci. Mi avete educata voi due: ha una ragazza che sarebbe perfetta, ma è sullo scalino sbagliato e le ragazze sul suo scalino non la convincono.”

Sua madre provò ad osservare Walburga Black, vide il sorriso tirato mentre salutava Eloise, il modo in cui aveva sicuramente notato la scollatura profonda, i gioielli vistosi e quel trucco inopportuno che i Rosier continuavano a sostenere che fosse moderno. Prese un sorso di tè ed esclamò: “Povera Walburga.”

“Sei stata brava ad avvicinarti a Barty,” aggiunse sua madre, “impeccabile.”

“Come tu mi hai insegnato,” rispose Alexandra sorridendo alla madre.

La musica stava scemando e la preparazione dei filtri da parte della sacerdotessa era terminata. Alexandra ne approfittò per congedarsi dai genitori e andare a dormire dopo la lunga giornata che aveva vissuto. L’indomani sarebbe stato un giorno ancora più lungo.

Si infilò sotto la doccia per togliere un po’ della stanchezza della giornata e quando uscì dal bagno sentì un leggero tocco alla porta che la separava da Regulus. Aprì, ancora avvolta nel telo, il sorriso di Regulus l’accolse seguito da un bacio stampato sulle sue labbra.

“Ti ho vista oggi insieme alle altre ragazze, eri bellissima,” le disse.

“Ho risolto il mistero delle nostre stanze,” gli disse lei divertita, “è opera di Bellatrix. Comprende il legame tra maestro e discepola.”

“L’ho sempre detto che è la mia cugina preferita,” esclamò lui avvicinandosi e guidandola verso il letto.

Alexandra lo guardò e lasciò cadere il telo, lasciando che Regulus la guardasse. Non aveva un fisico atletico, ma sapeva che su Barty e Regulus aveva un certo ascendente. Lui le passò il pollice sulle labbra e poi le baciò, mentre le mani di Alexandra percorrevano i fianchi nudi di Regulus e scendevano ad accarezzarlo.

Regulus la fermò, scuotendo la testa divertito. La fece stendere sul letto, lui si sistemò accanto e iniziò ad accarezzarla e baciarla lungo tutto il corpo. Sentì l’erezione di lui premere contro la gamba. Regulus lo prese in mano e lo usò per accarezzarla. Il tocco leggero e duro al tempo stesso la faceva impazzire.

“Ti posso bendare?” le domandò.

Alexandra annuì, incuriosita da quella iniziativa. Regulus evocò una benda in seta nera e le chiuse gli occhi. “Concentrati sulle tue sensazioni,” le sussurrò.

Alexandra annuì. Sentì le mani di Regulus accarezzarle il corpo, la lingua di lui bagnarle labbra. Sentì le mani stringerle i seni e le labbra posarsi a baciare i suoi capezzoli, a leccarli e poi succhiarli. Sentì le labbra, le mani e la lingua scendere lungo lo sterno, torturare il suo ombelico e poi, come in una rotatoria, sentì qualcos’altro rifare il percorso al contrario. Quando sfiorò il seno comprese che si trattava della sua erezione. Il cuore accelerò il battito, il respiro rallentò, ogni millimetro della sua pelle era recettivo.

Lo trovò sulle sue labbra, le schiuse e Regulus passando il pollice sulle labbra le mormorò: “Non ancora.”

Tra le sue gambe tornava a sentire l’impazienza di un contatto. Strinse le gambe, come per resistere, per ricomporsi, per non lasciarsi andare così, subito, ma Regulus le bloccò il movimento, lasciandola con le gambe aperte. La sfiorò con le dita, accarezzandola proprio lì dove partivano tutte le scosse e poi inserì un dito dentro di lei. Era così eccitata e che lo sentì appena, arrivò il secondo e poi il terzo e lei inarcava la schiena e voleva Regulus, voleva dargli piacere e voleva anche riceverlo.

Regulus uscì da lei e il suo viso tornò vicino il suo. Sentiva il respiro di lui sulla sua guancia ad annunciare un bacio sulle labbra, intenso. Le accarezzò nuovamente i seni, mentre sentiva l’erezione premere contro il suo stomaco. Regulus era sopra di lei, con le ginocchia ai suoi fianchi, accovacciato. Si avvicinò ancora di più. Questa volta riuscì a intuire cosa volesse fare e si fece trovare pronta. Accarezzò la punta con la lingua per poi lasciarlo entrare in bocca. Avrebbe voluto vedere l’espressione di Regulus, il modo in cui inarcava la schiena. All’improvviso si trovò senza benda e Regulus le disse: “Guardami.”

Avrebbe sorriso, perché avevano desiderato la stessa cosa nello stesso momento. Si scambiarono uno sguardo e Alexandra sentì l’erezione crescere tra le sue labbra. Regulus uscì, ribaltarono le posizioni e lei gli fu sopra. Non attese molto tempo prima di accoglierlo dentro di sé, fremeva dal desiderio di averlo. Si muoveva sopra di lui, libera di decidere il ritmo e l’intensità del movimento. Regulus con la schiena rialzata dai cuscini, quasi seduto, l’abbracciava, la stringeva a sé, e la baciava famelico. Si lasciarono andare all’orgasmo che li lasciò accasciati, stanchi e felici.

Si stesero nel letto insieme. Alexandra aveva appoggiato la testa sulla spalla di Regulus. Il braccio sinistro l’accarezzò e vide il Marchio che di solito nascondeva con un incantesimo. La stanchezza aveva fatto venir meno la forza di quella magia. Ripensò alle parole di Alice e si strinse ancora più forte a Regulus sotto il lenzuolo, nascondendo in un brivido di freddo la paura che tutto potesse finire.

“Alla fine di questo matrimonio dovrò faticare per non baciarti ogni volta che ti vedo,” le disse guardando il soffitto.

“Lo stesso vale per me.”

“Non avrei mai pensato di trascorrere una notte di passione con te.”

“A quanto pare saranno tre notti di passione,” gli rispose posandogli un bacio sul petto. Regulus odorava di buono, di talco e sapone. Lo stesso profumo che aveva sentito la prima volta che era entrata nel bagno degli ospiti a Grimmauld Place.

“Vorrei non dovermi nascondere e urlare al mondo quanto sono felice.”

“Lo sai che non è possibile. Bellatrix mi ha detto che questo posto è pieno di Legilimens e sono certa che tua madre si diverta a leggermi la mente. Stai attento.”

“Cosa te lo fa pensare?”

“Il fatto che mi sia domandata perché spendesse tante energie per mettere in dubbio il mio fidanzamento con Barty invece di concentrarsi a trovarti moglie e lei subito dopo è andata al tavolo dei Rosier.”

“Per la barba di Merlino! Se per colpa tua mi tocca sposare la cugina Eloise, mi senti.”

“Lo sai che non sarà mai per colpa mia. Se dipendesse da me ci sposeremmo subito io, te e Barty. Vivremmo felici in uno splendido cottage e d’estate potremmo fare l’amore al lago o sotto le stelle.”

“Che immagine romantica. E dire che pensavo che non avresti mai accettato questo triangolo.”

“Nemmeno io avrei mai immaginato di trovarmi in una simile situazione. Se lo scoprono i miei mi uccidono, ma come posso separare due persone che amo in egual misura e che si amano tra loro? Ho visto come vi guardate tu e Barty e sono gli stessi sguardi che rivolgete a me.”

“Mi manca quel prepotente,” disse Regulus continuando a guardare il soffitto, “se ci fosse stato oggi avrebbe preteso di dirigerci. Tu fai così, tu ti metti qui, fai questo, poi fai quello.” Il tono della voce era nostalgico. Alexandra sorrise al pensiero che Barty avesse quel ruolo da dominatore all’interno del loro triangolo.

Regulus aggiunse: “Quando voglio farlo arrabbiare gli dico che se continua a comandare così diventerà come suo padre.”

“Ahia,” esclamò Alexandra, “è cattiva.”

“Lo so, infatti si arrabbia da matti, ma il bello è che poi facciamo pace e per un po’ si dimentica di fare il direttore d’orchestra e torna ad essere spontaneo.”

“Pensi che non lo sia?”

“Penso che Barty sia molto insicuro. Deve continuamente provare il suo valore in famiglia, a scuola… Dai, ma chi li segue tutti e dodici le materie dei G.U.F.O.?”

“Io! Io e Barty.” gli rispose piccata, “questo aspetto di Barty lo ritrovo anche in me, con tutte le pressioni dei miei perché sia all’altezza della stirpe di Guaritori. Quando scopriranno che voglio fare il tirocinio al Ministero della Magia resteranno molto male. Per non dire dell’esame continuo a cui mi sottopone tua madre.”

“Strano che non l’avessi ancora nominata…”

“Adesso è incavolata perché ha realizzato che sarei perfetta per te, ma sono fidanzata con un altro e non sono sullo scalino giusto. Poi il fatto che il padre del mio fidanzato possa diventare Ministro della Magia la fa arrabbiare ancora di più.”

“Ah, mamma, non potevi darci la tua benedizione quando eravamo giovani? Saremmo arrivati ad Hogwarts già fidanzati e felici…”

“Povero Barty, però.”

“Avremmo finito per litigare per causa sua e poi avremmo fatto pace e saremmo finiti in questo triangolo, perché non c’è altra soluzione a tutta questa attrazione.”

“Direbbero che siamo lussuriosi e sconsiderati.”

“Ma io sono innamorato di entrambi, non è solo lussuria.”

“Lo so, anch’io.”

Alexandra stava per sprofondare nel sonno quando Regulus si alzò dal letto, le diede un bacio sulla fronte e tornò in camera sua. Dovevano proteggere quanto di bello esisteva tra loro.


	8. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il matrimonio di Narcissa ha convinto Walburga ad avviare i negoziati per il fidanzamento di Regulus con Eloise Rosier. Nel frattempo, Alexandra, Barty e Regulus si incontrano clandestinamente a casa di Alexandra, approfittando dell'impegno dei genitori con il San Mungo, e durante una passeggiata per Diagon Alley alla ricerca degli acquisti per il nuovo anno a Hogwarts, fanno un incontro inaspettato.

**Capitolo 8**

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

_Diagon Alley, 20 agosto 1978_

Il matrimonio di Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy volò letteralmente. I tre giorni di vita mondana e le tre notti in cui lei e Regulus si erano amati sembrarono durare molto poco e ben presto ognuno si ritrovò nella propria casa.

Walburga si era rassegnata ad avviare i negoziati preliminari per legare Regulus ad Eloise Rosier che, oltre ad essere una lontana cugina, era la candidata di cui si sarebbe vergognata di meno.

Quando Barty comparve nell’atrio di casa Turner, Alexandra non riuscì a trattenere la gioia e gli corse incontro abbracciandolo. Barty la strinse a sé e le diede un bacio intenso. “Mi sei mancata,” le disse.

“Anche tu.”

“Com’è andata nel Wiltshire?” le domandò mentre andavano verso il soggiorno, illuminato dal sole che entrava dalle finestre sul giardino.

“Come sempre dai Black, ma con una novità. Usano la Legilimanzia. Mi ha avvisato Bellatrix,” rispose Alexandra facendolo accomodare.

Barty annuì e le domandò: “Regulus?”

“Arriverà. I suoi oggi incontravano i Rosier.”

“Quindi è ufficiale, sarà Eloise?”

“A quanto pare sì.”

“Sei gelosa?” le domandò mentre prendeva un sorso di tè freddo. Alexandra lo guardò incuriosita, come se la gelosia fosse un sentimento impossibile nella situazione in cui si trovavano. Barty le sorrise e precisò: “Di non essere l’unica donna della sua vita, intendo.”

Prese posto vicino a lui, accavallando una gamba sotto il vestito leggero che aveva scelto per l’occasione. Sospirò: “Il fatto che Eloise diventi la fidanzata o la moglie, non significa affatto che possa diventare l’unica donna della sua vita. Quasi quasi mi dispiace per lei.”

“Come sei buona,” le disse cercando di sondare se effettivamente lei fosse gelosa o meno. Alexandra si domandò se non fosse Barty ad essere geloso di quello che sarebbe stato un allontanamento di Regulus. Fino ad allora, lui era quello che aveva avuto il legame più stretto: il Quidditch, il dormitorio, i loro incontri. La mattina o la notte potevano incontrarsi in bagno per un bacio veloce, o anche solo per sfiorarsi e guardarsi.

Sospirò: “Mi dispiace che questo sarà l’ultimo anno di Regulus ad Hogwarts. Le cose cambieranno, poi. Spero che questo fidanzamento non lo impegni troppo.”

Il rumore e l’odore di polvere dal camino annunciò l’arrivo di Regulus. Si tolse la mantella, si liberò della giacca, arrotolò le maniche della camicia, sciolse la cravatta con un gesto di stizza e la lanciò sul divano. Sbottonò alcuni bottoni della camicia lasciando Alexandra e Barty senza parole, quasi convinti che volesse iniziare subito. Regulus alzò lo sguardo e li vide seduti di fronte a lui che lo fissavano.

“Beh?” domandò.

Alexandra sorrise e gli domandò: “Vuoi un po’ di tè?”

Barty, tradendo la sua ansia, esclamò: “Al diavolo il tè, com’è andata? Commenti?”

Regulus scosse la testa, come a voler dimenticare una brutta giornata: “Ho bisogno di qualcosa di forte, prima.”

Alexandra evocò il Fire-Whisky che Orion Black aveva regalato a suo papà e ne servì un bicchiere a Regulus. Barty ne prese un sorso anche lui e Alexandra non poté fare a meno di domandarsi come sarebbe evoluto il pomeriggio iniziando a bere alle tre con il caldo assurdo che c’era fuori. Continuò a sorseggiare il suo tè freddo al limone.

Regulus mandò giù un sorso di Fire-Whisky e disse: “Penso che una Cruciatus faccia meno male. Salazar, abbiamo discusso tutto il tempo di dettagli inutili. Cosa mi interessa di come sarà composto il servizio di piatti che dovranno regalarci i Rosier. Mia madre, ovviamente, era di diverso avviso e ha voluto mercanteggiare su ogni aspetto perché erano i Rosier a guadagnare da quel matrimonio. Ovviamente il vecchio Rosier la pensava diversamente e mentre i genitori parlavano, Eloise mi continuava a parlare di cose ancora più idiote, di quel gruppo magico che va tanto in radio… Inutile, ho già dimenticato il nome.”

Alexandra e Barty si guardarono e scrollarono le spalle.

Regulus posò il bicchiere sul tavolino e si passò una mano sugli occhi: “Ha una voce così stridula e fastidiosa.” Scrollò la testa: “Io non arrivo vivo al matrimonio. Non abbiamo fatto nemmeno il primo appuntamento e già non voglio più vederla.”

Barty prese la mano di Alexandra, si guardarono comprendendo quanto fossero stati fortunati. Insieme si alzarono, superarono il tavolino e si sedettero sul divano accanto a Regulus. Barty infilò le sue dita tra i capelli ben curati di Regulus: “Povero Black…” gli disse prendendogli una mano.

Regulus lo guardò scettico: “Crouch, non mi prendere in giro.”

“Eravamo così in pensiero per il tuo appuntamento. Temevamo di perderti,” continuò a dirgli mentre le dita percorrevano il collo, dirette ai bottoni della camicia.

Regulus guardò Alexandra, come per cercare conferma di quanto stesse dicendo Barty. Lei appoggiò un gomito sullo schienale del divano, a sorreggere la testa, con la mano libera liberò la fronte di Regulus dai ciuffi che gli erano scesi. Gli sorrise e disse rassicurante: “Sì, insomma, non avevamo proprio paura di perderti, piuttosto che non avresti avuto più tempo per noi.”

“Questo mai,” le rispose lui scendendo a baciarla. Alexandra rispose al bacio, sentì l’affumicato del Fire-Whisky ancora sulle labbra di Regulus. Si scambiò un bacio anche con Barty, mentre Alexandra si alzava dal divano e li guidava nella sua camera da letto.

Fare l’amore di sera con la luna fuori, le luci fluttuanti, nella penombra era molto romantico, ma quel pomeriggio, con la luce accecante della controra agostana, mentre il mondo è solito dormire, il tutto assunse un non so ché di esotico. O forse era il desiderio di vacanze a illuderli.

Alexandra andò incontro a quel desiderio indossando un kimono di un verde brillante con dipinti dei ciliegi in fiore. Sotto indossava un completino intimo dello stesso rosa tenue dei fiori di ciliegio.

Barty aveva già sbottonato la camicia di Regulus in preda alla foga e stava slacciando i bottoni della propria.

Alexandra si avvicinò a Regulus e gli sussurrò: “Miglioriamo questa giornata?”

“Ti prego, sì.” Si scambiarono baci, tutti e tre, alternandosi e senza seguire un ordine particolare, ma solo la loro passione.

Si trovò stesa sul letto tra Barty e Regulus, entrambi l’accarezzavano, finendo poi per sfiorarsi anche loro, mentre lei ricambiava le carezze ricevute.

Barty mangiava con gli occhi Regulus e si capiva quanto gli fosse mancato. Barty sapeva, però, di essere mancato tantissimo ad Alexandra, così le domandò: “Ti dispiace se Regulus viene con te?” Uno voleva dimenticare Eloise, era evidente, l’altro voleva Regulus, era altrettanto evidente.

“Come potrebbe dispiacermi?” rispose, inarcando la schiena mentre Regulus le baciava i seni e con una mano scendeva ad accarezzarla infilando le dita sotto l’elastico degli slip. La lingerie volò via dopo pochi istanti e Regulus fu sopra di lei, con i suoi occhi grigi e luminosi, le onde scure dei capelli che gli scendevano davanti e le labbra morbide che la cercavano in continuazione.

“Reg…” mormorò.

“Sei bellissima,” le disse.

Lo sentì entrare dentro, quasi con urgenza, con il desiderio di perdersi e dimenticare quel pomeriggio fastidioso e – soprattutto – confermare che nulla sarebbe cambiato. Alexandra lo attirò a sé, accarezzandogli la nuca, scorrendo le dita lungo le spalle e quando lui aumentò l’intensità degli affondi lei si strinse a lei. Barty li osservava eccitato, mentre con un incantesimo cercava di preparare Regulus a riceverlo.

Quando Barty si unì a loro, ad Alexandra sembrò che l’intensità degli affondi aumentasse e che fossero tutti e tre una sola cosa. Sopra di lei, Regulus gemeva per il piacere che entrambi gli stavano facendo provare. Fu il primo a non riuscire più a trattenersi, si liberò dentro di lei, protetta dai filtri anti-concepimento che aveva rinvenuto nella farmacia personale dei suoi genitori. Esausto scivolò al suo fianco a prendere un po’ di fiato.

Barty le rivolse un’occhiata complice prima di entrare dentro di lei. Il suo corpo, più esile di quello di Regulus, sembrava aderire perfettamente a quello di Alexandra. I suoi affondi erano intensi. A volte rallentava il ritmo per riprendere fiato e lei lo sentiva scorrere tutto dentro di sé.

Barty era un maniaco del controllo, gli piaceva osservare, studiare la scena e poi eseguirla. Non era insolito che chiedesse esplicitamente quello che volesse.

Alexandra, dal canto suo, amava compiacere le sue richieste. Dopo la tragica esperienza con Desmond, aveva imparato ad affidarsi a Regulus e Barty e seguendo le loro direttive aveva imparato a dare e ricevere piacere.

Sapeva che il compiacere Barty le avrebbe procurato altrettanto piacere, mentre il disobbedirgli avrebbe comportato una serie di lunghissime piacevoli torture che l’avrebbero fatta crogiolare nel desiderio di lui fino a farla implorare. Una volta aveva provato a variare la richiesta di Barty, voleva sorprenderlo, ma lui non aveva gradito quella novità. Quella volta si era vendicato lasciandola guardare lui e Regulus che si amavano fino allo sfinimento, mentre lei era sul letto, accanto a loro, che veniva accarezzata ogni tanto, giusto perché il desiderio non scendesse. Era stato Regulus a convincere Barty a non lasciarla insoddisfatta, a lui piaceva quando lei prendeva l’iniziativa.

Adesso Barty continuava a muoversi sopra di lei, con affondi sempre più intensi. Alexandra sentì il piacere crescere. Le era mancato Barty, le era mancato da morire in quei giorni nel Wiltshire. Lo guardava, il viso contratto, i ciuffi di capelli scompigliati che gli cascavano sul volto coperto da lentiggini. Le braccia magre e il petto esile, il suo sorriso provocatorio, quel sorriso che le faceva perdere la testa ogni volta. Bastò che i loro sguardi si incrociassero, che Barty alzasse lo sguardo dalla sua performance a lei, che incontrasse quegli occhi marroni e appassionati perché perdesse il controllo, finalmente. Si lasciò andare. Nell’estasi si morse un labbro, strinse il cuscino e alzò lo sguardo al soffitto. Lo sentì arrivare, fu come un tremolio, un piccolo terremoto dentro di sé e poi la calma. Barty si accasciò su di lei, stanco. Si scambiarono un bacio, poi lui scivolò al suo fianco e Alexandra si trovò di nuovo tra Barty e Regulus, stanca e felice.

Barty, accanto a lei, guardava il soffitto della camera. Ruppe il silenzio chiamando Regulus: “Reg, credi che presto lo incontrerò?”

“Chi?”

“Lui. Il Maestro,” disse con un fremito nella voce.

“No. Finché non prenderai i G.U.F.O. non lo incontrerai. Non ci possiamo permettere di perdere reclute.”

“Io non sono come gli altri.”

“Le regole non si discutono.”

Si sentì a disagio in quella conversazione. All’improvviso le ombre della guerra erano piombate all’interno delle pareti della sua camera da letto. I suoi sforzi per tenerle lontane, per rendere quelle pareti un luogo di piacere erano svaniti. Avvertì l’insoddisfazione di Barty.

“Che ne dite se facciamo un giro per Diagon Alley e comperiamo qualcosa per Hogwarts? Magari ci fermiamo per un gelato da Florian,” provò a proporre prima che il malumore prendesse il sopravvento.

“D’accordo, ma poi voglio portarti in un posto che ho trovato per allenarti. Ricordati che devi saperti difendere,” le disse Regulus, “che ne pensi, Barty?”

“Va bene.”

Alexandra si strinse a Barty, gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e gli disse: “Grazie. Lo so che non vedi l’ora di dimostrare il tuo valore. Fidati di Regulus. Prova a immaginarmi come la tua prima allieva.”

Regulus si voltò verso di loro, strinse Alexandra che era in mezzo a loro. Sentiva il corpo di Regulus contro la sua schiena, il braccio di lui cingerle la vita e poi spostarle i capelli e darle un bacio sulla guancia, vicino l’orecchio. Regulus allungò il braccio verso Barty e gli disse: “Alexandra ha ragione. Io inizio l’ultimo anno, dovrò passarti il testimone per la formazione dei nuovi studenti. Se desideri provare il tuo valore, inizierai come insegnante, è il massimo che possa fare.”

Barty annuì pensieroso, anche non sembrava molto soddisfatto.

Diagon Alley era piena di gente, la lunga stradina piena di negozi magici brulicava di gente, in preda agli acquisti per l’inizio dell’anno scolastico. Fuori dal negozio di Madama McClan si era creato un po’ di affollamento, anche se il negozio più affollato di tutto era – come sempre – Accessori di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch.

“Andiamo, ho bisogno di prendere un casco nuovo da portiere,” esclamò Barty che alla vista del negozio di Quidditch era ritornato di buon umore. Entrarono dentro e Regulus fu attratto dal nuovo modello di parastinchi che prometteva maggiore confort.

Alexandra, in quel negozio affollato di esaltati, si mise a curiosare tra le sciarpe e le magliette del Pride of Portree.

“Tieni per il Pride of Portree?” le domandò Regulus incuriosito.

“È la squadra del cuore di mio papà. Era un grande fan di Catriona McCormack e ancora non ha superato il suo ritiro.”

“Lo credo bene, da allora non sono riusciti più ad azzeccare un campionato. Speriamo che succeda la stessa cosa a Grifondoro, ora che Potter è fuori dai giri!”

Alexandra scosse la testa sconsolata. Ogni discorso finiva sempre lì, alla competizione tra Grifondoro e Serpeverde. Barty riuscì a pagare il suo casco protettivo e finalmente tornarono all’aria aperta.

“Seguitemi,” disse loro Regulus. “C’è troppa gente per poter fare acquisti serenamente. Torniamo più tardi.”

Si incamminarono lungo un vicoletto stretto che si allontanava dalla strada principale. Alexandra temeva che si sarebbero persi. Pur abitando da sempre a Diagon Alley i suoi genitori non le avevano mai permesso di andare da quel lato del quartiere, quello che volgeva verso Nocturn Alley: un posto pericoloso e malfamato.

“Dove stiamo andando?” domandò esitando. Non voleva far trasparire la paura, ma le facce che incontrava erano a dir poco sinistre. Alcuni maghi con lunghi cappucci neri calati sul volto sembravano presidiare la strada. Regulus camminava come se conoscesse la strada, seguito da Barty che aveva messo il cappuccio sul volto per non farsi riconoscere. Decise di seguirne l’esempio perché non voleva che qualcuno la riconoscesse e lo riferisse a suo padre o, peggio ancora, si ritrovasse davanti proprio suo padre. Si guardò intorno, affrettò il passo e camminò vicino a Barty, la bacchetta ben stretta in mano.

“Ci sono gli Auror,” disse sottovoce Barty, quello è venuto a casa diverse volte a fare rapporto a mio padre.

Regulus annuì, prese il primo vicolo e disse loro: “siamo quasi arrivati.” Superarono il cancello di legno di un edificio che sembrava abbandonato. Regulus era perfettamente a suo agio in quel posto sgangherato come se fosse solito frequentarlo.

“Alohomora.”

La porta di legno di quello che un tempo era un negozio si aprì. La vetrina accanto alla porta era coperta da assi di legno su cui era stato dipinto il seguente annuncio: “Chiuso per fallimento. Vendesi locale.”

Evidentemente nessuno aveva avuto intenzione di acquistare quel posto che era caduto nel dimenticatoio. Regulus mostrò quello spazio ai suoi amici, entusiasta di quella scoperta: “Voilà!”

Barty si levò il cappuccio dal volto e lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio perplesso.

“È un posto perfetto per allenarsi!” spiegò, “Da queste parti invocano talmente tante maledizioni che non daremo nell’occhio.”

“Sei sicuro? Non è che gli Auror ci piombano addosso prima ancora che riusciamo ad evocare la prima maledizione?” domandò Alexandra perplessa. Le leggi stavano diventando sempre più restrittive e posti come Nocturn Alley erano diventati molto pericolosi da frequentare.

“Possiamo evocare degli incantesimi di protezione, se vi fa stare più tranquilli.”

Barty e Alexandra annuirono. Volevano concentrarsi sulle esercitazioni, non passare immediatamente alla pratica. Così evocarono una serie di incantesimi a protezione di quel luogo e si prepararono.

“Expelliarmus!”

Alexandra provò a disarmare Barty che riuscì a schivare l’incantesimo. Si preparò a reagire e Alexandra riuscì a schivare gli incantesimi che lui le lanciava.

“Non difenderti solo, Alex, attacca, altrimenti non te lo togli più dai piedi,” l’esortò Regulus che arbitrava i loro duelli.

“Stupeficium!” Barty si difese da quell’incantesimo.

“Prova a pensare di evocare l’incantesimo ma non dire la formula. Quest’anno ti insegneranno gli incantesimi non verbali. Provaci.”

Alexandra ci provò, ma le sembrava difficile. Aveva la sensazione che nello sforzo per evocare l’incantesimo perdesse di vista Barty e rischiasse di essere esposta. Barty la colpì e finì contro la parete di legno. Uno scricchiolio di legno fece pensare che l’edificio potesse rompersi da un momento all’altro.

“Ricominciamo,” esordì Regulus.

Alexandra guardava Barty, cercava di capire le sue mosse, i muscoli in attesa, pronti a difendersi.

“Expelliarmus!”

La bacchetta di Barty volò via. Lui fece un salto per riprenderla e riuscì ad evitare lo Schiantesimo successivo.

“Dopo che lo Disarmi, colpiscilo. Devi mettere fuori gioco l’avversario. Soprattutto se te ne trovi due davanti.”

Il rumore di tre Materializzazioni li distrasse. Tutti e tre si voltarono, bacchette in mano, verso la fonte di quel rumore.

“Maestro!” Regulus corse incontro i nuovi arrivati, “Bellatrix, Rodolphus!” Fece un inchino dal sentore militare, così diverso dal modo in cui salutava la cugina e il marito a Grimmauld Place.

Alexandra abbassò la bacchetta, guardò colui che veniva considerato uno dei più grandi maghi viventi. Riusciva ad avvertire chiaramente la grande forza che emanava.

“Maestro!” esclamò Barty imitando l’inchino di Regulus.

Impacciata, fece un inchino anche lei: “Eccellenza”. Le venne uno di quei ridicoli inchini che le aveva insegnato Walburga Black e si sentì profondamente inadeguata. Bellatrix scoppiò a ridere divertita.

“Il figlio di Bartemius Crouch da queste parti. Lo sa tuo padre che posti frequenti?” domandò l’Oscuro Signore.

“Mio padre non è interessato ai posti che frequento,” si affrettò a rispondere.

“Fa male, perché tanto talento andrebbe coltivato. Ho sentito cose impressionanti su di te.”

“Fremo dal desiderio di diventare il vostro umile allievo.”

“Ogni cosa a suo tempo, Crouch. Ho bisogno che la tua formazione sia solida prima di insegnarti a percorrere i sentieri dell’Oscurità. Se vorrai seguirmi, ti accoglierò come un figlio.”

Persino Alexandra non rimase indifferente a quelle parole. Sentì il petto pieno di orgoglio per il suo Barty. Finalmente un grande mago si era accorto del suo talento e non erano solo lei e Regulus ad incoraggiare Barty. La luce nello sguardo di Barty le confermò che l’Oscuro Signore aveva colto nel segno.

“Alexandra Turner, giusto?” domandò poi nella sua direzione. Alexandra ebbe la sensazione che quella fosse una domanda retorica, ma annuì.

“Suo padre è così interessato alle uova di Drago, con il suo amico Orion Black, da non accorgersi del talento della figlia.”

“Mi onora, Eccellenza, ma non credo di aver alcun talento particolare,” rispose. Non era come Barty o Regulus e men che meno come Bellatrix Lestrange. Non era una guerriera.

“Non si sottovaluti, Turner. Ha spirito di osservazione, capacità di adattamento, una profonda lealtà e doti diplomatiche notevoli. Nel mondo che stiamo costruendo non ci saranno solo guerrieri.”

Alexandra lo osservò affascinata.

“Avremo bisogno di queste doti al Ministero della Magia. L’Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica avrà bisogno di persone leali, per questo sono venuto a chiederle se intende offrire la sua lealtà alla causa.”

Alexandra guardò Lord Voldemort incredula. Il potente mago oscuro, l’uomo che gran parte del mondo magico temeva al punto da non pronunciarne nemmeno il nome era lì a chiederle lealtà alla causa.

Barty e Regulus la osservavano in silenzio e comprese che era giunto il momento di schierarsi. Il discorso che Alice Leroux le aveva fatto nel bosco le tornò in mente. Le tornò in mente anche la sua risposta: non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno e nemmeno alla guerra di separarla da Barty e Regulus.

“Mio Signore, può contare sulla mia più totale lealtà,” rispose facendo un inchino.

“Molto bene, sarà un piacere guidare anche una strega attenta come te nello studio delle Arti Oscure. Bellatrix e Rodolphus sanno bene quanto tenga alla preparazione dei miei discepoli, sanno anche che se non fosse per le ottuse convinzioni di quel vecchio barbagianni di Albus Silente, Hogwarts offrirebbe un corso di Arti Oscure degno di questo nome, come a Durmstrang.”

Alexandra chinò il capo: “Farò di tutto per rivelarmi all’altezza delle Vostre aspettative.”

“Chiamami pure Maestro, Turner.”

“Certo… Maestro.”

Lord Voldemort li osservava con attenzione, si scambiò uno sguardo complice con Bellatrix e poi disse: “La prima cosa che dovrete fare in questi giorni prima della partenza per Hogwarts è lo studio dell’Occlumanzia. Soprattutto tu, Crouch, tuo padre potrebbe scoprire più informazioni di quanto tu possa immaginare, se solo avesse l’intuito di cenare con te. Turner, Bellatrix mi ha riferito che hai una dote naturale e sei sufficientemente allenata da riuscire a resistere a Walburga Black, ma non è sufficiente di questi tempi.”

Camminava in mezzo a loro, tenendo la bacchetta stretta in un pugno e la punta tra due dita. Li guardava, studiandoli con i suoi occhi scuri. Il volto, incorniciato da ricci scuri, era segnato dalla magia e mostrava i segni di un’antica bellezza. La sicurezza con cui si muoveva e parlava trasmetteva un grande fascino. Sembrava così forte, al punto da suscitare anche timore, perché si avvertiva che il suo potere era all’altezza delle voci che correvano sul suo conto.

Alexandra lo ascoltava con interesse, meravigliata da quanto lui sapesse sul loro conto. Si fermò davanti a lei, la guardò negli occhi e Alexandra sentì il bisogno di abbassare lo sguardo, sentendosi esposta, vulnerabile, come se lui riuscisse a metterla a nudo completamente.

“Non serve un Legilimens delle mie abilità per capire la profondità e…” fece una pausa, “la _complessità_ del vostro… _legame_ con il vostro… _mentore_ … Regulus Black.”

Ci fu qualcosa nel tono della voce dell’Oscuro Signore, bassa, sibilante, sotto alcuni punti di vista persino sensuale, che la fece arrossire. Il modo in cui aveva pronunciato alcune parole le diede l’idea che lui sapesse tutto, che avesse capito tutto e li avesse letti come un libro aperto.

“Prenderete lezioni dai migliori, i miei seguaci più fidati: Bellatrix e Rodolphus. Quando loro mi riferiranno che sarete pronti, allora vi esaminerò di persona. Prima dei G.U.F.O. dovrete essere pronti.”

Annuirono. Tutti e tre in sincrono, senza avere il coraggio di guardarsi.

Bellatrix aveva capito tutto, fin dalla festa di Natale. O forse da prima? Da quanto tempo Bellatrix conosceva i sentimenti di Regulus per lei e Barty? Perché non lo aveva denunciato prima d’ora? Per offrire il nome del cugino all’Oscuro Signore? L’erede della più antica delle Casate magiche tra i fedelissimi dell’Oscuro Signore?

L’Oscuro Signore si Smaterializzò. Bellatrix prima di Smaterializzarsi disse: “Vi aspetto domani, nel nostro castello in Cornovaglia.”

Rodolphus era rimasto in silenzio, con l’aura marziale che trasmetteva ogni volta. Li guardò con aria di scherno, quasi compiaciuta dal terrore che erano riusciti ad incutere a tre ragazzini. “Tornate a Diagon Alley, finite i vostri acquisti per Hogwarts, perché da domani si fa sul serio.”

Svanì anche lui, sollevando una nuvola di polvere in quel negozio abbandonato.


	9. Occlumanzia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra, Barty e Regulus iniziano il loro addestramento in Occlumanzia nel castello in Cornovaglia dai Lestrange.

**Capitolo 9**

* * *

**Occlumanzia**

_Castello Lestrange, Tintagel, Cornovaglia, 21 agosto 1978_

L’indomani, non appena i suoi genitori uscirono di casa per il San Mungo, Alexandra prese la Polvere Volante e si precipitò a casa di Bellatrix e Rodolphus.

Fu il viaggio via camino più lungo della sua vita. Ad un certo punto, tutto quel roteare le stava dando la nausea. Arrivò nel camino giusto stremata e con la testa che le girava, al punto che Bellatrix le diede un filtro per calmarsi.

“Dimenticavo che alla vostra età ancora non sapete Smaterializzarvi,” disse guardandola dall’alto in basso.

“Avremmo potuto predisporre una Passaporta per la nostra ospite,” aggiunse Rodolphus.

Barty e Regulus, invece, erano arrivati a cavallo della scopa e stavano consultando alcuni libri di Maledizioni che Rodolphus aveva tirato fuori per l’occasione.

“Alex,” esclamò Barty andandole incontro, “avrei dovuto passare a prenderti.”

“Non importa, non dovevamo dare nell’occhio.”

“Ma adesso il Dipartimento del Trasporto Magico del Ministero della Magia saprà che tu sei venuta fin qua,” osservò Regulus alzando un sopracciglio.

“Ti ho invitata a prendere un tè,” tagliò corto Bellatrix, “siamo ancora liberi di invitare chi vogliamo in casa e tu frequenti i Black da sempre.”

Alexandra si sentì tranquillizzata da quel commentò.

Non riusciva a credere al fatto di essere nel famoso castello Lestrange in Cornovaglia. Si guardò intorno. Gli ambienti in pietra le ricordavano Hogwarts sotto alcuni aspetti, ma era molto più spartano, quasi freddo e avrebbe osato dire che non ci fosse quel senso di casa che si respirava ad Hogwarts.

“Questa è una base militare, non è una casa,” le spiegò Rodolphus che sembrava indovinare i suoi pensieri. Si ricordò delle parole dell’Oscuro Signore e si disse che avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione anche ai suoi stessi pensieri.

“Mi sembra un ottimo approccio,” le rispose di nuovo Rodolphus, ridacchiando con la moglie. Barty e Regulus si scambiavano occhiate perplesse mentre erano intenti a capire le maledizioni che stavano studiando.

Bellatrix la condusse in un’altra stanza, lontana dal resto del gruppo. Era una sala ampia, spoglia come le precedenti, salvo che alle pareti vi erano una serie di teche con vari attrezzi da combattimento. La luce abbagliante del mattino di agosto non arrivava in quelle stanze dedite al combattimento, se non in modo estremamente fioco, filtrata da spesse vetrate colorate che riproducevano scene magiche e che sembravano saltare fuori da qualche cattedrale gotica.

“Questa è la nostra sala per i duelli magici,” le spiegò Bellatrix.

Alexandra la osservò, il giramento di testa era appena passato e per la prima volta poté ammirare Bellatrix nel suo ambiente preferito: la guerra. Si muoveva con disinvoltura, il portamento perfetto impartito dai Black, lo sguardo fiero, la chioma corvina che le cascava fluente sulle spalle e che ondeggiava ad ogni suo movimento. Il chiarore del suo incarnato la rendeva simile alla creatura di un sogno che ben presto avrebbe potuto trasformarsi in un incubo.

“Libera la mente, Turner,” le disse Bellatrix. “L’Occlumanzia prevede che ti liberi dalle passioni e dai sentimenti per riuscire a controllare la mente.” Parlava studiandola, mentre le girava intorno come un predatore.

Alexandra annuì, fece un sospiro e cercò di eliminare ogni pensiero dalla sua mente. Cercò di svuotarla molto più di quanto non facesse prima di entrare a Grimmauld Place.

“Legilimens!”

Bellatrix scoppiò a ridere: “Sapevo che Avery fosse una schiappa, ma fino a questo punto!”

Alexandra si sentì esposta, nuda, si vergognò dell’intrusione subita.

“Chiudi la mente Turner, o vedrò cose che Walburga non vorrebbe sapere” le disse ridacchiando. “Legilimens!”

Quel nome. Walburga Black. Bastò solo quel nome perché la mente di Alexandra si aprisse come un archivio che aveva raccolto ricordi di tutta una vita. Regulus, Barty, Barty e Regulus, loro tre. Bellatrix vide tutto.

“Turner…” mormorò, “conosci le regole del nostro mondo e ti piace infrangerle, eh? Con quell’aria da santarellina frigida.”

Bellatrix si stava divertendo a scoprire ogni suo singolo e inconfessabile segreto.

“Hai idea di cosa farebbe il papà del tuo amato se solo curiosasse un po’ nella tua testa?” le sussurrò.

Si avvicinò saltellando intorno a lei, danzava quasi, rideva e si divertiva.

“Vuoi rovinare tutto?” la sua voce le arrivò bassa, pronunciata come un sospiro dalle labbra accanto il suo orecchio, come un bisbiglio di una complice. Le scese un brivido lungo la schiena.

Sospirò di nuovo e sgomberò la mente.

Rinunciò a tutto, ad ogni emozione, ogni ricordo. Pensò solo che la sua integrità servisse per proteggere le persone che amava. Il volto si spense, non c’era più imbarazzo, né rabbia né paura, solo vuoto. Le sembrò che persino lo sguardo si spegnesse, come se gli occhi avessero rinunciato a percepire i colori, a mandarle stimoli, calando una specie di tenda che filtrava ogni cosa, riducendo il tutto all’essenziale.

Liberò la mente, si concentrò sul respiro, il respiro che entrava in un corpo vuoto.

“Legilimens!”

La mente sgombra le fece percepire la presenza di Bellatrix nella sua mente, la sentiva vagare nel vuoto. Lei era vuota.

“Adesso iniziamo a ragionare!” esclamò Bellatrix divertita.

Alexandra aveva capito come fare e si sarebbe svuotata, spogliata dei ricordi, delle emozioni e dei suoi sentimenti, ancora, e ancora. Ogni volta che si sarebbe reso necessario per proteggere le persone che amava. Riuscì a difendersi altre volte, poi arrivò Rodolphus, osservò lei e Bellatrix incuriosito e non fu sufficientemente salda per sopportare due persone nella propria mente.

“Interessante…” mormorò divertito, accarezzandosi la barba mentre la osservava in un modo che la metteva a disagio. Rodolphus era stato così discreto rispetto a Bellatrix che Alexandra non sapeva nemmeno quale pensiero avesse sbirciato nella sua testa.

Continuarono con l’Occlumanzia e poco prima di salutarsi, Bellatrix le suggerì qualche incantesimo di autodifesa, “per rimettere a posto i rompiscatole e farsi rispettare,” le disse.

Alexandra e Barty avrebbero dovuto essere a casa Crouch per le tre del pomeriggio per fare i compiti in vista del ritorno ad Hogwarts.

Tornarono insieme, a cavallo della scopa di Barty, e fu meraviglioso sorvolare la Gran Bretagna, dalla Cornovaglia volare verso Est in direzione di Londra e di Diagon Alley. Stettero molto attenti ai Babbani, perché l’ultima cosa che volevano era finire nei guai con il Ministero della Magia per essersi fatti vedere. Lungo il tragitto furono affiancati da alcune scope, Barty si guardò intorno, mentre Alexandra stringeva la bacchetta in mano.

Barty riconobbe due Auror: Dorcas Meadowes e Alastor Moody. Alexandra pensò che fosse estremamente difficile svuotare la mente mentre si volava con la scopa ma ci provò lo stesso. Accolse il vuoto, di nuovo, il corpo di Barty divenne un appiglio, niente di più.

Alastor Moody, un uomo biondo, dagli occhi azzurri, che recentemente aveva perso una gamba, li riconobbe: “Crouch, cosa ci fai qua? È pericoloso!” gli disse, “Torna a casa!”

“Sto tornando a casa!” esclamò Barty, “siamo stati al mare!”

“Non potete andare in giro! Non è sicuro!” l’Auror fece cenno alla sua collega e li scortarono fino a casa di Barty.

L’arrivo fu molto imbarazzante. La mamma di Barty si era spaventata molto nel vedere Alastor Moody alla porta. Quando Moody aveva detto “Suo figlio…” era quasi scoppiata a piangere, al punto che Barty e lei erano saltati fuori da dietro Dorcas e Alastor per rassicurarla di essere vivi.

Barty aveva rivolto un’occhiataccia a Moody per il modo sconsiderato che aveva avuto di rivolgersi a sua madre e fu grazie a questo piccolo incidente che scamparono alla solita ramanzina che il Capo degli Auror faceva in ogni occasione pubblica: “Vigilanza Costante!” era diventato il suo motto.

“Mamma, scusami,” le disse Barty.

“Signora, sono mortificata,” aggiunse Alexandra.

“Volevo provare la scopa nuova e ho proposto ad Alexandra di fare un giro. Tutto qui,” le disse lui con un tono che sembrava estremamente sincero. Il più amorevole dei figli. Barty prese dalla credenza una bottiglia di vetro decorata che conteneva un liquido viola, ne versò il contenuto in un calice riempiendolo per un terzo e lo offrì alla mamma. “Mamma, il tuo filtro tranquillante,” le disse.

La mamma di Barty prese il filtro e poi si sedette sul divano del soggiorno e lentamente scivolò nel sonno.

“Cosa fanno gli Auror sopra Londra?” le domandò Barty sottovoce, mentre uscivano in giardino per poter parlare.

“Credi che aspettino un attacco da parte dei Mangiamorte?” domandò Alexandra, “o è una delle ossessioni di controllo di tuo padre?”

“Non lo so,” disse Barty, “ci toccherà fare molta attenzione d’ora in poi.”

Alexandra annuì. Il viaggio via scopa da Bellatrix era fuori discussione. L’indomani avrebbero dovuto usare una Passaporta: “Mandiamo un gufo a Regulus,” suggerì Alexandra. Stavano parlando fittamente sottovoce, con il volto vicino quando sentirono un rumore in casa, seguito dal saluto di accoglienza di Winky al suo padrone.

Barty le afferrò il viso e la baciò. Il padre gettò l’occhio in giardino esclamando alla moglie che si era appena svegliata: “Come sono belli.”

Alexandra aveva paura di incrociare lo sguardo del signor Crouch, come se lui potesse leggergli ogni pensiero, così rispose al bacio di Barty. Non appena le labbra di Barty si staccavano dalle sue, lei colmava la distanza immediatamente.

Il signor Crouch uscì in giardino da loro ridacchiando e poi disse a Barty: “Moody mi ha avvisato che vi ha trovato a cavallo di una scopa.”

“Volevo farle provare la scopa nuova e fare un giro…” si giustificò Barty.

Il signor Crouch scosse la testa: “È una grave imprudenza, la vostra. Sono morte delle persone nei giorni scorsi, attaccate da criminali, seguaci di Voi-Sapete-Chi. Tu sei mio figlio, potresti essere il bersaglio di una vendetta trasversale.”

“Mi dispiace, papà. Qui si soffoca,” disse Barty.

“Sono mortificata,” aggiunse Alexandra, “è stata un’imprudenza. Non capiterà più.”

Il signor Crouch li guardò e poi disse: “Fuori c’è una guerra. Non sono più i tempi in cui i fidanzatini potevano fare le scampagnate. Potete fare un giro, prendere un gelato da Florian Fortescue, ma non uscite più da Diagon Alley. Ora andate di sopra, io ho bisogno di silenzio qui.”

“Mamma non vuole che stiamo sopra,” si giustificò Barty.

“Andate di sopra, chiudete la porta e non fate rumore, ho detto. Devo lavorare.”

Salirono al piano superiore, in camera di Barty, un po’ in imbarazzo, visto che la madre di Barty si era incaricata di vegliare sull’onore di Alexandra e li controllava senza perderli di vista. Loro avevano rinunciato ad ogni idea di stare insieme, quando si trattava di stare a casa di Barty.

Non appena chiusero la porta della stanza di Barty alle loro spalle, puntuale come un orologio, la signora Crouch disse al marito: “Dove sono i ragazzi?”

“In camera di Barty, cara. Ho bisogno di silenzio, devo lavorare.”

Alexandra e Barty erano con l’orecchio appoggiato al pavimento, aumentando il volume grazie ad un incantesimo di spionaggio, decisi a non perdersi nulla di quella conversazione. Secondo Barty, suo padre e sua madre non erano mai in disaccordo.

“Ma cosa diranno Edward e Darlene?” obiettò la moglie.

Il signor Crouch camminava nervosamente avanti e indietro. Certamente era seccato dal fatto che la moglie gli stesse facendo perder tempo su questioni che per lui erano del tutto secondarie.

“Edward ha firmato il contratto, ormai è andata,” disse con un tono indifferente, come se fosse una questione secondaria. Poi aggiunse divertito: “Ti ricordi noi alla loro età, eh?” sentirono un fruscìo di fogli, probabilmente delle pratiche sistemate sul tavolo del soggiorno, sotto la stanza di Barty.

“Ha la fortuna di avere una fidanzata così… carina,” disse il signor Crouch, aggiungendo divertito: “Lascialo in camera con lei e nemmeno penserà ad andare in giro con la scopa. Alla fine, si divertono. È sempre meglio diventare nonni prima del tempo, che rischiare di farlo finire nelle mani dei Mangiamorte.”

Evelyn sembrò arrestarsi dal dire qualcosa, perché il signor Crouch disse: “Con questo spero di essere stato sufficientemente chiaro.” A quella frase, seguì il silenzio.

Alexandra e Barty si scambiarono uno sguardo indignato.

“Ci crede incapaci di preparare un Filtro anticoncezionale?” si domandò Barty.

“Con le nostre E in Pozioni è offensivo!” commentò Alexandra.

“Vedi? Cosa ti ho sempre detto? Non lo sa, non gli interessa e non ha nemmeno idea di chi sia suo figlio! Al contrario, _Lui_ sa tutto di me!”

“Dopo che Bellatrix ha letto nella mia mente, _Lui_ sa molte più cose di quante vorresti che sapesse…” mormorò Alexandra ricordando come era andata la mattinata dai Lestrange.

“Non gli importa niente! _Lui_ non è come questi ipocriti!” la rassicurò Barty. Prese la mano di Alexandra e la guidò verso il suo letto. “C’è una cosa su cui sono d’accordo con mio padre, però.”

Alexandra alzò un sopracciglio con un sorriso ironico: “E sarebbe?”

“Che con te in questa stanza, i manici di scopa sono l’ultima cosa che mi passa per la testa.”

“Sei sicuro?” domandò Alexandra giocando con la chiusura dei pantaloni di Barty, mentre lo guardava diritto negli occhi.

“Non hai bisogno nemmeno di dire _su_ , per farlo alzare, _questo_.”

“Lo sento.”

Iniziò a slacciargli i pantaloni con lentezza, guardandolo negli occhi divertita, tra uno sguardo innocente e un sorriso malizioso.

Barty iniziava a sentire l’effetto di quelle attenzioni. Deglutì: “Potresti prendertene cura, e poi potrebbe anche farti volare”, le mormorò, “ma solo se sarai abbastanza brava.”

Cercava sempre di mantenere il controllo, di essere lui a decidere in ultima istanza.

“Vediamo cosa si può fare,” gli rispose, tranquillamente, mentre abbassava anche i boxer. Accompagnò la stoffa dei boxer fino alle caviglie di Barty, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui. Sollevò lo sguardo, sorridendo divertita, mentre iniziava a dargli piacere.

Non dovette attendere molto perché rispondesse alle sue sollecitazioni, alle carezze, che poi diventavano strette, al ritmo che aveva imparato a regolare. Seguirono i baci e quando lo sentì pronto si avvicinò con le labbra, la lingua, l’intera bocca. Lo accarezzava da altre parti, mentre lui emanava rapidi ansimi di piacere, cercando di non far troppo rumore, di mantenere il controllo.

Sentì le dita di Barty tra i suoi capelli, spettinarla mentre lui l’avvicinava ancora di più a sé.

Lo guardò dal basso, gli domandò: “Credi che sia pronto per il volo?”

“Non del tutto. Spogliati.”

Alexandra obbedì, facendo scivolare la stoffa della veste da strega, sciogliendo ogni nastro, liberando ogni asola fino a sentire l’aria calda del pomeriggio di agosto a contatto con la sua pelle. Si tolse tutto, anche la lingerie, mentre Barty si era seduto sul bordo del letto e si godeva uno spettacolo che sembrava apprezzare molto.

Alexandra si avvicinò a lui per baciarlo e lui la guidò con la schiena sul letto, allargò un ginocchio, mentre scendeva ad accarezzarla.

“Sei così bella…”

Sentì un brivido nel momento in cui la mano di Barty le sfiorò l’interno coscia e i brividi aumentarono man mano che la mano si avvicinava a lei. La sfiorò delicatamente, scendendo ad osservarla come se fosse qualcosa degno di ammirazione. La baciò e una scossa la travolse quando la sua lingua arrivò inaspettata. Sentiva di non riuscire a trattenersi a lungo. Barty se ne accorse e questa volta decise di assecondarla entrandole dentro, con affondi decisi e rapidi.

Voleva dimostrare di essere all’altezza delle aspettative paterne anche in questa occasione?

Quando lui le strinse i fianchi e i loro bacini aderirono completamente, ogni pensiero sul resto del mondo scomparve: le scope, i genitori, la guerra, Hogwarts, i voti in Pozioni. Nulla esisteva al di fuori di lei e Barty, dei loro respiri, sempre più corti e del piacere sempre più intenso, totalizzante.

Quando finirono, rimasero a letto nudi, ad accarezzarsi e riempirsi di baci, come da troppo tempo non succedeva.


	10. Un inizio d'anno complicato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra e Barty iniziano l'anno dei G.U.F.O. mentre Regulus oltre ad iniziare l'anno dei M.A.G.O. è alle prese con la sua nuova condizione di fidanzato ufficiale di Eloise Rosier.   
> La stretta del Ministero della Magia sulle uscite ad Hogsmeade per ragioni di sicurezza, porta i Serpeverde a scaricare la frustrazione su Barty e la sua fidanzata per le iniziative politiche del padre.

**Capitolo 10**

* * *

**Un inizio d’anno complicato**

_Hogwarts, 15 settembre 1978_

Gli ultimi giorni di agosto erano letteralmente volati. Le lezioni di Occlumanzia dei Lestrange e l’insegnamento delle tecniche di Difesa per Alexandra avevano assorbito molto del tempo libero residuato dalla mole di compiti.

Regulus, poi, preso dal contratto di fidanzamento con Eloise Rosier, era stato costretto a diradare i loro incontri, perché la ragazza insisteva per fare ogni cosa con lui. Fortunatamente, Bellatrix gli aveva dato una serie di piccole missioni da compiere per conto dell’Oscuro Signore. Compiti di routine che venivano affidati alle giovani reclute per fare la gavetta.

Avevano lasciato le loro comode stanze per i loro incontri ed erano stati costretti a tornare nel loro deposito abbandonato, nei sotterranei del castello, sotto la sala comune di Serpeverde. Era il primo incontro dal rientro ad Hogwarts perché prima di allora non avevano avuto tempo, sommersi da una montagna di compiti.

Quell’anno Barty e Alexandra avrebbero dovuto sostenere i G.U.F.O., mentre Regulus sarebbe stato alle prese con i M.A.G.O. In aggiunta, lui e Barty avevano il Quidditch e lo studio delle Arti Oscure. Le giornate di tutti loro erano state riempite dalla nomina di Barty e Alexandra come Prefetti, mentre Regulus era stato nominato Caposcuola e questo aveva aumentato il peso di incombenze sulle loro spalle.

Il solo lato positivo di quella vicenda è che i turni di ronda davano loro la possibilità di girare per la scuola anche di notte: era un piacere riuscire a togliere punti agli studenti colti a violare le regole della scuola, soprattutto se appartenevano ad altre Case, rivali di Serpeverde. La mattina successiva, infatti, si trattenevano a chiacchierare vicino le grandi clessidre all’ingresso e osservavano il disappunto degli studenti appartenenti alla Casa a cui erano stati sottratti dei punti. Era crudele, godere della delusione degli altri studenti, ma di quei tempi non è che ci fossero molti divertimenti.

La situazione fuori Hogwarts stava peggiorando giorno dopo giorno e le vittime tra Auror e Mangiamorte alimentavano una lunghissima lista tra arrestati, caduti e feriti. Persino tra i corridoi della scuola sembrava che l’aria accogliente di Hogwarts fosse stata scalfita.

Quando quella sera avevano incrociato Regulus in sala comune dopo cena, sapevano che Eloise era appena entrata nel dormitorio con Margareth MacNair, impegnata a discutere di qualcosa che aveva letto su Strega Oggi. Lei e Barty avevano bloccato Regulus sulla porta e Barty, fingendo di dover parlare di Quidditch, lo aveva condotto fuori dalla sala comune, mentre Alexandra aveva chiuso dietro di sé la porta controllando che nessuno facesse caso a loro.

“La palla al piede?” domandò Regulus, alludendo alla sua fidanzata.

“Con Margareth,” spiegò Alexandra.

“Meno male. Non ne posso più”, commentò con una nota di sollievo.

“Almeno è generosa come la sua scollatura?” domandò Alexandra curiosa.

“La McNair gli ha fregato il ragazzo ideale. Come Avery, tutto fumo e niente arrosto. Voglio dire, non posso passare il tempo a toccarle le tette se poi mi nega tutto il resto!”

“Non capisco come ti si possa negare qualcosa,” rispose Barty, guardandolo con desiderio. Nemmeno loro due nei dormitori erano riusciti ad avere un loro momento.

“Voi due?” domandò Regulus per accertarsi che tutto fosse come prima.

“Siamo qui per compiacerti,” rispose Barty.

Alexandra rimase sorpresa da quella affermazione, perché Barty solitamente era molto esigente e più attento ai propri desideri che a compiacere quelli degli altri, che venivano soddisfatti con i tempi e i modi da lui scelti. Non che fosse dispotico, o lasciasse insoddisfatti Regulus e lei, ma voleva essere lui a scegliere il momento. Prometteva piacere e lo elargiva come ricompensa a tutto ciò che otteneva. Sentirlo dire che era lì per compiacere Regulus, pertanto, sembrò una grande novità.

“In questo momento non so cosa voglio,” confessò Regulus.

La cosa sembrava più seria di quanto avessero pensato. Barty decise che quello fosse il momento perfetto per riprendere il controllo della situazione. Si avvicinò a Regulus, lo spinse contro la parete e infilando una mano tra i capelli neri di lui, iniziò a baciarlo. I loro fianchi si avvicinarono e i baci divennero più passionali. Regulus sembrò come risvegliarsi da un incantesimo.

“Mi eri mancato,” disse non appena le labbra di Barty si staccarono dalle sue.

Alexandra era vicino loro due, incerta su come inserirsi in quello scambio di baci che sembrava così appassionato. Guardò Regulus, desiderando le sue labbra, e approfittò della distrazione di Barty che cercava di slacciare i pantaloni dell’uniforme di Regulus.

“Ed io?” gli domandò, sollevandosi sulle punte a baciarlo, a sfiorargli le labbra con la lingua, nel modo che aveva imparato da Barty.

Regulus rispose ai baci. Esitava sempre quando si trattava di baciarla, sentiva l’emozione di quel primo bacio sul treno per Hogwarts dello scorso Natale. C’era molto di più della passione e dell’attrazione tra lei e Regulus, lo sapeva bene. Lui si staccò dalla parete e le andò incontro, guidandola contro la parete, mentre continuava a baciarla.

“Tu sei unica,” mormorò riprendendo fiato.

Tutti e tre si liberarono delle uniformi e si stesero sul pavimento coperto dai loro mantelli. Regulus era tra lei e Barty che lo accarezzavano. Evocarono alcuni cuscini per rendere meno scomodo il pavimento. Alexandra si prodigava in baci sulle labbra di Regulus che le accarezzava la schiena. Barty, invece, accarezzava Regulus, cercando di risvegliare la sua eccitazione.

“Crouch, non ti facevo così desideroso,” esclamò Regulus, “sapevo che tu e Alex vi vedevate con frequenza.”

Alexandra gli sussurrò: “Non sono te, ci sono cose che io non posso dargli.”

Barty, nudo, era eccitato ed impaziente, guardava Regulus desideroso di avere quanto bramava da mesi e per un attimo sembrò quasi che lo avrebbe implorato.

In realtà, Regulus gli disse: “Mi fa male vederti così bisognoso di attenzioni. Una volta eri l’unico che poteva dirmi cosa fare.”

Barty per poco non perse il controllo solo a sentire quelle parole: Regulus gli stava chiedendo di dirigerlo.

“Bene,” disse Alexandra, che aveva avuto un’idea, “hai bisogno di tempo, giusto? Vediamo se quello che vedi può esserti di ispirazione.” Scivolò tra le gambe di Barty, guardò Regulus divertita. “Questo è quello che ti sei perso.”

Iniziò a massaggiare Barty, facendo scorrere le sue dita lungo la sua erezione, sorridendo ai mugolii di Barty. Gli si avvicinò sussurrandogli: “Lo sai che in questo stato non durerai molto? Lasciati andare, così ti potrai godere il resto della serata.”

Barty sembrò considerare bene la proposta e annuì, negoziando come sempre: “in bocca?”

“E sia,” gli rispose scendendo a compiacerlo. Non ci volle molto perché Barty si lasciasse andare. La vista dell’orgasmo del suo amico, tra le labbra di Alexandra, finì per risvegliare Regulus che reclamò altre attenzioni da lei, mentre Barty riprendeva fiato.

La volle vicino a sé, accarezzandole il corpo, stringendole il seno e giocando con i suoi capezzoli. Contro di lei, Alexandra sentiva l’eccitazione di Regulus gonfiarsi e inarcò la schiena sotto il piacere delle sue carezze.

“Toccala,” lo esortò Barty. Regulus obbedì. Alexandra era molto eccitata dalla situazione, non sapeva che programmi aveva Barty, ma il fatto che stesse guidando Regulus le piaceva moltissimo.

“Com’è?” gli domandò.

“Bagnata,” rispose Regulus, mentre continuava a stimolarla con un dito.

“Vuoi averla?” domandò Barty.

Regulus annuì. Alexandra rischiava di perdere il controllo.

“Fermati. Vieni qui. Convincimi che vuoi Alex.”

Regulus si alzò dal loro giaciglio e si inginocchiò ai piedi di Barty. Iniziò ad accarezzarlo e baciarlo e Barty affondò le dita tra i capelli di Regulus.

Regulus faticava a mantenere il controllo. Alexandra, nel guardare quella scena, si stava eccitando ancora di più.

“Vieni, Alex,” mormorò Barty, in piedi davanti loro due. Alexandra si avvicinò a Regulus ed entrambi si prodigarono in baci, alternandoli a baci appassionati tra loro due. Barty li osservava baciarsi dall’alto e vide quando Regulus fece stendere Alexandra per terra, così come quando le entrò dentro. Alexandra comprese dallo sguardo di Barty quale fosse la sua idea.

Alexandra sentì di nuovo, finalmente, Regulus muoversi dentro di sé, con le mani forti che la stringevano e quelle labbra, morbide, diverse da quelle sottili di Barty che la facevano impazzire. Gli affondi di Regulus erano forti e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, protetto dal Muffliato.

Barty osservava dall’alto e sorrideva. Barty sapeva aspettare.

Si avvicinò a Regulus, iniziò a baciarlo sul collo, lungo la schiena, mentre le mani lo stringevano, e gli affondi di Regulus in lei diventavano scoordinati. Regulus si chinò sopra di lei e Barty entrò dentro di lui. Persino lei sentì il movimento di Barty, il suo desiderio e le reazioni di Regulus a cui sfuggì: “quanto tempo…”

Barty sorrise.

Il sorriso di Barty, il modo in cui Regulus si mordeva le labbra e affondava in lei, le fecero raggiungere l’orgasmo, seguita da Regulus, e infine da Barty.

Sui mantelli, con i cuscini che avevano evocato, rimasero nudi e avvinghiati. Dopo un poco, mentre Barty continuava a prendere fiato, Regulus si strinse a lui, iniziò ad accarezzarlo, a baciargli il collo e la schiena. Gli massaggiò i pettorali, finché il sedere di Barty non aderì contro l’erezione di Regulus.

“Sei stato così dolce a risollevarmi il morale,” gli sussurrò Regulus, mentre con un incantesimo gli entrava dentro.

Barty fu sorpreso dall’iniziativa di Regulus, sembrava avvolto in un abbraccio, mentre l’amico da dietro lo stringeva e lo stimolava. Barty era interamente avvolto da Regulus, Alexandra lo sentiva gemere e ansimare in preda al piacere. Regulus si liberò e lo lasciò sul letto ancora eccitato, stanco e dolorante per le continue sollecitazioni. Alexandra gli si avvicinò per baciarlo, non lo aveva mai visto così sconvolto.

“Alex, io… io non ce la faccio…” le sussurrò sottovoce.

“Non preoccuparti,” gli disse, “ci penso io.” Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, mentre lo stringeva a sé. Stesi di fianco, Alexandra era di fronte a lui, lo guardava soffrire per la durata di quell’amplesso, per la liberazione a cui anelava. Alexandra gli si avvicinò e iniziò a baciarlo sulle labbra, mentre le mani scendevano ad accarezzarlo. Fu il contatto con la sua mano morbida, le sue carezze, con la stretta che a lui piaceva a regalargli un orgasmo. Alexandra sentì il liquido caldo di Barty sulle mani, ma continuò a tenere fisso lo sguardo su di lui, a riempirlo di baci, a offrirgli il conforto che cercava.

“Salazar, grazie, Alex,” le disse attirandola a sé, mentre si stendeva di schiena sul pavimento e Regulus già si rivestiva.

Tornarono in sala comune che era appena scattato il coprifuoco, si riposarono sui divani della sala comune di Serpeverde, accanto al caminetto, quando Eloise si avvicinò a Regulus.

“Black, dove eri finito?”

“Ho fatto tardi in biblioteca,” mentì, come stava diventando bravo a fare.

Alexandra e Barty fingevano di sfogliare la Gazzetta del Profeta abbracciati, come due perfetti fidanzati. Dietro le pagine del giornale si scambiavano occhiate divertite, finché non decisero di lasciare Regulus alle prese con Eloise e si ritirarono nei dormitori.

L’indomani a colazione Regulus sembrava avere l’umore sotto i piedi. Tormentato da Eloise che voleva coinvolgerlo nelle discussioni con gli studenti del settimo anno, lei e Barty lo vedevano annuire con aria assente.

Il preside prese la parola.

“Buongiorno a tutti,” esordì, “prima di iniziare la giornata intendo darvi alcune notizie. Dopo gli ultimi attacchi di alcuni maghi oscuri ai figli di Nati Babbani, vi giungerà voce che Hogsmeade non sia un posto sicuro. Pare che il Ministero abbia vietato agli studenti di andare ad Hogsmeade. Naturalmente, oggi stesso vedrò il Ministro della Magia per trovare una soluzione e consentirvi le vostre gite in tutta sicurezza.”

Sguardi interdetti e applausi incerti riempirono la sala comune. Cosa significava che Hogsmeade non era un luogo sicuro? Perché il Ministero aveva vietato le gite degli studenti di Hogwarts? L’arrivo dei gufi con la posta chiarì ogni mistero.

“Crouch!” esclamarono dal fondo del tavolo, “sarai contento dei provvedimenti che prende tuo padre!” esclamò Aldous Yaxley del sesto anno, seguito da Lucien Dolohov: “Vietare le gite! Vergognati!”

Barty scosse la testa, sconfortato e pieno di rabbia. Alexandra gli prese la mano e gli disse: “Ricorda, ogni cosa a suo tempo.” Si allontanarono per evitare di aumentare le tensioni.

“Quegli stronzi di Yaxley e Dolohov!” commentò Barty uscendo, “dovrebbero sapere cosa penso!”

“Lasciali perdere” gli disse portandolo verso l’aula di Trasfigurazione. Nessuno avrebbe avuto il coraggio di fiatare davanti la Professoressa McGranitt. Gli sguardi obliqui, le espressioni arrabbiate, gli spintoni e persino qualche insulto lanciato in un aeroplanino di carta li accompagnarono per tutto il giorno e trovarono rifugio solo nel silenzio della biblioteca.

Ad ogni lezione i professori ricordavano che a fine anno avrebbero dovuto sostenere i G.U.F.O. e pertanto li riempivano di compiti molto più di quanto non avessero fatto in precedenza. Lei e Barty, poi, avrebbero dovuto sostenere ben dodici G.U.F.O. e la pila di compiti era circa doppia rispetto al resto della scuola. Avevano elaborato un piano rigidissimo per i ripassi periodici, per evitare di arrivare alla fine dell’anno e aver dimenticato quello che avevano studiato all’inizio, anche se questo poteva sembrare studio supplementare, si dissero che nel lungo termine li avrebbe agevolati.

Alexandra stava cercando un testo di storia della magia. Ricordava di aver letto delle rivoluzioni dei Goblins nel 1453 e di come queste fossero terminate grazie alla mediazione dei maghi. Aveva letto il resoconto di una strega del tempo e pensava che fosse interessante riportare quel dettaglio all’interno del suo tema. Era certa che il professor Binns avrebbe apprezzato, anche se sarebbe stato difficile comprenderne l’entusiasmo, visto che era il professore più noioso della scuola.

Scorse lo sguardo lungo il corridoio con i volumi di Storia della Magia, quando vide Regulus guardare nervosamente alcuni libri.

“Anche tu alle prese con Storia della magia?” gli domandò. Regulus la guardò atterrito, come se lo avesse scoperto a fare qualcosa di illecito. Era sudato, stanco e con profonde occhiaie. Non sembrava lo stesso Regulus con cui lei e Barty erano stati insieme la sera prima.

“Tutto bene?” gli domandò preoccupata.

Regulus si guardò nervosamente intorno, poi si avvicinò a lei e le disse in un orecchio: “Ho bisogno di una mano… per una ricerca…”

“Dimmi tutto.”

“Andiamo fuori…”

Regulus uscì da solo, stretto nel mantello, con il capo basso e la sciarpa che quasi gli nascondeva il volto. Non si fermò a salutare Barty, impegnato con il suo tema di Trasfigurazione, e questo fece pensare ad Alexandra che non dovesse coinvolgerlo. Prese il mantello dalla sedia accanto a Barty e gli disse: “Torno subito.”

Barty non le diede retta, immerso nello studio.

Fuori dalla biblioteca seguì Regulus lungo il cortile, fin verso le serre di Erbologia. Il cielo iniziava a imbrunire e dalle montagne soffiava un vento gelido che sembrava annunciare pioggia.

“Sto cercando notizie su un medaglione”, le disse.

“Un medaglione?” domandò perplessa, incerta sul perché non avesse potuto rivelarglielo nel caldo della biblioteca.

“Sì, uno antico, magico”, annuì Regulus.

“Quanto antico? Tipo gli amuleti egizi?” domandò Alexandra, che iniziava ad essere incuriosita dalla ricerca di Regulus.

“No, uno in oro, con una pietra, sembrerebbe più medievale”, provò a spiegare Regulus. I medaglioni erano sempre molto simili, senza un’immagine di supporto era molto complicato capire cosa cercasse esattamente. Si poteva andare solo per tentativi, così disse la prima cosa che le venne in mente: “Come quello di Salazar Serpeverde?”

Lo sguardo di Regulus si illuminò. Si accarezzò la mascella, camminando in tondo, come se lei nemmeno fosse presente. “Ho avuto la soluzione sotto il naso tutto il tempo… certo, Salazar Serpeverde, ha senso”, mormorò tra sé e sé.

Alexandra lo guardava, studiando la reazione, cercando di capire se lo avesse aiutato o meno, mentre lui camminava avanti e indietro.

“Che tu sappia, il medaglione di Salazar Serpeverde ha dei poteri particolari?” le domandò voltandosi di scatto verso di lei.

Alexandra provò a fare mente locale. Erano cose che aveva letto in Storia di Hogwarts al primo anno, non erano nozioni fresche nella sua mente, fin troppo riempita dalle date del tema di Storia della Magia. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, come se lì potesse trovare la risposta, rimescolando tra le sue idee: “Fammi pensare…” esordì, “La spada di Godric, la coppa di Tosca, il diadema di Corinna avevano dei poteri, ma sul medaglione di Salazar non ricordo, sinceramente, potrebbe essere.”

“Pensi che siano poteri oscuri?” domandò Regulus.

Alexandra cercò di richiamare quello che aveva letto, ma tutto sembrava essere svanito nel nulla. Però non avrebbe avuto molto senso: “Non penso che un mago vada in giro con un oggetto oscuro appeso al collo. No, credo che aumentasse qualche virtù di Serpeverde, tipo l’astuzia. Se fosse stato un oggetto oscuro si saprebbe, un po’ come si sa della Camera dei Segreti. In fondo, parlare male di Salazar Serpeverde è abbastanza comune in questa scuola. Ci sarebbe la leggenda del medaglione maledetto di Serpeverde!”

Regulus annuì: “Ha senso.”

“Se vuoi posso fare delle ricerche ulteriori in biblioteca” gli propose.

Regulus sembrò sollevato da quella proposta: “Grazie, Alex.”

“Di cosa? Ora torno in biblioteca, altrimenti Barty penserà che l’abbia abbandonato. Quando trovo qualcosa ti faccio sapere.” Non ebbe il coraggio di fare domande sul perché gli servissero quelle informazioni. Le condizioni in cui si trovava Regulus le suggerivano di dargli una mano senza chiedere nulla. Più avanti sarebbe stato lui stesso a confidarsi con lei.

Corse verso la biblioteca ed arrivò accaldata, l’aria chiusa dell’interno le fece mancare l’aria. Barty, accanto a lei, continuava a scrivere.

“Tutto bene?” le domandò sottovoce.

Alexandra annuì e riprese a lavorare sul suo tema di Storia della magia. Alzarono gli occhi dai libri solo quando Madama Pince, la bibliotecaria della scuola, avvisò che presto la biblioteca avrebbe chiuso. Raccolsero libri, piume e pergamene e si diressero verso la Sala Grande per la cena.

“Cosa è successo prima?” le domandò camminando tra i corridoi sempre più affollati di studenti.

“Regulus mi ha chiesto aiuto in una ricerca.”

Barty sbuffò spazientito: “È il solito. Gli ho detto mille volte che non vale chiedere aiuto agli studenti più giovani. Se non ricorda qualcosa deve riprendere i libri.”

Alcuni Serpeverde li spintonarono contro la parete nel passare. Alexandra afferrò il polso di Barty, che stava per prendere la bacchetta per reagire e riprese il filo del discorso. L’ultima cosa che voleva era che due Prefetti fossero sorpresi ad attaccare briga con i membri della propria Casa sotto lo sguardo dei professori.

“Ti aveva chiesto una mano?” gli domandò preoccupata. Chissà se Barty aveva notato l’espressione tormentata di Regulus.

Barty annuì: “Sì, i primi giorni di scuola mi ha chiesto qualcosa di Trasfigurazione. Gliel’ho detto, ma poi ho aggiunto anche che così è troppo facile. Insomma, l’anno prossimo lui non sarà più qua! Non ci sarà la biblioteca di Hogwarts, dovrà cavarsela da solo! Al suo posto dormirei in biblioteca pur di memorizzare più cose possibili.”

Si sedettero in disparte, all’inizio del tavolo, vicino i professori, dove di solito sedevano gli studenti del primo anno. Se avessero voluto attaccarli, l’avrebbero dovuto fare sotto gli occhi di Silente e Lumacorno.

“Hai paura di quello che ti aspetta fuori?” domandò incuriosita.

“Tu no? Hai visto cosa mi stanno facendo qua? Figurarsi fuori!” sussurrò Barty.

Alexandra lo guardò perplessa: “Ma quest’estate continuavi a chiedere a Regulus di essere messo alla prova.”

Barty annuì. Abbassò il tono di voce e sussurrando le disse: “Sì, ma la risposta del Maestro mi ha fatto riflettere. Devo essere pronto, devo sapere tutto. Poi, hai visto cosa sta facendo mio padre?”

“Tuo padre è capace di chiuderci in una stanza e gettare via la chiave pur di non farci correre rischi, a me spaventa un po’” gli confessò. Era stato imbarazzante sentirlo fare apprezzamenti a voce alta su di lei, alludere al fatto che Barty avrebbe dovuto pensare a divertirsi con la fidanzata, come se lei fosse un giocattolo, e non pensare ad altro.

Il fatto che il signor Crouch parlasse di Barty come un bambino da distrarre, un ragazzino in preda agli ormoni, l’amareggiava molto. Certo, Barty era anche un ragazzo in preda agli ormoni – chi non lo era alla loro età? – ma era anche molto altro! Non vedeva i voti? Non leggeva i giudizi entusiasti dei professori? Pensava sul serio che fossero dovuti alla sua posizione?

Sul tavolo comparvero salsicce, patate, pollo, piselli al burro, carotine dorate e ogni tipo di sformato. C’era la deliziosa salsa alla carne che le piaceva tanto e la Shepard Pie che adorava e che le mancava ogni volta che tornava a casa (sua madre l’aveva vietata perché non la considerava cibo salutare). Mangiarono di gusto, prendendo anche due fette di torta – una alla melassa e una al cioccolato – e poi con lo stomaco pieno tornarono verso la sala comune.

Alexandra avrebbe voluto andare diretta nel dormitorio a riposare, ma la tabella di studio prevedeva che ripassassero il programma di Incantesimi fatto dall’inizio dell’anno. Fortunatamente, non era molto. Si sedettero su due poltroncine nere un po’ in disparte, con i libri sulle gambe e le bacchette in mano e si esercitarono a ripetere gli incantesimi spiegati dal professor Flitwick.

Chiusero i libri che erano molto assonnati, con la testa piena di nozioni che sembravano accavallarsi tra loro. Alexandra si stiracchiò prima di alzarsi, Barty l’accompagnò fino all’ingresso del dormitorio delle ragazze e si scambiarono un bacio per poi darsi appuntamento l’indomani.

Il dormitorio di Serpeverde si snodava in corridoi stretti dalle pareti di pietra che davano accesso a stanze dalle porte verdi con pomelli argentati. Le stanze seguivano gli anni di Hogwarts: la prima stanza che si incontrava era occupata dalle ragazze del settimo anno, poi quelle del sesto, e così via. Tra il dormitorio del quarto e del quinto anno c’era il bagno comune delle ragazze con le docce e tutto il resto.

Alexandra desiderava una doccia per eliminare la stanchezza di quella lunga giornata di studio. Lasciò i libri in camera e si chiuse in bagno. Il getto dell’acqua calda e il vapore iniziarono a fare effetto insieme al profumo del sapone al mughetto che aveva comprato all’emporio di Diagon Alley. Si sentiva rilassata e al tempo stesso molto stanca e non vedeva l’ora di infilarsi sotto le coperte. Si avvolse nel telo caldo prima di uscire dal suo cubicolo, quando sentì delle voci familiari.

“Allora, come sta andando con Black?”

Alexandra riconobbe subito la voce stridula di quella pettegola di Margareth McNair.

“Una noia. Il principino non fa niente.” Eloise Rosier sembrava frustrata e piuttosto seccata.

Alexandra non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie. Era lo stesso Regulus che aveva lasciato lei e Barty stremati la sera prima?

“Niente di niente?” domandò perplessa la McNair.

“Sì, un po’ di preliminari, ma è così fiacco che mi annoio subito. Una delusione. Insomma, non è come Jago che mi sbatteva contro il muro e mi alzava la gonna…”

Margareth ridacchiò, Eloise rincarò la dose: “Jago ha fatto la storia in questo dormitorio. Lui sì che aveva carisma. Mi ordinava cosa fare, non come il principino che mi chiede il permesso per toccarmi le tette!”

“E poi non fa niente?” domandò perplessa la McNair. Alexandra si domandò se stesse vivendo la stessa frustrazione con Desmond.

Eloise sospirò: “No, poi mi annoio e vado via.”

Alexandra era immobile, avvolta nel suo asciugamano, nella doccia ormai spenta. Il vapore si era appena diradato e iniziava a sentire freddo.

“Forse è lento”, provò a ipotizzare la McNair.

“Forse non è capace”, fu la conclusione a cui sembrava essere giunta Eloise.

Il freddo iniziò a salire dal piatto della doccia. Alexandra sentì prima i piedi infreddolirsi, poi le venne la pelle d’oca sulle braccia, sentì i muscoli irrigidirsi, e poi starnutì.

“Chi c’è?” domandarono le due, sorprese che ci fosse ancora qualche studentessa in bagno.

“Scusate” disse Alexandra imbarazzata, mentre usciva dalla doccia, avvolta nel suo asciugamano.

“Tu!” Margareth McNair la guardò come se fosse la più spregevole delle creature viventi, “Ci stavi spiando!”

“No!” esclamò, “stavo facendo la doccia. Quando ho chiuso l’acqua ho sentito che parlavate e… potrei aver sentito qualcosa.”

Eloise la guardava furiosa: “Sarai contenta, immagino!”

Alexandra si teneva stretta nel telo, pensando di essere senza bacchetta. Scosse la testa: “No, non sono contenta.” Le venne un’idea, però. Insomma, se non poteva sconfiggerle, avrebbe potuto provare a portarle dalla sua parte. In fondo, lei aveva una cosa che loro non avevano: conosceva benissimo Regulus.

Sospirò e cercò di sorridere imbarazzata: “Senti, Rosier, lo so che siamo partite con il piede sbagliato. Conosco Regulus da quando eravamo bambini. Forse posso aiutarti.”

Margareth l’osservava sospettosa: “Non fidarti, vuole rovinare il tuo fidanzamento. Ha sempre puntato Regulus.”

Alexandra scosse la testa: “Ti sbagli McNair, io sono felicemente fidanzata con Barty Crouch Jr. e non ho nessuna intenzione di cambiare fidanzato. Conosco Regulus, siamo cresciuti insieme, ogni tanto ci facciamo delle confidenze.”

“Non ti ha detto niente?” domandò Eloise imbarazzata.

“Non ancora,” mentì Alexandra. Avrebbe voluto dirle che Regulus la chiamava “palla al piede”, ma dopo quelle confessioni rubate, decise che offrire il suo aiuto potesse essere il modo migliore per uscire da quella situazione. Se avesse spezzato il legame tra Eloise e Margareth, forse le cose sarebbero persino migliorate.

“Potrei far scivolare qualche consiglio, così, da amica. Magari confidandogli qualcosa di me e Barty, e dirgli che in genere alle ragazze piace quel genere di attenzioni e di fare un tentativo con te se le cose ancora non fossero decollate.”

“Tu e Black parlate di queste cose?” domandò Eloise sconvolta.

“È capitata qualche confidenza del genere.” Alexandra si sorprese della sua capacità di mentire con convinzione.

“Anche su Avery?” domandò Margareth.

In quel momento il volto di Alexandra si illuminò. Non era un sorriso di gioia quello che le comparve sul viso, ma un altro, obliquo, che sapeva di vendetta e che era ancora più piacevole: “C’era ben poco da confidare su Avery visto che mi ha a malapena toccata. Barty è stato il primo.”

Margareth ed Eloise si guardarono sorprese.

“Desmond racconta altro” disse Margareth, proteggendo il suo fidanzato.

“Lo so, me lo ricordano continuamente, ma non è vero. Se avessimo un Pensatoio ti farei vedere come sono andate le cose,” rispose calma. Le superò entrambe, guadagnando l’uscita e prima di lasciare il bagno, si rivolse ad Eloise: “Ti farò sapere quando avrò parlato con Regulus.”

La lasciò lì, in silenzio. Le piaceva l’idea che la Rosier fosse in debito con lei. Le piaceva anche l’idea che Margareth McNair sapesse quanto fosse sfigato il suo fidanzato. Immaginò che, dal modo in cui entrambe ricordavano Jago Mulciber, lo stessero rimpiangendo e che Desmond non fosse affatto migliorato.

L’onore di Regulus, però, andava difeso. Si stava infilando nel letto pensando che Walburga sarebbe stata d’accordo. Bellatrix forse le avrebbe maledette entrambe per aver messo in discussione la virilità di un Black, ma Bellatrix era sempre un po’ estrema nelle sue reazioni. Le bastò tirare su le coperte, sistemarsi il cuscino morbido perché sprofondasse nel sonno.


	11. Il bagno dei Prefetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barty, con l'aiuto di Alexandra, cerca di aiutare Regulus a superare le sue difficoltà con la sua nuova fidanzata.

**Capitolo 11**

* * *

**Il bagno dei Prefetti**

_Hogwarts, 14 novembre 1978_

Trovare Regulus era più semplice a dirsi che a farsi. Le lezioni, i compiti, le ricerche, il Quidditch e tutto il resto presero il sopravvento e Alexandra, benché non avesse novità sulle ricerche su Salazar Serpeverde, non riusciva a incrociare Regulus nemmeno in sala comune.

Stava facendo la ronda notturna con Barty, girando a lume di bacchetta per i corridoi della scuola, quando venne spaventata da Mrs. Purr, lo stupido gatto di Gazza.

“Siamo nervosi?” le domandò Barty divertito, “pensa se fosse stato Pix.”

“Qualcuno mi ha chiamato?” esclamò il Poltergeist apparendo dal nulla. Li guardò attentamente con il suo solito sguardo maligno, volò sopra di loro facendo una serie di capriole. In mano teneva dei palloncini dall’aspetto minaccioso.

Gridargli: “Pix, no!” fu l’equivalente di un invito a nozze. Lo videro prendere la mira e colpirli, nonostante avessero provato a deviare la traiettoria dei palloncini con la magia. Un secondo dopo erano cosparsi di acqua e farina, mentre il Poltergeist si dimenava per le risate, facendo tutta una serie di piroette sopra di loro.

“Pix! Il Barone Sanguinario verrà informato di questo affronto!” gli urlò contro Alexandra. Il Poltergeist, soddisfatto dalla missione, scoppiò a ridere e scomparve nel nulla.

“Stupido Pix!” esclamò indignata.

Barty le fece cenno di far silenzio. Nel corridoio accanto alcuni passi si muovevano nell’ombra. Andarono incontro al rumore

“Chi c’è?” domandò Barty.

Nessuna risposta.

“Lumos!” Dalla bacchetta di Alexandra partì un raggio di luce che illuminò il corridoio. I personaggi dei quadri si lamentarono per essere stati svegliati, mentre una divisa di Serpeverde venne illuminata dal raggio di luce. Alexandra alzò la bacchetta e Regulus comparve davanti a loro.

“Reg! Cosa ci fai qui?” domandò Alexandra abbassando la bacchetta.

“Cosa vi è successo?” domandò a sua volta.

“Pix…” disse Barty seccato.

Regulus li fece tornare indietro verso il corridoio principale per non disturbare i quadri. Raccontò loro: “Stavo facendo la ronda anch’io. Ho beccato due Corvonero intenti ad amoreggiare tra i corridoi. Salazar, e quelli sarebbero i cervelloni della scuola. Ho appena finito il turno.”

“Sentite, ho un’idea: perché non proviamo il bagno dei Prefetti?” suggerì Alexandra. Un sorriso comparve sul volto di Barty.

Regulus sembrò meno convinto: “Io… io non so se è una buona idea.”

“Certo che lo è! Guarda come siamo conciati, poi ti devo assolutamente raccontare delle novità,” gli disse Alexandra prendendolo per mano e trascinandolo verso il quinto piano.

Arrivarono alla statua di Boris il Basito, presero la quarta porta a sinistra e respirarono l’aria calda e profumata del Bagno dei Prefetti.

I rubinetti si aprirono e cominciò a scorrere acqua calda e profumata, mentre la piscina si riempiva di schiuma. Alexandra si spogliò ed entrò in acqua, sotto il rubinetto più vicino, con il bagnoschiuma alla lavanda. Sentì scivolare via la farina, la pelle tornare morbida e calda, i capelli di nuovo puliti.

Voltò lo sguardo verso Barty e Regulus e li sorprese a guardarla. “È meraviglioso. Venite anche voi!” li esortò.

Barty, infarinato come lei, fu il primo a spogliarsi e raggiungerla in acqua, seguito da un più titubante Regulus. Il calore dell’acqua sciolse ogni resistenza non appena Regulus infilò la testa sott’acqua. Riemerse esclamando: “Che sensazione meravigliosa!”

Scoppiarono a ridere tutti e tre.

Alexandra tornò con la testa sott’acqua. Le piaceva quella sensazione di improvviso silenzio, come se il mondo scomparisse, quando metteva la testa sotto l’acqua e riusciva a sentire il ritmo del suo respiro e a volte anche il proprio battito cardiaco. Quando riemerse si trovò Regulus davanti che la guardava incuriosito: “Che novità mi devi raccontare?”

“Ho sentito la tua fidanzata lamentarsi di te,” gli disse divertita. Barty si avvicinò a loro due.

“Non vedo di cosa si lamenti: sono un perfetto gentiluomo.”

“Proprio di questo si sta lamenta. Pare che a lei piaccia un altro approccio, un po’ più vigoroso”, provò a spiegare Alexandra. Non sapeva quanto avrebbe potuta essere diretta con Regulus che la stava osservando con un’espressione perplessa sul volto.

“Te lo dico come te lo direbbe mamma o come lo sentiresti nel dormitorio di Serpeverde?”

“Per carità, non imitare mia madre!” esclamò Regulus, “vai diretta, come se fossimo compagni di dormitorio!”

Alexandra ridacchiò al pensiero della sua imitazione di Walburga. Scrollò le spalle e disse: “Senza troppi giri di parole, a lei piaceva quando Mulciber se la sbatteva contro le pareti di qualche corridoio.”

“Ma non così, per Salazar!” esclamò Regulus indignato.

Alexandra non capì se quell’indignazione fosse dovuta per il linguaggio, per l’immagine di Eloise con Jago Mulciber, o perché lui certi rischi non li avrebbe presi. Provò a solleticargli l’amor proprio: “Ti chiama il principino.”

“Chissà cosa le avrà raccontato Mulciber sul tuo… sul nostro conto, piuttosto”, osservò Barty.

Alexandra nuotò verso Regulus, che stava con le spalle contro il bordo della vasca, sotto la finestra con il mosaico della sirena. “Ora dirò una cosa che ti ricorderà Walburga, e non pensavo che l’avrei mai detto, ma devi salvare l’onore dei Black.”

Regulus l’osservò incredulo: “Cosa? Ma figurati! Se mia madre sapesse che la fidanzata che _lei_ mi ha trovato sogna di essere sbattuta contro un corridoio della scuola, rischiando l’espulsione, come una qualsiasi donna di malaffare, straccerebbe il contratto di fidanzamento!”

“Ti sbagli, Reg. Sottovaluti tua madre! Pensi che non abbia letto la mente di lei? Che non abbia già commentato le scollature generose, il trucco esagerato e tutti quei gioielli pacchiani che indossa? Credi che tutto questo sia passato inosservato?” domandò Alexandra, che aveva sentito una marea di commenti a casa da parte di sua madre sulla nascita ed evoluzione di quel contratto di fidanzamento.

“Ma perché l’ha fatto?” domandò Regulus smarrito.

“Perché le altre sono peggio, lo sai. È il prezzo da pagare per restare Toujours Pur!” sospirò Alexandra.

“Che schifo, però.”

“Lo so, ma tu non sei Jago, puoi fare le cose a modo tuo”, provò a proporgli, “Insomma, lei vuole essere dominata, prova a fare… Beh, come fa Barty di solito.”

“No, non ci riesco”, fu la risposta di Regulus, “non mi eccito a comandare, lo sai.”

Barty li stava osservando interessato. Si avvicinò a Regulus, gli cinse le spalle con un braccio e lo attirò a sé. “A noi serve che il fidanzamento con Eloise vada a gonfie vele. Dobbiamo allontanare i sospetti di tua madre da Alex e le voci del dormitorio da noi due. Ci serve che lei vada in giro a dire che gran amante sei. Cosa che, per inciso, sarebbe anche vera.”

Regulus sembrava totalmente ipnotizzato da Barty che, mentre con un braccio gli cingeva le spalle e lo teneva vicino, con l’altra mano giocava sul petto di Regulus, giocando con l’indice sul petto di Regulus, salendo fino al collo, muovendosi sinuoso lungo le clavicole, sfiorandogli il pomo d’Adamo. Tutto questo mentre lo guardava negli occhi. Sapeva essere molto persuasivo, Barty.

Nell’osservare quella scena, Alexandra sentì il desiderio di essere toccata nello stesso modo.

“Ora,” proseguì Barty deciso, “la prossima volta che sarai con la tua fidanzata, farai scorrere la tua mano lungo la sua coscia.”

Barty guidò la mano di Regulus lungo la coscia di Alexandra che non si aspettava quel coinvolgimento. “Così, vedi?”

Regulus annuì.

“La senti fremere?”

Regulus annuì nuovamente, mentre Alexandra si dovette appoggiare al bordo della piscina per non rischiare di sprofondare sott’acqua.

“La guarderai negli occhi, mentre le scosterai l’elastico delle mutandine e le infilerai un dito dentro. Non se lo aspetterà.” I gesti descritti da Barty vennero replicati da Regulus, guidato da Barty. Alexandra emise un sospiro di piacere.

“Forse ti guarderà sorpresa, ma tu ti limiterai a slacciarti i pantaloni e a chiederle di succhiartelo.”

Barty sorrise ad Alexandra: “Questo è un po’ complicato in acqua”.

Tornò a guardare Regulus e continuò con la sua ricostruzione: “Se _quella_ si faceva sbattere da Mulciber, deve passare del tempo prima che ti conceda. Deve sognare e implorare di essere presa da te. Le prime volte ti limiterai a questo. Se ti aiuta, puoi immaginarmi mentre ti ordino di fare queste cose. Deve sognarti la notte, deve svegliarsi bagnata nel letto pensando a te.” Il tono di Barty era fermo, molto deciso e rendeva perfettamente chiaro il comportamento di Regulus con Eloise. Era una specie di vendetta, messa in atto senza isterismi. Eloise sarebbe capitolata, rimpiangendo tutti i commenti fatti su Regulus.

Assaporarono quelle parole nel silenzio della stanza, interrotto da qualche goccia d’acqua che scendeva dai rubinetti chiusi e lo sbattere dell’acqua contro le pareti di quella piscina.

Alexandra si stava eccitando, Regulus ascoltava Barty in silenzio, cercando di controllarsi. Come al solito, Barty dirigeva i loro sensi.

“Quando sentirai di essere pronto,” gli disse, e questa volta avvicinò la bocca all’orecchio di Regulus facendolo fremere, “ti concederai. Ricorda, però, le prime volte la scoperai da dietro. Quella stronza dovrà implorare i tuoi baci e il privilegio di vederti godere. Deve imparare che certe cose sui Black non si dicono.”

Barty accarezzò la nuca di Regulus: “Tutto chiaro?”

Regulus annuì, eccitato dalle carezze di Barty, dal modo in cui lui sapeva modulare la voce e rendere tutto estremamente sensuale.

“N-non sarà un po’… crudele?” domandò Regulus.

Barty sorrise divertito: “Le piaceva essere sbattuta nei corridoi da Mulciber, non mi sembra una che si formalizza.”

Alexandra si avvicinò a Barty appoggiandosi alla sua spalla: “Io raccoglierò le sue confidenze. La faremo impazzire.”

“Alex, tu mi ecciti quando fai così,” le mormorò Barty portandola contro il bordo della piscina. Le sollevò le gambe e le sistemò intorno alla sua vita, mentre con una mano le accarezzava un seno. Sentì la mano di Regulus sull’altro seno, seguita dalle labbra di Regulus sulla sua spalla che risalivano verso il collo. Alexandra si voltò verso Regulus. Si baciarono.

Barty le voltò il viso e la baciò anche lui, per poi baciare Regulus. L’acqua tra i loro corpi era una barriera che creava sensazioni del tutto nuove.

Le braccia intorno al collo di Barty le rendevano impossibile muoversi e accarezzare i due ragazzi che la stavano baciando. Sotto di lei, tra le sue gambe, la mano di Regulus stava accarezzando Barty.

Barty spiegò a Regulus: “guarda Alex, ti desidera, ma non può toccarti. Questa cosa aumenta il suo desiderio, sta impazzendo”.

Barty ruotò su sé stesso con Alexandra in braccio. Finì con la schiena contro il bordo della piscina, mentre lei continuava ad essere in braccio a lui. Regulus si avvicinò ed entrò dentro di lei, da dietro, mentre Barty la stringeva e la sorreggeva, e il suo corpo combatteva per restare a galla. Non appena Regulus iniziò a muoversi con un ritmo costante, Barty puntò la schiena contro il bordo della vasca, approfittò del piccolo rialzo per restare in piedi ed entrò dentro di lei, sentendo le spinte di Regulus.

Alexandra sentiva gli ansimi di Regulus nell’orecchio e le spinte di Barty, le sue strette e il modo in cui l’attirava a sé. Entrambi si avventarono su di lei baciandola sul collo e si sentì sommersa al punto da abbandonarsi all’orgasmo. Regulus pure si lasciò andare.

Regulus era appoggiato al bordo della vasca cercando di riprendere fiato. Barty gli si avvicinò da dietro e iniziò a stimolarlo sotto l’acqua. Gli sussurrava nell’orecchio: “Lo sai che se non le fai quello che ti ho detto, poi dovrò punirti?”

Sembrò bastare solo quella semplice domanda per risvegliare Regulus. Barty afferrò il bacino dell’amico e lo avvicinò a sé. Una mano era sottacqua, mentre l’altra lo sorreggeva. Dall’espressione di Regulus, le attenzioni di Barty stavano facendo effetto.

“Pensa a cosa rischi di perdere,” gli disse prima di entrare dentro di lui.

Alexandra era uscita dalla piscina e osservava la scena avvolta in un telo caldo e profumato, mentre si asciugava. Prese la bacchetta ed eliminò le tracce di farina dalle uniformi.

Si rivestirono lanciandosi occhiate divertite e soddisfatte. Si controllarono davanti al grande specchio per vedere se erano in ordine.

Regulus stava osservando l’immagine riflessa di lui e in parte di Alexandra e Barty. Li fece avvicinare e disse: “Mamma, io sono innamorato di Alexandra. La amo da quando mi sono sorpreso a desiderare di alzarle il vestito di velluto rosso che aveva nel Natale dei miei undici anni. Ero ossessionato dal vedere le mutandine di Alexandra ed ero io che diceva a Kreacher di mettere il vischio perché volevo baciarla ogni volta che arrivava. Però, mamma, io sono innamorato anche di Barty, da quando ho incrociato il suo sguardo dopo che avevo segnato con la Pluffa e stare sulla scopa è diventato un problema.”

Barty provò a imitare la voce di Walburga: “Figlio degenere! Vergogna della famiglia! Ti farò tornare il sale in zucca a suon di Cruciatus!” Provò poi questo esercizio di confessione: “Papà, io amo Alexandra, la amo dal primo anno della Scuola Primaria, quando mi ha prestato i colori e mi ha sorriso. Ti sorprenderà però sapere che amo anche Regulus Black, da quando durante una partita ha segnato per Serpeverde e nel vedere il suo sguardo trionfante ho pensato che avrei voluto baciarlo per il resto della mia vita.”

Fu Alexandra ad imitare la voce del signor Crouch: “Un Black! Che vergogna figlio mio! Gentaglia che traffica con le Arti Oscure! Ti chiuderò in casa finché non ti toglierai dalla testa quelle idee! Ora non disturbarmi!”

Fu il turno di Alexandra: “Papà, io amo Barty, dalla Scuola Primaria, quando i compagni lo hanno fatto arrabbiare per una cosa che c’era sulla Gazzetta del Profeta e ho litigato con Jeremy Perkins, al punto da far cadere tutti i libri dalle mensole. Poi mi sono seduta vicino a Barty, che mi ha chiesto i colori, ed era così dolce che non mi sono mai più allontanata da lui. Però, mamma, Walburga ha ragione, io amo anche Regulus, e lo amo da quando mi ha baciato sotto il vischio nel Natale dei miei otto anni. E nemmeno sapevo degli scalini, e non me ne è mai importato nulla.”

Fu Regulus ad imitare suo padre, il buon vecchio Edward: “Figlia mia, ma… ma… due uomini, ma cosa diranno in giro di te? Ma che vergogna, forse hai bisogno di una Pozione Calmante, di una visita da un Guaritore… la mia bambina! Sai quante malattie si rischiano?”

Nessuno di loro riuscì a ridere per quell’esperimento. Ebbero la certezza che il loro legame sarebbe dovuto rimanere clandestino. Purtroppo, nel loro mondo, simili cose non erano concepibili.


	12. Venti di guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La guerra magica inizia a sentirsi tra le mura di Hogwarts e per le strade di Diagon Alley. Gli attacchi dei Mangiamorte contro maghi e Babbani costringono i genitori e il fratello di Alexandra a turni massacranti al San Mungo, mentre lei viene affidata ai Crouch.

**Capitolo 12**

* * *

**Venti di guerra**

_Hogwarts, 19 dicembre 1978_

Stavano per arrivare le vacanze di Natale. Hogwarts si era coperta di una coltre bianca di neve soffice durante la notte e al mattino l’aria sembrava magica.

La Sala Grande era illuminata da un cielo bianco che preannunciava altra neve, mentre gli studenti discutevano animatamente della partita del giorno: Serpeverde contro Grifondoro.

“Quest’anno dobbiamo stracciarli!” aveva detto Regulus al tavolo della colazione, radunando la squadra intorno a sé. “Potter si è diplomato e non abbiamo più scuse. Abbiamo persino due nuovi Battitori!”

Alexandra aveva ascoltato distrattamente il discorso motivazionale di Regulus, mentre sfogliava la Gazzetta del Profeta seduta accanto a Barty.

L’indomani sarebbero andati ad Hogsmeade per gli acquisti di Natale. Silente aveva dovuto abbassare la testa di fronte la linea dura portata avanti dal Ministro Minchum e dal signor Crouch. Quella linea era supportata dai genitori degli studenti Nati Babbani e dei Mezzosangue i quali temevano che ai figli potesse capitare qualcosa di spiacevole. Al tempo stesso, le famiglie Purosangue si trovarono strette tra il bisogno di non andare contro il Ministero e la paura che potesse succedere qualcosa ai figli, considerate le voci sui metodi poco ortodossi che alcuni Auror utilizzavano.

L’uscita ad Hogsmeade, in ogni caso, era stata negoziata da Silente in persona con il Ministro della Magia e il signor Crouch. Gli insegnanti di Hogwarts e i gestori dei negozi avrebbero creato uno scudo protettivo bloccando ogni accesso al villaggio per tutta la durata della permanenza degli studenti. Fino a quel momento, gli insegnanti non avevano avuto altra scelta che riempire gli studenti di compiti affinché non avessero il tempo di pensare alle gite. Alexandra non vedeva l’ora che arrivasse il giorno dopo.

Al termine della colazione, quando i piatti scomparvero dalle lunghe tavolate della Sala Grande, gli studenti si alzarono dirigendosi in gruppetti verso il campo di Quidditch.

Alexandra seguì alcuni studenti del primo anno di Serpeverde che discutevano animatamente del Campionato di Quidditch. Pareva che i Cannoni di Chudley avessero fatto una buona partita e che le Holyday Harpies fossero le favorite.

Camminava lentamente, perché i prati su cui camminavano erano scivolosi, per via della neve caduta durante la notte, mentre l’aria pungente stava eliminando ogni residua traccia di sonno e di tepore della Sala Grande. Prese posto tra gli spalti, avvolta nel mantello e con il viso quasi del tutto coperto dalla sciarpa di Serpeverde. Era pronta ad ammirare i suoi ragazzi giocare e quel pensiero le piacque, anche se non poteva condividerlo con nessuno.

Accanto a lei si sedette Eloise Rosier con la sua inseparabile amica, Margareth McNair, con quei suoi boccoli color castano chiaro, o color caramello come li definiva lei. Alexandra era curiosa di scoprire il motivo di quell’avvicinamento. Dal giorno dell’incontro nel bagno del dormitorio di Serpeverde, Eloise non le aveva più detto nulla, anche se Regulus aveva confermato a Barty che stava seguendo le sue direttive.

Le squadre scesero in campo. La tifoseria di Grifondoro si agitava come al solito, con il suo stendardo con il leone rampante a cui avevano fatto un incantesimo che lo faceva ruggire. Una serie di spalti sopra di lei, uno striscione di Serpeverde incoraggiava i propri giocatori: sotto la scritta “Forza Serpeverde!” c’era disegnato un serpente argenteo lungo quanto tutto lo striscione che si muoveva seguendo le onde con cui agitavano lo striscione. Jacob Parkinson, del settimo anno, aveva fatto un incantesimo al serpente, rendendone i colori cangianti tra il verde e l’argento.

Barty presidiava i tre anelli a cavallo della scopa e faceva alcune piroette mentre osservava i compagni di squadra passarsi la Pluffa.

“Regulus Black, il Capitano di Serpeverde, lancia la Pluffa dentro l’anello! 10 punti per Serpeverde! La partita si preannuncia accesa!” esclamò la cronista, una ragazzina di Tassorosso.

“Theodore Yaxley, il nuovo Battitore di Serpeverde, scansa il Bolide e lo rimanda a Grifondoro, ma McMillan difende il Cacciatore Trevis e rispedisce il Bolide al mittente!”

La partita sembrava bloccata dalla pari bravura delle due squadre. Alexandra teneva d’occhio Regulus e Barty: “Bella difesa di Crouch! Il ragazzo ha i riflessi pronti!”

Alexandra decise di scoprire cosa volesse Eloise: “Bella partita, eh?”

“Spero che Regulus non si faccia male, quei Bolidi sono tremendi!” sospirò Eloise.

“A proposito, come procedono le cose?” domandò curiosa.

“Salazar… è un altro… non so che cosa tu gli abbia detto, ma è un altro!”

Alexandra nascose il sorriso divertito sotto la sciarpa: “Forse dovevate prendere solo un po’ di confidenza. Immagino che sia difficile con tutta la pressione delle famiglie.”

“Forse hai ragione,” le rispose Eloise, “grazie.”

Alexandra sbirciò l’espressione di Margareth che non sembrava affatto contenta dei ringraziamenti che l’amica le stava rivolgendo.

“Domani riuscirete ad avere il vostro primo appuntamento, suppongo” le disse Alexandra per continuare a fare conversazione.

“Sì, che sfortuna vivere questo periodo!”

“Già, anche io e Barty domani riusciremo ad avere un pomeriggio romantico. In sala comune è così difficile e poi, con tutti i compiti che ci stanno dando!”

“Non nominare i compiti!” le disse Eloise, “i G.U.F.O. sono una passeggiata rispetto ai M.A.G.O.!”

“Filius Gamp prende il Boccino d’oro e Serpeverde vince la partita! Incredibile! Serpeverde porta a casa la prima vittoria dopo sei anni di sconfitte contro Grifondoro! Complimenti a Serpeverde! E anche a Grifondoro per la bella partita giocata!”

“La cronista non sembra molto entusiasta del nostro risultato”, commentò Alexandra.

“Figurati, ogni scusa è buona per parlare male di noi Serpeverde! Quei pezzenti di Tassorosso!”

Alexandra tornò ad osservare il volto di Eloise, l’aria sprezzante che le era comparsa e il tono della voce che era cambiato, ricordando quello di Walburga Black. Vide le due ragazze alzarsi per andare all’uscita degli spogliatoi ad attendere Regulus. Non voleva farsi vedere con Eloise, così decise di tornare in sala comune per aiutare i ragazzi del sesto anno a decorare la sala per i festeggiamenti.

Accolsero i vincitori con una nuova serie di fuochi d’artificio verde e argento del dottor Filibuster che riempirono la sala comune di scintille e scoppiettii. Lungo le pareti erano stati appesi palloncini con i colori della squadra, mentre lo striscione con il serpente che si muoveva ora decorava un’intera parete della sala comune. Quelle decorazioni provocavano un grande fastidio ai personaggi dei quadri che erano stati coperti e costretti ad assistere ai festeggiamenti affollandosi nelle tele appese alle altre pareti.

Gli studenti, che nel corso dell’anno non erano riusciti a fare scorte di dolciumi a Mielandia, avevano chiesto il permesso al professor Lumacorno perché dalle cucine mandassero un po’ di leccornie per festeggiare la propria squadra. Il Direttore della loro Casa – che era raggiante per il risultato ottenuto – era stato ben contento di organizzare un banchetto con i fiocchi dentro la sala comune.

I tavoli, che di solito ospitavano studenti alle prese con i compiti, si erano riempiti di panini al prosciutto, formaggi, budini, torte e sformati di vario tipo. C’erano brocche cariche di succo di zucca, Acquaviola e il professor Lumacorno riuscì persino a far comparire della Burrobirra per i suoi studenti che lo portarono in trionfo in spalla al pari dei giocatori.

“Signor Black, complimenti vivissimi! Grande partita!” si gongolava Lumacorno, lanciandosi in complimenti verso quello che era il suo studente preferito. Eloise lo aveva raggiunto e goffamente provava a cimentarsi nel ruolo di futura lady Black. Regulus, tuttavia, la ignorava, distratto com’era dalla confusione degli altri studenti intorno a lui.

Lo sguardo di Alexandra incrociò quello di Barty e si sorrisero. Gli portò una Burrobirra fresca e Barty si lasciò andare su una poltrona assaporandola.

“Da quanto tempo non beviamo una Burrobirra?” le domandò.

“Da fine agosto. L’ultima sera di agosto siamo andati al Paiolo Magico a berne una prima di tornare a casa a finire di preparare il baule. È stato il nostro ultimo giorno di libertà, ricordi?”

Barty annuì: “Domani spenderò tutti i risparmi da Madama Rosmerta e a Mielandia.”

“Io voglio andare da Scrivenshaft, ho consumato tutte le mie Piume e sono a corto di pergamene!”

“Anch’io dovrò fare scorta!” annuì Barty.

Dopo pranzo si chiusero in sala comune a fare i compiti. Le altre sale del castello erano fredde e alle finestre la pioggia batteva violentemente. Nei sotterranei, invece, con le finestre che davano sulle profondità del Lago Nero, regnava il silenzio più assoluto e ci si poteva concentrare sui complicatissimi problemi di Aritmanzia. Alexandra doveva terminare inoltre il tema di Pozioni per Lumacorno e finire di compilare il diario dei sogni per Divinazione. Il tempo passò velocemente e quando chiuse le pergamene di Divinazione sentì un brivido scenderle lungo la schiena.

“Non ce la faccio più a studiare Divinazione,” confessò a Barty mentre andavano a cena.

“Ma se è una delle materie più semplici. Non è nemmeno vero e proprio studio, a dirla tutta.”

Barty aveva sempre avuto un atteggiamento piuttosto scettico nei confronti della materia, stimolato anche dal parere della Professoressa McGranitt che diverse volte aveva quasi definito quella materia come “roba da ciarlatani”.

Alexandra, invece, condivideva l’approccio di Lumacorno e Silente secondo cui Divinazione meritava di essere studiata benché fosse una materia imprecisa: riuscire a intravedere un pericolo in arrivo, infatti, era sempre meglio che farsi sorprendere da esso. Tuttavia, dallo scorso anno sia la lettura delle foglie di tè che l’interpretazione dei sogni continuavano a darle cattivi presagi.

“Siamo in guerra, sarebbe strano che non ci fossero cattivi presagi!” le ricordava ogni volta Barty. Alexandra, però, non era convinta di quella teoria, perché ad alcune sue compagne di classe si pronosticavano matrimoni, viaggi e una carriera strepitosa. I suoi risultati oscillavano tra le lacrime, la sofferenza, la prigione e la morte. Persino lo studio dei sogni più felici le rivelava un significato del tutto opposto alla felicità che percepiva.

Ultimamente, nei suoi sogni si perdeva nel buio e finiva per incontrare una donna sempre vestita di nero che piangeva, ma non riusciva a raggiungere. Ogni volta che si avvicinava a quella donna veniva inghiottita dall’oscurità e si svegliava con una sensazione di soffocamento. La professoressa Gaiamens le aveva detto che era l’angoscia che Alexandra provava verso la guerra e la paura di perdere i propri cari, ma lei non era così convinta che fosse solo quello il significato di quel sogno.

Riusciva a scacciare quei sogni solo quando trascorreva le sere con Barty e Regulus. Oramai, però, i loro incontri si erano ridotti sia per via degli impegni di Regulus che per i compiti di lei e Barty. Forse, l’indomani sera, rallegrati dalle Burrobirra, sarebbero riusciti a stare un po’ insieme.

Il giorno successivo, allegri come non lo erano da tempo, gli studenti della scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts e i loro docenti si avviarono sulle carrozze magiche in direzione di Hogsmeade, il piccolo villaggio magico che sorgeva vicino la scuola.

I professori erano molto nervosi e il Ministero della Magia aveva inviato una serie di Auror a presidiare le strade. Riconobbero Alastor Moody e Dorcas Meadowes che l’estate scorsa li avevano fermati sulla scopa mentre tornavano dai Lestrange.

“Svuota la mente”, gli disse Alexandra. Barty annuì. Si infilarono da Scrivenshaft a fare scorta di pergamene, inchiostro e piume. Erano appena arrivate alcune Piume che promettevano di riuscire a superare ogni incantesimo anti-imbroglio e far passare gli esami a pieni voti.

“Sono formidabili!” le disse la commessa. Alexandra le posò perplessa e si limitò a comprare le sue solite Piume e un bel po’ di metri di pergamena per i suoi lunghissimi temi.

Si fecero largo tra la folla che riempiva il negozio di Mielandia dove presero diverse confezioni di Cioccocalderoni, Zuccotti di Zucca, Cioccorane e Gelatine Tutti i gusti + 1. Barty prese anche alcune bacchette di liquirizia e dei vermi gommosi.

Uscirono allegri e carichi di sacchetti e si diressero ai Tre Manici di Scopa. L’aria calda del pub fu la prima cosa che li invase non appena aprirono la porta. Si liberarono dei mantelli e cercarono un tavolo dove potersi sedere con tranquillità. In un angolo, Eloise guardava Regulus discutere di Quidditch con alcuni ragazzini del primo anno con sguardo sognante.

Alexandra mostrò la scena a Barty: “Eloise sta proprio perdendo la testa.”

“Guarda che è un metodo infallibile. La privazione aumenta il desiderio,” le disse come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

“Questa cosa che tu sappia come far impazzire le ragazze mi turba”, confessò Alexandra.

“Le mie conoscenze dipendono da te e non ho bisogno di applicarle su altre persone”, le disse divertito. Entrambi sapevano che tra le cavie c’era anche Regulus, ma in quel pub pieno di Auror e infiltrati del Ministero, nessuno di loro due si sarebbe sognato di fare il suo nome.

Alastor Moody dal bancone sorvegliava la sala e parlava con Madama Rosmerta.

“Ma che gli è successo?” le domandò Barty allundendo a Moody.

“Ogni volta che lo vedo gli manca un pezzo. È sempre più terrificante”, confessò Alexandra. “Prima di partire pattugliava la zona vicino casa mia. Avevo paura di uscire e di essere fermata da lui. Chissà come troveremo Diagon Alley tra qualche giorno?”

Barty sbuffò: “Io non capisco perché dobbiamo tornare a casa e non possiamo restare a scuola. Non ho nessuna voglia di rivedere i miei. Preferisco studiare.”

Alexandra guardò Barty come se avesse dimenticato il motivo per cui entrambi tornavano a Londra: “Dobbiamo tornare per stare vicino a Regulus. Sua madre ha organizzato la festa di fidanzamento. Io non posso mancare e tu mi devi accompagnare.”

L’osservò prendere un sorso di Burrobirra e fissare cupo il bicchiere: “Lo sai che mio padre non mi farà mai mettere piede a casa Black? Non di questi tempi. È già tanto che non fa perquisire tutte le case di Diagon Alley.”

“Ci penso io a tuo papà”, rispose tranquilla, porgendogli il calice per l’ennesimo brindisi. Era disposta anche a fare gli occhi dolci a Crouch senior affinché lasciasse andare il figlio con lei.

Il rientro a casa fu meno allegro del solito, Barty era di pessimo umore, e si incupiva man mano che l’Espresso di Hogwarts si avvicinava a Londra. Regulus cercava invano di sfuggire ad Eloise e riuscì a passare a salutarli solo quando le disse che sarebbe andato a cambiarsi. Alexandra rischiava di essere contagiata dal malumore di Barty e iniziava a pentirsi di aver insistito tanto perché lui lasciasse la scuola.

Quando arrivò a King’s Cross, tuttavia, dovette ricredersi.

Scese dal treno insieme a Barty e si guardò intorno per cercare i suoi genitori. Non riusciva a vederli da nessuna parte. Intravide Walburga e Orion salutare Regulus e congedarsi da Eloise che raggiungeva i Rosier. Vide persino Avery che era andato al binario a salutare Margareth insieme alla famiglia di lei. Vide i Leroux, ma i suoi genitori sembravano non esistere.

“Alexandra, cara,” le disse la signora Evelyn avvicinandosi sorridente. “Ho ricevuto un gufo dai tuoi genitori che sono stati trattenuti in ospedale. Verrai a casa nostra e sarai nostra ospite, non preoccuparti.”

“Grazie, ma cosa è successo?” domandò Alexandra preoccupata.

“Ve lo spiego a casa. Andiamo.”

La mamma di Barty era una signora molto dolce e tranquilla, ma quel giorno sembrava particolarmente agitata. Si guardava intorno mentre camminava lungo la banchina, teneva la bacchetta in mano. Alexandra e Barty si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato, mentre spingevano il carrello con i loro bauli e le civette.

Alla barriera videro Dorcas Meadowes aspettarli e far loro cenno di seguirli. Non andarono nella stazione Babbana, ma entrarono in una piccola porta laterale. Alexandra non l’aveva mai notata, perché si mimetizzava con quelle robe dei Babbani per l’ _ecletticità_ o il _terafono_ o quelle stramberie che usano loro per comunicare al posto dei gufi.

Dorcas aprì la porta ed entrarono in una stanza dove – con grande sorpresa – era presente un caminetto.

“Non useremo la Polvere Volante,” precisò, “ma questa Passaporta predisposta dal signor Crouch in persona che è trattenuto al Wizengamot. Lasciate i bauli e le civette.”

Dorcas fece un incantesimo Restringente estremamente potente ai bauli e alle civette, facendoli diventare delle dimensioni di un pacchetto di Gelatine Tutti i Gusti + 1 e li mise in borsa.

Si attaccarono ad un vecchio numero di un settimanale Babbano. La copertina era piena di immagini che non si muovevano. Arrivò il momento in cui la Passaporta si sarebbe attivata e un istante dopo si trovarono davanti casa Crouch. Entrarono in casa e Dorcas restituì loro bauli e civette riportandoli alle loro dimensioni originali.

Dorcas era una donna dai modi molto schietti, con lo sguardo attento e il passo veloce. Dalla velocità con cui riusciva ad evocare gli incantesimi e la precisione con cui muoveva la bacchetta, doveva essere anche molto brava nei duelli.

Prima di andare via, Dorcas rivolse uno sguardo a lei e Barty e disse: “Mi raccomando, siate prudenti. Sono tempi difficili.”

La signora Evelyn chiuse la porta, chiuse persino le tende delle sale ed accese le candele.

“Winky, per favore, prepara la camera degli ospiti e porta il baule della signorina Turner nella sua stanza. Poi prepara la cena, il signor Crouch sta arrivando.”

Camminò verso il soggiorno, fece loro cenno di sedersi, accese il caminetto e disse loro: “È successo qualcosa di molto brutto nel Galles. Sono morti diversi maghi e molti di più sono stati feriti. Era un attacco premeditato contro i Babbani. Sarebbe sembrato lo scoppio di una bomba, ma il Ministero della Magia ha rivelato la presenza di Magia Oscura. Se sono arrivati ad attaccare anche noi maghi, vuol dire che la guerra è sempre più vicina.”

Un brivido le corse lungo la schiena.

“I tuoi genitori e tuo fratello non potranno allontanarsi dal San Mungo per qualche giorno. Stanno dormendo anche lì. Il mio Bartemius è sempre al Wizengamot, come immaginerete. È sempre così stanco.”

“Quelle misure… gli Auror… siamo in pericolo?” domandò Alexandra.

“No, cara, sono solo precauzioni. Non si sa mai di questi tempi”, tentò di rassicurarla.

Il signor Crouch arrivò a casa dopo una decina di minuti, provato dalla giornata di lavoro. Lo sguardo che di solito era attento, sembrava affaticato e la sua stessa postura sembrava patire il peso del lavoro. Appese il mantello all’ingresso, andò a sistemare la valigetta nel suo studio e poi li raggiunse a tavola.

“Che disastro, Evelyn”, disse solo.

Si guardò intorno, vide lei e Barty e, come risvegliatosi all’improvviso esclamò: “Ci sono anche i ragazzi!” Sembrò perplesso dalla presenza di Alexandra, guardò la moglie che gli disse: “I genitori di Alexandra sono bloccati al San Mungo. Sai, con quello che è successo, stanno assistendo i feriti in emergenza.”

Il signor Crouch sospirò e annuì.

“Grazie per avermi ospitata”, disse Alexandra.

“È un piacere,” le disse il signor Crouch, “almeno tu e Barty vi fate compagnia. Sarà un Natale complicato.”

“Dovevamo restare ad Hogwarts”, le disse Barty.

“Forse, sì”, disse il signor Crouch, subito interrotto dalla moglie, “No, ma cosa dici, avete fatto bene a tornare. Yule si festeggia in famiglia. Di questi tempi dobbiamo stare vicini.”

Alexandra annuì. Comprese che non era il momento migliore per chiedere qualcosa al signor Crouch. Tanto più che non avrebbe saputo se i suoi genitori sarebbero andati alla festa di Regulus. All’improvviso, tutti i piani sembrarono andare in aria insieme all’esplosione gallese.

Al termine della cena, il signor Crouch si ritirò nel suo studio a lavorare. Lo si sentiva parlare con Alastor Moody e altri Auror attraverso uno degli Specchi comunicanti che aveva con il Ministero della Magia.

Barty e Alexandra si ritirarono nelle loro stanze. Si cambiarono per la notte e poi, quando la signora Evelyn andò a letto, Barty bussò e si infilò nella sua camera. Alexandra era sotto le coperte intenta a leggere il libro di Divinazione, cercando consigli su come gestire l’ansia da cattivo presagio quando Barty comparve nella sua stanza. Lei gli sorrise.

“Lascia perdere quelle sciocchezze. Ti stai facendo suggestionare.”

Barty le sfilò il libro dalle mani e lo sistemò sul comodino accanto a lei. Alexandra si spostò per fargli posto e lasciarlo sedere sul bordo del letto.

“Non devi avere paura”, le disse.

Le posò un bacio sulle labbra. Alexandra chiuse gli occhi rispondendo al bacio. Sentiva le mani di Barty accarezzarle il viso, mentre le labbra continuavano a cercarla. Lo stomaco le si stringeva e per la prima volta avvertiva indistintamente la paura che tutto quello potesse esserle portato via dalla guerra.

Tornarono a guardarsi negli occhi. Barty si alzò e le sollevò le coperte per infilarsi nel letto con lei.

I suoi occhi marroni la osservavano attentamente, cercando di decifrare cosa le passasse per la testa. Non riusciva a tenere tutta quella paura per sé. “È solo che…” esitò, “hai visto Moody? Il modo in cui Dorcas cammina veloce? Non posso fare a meno di pensare a te e…”

“Regulus,” continuò lui, calmo.

“Esatto.”

“ _Lui_ è potente. Non devi avere paura. Presto finirà tutto e non ci sarà più nessuna guerra. Noi maghi non saremo più criminalizzati. La conoscenza non sarà più nascosta. Usano gli incidenti dei Babbani per dare la colpa a _noi_. Vogliono che viviamo nella paura per controllarci. Ti fidi di me?”

“Sì,” rispose senza alcuna esitazione.

Barty le cinse la vita e l’attirò a sé: “Mi vorrai anche se dovessi diventare come Moody?”

“Sempre.” Quella domanda le rivelò che anche Barty, al di là della fiducia nel suo Maestro e della convinzione per la causa, era preoccupato dalla guerra. Nessuno di loro ebbe il coraggio di fare nomi in quella casa, ma il pensiero corse a Bellatrix, a Rodolphus, a Rabastan, e poi Severus, Desmond e Jago. Erano solo alcuni dei maghi che sostenevano il Maestro di Barty, che rivendicavano il diritto dei maghi a non doversi nascondere e poter esplorare i sentieri dell’Oscurità senza il controllo del Ministero.

La guerra, però, comportava arresti, feriti e persino caduti e Alexandra non poteva fare a meno di preoccuparsi per i suoi amici.

Quella notte si abbandonò alle carezze di Barty, lasciando che la sicurezza di lui la consolasse e le infondesse un po’ di fiducia in un domani che vedeva funereo.


	13. Fidanzamento in casa Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo una lunga attesa, nel giorno di Yule, viene ufficializzato il fidanzamento tra Regulus Arcturus Black ed Eloise Rosier. Alexandra e Barty assistono alla cerimonia con un misto tra sollievo e fastidio.

**Capitolo 13**

* * *

**Fidanzamento in casa Black**

_Grimmauld Place, 27 dicembre 1978_

“Barty! Avevo perso ogni speranza di vederti!”

Regulus non riuscì a nascondere la gioia del vederli. Nei giorni precedenti c’era stato un fitto scambio di corrispondenza via gufo tra loro tre. Alexandra era tornata a casa il giorno della Vigilia di Natale ed era riuscita a trascorrere le feste con i genitori e il fratello che a turno venivano a casa a riposare.

Al San Mungo c’era ancora un gran da fare, ma la fase critica dell’emergenza sembrava essere passata e fu una sorpresa quando il padre di Alexandra confermò che sarebbero riusciti ad andare dai Black per il fidanzamento di Regulus ed Eloise.

“È tutto merito di Alexandra.”

Regulus la osservò perplesso.

“È incredibile l’ascendente che ha su mio padre!” gli disse Barty.

Alexandra ridacchiò. Barty sosteneva che il signor Crouch avesse un debole per lei, ma la verità era che lei si era limitata ad adottare una strategia vincente. “In realtà è bastato dire che ci sarebbero stati i miei genitori, che siamo compagni di Casa in Serpeverde e che è vero che siete famiglie tradizionaliste, ma le cose stanno cambiando e alcuni giovani hanno preso strade… _insolite_ , qualcuno è stato anche Smistato in Grifondoro!”

Regulus rimase a bocca aperta: “Hai menzionato Sirius per convincere il signor Crouch a far venire qua Barty?”

Alexandra scrollò le spalle divertita: “Bisogna usare ogni freccia che si ha nel proprio arco.”

“Barty, devi imparare da lei” disse Regulus dandogli una gomitata.

Barty sembrò risentito del modo in cui Regulus lo prendeva in giro. Era sempre estremamente permaloso quando si trattava di suo padre e Alexandra sperò che non ne nascesse fuori l’ennesima discussione. Insomma, loro volevano andare alla festa di Regulus e avevano raggiunto l’obiettivo. Cosa importava chi era stato?

“Guarda che se io avessi detto le stesse cose, mio padre non mi avrebbe ascoltato. È tutto merito del suo ascendente” concluse scuotendo la testa.

Andarono nel salotto dei Black che sembrava essere diventato ancora più spazioso per accogliere tutte le personalità che erano state invitate.

Walburga e Orion stringevano mani e ringraziavano gli ospiti per la loro presenza. In un angolo, Druella e Cygnus, soddisfatti dall’aver già sistemato le figlie, osservavano la scena e dagli sguardi con cui scrutavano la sala certamente criticavano qualche dettaglio, troppo sobrio per i loro gusti.

“Regulus, caro!”

Eloise andò loro incontro fasciata in un lungo abito argento con una profonda scollatura che le evidenziava ancora di più il decolté. Walburga non era riuscita nel suo intento di educare la ragazza alla sobrietà.

“Eloise, congratulazioni. Sei bellissima.” Si sorprese della facilità con cui riuscì a mentire sembrando credibile. Aveva sempre avuto paura del fidanzamento di Regulus, temendo che avrebbe perso il suo amico per sempre. Invece, adesso, la presenza di Eloise la lasciava totalmente indifferente. Nessuno avrebbe potuto rompere quello che c’era tra lei, Barty e Regulus. Sicuramente, non ci sarebbe riuscita Eloise Rosier.

“Prendiamo da bere” le propose Barty che, al contrario di lei, sembrava non sopportare la presenza di _quella_ e tutta la vicenda del fidanzamento di Regulus.

Si misero in disparte per osservare i presenti, mentre Regulus era stato trascinato altrove dalla fidanzata entusiasta. “Sembra un pacco di Natale di dubbio gusto” commentò Barty facendola ridere. Alexandra gli porse un calice di Acquaviola.

“Non c’è niente di più pesante?” le domandò.

“In questa casa è meglio restare sobri” rispose Alexandra alzando il calice verso Walburga Black che da quando lei e Barty erano arrivati sembrava non volerli perdere di vista.

“Ho sempre pensato che Orion ed Edward alla fine avrebbero insistito per sistemare voi due.”

La voce di Bellatrix suonò accanto al suo orecchio interrompendo ogni chiacchiera tra lei e Barty, catturando ogni attenzione. Aveva in mano un calice di vino elfico che sorseggiava con elegante indifferenza, mentre Rodolphus, accanto a lei, era annoiato da Lucius Malfoy.

Comprese che Bellatrix stava cercando di liberare il marito da Malfoy per coinvolgerlo in una conversazione con loro due. Alexandra assecondò l’ennesimo tentativo di estorcerle una recriminazione nei confronti dei Black.

“Forse poteva essere vero prima di Andromeda e Sirius. È stato subito chiaro che le cose sarebbero cambiate, quando lui è diventato l’erede.” Aveva odiato Sirius per il suo Smistamento, aveva versato lacrime di rabbia quando era fuggito, scaricando tutto il peso del nome di famiglia sul fratello.

Bellatrix annuì assecondandola. Alexandra sapeva che l’aver nominato Andromeda, l’eretica, l’aveva infastidita. La mela marcia non era solo in casa di Orion e Walburga, dopo tutto. A dispetto di quello che Cygnus e Druella dicevano in giro e di cui avevano convinto anche le figlie. Bellatrix era diventata brava a dissimulare il fastidio, fingere indifferenza e continuare la conversazione, come se quel nome non fosse stato mai pronunciato.

“Ti dispiace?”

“Sono le regole del gioco. Io sono felice.” Si strinse a Barty mentre lo diceva e forse ostentò un sorriso più ampio del necessario. Odiava che i Black pensassero che Barty fosse un rimpiazzo di Regulus. Era stata lei a scegliere Barty, se mai si può scegliere la persona di cui ci si innamora.

Bellatrix alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Non iniziate anche voi. Non sopporto mia sorella.”

“Io non sopporto tuo cognato, altro che tua sorella!” disse Rodolphus spazientito, “non capisco perché ad ogni festa, tua madre lo faccia sempre sedere accanto a me!”

Era stato liberato dalla presenza di Malfoy non appena era comparso un consigliere del Wizengamot che Lucius aveva poi raggiunto con una serie di saluti cerimoniosi.

Bellatrix lanciò un’occhiataccia al marito, spazientita dalle sue lamentele. “Vedete com’è la vita matrimoniale vera? Fermatevi finché siete in tempo! È da quando siamo arrivati che non fa altro che lamentarsi.”

Poi, il suo sguardo cambiò e sembrò illuminarsi all’improvviso. Fece loro cenno di seguirla. Incuriositi da quel cambio di atteggiamento, la seguirono nella sala lettura di Walburga. Era il posto perfetto per le chiacchiere riservate: era una stanzetta piuttosto piccola, sul retro della casa, con la vetrata verandata che affacciava sul giardino. Lei e Regulus da bambini avevano sorpreso Narcissa e Lucius mentre si baciavano al chiaro di luna, e quella volta Regulus era riuscito ad avere da Malfoy una bella confezione di Cioccorane perché non dicesse a zio Cygnus quello che aveva visto.

“Come procedono gli esercizi di Occlumanzia?” Il pensiero della guerra. _Quella guerra_. La guerra dell’Oscuro Signore era il solo pensiero in grado di cambiare le espressioni di Bellatrix, di accendere il fuoco che si sforzava di tenere sotto controllo.

“Ci stiamo esercitando tutti i giorni” confermò Alexandra.

“Si vede, siete migliorati”, le disse Rodolphus, aggiungendo divertito: “mi spiace quasi non riuscire a leggere nelle vostre testoline. C’erano idee interessanti…”

“Smettila, Rod,” gli intimò Bellatrix. Un tintinnare di calici li richiamò nella sala principale, prima che potesse finire la sua ramanzina.

Walburga, Orion e l’intera famiglia Rosier annunciarono formalmente il fidanzamento dei loro figli. Regulus aveva l’aria annoiata, a giudicare dal modo in cui prestava più attenzione al contenuto del suo calice rispetto alle parole spese dai familiari. Al contrario, Eloise era al settimo cielo, sorrideva all’inviato della Gazzetta del Profeta che si aggirava per la sala.

Lei e Barty incrociarono lo sguardo di Regulus, gli sorrisero sollevando un calice nella sua direzione, che rispose divertito. Era bastato uno scambio di sguardi e Regulus si era risvegliato dal torpore, riprendendo a chiacchierare allegramente con i presenti, fino ad arrivare da loro.

“Come sta andando?” domandò.

“Sei perfetto” rispose Alexandra.

“Troppo” aggiunse Barty, infastidito dagli sguardi con cui Eloise guardava Regulus.

“Vado, prima che arrivi _quella_ ” disse Regulus, aggiungendo: “Domani, da Alex.”

Annuirono entrambi. Barty posò la mano sulla spalla di Alexandra e lei intrecciò le dita a quelle di lui. Sapevano che quel momento sarebbe arrivato, prima o poi. L’anno successivo, sempre in occasione di Yule, Regulus ed Eloise si sarebbero sposati. Presto sarebbero arrivati i figli e con il loro arrivo, forse, le cose sarebbero tornate ad essere più semplici. Nel frattempo, anche loro avrebbero finito Hogwarts. Stavano entrando nel mondo degli adulti, con le sue complessità, le trappole sociali e quelle stupide convenzioni. La loro vita sarebbe cambiata profondamente.

L’indomani Regulus si presentò a casa Turner con una bottiglia di vino elfico della riserva di Orion Black.

“Ho convinto Kreacher a darmi la chiave della cantina!” esclamò divertito.

Alexandra fece comparire dei calici sul tavolino del soggiorno. Non sapeva se fosse una buona idea aprire una bottiglia di vino elfico di mattina, ma la sera prima non erano riusciti a festeggiare a modo loro e occorreva porvi rimedio. Regulus stappò la bottiglia e iniziò a servire il vino: “È a temperatura perfetta!”

“Alla tua!” brindò Alexandra.

“Alla nostra” la corresse Regulus, “abbiamo archiviato questo inutile adempimento sociale. Ora possiamo tornare a dedicarci a cose più piacevoli” disse guardando le labbra di Barty.

Barty, di solito padrone della situazione, lo attirò a sé e si avventò sulle sue labbra, desideroso di recuperare il tempo perso. Alexandra aveva il sospetto che Barty fosse quello che meno di tutti aveva mandato giù l’arrivo della Rosier nella vita di Regulus. Quando le loro labbra si allontanarono, entrambi si voltarono verso di lei facendole cenno di raggiungerli sul divano.

Si avvicinò sorridente posando il calice di vino. Regulus le aveva chiesto una mano per attirarla a sé fino a farla sedere sulle sue ginocchia, tra lui e Barty. Sentì un brivido nel momento in cui le labbra di Regulus si posarono sul dorso della mano, mentre le dita di lui le sfioravano il palmo. Regulus le cinse la vita, accarezzandole i fianchi, mentre Alexandra si sedeva sulle sue ginocchia e intrecciava le sue gambe con quelle di Barty.

Gli occhi grigi di Regulus la osservavano seri. Barty, invece, le sorrise, intrecciando le dita alle sue.

“Alex, voglio che tu sappia che sei la nostra unica donna” le disse Regulus.

Alexandra gli rivolse uno sguardo scettico, visto che aveva appena sottoscritto un contratto di fidanzamento con la cugina Rosier, così Regulus si corresse: “la sola che amiamo”.

“La volta scorsa Barty ti ha fatto impersonare _quella_ , ma non succederà più. Io voglio te, mi manchi e non sai quanto è difficile dover toccare un corpo che non desidero.”

“Sono fortunata, lo so.” Posò le labbra sul palmo della mano di Barty, lo sentì fremere al contatto con la sua bocca. Si avvicinò a Regulus, gli scostò il ciuffo di capelli neri dalla fronte, gli accarezzò il volto e lo baciò sulle labbra, teneramente.

Regulus le accarezzava la schiena, indugiando sui fianchi, mentre si baciavano. Quando si allontanò dalle labbra di Regulus, incrociò di nuovo i suoi occhi grigi e lui le chiese di andare in camera. Camminarono mano nella mano nel soggiorno di casa Turner. Le dita di Alexandra erano intrecciate a quelle di Barty, davanti, che oramai conosceva la strada che dal soggiorno portava alla sua camera da letto, al piano di sopra. L’altra mano, dietro di lei, era stretta da Regulus che li seguiva alternando lo sguardo su entrambi.

In camera da letto, Barty li fermò vicino lo specchio. Alexandra, stretta tra loro due, tornò a baciare Regulus. Le dita di Regulus tremavano mentre le sfioravano il viso e le sue labbra alternavano baci a sussurri: “Mi sei mancata così tanto”.

Barty le posava baci sul collo, dietro l’orecchio, infilando le dita tra i capelli raccolti di lei, fino a scioglierli del tutto. Le sciolse i lacci che chiudevano l’abito da strega. Le sue dita si infilarono sotto la stoffa, le liberarono le spalle, facendo scendere l’abito lungo i fianchi. Infine, le sfilò la tunica in mussola. Le mani di Barty le strinsero i seni mentre continuava a baciarle la schiena e Regulus continuava a chiedere le sue labbra.

Sentì Barty con la sua erezione premere dietro di lei, mentre le stringeva i fianchi. Barty le cinse la vita e fece scorrere una mano lungo l’elastico dello slip, lo scostò. Iniziò ad accarezzarla, scendendo fino a insinuarsi fin dentro di lei. Le mancò il respiro. Dovette allontanarsi dalla bocca di Regulus per riprendere fiato.

Barty continuava a stringerla a sé e sentirla gemere sotto il suo tocco. Guardando Regulus, le sussurrò: “Liberalo dai vestiti. Non vedi come soffre?”

Fu difficile, dannatamente difficile, trovare la forza di muovere le braccia, sbottonare la camicia di Regulus, liberarlo dei pantaloni e fargli scendere i boxer che gli stavano già stretti. Il tutto mentre Barty continuava a stringerla e a farla tremare sotto il tocco delle sue dita. In più di un momento pensò che le ginocchia non avrebbero retto. Il suo corpo sentiva contro di sé la stoffa degli abiti di Barty. Lui e la sua mania del controllo. Sarebbe stato l’ultimo a spogliarsi, dopo essersi goduto lo spettacolo dei loro corpi che si liberavano dei vestiti.

Regulus, finalmente nudo, raggiunse Barty e iniziò a spogliarlo riempiendo lo spazio tra lei e Barty. Alexandra lo sentì cedere sotto i baci e le carezze di Regulus, la mano di Barty si allontanò da lei mentre Regulus gli sfilava la camicia.

Alexandra rimase nuda, si avvicinò a Barty per slacciargli i pantaloni e liberare anche il suo corpo.

Adesso era lei a sentire contro di sé la schiena nuda di Barty, ad accarezzare il suo petto esile, sentire i fianchi stretti di lui sotto le dita, e poi la sua erezione crescere sotto le sue carezze e il contatto con quella di Regulus.

Barty aveva imposto a Regulus di non baciare Eloise. Soprattutto non poteva baciarla con passione, e per lui non doveva essere stato complicato obbedire, anche sembrava che Regulus avesse sofferto la lontananza. Barty lo stava ripagando di ogni attesa. Regulus scese con la sua bocca lungo il collo fin sulla spalla di Barty e incontrò le labbra di Alexandra che stavano posando baci lungo la schiena di Barty ed erano risaliti fin sulla nuca. Baciò Regulus mentre Barty era tra loro. Lo sentirono fremere tra i loro corpi, sotto le carezze di entrambi. Una volta tanto, si lasciava trasportare da loro due.

Barty riprese il controllo di sé, guidò Regulus verso di lei.

C’era un modo in cui Regulus le sfiorava la schiena con una mano, mentre con l’altra la stringeva a sé che le provocava brividi in tutto il corpo. Il modo in cui i loro corpi aderivano, così diverso dall’incastro tra lei e Barty, e altrettanto sconvolgente, le faceva tremare le ginocchia e stringere lo stomaco, mentre dentro di lei tutto sembrava sgretolarsi.

“Portala a letto, Reg” gli sussurrò Barty.

Regulus obbedì, muovendosi lentamente in direzione del letto, mentre lei lo assecondava indietreggiando. La guidò con la schiena lungo il materasso, sentiva Barty dietro di lui, la sua erezione premere contro di lui.

“Per Salazar, quanto vi voglio…” mormorò, in piedi, davanti al letto, osservando Alexandra stesa, la schiena leggermente sorretta dai cuscini. Dietro di lui, Barty lo accarezzava, aderendo al suo corpo modellato da anni di allenamento ai duelli di magia.

Sul braccio sinistro, il segno della sua fedeltà all’Oscuro Signore si muoveva sinuoso, a ricordare un percorso dal quale non sarebbe stato possibile tornare indietro.

Si scambiarono un sorriso lei e Regulus, perché ad ogni loro incontro rivivevano il brivido del loro legame proibito. La raggiunse, posizionandosi sopra di lei, percorrendo ancora una volta con le mani il suo corpo, sentendola fremere, beandosi del modo in cui lei inarcava la schiena desiderosa di un contatto ancora più profondo. L’erezione di Regulus premeva sul suo ventre e non impiegò molto per entrare dentro di lei, facendole inclinare la testa all’indietro.

Se Barty sembrava fondersi con lei, con il suo corpo esile, così simile al suo, Regulus sembrava riempire ogni angolo del suo essere: corpo, mente, spirito. Lo vedeva muoversi sopra di lei, i suoi occhi grigi che cercavano di catturare ogni sua espressione. Lui la guardava, sorpreso e affascinato per il modo in cui si abbandonava al piacere che lui le stava dando.

Barty si stese accanto a loro. Reclamò le labbra di Alexandra, le diede un lungo bacio e un leggero morso prima di staccarsi da lei, baciare Regulus e raggiungerlo. Quando Barty entrò dentro Regulus, lei sentì il tremore di Regulus, i suoi spasmi di piacere arrivarono fino a lei, come un’onda che si propaga attraverso diversi materiali. Avvertiva anche lei il desiderio impaziente di Barty, che finalmente veniva soddisfatto. Vide il modo in cui Barty si aggrappò al corpo di Regulus, il bisogno di perdersi in lui, mentre lui si perdeva in lei.

Sopra di lei, gli occhi grigi di Regulus e quelli marroni di Barty la cercavano, gli affondi di Regulus, le spinte di Barty la facevano gemere. Era sul punto di raggiungere l’orgasmo quando Barty impose a Regulus di fermarsi. Regulus, smarrito, sentì Barty allontanarsi da lui. Lo seguì e scivolò sul letto accanto ad Alexandra che, ansimante e incredula, rivolse uno sguardo carico di disappunto a Barty.

Barty le sorrise, le sussurrò: “Ti voglio” mentre la mano di lei scendeva a stimolarlo. La guidò sopra di lui. Si muoveva sopra di lui, accarezzandogli il petto, scendendo a baciarlo e sentendo un fremito ogni volta che i suoi capezzoli sfioravano il petto di lui. Lui la stringeva per i fianchi, le accarezzò il sedere e in quel momento sentì il petto di Regulus aderire contro la sua schiena. Le mani le stringevano i seni, mentre si muoveva su Barty e Regulus le baciava il collo, scambiandosi sguardi con Barty che si mordeva le labbra. Regulus entrò dietro di lei e le sembrò di impazzire dal dolore, dal piacere, dal sentirsi completamente persa in loro due.

Sui suoi fianchi, le dita di Barty e Regulus si erano intrecciate, le sentiva premere sulla carne, afferrarsi per il piacere, restando in contatto. Si abbandonò all’orgasmo, sentendo Regulus liberarsi poco dopo, seguito da Barty.

Stanchi, surriscaldati e felici si abbandonarono sul letto. Alexandra continuava ad essere stretta tra Barty e Regulus che continuavano ad accarezzarla.

“Sei l’unica” sussurrò Regulus al suo orecchio.

“L’unica” le confermò Barty baciandola.

Regulus si riscosse: “Il Maestro mi chiama.”

Barty lo guardò sorpreso.

“Lo sento. Qui” disse mostrando il Marchio Nero che sembrava una creatura viva. Baciò entrambi, si rivestì e sparì.

In quel momento la guerra, che quel pomeriggio era stata lontana da loro, tornò con tutto il suo carico di angoscia.


	14. Esami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si avvicinano gli esami, i G.U.F.O. per Barty e Alex e i M.A.G.O. per Regulus che è sempre più confuso e sotto pressione. Alexandra inizia a preoccuparsi per lo stato di salute del suo amato Regulus.

**Capitolo 14**

* * *

**Esami**

_Hogwarts, 6 giugno 1979_

Rientrati dalle feste natalizie, il tempo sembrò volare sotto il peso enorme dei compiti e la preparazione per gli esami.

Alexandra e Barty erano alle prese con i G.U.F.O. e avevano ben dodici materie da preparare. Il programma di ripasso e studio aveva rispettato la tabella di marcia, avevano passato moltissime notti in sala comune a studiare, a ripetere incantesimi e memorizzare la composizione di pozioni.

Regulus, dal canto suo, era alle prese con i ben più complicati M.A.G.O. e anche lui non ebbe tempo di pensare ad altro che allo studio.

Lo scontro tra i sostenitori dell’Oscuro Signore e del Ministero della Magia si stava facendo sempre più serrato. Auror e Dissennatori presidiavano le strade di Hogsmeade, che erano state interdette agli studenti, i quali dovettero accontentarsi dei prati di Hogwarts e delle partite di Quidditch come sola distrazione.

La cosa che cambiò maggiormente in quei mesi, però, fu l’atteggiamento di Regulus che sembrava impazzito. Il fidanzamento con Eloise procedeva secondo i piani, ma dal giorno a casa di Alexandra, Regulus aveva iniziato ad approfittare di ogni istante libero per appartarsi con lei o con Barty, anche solo per brevi e fugaci baci.

Accadeva sempre più di frequente che si incontrassero separatamente, perché non riuscivano a incastrare gli impegni di tutti e tre e ritagliare un’ora nel loro ripostiglio segreto.

Questi incontri – che assomigliavano a delle incursioni di Regulus – avvenivano nei modi più impensabili e senza preavviso: tra gli scaffali della biblioteca, dietro un cespuglio nel parco, sotto gli spalti del campo di Quidditch e persino dietro la statua della Strega orba. Il comportamento di Regulus turbava sia Alexandra che Barty, perché il rischio di essere scoperti era abbastanza alto e nessuno di loro voleva destare scandalo.

Una di quelle mattine, Alexandra usciva dalla biblioteca per andare a pranzo. Voleva fare una piccola deviazione in sala comune per lasciare alcuni libri, quando fu raggiunta da Regulus che l’afferrò per un braccio e la fece entrare in una porticina. Era una stanzetta minuscola e buia, ma non appena Regulus chiuse la porta, come le ultime volte, lui l’attirò a sé e la baciò.

Alexandra si trovò con le spalle al muro, mentre Regulus, si avvinghiava a lei, le accarezzava il volto e la baciava. A parte la paura di essere scoperti e la sorpresa iniziale (un paio di volte gli aveva puntato la bacchetta contro, prima di accorgersi che la mano che l’aveva afferrata era di Regulus), Alexandra trovava divertenti quelle incursioni che le regalavano degli improvvisi momenti di intimità.

Quel giorno, tuttavia, dopo l’entusiasmo iniziale Regulus si allontanò da lei, cercò di ricomporsi, anche se i capelli scarmigliati e lo sguardo sconvolto sembravano renderlo difficile. Lo vide fare un respiro profondo e passarsi una mano tra i folti capelli neri, scosse anche la testa desolato e le confessò: “Alex, ho fatto un casino.”

Alexandra alzò un sopracciglio, scettica, non riuscendo a immaginare quali _casini_ avrebbe potuto combinare Regulus con il tempo che aveva a disposizione, a causa degli esami e tutto il resto.

“L’altro pomeriggio sono stato con Eloise.”

“Finalmente” fu il commento sollevato di Alexandra. Tra i corridoi del dormitorio aveva sentito più volte Eloise lamentarsi con Margareth, del fatto che Regulus la facesse impazzire e che poi si negasse. Alexandra aveva il timore che dal desiderio di Regulus si stesse sconfinando nella frustrazione, e anche Barty aveva detto che non poteva tirare troppo la corda senza che questa si rompesse.

Era stato molto complicato mettere Regulus nell’ordine di idee di comportarsi come un qualsiasi fidanzato e non lasciare insoddisfatta la Rosier, per quanto insopportabile potesse essere. Pertanto, quando Regulus le diede la notizia di essere stato con Eloise, Alexandra pensò che si fosse deciso giusto in tempo per non farla tornare a casa scontenta.

Regulus, tuttavia, sembrava essere ancora agitato per l’accaduto, insistette: “No, non puoi capire. È successo un casino”. Alexandra evocò un Muffliato per proteggere la loro conversazione e, come tutte le altre volte in cui Regulus aveva un problema, lo ascoltò.

“Insomma, ho fatto tutto quello che mi ha detto Barty. Ero dietro di lei che mi muovevo…”

“Servono proprio tutti i dettagli?”

Avrebbe volentieri evitato di immaginare Regulus con Eloise. Una volta, forse, avrebbe sofferto solo al pensiero. Adesso, sapere che Regulus sarebbe andato con lei le era indifferente, ma di certo non avrebbe voluto immaginarsi la scena o conoscere i dettagli. Non voleva immaginare i boccoli biondi di Eloise sul cuscino, o il modo in cui gemeva, o come chiamava il suo nome, o le posizioni che preferiva. C’era anche il detto, no? Occhio non vede, cuore non duole. Già era costretta a sopportare l’aria di superiorità che Eloise aveva assunto di nuovo, da quando Regulus aveva iniziato a sembrare un fidanzato. I ringraziamenti iniziali per aver sbloccato Regulus erano scomparsi in poco tempo, ed Eloise era tornata ad essere la solita.

“Sì, servono, ma d’accordo, vengo al sodo… Insomma, stavo venendo e ho quasi fatto il tuo nome.”

“No!” esclamò lei coprendosi la bocca. Lei e Regulus non erano stati visti insieme, ma il fatto che lui invocasse il suo nome durante l’orgasmo era sicuramente un bel pasticcio.

“Ma come hai potuto?” gli domandò incredula, “è come se io facessi il tuo nome mentre sto con Barty: è impossibile!”

“È impossibile perché tu _vuoi_ Barty, quando stai con lui! Per riuscire a stare con lei, io…” le disse quasi balbettando, “insomma, cerco di pensare a te.” Regulus agitava le mani mentre cercava di rievocare quel momento. Arrivò persino a mimare i gesti e le posizioni. Le spiegò: “Lei era di schiena, io ho chiuso gli occhi e mi è quasi scappato. Mi sono fermato in tempo, credo!”

“In che senso ti sei fermato in tempo?” domandò perplessa. Insomma, il suo era un nome lungo, complesso, difficilmente passava inosservato.

“Ho detto solo _Ale_ … Forse non ha capito, o ha pensato che si trattasse di un gemito” cercò di minimizzare Regulus, mentre si passava una mano sul viso imbarazzato.

Alexandra lo guardò negli occhi, era una delle poche cose di cui poteva essere certa nella vita: “Fidati. Se un uomo mormora il nome di un’altra a letto, qualsiasi donna lo capisce, anche se è sorda”. Sarebbe stata un’ingenuità assurda sperare che lei non avesse sentito.

“Beh, ma in quel momento non ci si controlla…” 

“Salazar, cosa devo sentire!” esclamò spazientita. Si passò le mani tra i capelli perché non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie. “Sei un Mangiamorte! Regulus, il controllo dovrebbe essere una costante della tua vita! Mi toccherà dormire con la bacchetta sotto il cuscino, perché lei e la McNair verranno ad ammazzarmi!”

“Non essere esagerata” le disse Regulus.

Forse con lui faceva la santarellina che sognava di farsi sbattere come da Mulciber, ma lei aveva visto come trattava le ragazzine dei primi anni nel dormitorio di Serpeverde. Il modo in cui pretendeva di fare prima la doccia sulla base della purezza del suo sangue, come se l’ingresso in Serpeverde da parte di Salazar Serpeverde stesso non fosse abbastanza. Odiava quella puzza sotto il naso, quel comportamento prepotente e cafone che trapelava da ogni cosa che possedeva. I commenti di Walburga, poi, le tornavano nelle orecchie e continuava a non accettare che _quella_ fosse finita a stare con Regulus, senza nemmeno meritarselo.

Tuttavia, le regole erano le regole, e aveva dovuto imparare a conviverci. Adesso bisognava solo non far saltare i loro equilibri e trovare un modo per salvare la loro felicità. Minimizzò, perché non aveva senso che Regulus fosse esageratamente preoccupato. “No, va bene. Nega tutto. Fai attenzione le prossime volte. Non cambiare modo di comportarti, ma chiamala per nome e sii carino con lei. Non possiamo permetterci che ti salti il fidanzamento. Non per colpa mia. Non voglio essere torturata da tua madre, lo sai che carattere ha!” Non ci riuscì del tutto. Parlava velocemente e nella testa le si affollavano una marea di pensieri spaventosi. Immaginò lo scandalo, i suoi genitori che la disconoscevano, Walburga che sarebbe finita ad Azkaban pur di punirla, il signor Crouch che avrebbe annullato il contratto con Barty.

Regulus annuì. La strinse nuovamente contro la parete, chinandosi a baciarla, mentre i loro corpi aderivano. Nell’aria rarefatta di quello sgabuzzino, il battito del cuore aveva accelerato il ritmo e non sapeva se fosse per la paura provata, per l’attrazione per Regulus, i baci che le dava, il modo in cui la stringeva. Persino l’idea dell’offesa alla Rosier e il pensiero che Walburga avrebbe potuto scoprirlo in qualche strano modo la stavano spaventando ed eccitando al tempo stesso.

Forse, più di tutto, ad eccitarla era il pensiero che nonostante il casino fatto, il mondo in cui vivevano, quelle dannate convenzioni, Regulus fosse lì con lei, a tirarla per la manica mentre camminava in un corridoio, a stringerla contro una parete per baciarla e che la desiderasse al punto da chiamarla durante l’orgasmo. Le sembrava che fosse la prova che ogni tentativo di separarli sarebbe fallito miseramente, perché nulla poteva frenare il loro bisogno di stare insieme.

Accanto a loro c’era un mobiletto malandato, di quelli che si usavano un tempo per conservare le pozioni. Regulus la guidò verso quel mobiletto, la fece sedere sopra. Le infilò una mano sotto la gonna, facendola salire dal ginocchio lungo la coscia, fino ad accarezzarle i fianchi per poi attirarla verso di sé.

Seduta sul bordo di quel mobile precario, con Regulus che la baciava e l’accarezzava tra le gambe infilando un dito sotto l’elastico dei suoi slip, si lasciò andare. Lo attirò a sé afferrandolo per la cravatta, mentre le gambe si incrociavano intorno alla sua vita. Gli slacciò i pantaloni e lui fece scomparire i suoi slip. C’erano momenti in cui Regulus sapeva essere molto bravo con gli incantesimi non verbali.

Fu intenso, veloce, accaldato ed estremamente precario. Il mobile sotto di loro scricchiolava ad ogni affondo di Regulus. Se non fosse stato per il Muffliato, sarebbero già stati scoperti da un bel po’.

“Salazar, quanto ti voglio, Alex”

“Regulus”

Non erano riusciti a fare a meno di chiamarsi per nome mentre raggiungevano l’orgasmo. Entrambi realizzarono quella circostanza. Con il respiro affannato, Alexandra lo strinse a sé, lo baciò e gli disse: “Stai attento”.

Lui annuì, sorridendo e anche in quella penombra riusciva a vedere i suoi occhi grigi che si illuminavano. Sperò con tutta sé stessa che Regulus fosse abbastanza forte da non farsi scoprire.

Si rivestirono e lei cercò di cambiare argomento per evitare di uscire da quella stanza con l’aria di chi fosse innamorata persa: “Ho fatto le ricerche che mi avevi chiesto”.

“Hai trovato qualcosa?” le domandò.

Annuì appoggiandosi con la schiena contro la parete, mentre il respiro tornava normale. “Non so se quello che ho trovato ti sarà utile, ma di più non si può trovare. Mi sono dovuta bloccare a un certo punto,” gli disse. “Il medaglione di Salazar Serpeverde, secondo la tradizione, aumenta l’astuzia di chi lo indossa. È magia bianca, quindi: dona dei benefici senza chiedere un sacrificio a chi indossa l’oggetto.”

Regulus annuì continuando ad ascoltarla interessato. Era in piedi con le spalle appoggiate alla parete di fronte. I loro piedi quasi si sfioravano in quel piccolo sgabuzzino e Alexandra li fissava cercando di ricordare tutte le sue ricerche.

“Sono andata a vedere i modi in cui un oggetto può essere colpito da una maledizione e, naturalmente, i modi sono molteplici e molto complicati. Alcune maledizioni consentono di difendersi dai nemici, altre danno la possibilità di attaccare i nemici a loro insaputa, altre ancora trasformano gli oggetti in vere e proprie armi mortali. Ci sono collane che strangolano chi le indossa, per esempio. Altri monili possono rendere invisibili, oppure rivelare se una persona mente o dice la verità. Sembra un po’ il genere di cose che trovi da Borgin & Burkes.”

“Ho capito.”

“Pensavo che la ricerca sarebbe finita qui, ma mi sono imbattuta in un trafiletto che menzionava una magia oscura potentissima e talmente pericolosa che l’autore del libro non la voleva nemmeno nominare. Pare che oltre a inserire negli oggetti la magia o un solo incantesimo, sia possibile anche conservare una parte della propria anima all’interno di un oggetto.”

“Un oggetto magico?”

“Il libro non lo ha specificato. Ho dovuto chiedere un permesso speciale alla Professoressa Gaiamens per accedere al Reparto Proibito e cercare queste informazioni.”

“La Professoressa Gaiamens? Vuoi fare domanda al Dipartimento dei Misteri?” Notò la punta di sarcasmo nella voce di Regulus.

“Non dire sciocchezze. È tutto l’anno che a Divinazione sono perseguitata da presagi oscuri che mi terrorizzano, ho chiesto alla Professoressa Gaiamens di poter consultare dei libri per capire meglio quei presagi. Barty dice che sono sciocchezze, ma da quando ho finito queste ricerche sono peggiorati.”

“In che senso?” Regulus adesso sembrava persino preoccupato.

“Fino a qualche tempo fa avevo presagi di sventure, lacrime e dolore, ma da quando ho terminato queste ricerche i presagi sono diventati tutti di morte. Spero che il mio Occhio interiore si sbagli di grosso. Barty mi prende in giro, ma io non sono tranquilla.”

“Per questo ti sei spaventata quando ti ho detto di Eloise?” le domandò.

“Sì, ma hai fatto bene a dirmelo, almeno potrò dormire con la bacchetta sotto il cuscino.”

Fece un respiro profondo per recuperare il filo del discorso. “Dicevo, questa magia non era nemmeno menzionata dal libro, ma una nota rinviava a un libro che la descriveva meglio. Questo libro si intitola “I segreti delle Arti più Oscure” ma non è presente nella biblioteca di Hogwarts.”

“Non è possibile” commentò Regulus.

“È quello che mi sono detta anch’io. Insomma, la biblioteca di Hogwarts è quella più fornita del mondo magico, forse seconda solo a quella del Ministero della Magia, ma non sarei così sicura. Insomma, sono andata a spulciare i vecchi cataloghi della biblioteca, che sono nel reparto di Storia di Hogwarts, e pare che quel libro un tempo fosse tra i libri del Reparto Proibito.”

Fece una pausa per riprendere fiato, guardò Regulus che la ascoltava con attenzione annuendo.

“Ho chiesto a Madama Pince informazioni, spiegandole che avevo notato delle discrepanze sui cataloghi dei libri e lei mi ha spiegato che quando Silente è diventato preside ha deciso di tenere nel suo studio alcuni libri che giudicava pericolosi per gli studenti. Fortunatamente tra quei libri ce n’è uno sulle Profezie e quindi sono riuscita a mascherare la mia domanda dietro lo studio della Divinazione. Mi ha detto che l’ultimo ragazzo che aveva fatto tutte quelle domande era un certo Tom Riddle.”

“Tom Riddle?” domandò perplesso Regulus.

Alexandra annuì. “Mi sono detta che forse questo Tom Riddle potesse darci una mano. Ho scoperto che è un nostro compagno di Serpeverde, che la galleria dei Trofei ha una serie di targhe di encomio per i suoi servigi alla scuola, ma il suo nome non compare né in “ _Prefetti che hanno fatto la storia_ ” né in “ _Orgoglio Serpeverde: la storia fatta dagli allievi di Salazar_ ”.

“Pensi che volesse compiere quella magia?”

“Non lo so. Chi mai vorrebbe strapparsi l’anima? È come se un Dissennatore ti baciasse, mi vengono i brividi solo al pensiero. Non capisco nemmeno perché fare una cosa del genere e avrei paura anche a conoscere le conseguenze di un simile gesto. Secondo me, questo Tom era interessato agli oggetti maledetti, magari studiava Arti Oscure. Forse è andato a perfezionarsi a Durmstrang o in America ed è rimasto lì. Dicono che in Estremo Oriente ci siano degli studi molto avanzati di Arti Oscure. Se però è uscito da Hogwarts interessato agli oggetti maledetti, forse, il vecchio Borgins potrebbe conoscerlo. Insomma, se mi interessasse quel genere di cose, io frequenterei quel negozio. Un po’ come i pozionisti che si accalcano da Slug e Jiggers.”

Regulus annuì. Sembrava concordare con l’esito delle sue ricerche. Le diede un bacio sulle labbra e le disse: “Hai mai pensato alla Gazzetta del Profeta? Hai un talento per le inchieste.”

Alexandra sorrise. “Il signor Crouch mi ha chiesto se mi interessa la carriera da Auror.”

Regulus la osservò sorpreso: “E tu cos’hai risposto?”

“La verità, che mi interessa l’Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica. Non sono portata per i duelli.”

“E lui come l’ha presa?”

“In un certo senso mi adora più di prima. Barty inizia ad essere geloso, ma penso che sia come se lui dicesse ai miei genitori che vuole diventare Guaritore. Loro andrebbero in brodo di giuggiole! Ora però mi sa che ci tocca andare perché altrimenti facciamo tardi a pranzo.”

“Esci prima tu, Alex. Io aspetto qualche minuto.”

Regulus si avvicinò a lei e le diede un altro bacio: “Grazie per la ricerca. È molto utile quello che mi hai detto.”

“Mi fa piacere di esserti stata d’aiuto. Se ti serve altro, chiedi. A dopo.”

“A dopo.”

Si scambiarono ancora un bacio prima che uscisse da quella porticina. Uscì nel corridoio deserto, voltò l’angolo e si imbatté nel Professor Lumacorno: “Signorina Turner, farà tardi a pranzo! Su, su!”

“Vado!”

“No, non si corre per i corridoi!” le gridò dietro, mentre lei si era già allontanata. Iniziò a camminare a passo svelto, senza correre, e si diresse verso la Sala Grande. Prese posto accanto a Barty che la osservò: “Che fine avevi fatto?”

“Poi ti racconto.”

Pranzarono come al solito, nell’indifferenza dei compagni di casa che continuavano a guardarli male, considerandoli la personificazione delle scelte del Ministero.

“Crouch, hanno ispezionato la mia casa ieri e i miei sono finiti nei guai” disse loro Frederic Rookwood. Le occhiaie tradivano una notte insonne del ragazzo e la magrezza era indice di giornate nervose e preoccupazioni.

“Mi dispiace” riuscì a dire Barty. Non c’era altro da dire, in effetti.

“La colpa non è di Crouch, ma di tuo padre che è un Mangiamorte!” gli gridò contro un Corvonero.

“Ripetilo, lurido Sanguesporco!” gridò Frederic lanciandosi all’inseguimento del Corvonero che li aveva disturbati. Non sapevano cosa fare: il Ministero stava esagerando, ma non potevano dirlo. Non potevano nemmeno dichiarare il loro entusiasmo per le idee dell’Oscuro Signore. Decisero di fare una passeggiata sui prati e giunsero sulla riva del Lago Nero, nel punto in cui Desmond l’aveva trovata in lacrime. Al pensiero di quante cose fossero cambiate da quel giorno le venne quasi da sorridere.

Si sedettero sulle rocce che guardavano verso il Lago e Alexandra raccontò a Barty di quello che aveva combinato Regulus, del fatto che avesse quasi pronunciato il suo nome mentre era con Eloise e di come Regulus fosse convinto che potesse passare per un gemito.

“Magari non ha sentito” osservò Barty.

Alexandra sollevò un sopracciglio scettica: “Non eri l’esperto? Secondo te, io non mi accorgerei se tu dicessi _Re_ … interrompendoti, in quel momento, invece di fare il mio nome?”

“Ma il tuo nome inizia per A, può essere frainteso…”

“Quindi se Regulus dovesse dire _Ale_ invece di _Barty_ , in quel momento, tu penseresti che è un gemito?”

Parlavano sottovoce, guardandosi le spalle per evitare che qualcuno potesse ascoltarli. Barty scosse la testa. “Che consiglio gli hai dato?”

“Di negare, ovvio. Se ha sentito qualcosa, se l’è sognato.”

Barty annuì pensieroso. Si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato e lui le disse: “Andrà tutto bene. Vieni qua, sei la mia fidanzata, noi non dobbiamo nasconderci.”

Alexandra si sedette sulle ginocchia ossute di Barty, si strinsero le mani. Le mani di Barty erano magre, sporche di inchiostro e con una serie di calli causati dagli allenamenti di Quidditch, nonostante i guanti.

“Hai ancora quei presagi?” le domandò.

Alexandra annuì: “Non te l’ho detto, ma sono peggiorati. Adesso parlano di morte.”

“Siamo in guerra, è normale. Guarda Hogwarts, nemmeno qua si è tranquilli.”

Sospirò. “Lo so.”

“Hai paura?”

“Ho paura che questi presagi mi stiano dicendo qualcosa che io non sappia decifrare, e non possa fare niente per evitare quel che accadrà.”

“Non sei una Sibilla e non è una Profezia. Sono presagi” le disse per consolarla. Le mani di Barty stringevano le sue. “La Divinazione è una branca della magia molto imprecisa: magari farai un tirocinio al Ministero della Magia e vedrai dei morti. Oppure ci sarà uno scontro a Diagon Alley, qualcosa del genere. Sono cose che capiteranno con la guerra che è in atto. Stanno capitando. Tutti i giorni. La Gazzetta del Profeta è piena di morti.”

Annuì, dicendosi che Barty doveva avere ragione.

“Andiamo a finire di ripassare Storia della Magia per la prova di domani?” le propose.

Alexandra lo seguì in biblioteca e ne uscirono solo quando era ora di cena. L’indomani sarebbero iniziati gli esami e poi avrebbero avuto solo una settimana di riposo prima di conoscerne gli esiti e tornare a casa.

Quella sera, nella sala comune di Serpeverde, lei e Barty si concentrarono sulla lettura della Gazzetta del Profeta e poi andarono a letto presto, per non incontrare gli sguardi ostili dei loro compagni di Casa dopo l’ultima retata degli Auror. Sulla porta del dormitorio Barty le diede un bacio e lei si incamminò diretta alla sua stanza.

“Il tuo ragazzo lo sa che il tuo migliore amico ha messo gli occhi su di te?” domandò la voce furiosa di Eloise.

“Come, prego?” domandò Alexandra senza darle alcuna attenzione. Svuotò la mente, si concentrò sul respiro. Da quando Bellatrix le aveva imposto di fare ogni giorno gli esercizi di Occlumanzia le stava diventando più semplice. Continuò a camminare, Eloise le andò dietro: “Non fare la santarellina!”

Alexandra si voltò verso di lei, scrollò le spalle e le disse: “Non so proprio di cosa tu stia parlando. Vado a dormire. Domani ci sono gli esami.”

“Lui fa il tuo nome!” le disse scoppiando in lacrime. Fu molto difficile mantenere il vuoto. Non poteva cedere. Fuori Hogwarts sarebbe stato peggio e non ci sarebbero stati di mezzo problemi di cuore.

“Non è un mio problema.” La voce le uscì fredda, atona.

Continuò a camminare lungo il corridoio, dando le spalle ad Eloise. Arrivò alla porta, afferrò la maniglia ed entrò. Quando si chiuse la porta del dormitorio del quinto anno alle spalle, chiuse gli occhi e fece un profondo respiro, sentendosi tremare dalla paura. Due settimane e sarebbe tutto finito.

Eloise dovette rimanere sconvolta dal comportamento di Alexandra, oppure, in qualche strano modo, fu sollevata dal pensiero che i sentimenti di Regulus non fossero ricambiati. Fortunatamente, l’inizio degli esami impedì a tutti di pensare a questioni futili e la settimana trascorse tranquilla.

Alexandra pregò tutte le divinità conosciute che Regulus nel frattempo avesse iniziato a fare il fidanzato premuroso, perché Eloise aveva sentito e capito tutto. Decise di non dirlo a Regulus per non innervosirlo e lasciargli credere che Eloise non sapesse niente. Del resto, se l’era presa con lei e non con il fidanzato, quindi era meglio non creare ulteriori tensioni e tornare a Diagon Alley il prima possibile.


	15. Casa Turner in festa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il matrimonio di Robert Turner con la sua amata Emily Light è l'occasione per vedere le differenze tra i Corvonero e i Serpeverde. Alexandra, Barty e Regulus riescono anche questa volta a ritagliarsi del tempo da trascorrere insieme.

**Capitolo 15**

* * *

**Casa Turner in festa**

_Diagon Alley, 13 giugno 1979_

Contrariamente alle aspettative, non ci fu nessuna settimana di svago in attesa dei risultati degli esami. I professori decisero che gli studenti avrebbero atteso i risultati a casa, visto che dal Ministero segnalavano un peggioramento del clima, e le famiglie iniziavano a mandare gufi per chiedere la partenza anticipata dei propri figli.

La notizia di quel rientro anticipato peggiorò l’umore di tutti, soprattutto quello di Barty, che si era rabbuiato non appena messo piede sull’Espresso di Hogwarts. Loro due condividevano lo scompartimento con altri ragazzi del loro stesso anno, che non avevano alcuna voglia di rivolger loro la parola e sembravano infastiditi dalla loro presenza.

Si trincerarono entrambi dietro un silenzio ostinato, decisi ad ignorare gli sguardi ostili di chi si divertiva a fare una colpa a Barty delle scelte politiche adottate dal signor Crouch. Si dedicarono alla lettura, sfiorandosi di tanto in tanto la mano, solleticando il polso o intrecciando le dita quando quel silenzio diventava troppo e sentivano il bisogno del contatto fisico.

Verso metà viaggio decisero di sgranchirsi le gambe e passare un po’ di tempo in corridoio per uscire dall’atmosfera cupa del loro scompartimento. Non che i loro compagni di Casa non li avessero abituati a un simile trattamento, ma l’atteggiamento da parte degli studenti delle altre Case, era peggiore perché non vi era nemmeno l’ombra di solidarietà. I due Grifondoro presenti, infatti, sembravano incolparli non solo di essere legati all’autore di quei provvedimenti liberticidi, ma anche (in quanto Serpeverde) della presenza dei Mangiamorte e dell’ascesa del Signore Oscuro. Insomma, sembrava che il caos in cui viveva il mondo magico fosse colpa loro.

In corridoio incontrarono Regulus, che sembrava fin troppo felice di quel rientro anticipato, a giudicare dal sorriso e dalla camminata allegra con cui li stava raggiungendo.

“Come mai sei così felice di tornare a Grimmauld Place?” gli domandò Alexandra.

Regulus si avvicinò a loro e contando i motivi sulla punta delle dita le rispose: “Primo, perché mi libero di Eloise; secondo, perché tutti e tre saremo al matrimonio di Robert; terzo, perché potremo finalmente vederci di nuovo a casa Turner.”

Alexandra scoppiò a ridere. In effetti, le prospettive indicate da Regulus erano allettanti, anche se sembravano non avere effetto sull’umore di Barty che non migliorò affatto. Regulus gli si avvicinò e sussurrò nel suo orecchio: “Presto ci saranno novità anche per te.” Fu quella frase ad avere il potere di risvegliarlo, offrendogli nuovi motivi per desiderare quel rientro. Finalmente, sorrise.

“Avevi dimenticato di aver aspettato questa estate per ben due anni?” lo canzonò Regulus.

“Avevo perso le speranze, piuttosto.”

“Lo sai che _Lui_ è di parola.”

Gli occhi marroni di Barty tornarono ad illuminarsi di gioia. Regulus aggiunse: “Alex, lo sai che se tu volessi…”

Alexandra scosse la testa e domandò perplessa: “Qualcuno dovrà pur guardarvi le spalle, no?”

“Se te lo chiedesse, accetteresti?”

“Se me lo chiedesse, non credo che potrei dire di no senza venir meno alla mia lealtà.”

Fu Barty a intromettersi: “No, Alex, no. Deve restarne fuori. Potremmo aver bisogno di aiuto da fuori. Garantisco io per lei, è la mia fidanzata.”

Regulus annuì: “D’accordo. Ora devo andare, prima che _quella_ venga a cercarmi.”

Il viaggio proseguì nel silenzio del loro scompartimento. Alexandra era seduta accanto a Barty che, di tanto in tanto, le stringeva la mano per sfogare l’ansia e l’eccitazione di incontrare nuovamente il suo Maestro. Nella sua testa si agitavano molte domande: il Signore Oscuro voleva veramente che lei diventasse una Mangiamorte? Perché Regulus le aveva fatto quella domanda, quando l’estate scorsa Voldemort le aveva detto che avrebbe potuto aiutarli da dentro il Ministero? Perché Barty si era opposto all’idea di una sua affiliazione? Pensava forse che lei non sarebbe stata in grado di compiere quel percorso? Si era accorto della sua paura? O forse anche lui temeva che i presagi potessero riferirsi a una simile scelta?

Tornò a leggere il nuovo numero di _Il Futuro Svelato_ , la rivista dell’Accademia Internazionale di Divinazione, a cui si era abbonata nella speranza di avere nuove chiavi interpretative dei suoi presagi.

“Perché studi ancora dopo gli esami?” le domandò Josepha Abbot, una Grifondoro.

Alexandra sollevò lo sguardo dalla rivista, fissò la sua interlocutrice e tornò a leggere senza risponderle. Non aveva alcuna voglia di discutere o polemizzare durante quel viaggio. Sentiva benissimo il disprezzo dietro quelle parole, il modo in cui avevano guardato lei e Barty per tutto il viaggio.

“Non mi rispondi?” insisté.

Alexandra sorrise. Giocò a fare la Veggente, un po’ come la professoressa Gaiamens: “Non ne vale la pena. La Vista mi rende evidente che ogni motivo non ti convincerebbe.”

Barty ridacchiò guardando fuori dal finestrino. Sapeva benissimo che lei era scettica sulla Vista, l’Occhio Interiore e tutte quelle fissazioni. Però riusciva benissimo a interpretare il ruolo della Veggente. In classe era stata talmente convincente da aver fatto guadagnare a Serpeverde oltre cinquanta punti nel corso dell’anno. Aveva dato il suo contributo alla vittoria della Coppa delle Case, così come Regulus e Barty erano stati fondamentali per la vittoria della Coppa di Quidditch.

Josepha alzò gli occhi al cielo e non rispose, facendo tornare lo scompartimento nel silenzio, interrotto dai due Tassorosso seduti vicino la porta che ogni tanto si scambiavano brevi commenti sul campionato di Quidditch.

Arrivarono a King’s Cross che era sera e, diversamente da Natale, questa volta trovarono entrambe le famiglie ad attenderli. Alexandra salutò i Crouch, Barty le diede un tenero bacio sulla fronte, continuando a recitare il ruolo del fidanzato amorevole. Lei arrossì, come da copione, sotto lo sguardo divertito dei rispettivi genitori, per poi salutarsi. Alexandra riuscì a salutare anche i Black perché suo padre aveva attaccato bottone con Orion non appena i Crouch si erano allontanati.

Darlene scosse la testa: “Peggio di due fidanzati!” Questa cosa fece scoppiare a ridere Alexandra. Pensò a lei, Barty e Regulus, e si domandò se suo padre e Orion ai tempi di Hogwarts avessero avuto qualche passione segreta oltre le uova di drago, ma decise di scacciare quelle idee.

“Perché ridi?” le domandò sua madre.

“Papà e Orion fidanzati!” continuò a ridere.

“Non essere sciocca. Andiamo a casa. Abbiamo una montagna di cose da fare per il matrimonio di tuo fratello.”

Nel caos degli esami, della rivelazione di Regulus su Eloise, e i presagi di morte, il matrimonio di suo fratello era passato completamente in secondo piano nella sua mente. Sua madre l’aggiornò mentre tornavano a casa. Robert aveva chiesto al suo migliore amico, Xenophilius Lovegood, di fargli da testimone di nozze.

Il compito che le avevano assegnato in famiglia, pertanto, era quello di compilare gli indirizzi degli invitati sulle buste dei biglietti di ringraziamento. Avrebbe dovuto aiutare a sistemare le camere degli ospiti, intrattenere i parenti che sarebbero arrivati e il giorno del matrimonio dovette anche aiutare il fioraio a decorare il giardino e la sala dal ricevimento che era stata opportunamente ingrandita per contenere tutti gli ospiti.

Le nozze si sarebbero tenute con un sobrio ricevimento in casa: la cerimonia nel giardino sul retro, mentre nella loro splendida sala da pranzo avrebbero organizzato il ricevimento. Nulla a che vedere con i tre giorni di festeggiamenti dei Malfoy, anche se avrebbero rispettato le due giornate di cerimonia tradizionale. Avrebbero avuto la casa piena di ospiti, i parenti e gli amici Corvonero di Robert ed Emily.

Gli sposi avevano insistito per avere una cerimonia intima che, di quei tempi, era la soluzione migliore per garantire l’incolumità di tutti.

Il signor Crouch aveva promesso che avrebbe presenziato per fare gli auguri agli sposi, ma non sapeva quanto a lungo si sarebbe potuto trattenere, mentre Barty avrebbe potuto rimanere a dormire da loro.

I Black, invece, avrebbero partecipato a entrambe le giornate ma, considerata la vicinanza, preferivano tornare a Grimmauld Place per la notte.

Eloise, purtroppo, era stata invitata su insistenza di sua madre che, insieme a Walburga, sostenevano che sarebbe sembrato brutto non estendere l’invito di Regulus anche alla sua fidanzata ufficiale. I Turner avevano partecipato ai festeggiamenti del fidanzamento ed esteso l’invito a Barty, fidanzato di Alexandra, quindi occorreva ricambiare.

Il giorno del matrimonio di Robert, Alexandra venne svegliata all’alba dal caos che regnava in casa. Darlene andava su e giù per le scale come una Banshee che urlava ordini. Suo padre si era nascosto da qualche parte per sfuggire alla moglie, mentre a Robert era stato intimato di non uscire dalla propria stanza per non correre il rischio di incontrare la sposa.

Alexandra si preparò indossando il suo abito da damigella di un azzurro pastello (era stata un’idea della sposa includerla tra le damigelle) e si diresse in camera di Robert.

Guardò il fratello uscire dal bagno con il volto appena rasato. Lo abbracciò e venne invasa dal profumo della sua colonia.

“Ciao”, lo salutò “come ti senti?”

“Emozionato.” Robert la guardava con gli occhi azzurri ereditati dalla mamma, luminosissimi nonostante la luce ancora fioca del giorno. Le disse con un sorriso timido: “Non riesco a credere che da domani io ed Emily saremo una famiglia.” Si avvicinò alla finestra e guardò fuori, al cielo che iniziava a schiarire: “Mi sembra ieri quando le ho chiesto di uscire insieme per una Burrobirra ai Tre Manici di Scopa.”

Alexandra non aveva mai visto Robert in quel modo. Robert era un ragazzo allegro, divertente, un po’ strambo con le sue assurde curiosità e la passione per le più strane malattie magiche. Aveva preso il carattere pragmatico di loro madre, scoprire che anche lui era un sentimentale, fu una sorpresa. Del resto, loro non avevano mai parlato di questioni sentimentali tra di loro, e quando lei si era fidanzata con Barty, Robert si era disinteressato della questione. Così come lei non aveva mai detto nulla sulla storia tra Robert ed Emily, a parte qualche battutina quando erano molto piccoli.

Robert non era mai stato un fratello geloso, al punto che quando andavano dai Black era molto contento di affibbiare la sorella a Regulus per poter giocare con Sirius.

Lo Smistamento di Alexandra in Serpeverde aveva finito per acuire le distanze tra loro, anche se in modo meno drammatico rispetto ai fratelli Black, ma entrambi avevano capito che si sarebbero trovati su fronti opposti, proprio come Sirius e Regulus. Erano riusciti a trovare un equilibrio pragmatico, basato su un affetto silenzioso e distante o, come avrebbe detto la loro madre, sul reciproco rispetto.

Era l’ennesima ipocrisia imposta dalla morale borghese dei loro genitori: la rispettabilità della famiglia non doveva essere compromessa da alcun dissidio interno. Qualsiasi incomprensione sarebbe stata gestita all’interno per evitare quel vociferare di pettegolezzi che avevano finito per dilaniare i Black. Del resto, non poter rivendicare un albero genealogico puro come quello dei Black aveva il vantaggio di non essere costretti a dimostrare continuamente la propria superiorità.

“Forza, preparati, altrimenti tra un po’ la mamma butta giù la casa” disse per sdrammatizzare. Lo aiutò a vestirsi e quando dovevano scegliere la cravatta entrò il suo testimone.

“Xeno!” esclamò Robert non appena lo vide fare capolino.

“Rob! Solo per il tuo matrimonio, oltre al mio, ovviamente, mi sono svegliato all’alba!” esclamò andando ad abbracciare l’amico. Alexandra li osservò e li trovò estremamente simili: i capelli biondi, gli occhi luminosi.

“Pandora?” domandò Robert.

“È di sopra con Emily. Pare che la sposa sia già in ansia” commentò l’amico.

“Non è da Emily, lei riesce sempre a mantenere il sangue freddo, anche nelle situazioni più critiche.”

“Ma il matrimonio è una cosa a parte,” liquidò Xeno con una scrollata di spalle e l’aria di chi era ben contento di essere passato per quella fase. Xeno si voltò verso di lei, come se l’avesse appena notata e domandò ridacchiando: “E lei? Che mi combini?”

“È mia sorella Alex, scemo!”

“La Serpeverde?”

“Esatto.”

Per togliere quel silenzio che si era creato, Robert tentò di iniziare a fare conversazione seguendo il copione materno, ovvero trovando qualcosa di interessante da dire sul suo testimone di nozze: “Lo sai che Xeno vuole fondare una rivista?”

“Sul serio?” domandò Alexandra incuriosita, “su che cosa?”

“Voglio fondare una rivista che vada oltre la verità ufficiale. Sarà un settimanale senza peli sulla lingua!” esclamò fiero. Ad Alexandra sembrò una dichiarazione un po’ vaga, ma non volle darlo a vedere, così esclamò: “Interessante!” cercò di deviare da ogni possibile richiesta di giudizio sull’idea e domandò: “hai già in mente il nome?”

“Ci stiamo ancora pensando con mia moglie, Pandora, al momento abbiamo una lista di possibili nomi e ogni giorno eliminiamo quelli che non ci convincono. Siamo sicuri che presto riusciremo a partire.”

“Alexandra, invece, è in fissa con Divinazione, si è persino abbonata a quella schifezza del Futuro Svelato.” Adesso, Robert cercava di mandare avanti la conversazione dicendo qualcosa di interessante sul conto della sorella. Probabilmente, alla prossima pausa sarebbe finito a parlare del tempo.

“Non è una schifezza, è la rivista ufficiale della Accademia Internazionale di Divinazione! Ci scrivono i più prestigiosi Veggenti del mondo!” protestò.

Xeno la guardò incuriosito: “Perché mai ti interessi di Divinazione?”

“Io mi interesso _anche_ di Divinazione, tra i vari interessi, come gli Incantesimi, la Trasfigurazione, le Pozioni e le Ar… Aritmanzia”, disse fermandosi appena in tempo. Non le sembravano le persone a cui rivelare un interesse per lo studio delle Arti Oscure. Il solo modo in cui l’avevano etichettata _quella di Serpeverde_ era di per sé fin troppo allusivo a qualcosa di inappropriato.

Xeno le sorrise annuendo: “Te lo chiedo perché mia moglie Pandora, quando era ad Hogwarts, era in fissa con Divinazione, perché continuava ad avere presagi di morte.” Xeno stava finendo di annodare la cravatta di Robert, mentre le spiegava: “era sconvolta, poi ha imparato a conviverci. Le ho detto che se non presta un po’ di attenzione con i suoi esperimenti, un giorno o l’altro ci farà saltare per aria.”

“Pandora è geniale, ma a volte è pericolosa”, confermò Robert che aveva finito di indossare l’abito da sposo.

“Sei pronto, Robert?” Darlene entrò in camera ed esclamò: “Xeno, caro! Che piacere!” corse a baciarlo ed abbracciarlo ed Alexandra mai aveva visto sua madre sbilanciarsi così con i suoi amici Serpeverde. I Corvonero, però, erano sempre un’altra storia. A distanza di decenni, sua madre restava una fiera Corvonero, sebbene suo padre le aveva confessato che in verità era rimasta molto delusa dal non essere finita in Serpeverde come la tradizione dei Rowle chiedeva.

“Signora Turner, lei è sempre bellissima”, le disse Xeno facendo arrossire la mamma. Robert scoppiò a ridere e diede una gomitata all’amico. Darlene si ricompose e li avvertì che stavano arrivando gli ospiti, e che Robert poteva scendere al piano di sotto, mentre Alexandra poteva andare ad aiutare Emily ancora nella sua camera.

Salite le scale, Alexandra trovò il caos più totale. Le stanze delle varie amiche e cugine di Emily avevano le porte aperte e le si vedevano andare avanti e indietro, alcune vestite, altre ancora no, chiedendosi aiuto per le pozioni Liscianti, per quelle Permanenti e anche per gli incantesimi di bellezza. Era peggio del dormitorio di Serpeverde il giorno in cui era girata la notizia – per fortuna infondata – che, siccome non potevano andare ad Hogsmeade, Silente avrebbe organizzato un ballo.

Bussò alla porta della camera della sposa ed entrò. Emily era bellissima nel suo abito bianco. I capelli neri erano pettinati in un’acconciatura che valorizzava i suoi bellissimi ricci. Alcune ciocche erano fermate da piccoli fiori di arancio.

“Sei bellissima!” esclamò Alexandra non appena la vide.

“Grazie, Alex”, disse Emily sorridente.

Nella stanza entrò un’altra ragazza che, dal celeste pastello dell’abito, doveva essere un’altra damigella. “È arrivato il bouquet” le disse porgendo alla sposa un mazzo di peonie bianche.

“Grazie, Pandora”, disse Emily.

Alexandra rimase affascinata da quella strega bionda, dagli occhi chiari e vivaci. Si sentì un’intrusa in quel mondo in cui tutti si conoscevano e si sorridevano gentili.

“Lei è Alexandra, la sorella di Robert”, la presentò Emily.

“Quella di Serpeverde?” domandò Pandora.

“È lo stesso commento che ha fatto tuo marito” esclamò Alexandra, stupita dal sentirsi dire la stessa identica frase. Cosa diceva Robert di lei? Cosa pensavano i Corvonero? Perché la chiamavano _quella di Serpeverde_?

Pandora l’osservò sorpresa e quasi infastidita. Alexandra temette di aver detto qualcosa di inappropriato e si affrettò a precisare: “Ero in camera di Rob, quando è arrivato Xeno. Non si ricordava di me, ma quando Robert gli ha spiegato chi fossi, ha reagito come te! Perché vi sorprende che io sia in Serpeverde?”

“No, è solo che tuo fratello era un po’ preoccupato per le voci che aveva messo in giro Avery” spiegò Emily sbrigativamente, come se quell’argomento avesse destato fin troppo scalpore. Alexandra comprese anche la reazione strana di Pandora. Si sentì a disagio in quella stanza, mentre altre amiche di Emily stavano entrando.

“Se non hai bisogno di me, vado a dare una mano per l’allestimento dei fiori” disse, sperando di potersi allontanare. Non conosceva molto bene Emily che, a parte qualche pranzo in famiglia, aveva visto poche volte. Comprese anche che la sua inclusione tra le damigelle era pura apparenza, sicuramente un’idea delle mamme. Emily annuì e lei si affrettò a scendere al piano di sotto.

“La sposa sta bene?” domandò sua madre non appena la vide. Alexandra annuì. Salutò una serie di cugini con le loro mogli e figli che correvano nel giardino di casa. Sua zia Isobel la fermò per chiederle se avesse un fidanzato e Alexandra la mise al corrente del fidanzamento con Barty. La notizia sembrò preoccupare la zia che temeva che i politici non fossero persone affidabili. Cercò di rassicurarla e la salutò vedendo comparire nell’atrio di casa Regulus e i Black.

“Walburga, Orion! Benvenuti! Ciao, Regulus, benvenuto!” disse sorridente. Regulus era bellissimo nel suo abito da cerimonia tradizionale. Era un abito grigio chiaro, di quelli per le cerimonie di giorno in estate a cui era abbinata una cravatta verde.

“Sei una damigella?” le domandò Walburga osservando l’abito. Alexandra annuì: “Sì, sono stata reclutata tra le damigelle. Purtroppo, una delle amiche della sposa non è riuscita a venire e ho dovuto sostituirla.”

“È una bella cosa,” le disse Walburga, “con Narcissa sei stata brava”.

Era sempre a disagio quando Walburga Black la studiava, e non capiva se quei complimenti erano incoraggiamenti o velate critiche. Si ricordò però di dover fare gli onori di casa, così disse: “Venite, però, accomodatevi. Perdonatemi, ho un’ultima ricognizione da fare e poi la cerimonia partirà a breve.”

Guidò i Black verso il giardino, predisposto per accogliere la cerimonia e li lasciò in compagnia dei Rosier. Si scambiò un’occhiata divertita, quasi di sfida con Regulus, che si sarebbe vendicato per il tiro mancino che lei gli aveva appena tirato, consegnandolo ad Eloise. Tuttavia, non poteva comportarsi diversamente, e lui lo sapeva.

Finì di controllare i fiori sui tavoli, al tavolo della cerimonia, lungo le scale che la sposa avrebbe sceso e tornò al piano di sopra. Era lungo le scale quando vide Barty arrivare con i genitori, poi venne distratta dalla vista di Robert.

“Sei bellissimo!” esclamò al fratello.

“Emily come sta?”

“Bene, anche lei è emozionata”, disse Alexandra mentre continuava a salire per tornare nella stanza della sposa. La vestizione era terminata ed Emily era bellissima. Ravvivarono il bouquet di peonie e la sposa partì con il suo corteo di damigelle al segnale che arrivò da Tocky.

Durante la cerimonia, lei era in piedi vicino Emily e poté assistere all’emozione di Robert. Persino Xeno era sul punto di piangere mentre si scambiava sguardi con Pandora, e certamente stavano rivivendo i momenti del loro recente matrimonio. Alexandra vide sua madre commuoversi e persino suo padre avere gli occhi lucidi, come non li aveva mai avuti per lei.

Guardò verso il pubblico e i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Barty e poi quelli del signor Crouch che le sorrise. In quel momento, non le sembrò l’uomo terribile che descriveva Barty. Persino la signora Evelyn osservava commossa la scena. Spostò lo sguardo sui Black e incrociò lo sguardo di Regulus che osservava la scena annoiato, mentre Walburga e Orion partecipavano attenti alla cerimonia. Eloise, accanto a Regulus, osservava il tutto dall’alto in basso, come se lei mai e poi mai avrebbe voluto un matrimonio così poco sontuoso.

Alla fine della cerimonia, il signor Crouch si avvicinò per congratularsi e le disse: “Una cerimonia così intima e romantica, di questi tempi fa bene all’animo. Congratulazioni.”

“Grazie per essere venuto”, gli disse Alexandra prima che si dirigesse verso alcuni amici di suo padre che lavoravano al Ministero della Magia.

“Volevano tenerti lontano da me?” le domandò Barty sottovoce.

“Non ci possono riuscire”, gli rispose, prendendolo per mano e facendogli cenno di seguirla. Incrociarono lo sguardo di Regulus che li seguì con discrezione, senza farsi vedere da Eloise.

Si chiusero in camera di Alexandra, mentre fuori la gente chiacchierava e un fotografo girava per immortalare gli ospiti.

“Abbiamo un’ora tra l’aperitivo e l’inizio del pranzo”, disse senza troppi giri di parole.

“Tua madre lo sa che le damigelle di matrimonio sono una delle mie fantasie?” le domandò Regulus sottovoce. Alexandra lo guardò sorpresa e, ricordando il loro primo incontro sul treno, gli domandò: “Ma non avevi la fissa della gonna a pieghe dell’uniforme?” Regulus rise divertito e commentò malizioso: “Anche.”

Aveva un sorriso bellissimo. Barty si avvicinò a Regulus come un gatto, lo baciò e gli domandò sottovoce: “Cosa succede nelle tue fantasie?”

Regulus e Barty si scambiarono uno sguardo di intesa e Regulus confessò: “Nelle mie fantasie io sono seduto su un divano, sorseggio un Fire Whisky e c’è una splendida damigella che si prende cura di me.”

Alexandra disse: “Non posso far apparire il Fire-Whisky, ma posso prendermi cura di te.” Si avvicinò ancora di più a Regulus, scorrendo un dito lungo la cravatta fino ad arrivare ai pantaloni. Sentì un fremito di Regulus quando il suo indice si infilò tra la stoffa del pantalone e la camicia. Fece uscire il bottone dall’asola mentre continuava a guardare Regulus con aria innocente. I pantaloni scesero lungo le gambe, lo fece sedere sul bordo del letto e si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe, liberandolo delle scarpe e dei pantaloni. Regulus assisteva a quello spettacolo deglutendo aspettando quello che sarebbe accaduto.

Barty gli si era seduto accanto, aggiunse: “Posso essere più incendiario del whisky.” Iniziò a baciarlo appassionatamente, mentre Alexandra lo liberò dai boxer e iniziò ad accarezzare la sua erezione.

Regulus si lasciò andare con la schiena indietro sul letto, reggendosi sui gomiti per poter osservare quanto stava accadendo. Barty ogni tanto interrompeva i suoi baci per osservare anche lui.

Quando Regulus alzò lo sguardo verso il soffitto e, nel tentativo di mantenere il controllo, si lasciò sfuggire: “Alex…”, Alexandra sollevò lo sguardo verso loro due, si scambiò uno sguardo di intesa con Barty, che sembrò capire le sue intenzioni, e iniziò a posare baci leggeri sulla punta dell’erezione, sentendone i piccoli fremiti sulle labbra. Passò la lingua sulla punta, sentendo sopra di sé gli sguardi di Regulus e Barty, sentì Regulus sospendere il respiro nel momento esatto in cui la sua erezione entrò nella sua bocca, scivolando tra le labbra di Alexandra.

Di fronte quella scena, Barty si alzò dal letto e la raggiunse sul pavimento. Lei continuava a dedicarsi a Regulus, mentre Barty le fece scivolare l’abito di dosso, aprendolo da dietro. Sentì le mani di Barty accarezzarle la schiena, mentre Regulus ansimava a quella vista. Barty le accarezzò i fianchi, infilando due dita sotto gli slip e anche quelli raggiunsero il suo abito tra le ginocchia. Alexandra sporse il bacino verso Barty che aveva iniziato ad accarezzarla e dopo poco entrò dentro di lei. Regulus cercò di avvicinarsi a loro, per osservare meglio la scena. Alexandra sentiva l’erezione di Regulus indurirsi tra le sue labbra, mentre Barty affondava in lei.

Nella concitazione, cose molto banali, come respirare, divennero estremamente complicate da fare. Regulus le passò una mano tra i capelli, mentre Barty le stringeva i fianchi e lei si sentì perdersi completamente in loro, mescolarsi con entrambi, li sentì abbandonarsi all’orgasmo. Insieme a loro, anche lei si abbandonò al piacere.

Dopo, erano tutti e tre scossi e ancora tremanti per l’intenso piacere provato. Si ricomposero, ritagliandosi brevi istanti per baci e abbracci e tornarono a mescolarsi tra gli invitati, spargendo sorrisi, fingendo di ignorarsi e mostrando una stucchevole cortesia nei confronti di Eloise che, ignara di tutto, non si era nemmeno accorta della mezzora di assenza di Regulus.

Persino il giorno successivo riuscirono a replicare il loro incontro, e fu molto più di quanto riuscissero a sperare.


	16. Segreti di famiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus scopre alcuni retroscena sulla storica amicizia dei Black con i Turner e informa Alexandra e Barty dell'ipocrisia che intossica le loro vite.

**Capitolo 16**

* * *

**Segreti di famiglia**

_Casa Turner, Diagon Alley, 20 giugno 1979_

Archiviato il matrimonio di Robert ed Emily, i due sposi partirono per il viaggio di nozze e casa Turner tornò alle sue solite dimensioni e all’ordinaria routine.

La mattina in cui arrivarono i risultati da Hogwarts era uno di quei rari giorni in cui Alexandra stava facendo colazione con i genitori. Solitamente, Darlene ed Edward uscivano di casa al mattino presto per iniziare il loro turno al San Mungo che poteva finire prima di cena, quando erano invitati dai Black, o quando Alexandra era già a letto, la maggior parte delle altre volte.

Un gufo del servizio postale entrò dalla finestra con la corrispondenza per la famiglia che, sistemò sul tavolo accanto alla finestra. Darlene la raccolse e diede uno dei biscottini gufici che teneva a portata di mano. Entrò anche un bellissimo allocco che, invece di seguire l’esempio del gufo del servizio postale, planò direttamente sul tavolo da pranzo apparecchiato per la colazione. Alexandra notò il sopracciglio alzato di sua madre e il modo disgustato in cui arricciò il labbro. L’allocco, completamente ignaro di aver violato una quantità indefinita di regole di igiene di casa Turner, posò una busta accanto al bacon di Alexandra. La vista del sigillo di cera le illuminò il volto: “Sono arrivati i risultati dei G.U.F.O.!” esclamò in preda all’emozione.

Il padre abbassò immediatamente la copia della Gazzetta del Profeta che aveva iniziato a sfogliare (in prima pagina la foto di Bartemius Crouch senior si guardava intorno con aria severa), mentre sua madre mise da parte il resto della corrispondenza. Alexandra prese un sorso di succo di zucca, fece un profondo respiro e iniziò a leggere la lettera con le mani che le tremavano leggermente per l’emozione. Solo al pensiero di quanto si era impegnata nello studio per tutto l’anno le venne un po’ di ansia.

_Gentile Signorina Turner,_

_siamo lieti di confermarle il superamento con profitto degli esami di Giudizio Unico Fattucchiero Ordinario, riportando i seguenti voti._

_Storia della magia: Oltre ogni previsione_

_Incantesimi: Eccezionale_

_Trasfigurazione: Oltre ogni previsione_

_Pozioni: Eccezionale_

_Erbologia: Oltre ogni previsione_

_Difesa contro le Arti Oscure: Eccezionale_

_Divinazione: Eccezionale_

_Aritmanzia: Oltre ogni previsione_

_Antiche Rune: Oltre ogni previsione_

_Babbanologia: Oltre ogni previsione_

_Astrologia: Oltre ogni previsione_

_Cura delle Creature Magiche: Oltre ogni previsione_

_È stata pertanto ammessa a tutte e dodici le classi di studio per i M.A.G.O._

_La invitiamo a mettersi in contatto con la scuola per confermare o modificare il suo piano di studi. Allegata alla presente troverà l’elenco del materiale scolastico richiesto per il prossimo anno._

_In attesa di una sua risposta, le invio i miei più cordiali saluti,_

_Il Preside_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente_

“Peccato per Erbologia e Cura delle Creature Magiche,” commentò Darlene, “un Eccezionale anche in quelle materie ti avrebbe aperto una grande carriera al San Mungo.”

Edward annuì alla moglie, poi con aria comprensiva disse ad Alexandra: “È andata comunque bene. Dodici G.U.F.O. non sono semplici da conseguire.” Prese un sorso di tè e continuò a dire alla moglie: “Robert aveva eliminato una serie di materie inutili dal piano di studi. Perché perdere tempo con Babbanologia, Divinazione, Aritmanzia e Antiche Rune?”

“Perché sono materie interessanti” rispose Alexandra sconcertata da quello che le stava dicendo suo padre. Certo, per i suoi genitori esisteva solo il San Mungo, e tutta la vita doveva essere organizzata in funzione della loro missione da Guaritori. Alexandra, però, era interessata alla magia in generale e non aveva una vera e propria predilezione verso una materia specifica. Aveva persino paura di rinunciare a qualche insegnamento, come se una simile scelta potesse precluderle informazioni importanti.

“Vedo che sei molto affascinata dalla Divinazione, ma ricordati che spesso è meglio non sapere cosa ci riserva il futuro”, continuò suo padre, mentre continuava a scorrere i voti sulla sua lettera.

“No, caro, almeno non si crea false speranze. È meglio non indugiare su strade che non porteranno da nessuna parte. La Divinazione ha la sua utilità se la si sa utilizzare”, replicò Darlene. Sua madre aveva sempre quel tono pragmatico e sbrigativo. Aggiunse: “Naturalmente, non serve la Vista per capire che Divinazione è una strada che non porta al San Mungo.”

“Io non voglio lavorare al San Mungo.”

Realizzò troppo tardi di aver detto ad alta voce qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto dire. Nella stanza calò un silenzio irreale. I suoi genitori la fissarono come se avesse parlato un’altra lingua. Poi, sua madre commentò: “Non sai quello che dici, naturalmente.”

Darlene, innervosita, fece sparire la colazione dal tavolo con un gesto stizzito della bacchetta e Alexandra rimase solo con la fetta di pane imburrato che stava mangiando mentre continuava ad osservare i voti che aveva ricevuto. Si alzò da tavola.

“Dove vai con quel toast, signorina?” domandò sua madre.

“A scrivere a Barty” rispose senza riflettere su quello che sua madre aveva detto dopo “dove vai”.

“Alla tua età devo ancora ripeterti che non ci si alza da tavola prima di aver finito di mangiare? Fossi in te, però, lascerei da parte il pane con il burro. Non fa bene ai tuoi fianchi.”

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Lasciò il pane tostato sul piattino che era riapparso, augurò buona giornata ai suoi genitori e salì in camera a scrivere a Barty. Si disse contenta che i suoi genitori non fossero mai in casa perché iniziava a non sopportarli più con le loro stupide regole.

“Ricordati che questa sera siamo a cena dai Black” esclamò sua madre mentre lei già stava salendo le scale.

Inviò una lettera a Barty, pregandolo di venire il prima possibile. Lo informò che le erano arrivati i risultati dei G.U.F.O. e gli domandò se anche lui li avesse ricevuti. Consegnò la lettera alla sua civetta Antares e rimase a camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro nella sua stanza.

Decise di approfittare di quel tempo a disposizione per scegliere cosa avrebbe indossato quella mattina e poi la sera per andare da Regulus. In fondo, quello era il suo primo giorno di vacanza.

Un abito estivo, leggero, verde chiaro, con le spalle scoperte per il giorno e un abito tradizionale, verde scuro, per la sera dai Black. Inspirò profondamente pensando di essere una strega con ben dodici G.U.F.O.

Certo, non aveva preso tutti Eccezionale come Robert, ma lui aveva solo otto G.U.F.O., lei dodici. Ripeté nella sua mente _Dodici G.U.F.O._ Inspirò pensando che il suo nome un giorno avrebbe potuto comparire in _Prefetti che hanno fatto la storia_.

Realizzò che, per la prima volta in vita sua, aveva avuto il coraggio di dire ai suoi genitori che non aveva intenzione di andare al San Mungo. Respirò profondamente: quando il signor Crouch le avrebbe offerto un tirocinio al Ministero della Magia, i suoi genitori non avrebbero potuto opporsi e lei sarebbe stata, finalmente, libera. Tutto sarebbe andato secondo i piani.

Sentì i suoi genitori uscire di casa e iniziò a scendere al piano di sotto. Avrebbe aspettato Barty in giardino, sfogliando il nuovo numero de _Il Futuro Svelato_. All’interno della rivista aveva infilato la lettera ricevuta da Hogwarts. Era curiosissima di conoscere i risultati di Barty.

Suonò il campanello di casa e l’elfa domestica Tocky accolse Barty che le andò incontro raggiante.

“Sono corso appena ho ricevuto il tuo gufo!” le disse, “anch’io ho ricevuto i risultati.” Si fermò per un attimo ad osservarla, come se l’entusiasmo per i risultati scolastici si fosse mescolato ad altro: “Salazar, le tue spalle scoperte…”

Alexandra sorrise: “Dopo, ora dimmi come sono andati i G.U.F.O.”

“Abbastanza bene,” le disse porgendole la lettera. Alexandra gli porse la sua e scoppiarono a ridere nel vedere di avere i voti speculari: Barty aveva preso otto Eccezionale e solo quattro Oltre ogni previsione (Babbanologia, Divinazione, Aritmanzia e Storia della Magia).

“Tuo padre come l’ha presa?” gli domandò Alexandra.

“Ha farfugliato un bravo e poi è andato al Ministero. I tuoi?”

“Mi hanno detto che ho studiato materie inutili e mi sono preclusa una brillante carriera al San Mungo.”

“Ma tu non vuoi andare al San Mungo!”

“Gliel’ho detto!”

“Gliel’hai detto?” domandò incredulo. Le rivolse uno sguardo divertito e ammirato: “Però, Turner… i G.U.F.O. ti hanno fatto crescere in un colpo!” continuò a guardare la lettera con i voti di Alexandra e le domandò con il suo sorrisetto sarcastico: “Come l’hanno presa? Sono ancora vivi?”

Alexandra alzò lo sguardo al cielo per mantenere il controllo. La presenza di Barty in quel giardino, il modo in cui lui la stava osservando, sorpreso, divertito e affascinato, le stavano facendo girare la testa.

“Mia madre ha reagito al suo solito modo: ha detto che non so di cosa sto parlando.”

Barty si avvicinò a lei, la strinse a sé e abbassò la testa verso il suo collo come per annusarla, per sentire il suo odore.

“Se solo tua madre sapesse cosa combina la sua bambina…” mormorò sottovoce.

“Non sono più una bambina” lo corresse.

“Lo vedo benissimo”, le disse facendole scendere una spallina del vestito.

“Non in giardino. I vicini” disse, “andiamo di sopra”. Barty non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

Appena chiusa la porta della camera le sfilò il vestito. Alexandra si sedette sul letto a guardarlo mentre lui si spogliava. Barty fu su di lei con un’urgenza che raramente gli aveva visto. Solitamente, amava giocare, allungare i preliminari aumentando il desiderio e l’attesa del piacere. Quella mattina, in preda all’eccitazione per i risultati degli esami, invece, sembrava fremere dal desiderio di unirsi a lei.

Sul letto, sopra di lei, le sfilò l’intimo e si fermò a guardarla. Alexandra sentiva l’aria fresca del mattino e la luce che filtrava attraverso le tende della sua camera da letto. Amava il modo in cui Barty la guardava, il modo in cui la luce illuminava i suoi occhi marroni che si intravedevano tra i capelli che disordinatamente gli coprivano la fronte, mentre lui si muoveva sopra di lei.

Accolse i baci di Barty stringendolo a sé, accarezzandogli la schiena e sentendolo fremere per quel contatto. Barty scese a baciarla sul collo, lasciandosi andare a piccoli morsi, mentre le mani le stringevano i seni, i fianchi per poi fargli largo tra le gambe. Era sempre bello tornare a fare l’amore sul letto, dopo i mesi nascosti nei ripostigli bui e sporchi di Hogwarts. Era bello vedere la sua espressione di piacere, mentre si muoveva sopra di lei e la desiderava. Inclinò la testa all’indietro, abbandonandosi al piacere insieme a lui.

Barty si stese sul letto accanto a lei, che si rannicchiò sulla sua spalla. Lui le accarezzava la schiena mentre guardava il soffitto e lei si perdeva nell’osservare il suo profilo e le lentiggini sul volto. In quel momento, pensò che avrebbe passato tutta la vita in quel modo, a fare l’amore con Barty, a guardarlo osservare il soffitto mentre da fuori arrivava la brezza estiva e il cinguettio allegro degli uccellini.

“Stasera vai da Regulus?” le domandò. Alexandra annuì: “Sì, sono a cena dai Black con la mia famiglia.”

“L’ho visto ieri, Regulus. Sta entrando negli affari di famiglia, sembra un’altra persona.”

“In che senso?” domandò incuriosita.

“Molto più deciso, serio. Mi è sembrato persino triste in tutta quella serietà da erede dei Black e cazzate varie. Ha un comportamento spericolato: poco ci mancava che mi saltasse addosso in un vicolo di Diagon Alley.”

Alexandra ridacchiò: “Allora è peggiorato.”

Barty annuì: “Eh già, pare che ad Hogwarts si desse un contegno. Da quando ha iniziato a fare il fidanzato della Rosier, dopo che va con lei vuole cancellarne ogni ricordo e cerca uno di noi due. Quando Eloise partirà con le amiche si darà alla pazza gioia.”

“I Rosier fanno partire la figlia?”

“Se hai gli Auror alle calcagna non mi sembra una cattiva idea”, commentò Barty, “siamo noi che siamo confinati in questo posto.” Un dito scivolò lungo la schiena di Alexandra: “cerchiamo di rendere questa prigionia un po’ più piacevole”, le disse sorridendo.

Alexandra ricambiò il sorriso, si sollevò per raggiungere la fronte di Barty, iniziando a posargli dei baci leggeri mentre percorreva il suo profilo: la curva delle sopracciglia, il naso e le labbra sottili, il mento. Poi il collo, il pomo d’Adamo, che fece gemere Barty, il punto in cui si incontrano le clavicole, lo sterno. Sentì un balzo quando le labbra si posarono sopra il diaframma e poi raggiunsero lo stomaco, scese più giù all’ombelico. Scendeva e sentiva altri muscoli tendersi, le braccia e le gambe che avrebbero voluto reagire a quelle attenzioni e si sforzavano nell’immobilismo. I pettorali e gli addominali si tendevano mentre la punta della sua lingua si alternava ai baci lungo il torace, fino all’ombelico. Sentì l’eccitazione di Barty crescere e arrivare a sfiorarle i seni, sollevando qualche ciocca dei capelli che le erano scivolati davanti in quella lenta discesa.

Barty, con la schiena leggermente sollevata dai cuscini, osservava la scena, aspettando il momento in cui lei sarebbe arrivata a dargli le attenzioni che desiderava. Quando provò a risalire, la mano veloce di Barty la bloccò e l’altra che stringeva la sua erezione era fin troppo chiara nella sua richiesta. Lanciò uno sguardo accondiscendente a Barty e assecondò i suoi desideri. Fu lui, poco dopo, a ribaltare le loro posizioni, a baciarle il corpo e scendere lì, tra le sue gambe. Le sembrò di entrare in un’altra dimensione quando Barty dai baci passò alla lingua, al modo famelico in cui la desiderava e l’attirava a sé, affondando il viso tra le sue gambe. Lo sguardo eccitato di Barty spuntava tra i ciuffi disordinati dei suoi capelli da sotto il suo ventre, come se ogni tanto emergesse a controllare l’effetto delle sue attenzioni.

Nel momento in cui si sentì inondare dal piacere Barty si tirò su, la raggiunse, quasi seduto con le spalle alla testata del letto e la fece salire su di lui. Fecero l’amore abbracciati, continuando a stringersi e baciarsi, mentre lei si muoveva guidata dal ritmo di Barty. Le sue mani le accarezzavano la schiena e le stringevano i fianchi per poi scendere lungo le cosce e risalire. Non persero nemmeno per un istante il contatto visivo e, quando Alexandra raggiunse l’orgasmo, il mondo diventò in una tinta tra il marrone degli occhi di Barty e il color paglia dei suoi capelli, come se lui e la sua essenza l’avessero assorbita interamente.

Rimase sul letto sognante, mentre Barty dovette rivestirsi per tornare a casa. Lei, sarebbe andata al Ghirigoro ad ordinare i libri per Hogwarts.

Quando la sera i genitori tornarono dal San Mungo la trovarono sorridente e pronta per la cena a Grimmauld Place.

“Come è andata la giornata?” le domandò il padre.

“Bene”, rispose, “ho visto Barty, anche lui ha superato tutti e dodici i G.U.F.O. con molti più Eccezionale di me”.

“Per diventare Auror è importante avere ottimi voti. Immagino lui voglia seguire le orme del padre, dopotutto.”

“Molto dipenderà dai tirocini che troveremo, ma non mi sembra che voglia fare l’Auror.”

“No, certo, la politica. I Crouch hanno la politica nel sangue”, concluse sua madre mentre indossava il mantello. Presero la Polvere Volante e comparvero al numero 12 di Grimmauld Place.

“Kreacher, i mantelli!” la voce di Walburga indicò che erano scesi nel camino giusto.

“Edward, Darlene, benvenuti! Alexandra, ogni giorno diventi la versione più bella di tuo papà!” Alexandra rimase sorpresa dal complimento ricevuto da Walburga. Vide Regulus comparire dal soggiorno e rivolgerle uno sguardo divertito.

“Signori Turner…” Regulus salutò i suoi genitori educatamente, scambiando una serie di convenevoli. Walburga fece strada in soggiorno “su, prego, accomodiamoci di là e beviamo qualcosa prima di cena”.

Alexandra sentì le ginocchia quasi tremarle quando Regulus le sfiorò la mano mentre lei stava seguendo Walburga e i suoi genitori. Lo guardò come se fosse impazzito, mentre lui sorrideva divertito. Si ricordò delle parole di Barty e decise di stare al gioco, anche se riuscire a passare inosservati sarebbe stato molto impegnativo e decisamente pericoloso.

“Regulus, come procedono le cose con la fidanzata?” domandò Edward sul divano.

“Molto bene, Edward. Non so se i miei genitori l’hanno già informata, ma a Yule dovremmo sposarci”, rispose cortese come sempre.

Orion domandò: “Alexandra, il tuo fidanzamento come procede?”

“Molto bene. Stamattina ci siamo visti proprio per confrontare i risultati dei nostri G.U.F.O.” rispose sorridente.

“Dodici G.U.F.O., Orion!” intervenne suo padre divertito.

“Non mi sorprende, visto di chi è figlio”, esclamò Orion, “speriamo che non ti tocchi la sorte di Evelyn”, aggiunse con una nota di amarezza.

Regulus la fissava di tanto in tanto, mentre continuavano a perdersi in quelle chiacchiere, e Alexandra avrebbe voluto sapere cosa gli passasse per la testa. Quando i genitori si alzarono per andare in sala da pranzo, Regulus rimase dietro e anche quella volta le sfiorò la mano, salendo fino al polso.

“Che fai?” gli domandò Alexandra sottovoce, senza riuscire a nascondere un sorriso.

Regulus le sorrise senza rispondere.

Secondo la tradizione che seguivano ogni volta che cenavano insieme, fin da quando Alexandra aveva memoria, le due famiglie sedevano a tavola l’una di fronte l’altra. Era una deroga alla regola generale che avrebbe visto i padroni di casa a capotavola e gli altri ospiti seduti lungo i due lati del tavolo. Quella era una convenzione che i Black e i Turner adottavano solamente quando le due famiglie cenavano insieme. Da un lato del tavolo sedevano i Black: Orion, Walburga e Regulus, sul lato opposto invece sedevano i Turner: Darlene, Edward e Alexandra, alternando il genere, rispettando, almeno in questo, il galateo.

Fin dal momento in cui sulla tavola comparvero gli antipasti, Alexandra capì che quella cena sarebbe stata particolarmente difficile. Regulus aveva iniziato a sfiorarle un piede. Non solo, ma lei aveva ricambiato il gesto e non era nemmeno arrivato il primo che lei e Regulus avevano i piedi intrecciati sotto il tavolo, mentre apparentemente mantenevano il contegno impeccabile che la loro educazione richiedeva.

Dopo cena, Edward e Orion andarono nello studio di Orion a discutere di alcuni affari legati alle solite uova di Drago, mentre Walburga e Darlene si accomodarono in salotto a chiacchierare. Alexandra si congedò per andare un attimo ai servizi.

“Quello stupido elfo ha devastato il bagno poco fa. Se non ti dispiace, puoi usare il bagno degli ospiti al piano di sopra?” le domandò Walburga.

“Ma certo, grazie”, disse Alexandra.

“Sono desolata per questo inconveniente.” Walburga sembrò rivolgersi più a Darlene che a lei.

Alexandra salì al piano di sopra ed entrò nel bagno degli ospiti. Era stata talmente tante volte a casa Black che ormai poteva dire di conoscerne ogni segreto, sebbene molte persone – e lei stessa – sapevano che una casa del genere aveva segreti sconosciuti ai suoi stessi abitanti. Il bagno degli ospiti di Grimmauld Place aveva il profumo di talco e sapone di cui odorava Regulus, ed era uno dei suoi profumi preferiti perché sapeva di buono, della sua infanzia e delle giornate trascorse a giocare in quella casa.

Uscì dal bagno e appena chiusa la porta del bagno incrociò gli occhi di Regulus nel corridoio.

“Reg, cosa ci fai qui?” domandò sottovoce.

Regulus si avvicinò a lei e la baciò. Erano baci dolci e Alexandra sentì il cuore accelerare. Nemmeno nei suoi sogni più sfrenati avrebbe mai immaginato di baciare Regulus Black nel corridoio di Grimmauld Place, mentre al piano di sotto i loro genitori chiacchieravano amabilmente e i quadri potevano riferire ogni cosa a Walburga.

“Ma sei impazzito?” gli domandò sottovoce. Si sentiva poco credibile in quelle fioche proteste, perché non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. In fondo, quel gioco pericoloso la stava divertendo. Il modo in cui Regulus stava osando mettere in discussione le regole di una vita la stava persino eccitando.

Regulus sorrise e scosse la testa. Si avvicinò a lei e le disse: “È finita, Alex. È finita. Sono negli affari di famiglia. Tra sei mesi mi sposo. Sono libero, non mi importa più niente delle loro regole ipocrite.”

La baciò di nuovo. Alexandra rispose al bacio e poi fece un passo indietro, spaventata. Mormorò: “Ho paura di finire sotto le Maledizioni di tua madre.”

Regulus continuò ad osservarla. Non seppe dove trovò il coraggio, o forse era vero che lui le faceva perdere la ragione. Contro tutto quello che aveva detto, nonostante la paura di essere scoperti, lo prese per mano e gli disse: “Vieni.”

Un sorriso spuntò sul volto di Regulus che forse aveva temuto che lei potesse rifiutarlo. Lei, che mai sarebbe riuscita a dirgli di no.

“Dove mi porti?” le domandò incuriosito.

“Nell’unico posto in cui tua madre non verrebbe a cercarci” disse abbassando la maniglia di una delle porte di quel corridoio.

Le pareti coperte da stendardi di Grifondoro e da una discutibile collezione di foto di ragazze Babbane in bikini e motociclette, le diedero la conferma di essere entrata nella stanza giusta. Da quando Sirius era andato via di casa, quella stanza a Grimmauld Place, semplicemente, era come se non fosse mai esistita.

Entrò nella stanza indietreggiando, mentre continuava a baciare Regulus che la seguiva sorpreso.

“Se vuoi disonorare il nome dei Black, devi farlo fino in fondo”, gli sussurrò divertita.

“Turner, tu non hai idea di quanti anni ho trascorso a sognare questo momento…” mormorò Regulus.

“Tradendo la tua fidanzata con una Non-abbastanza-Purosangue e rovinando il nome dei Black?” domandò. Per qualche strana ragione, le stupide paure di Walburga eccitavano il figlio.

“Non vuoi fare il tuo dovere di Purosangue?” continuò lei, mentre gli sbottonava i pantaloni e lo vedeva liberarsi della cravatta. Sciolse i nastri che chiudevano la sua veste da strega e guardò Regulus divertita. Lui la spinse sul letto e le fu subito sopra. Si abbandonarono a baci appassionati, mentre le loro gambe si intrecciavano e le mani scendevano a togliere la biancheria.

Regulus entrò dentro di lei e quella volta chiamò il suo nome in continuazione, come un’invocazione a cui lei rispondeva con il nome di lui. In quel momento, se Walburga li avesse sorpresi e la sua testa fosse finita sulle scale insieme a quelle degli elfi domestici, non le sarebbe importato affatto. Amava Regulus, lo amava quanto amava Barty ed era stato straziante imparare ad accontentarsi di quei momenti rubati, sapendo di non poter vivere con lui la stessa quotidianità che viveva con Barty. Era terribile dover nascondere l’amore.

Si rivestirono in fretta, tornando impeccabili e cancellando ogni traccia di quella passione. Alexandra stava scendendo le scale quando Regulus le sfiorò la spalla. Lei si voltò verso di lui e prima che fossero del tutto visibili, lui si chinò a baciarla. “Sogno questo momento da quando avevo undici anni”, le disse.

Alexandra gli sorrise e raggiunse le madri in salotto, mentre Regulus seguì il corridoio e andò verso lo studio di Orion Black. Non sarebbe entrato, ma avrebbe fatto un giro più lungo per poi tornare nel salotto.

“Ci hai messo un po’” le disse sua madre.

Alexandra scosse la testa, fingendosi imbarazzata: “Beh, sì, ho avuto qualche difficoltà con la veste da strega. Ho visto che era caduta una piccola macchia di succo di zucca e ho applicato un incantesimo per rimuoverla, però ho perso un po’ di tempo.”

“Hai fatto bene, è segno di sciatteria tollerare lo sporco”, sentenziò Walburga che quella sera era insolitamente di buon umore. Alexandra si domandò cosa fosse successo a casa Black. Era come se all’improvviso l’aura di severità fosse svanita e tutti si fossero rilassati.

“Alexandra, cara, vai a vedere dov’è finito Regulus? Chiama anche i due uomini, così serviamo il dolce e poi decidiamo se continuare la serata con una partita a carte magiche.”

Alexandra annuì. Forse aveva ragione Regulus. Ora che il contratto matrimoniale era stato firmato ai Black non importava che lui fosse fedele alla futura moglie. Avvertì Orion e suo padre che le signore li attendevano in salotto per il dolce e poi continuò nella ricerca di Regulus. Lo trovò in una piccola sala da lettura sul retro, seduto vicino la vetrata della veranda, assorto in qualche pensiero.

“Tua madre mi manda a cercarti.”

Regulus aveva l’espressione assorta, mentre teneva in mano una serie di bigliettini. Li porse ad Alexandra.

_“Amore mio, ogni momento trascorso lontano da te è uno strazio infinito. Darlene è fantastica, ma il mio cuore appartiene a te. Per sempre tuo, Edward.”_

Lo guardò sorpresa. Regulus le passò un altro bigliettino: _“Diletta mia, Walburga sta per partorire il nostro primogenito, ma io non posso fare a meno di pensare a te, nelle sue stesse condizioni, e vorrei essere lì ad asciugarti la fronte. So che Edward vorrebbe essere al posto mio. La vita è difficile. Ti amo, Orion.”_

Alexandra domandò sottovoce: “Non gliel’ha mandato?” Regulus girò il bigliettino e, invece, trovarono la risposta di Darlene: _“Amore mio, tu sei il padre di Sirius, come Edward è il padre di Robert. Siate lì ad accogliere i vostri figli, ci sarà tempo per il nostro amore. Ti amo, Darlene.”_

Regulus le passò l’ultimo bigliettino: _“Mio preziosissimo e infinito amore, mi si stringe il cuore ogni volta che tua figlia prende il tè con noi. È il tuo ritratto, ogni giorno più bella. È la figlia che ho sempre desiderato. Ogni volta che gioca a Scacchi Magici con Regulus rivivo le nostre partite in sala comune. Mi sento orribile ad essere gelosa della loro amicizia e so che dovrò distruggerla. Potrai mai perdonarmi? Tua fedele Walburga”_

Alexandra girò il biglietto e trovò la risposta di suo padre: _“Amore mio, il mondo in cui viviamo è crudele. Le regole sono indiscutibili. Anch’io sospiro ogni volta che vedo i nostri figli giocare. Ti supplico solo di non essere troppo crudele con lei, la amo quanto amo te, più della mia vita. Tuo per sempre, Ed_ ”

Alexandra si risvegliò come da una trance: “Il dessert! Dobbiamo andare di là per il dessert.” Regulus infilò i bigliettini nella tasca della giacca e si chinò a baciarla.

“Metterò fine a questa storia. Te lo prometto, Alex”, le disse prima di andare in salotto e tornare ad impersonare il solito, perfetto e meraviglioso Regulus Arcturus Black.

Al momento dei saluti, Alexandra approfittò della distrazione dei genitori e sussurrò a Regulus: “Domani mattina, passa da me.” Avrebbero avuto bisogno di tempo per discutere dei risvolti della loro scoperta, decidere il da farsi e confrontarsi con Barty.


	17. Schegge pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le conseguenze della scoperta dei retroscena finiscono per aumentare lo stato di frustrazione di Regulus e aumentano la sua irrequietezza come il colpo a una sfera su un piano inclinato.

**Capitolo 17**

* * *

**Schegge – pt. 1**

_Casa Turner, Diagon Alley, 21 giugno 1979_

La scoperta di Regulus metteva i loro rapporti sotto un’altra luce. In sedici anni di esistenza lei non si era mai accorta di quanto stesse accadendo tra i suoi genitori e i Black. Aveva sempre pensato che le due famiglie fossero amiche, che l’amicizia si fosse cementata nei sette anni di studio ad Hogwarts e nella passione comune di Orion ed Edward per le Uova di Drago.

Invece, le passioni che i due padri avevano in comune erano molte di più.

Suo padre era una persona dall’animo dolce, concentrato sul lavoro e le sembrò strano immaginarlo innamorato dell’algida Walburga Black. Le parole che lui e Walburga si erano scambiati, tuttavia, facevano trasparire una donna completamente diversa dalla custode delle tradizioni dei Black che conosceva.

Walburga innamorata di uno che secondo la sua famiglia non aveva il sangue sufficientemente puro era qualcosa che aveva dell’incredibile! Voleva dire che germi della ribellione abitavano in casa Black prima dello Smistamento di Sirius e della fuga di Andromeda. Pensò a Sirius, costretto a fuggire da quella casa perché rifiutava di piegarsi alle rigide regole dei Black, pensò al peso che era stato gettato sulle spalle di Regulus. Pensò a tutti gli anni di impegno, allo studio, alle regole e quel controllo ossessivo dei sentimenti che gli era stato imposto e si sentì l’animo invadere dalla rabbia. Li avevano costretti a ignorare, sminuire e reprimere i loro sentimenti per quelle stupide regole, mentre loro erano stati i primi a violarle!

Come sarebbe stata la sua vita se Regulus ad undici anni le avesse dato il bacio sotto il vischio? Quanti sensi di colpa sarebbero scomparsi se fossero stati liberi di confessarsi i propri sentimenti?

Ripensò all’ultima volta in cui a casa Black si era comportata spontaneamente e non trovò alcuna traccia di simili ricordi nella sua memoria. Le tornarono alla mente le raccomandazioni di sua madre su come comportarsi in casa Black, le lezioni di etichetta e il modo di salutare.

La predilezione di Orion per Robert, che assomigliava alla mamma, l’ossessione di Walburga con lei, che assomigliava ad Edward e il disappunto quando lei si era fidanzata con Barty.

Quando la sveglia suonò e i suoi genitori iniziarono a muoversi nel corridoio, lei era già sveglia da una mezzora in preda a tutti quei pensieri. Barty e Regulus sarebbero arrivati quella mattina e lei era intenzionata a saperne di più. Era certa che se Walburga avesse conservato delle lettere, altrettanto avrebbero fatto i suoi genitori.

A colazione osservò i suoi genitori sotto una luce nuova, come se li stesse conoscendo per la prima volta. Ripensò alle colazioni degli anni passati e si accorse che i suoi genitori non si scambiavano gesti d’affetto, non si baciavano né si abbracciavano. Ripensò a Barty e le sembrò impossibile non avere voglia di baciarlo tutto il tempo. Fino a quel momento aveva dato la colpa al lavoro, al carattere freddo dei suoi genitori o semplicemente alla loro età, dicendosi che dopo tanti anni di matrimonio l’amore si fosse senz’altro trasformato.

Eppure, sua madre non le aveva mai parlato d’amore, nemmeno quando Robert si era sposato o quando avevano stipulato il contratto di fidanzamento con Barty. Tutte le compagne di Serpeverde che si erano fidanzate avevano avuto un qualche discorso preparatorio da parte dei genitori, ma lei no. Nulla di nulla. Sua madre si era limitata ad una lezione scientifica sul concepimento poco prima che partisse per Hogwarts, in vista del suo primo ciclo. Nessun riferimento all’amore, ai baci e al romanticismo. Aveva imparato tutto da sola e, era il caso di dirlo, sulla sua pelle.

Suo padre stava leggendo la Gazzetta del Profeta, come tutte le mattine, mentre sua madre sorseggiava il tè dando un occhio alla sua rivista medica preferita, _Guaritori Contemporanei,_ che aveva uno speciale sugli ultimi ritrovati della ricerca sull’avvelenamento da Sangue di Drago.

Ripensò a Regulus ed Eloise e si domandò se questa fosse la vita che il futuro gli riservava. Come doveva essere trascorrere la vita accanto una persona che non si amava? Concepire dei figli, vederli crescere, e sapere che non sono il frutto dell’amore tra te e la persona che ami?

Walburga le avrebbe detto che erano le regole. Si sentì fortunata per aver incontrato Barty lungo la sua strada, per essere stata messa nelle condizioni di amare, in parte, secondo le regole. Certo, le mancava Regulus, che era altrettanto importante, e lei avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poterlo amare alla luce del sole e non doversi nascondere come sua madre con Orion Black. Quel pensiero la fece ridere.

Osservò i capelli chiari di sua madre, raccolti in uno chignon, gli occhi azzurri come Robert, il volto severo e la immaginò scambiarsi effusioni con Orion, con la sua aria simpatica nonostante la postura irrigidita dall’etichetta. Orion Black innamorato di una Corvonero, chissà che scandalo sarebbe stato ai tempi. Eppure, sua madre era una Rowle, avrebbe potuto ambire a sposare un Black. Cosa era successo?

I suoi genitori la salutarono per andare al lavoro, mentre Tocky sparecchiava la tavola. Non appena sentì il rumore della Metropolvere, Alexandra si infilò nella stanza in cui sua madre aveva lo scrittoio della corrispondenza e iniziò a curiosare tra i cassetti. Aprì tutti i cassetti dai quali emersero una serie di rotoli di pergamena, piume d’oca, boccette d’inchiostro e strumenti per la calligrafia. Trovò una serie di biglietti di auguri e altri cartoncini bianchi da riempire al momento.

Stava per rinunciare quando trovò una piccola incisione all’interno di uno sportellino, premette con il dito e non successe nulla. Mormorò “Alohomora” e lo sportellino si aprì, rivelando uno scomparto pieno di lettere e bigliettini della stessa fattura di quelli trovati da Walburga, avvolti in un nastro blu.

Il suono del campanello la fece sussultare, Alexandra prese i biglietti e le lettere e comparve in soggiorno. Tocky stava accogliendo Barty che la raggiunse dandole un bacio. Era allegro come il giorno precedente. Sorridendo le domandò: “Andiamo di sopra?”

“Sta arrivando anche Regulus. Abbiamo delle novità”, esclamò eccitata dall’idea di metterlo a conoscenza dell’ennesima ipocrisia della società magica.

Lui e Regulus erano stati costretti a nascondersi, perché l’amore tra due uomini nel mondo Purosangue era considerato peggio di quello tra un uomo e una donna con gradi di purezza differenti, perché avrebbe significato di venire meno a quello che era il dovere principale dei maghi e delle streghe di buona famiglia: continuare la stirpe, purificare il sangue.

“Devo preoccuparmi?” le domandò incuriosito.

Alexandra sorrise scuotendo la testa: “No, questa notizia ti divertirà moltissimo”.

Regulus si presentò dopo pochi minuti. Chissà che scusa aveva trovato per uscire da quella casa senza dare troppo nell’occhio.

“Allora?” domandò Barty incuriosito.

“Ieri sera Regulus ha fatto una scoperta incredibile! Oserei dire scandalosa!” esclamò saltellando, mentre Regulus osservava Barty. Dietro il sorriso sornione di Regulus si coglievano i segni della sua rabbia e di quella insofferenza verso le menzogne che li circondavano.

“Abbiamo scoperto che i nostri genitori sono innamorati”, fu il riassunto fin troppo sintetico di Regulus. Barty alzò il sopracciglio perplesso. Detta in quel modo, infatti, non sembrava una gran notizia. Alexandra aggiunse: “No, ma non come pensi tu: mia madre ha una storia con suo padre, mentre mio padre sta con sua madre!”

“Ma siete sicuri?” domandò Barty incredulo. Come biasimarlo? Immaginare quelle mummie anaffettive capaci di simili follie sentimentali era piuttosto complicato. Nemmeno lei l’avrebbe mai creduto se non si fosse trovata quei biglietti d’amore tra le mani.

Regulus tirò fuori la corrispondenza che avevano trovato ieri sera e la mostrò a Barty che lesse incredulo. Quando Barty terminò quelle lettere domandò perplesso: “Noi dobbiamo nasconderci, mentre loro mandano avanti questa tresca da più di venti anni?”

Regulus disse: “Io devo sposarmi la Rosier, mentre loro si erano organizzati per fare uno scambio di coppie! Vi rendete conto? Se lo sapesse Sirius, mi prenderebbe in giro, per tutte le volte che ho dato retta a mia madre e le sue regole del cazzo! La famiglia, il sangue, la stirpe, i Black e poi lei si scopa chi vuole! Da anni! E mio padre anche!”

“Ma noi non abbiamo un’altra Alex da farti sposare”, disse Barty, “noi siamo solo in tre, e io non ho nessuna intenzione di rinunciare a te. Lo scambio di coppie con noi non funziona.”

Alexandra annuì e mostrò loro le lettere e i biglietti che aveva trovato nello scrittoio di sua madre.

_“Carissima amica,_

_sono disperata e sgomenta, mi sento un orribile mostro e non sai dopo quanti giorni di lacrime e sofferenze ti scrivo. Mi sono fatta coraggio, perché devo essere io a darti la notizia: il momento tanto temuto è arrivato e i miei genitori mi obbligheranno a sposare Orion. Abbiamo fatto di tutto per evitare e rimandare questo evento, fino all’ultimo. Devo rinunciare ad Edward e sposare il tuo Orion e mi sento un orribile mostro. Non riesco nemmeno a immaginare di poter essere sfiorata da lui, come potrò adempiere al mio dovere di Purosangue?_

_Perdonami, se puoi. La tua amica, Walburga Black”_

“Cosa?” esclamò Regulus incredulo, poi aggiunse: “Forse ho trovato la lettera di Darlene”.

Dalla tasca della giacca estrasse alcune lettere, avvolte in un nastro verde.

_“Carissima Walburga,_

_come posso incolpare te di un inevitabile destino? Sapevamo che questo momento sarebbe arrivato e lo sappiamo benissimo che le regole non si discutono. Il mio Smistamento in Corvonero mi ha segnato, lo so, e mai avrei potuto ambire ad Orion. Mi consola sapere che una persona che mi è così cara potrà averlo accanto. Lo so che è una proposta assurda, forse è la disperazione di perdere Orion che mi fa parlare così, ma se io ed Edward provassimo a convincere i nostri genitori a concludere un contratto matrimoniale? Potremmo continuare ad essere felici, lontani da occhi indiscreti. Ciascuna di noi sarebbe custode della felicità dell’altra. Cosa ne pensi?_

_Con affetto infinito, la tua amica Darlene”_

E così l’idea di quello scambio di coppia era stato di Darlene. Tipico, con il suo maledetto pragmatismo anaffettivo. Alexandra si domandò se quel riferimento all’essere custodi della felicità non fosse che una presa in ostaggio del fidanzato dell’altra, perché i patti non venissero infranti con il tempo. Sua madre non si smentiva mai.

“Guardate questa” disse Regulus.

_“Carissima Walburga,_

_sono stati giorni di tribolazione infinita e angoscia per le conseguenze che sarebbero potute derivare. Oggi Orion ed Edward hanno portato i bambini al San Mungo e ho appena ritirato i referti: Sirius e Regulus sono figli di Orion, così come Robert e Alexandra sono figli di Edward. Siamo state brave nell’adempiere al nostro ruolo, dopotutto. Forse, ora riusciremo anche ad essere felici._

_Ti voglio bene, Darlene”_

Alexandra e Regulus passarono in pochi istanti dalla sorpresa, all’essere scandalizzati fino al sollievo per la scoperta di non essere fratello e sorella. Era già difficile portare avanti un menage à trois clandestino, senza che diventasse anche incestuoso!

“Ce n’è un’altra” aggiunse Regulus, “Barty, questa riguarda anche te: è dello scorso anno.”

_“Mia adorata,_

_sono ancora scosso da quanto è successo l’altra sera a Grimmauld Place. Ho sperato invano in un tuo gesto. Sarebbe bastato un solo sguardo perché annullassi tutto. Ho esitato, lo sai, perché mai avrei pensato che la mia bambina sarebbe stata consegnata a Cuore di Pietra. Cosa abbiamo fatto? Le hai sentite le parole di Alexandra? E quelle del figlio di Crouch? Spero solo che averla allontanata da Regulus non la consegni a un destino più infelice di quello che volevo risparmiarle. Conosci benissimo i Crouch._

_Ti amo. Il tuo tormentato Ed.”_

“Basta.” Alexandra e Regulus si voltarono verso Barty, furioso: “Mettetele via. Basta. Non sopporto più queste lettere, il loro giocare con le nostre vite e la nostra felicità, mentre loro continuano indisturbati.”

Regulus era pieno di rabbia: “Hai ragione. Tutte quelle storie sul sangue e non sapevano nemmeno di chi fossimo figli! Mi viene la nausea e se avessimo avuto il padre in comune?”

Alexandra: “Non voglio pensarci, Reg… Non ho parole. Hai letto come si complimentavano? Siamo state brave, dopotutto. Certo, le madri del secolo, impegnate a spassarsela con il loro amante mentre distruggevano i sogni dei figli. Quel dannato discorso sulla scala!”

Sentiva la rabbia montare, mentre le mani stringevano quelle lettere. Le rimise al loro posto e si promise di non leggerle più, quello che aveva scoperto le era bastato per decidere che una volta finita Hogwarts avrebbe troncato ogni rapporto con la sua famiglia.

“Che cosa facciamo?” domandò Alexandra smarrita.

Sul volto di Barty comparve un sorriso divertito, di quelli un po’ storti che gli comparivano ogni volta che c’era una regola da infrangere: “Impediamo loro di vincere. Non saranno gli unici a difendere la propria felicità.”

Regulus lo seguì, come sempre: “Rovesciamo le loro ipocrite convenzioni e la menzogna in cui vivono.”

Barty si avvicinò a Regulus, lo accarezzò sul volto e mentre lo guardava negli occhi disse: “Dovremo accertarci che non ci portino via Regulus.” Si voltò verso Alexandra, per accertarsi che avesse compreso il senso della loro missione, prima di voltarsi a baciare Regulus.

Alexandra sorrise guardandoli baciarsi e accarezzando le schiene di entrambi disse: “Non ci sono riusciti finora, non lo permetteremo.”

Regulus si staccò dalle labbra di Barty e si avventò su quelle di Alexandra, in preda allo stesso desiderio della sera prima: “Non gli permetterò di vincere, Alex,” mormorò sulle labbra di lei. Sentiva Barty dietro di lei che le scioglieva i lacci della veste da strega e le baciava la schiena. Ogni tanto, quando Regulus scendeva a baciarla sul collo, lui e Barty si sfioravano e si scambiavano un bacio, mentre entrambi continuavano a spogliarla.

Alexandra sbottonò la camicia di Regulus, gli slacciò i pantaloni, mentre sentiva il corpo nudo di Barty dietro di lei, l’erezione sfiorarle il sedere. Barty aderì contro di lei e le sussurrò: “È per Regulus, lo vogliamo entrambi…” Alexandra alzò lo sguardo verso Regulus e i suoi occhi grigi, lui continuava a baciarla, mentre il pollice di lui le accarezzava la guancia e le altre dita si perdevano tra i capelli, oltre l’orecchio. Le mani di Regulus sembravano in grado di stringere il suo intero viso. Lo guidò verso il letto, come la sera precedente.

Questa volta non c’erano stendardi di Grifondoro o orribili Babbane a fissarla, c’erano solo loro tre, lo stendardo di Serpeverde vicino la finestra, le costellazioni disegnate sul soffitto e qualche foto di loro tre fissata sulla bacheca vicino la scrivania.

Erano tutti e tre completamente nudi, Alexandra camminava all’indietro, aveva le braccia intorno al collo di Regulus. Lui le sorrideva sfiorandole il naso con il suo, in uno di quei gesti di tenerezza che le dimostrava continuamente. Adorava il modo in cui Regulus la reggeva mentre la guidava sul letto, affinché non distogliesse lo sguardo da lui. Sapeva che avrebbe sorriso nel momento in cui la testa di lei sarebbe finita sul materasso, e lei quel sorriso non lo avrebbe perso per nulla al mondo, perché la faceva impazzire più di tutte le carezze che avrebbe potuto ricevere. Eccolo, riuscì a prolungarlo un altro po’ passando le dita tra i capelli di lui, accarezzandogli la nuca.

“Alex…” le mormorò.

Barty era dietro Regulus, gli accarezzava la schiena e persino lei sentiva i brividi che il passaggio delle sue dita sottili gli provocavano.

Regulus entrò dentro di lei, di nuovo, come la sera prima, e anche se non c’era l’eccitazione di violare tutte le regole di Grimmauld Place, fu altrettanto bello, perché erano loro tre insieme. Ogni volta che mancava qualcuno di loro, si sentivano incompleti e il pensiero finiva per andare all’altro che mancava.

Vide il gemito di piacere che sfuggì a Regulus quando entrò dentro di lei, e poi di nuovo, quando Barty entrò dentro di lui, e finalmente tornarono a sentirsi completi. Non avrebbero mai permesso di allontanare Regulus, avrebbero difeso la loro felicità, la loro integrità con più forza di quanta ne avessero impiegata le loro ipocrite famiglie.

Si abbandonò all’orgasmo vedendo le espressioni di intenso piacere di Barty e Regulus sopra di lei, li sentì entrambi liberarsi, osservava i loro gesti scomposti, il respiro corto e l’espressione del volto che cambiava. Fu bellissimo quando entrambi si lasciarono scivolare ai suoi lati e lei si trovò in mezzo.

Regulus portò la mano al braccio sinistro, alludendo al Marchio Nero. “Devo andare. Voi continuate a divertivi in mia assenza” disse. Li baciò entrambi e aggiunse: “Alex, stasera sarete di nuovo a cena da noi, Barty, noi ci vediamo domani dai Lestrange.”

Annuirono entrambi, mentre Barty, dietro di lei, si stringeva, le accarezzava la spalla, scendendo lungo il braccio e seguendo il profilo del suo fianco, mentre osservavano Regulus rivestirsi.

“Ho passato l’esame di Materializzazione”, disse loro sorridendo prima di sparire da casa Turner con un _pop_.

“Non penserai che sia così crudele da non dare attenzioni alla mia fidanzata?” le domandò Barty, che non aveva alcuna intenzione di smettere.

Alexandra gli sorrise, voltandosi verso di lui per baciarlo: “Voglio ben sperare, eri così bello prima!”

“Vieni qui”, le disse tirandosi su con la schiena e appoggiandosi alla testata del letto, mentre continuava ad accarezzarle la schiena. L’attirò a sé facendola sedere a cavalcioni su di lui, alternando carezze ai suoi seni e ai fianchi, scivolando fino a massaggiarle il sedere.

“Sei bellissima”, le disse mentre lei si divertiva a sfiorare l’erezione di lui, facendogli sentire quanto fosse desiderosa di averlo.

“Hai sempre fretta, e poi ti stanchi”, commentò, divertito dai modi in cui lei cercava di provocarlo.

Avrebbe potuto continuare a giocare con Barty per tutta la mattina, avvicinandosi e allontanandosi, tenendo vivo il desiderio di stare insieme. Lo guardò mordendosi un labbro e gli sussurrò: “Posso anche aspettare.” Premette sulle ginocchia, alzandosi un po’, ma Barty non sembrò gradire molto lo spazio che iniziava a separarli.

Fu molto veloce a ribaltare le posizioni, dicendole: “Vedo che non mi lasci molta scelta, Alex”.

La risata soddisfatta dall’aver fatto cedere Barty le rimase sulle labbra, trasformata in un’esclamazione sorpresa per la velocità con cui Barty era entrato dentro di lei. Lei era finita sul materasso con la testa ai piedi del letto, le gambe sorrette da Barty che guardava divertito l’espressione sorpresa di lei.

“Contenta?” le domandò. Lo sentiva scorrere dentro di sé. Alexandra annuì. Barty lasciò scivolare le gambe di lei ai suoi fianchi e si avvicinò, afferrandole i polsi. “Non provare a muoverti” le disse.

Lo osservava attentamente, pronta a cogliere ogni suo cambio di espressione, provando a indovinare le prossime mosse di lui. Stare al passo di Barty era una sfida quotidiana. Si baciarono, lui scese a baciarla sul collo, famelico, la morse provocandole un brivido e intensificò il ritmo dei suoi affondi.

“Barty…” sospirò. Ogni movimento le era impedito da Barty. Avrebbe voluto portare indietro la testa, ma i polsi bloccati, le spalle ferme sul materasso glielo impedivano, e le piaceva.

Barty mormorò: “Salazar, Alex…”

Alexandra lo vide alzare lo sguardo e poi tornare a guardarla, divertito, le mormorò: “Credo che tua madre ci abbia visto”.

Alexandra lo guardò sorpresa, ma Barty le intimò deciso: “Non fermarti. Voglio sentirti, Alex…” Barty aumentò l’intensità degli affondi fino a farla ansimare.

Sentirono Darlene scendere le scale, correre al camino e lanciare la Polvere Volante e dire: “Ospedale San Mungo”.

Si lasciò andare, ansimando e gemendo, mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo insieme a Barty. Quando finirono, tornarono a stendersi sui cuscini e Alexandra gli domandò: “Sei sicuro che ci abbia visto?”

“Regulus ha lasciato la porta della camera scostata, mi è sembrato di vedere un’ombra. Se non ci ha visto, ci ha sentito” le disse. Le accarezzò il volto domandandole: “sei preoccupata?”

Alexandra scosse la testa: “No. Non dopo quelle lettere. Non è nella posizione di poterci dare lezioni.”

Barty le sorrise. Le sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, le accarezzò la schiena e le diede un bacio. “Arriverà il giorno in cui rovesceremo questo sistema schifoso, vedrai”, le disse quando si allontanò dalle sue labbra, alzandosi per rivestirsi.

“Non mi lasciare, Barty”, lo supplicò, “non voglio rimanere da sola in questa casa”.

Barty annuì: “Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa al Paiolo Magico e facciamo un giro. Se vuoi, prendo la scopa e andiamo dove vuoi”.

“Tuo padre non vuole”, gli ricordò, ma Barty le rivolse uno sguardo infastidito e rispose: “Al diavolo mio padre.”

La prese per mano e uscirono di casa. Alexandra ordinò a Tocky di lasciarla in pace finché non fossero tornati i suoi genitori.


	18. Schegge pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra e Barty sono in giro per Diagon Alley e finiscono per essere improvvisamente convocati dall'Oscuro Signore. Il tempo delle scelte è arrivato, per Alexandra, per Barty e anche per Regulus che, nel silenzio, ha fatto la sua scelta.

**Capitolo 18**

* * *

**Schegge pt 2**

_Diagon Alley, 21 giugno 1979_

Era una bella giornata di giugno, di quelle rare mattine in cui il vento ha spazzato via le nuvole e il cielo è di un azzurro che fa dimenticare di essere a Londra. Le strade di Diagon Alley erano affollate come sempre di maghi e streghe provenienti dall’intero paese per fare compere. Ai lati della strada alcuni Auror pattugliavano la strada tenendo d’occhio l’andirivieni di persone, pronti a intervenire al minimo sospetto. La loro presenza ricordava l’oscurità di quei tempi e contrastava con il desiderio di libertà e leggerezza di cui era carica l’estate. Quel giorno, poi, era Litha e l’Emporio era pieno di streghe alla ricerca di iperico per i riti tradizionali.

Alexandra e Barty si infilarono al Paiolo Magico per pranzare lontani dal clima asfissiante delle loro case, per poi continuare con il loro pellegrinare svagato.

“Non ci pensare nemmeno”, le disse Barty davanti la vetrina del Ghirigoro, “so a cosa stai pensando e la risposta è no”.

Alexandra lo supplicò: “Ma nemmeno un giro veloce?”

“Solo se non c’entra la sezione di Divinazione”, le concesse sospettoso.

“Ma dai.”

“No, Alex, piantala con Divinazione. Finisci per autoalimentare delle profezie. Sarai così convinta della sventura da attirarla, e di questi tempi non ne abbiamo bisogno.” Barty la guardava dritta negli occhi stringendole le braccia per tenerla ferma e impedirle di entrare in libreria. Sentiva di aver bisogno di venire a capo di quei presagi che continuava ad avere, ma si lasciò convincere dalla saggezza di Barty e lo seguì da Accessori di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch.

“Sai che il prossimo anno potrei essere il Capitano di Serpeverde?” le domandò orgoglioso mentre contemplava i nuovi modelli di Stella Freccia.

Alexandra guardò indifferente le scope mormorando: “Immagino la gioia dei nostri compagni: Prefetto, Capitano della squadra di Quidditch…”, gli lanciò un’occhiata provocatoria e aggiunse: “Vuoi diventare anche Ministro della Magia come tuo padre?”

Barty sbuffò infastidito: “Cazzo, Turner, tu devi rovinare ogni momento, eh?”

Scosse la testa. Lo sapeva perfettamente quanto gli pesava dover rinunciare al ruolo di Capitano, ma era importante che mantenesse un profilo basso e non attirasse l’attenzione. Era già difficile essendo solo il figlio di Bartemius Crouch e uno degli studenti modello di Serpeverde. “Ti devo portare con i piedi per terra, perché non puoi scoprirti troppo. Lo sai in che contesto viviamo. Modera i sogni di gloria. Ogni cosa a suo tempo.”

“Adesso dovrò cedere il posto a quello sfigato di Lucien Dolohov. Non vedrò più Serpeverde vincere la Coppa del Quidditch…”

“Non essere melodrammatico. Ti basta fare il Silente della squadra…” gli suggerì.

Barty le lanciò un’occhiata perplessa e lei gli spiegò: “Sai, sulla Gazzetta del Profeta dicono che sia lui a tirare i fili del Ministero…”

“Ah, in quel senso… Temevo di dovermi far crescere la barba!” la prese in giro lanciandole una Pluffa di peluche. L’afferrò e scoppiarono a ridere entrambi.

Barty alzò lo sguardo e guardò fuori dalla vetrina del negozio, lei seguì il suo sguardo e incrociò gli occhi verdi di Rabastan Lestrange che, avvolto in un mantello nero, li osservava. Uscirono dal negozio e Rabastan iniziò a camminare. Capirono subito di doverlo seguire.

Si coprirono con il mantello, temendo di essere seguiti dagli Auror che giravano per le strade di Diagon Alley. Rabastan fece loro segno di svoltare a destra al prossimo vicolo. Arrivarono al vicolo e videro che Rabastan non l’aveva preso. Barty le disse di seguire le istruzioni ricevute e si avvicinarono al vicoletto, fingendo di curiosare in qualche vetrina.

Percorsero quella stradina comprendendo che era uno dei pochi percorsi che conducessero a Nocturn Alley con negozi, vetrine e in un contesto che sarebbe apparso innocuo a qualsiasi Auror. Ogni tanto entravano in qualche negozio per poter controllare la strada dalla vetrina e sulla porta si guardavano intorno accertandosi di non essere seguiti.

Non avrebbero voluto imbattersi in Alastor Moody mentre seguivano Rabastan Lestrange verso Nocturn Alley. Il vicoletto terminò in Nocturn Alley, la strada parallela a Diagon Alley dedicata alle Arti Oscure e ai traffici poco ortodossi.

Lì incontrarono nuovamente Rabastan, che li condusse da Borgin & Burkes. Lo seguirono sul retro, il vecchio Burkes non sbirciò sotto i loro mantelli ma si ritrasse alla vista di Rabastan Lestrange, limitandosi a dire: “La stanza è a vostra disposizione.” Rabastan annuì e proseguì.

Salirono al piano di sopra del negozio e si trovarono davanti Bellatrix e Rodolphus Lestrange.

“Dovevamo vederci domani?” domandò Barty perplesso.

“Noi sì”, gli disse Rodolphus, “ma _Lui_ vuole vedervi oggi. È arrivato il momento, Crouch.”

Alexandra rimase perplessa e non comprese il perché l’Oscuro Signore volesse vedere anche lei. Non aveva compiuto alcun percorso di studio di Arti Oscure. Lei non era in grado di combattere come Bellatrix, non aveva nemmeno i riflessi di Barty e Regulus, perché era lì?

Bellatrix le sussurrò all’orecchio: “Ogni cosa a suo tempo”.

Nel momento in cui l’Oscuro Signore fece il suo ingresso, l’aria si riempì di energia. Sentì l’enorme forza del mago. Non osò sollevare lo sguardo, spaventata dalla delusione che avrebbe potuto provocare una novellina come lei.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan fecero un inchino profondo: “Mio Signore…”

“Grazie, Lestrange”, disse l’Oscuro Signore.

Bellatrix sembrava rapita dal suo Maestro, lo osservava pronta a cogliere qualsiasi cenno che lui dovesse rivolgerle. Rodolphus, dietro la moglie, aveva l’aria seria e marziale, così lontana dallo sguardo ironico e disincantato che gli aveva visto negli eventi mondani. Rabastan, invece, fremeva, eccitato dall’idea che si dovesse partire per una qualche missione.

“Percepisco la tua ansia, Rabastan”, disse l’Oscuro Signore, “perché non distrai qualcuna delle spie del Ministero che si stanno avvicinando a questo negozio?”

“Con piacere”, disse con un inchino e sparì dietro la porta del negozio.

“No, Bellatrix, ti voglio qua, ad assistere a questo momento storico”, le intimò, leggendole nella mente. Bellatrix sembrò immobilizzarsi, incerta tra la frustrazione di non poter sfogare la sua anima guerriera e il desiderio di obbedire al suo Signore. Rodolphus, da soldato quale era, non cambiò espressione.

“Prendi esempio da tuo marito, Bella”, le disse Lord Voldemort. L’Oscuro Signore si avvicinò a loro due, Alexandra era paralizzata dalla paura. Se non l’avesse giudicata degna e l’avesse uccisa? Se quello che scrivevano su di lui fosse vero?

“Mentono, Turner. Io non verso sangue magico, soprattutto dei Purosangue, se non sono costretto”

Alexandra annuì spaventata.

“Le lezioni di Occlumanzia hanno dato qualche risultato, molto bene Bellatrix.”

Bellatrix sembrò compiaciuta, sorrise facendo un inchino al suo Maestro.

“È un giorno speciale, oggi. Stiamo per accogliere nelle nostre fila, uno dei maghi più promettenti per il futuro. Uno dei maghi che ci aiuteranno a far cadere il Ministero della magia. Pensa quando il castello di tuo padre crollerà… Sei pronto, Crouch?”

“Sono pronto, Maestro. Non desidero altro”, disse Barty.

“Non mentirmi, Crouch, non su cosa desideri. Vedo chiaramente tutti i desideri più segreti della tua anima… Aiutami a costruire il mondo che desideri.”

Barty sorrise nel sentire quelle parole: “Mio Signore, farò qualsiasi cosa per aiutarla a costruire la Nuova Era.”

L’Oscuro Signore annuì. Sollevò la manica sinistra della sua veste da mago, scoprendo un braccio bianco come quello di Barty e gli disse: “Ti mostro il Marchio, se tu mi mostri il tuo”. Barty lo imitò, scoprendo l’avambraccio sinistro e lasciando che Lord Voldemort vi puntasse la bacchetta: “Morsmordre”. Un’ombra, come le spire di un serpente, avvolse il braccio di Barty. Alexandra vide l’espressione di dolore di Barty, mentre cercava di resistere.

“È il prezzo della libertà”, gli disse Lord Voldemort, “il pegno da pagare per la Causa”. Barty annuì. Sul braccio comparve il Marchio Nero: un serpente che usciva dalla bocca di un teschio. Barty sorrise: “Grazie, Maestro, ne sarò degno.”

“So già che lo sarai”, disse Lord Voldemort, riempiendo Barty di gioia.

L’Oscuro Signore si rivolse anche a lei, che per un istante aveva sperato di dover solo assistere alla cerimonia di iniziazione di Barty.

“Turner, ti ho già chiesto di essermi leale, tuttavia le circostanze sono mutate rispetto allo scorso anno. Sono costretto a chiederti di dimostrarmelo.”

“Mio Signore, io non credo di essere al livello di Barty…” balbettò, in preda alla paura di essere mandata a combattere contro gli Auror. Alastor Moody l’avrebbe Disarmata e spedita ad Azkaban in meno di un minuto, che speranze poteva avere?

“Non ti ho chiesto di combattere, Turner. Solo di dimostrarmi la tua lealtà. Vuoi aiutare me e Barty a costruire il mondo che desiderate? Un mondo in cui non dovrete più nascondervi? Un mondo in cui l’ipocrisia di certe regole verrà meno?”

Quelle parole risvegliarono la rabbia che covava dentro e che aveva cercato di reprimere nel corso della giornata. Le vennero in mente le lettere dei suoi genitori, Regulus, Barty e il modo in cui le loro famiglie avevano giocato con le loro vite, tirandone le fila come se fossero marionette. In preda alla rabbia, tirò su la manica sinistra della veste.

Lord Voldemort sorrise: “Molto bene”. Puntò la bacchetta sul suo braccio: “Morsmordre”. Fu come se mille schegge di vetro le entrassero dentro la carne. Provò a resistere, osservando quell’ombra nera che le avvolgeva il braccio come una benda troppo stretta. Quando l’ombra svanì il Marchio Nero era visibile anche sul suo braccio.

L’Oscuro Signore li osservava attentamente, probabilmente leggendo anche le loro menti e le paure che agitavano il loro animo: “Quando sarete fuori di qua, ad Hogwarts, al Ministero, a casa, l’incantesimo per nascondere il Marchio Nero è _Abscondo signum_ ” disse loro. Guardò Alexandra, ancora spaventata, le disse: “Non cambierà niente. Lavorerai al Ministero, ma ricorderai sempre in che squadra stai giocando.”

Bellatrix le si avvicinò e le sussurrò: “Stai tranquilla, andrà tutto bene. Ti piacerà giocare con noi.”

Nascosero il Marchio Nero prima di essere congedati e uscire di fretta dal negozio di Burgin & Burkes. Si sentivano eccitati e sconvolti da quanto era appena successo.

Barty era su di giri. “Anche tu…” esclamò felice, “ti ha notata e ti ha voluto con noi… Non mi sembra vero!” Camminava veloce, continuando a girarsi verso di lei. Si fermò un paio di volte per baciarla e sembrava non contenersi dall’eccitazione per il momento che aveva tanto atteso.

“Dovevo guardarvi le spalle…” mormorò Alexandra, pensando alle parole che Barty aveva detto a Regulus.

“Ce le guarderemo a vicenda” le disse, mentre si guardava intorno. Stava recuperando il controllo. Osservò la strada e le disse: “Meglio se ci togliamo di qua e andiamo a casa. Chissà la faccia di Regulus quando lo scoprirà!”

Alexandra tornò a casa per prepararsi in vista della cena dai Black. In bagno, avvolta nel suo telo, guardò il Marchio Nero comparirle sul braccio. Puntò la bacchetta, _“Abscondo Signum”_ e il Marchio scomparve.

In quel momento si sentì potente. Era stata scelta. L’Oscuro Signore aveva insistito per averla con sé, aveva chiesto il suo aiuto per costruire un mondo nuovo, un mondo in cui lei, Barty e Regulus avrebbero potuto essere felici, senza menzogne.

Guardò le foto sulla bacheca della sua scrivania: lei e Robert da piccoli, lei e Regulus a Grimmauld Place, lei e Barty, Barty e Regulus con la divisa da Quidditch, loro tre sul prato di Hogwarts. Sarebbero stati sempre insieme, felici come in quelle foto.

Scelse con cura l’abito da strega, secondo la moda tradizionale. Ne scelse uno color petrolio, tra il verde e il blu, le Case dei suoi genitori, aveva dei ricami argentei lungo il bordo e, soprattutto, era estremamente semplice da sciogliere. L’idea di nascondersi con Regulus, persino di rischiare di essere sorpresa, non la sgomentava più. Si sentiva incredibilmente forte.

“Stai bene”, le disse sua madre studiandola, quando scese al piano terra. Alexandra le sorrise, domandandosi se l’avesse realmente vista con Barty.

“Che bella che sei, Alex”, le disse il papà, “stai diventando proprio una lady”.

“Vedremo”, si limitò a dire sua madre, “molte si sono perse per strada, credendo di conoscere il loro percorso”.

Alexandra non replicò. Lei il cammino lo conosceva e non era da sola: aveva dei compagni, aveva un Maestro e Bellatrix era l’esempio di come una strega per bene potesse essere indipendente. Non c’era nulla in quel momento che potesse spaventarla. Infilò il mantello, prese la Polvere Volante e si diressero a Grimmauld Place.

Quando aprì gli occhi vide suo padre salutare Walburga Black e – finalmente – colse un frammento di emozione nello sguardo della donna.

“Alex, come sei bella”, esclamò Orion Black, “sei sempre di più il ritratto di tua madre”.

“Ma se è la copia di Edward, in tutto e per tutto”, commentò sua madre uscendo dal camino: “Ciao Orion!” si scambiarono inchini, baciamano e stupidi convenevoli. Era nauseante guardarli in quella specie di corteggiamento.

Walburga la osservava mentre andavano in soggiorno e le sembrò strano che non saltasse fuori Regulus a salutarla.

“Beviamo qualcosa, mentre aspettiamo Regulus, non dovrebbe tardare ancora”, disse Walburga. Fece comparire del vino elfico e ne porse un calice anche a lei: “Ora sei una signorina, devi imparare a bere per riuscire a stare in società come una lady”, le disse.

“Crouch fa uscire il figlio?” domandò Walburga mentre mandava giù un sorso di vino.

Insieme a Barty e Regulus avevano già bevuto, ma non voleva darlo a vedere, così decise che avrebbe guardato un po’ il calice prima di bere. Le sorrise: “Sì, ci siamo visti proprio oggi. È venuto a trovarmi e poi abbiamo fatto un giro per Diagon Alley.”

“Andate d’accordo?” domandò Walburga.

“Molto”, confessò fingendo di arrossire.

Prese un sorso di vino, ma qualcosa le andò di traverso. All’improvviso sentì come se le stesse mancando l’aria. Tossì, cercando di riuscire a respirare. Provò a poggiare il calice sul tavolino davanti a sé, mentre si batteva il petto per respirare, il bicchiere le scivolò di mano, rovesciando il vino elfico sul prezioso tappeto dei Black. Perché il corpo non rispondeva ai suoi comandi? Le mancava l’aria e intorno a lei Walburga e sua madre si alzarono. Fu suo padre a stringerla e farle una manovra che sembrò funzionare. All’improvviso, l’aria tornò a riempire i suoi polmoni. Respirava affannosamente. Era spaventata dall’orribile sensazione che aveva provato.

Provò a dire: “Grazie, papà” e la voce le uscì roca. Il rumore della Materializzazione in casa attrasse le attenzioni di tutti loro. Kreacher, con lo sguardo sconvolto, urlò: “Padron Regulus, è morto!”


	19. Schegge pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le conseguenze della morte di Regulus, il dolore di Alexandra, dei Black e lo sconcerto dei Turner alla ricerca di una risposta a quella scomparsa improvvisa.

**Capitolo 19**

* * *

**Schegge pt 3**

_Grimmauld Place, 21 giugno 1979_

Un brivido scosse Alexandra che si portò le mani alla bocca nel tentativo di non urlare.

Orion si alzò, scosse l’elfo afferrandolo per un braccio e gli intimò: “Kreacher, ti ordino di dirmi dov’è Regulus!” 

L’elfo domestico osservava il suo padrone senza sapere come servirlo al meglio. Si tirava le lunghe orecchie e con voce lamentosa disse: “Padron Regulus è morto, in acqua, in una grotta maledetta.”

I presenti si scambiarono sguardi smarriti. Edward prese l’iniziativa rompendo quel silenzio carico di terrore: “Andiamo, Orion, andiamo a cercarlo.”

Il signor Black annuì al suo migliore amico, si alzò in piedi e fece comparire i mantelli di entrambi. Walburga osservava la scena in un silenzio nervoso e angosciato, la mente assorta in chissà quali pensieri, mentre Darlene la stringeva per le spalle con la stessa espressione spaventata.

Orion afferrò per un braccio l’elfo domestico e gli ordinò: “Portaci da Regulus, Kreacher, o la tua testa finirà sulla scala!” Kreacher obbedì e scomparve in un _pop!_ insieme ad Orion ed Edward.

Alexandra si disse che l’elfo doveva essersi sbagliato, che non era possibile che Regulus fosse morto. Insomma, si erano visti quella mattina, avevano fatto l’amore e lui le aveva detto che si sarebbero visti quella sera stessa. Non poteva essere morto. Nessuno dà un appuntamento prima di morire o di entrare in una grotta maledetta. Camminava avanti e indietro per il soggiorno, in preda al nervosismo.

“Siediti, per Salazar!” le urlò Walburga.

Annuì, si sedette composta, a guardare il calice di vino che pochi minuti prima la stava soffocando. Pulì la macchia di vino sul tappeto, perché più osservava quella macchia, più i brividi le aumentavano. Ebbe la sensazione di trovarsi di fronte il presagio di morte che la stava ossessionando da mesi e, man mano che i minuti scorrevano, quella sensazione sembrava divenire una certezza. Perché Orion ed Edward tardavano a tornare?

Nel silenzio della casa Darlene esclamò: “Walburga, il tuo orologio! L’albero genealogico!”

Walburga annuì, come risvegliatasi di colpo, la seguirono nella stanza sul retro, quella in cui, la sera prima, Regulus aveva trovato la corrispondenza segreta dei loro genitori. Walburga aprì un cassetto dello scrittoio ed estrasse un orologio da taschino.

“L’ho messo via da quando Sirius…” disse sottovoce, “l’avevo quasi dimenticato”.

L’orologio indicava Sirius su “al sicuro”, Regulus, invece, segnava su “morto”. Un brivido scosse Alexandra, mentre le lacrime iniziarono a scenderle silenziose, senza che potesse fare nulla per fermarle.

“È… È morto?” balbettò. Lo sguardo vitreo di Walburga mentre annuiva le diede la misura della devastazione di quella donna. Non pensò più a nulla, l’abbracciò e sentì la forza di quella strega venire meno, come se tutta la sua energia fosse stata risucchiata da un’entità misteriosa.

Alexandra, però, non volle credere che Regulus fosse morto. Non era possibile. Corse nella sala dell’arazzo dei Black, alla ricerca di un segno qualsiasi che fosse ancora vivo. Alzò lo sguardo e vide comparire l’anno 1979 accanto all’anno di nascita del ragazzo che amava.

“Reg…” disse accasciandosi sulle ginocchia, sconfitta da quella che doveva essere la verità, perché due oggetti magici così potenti non potevano sbagliarsi. Regulus Black era morto.

Walburga non pianse. Rimase in silenzio. Composta come era sempre stata e annientata dal proprio dolore. Alexandra non riusciva a credere che a Regulus potesse essere capitato qualcosa di così terribile. Alla sua destra, osservò il tavolino con la scacchiera degli Scacchi dei Maghi e le lacrime tornarono a offuscarle la vista. Si asciugò gli occhi con il fazzoletto ricamato che anni fa le aveva regalato proprio Walburga e rimase seduta sul divano, a piangere in silenzio, mentre attendeva notizie da Orion e da suo padre.

I due uomini tornarono solo in tarda serata, confermando quella che con il tempo era diventata una certezza.

“Com’è successo?” domandò Darlene sgomenta.

“Inferi. Un posto terribile. Siamo andati via grazie alla magia di Kreacher. Non era possibile Smaterializzarsi altrimenti,” raccontò Edward. Orion aveva un aspetto sconvolto e sembrava invecchiato in un solo colpo.

“Dov’è questo posto?” insistette Darlene. Volevano conoscere maggiori dettagli, tutte loro avevano bisogno di capire perché fosse accaduta una simile disgrazia.

Orion scosse la testa, lo sguardo smarrito e l’espressione ancora più dolorante, come se parlare fosse diventato un peso incredibile: “Non ne abbiamo idea.”

“Ma cosa è andato a fare lì? Cosa c’era?” Darlene sembrava non darsi pace e in quelle domande dava voce agli stessi interrogativi che ognuno di loro si stava ponendo.

“Kreacher, tu sai qualcosa?” domandò Alexandra. L’elfo scosse la testa. “Sai perché Padron Regulus ti ha portato lì?”

“Per chiedere aiuto. Se ce ne fosse stato bisogno”, rispose l’elfo. Continuava a tenere lo sguardo basso e la stessa aria disgustata di Walburga.

“Allora sapeva che era un posto pericoloso”, disse tra sé e sé Alexandra. Cercò di sforzarsi a ricordare ogni indizio che avrebbe potuto farle capire cosa passasse per la testa a Regulus. Di quei tempi era estremamente misterioso, parlava di rovesciare le regole e far crollare l’ipocrisia del mondo magico. Continuava a dire che vivevano circondati dalla menzogna e che avrebbe fatto di tutto per ristabilire la verità. Poteva essere una missione per conto dell’Oscuro Signore? Ma quella stessa mattina il Maestro aveva detto che non voleva versare sangue magico inutilmente, e Regulus era preziosissimo per la causa. No, non poteva essere colpa del loro Maestro, lui non avrebbe mai permesso a Regulus di compiere una missione così pericolosa, conosceva i limiti dei propri discepoli.

“Cosa c’era in quel posto?” gli domandò.

Kreacher iniziò a sbattere la testa contro il muro, chiuse le dita nell’anta di una credenza e Walburga perse la pazienza: “Parla, stupido elfo, cosa c’era in quel posto?”

“Inferi, mia signora! Padron Regulus ha bevuto dalla coppa e poi aveva sete e si è sporto sulla riva e gli Inferi lo hanno preso. Ho provato a salvarlo, mia signora, la magia di Kreacher non è buona. Kreacher merita di morire.” L’elfo si abbandonò a un pianto disperato attaccandosi alla gonna di Walburga. Quel gesto fece scattare Walburga che allontanò Kreacher da sé con un calcio stizzito, urlando: “Non mi toccare, creatura sudicia!”

Kreacher si profuse in suppliche di perdono e in lodi per la magnanimità della sua padrona. C’era qualcosa nel racconto di Kreacher che risvegliò la mente di Alexandra e non seppe se fosse un indizio. Era stupido, ma forse poteva essere qualcosa: “C’era un medaglione, Kreacher?” domandò Alexandra, ricordando la ricerca che ossessionava Regulus.

“C’erano Inferi,” ripeté l’elfo domestico.

“Oltre agli Inferi, Regulus ha trovato qualcosa in quel posto? Ha preso qualcosa?” domandò. L’elfo scosse la testa.

“Cos’è questa storia?” domandò Orion.

Alexandra si fermò a riflettere e disse: “Regulus ad Hogwarts mi ha chiesto aiuto per una ricerca su un medaglione, forse quello di Salazar Serpeverde. Ho pensato che potesse essere un indizio, ma forse mi sbagliavo.” Scosse la testa sentendosi sempre più confusa. C’erano troppi elementi che non avevano senso in quanto era accaduto. “Stamattina Regulus mi ha detto che ci saremmo visti stasera… Non riesco a crederci.”

“Stamattina?” le domandò Darlene.

“Sì, è passato da casa a dirmi della cena di stasera.” In quel momento, qualsiasi informazione che potesse essere utile a ricostruire gli ultimi spostamenti di Regulus doveva essere condivisa. Forse, un indizio che a lei sembrava irrilevante poteva combaciare con un elemento conosciuto da qualcun altro, un po’ come in un puzzle.

“C’era anche Barty?” domandò Darlene osservandola attentamente.

“Cosa c’entra?” Alexandra era sconvolta.

Walburga le domandò in altre parole: “Crouch sapeva che Regulus era passato da casa?”

Si sentiva accerchiata. Voleva scoprire qualcosa sul perché Regulus fosse morto, dare un senso a quella assurdità, ma la strada che stavano percorrendo i genitori era del tutto sbagliata: “Sì, ma cosa c’entra? Loro sono amici. Barty è stato con me tutto il pomeriggio, siamo stati in giro per Diagon Alley, ci siamo salutati poco prima che iniziassi a prepararmi per venire qua. Lui è tornato a casa.”

“Regulus ti voleva molto bene, non pensi che Crouch potesse esserne geloso?” le domandò Walburga.

Alexandra non sapeva come essere più chiara: “Io, Barty e Regulus siamo cresciuti insieme. Barty ha sempre conosciuto la natura dell’affetto tra me e Regulus e non ne è mai stato geloso.”

“Facile dirlo ora, che Regulus è morto”, disse Darlene. Perché sua madre non la sosteneva? Perché continuava a mettere in dubbio Barty? Era per vendicarsi di quello che aveva visto quella mattina?

“Alex, se sai qualcosa su Crouch, se hai anche solo un minimo sospetto, devi dirlo. Dobbiamo sapere”, suo padre la fissava attentamente, con gli stessi occhi marroni che lei aveva ereditato, alla ricerca di un minimo indizio.

“Non ho nessun dubbio su Barty. Ne sono assolutamente certa e voi non capireste. Non lo avete mai fatto”, disse tremando. Le regole dovevano essere rovesciate, ma non in quel modo.

Era distrutta dalla morte di Regulus ed era costretta ad assistere a quelle domande senza senso. Stavano cercando di incastrare Barty? Di incolparlo per la morte di Regulus? Li odiava. Odiava il fatto che fosse solo colpa loro se loro tre non potevano stare insieme, se Regulus era stato costretto a dover provare – continuamente – di essere il degno erede di quella famiglia maledetta.

Il terzo Black - quarto con Alphard - che spariva dall’albero genealogico nel giro di pochi anni per colpa di quella dannata ossessione per le regole.

Walburga sedette accanto a lei, sospirò e le prese la mano. Sembrava invecchiata improvvisamente di cinquant’anni. “Alex”, le disse, “aiutaci a capire. Mai come adesso, nulla di tutto quello che è stato detto in questa casa ha più importanza. La mia famiglia è appena stata distrutta e l’eredità dei miei padri è sprofondata con gli Inferi. Ti prego.”

Alexandra si trovò stretta tra Walburga e suo padre. Capì il dolore di Edward, che aveva amato Regulus come se fosse suo figlio, perché era il ritratto di Walburga, così come Walburga aveva amato lei per via della somiglianza paterna. Fece un sospiro, cercando il coraggio, pensando alle parole di Regulus - _metterò fine a questa ipocrisia_ \- e mai avrebbe voluto rovesciare le loro stupide regole in quelle circostanze.

“Abbiamo provato a rispettare le regole. Ci abbiamo provato per anni”, disse con un filo di voce, “ma poi è successo.” Prese fiato, la voce strozzata in gola: “Ci siamo innamorati.”

Walburga le serrò le mani, come se i suoi sospetti finalmente avessero trovato conferma.

“È più complicato di come pensiate,” proseguì, cercando il coraggio per tirare fuori la verità, finalmente. “Regulus non era innamorato solo di me, ma anche di Barty. Entrambi lo amavamo.” Un altro respiro. Si sentiva mancare l’aria, come quando stava soffocando, forse proprio nell’istante in cui Regulus stava annegando.

“Per anni siamo rimasti bloccati in questo triangolo e poi abbiamo trovato una soluzione.”

I genitori la guardavano sconvolti, increduli rispetto a quello che stavano ascoltando. Chissà che colpo doveva essere per loro scoprire che l’erede dei Black era innamorato di un ragazzo e di una con il sangue non abbastanza puro.

“Lo sapevo che non avreste capito”, mormorò abbassando lo sguardo. Si sentiva giudicata. Quelle persone che per anni avevano messo in scena una ridicola finta perfezione, ora volevano giudicarla. Fu sua madre, scandalizzata, a rompere il silenzio: “Ti sei concessa a entrambi come una donna di malaffare? Ma cosa ti è saltato in mente!” Il disprezzo che avvertì nel tono della voce di sua madre la ferì come uno Schiatesimo, come se dopo la morte di Regulus stessero provando a far fuori anche lei.

Si erano giurati che non avrebbero permesso di rovinare il loro amore, né di sporcarlo con il loro falso moralismo. Era affranta, arrabbiata e incredula di dover difendere i suoi sentimenti in quel momento. Sostenne lo sguardo sprezzante di sua madre, guardò Walburga negli occhi e disse: “Sì, e anche Regulus si è concesso a entrambi… e anche Barty. Se non capite che Regulus e Barty si amavano, come io e Barty ci amiamo ed anche io e Regulus, non chiuderete il triangolo e resterà una stupida tresca.” _Come la vostra_ , le restò sulla punta della lingua.

“I Rosier non devono sapere nulla di questa storia”, disse Walburga seria. Improvvisamente calma.

“Eloise non ha mai capito niente e nemmeno voi.”

Uno schiaffo la colpì sul viso. Darlene era furiosa: “Come hai potuto! Un tale disonore nella nostra famiglia! Lo sapevo che non dovevamo lasciarti tutta quella libertà!”

Orion la fermò: “Darlene, non ha importanza adesso. È già sconvolta. Nessuno farà parola di questa storia. Dobbiamo salvare almeno la memoria di nostro figlio.”

Alexandra teneva con la mano la guancia in fiamme, dolorante dopo lo schiaffo ricevuto. Li osservava sconvolta: erano preoccupati per le voci, per il nome dei Black e quello dei Turner più che per la morte di Regulus. Perché aveva la sensazione che solo per lei il mondo era annegato insieme a Regulus?

Quando tornò a casa, distrutta, si chiuse in camera tra le lacrime. La giornata era stata sconvolgente. Sul cuscino trovò alcuni capelli neri ed era tutto ciò che le sarebbe rimasto di Regulus Black. Li raccolse e li infilò nella busta con l’ultima lettera che Regulus le aveva scritto prima della fine di Hogwarts.

La felicità di quella mattina, l’espressione di piacere di Regulus, lui che si liberava in lei, il modo in cui la baciava e la stringeva a sé, tutto quello sembrava irrimediabilmente lontano.

Doveva avvisare Barty. Prese una pergamena e raccontò gli eventi di quella assurda serata. Arrotolò con cura la lettera e la affidò alla sua civetta Antares: “Ti prego, trova Barty, avvisalo. Deve sapere.”

Si spogliò della veste da strega e ricominciò a piangere quando le venne in mente che Regulus non aveva avuto modo di toglierle quell’abito, in quella che era la sua stanza, mentre al piano di sotto i loro genitori passavano il tempo chiacchierando o trafficando in uova di Drago.

Infilando la camicia da notte, l’occhio le cadde sul Marchio Nero. Un grande senso di angoscia e vuoto sembrò impossessarsi della sua anima. Regulus non l’aveva preparata.

Lo aveva seguito sul sentiero dell’oscurità insieme a Barty, e ora si sentiva smarrita e senza guida. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per sapere cosa le avrebbe detto Regulus. Sarebbe stato orgoglioso? Le avrebbe insegnato altri incantesimi per difendersi?

Strinse il cuscino tra le braccia e si coprì il volto con il lenzuolo che conservava ancora qualche traccia del profumo di talco e sapone di Regulus e quello strano bagnoschiuma di Barty.


	20. Sogni di gloria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Capitolo extra - Come sarebbe se Voldemort vincesse la guerra e i nostri potessero vivere per sempre felici e contenti?   
> Purtoppo si tratta di un sogno di Alexandra T__T

**Capitolo 20**

* * *

**Sogni di gloria**

_Diagon Alley, 22 giugno 1979_

Alexandra venne svegliata sentendo una mano che le spostava i capelli con delicatezza. Aprì gli occhi e incrociò lo sguardo dolce di Regulus che le fece cenno di non far rumore.

“Reg…” mormorò sottovoce, incredula, “ma cosa ti è successo? Kreacher ha detto che eri morto…”

Regulus le sorrise: “Dovevo inventarmi qualcosa per mettere fine a quelle inutili recite. Ora sono libero. Non sono più un Black.” La guardò attentamente e sottovoce le domandò: “Posso entrare nel tuo letto?”

Alexandra annuì, si spostò di lato per fare posto a Regulus, mentre lui si spogliava e si stendeva accanto a lei.

“Se ci scoprono i miei?” domandò sottovoce Alexandra, “la tua copertura salterà.”

“Sh… è molto presto”, le disse “Non mi tratterrò a lungo. Tra un po’ dovrò andare. Anzi, dovremo andare, Barty ci aspetta.”

“Barty?” domandò sorpresa.

“Ti aspettavi che tutto questo succedesse senza che Barty ne fosse informato? Abbiamo dovuto tenerti all’oscuro per rendere credibile la morte davanti i miei genitori.” Regulus si avvicinò e lei sentì di nuovo le sue labbra, i baci dolci, la sua esitazione.

“Ieri sera sarai stata bellissima”, le disse, “mi spiace essermi perso l’ultima possibilità di infangare il nome dei Black. Lo avremmo fatto nella mia stanza, contro lo stendardo di Serpeverde, e avrei voluto sentirti urlare il mio nome. Ma ora non ha più importanza.”

Regulus le abbassò le spalline della camicia da notte, scoprendole i seni. Li accarezzava con dolcezza, Alexandra chiuse gli occhi e lui le disse: “Guardami, Alex.” Si baciarono di nuovo, accarezzandosi, senza distogliere lo sguardo, e Alexandra si sentì perdere di nuovo negli occhi grigi di Regulus e nel suo sorriso. Le mani di Regulus si infilarono sotto le lenzuola, a cercare le sue gambe, risalendo dal ginocchio lungo le cosce, alzandole la camicia da notte che scivolò ai piedi del letto.

Fuori era ancora buio e si iniziava a sentire il risveglio dei primi uccelli, mentre Diagon Alley – di solito così rumorosa – era ancora avvolta nel silenzio, come la sua casa. La stanza di Alexandra, pertanto, sembrava essere l’unico posto in quella parte di mondo in cui si sentivano rumori sommessi: il fruscìo del lenzuolo che veniva alzato, il soffice tonfo della camicia da notte sul pavimento, il sospiro sottovoce che le sfuggì quando Regulus la sfiorò attraverso la stoffa delle mutandine, seguito dalla risata sottovoce di lui per la reazione che aveva provocato.

Continuò a sfiorarla, sentendola eccitarsi, giocando con l’elastico, infilando e allontanando le sue dita, lasciando che il desiderio crescesse in lei. Cercò di prendere l’iniziativa, sfiorando Regulus e sentì che anche lui era eccitato dalla situazione.

Le sorrise: “Aspetta”. Le posò un bacio sulle labbra, le sfiorò con la lingua, sorprendendola per quel gesto che di solito compiva Barty, continuò a baciarla, scendendo lungo il suo corpo, tormentandole i seni, mentre continuava ad accarezzarla tra le gambe e lei si scioglieva sempre di più, trattenendo ogni sospiro per paura di far rumore e mettere fine a quel piacere.

Le labbra di Regulus continuarono lungo lo sterno, giocarono con il suo ombelico e scesero ancora, fino agli slip che, dopo pochi istanti, raggiunsero la camicia da notte sul pavimento della stanza. Regulus era inginocchiato sul materasso accanto a lei. La girò su un fianco, verso di sé, si distese allungando i piedi verso di lei e introdusse la testa tra le sue gambe.

Alexandra comprese immediatamente il da farsi, non appena sentì la lingua di Regulus sfiorarla, provocandole un brivido ancora più intenso. Guardò l’erezione di Regulus, la sfiorò con le mani, accarezzandola e massaggiandola, sentendola crescere sotto le sue dita. Posò le labbra, sentendo la punta fremere al contatto, giocò con la lingua, proseguì con le labbra.

Le sensazioni si confondevano, le attenzioni di Regulus, la sua bocca, la sua lingua le provocavano il desiderio di baciarlo ancora di più, di sentirlo ancora più dentro, di perdersi dentro di lui, di diventare parte lui, e lui parte di lei, come un cerchio che finalmente si chiudeva.

Regulus riprese il controllo, le sorrise sospirando sottovoce: “Wow!” e tornò a baciarla sulle labbra che avevano il sapore di lei e si mescolava a quello di lui. Entrò dentro di lei, continuando a guardarla.

“Sei bellissima, Alex, ti amo”, le disse.

“Regulus, ti amo”, gli rispondeva lei, “ti voglio”.

“Eccomi, amore, eccomi”, le diceva muovendosi dentro di lei, mentre la stringeva, e le posava dei baci sulle labbra: “Io non ti lascio… Resto qui, con te”.

Nel buio della stanza, con la sola luce della luna, Alexandra seguiva il profilo di Regulus che si muoveva sopra di lei e le dichiarava il suo amore. Sentì gli affondi farsi più intensi, mentre lui la stringeva sempre di più e i loro respiri diventavano sempre più corti.

“Regulus…” gemette, mentre si lasciava andare all’orgasmo. “Alex…” le rispose liberandosi.

Scivolò al suo fianco e rimasero distesi, a guardare il soffitto, sotto le lenzuola, pensando che mentre il resto del mondo dormiva, loro si erano amati. Poche stanze più in là, suo padre russava. Trattennero una risata. Regulus le sollevò il mento e le diede un bacio.

“Prepariamoci. Dobbiamo andare. Barty sarà arrivato”, le disse alzandosi dal letto e rivestendosi. Alexandra, sorpresa, si alzò dal letto, si rivestì e seguì Regulus sulla sua scopa. Fuori dal cancello di casa sua, Barty li stava aspettando con un sorriso divertito.

“Che aria rilassata che avete voi due!” esclamò, “sono quasi geloso!”

“Meritava un indennizzo dopo il trauma di ieri”, gli rispose Regulus, sporgendosi dalla scopa per dare un bacio a Barty.

“Andiamo, il Maestro ci sta aspettando”, disse Barty guidando la spedizione.

Volarono sopra Londra avvolti nei loro mantelli, cercando di nascondersi tra le nuvole per non essere visti dagli Auror. Quando scesero dalle scope si trovarono nel Wiltshire. La dimora dei Malfoy, con la sua magnificenza si ergeva dall’altro capo di un lungo viale guidato da siepi ben curate. Nei giardini, alcuni pavoni erano già usciti, il sole presto sarebbe sorto.

A differenza di casa Turner, Villa Malfoy era in pieno fermento. Entrarono nel salone e vennero accolti da Mulciber che rivolse loro un’occhiata divertita: “Vi aspettavamo”. Severus Piton, con la solita espressione imperturbabile che ricordava un professore annoiato, disse loro: “Siete in ritardo”.

Regulus sorrise e andò nell’altra sala, sembrava a suo agio e perfettamente consapevole di quanto sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco.

“Black, Crouch, Turner. Oggi è il giorno”, disse l’Oscuro Signore.

Bellatrix e Rodolphus erano al settimo cielo, mentre Rabastan guardava la bacchetta smanioso di usarla. Lucius Malfoy, controllava che tutti i presenti fossero pronti, disse: “Ora che sono arrivati anche i ragazzi, possiamo andare”.

Alexandra fu sorpresa dal vederlo in un ruolo di comando, ma si disse che essendo il padrone di casa, era naturale che fosse così. Lucius mostrò il camino ad Alexandra e Barty e disse: “Per voi che non potete Smaterializzarvi. Ci vediamo al Ministero della Magia.”

Alexandra osservò Regulus sorpresa, Barty sembrava essere già al corrente dei piani. Lui le disse: “Te l’ho detto: oggi è il giorno. Rovesceremo il sistema!” Barty si lasciò sfuggire un verso simile a un fischio, basso, come se non riuscisse più a trattenere l’emozione del momento e non vedesse l’ora di dimostrare il suo valore.

Entrarono insieme nel camino dei Malfoy, si presero per mano e lui le domandò: “Pronta?”, Alexandra annuì. Lanciarono la Polvere Volante e gridarono: “Ministero della Magia!”.

Comparvero nell’Atrium del Ministero. Da quanto tempo non metteva piede in quel posto? Ci era stata diversi anni prima con suo papà, per alcune questioni che nemmeno ricordava più. Intorno a lei erano comparsi tutti gli altri, insieme ad altre creature oscure, tra cui i Dissennatori e alcuni Lupi Mannari.

Lord Voldemort guidava l’esercito. Protetti dalle maschere e dai mantelli attaccarono i membri del Wizengamot. Gli Auror, a quell’ora, erano impegnati in varie missioni, o stavano riposando. Nessuno si sarebbe aspettato un attacco al Ministero all’alba.

Il Ministro Harold Minchum venne catturato e spedito ad Azkaban. Barty vide i Dissennatori portare via anche il signor Crouch e tutti videro lo stupore sul volto dell’uomo quando riconobbe il figlio tra i Mangiamorte. “Tu…” disse prima di scomparire con i Dissennatori.

Barty rideva, esaltato. Insieme a Regulus bruciarono le pergamene dello Statuto Internazionale di Segretezza dei Maghi del 1689 insieme a tutta un’altra serie di leggi immorali. Bellatrix, nell’Atrium, stava dando la caccia ai Nati Babbani per affidarli ai Dissennatori. Chi rifiutava di obbedire faceva una fine terribile.

Alexandra si sentiva smarrita, continuava ad andare avanti e indietro, senza sapere bene cosa fare, a parte schivare gli attacchi delle guardie del Ministero. Non aveva partecipato ad alcuna riunione preparatoria, né era stata addestrata per quella missione e nessuno le aveva affidato alcun ruolo. In fondo, credeva di essere lì solo perché la mattina precedente aveva ricevuto il Marchio Nero.

La battaglia andò avanti per diverso tempo, in uno scontro tra incantesimi, maledizioni e inseguimenti. Lei rimase vicino a Regulus e Barty. Riuscì a disarmare Dorcas Meadowes che finì sotto i colpi della bacchetta di Bellatrix. “Bel lavoro, Turner!” le urlò saltellando come una bambina in preda all’eccitazione.

Alexandra sentì il piacere dell’adrenalina dentro di sé, la gratificazione per essere stata in qualche modo d’aiuto.

Gli Auror caddero sotto i colpi delle loro bacchette, Silente non si fece vedere, rimase chiuso ad Hogwarts, probabilmente stava già organizzando una resistenza. Non era passato il pomeriggio che il Ministero cadde completamente sotto il potere dell’Oscuro Signore. Le famiglie magiche si arresero nel giro di poco.

Ci furono riunioni, un gran caos, da cui l’Oscuro Signore trasse un nuovo Ordine. Barty venne premiato con un posto di primo piano al Wizengamot: avrebbe potuto rimediare agli errori paterni, o usare la stessa severità nei confronti dei nemici dell’Oscuro Signore. Regulus venne messo a capo dell’Ufficio Misteri. Persino lei venne premiata con un posto di responsabilità all’Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica.

Le sembrò incredibile. Senza M.A.G.O., aveva appena preso i G.U.F.O. e già dirigeva un ufficio.

“Hai dimostrato una conoscenza della magia superiore a molti altri maghi e streghe di esperienza”, le aveva detto Lord Voldemort quando le aveva conferito l’incarico.

Rodolphus Lestrange, invece, sarebbe diventato il nuovo Ministro della Magia. Il Wizengamot era pieno di Mangiamorte. Liberalizzarono lo studio delle Arti Oscure, il possesso di artefatti Oscuri venne reso legale, così come l’utilizzo delle Maledizioni Senza Perdono, che vennero retrocesse a Maledizioni Ordinarie.

Vietarono l’accesso ad Hogwarts dei Nati Babbani ed istituirono una scuola apposita per insegnare loro a controllare la magia e ad accettare il loro destino al servizio delle famiglie Purosangue.

Lord Voldemort, quella sera stessa, spiegò che occorreva ripopolare il mondo magico e salvare i Purosangue dall’estinzione. Autorizzò la poligamia e rese molto difficile trovare i Filtri Anticoncepimento. Le streghe e i maghi avevano il dovere di concorrere alla salvezza del mondo magico.

Fu così che, per dare l’esempio, chiese a lei, Regulus e Barty di sposarsi. Solo se persone autorevoli, del loro rango, avessero infranto i tabù, quel tipo di matrimonio sarebbe stato accettato socialmente. Nessuno di loro tre si fece ripetere una seconda volta quella richiesta: il loro Signore stava chiedendo di aiutare il mondo magico realizzando il loro sogno. Dissero di sì, convinti, e Lord Voldemort in persona ufficiò la cerimonia.

Quando si scambiarono un bacio, loro tre, Alexandra intravide Walburga alle sue spalle, vicino a Bellatrix, che la osservava sorridente e commossa.

“In cuor mio ho sempre desiderato che tu e Regulus vi sposaste! Sono contenta che le circostanze siano cambiate”, esclamò. Alexandra era frastornata da tutti quei cambiamenti, stremata dalla giornata.

Regulus la prese in braccio, guardò la madre indifferente e le disse: “Se permettete, madre, abbiamo un compito che ci chiama.”

Barty afferrò la spalla di Regulus, lei cinse le braccia intorno al collo di lui e si Smaterializzarono. Quando Alexandra aprì gli occhi si trovò a Grimmauld Place. Barty lanciò un’occhiata perplessa intorno a sé e si limitò a dire: “Hai dei gusti discutibili per la prima notte di nozze.”

Alexandra ridacchiò dando ragione a Barty. Nessuno di loro si sarebbe immaginato di dover trascorrere la prima notte di nozze nella dimora dei Black.

Regulus sospirò: “Se non ve ne siete accorti, siamo nel bel mezzo di una rivoluzione. Non possiamo allontanarci dal Ministero!” Guardò Alexandra, continuando a tenerla in braccio, le sorrise dicendole: “Ora andiamo in camera da letto.”

Barty li seguì, salendo le scale di Grimmauld Place come se fosse il nuovo padrone di casa. Guardò le teste di elfi domestici appesi sulla scala e disse: “Questi devono sparire! Non voglio che spaventino i bambini.”

“Non vedo l’ora di spedire tutto questo ciarpame nel Wiltshire insieme ai miei genitori”, disse Regulus, “anche questa casa deve essere rivoluzionata!”

Benché avrebbero potuto entrare nella stanza padronale, l’idea di trascorrere la prima notte di nozze nel letto di Orion e Walburga fece senso a tutti loro e – considerando quanto avevano scoperto sul quel matrimonio – lo consideravano di cattivo auspicio.

Entrarono in camera di Regulus. Alexandra tornò con i piedi per terra e si sentì scivolare tra le braccia di Barty che l’aiutò a non perdere l’equilibrio. Si voltò verso di lui e si sorrisero. Lo sguardo di Barty era incredulo quanto il suo. Nessuno di loro il giorno prima avrebbe mai immaginato che nel giro di ventiquattro ore le loro vite sarebbero cambiate tanto velocemente. Sembrava inimmaginabile.

Barty si chinò a baciarla e la sua mano le accarezzava il volto. Sentiva le labbra sottili di Barty che questa volta la baciavano con dolcezza.

Dietro di lei, Regulus le aveva sfilato la veste e le stava posando dei baci sulla spalla, provocandole un leggero solletico con i capelli che la sfioravano. Le labbra di Barty si allontanarono dalle sue e lui la guidò verso Regulus. Il sorriso di Regulus, le sue labbra, i suoi baci le tolsero il respiro. Non avrebbe saputo spiegarlo, a dispetto del tempo, tra lei e Regulus c’era sempre la sensazione che quei baci potessero essere gli ultimi, che il loro rapporto fosse qualcosa di fragile, pronto a spezzarsi alla prima folata di vento. Si guardavano negli occhi, esitando, prima di baciarsi. Ogni volta che lui le sfiorava la pelle, Alexandra sentiva un brivido che sembrava arrivare talmente in profondità da scuoterle l’anima.

“Ce l’abbiamo fatta”, mormorò Barty prima di baciare Regulus, mentre Alexandra spogliava Regulus, e poi Barty. I loro baci oscillavano da una triste dolcezza ad una rabbiosa passione, come se la clandestinità del loro desiderio finisse per influenzare anche i momenti in cui erano solo loro tre. Adesso che avevano ufficializzato il loro legame, che non si sarebbero più dovuti vergognare o nascondere, forse i loro baci sarebbero cambiati. In quel momento, però, l’adrenalina della battaglia prese il sopravvento.

Alexandra li prese per mano, guidandoli verso il letto di Regulus. Davanti il letto, Barty le sfilò l’intimo con lo sguardo divertito di chi ha appena elaborato il programma della serata. Sentì le dita di Barty sfiorarla tra le gambe, mentre lui le sussurrava: “Accarezza Regulus, se vuoi che continui.”

Alexandra obbedì e iniziò a massaggiare l’erezione di Regulus, mentre Barty cercava di farla impazzire.

“Vuoi che continui?” le domandò Barty. Alexandra annuì, incapace di profferire parola.

“Non ho sentito”, le disse divertito. Regulus accanto a lei si godeva l’effetto delle sue attenzioni, mordendosi le labbra per mantenere il controllo.

“Sì, continua, per favore”, lo implorò.

Barty divertito scosse la testa. “A me non pensi?” le domandò, mentre le sfilava un dito da dentro, lasciandola a bocca aperta. Le passò il pollice sulle labbra, come una carezza, guardando la bocca rimasta semiaperta, sorpresa dal modo in cui aveva interrotto le sue attenzioni. Le sorrise dicendo: “Oh, sì, così sarebbe perfetto.”

Alexandra annuì, desiderava sentire di nuovo le dita di Barty dentro di lei. Si inginocchiò davanti a lui che, osservando la scena, le disse: “Non lasciare Regulus…”

“Pensa a Barty, io penso a te”, le sussurrò Regulus in un orecchio, mentre si inginocchiava dietro di lei. Sentiva Regulus contro la sua schiena, le mani di lui scesero lungo il corpo, le sfiorarono la schiena, soffermandosi sui fianchi e poi salirono a toccarle i seni, mentre lei si piegava in avanti per baciare l’erezione di Barty.

Dall’alto, Barty osservava quello spettacolo e la vide fremere quando Regulus, nello stendersi per sfiorarle i seni, finì per far aderire la sua erezione contro di lei. Le mani di Regulus scesero lungo il corpo e andarono ad accarezzarla tra le gambe, mentre l’eccitazione di lui cresceva contro il suo sedere e quella di Barty tra le sue labbra.

Poi, prima che Barty dicesse nulla, Regulus entrò dentro di lei che si strinse ai fianchi di Barty. Divenne difficile trattenere i gemiti di piacere. Barty, in piedi davanti a loro, osservava la scena divertito, godendosi le attenzioni di Alexandra e cercando di mantenere il controllo.

Aiutò Alexandra ad appoggiarsi per terra e raggiunse Regulus, entrando dentro di lui. Alexandra li sentiva gemere dietro di lei e avrebbe voluto tanto vederli, mentre Regulus continuava a muoversi con impeto dietro di lei fino a lasciarsi andare.

Barty, cercò di mantenere il controllo, propose di stendersi sul letto, sembrò quasi indovinare i suoi pensieri. Entrò dentro di lei, lentamente, rispetto all’impeto passionale che aveva avvertito prima. Lui le sorrise e i loro nasi si sfiorarono. Aveva iniziato a muoversi lentamente e ogni volta che Alexandra chiudeva gli occhi, sopraffatta dal piacere, lui le sussurrava: “Guardami Alex, guardami”.

Regulus, accanto a loro, li osservava: “Siete bellissimi. Avremo dei figli meravigliosi.”

A quelle parole, Barty aumentò l’intensità e il ritmo degli affondi, al punto che Alexandra sentiva la testa battere contro la testiera del letto. Sentì battere. Ancora e ancora, al punto che chiuse gli occhi e le sembrò di sentire il verso di Antares nelle orecchie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: non odiatemi. In questa storia ho deciso di evitare di scrivere delle note perché temo di spoilerare qualcosa inavvertitamente, e vorrei che la storia parlasse da sé (poi se avete domande potete sempre chiedere nei commenti o nei messaggi privati) però per questo capitolo devo fare una piccola eccezione, altrimenti penserete che sia impazzita (più del solito).   
> Questo è il capitolo speciale dedicato a Ferao che mi ha chiesto su Facebook “ma non puoi fare che vince l’Oscuro Signore e loro si sposano e vivono felici e contenti?” e ho cercato di accontentarla senza stravolgere il canon.   
> Beh, se vi piace questo finale, potete sempre smettere di leggere la storia e far finta che il resto non esista. Altrimenti, potete continuare a leggere gli altri modi in cui rovinerò la vita di questa sfortunata OC ma prometto di distribuire angst, fluff e lemon con un certo equilibrio.


	21. Il funerale di Regulus Arcturus Black

**Capitolo 21**

* * *

**Il funerale di Regulus Arcturus Black**

_Wiltshire, 22 giugno 1979_

Antares le stava dando colpi di becco sulla testa per svegliarla. Aprì gli occhi, confusa. Dov’erano finiti Barty e Regulus? Perché era nella sua camera? Si sentiva distrutta. Fuori era ancora buio.

La civetta le mise un biglietto sul cuscino. Lo aprì: “Sono sotto casa tua.”

All’improvviso la realtà le ripiombò addosso come il peggiore degli incubi. L’angoscia tornò a farsi largo in lei. Non c’era stata alcuna rivoluzione, l’Oscuro Signore non aveva preso il controllo del Ministero e Regulus era realmente morto, come avevano confermato l’orologio di Walburga e l’albero genealogico la sera prima.

Pensò a Barty sotto casa sua. Doveva essere impazzito: uscire prima dell’alba, con gli Auror in giro. Se lo avessero visto sarebbe finito nei guai. Infilò la vestaglia, si coprì con il mantello e uscì fuori. Barty l’aspettava seduto sulle scalette del suo ingresso con l’aria sconvolta.

“Raccontami tutto. Ti prego.”

Alexandra gli raccontò quanto era successo in quell’assurda serata da quando si erano salutati. Raccontò della cena, del suo mancato soffocamento, di come Kreacher fosse comparso dal nulla dando la notizia. Raccontò dei tentativi di Orion ed Edward di ritrovare – almeno – il corpo di Regulus. Del medaglione, dei sospetti su di lui e di come lei abbia confessato tutto e della reazione di sua madre. Rimasero abbracciati, seduti sulle scalette di casa, stretti l’uno nell’altra, mentre si abbandonavano al pianto, in un dolore che nessuno avrebbe potuto capire.

“Oggi ci saranno i funerali,” disse Alexandra.

“Mio padre non vuole che venga, ma al diavolo, io vengo lo stesso. Non è una serata mondana, è il funerale di Regulus.”

Alexandra annuì, gli strinse le mani forte e lo implorò: “Non mi lasciare sola.” Aveva paura di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere, ora che aveva confessato il loro segreto.

Sentirono dei rumori in casa, mentre il cielo iniziava a schiarirsi. Sua madre la cercava, le luci di casa si accesero, ma lei non aveva la forza di rientrare. Non voleva lasciare Barty. Suo padre aprì la porta di casa e li trovò seduti sulle scalette, stretti l’uno all’altra in lacrime.

Quando Barty, con gli occhi ancora lucidi, incrociò lo sguardo di Edward, la strinse ancora più forte, come se avesse avuto paura che potessero portargliela via.

Edward li guardò preoccupato: “Ragazzi, ma cosa fate qui? Entrate dentro. Ci siamo spaventati quando non abbiamo visto Alexandra in camera.” Entrarono in casa, li fecero sedere in soggiorno e Darlene preparò il tè e la colazione per tutti prima di prendere la Passaporta per il Wiltshire.

Barty voleva raggiungerli con la sua scopa, ma Edward insistette affinché prendesse la Passaporta con loro al punto che dovette arrendersi. Alexandra fu contenta di poter tenere per mano Barty durante il viaggio.

Il cielo del Wiltshire era luminoso e soleggiato, in quella mattina di giugno, al punto da stridere con il dolore che univa le persone intorno alla tomba vuota di Regulus Black, nel posto in cui da secoli i Black seppellivano i propri cari.

La famiglia di Regulus aveva definito quella scomparsa come un tragico e imprevedibile incidente.

Alexandra riuscì a leggere lo sgomento negli occhi di Barty mentre guardava la tomba vuota di Regulus. Il bisogno di essere lì, a rendere omaggio al suo migliore amico, al suo amante, al suo Capitano e mentore, era più forte di ogni altra cosa. Gli strinse la mano e lui l’abbracciò, cercando di trattenere le lacrime e le emozioni. Sottovoce, con la voce strozzata, le disse: “Ha messo veramente fine ad ogni ipocrisia, ma a che prezzo? Io lo avrei amato anche in segreto. Bastava che fosse vivo.”

“Anch’io,” disse Alexandra, sentendo la voce spegnersi in gola. Si strinse a Barty, mentre in mano teneva tre rose bianche, simbolo della purezza del loro legame.

Arrivò Walburga, sorretta da Orion e da Edward, gli uomini della sua vita, e seguita da Darlene. Guardandoli, Alexandra li invidiò per il modo in cui erano riusciti a difendere la loro felicità.

Intorno a quella tomba si radunarono anche Cygnus Black, Druella Rosier, loro figlia Narcissa con i Malfoy. Accanto a lei e Barty, quasi a distanziarsi dal resto della famiglia, Bellatrix Black e Rodolphus Lestrange avevano il loro stesso sguardo smarrito.

Lo sconcerto era il sentimento predominante sui volti dei presenti. Arrivarono anche alcune personalità dal Ministero della Magia, alti funzionari e molte famiglie magiche. Non sfuggì a nessuno la presenza di Eloise Rosier, smarrita, insieme ai genitori che si guardavano intorno. Margareth McNair e Desmond Avery, insieme alle rispettive famiglie presenziavano portando i loro omaggi ai Black.

“Guardali”, disse Bellatrix, “guardateli con attenzione, questi qua. Scommetto che stanno festeggiando la scomparsa dei Black e si stanno domandando chi sarà la prossima e più nobile famiglia magica.”

“Tempo perso, mia cara. Sono i Lestrange”, sussurrò Rodolphus attirandosi uno sguardo carico d’odio della moglie, al punto da aggiungere: “Lo eravamo anche prima di questa tragedia. Povero Regulus, è una perdita enorme. Un mago così brillante…”

Barty li guardò infastidito e Alexandra riuscì a capire il suo bisogno di silenzio. Entrambi volevano scomparire, sprofondare come il loro amore, smetterla di essere costretti ad ascoltare le banalità di quelle chiacchiere inutili, quegli stupidi convenevoli. Per la maggior parte di quelle persone, la morte di Regulus Black era solo una curiosità delle loro vite. Un giorno sarebbe stato un aneddoto da raccontare: “Sai quando sono stato al funerale dell’ultimo Black?”

A quelle persone non importava la scomparsa di un ragazzo profondo, intelligente, dolce, appassionato, un mago capace ed estremamente abile. Un amante meraviglioso.

Barty le prese la mano e sussurrò di guardare alla sua sinistra: la famiglia Rosier si stava appartando con la famiglia Mulciber. Sembrava che stessero parlando di quanto accaduto, mentre Eloise e Jago cercavano di non scambiarsi sorrisi.

“Stanno sistemando la figlia con Mulciber?” domandò Alexandra sottovoce, “non ci posso credere. Non è nemmeno iniziata la funzione funebre.” Lanciò uno sguardo carico di disprezzo ad Eloise. Fu impossibile che non le tornassero in mente le confessioni di Eloise su Jago, le lamentele su Regulus.

Il fidanzamento con Regulus era stato archiviato nel giro di poche ore dalla ricezione del gufo che annunciava la scomparsa del ragazzo. Stavano già contrattando un sostituto.

Alla fine, Eloise aveva ottenuto quello che voleva, grazie alla morte di Regulus, dopo avergli rovinato gli ultimi mesi di vita. Sentì di odiare quella ragazza, come mai prima d’ora aveva odiato nessuno. Pensò a tutte le sere che Regulus aveva dovuto trascorrere con Eloise, invece che con lei e Barty. A tutti i baci che non si erano dati, a tutte le volte che non si erano abbracciati, a tutti i sorrisi che la sua presenza aveva spento sul volto di Regulus. Adesso, lei era viva e archiviava nel giro di mezza giornata il fidanzamento con uno dei maghi più brillanti degli ultimi anni. _“Life goes on”,_ ripeteva sempre suo padre quando le raccontava del San Mungo, ed era uno dei motivi per cui lei non voleva diventare Guaritrice e non voleva assistere alla morte.

Arrivò un anziano mago dalla testa calva e la lunga barba grigia. Era un esperto di magia antica e riti tradizionali. Indossava una lunga veste verde scura dai ricami argentei. Vennero intonati i canti, nelle lingue antiche, per accompagnare l’anima del defunto verso il luogo dove riposano i guerrieri.

L’orazione fu commovente al punto che anche Walburga si sciolse in lacrime. Alla fine della cerimonia, la tomba – ancorché vuota – venne sigillata e sulla pietra comparve il nome di Regulus Arcturus Black seguito dalle date di nascita e di morte (1961-1979).

Fu in quel momento che Barty si girò ad abbracciarla stringendola forte. Chiunque avesse assistito a quella scena, avrebbe pensato che stesse cercando di consolarla, ma in realtà Barty aveva bisogno di sprofondare tra i capelli di Alexandra per non scoppiare in lacrime davanti a tutti. Alexandra gli sussurrò: “Non crollare Barty, ti prego, non crollare. Dobbiamo essere forti anche per lui.”

Prima di congedarsi il mago domandò se qualcuno volesse pronunciare qualche parola per ricordare Regulus. 

Alexandra si guardò intorno. Sapeva che Barty non era nelle condizioni di parlare, ma non riuscì a credere che nessuno dei suoi compagni di scuola, degli amici, dei suoi familiari volesse dire due parole per ricordarlo. Sospirò e alzò la mano, pregando Regulus di starle accanto in quel momento.

Con la voce tremante esordì: “Se Regulus ci stesse guardando in questo momento avrebbe tantissime conferme su quello che pensava. Era un ragazzo sveglio, brillante, astuto. Il miglior giocatore e maestro di Scacchi Magici che abbia mai avuto. Era paziente, mi ha insegnato a tenere la bacchetta in mano e a salire su una scopa. È stato uno dei migliori Caposcuola e Capitani di Quidditch che Serpeverde abbia mai avuto. Aveva appena superato i M.A.G.O. con risultati brillanti, ed era bellissimo vedere l’orgoglio con cui i suoi genitori lo stavano osservando prendere le redini degli affari di famiglia.”

Fece una pausa, per prendere fiato e poi continuò. Cercava di alternare lo sguardo tra Walburga in lacrime, Barty con gli occhi fissi sulla tomba di Regulus e Bellatrix che l’ascoltava con attenzione.

“Forse non era l’anima della festa, anzi, lui alle feste si annoiava e sua mamma mi mandava a cercarlo, anche se lui voleva sgaiattolare nella sala lettura con una bottiglia di vino elfico e stare lì a parlare di incantesimi e guardare le stelle. Regulus era acuto, intelligente e, non solo sapeva cosa dire in ogni circostanza, che è una dote notevole, ma anche quando era importante tacere.”

Prese fiato di nuovo, facendo un respiro profondo, cercando di controllare le emozioni che rischiavano di farla crollare. “Regulus è sempre stato un punto di riferimento ed è… era… una delle persone più importanti della mia vita. Non riesco a immaginare di non incontrare più i suoi occhi grigi e il suo splendido sorriso. La vita non sarà più la stessa senza di lui, e non passerà giorno senza che un pensiero non vada a lui e a questo assurdo e tragico incidente”. Le lacrime iniziarono a scenderle sul volto. Si interruppe, non riusciva ad andare avanti, congedandosi disse: “Scusate.”

Orion le sorrise: “Grazie.” Alexandra con il capo basso per nascondere le lacrime, tornò vicino Barty, che la strinse. Quando finì la cerimonia, lei e Barty lasciarono le tre rose bianche. Non importava se qualcuno avrebbe malignato. Ora non importava più.

“Vieni dai Black?” domandò Alexandra, alludendo al rinfresco che era stato organizzato da Cygnus e Druella nella loro dimora poco distante dal cimitero. La sua famiglia sarebbe stata accanto ad Orion e Walburga per tutta la giornata.

Barty scosse la testa: “No, non mi piacciono queste cose… Credo che sia meglio che torni a casa, prima che mi mandino a cercare.”

“Stai attento, per favore,” gli disse con un tono che sembrava quasi una supplica.

Barty annuì. Bellatrix si avvicinò e disse loro: “Ci vediamo domani da noi. Tutti e due, mi raccomando”.

Alexandra e Barty si salutarono, scambiandosi un bacio a fior di labbra e poi lui andò via con la sua scopa.

“Turner, puoi stare in nostra compagnia”, disse Bellatrix, mentre insieme a Rodolphus la conducevano verso casa Black. Bellatrix la prese sottobraccio, si avvicinò a lei e le sussurrò: “La storia dell’incidente non ci convince. Sappiamo che tu eri presente e vogliamo sapere come sono andati i fatti.”

Lungo la strada, cercarono di distanziarsi dagli altri ospiti, Alexandra raccontò a Bellatrix e Rodolphus cosa era successo il giorno precedente. Non tralasciò quasi nulla, sperando che una scintilla si illuminasse nei loro occhi e potessero darle delle informazioni, ma i loro occhi sembrarono altrettanto sgomenti.

“Non riesco a capire cosa ci facesse lì,” disse Bellatrix perplessa.

“Non lo so. Me lo chiedo da quando Kreacher è comparso,” mormorò Alexandra. I Lestrange le camminavano accanto, con lo sguardo per terra, riflettendo su quanto aveva loro raccontato. Diede voce al sospetto che aveva in mente: “Non credete che fosse in missione per _Lui_?”

“No, non c’è nulla del genere tra gli obiettivi dell’Oscuro Signore”, disse Bellatrix. Sembrò continuare a riflettere tra sé e sé e le disse: “Un grande mago come _Lui_ è interessato a conoscere oggetti oscuri ed esplorare i nuovi confini della magia, ma è un Maestro eccellente e non manderebbe mai Regulus, per quanto sia un allievo brillante, in un posto tanto pericoloso.”

“Conoscendo tuo cugino, però,” aggiunse Rodolphus, “non è escluso che abbia scoperto quel luogo da solo e abbia deciso di esplorarlo per poi offrire le sue scoperte all’Oscuro Signore. Aveva un gran desiderio di dimostrare le sue capacità.”

Bellatrix annuì: “Non è da escludere, noi Black non ci tiriamo indietro davanti a nessuna sfida.”

Alexandra rifletté tra sé e sé: “Avrebbe potuto dircelo. Lo avremmo aiutato. Non ha mai parlato di posti nuovi.”

“Così piangeremmo tre morti, invece di uno. Turner, non dire sciocchezze,” la zittì Bellatrix.

“Certo che ultimamente era un po’ più nervoso del solito. L’ultimo anno era spesso angosciato da qualcosa. Lui diceva che era il fidanzamento con Eloise, ma forse c’era dell’altro. Era diventato insofferente. Diceva che voleva smontare tutte le menzogne che ogni giorno ci circondano. Avrei voluto che si fosse confidato di più.”

Quando entrarono in casa Black, Rodolphus fu costretto a raggiungere Malfoy che doveva parlargli di qualcosa. Bellatrix scosse la testa pensando al cognato: “A differenza di Regulus, Lucius è uno che non sa mai quando tacere”. Fu la prima persona a strappare un mezzo sorriso ad Alexandra.

Lei e Bellatrix continuarono a camminare anche in casa, per non fermarsi ed essere coinvolte in chiacchiere inutili. Bellatrix la teneva stretta sottobraccio e un po’ le ricordava il modo in cui sua madre cercava di non farla scappare quando era bambina, quando doveva iniziare a camminare come una signorina.

“Mi dispiace, Alex,” le disse sottovoce, “conosci il legame speciale che c’era tra me e Regulus. Io so quanto ti amava”.

Si erano allontanate dalla sala principale, camminando per i corridoi della grande villa dei Black. Bellatrix continuò con le sue rievocazioni: “Sai che quando ti hanno Smistato in Serpeverde mi ha scritto? Mi ha raccontato di quanto fosse felice che tu fossi nella sua stessa Casa. Io l’ho preso in giro, dicendo che eri la sua fidanzatina, ma lui mi ha risposto seriamente e mi ha scritto: _Bella, io devo trovare il modo per convincere mamma a farmi sposare Alex._ ”

“Poi è arrivato Barty e l’ho preso in giro di nuovo, dicendo che si era fatto soffiare sotto il naso l’amata, ma lui mi rispose che con Barty era complicato, che era diverso. E lì ho capito. Bastava guardarli, quei due, durante gli allenamenti. Le lezioni di Occlumanzia erano diventate fondamentali per evitare ogni scandalo.”

Erano finite in un salotto vuoto con ampie finestre che davano sul parco della villa. Le voci degli invitati risuonavano lontane. Bellatrix le afferrò le braccia e la fissò negli occhi. C’era qualcosa in lei che le ricordava Regulus, il modo in cui incurvava le labbra, il sussurrare continuo.

Bellatrix le sollevò il mento per impedirle di abbassare lo sguardo e le disse: “Il cammino per l’Oscurità richiede alcuni sacrifici, Alex, alcuni ci possono sembrare incomprensibili, ma un giorno scopriremo come è morto Regulus. Te lo prometto”.

Alexandra annuì, sentendosi confusa dalle parole di Bellatrix e da quel sorriso così simile a quello di Regulus. Chiuse gli occhi quando Bellatrix la baciò. Sentì le labbra morbide di lei, così diverse dalle labbra di Regulus. Sentì mollare la presa sul suo mento, la mano di Bellatrix scivolò verso la sua nuca, infilandosi tra i suoi capelli, mentre le loro labbra si schiudevano. Fu un bacio dolce, lento, sensuale. Fu quella dolcezza a risvegliarla. Si allontanò da Bellatrix abbassando lo sguardo.

Bellatrix la guardò divertita, scrollò le spalle con il suo atteggiamento provocatorio: “Io e Reg avevamo più cose in comune di quanto si possa immaginare.”

Alexandra si sentiva scossa. Regulus era appena morto e Bellatrix l’aveva baciata. No, anzi, lei e Bellatrix si erano baciate. Cosa avrebbe detto Barty? Era tutto sbagliato. Farfugliò imbarazzata: “Scusami, ma io… io… io non mi sento bene.”

“Va tutto bene”, le disse Bellatrix, “torniamo di là. Devo salvare Rodolphus da Malfoy.”

Durante il percorso al ritroso, Bellatrix si comportò come se nulla fosse accaduto, lasciandola ancora più confusa.


	22. Dopo la tempesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra e Barty sono alle prese con il vuoto lasciato nelle loro vite dalla scomparsa del loro amato Regulus. Riprendere gli addestramenti da Mangiamorte e sopravvivere alle cene dai Black si rivela complicato.

**Capitolo 22**

* * *

**Dopo la tempesta**

_Diagon Alley, 23 giugno 1979_

Aveva bisogno di parlare con Barty. In quel momento avrebbe avuto bisogno di sentire anche i commenti saggi di Regulus, e quel pensiero le fece male. Barty. Doveva parlare con lui.

Quando lui si presentò sotto casa sua con la Passaporta per andare dai Lestrange, Alexandra lo travolse e gli disse: “Devo dirti una cosa. Importante.”

Barty annuì e Alexandra lo disse senza mezzi termini, perché andava in ansia al pensiero di mettere piede nel castello dei Lestrange senza che Barty fosse aggiornato su quanto accaduto. Inoltre, lei non voleva avere alcun segreto con Barty. Le sole eccezioni che aveva fatto in vita sua erano per Regulus, quando le aveva chiesto di tenere riservate le ricerche su Serpeverde, e forse non avrebbe dovuto.

Così prese fiato e disse: “Bellatrix mi ha baciata e io ho risposto al bacio.”

“Cosa?” esclamò Barty, “Cazzo, Alex, ieri c’è stato il funerale e tu baci la cugina?”

“No, è stata lei a baciare me,” precisò e poi iniziò a raccontare: “Stavamo passeggiando e mi parlava del fatto che Regulus mi amava, del loro legame di cugini, delle confidenze che si erano fatti… Poi si è fermata, mi ha afferrato per il mento promettendomi che avremmo scoperto perché è morto Regulus e mi ha baciata. È stato strano, perché in un primo momento mi sono sembrate le labbra di Regulus, ma poi era tutto diverso e mi sono allontanata. Dovevo dirtelo.”

Barty annuì: “Hai fatto bene.” Sembrò pensare anche lui alle circostanze di quel gesto di Bellatrix. La Passaporta, una racchetta da badmington, iniziò a vibrare e Barty le disse: “Ne parliamo quando torniamo. Ufficialmente non so niente, vediamo come si comporta.”

Apparvero nel salone dei Lestrange, accolti da Rabastan, il fratello minore di Rodolphus.

“Rodolphus e Bellatrix sono in missione. A me hanno lasciato la rogna di dover allenare voi due,” disse iniziando a camminare verso di loro. Li guardava con un’aria leggermente annoiata e un sorriso sarcastico sul volto.

“Visto che siete minorenni, non posso nemmeno avere la soddisfazione di insegnarvi le Maledizioni senza Perdono, altrimenti il paparino di questo qua ci piomba in casa in due minuti e ci sbatte tutti ad Azkaban e poi chi lo sente il Grande Capo… Abbiamo già perso un valoroso soldato in un modo molto, molto, stupido.”

Barty strinse la bacchetta.

“Crouch, non ti scaldare. Il tuo fidanzatino è tra le braccia degli Inferi adesso e vediamo se la tua fidanzatina arriva viva alla fine di questo allenamento.”

Alexandra chiuse la mente cercando di rimanere imperturbabile a tutte le fesserie che Rabastan diceva. Si stava applicando per farle perdere la pazienza: “È una mossa furba avere il fidanzato di riserva, eh Turner?” le aveva sussurrato nell’orecchio strisciandole alle spalle.

Barty e lei si scambiarono un’occhiata e fu bello tornare a capirsi senza parlarsi: “Expelliarmus!” Disarmarono Rabastan che continuava a farsi beffe di loro.

“Oh, meraviglioso! Avete fatto i compiti! Ma che bravi studenti!” esclamò divertito prima di lanciare due Schiantesimi non verbali che li colpirono in pieno. Si rialzarono. Lo attaccarono.

Rabastan era molto veloce, i suoi colpi di bacchetta erano precisi e talmente rapidi che l’incantesimo arrivava prima che lo si vedesse muovere la bacchetta. Inoltre, riusciva a scansare i loro incantesimi di attacco con una facilità estrema.

Fu Barty a colpirlo per la prima volta. Si scambiarono un sorriso. Alexandra era così orgogliosa di lui.

“Sì, bravo, Crouch. Sei riuscito a colpirmi,” disse Rabastan divertito, “ma vediamo se riesci a difenderti come si deve.” Lanciò una serie di Schiantesimi e Barty riuscì a difendersi solo da alcuni colpi.

“Vediamo se riesci a salvare la tua fidanzatina, o la vedrai cadere come il tuo fidanzato?”

Rabastan si divertiva a provocarlo perché la rabbia lo avrebbe accecato e reso meno lucido. Alexandra riuscì a difendersi dai primi attacchi, poi fu colpita, scagliata dai colpi contro le pareti della stanza dei duelli magici.

“Pensa le risate che si faranno quando dirò che ho sbattuto la fidanzata di Crouch,” disse per provocarlo.

“Piantala, Lestrange. Non fai ridere.”

Barty lanciò una serie di Schiantesimi e usò persino il Sectumsempra, la maledizione di Severus Piton, mentre attaccava Rabastan. Lo colpì più volte, facendolo finire contro la parete ripetutamente. Barty era serio, lucido, mentre Rabastan sembrava solo volersi divertire e provocarne la rabbia. Il gioco di Rabastan era fallito e Alexandra capì che Barty non si sarebbe distratto facilmente. Conosceva quello sguardo.

Finirono che erano stanchi e pieni di lividi. Presero una Pozione Tonificante per tirarsi su e salutarono Rabastan.

“Senza rancore”, disse loro, “lo sapete come funziona.”

Barty annuì, indifferente. Alexandra lo seguì e con la Passaporta tornarono a Diagon Alley. Camminarono fino a casa di Barty e poi rimasero nel suo giardino, davanti la porta di ingresso, a chiacchierare.

“Sul bacio di Bellatrix,” le disse, “non so se lo ha fatto per provocarti, per vedere le tue reazioni, per prendersi gioco di te, ma non ti fidare di Bellatrix. Lo sai com’è fatta: per lei non c’è altro che l’Oscuro Signore e la sua missione. Cercherà di metterti alla prova, di indebolirti o di averti in suo potere. Se saprà che sarai sensibile al suo fascino, lei lo userà. Non è la morte di Regulus, è quello che hai sul braccio che l’ha risvegliata. Sta usando la morte del cugino per i suoi scopi. Non farti ingannare.”

Alexandra era confusa: “Non capisco come possa rappresentare una minaccia per lei. Insomma, non sono poi così brava a duellare. Sono praticamente inutile.”

“Ma non capisci che il Maestro ti ha notata e ti ha voluto nella sua cerchia più ristretta, nonostante tu non fossi interessata? Sai cosa ha dovuto fare Bellatrix per provare il suo valore? Lei è gelosa di questo, non dimenticarlo. Non esiterebbe a uccidere se credesse di essere offuscata.”

“Come sai tutte queste cose?” gli domandò. Barty sembrava estremamente certo delle sue teorie. Alexandra aveva sempre avuto uno strano rapporto con Bellatrix. L’ammirava, perché delle cugine di Regulus sembrava quella che incarnava al meglio i valori e le virtù dei Black. Al tempo stesso, però, la temeva, perché come Walburga sapeva incutere timore. Bellatrix emanava una grande forza e il percorso di studio delle Arti Oscure l’aveva resa ancora più forte.

“Me le ha dette Regulus, lo vedo dal modo in cui mi guarda Bellatrix, quando riesco a evocare incantesimi complessi. Proverà a dividerci, se sarà necessario per i suoi scopi, per indebolirci. Non glielo permettere.” Barty la strinse a sé.

“Promettimi che non le permetterai di separarci.”

“Non lo permetterò,” gli disse stringendolo a sé.

Era già abbastanza difficile realizzare di aver perso Regulus, non poteva immaginare la sua vita senza Barty. Il solo pensiero la gettava nell’angoscia. 

“Cosa farai oggi?” le domandò Barty. Avrebbero voluto trascorrere tutto il tempo insieme, senza doversi separare. Era il primo anno in cui Alexandra odiava le vacanze estive e non vedeva l’ora di tornare ad Hogwarts, dove avrebbero potuto stare insieme tutto il giorno.

“Saremo di nuovo a Grimmauld Place,” gli disse con un filo di voce.

“Vogliono proprio torturarti, eh?” le domandò preoccupato.

“Sai che ho fatto un sogno?” gli disse, mentre ricordava le scene della notte precedente. “Regulus aveva inscenato la morte e mi veniva a chiamare. Tu ci aspettavi sotto casa e andavamo da Malfoy. Era il giorno della rivoluzione.” Barty la osservava con un sorriso divertito e l’espressione incredula, mentre Alexandra continuava il racconto. “Insomma, guidati da Malfoy – solo da questo avrei dovuto capire che si trattava di un sogno – prendiamo il Ministero e tutti vengono spediti ad Azkaban: tuo padre, il Ministro, i membri più illustri del Wizengamot. Silente si chiude dentro Hogwarts…”

“Tipico di Silente”, commentò Barty che iniziava ad essere incuriosito.

“Caduto il Ministero, _Lui_ ti assegna il ruolo di tuo padre, perché sia tu a condurre i processi contro chi ha soppresso per secoli i maghi.”

“Hai un curioso senso dell’umorismo, Turner…”

“Regulus finisce a capo dell’Ufficio Misteri. E poi Lui dice che ora dobbiamo adempiere al dovere di rinforzare la stirpe dei maghi e quindi autorizza i matrimoni tra più persone.”

Barty spalancò gli occhi sorpreso: “Prima Malfoy che conduce una missione e poi questo? Come hai fatto a non sbellicarti dalle risate?”

“Non lo so, succedeva tutto così in fretta ed ero con te e Regulus, ed era bellissimo. Poi, Lui dice che dobbiamo dare l’esempio e ci sposa, a noi tre! E Regulus, che è il solo che sa Smaterializzarsi, decide dove dobbiamo passare la prima notte di nozze.”

“Adesso sì che iniziamo a ragionare,” Barty sembrava ancora più divertito.

“Beh, finiamo a Grimmauld Place.” Il disappunto sul volto di Barty fu lo stesso di quello del sogno e Alexandra scoppiò a ridere.

“Perché ridi?”

Alexandra cercò di ricomporsi, abbassando la mano che aveva portato alla bocca per soffocare le risate: “Nel sogno avevi proprio quell’espressione quando siamo comparsi a casa di Regulus, ma lui sosteneva che essendo nel mezzo di una rivoluzione non potessimo allontanarci.”

“Ha senso. Sempre saggio, Regulus.” Annuì Barty. I suoi occhi si erano immalinconiti.

“Eravamo sulle scale di casa. Regulus mi teneva in braccio e tu eri dietro e mentre salivamo le scale hai detto _Queste teste di elfo dovranno sparire, altrimenti spaventeranno i bambini._ ”

“Ho detto così?”

“Sì, e Regulus ha detto che quella casa avrebbe dovuto riempirsi di bambini ed è stato bellissimo.”

“E poi?”

“E poi abbiamo fatto l’amore. Noi tre, ma alla fine, Regulus era steso al nostro fianco.”

“Il solito.”

“E mentre io e te continuavamo e stavamo venendo, lui ci guardava e diceva che eravamo bellissimi e che non ci avrebbe mai lasciato. Poi tu hai iniziato a farmi sbattere contro la testiera del letto, ma credo che fosse Antares che mi colpiva con il becco per svegliarmi.”

“Che bel sogno,” disse malinconico.

“Magari questa notte verrà a salutarti.”

“Ieri notte non ho chiuso occhio. Il tuo gufo mi ha sconvolto.”

“Lo so, ma non potevo non dirtelo. Se penso che mi aveva salutato con un _ci vediamo stasera_ …” Cercò di non piangere, fece un profondo respiro e disse: “Questa sera proverò a concentrarmi sui tuoi commenti sulle teste di elfo per sopravvivere.”

Barty annuì: “Spero di avere un sogno da raccontarti anch’io quando ci rivedremo domani.”

Alexandra si sollevò sulle punte per baciare Barty, allungando le braccia intorno al collo di lui.

“Che fate qua fuori?”

La voce del signor Crouch li sorprese e si interruppero imbarazzati.

“Io… io vado. A… a domani”, disse Alexandra allontanandosi da Barty che aveva l’aria seccata dall’essere stato interrotto. Guardava torvo il padre. Alexandra prima di sparire disse: “Arrivederci, signor Crouch”.

“Ciao, cara! Stati attenta mentre torni a casa!”

Lo vide dare uno sguardo divertito al figlio che scuoteva la testa ancora più infastidito: “Piantala, papà”. Barty non sopportava il modo in cui suo padre si rivolgeva a lei. Non che fosse inopportuno, ma certe attenzioni e gentilezze non le aveva mai dimostrate verso il figlio e Alexandra sospettava che ne fosse geloso. Al contrario, sua mamma stravedeva per Barty ed era cortese nei suoi confronti in un modo piuttosto distaccato. Intravedeva nel suo sguardo, e in alcuni gesti, un fondo di disapprovazione, celato dall’amore che provava verso il figlio, soprattutto da quando il signor Crouch aveva ordinato alla moglie di lasciarli in pace.

Alexandra si ripeteva che prima o poi sarebbe riuscita a dimostrare alla mamma di Barty quanto amasse il figlio. Temeva che le chiacchiere sul legame della sua famiglia con i Black avessero fatto pensare alla signora Evelyn che il suo adorato Barty fosse solo un ripiego e sarebbe stato difficile farle capire quanto ciò non era vero.

Tornare a Grimmauld Place fu più difficile del previsto. L’arrivo fu simile a tutte le altre volte precedenti: la sua famiglia che compariva nel camino dei Black, Orion che le diceva qualcosa di carino, Walburga che la studiava in silenzio. Riuscì a notare gli sguardi tra Walburga e suo padre, che fino ad allora aveva ignorato, ritenendo che l’amicizia delle due famiglie giustificasse tutto.

Dopo quel primo momento, ad ogni rumore di Kreacher, sentendo i passi lungo il corridoio o in altri parti della casa, ad Alexandra sembrava di essere sul punto di incontrare nuovamente gli occhi allegri di Regulus. Più volte si voltò verso il corridoio che portava alla sala lettura di Walburga credendo di vederlo saltar fuori e dirle di seguirlo.

Walburga lo notò. “Cosa succede, Alexandra?”

Scosse la testa, temendo di pronunciarne il nome: “È solo che… ho la sensazione che…”

“Che stia per saltare fuori da un momento all’altro,” concluse Walburga, “anch’io ho questa stessa sensazione. Ho sperato di sognarlo la notte scorsa, ma non ha avuto nemmeno questa delicatezza nei confronti di sua madre.”

Alexandra si sorprese: “Perché dici così?”

“Secondo un’antica leggenda, le anime prima di andare nell’Aldilà hanno a disposizione un paio di notti per far visita alle persone che hanno amato e salutarle per l’ultima volta, nei loro sogni,” spiegò Orion. Prese la pipa che ogni tanto fumava e disse: “Ovviamente sono solo leggende…”

Alexandra ripensò al suo sogno e a Regulus che come ultima cosa, prima del distacco dal mondo terreno aveva deciso di salutarla. Sperava che sarebbe andato a far visita anche a Barty, così gli avrebbe raccontato della leggenda. Il loro legame non sarebbe stato spezzato nemmeno dalla morte.

“Perché quell’espressione, Alexandra?” le domandò sua madre che la sorprese con lo sguardo assorto.

“Stavo pensando che stanotte l’ho sognato. Non sapevo di questa leggenda.”

“L’hai sognato? Come stava?” domandò Walburga.

“Bene. Molto bene. Era il solito. Mi aveva detto che aveva dovuto mettere in scena la sua morte, che ora era libero e che non mi avrebbe lasciata.” Non voleva raccontare tutti i dettagli di quel sogno né la caduta del Ministero della Magia né i matrimoni, non le sembrava proprio il caso.

“Ha detto qualcosa? Sulla sua morte? Su quello che avrebbe voluto fare?” le domandò Walburga. La osservava tesa sulla poltrona, come se da quella risposta dipendessero molte possibili risposte.

“Non ha senso quello che ha detto nel sogno,” tagliò corto Alexandra.

“Dillo. Qualsiasi cosa sia”, le chiese Orion. Non sapeva dire di no ad Orion Black, l’unico che aveva per un po’ cullato l’idea di vedere lei e Regulus fidanzati.

Scosse la testa. Pensò che avrebbe dovuto omettere la presenza di Barty – di sicuro le proposte per rinnovare Grimmauld Place non le avrebbero apprezzate – si concentrò solo su quello che aveva detto o fatto Regulus nel sogno. Sospirò continuando a scuotere la testa, incredula: “Nel sogno mi sposava e diceva che questa casa si sarebbe riempita di bambini, ma non ha proprio senso. Sarà una sciocca fantasia, ero sconvolta, scusatemi.”

Vide i suoi genitori scambiarsi un’occhiata preoccupata. Darlene guardò Walburga ed Edward guardò Orion e poi fu sua madre a domandarle: “Rispondi sinceramente, quando è stata l’ultima volta che sei stata a letto con Regulus?”

“Cosa?” domandò imbarazzata.

La stavano guardando, in quello stesso salottino dove aveva rischiato di affogare. Strinse tra le mani il calice di succo di zucca che stava bevendo, mentre si sentiva avvampare per la vergogna.

“Hai sentito.”

“Ormai la verità è saltata fuori, Alex, è inutile girarci attorno. A dirla tutta, visto come si sono comportati i Rosier, forse sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore”, disse Orion, sostenendo Darlene. Come sempre.

Suo padre le tolse il calice dalle mani, lo posò sul tavolino davanti a lei e le strinse le mani guardandola negli occhi: “Alex, voglio che tu mi guardi come se fossi un Guaritore. Non come tuo papà. Nessuna vergogna. Quando è stata l’ultima volta che tu e Regulus avete avuto un rapporto completo?”

Alexandra guardò il padre incredula e imbarazzata per la domanda che le era stata rivolta. Sentiva gli occhi di tutti puntati su di lei, come se fosse sotto processo. Non riusciva a sollevare lo sguardo e non si immaginava tutta quell’attesa per una sua risposta. Deglutì. Non aveva più importanza, oramai: “L’altra mattina.”

Walburga sospirò, Darlene guardò Orion. Edward strinse le mani della figlia. Alexandra li guardò sorpresa e disse: “Ma non starete mica pensando che… Insomma, sappiamo preparare un Filtro Anticoncepimento.”

“Al San Mungo stanno arrivando diverse ragazze per via di una partita di veleno di Belladonna poco efficace che vendevano all’Emporio.”

“… e il veleno di Belladonna è fondamentale per l’efficacia del filtro,” continuò il loro ragionamento.

“Potrebbe essere un messaggio, non credi?” disse Walburga speranzosa, “magari i Black non si sono estinti del tutto.”

Alexandra guardò Walburga e avrebbe voluto ricordarle che c’era un Black in perfetta salute che se la stava spassando con i Babbani. Avrebbe avuto più senso costringere Sirius a sfornare un erede che aggrapparsi alla speranza che il loro Filtro non funzionasse (cosa di cui peraltro dubitava, visto che loro tre erano diventati molto esperti nel prepararlo).

“Immagino che tra un po’ si scoprirà la verità,” commentò Alexandra.

“Se non ti dispiace, ti visiteremmo subito,” disse sua madre, “così per togliere ogni dubbio. Nel caso non potresti tornare ad Hogwarts, dovresti rimanere a casa.”

“No, ma io devo tornare ad Hogwarts. Barty!” esclamò spaventata dalle prospettive che le stavano aprendo davanti. No, non era possibile, Regulus non le avrebbe mai fatto uno scherzo del genere. Barty nel suo sogno c’era e lei faceva l’amore con lui, Regulus si sdraiava accanto a loro. _“Siete bellissimi. Avremo dei figli meravigliosi.”_ Le tornarono in mente le ultime parole di Regulus prima del suo risveglio.

“Oh, cara, il fidanzamento con Crouch dovrà saltare. Bartemius non accetterà mai che suo figlio cresca il figlio di un altro e i Black dovranno avere un loro erede.”

“No, Barty non accetterà mai una cosa del genere. Io non accetterò mai una cosa del genere. È assurdo tutto questo! Il nostro filtro funzionava e sono solo sciocche suggestioni. Quel sogno non vuol dire niente!”

“Con tutti i libri di Divinazione che leggi non riesci a vedere la chiarezza del tuo sogno? La stessa notte in cui Regulus è morto? Suvvia, Alex, lascia che ti visiti, così eliminiamo ogni dubbio.”

Odiava sua madre e il modo in cui la guardava, come se fosse lo strumento per salvare la dinastia del suo amato Orion. Avrebbe voluto domandare perché si fossero opposti con tanta forza al suo legame con Regulus se ora addirittura si aggrappavano alla speranza che fosse nato qualcosa dalla loro disubbidienza.

“Lo so che è un momento difficile, Alex, ma apprezzeremmo molto la tua disponibilità,” le disse Orion con gli stessi occhi grigi di Regulus. Alexandra si arrese e annuì. Domandò incerta: “Ma qui? In salotto? Con gli antenati che guardano dai quadri?”

“No, per Salazar, hai ragione!” esclamò sua madre.

“Usate la mia sala lettura”, suggerì Walburga, “era uno dei posti preferiti di Regulus. Chissà…”

Se solo avesse saputo che in quel posto erano saltate fuori le loro lettere. Si infilarono tutti e quattro – compreso Orion – in quella stanzetta piena zeppa di libri. Darlene le slacciò la veste da strega, lasciandola con la lunga tunica di cotone che portava sotto il vestito. Alexandra si sdraiò sulla chaise-long e sua madre iniziò a tastarle l’addome, poi scese sul ventre. Tastò a destra e poi a sinistra, in fine le puntò la bacchetta magica che emise una debole luce azzurrina che si spense poco dopo.

Darlene, delusa, scosse la testa. “Niente.”

Alexandra si sentì sollevata. Ringraziò mentalmente tutti gli ingredienti del loro Filtro Anticoncepimento. Ringraziò le E in Pozioni di Regulus e Barty, la loro attenzione alla qualità degli ingredienti e soprattutto si ricordò che la Belladonna l’avevano coltivata loro stessi nelle serre di Erbologia.

“Andiamo a cena,” disse Walburga, cercando di nascondere la delusione.

Nella mente le era passata l’immagine di lei, madre di un figlio del defunto Regulus Black. L’avrebbero rinchiusa a Grimmauld Place, controllata a vista da Walburga, costretta a rinunciare agli studi, al lavoro e a Barty. Sarebbe morta. Regulus l’amava troppo per prospettarle un futuro del genere.

Un giorno avrebbe avuto dei figli con Barty, e sarebbero stati bellissimi, e uno di loro si sarebbe chiamato come Regulus. Era certa che quello fosse il vero significato del sogno.


	23. Eredità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il lascito vero di Regulus Black è l'amore. Alexandra propone a Barty una soluzione estrema per aiutarlo a "dire addio" a Regulus.

**Capitolo 23**

* * *

**Eredità**

_Casa Turner, Diagon Alley, 24 giugno 1979_

L’indomani Barty si presentò nuovamente sotto casa di Alexandra non appena i Turner uscirono di casa per andare al San Mungo. Sembrò quasi che avesse atteso da qualche parte di vederli uscire di casa e Smaterializzarsi sulla stradina, tanta era stata la sincronia.

Alexandra non si era ancora cambiata e stava finendo di fare colazione in vestaglia quando Tocky annunciò il suo arrivo. Barty le sorrise e le posò un bacio sul collo, sussurrandole: “Non cambiarti.” 

“Come è andata la notte?” gli domandò Alexandra incuriosita mentre mangiava alcuni mirtilli freschi. Allungò la coppa di frutti rossi verso Barty che ne prese qualcuno. Lui le sorrise malinconico mentre mangiava una mora: “L’ho sognato.”

“Lo sapevo! Non avevo dubbi che sarebbe venuto da te.”

“Cosa significa?”

“Com’era nel sogno? Cosa ti ha detto?” domandò a sua volta Alexandra.

Barty ci pensò su. “Eravamo qui, proprio nel tuo soggiorno e ti aspettavamo. Stavamo commentando alcune notizie della Gazzetta del Profeta quando lui mi ha detto di non fidarmi di tutto quello che mi viene detto, di pensare con la mia testa, di mettere insieme i pezzi.” Barty sorrideva ripensando al suo sogno.

“E poi?” domandò Alexandra sorpresa da quanto i loro sogni fossero stati completamente diversi.

“Poi mi ha baciato, ma non è stato come le ultime volte, quando ci assaliva in giro per Hogwarts, è stato come il nostro primo bacio. Sai, nel dormitorio di Serpeverde, il quarto anno, quando quel Bolide mi aveva buttato giù dalla scopa e Regulus mi era venuto a trovare. Ci eravamo baciati dietro le tende del baldacchino ed era stato bello. Nel sogno è stato un bacio simile. Eravamo in piedi vicino quel divano, mi ha avvicinato a sé, tenendomi per i fianchi e mi ha baciato. Sorrideva e mi guardava ed io non sapevo cosa fare. Sai che non è da me…”

Alexandra annuì: “Decisamente non è da te. Poi che è successo?”

“Dopo sei arrivata tu. Scendevi dalle scale, scusandoti per il ritardo. Ci hai raggiunto, Regulus ti ha fatto il baciamano e poi ci ha detto di perdonarlo, che deve proprio andare. Mi ha accarezzato il volto e mi ha detto: _“Sei il solito fortunato, Crouch, ti affido questa fanciulla.”_ Io gli ho domandato dove stesse andando, perché non restasse con noi, ma lui mi ha risposto che un giorno mi avrebbe spiegato. L’abbiamo visto uscire di casa, io ti ho guardo e ti ho detto: _“hai sentito Regulus?”_ Tu sei scoppiata a ridere e mentre stavamo andando in camera tua mi sono svegliato.”

Alexandra annuì pensierosa: “Ieri sera Walburga Black mi ha raccontato di questa leggenda secondo la quale le prime notti dalla morte, chi ha delle questioni in sospeso, può far visita alle persone amate nei sogni, per congedarsi e poi andare nell’Aldilà.”

“Una cosa del genere sarebbe proprio da Regulus.”

“Non ha fatto alcun accenno ai bambini?” domandò Alexandra.

“No, ma sai, sei tu la donna. Sarebbe strano il contrario.”

“Sì, forse hai ragione.” Alexandra gli raccontò di quanto era accaduto la sera prima a Grimmauld Place, di come i suoi genitori l’avessero costretta a subire una visita medica per accertarsi se stesse portando in grembo l’erede dei Black e della loro delusione.

“Perché nessuno pensa che siamo in grado di preparare un Filtro Anticoncepimento? Ci prendono per idioti?” domandò Barty esasperato.

“Pare che stia circolando una partita di veleno di Belladonna inefficace” mormorò Alexandra.

“Ma noi la coltiviamo nelle serre di Hogwarts, non andiamo all’Emporio! E poi, se la Belladonna non ha la giusta quantità di principio attivo, la pozione non prende la punta di viola che indica che siamo sulla strada giusta, resta di quel rosa smorto che sembra sciroppo per la tosse.” Barty scosse la testa prendendo un lampone: “Certo che è pieno di Pozionisti incapaci!”

“Dicono che al San Mungo si stanno presentando diverse streghe con gravidanze dovute a questo difetto del Filtro.”

“Magari hanno comprato il Filtro pronto all’Emporio. Passerà dei guai il vecchio Garrick!” esclamò.

Alexandra era sorpresa di come Barty riuscisse non solo a ricordare tutti gli ingredienti delle pozioni, ma anche cosa sarebbe successo nel caso in cui gli ingredienti non si fossero amalgamati secondo la ricetta. Diceva sempre che poteva capitare che qualche ingrediente avesse una diversa quantità di principio magico e che non sempre le bilance erano affidabili e che bisognava controllare in continuazione. Se i suoi genitori non lo avessero etichettato come _il figlio raccomandato_ del signor Crouch, si sarebbero resi conto che era talmente geniale da poter fare una brillante carriera al San Mungo.

“Adesso suppongo che non mi resti altro che eseguire le ultime volontà di Regulus,” disse Barty.

“Cioè?”

“Mi ha lasciato te in eredità e quindi credo proprio che dovrò prendermi cura di te. Sai, consolarti…” disse avvicinandosi e chinandosi su di lei cercando di scioglierle la cintura della vestaglia.

“E immagino che io dovrò prendermi cura di te…” disse Alexandra alzandosi verso di lui.

Barty sorrise: “Beh, nel tuo sogno siamo addirittura sposati. Direi proprio di sì.” Si chinò a baciarla e infilò una mano tra i suoi capelli, sfiorandole la nuca. La sollevò sul tavolo della sala da pranzo, mentre continuavano a baciarsi. Alexandra si avvicinò ancora di più a lui, mentre le sue gambe circondavano Barty e le sue dita si perdevano tra i capelli sottili di Barty.

Sentirono un rumore ed entrambi si fermarono, temendo di essere sorpresi dal rientro improvviso di uno dei genitori di Alexandra. In giardino, una folata di vento aveva fatto sbattere le foglie della grande quercia contro una delle finestre del primo piano.

“Andiamo in camera tua,” propose Barty.

Dopo la visita medica a cui l’avevano costretta i suoi genitori la sera prima, l’ultima cosa che voleva era essere sorpresa ad amoreggiare con il suo fidanzato.

Ricreare l’atmosfera in quella stanza, dove un paio di mattine prima erano entrati con Regulus sembrava però impossibile. Barty provò a baciarla, si sfiorarono. Provarono ad accarezzarsi e spogliarsi, ma sembrava che ogni brivido, ogni sensazione, fosse improvvisamente impossibile da raggiungere.

“I-io non so che mi prende, Alex, mi dispiace.”

Erano seduti sul letto, con la schiena appoggiata alla testata e l’espressione desolata.

“Nemmeno io so cosa mi prende, continuo a pensare che l’altro giorno in questo letto eravamo tutti e tre insieme.” Alexandra chiuse gli occhi. Voleva Barty, lo voleva disperatamente, ma ogni sensazione sembrava arrivare confusa e ovattata.

“Penso che avrei voluto saperlo che quella era l’ultima volta che ci saremmo visti. Avrei voluto dirgli addio come si deve,” le disse Barty. Alexandra gli strinse una mano e Barty si alzò per rivestirsi.

“Scusami,” continuò, “mi ha affidato te e non sono nemmeno in grado di…” disse con la voce strozzata. “Perché ci ha lasciato? Perché non ci ha detto cosa gli passava per la testa?” Barty si lasciò cadere di nuovo sul letto, le mani sulla testa, i gomiti sulle ginocchia e lo sguardo perso a cercare una risposta che nessuno di loro aveva.

Alexandra si sedette accanto a lui, gli accarezzò la schiena guardando le loro foto sulla bacheca sopra il suo scrittoio. “Non lo so perché non ci ha detto niente. Non so nemmeno se lui ha provato a dirci qualcosa, se noi avessimo potuto chiedergli cosa gli passasse per la testa, se fosse solo il fidanzamento a gettarlo in quello stato di angoscia. Ho queste domande che mi girano in testa e mi sento in colpa per non aver fatto niente, per non averlo capito.”

Barty le prese la mano: “Non è colpa tua. Io ho chiesto a Regulus cosa gli stesse capitando, perché fosse così angosciato. Non mi ha voluto rispondere. Vorrei tornare indietro nel tempo per impedirgli di muoversi.”

Alexandra chiuse gli occhi. “Sai che non è possibile.” Barty accanto a lei, fece un lungo respiro. Cercava di controllarsi e non scoppiare in lacrime: “Lo so. Abbiamo restituito le Giratempo, e comunque non saremmo potuti andare più indietro di cinque ore.”

“Accadono cose orribili ai maghi che infrangono le regole del Tempo,” gli ricordò Alexandra, ripetendo quello che il Professor Lumacorno aveva detto loro all’inizio del terzo anno.

“Darei qualsiasi cosa per salutarlo, per vederlo un’ultima volta, anche solo per un istante,” disse con la voce incrinata dalle lacrime. Vedere Barty crollare in quel modo fu più di quanto lei potesse reggere. L’occhio le cadde sul braccio, sul Marchio Nero che oramai l’accompagnava, che aveva scelto per seguire gli uomini che amava.

“Non c’è rimedio alla Morte,” disse piano, “ma forse esiste un modo per aiutarti.”

Barty la guardò con gli occhi lucidi, come un malato agonizzante a cui era stata appena promessa una cura: “quale?”

“È sbagliato,” disse scuotendo la testa, “è pericoloso, è deviato e… non è risolutivo, è solo un inganno. Potrebbe farti stare peggio, alla fine.”

“Io ho bisogno di vedere Regulus, anche il suo fantasma, anche l’Infero che è diventato. Vorrei avere il suo ritratto per parlare con lui.”

“Lo sai che non sarebbe lui, sarebbe solo una magia.”

“Andrebbe bene lo stesso. Se c’è un modo, un solo modo, ti prego, dimmelo.”

Alexandra sospirò: “Esiste la pozione Polisucco. Ho dei capelli di Regulus, li ho trovati tra le lenzuola quando sono tornata da Grimmauld Place. Sono tutto ciò che è rimasto di lui.”

Barty la guardò sorpreso: “Tu lo faresti?”

“Farei qualsiasi cosa per alleviarti questo dolore. Non sono riuscita a salvare Regulus, non posso assistere al tuo crollo. Sarà solo una volta, però. Avrai solo un’occasione per salutarlo, anche se sarò io e non sarà il vero Regulus.”

“Tu come starai a prendere il suo aspetto?”

“Non lo so, ma è l’unico modo che conosco per darti la possibilità di rivederlo, anche se per poco.”

Barty annuì, spaventato e speranzoso: “Grazie.”

Alexandra finì di rivestirsi e portò Barty al piano di sotto, nello studio dei suoi genitori. Lo sguardo smarrito di lui la rese sicura che fosse la cosa migliore da fare. Il pensiero di dover aiutare Barty a superare il dolore per la morte di Regulus sembrò darle una nuova missione e riuscì persino a dimenticare il proprio dolore.

“Se vogliamo preparare la pozione Polisucco avremo bisogno della ricetta. Si dia il caso che, essendo una famiglia di Medimagi e Guaritori, ho la ricetta.” Scorse il dito tra lo scaffale dedicato alle Pozioni nella libreria dei suoi genitori. Si fermò ed estrasse _“Cambio d’aspetto: Pozioni, controindicazioni e rimedi”_. Aprì il sommario del libro e scorse tra i vari capitoli. Erano elencate le varie pozioni che permettevano di modificare il proprio aspetto, da quelle più semplici per migliorare la salute del capello, curare l’acne, migliorare i difetti della vista, fino a quelle più elaborate. Prima del capitolo sulle controindicazioni trovò il capitolo: “Trasformazione integrale: la pozione Polisucco”.

Le dita scorsero veloci il capitolo e guardò subito gli ingredienti. Lesse ad alta voce: “Ci serviranno: mosche Crisopa, sanguisughe, lunaria, centinodia, polvere di corno di Bicorno, pelle tritata di Girilacco e, naturalmente, un capello di Regulus. Ottimo.”

“Dove pensi che possiamo trovare il corno di Bicorno e la pelle tritata di Girilacco?” le domandò Barty perplesso. Alexandra sorrise: “Che domande, in dispensa!” Scesero al piano di sotto, in quella che solitamente era una cantina, ma che i genitori di Alexandra avevano trasformato in un vero e proprio laboratorio da Guaritori. Andò all’armadietto degli ingredienti, lo aprì e iniziò a frugare tra gli ingredienti. Si ricordò che sua mamma aveva un metodo di classificazione assurdo, secondo la consistenza. Cercò tra le polveri, tra quella lunare e quella di corno di Erumpent, trovò la polvere di corno di Bicorno.

“Ecco il corno di Bicorno in polvere!” esclamò allegra. Si grattò la testa perplessa: “Sarà dura distinguere gli ingredienti tritati, da quelli sminuzzati e quelli grattuggiati…”

“Che sistema di classificazione è?” domandò Barty incuriosito.

“Quello folle di mia mamma. Accio pelle tritata di Girilacco!”

Una scatolina dalla penultima mensola si mosse facendo cadere una piccola fiala che Barty prese al volo. “Attenta!” Rimisero a posto la fiala e con il resto degli ingredienti si diressero verso i fornelli. Alexandra prese il suo calderone e iniziò a preparare la pozione.

“Ci vorrà circa un mesetto prima che sia pronta. Le mosche Crisopa vanno fatte cuocere a fuoco lento per ventuno giorni e poi dovremmo raccogliere la lunaria con la luna piena che è…” si fermò per controllare sul calendario e poi continuò: “la prossima settimana.”

“Un mese?” domandò Barty triste.

“Purtroppo, sì, a meno che i miei genitori non abbiano già un preparato di Polisucco da ultimare, ma non è proprio il loro campo. Loro sono concentrati sullo studio delle infezioni da sangue di Drago.” Guardò tra le scorte di Pozioni dei suoi genitori, ma erano presenti solo filtri curativi e pozioni tonificanti. C’era l’Ossofast per riparare le fratture, alcuni tonici contro l’influenza, c’era persino una discreta scorta di filtri Anticoncepimento, ma di Polisucco nemmeno l’ombra.

“Sei sicura di volerlo fare?” le domandò Barty, “so quanto amassi Regulus e non vorrei che assumere il suo aspetto possa turbarti.”

“Non sarà facile, ma se hai bisogno di salutare Regulus, se ti può aiutare ad andare avanti, lo farò.”

Barty la strinse a sé appoggiando la fronte contro la sua: “Grazie…”

Alexandra sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, si alzò sulle punte a baciarlo e poi andarono a stendersi sulle sdraio in giardino. Arrivò un gufo con il nuovo numero de _Il Futuro Svelato_ , pagò la rivista e la sistemò sul tavolo senza guardarla. Non aveva nessuna voglia di pensare ai cattivi presagi e alla Divinazione. Non era servito a niente leggere le foglie di tè, né la sfera di cristallo, le carte, i fondi di caffè e la lettura dei sogni. Nulla. Nulla di tutto quell’armamentario le aveva detto che la Morte si sarebbe portata via Regulus. Non avrebbe nemmeno potuto evitarlo, poi.

“Sarà dura aspettare un mese”, le disse Barty.

“Pensa che sia in giro a divertirsi con Eloise” provò a sdrammatizzare, ricordando le difficoltà degli ultimi tempi a trovare dei momenti per stare insieme.

Barty sospirò incrociando le braccia, scosse la testa. Dal modo in cui le mani stringevano le braccia era molto arrabbiato: “Non riesco a credere che quella stronza se la sia svignata con Mulciber prima della fine del funerale”, arricciò le labbra, con un’espressione di disgusto: “non ha speso nemmeno una parola per ricordarlo. Eppure, era lei la fidanzata.”

Il funerale di Regulus era stata l’ennesima dimostrazione che le stupide etichette usate dal mondo magico erano spazzatura priva di valore.

Alexandra abbassò la fiammella del fornello al minimo. La pozione doveva sobbollire a fuoco molto lento. Sospirò: “Alla fine, la verità viene a galla. Sempre. Eravamo le uniche persone realmente sconvolte per la morte di Regulus. Siamo quelli a cui mancherà di più.”

Non riuscirono a fare molto altro quel giorno, rimasero in giardino per un po’. Alexandra si rannicchiò vicino a Barty sul prato, mentre la mente faticava ad accettare l’assenza di Regulus. Guardavano le nuvole scivolare nel cielo. Rimasero in silenzio ed era la più grande forma di intimità mai raggiunta tra loro. Non servivano le parole per spiegare il dolore che entrambi provavano e non c’erano parole per alleviarlo.


	24. Polisucco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dal titolo immaginerete cosa succede in questo capitolo: Alex si trasforma in Regulus per salutare Barty. Se vi può dare fastidio un pov femminile in un corpo maschile e conseguente scena slash, saltate pure, altrimenti io vi ho avvisato.

**Capitolo 24**

* * *

**Polisucco**

_Diagon Alley, 31 luglio 1979_

“Sei sicuro?”

Barty annuì. Alexandra l’osservò bene per assicurarsi che fosse convinto di fare quel passo.

La pozione Polisucco era ultimata, come ultimo ingrediente mancava solo la parte del corpo della persona in cui ci si voleva trasformare.

Nessuno di loro due poteva sapere quale sarebbe stato l’effetto del rivedere Regulus, di toccarlo e sentire il suo corpo. Alexandra si domandava se avesse aiutato Barty a dirgli l’addio che immaginava, a congedarsi da lui per sempre, o se avesse riaperto le ferite del lutto.

Cercava di non pensare a come avrebbe reagito lei, quali sarebbero state le sue reazioni nel mettersi nei panni di Regulus, l’uomo che amava, e prendersi le attenzioni che Barty, dal giorno della morte di Regulus, faticava a dedicarle. Sarebbero andati avanti o sarebbero tornati indietro?

Barty era convinto di voler far quel passo, nella sua disperazione, non vedeva alternative.

Alexandra decise di assecondarlo, sperando che le cose andassero per il meglio. Inserì un capello di Regulus nel calice che conteneva la Polisucco e si chiuse in bagno. Aveva frugato nell’armadio di Robert per trovare alcuni indumenti che potessero stare bene a Regulus per rendere il tutto più convincente.

Si cambiò di abito togliendo la veste da strega e infilò una camicia e un pantalone di Robert. Aveva preso anche dei boxer e dei calzini da uomo, per rendere il tutto più credibile. Voleva che Barty riuscisse a dare il suo addio a Regulus nel migliore dei modi.

“Alla tua, Reg” disse sottovoce guardandosi nello specchio del bagno. Prese un sorso della pozione e fu come se dei chiodi bollenti le scendessero lungo la gola. Il sapore era disgustoso e si sentiva soffocare. Cercò di resistere aggrappandosi al bordo del lavandino, mentre il suo corpo si contorceva per il dolore. Sentì la nausea montarle forte e si disse che non avrebbe retto a lungo. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di respirare trattenendo i conati di vomito.

Sentì qualcosa pulsare nelle sue vene, aprì gli occhi e vide le mani iniziare a cambiare, mentre sentiva i capelli che si accorciavano. Sentì il suo petto svuotarsi, i fianchi restringersi e si vide crescere in altezza. Improvvisamente i vestiti di Robert non le stavano più grandi.

Si portò le mani al volto e sentì la pelle del viso cambiata, la mascella aveva la forma di quella che tante volte aveva accarezzato, ma le mani che la toccavano non erano morbide come le sue, avevano persino i calli lasciati dalla scopa. Toccò le labbra e sorrise nel sentire di nuovo quella forma sotto le dita. Alzò il ciuffo di capelli che le era caduto davanti gli occhi e si guardò allo specchio: gli occhi grigi di Regulus la fissavano e la sua immagine le sorrideva. Si sentì tremare dall’emozione.

“Mi sei mancato, Reg”, disse sottovoce allo specchio, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi. Scosse la testa e si disse che quell’immagine era un trucco, era solo la pozione. Non poteva perdere molto tempo chiusa in quel bagno.

Incerta della reazione che avrebbe avuto Barty, aprì la porta del bagno della sua camera e uscì.

Barty stava guardando fuori dalla finestra.

“Eccomi” gli disse e si accorse che anche la voce era cambiata.

Barty si voltò verso di lei, verso di Regulus, incredulo, felice. Gli andò incontro, si sentì travolta dal modo in cui la strinse a sé, le prese il visto tra le mani e iniziò a baciarla.

Erano baci diversi da quelli che si scambiavano loro due, e Alexandra ebbe paura di non riuscire ad essere convincente come Regulus. Provò a baciarlo come Regulus baciava lei, ma sembrò essere un modo diverso ancora. Barty lo attirò a sé e sentì i loro corpi aderire perfettamente.

Dopo fu strano, diverso da quello che aveva sempre immaginato. Guardò Barty e sentì perfettamente la sensazione di oppressione causata dai pantaloni. Barty la spogliò, sfilò i pantaloni e iniziò ad accarezzarla abbassando i boxer. In quell’istante comprese perfettamente perché gli uomini fossero fissati con quel genere di carezze. Fu una nuova scoperta. Era come se tutto il piacere, l’energia e la potenza del mondo si concentrassero in quel punto.

Emise un sospiro di piacere e Barty le sorrise.

“Dillo che ti sono mancato,” le sussurrò.

“Mi sei mancato,” disse, “ma ti avverto che non so come controllarmi né quanto tempo abbiamo”.

Barty sembrò prendere quelle parole come parte del gioco. Venne trascinata a letto, mentre Barty si spogliava. Quando lui le accarezzò il petto sembrò strano che la mano di lui non percorresse il solco dei seni, che non li stringesse, che fosse tutto diverso. Quasi per un meccanismo automatico, fu lei ad iniziare ad accarezzare Barty. Lui la baciò e con la voce roca dal piacere le disse: “Non hai dimenticato la prima volta in dormitorio, eh?”

Alexandra si sentì un po’ persa ma scosse la testa, sperando che Barty l’avrebbe guidata in qualche modo. In effetti, lui riprese ad accarezzarla e poi scese oltre, prendendo con mano ferma i testicoli, scivolando oltre e quelle attenzioni la fecero impazzire. Sentì le loro erezioni che si sfioravano e non riuscì a controllare in alcun modo l’aumento dell’eccitazione. Di solito si sentiva sciogliere, adesso le sembrava di essere sul punto di esplodere come un alambicco con la valvola di sfogo otturata.

Barty si mise alle sue spalle, le circondò i fianchi con le braccia e iniziò a stimolarla, mentre lei faticava a restare in ginocchio sul materasso e si chinò in avanti, appoggiandosi sui gomiti. Sentiva l’erezione di Barty premere contro le sue natiche, mentre lui continuava ad accarezzarla. Barty le passò una mano lungo la schiena, guidandola nella posizione giusta e poi le entrò dentro mentre continuava a stimolarla.

Non fu affatto come le altre volte. Fu intenso, e il piacere crebbe immediatamente, sempre di più e si sentì impazzire prima di perdere il controllo ed esplodere tra le mani di Barty, mentre lui veniva dentro di lei. Si accasciarono sul letto e si sentì privata di tutte le forze, come se il mondo fosse scomparso all’improvviso.

Guardò il soffitto per prendere fiato, poi si voltò verso Barty e con la voce affannata gli disse: “Non mi resta molto tempo”. Barty posò un bacio sulle labbra e le disse: “Grazie di essere venuto. Mi prenderò cura di lei, te lo prometto”.

Alexandra si commosse nel sentire quelle parole e iniziò a sentire anche che qualcosa cambiava nel suo corpo. I capelli iniziarono a crescere sul cuscino, mentre il materasso si sollevò leggermente, come se una parte di lei si fosse alzata dal letto che divenne più spazioso. Barty, accanto a lei, osservò la trasformazione. Le sorrise: “Mi sei mancata. Come stai?”

Gli spostò un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte e gli sorrise: “È stata una delle esperienze più assurde della mia vita, ma molto istruttiva.”

“Istruttiva?” domandò Barty.

Alexandra annuì divertita: “Proprio così. Credo di aver imparato qualche trucchetto che potrà piacerti.”

“Ti è piaciuto essere un uomo?” le domandò divertito.

Alexandra si stiracchiò e rotolò vicino a lui, a pancia in giù, lasciando che lo sguardo di lui indugiasse sui suoi fianchi. Scrollò le spalle e ammise: “Ora sai che effetto mi fai. Forse noi donne siamo meno… _esplicite_. È stato come farlo di nuovo per la prima volta, sempre con te.”

Barty fece scorrere un dito lungo la sua schiena nuda e Alexandra si sentì fremere nuovamente tutta. Era così bello tornare a sentire quella sensazione di lento scioglimento, come se fosse una pozione messa a sobbollire in un calderone. Era bello sentire contemporaneamente diversi punti del suo corpo desiderare di essere sfiorati e quello stato di agitazione che la pervadeva tutta.

Barty le sussurrò: “Fammi vedere cosa hai imparato”.

Alexandra sorrise, si tirò sui gomiti, lasciando che l’aria fresca della stanza si infilasse tra le lenzuola e si avvicinò a Barty baciandolo. Le labbra sottili di Barty contro le sue, la lingua di lui che si insinuava nella sua bocca, il modo in cui lui le stava accarezzando le spalle e lasciava scivolare la mano sui fianchi, fino ad accarezzarle il sedere. Riuscì a mantenere il controllo. Continuò a baciarlo mentre lo accarezzava sul petto e scese sui fianchi di lui, stringendolo come lui aveva fatto con Regulus prima di spostarsi verso il bacino. Lo sentì fremere e ne fu divertita. La sua mano continuò a scendere, mentre le sue dita gli accarezzavano i peli e scansavano l’erezione. Vide uno sguardo di disapprovazione, seguito da uno sbuffo di impazienza, per il modo in cui la sua mano era passata senza nemmeno degnarlo di una carezza. Quello che Barty non si sarebbe aspettato era la presa, la stessa che aveva sentito nei panni di Regulus e il modo in cui lei sarebbe scesa a stimolarlo oltre.

Lo vide mordersi le labbra e mettere fine all’attesa da solo. Alexandra sorrise tra sé e sé nel vederlo cedere, dopo pochi tocchi in quei punti che nemmeno sapeva esistessero. Accarezzò la mano di Barty lasciandola andare e gli regalò le carezze che desiderava. Lo sentiva fremere, sentiva la pressione che si stava concentrando lì, per la prima volta riusciva a capire cosa provasse esattamente e questa cosa la divertì. Salì a cavalcioni su di lui e si lasciò penetrare muovendosi lentamente. Barty cercò di imporle un ritmo più sostenuto. Lo assecondò mentre lui le stringeva i fianchi e continuava a guardarla con desiderio.

Aveva aspettato oltre un mese per quel momento. Barty sembrò capire perfettamente come quel desiderio la stesse rendendo più debole, le stesse facendo perdere il controllo. Non esitò un attimo a ribaltare le posizioni e riprendere il controllo. Entrò dentro di lei con impeto, con affondi sempre più rapidi che la portarono a sentire di nuovo quella sensazione di fusione assoluta con l’universo.

La Polisucco e Barty l’avevano stremata e quando Barty scivolò accanto a lei, si addormentò per la prima volta tra le sue braccia.

Si risvegliò dopo una mezzora con il braccio sinistro le bruciava, il Marchio Nero si muoveva. Svegliò Barty, anche il serpente sul suo braccio si stava muovendo. Si rivestirono in fretta, cercando di rendersi presentabili e furono presi dal panico: dove dovevano andare? Non avevano mai affrontato una lezione di Materializzazione e avevano ancora la traccia, come potevano andare dall’Oscuro Signore senza farlo sapere al Ministero della Magia?

Barty chiuse gli occhi puntando la bacchetta sul suo marchio, si mise in ascolto. Pochi istanti dopo le disse: “Burgin & Burkes.”

Uscirono di casa fingendo di andare a passeggio, si infilarono in un paio di negozi, si coprirono con il cappuccio per non essere riconoscibili all’uscita e svoltarono nei vicoli che portavano verso Nocturn Ally.

Il negozio di Borgin & Burkes aveva il piano di sopra affollato di figure. Entrarono.

“Chiudi le imposte di sopra”, consigliò Barty al commesso che prontamente obbedì. Alexandra lo osservò, stava gustando la sensazione di potere, il dare ordini.

“Siete in ritardo” notò Lord Voldemort.

“Ci perdoni Maestro” fu la sola risposta di Barty. Intorno a loro i Mangiamorte con maschere e cappucci erano spaventosi.

“Come possiamo essere utili?” domandò Alexandra. Voleva avere qualcosa da fare per non essere sommersa dalla paura. Doveva chiudere la mente. La paura era una delle porte aperte sulla sua mente e lì dentro era pieno di maghi che non avrebbero esitato ad approfittare di ogni sua debolezza.

“A molto poco, a dir la verità” fu il commento di Lord Voldemort, ancora seccato per la perdita di tempo. Una risatina provenne da una maschera alla destra del Maestro e riconobbe subito Bellatrix.

Alexandra teneva il capo basso, non osando guardare negli occhi il Maestro. Temeva di essere punita per qualsiasi pensiero potesse formulare. Attese gli ordini.

“Adesso che _finalmente_ ci siamo tutti, desidero aggiornarvi su alcune questioni in sospeso. Pare che quella vecchia palandrana di Silente abbia creato un’associazione segreta che si vuole opporre a noi e sostenere gli Auror. Lo chiamano Ordine della Fenice. Scoprite chi ne fa parte, infiltratelo, sabotatelo o avvicinate qualche suo membro.”

“Mio signore”, la voce untuosa di Lucius Malfoy emerse da una maschera dietro di lei, “si dia il caso che conosciamo qualcuno che ne fa parte.”

“Davvero, Lucius?” domandò l’Oscuro Signore sorpreso e ancora più arrabbiato. “Eri al corrente di un’associazione segreta che vuole combatterci e non hai ritenuto opportuno informarmi?”

“Mio Signore,” balbettò Malfoy. La voglia di mettersi in mostra sembrava del tutto scomparsa. “Ne abbiamo appreso l’esistenza solo recentemente e stavamo effettuando tutte le verifiche prima di darle una conferma.”

Alexandra teneva lo sguardo basso. Si fece di lato insieme a Barty, avendo cura di non guardare negli occhi Lord Voldemort. Lo sbuffo divertito di Bellatrix, quasi uno sberleffo verso Malfoy, le diede l’idea che l’Oscuro Signore non aveva apprezzato la scusa che gli era stata rifilata.

“Mi aspetto che il nome sia interessante, almeno.”

“Peter Pettigrew, mio Signore,” disse Lucius Malfoy, recuperando un po’ di sicurezza nel tono della voce.

Una serie di sussulti le confermò che il nome era conosciuto all’interno. Lei non aveva idea di chi fosse.

“Severus, lo conosci?” domandò l’Oscuro Signore.

“Mio Signore, Peter Pettigrew è un ex studente di Grifondoro, un amico del traditore del suo sangue, Sirius Black, di quella feccia di Potter e del Lupo Mannaro Lupin.”

“Hai delle conoscenze illustri, Piton,” commentò sarcastico Lord Voldemort. Bellatrix ridacchiò mentre il resto dei presenti era in silenzio.

“Purtroppo, da quando Albus Silente è diventato Preside, mio Signore, la feccia ha invaso Hogwarts. Grazie a Salazar, solo Serpeverde ne è stata risparmiata. Ho avuto la sfortuna di essere nello stesso anno scolastico e di averli incrociati a lezione. Porto ancora dietro il ribrezzo di quei giorni.”

“Risparmiaci i dettagli sentimentali, Piton,” tagliò corto Lord Voldemort, “Avery, Mulciber, voi eravate a Hogwarts insieme a Piton, cosa avete da dire su questo Pettigrew?”

“Mio Signore,” iniziò la voce di Desmond. Alexandra provò un moto di disgusto nel sentirla di nuovo. Chissà che risate si era fatto nel vederli in ritardo, chissà se si era sorpreso nel trovarla in quella cerchia.

“Severus ha detto il vero. Peter Pettigrew era un Grifondoro del nostro anno, un Mezzosangue nemmeno particolarmente brillante, sembrava quasi un Magonò. Viveva all’ombra di Black e Potter cercando di godere della loro fama riflessa. Lo abbiamo rinchiuso in un armadio Svanitore una volta.”

“È molto insicuro e pauroso, mio Signore,” intervenne Mulciber.

“Ottimo.”

“Crouch, Turner, vi ho convocato qui perché voglio che diate una mano a Severus con la preparazione di alcune pozioni curative. Gli ultimi scontri con il Ministero hanno prodotto alcuni feriti e ho bisogno di dedicare tutte le forze sul campo di battaglia. La Traccia vi rende utili solo come pozionisti.”

“Non la deluderemo, mio Signore,” disse Barty.

“Voglio proprio sperare, Crouch,” tagliò corto. “Questa è una Passaporta speciale che ho realizzato per portarvi ogni mattina dai Lestrange e riportarvi a casa in tempo per non destare sospetti in famiglia.”

Lanciò a Barty un vecchio Boccino d’oro e Alexandra rimase impressionata dalla capacità di trasformare in Passaporta un oggetto che un tempo era incantato come un Boccino. Solitamente, il Ministero della Magia trasformava in Passaporte solo oggetti Babbani, per evitare interferenze. Trovò l’idea del Signore Oscuro geniale: nessuno si sarebbe mai sorpreso di vedere Barty con un Boccino in mano.

L’indomani si presentarono dai Lestrange con la sensazione di vivere un nuovo primo giorno di scuola. Era il primo giorno da Mangiamorte, con una missione da fare, per quanto poco pericolosa fosse. Anzi, a dirla tutta, il fatto di dover passare il tempo a preparare pozioni era la parte che Alexandra preferiva. Non sarebbe stata in grado di affrontare un combattimento, ma preparare pozioni le veniva piuttosto bene.

Severus li aspettava al tavolo di lavoro, chiuso nel suo algido silenzio mentre lavorava ad alcuni filtri. Sul tavolo aveva una copia del manuale di Pozioni Avanzate. Rivolse loro un rapido sguardo con la coda dell’occhio e disse: “Pozione Ricostituente, Filtro di Mandragola anti pietrificazione e… basta. Credo che il resto sia troppo avanzato per voi.”

“Prova!”

“Polisucco.”

“Ne ho un po’ a casa,” disse Alexandra. Aveva conservato il preparato di Polisucco nel caso le fosse servito. Severus le lanciò uno sguardo sospettoso. “Manca solo l’ultimo ingrediente e sì, l’ho provato e funziona perfettamente.”

“Lo vedremo dopo che l’avrò analizzato.”

“D’accordo.” Scosse la testa cercando di non dare peso alla diffidenza di Severus e aprì il libro di Pozioni curative che si era portata dalla libreria di famiglia. I libri della scuola del San Mungo erano molto più chiari rispetto ai libri di testo di Hogwarts, perché spiegavano meglio come trattare gli ingredienti. Si era accorta che seguendo quei libri la qualità delle sue pozioni era migliorata di molto. Notò che il libro di Severus era pieno di appunti.

“Ti sei accorto anche tu che le ricette sono imprecise?” gli domandò.

“Questo è il libro che userai al sesto anno, come fai a saperlo?” le domandò lui, guardandola con l’espressione annoiata di chi non voleva essere coinvolto in chiacchiere inutili.

“L’ho notato con i libri degli anni passati. Non mi aspetto che quest’anno la musica cambi. Preferisco usare questo della scuola di Medimagia del San Mungo” gli rispose mentre sistemava il suo libro accanto calderone.

Diede un occhio agli ingredienti della Pozione Ricostituente e si avviò a cercarli nella dispensa dei Lestrange. Più che una dispensa sembrava un emporio di pozioni: gli scaffali coprivano le pareti di una stanza stretta e lunga con gli ingredienti stipati in rigoroso ordine alfabetico. “Questo è un metodo!” si disse non appena comprese il criterio di ordine.

Raccolse i suoi ingredienti e quando stava per uscire sentì la voce di Rabastan Lestrange fuori dalla porta: “Allora, sei ancora triste perché ti è morto il fidanzato?”

“Che cazzo vuoi, Lestrange?” domandò Barty seccato. “Sto lavorando.”

“Ti do un consiglio su cui riflettere, mentre fai il vedovo inconsolabile: attento alla tua fidanzatina.” Rabastan scoppiò a ridere così forte da rendere evidente volesse farsi sentire anche da lei.

Alexandra uscì dalla dispensa senza degnarlo di uno sguardo: non voleva farsi trascinare nei loro battibecchi. Sapeva che Rabastan si divertiva a provocare, a pungolare le debolezze per manipolare le persone e assumerne il controllo o leggere nella loro testa. Pensò che fosse molto meglio concentrarsi sugli ingredienti.

“Cosa fai?” le domandò Severus.

“Sto sminuzzando la coda di lucertola” gli spiegò tranquilla, mentre seguiva attentamente la ricetta.

“Guarda che la devi solo tagliare.”

“No, il mio libro dice che occorre sminuzzarla in modo da garantirne uno scioglimento più rapido e uniforme” gli rispose senza spostare lo sguardo dal calderone. Non poteva interrompere la mescolatura e nemmeno alterare il ritmo o il verso in cui stava girando gli ingredienti, a pena di rovinare l’efficacia del filtro.

“Fammi vedere.”

Severus si avvicinò a lei e prese il libro, fiondandosi dentro con tutto il naso. Leggeva con sguardo attento e veloce la ricetta, scorrendo con il dito tutti i suggerimenti per la preparazione. Si illuminò un paio di volte, si accarezzò il mento, quasi a soppesare quanto vi era riportato. Alexandra lo vide prendere una penna dalla sua tasca e appuntare qualcosa sul suo libro dei tempi di Hogwarts. Forse lo aveva convinto del fatto che un libro della scuola di Medimagia fosse più dettagliato dei libri di testo che sceglie da sempre Lumacorno.

La voce di Rabastan, ancora vicino a Barty, tornò alle sue orecchie: “Trascurala e lei troverà altre attenzioni, Crouch. Persino quello sfigato di Piton ha qualche chance in questo momento.”

Alexandra avvertì la rabbia che montava dentro Barty, vide lo sguardo carico di odio che lanciò a Rabastan e sicuramente fremeva per non poter affatturarlo senza interrompere la realizzazione della pozione. Serrava le dita intorno al mestolo, mentre l’altra mano finì per conficcare il coltello nel tagliere di legno in un gesto di stizza che fece ghignare Rabastan.

Il mese di agosto sarebbe stato estremamente complicato se Rabastan fosse stato alle loro costole tutto il tempo.


	25. Fine d'estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barty è frustrato dalle continue provocazioni di Rabastan Lestrange che sembra godere nel girare il coltello nella ferita data dalla morte di Regulus. Alexandra alla fine perde la pazienza approfittando della circostanza che è il loro ultimo giorno prima del ritorno a Hogwarts per l'inizio del sesto anno.

**Capitolo 25**

* * *

**Fine d’estate**

_Casa Lestrange, 31 agosto 1979_

“Per la barba di Salazar, giuro che se continua con questa storia, io lo affatturo!”

Barty girava nervosamente per casa Turner, in attesa che la Passaporta predisposta dall’Oscuro Signore si attivasse e li trasportasse in Cornovaglia. I rapporti con Rabastan erano diventati sempre più tesi e Lestrange non perdeva occasione per girare sadicamente il coltello nella ferita lasciata aperta dalla morte di Regulus.

La Passaporta, un vecchio Boccino d’oro, iniziò a vibrare. Entrambi lo strinsero in mano e furono arpionati e catapultati nella dimora dei Lestrange, pronti per un’altra giornata di lavoro al calderone.

“Turner, Crouch, dov’è la scorta di pozione Ricostituente?” domandò Lucius Malfoy non appena comparvero nell’atrio della casa.

“Nell’armadio delle scorte del laboratorio. Cosa succede?” domandò Barty.

Intorno a loro un viavai agitato di Mangiamorte e Ghermidori con ferite più o meno lievi. Alexandra si guardò intorno e vide che quelle che le erano sembrate ampie stanze spoglie erano state trasformate in una specie di ospedale. Lungo le pareti erano state allestite brandine su cui far stendere i feriti.

“C’è stato uno scontro, quelli dell’Ordine della Fenice sono arrivati a supporto del Ministero della Magia e ci hanno colto di sorpresa. Abbiamo dovuto ritirarci” spiegò Malfoy.

Corsero nel laboratorio. Severus Piton era già al lavoro sul suo calderone e non appena vide arrivare Alexandra alzò lo sguardo verso di lei che gli passò il libro senza che ci fosse bisogno che lo chiedesse. Erano giorni che Severus la salutava e le chiedeva il suo libro di pozioni in prestito. Nell’emergenza, non era il caso di perdersi in convenevoli.

L’armadio delle scorte era accanto all’ingresso della dispensa degli ingredienti. Presero alcune bottiglie di pozione Ricostituente e corsero al piano di sopra per aiutare nella somministrazione del filtro. Alexandra non avrebbe mai pensato di finire a lavorare in quella che sembrava la versione clandestina del San Mungo. Se sua madre lo avesse saputo sarebbe scoppiata a ridere, dopo aver sentito per un’estate i suoi commenti sul non voler fare il tirocinio al San Mungo.

Aveva assistito allo studio di Robert e aveva imparato a praticare delle fasciature e alcune medicazioni rudimentali da primo soccorso magico che le tornarono molto utili.

“Turner?” la voce di Thorfinn Rowle richiamò la sua attenzione. Era un cugino di sua mamma, ora tra i feriti dello scontro. Alexandra si era avvicinata al suo letto per somministrargli la pozione e medicargli un brutto taglio sul viso con un po’ di Dittamo.

“Thorfinn?” domandò a sua volta.

“Allora è vero che la Medimagia è nel vostro sangue,” le disse scherzando.

“Più che altro è una maledizione, visto che non riesco a liberarmene,” gli disse porgendogli il calice con la pozione. Esaminò la ferita sul volto, pulendola con attenzione e gli domandò “Chi è stato?”

“Non ci crederai mai: è stato quel traditore di Sirius Black.”

“In realtà non mi sorprende. Da quando i genitori lo hanno disconosciuto è passato dall’altra parte, vive a casa di un cacciatore di Maghi Oscuri, non poteva che finire così.”

Il suo sguardo si scurì leggermente, come ogni volta in cui pensava a Sirius, quando dalla sua memoria saltava fuori il pensiero che se lui non fosse scappato di casa, Regulus non avrebbe ricevuto tutte quelle pressioni e forse oggi sarebbe ancora vivo. Scacciò dalla testa quel pensiero e salutò Thorfinn, passando al letto successivo dove qualcuno sembrava essersi addormentato. Si avvicinò delicatamente a quel ferito, aveva il volto sotto il lenzuolo, gli toccò leggermente la spalla, ma quello reagì di scatto e si trovò con la bacchetta puntata alla gola.

“Desmond!” esclamò sorpresa, agitando il calice e facendo cadere alcune gocce di pozione per terra. “Ma sei impazzito?” gli domandò.

“Scusa.” Sembrava sconvolto. “L’abitudine,” provò a giustificarsi. Faticava a reggersi sul braccio, Alexandra lo aiutò a stendersi e gli fece bere la pozione Ricostituente.

“Mandala giù che ti aiuterà,” gli disse.

“Non stai cercando di avvelenarmi?” le domandò con il suo sorriso sbilenco.

Alexandra lanciò uno sguardo al carrello con le bottiglie e gli disse: “Sei fortunato. Questa l’ha preparata Severus.” Pulì alcune ferite che aveva sul braccio e sul volto, gli disse: “Margareth rischia di spaventarsi quando ti vedrà.”

“Si può rimediare?” domandò, “non voglio rovinarle il matrimonio.”

“Vedrò che si può fare, _Epismendo_!” Lo guardò con attenzione e sentenziò: “sembri quello di prima. Nemmeno si accorgerà di quello che ti è successo. Se riuscirai a non puntarle la bacchetta alla gola…”

Si era avvicinata a Desmond per somministrargli l’ultimo sorso di pozione Ricostituente quando sentì la mano di lui su un fianco. Si scostò immediatamente, percorsa da un brivido di disgusto. Gli lanciò un’occhiata severa: “Non permetterti più.”

“Margareth certe cose non le capisce,” le disse, quasi a giustificarsi del gesto.

“La tua fidanzata capisce più di quanto non ti faccia intendere. Chiedi a Jago, altrimenti.”

Lo lasciò su quella brandina con la testa piena di dubbi e l’espressione di uno che avesse subito un Confundus ben assestato e continuò il suo giro.

Quando tornò nel laboratorio, trovò Rabastan che continuava a vessare Barty, esattamente come nei giorni precedenti. Riuscì a sentire solo la fine del monologo di Lestrange, mentre Barty continuava a mescolare nervosamente il preparato nel calderone. Rabastan ridacchiava mentre provocava Barty. Era stanca per tutte le medicazioni dei feriti. Quella scena le aveva riportato alla mente il tentativo maldestro di Avery di metterle le mani addosso.

Finse di andare nella dispensa per avere un momento per sé e fece un respiro profondo. Sentiva la rabbia montarle dentro, ma non voleva dare alcuna soddisfazione a Rabastan. Severus la raggiunse nella dispensa.

“Hai visto la bava di lumaca?” le domandò.

“È più avanti, circa a metà sul secondo ripiano in basso, sulla parete destra,” gli disse prima di tornare al suo calderone con gli ingredienti necessari per iniziare a preparare dell’altra pozione Ricostituente.

Notò lo sguardo divertito che le lanciò Rabastan. Avrebbe potuto divertirsi con due vittime, invece che con il solo Barty a cui disse: “Ancora triste per Black, eh? Finirà che la Turner se la prende un altro. Severus era già in dispensa. L’anno prossimo non sarà più minorenne, cosa credi che stiano pensando gli altri?”

In quel momento decise che si era raggiunto il culmine. Arrivò vicino il calderone di Barty infuriata, cercò di mantenere il tono calmo, anche se la voce le uscì più alta di quello che avrebbe voluto.

“Lestrange, è più di un mese che va avanti questo corteggiamento. Regulus non è sostituibile. Posso capire che ti piacerebbe ricevere le attenzioni da Barty, che è stato fin troppo educato a non rifiutarti apertamente. Direi che puoi incassare il due di picche e cercare altrove.”

Barty la osservò sorpreso, colpito da quella iniziativa che non si aspettava, mentre Rabastan aveva un’aria confusa. I suoi occhi verdi la guardavano smarriti.

Alexandra scoppiò a ridere – fingendosi sorpresa – e gli domandò divertita: “Non dirmi che non conoscevi il ruolo di Barty? Dopo tutta la Legilimanzia che avete usato?”

Imitava il fare civettuolo della McNair mentre parlava. Scuoteva la testa, sbatteva le ciglia, sorrideva e agitava la mano come se tentasse di sminuire l’importanza di quello che stava dicendo. Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Barty, lo guardò con un’espressione esageratamente sognante, simile a quelle che la Rosier rivolgeva a Regulus e poi, cercando di essere sfacciata come solo Bellatrix riusciva, gli disse: “Lo vedi magrolino, ma è così appassionato! Se ripenso alle espressioni estasiate di Regulus!” Si lasciò andare in un risolino.

Rabastan aveva un’aria scandalizzata e, per la prima volta da quando avevano messo piede in quel laboratorio, finalmente taceva. Pochi minuti e avrebbero ripreso la Passaporta. L’indomani sarebbero tornati ad Hogwarts e non avrebbero rivisto Rabastan prima di Natale.

Decise di giocare anche l’ultima carta, ancora più sfrontata: “Immagino che Rodolphus non ti abbia detto nemmeno in che modo io e Regulus amavamo compiacere Barty, come fosse lui a decidere i tempi e i modi del nostro piacere.”

Si scambiò alcuni sguardi con Barty e capì che lui le avrebbe retto il gioco. Strinse la spalla di Barty e gli disse, mentre studiava Rabastan con lo sguardo: “Lo so, è un po’ troppo maturo per i tuoi gusti e poi… insomma… Sai, voi uomini… dopo una certa età… rischieremmo che il divertimento sia solo per uno di noi,” gli posò un bacio sulla guancia e gli sussurrò: “Lo so che non vuoi lasciarmi insoddisfatta.”

Barty, che fino a quel momento non aveva aperto bocca, si limitò a scrollare le spalle sorridendole. Guardò Rabastan e gli disse con calma, come se lo avesse appena visto per la prima volta, “Purtroppo, come vedi, la morte di Regulus lascia un vuoto incolmabile tra noi due.” Barty la strinse a sé per enfatizzare il concetto.

Il Boccino d’Oro prese a vibrare: era ora di tornare a casa. Salutarono Severus che, nascosto dai suoi capelli, ridacchiava per il modo in cui avevano zittito Rabastan. Le labbra sottili di Severus incurvate in un sorriso furono l’ultima cosa che Alexandra vide prima di scomparire.

Riapparvero fuori dalla casa di Alexandra, vicino il cancello in ferro battuto e il muretto in mattoni rossi che delimitava la proprietà. Barty le diede un bacio appassionato, non appena riaprì gli occhi. Le afferrò il viso tra le mani ancora sporche di polvere lunare e con il suo sorrisetto divertito le mormorò sulle labbra: “Quanto mi hai eccitato con quel modo sfacciato di parlare a Lestrange.”

Alexandra si lasciò sfuggire una risatina tra un bacio e l’altro. Si morse un labbro e guardandolo gli disse: “Ad Hogwarts sarò felice di compiacere ogni tuo desiderio.” Poi sospirò pensando che forse era stato un errore: “Non dovevo perdere la pazienza, ma era diventato noioso, ed era la nostra ultima possibilità.”

“È stato geniale: hai ribaltato completamente le posizioni. Aspetta che Severus lo racconti agli altri e poi che Rodolphus lo venga a sapere.”

Barty continuava a ridere di gusto come non lo vedeva fare da mesi e lei tornò a sentire una stretta allo stomaco, come ogni volta che rivedeva quel sorriso sulle labbra di Barty.

L’indomani si trovarono, come tutti gli anni, al binario 9 e ¾ della stazione di King’s Cross. Un gruppo di Auror scortava la signora Crouch e Barty. Dorcas Meadowes salì con il baule di Barty per sistemarlo in uno scompartimento del treno, mentre il binario era ancora affollato di una folla vociante di studenti e genitori. Alexandra salutò i suoi genitori e la signora Evelyn, decisa a raggiungere Barty.

Sul treno alcuni ragazzi del terzo anno si inseguivano cercando degli scompartimenti vuoti, Alexandra superò alcuni Grifondoro e un paio di Tassorosso, salutò Lucien Dolohov, che era del sesto anno come lei, e capì che Barty era nello scompartimento presidiato da Dorcas. Comprese il motivo per cui Lucien stava andando nella direzione opposta, ma si disse di non avere paura, di chiudere la mente e raggiungere Barty.

“Buongiorno Meadowes,” la salutò, “Barty è in questo scompartimento?” Dorcas annuì continuando a guardare il corridoio. “Posso entrare o deve viaggiare da solo?” le domandò gentile. Dorcas la squadrò attentamente, Barty aprì la porta dello scompartimento e disse: “È la mia fidanzata. Vieni, Alex.”

“Buon lavoro!” le disse Alexandra prima di infilarsi nella porta dello scompartimento che venne immediatamente richiusa. Barty era seduto accanto al finestrino, guardava fuori, verso la banchina dalla quale sua madre ricambiava gli sguardi e gli mandava saluti. Alexandra salutò la signora Evelyn che solo per un istante tolse gli occhi dal figlio, per un saluto veloce e poi tornò dal suo amato figliolo.

“È veramente commovente il modo in cui tua mamma ti ama, sai?” gli domandò. Era seduta accanto a lui e osservava il modo in cui madre e figlio si salutavano. Barty non distolse lo sguardo dalla madre ma le disse: “In questi mesi non ha mai fatto storie sul fatto che trascorressi giornate intere da te.”

“Tuo padre le ha proibito di fare domande e di lasciarti stare. Penso che lei senta molto il vuoto in casa. Ha uno sguardo così triste.”

“È arrabbiata con mio padre per la storia del fidanzamento, sai? Dice che avremmo dovuto aspettare e che sposarmi dopo la fine della scuola è troppo presto.”

“Non è arrabbiata per Regulus?”

“No!” esclamò Barty, “assolutamente no. Insomma, frequenti casa nostra dai tempi della scuola primaria! Lei ti vuole bene ed è contenta che sia tu, ma dice che siamo troppo giovani.”

“Se ci pensi, ha ragione. Persino Regulus si è fidanzato una volta diventato maggiorenne. I contratti di fidanzamento alla nostra età non si fanno più da un po’ di tempo.”

Il treno si mosse e Barty salutò per un’ultima volta sua madre, poi, solo dopo che Evelyn scomparve dietro la curva della stazione, si girò verso di lei: “Le ho detto che non sarebbe cambiato niente. Io ti voglio dalla scuola primaria e non ho ancora cambiato idea.” Barty si chinò su di lei a baciarla, mentre una mano le accarezzava la schiena e scendeva verso la gonna. La porta si aprì in quell’istante, interrompendoli, mentre alcuni studenti del primo anno entrarono nello scompartimento sgranando gli occhi. Si ricomposero immediatamente e lanciarono uno sguardo infastidito a Dorcas che li stava costringendo a un viaggio infernale in balia dei novellini del primo anno.

“È difficile fare magie?” le domandò una bambina con le trecce rosse e gli occhi azzurri che, dall’accento, doveva essere di origini irlandesi.

“Nulla è difficile se si studia. I tuoi genitori non fanno le magie in casa?” domandò Alexandra temendo che sarebbe stato un viaggio estremamente lungo.

“I miei genitori sono Babbani,” esclamò la bambina, interrotta da un’altra bambina dai folti capelli neri e gli occhi scuri che le disse: “Allora sei una Sanguesporco!”

Alexandra e Barty si scambiarono uno sguardo e poi Alexandra intervenne. Si rivolse alla bambina dai capelli neri e le domandò: “Come ti chiami, bambina?”

“Cassandra Sewlyn.”

“Piacere, Cassandra. La leggi la Gazzetta del Profeta? Lo sai cosa sta succedendo nel mondo magico?”

“Sì, papà mi ha detto che, quando l’Oscuro Signore vincerà, non ci sarà più posto per quelli come lei ad Hogwarts!”

“Ecco. Lo sai che dietro di te c’è un Auror del Ministero della Magia?” indicò Dorcas che presidiava l’ingresso nello scompartimento. La bambina spalancò la bocca spaventata. “Ecco. Adesso fate silenzio e non parlate a sproposito per il resto del viaggio.”

Tirò fuori l’ultimo numero de _Il Futuro Svelato_ e si dedicò alla lettura di un interessante reportage sui Veggenti cinesi scritto dal professore di Divinazione Yuito Tanaka della scuola di Mahoutokoro. Barty, accanto a lei, si era addormentato guardando fuori dal finestrino. Tra un articolo e un altro, Alexandra si soffermava ad osservarlo mentre dormiva con la luce del tramonto che illuminava i riflessi chiari dei suoi capelli sottili.

“È il tuo fidanzato?” le domandò sottovoce il bambino seduto di fronte a Barty. Alexandra annuì e lui trattenne una risata dandosi una gomitata con il suo amico. Ogni tanto, i bambini uscivano dallo scompartimento e venivano rimproverati da Dorcas, così tornavano al loro posto in silenzio.

“Preparatevi. Il sole è calato e tra un poco saremo in arrivo a scuola,” disse recuperando il suo aplomb da Prefetto di Serpeverde. Barty si svegliò con la schiena indolenzita per la posizione scomoda in cui si era addormentato. Andò a cambiarsi e lei fece altrettanto.

“Mio padre pagherà anche questo. Vuole rendermi impossibile la vita anche ad Hogwarts?” le domandò sottovoce. Alexandra teneva la rivista aperta in modo che i ragazzini che andavano e venivano dal bagno non sentissero quello che si dicevano.

“Spero proprio che non dovremo vivere sotto scorta tutto l’anno,” gli disse, stanca del viaggio lungo e noioso. Erano stati allontanati anche dalle poche persone che conoscevano e che ancora rivolgevano loro la parola.

“Se non si rischiasse Azkaban, le direi: _tranquilla, non mi faranno niente i Mangiamorte, sono dei loro._ ”

“Non voglio nemmeno immaginare la reazione di tuo padre in una situazione del genere.”

“Lo scopriremo quando il Ministero sarà caduto.”

La sagoma del castello comparve in lontananza: il sesto anno ad Hogwarts stava per cominciare.


	26. Kintsugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appena arrivata a Hogwarts Alexandra viene richiamata dal Preside e fatta tornare a casa attraverso la Metropolvere perché il suo padrino, Orion Black, è improvvisamente scomparso.

**Capitolo 26**

* * *

**Kinstugi**

_Hogwarts, 1settembre 1979_

Prima di scendere dal treno, Alexandra e Barty fecero un giro degli scompartimenti, radunarono gli studenti più giovani con il loro distintivo da Prefetto appuntato sul mantello e li guidarono fino alle carrozze della scuola che si muovevano trainate dagli invisibili Thestral, o almeno così c’era scritto in _“Storia di Hogwarts”_.

L’arrivo al castello, ogni anno, toglieva il fiato e le espressioni di stupore degli altri studenti non facevano che confermare la meraviglia che ciascuno di loro provava.

L’assenza di Regulus si sentiva più forte che mai. L’anno precedente avevano fatto il viaggio con Regulus ed Eloise e persino Margareth si era unita nella loro carrozza. Quest’anno, erano finiti in una carrozza di ragazzini del secondo anno e credettero che la cosa non fosse casuale: qualcuno voleva tenerli lontani dai compagni del loro anno.

Sotto il grande portone di quercia, radunarono i Serpeverde e li condussero nella Sala Grande, dove il banchetto di inizio anno e lo Smistamento dei nuovi arrivati stava per iniziare. La ragazzina con le trecce rosse era stata Smistata a Grifondoro e la figlia di Sewlyn era finita a Corvonero. Alexandra si domandò come l’avrebbero presa in quella famiglia.

Quando lo Smistamento fu terminato e il Preside si alzò per i suoi saluti, Alexandra ebbe la sensazione che il Professor Silente le avesse rivolto uno sguardo prima di prendere la parola.

“Benvenuti ai nuovi studenti di Hogwarts e bentornati a tutti gli altri. Prima di iniziare con il banchetto di inizio anno, lasciatemi dare alcune brevi comunicazioni. Innanzitutto, diamo il benvenuto alla professoressa Agatha Florentis che sarà la nuova insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.”

Un applauso si levò dalla sala. Alexandra e Barty osservarono la professoressa Florentis, una strega dall’aria estremamente severa, più giovane della professoressa McGranitt ma con il medesimo aspetto austero, salvo che per i capelli rossi della professoressa Florentis, legati in una lunga traccia stretta che le scendeva sull’abito nero.

“Purtroppo, devo confermarvi che anche quest’anno il Ministero della Magia ha vietato le uscite ad Hogsmeade. Ci saranno solo tre uscite, una per trimestre, che ho personalmente concordato con il Ministro della Magia. Vi chiedo di avere pazienza. Ogni giorno ci verrà chiesto di tenere accesa in noi una scintilla, per impedire all’oscurità di avvolgerci. Ora, credo che sia arrivato il momento di procedere con il banchetto!”

Le lunghe tavolate delle Case furono riempite da portate deliziose. Alexandra e Barty si guardarono intorno. Gli occhi corsero alla fine del tavolo, dove sedevano gli studenti dell’ultimo anno e l’assenza del sorriso di Regulus fu la prima cosa che notarono.

“Non ci sarebbe stato comunque,” mormorò Alexandra, mentre Barty scuoteva la testa e giocava con la forchetta con il purè di patate. Mangiarono poco, sentendo lo stomaco che si chiudeva per la stanchezza e la tristezza.

Dopo cena, prima di guidare gli studenti del primo anno nei dormitori, Barty e Alexandra raggiunsero il resto della squadra di Quidditch per iniziare a parlare delle selezioni per rimpiazzare Regulus e Yaxley. Avrebbero dovuto decidere chi avrebbe preso il posto di Regulus come Capitano della squadra.

“Lumacorno ha proposto te,” disse Lucien Dolohov.

“Non credo che Lumacorno debba decidere,” disse Barty. Alexandra fu contenta di vedere che le aveva dato retta. “È la squadra a decidere: altri candidati?” domandò Barty guardandoli negli occhi.

Lucien disse: “Mi sono allenato tutta l’estate per questo momento.”

“Per me è andata. Il posto può essere tuo. Chi vota per Lucien?” domandò Barty. L’intera squadra alzò le mani e Barty annuì: “Ottimo, abbiamo il Capitano.”

“Signorina Turner, potrebbe seguirmi?” La voce del professor Lumacorno la distolse dall’osservare Barty condurre la riunione di Quidditch. Si voltò verso il Direttore di Serpeverde e gli domandò se ci fosse qualche problema. “Mi segua, il Preside vuole parlarle.”

“Devo accompagnare gli studenti nella sala comune,” provò a dire.

“Signor Dolohov, per favore, aiuti il signor Crouch a portare gli studenti nella sala comune. Devo assentarmi con la signorina Turner.”

Alexandra fu molto sorpresa. In sei anni non aveva mai messo piede nell’ufficio di Albus Silente, nemmeno quando era stata nominata Prefetto o quando le avevano dato una Giratempo, tutte incombenze seguite dal Professor Lumacorno. Barty la osservò andare via incuriosito, ma nemmeno lei aveva idea del motivo.

Arrivarono ad un grande gargoyle in pietra che si mosse non appena il professor Lumacorno agitò la bacchetta esclamando “Zuccotti di Zucca!”. Vide comparire una scala a chiocciola in pietra e il professor Lumacorno le fece cenno di salire. In cima alle scale si ritrovò nel famoso ufficio di Albus Silente.

L’ufficio era pieno di quadri con i ritratti degli ex presidi: c’era persino Phineas Nigellus Black, di cui Regulus aveva un ritratto gemello a Grimmauld Place, che la osservava scuotendo la testa addolorato. Sotto i quadri le pareti erano ricoperte di scaffali che brulicavano di libri e strani oggetti magici in argento. Tra quei libri ci sarebbe stato anche quello sulle Profezie e sulle Arti Oscure, ma l’attenzione di Alexandra venne catturata da un piccolo oggetto, una tazza di porcellana finissima di un bellissimo blu. La tazza si era rotta in più parti ed era stata incollata con dell’oro.

“Si chiama kintsugi” disse una voce dietro di lei. Alexandra si voltò e vide il volto sorridente del professor Silente. Lo vide prendere un’Ape Frizzola mentre si avvicinava a lei. Il preside le spiegò: “È un regalo del professor Yuito Tanaka”

“Il professore di Divinazione di Mahoutokoro?” domandò Alexandra incredula.

“Proprio lui. È una delle tazze che usano per la lettura delle foglie di tè. Le schegge che vedi sono tutte le volte in cui uno studente ha rotto la tazza per avervi letto qualcosa di terribile. In Giappone riparano le tazze con l’oro per ricordare che le ferite che la vita ci riserva possono renderci più forti e più belli, se solo troviamo qualcosa di prezioso come l’oro.”

“L’oro?” domandò Alexandra sorpresa.

Silente le sorrise: “Il tempo e l’amore sono preziosi come l’oro e sono in grado di ricomporre ciò che è stato rotto e di rendere più lievi le ferite.” Il preside la osservava con i suoi vivaci occhi azzurri attraverso gli occhiali a mezzaluna. Le sembrò che le avesse guardato il braccio sinistro quando aveva parlato di ferite, ma forse si stava facendo suggestionare.

“Voleva parlarmi, professore?” gli domandò Alexandra.

“Prego, si sieda signorina Turner. Si sieda e prenda un biscotto o un Ape Frizzola.”

Alexandra prese un’Ape Frizzola per non deludere Silente e si sedette sulla sedia di fronte la scrivania del Preside.

“L’ho convocata per una questione piuttosto seria, ahimè! Temo che dovrà tornare immediatamente a Londra.” Silente incrociò le dita cariche di anelli davanti gli occhi, come se cercasse le parole da usare. Alexandra iniziò ad avere paura.

“È successo qualcosa?” domandò con la voce che le tremava.

“Purtroppo, sì, i suoi genitori mi hanno mandato un gufo urgente, con preghiera di farla tornare a Londra non appena arrivata ad Hogwarts: il suo padrino, Orion Black, è morto in un terribile incidente.”

“Cosa?” Alexandra si portò le mani alla bocca. Si sentì tremare, come quando Kreacher aveva annunciato la morte di Regulus. Una paura terrificante le aveva attanagliato lo stomaco.

“Il professor Lumacorno la accompagnerà a casa con il camino del mio ufficio. Domani, dopo il funerale, tornerà ad Hogwarts. La sua assenza sarà giustificata e sono certo che il signor Crouch l’aiuterà a recuperare le lezioni perse.”

Annuì, sconvolta e spaesata. Aveva immaginato il ritorno ad Hogwarts sotto un’altra luce e invece i presagi di Morte continuavano a sconvolgerla. Seguì il professor Lumacorno nel camino e gli chiese: “La prego, avverta Barty, sarà preoccupato.”

Quando le fiamme si abbassarono si ritrovò a Grimmauld Place.

“Ma questa non è casa mia,” esclamò sorpresa.

“I suoi genitori ci hanno chiesto di farla venire qui,” le spiegò il professor Lumacorno. “È permesso?”

Dal salotto dei Black videro arrivare suo padre sconvolto: “Grazie, Horace.”

“Di niente, Ed.”

“Domani ti faccio avere con Alex quei preparati che ti interessavano.”

“Oh, grazie, ma non preoccuparti. In un momento del genere… Grazie. A domani, signorina Turner.”

“A domani, professore.”

Il professor Lumacorno scomparve tra le fiamme verdi del camino di casa Black e lei seguì suo padre nel salotto attiguo. Non era pronta per vedere l’immagine straziante di sua mamma e Walburga, entrambe chine sulla bara di Orion.

Entrò con lo stomaco che le si stringeva dal dolore. Improvvisamente persino respirare divenne difficoltoso, mentre tutto il suo corpo sembrava volesse impedirle di avvicinarsi. Eppure, lo vide. Il volto di Orion, con gli occhi chiusi, sembrava che stesse dormendo. Si avvicinò lentamente, cercando di arrivare a Walburga, ma si ricordò di sua madre e di tutte le lettere d’amore tra lei e Orion Black. Fu straziante vedere la disperazione dipinta sul volto di una donna che per una vita intera le era sembrata anaffettiva.

Abbracciò sua madre, forte. Le disse sottovoce: “Devi essere forte, mamma.” Sua madre la strinse ancora più forte e le sembrò che si stesse aggrappando a lei, poi la lasciò andare come se stesse cercando di ricomporsi. In realtà, Alexandra vide che sua madre voleva tornare accanto al corpo di Orion.

Abbracciò Walburga che le disse sottovoce: “Grazie per essere venuta,” come se fosse una formalità. Chiuse gli occhi per il troppo dolore, mentre sentiva quella donna, un tempo forte, essere diventata così fragile. Era l’ultima Black sopravvissuta in quella casa e Alexandra si domandò quanto amore e quanto tempo dovessero servire per rimettere insieme i pezzi.

Guardò nuovamente Orion, incredula che potesse essere morto. Suo padre era accanto a lei, chiuso nel suo dolore, e Alexandra sapeva quanto fosse terribile aver perso l’amico di una vita. Si voltò verso di lui e gli domandò: “Com’è successo?”

Edward si guardò intorno e la fece sedere sul divano, le prese le mani. Lo osservò attentamente e si accorse che suo padre riportava i segni di uno scontro: le mani presentavano dei tagli che la magia non aveva del tutto sanato e sul suo volto c’erano ancora dei lividi. Lo guardò spaventata, incerta su chi potesse essere stato ad attaccare uno stimato Guaritore come lui e un aristocratico come Orion.

“Vi hanno aggredito?” domandò con la voce che le tremava.

“Ci siamo trovati nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Succede sempre più di frequente di questi tempi. Vedi, Orion mi aveva chiesto di accompagnarlo a Nocturn Ally per incontrare un compratore per un bellissimo uovo di Dorsorugoso di Norvegia. È andato tutto come al solito, solo che all’improvviso ci siamo trovati nel mezzo di uno scontro tra Auror e quei seguaci dell’Oscuro Signore. Si fanno chiamare Mangiamorte. Non so chi ha lanciato l’Anatema che Uccide contro Orion. Ci stavamo guardando le spalle a vicenda. Dalla posizione in cui era Orion, credo che potesse essere un Auror. Ero io ad avere i Mangiamorte di fronte.”

“Ma gli Auror non dovrebbero poter usare le Maledizioni senza Perdono!” esclamò Alexandra.

“Sono cambiate molte cose al Ministero da quando Bartemius Crouch ha messo gli occhi sulla carica di Ministro della Magia. Lo conosco dai tempi di Hogwarts, e ti posso dire che la sua ambizione e la sete di potere non hanno eguali: se c’è bisogno di usare le Maledizioni senza Perdono per diventare Ministro, non esita a farlo.”

“Tu come stai?”

“Sono vivo ed è già tanto,” le disse. Si voltò verso Darlene e Walburga, ancora chine sul corpo di Orion: “Guardale, sono distrutte.”

“Non possiamo lasciare Walburga da sola.”

“Non lo faremo. Tua mamma ed io ci prenderemo cura di lei.”

La osservava piangere, non aveva preso fiato nemmeno un istante. Era lì, in una sorta di dialogo incessante con il marito di una vita. Alexandra la sentiva mormorare parole sottovoce come se fossero una litania. Rimasero lì, seduti sul divano, accanto alle due donne di Orion. Alexandra comprendeva il perché sua madre era così disperata, perché il dolore di Walburga fosse più composto: Darlene piangeva la morte dell’uomo che amava, Walburga l’ultimo uomo di casa Black. Darlene era la vedova, Walburga era l’ultima Black. Certo, il ramo della famiglia sarebbe proseguito con Bellatrix e Narcissa, ma il nome dell’antica famiglia dei Black era morto quel giorno insieme ad Orion.

Era quasi mezzanotte quando arrivò Bellatrix con i due Lestrange al seguito. Narcissa e Lucius erano andati via da poco, Druella e Pollux erano passati prima del suo arrivo e si erano congedati subito, per dover ultimare i preparativi per la funzione dell’indomani.

Rabastan la scrutò a lungo con i suoi occhi verdi. Bellatrix abbracciò e baciò sulle guance tutti i presenti con una tenerezza che non le aveva mai visto. A Walburga disse di farsi forza, consolò persino sua madre e suo padre. A lei sussurrò che era una tragedia immane.

Alexandra chiese a Bellatrix di seguirla nella sala di lettura di Walburga. Rodolphus e Rabastan le seguirono ed evocarono un Muffliato per proteggere la loro conversazione.

“È morto in uno scontro tra Auror e Mangiamorte. Lui e mio padre si sono trovati nel mezzo. Voi sapete chi è stato?”

“Non erano Auror, erano appartenenti all’Ordine della Fenice,” disse Rabastan. “Ero lì e ho cercato di difenderli e di attirarli lontano dai passanti, ma quei vigliacchi continuavano a lanciare incantesimi in mezzo alla folla. Ho fatto di tutto per non colpirli. Credo che la maledizione che ha ucciso Orion l’abbia lanciata McKinnon, o Potter. Non sono sicuro.”

“Potter? James Potter? Il migliore amico di Sirius?” balbettò Alexandra. “No, non può essere. Dite che Sirius fa parte di questa associazione?”

“Ne fanno parte tutti i suoi amici, vive da anni a casa di Potter, pare che sarà il testimone di nozze di James, fai due più due…” Rabastan sembrava divertirsi un mondo nel darle particolari sulla vita di Sirius Black, mentre parlava guardava Bellatrix che fremeva di rabbia.

“Basta, piantatela!” li interruppe. Bellatrix si muoveva nervosamente, lo sguardo acceso da una luce sinistra: “Sirius non fa più parte della famiglia!” Puntò un dito minaccioso contro Rabastan, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, e gli disse: “Non provare nemmeno a nominarla, quella. Nemmeno lei fa parte della famiglia.”

“Non fa parte della famiglia, ma fa parte dell’Ordine, a quanto mi dicono i miei informatori,” disse Rodolphus. Era stato in silenzio fino a quel momento, limitandosi ad osservare la scena, a studiare le reazioni di ognuno di loro. Bellatrix si voltò verso il marito con un sorriso crudele sul volto, obliquo, i lineamenti trasformati dalla rabbia e dal disprezzo e negli occhi una luce esaltata che la rendevano terrificante. “In tal caso, sarà un onore portare le loro teste in dono all’Oscuro Signore e riscattare il nome dei Black.”

Ebbe paura e istintivamente si afferrò il braccio sinistro, terrorizzata dai discorsi di morte che continuavano a fare: da quando aveva ricevuto il Marchio Nero il suo mondo aveva iniziato a crollare. Forse Regulus si era accorto di questo quando le diceva che vivevano circondati di menzogne? Avrebbe voluto parlare con lui, ma cosa ne avrebbero fatto di lui ora che Orion era morto e lui sarebbe stato l’ultimo Black? Quali pressioni avrebbe dovuto sopportare?

“La stai spaventando,” disse Rodolphus, indicandola, mentre Bellatrix continuava a giurare vendette atroci nei confronti del suo stesso sangue per riscattare la sua famiglia. “Torniamo di là. Più di ogni giuramento, lui apprezza i fatti.”

Bellatrix le rivolse uno sguardo divertito e una smorfia infantile, come se Alexandra fosse stata una bambinetta che frignava per un ginocchio sbucciato. Le fece una carezza sul volto dicendole: “Non è niente.” Guardò Rodolphus, come se volesse cambiare argomento, e gli domandò: “Hai visto che carina che è con la sua uniforme scolastica?”

Rodolphus ridacchiò, Rabastan scosse la testa e disse: “Non hai idea di che pensieri mi suscita rivedere l’uniforme di Serpeverde. Salazar, che ricordi!”

“Come se avessi smesso di infilarti sotto le gonne delle signore…” ridacchiò Rodolphus, seguito da Rabastan che scrollò le spalle: “Lo sai che è più forte di me. È qualcosa di irresistibile… Devo dire che le signore sono ben contente.”

Alexandra osservava quella conversazione con preoccupazione, sentendosi strana, incredula su come si potesse passare con tanta semplicità dal minacciare la morte dei propri familiari a parlare delle avventure di Rabastan Lestrange.

Tornarono in salotto, dove i Lestrange si congedarono e la lasciarono lì. Bellatrix, al momento dei saluti, si chinò su di lei e la guardò per un istante con i suoi grandi occhi neri. Le sorrise, facendole una carezza sulla guancia e poi la baciò a metà strada tra la guancia e le labbra. Andò via sorridendo tra sé e sé, lasciandola sorpresa come al funerale di Regulus.

Si sentiva stanca, triste e confusa. Si abbandonò sul divano del salotto, in quella che sarebbe stata una lunga veglia funebre. Osservando il corpo di Orion, con i migliori vestiti indosso, la bacchetta in mano e l’espressione serena, Alexandra lasciò che la mente vagasse con pensieri sconnessi che ripercorrevano gli ultimi mesi dalla morte di Regulus, mescolandosi con ricordi del passato, di quando loro due giocavano agli Scacchi Magici. La scacchiera era ancora lì, in quell’angolo del salotto, di fronte le poltroncine su cui le loro madri prendevano il tè e li tenevano d’occhio. Dopo quelle di casa, le mura di Grimmauld Place erano quelle che le erano più familiari. Il grande albero genealogico dei Black sulla parete conservava le tracce della cancellazione di Sirius, di Andromeda e persino di Alphard che aveva osato lasciare il suo oro al nipote fuggitivo. Si addormentò con l’occhio puntato sul nome di Regulus, cullandosi nei ricordi, quelli belli, cercando di sentire dentro di sé, ancora una volta, quella sensazione di calore che sentiva quando lo vedeva sorridere.

L’indomani venne svegliata da sua madre. Le avevano messo una coperta addosso e il salotto dei Black era avvolto in una cupa penombra. Il corpo di Orion era scomparso, già portato nel Wiltshire. Si sistemò in bagno e poi, sempre con indosso la sua uniforme di Serpeverde, seguì i genitori alla funzione funebre.

Orion Black ebbe un funerale come si deve. Una pioggia fitta cadeva sugli ombrelli e i mantelli dei presenti, nella rappresentazione della tristezza che tutti provavano. Suo padre fece l’orazione funebre e fu dolce e commovente come mai lo aveva sentito. Stava imparando a scoprire un lato nuovo dei suoi genitori, più umano e meno legato all’ossessione per la carriera, quasi che la guerra avesse cambiato le loro priorità.

Edward e Walburga si scambiavano lunghi sguardi addolorati, mentre Darlene cercava di controllare le lacrime. Le sfuggì un gemito di dolore quando coprirono la bara. Accanto ad Orion c’era la tomba vuota di Regulus e prima di raggiungere gli altri a casa di Druella e Pollux, Alexandra si soffermò a guardarla.

“Vorrei sapere cosa cercavi in quella grotta. Se era il medaglione di Salazar Serpeverde o se era uno strano oggetto oscuro. Hai visto che continuano a recitare? Io non ce l’ho fatta, e saprai quanto è stato umiliante. Li odio.”

Era in piedi, con il capo chino sulla tomba di Regulus quando sentì dei passi dietro di lei. Si voltò e vide due occhi grigi coperti da un mantello. Era così alto che non sarebbe mai passato per Regulus.

“Sirius?” domandò sottovoce. Si ricordò delle minacce di Bellatrix, del coinvolgimento di James nella morte di Orion e avrebbe voluto litigare con lui, urlargli che era tutta colpa sua, che se lui non fosse fuggito per il suo stupido orgoglio, ora sarebbero tutti vivi. Strinse i pugni cercando di respirare, ma quando alzò lo sguardo lui si era già Smaterializzato.

Un’ora dopo era di nuovo ad Hogwarts. Il professor Lumacorno le diede l’orario del sesto anno e l’accompagnò in classe dal professor Flitwick. Prese posto accanto a Barty, perché nessuno voleva sedersi accanto al figlio di Crouch, come lui le avrebbe confessato poco dopo.

Era strano tornare a fare lezione, tra gli studenti spensierati, mentre lei si sentiva come la tazza rotta nell’ufficio del preside. Barty le prese una mano, mentre il professor Flitwick spiegava l’incantesimo per trasformare l’aceto in vino e loro dovevano seguire le istruzioni sul libro. Le dita di Barty intrecciate alle sue le fecero pensare che forse aveva ragione Silente e che l’amore potesse tenerla insieme anche quando si sentiva irrimediabilmente rotta.


	27. Natale a Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senza Regulus, con la guerra che impegna le rispettive famiglie, Alexandra e Barty decidono di rimanere a Hogwarts per Natale, cercando di curare le loro ferite.

**Capitolo 27**

* * *

**Natale ad Hogwarts**

_Hogwarts, Natale 1979_

Proprio come disse Albus Silente, il tempo e l’amore riuscirono a incollare i pezzi dell’anima di Alexandra. I giorni volarono letteralmente tra lunghissime sessioni di studio, gli allenamenti di Barty e, considerato che entrambi avevano una Giratempo, spesso si ritagliavano un’ora extra nel loro ripostiglio abbandonato nei sotterranei.

Lentamente, la vita sembrò tornare ad essere quella di un tempo, anche se la nostalgia e il dolore per l’assenza di Regulus continuava ad accompagnarli. Semplicemente, stavano imparando a convivere con quello stato d’animo.

Uno degli ultimi giorni di scuola, prima delle vacanze di Natale, un gufo le recapitò una lettera lasciandola cadere tra le sue uova strapazzate. Alexandra la prese preoccupata, osservò la busta e riconobbe il timbro di suo papà.

_“Cara Alex, come stai?_

_Io sto bene, mi sono ripreso e sono tornato al lavoro. Tua mamma, beh, lo sai com’è fatta, si è chiusa al San Mungo e il lavoro è diventata la sua ragione di vita. Walburga sta imparando a convivere con gli elfi domestici e tiene sempre in pugno la casa, con la fierezza dei Black._

_Robert ed Emily andranno in Irlanda per Natale perché Emily aspetta un bimbo!_

_Come sai, Natale è un periodo intenso per noi Guaritori: regali non graditi, depressione, suicidi e indigestioni di banchetti preparati con incantesimi scadenti. Ti pregherei, quindi, di rimanere ad Hogwarts per quest’anno._

_Buon Natale._

_Tuo papà._

_PS: Walburga ti saluta tanto.”_

Lesse la lettera due volte e poi la passò a Barty che sorrise nel leggerla: “Mio padre mi ha mandato un gufo simile, e gli ho risposto che non avevo nessuna intenzione di tornare a casa per Natale.”

“Credo che il matrimonio dei miei genitori sia saltato in aria,” disse rileggendo la lettera.

Barty la osservava perplesso e lei gli spiegò: “Vedi questa carta? È la carta dei Black, la stessa con cui Regulus ci scriveva. Se la guardi in controluce, forse, vedi anche il loro stemma.” Alzò la pergamena e la mise controluce. Non c’era nessuno stemma. Puntò la bacchetta sul foglio e lo vide comparire: “Ah, no, guarda, è stato cancellato con la magia.”

“E quindi? I tuoi stanno sempre dai Black.”

“Non i miei, mio padre. Sta consolando Walburga. Dalla lettera sembra che lui e Walburga stiano bene, si stanno risollevando. Mia mamma si è chiusa al San Mungo, Robert è dai suoceri. Insomma, non vogliono i figli perché non vogliono più fingere. Le loro maledette regole sono saltate per aria!”

Barty emise uno sbuffo di scherno nei confronti di quella situazione. Le rubò l’ultimo pomodoro grigliato dal piatto e le disse sottovoce: “L’unica cosa che conta è che a Natale saremo ad Hogwarts e ho intenzione di farti conoscere il dormitorio dei ragazzi.”

Parlava mentre masticava il pomodoro, guardandosi intorno, per essere pronto a reagire ai soliti scherzi di cattivo gusto che oramai stavano diventando una costante nella loro vita. Avevano allenato moltissimo i riflessi in quei mesi e sviluppato una particolare abilità nel prendere al volo i calici di succo di zucca che _accidentalmente_ finivano nella loro colazione.

La partenza dell’Espresso di Hogwarts pochi giorni dopo svuotò la scuola. C’era stata una grande ondata di scarcerazioni da Azkaban. Alcuni difensori erano riusciti a convincere il Wizengamot dell’ingiusta detenzione dei loro clienti. Pertanto, molti Serpeverde erano tornati a casa per le vacanze, ad accogliere chi era uscito da Azkaban.

La decisione del Wizengamot era stata presa dal signor Crouch come una sconfitta personale e minacciava misure ancora più stringenti per impedire l’uso delle Arti Oscure e garantire la sicurezza degli abitanti del mondo magico.

L’idea di non dover fare il viaggio in treno in quel clima, pertanto, era un vero e proprio sollievo. Non avrebbero sopportato né le occhiate torve dei loro compagni di Casa né tantomeno quelle seccate degli studenti delle altre Case che, comunque, accusavano il signor Crouch di minare allo spirito del Natale. A questo si aggiungevano le esagerate misure di sicurezza che il signor Crouch prendeva ogni volta che il treno arrivava a King’s Cross con tanto di Auror a scortare Barty fino a casa. Restare ad Hogwarts era la scelta migliore.

Il giorno di Natale, nel silenzio ovattato della sala comune di Serpeverde, Alexandra attese Barty sotto il grande albero di Natale che il professor Lumacorno aveva fatto installare. Ai piedi di quell’abete, ricoperto di decorazioni argentee, vi erano una serie di pacchetti natalizi per lei e Barty.

Bellatrix le aveva mandato un bellissimo set con piume d’aquila, pergamene anti-ispezione e inchiostro simpatico, affinché le scrivesse senza temere che il Ministero intercettasse le loro comunicazioni. Evidentemente, informarla di cosa accadesse ad Hogwarts era uno dei lasciti di Regulus. I suoi genitori le avevano inviato un libro di pozioni per Guaritori e una scatola di Cioccorane. Ne prese una e trovò al suo interno la figurina di Albus Silente. Aprì il regalo di Walburga e trovò un libro contenente le regole per non sfigurare in società.

Barty le si avvicinò sorridendo, era ancora in pigiama. Le scostò una ciocca di capelli e le posò un bacio sulla guancia sussurrandole: “Buon Natale”. Alexandra si voltò verso di lui, sottovoce gli augurò buon Natale e si scambiarono un bacio che sapeva di Cioccorana e dentifricio.

Scartarono i restanti regali di Natale e Alexandra si rallegrò nel vedere che Barty apprezzava moltissimo il kit per la manutenzione della scopa che gli aveva regalato. Si entusiasmò non appena scartò la confezione.

“Come hai fatto a sapere che la mia scopa aveva proprio bisogno di manutenzione?” le domandò sorpreso.

Alexandra esclamò divertita: “Dovresti sapere che so tutto della tua scopa!”

Barty scoppiò a ridere e non lo si sentiva ridere così di gusto da moltissimo tempo.

Si prepararono per la colazione. Alexandra indossò una veste da strega blu scuro e una mantella di lana spessa dello stesso colore. A casa non aveva abiti Babbani perché i suoi genitori non amavano andare a fare compere a Londra e la loro sarta di riferimento era sempre stata Madama McClan. Come i Black, anche i Turner erano contrari all’abbigliamento Babbano, tollerando al massimo qualche elegante capo inglese per le volte in cui era necessario rispettare lo Statuto di Segretezza.

Hogwarts durante le vacanze natalizie faceva emergere tutte le differenze che le uniformi scolastiche nascondevano: i figli dei Purosangue vestivano in abiti tradizionali, mentre i Nati Babbani seguivano la loro moda e i Mezzosangue finivano per mescolare i due stili in modo più o meno eccentrico, a seconda di quanto intenso fosse il loro legame con il mondo dei Babbani.

“Sembri la McGranitt,” le disse Barty a colazione.

“Se io sono la McGranitt, tu sei Silente,” fu la risposta divertita.

Barty emise una risatina, mandò giù un boccone di salsiccia e la guardò complice: “Mi è andata bene: temevo Lumacorno!” Scoppiarono a ridere, mentre Barty si improvvisava imitatore di Lumacorno e dei suoi modi pomposi di parlare con gli studenti.

Uscirono a fare una passeggiata lungo i prati innevati, spingendosi fino al campo da Quidditch. Barty la teneva per mano e di tanto in tanto l’abbracciava. Si sedettero sugli spalti vuoti. Non c’era nessuno e finalmente potevano avere un po’ di tranquillità. Barty alzò la manica della sua veste e osservò il Marchio Nero. “Lo senti anche tu? Sono contenti per le scarcerazioni. Stanno preparando le prossime mosse e noi siamo qua.”

“Abbiamo ancora la traccia. Non potremmo essere utili in alcun modo là fuori. È questione di qualche mese,” cercò di tranquillizzarlo.

Barty sbuffò, impaziente. Tuttavia, una parte di Alexandra, dopo la morte di Orion, era ben contenta di trovarsi tra le pareti sicure di Hogwarts e continuare a perfezionare la propria conoscenza magica, invece di rischiare di morire uccisa da un Auror.

“Andiamo a rimettere in sesto la tua scopa?” gli propose. Lo sguardo sorpreso di Barty le fece capire che lui avesse equivocato la sua domanda e gli disse: “Parlo della tua Stellafreccia.”

“Qualcuno ha detto che se mi stai vicino smetto di pensare ai manici di scopa, quindi è normale per me pensare ad altro.”

“Abbiamo il tempo anche per altro.”

“Vieni!” le disse e la trascinò giù per gli spalti, verso gli spogliatoi delle squadre di Quidditch. “È una vita che sogno di farlo!”

Entrarono dentro. Alexandra non aveva mai messo piede nello spogliatoio e trovò una stanza fredda e spoglia con una serie di panche su cui i giocatori si cambiavano. Era un posto più pulito del loro deposito, ma decisamente più freddo. Barty la portò verso i bagni e iniziò a spogliarsi, slacciando le chiusure della veste da mago. Alexandra lo imitò nonostante il freddo. Sentì i brividi quando appoggiò il piede nudo sul pavimento umido. Barty le porse una mano da afferrare e la fece entrare nel cubicolo della doccia. All’interno, l’acqua calda creava un tepore in grado di far dimenticare il freddo dell’esterno, la neve dei campi e il vento gelido che soffiava dalle montagne.

Sotto l’acqua, Barty iniziò ad accarezzarla e insaponarla, lei fece altrettanto. La spinse contro la sottile parete rivestita di mattonelle che separava i vari cubicoli. La prese in braccio, lei cinse le gambe intorno alla vita di Barty, mentre lui entrava dentro di lei. Sottovoce le disse: “Non sai quante volte ho immaginato, dopo una vittoria, una scena del genere. La squadra fuori, il pubblico in delirio e io qua con te che mi dici che sono il miglior Portiere della storia di Serpeverde.”

“Tu sei il miglior Portiere della storia di Serpeverde…” gli disse attirandolo per un bacio e sentendo gli affondi di Barty dentro di sé. I loro respiri erano affannati dal vapore, sentiva le mani di Barty sostenerla e muoversi assecondando le sue spinte. La schiena aderiva contro la parete di mattonelle, l’incastro delle sue gambe intorno ai fianchi di Barty, la loro unione le aveva persino fatto dimenticare la paura di cadere. Barty era diventato più forte nell’ultimo anno, era cresciuto in altezza e sul suo corpo ancora esile erano comparsi muscoli asciutti che la reggevano. Alexandra si lasciò andare all’orgasmo e sentì Barty seguirla poco dopo.

Non appena ritornò con i piedi per terra, tutto sembrò crollare. Barty si aggrappò a lei, mentre l’acqua continuava a cadere su di loro e con gli occhi lucidi le domandò: “Non lo senti anche tu questo vuoto?”

Annuì. “È come se mancasse un pezzo di me e di te. Non saremo mai più completi come prima. Usciamo da qui, prima che vengano a cercarci.” Barty annuì. Si asciugarono in silenzio e tornarono in sala comune a riscaldarsi davanti al camino.

Barty guardava le fiamme che scoppiettavano nel camino con la testa appoggiata sulle gambe di Alexandra, mentre lei passava ritmicamente le sue dita tra i capelli sottili di lui, osservandone i riflessi tra il biondo e il castano. Sospirò e avvertì la mancanza di Regulus e di quel modo tutto suo di dire qualcosa che riuscisse a sollevare il morale di Barty.

“Ripenso a cosa ci ha detto prima di lasciarci, l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti,” gli disse.

“Che aveva passato l’esame di Materializzazione?” domandò Barty con un filo di voce.

“Poco prima di salutarci ci ha detto _Voi divertitevi in mia assenza_. Credo che questo sia stato il suo modo di dirci addio, credo che sapesse che non ci saremmo più rivisti e non ha voluto rovinare nemmeno un secondo della sua ultima volta.”

“Avrebbe dovuto dircelo, o lasciarcelo intendere.” Barty si voltò a guardarla negli occhi. Alexandra gli strinse la mano e gli domandò: “Al suo posto l’avresti fatto?”

Barty rimase in silenzio, volgendo di nuovo lo sguardo verso il camino. Alexandra sospirò di nuovo, tornando ad accarezzargli i capelli. “Ho passato mesi arrabbiata con Regulus, per non averci detto nulla, per non aver lasciato nemmeno una lettera, un piccolo indizio che ci desse modo di capire cosa avesse in mente, poi ho smesso.”

“Cosa è successo?” le domandò Barty.

“Mi sono domandata cosa avrei fatto io al posto di Regulus. Se avessi avuto il coraggio di annunciare la mia morte imminente alle persone che più amavo, magari rischiando di coinvolgerle in qualcosa di mortale, o se avessi preferito non dire niente, avere una giornata d’amore normale, bearmi del loro desiderio e poi andare, senza addii tristi, con la promessa di rivedersi presto.”

“È da codardi,” mormorò Barty.

“O da persone astute, che sanno che l’unico modo per proteggere coloro che si ama è evitare di coinvolgerli. Il solito dilemma di Salazar Serpeverde, quello per cui tutti ci accusano di vigliaccheria.”

“Fatto sta che noi resteremo monchi per sempre, senza di lui,” concluse Barty, ancora arrabbiato con Regulus.

Alexandra annuì. Aveva iniziato a guardare le fiamme del camino anche lei, mentre le dita continuavano a scorrere meccanicamente tra i capelli di Barty. La voce le uscì triste ma stranamente tranquilla come se, in cuor suo, si fosse rassegnata a quella condizione di assenza: “Ogni tanto sogno di sentire le sue mani mentre tu mi accarezzi, e le sue labbra subito dopo le tue. Mi mancano le sue esitazioni, quella timidezza per ogni bacio dato. Ho una paura tremenda che quanto accaduto ci distrugga. Mi sono promessa di amarti anche per lui, di darti tutto l’amore che ho anche per Regulus. L’ho promesso sulla sua tomba il giorno del funerale di Orion.”

Barty tornò a guardarla, intrecciò le dita a quelle di lei. “Amarmi anche per lui?” domandò incerto. Era la prima volta che ne parlavano così apertamente nella sala comune malinconicamente deserta, con la solitudine ancora più amplificata dal clima natalizio.

“Non possiamo sostituirlo, lo sai, ed è il massimo che possa fare. Ogni volta che ti bacio, penso che sia un bacio che ti sta dando anche Regulus.”

Fece un breve respiro per evitare di essere sopraffatta dalle emozioni. Le sentiva salire su per la gola, le emozioni facevano tremare la voce e continuavano a salire su, dietro il naso, minacciando di voler uscire sottoforma di lacrime. Non voleva piangere, voleva andare avanti, ora che aveva smesso di accusare Regulus di averla lasciata e, se non conosceva il perché di quella missione segreta, aveva capito che anche lei si sarebbe comportata allo stesso modo.

Si chinò sulle labbra di Barty, lui chiuse gli occhi e rispose al bacio, mormorò: “È un bacio anche di Regulus.”

“È un bacio anche di Regulus,” rispose lei. Rimasero stretti in sala comune, intenti a scambiarsi baci, con una rinnovata complicità, sentendo – di nuovo – Regulus tra loro, anche se in forma diversa.


	28. Diventare adulti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il compimento dei diciassette anni di Alexandra e Barty li fa entrare a tutti gli effetti nel mondo degli adulti, con i relativi obblighi in società, come presenziare alla festa di presentazione del neonato erede dei Malfoy.   
> Alexandra rivede Bellatrix e comprende le pressioni e i paragoni che fanno tra lei e la sorella Narcissa con tutto il peso delle aspettative su una giovane Purosangue.

**Capitolo 28**

* * *

**Diventare adulti**

_Hogwarts, 5 giugno 1980_

Le vacanze di Natale trascorsero tra compiti in sala comune, passeggiate nei campi, pranzi in Sala Grande e qualche incursione nel loro deposito segreto, grazie a una ritrovata complicità. Fu una pausa estremamente piacevole, spontanea, lontana dai convenevoli mondani e dalle pressioni delle rispettive famiglie. La partenza di gran parte degli studenti, poi, aveva consentito loro di vivere una certa intimità in modo continuo, prima che la ripresa delle lezioni togliesse loro ogni attimo libero.

Barty aveva gli allenamenti di Quidditch che lo impegnavano quasi tutte le sere, mentre nei fine settimana riuscivano a organizzare qualche lezione di duello magico e qualche rudimento di Arti Oscure – per lo più teorico – ad alcuni selezionati studenti che avessero dimostrato la mente sufficientemente aperta.

La presenza di Barty in quel ruolo era, naturalmente, top secret, protetta da un incantesimo anti-divulgazione, che avrebbe causato enormi sofferenze a chiunque avesse provato a rivelare il coinvolgimento di Barty con quel genere di traffici. La presenza di Alexandra, invece, non aveva destato alcuna sorpresa né stupore ed era passata nell’indifferenza generale, quasi dando per scontato che seguendo tutti i corsi, lei avrebbe voluto seguire _anche_ quello.

Nel mese di marzo, Alexandra e Barty compirono diciassette anni e divennero a tutti gli effetti adulti. La prima conseguenza, oltre la scomparsa della Traccia del Ministero della Magia, fu l’aggiunta del corso di Materializzazione per superare l’esame del Ministero della Magia.

I giorni, pertanto, volarono tra sessioni di studio, allenamenti di Quidditch, esercitazioni di Materializzazione e insegnamento delle Arti Oscure. Man mano che i giorni scorrevano sul calendario, la tabella di marcia del ripasso si faceva sempre più pesante e lei e Barty si trovarono a dover fare un uso intensivo delle Giratempo.

Arrivarono agli esami talmente stanchi che Alexandra, appena consegnato l’ultimo compito (Babbanologia), andò nel dormitorio, chiuse le tende del suo letto a baldacchino e sprofondò nel sonno. Emerse solo il giorno dopo, quando Barty insistette con Elizabeth Nott affinché si accertasse che fosse ancora viva. Alexandra arrivò in sala comune, pronta per andare a fare colazione, che stava ancora stiracchiandosi, sotto lo sguardo incredulo di Barty.

“Hai dormito ininterrottamente?” le domandò sorpreso.

“No, certo che no, sono anche andata in bagno ieri sera, quando le ragazze sono tornate dalla cena, ma poi mi sono riaddormentata. Ero stanchissima.”

“Lo vedo.”

“Che programmi ci sono per oggi?”

“Io ho l’ultimo allenamento, prima della partita di domani contro Tassorosso: ci giochiamo la Coppa del Quidditch e la Coppa delle Case.”

“Sarò sugli spalti a fare il tifo per Serpeverde!” rispose allegra mentre entravano in Sala Grande. Non appena sentì il profumo del cibo, il suo stomaco si risvegliò. “Forse non è stata una buona idea saltare la cena ieri sera” confessò. “Quando Elizabeth mi ha svegliato stavo facendo un sogno bellissimo.”

Lo sguardo interessato di Barty comparve dietro le pagine della Gazzetta del Profeta che abbassò con un gesto che le ricordò moltissimo le volte in cui riusciva a catturare l’attenzione di suo papà durante la colazione. Mandò giù un boccone di bacon e sospirò: “Ho sognato che quest’estate avevamo una casa tutta per noi, non dovevamo stare dietro le nostre famiglie, e potevamo essere liberi di girare.”

“Se tutto va bene, dal prossimo anno sarà così. Intanto, possiamo Materializzarci e siamo liberi dalla Traccia. Se vuoi andiamo al mare.”

“Tipo in Cornovaglia?” domandò lei alzando il sopracciglio. Barty colse l’allusione ai Lestrange, le sorrise e, scuotendo la testa, tornò a leggere la cronaca politica sulla Gazzetta del Profeta. La somiglianza tra i gesti di Barty e quelli di Edward Turner la colpì e la inquietò al tempo stesso.

Un bellissimo gufo reale si posò sul suo tavolo consegnandole una lettera impettito. Alexandra gli diede un pezzetto di pane tostato per ricompensarlo e lo sentì tubare soddisfatto e poi volare via.

“Chi è che ti scrive?” domandò Barty incuriosito.

Alexandra guardò la busta: “Walburga. O mio padre. Insomma, questa lettera arriva da Grimmauld Place.” Girò la busta e osservò il timbro in ceralacca che la sigillava: “È lo stemma dei Black, quindi deve essere Walburga.”

_“Cara Alexandra,_

_come stai? Dovresti aver finito gli esami. Spero che ti siano andati bene. Tuo padre mi racconta quanto ti impegni nello studio, proprio come faceva lui quando era studente. Sapessi quante cose avete in comune!”_

Alexandra pensò che una delle cose che lei e suo padre avevano in comune era la passione per i Black e la facilità con cui entrambi si erano lasciati affascinare dalle Arti Oscure. Dopo la morte di Orion, tuttavia, suo padre aveva interrotto ogni rapporto con certi ambienti. Non voleva che il suo nome venisse macchiato e la sua carriera venisse infangata da qualche Auror del Ministero. 

_“Ti scrivo per informarti che Narcissa ha partorito un maschietto questa notte. La mamma e il bambino stanno bene, Lucius – ovviamente – è raggiante all’idea di avere già un erede. Insieme alla lettera, pertanto, troverai l’invito per te e il tuo fidanzato per la presentazione ufficiale di Draco al mondo magico: il 5 luglio prossimo._

_Ora sei diventata adulta e non puoi più sottrarti ai doveri che la società ti impone._

_Con affetto, Walburga Black.”_

“Siamo invitati alla presentazione di Draco Malfoy al mondo magico.” Rilesse l’ultima frase che le aveva scritto Walburga e pensò che quella sarebbe stata la prima festa in cui sarebbe andata come strega adulta, con il suo fidanzato e senza dover sottostare agli orari della sua famiglia o a dover restare attaccata alla gonna di sua madre e ascoltare i noiosi pettegolezzi di quelle streghe attempate. Era libera.

Barty di fronte a lei ridacchiava tra sé e sé: “E quindi a Rodolphus toccherà fare lo zio di un Malfoy!” La risatina si trasformò in una vera e propria risata, di gusto, al punto che Barty si portò le mani sulla pancia mentre il tavolo di Serpeverde lo osservava come se fosse impazzito. Si asciugò una lacrima dopo essersi ricomposto, anche se continuava a ridacchiare. Esclamò tra una risata e un’altra: “Sto pensando a tutto quello che potrebbe dire Rabastan al fratello!”

“Sicuramente non farà passare inosservata la cosa, ma Rodolphus è uno con cui è meglio non scherzare troppo e credo che Rabastan lo sappia perfettamente.”

“Oh, andiamo! Io mi auguro che si becchi qualche maledizione quel rompiscatole.”

Barty non aveva dimenticato i tormenti che Rabastan gli aveva inflitto lo scorso anno, mentre entrambi avevano il cuore straziato dalla morte di Regulus. Alexandra era certa che stesse solo aspettando il momento giusto per attuare la sua vendetta.

L’indomani Serpeverde vinse la Coppa del Quidditch e la Coppa delle Case grazie a Lucien Dolohov che riuscì a catturare il Boccino d’oro e a Barty che difese egregiamente gli anelli. Tra gli spalti c’era fermento perché pareva che Ludo Bagman, il celebre Battitore delle Vespe di Wimbourne, fosse lì a fare scouting. Alexandra si guardò intorno e lo vide seduto accanto al professor Silente mentre osservava la partita.

L’idea che Barty potesse diventare un giocatore professionista di Quidditch si affacciò nella sua mente. Probabilmente il signor Crouch avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per impedire al figlio di dedicarsi a tempo pieno ad uno sport tanto pericoloso, ma l’idea che lui venisse notato la rendeva estremamente orgogliosa di lui.

Alla fine della partita, Ludo Bagman si avvicinò ai giocatori e fece loro i complimenti. Con grande disappunto di Alexandra, Bagman si limitò a distribuire opuscoli e invitò tutti i giocatori a partecipare alle selezioni delle Vespe di Wimbourne.

Gran parte degli studenti ronzavano intorno a Bagman come stupide vespe per chiedergli un autografo, le ragazze sospiravano sul suo fascino e la chioma bionda fluente. Alexandra, invece, lo trovava irritante e sciocco. Non aveva prestato attenzione alla partita e non aveva notato i migliori giocatori in campo. Persino quella mezzacalzetta di Witby, uno dei Cacciatori di Tassorosso, aveva avuto l’invito, anche se praticamente non aveva toccato la Pluffa.

Barty dovette pensarla come lei, lo vide allontanarsi verso gli spogliatoi e uscì che si era cambiato e la raggiunse.

“Più che fare scouting è venuto a farsi un bagno di folla” disse Alexandra continuando ad osservare la scena di Ludo che posava per alcune fotografie.

“Non mi interessa giocare da professionista. Non riuscirei ad avere compagni di squadra con quel cervello” le disse osservando il modo in cui Bagman si prendeva i complimenti da alcune ragazze Corvonero dell’ultimo anno.

“Aver invitato Witby e non aver notato il miglior Portiere della storia di Serpeverde è un errore imperdonabile.”

“Le Vespe di Wimbourne fanno errori anche peggiori. Hai visto che divise imbarazzanti che hanno?” Barty ridacchiò, le cinse le spalle con un braccio e le fece cenno di andare via da quel posto. Avrebbero potuto andare a pranzo e poi stendersi sul prato vicino il Lago Nero, dove la Piovra gigante ogni tanto tirava fuori uno dei suoi tentacoli.

Il giorno dopo rientrarono a Diagon Alley e ripiombarono nel grigiore spettrale di quei tempi assurdi. L’essere stati via per un anno intero aveva quasi fatto dimenticare il clima che si respirava per le strade del quartiere magico di Londra. Vennero prelevati dal binario 9 e ¾ dagli Auror nemmeno fossero due delinquenti, sotto lo sguardo spaventato degli studenti più giovani, e scortati a casa di Barty. Da lì, Alexandra riuscì a tornare a casa con la Metropolvere.

Avevano mandato gufi insistendo di essere perfettamente in grado di Smaterializzarsi, ma il signor Crouch (e chi altri se no?) non aveva voluto sentir ragioni e aveva preferito tenere tutto sotto controllo.

Alastor Moody, il capo degli Auror in persona, era andato a prenderli. Rispetto all’ultima volta che lo avevano visto, aveva molte più cicatrici sul viso e aveva perso un occhio, prontamente sostituito con un terrificante occhio magico. Non appena lo videro dal finestrino del treno, entrambi mormorarono: “Abscondo Signo” per sentirsi più sicuri.

“Dal prossimo anno sarà sempre così. A meno che non lo facciamo finire noi,” le disse Barty in un orecchio prima di salutarla. Aveva ragione. Doveva imparare a controllare la paura e avere fiducia nel suo Maestro. Presto il Ministero sarebbe caduto e quell’orrore sarebbe finalmente cessato.

L’Oscuro Signore avrebbe permesso loro di non doversi più nascondere e lei avrebbe potuto girare per Londra e il resto del mondo senza la paura di essere attaccata dai Babbani. Avrebbe potuto studiare le Arti Oscure senza il timore di finire ad Azkaban e lei e Barty avrebbero potuto avere la vita che sognavano da sempre.

Barty iniziò a compiere una serie di missioni per conto dell’Oscuro Signore fin dai primi giorni in cui erano rientrati. Riusciva a muoversi indisturbato grazie ad un mantello e una maschera che lo rendevano un mago ancora più temibile, nascondendo il suo aspetto giovane.

Alexandra lo aveva intravisto mentre era impegnata a preparare filtri curativi e ad assistere coloro che tornavano feriti dalle missioni. Passava le giornate nel laboratorio dei Lestrange, controllando il calderone e dandosi il cambio con Severus Piton nella medicazione dei feriti.

Il giorno della festa dai Malfoy, Alexandra si presentò a casa Crouch per salutare la signora Evelyn che non vedeva da giorni. La mamma di Barty era deperita rispetto all’ultima volta, con gli occhi velati di preoccupazione. Alexandra si domandò se non avesse notato qualcosa di strano nel figlio, o se fosse il famoso “istinto materno” a metterla in allarme.

Stavano parlando di come procedeva la coltivazione delle piante di Mandragola dei Crouch, quando Barty comparve dalle scale. L’ultima settimana si erano incrociati di sfuggita e le sembrò che fosse cresciuto all’improvviso e fosse diventato ancora più bello. Si incantò a guardarlo scendere dalle scale.

“Tutto bene?” le domandò la signora Evelyn.

Alexandra annuì, con l’aria incantata senza riuscire a togliere lo sguardo da Barty. Domandò alla madre: “Ha preso una pozione allungante?”

“Un disastro, abbiamo dovuto far allungare l’abito da cerimonia da Madama McClan in fretta e furia.”

“È… bellissimo” si lasciò sfuggire, arrossendo subito dopo, quando vide lo sguardo divertito della signora Evelyn che disse: “Il mio bambino sta crescendo”.

“Mamma, sono maggiorenne, per favore. Andiamo, Alex,” sbuffò Barty raggiungendole impaziente di uscire da quella casa.

“Divertitevi, ragazzi.”

Barty non rispose a sua madre, prese Alexandra sottobraccio e lei riuscì a dire: “Arrivederci, signora” prima di Smaterializzarsi. Un istante dopo erano nel Wiltshire nel cimitero dei Black.

“Non pensavi che saremmo andati dai Malfoy senza passare da qua?” le domandò Barty. Alexandra scosse la testa. Erano giorni che cercava il momento per chiedere a Barty di passare a salutare Regulus e ogni volta che si erano incrociati c’era stata sempre qualche ragione urgente che non permetteva loro di affrontare l’argomento.

Sulla tomba di Regulus, accanto a quella di Orion, Barty abbracciò da dietro Alexandra e parlò come se si trovasse di fronte il suo migliore amico.

“Ciao, Reg. Lo so che è assurdo parlare davanti questa tomba vuota, ma alla fine qua c’è il tuo nome e la tua foto che ci sorride in modo sexy e si fa beffe di noi. Stiamo andando dai Malfoy e senza la prospettiva di appartarci con te. Siamo maggiorenni, adesso, siamo nella sua cerchia e forse ho capito il tuo disappunto degli ultimi tempi, l’aria schifata che avevi quando parlavamo dei Mangiamorte. È pieno di idioti. Persino quell’essere ignobile di Peter Minus abbiamo imbarcato. Finirà che persino Malfoy farà carriera con i suoi pizzi immacolati…”

Alexandra ascoltava in silenzio sentendo il petto di Barty contro la sua schiena e le mani che la stringevano a sé.

“Anche Alex è dei nostri.”

“A conferma che stanno imbarcando proprio tutti” scherzò Alexandra.

“Non ascoltarla, è stata scelta da Lui in persona. Tanti sono vivi grazie alle sue cure.”

“Ci manchi, Reg” mormorò Alexandra.

“Ogni giorno” aggiunse Barty, “stiamo facendo tutto anche per te.”

Barty sospirò, la strinse di nuovo a sé e disse divertito, come se si stesse congedando da un amico: “Dobbiamo andare dai Malfoy, adesso. Ci sarà anche quella stronza della tua ex con il suo nuovo marito. Ti faremo sapere.”

Alexandra scosse la testa divertita: “È sempre il solito Barty. Ciao, Reg.” Si scambiarono uno sguardo nostalgico, si presero per mano e si Smaterializzarono, diretti a Villa Malfoy.

“Era proprio come la immaginavo…” si lasciò sfuggire Barty non appena comparvero fuori la dimora dei Malfoy. Attraversarono il sentiero di ghiaia osservando perplessi i pavoni che giravano liberi per i prati, tra le siepi perfettamente curate. In fondo al viale si ergeva un’enorme casa georgiana, residuo di secoli di potenza e ricchezza della famiglia Malfoy.

“Walburga mi raccontava che i Malfoy, prima dello Statuto di Segretezza, non hanno avuto scrupoli a fare affari con i Babbani, a combinare matrimoni con aristocratici e membri altolocati della Corte. Pareva che volessero arrivare a diventare i primi reali magici,” gli raccontò Alexandra mentre si avvicinavano all’ingresso dove li attendevano una serie di elfi domestici.

“Arrampicatori sociali da sempre,” commentò sprezzante.

Appena varcata la soglia fu il solito valzer di chiacchiere futili, commenti falsi e sorrisi artefatti. In quella casa, però, c’era gran parte dell’élite del mondo magico. Il vecchio Malfoy, Abraxas, che era cresciuto a pane e politica, sapeva benissimo che a nessuno interessava del nipote anemico che Narcissa aveva sfornato e che erano tutti lì per un solo motivo: il loro tornaconto nel sostenere l’Oscuro Signore. Tra qualche mese ci sarebbero state le elezioni nel Wizengamot per la nomina del nuovo Ministro della Magia e molti temevano la possibile vittoria di Bartemius Crouch.

Tra quelle sale, in quelle chiacchiere, si sarebbe potuto intravedere il futuro Ministro della Magia e persino orecchiarne il nome.

Alexandra e Barty camminarono per il salone, scambiando saluti con molti dei loro ex compagni di Casa, alcuni erano entrati tra le fila dei Mangiamorte.

“Congratulazioni” disse Alexandra ad Eloise Rosier intravedendo la sagoma di una pancia che segnalava una gravidanza. Si erano sposati lo scorso Yule, lei e Jago Mulciber, senza nemmeno cambiare la data delle nozze fissata con Regulus. Si era limitata a cambiare il posto del ricevimento, il nome dello sposo e i relativi invitati. Semplice e, per lei, assolutamente indolore.

Eloise accennò un sorriso di cortesia e proseguì oltre, tirandosi dietro Jago, con la solita espressione antipatica.

“Non doverla sopportare è l’unica cosa positiva” le sussurrò Barty. Alexandra annuì, in fondo, intravide Walburga Black vestita di nero, tra Druella e Cygnus. Insieme a loro c’erano anche i suoi genitori.

“Ragazzi, ben arrivati!” esclamò suo padre vedendoli arrivare. Alexandra sorrise a tutti e si rivolse ai due nonni Black: “Congratulazioni!”

“Vuoi vedere il piccolo Draco? È di là con la mamma!” disse Edward.

Walburga fece strada e nella stanza accanto trovarono una raggiante Narcissa, un Lucius al settimo cielo, insieme a Bellatrix e Rodolphus che sembravano fuori posto in quell’ambiente così ovattato e delicato.

“Congratulazioni, è bellissimo,” disse Alexandra osservando il piccolo Draco.

“È la magia più potente dell’universo: creare la vita” disse Lucius e non sembrava nemmeno lui. “Ti cambia profondamente, in un modo che nemmeno credevi possibile” aggiunse Narcissa.

“Vedrete quando sarà il vostro momento.”

Ci furono una serie di sorrisi imbarazzati, Bellatrix uscì dalla stanza cercando di non dare nell’occhio, ma la sua assenza venne notata. Alexandra vide Barty parlare con Rodolphus, Rabastan e Lucius e ne approfittò per cercare Bellatrix.

Camminò lungo un corridoio, sbirciando nelle varie porte se vedeva Bellatrix. La trovò su una terrazza a fissare il parco con aria smarrita e furente al tempo stesso.

“Non oso immaginare le pressioni che stai subendo,” le disse sottovoce mentre si avvicinava.

“Quello stronzo di Rodolphus!” sbottò con gli occhi lucidi per la rabbia. Si voltò verso di lei: “Non lo capisce che siamo in guerra? Pensavo che i nostri accordi fossero chiari!”

“Lo sai che quando si tratta dell’erede, non diventano del tutto lucidi. Immagino che Rodolphus abbia le tue stesse pressioni.”

“Non c’è niente che non va in me, Turner…” le disse scrutandola, quasi a voler rivendicare la sua idoneità come perfetta Purosangue. C’era un piccolo tratto di Walburga nel modo orgoglioso in cui Bellatrix rivendicava il proprio ruolo.

Alexandra annuì. Non avrebbe mai attaccato Bellatrix o insinuato che non fosse in grado di creare la vita. Era la donna più sensuale che conosceva e sembrava che la vita potesse sprigionare da lei continuamente. Le sorrise: “Lo so. Ho letto uno studio di recente, da parte di un Guaritore che lavora a Durmstrang, racconta che la Magia Oscura chiede sempre un sacrificio, e nelle streghe comporta la difficoltà a concepire un figlio. Ogni volta che evochi una Maledizione, la Magia Oscura assorbe la forza vitale del tuo grembo. Temo che finché non metteremo fine a questa guerra, non riuscirai a diventare madre.”

“I Guaritori del San Mungo mi hanno detto che non c’è niente che non va” ribadì lei.

Alexandra sentì un brivido scenderle lungo la schiena al pensiero delle visite a cui avevano dovuto sottoporla. Ricordava quella sera nella sala di lettura di Walburga, con i suoi genitori sopra di lei, che la esaminavano come un oggetto per la speranza che ci fosse un altro erede dei Black. La tranquillizzò. “Ed è così, devi solo rinunciare alle Maledizioni perché il tuo corpo torni a funzionare come prima, ma non credo che il nostro Maestro si priverebbe del suo miglior soldato per i capricci di Rodolphus.”

A quella frase Bellatrix le sorrise. Alexandra le porse la mano e le domandò: “Torniamo dentro?”

Bellatrix, invece, l’attirò a sé e sentì la bocca morbida di Bellatrix avventarsi sulle sue labbra, baciandole e soffiandole un “Grazie, Turner” che la lasciò senza fiato.

Alexandra rimase confusa e sedotta da quel bacio. Socchiuse le labbra, rispondendo al bacio e lasciandosi abbracciare da Bellatrix. Sentì la mano di lei accarezzarle la schiena e rabbrividì al passaggio delle sue dita sottili sopra la veste da strega.

Bellatrix si allontanò da lei, le sorrise complice e le disse: “Ora va meglio. Torniamo dentro.”

“Dove eravate finite?” domandò Rodolphus, “Sono venuto a cercarvi.”

“Dentro mancava l’aria.”

“Non dovreste andare in giro da sole. Non sapete cosa potete incontrare in queste case.”

Alexandra alzò un sopracciglio perplessa: “Ti sembriamo due streghe indifese?”

Rodolphus scoppiò a ridere. La osservò divertito e le disse: “Dipende dal mago che incontri, Turner. Potresti venire Disarmata.”

“Non fare il cretino, Rodolphus. Ho addestrato personalmente e sa difendersi benissimo, anche se questa faccina da bimba può far pensare che sia indifesa.” Non riuscì ad evitare di arrossire quando Bellatrix le accarezzò le guance e le passò la mano lungo la schiena. Rodolphus se ne accorse e ghignò divertito. Si avvicinò ulteriormente e mormorò: “Non intendevo sottovalutarvi.”

Alexandra sentiva lo sguardo di Rodolphus su lei e Bellatrix, mentre l’aria si era riempita di una strana elettricità. I Lestrange erano una coppia bellissima, e una parte di lei avrebbe voluto sentire la barba di Rodolphus sul suo collo o continuare a scambiarsi baci con Bellatrix. Le vennero in mente le parole di Barty e pensò che potesse essere un modo per usarla contro di lui, per fargli del male.

Si allontanò da Bellatrix, che continuava a tenere la mano appoggiata alla sua spalla, quasi a rivendicare il possesso di lei, e sorrise imbarazzata: “Devo andare, Barty mi starà cercando.” Si congedò e si allontanò velocemente, ancora turbata da quell’incontro.

Quando raccontò a Barty l’accaduto, lo vide scuotere la testa e dirle: “Le toglierò il vizio di metterti le mani addosso, vedrai.”


	29. Fedeltà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra e Barty continuano il loro apprendistato come Mangiamorte. L'Oscuro Signore in persona interviene a ricordare ad Alexandra e Bellatrix quali sono i doveri delle streghe e soprattutto a chi hanno giurato di essere fedeli.

**Capitolo 29**

* * *

**Fedeltà**

_Castello dei Lestrange, 6 agosto 1980_

Alexandra si Materializzò in Cornovaglia, presso la dimora dei Lestrange, per proseguire con la sua attività da Guaritrice clandestina.

L’Oscuro Signore sembrava avere uno strano senso dell’umorismo: l’aveva indotta a credere che avrebbe lavorato come spia al Ministero della Magia, mentre in realtà si trovava a fare l’equivalente di un tirocinio al San Mungo. Chissà cosa avrebbero detto i suoi genitori.

Quella mattina gran parte dei Mangiamorte erano partiti per una missione con l’Oscuro Signore. Dovevano recuperare alcune informazioni sul conto dell’Ordine della Fenice e le abitazioni dei suoi membri. Il castello dei Lestrange, che era diventato il loro quartier generale, era popolato da elfi domestici che badavano alla proprietà, dai feriti alloggiati in quella che era la sala dei duelli, e da lei e Severus, che erano impegnati nel somministrare le cure e preparare scorte di pozioni curative in vista del ritorno degli altri. Speravano sempre che non ci fossero feriti, ma da quando il signor Crouch aveva autorizzato l’uso delle Maledizioni senza Perdono da parte degli Auror, qualcuno ci aveva preso gusto.

Severus sembrava sconvolto da qualcosa. Alexandra non lo aveva mai visto con quel genere di occhiaie, aveva l’aria più deperita del solito e sembrava che si stesse consumando dall’interno.

“Severus, riposati, sei molto stanco,” gli disse, “ti preparo una Pozione Tonificante?” domandò preoccupata.

Alexandra non l’avrebbe mai pensato, per via di quell’espressione arcigna e delle poche frasi che si scambiavano, ma Severus si era rivelato un ottimo compagno di lavoro: preciso, silenzioso ed estremamente abile nel maneggiare gli ingredienti. In quei mesi, la loro collaborazione era diventata proficua: lei, con i libri del San Mungo trafugati ai suoi genitori, lo aveva aiutato a perfezionare alcune ricette, lui le aveva insegnato come usare al meglio gli ingredienti. I loro libri di Pozioni Avanzate erano stati infarciti di appunti, note e precisazioni, rendendoli degli strumenti estremamente preziosi. Aveva persino il sospetto che la stesse proteggendo dalle provocazioni sadiche di Rabastan con estrema discrezione.

“Posso farti una domanda personale, Turner?” le chiese nel silenzio del laboratorio. Notò un lieve tremore nella voce. “Puoi non rispondere, se non te la senti,” aggiunse.

Alexandra lo osservò incuriosita. Severus le aveva rivolto quella domanda continuando a guardare il calderone, mentre mescolava il preparato senza modificare il ritmo.

“Dimmi pure.”

“Mi domandavo come hai fatto a reggere quando Regulus è morto.”

Non pensava che quella domanda così diretta le avrebbe fatto tanto male. Come avrebbe potuto rispondere? Come spiegare il vuoto che continuava a divorarla dentro? Alexandra sospirò: “Non ho retto. Il mondo è crollato quella sera e una parte di me è morta con lui.”

“Ma stai andando avanti… Come fai ad andare avanti quando senti il mondo svanire?” insisté Severus.

“Non lo so. So che quando il dolore era così forte da farmi impazzire, l’Occlumanzia mi ha aiutato. Sai che non possiamo prendere Pozioni, che dobbiamo rimanere lucidi. Svuotare la mente mi ha aiutato a non sentire più nulla. Il mondo diventa incolore all’improvviso e finisci per amare il grigio rispetto al nero dell’oscurità che ti sta divorando.”

“E quando smetti?” le domandò nascosto dalla cortina di lunghi capelli neri.

“I fantasmi tornano, ma è l’unica soluzione che ho trovato.”

Alexandra chiuse gli occhi e le sembrò di sprofondare nuovamente in quei giorni di dolore e angoscia. La disperazione per l’assenza di Regulus, le preoccupazioni per Barty, il vuoto intorno a lei e il mondo in frantumi. Sospirò, cercando di mantenere il controllo. Non bisognava farsi vedere deboli. Forse, anche quella era una prova.

“Grazie per avermi risposto,” le disse Severus. Lo sentì sospirare, come se anche lui cercasse di mantenere il controllo, dietro i capelli. La voce tornò calma e le disse: “Mi sa che è l’ora del cambio delle fasciature, ci pensi tu?”

Alexandra annuì. Si scambiò una rapida occhiata con Severus e capì che non era una prova, che lui era dilaniato da un pensiero orribile e aveva bisogno di riflettere da solo. Salì al piano di sopra con l’occorrente per sostituire le fasciature dei feriti. Diversi maghi e alcuni Ghermidori avrebbero potuto tornare a casa quello stesso giorno.

Aveva appena terminato il giro dei feriti, quando il rumore delle Materializzazioni nell’ingresso le fece capire che la missione era terminata. La risata esaltata di Bellatrix lasciava sperare che le cose fossero andate per il meglio.

Il Signore Oscuro chiamò a sé i suoi Mangiamorte. Sentì il braccio pruderle e capì che anche lei era stata convocata. Lasciò ogni cosa e raggiunse gli altri nel salotto. Lord Voldemort stava in piedi davanti il camino e Alexandra notò che Barty era al suo fianco, dall’altro lato vi era Bellatrix, raggiante. Notò il modo attento in cui Rodolphus la studiava, pronto a cogliere qualsiasi reazione.

“Dobbiamo celebrare questo giorno, miei cari amici,” esordì Lord Voldemort. La sua figura maestosa trasmetteva una grande forza. Si scostò una ciocca di capelli neri che gli scendeva sulla fronte e sorrise ai presenti, soffermando il suo sguardo su ciascuno di loro.

“Crouch si sta rivelando una risorsa preziosa,” disse.

Alexandra guardò Barty fremere d’eccitazione. Era al settimo cielo per quel riconoscimento. Lord Voldemort spostò lo sguardo verso Rabastan Lestrange e continuò: “Mentre qualcuno si divertiva a perdere tempo con gli sporchi Babbani,” lo sguardo tornò di nuovo su Barty, “Crouch rimaneva concentrato sulla missione ed è riuscito a portarla a termine e provocare una perdita all’Ordine della Fenice.”

Una serie di mormorii di ammirazione serpeggiò nella sala. Alexandra osservava Barty sentendosi estremamente orgogliosa di lui. Bellatrix lanciò uno sbuffo.

“Bellatrix, nessuno nega il tuo valore,” le disse Lord Voldemort, “continuo a dirti di restare concentrata sugli obiettivi”. Era autorevole nel parlare e, al tempo stesso, c’era una punta di paziente dolcezza nella voce, come un maestro che cerca di far ragionare un’allieva indisciplinata.

Bellatrix, però, la conoscevano bene, sapevano che la pazienza non era una delle virtù di quella strega. “Mio Signore, i Babbani sono repellenti, non volevo che la Sua vista si macchiasse con la loro sporca presenza,” tentò di giustificarsi, alla ricerca di una parola di approvazione da parte dell’Oscuro Signore. Invece, si attirò uno sbuffo di scherno da entrambi i fratelli Lestrange. Alexandra non ebbe il coraggio di voltare lo sguardo verso Rodolphus e immaginò l’autocontrollo che dovesse mantenere.

Lord Voldemort si unì ai Lestrange: “Non usarmi per giustificare le tue perversioni, Bellatrix.”

Bellatrix sembrò tremare, abbassò lo sguardo. Vedere Bellatrix Black in Lestrange così remissiva fu una sorpresa. Lord Voldemort continuò la riunione come se nulla fosse, dando una serie di dettagli su alcuni presunti informatori di Silente da mettere fuori gioco. Affidò la nuova missione ai fratelli Lestrange, raccomandandosi di non perdere tempo e di non lasciare tracce che attirassero quei rompiscatole del Ministero. Rodolphus e Rabastan fecero un breve inchino e si Smaterializzarono all’istante, seguiti dagli altri.

“Crouch, seguimi. Turner, controlla il braccio di Bellatrix,” disse l’Oscuro Signore, allontanandosi da solo con Barty. Alexandra annuì e fece un leggero inchino. Sorrise a Barty e vide che Bellatrix rimase sorpresa e scandalizzata quando lui le lanciò una delle sue occhiate di scherno. Barty non aveva mai fatto mistero di voler diventare il miglior allievo dell’Oscuro Signore, il suo braccio destro.

La porta di quella che era la biblioteca dei Lestrange si chiuse dopo il passaggio di Barty e Lord Voldemort, mentre lei e Bellatrix rimasero da sole in quell’enorme salone.

Temeva di diventare la valvola di sfogo dei suoi nervi, leggeva l’umiliazione nei suoi occhi. Bellatrix, che era sempre abituata ad essere lodata e desiderata, era stata velocemente sostituita con uno più giovane e il marito non aveva battuto ciglio. Lui stesso aveva riso di lei.

Occorreva rimanere concentrati. L’Oscuro Signore lo ripeteva in continuazione.

“Posso guardare?” domandò Alexandra avvicinandosi cauta.

Andarono in un salottino attiguo, Bellatrix slacciò la veste da strega per sfilare la manica strappata. Solo da vicino, Alexandra si accorse che la stoffa nera della veste era zuppa di sangue. La fece sedere sul divano per poter osservare meglio la ferita e la medicò con dell’essenza di Dittamo. Pronunciò alcuni incantesimi curativi, ma Bellatrix la fermò: “È una maledizione, i soliti incantesimi non funzionano”.

“Ti fa male?” le domandò Alexandra sfiorandole il braccio candido. Bellatrix chiuse gli occhi ma non disse nulla.

“ _Vulnera Sanentur_ … _Vulnera Sanentur_ …” mormorò, ripetendo l’incantesimo che le aveva insegnato Severus per le ferite più gravi. Sorrise nel vedere che la ferita si ricomponeva.

“Grazie,” le disse Bellatrix sottovoce. C’era un velo di delusione nella sua voce, costretta a stare in quella sala con lei, mentre l’Oscuro Signore stava confabulando con Barty nel suo studio privato.

Alexandra le sorrise gentile: “Di niente.” Lo sguardo indugiò sulle sue labbra. Sentì qualcosa dentro di sé nel vederla vulnerabile, qualcosa in fondo a quegli occhi che le ricordava Regulus. Bellatrix sembrò cogliere la sua esitazione e leggere i suoi pensieri, e come le volte in cui si erano trovate sole, si chinò su di lei e la baciò, attirandola a sé.

Forse era una vendetta di Bellatrix nei confronti di Barty, colpevole di averle portato via la riunione privata con il suo Maestro, però ad Alexandra non importò nulla delle ragioni di Bellatrix per baciarla, perché le sue labbra erano morbide come lo erano state quelle di Regulus e il modo divertito in cui la guardava, le sfiorava le mani e l’attirava a sé sembravano avere l’effetto di un Confundus sulla sua mente.

Bellatrix era ipnotica e sensuale con la veste slacciata e la biancheria in pizzo che le spuntava al di sotto della tunica. Le aveva preso la mano e la stava guidando sul divano, affinché si sedesse accanto a lei. Si trovò lì, seduta al suo fianco, alternando lo sguardo tra le sue labbra e la curva del collo, trovandola bellissima e irresistibile.

Bellatrix sussurrò: “Mi sembra di essere tornata nei dormitori di Hogwarts”. Si chinò su di lei e sentì le dita morbide accarezzarle il volto, sfiorarle le labbra e baciarla. A Bellatrix non le sfuggì la sua esitazione, con un’occhiata di scherno le domandò: “Non dirmi che nel tuo dormitorio non vi siete mai divertite? Non hai _un’amica intima_?”

Alexandra scosse la testa. Le sue compagne di dormitorio le rivolgevano a malapena la parola. Era Regulus quello che si infilava tra le coperte di Barty.

Bellatrix sorrise, divertita: “Possiamo essere _amiche intime_ …”

Continuava a baciarla e a scioglierle la veste con una delicatezza e velocità che nessuno dei suoi ragazzi aveva mai avuto. Sentì un fremito lungo tutto il corpo quando Bellatrix iniziò a baciarla sul collo, mentre la mano le accarezzava il seno.

Alexandra cercò di ricambiare, ma Bellatrix le disse: “No, sono io a toccarti. Chiudi gli occhi. Sei mia.”

Alexandra obbedì, sentì una mano di Bellatrix infilarsi tra le pieghe della gonna e risalire lungo le gambe, accarezzandola attraverso le calze. Le dita salirono fino a potersi insinuare sotto l’elastico, sulla pelle. Le sfilò le calze con la delicatezza e la maestria che né Barty né Regulus avevano mai avuto. Sentì l’aria fredda di quella sala entrare tra le pieghe della veste ormai slacciata e provocarle brividi di freddo. Bellatrix se ne accorse e con un rapido gesto della bacchetta accese il camino, lasciando che una luce calda invadesse la stanza.

La veste da strega era ormai completamente aperta sotto di lei, che indossava una semplice tunica sopra l’intimo. Bellatrix la slacciò, osservando la biancheria che indossava, mentre le mani continuavano ad accarezzarla e Alexandra iniziava a desiderare qualcosa di più.

Bellatrix era sopra di lei intenta a baciarla sulle labbra, le guance, il collo. Alexandra le accarezzò il volto e le scostò una ciocca di capelli, ma Bellatrix le bloccò il polso e portò la mano alla bocca dove iniziò a baciarle il palmo. Il modo in cui posava le labbra, i colpetti che le dava con la lingua la fecero tremare. Le sue labbra scesero lungo il braccio, soffermandosi sul Marchio Nero, percorsero il vorticare tortuoso del serpente che usciva dal teschio e, in quel momento, Alexandra non era mai stata così eccitata senza essere stata sfiorata tra le gambe.

Bellatrix comprese il suo pensiero, o lo lesse nella mente. In quel momento l’Occlumanzia era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri. Le sorrise. La liberò del reggiseno, posò le sue labbra intorno a un capezzolo mentre una mano si infilava sotto l’elastico dei suoi slip e Alexandra si sentì morire.

“Lasciati andare,” le sussurrò Bellatrix accanto a lei, quasi sopra, una mano le accarezzava la schiena, attirandola a lei, mentre l’altra si insinuava tra le sue gambe. Alexandra si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando i suoi seni sfiorarono il pizzo del reggiseno nero di Bellatrix.

Fu in quel momento che la porta si aprì. Lo sentirono entrare. La sua magia era inconfondibile.

“Bellatrix…”

“Mio Signore?” rispose Bellatrix da dietro il divano.

“Continuate.”

Bellatrix le sorrise. Tornò ad accarezzarle la schiena, facendo in modo che i loro seni si sfiorassero mentre la mano la stava accarezzando sotto lo slip e un dito entrava dentro di lei. Alexandra alzò lo sguardo oltre la chioma di capelli di Bellatrix e vide Barty osservarla divertito.

“Agli uomini piace questo spettacolo,” le sussurrò Bellatrix provocandole un altro brivido.

Lord Voldemort, con un tono di voce estremamente pacato, disse: “Vedi, Crouch, hai la dimostrazione di quello di cui stavamo parlando: l’amore è una debolezza. Prendi Bellatrix, così valorosa, sensuale, abile e potente. Diventa una bambina capricciosa se le porti via le attenzioni che desidera. Pensa di farti un torto confondendo la Turner.”

L’Oscuro Signore aveva il tono di voce distaccato del professor Kettleburn quando spiegava le abitudini di qualche creatura magica. Da studente modello, Barty ascoltava la lezione in silenzio, riflettendo attentamente.

Alexandra guardava Barty, mentre Bellatrix la toccava e all’improvviso iniziò a desiderare che fosse lui a toccarla, anche se non era morbido e delicato come lei.

“Le ho già detto di non usarmi per le sue perversioni,” continuò Lord Voldemort rivolgendosi a Barty. Questa volta il tono sembrò quasi di scherno. Alexandra chiuse gli occhi quando Bellatrix mosse la testa facendo oscillare dei ricci sul suo petto. Si scambiarono un bacio e le labbra di Bellatrix tornarono a stregarla.

Lord Voldemort non sembrò apprezzare: “Crouch, raggiungi la tua fidanzata. Mettiamo fine a queste deviazioni insensate. La magia cresce seguendo l’ordine naturale delle cose.”

La veste da mago scomparve e Barty si trovò vicino a lei e Bellatrix avvinghiate sul divano.

L’Oscuro Signore continuò: “Adesso, la tua fidanzata deve rimediare alla sua debolezza. Bellatrix sa essere molto… _convincente_ , ma ci vuole disciplina.”

Barty era in piedi davanti il divano, prese in mano la sua erezione, avvicinandola al volto di Alexandra. “Senza le mani, Turner,” le ordinò l’Oscuro Signore. Alexandra si alzò dal divano, mentre Bellatrix la liberava dalle sue strette, si avvicinò a Barty inginocchiandosi ai suoi piedi.

Bellatrix osservava dal divano il modo in cui le labbra che aveva appena baciato venivano profanate dall’erezione di Barty. Nel suo divertimento perverso, in quella incurvatura in su del sorriso che ben conosceva, Barty aveva avuto cura di accertarsi che Bellatrix riuscisse a vedere ogni movimento della bocca di Alexandra.

Alexandra amava dare piacere a Barty, sentirlo fremere sotto le sue labbra, al contatto con la sua lingua. Alzò lo sguardo verso l’alto e vide Barty che le sorrideva mordendosi un labbro. Le accarezzò il volto e infilò le dita tra i suoi capelli sciogliendoli. Sentì le ciocche caderle liberamente lungo le spalle e accarezzarle la schiena seguendo il movimento ritmico della sua testa.

Nel frattempo, Lord Voldemort raggiunse Bellatrix che osservava quella scena con la frustrazione di chi si vede portato via un giocattolo. Alexandra sentì i vestiti di Bellatrix scivolare al suolo come nastri che venivano sciolti. Bellatrix stessa si inginocchiò ai piedi del suo Signore, lui le sfiorò le labbra con il pollice per poi osservare quelle stesse labbra accogliere la sua erezione.

Barty fremette a condividere un simile momento con l’Oscuro Signore, Alexandra sentì la sua erezione gonfiarsi, immaginò quanto dovesse sentirsi forte e invincibile, il prescelto. Bellatrix ridotta a mero strumento di piacere dei bisogni del suo Maestro.

“Crouch, riprenditi quello che è tuo di diritto,” mormorò Lord Voldemort, con le dita tra i capelli di Bellatrix, mentre le dava il ritmo.

Barty non se lo fece ripetere due volte: guidò Alexandra con la schiena sul tappeto e le fu subito sopra, entrando in lei con urgenza.

“Sei mia,” le sussurrò nell’orecchio, facendole scorrere un brivido lungo tutto il corpo.

Alexandra voltò lo sguardo verso destra e vide Bellatrix seduta sulla poltrona sopra Lord Voldemort. Vedeva le lunghe dita dell’Oscuro Signore muoversi lungo il corpo di lei, stringerle i seni, i fianchi, mentre la magia faceva muovere Bellatrix secondo il ritmo che il suo Signore preferiva.

Bellatrix si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, chiuse gli occhi e si sentì la voce di Lord Voldemort ordinarle: “Guarda, Bellatrix, guarda. Guarda la tua… _amica intima_ che viene scopata da chi ne ha diritto.”

“Mio Signore…” mormorò Bellatrix.

“Ricorda, Bellatrix, a chi appartieni, qual è il tuo posto, qual è l’ordine naturale delle cose.”

Alexandra voltò lo sguardo verso Barty che le sussurrò: “Ricordalo anche tu.”

“Non l’ho mai dimenticato,” gli disse mordendosi un labbro mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo. Il loro legame andava oltre l’amore, oltre il desiderio di appartenersi. Bellatrix avrebbe potuto sedurla e confonderla, ma una parte di lei avrebbe sempre cercato gli occhi marroni di Barty, il suo sorriso divertito e il suo modo di darle piacere. La sua anima apparteneva a lui e quella sera aveva avuto l’ennesima dimostrazione.

Alexandra gli sussurrò nell’orecchio: “Sono così orgogliosa di te. Sarai il miglior Mangiamorte, sarai il soldato prediletto, il più fedele.” A quelle parole, Alexandra sentì gli affondi di Barty aumentare di intensità e lo vide raggiungere l’orgasmo, liberandosi in lei.

Stanco, Barty si abbandonò su di lei e si sorrisero, quasi indifferenti ai gemiti di piacere di Bellatrix e dell’Oscuro Signore. I loro nasi si sfiorarono e rimasero stretti in un abbraccio, mentre si voltarono ad osservare quegli inaspettati compagni di avventura.

Lord Voldemort fece scendere Bellatrix dalla poltrona. Passò una mano sulla schiena di lei, e lei si inginocchiò a carponi, docile, ancora desiderosa di appartenere al suo Maestro. Alle sue spalle, l’Oscuro Signore continuava ad affondare in lei con maggiore forza, come a ribadire a chi appartenesse.

Nagini era entrata nella stanza e si muoveva sinuosa tra loro, intrecciando le loro gambe, risalendo a legare i loro bacini. Ad Alexandra ricordò il nastro che usavano gli sposi per celebrare la loro unione, ma le sembrò un paragone eccessivo per quella situazione. Nagini iniziò ad avvolgere le sue spire intorno al corpo di Bellatrix, scivolando sinuosa, mentre entrambi si abbandonarono all’orgasmo.

Alexandra e Barty erano rimasti fermi, abbracciati, incerti su cosa fare per paura di disturbare quel momento. Avvertirono un’enorme forza provenire dai due maghi. Bellatrix si era donata senza alcuna riserva all’Oscuro Signore che sembrava ancora più forte mentre stringeva contro di sé i fianchi di Bellatrix.

La videro rimanere sconvolta, tremante di piacere, bisognosa di contatto. Lord Voldemort uscì da lei e fece ricomparire le vesti da mago intorno al suo corpo. Guardò Bellatrix e le disse: “Non dimenticare questa lezione, Bella.”

Bellatrix, ancora più docile, ancora inginocchiata, si prostrò a baciare la veste dell’Oscuro Signore, alzando gli occhi verso di lui, mormorando: “Non succederà più, mio Signore.”

Alexandra e Barty si rivestirono e vennero congedati velocemente. Nessuno di loro due ebbe voglia di fare congetture su come sarebbe proseguita la serata e in che stato Rodolphus avrebbe trovato la moglie.


	30. Elezioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casa Crouch è sottosopra per la campagna elettorale che vede il signor Crouch contrapposto a Millicent Bagnold per la carica di Ministro della Magia.

**Capitolo 30**

* * *

**Elezioni**

_Casa Crouch, 20 agosto 1980_

Il grande giorno era arrivato. Erano giorni che la casa di Barty era stata trasformata in un comitato elettorale permanente al punto da rendere impossibile per entrambi ogni spostamento in Cornovaglia. C’erano Auror che entravano e uscivano da casa, simpatizzanti, sostenitori, militanti e semplici curiosi che venivano a chiedere informazioni sul programma elettorale di Bartemius Crouch.

Harold Minchum aveva terminato il suo incarico tra le polemiche: secondo il signor Crouch (e una parte del Wizengamot), non era stato sufficientemente duro per reprimere l’ascesa di Lord Voldemort. Altri, come il professor Silente, ritenevano che l’uso delle maniere forti avesse spinto molti maghi tra le braccia di Lord Voldemort che prometteva libertà per i Maghi e le Streghe.

Il signor Crouch, dopo un interminabile periodo di indecisione, aveva deciso di candidarsi cedendo alle pressioni del Dipartimento Auror, che chiedeva maggiori poteri e non intendeva vanificare gli sforzi fatti nella lotta a Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato né far venire meno il sacrificio dei tanti caduti.

A sfidare il signor Crouch c’era Millicent Bagnold, una strega più moderata, sostenuta da Silente e certamente più influenzabile da parte dei sostenitori dell’Oscuro Signore. Sul punto, erano state fatte numerose riunioni dai Lestrange.

Si era stati indecisi fino all’ultimo se schierare un candidato di propria fiducia. I Lestrange sostenevano che fosse importante avere un proprio uomo al Ministero della Magia o, al limite, un soggetto che potesse essere Imperiato senza troppe difficoltà.

Al contrario, quel vecchio volpone di Abraxas Malfoy aveva suggerito di evitare che i sostenitori di Silente finissero per convergere su Crouch e che fosse più importante disinnescare il dipartimento Auror. Alla fine, al fare politica ci avrebbero pensato loro, come era sempre stato.

L’Oscuro Signore si era trovato d’accordo con la strategia dei Malfoy e, dopo aver analizzato il curriculum di Millicent Bagnold, si era concordato che sarebbe stato ironicamente meraviglioso se Crouch avesse perso sotto il voto incrociato dei sostenitori di Silente e dello stesso Lord Voldemort. Così, erano finiti per convergere su Millicent Bagnold. “Votate per Millicent” era l’ordine che dalla Cornovaglia si diramava in tutte le regioni del Regno Unito.

Le elezioni quell’anno erano state indette in agosto per consentire a tutti i maghi maggiorenni di partecipare al voto prima della loro partenza per Hogwarts. E così, dopo la prima settimana di agosto, Alexandra e Barty si erano trovati bloccati a Diagon Alley nel cuore del comitato elettorale di Bartemius Crouch a carpire informazioni che potessero aiutare la campagna elettorale della Bagnold.

Alexandra si era divertita immensamente. La politica era molto più vivace del passare il tempo a preparare pozioni con Severus Piton e medicare feriti. Inoltre, era il primo compito da informatrice e non doveva insospettire né il signor Crouch né i numerosi Auror che affollavano la casa.

Barty, al contrario, sembrava un animale in gabbia: aveva appena iniziato a gustare la libertà di azione che la maschera e il mantello gli garantivano e lo avevano rinchiuso nuovamente in casa con suo padre.

Come le mattine precedenti, anche il giorno delle elezioni Alexandra si era presentata a casa Crouch subito dopo colazione, prima dell’apertura dei seggi, in modo che l’intera famiglia del signor Crouch votasse subito.

Si era preparata con cura, indossando una veste tradizionale da strega verde scuro e raccogliendo i capelli in una coda bassa che scendeva morbida sulla sua spalla. Si era perfino data un trucco leggero perché erano giorni che i giornalisti della Gazzetta del Profeta si aggiravano nei pressi del comitato elettorale e sicuramente sarebbe finita in qualche foto. Si sentiva emozionata perché quel giorno avrebbe dovuto far ricorso a tutti gli insegnamenti che i suoi genitori e i Black le avevano impartito. Avrebbe dovuto impersonare il ruolo della fidanzata amorevole del figlio del signor Crouch. Loro due avrebbero dovuto essere dispiaciuti quando il signor Crouch avrebbe perso le elezioni e mascherare la gioia che – al contrario – avrebbero provato. Gli esercizi di Occlumanzia sarebbero tornati utili.

Arrivò di buonora e Amelia Bones era già arrivata con gli ultimi sondaggi informali che annunciavano una possibile rimonta di Crouch. Un paio di sere prima, Bellatrix e gli altri avevano organizzato una delle loro imbarazzanti “cacce al Babbano”, quelle buffonate che persino l’Oscuro Signore tollerava. Inseguire e tormentare i Babbani poneva i maghi e le streghe sullo stesso livello dei Babbani dell’Inquisizione, mentre era ovvio che il popolo magico fosse superiore e non dovesse abbassarsi a compiere simili sciocchezze.

Ad ogni modo, Bellatrix e alcuni Mangiamorte si divertivano a sfoggiare il loro potere – era il brivido dell’impunità, le aveva detto Barty – provocando il Ministero della Magia. Gli Auror erano accorsi come cagnolini a cui era stata lanciata una polpetta e qualcuno di loro aveva persino scagliato la Maledizione Cruciatus. La notizia era finita sulla Gazzetta del Profeta sollevando un vespaio di polemiche che avevano finito per mettere in difficoltà il signor Crouch.

Addirittura, Rita Skeeter aveva riportato le seguenti parole dette da un impiegato del Ministero: “Quante storie, nemmeno se avessimo usato l’Anatema che Uccide! I Mangiamorte vanno fermati!” Era stato l’ultimo grattacapo da sistemare per il povero Harold Minchum che, la sera prima delle elezioni, si era Materializzato a casa Crouch per assistere ai riti propiziatori in favore del suo amico Bartemius.

Incredibilmente, però, Amelia Bones annunciava una possibile rimonta. Il signor Crouch fu molto cauto nell’accogliere quella notizia e radunò la famiglia all’ingresso. Li esaminò uno per uno, come nemmeno la professoressa McGranitt era solita fare: “Evelyn, perfetta. Barty, sistema la cravatta. Alexandra, sei elegantissima.” Camminava intorno a loro con le mani dietro la schiena, dando le ultime raccomandazioni: “Mi raccomando, non fatevi distrarre dalla stampa. Bocche chiuse, riservatezza massima e andiamo al seggio.”

Presero la Metropolvere diretti al Ministero della Magia. Alexandra guardò l’enorme Atrium a bocca aperta, nemmeno ricordava quando era stata l’ultima volta che aveva messo piede al Ministero della Magia. Forse, dall’anno successivo avrebbe lavorato in quel posto. Teneva la mano in quella di Barty, perché doveva essere la fidanzata amorevole dell’erede dei Crouch, tuttavia quella recita non le impediva di ammirare la bellezza di quel posto affollato da maghi e streghe.

Il signor Crouch salutò il mago addetto alla sorveglianza: “Accompagno la famiglia al seggio.” Lui li scrutò ed esaminò le loro bacchette. Quel gesto, che per il signor Crouch doveva essere routine (chissà quante volte aveva dei visitatori!), a lei sembrò qualcosa di meravigliosamente nuovo.

“Qui si scrivono le leggi del mondo magico!” esclamò piena di entusiasmo mentre si guardava intorno cercando di immaginare come fosse lavorare lì.

“Dopo i M.A.G.O. vi farò fare un tour del Ministero,” le disse il signor Crouch, “ma ora non perdiamo tempo, i seggi sono di là.”

Era ammirata dal modo impettito e sicuro con cui il signor Crouch camminava in mezzo a quel dedalo di corridoi, ascensori, e dispacci che sfrecciavano sopra le loro teste. Lo seguì cercando di mantenere l’andatura composta che le avevano insegnato sua madre e Walburga. Fortunatamente il passo spedito di Bartemius veniva continuamente interrotto da maghi e streghe che lo fermavano per salutarlo e augurargli di essere il futuro Ministro della Magia.

Barty, accanto a lei, aveva assunto l’aria del figlio timido. L’aspetto esile e le lentiggini sul suo faccino pulito gli davano un’aria innocente che gli permetteva di ascoltare e di osservare senza dare troppo nell’occhio. Anzi, ogni volta che suo padre lo indicava, la gente si stupiva del fatto che Bartemius avesse un figlio così tranquillo. Barty, in fondo, assomigliava a sua madre, anche se alcuni tratti caratteriali li aveva ereditati dal padre, benché lui si ostinasse a negarlo.

“Non sapevo avessi due figli, Crouch, complimenti!” esclamò Dolores Umbridge, una consigliera del Wizengamot che si stava recando al seggio.

Era una signora bassina, con una vocina gentile, che indossava un completo in tweed rosa. Alexandra fu colpita dalla messa in piega impeccabile e dal fiocco di velluto nero che sputava da un lato della testa e che voleva ingentilire ancora di più il suo aspetto. Walburga l’avrebbe definita stucchevole e probabilmente lei si sarebbe trovata d’accordo. Tutto quel rosa era eccessivo su una donna che aveva superato i quarant’anni.

“Solo lui è mio figlio, Dolores”, le disse il signor Crouch, “la ragazza è la sua fidanzata. Ci sta dando una mano al comitato elettorale.”

La consigliera Umbridge la osservò attentamente, con lo stesso sguardo che Alexandra aveva imparato a conoscere alle feste dei Black, ogni volta in cui le veniva presentata qualche signora.

“Alexandra Turner, molto piacere” disse con un breve inchino. Uno sguardo interrogativo seguito dalla domanda: “Turner?” la consigliera Umbridge guardò il signor Crouch che sembrava spazientirsi: “Lo so che stai pensando, Dolores, i genitori sono Darlene Rowle ed Edward Turner, i primari del San Mungo.”

A quelle parole lo sguardo della consigliera cambiò del tutto, lasciando cadere ogni perplessità e facendo posto ad un’espressione allegra: “Molto piacere, cara!”

“Scusaci, Dolores, parliamo dopo il voto,” tagliò corto il signor Crouch. Si allontanarono mentre Bartemius scuoteva la testa: “Ora tutto il Ministero saprà del vostro fidanzamento.”

“Tra qualche mese saranno tre anni dalla firma del contratto, papà, direi che è strano che il Ministero non lo sappia già.” Barty sembrava indispettito.

“Non ho mica tempo da perdere con i pettegolezzi! Ti sembra che i Mangiamorte pensino a queste cose?” rispose bruscamente.

Alexandra strinse la mano di Barty e gli disse sottovoce: “Non importa. Meglio così.”

Barty si chinò su di lei e le disse nell’orecchio: “Vedi com’è? Tre anni e nemmeno ad un collega ha detto che suo figlio si è fidanzato! C’è gente che nemmeno sa che ha un figlio!” Barty era arrabbiato, come se stesse ricevendo la conferma di quello che aveva sempre sospettato: a suo padre non importava nulla di lui. C’era sempre qualcosa di più importante a cui pensare.

Alexandra lo guardò dritto negli occhi e ribatté: “Ti sembra che al San Mungo i miei si comportino diversamente? Lo sappiamo come sono fatti.”

Erano mano nella mano e quella presa divenne ancora più stretta, a testimoniare il bisogno di controllare le loro emozioni. Fecero un respiro profondo: finché fossero stati insieme sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Dentro la stanza del seggio c’era la stampa ad aspettare il signor Crouch. Una giovane inviata, una strega dai boccoli biondi e un abito in un rosso acceso avanzò verso di loro sorridendo: “Rita Skeeter, per la Gazzetta del Profeta. Possiamo scattarle qualche foto?”

Il signor Crouch le rivolse un sorriso tirato. Ebbero la sensazione che non la sopportasse molto: “Mi faccia prima votare, almeno.”

“Certamente” rispose Rita, mentre una Penna Prendiappunti si muoveva vorticosamente su un rotolo di pergamena. Il signor Crouch diede la bacchetta al presidente del seggio, ricevette una scheda del voto e una Piuma speciale. Si chiuse nella cabina elettorale e ne uscì dopo pochi istanti.

Il fotografo della Gazzetta del Profeta scattò una foto mentre il signor Crouch infilava la scheda nell’urna rivolgendo un sorriso a favore dei lettori dell’edizione straordinaria sulle elezioni. La giornalista seguì il signor Crouch fuori dal seggio, lasciando al fotografo il compito di fotografare anche la signora Evelyn e, volendo, persino lo staff.

Non sfuggì a nessuno dei presenti che il signor Crouch non corresse Rita Skeeter, precisando che quello non era lo staff, ma si trattava di suo figlio con la sua fidanzata. Alexandra strinse ancora più forte la mano di Barty, affinché continuasse a mantenere il controllo.

Fu il loro turno: Barty consegnò la bacchetta con un po’ di titubanza ed entrò nel seggio per votare, poi lei fece la stessa cosa. Il presidente del seggio le diede una scheda di una carta speciale, che impediva di vedere il voto prima del momento della chiusura dei seggi. Persino l’inchiostro delle Piume Votanti era magico: sarebbe scomparso dopo il voto e riapparso solo al momento dell’apertura delle urne. Un incantesimo avrebbe permesso di contare immediatamente i voti e le schede, senza alcuna possibilità di errore.

La scheda elettorale aveva solo due nomi: “Bartemius Crouch” e “Millicent Bagnold” Alexandra segnò il nome della Bagnold e vide l’inchiostro scomparire. La scheda si sigillò automaticamente e Alexandra uscì per infilarla nell’urna. Contro ogni aspettativa, anche lei fu fotografata per la Gazzetta del Profeta mentre infilava la scheda nell’urna. Era il suo primo voto.

Adesso, si trattava di tornare a casa Crouch e aspettare la fine delle votazioni e i risultati che sarebbero giunti solo in tarda serata. Rita Skeeter era ancora alle prese con il signor Crouch che rispondeva paziente alle domande per i lettori della Gazzetta del Profeta.

Riuscirono a liberarsi dalla parlantina della giornalista solo quando al seggio comparve Albus Silente e lei si mise alle sue calcagna. Il signor Crouch non perse altro tempo e tornò velocemente verso l’Atrium, pronto a prendere la Metropolvere per tornare a casa.

Alastor Moody era passato da casa per chiedere informazioni, mentre i gufi con sondaggi più o meno affidabili e attestati di stima continuavano ad arrivare. Ogni tanto, qualche testa spuntava fuori dal caminetto facendo prendere uno spavento ad Amelia Bones.

Alexandra guardò il manifesto elettorale del signor Crouch: _Per un Mondo Magico sicuro_ recitava lo slogan della campagna elettorale. Il signor Crouch le si avvicinò: “Non ho mai chiesto né a te né a Barty cosa ne pensate di questo slogan. Secondo voi è convincente?” Alexandra lo guardò attentamente: “È indice dei tempi che viviamo. Insomma, la gente è spaventata da quello che accade…”

Il signor Crouch la osservò attentamente: “Sento che c’è un però, qualcosa che non vuoi dirmi.” Abbassò lo sguardo, sentendo di non poter sostenere a lungo quello del signor Crouch, indecisa sulla forma da dare ai suoi pensieri.

“Suvvia”, la incoraggiò, “oggi è il giorno delle elezioni. Il dado è tratto: dimmi cosa pensi veramente. Sono curioso.”

Alexandra sospirò, stringendosi nelle spalle, insicura. Cercò di farsi coraggio e gli disse: “Penso che la politica dovrebbe parlare di speranza, di un domani migliore, di come sarà il Mondo Magico una volta che questa guerra sarà finita. Né lei né la sua avversaria avete parlato di futuro, però.”

Credeva veramente in quello che gli aveva detto, non era un’improvvisazione. L’Oscuro Signore l’aveva convinta prospettandole un futuro migliore, non per sfuggire ad un oggi che non tollerava. Guardò il signor Crouch, pronta a ricevere il solito sguardo di compatimento che gli adulti rivolgono ai ragazzini. Sicuramente si era già pentito di aver sprecato qualche minuto del suo tempo con lei.

“Sai chi mi ha detto una cosa simile?” le domandò. Alexandra scosse la testa. Provò a indovinare: “Barty?” Il signor Crouch sorrise per quella risposta e le disse: “Albus Silente. Mi ha detto che se non avessi messo in chiaro cosa significasse vivere nella luce e ripudiare le tenebre, le persone non sarebbero state in grado di scegliere veramente e accettare i sacrifici che gli si chiedeva.”

“Il professor Silente è sempre molto saggio,” commentò lei, colpita dalla profondità della riflessione del suo preside. Sollevò lo sguardo verso il signor Crouch e gli disse: “Dovrebbe chiedere a Barty cosa pensa della campagna. Lo ha avuto tutta l’estate in casa e non gli ha chiesto nemmeno un’opinione.”

Il signor Crouch annuì e chiamò Barty: “Figliolo, vieni qui.” Barty obbedì. “Cosa ne pensi di questo cartellone?” Barty lo ossservò alzando un sopracciglio: “Me lo chiedi adesso? A urne aperte dopo che Alex ti ha dato la sua opinione?”

“Ora siamo qua insieme ad osservarlo.”

Barty osservò il padre e poi tornò a posare lo sguardo su quel manifesto. “Fa paura. Non incute speranza, sembra che se non si vota per te arriverà la fine del mondo magico.”

“Se Tu-Sai-Chi va al potere, il mondo magico come lo conosciamo noi non ci sarà più.”

“Ma dall’altra parte non c’è Tu-Sai-Chi, c’è una signora gentile che è sostenuta pubblicamente da Albus Silente, papà. Gli elettori si domanderanno se vogliono continuare in questa guerra o se preferiscono dare retta a Silente, colui che tiene al sicuro i loro figli ad Hogwarts.”

Videro la mascella del signor Crouch serrarsi per il nervoso. Abbassò lo sguardo e disse: “Grazie ragazzi, avrei dovuto coinvolgervi prima. Mi avete dato da pensare.”

Barty le si avvicinò, le prese la mano e la guidò in giardino. Le domandò sottovoce cosa avesse risposto lei a suo padre e lei gli raccontò la loro conversazione. Barty scosse la testa: “Tipico di lui.”

Nel primo pomeriggio comparve Rita Skeeter nell’atrio di casa Crouch. Si avvicinò a loro due e domandò quale fosse il loro ruolo nella campagna elettorale di Bartemius.

“Nessuno” rispose Alexandra. Rita Skeeter la guardò sorpresa e lei spiegò: “Lui è il figlio del signor Crouch.”

“Bartemius ha un figlio segreto?” esclamò sorpresa. La Penna Prendiappunti scriveva freneticamente sul taccuino.

Alexandra era indignata. Perché tutti ignoravano l’esistenza di Barty? Era sempre stato presente in società, era uno degli studenti modello di Hogwarts. Avrebbero dovuto conoscerlo tutti e invece ogni volta sembravano sorprendersi della sua esistenza.

“Non è un figlio segreto, si chiama pure come il padre: Bartemius Crouch Jr.”

“E tu saresti?” domandò scrutandola attentamente.

“La sua fidanzata. Alexandra Turner.”

“Oh, ma che storia meravigliosa! Sono certa che i lettori vorranno saperne di più sull’amore proibito del figlio segreto del signor Crouch!”

“Non è un amore proibito! Siamo fidanzati da oltre tre anni, con un tradizionalissimo contratto magico tra le nostre famiglie!” protestò Alexandra, che non ci teneva a finire sulla Gazzetta del Profeta come l’amante segreta di Barty.

Rita Skeeter le diede un pizzicotto sulla guancia e le fece un occhiolino. “Raccontateci qualcosa su questo fidanzamento, allora. Chi sono i tuoi genitori? Come hanno preso un simile fidanzamento? Come vi siete conosciuti?”

Intervenne Barty, mettendo un braccio intorno alle spalle di Alexandra, quasi a volerla proteggere dall’invadenza della Skeeter. Sorrise alla donna sfoderando l’aria più innocente che fosse in grado di fare.

“Eravamo compagni di banco alla Scuola Primaria del Ministero della Magia,” spiegò Barty, “e ci siamo innamorati che avevamo sei anni. Solo tre anni fa i nostri genitori hanno concluso il contratto di fidanzamento. Sa, mio padre è sempre impegnato con il Ministero e i suoi genitori sono entrambi famosi Guaritori, Primari al San Mungo.”

Rita Skeeter la guardò attentamente, con lo stesso sguardo interessato della consigliera Umbridge.

“Mi ricordo di tuo padre, gli assomigli!” disse, “l’ho intervistato l’anno scorso quando ci sono stati quei maghi coinvolti nell’incidente in Galles.” Girò intorno a loro e domandò: “Ditemi, siete nella stessa Casa ad Hogwarts? A che anno siete?”

“Presto inizieremo il settimo anno. Barty è stato appena nominato Caposcuola, mentre io sono Prefetto e siamo entrambi nella Casa di Serpeverde. Inoltre, Barty è anche il miglior Portiere che la squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde abbia mai avuto.”

“So che Ludo Bagman è stato ad Hogwarts a fare scouting per la sua squadra. Hai partecipato alle selezioni?”

“No. Ho ancora un anno ad Hogwarts, i M.A.G.O. che saranno piuttosto impegnativi. Inoltre, le Holyday Harpies non stanno cercando un Portiere e non mi interessa giocare in altri ruoli.”

“Cosa direbbe tuo padre se diventassi un giocatore di Quidditch professionista? Credi che ne resterebbe deluso? Oppure penserebbe che più di quello non potevi ottenere?”

“Ehi! Guardi che Barty è uno studente modello! Ha preso ben dodici G.U.F.O. lo scorso anno! Può ambire a una brillante carriera in qualsiasi contesto del mondo magico!” esclamò Alexandra, indispettita per il tono di sufficienza con cui quella Skeeter lo stava trattando.

“Oh, meraviglioso! Ho abbastanza materiale per un articolo! Volete essere così gentili da lasciare una foto romantica di voi due?”

“Romantica?” domandò Alexandra perplessa.

“Sì, non le solite foto da imbalsamati, una foto spontanea, da cui traspaia quanto siete innamorati.”

“Ma sono cose private!” esclamò Alexandra sconvolta. Le avrebbero detto che non doveva mettersi in mostra. Walburga avrebbe disapprovato, e sua madre anche. Era assolutamente disdicevole per una lady finire sulle pagine della cronaca rosa della Gazzetta del Profeta o – peggio ancora – del Settimanale delle Streghe.

“Una foto piccina piccina?” domandò Rita facendo gli occhi dolci a Barty e mettendo su un broncio da bambina. Barty alzò gli occhi al cielo ed esclamò: “E va bene.”

Si guardarono intorno, per cercare un angolo che si prestasse ad una foto sufficientemente intima e trovarono la panchina sotto la grande quercia nel giardino.

“Ora sedetevi lì e fate finta di parlare. Tenetevi per mano, su,” disse Rita, mentre il fotografo si posizionava.

Guardò Barty, lui le sorrise e improvvisamente il mondo intorno a loro sembrò perdere di importanza. Lui le sfiorò il naso con il suo, mentre le stringeva le mani tra le sue e le diede un bacio a fior di labbra. Il fotografo immortalò lo scatto. Fecero anche alcune foto in posa, più tradizionali, perché avrebbero voluto far passare la foto del bacio come uno scatto rubato.

Barty si avvicinò al fotografo e gli chiese se potesse ricevere una copia delle foto che aveva scattato, perché era raro avere foto così intime. Il fotografo annuì e promise che non appena le avesse sviluppate, gli avrebbe consegnato due copie delle foto, di modo che anche la sua fidanzata potesse conservarne una copia.

Non appena si allontanarono, Barty sussurrò ad Alexandra: “Ho paura di quello che quell’arpia della Skeeter scriverà, ma mi divertiva troppo l’idea di scandalizzare mio padre.”

“Userà tutto quello che abbiamo detto contro tuo padre, naturalmente.”

Il resto del pomeriggio passò lentamente e in modo altrettanto noioso. Barty ogni tanto cercava di convincerla ad andare in camera sua, ma Alexandra era intenzionata a mantenere il controllo e non farsi distrarre dai tentativi di seduzione di Barty. Era riuscita a mantenere un contegno impeccabile per tutto il giorno e non voleva cedere proprio in serata. Inoltre, voleva godersi ogni istante di quell’attesa e del momento in cui il signor Crouch avrebbe dovuto prendere atto della sconfitta.

Fu solo dopo le dieci di sera che si sintonizzarono su Radio Strega Network con la diretta dello spoglio. “I seggi sono stati chiusi” annunciò il cronista, “a breve sapremo i risultati. Il Ministro della Magia in persona, Harold Minchum, come da tradizione, ha aperto l’urna contenente i voti dell’intera comunità del mondo magico. I maghi e le streghe del Regno Unito si sono riversati per tutto il giorno al Ministero della Magia per votare, nel solo seggio aperto.”

La casa del signor Crouch era diventata improvvisamente silenziosa e tutti si erano radunati intorno alla radio.

“Ecco che fa l’incantesimo per il conteggio delle schede… Stiamo per conoscere il nome del nuovo Ministro della Magia… chi sarà? Bartemius Crouch o Millicent Bagnold? Ecco! Sono comparsi i voti! Incredibile! Il nuovo Ministro della Magia con il 53% dei voti è Millicent Bagnold! Una vittoria di misura! Un’indicazione sulla spaccatura del Mondo Magico in relazione alla direzione da prendere.”

Il signor Crouch disse: “È andata. Grazie a tutti. Scrivo un biglietto a Millicent per congratularmi per la sua vittoria.”

“Bartemius, ricorda che non è finita. Abbiamo il 47% dei voti. Non potrà ignorare questo segnale,” gli disse Alastor Moody. Il signor Crouch annuì e mandò tutti a casa. Alexandra aiutò la signora Crouch a riportare la casa in ordine, eliminando le tracce di quella lunga e sfibrante campagna elettorale.

“Resta a dormire con me,” le disse Barty sottovoce.

“Siete maggiorenni,” disse Evelyn mentre continuava a mettere in ordine. Alexandra capì perfettamente che disapprovava l’idea. Sospirò guardando Barty e gli disse: “Forse è meglio che vada.”

“È tardi. Resta con me,” insistette. L’attirò a sé e l’abbracciò.

Barty non aveva mai avuto un simile slancio in pubblico né davanti i suoi genitori. Si sentiva combattuta tra l’idea di tornare a casa per non incorrere nella disapprovazione di Evelyn e il desiderio di rimanere con Barty, che la stringeva e le chiedeva di rimanere con lui.

Alexandra acconsentì, disse sottovoce: “Va bene.” In fondo, loro parlavano di scardinare le regole e poi lei era la prima a farsi degli scrupoli, avvertendo il peso delle regole che le erano state impartite. Nella sua testa sentiva le frasi sprezzanti di sua madre e lo sguardo carico di disapprovazione di Walburga. In quella stanza, invece, vide la signora Crouch scuotere la testa e ritirarsi, mentre Barty continuava ad abbracciarla.

Lo scorso anno avrebbe pensato che una volta maggiorenne tutto sarebbe stato più semplice, mentre imparava a conoscere il vero significato della parola responsabilità. Evelyn si era ritirata, lasciando a loro ogni decisione. La responsabilità comportava l’accettazione delle conseguenze derivanti dalle loro scelte. In quel caso, alla scelta di rimanere era conseguita la delusione della donna. Perché i loro genitori non riuscivano a capire il bisogno che lei e Barty avevano di stare insieme?

Lo seguì nella sua stanza, cercando di scacciare i sensi di colpa. Non voleva rovinarsi la serata e soprattutto quella era la prima notte in cui lei e Barty avrebbero dormito insieme. In passato aveva avuto modo di dormire con Regulus durante i giorni del matrimonio di Narcissa, lei e Barty avevano sonnecchiato nel suo letto durante le mattine estive, ma andare a dormire e risvegliarsi insieme al mattino era tutta un’altra cosa.

“Hai una maglietta da prestarmi per la notte?” gli domandò.

“No, non ho abbigliamento Babbano, e delle magliette di Quidditch non se ne parla affatto… Temo che dovrai accontentarti di un mio pigiama.”

Alexandra sorrise maliziosa: “Oh, è eccitante… è un po’ come condividere l’intimo…” Prese al volo un pigiama a righe bianche su fondo verde che Barty le lanciò pescandolo dalla cassettiera e andò in bagno a cambiarsi. Finalmente sciolse i capelli che erano cresciuti fin sotto le spalle e si preparò per la notte. Le andava grande come taglia, però la giacca del pigiama creava una bella scollatura lasciando aperto il primo bottone. Decise di vedere che reazioni avrebbe suscitato. Rimboccò le maniche e arrotolò l’elastico del pantalone, immaginando che presto sarebbe scivolato via.

In camera trovò Barty che stava finendo di spogliarsi. La osservò divertito non appena lei entrò in camera. Si avvicinò con la camicia slacciata e i pantaloni ancora indosso e le sussurrò: “Sta molto meglio a te, ma forse è meglio che le maniche le abbassi se vai in bagno, oppure usi l’incantesimo.”

Annuì spaventata. Barty la strinse a sé e le disse sottovoce: “Tranquilla, stanno dormendo, ma domattina fa attenzione.” Le alzò il mento e si chinò a baciarla. Era incredibile come riuscisse a convivere con la paura di poter finire ad Azkaban per qualcosa di così stupido e in quel momento comprese cosa dovesse significare vivere in casa Crouch, perché lui fosse così ossessionato dal controllo.

Alexandra finì di spogliare Barty, mentre lui le toglieva il pigiama. “Non l’ho mai sbottonato da questa prospettiva,” le sussurrò divertito. La guidò sul letto mentre continuava a giocare con i bottoni di quella giacca e accarezzare ogni lembo di pelle che riusciva a scoprire, sorprendendosi dal trovarla senza reggiseno. Arrivò a sfiorarle gli slip provocandole un brivido.

Si guardavano negli occhi e quando lei provava ad avvicinarsi ai suoi boxer, Barty alzava un sopracciglio divertito e le afferrava il polso. “Ogni cosa a suo tempo. Non sei tu che lo dici sempre? Oggi dobbiamo festeggiare. Un piccolo passo verso il cambiamento.”

Si chinò su di lei a baciarla, accarezzandole il viso e scendendo lungo il corpo, fino a sfilarle gli slip e farli volare vicino il pantalone del pigiama. La fissò attentamente le disse: “Non dovrai far rumore, mi raccomando.” Si installò tra le sue gambe, accarezzandole i piedi, risalendo fino a provocarle brividi dietro il ginocchio per poi chinarsi a posare baci lungo le sue cosce, mentre Alexandra cercava di trattenere ogni sospiro stringendo il cuscino sotto la sua testa.

Barty la osservava divertito, lanciandole occhiate curiose e ogni tanto le diceva: “Non ho nemmeno iniziato,” anche se lui sapeva benissimo quanto fosse sensibile e che effetto le facessero tutte quelle carezze. Lo aveva imparato nei pomeriggi in biblioteca, quando con la scusa di consultare lo stesso libro infilava le dita tra le pieghe della sua gonna, e lei doveva fingere che non stesse accadendo proprio nulla. Aveva sperimentato nel loro deposito abbandonato nei sotterranei di Hogwarts e persino tra le lenzuola del letto di Alexandra. Barty, dopo tre anni, conosceva perfettamente i suoi punti deboli e riusciva ancora ad inventare nuovi modi per farle perdere il controllo. Sentiva i capelli di lui solleticarla e poi qualcos’altro che la stava accarezzando proprio lì. Solo dopo un lieve movimento della testa di Barty capì che era il suo naso e poi sentì la sua bocca e le sembrò di entrare in un’altra dimensione. Pregò Salazar e tutti i Fondatori di non farle perdere il controllo, di non farle sfuggire neppure il più piccolo gemito perché non avrebbe voluto per nessun motivo al mondo che lui si fermasse. Lui la guardava divertito, più lei si trovava in difficoltà e inarcava la schiena, e si avvicinava alla bocca, più lui aumentava, rallentava, cambiava il ritmo e l’intensità per vedere cosa riuscisse a strapparle anche solo un lieve rumore. Era una sfida, in un certo senso. Poi, Alexandra perse. Proprio quando era sul punto di raggiungere l’orgasmo le sfuggì un sospiro e il sorrisetto trionfante di Barty spuntò tra le sue gambe.

Barty si avvicinò a lei, la baciò che sapeva di lei e le disse: “Hai perso. Ora tocca a te.” Così, si diedero il cambio e fu lei a chinarsi tra le gambe di lui, a sfiorarlo e dedicargli tutte le attenzioni che sapeva lo avrebbero portato a perdere il controllo. O almeno così sperava, perché non aveva nessuna voglia di uscire sconfitta. La difficoltà era data dal non poter parlare, perché Barty perdeva il controllo quando lei gli sussurrava alcune parole nell’orecchio, al momento giusto e con un’intonazione che poteva essere divertita, provocatoria, oppure fintamente innocente. Ultimamente, poi, lui adorava quando lei gli diceva che sarebbe diventato uno dei Maghi Oscuri più forti al mondo e che tutti lo avrebbero temuto.

Quei discorsi, però, in casa Crouch erano banditi perché temevano che tra gli incantesimi protettivi che il signor Crouch aveva apposto ce ne fossero alcuni che si attivavano pronunciando alcune parole specifiche.

Pertanto, senza il potere della parola si sentiva debole. Le tornarono in mente le sensazioni che Barty le fece provare quando aveva assunto l’aspetto di Regulus e tornò a solleticarli gli stessi punti. Vide che sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa, che si morse il labbro stringendo il cuscino e quando aumentò l’intensità del tocco anche a lui sfuggì un gemito. Lo vide sollevarsi dal cuscino e guardarla famelico.

“Cosa hai fatto, Alex?” le disse sottovoce.

“Ho vinto,” rispose lei con un sorrisetto trionfante.

“Non credo proprio.” Barty fu su di lei in un attimo, si fece largo tra le sue gambe e lei lo sentì entrare. Lo accolse, finalmente, sentendo gli affondi che tanto desiderava. Raggiunse l’orgasmo molto velocemente, pentendosi di non riuscire a procrastinare quel piacere.

“Continua ad accarezzarmi” le sussurrò nell’orecchio e lei fece scorrere le mani lungo la schiena di lui, fin sulle sue natiche e si avvicinò ancora di più a lui per poter continuare a scendere ma la posizione era scomoda, la prospettiva insolita, e non riusciva a controllare bene i movimenti, mentre lui si muoveva su di lei. Ribaltarono le posizioni, Barty era stanco e lei si muoveva sopra di lui facendo scivolare le sue mani dietro la schiena, tra le gambe di lui a stimolarlo ancora nel modo che lo aveva fatto impazzire. Questa volta, però, riusciva a vedere chiaramente il modo in cui lui stava lentamente perdendo il controllo.

Osservare Barty perdere il controllo, sentire dentro di lei la sua erezione che si gonfiava, mentre era lei a decidere il ritmo e l’intensità degli affondi e delle carezze, finì per eccitarla ancora di più e quando Barty fu sul punto di non resistere più, anche lei si abbandonò ad un secondo orgasmo, forse ancora più intenso e sconvolgente del primo.

Sfuggirono ad entrambi degli ansimi e dei respiri affannati, ma sembrò che non avessero svegliato nessuno. Si abbandonarono sul letto, uno accanto all’altra, Barty le chiese di girarsi su un fianco e lui si avvicinò, abbracciandola e addormentandosi stretto a lei che sentiva i movimenti del suo respiro contro la sua schiena. Prima di addormentarsi pensò che avrebbe voluto dormire in quel modo per tutta la vita, tra le braccia di Barty.


	31. Ultimo ritorno a Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra e Barty partono per iniziare il loro ultimo anno ad Hogwarts, mentre la prima guerra magica infuria intorno a loro.

**Capitolo 31**

* * *

**Ultimo ritorno a Hogwarts**

_Hogwarts, 1 settembre 1980_

Avevano avuto ben poco da festeggiare. Il signor Crouch non aveva preso per nulla bene la sconfitta elettorale e l’elezione di Milllicent Bagnold a Ministro della Magia. In casa aveva proclamato più volte la sua ferrea intenzione di far pesare il suo 47% di consenso per ottenere maggiori poteri per il dipartimento Auror e la caccia ai sostenitori dell’Oscuro Signore. Lui stesso avrebbe partecipato alla cattura di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato. Forse, ripeteva, se avesse sconfitto e consegnato ai Dissennatori di Azkaban il mago oscuro più potente dell’intero mondo magico, allora avrebbero capito chi avrebbe dovuto essere il _vero_ Ministro della Magia.

Nell’ultima settimana, persino Barty era stato trascinato a teatro con i suoi genitori e i Fudge, benché avesse provato a defilarsi. Alexandra lo aveva convinto ad andare sostenendo che magari avrebbe ascoltato informazioni importanti per la loro Causa, ma in realtà Fudge si limitò a parlare di teatro e promise un po’ di sostegno a Crouch senza crederci del tutto. Era pur sempre tra gli sponsor della Bagnold.

Dalla notte delle elezioni, Alexandra non ebbe più il coraggio di farsi vedere in casa Crouch né i genitori di Barty le inviarono alcun invito. Passò il tempo che la separava dal ritorno ad Hogwarts chiusa in casa, alle prese con i suoi testi di Divinazione, cercando di venirne a capo di quei presagi. Non lo aveva detto a Barty e aveva smesso di parlarne, ma i sogni continuavano a tormentarla.

Era stata invitata per un paio di pomeriggi a prendere il tè a Grimmauld Place con Walburga e, nonostante la malinconia che le metteva quel posto, furono due pomeriggi piacevoli. Avevano discusso di politica, ripercorso alcuni momenti della sua infanzia e ricordato anche Regulus.

Il dolore per la scomparsa di Regulus le aveva legate profondamente e Alexandra sentiva di aver bisogno di una guida, visto che sua madre aveva smesso di rivolgerle la parola dal giorno in cui l’aveva vista con Barty e aveva scoperto del loro triangolo. Se ne era accorta solo quell’estate, notando che la trattava con più freddezza del solito, e dal modo in cui squadrava lei e Barty quando erano insieme. Il disappunto di Darlene, con una punta di disprezzo per entrambi, era più che evidente.

Al binario 9 e 3/4 vide Barty arrivare scortato dagli Auror. Aveva l’aria profondamente infastidita e la signora Crouch smise di sorridere non appena incrociò il suo sguardo. Se i suoi genitori non amavano Barty per via del padre, sembrava che nemmeno lei fosse particolarmente amata dalla madre di Barty. Il signor Crouch, invece, era troppo preso dai suoi affari per occuparsi del figlio e della sua fidanzata. C’era un contratto di fidanzamento e, nella sua ottica, questo aveva chiuso ogni questione morale.

“Quest’anno Silente ci ha vietato di scortarti,” disse Dorcas Meadowes congedandosi da Barty. L’Auror Bertie Higgs annuì: “Tuo padre tiene impegnato il dipartimento Auror.”

Sentì Barty rispondere amaramente: “Ci sono Maghi Oscuri in agguato, intenti a tramare in ogni dove. Di sicuro non sull’Hogwarts Express.”

Alexandra salutò suo padre che era stato il solo a volerla accompagnare al binario 9 e 3/4: “Sei pronta a prendere questo treno per l’ultima volta?” le domandò afferrandole le mani. Alexandra annuì, guardando il padre negli occhi. Nell’ultimo anno sembrava invecchiato di almeno dieci anni, i capelli erano diventati completamente bianchi e le rughe ormai si vedevano chiaramente. Le sorrise gentile: “Scrivi a casa ogni tanto, mi raccomando.”

“A casa o al san Mungo?” domandò perplessa. Da quando Robert ed Emily avevano iniziato la formazione da Guaritori, sembrava che tutti i Turner, eccetto lei, si fossero trasferiti a vivere al San Mungo. Lasciò perdere ogni riferimento a Grimmauld Place. C’era una specie di accordo di reciproca discrezione tra loro due: lui non le faceva alcun commento su Barty, così come lei ometteva ogni riferimento a Walburga. A differenza della crociata per la moralità di Darlene, il loro accordo – che era stato tacciato di ipocrisia – si fondava sul rispetto delle scelte reciproche. Apprezzava il fatto che lui la considerasse un’adulta in grado di fare le proprie scelte.

“Il San Mungo va benissimo,” le confermò, “ora sali, altrimenti perdi il treno.”

Salutò Edward, prese la bacchetta e sollevò il baule con un incantesimo di Levitazione dirigendosi alla ricerca di uno scompartimento vuoto con in mano la gabbia di Antares. Incontrò Barty nel corridoio che le fece cenno di aver già trovato posto. Sistemarono i bauli, i loro gufi e sentirono il treno partire.

“Come va a casa?” gli domandò.

“Uno schifo. Abbiamo Auror intorno in ogni momento, lui non c’è mai ed io sono stato confinato in camera.”

“Non ti hanno lasciato nemmeno venire da me.”

“No, mia mamma ha fatto una scenata a mio padre per averti permesso di restare a dormire la sera delle elezioni e per di più in camera mia. Figurati, mio padre per farla smettere le ha detto che non ci saremmo rivisti fino al matrimonio. Immagina quando ti ha vista al binario 9 e ¾.”

“Mi odia, vero?” gli domandò sospirando. A lei piaceva la signora Crouch, l’aveva sempre trovata una signora estremamente gentile ed era molto dispiaciuta per come erano evolute le cose tra loro: “Anche mia madre non mi rivolge la parola, per lo stesso motivo.”

“Dopo il matrimonio le passerà. Soprattutto al primo nipotino,” le disse Barty avvicinandola a sé e dandole un bacio sulla tempia. Erano seduti l’una accanto all’altro. Alexandra appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Barty e gli domandò: “Ci pensi che questa è l’ultima volta che prendiamo questo treno?”

“Sì, finalmente non dovrò dormire con un branco di idioti che pensa che io sia come mio padre. Non li sopporto più. Non dovremo adattarci alla mediocrità dell’insegnamento e potremo dedicarci alle Arti Oscure. A te mancherà?”

“Ha smesso di essere un posto speciale dalla morte di Regulus. No, non credo che mi mancherà. Non ho nemmeno grandi amiche.”

Guardarono scorrere il paesaggio e poi passarono parte del tempo a leggere. Nessuno volle entrare nel loro scompartimento. Ogni tanto qualcuno apriva la porta e la richiudeva non appena incrociava il loro sguardo. Comprarono il pranzo dalla signora del carrello e si lasciarono trasportare lentamente verso Hogwarts.

Persino durante il banchetto di inizio anno si trovarono seduti in fondo al tavolo di Serpeverde, ignorati dai loro compagni di classe.

“Crouch, tuo padre ha mandato gli Auror contro mio zio,” gli disse Elizabeth Nott che rivolse un’occhiataccia anche ad Alexandra: “E tu stai ancora con lui, eh? Ti rendi conto di quello che sta facendo? Forse dovreste cambiare Casa!”

Alexandra scattò in piedi e puntò la bacchetta contro Elizabeth: “Non mettere mai in dubbio la mia appartenenza a Serpeverde! Questa è la mia Casa, che ti piaccia o no!”

“E lui? Sei sicuro che sia nella Casa giusta?”

“Assolutamente,” rispose socchiudendo gli occhi come due fessure. Era furiosa. Avrebbe voluto sbattere il Marchio Nero sotto il naso della Nott e urlare la loro appartenenza e l’impegno alla Causa. Avrebbe voluto chiedere ad Elizabeth cosa avesse fatto durante l’estate, mentre lei era a Villa Lestrange a medicare i Mangiamorte feriti. A giudicare dall’abbronzatura, aveva trascorso l’estate al mare, e ora le veniva a fare la morale?

Barty sembrò comprendere quello che le passava per la testa, le afferrò la mano e le disse di mettere giù la bacchetta, che non ne valeva la pena. La trascinò in sala comune prima che il professor Lumacorno alzasse lo sguardo nella loro direzione.

“Ehi Crouch! Ti spiace non essere tornato come figlio del Ministro della Magia?” domandarono dal tavolo dei Corvonero. Entrambi si voltarono lanciando un’occhiataccia all’intero tavolo e andarono via. Camminarono lungo i corridoi della scuola, scesero nei sotterranei e arrivarono fino al loro nascondiglio.

“Non li sopporto più!” urlò non appena chiuse la porta alle spalle.

“Benvenuta nel mio mondo,” le disse Barty con un sorriso sul volto, “imparerai a conviverci.”

Fece un respiro profondo e si abbandonò agli abbracci di Barty e ai suoi baci. Lasciò che infilasse le mani sotto il maglione dell’uniforme, che lo togliesse e le sbottonasse la camicetta. Fece altrettanto con lui, sperando che il piacere dell’amore riuscisse a farle dimenticare per un po’ tutta la rabbia che provava. Era stesa sul mantello, osservando le luci fluttuanti che illuminavano il loro rifugio.

“Presto tutto questo sarà finito, Alex, te lo prometto,” le disse mentre faceva scorrere la mano lungo le sue gambe, infilandosi tra le pieghe della gonna per poi sfiorarle gli slip, che presto finirono per terra. Gli vide comparire un sorriso sul volto quando lei ebbe un fremito sotto il tocco di Barty.

“Ti sono mancato?” le domandò divertito.

Alexandra annuì e tutto il nervosismo che aveva provato sembrò svanire. Barty si stese accanto a lei, godendosi le carezze, lasciò che lei lo spogliasse e arrivasse a slacciargli i pantaloni. Lo vide chiudere gli occhi e ansimare per il piacere.

“È stata una settimana lunghissima, senza di te…” le disse, “vieni.” La guidò sopra di lui e lei iniziò a muoversi, sentendosi riempita da Barty. Sentiva le mani di lui lungo le cosce che salivano a stringerle i fianchi e indicarle il ritmo che amava. Lei comprese il desiderio di Barty e tornò ad accarezzarlo tra le gambe, come l’ultima volta, e lo vide ansimare e fare il suo nome coperto dal Muffliato, senza l’ansia di essere sotto lo stesso tetto dei suoi genitori. Il Marchio Nero che si intravedeva dalle maniche rimboccate delle loro camicie semi aperte.

Si lasciarono andare, raggiungendo il culmine del piacere, dimenticando il mondo e la guerra là fuori, i loro compagni di dormitorio e le loro famiglie.

Nei giorni successivi l’umore di Alexandra si calmò solo in parte. Cercava di concentrarsi sullo studio e sui M.A.G.O. con cui i professori avevano iniziato a terrorizzare gli studenti. Passava gran parte delle sue giornate divisa tra la biblioteca, le lezioni e il campo di Quidditich. Era sempre in compagnia di Barty, l’unico che sembrava comprendere il suo stato d’animo.

Il loro umore precipitava già a colazione, con la lettura della Gazzetta del Profeta e la piega che stavano prendendo le azioni del signor Crouch. Di solito, la lettura dei giornali innescava una serie di insulti e provocazioni da parte dei compagni di Casa a cui cercavano di non rispondere. L’arrivo della posta, o meglio, il silenzio da parte della sua famiglia che non le scriveva più, le faceva pesare l’ingiustizia del giudizio materno. Persino le lettere di Walburga si erano fatte più rade con il trascorrere dei giorni e si limitavano agli auguri per le feste.

L’unica persona con cui Alexandra intratteneva una fitta corrispondenza era Bellatrix Lestrange. Voleva essere aggiornata su ciò che accadeva ad Hogwarts, sui discorsi che Silente e gli insegnanti facevano agli studenti, sul clima nella scuola. Alexandra sentiva di potersi sfogare con Bellatrix e raccontarle il disagio che provava nella Casa di Serpeverde per come lei e Barty venivano trattati.

Arrivò a raccontarle anche di quanto avveniva nella sua famiglia, del fatto che Darlene non le avesse perdonato l’aver disonorato il nome dei Turner, proprio di fronte ai Black e che quello era il pensiero che più di tutti le provocava quello stato di perenne nervosismo. Odiava l’ipocrisia di sua madre, non le aveva perdonato il modo in cui aveva cercato di tenerla lontana da Regulus, mentre lei aveva una storia con Orion, e non sopportava il fatto che non le piacesse Barty.

Il giorno che le arrivò la risposta di Bellatrix stava facendo colazione da sola in Sala Grande. Era un sabato mattina e Barty era alle prese con gli allenamenti prima dell’inizio del suo ultimo campionato di Quidditch. Il gufo reale dei Lestrange planò con eleganza sul tavolo e le lasciò la busta accanto. Riconobbe subito il bellissimo cartoncino di fattura francese e la grafia di Bellatrix.

_“Cara Alexandra,_

_capisco perfettamente il senso di rabbia e la delusione che provi. Io stessa affronto ogni giorno questi giudizi meschini. Ai tempi di Hogwarts, mia madre mi tolse la parola per tutto l’ultimo anno perché vide Rodolphus prendersi troppe confidenze. Sono screzi che le madri superano dopo il matrimonio, ma lo so che tu non la perdonerai. Non riuscirai a perdonare la mancanza di fiducia e ti resterà il sospetto che, nonostante tutto, lei continui a giudicarti. Il mio consiglio è quello di usare l’odio che provi per alimentare la tua magia. Ti aiuterà nel percorso per la grandezza che abbiamo intrapreso. Il disprezzo per le piccole meschinità e le ipocrisie della società ti aiuterà ad osservare con distacco il mondo, a soppesare le persone, anche tra i nostri. Ricorda, infine, che ora fai parte di un’altra famiglia che ti apprezza e conosce il tuo valore. Distaccati dal giudizio di chi non si è mai curato di conoscerti e concentrati sui nostri veri obiettivi._

_Bellatrix”_

Quella lettera riuscì a scacciare il malumore e mettere ogni cosa nella giusta prospettiva, sebbene anni di rigida educazione continuassero a mostrare i loro effetti nel farla sentire a disagio.

Decise di andare al campo di Quidditch ad assistere all’allenamento di Barty, nonostante il cielo minacciasse di far scoppiare un acquazzone da un momento all’altro. Seguire la squadra di Serpeverde, vedere Barty volare e parare la Pluffa era qualcosa che riusciva a farle smettere di pensare, almeno per un po’.

“Turner!”

Si voltò verso la voce che la chiamava nell’atrio. Proveniva dal corridoio che portava ai sotterranei. Vide Ezra Travers che le andava incontro. Lo guardò aspettandosi l’ennesima seccatura.

“Cosa vuoi Travers?”

Era uno dei compagni di dormitorio di Barty, come loro frequentava l’ultimo anno, suo padre era un Mangiamorte – nemmeno particolarmente brillante – e quell’anno aveva iniziato a guidare i commenti ad alta voce contro Barty per impressionare le ragazze di Serpeverde. Lei lo considerava un bulletto mancato, perché i suoi tentativi di riuscire a dimostrarsi un leader erano patetici.

Le andò incontro con un sorriso sbilenco e un’andatura che voleva sembrare spavalda.

“Crouch è impegnato, mi domandavo se ti andasse di divertirti un po’ con me,” le disse avvicinandosi.

Lo scrutò e lo trovò patetico in quel modo di farsi avanti. “Cosa ti fa pensare che tu mi possa far divertire?” gli domandò sarcastica.

“Beh… diciamo che conosco qualcosa in più del signorino delle regole,” rispose con fare allusivo. Quella risposta fu in grado di farle tornare improvvisamente il cattivo umore che la lettera di Bellatrix aveva scacciato. Non aveva voglia di perdere tempo in quel modo. Uscì dal portone di quercia dicendo: “Ne dubito fortemente.”

Ezra la seguì, l’afferrò per un braccio e la costrinse a voltarsi verso di lui. L’espressione era seria, persino offesa dal modo in cui gli aveva risposto. Lo vide socchiudere gli occhi e dirle sottovoce: “Turner, sta arrivando il giorno in cui i Crouch finiranno ad Azkaban, e allora io potrò chiedere a Lui di essere ricompensato per la mia fedeltà e magari di divertirmi con la sua fidanzata.”

Lo vide guardarsi nervosamente intorno per la frase che aveva appena pronunciato, controllava che non passasse nessuno e poi lo vide sollevare la manica sinistra dell’uniforme mostrandole il Marchio Nero con l’espressione compiaciuta.

Alexandra scoppiò a ridergli in faccia. Chissà quanto pensava di far paura, Travers. Chissà che effetto si era immaginato di suscitare sulle ragazze. Eppure, aveva sbagliato obiettivo. Si disse che era da sola, che forse poteva dare una lezione a quel presuntuoso che nemmeno sapeva con chi aveva a che fare. Si avvicinò a Travers, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su di lui per non perdersi nemmeno una reazione.

“Tu hai le presunzione di pensare che l’Oscuro Signore non abbia preso le giuste misure per contenere i Crouch, eh?” gli domandò sottovoce.

Ezra indietreggiò, come durante le lezioni di Cura delle Creature Magiche, era stato un codardo fin dal primo anno. L’osservò divertita, assaporando l’espressione incredula. In quel momento non si trattava solo di Travers, erano le sue compagne di dormitorio, le voci che aveva messo in giro Avery, lo sguardo perplesso di Robert, i commenti dei Corvonero e tutti i giudizi che continuavano a seguirla da anni. Era come se avesse avuto l’occasione di vendicarsi di tutto quello che aveva subito a scuola. Alzò la manica dell’uniforme e gli mostrò il suo Marchio Nero con un ghigno divertito sul volto.

Ezra la guardò sorpreso, indietreggiò spaventato. Alexandra, però, non era contenta, non voleva solo dirgli che si era sbagliato di grosso, che anche lei era stata scelta, ma voleva che si rendesse conto di quanto lui fosse patetico e inutile. Recuperò la distanza, lo guardò negli occhi e gli disse sottovoce: “È facile prendere in giro e insultare Crouch in Sala Grande, eh?”

Travers era indietreggiato al punto da trovarsi contro il leone di pietra all’ingresso. Non poteva scappare. “Tu non hai passato l’estate nella casa del più grande Cacciatore di Maghi Oscuri, lavorando alla campagna elettorale per passare informazioni. Non sai nemmeno com’è vivere sotto lo sguardo continuo degli Auror. Tu dov’eri quest’estate, Travers, eh? In vacanza? Perché io sto lavorando, e sono anni che tu e quegli altri idioti dei nostri compagni mi state ostacolando.”

“C-cosa?” le domandò incredulo, “perché tu?”

Era una domanda molto stupida.

“Perché io?” domandò ridendo, come se fosse evidente il motivo per cui lei fosse stata scelta.

“È incredibile come voi delle sacre ventotto famiglie Purosangue siate così ottusi.” Scuoteva la testa incredula e divertita. Provò a spiegargli: “Alexandra Turner, la figlia modello di due celebri Guaritori del San Mungo, non dice niente a nessuno di voi, vero? Nemmeno al signor Crouch. Nessuno di voi ha considerato che mia madre è una Rowle e che sono cresciuta con Regulus Black. Chi poteva avvicinare il figlio unico di Crouch meglio dell’insospettabile compagna di classe? Una studentessa modello, una ragazza educata e di famiglia rispettabile? Una famiglia che non avrebbe minacciato il potere di Crouch?”

Travers sembrò quasi non riconoscerla. Balbettò: “Ma perché Barty?” L’ennesima domanda idiota. Scosse la testa e alzò lo sguardo esasperata. Sbuffò per l’impazienza: “Senti, Travers, io non discuto gli ordini, li eseguo. Se l’Oscuro Signore mi chiede di diventare la cosa più preziosa che ha il figlio di Crouch, io eseguo l’ordine, non mi chiedo il perché. Forse tuo padre non ti ha spiegato come funziona? Quando ci sarà da scegliere da che parte stare, dove pensi che si schiererà il figlio di Crouch? Dalla parte del padre che lo ignora e che ha ucciso il padre del suo migliore amico o da quella della sua amorevole fidanzata? Sai cosa significherà per la carriera di Bartemius Crouch? C’è bisogno che l’Oscuro Signore ti faccia i disegnini o sei in grado di usare il tuo cervello e pensare da te?”

“Perché non ci hai detto niente in questi anni?” le domandò incredulo.

Alexandra scosse la testa, ridendo di quelle sciocche domande: “Ma non pensi che fosse parte del piano? Che servisse per allontanarlo dal padre? Per instillargli il dubbio che i metodi di Crouch fossero sbagliati e che ci sia un altro modo di vivere? Barty si fida di me, il prossimo anno ci sposeremo e finalmente sarà tempo per instaurare l’Ordine Oscuro.”

Travers sembrava non credere alle sue orecchie. Alexandra stessa, in effetti, si stava sorprendendo di quanto le riuscisse facile mentire e di quanto le stesse piacendo quella sensazione. Ezra, ancora aggrappato al leone di pietra, farfugliò: “Non puoi aver ideato tutto questo da sola…”

“Oh no, te l’ho detto, io non improvviso, io non discuto, io eseguo gli ordini. Il piano è dell’Oscuro Signore in persona e se hai qualcosa da obiettare, fai a lui le tue rimostranze,” mormorò “Abscondo signo” e nascose il Marchio Nero. Alexandra cambiò espressione, tornando con l’aria da studentessa innocente che aveva sempre. Controllò che i capelli fossero in ordine e gli disse: “Se permetti, raggiungo il mio fidanzato al Campo di Quidditch. Buona giornata Travers.”

Gli volse le spalle e lo lasciò lì, a ragionare su quanto gli aveva appena rivelato. Era la prima volta che rivelava a qualcuno la sua affiliazione e si sentì libera.

Sugli spalti del campo di Quidditch applaudì ogni parata di Barty con entusiasmo e non vedeva l’ora di raccontagli quanto era appena successo. Vedeva che sfogava la sua rabbia nel Quidditch. Alcuni colpi li aveva parati con troppa violenza, costringendo i Cacciatori a lunghi voli per recuperare la Pluffa. Ad ogni modo, non aveva preso nemmeno un gol per quanto era concentrato.

Finito l’allenamento, sentì il Capitano Dolohov fargli i complimenti e congedare i giocatori: “Quest’anno Corvonero ha una squadra eccezionale. Hanno dei Battitori nuovi e una Cercatrice che vola talmente rapida da sembrare un Boccino… Crouch difenderà gli anelli senza problemi, ma le partite si vincono segnando i punti!”

Lo attese all’uscita degli spogliatoi mentre iniziava a piovere e Alexandra trascinò Barty nel loro sotterraneo: aveva bisogno di parlare con lui con calma. Gli raccontò dell’incontro con Travers, del suo approccio patetico e di quella che era la versione che lei gli aveva fornito.

Barty la ascoltò in silenzio: “Non dovevamo rivelare la nostra affiliazione”.

“Travers non dirà niente. Gli ho detto che sono sotto copertura e che il piano lo ha ideato l’Oscuro Signore in persona. Era terrorizzato, ma credo che ci lascerà in pace per un po’.”

“Quindi adesso tu sei la ragazza che mi porta sulla cattiva strada?” le domandò divertito. Scoppiarono a ridere entrambi.

“E se Travers continua a darti noia? Potrebbe minacciarti di farti saltare la copertura,” disse Barty.

“Pensi che farebbe una cosa del genere? Che metterebbe a repentaglio un piano del Maestro per una ripicca personale? In tal caso, io mi offenderò per l’accusa e tu non gli crederai e gli dirai di stare lontano dalla tua fidanzata.”

Barty prese la bacchetta e disse: “Oh, cosa darei per poter dare una lezione a quell’idiota di Travers…” Adesso che non siamo né Prefetti né Caposcuola, potremmo avere campo libero. Rimasero fino all’ora di cena nel ripostiglio a escogitare dei modi per mettere a posto Travers e chiunque continuasse a dar loro fastidio.


	32. Giudizi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barty e Alexandra affrontano il giudizio dei compagni di Casa, una volta che la notizia della loro affiliazione tra i Mangiamorte è trapelata tra i Serpeverde.

**Capitolo 32**

* * *

**Giudizi**

_Hogwarts, 15 settembre 1980_

“Non mi piace l’idea di passare per quello che si lascia trascinare dalla fidanzata.”

Barty stava osservando gli sguardi silenziosi che ogni tanto gli rivolgevano gli altri Serpeverde. Erano tornati nella sala comune, a cena l’atmosfera era stata diversa rispetto alle sere precedenti. Alexandra alzò lo sguardo dal tema di Pozioni che stava finendo: “Preferivi gli insulti dei giorni scorsi?”

“No, ma non mi piace lo stesso, e nemmeno il modo in cui Travers mi continua a fissare.”

Si voltarono verso il camino e videro Ezra Travers che li osservava mentre sedeva con Hamilton Rosier, il fratello minore di Eloise, e Irma Parkinson, una del quinto anno che faceva la corte a Hamilton dal primo giorno in cui aveva messo piede in Serpeverde.

Barty prese la bacchetta e si avvicinò al camino prima che Alexandra potesse fermarlo. “Cos’hai da guardare, Travers?”

“Stavo guardando la tua ragazza, Crouch, penso che sia sprecata con uno come te” gli ribatté alzandosi dalla poltrona e fissandolo negli occhi. Entrambi avevano le bacchette strette in mano.

Alexandra lasciò il suo tema di Pozioni ed intervenne per evitare che scoppiasse una lite e Lumacorno li mettesse tutti in punizione.

“Travers, piantala. È già abbastanza umiliante ricevere un due di picche in privato, lo vuoi anche davanti l’intera Casa di Serpeverde?”

Ezra era ancora arrabbiato per quello che era successo nel pomeriggio: “Perché perdi tempo con questo traditore del sangue magico?” Sembrava che non avesse afferrato nulla di quello che lei gli aveva detto.

“Perché lo amo.” Rispose con semplicità e fu la prima volta in cui si trovò a dichiarare in pubblico, a perfetti sconosciuti, il suo amore. Si avvicinò a Barty e gli prese la mano dicendogli: “Finiamo i compiti per domani e andiamo a dormire. Lascialo perdere.”

Non seppe se la sua dichiarazione d’amore addolcì Barty, se la delusione di Ezra fosse stata un risarcimento sufficiente, ma Barty si lasciò guidare e tornarono al tavolo.

In quel momento, Alexandra vide Ezra alzare la bacchetta, ma lei fu più veloce: “Expelliarmus!” vide la bacchetta di Ezra volare via. “Non si colpisce alle spalle, vigliacco!”

Barty si voltò immediatamente e lanciò una Fattura Gambemolli particolarmente potente che fece finire Travers seduto sulla poltrona e incapace di rialzarsi. Lo vide chinarsi sopra di lui, furente, e gli disse: “Considerati fortunato che in questa scuola non si possono usare certi incantesimi!”

“Ah, vuoi usare le Maledizioni Senza Perdono come tuo padre?” domandò Ezra che non si arrendeva. Barty era furioso, gli fu addosso, con il viso a pochi centimetri da quello di Travers e gli disse: “Non paragonarmi mai più a mio padre!”

Travers aveva tirato fuori il peggio di quello che dimorava in Barty e Alexandra capì che avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi l’indomani all’alba e usare la Giratempo per poter finire i compiti, perché la serata di studio era appena terminata. Barty uscì dalla sala comune sbattendo la porta, mentre Alexandra gli correva dietro, prima di uscire, lanciò uno sguardo carico di odio a Travers.

C’erano poche cose che facevano perdere il controllo a Barty, una di quelle era l’essere paragonato a suo padre. Regulus ogni tanto lo faceva scherzosamente, lei pure aveva usato quell’argomento, ottenendo un insulto stizzito come reazione. Fare quel paragone mentre Barty era arrabbiato poteva scatenare qualsiasi reazione. Fuori da Hogwarts avrebbe potuto finire molto male.

Alexandra sentì i passi di Barty che andavano verso l’ingresso della scuola, lo seguì e lo vide uscire dalla grande porta di quercia. Si disse che non solo era saltata una sera di studio, ma si era appena beccata una punizione. Corse nei prati, chiamando Barty, supplicandolo di aspettarla, ma lui non si voltò. Era dannatamente veloce rispetto a lei.

Lo trovò vicino il Lago Nero, seduto su dei sassi al chiaro di luna, mentre osservava un ragno ingrandito contorcersi sotto gli effetti della maledizione Cruciatus.

“Barty!” esclamò, “stai usando la Cruciatus su un ragno?”

“Ho finalmente capito come canalizzare l’odio che provo,” le disse, “mi piace.”

“Non pensi che potremmo finire nei guai?” domandò.

“Hai sentito cosa dicono? Che sono come mio padre?” Il ragno sembrava urlare per il dolore, le zampine si contorcevano con spasmi sempre più violenti, finché Barty non decise di fermarsi: “Avada Kedavra”. Un raggio verde colpì il ragno che cadde morto al suolo.

“Guardami, Barty,” gli disse prendendolo per mano, “non sei come tuo padre. Tu sei una persona attenta, hai spirito di osservazione, riesci a notare ogni sfumatura dell’animo di chi ti circonda. Non sei ossessionato da te stesso. C’è un abisso tra te e tuo padre.”

“Il resto del mondo sembra non accorgersene.”

“Il resto del mondo vuole ferirti. Si accorgerà delle differenze al momento giusto.”

Cercò di sembrare incoraggiante, ma le uscì un sorriso timido e tirato, paralizzato dal freddo e dalla paura, mentre gli faceva cenno di rientrare dentro. Barty, forse infreddolito, lasciò perdere i ragni e la seguì con l’umore sotto i piedi. Nessuno di loro due aveva voglia di tornare in sala comune e forse avrebbero potuto provare ad allungare la strada fino al loro nascondiglio: solitamente Gazza non pattugliava quei corridoi abbandonati, lasciando l’ingrato compito al Barone Sanguinario.

“Cosa fate fuori dalla sala comune?” La voce del professor Lumacorno li sorprese all’ingresso.

Barty si voltò verso il Direttore della loro Casa e ammise: “Non mi sentivo bene. Avevo bisogno di un po’ d’aria.”

“Signorina Turner, lei cosa ci fa fuori?” le domandò il professore scrutandola con l’aria di chi riesce a capire quando uno studente mente. Decise di non mentire, per lo meno non del tutto: “Ero preoccupata. L’ho raggiunto per accertarmi che stesse meglio.” Si sentiva realmente preoccupata per Barty, non immaginava una simile reazione alle stupide provocazioni di Travers.

“Venite, vi accompagno in sala comune,” disse Lumacorno, “non vorrei che vi imbatteste in Gazza. Finirebbe per piombare nel mio studio e mi costringerebbe ad ascoltare le sue farneticazioni.”

Lumacorno strappò un sorriso a Barty e i suoi occhi sembrarono rischiararsi.

“L’ultimo anno è piuttosto impegnativo ad Hogwarts, sapete, però immagino che possa diventare memorabile se affrontato con lo spirito giusto. Il prossimo anno sarete in un Ufficio del Ministero della Magia,” disse guardando Barty, “o in un ambulatorio del San Mungo”, continuò guardando Alexandra. “Potreste persino avere nostalgia di queste serate. È sempre bello quando gli ex alunni mi scrivono una lettera. A proposito, prima della chiusura del trimestre vorrei organizzare una cena con un gruppo di allievi selezionati. Vi unireste?”

“Ma certo, professore, ne saremmo molto lieti,” disse Barty con l’educazione che lo rendeva uno studente modello. Lumacorno gongolava.

“Non mi capita spesso di avere studenti con dodici G.U.F.O. che possono ambire ad altrettanti M.A.G.O.!” esclamò gioviale sistemandosi la veste da mago viola.

Arrivarono alla porta della sala comune, il professore entrò a salutare i pochi studenti rimasti in piedi che, alla vista del Direttore di Serpeverde, si dileguarono correndo verso il dormitorio. Prima di andare via esclamò: “Come si dice, occhio al mio gufo!” Annuirono sorridendo e tirarono un sospiro di sollievo al pensiero di essere riusciti a tornare senza ricevere una punizione.

Fortunatamente, Travers si era ritirato nel dormitorio. Barty si lasciò cadere sul divano vicino il camino allungando la mano verso di lei. L’afferrò e gli scivolò accanto, godendosi il tepore del caminetto. Si rannicchiò accanto a Barty, abbracciandolo per riscaldarlo e cercando di indovinare cosa gli stesse passando per la testa. Lo osservava mentre fissava il camino con aria assorta, ed era certa che stesse rimuginando su quanto fosse successo quella sera.

“Non voglio andare in dormitorio,” disse molto tranquillamente.

“Allora restiamo qua.”

Barty la osservò incuriosito.

“Io non ti lascio da solo.”

Si sentiva responsabile per quanto era accaduto. Avrebbe dovuto limitarsi ad affatturare Travers, invece di inventarsi una storia ed esibire il Marchio Nero. Cosa voleva far credere? Non era per nulla spaventosa, lei. Non era stata addestrata, si era ritrovata sul braccio quel segno per chissà quale motivo. Non era meglio di Travers, in fondo. Anzi, era una vigliacca proprio come lui. Aveva fatto soffrire Barty con quel suo gesto stupido.

Aveva perso il controllo ed era venuta meno alla regola principale: _restare concentrati sull’obiettivo._ Si era lasciata distrarre dalle stupide provocazioni di Travers e dall’astio che provava verso sua madre e, per di più, le dispiaceva di aver deluso la mamma di Barty. Ci provava in ogni modo ad essere all’altezza delle aspettative, a sentirsi degna del figlio, ma aveva la sensazione di non essere mai abbastanza. A differenza di Walburga, che lo faceva notare senza problemi, Evelyn teneva tutto dentro di sé. Sentiva di averla delusa.

Si ridestò da quei pensieri e alzò lo sguardo verso Barty, vide che si era addormentato. Si alzò per prendere alcuni cuscini e Barty si svegliò. Gli passò un cuscino e si stesero sul lungo divano. Barty era dietro di lei, con il braccio destro che le cingeva la vita e stringeva la sua mano.

In poco tempo si addormentò lasciando che la mente venisse invasa dal crepitio del fuoco nel camino e il lento respiro di Barty alle sue spalle. L’ultimo pensiero che fece prima di perdersi nel mondo dei sogni fu la sensazione che quella fosse la notte più bella e più triste di tutti e sette gli anni ad Hogwarts.

Riaprì gli occhi sentendo il calore di una coperta, il camino era stato rinvigorito e dall’ordine che regnava pensò che fossero appena passati gli elfi domestici. Barty dormiva ancora, sentiva un leggero russare, mentre dalle finestre arrivava il buio delle profondità del Lago Nero. Guardò l’ora sul pendolo che decorava la sala comune e vide che erano le tre di notte. Si strinse a Barty e tornò a dormire.

Venne svegliata dai rumori degli studenti più mattinieri. Quando aprì gli occhi incontrò il sorriso sarcastico di Ezra Travers e si disse troppo stanca per iniziare una giornata polemizzando con lui. Barty si mosse dietro di lei e Travers si allontanò, uscendo dalla sala comune.

“Buongiorno,” le sussurrò Barty con la bocca ancora impastata di sonno. Il malumore sembrava scomparso. Le posò un bacio sulla guancia e si alzarono dal divano sotto gli sguardi infastiditi degli altri studenti.

“Forse è meglio andare a cambiarsi,” propose Alexandra. Barty annuì. Si sarebbero rivisti tra poco, il tempo di una doccia e di un cambio di uniforme. Sentiva la schiena un po’ indolenzita per la posizione che aveva tenuto per tutta la notte, ma era felice.

Probabilmente l’avrebbero giudicata una poco di buono, come aveva fatto persino sua madre. Forse qualcuno avrebbe fatto rapporto a Lumacorno. La verità, però, era che in quel momento non le importava proprio nulla di cosa pensavano le altre persone, né quali sarebbero state le conseguenze di quella notte. Sapeva di aver fatto la cosa giusta: il ragazzo che amava, il suo fidanzato, stava male e lei gli era rimasta accanto. Nessuna stupida regola sull’opportunità o meno di trascorrere una notte insieme a un ragazzo l’avrebbe convinta del contrario.

“Dove sei stata questa notte?” domandò Elizabeth mentre usciva dalla doccia.

“In sala comune,” rispose Alexandra. Non aveva voglia di mentire e non le interessava nemmeno il giudizio della Nott. Si cambiò di uniforme e tornò in sala comune.

Barty la stava aspettando con il solito sorriso sotto le lentiggini. “Pronta per un’altra giornata?”

“Pronta per la punizione che dovrò affrontare: non ho finito il tema di Pozioni!” esclamò rassegnata, “del resto, non si può sfidare la sorte troppe volte. Quanto può essere comprensivo Lumacorno?”

“Dipende dalla tua capacità di nominare tuo padre prima della punizione. Lui adora Edward, non fa che elogiare i tempi in cui si sono conosciuti,” le suggerì Barty. “Al Ministero della Magia gran parte della tua carriera si giocherà su questi patetici meccanismi, tanto vale imparare a far pratica da adesso.”

“Come siamo saggi questa mattina!” esclamò, rincuorata dalla speranza di poter evitare – ancora una volta – una punizione in Pozioni.

A colazione nemmeno la Gazzetta del Profeta riuscì a scalfire il loro buon umore. Alexandra pensò che forse Silente avesse ragione nel dire che l’amore è la magia più potente. Era bastato restare insieme per un po’ e sembrava che Barty fosse un’altra persona. Riuscì persino a scherzare con alcuni della squadra di Quidditch che lo chiamarono per organizzare i prossimi allenamenti.

Barty si avvicinò a Lucien Dolohov e al resto della squadra di Serpeverde, mentre Alexandra stava finendo di bere il tè leggendo la Gazzetta del Profeta. Vide un’ombra sedersi al posto di Barty e senza abbassare il giornale gli domandò: “Vi siete già organizzati con la squadra?”

“A che gioco stai giocando, Turner?”

La voce di Ezra la fece sobbalzare facendole dimenticare l’articolo che stava leggendo. Abbassò le pagine del giornale e gli rivolse uno sguardo confuso. Ezra si sporse sul tavolo avvicinandosi a lei, sottovoce le disse: “L’ho visto. Ho visto il Marchio Nero sul braccio di Crouch. Stamattina mentre dormiva, sotto la manica della camicia.”

Alexandra ricordò il gesto nervoso con cui Barty si era abbassato la manica appena lei si era alzata dal divano e comprese che Ezra non stava mentendo.

“Scusami,” gli disse, “ma non potevo dirtelo. Vedi? Non è come suo padre. Lasciatelo in pace.”

“Come fa a vivere in quella casa?” domandò Ezra.

“Non lo so, ma come vedi è bravissimo.”

Per la prima volta vide Ezra Travers annuire e guardare Barty con occhi ammirati. Aveva capito, forse. Guardò lei e le disse: “Se è così, mi ritiro.”

Alexandra scosse la testa al pensiero di quegli stupidi parametri dei fidanzamenti che avevano in mente i Purosangue. Adesso, oltre al grado di purezza del sangue bisognava avere il giusto livello di sostegno alle idee dell’Oscuro Signore. Appurato che Barty era un Mangiamorte, allora subentrava una specie di codice d’onore. Probabilmente solo nella testa di Travers, a giudicare da quello che aveva visto alle feste di Malfoy.

“Tanto non avevi chance,” gli rispose divertita. Lo vide alzarsi e tornare al suo posto. Barty aveva notato la loro conversazione e pochi istanti dopo la raggiunse.

“Che voleva quello stronzo?”

“Ha visto il tuo braccio stamattina. La mia storia non è servita a niente.”

“Che gli hai detto? E cosa ha detto lui?”

“Gli ho detto che non potevo dirgli niente, che è top secret e che è evidente che non sei come tuo padre. Lui è rimasto impressionato dal fatto che tu riesca ancora a vivere a casa tua. Nonostante tutto. Manca poco e ti chiede l’autografo.”

“Continua a fissarmi.”

“Ha detto che lui non può competere con te,” gli disse con un sorrisetto divertito. Scosse la testa mentre continuava a sfogliare la Gazzetta del Profeta, “come se avesse avuto delle chance.”

Lo videro avvicinarsi nuovamente e questa volta Barty si alzò con la bacchetta in mano. Ezra, però, gli tese la mano: “Crouch, sono venuto a chiederti scusa. Ho esagerato.”

Barty alzò un sopracciglio e lo studiò, soppesando le parole. Dietro di lui i professori stavano facendo colazione e interruppero le loro chiacchiere. I due si strinsero la mano e Barty mormorò: “L’hai capito, eh?”

“Scusami ancora, Crouch.”

“Una cosa, Travers,” gli disse Barty prima che Ezra si allontanasse, “avvicinati di nuovo alla mia fidanzata e ti affatturo.”

“Certo… scusa… scusa, Turner…” balbettò e si dileguò uscendo di corsa dalla sala comune. Alexandra e Barty si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere. Sentirono l’animo leggero nel pensare che le voci sull’affiliazione di Barty sarebbero circolate tra gli studenti che sostenevano Lord Voldemort e questo avrebbe determinato il venir meno di ogni maltrattamento da parte della loro stessa squadra. Certo, bisognava ancora difendersi dal resto del mondo magico, ma almeno avrebbero combattuto su un solo fronte.


	33. Lumaclub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra e Barty partecipano a una delle noiose cene di Lumacorno, ma a un certo punto decidono di defilarsi e rendere la serata più divertente.

**Capitolo 33**

* * *

**Lumaclub**

_Hogwarts, 18 novembre 1980_

I mesi trascorsero velocemente, grazie alla tranquillità che la Casa di Serpeverde riuscì a garantire a entrambi. Si immersero nello studio e Barty fu assorbito anche dagli allenamenti di Quidditch.

Era un autunno piovoso, anche per gli standard di Hogwarts, e nonostante la volontà di Alexandra di seguire gli allenamenti, alla fine si convinse ad aspettare Barty in biblioteca o in sala comune.

Madama Chips, l’infermiera della scuola, l’aveva rimproverata per essersi presa due volte di seguito il raffreddore senza che vi fosse un motivo preciso per esporsi alle intemperie. L’aveva persino minacciata di scrivere a casa. “La figlia di due stimati Guaritori, dico io!” aveva esclamato, “mai vista tanta sconsideratezza verso la salute!”

L’ultima cosa che voleva Alexandra era proprio che qualcuno mandasse una lettera ai suoi genitori, men che meno un professore o l’infermiera della scuola. Aveva deciso di approfittare del tempo dato dagli allenamenti di Quidditch per approfondire i suoi studi di Divinazione e cercare di capire meglio il funzionamento dei sogni.

“Ancora dietro i sogni, signorina Turner?”

Quella voce la fece sobbalzare. Dietro di lei, il professor Silente osservava incuriosito il testo che stava consultando. Come faceva Silente a sapere dei suoi sogni?

“La professoressa Gaiamens mi ha parlato del suo interesse per questo argomento” le spiegò gentilmente.

“Non so come spiegarlo, professore, ma continuo ad avere sogni pieni di angoscia e dopo quello che è accaduto a Regulus, sono spaventata.”

“È un sentimento molto umano, la paura, signorina Turner,” le disse sorridendo Silente, “ma ricordi che non serve a niente perdersi nei sogni e dimenticarsi di vivere.”

Alexandra lo guardò perplessa, senza sapere bene come rispondere. Il preside si accarezzò la barba e le spiegò con voce gentile: “Le nostre azioni possono essere così potenti da cambiare un destino che sembra inevitabile. Studi i sogni, ma soprattutto stia con i piedi per terra e viva il presente.” Alexandra ebbe la sensazione che il preside le avesse fatto l’occhiolino. Lo vide sorridere divertito, come se un pensiero molto buffo gli fosse passato per la testa: “Ora, se non le dispiace, mi ritiro nel mio studio prima che Madama Pince venga a bacchettarmi perché disturbo lo studio degli studenti!” Andò via e la lasciò a fissare il libro di Divinazione che stava leggendo.

Si accorse che era ora di raggiungere Barty in sala comune prima di andare a cena. Chiuse i libri, afferrò la borsa e tornò verso i sotterranei interrogandosi sul senso delle parole di Silente.

“Stai continuando con la tua ossessione per la Divinazione?” le domandò Barty incredulo, non appena ebbe finito di raccontargli l’incontro con Silente. “Secondo me, il Preside è intervenuto perché è preoccupato per te. Chissà che gli ha detto la professoressa Gaiamens!”

Alexandra lo osservò incrociando le braccia sul tavolo: “È un modo per dire che sono pazza, Crouch?”

Barty scoppiò a ridere: “Dimostrami che mi sbaglio.”

“Tu non fai quei sogni. Non puoi capire cosa significa andare a letto con la paura di sognare di morire o di cadere.”

Barty le prese la mano e le disse: “I miei sogni sono molto più divertenti.” Ridacchiava tra sé e sé. Si guardò intorno e si sporse sul tavolo verso di lei, dicendole sottovoce: “L’altra sera, per esempio, ho sognato che io e te trafugavamo il tappeto volante di mio nonno, può trasportare fino a dodici persone, e ti lascio immaginare come lo usavamo.”

“Suppongo che non era per andare al mare” disse Alexandra arrossendo mentre prendeva l’ultimo pezzo di torta dal suo piatto. Barty scosse la testa ridacchiando: “Eravamo comunque svestiti. Quando torniamo nel nostro rifugio?”

“Domani, dopo la cena di Lumacorno ti va? Ho un abito per l’occasione che adorerai.”

“Non vedo l’ora.” Quando Barty la guardava in quel modo, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su di lei, con il sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono e si mordeva il labbro, era in grado di far scomparire la Sala Grande e l’intera Hogwarts, come nemmeno Silente in persona sarebbe riuscito a fare.

Era così persa nei suoi pensieri – che sua madre avrebbe giudicato del tutto inappropriati – che sobbalzò quando Lumacorno si avvicinò al tavolo di Serpeverde per ricordare loro la cena dell’indomani.

Uscendo dalla Sala Grande videro il professor Lumacorno ancora impegnato in una conversazione con alcuni Corvonero che gli stavano raccontando qualche aneddoto sul Ministero della Magia.

“Ah, le famiglie normali!” esclamò Barty cingendole le spalle con un braccio, “quelle che scrivono le lettere ai figli, gli chiedono di tornare a casa per Natale, e persino danno qualche gossip su quanto accade al Ministero!”

“Esistono famiglie di questo tipo?” domandò Alexandra sarcastica. Barty ridacchiò mentre tornavano in sala comune dove Barty fu coinvolto in una riunione straordinaria della squadra di Quidditch e la serata si trascinò lentamente, mentre lei alternava lo sguardo tra la copia abbandonata del Settimanale delle Streghe che aveva trovato e il modo in cui Barty suggeriva gli schemi di gioco.

La mattina successiva si svegliarono con la prima neve della stagione. Il soffitto della Sala Grande era bianco, con un cielo che annunciava che avrebbe nevicato per tutto il giorno.

L’arrivo della posta portò loro il Profeta della Domenica e Alexandra ricevette un gufo dai Lestrange.

_“Cara Alex,_

_che programmi avete tu e Barty per Yule? Essendo maggiorenni, avrete la possibilità di lasciare la scuola senza dover tornare nelle vostre famiglie. Vi va di unirvi alla vostra nuova famiglia in Cornovaglia? Ci sono moltissime novità di cui discutere e potreste vedere alcuni riti antichi che verranno rievocati per l’occasione dal nostro mentore. Cosa ne pensate? Aspetto il vostro gufo. Bellatrix”_

Alexandra saltò sulla sedia in preda all’entusiasmo. Si avvicinò a Barty che stava finendo le sue uova e gli disse allegra: “Ci ha invitato in Cornovaglia per Yule. Siamo maggiorenni e possiamo lasciare Hogwarts senza tornare a casa.”

“Dille che andiamo.” Sul volto di Barty comparve un sorriso.

Avvolti nei mantelli e con il viso ben coperto dalle sciarpe, presero le carrozze che li avrebbero portati ad Hogsmeade. A differenza degli anni passati, il Ministro della Magia Millicent Bagnold aveva ripristinato le uscite, lasciando alcuni Auror a pattugliare le strade. Alexandra ricordò che quando lesse quel provvedimento ringraziò di averla votata e di aver impedito al signor Crouch di diventare Ministro della Magia.

Come le altre volte, la prima tappa fu Mielandia, per rimpinguare le scorte di dolci che avrebbero fatto loro compagnia nelle sere di studio. I Cioccocalderoni bollenti, poi, erano diventati essenziali per sopravvivere al vento gelido che spirava tra gli spalti del campo di Quidditch, durante gli allenamenti di Barty.

La seconda tappa del loro giro fu Scrivenshaft, per fare scorta di inchiostro, piume e pergamene. Alexandra fu attratta dalla vetrina del negozio di Madama Piediburro. Era una sala da tè piena di trine e merletti, candele e un’aria dolciastra che trovava soffocante. Eppure, in quell’ambiente melenso era stata allestita una vetrina con alcune tazze di tè e miscele particolari che arrivavano dall’estremo oriente. Vide una tazza kintsugi, simile a quella che aveva visto nello studio del professor Silente lo scorso anno e si ricordò immediatamente delle parole del preside.

Si fermò di scatto, suscitando la curiosità di Barty che protestò: “Andiamo ai Tre Manici di Scopa!”

“Sì, è solo che… vorrei vedere quella tazza” disse avvicinandosi alla vetrina. Le tazze sembravano essere in vendita. Entrò nel negozio, spinta da un impulso a cui non sapeva resistere e andò dritta al bancone.

“Oh, ma che deliziosa coppietta! Benvenuti, cari! Volete un tavolino riservato o preferite sistemarvi vicino la vetrina?” domandò Madama Piediburro non appena entrarono.

Barty si guardò intorno inorridendo per l’aspetto di quel posto. Alexandra si avvicinò al bancone e disse: “Grazie, in realtà ero interessata alle tazze in vetrina. Sono in vendita?”

“Sì, certo, cara! Abbiamo della deliziosa ceramica inglese di fine Ottocento con i bordi in oro e puoi scegliere tra diversi temi floreali.”

“Per la tazza kintsugi, invece?” domandò incerta. Forse era solo in esposizione con i tè orientali.

Madama Piediburro assunse un’espressione delusa: “Ah. Sì, è in vendita anche quella. Sono cinque Galeoni. Vado a prenderla.” La videro sparire nel retrobottega, mentre borbottava qualcosa tra sé e sé e poi tornò con una tazza kintsugi.

“Non fraintendetemi, ragazzi,” si giustificò, “sono bellissime tazze, ma non possono competere con la finezza e l’eleganza del nostro artigianato. Da quando quel professore giapponese ha scritto un articolo sulla lettura di foglie di tè in una di queste tazze, stanno arrivando Veggenti da tutta l’Inghilterra per acquistarne, come se le nostre tazze non fossero altrettanto buone!”

Prima che Barty iniziasse il suo monologo su quanto lei fosse ossessionata dalla Divinazione, si affrettò a rispondere: “Ha ragione. L’articolo del professor Yuito Tanaka nemmeno parla di tazze kintsugi. A me ne ha parlato il professor Silente ed è il motivo per cui la volevo comprare. Le foglie di tè continuerò a leggerle nella mia tazza.”

Madama Piediburro stava impacchettando la tazza in una scatola decorata con nastri rosa. Le porse il sacchetto sorridendo. Usciti fuori dal negozio, Barty le domandò: “Cosa ti ha detto Silente? Quando hai parlato con lui?”

“Il giorno in cui è morto Orion. Devo aver dimenticato di raccontartelo…”

“Me lo racconterai davanti a una Burrobirra!” le propose mentre la guidava verso i Tre Manici di Scopa. Trovarono la solita aria stantia, il chiacchiericcio allegro degli studenti, Madama Rosmerta che chiacchierava con il professor Lumacorno e la professoressa McGranitt, mentre altri avventori cercavano di ordinare da bere.

Ordinarono due Burrobirre e si sedettero a uno dei pochi tavoli rimasti vuoti. Alexandra prese la tazza kintsugi e la mostrò a Barty.

“Il giorno in cui Silente mi ha convocato nel suo studio ho visto una tazza del genere e il professore mi ha raccontato che i giapponesi incollano con l’oro i pezzi delle loro ceramiche quando si rompono, per renderle ancora più belle e preziose dopo la rottura. È come se tutte le ferite che la vita ti provoca ti rendessero più forte e più bello.”

“È una teoria affascinante” le disse Barty, “quindi non c’entra la Divinazione?”

Alexandra sorrise: “Questa volta no.”

“Però sai chi è Tanaka?”

“Sì, è il professore di Divinazione di Mahoutokoro, ho letto l’intervista su il Futuro Svelato ed è la persona che ha regalato la tazza a Silente. Ci pensi che coincidenza?”

Barty bevve un sorso di Burrobirra ed esclamò: “Meglio una tazza che una sfera di cristallo, no? Almeno è un regalo utile.”

“La smetti di essere così scettico su Divinazione?”

“Solo quando mi mostrerai una profezia che si avvera!”

Alexandra scoppiò a ridere. Le profezie erano un argomento complicato e tra i meno certi di una materia alquanto fumosa. Tuttavia, a lei piaceva scherzare con Barty sull’argomento e lo provocò: “Vuoi una Profezia? Stasera, sarà molto noioso, a tratti divertente, con finale scoppiettante!”

“Questa non è una profezia! Sei una cialtrona come tutte le Veggenti!”

Scoppiarono a ridere entrambi. Le Burrobirre erano finite e loro si sentivano caldi e allegri. Decisero di tornare al castello per prepararsi in vista della serata organizzata dal professor Lumacorno.

Alexandra tirò fuori dal baule il suo abito da cerimonia. Era una tradizionale veste da strega che richiamava i colori della sua Casa e lasciava scoperte le spalle. Sistemò i capelli, raccogliendo le ciocche che cadevano ai lati del viso e lasciando gli altri capelli scendere lungo le spalle. Nascose con cura il Marchio Nero, per paura che si vedesse sotto le maniche, e applicò un trucco leggero sul viso, ricordando tutti i consigli di Walburga. Alla fine, sorrise allo specchio.

In sala comune trovò Barty ad attenderla con il suo abito da cerimonia. Indossava anche lui un abito tradizionale, ma aveva scelto il nero che lo faceva quasi sembrare un mago adulto. Non appena la vide le fece un baciamano e le porse il braccio, da perfetto cavaliere. Le sembrò di sognare, che quello fosse l’anticipo della vita che avrebbero avuto fuori Hogwarts.

Il professor Lumacorno aveva fatto le cose in grande. Alcuni studenti si erano offerti persino di servire ai tavoli pur di non perdersi l’occasione di partecipare a quella cena. C’era Charlus Bagnold, Tassorosso, nipote del nuovo Ministro della Magia che chiacchierava con Lumacorno su come era cambiata la sua vita da quando sua zia era diventata Ministro.

“Ora basta, Charlus, è scortese davanti il signor Crouch” esclamò gioviale non appena li vide avvicinarsi. Barty sorrise, facendo buon viso a cattivo gioco, e disse amabilmente: “Non si preoccupi, professore, a sentire mio padre, sono anni che il Ministero della Magia senza di lui sarebbe perso. Non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Congratulazioni per la zia!”

“È molto nobile da parte sua, signor Crouch!” esclamò Lumacorno. Sorrise a entrambi e poi domandò: “Signorina Turner, suo padre ha in programma di diventare Presidente del San Mungo?”

Alexandra sorrise: “In realtà credo che sia mia madre a fare un pensierino sulla Presidenza del San Mungo. Per quanto sia una Corvonero, è molto più ambiziosa di mio padre.”

“Ma Edward è molto ambizioso!”

“È un tipo diverso di ambizione: mio papà è un ricercatore, lui sogna di inventare qualche altro nuovo filtro o incantesimo curativo. Scrive articoli per riviste prestigiose e sogna qualche riconoscimento per la sua attività di ricerca. La presidenza del San Mungo, credo, che la considererebbe un ostacolo burocratico alla sua passione. Al contrario, mia mamma, beh, lei è così metodica e creativa che da anni sogna di poter rivoluzionare l’organizzazione dell’ospedale!”

Lumacorno ridacchiò: “Allora terrò le dita incrociate per la cara Darlene! Ora, se volete scusarmi, mi chiama il professor Flitwick…” Lo videro allontanarsi e confabulare con il professore di Incantesimi. Barty le propose di fare un giro per la sala e prendere qualcosa da bere.

“Crouch, Turner, anche voi qui?”

“Travers…” lo salutò Barty e sul volto si vedeva che non avesse alcuna intenzione di parlare con lui.

“Io ed Elizabeth ci stavamo domandando cosa fare per Natale. Voi tornate a casa? Stavamo realizzando che questo è il primo anno in cui siamo maggiorenni,” disse Ezra, “in teoria potremmo andare dove vogliamo senza rendere conto a casa.”

Intervenne Elizabeth: “Gli stavo proponendo di trascorrere Yule nelle Ebridi. Hanno dei riti tradizionali molto particolari. La vicinanza ad Azkaban rende quei posti carichi di una magia molto forte. Voi che programmi avete?”

Barty sorrise cingendole le spalle con un braccio, lo sguardo fisso su Ezra. “Andiamo in Cornovaglia” Sapeva che gli altri avrebbero capito cosa intendesse. Travers lo guardò sorpreso e financo spaventato, al punto che cercò di congedarsi il prima possibile, sotto gli sguardi divertiti di Barty che le sussurrò nell’orecchio: “è un codardo.”

Fu poco dopo la fine della cena, quando tutti erano impegnati ad ingraziarsi il professor Lumacorno – distraendolo dal controllare i presenti – che Barty le fece cenno di tagliare la corda. Essere i primi a lasciare quella festa noiosa significava non correre il rischio di incontrare altri invitati nei corridoi e non essere costretti a fare la strada fino alla sala comune di Serpeverde con qualche compagno di Casa. Sarebbe stato piuttosto complicato inventare una scusa per continuare a scendere nei sotterranei una volta arrivati nella sala comune.

Camminarono velocemente lungo il corridoio sperando di non incontrare nessuno e tirarono un sospiro di sollievo quando voltarono l’angolo per prendere la rampa di scale e scendere ai livelli inferiori dei sotterranei. Da quel momento in poi, erano liberi. Arrivarono nel loro rifugio e Barty sigillò la porta mentre Alexandra evocava un Muffliato per impedire che qualcuno potesse accorgersi della loro presenza.

Barty la osservò e le sorrise: “Lo fai apposta, vero? Scegli questi vestiti da strega per bene per farmi fare pensieri sconci per tutta la sera.”

“Io sono una strega per bene” gli rispose con un sorriso provocatorio.

“Tu lo sai che succede ogni volta che vedo queste maniche con il pizzo?” le domandò avvicinandosi e prendendole una mano. Le accarezzò il polso, spostando la stoffa e mostrando il polsino della sottoveste.

“È francese” rispose sottovoce mentre Barty le accarezzava il polso coperto di pizzo.

Barty sciolse la chiusura dell’abito, lo fece scivolare ai loro piedi e le slacciò la sottoveste. Lei si lasciava spogliare docilmente, assaporando le carezze di Barty. Provò ad accarezzarlo e lui le bloccò la mano prendendola tra le sue e portandola alle sue labbra. Le posò un bacio sul palmo scendendo fino al polso.

“Ogni volta che vedo queste maniche di pizzo, penso che vorrei legarti.” Le massaggiava il polso mentre lo diceva, come se stesse considerando l’idea sul serio.

“Vuoi legarmi?” gli domandò.

Barty non rispose ma le strinse ancora di più i polsi. La sensazione le piacque.

“Puoi farlo, se vuoi” sussurrò.

Un sorriso comparve sul volto di Barty ed era certa che stesse già pensando a un modo per dare sfogo alle sue fantasie. Era stata legata da Regulus e le era piaciuto. Regulus l’aveva slegata ad un certo punto. Si domandava cosa avrebbe fatto Barty, maniaco del controllo com’era.

“Vuoi essere la mia sottomessa?” le domandò Barty. Era serio, come se si stesse accertando se lei fosse realmente convinta e non stesse scherzando.

“Lo sai che amo compiacerti.” Era seria anche lei. Se Barty avesse voluto, lei lo avrebbe assecondato. Lo vide ponderare l’idea, incerto se crederle o pensare che fosse una delle sue provocazioni. Forse, nemmeno lui era così sicuro. Forse aveva paura delle sue stesse fantasie.

“Lo dico sul serio” aggiunse, sentendo che le stringeva i polsi.

“D’accordo, ma se per qualsiasi motivo dovessi cambiare idea, dimmelo.”

Annuì. Non avrebbe cambiato idea.

“Spogliati” le ordinò. Alexandra obbedì e sfilò la sottoveste, le scarpe, le calze, il reggiseno. Barty la osservava serio. “Ferma. Rispondimi _sì, signore_ o _no, signore_. Capito?”

“Sì, signore.”

“Molto bene.”

La fece sedere su una delle sedie di legno che erano in quella stanza, evocò un nastro di seta nera per legarle i polsi dietro la schiena e lei capì perché la sua sottoveste lo aveva turbato. Aveva intravisto i laccetti che chiudevano il polsino e lo arricciavano e chissà che pensieri si era fatto a vedere quei fiocchi sul polso.

Evocò un altro nastro e le bendò gli occhi. La penombra della stanza scomparve. Le dita di Barty le accarezzarono il viso, per poi scivolare sulle sue labbra e scendere lungo il collo. Il cuore aveva accelerato il battito, si domandava cosa avesse in mente.

Barty scivolò alle sue spalle con una serie di passi leggeri, sentì le mani scivolare intorno le sue spalle. Le scostò i capelli, sentì che le annusava il collo. L’eccitazione aumentò quando sentì la stretta ai seni. Barty era dietro di lei, il suo corpo contro i polsi legati. Accidentalmente le mani gli sfiorarono l’erezione e sorrise tra sé e sé nel sentirlo così eccitato.

Provò a sfiorarlo, lui si scostò: “Oh no, mia cara, sono io a decidere cosa toccare, come farti godere. Se sarai brava, ti scoperò.” Le sue mani scesero lungo i fianchi, le accarezzarono le cosce e allargarono le ginocchia. Una mano l’accarezzò tra le gambe facendola inclinare contro lo schienale della sedia. Le sfuggì un gemito.

“Ti piace?” le domandò Barty.

“Sì, signore.”

“Vedo che hai imparato. Vuoi che continui? Che ti sfili le mutandine?”

“Sì, signore.”

“Cosa?”

“Continui, signore.”

Le mani di Barty le strinsero i fianchi e l’aiutarono a portare il bacino in avanti. “Alza un po’ il bacino” le disse. Le sfilò le mutandine lasciandola nuda e legata sulla sedia di legno con il bacino al bordo. Sentì che Barty si installava tra le sue gambe, sentì un altro nastro di seta legarle le caviglie alle gambe della sedia.

“Ora sei mia” sussurrò divertito. Riusciva a immaginare lo sguardo di lui indugiare sul suo corpo. Si sentiva completamente esposta e affidata al capriccio di Barty.

“Ti piace?” le domandò avvicinando la bocca al suo orecchio, sentì un brivido scenderle lungo la schiena nel momento in cui un ciuffo di capelli di Barty le sfiorò l’orecchio. Privata di tutti i sensi, impossibilitata a muoversi, quel rapido contatto la fece impazzire.

“Sì, signore” disse. Voleva controllarsi ma sentiva che la voce le uscì flebile. Sentì un fruscio di stoffa e pensò che Barty si stesse spogliando. Finalmente. Il cuore le batteva forte per l’attesa, domandandosi cosa avesse in mente. Avrebbe voluto guardarlo, continuare con il loro gioco di sguardi e sorrisini divertiti e complici, ma sapeva che quella sera non erano complici e lei si era sottomessa al suo signore.

Sentì le labbra di Barty baciarla fameliche. “Sei bellissima” le sussurrò facendola arrossire. Barty le morse le labbra e scese sul collo, sentiva la lingua che si muoveva tra le clavicole e trattenne un verso di dolore quando le diede un morso sul collo. Quando Barty si tese su di lei per baciarla sentì il petto nudo contro il suo. Bastò quel lieve sfregamento e i suoi capezzoli reagirono suscitando uno sbuffo divertito del suo signore.

“E quando farò così, cosa farai?” le domandò infilando un dito dentro di lei. Le scappò un sospiro di piacere. “Sei così bagnata.” Barty si muoveva dentro di lei che non riusciva a muoversi né a distrarlo in alcun modo. Si sentiva sotto il controllo completo di Barty e in quel momento comprese la sua incertezza quando aveva accolto con troppo entusiasmo la proposta di legarla.

Sentì le dita scivolare via da lei. Il suo odore sotto il naso. Il respiro di Barty sulle labbra. “Non voglio che vieni adesso.” Era difficile ricomporsi legata in quel modo. Sentì qualcosa sulle sue labbra, le schiuse e comprese di cosa si trattasse. Conosceva alla perfezione ogni centimetro del corpo di Barty. Non vi era parte che non era stata baciata, leccata o in qualche altro modo venerata da lei. Schiuse le labbra e lo sentì spingere dentro la sua bocca.

I polsi legati dietro la sedia impedivano non solo l’uso delle mani, ma anche la possibilità di curvare la schiena e andargli incontro. Le labbra e la lingua erano le uniche parti del corpo libere e anche se non poteva seguire i movimenti con la testa, anche se non poteva usare le mani, sentì la sua erezione ingrossarsi tra le labbra sotto le carezze della lingua. Incurvò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso quando sentì Barty lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro di piacere.

Immaginava il momento in cui lui sarebbe entrato dentro di lei, avrebbe sentito il legno duro dietro la schiena, la seta stringerle i polsi mentre Barty l’avrebbe afferrata per i fianchi. Avrebbe sentito il suo corpo tra le sue gambe, i loro bacini uniti e il respiro di lui sul suo collo.

Si sorprese quando sentì i nastri che le legavano le gambe cadere a terra e si sentì spaesata quando anche i suoi polsi vennero liberati. Non avrebbe mai pensato che la liberazione potesse essere tanto spaventosa.

“Non avere paura, non abbiamo finito” le sussurrò Barty, intuendo il suo stato d’animo. Legò nuovamente i polsi, portandoli davanti. Adesso poteva usare in parte le mani.

Barty la guidò in una nuova posizione, era in ginocchio, con le mani sul sedile della sedia dove era stata legata fino a pochi istanti prima.

“Appoggiati” le disse. Obbedì. Sentì le mani di lui accarezzarle il corpo, indugiare lungo la schiena, guidarle la testa tra le braccia.

“Adesso voglio prenderti da dietro e se sarai ancora brava, verrai ricompensata.”

“Sì, signore.” L’attesa la stava facendo impazzire. Ebbe un fremito quando sentì l’erezione premere contro il suo sedere, le mani avvicinare i fianchi e poi la spinta per entrare. Inizialmente piano, per non farle male, poi sentì aumentare l’intensità degli affondi.

“Ferma” le disse, poco prima che lei si spingesse contro di lui, facendo aderire i loro corpi. “Ho detto ferma” ripeté dandole una pacca sul sedere. Sentiva il corpo di Barty contro la sua schiena, mentre le sue braccia erano appoggiate sulla sedia, i gomiti in alto, le dita intrecciate come se stesse pregando. In effetti pregava di essere ricompensata, di essere liberata da quell’attesa e poter finalmente ottenere il suo orgasmo.

Sentiva il respiro di Barty sulla sua schiena, mentre lui si muoveva dietro di lei. Le dita di lui le arpionavano i fianchi e la stringevano, lasciando ogni tanto la posizione per accarezzarle il corpo o scendere tra le sue gambe. Lo sentì uscire da lei, la fece voltare verso di lui e la stese per terra guidandole le mani legate oltre la testa.

Avvertì il suo sguardo su tutto il corpo. Provò a chiudere le ginocchia, cercando un po’ di riparo, un modo per controllarsi e riuscire a resistere al languore che le stava infliggendo. Sentì il suo sbuffo divertito, una mano le scostò le ginocchia e lo sentì su di lei.

“Sei stata brava, Turner” le disse, “vuoi essere scopata?”

“Sì signore” gemette.

“Chiedimelo”

“Signore, mi scopi, la prego.” La voce le uscì più supplichevole e bisognosa di quanto avrebbe immaginato. Barty la baciò, scese a succhiarle un capezzolo, mentre le mani scendevano lungo i fianchi e lei lo sentiva tra le sue gambe. Era così vicino e lo desiderava moltissimo. “La prego” insistette sentendo la punta sfiorarle il clitoride.

“La prego, mi scopi, sto impazzendo” gemette. Poi lo sentì entrare con forza dentro di lei, con affondi intensi e veloci. Sentiva l’eccitazione che Barty aveva trattenuto per tutto quel tempo liberarsi e anche lei si lasciò andare. Rimase ansimante e sconvolta per la forza dell’orgasmo che la travolse.

Barty la slegò, baciandole i polsi che erano stati legati. Le sciolse le bende dagli occhi e ricoprì il viso di altrettanti baci. Era sconvolto ed entusiasta. La guardò sorridendo: “Wow! È stato wow!” le disse.

Lei sorrise, felice di rivedere gli occhi marroni di lui e il suo sorriso. Gli afferrò il viso tra le mani, lo accarezzò, finalmente libera e dopo averlo baciato si lasciò scivolare al suo fianco. “È stato… proprio wow!” gli disse guardando Barty. Sorrise, pensando che in fondo la sua profezia si era avverata.


	34. Natale a casa Lestrange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La maggiore età consente a Barty e Alexandra di accettare - all'insaputa delle loro famiglie - l'invito da parte dei Lestrange per trascorrere il Natale in Cornovaglia, con quella che Bellatrix ha definito "la loro nuova famiglia".

**Capitolo 34**

* * *

**Natale a casa Lestrange**

_Cornovaglia, 21 dicembre 1980_

“Sbrigati Turner, altrimenti i posti migliori saranno presi!”

“Crouch, non correre! Siamo in largo anticipo!”

Ogni volta che Barty era di fretta, la chiamava per cognome. Anni e anni di lezioni insieme avevano forgiato questa abitudine reciproca. Quel giorno, poi, era al settimo cielo. Non vedeva l’ora di trascorrere le vacanze di Natale dai Lestrange.

Si erano ben guardati dal comunicare la notizia a casa. Entrambe le famiglie erano sicure che i figli sarebbero rimasti ad Hogwarts. I Turner non avevano fatto alcuna pressione affinché Alexandra tornasse a casa, impegnati com’erano con il lavoro al San Mungo, mentre da parte dei Crouch era arrivata una lettera dalla mamma di Barty nella quale veniva lasciato intendere che la situazione a Diagon Alley non era delle migliori e che fosse più prudente che il figlio rimanesse sotto la protezione di Silente.

“Lo senti il profumo della libertà, Turner?” le disse voltandosi verso di lei, mentre si avvicinavano alla piccola stazione di Hogsmeade. Il binario era affollato da studenti allegri, i più allegri di tutti, però, erano quelli del settimo anno.

“Crouch, Turner! Venite!” Travers e Nott fecero loro segno sporgendosi da un finestrino, “abbiamo trovato uno scompartimento vuoto!”

Barty le lanciò un’occhiata annoiata: avrebbe preferito fare il viaggio con Lucien Dolohov a parlare di schemi di Quidditch, piuttosto che ascoltare i pettegolezzi di quei due sulla loro fuga romantica nelle Ebridi.

Alexandra intravide Lucien e Aldous e disse loro: “Dolohov, Yaxley, volete unirvi? Travers e Nott hanno trovato uno scompartimento vuoto e vorremmo mantenere un livello decente di presenze.”

“Decente con Travers?” mormorò Yaxley annoiato, “hai degli standard piuttosto bassi, Turner…”

Alexandra ridacchiò, salì sul treno seguita da Aldous, Barty e Lucien che avevano già iniziato a parlare di Quidditch e della seconda parte del campionato. “Voglio chiudere l’anno con l’ultima vittoria di Serpeverde. Non abbiamo perso un campionato da quando Potter si è tolto dalle scatole e non voglio interrompere questa tradizione” diceva Dolohov sotto lo sguardo di approvazione di Barty.

“Ho studiato la nuova formazione di Tassorosso e loro hanno una costante: proteggono il Cercatore finché non si libera il Boccino d’oro. Poi lo lasciano libero: è il segnale. Ovvio, sarebbe meglio che il Boccino lo vedessimo prima noi.”

“Parleranno di Quidditch per tutto il viaggio?” le domandò Yaxley. Alexandra annuì. “È molto probabile. A proposito, complimenti a tuo papà. La Gazzetta del Profeta dice che è stato promosso a capo dell’Ufficio Misteri.”

“Grazie, lui è molto contento. È un ruolo di grande importanza, quello.”

“È un Ufficio molto interessante. La Gaiamens mi ha suggerito di fare domanda per un tirocinio il prossimo anno, ci sto pensando.”

“Sono certo che con i tuoi voti non dovresti aver problemi. Io pensavo di fare domanda al San Mungo, invece.”

“Se ti sentissero i miei genitori, inizierebbero a decantarti le meraviglie dell’Ospedale e le splendide opportunità di carriera che può offrire, l’influenza e il potere che puoi raccogliere lontano dalla corruzione della politica.”

“I tuoi come vedono suo padre?” Aldous le fece quella domanda sottovoce, indicando Barty con lo sguardo. “Pare che si conoscessero dai tempi di Hogwarts e non avessero una buona reputazione, ma non si sono mai voluti sbilanciare del tutto. Forse temono che lui lo venga a sapere tramite il figlio.”

Intervenne Elizabeth, seduta accanto ad Alexandra: “Come puoi biasimarli? Di questi tempi il Ministero ha orecchie ovunque. Credo che stiano rendendo tabù alcune parole, tra cui il nome dell’Oscuro Signore. Avete notato che non viene più menzionato nella Gazzetta del Profeta?”

“Sì, l’ho notato: usano strane perifrasi come Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato o Signore Oscuro ma sono settimane che non scrivono il suo nome.”

“È una misura per evitare che i suoi sostenitori inneggino a lui,” disse Yaxley, “me l’ha scritto mio padre. Indovinate chi è l’ideatore?” lo sguardo di tutti si posò su Barty e istintivamente la mano di Alexandra finì su quella di lui.

Barty e Lucien avevano interrotto la loro conversazione sul Quidditch attirati dai discorsi politici degli altri. “È già abbastanza penoso dover portare il _suo_ nome. Non associatemi a lui.”

“No, certo. Però capisci che non era semplice per noi, _prima_.”

“Siamo sollevati di sapere che hai scelto un’altra strada,” disse sottovoce Dolohov. Fuori dallo scompartimento sentirono alcuni passi. Barty si alzò in piedi, aprì la porta dello scompartimento e vide alcuni Grifondoro che lo osservavano sottecchi.

“Dovresti stare attento alle tue amicizie, Crouch. Cosa direbbe tuo padre?”

“Che sono fedele alla mia Casa, Spinnet.”

Alexandra si affacciò appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Barty e domandò: “Qual è il problema?”

Barty la guardò innocente e alzò le spalle facendo finta di non capire. Si alzò anche Lucien e guardò Spinnet nel corridoio: “Sei venuto ad ascoltare i nostri schemi di Quidditch, Spinnet? Grifondoro non ha nessuna chance quest’anno!”

Scoppiarono a ridere e chiusero lo scompartimento.

“Muffliato!” mormorò Yaxley, “vediamo se quegli impiccioni continuano a mettere il naso in affari che non gli interessano.”

“Questo è il miglior incantesimo che abbia potuto inventare Severus” esclamò Dolohov, seguito da cenni di approvazione da parte di tutto lo scompartimento. “Gli siamo debitori” aggiunse Yaxley.

Continuarono a discutere di politica e delle vacanze di Natale per tutto il resto del viaggio, fermandosi a prendere alcuni dolci quando passò la signora del carrello. Dopo pranzo si cambiarono, indossando i loro abiti tradizionali. Barty indossava una veste da mago grigio scuro, mentre Alexandra un abito da strega verde scuro.

Si coprirono con il cappuccio del mantello mentre scendevano dal treno, temendo di essere riconosciuti da qualche Auror. Si guardarono intorno, rimpicciolirono i loro bauli e si Smaterializzarono diretti in Cornovaglia.

Arrivarono nel mezzo di una tempesta. Il mare si agitava furioso contro le scogliere su cui si ergeva il castello dei Lestrange. Sopra di loro, la pioggia cadeva incessante. Avvolti nei loro mantelli si incamminarono lungo il sentiero di pietra che li avrebbe portati all’ingresso.

Annunciarono la loro presenza e trovarono Bellatrix e Rodolphus ad accoglierli.

“Benvenuti!” esclamò Bellatrix facendo gli onori di casa. Alexandra e Barty si scambiarono un’occhiata perplessa nel vederla nelle vesti della padrona di casa. Rodolphus ordinò agli elfi domestici di accompagnare gli ospiti nelle loro stanze e di sistemare i loro bagagli. Fecero tornare i bauli alla loro dimensione originaria e gli elfi li trasportarono nella loro camera.

“Vi abbiamo dato due camere comunicanti” disse Rodolphus. Salendo al piano di sopra, Bellatrix aggiunse: “Sai, zia Walburga non approverebbe altre soluzioni.”

“In fondo, due bagni sono sempre comodi” aggiunse Alexandra intercettando un sorriso divertito di Rodolphus mentre le apriva la porta di quella che sarebbe stata la sua stanza.

“Grazie” disse Barty guardandosi intorno. Nessuno di loro due aveva mai avuto delle stanze tanto grandi e sontuose.

“Abbiamo tirato fuori il corredo francese,” disse Rodolphus, “magari sarete così gentili da farlo sapere a Walburga che teme la rovina del buon nome dei Black e dei Lestrange.”

“Walburga esagera sempre, e voi siete gentilissimi.”

Bellatrix l’abbracciò dicendole “Bentornata a casa”, mentre Rodolphus dava una pacca sulle spalle a Barty. “Siamo una grande famiglia adesso.” Guardò la moglie e le disse: “Lasciamo che si riprendano dal viaggio.” Chiudendo la porta, Rodolphus disse loro: “Ci vediamo tra un’oretta nel salone e poi andremo a cena. Avremo alcuni ospiti stasera, tra cui l’Oscuro Signore.”

Non appena Rodolphus chiuse la porta, Alexandra si voltò a guardare Barty entusiasta. Si abbracciarono, finalmente e si scambiarono alcuni baci.

“Lui sarà qui,” le sussurrò, “il Maestro sarà qui stasera. Ci pensi?” Alexandra annuì felice della notizia, anche se la cosa che la emozionava di più era vedere la felicità di Barty.

“Prepariamoci,” propose Alexandra vedendo Barty impaziente e comprese l’utilità delle due camere, ciascuna con un bagno privato. Nel bagno la vasca era piena di acqua calda e profumata: gli elfi domestici dei Lestrange avevano pensato a tutto. Alexandra si spogliò, togliendo la veste ormai zuppa di pioggia e si immerse nella vasca, assaporando il calore dell’acqua e il profumo del bagnoschiuma al talco. _Il profumo di Regulus._ Era sempre nei suoi pensieri, nonostante il tempo trascorso. Silente aveva detto che il tempo e l’amore avrebbero curato le ferite, ma non le aveva detto che il dolore sarebbe rimasto. La ferita aveva smesso di sanguinare, ma la cicatrice, il dolore e la consapevolezza che nulla sarebbe tornato come prima, continuava a permanere. Sollevò lo sguardo al soffitto e pensò a Regulus, a quanto sarebbe stato bello vederlo comparire da una porta con il suo sorrisetto divertito. Sospirò e infilò la testa sott’acqua cercando di concentrare ogni suo pensiero su Barty.

Indossò una veste da strega blu scuro e si preparò per la cena. L’abbigliamento dai Lestrange era molto sobrio, secondo la tradizione dei Black, ed estremamente curato, secondo il gusto francese dei Lestrange. L’essere cresciuta sotto lo sguardo attento di Walburga Black le aveva imposto un guardaroba secondo quei canoni a cui sua madre si era sempre attenuta. Se non altro, aveva capito che era per l’amore che provava per Orion.

Barty bussò alla sua porta, entrò nella stanza e le diede un bacio sulla guancia: “Sei bellissima,” le mormorò sottovoce. In altri momenti avrebbe provato a sollevarle la gonna, ma l’idea di incontrare il loro Maestro aveva catturato ogni energia del suo fidanzato e nemmeno lei voleva farsi trovare impreparata o in disordine.

Scesero al piano di sotto incontrando i Malfoy: Narcissa e Lucius erano presenti insieme al piccolo Draco.

“Che sorpresa,” esclamò Lucius vedendoli entrare. Lanciò uno sguardo compiaciuto a Rodolphus ed esclamò: “Finalmente avete deciso di diventare dei padroni di casa a tutti gli effetti. Ospiti illustri per di più.”

Ogni volta che Lucius Malfoy apriva bocca, Alexandra non riusciva a capire se fosse serio o se stesse prendendo in giro Rodolphus che lanciava loro degli sguardi benevolenti, come un cugino maggiore. Esclamò divertito: “Lucius, lascia stare la politica. I ragazzi non hanno nemmeno messo piede al Ministero.”

“Beh ma la Gazzetta del Profeta e il Settimanale delle Streghe si sono dilungati sul loro fidanzamento, i voti che hanno ad Hogwarts e persino quel barbagianni di Bartemius era irritato dal fatto che invece di intervistarlo sulla sconfitta elettorale gli domandassero della vita sentimentale del figlio.” Scoppiarono a ridere, mentre un elfo domestico si aggirava con un vassoio pieno di calici di champagne.

Alexandra e Barty si scambiarono un’occhiata interrogativa. Dopo il primo articolo uscito sulla Gazzetta del Profeta, si erano lasciati assorbire dalle notizie sulla guerra e la politica e non avevano seguito la cronaca rosa. In fondo, pensavano che la loro storia non interessasse proprio a nessuno.

“Dici che Travers?” domandò Alexandra perplessa a Barty.

“Pensi che ci abbia provato con te per finire sui giornali? Sarebbe veramente patetico.”

L’arrivo dell’Oscuro Signore mise fine a tutte quelle chiacchiere lasciando il posto a un silenzio riverente.

“Mio Signore,” Rodolphus fece un inchino e guidò tutti i presenti nella sala da pranzo dove la cena era pronta per essere servita. Alexandra notò che Lord Voldemort sedeva a capotavola, al posto che sarebbe spettato a Rodolphus. Bellatrix sedeva alla destra dell’Oscuro Signore, al posto della padrona di casa, mentre Rodolphus era seduto nel posto in cui, secondo l’etichetta, avrebbe dovuto sedere l’ospite più importante.

“Miei cari amici,” disse Lord Voldemort sollevando un calice di vino elfico, “vorrei che questa sera tutti noi brindassimo al ricordo del caro Wilkes, caduto in un eroico combattimento sotto i colpi della Maledizione senza perdono scagliata da…” l’Oscuro Signore studiò il tavolo e soffermò il suo sguardo su Barty, “tuo padre, Crouch.”

Barty strinse il tovagliolo e si irrigidì sul tavolo. Prese il calice e lo levò al ricordo di Wilkes aggiungendo: “Vendicheremo anche la sua memoria, quando sarà il giorno.”

Alexandra era seduta accanto a lui, preoccupata dalle possibili reazioni di Barty. Ogni volta che veniva a conoscenza di un’impresa di suo padre, si incupiva sempre di più.

I presenti brindarono e la conversazione scivolò sulla politica. Si discusse della nomina di Yaxley all’Ufficio Misteri e fu interessante avere la conferma che avrebbe passato informazioni sulle azioni degli Auror.

“Crouch, dovrò chiederti di fare la scuola da Auror e seguire l’esempio di tuo padre. Sei la persona che può avvicinarsi di più senza destare sospetti.” Barty annuì.

“Turner, tu farai domanda al Wizengamot, come assistente di qualche consigliere. Abbiamo bisogno di retroscena e di qualcuno che sappia fare le giuste allusioni durante le chiacchiere riservate, sollevare dubbi e installare sospetti. Sei la fidanzata di Crouch e non darai alcun sospetto.” Alexandra annuì, ben felice di fare un tirocinio al Wizengamot non appena presi i M.A.G.O.

Al termine della cena si ritrovarono nel salotto dei Lestrange per continuare la riunione.

“Notizie sui Potter?” domandò Lord Voldemort.

“Ancora nessuna, mio Signore,” disse Rabastan Lestrange che era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento. Alexandra lo studiò e vide che doveva essere sconvolto per la morte di Wilkes.

“Potter?” domandò Alexandra, “James Potter? L’amico di Sirius?”

“Proprio lui. Quel Traditore del sangue magico! Ha sposato una Sanguemarcio! Ora hanno anche un figlio!” esclamò Bellatrix disgustata con un’espressione che le ricordò i momenti in cui Walburga si lasciava andare a commenti sulla politica.

Lord Voldemort la guardò negli occhi e ad Alexandra sembrò che il volto fosse ancora più sfigurato rispetto all’ultima volta che lo avesse visto. Camminava verso di lei, gli occhi dei presenti puntati su di lui mentre spiegava: “C’è una Profezia, Turner, pare che il loro figlio possa essere… un ostacolo… alla nostra missione. Voglio porvi rimedio personalmente prima che sia troppo tardi.”

Alexandra avvertì un brivido scenderle lungo la schiena. Non le piacque quella sensazione. Aveva letto molte cose sulle Profezie, anche studi recenti arrivati da Ilvermony e pubblicati su _Il Futuro Svelato_ che le suggerirono di consigliare prudenza.

“Mio Signore, le Profezie sono la branca più incerta di una materia… _complessa_ come la Divinazione. Gli ultimi studi nel settore sostengono che la maggior parte dei maghi ha realizzato le Profezie nel momento esatto in cui ha agito per impedirne l’avverarsi. Pensi a Laio e ad Acrisio nell’Antica Grecia.”

“Qualcuno si interessa di Divinazione…” esclamò ironico l’Oscuro Signore, “pensi di saperne più di me, Turner?”

“No, mio Signore, non ho tali pretese,” mormorò sottovoce. Si vergognava di dire che aveva avuto un brivido che l’aveva scossa nel profondo, non appena Lord Voldemort aveva menzionato la Profezia. Temeva che i Mangiamorte si sarebbero fatti beffe di lei che si sentiva già abbastanza ridicola.

“Non pensi che quegli studi ignorano tutte le molteplici Profezie che non si avverano?” le domandò l’Oscuro Signore che ormai era di fronte a lei.

“Le Profezie non sempre sono attendibili. Sono preoccupata per la nostra Causa,” mormorò. Non aveva il coraggio di guardare il suo Maestro negli occhi. Sentiva addosso a sé gli sguardi increduli, divertiti e persino scandalizzati dei presenti. Barty sembrava seccato dall’idea che lei stesse parlando di Divinazione con l’Oscuro Signore ed era sorpreso che il Maestro perdesse tempo a risponderle.

“Visto che la nostra amica Turner si interessa di Divinazione, forse potrebbe leggermi le foglie di tè.” Sentì una serie di risatine intorno a sé. Mantenne lo sguardo basso, temendo di vedere Barty arrabbiato o di incorrere nell’ira del suo Maestro. “Mio Signore… io non so se…”

Lord Voldemort ignorò le sue scuse. Sembrava deciso ad umiliarla pubblicamente facendola passare per una sciocca ragazzina: “Bellatrix, vuoi essere così gentile da portare del tè per la nostra amica? Vieni Turner, seguimi.” Le fece strada fino a un tavolino e le fece cenno di sedersi. I Mangiamorte si erano voltati per osservare la scena, mentre Bellatrix fece comparire il servizio da tè di porcellana francese pronto per essere usato.

Alexandra sospirò. Lord Voldemort prese le foglie di tè, le versò nella teiera con una maestria che non aveva visto nemmeno nei gesti della professoressa Gaiamens. Versò il tè, lo bevve e passò la tazza ad Alexandra per la lettura. Le mani le tremarono leggermente quando prese la tazza dalle mani di Lord Voldemort e per un istante i loro occhi si incontrarono. Si sentiva scrutata nel profondo ma, in qualche modo, sembrava che l’Oscuro Signore avesse compreso la profondità delle sue paure e la stesse aiutando a superarle.

Girò la tazza, secondo i gesti che aveva imparato a Divinazione e nelle numerose esercitazioni, poi lasciò scivolare le foglie sul piattino. “Vedo” mormorò, girò il piatto incredula, “un bivio”, girò ancora una volta, “un bambino”, un ultimo giro, “la morte”. Si scambiò uno sguardo con Lord Voldemort e lui comprese tutta la sua paura.

L’Oscuro Signore guardò i suoi Mangiamorte e disse: “La nostra amica Turner ci ha confermato il piano: o troviamo i Potter o per noi è finita. La Profezia era stata interpretata bene. Possiamo dare un nuovo slancio alle nostre ricerche.” Guardò nuovamente Alexandra e le disse: “In questi anni mi sono spinto più in là di ogni mago esistito per esplorare i confini della magia. Ho imparato a controllare e dominare la morte. Non sarà una sciocca Profezia a fermarmi.”

“Dominare la morte?” domandò Alexandra sorpresa.

“Una magia molto oscura e complessa, Turner. Quando sarete pronti verrete messi a conoscenza dei segreti. Non intendo commettere lo stesso errore commesso con Regulus.”

Quel nome fu come uno schiaffo per Alexandra e Barty. “Regulus?” mormorò Alexandra quasi balbettando.

“Regulus Black aveva capito fin dove mi ero spinto. Era un mago estremamente abile, ma la sola abilità, senza la guida, genera confusione e paura. La paura causa terribili incidenti di cui tutti noi ancora oggi paghiamo il prezzo.”

“Regulus è annegato in una grotta,” mormorò Alexandra.

“Regulus ha violato il patto di fiducia che lega tutti i Mangiamorte al loro Signore, non è rimasto concentrato sugli obiettivi e ha creduto di poter scoprire segreti a cui non era stato iniziato. Non tutti possono attraversare l’Oscurità senza una guida.”

L’Oscuro Signore li congedò poco dopo e si ritirò nella biblioteca dei Lestrange che era diventata il suo studio privato in compagnia di Bellatrix e Rodolphus. Barty avrebbe voluto continuare a partecipare a quelle che sembravano riunioni riservate, ma il modo in cui Rabastan lo bloccò e gli fece cenno di andare in camera fu fin troppo eloquente.

Alexandra si cambiò e raggiunse Barty attraverso la porta tra le due camere che avevano lasciato aperto. Trovò Barty in piedi, di fronte la finestra, a guardare il mare in tempesta che si agitava sotto di loro. Si avvicinò a lui e l’abbracciò da dietro, appoggiando la testa contro la schiena di Barty.

“Fa ancora male non sapere che cazzo ha fatto…” mormorò Barty, con un filo di voce. Alexandra lo strinse ancora più forte. Sentì la mano di Barty stringere la sua e voltarsi per abbracciarla. Rimasero in piedi davanti quella finestra, stretti l’uno nell’altra con la ferita della morte di Regulus che aveva ripreso a sanguinare. Sentiva le dita di Barty accarezzarle meccanicamente i capelli, così come lei stava accarezzando la schiena di lui.

Nel silenzio della stanza, Barty le disse: “Ti ho sempre presa in giro per Divinazione, sei stata brava.”

“Ho avuto un brivido e una sensazione di gelo quando ha parlato di trovare i Potter, Barty. Non è un buon segno.”

“Hai visto le foglie di tè? Bisogna farlo adesso, prima che sia troppo tardi.”

“Spero che faccia in tempo.”

Barty le accarezzò il viso e le sussurrò: “Fidati di lui. Hai sentito? Può dominare la Morte.”

Si chinò a baciarla e quando le labbra scesero sul collo, Alexandra sentì le dita sottili di lui scostarle le spalline della camicia da notte lasciandola scivolare a terra. La guidò sul letto, spogliandola del tutto e accarezzandola. Era rapita dallo sguardo attento di Barty, dal modo in cui lui riusciva ad essere premuroso controllando ogni sua minima reazione.

Quella notte fecero l’amore, senza giochi, senza provocazioni, bisognosi di unire le loro anime per affrontare la paura della guerra, l’ombra della morte che ricordava loro il prezzo in caso di sconfitta.

Per sfuggire alla paura della morte, Alexandra si lasciò cullare dalla fiducia cieca di Barty nell’Oscuro Signore, l’unico che sembrava essere in grado di dominarla e assicurare loro la vita. Dopo un’infanzia di regole e costrizioni, acquisita la libertà data dalla maggiore età, erano affamati di vita e di libertà e la continua presenza della Morte era un pensiero in grado di paralizzarli. Le promesse del loro Maestro, di affrancarli da quella paura erano il faro che permetteva loro di vedere un domani libero dalla guerra. Un mondo magico finalmente libero.

Si addormentarono che la tempesta era passata e il mare sotto di loro era tornato tranquillo.


	35. Una nuova vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terminati gli studi a Hogwarts, è il momento per Alexandra e Barty di iniziare a progettare la loro nuova vita da adulti, insieme. Barty seguirà le indicazioni dell'Oscuro Signore e inizia la carriera da Auror, mentre Alexandra deve sostenere un colloquio per un tirocinio all'Ufficio Applicazione Legge Magica

**Capitolo 35**

* * *

**Una nuova vita**

_Casa Turner, 23 giugno 1981_

Le vacanze di Natale erano volate con una velocità tale che ad Alexandra era sembrato di essersi Smaterializzata nel tempo e nello spazio, visto che in un battito di ciglia si era trovata a casa sua a Diagon Alley con i M.A.G.O. in tasca.

Il rientro dalla Cornovaglia, infatti, era stato seguito dalla solita corsa frenetica per restare al pari con i compiti, il campionato di Quidditch e la preparazione per gli esami finali. In quel periodo, Barty e lei studiarono moltissimo, passando giornate intere in biblioteca, chini su volumi di magia, intenti a memorizzare incantesimi, preparare pozioni e ripassare storie di guerre magiche.

Alexandra aveva continuato a interrogare le foglie di tè, leggere la mano, annotare i suoi sogni e fare l’oroscopo alla ricerca di un po’ di luce nel suo futuro. Erano studi supplementari che faceva da sola, chiusa nel dormitorio, per non incorrere nelle ironie di Barty o nella sua scaramanzia.

Finiti gli esami presero, per l’ultima volta, l’Espresso di Hogwarts per tornare a Londra e iniziare una nuova vita. Alexandra era riuscita ad ottenere un colloquio con una consigliera del Wizengamot, mentre Barty – grazie ai suoi splendidi voti e al cognome che portava – avrebbe iniziato l’addestramento da Auror. _Buon sangue non mente_ avevano detto al Ministero quando il figlio di Crouch aveva presentato la domanda. La lettura dei voti con cui il nuovo arrivato era uscito da Hogwarts aveva strappato un brindisi persino ad Alastor Moody.

Quella domenica, Barty si era presentato a casa Turner per il tè, con il suo solito sorriso da bravo ragazzo, il completo nuovo e i capelli perfettamente in ordine. Non appena Darlene fece comparire il tè e le tartine di accompagnamento e tutti si sedettero intorno al tavolo, molto tranquillamente disse: “Abbiamo finito Hogwarts. A Yule vorrei sposare vostra figlia.”

Alexandra era seduta di fronte a lui. Si era preparata con la stessa cura meticolosa di Barty e, in quel momento, il cuore le batteva forte pensando che non avrebbe potuto essere più felice di così.

Edward era seduto a capotavola. Aveva posato la tazza di tè, accarezzato la tovaglia di lino bianco ricamato e molto tranquillamente aveva risposto: “Abbiamo un contratto che regola tutto. Se Alexandra non ha cambiato idea, procedete.”

“Non ho cambiato idea” disse Alexandra guardando Barty, incredula di essere a un passo dal realizzare il desiderio di vivere con l’uomo che amava.

“Molto bene,” rispose Barty, “stiamo già cercando casa e potremmo trasferirci prima delle nozze.”

“Temo che questo non sia possibile.” Darlene dietro la tazza di tè parlò con un’espressione seria. Alexandra sapeva che sua madre non amava Barty, non lo aveva mai approvato ed era convinta che continuasse a sospettare che fosse coinvolto nella morte di Regulus.

“Come?” domandò Barty incredulo di ricevere un diniego a quella che non era nemmeno una richiesta. “Non posso permettere che mia figlia si comporti pubblicamente come una concubina,” commentò piegando con estrema cura il tovagliolo, mentre sosteneva ferma lo sguardo di Barty.

“Una concubina?” domandò Barty. Alexandra notò il modo in cui irrigidì la postura. Barty non amava essere contraddetto ed era certa che in quel momento si sentisse persino offeso. Piegò il tovagliolo con la stessa cura usata da Darlene, guardandola dritta negli occhi. L’aspetto gentile era scomparso ed era estremamente serio, come quando a scuola argomentava sul perché non era d’accordo con qualche professore. “Noi siamo fidanzati ufficialmente da oltre tre anni. Sua figlia è una delle ragazze più serie che ci sono là fuori, dovrebbe esserne orgogliosa.”

Darlene ridacchiò. Alexandra iniziò a preoccuparsi. Dalla morte di Orion, sua madre aveva tirato fuori un’indole aggressiva, come se fosse continuamente arrabbiata con la vita che le aveva strappato troppo presto l’uomo che amava. Continuò a sostenere lo sguardo di Barty, rimarcando che in quella casa era lei a fare le regole. “Certo, orgogliosa di una che va con due uomini. La figlia del secolo. Dobbiamo solo ringraziare il buon cuore dei Black che non sia saltato fuori uno scandalo.”

Barty sorrise a quell’affermazione: “Non è l’unica in questa casa ad avere una passione per i Black.”

“No, certo, ma tu non sei mio figlio e sorvolo sui tuoi gusti da invertito.”

“Mamma!” esclamò scandalizzata. Ma come si permetteva di apostrofare in quel modo il suo fidanzato? Cosa ne sapeva lei del loro amore? Non aveva capito niente! Non le era mai interessato di capire davvero i suoi sentimenti.

Barty le fece segno di non intervenire. Appoggiò le mani sul tavolo assumendo l’aria più gentile che riuscisse a simulare. La tensione del collo, sotto il colletto stirato, mostrava ad Alexandra quanto fosse arrabbiato. Tuttavia, si controllò e disse con un tono che sembrò calmo, di una fredda cortesia: “Signora Turner, prima che la situazione trascenda. Io sono venuto in casa sua, come richiede la tradizione, ad annunciare le nozze con vostra figlia. Alexandra è maggiorenne e quando la nuova casa sarà pronta, sarà lei a fare le sue scelte. Buona giornata.”

Si alzò, diede un bacio sulla fronte della sua fidanzata e iniziò ad incamminarsi verso l’uscita. Alexandra gli corse dietro, chiudendosi la porta dell’ingresso alle spalle, mortificata.

“Non ho parole. Mi dispiace. È impazzita.”

“Sapevamo che era una stronza. Il nostro programma non cambia, ma dovrai farti forza,” le disse. Le prese il viso tra le mani e la fissò negli occhi: “ora però voglio che ti concentri per il colloquio di domani. Se riesci ad iniziare il tirocinio al Ministero, vedrai che molte cose andranno al loro posto.”

Alexandra annuì. “Ci vediamo domattina al Ministero.” Si scambiarono un bacio e lei tornò in casa.

“Andare a vivere insieme! Ma come vi è saltato in mente?” le urlò Darlene, non appena la porta si chiuse alle spalle di Alexandra. Lei non le rispose, guardò la madre con disprezzo e andò verso le scale, decisa a chiudersi in camera. Non avrebbe preso lezioni da lei né da suo padre che, a giudicare dall’aria svagata che aveva in quei giorni, era stato impegnato a consolare la vedova Black. Edward, al contrario di Darlene, aveva colto perfettamente il senso della battuta di Barty e non gli era piaciuta l’idea che quella notizia fosse trapelata. Aveva assistito al dialogo in silenzio e aveva cercato di fermare la moglie prendendole una mano, ma era stato lento. Darlene aveva già buttato fuori il suo veleno quando la sua mano era caduta su quella della moglie.

Alexandra vide la madre entrare nella sua stanza come una Banshee: “Non ti permettere di andartene quando ti parlo, signorina!”

“È opportuno mettere fine a una conversazione quando diventa spiacevole, mamma. Si potrebbero dire cose che non si pensano,” le ricordò Alexandra, facendo il verso alle regole che le erano state insegnate.

“Non fare la spiritosa, questa non è una conversazione: sono due anni che mi sfuggi.” Era lì, con le mani sui fianchi e l’espressione arrabbiata come non la vedeva da anni. La differenza rispetto al passato era che ad Alexandra non le importava più nulla. Scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa incredula.

Suo padre si affacciò sull’uscio della stanza e Alexandra guardò entrambi i genitori: l’una furiosa, l’altro preoccupato da quanto sarebbe potuto accadere, e decisamente impreparato a gestire la moglie che improvvisamente aveva perso la fredda indifferenza che l’aveva caratterizzata per tutta la vita.

“Molto bene. Volete spiegazioni su me, Barty e Regulus?” domandò ironica.

Se sua madre voleva la guerra e voleva sapere il perché del suo comportamento, quello era il momento migliore per vuotare il sacco: “Immagino che voi sarete disposti a condividere altrettanto sulla reale natura del vostro legame con i Black. Robert lo sa che da piccolo è stato portato al San Mungo perché non si capiva se fosse figlio di Orion o di papà? E lo stesso è avvenuto per Sirius, per Regulus e per me?”

Sua madre divenne ancora più furiosa, aggiungendo l’oltraggio allo scandalo: “Chi ti ha riferito queste sciocche insinuazioni?”

“Tu, mamma,” disse tranquillamente, “Le tue lettere. Le vostre lettere. Quelle che tieni nello scrittoio avvolte in un nastro blu, uguali a quelle che la tua migliore amica Walburga tiene nel suo scrittoio avvolte in un nastro verde. Com’era? Siete l’una custode della felicità dell’altra? Hai preso papà in ostaggio perché la tua migliore amica è stata promessa al tuo ragazzo, eh? E poi ve li scambiavate come carte delle Cioccorane, eh?”

Le arrivò uno schiaffo sul volto. “Come ti permetti? Stupida ragazzina! Cosa ne sai tu?”

Alexandra iniziò a recitare mimando con sarcasmo un’enfasi teatrale: “Mio preziosissimo e infinito amore, mi si stringe il cuore ogni volta che tua figlia prende il tè con noi. È il tuo ritratto, ogni giorno più bella. È la figlia che ho sempre desiderato. Ogni volta che gioca a Scacchi Magici con Regulus rivivo le nostre partite in sala comune. Mi sento orribile ad essere gelosa della loro amicizia e so che dovrò distruggerla. Potrai mai perdonarmi? Tua fedele Walburga. Ti basta come esempio?”

Erano anni che covava rancore. L’aveva usato per alimentare la sua magia e rendere forti le sue maledizioni. Adesso che faceva parte di una nuova famiglia, poteva disfarsene. L’ora dei conti era giunta.

“Ci avete impedito di essere felici, avete riempito Regulus di aspettative, l’avete portato a preferire la morte perché non vedeva scampo alla vita in cui era stato incastrato. Eravamo innamorati da quando eravamo bambini. Nonostante le scale, i gradini e le vostre stupide regole.”

Darlene la osservava come se non avesse mai conosciuto sua figlia. Da quanto tempo era che non la vedeva veramente? Da quanto si era accontentata della recita che giornalmente le offriva, i bei voti, i sorrisi timidi, i capelli in ordine e i vestiti puliti?

Alexandra non seppe trattenersi: “Sai, mamma, c’è stato un momento quando è morto Orion, che mi sono detta che avresti capito la mia disperazione, che perdendo l’uomo che amavi avresti avuto pietà di tua figlia. Sono stata una sciocca. È stato lì che ho smesso di aspettarmi qualcosa da te.”

“Vattene. Vattene da questa casa e non tornare.”

“Cara, ma cosa dici?” balbettò Edward che era rimasto sulla porta ad osservare quella sfuriata con l’aria incredula e distaccata di chi assiste alle crisi e non le vive in prima persona.

Darlene si voltò verso il marito, gli occhi socchiusi come due fessure, mentre indicava la figlia: “Edward, quando è troppo è troppo. Non le permetterò di trascinarci tutti nel fango. Di rovinare il buon nome di Robert e la sua carriera al San Mungo.” Guardò Alexandra e ripeté scandendo le parole: “Fuori da questa casa.”

“Benissimo!”

Mosse la bacchetta, aprì il baule di scuola e lo riempì dei suoi vestiti, dei libri, dei ricordi. Prese le foto di Barty e Regulus, i ritagli della Gazzetta del Profeta che riportavano alcuni casi commessi dai Lestrange che volarono sotto gli occhi di sua madre. La vide afferrare un ritaglio di giornale e domandarle: “Cosa sono questi?”

“Articoli della Gazzetta del Profeta.” Non doveva dare nessuna spiegazione.

“Perché li tieni?” Sua madre la osservò con un velo di terrore negli occhi. La Gazzetta del Profeta in quei giorni aveva pubblicato alcuni articoli su Tu-Sai-Chi che accoglieva tra le sue fila giovani reclute provenienti da illustri famiglie magiche. Alcuni ragazzi usciti da Hogwarts erano caduti sotto i colpi delle bacchette degli Auror.

“Non sono affari tuoi.”

“Hai ragione. Fuori da questa casa.”

Le restituì il ritaglio di giornale come se non volesse più toccarlo. Alexandra prese il resto delle sue valigie e infilò dentro le cose più importanti, i suoi abiti preferiti, i mantelli, le scarpe e tutto il resto.

“Baule locomotor!” esclamò e guidò le sue valigie fuori da quella stanza mentre una mano reggeva la gabbia di Antares.

Si scambiò uno sguardo con suo padre che, come sempre, non ebbe il coraggio di andare contro Darlene. L’indomani avrebbe avuto il colloquio al Ministero della Magia e pertanto decise di prendere una stanza al Paiolo Magico. Non aveva voglia di andare a casa Crouch e di vedere l’espressione delusa della mamma di Barty. Non voleva litigare anche con lei.

Tom, il proprietario del Paiolo Magico, le diede una bella stanza che affacciava su Diagon Alley. Sistemò i bauli e le disse che per i prossimi tre giorni la stanza sarebbe stata libera. Pensò che avrebbe potuto chiedere ospitalità ai Lestrange.

Scrisse un biglietto per Barty e lo affidò alla sua civetta. Non dovette attendere molto, lo sentì bussare alla porta della sua stanza prima ancora del ritorno di Antares che, probabilmente, era andato a caccia dopo aver consegnato il biglietto.

Alexandra raccontò a Barty il litigio, il modo in cui sua madre aveva cercato lo scontro e il silenzio di suo padre. “Ho provato a controllarmi, ma era impossibile sfuggire. Mi è piombata in camera e ha iniziato ad insultarmi e io ho tirato fuori la storia delle lettere e mi ha cacciata di casa per non infangare il nome di Robert.”

“Domani verrai a stare a casa da me,” le disse “non puoi stare al Paiolo Magico.”

“Ma tua mamma…”

“Mia mamma è l’ultima persona al mondo che ti lascerebbe per strada. Non voglio sentire obiezioni. D’accordo?” Alexandra annuì. “Stasera vieni a cena da noi. Così annunciamo le nozze anche ai miei genitori” Ridacchiò tra sé e sé aggiungendo: “Se cacciano di casa anche me abbiamo già la sistemazione al Paiolo Magico.”

Barty la strinse a sé e Alexandra si lasciò stringere, mentre era ancora scossa per il violento litigio. Era sempre stata lei a incoraggiare e sostenere Barty, mentre ora si era trovata improvvisamente sola e priva di punti di riferimento. Non avrebbe mai creduto che i suoi genitori sarebbero arrivati a tanto.

Andarono insieme a casa Crouch e Alexandra cercò di mascherare il suo stato d’animo scosso. Parlarono del Ministero della Magia, dei tirocini da iniziare e il signor Crouch le raccontò degli inizi della sua carriera.

“Dovevate vederlo all’epoca, era impeccabile” esclamò Evelyn con uno sguardo carico di ammirazione per il marito. Nonostante il passare degli anni erano una coppia ancora molto innamorata.

“Allora non è cambiato niente,” esclamò Alexandra divertita, raccogliendo un sorriso da parte del signor Crouch.

Barty l’avrebbe uccisa se l’avesse saputo, ma in quel momento, Alexandra avrebbe voluto avere una famiglia come la sua: due genitori che si amano, una mamma amorevole, essere la figlia coccolata. Le vennero i brividi nel pensare che quell’uomo distinto con la scriminatura dei capelli perfetta e i baffi curati fosse il responsabile della morte di Wilkes. Le sembrò altrettanto incredibile che si riuscisse ad essere così gioviali a tavola mentre si spediva il meglio della gioventù magica tra le braccia dei Dissennatori.

Barty era seduto di fronte a lei, guardò i genitori e decise di affrontare il discorso: “Abbiamo finito Hogwarts, io sono stato ammesso all’apprendistato da Auror, Alexandra domani ha un colloquio al Ministero. Abbiamo deciso di sposarci a Yule, credo che sia arrivato il momento.”

“Ottimo, figliolo. Ottimo. Il vostro contratto di fidanzamento regola tutto,” disse il signor Crouch mentre si serviva un cucchiaio di purè di patate. Non sfuggì ad Alexandra che si era rivolto al figlio come se Barty avesse parlato di una formalità. Del resto, era lo stesso commento di Edward.

Barty, abituato all’indifferenza paterna, proseguì: “Pensavamo ad una cosa molto intima. Non voglio che torni la stampa e la casa si riempia di gente che non si sa da dove viene. Bastano le nostre famiglie e il mago che officia i riti tradizionali.” Nessuno di loro due aveva voglia di perdere tempo con i preparativi. Si sarebbero sposati anche l’indomani con una firma al Ministero se fosse stato sufficiente, ma volevano una cerimonia tradizionale, con i vecchi riti per rievocare la magia antica.

Il signor Crouch sembrò non credere alle proprie orecchie: “Va benissimo. Avete carta bianca.” Erano certi che sarebbe stato ben felice di non essere coinvolto nei preparativi e di avere una cerimonia che gli portasse via meno tempo possibile.

Barty proseguì con il discorso che aveva preparato: “Vorremmo cercare casa fin da subito, prima di iniziare ad essere impegnati con il lavoro e i preparativi del matrimonio.”

“Ma sì, certo, mi sembra un’ottima idea.”

“Ma Bartemius, prima del matrimonio? Non pensi alle voci?” esclamò titubante la signora Evelyn. Sapevano che quello sarebbe stato un intoppo. Alexandra sperò che la situazione non degenerasse come era avvenuto a casa sua. Tuttavia, il signor Crouch non era come suo padre, era abituato a dettare legge in casa ed era dalla loro parte. “Mia cara, siamo nel 1981, non nel Medioevo! Immagina se noi avessimo potuto andare a vivere insieme subito dopo Hogwarts, invece di aspettare il matrimonio.”

“I tuoi genitori cosa pensano?” domandò Evelyn, per nulla convinta dalle parole del marito.

Alexandra non volle mentire, ma avrebbe omesso il fatto di essere stata sbattuta fuori casa. In fondo, sua madre l’aveva mandata via per il legame segreto con i Black non per il matrimonio. “Lo abbiamo accennato oggi pomeriggio e sono divisi. Mia madre ha le sue stesse preoccupazioni, mentre mio padre dice che dovrei decidere da sola perché sono maggiorenne e con un contratto di fidanzamento.”

“Tu cosa pensi?” le domandò Evelyn, incuriosita. Nessuna donna adulta le aveva mai chiesto un’opinione a parte le insegnanti a scuola, si intende. Tutte l’avevano subissata di giudizi, regole e opinioni, le loro. Si trovò spaesata a dover dare un’opinione su un tema così delicato. Avrebbe voluto dire che erano anni che lei e Barty infrangevano le regole e che in quegli anni nessuno si sarebbe scandalizzato, ma nel mondo magico Purosangue occorreva sempre mostrarsi prudenti. Così optò per una versione diplomatica.

“So che le regole prevedono che gli sposi aspettino la data del matrimonio per andare ad abitare la loro casa, so che questa regola serve a tutelare la reputazione della futura sposa,” guardò Barty e poi spostò lo sguardo sulla madre e continuò, “in altre circostanze sarei d’accordo, ma io e Barty ci conosciamo da quando avevamo sei anni, siamo fidanzati da tre anni e mezzo, non ho motivo di credere che Barty possa rompere il fidanzamento da qui a Yule. Se è un problema, però, possiamo anticipare il matrimonio a quando avremo la casa. Insomma, se siamo solo noi, non sarà un grosso problema fissare la data con poco preavviso.”

“Questa è una soluzione che apprezzerei,” disse Evelyn incontrando lo sguardo sollevato di Barty. A quanto pare lui non sarebbe stato cacciato di casa ed era stata trovata una soluzione che avrebbe reso tutti felici.

“Mi chiedevo se possiamo ospitare Alex per l’estate. I suoi genitori sono molto impegnati al San Mungo” aggiunse infine Barty.

“Ma certo, ma dimenticatevi di condividere la stanza.”

Evelyn rivolse loro uno sguardo incredibilmente risoluto, di chi non ammetteva repliche. Avrebbero accettato, era una concessione che potevano fare. Non solo Barty non sarebbe stato cacciato di casa, ma lei aveva trovato una sistemazione per l’estate. Con un po’ di fortuna avrebbero trovato casa prima di settembre e una volta sposati non avrebbero avuto più problemi. Certo, non avrebbero celebrato il matrimonio a Yule, ed era estremamente sbagliato farlo a Samhain, ma l’importante era che riuscissero a stare insieme, il prima possibile.

La serata trascorse allegramente per gli standard di casa Crouch, finché Bartemius non venne richiamato nel suo studio da un gufo urgente e Alexandra si avviò nella sua stanza al Paiolo Magico. Prima di chiudersi nel suo studio il signor Crouch disse ad Alexandra: “Domattina, vieni a casa nostra verso le otto così andiamo al Ministero insieme.”

L’indomani, Alexandra si svegliò presto in preda all’ansia per il colloquio. Si lavò e impiegò particolare attenzione a pettinare e acconciare i capelli che ormai erano cresciuti. Non sapeva se portarli legati, come la professoressa McGranitt, per dare un’immagine di serietà e affidabilità, oppure se lasciarli sciolti sulle spalle come le streghe che aveva visto sulla copertina del Settimanale delle Streghe. Alla fine, optò per una soluzione intermedia, raccogliendo le ciocche che potevano scendere davanti al viso.

Indossò il suo vestito da strega preferito, esaminò le foglie di tè che, tanto per cambiare, le preannunciavano dolori. Ripassò il suo curriculum, raccolse la bacchetta e si avviò verso casa Crouch emozionata come se fosse il suo primo giorno di scuola.

Vide Barty andarle incontro sorridendo. Aveva iniziato l’addestramento da Auror da qualche giorno e aveva scoperto che le peggiori idee e innovazioni all’Ufficio le aveva apportate proprio suo padre, in nome dell’efficienza nella lotta al Male. Il signor Crouch era pronto con una valigia da cui usciva una serie di rotoli di pergamena arrotolati, mentre la signora Crouch e Winky sembravano allegre nel vedere la casa finalmente viva. Alexandra non poteva fare a meno di domandarsi i motivi del buon umore del signor Crouch: stava forse organizzando un agguato ai Mangiamorte? Aveva pianificato ispezioni e arresti? Persino Barty era attento ad ogni espressione paterna. Presero la Metropolvere e comparvero nel lungo corridoio in legno scuro costellato da camini. L’Atrium del Ministero della Magia, con la sua meravigliosa fontana, era affollatissimo.

“Con il tempo vi sembrerà casa,” disse il signor Crouch, mentre Alexandra era in coda per il controllo della bacchetta. Vedeva il signor Crouch essere continuamente fermato da varie persone. Alexandra si disse che presto avrebbe conosciuto anche lei i vari funzionari degli uffici del Ministero.

“Mi raccomando, Jones, voglio la relazione sul mio tavolo prima di mezzogiorno,” disse ad una strega dall’aria nobile. Bartemius si voltò verso il figlio: “Hestia Jones, una tua futura collega Auror, brava, eh, ma il lavoro di ufficio proprio non le va giù. È sempre in ritardo con le relazioni.”

Si voltò verso Alexandra e le domandò: “Dov’è il tuo colloquio esattamente?” Alexandra prese la pergamena con la convocazione e lesse: “Ufficio Applicazione Legge Magica, Secondo livello, ufficio della consigliera Dolores Umbridge.”

“Oh Salazar, Dolores!” esclamò Bartemius, “Ingraziarsi Dolores è praticamente impossibile, mia cara. Ha un disperato bisogno di aiuto, ma al momento ha fatto fuggire tutti i malcapitati. Nei prossimi giorni cercherò di vedere se Amelia Bones ha bisogno di una nuova assistente.”

Barty le mimò un “in bocca al lupo” e le fece cenno che si sarebbero visti per pranzo, durante la pausa della scuola di Auror. Si incamminò rassegnata verso l’ufficio della consigliera Umbridge. Guardò la convocazione e sospirò: “Dolores, eh? E poi mi dicono che la Divinazione è imprecisa… le foglie di tè non mentono mai.”

La pergamena riportava che il colloquio era fissato per le nove. Arrivò con un quarto d’ora di anticipo e vide che fuori dalla porta dell’ufficio della Umbridge c’era un gruppetto di giovani streghe e maghi, alcuni dei quali era certa di averli incrociati per i corridoi di Hogwarts. Era strano trovarsi al Ministero della Magia in veste completamente diversa, senza le uniformi con i colori delle Case.

“Sparisca subito!”

Una vocetta stridula urlò da dentro l’ufficio della consigliera, la porta si aprì di scatto e una ragazza con il volto in lacrime uscì correndo via. Alexandra deglutì, temendo di fare la fine della malcapitata e domandandosi quale Banshee abitasse quell’ufficio.

Uscì fuori una strega bassina, formosa e dai capelli corti in soffici boccoli castani. L’abito rosa accese la memoria di Alexandra: era la strega che aveva incontrato con il signor Crouch il giorno delle elezioni. Era indecisa se lasciar scivolare il nome del signor Crouch durante il colloquio. Non avrebbe mai voluto che quella strega si andasse a lamentare da lui della sua incompetenza. Il signor Crouch, in fondo, non sembrava avere una buona opinione della consigliera Umbridge.

“Turner?” domandò con una vocetta che non sembrava affatto appartenere alla stessa persona che aveva urlato. Alexandra si fece avanti un po’ intimorita. “Prego, cara. Accomodati. Mi dai il tuo curriculum? Come saprai, non ho un assistente e non riesco a trovare niente.”

Sorrise di rimando a quelle labbra sottili colorate di rosa. Ancora una volta, trovò strano, Walburga avrebbe detto inappropriato per l’età, il fiocco nero che portava tra i capelli.

“Posso offrirti una tazza di tè?” le domandò la consigliera con un tono così cortese che la spiazzò. Non sapeva come rispondere. Iniziò dicendo: “Ho fatto colazione,” ma vide che la consigliera Umbridge stava socchiudendo gli occhi e aggiunse, “ma una tazza di tè non si rifiuta mai. Molto volentieri, grazie.”

L’espressione della consigliera tornò dolce. Doveva essere una persona che non amava essere contraddetta e soprattutto che le cose non si conformassero alle sue aspettative. Le ricordava alcune lontane nipoti di Walburga, così capricciose e piene di sé. Aveva imparato a schivare le loro ire e i loro dispetti fin da bambina. A lei non costava nulla assecondarle nella loro stupidità e lasciarle convinte di essere le migliori al mondo. Ai tempi, c’era Regulus a ricordarle come fosse una vera amicizia. Adesso, il suo obiettivo era quello di ottenere un posto con un consigliere del Wizengamot per portare informazioni all’Oscuro Signore. Non le sarebbe importato quanto l’avrebbe strapazzata. Anzi, l’allettava l’idea di diventare indispensabile per quella strega che non sapeva trovare un curriculum senza un assistente. Era una sfida che la divertiva. Un po’ come l’essere sopravvissuta a ben cinque anni di Hogwarts seguendo tutte le materie.

Comparve una tazza con un tè Darjeeling che emanava uno splendido aroma. Zuccherò appena il tè e ne prese un sorso, sotto lo sguardo attento della consigliera. La consigliera le lanciò un’occhiata e poi passò ad esaminare il suo curriculum. Alexandra sbirciò sulla scrivania, perfettamente ordinata, notando che gli scaffali ai margini portavano alcune foto della consigliera con il Ministro Bagnold, la ritraevano ad alcune inaugurazioni in compagnia di Cornelius Fudge, l’amico del signor Crouch. Alle pareti erano appesi una serie di piatti pacchiani decorati con gattini che si muovevano intorno a gomitoli, cuscini e tazze di tè.

“Serpeverde. Molto bene!” esclamò allegra, aggiungendo: “Non dovrei fare preferenze nel mio lavoro, ma credo che sia una questione di affinità. Serpeverde era la mia Casa e penso che si possa trovare un terreno comune per lavorare. Capisci cosa intendo?”

“Perfettamente. Insomma, è una questione di mentalità,” concordò. Non le sembrava vero che Salazar Serpeverde avesse accolto tra le sue fila una strega del genere. Doveva avere qualche dote nascosta o il Cappello Parlante era migliorato con il tempo.

La consigliera continuava a scrutarla mentre beveva il tè, al punto che Alexandra iniziò a sentirsi a disagio. La sua interlocutrice se ne accorse, con un tono gentile sotto uno sguardo inquisitorio le disse: “Scusami, ma ho la sensazione di averti già vista.”

Forse Dolores Umbridge si ricordava di lei e voleva tirare fuori l’argomento. Non ebbe il coraggio di mentire, così Alexandra annuì: “Ci siamo viste il giorno delle elezioni fuori dal seggio.”

“Ah, ma sei la fidanzata del figlio di Barty Crouch! Certo, ora ricordo. Dodici G.U.F.O. e altrettanti M.A.G.O. sorprendente, ragazza! Sei la figlia di Turner e Rowle, giusto?” domandò con l’espressione che le sembrò interessata. Alexandra annuì, imbarazzata per il modo sbrigativo con cui era stata incasellata.

“Beh, allora tu non ti scandalizzerai se preferisco una Purosangue come te a un Sanguemarcio qualsiasi, vero?”

“No, certo che no, anche se preferirei essere scelta per il merito più che per il sangue. Insomma, ho messo molto impegno per studiare, avere dodici M.A.G.O. e padroneggiare secoli di magia sviluppata dai nostri avi. Non si tratta solo di sangue, ma di identità, cultura e appartenenza,” le disse con un sorriso.

“Molto bene ragazza, mi piace come ragioni. Credo che tu possa essere l’assistente di cui ho bisogno.” La vide uscire dalla porta e congedare gli altri candidati che nel frattempo stavano arrivando. Si salutarono sull’uscio davanti agli altri, la consigliera Umbridge le disse: “Inizi tra due giorni. Non mi deludere.”

Venne spedita nell’ufficio tirocini a compilare una serie di moduli. L’indomani le avrebbero mandato via gufo la targhetta con il nome e fatto trovare la scrivania pronta nella zona dei tirocinanti. Fortunatamente, non avrebbe dovuto condividere quell’orribile ufficio con la sua inquietante consigliera.

“Allora, come è andata?” le domandò Barty non appena la vide.

“È stato fin troppo facile: una strega ambiziosa, avida di connessioni e simpatizzante di certe idee tradizionali,” disse divertita. Ha letto appena il curriculum e quando si è ricordata di avermi incontrata con la tua famiglia il giorno delle elezioni ha deciso che ero la sua assistente preferita.”

“Ottimo, no?”

“Assolutamente. Impiegherò pochissimo tempo per diventarle indispensabile e nel giro di poco mi racconterà anche i suoi più intimi segreti. A te come è andata?”

“Hanno spiegato come si eseguono i pedinamenti. È stato istruttivo.”


	36. Inizio di tirocinio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra inizia il suo tirocinio con la consigliera Dolores Umbridge e viene applicata a lavorare a un rapporto sull'andamento delle spese dell'ufficio Auror. Nel frattempo, i Mangiamorte cercano di utilizzare le informazioni portate dalle loro reclute per guadagnare posizioni di vantaggio.

**Capitolo 36**

* * *

**Inizio di tirocini** **o**

_Ministero della Magia, 25 giugno 1981_

Alexandra trascorse i due giorni che la separavano dall’inizio del tirocinio in preda all’ansia da alunna modello. Comprò degli abiti da strega che fossero adatti per una tirocinante dell’Ufficio Applicazione Legge Magica. Aveva osservato le streghe che entravano e uscivano dal Ministero e molte di loro indossavano dei completi con la gonna, una blusa e una giacca, che conferiva loro un aspetto molto professionale. Si lasciò consigliare da Madama McClan. Acquistò anche una scorta di Piume e avvisò suo papà del lavoro che aveva appena ottenuto.

Si sorprese nel ricevere quasi immediatamente una risposta da parte di suo padre.

_“Mia cara Alex,_

_torna a casa. Evelyn ha informato tua madre del fatto che hai acconsentito ad anticipare la data delle nozze al momento in cui la casa sarà pronta e che non andrete a vivere insieme fuori dal matrimonio. Ti prego, torna a casa. Tua madre è molto dispiaciuta per quello che ti ha detto. Dobbiamo salvare il nome dei Turner.”_

Alexandra acconsentì alla richiesta del padre e si trovò nuovamente nella sua stanza. Una parte di lei sentiva che, una volta sposata, i suoi genitori non le avrebbero più rivolto la parola. Sua madre, in fondo, aveva già iniziato ad evitarla.

Turner. Al contrario, il signor Crouch era rimasto sorpreso dal fatto che avesse superato il colloquio con Dolores Umbridge e più volte si era rivolto a lei chiamandola _“giovane collega”,_ mentre Barty alzava gli occhi al cielo e la signora Evelyn rideva allegra.

Sembrava che improvvisamente il mondo si fosse capovolto e che i taciturni Crouch fossero diventati allegri, mentre i Turner, da sempre molto cortesi, si erano chiusi in un gelido silenzio. Alexandra in quei giorni si sentiva estremamente confusa e, per la prima volta, dovette fare i conti con la prospettiva di non passare tutto il giorno insieme a Barty. Non era mai capitato, salvo in brevi parentesi estive, sicuramente non da sette anni a quella parte, che lei e Barty trascorressero così tanto tempo separati.

Barty era impegnato con l’addestramento da Auror, lei il giorno seguente avrebbe iniziato il tirocinio. Si sarebbero visti per pranzo e poi brevemente all’uscita dal lavoro. Sarebbero tornati ognuno presso la propria casa se qualche riunione con l’Oscuro Signore non avesse imposto loro di Materializzarsi in Cornovaglia. Il giorno successivo la giornata si sarebbe ripetuta identica, salvo qualche piccola variante. Per loro, abituati a stare insieme dal mattino in sala comune fino alla sera, quando sulle soglie del dormitorio si scambiavano il bacio della buona notte, sembrava impossibile. Non era più come nelle estati precedenti, con le giornate da trascorrere tra le lenzuola, mentre i genitori erano a lavoro.

Si girò nel letto, dicendosi che presto avrebbero trovato una casa tutta per loro e quella assurda separazione sarebbe finita.

L’indomani si presentò in perfetto orario davanti la porta della consigliera Umbridge.

“Buongiorno signorina Turner. Mi segua,” le disse la consigliera Umbridge, mentre attraversavano il corridoio ed entravano nella stanza di fronte. Alexandra si ritrovò in un ufficio molto ampio, pieno di scrivanie affollate da giovani maghi e streghe alle prese con diverse mansioni: c’era chi stava sistemando una borsa che non si apriva, chi scriveva una lettera e chi stava lavorando a un report. Sulla porta c’era scritto “Ufficio tirocinanti”. Appena entrarono nella stanza, un paio di maghi che stavano chiacchierando con un collega tornarono rapidamente al proprio posto non appena udirono la consigliera Umbridge preannunciare il suo arrivo simulando una tossetta fastidiosa.

“Ecco, questo è il suo posto. Gradirei che preparasse delle risposte di rigetto a queste due istanze e iniziasse a lavorare ad un rapporto sull’andamento dei costi dell’ufficio Auror. Ho la sensazione che stiano esagerando con le spese. I documenti li trova nell’archivio: mandi la richiesta attraverso questi dispacci e in poco tempo le arriverà quanto richiesto. Tutto chiaro?”

“Perfettamente.” Prese posto alla scrivania, ordinò le piume sul tavolo, facendo in modo di replicare l’ordine perfetto che aveva scorto nell’ufficio della Umbridge e accertandosi che la sua consigliera se ne accorgesse. Notò che le labbra della Umbridge si incurvarono in un sorriso soddisfatto e iniziò a lavorare alla risposta alla prima lettera. “Consigliera!” esclamò Alexandra prima che la Umbridge andasse via: “se ha bisogno di me, non esiti a chiamarmi.”

“Certo, cara. Buon lavoro.” La vide andare via, rimproverando, durante il percorso, alcune streghe per l’abbigliamento, a suo dire, poco professionale. Non appena la Umbridge uscì dalla porta, una strega e un mago si voltarono verso di lei: “Sei la nuova assistente della Umbridge?”

Alexandra annuì.

“Per tutti i Draghi! Buona fortuna. L’ultimo assistente è durato appena una settimana.”

“Sì, ho sentito. Spero di essere più fortunata.”

Scosse la testa, pensando che gli altri non avevano la sua stessa motivazione a voler rimanere a lavorare con Dolores Umbridge. Una strega arrivista di quel genere era perfetta da influenzare per portare le istanze dell’Oscuro Signore al Wizengamot. Inoltre, pareva che fosse molto informata sui pettegolezzi del Ministero e poteva essere una fonte di informazioni, se solo avesse avuto la sua fiducia.

Terminò le risposte alle lettere verso metà mattina e le portò alla consigliera per la firma insieme ad una tazza di tè e dei biscottini al burro. Bussò alla porta ed entrò: “Buongiorno consigliera, ho le lettere pronte e mi sono permessa di portarle una tazza di tè con dei biscottini al burro.”

Dentro la stanza vide il consigliere Cornelius Fudge che la guardò perplesso.

“Mi scusi. Torno dopo” esclamò arretrando e maledicendosi per un passo falso così sciocco. La Umbridge, tuttavia, sembrava essere rimasta di buon umore. “No, Turner, grazie. Lascia tutto qua” disse facendo spazio sulla scrivania.

“Il consigliere Fudge vuole del tè?” domandò con un sorriso cortese. Forse i M.A.G.O. non servivano per portare i tè ai consiglieri del Wizengamot, ma Walburga diceva sempre che saper servire il tè era il primo dovere per diventare una perfetta padrona di casa. E lei voleva diventare indispensabile in quell’ufficio.

Cornelius Fudge la osservò come se stesse cercando di ricordare dove l’avesse vista. Gli andò in soccorso la consigliera Umbridge: “È la fidanzata del figlio di Crouch, per questo ti è familiare. Ed è la figlia di Edward Turner del San Mungo.”

“Ah, sì, ecco. Il San Mungo. Mi ricordo di lei, signorina. Era solo una bambina, ma ricordo che ha trascorso il Natale al San Mungo l’anno in cui ho subito un ricovero per una fattura uscita male.”

“Sì, mi è capitato diversi anni di trascorrere il Natale al San Mungo con mio fratello,” ammise. Si ricordò che non fosse opportuno disturbare una riunione e con un colpo di bacchetta fece comparire un’altra tazza di porcellana. Sorrise alla consigliera Umbridge e disse: “Torno dopo la fine della riunione.”

La Umbridge la studiava, indecisa se apprezzare o infastidirsi per tutte quelle premure. L’aver interrotto una riunione senza ricevere urla le fece pensare che ci fosse tolleranza verso il suo primo giorno. Non si sarebbe più ripetuto. Si disse che avrebbe lavorato alla relazione sui costi dell’ufficio Auror.

Il momento della pausa pranzo fu un sollievo, corse verso l’Atrium e trovò Barty ad aspettarla all’ascensore. Fecero una passeggiata per Diagon Alley, mangiando un sandwich al Paiolo Magico.

“Come sta andando?” le domandò incuriosito.

“È stata tutta la mattina chiusa in ufficio con Cornelius Fudge. Io ho scritto due lettere e devo preparare un rapporto sul tuo ufficio.”

“Interessante” L’attirò a sé per i fianchi e le sussurrò nell’orecchio “vuoi venire a fare un’ispezione?”

“Chissà”. Ridacchiarono entrambi e si avviarono di nuovo verso il Ministero della Magia: la loro pausa era finita. Barty le disse: “Dovremo usare la pausa pranzo per cercare casa.” Alexandra annuì, ripromettendosi che l’indomani sarebbero andati presso l’agenzia immobiliare di Diagon Alley. Era indubbio che non avrebbero mai lasciato il loro quartiere magico. Di quei tempi non avevano voglia né di isolarsi nel nulla (troppo esposti a perquisizioni del Ministero) né mescolarsi con i Babbani.

La consigliera Umbridge le chiese di cambiare il tono delle lettere, di essere più diretta, senza dare troppi dettagli sulle ragioni del rigetto. Assecondò le richieste e per il resto del pomeriggio si dedicò al rapporto sull’andamento dei costi dell’ufficio Auror. Sembrava che a partire dalle prime imprese dell’Oscuro Signore il Ministero della Magia avesse destinato sempre più risorse all’Ufficio Auror.

L’ultimo anno in cui era stato Ministro quel Babbano di Nobby Leach, nel 1968, il budget dell’Ufficio Auror era cresciuto del 20%. Un aumento notevole, considerato che gli altri uffici avevano avuto un incremento medio del 7%. Ripensò a Nobby Leach. Suo padre l’aveva avuto in cura al San Mungo e ancora non aveva capito come diavolo fosse morto. C’era stata persino un’inchiesta per via dei legami dei Turner con i Black ma poi tutto era stato archiviato e la morte del Ministro era rimasta avvolta nel mistero.

Il successore di Leach, Eugenia Jenkins, aveva continuato con la politica di aumento del budget, di un 7% per ciascuno dei sette anni in cui era stata Ministro. La ragione di quegli aumenti era ancora peggiore: servivano risorse per sedare le proteste dei Purosangue durante le marce dei Magonò e successivamente per fronteggiare l’ascesa dell’Oscuro Signore.

Il Ministero della Magia aveva disposto moltissime ispezioni, perquisizioni e sequestri nelle case delle famiglie Purosangue. Ricordava che Edward aveva affidato ad Orion alcuni oggetti oscuri, affinché li custodisse tra i segreti di Grimmauld Place. Non sapeva però se poi se ne fosse disfatto. Ricordava che c’era un via vai da Borgin & Burkes e lei era stata portata lì da suo padre durante “una passeggiata” a Diagon Alley con la promessa di un gelato enorme da Florian Fortebraccio. All’epoca, aveva accolto come un enorme privilegio quello di mangiare un gelato con il suo papà, adesso aveva capito che era una copertura per andare a trafficare con oggetti oscuri. La sua famiglia non smetteva di deluderla.

Tornò a concentrarsi sul suo rapporto: era arrivata al governo di Harold Minchum, il predecessore di Millicent Bagnold. Dal 1975 al 1980 l’Ufficio Auror aveva incrementato il suo budget di un 30%. Alla fine, l’Ufficio Auror aveva praticamente raddoppiato il proprio budget nel giro di dodici anni. Nonostante le perdite in termini di uomini che aveva subito. Adesso comprendeva come avessero ottenuto in dotazione Mantelli dell’Invisibilità e scope sempre di ultimo modello. Tutto nel nome della lotta contro l’Oscuro Signore e le famiglie Purosangue.

Scosse la testa. Rileggendo la sua relazione si scoprì emotivamente coinvolta. Fece un respiro e pensò che quella potesse essere l’occasione perfetta per aiutare la Umbridge a mettere in difficoltà l’Ufficio Auror. Sottolineò più volte come all’aumento del budget per gli Auror si fossero accompagnati tagli a vari uffici. L’Ufficio Cooperazione Magica Internazionale, grazie all’abolizione del Torneo Tremaghi, era un esempio. Dall’ultima edizione del Torneo, il Ministero aveva continuato a dare fondi all’Ufficio Cooperazione Magica Internazionale nel caso fosse stato organizzato di nuovo il Torneo. Poi, improvvisamente li aveva aboliti. L’abolizione era stata motivata con la constatazione della pericolosità del Torneo, poi – ovviamente – per l’ascesa dell’Oscuro Signore, come se i Mangiamorte fossero interessati a mettere a repentaglio una tradizione magica! Quella scelta serviva alla costruzione di un nemico che minava alla felicità dei maghi e delle streghe. Un nemico che ora non poteva neppure essere nominato!

Evidenziò tutti i tagli che subì nel corso degli anni l’Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica e in particolare l’Ufficio per l’Uso Improprio della Magia. Aveva studiato attentamente il curriculum della Umbridge e il report lasciava trapelare l’idea che, mentre la Umbridge aveva faticato per fare carriera e avere il giusto riconoscimento del proprio lavoro, anche in termini di collaboratori disponibili, altri uffici avevano beneficiato di un considerevole aumento del budget.

Consegnò il rapporto alla Umbridge prima di congedarsi e dovette trattenere un sorriso quando la vide esclamare: “Lo sapevo! Lo sapevo! I miei sospetti erano fondati! Il Ministro mi sentirà nella prossima seduta di bilancio!” La consigliera alzò lo sguardo verso di lei e si giustificò dicendo: “Non voglio dire niente contro Crouch, naturalmente.”

Alexandra rispose accondiscendente: “Consigliera, non c’è niente di personale nel nostro lavoro. Sta cercando di fare gli interessi del suo Ufficio, come ogni dirigente responsabile. Ovviamente, lo stesso fa il signor Crouch con l’Ufficio Auror. Il resto è solo politica, secondo il mio modesto parere.”

La vide annuire e dire: “Sei una ragazza sveglia, Turner. Ci vediamo domani.”

Sorrise gentile, fece un leggero inchino riverente e uscì dall’ufficio della Umbridge compiaciuta per il modo in cui si sarebbe innescato un ingranaggio che avrebbe potuto mettere in difficoltà la lotta contro l’Oscuro Signore. Adesso, c’era solo da augurarsi che la sua consigliera non rovinasse tutto andando allo scontro diretto con il Ministro. Avrebbe perso sicuramente, perché Bartemius con i suoi voti aveva un peso ben superiore rispetto ad ogni pretesa della piccola Umbridge.

Ci avrebbe pensato più avanti. Barty l’attendeva nell’Atrium. Intravide da lontano i suoi capelli color paglia tra la folla di dipendenti del Ministero che tornavano a casa, man mano che si avvicinava, sorridente, iniziò a intravedere i suoi occhi marroni e il sorriso.

Le aveva appena dato un bacio a fior di labbra quando sentirono il Marchio Nero pulsare sotto la stoffa delle vesti. Il tipo di sguardi che si scambiavano cambiò rapidamente. Andarono nell’angolo in cui i dipendenti potevano Smaterializzarsi.

Il salone dei Lestrange comparve dinnanzi a loro un istante dopo, affollato come non lo avevano mai visto. Rabastan Lestrange, con il suo perenne ghigno divertito, li salutò con un cenno del capo, seguito da Rodolphus. Bellatrix, invece, non distoglieva lo sguardo dal Maestro che stava intrattenendo una conversazione con Desmond Avery e Jago Mulciber.

“Vedi Mulciber, devi figurare nella mente esattamente cosa vuoi far fare alla persona che metti sotto la Maledizione Imperius. Bisogna mantenere una forte concentrazione e avere padronanza di sé. Stai migliorando, ma non puoi permetterti distrazioni, perché un Auror non ci pensa due secondi a lanciarti contro un Anatema che Uccide.”

Un mormorio di assenso si diffuse per la sala. L’Oscuro Signore si guardò intorno e disse: “I miei discepoli con più esperienza hanno acquisito una notevole padronanza delle Maledizioni Senza Perdono. È arrivato il momento che le conoscano anche le nuove reclute.”

“Mio Signore, è sicuro?” domandò Lucius Malfoy esitando.

“Certamente, Lucius. Da quando il Ministero della Magia ha autorizzato gli Auror ad eseguire le Maledizioni Senza Perdono, le nostre perdite sono aumentate. Soprattutto tra i più giovani. Non possiamo permetterci di versare altro sangue purissimo.”

Camminava in mezzo a loro, posando gli occhi su ciascuno di loro. Alexandra sentiva Barty fremere dall’ansia di dimostrare la propria padronanza delle Maledizioni Senza Perdono. Si era esercitato in gran segreto per tutto l’anno torturando i ragni di Hogwarts e non doveva essergli sembrato vero che Mulciber non sapesse ancora padroneggiare la Maledizione Imperius a tre anni dai M.A.G.O.

“Trovo intollerabile il fatto che Silente si ostini a lasciare i nostri giovani indifesi di fronte gli abusi del Ministero. Chiunque potrebbe morire sotto una Maledizione Senza Perdono, scagliata impunemente da un Auror, per il solo sospetto di essere un mio sostenitore.”

“Turner” le disse improvvisamente, “come ti senti ad esserti unita a noi per onorare i valori della tradizione e cambiare il mondo magico? Non hai paura di muoverti ogni giorno tra i corridoi del Ministero? A pensare che se il lavoro che consegni non dovesse piacere al tuo superiore, o se tu dovessi non compiacere il tuo superiore, potrebbe portarti in un Ufficio e torturarti con la scusa che potresti essere una mia sostenitrice?” Alexandra non aveva pensato a quelle eventualità, ma quel pensiero, la terrorizzò. L’Oscuro Signore continuò rivolgendosi ai suoi Mangiamorte: “Ci pensate che una nuova recluta come lei, che non ha mai scagliato una Maledizione Senza Perdono, che si è unita alla nostra famiglia per _amore_ , lo stesso amore che Silente predica in continuazione, è costantemente in pericolo? Come ti senti, Turner?”

Alexandra annuì e disse: “Spaventata, mio Signore, ma non possono fermare le idee. Preferisco rischiare la vita che accettare di vedere svanire il nostro mondo.”

Lord Voldemort la indicò agli altri Mangiamorte con un gesto teatrale: “Vedete? Nessuno dovrebbe aver paura di un’idea. Nessuno dovrebbe essere torturato perché sostiene un’idea. Il Ministero ha superato la soglia che delimita l’uso del potere legittimo dalla guerra. Cari amici, siamo ufficialmente in guerra.” Continuò a camminare tra loro, guardò Augustus Rookwood, Barty e posò infine lo sguardo su di lei: “Visto che siamo in guerra, che notizie arrivano dal fronte?”

Barty relazionò su alcuni casi su cui stavano lavorando gli Auror. A breve avrebbe avuto accesso agli indirizzi dei colleghi e avrebbero saputo dove andarli a prendere. Sospettava anche che alcuni Auror facessero parte dell’Ordine della Fenice, l’associazione segreta guidata da Albus Silente.

Lord Voldemort ascoltò con interesse. Augustus Rookwood spiegò come avvicinare alcuni consiglieri del Wizengamot per aiutarli a riflettere sull’attuale andamento politico.

Alexandra raccontò del suo tirocinio con Dolores Umbridge, di come la strega sembrasse naturalmente incline alle loro idee e che, tuttavia, non era affidabile per essere avvicinata, perché avrebbe usato ogni mezzo per far carriera, inclusa la vendita al Wizengamot di nomi per un incarico di prestigio. Notò che Rookwood annuiva. Doveva conoscerla da molto tempo. Raccontò anche della ricerca fatta sull’aumento del budget dell’Ufficio Auror, di come avesse suggerito di non cercare lo scontro diretto con il Ministro Bagnold, ma di ricorrere alla politica. Aggiunse le sue perplessità sulla capacità della strega di condurre trattative politiche, affamata come era di protagonismo. Rookwood annuiva e le conferme di Augustus le fecero capire di aver inquadrato correttamente la Umbridge.

“Augustus cosa ne pensi?”

“Posso lavorare alla creazione di un consenso trasversale. Hai una copia del rapporto, Turner?”

Alexandra annuì e gli passò la relazione. La sfogliò interessato e persino sorpreso. L’Ufficio Misteri non era tra le vittime dei tagli e non aveva avuto alcuna percezione di come fossero state dirottate le risorse. Ne sembrò affascinato.

“Ottimo. Pensaci tu Rookwood. Turner, Crouch, fate sempre riferimento ad Augustus. Soprattutto per questioni politiche. Lui sa muoversi benissimo in quella giungla.”

Augustus Rookwood sorrise compiaciuto. La riunione proseguì su ronde da fare, bersagli da colpire e la relazione sulle vittorie raggiunte.

Dolohov annunciò trionfante: “I Prewett sono caduti.” La notizia venne accolta come una liberazione, raccogliendo perfino qualche applauso. Bellatrix alzò il calice di vino elfico in omaggio di Antonin che aveva portato a casa la testa dei due fratelli.

Ci fu qualche altra relazione, poi Lord Voldemort chiese ai più giovani di seguirlo per vedere i miglioramenti nell’uso delle Maledizioni Senza Perdono. “Turner, tu no,” disse, “mi serve che la tua bacchetta resti pulita.”

Alexandra annuì. Avrebbe atteso Barty per tornare insieme a lui a casa. Vide Bellatrix seguire l’Oscuro Signore con gli altri studenti insieme a Rabastan, mentre Rodolphus le si avvicinò chiedendole se potesse seguirlo. Aveva bisogno di parlarle in privato.


	37. Foglie di tè

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodolphus Lestrange chiede ad Alexandra di leggergli le foglie di tè per scoprire cosa gli riserva il futuro, ma le risposte finiscono per creare scompiglio.

**Capitolo 37**

* * *

**Foglie di tè**

_Castello Lestrange, Cornovaglia, 25 giugno 1981_

Alexandra ebbe una strana sensazione quando Rodolphus la condusse nello stesso salottino in cui lei e Bellatrix si erano fatte sorprendere dall’Oscuro Signore e Barty.

Riuscì a controllare la mente. Sapeva che Rodolphus era un ottimo Legilimens, anche se quella sera sembrava distratto da qualcosa. Lo vide avvicinarsi a un tavolino con due poltroncine imbottite posto accanto alla finestra che affacciava sul parco del castello. Fuori il mondo era avvolto da una fitta umidità che si alzava dal mare al di sotto della scogliera.

“Come posso esserti utile?” gli domandò gentile.

“Come sai che voglio qualcosa?”

Rodolphus la scrutava con uno strano sorriso. Non lo conosceva abbastanza da poter decifrare le sue intenzioni. Era sempre rimasto un tipo piuttosto misterioso ai suoi occhi, o forse si era sempre fatta distrarre dalla presenza di Bellatrix.

“Perché mi avresti portato qui, altrimenti?”

“Per baciarti al chiaro di luna.”

“Allora è un bacio quello che vuoi?” Alexandra non distolse lo sguardo dai suoi occhi scuri, riuscì a rimanere calma e concentrata, la mente chiusa. La domanda le uscì con un tono di voce più divertito di quanto avrebbe voluto far trasparire. Adesso si sarebbe fatto delle strane idee, lei voleva solo giocare.

“Ora che ci penso, non sarebbe una cattiva idea,” le disse con quel suo sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono, simile a quello di Barty. “Tuttavia, ti ho chiesto di seguirmi per un’altra ragione. Sono rimasto impressionato dalla tua lettura delle foglie di tè a Natale e vorrei chiederti se puoi fare lo stesso per me.”

Le comparve un sorriso sul volto che rivelò troppo della sua felicità nel sapere che la Divinazione era utile, persino interessante, e che un mago illustre come Rodolphus Lestrange non la considerasse roba per ciarlatani. Barty sarebbe rimasto a bocca aperta, questa volta.

“Cosa vuoi sapere?” gli domandò.

“Se e quando arriverà un erede.”

Fu tentata di raccontare a Rodolphus dello studio sugli effetti della Magia Oscura sulle donne, ma si trattenne un istante prima di parlare. Bellatrix non l’avrebbe perdonata per una cosa del genere. Immaginò Rodolphus togliere la bacchetta alla moglie finché non avesse partorito un erede. I Lestrange erano capaci di questo e altro. Era risaputo.

“Allora dammi la mano” gli disse.

Rodolphus la guardò sorpreso, lei gli spiegò tranquillamente: “Posso leggerti le foglie di tè, ma saranno molto imprecise perché esposte a troppe variabili. È la tua mano a contenere il tuo destino e tra le sue linee si potrà vedere se vi è un erede e quando arriverà.”

“Mi leggi anche le foglie di tè?” le domandò. Doveva essere molto ansioso. Alexandra annuì e Rodolphus ordinò agli elfi domestici di portare del tè in foglie.

Alexandra versò il tè dalla teiera in pregiato argento dei Goblin. Porse la tazza a Rodolphus e gli domandò: “Porcellana francese, vero?” Lui annuì, sembrava sorpreso che l’avesse riconosciuta.

“Bevi il tè finché non rimangono solo i fondi e poi passamela.”

Era strano essere lì, in quel soggiorno immerso nella penombra, illuminato solo dal caminetto e dalla luce che proveniva dalla luna, mentre Rodolphus beveva il tè senza toglierle gli occhi di dosso. Immaginò la McNair cedere al fascino di Lestrange dopo un solo sorriso, abituata com’era a quella schiappa di Desmond.

Rodolphus le passò la tazza con un ghigno sul volto e capì che le aveva letto la mente. Prese la tazza con la mano sinistra, con un gesto che era diventato ormai naturale, dopo quattro anni trascorsi a leggere continuamente le foglie di tè. Ruotò per tre volte la tazza e lasciò cadere il contenuto nel piattino. Attese che il tè colasse via e rabbrividì a quello che il piattino le mostrava. Scosse la testa preoccupata.

“No…”

“Dimmi”

“Dammi la mano, ti prego.”

“Turner, mi preoccupi, così.”

“Dammi la mano sinistra, è quella che mostra il tuo futuro e il tuo potenziale,” gli disse ferma, “dopo la lettura della mano ti dirò cosa mi hanno detto le foglie di tè.”

Rodolphus obbedì senza dire nulla, forse intimorito dalla sua determinazione. Persino i maghi più impavidi cambiavano atteggiamento quando si trattava di conoscere il futuro.

Prese la mano di Rodolphus e si sorprese per quanto fosse grossa rispetto alle sue che sembravano ancora delle mani da ragazzina. Lo sentì fremere leggermente quando lei passò il dito sul palmo della mano, alla ricerca delle linee. Evocò delle luci fluttuanti perché in quella dannata penombra non vedeva niente. Oltre le luci continuava a sentire su di sé lo sguardo attento di Rodolphus.

“Questa è la linea del cuore” disse percorrendola con il dito dal mignolo fin quasi sotto l’indice. Guardò Rodolphus dispiaciuta ed esclamò: “Oh, ci sono delle righe lungo questa linea, mi dispiace. Avrai una profonda delusione, però la linea continua, dovresti riuscire a superare il trauma.”

Rodolphus emise uno sbuffo divertito: “Ma non mi dire…”

Proseguì con la linea della testa, da metà del palmo si incurvava verso l’angolo interno della mano: “Ti piace l’avventura, eh?” domandò divertita, “riuscirai a mantenere il tuo entusiasmo verso la vita.”

Rodolphus non le rispose. Attendeva ben altri responsi. Scese con il dito sopra il pollice e seguì l’arco della linea fino al polso. Sollevò lo sguardo verso Rodolphus e mormorò: “La linea della vita è spezzata in più parti.”

“Cosa significa?”

“Significa che ci saranno delle interruzioni e questo combacia con quello che mi hanno detto le foglie di tè, purtroppo.”

“Turner, ti prego, dimmi cosa hanno detto le foglie di tè.” Le dita di Rodolphus si chiusero intrappolando la sua mano in quella di lui. Gli strinse la mano con quella che le era rimasta libera e con un soffio di voce disse: “Azkaban”. Rabbrividì nel momento in cui lo disse.

“I Dissennatori si sono uniti alla Causa, non è possibile” le disse.

“Se ne sei sicuro, può essere un’altra interruzione, che tu vivrai come una prigione. Forse un ricovero in ospedale?” domandò. “Le foglie di tè mi hanno mostrato chiaramente una prigione, la linea della vita nella tua mano sinistra mostra delle interruzioni nel tuo futuro. Dopo continua, ma sembra che la linea cambi. Non sarai più lo stesso. Guarda, ci sono delle piccole righe che partono da qui: avrai dei figli, guarda, ma dopo una serie di cambiamenti e interruzioni nella tua vita. Sembrerebbero tre o quattro, ma l’ultimo non è ancora chiaro.”

Il volto di Rodolphus si rischiarò a quelle parole, le sorrise: “Non ho paura di Azkaban.”

Alexandra stava guardando di nuovo la linea della vita di Rodolphus quando la porta si aprì e comparvero Bellatrix e Barty.

“Eccoli,” esclamò Bellatrix, “mio marito non perde occasioni per imboscarsi con una fanciulla.” Alexandra notò lo sguardo divertito che Bellatrix lanciò a Barty che non sembrava per nulla felice di averla sorpresa con Rodolphus.

Alexandra lasciò subito la mano di Rodolphus abbassando lo sguardo imbarazzata. Bellatrix socchiuse gli occhi e notò la teiera con una sola tazza di tè e scoppiò a ridere: “L’hai fatto! Non ci posso credere! Le hai chiesto di leggerti le foglie di tè?”

Barty sembrò realizzare ogni dettaglio di quel quadro e le rivolse il suo sguardo di disappunto che lei conosceva fin troppo bene. Le sembrava di sentirlo dire: “Non dirmi che ti sei prestata a eseguire quelle pratiche da ciarlatana?” Si sentì così vulnerabile che avrebbe preferito essere stata sorpresa mentre Rodolphus la baciava, piuttosto che dover affrontare l’ennesima discussione sulla Divinazione.

Bellatrix incrociò le braccia davanti a loro, la guardava dall’alto in basso, con le palpebre socchiuse: “Che cosa ti ha chiesto?”

“N-non dovrei dirlo…” balbettò Alexandra. Non voleva tradire Rodolphus e le sue confidenze.

“Allora provo a indovinare. Ti ha chiesto quando avrà un erede, vero?”

“Non sono affari tuoi, quello che ho chiesto” sbottò Rodolphus.

Bellatrix inarcò un sopracciglio: “Se hai chiesto quando avrai un figlio, se permetti, è anche affare mio, visto che, fino a prova contraria, sono tua moglie.” Le braccia incrociate la rendevano ancora di più simile a Walburga. Alexandra si sentiva a disagio, nel mezzo di una lite tra marito e moglie.

“Forse sono cose di cui dovreste discutere in privato e noi dovremmo andare,” disse Alexandra allontanandosi da Rodolphus e raggiungendo Barty. Lo prese sottobraccio, disse “Buonanotte” e si Smaterializzarono a Diagon Alley sotto casa sua.

“Alex…” le disse Barty, alzando il sopracciglio “cosa hai fatto con Lestrange?”

“Mi ha chiesto di leggerli le foglie di tè, voleva sapere se avrebbe avuto un erede e poi gli ho letto la mano, perché il futuro di una persona e il suo potenziale si legge dalle mani.”

“E?”

“Avrà dei figli, se ti interessa.”

“Quindi Bellatrix potrebbe essere fuori combattimento per un po’… Interessante. Sai quando avverrà?”

“Temo dopo la fine della guerra. Ci sono delle interruzioni. Le foglie di tè mi hanno mostrato la prigione, ma potrebbe essere anche un ospedale, qualcosa che metta fuori uso Rodolphus per un po’ di tempo.”

“Non sarebbe male averli fuori uso entrambi per un po’. L’Oscuro Signore potrebbe contare solo su di me, sarei il migliore,” le disse baciandola avidamente. Si staccò dalle sue labbra e le disse: “Preparati per la notte, ma non andare a dormire: arrivo tra poco con la scopa.”

Alexandra annuì ed entrò in casa allegra. I suoi genitori non erano ancora rientrati dal San Mungo.

Si sdraiò sul letto, lasciando la finestra socchiusa per far cambiare l’aria quando sentì una serie di colpetti al vetro. Si voltò e vide Barty in sella alla scopa davanti la sua finestra. Lo fece entrare con l’aria sorpresa e gli disse: “E se tornano i miei?”

“Ho portato il Mantello dell’Invisibilità di mio padre. Tranquilla.”

Amava il modo in cui le sorrideva e detestava quell’essere tornata all’infanzia, a prima di Hogwarts, quando aveva bisogno del permesso dei genitori per vedere Barty. Gli lanciò le braccia al collo e l’attirò a sé per baciarlo. Barty posò la scopa sotto il letto di Alexandra, chiusero le tende e iniziarono a spogliarsi in preda al desiderio. Si ritrovarono nel letto, completamente nudi, mentre si stringevano e riempivano di baci e carezze.

“Ho avuto paura quando Bellatrix mi ha portato in quella stanza e ti ho visto che stringevi la mano di Rodolphus.”

“Non farei a cambio per nulla al mondo. Ti amo.”

“Anch’io ti amo.”

Non se lo dicevano di frequente, e ogni volta che accadeva era sempre speciale. Si baciarono continuando a sorridersi. Alexandra accarezzò il corpo esile di Barty, riempì di baci il suo petto scendendo fino ad accarezzarne l’erezione, osservando divertita le espressioni di Barty. Si chinò su di lui. Aveva appena sfiorato con le labbra la punta di Barty quando sentì i suoi genitori in soggiorno.

“Alex sei a casa?” domandò sua madre.

Si lanciarono uno sguardo di intesa. Barty scivolò sotto il letto, coprendosi con il mantello dell’invisibilità, mentre Alexandra si rivestì. Stava per andare ad aprire la porta e rispondere a sua madre quando si accorse che la bacchetta di Barty era rimasta sul suo comodino accanto alla sua. La nascose sotto il cuscino, lanciò uno sguardo in giro per la stanza, nascose i vestiti di Barty sotto il letto e sentì sua madre bussare alla porta.

“Abscondo signo” mormorò prima di aprire la porta. Il Marchio Nero scomparve dal suo braccio e vide sua madre aprire la porta e dire: “Permesso?”

“Stavo venendo ad aprire!” esclamò, “mi stavo appisolando mentre leggevo l’ultimo numero di _Il Futuro Svelato._ ”

“Come è andata al Ministero?”

“Bene!” esclamò, “Al San Mungo?”

“Abbiamo un sacco di feriti e una notizia molto triste: Fabian e Gideon Prewett sono morti.”

“Oh… Li conoscevate?” mormorò sorpresa.

“Erano delle pesti di Grifondoro quando eravamo ad Hogwarts. Erano Auror, la cosa non mi sorprende vista la guerra, però fa sempre effetto quando vedi morire delle persone che conosci.”

Il pensiero corse a Regulus e ad Orion. Mormorò un “già”.

“Senti, ma posso entrare in camera?” domandò sua madre.

“Perché?”

“Così, per stare con mia figlia.”

“Mamma, tu non sei mai voluta stare con tua figlia, che succede?”

“Presto ti sposerai, e io e tuo padre non avremo più nessuno in casa!”

“Ma non è il momento che aspetti da anni?” domandò perplessa, “su, mamma, io ho sonno. È stata una giornata impegnativa. Piena di rapporti per il Wizengamot. Si sta avvicinando la sessione di bilancio. Anche tu sei stanca, vai a dormire, vedrai che domani tornerai ad essere la solita mamma anaffettiva. Buona notte.”

Chiuse la porta quasi in faccia alla madre e vi si appoggiò di schiena, aspettando di sentire i passi in direzione della stanza dei suoi genitori. Il cuore le batteva a mille. Ai piedi del letto vide le sue mutandine che erano volate nella foga passionale con Barty.

“Alex” sua madre aprì la porta, mentre lei era ancora appoggiata.

“Dimmi mamma,” disse scostandosi.

“Cos’hai? Sei strana.”

“Mi manca Barty, mamma. Eravamo abituati a trascorrere tutto il giorno insieme, da più di sette anni, e non poterlo fare più mi sta uccidendo. È come se mancasse una parte di me.”

“Non puoi dipendere solo da un uomo, non è sano. Se dovesse mancare per qualsiasi motivo?” le domandò sua madre, “non hai delle amiche?”

“Il mio amico era Regulus. Le altre ragazze sono impegnate nell’organizzazione dei loro matrimoni. Sai come funzionano le cose.”

“Beh, puoi invitarlo a cena da noi qualche volta. Faremo finta di non vedervi salire in camera,” le disse stranamente conciliante, “ma deve andar via a un orario decente. Non voglio che i vicini sparlino.”

“D’accordo. Grazie, mamma.”

La lasciò andare via con un sorriso, domandandosi quanto tempo sarebbe trascorso prima del suo cambio di idea o se volesse farsi perdonare per averla sbattuta fuori casa pochi giorni prima. Chiuse la porta, sentì sua madre chiudere la porta della propria camera da letto e tornò a letto scuotendo la testa. Barty comparve facendola sobbalzare.

“Dobbiamo trovare una casa e sposarci. È pazza e io non ho nessuna intenzione di passare chissà quanto tempo nascosto sotto un mantello dell’invisibilità!” le disse sottovoce.

“Domani andiamo nell’agenzia immobiliare e iniziamo a cercare una casa per noi. Ci sposiamo e mettiamo fine a questa follia.” Guardò Barty, ancora completamente nudo, e gli disse: “Dove eravamo rimasti?”

“Vuoi ritentare la fortuna, Turner?” le domandò divertito mentre tornava sul letto e si avvicinava a lei. “Sappi che questa volta non mi fermo. Se i tuoi entrano in camera dovranno assistere allo spettacolo.”

“Smettila di parlare e baciami, Crouch!”

Barty l’accontentò e non solo iniziò a baciarla, ma entrò in lei, muovendosi rapido con i suoi affondi mentre Alexandra inarcava la schiena per il piacere e si aggrappava al cuscino sotto la sua testa e le gambe incrociate dietro la schiena di Barty.

“Oh, Barty!” si lasciò sfuggire, catturando un sorriso compiaciuto di lui che le fece perdere il controllo. Chiuse gli occhi, mordendosi un labbro e sentì Barty che si liberava in lei. Lui le scivolò accanto, l’attirò a sé mentre il petto riprendeva un ritmo regolare.

Barty si voltò verso di lei, felice, le disse: “Lo sai che Tu-Sai-Chi mi ha lodato per le mie abilità con le Maledizioni Senza Perdono? Nessuna di quelle schiappe è al mio livello. Persino Bellatrix mi ha fatto i complimenti.”

“E ti sei emozionato per i complimenti di Tu-Sai-Chi o di Bellatrix?” gli domandò divertita.

“Che domande, ti ricordo che non sono io quello che è andato a letto con Bellatrix…” Barty non riusciva a scherzare sul Maestro e, in particolare, se riguardava il suo percorso da Mangiamorte.

“Mi stai dicendo che vorresti andare a letto con Lui?”

Barty iniziò a farle il solletico: “Turner, smettila di provocarmi e dire idiozie.”

Alexandra dovette premere le mani forte contro la bocca per impedirsi di scoppiare a ridere. Si avvicinò al suo viso al punto che i loro nasi si sfioravano, la guardò dritta negli occhi e le disse: “Scherza ancora su queste cose e dovrò darti una lezione alla prima occasione.”

Un sorriso le comparve sul volto, incurvando di più un angolo della bocca, mentre immaginava di essere nuovamente sottomessa a Barty.

“Non avrei quel sorrisino, se fossi in te,” le disse sottovoce, prima di scendere dal letto e rivestirsi. Sulla finestra, si scambiarono un bacio e lo vide allontanarsi con la scopa. Chiuse la finestra e le tende, spense le luci e si abbandonò sul letto.

Quella notte, nella sua mente si agitarono i volti di Barty, i sorrisi di Bellatrix e gli occhi di Rodolphus che continuavano ad osservarla, senza mai staccare lo sguardo da lei.


	38. Mabon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando Barty e Alexandra trovano finalmente la casa dei loro sogni, finisce che Barty è preso dall'ansia di fuggire dalle rispettive famiglie e organizza un matrimonio a sorpresa per la sua Alexandra.

**Capitolo 38**

* * *

**Mabon**

_Diagon Alley, 21 settembre 1981_

Trovare casa a Diagon Alley si rivelò più complicato del previsto. Benché il cognome di Barty fosse la migliore referenza possibile, la guerra in corso rendeva le persone molto restie a fidarsi ed estremamente poco inclini agli affari.

Le ville immerse nella campagna inglese furono le prime ad essere scartate: i sistemi di sicurezza erano troppo precari e lei e Barty non sopportavano l’idea di vivere isolati dal resto del mondo. Erano nati e cresciuti in città ed era lì che capirono di voler rimanere. Sembrava che molte giovani coppie avessero avuto lo stesso loro pensiero, perché si videro soffiare sotto il naso ben tre bellissime case.

Alla fine, trovarono un compromesso tra la ricerca del nido d’amore e i bisogni di una nuova famiglia con un appartamento sopra la gelateria di Florian Fortescue. Era sufficientemente ampio con tre stanze, due bagni, un salotto e una cucina. Dalla finestra entrava un delizioso profumo di dolci e sembrò meraviglioso potersi svegliare con il profumo dei croissant appena sfornati.

Fu questione di sguardi. Non appena Barty intravide una luce nei suoi occhi e il sorriso che significava che la casa le piaceva, si limitò a dire: “La prendiamo”. L’agente immobiliare, una strega abituata alle intemperanze dei giovani rampolli dell’aristocrazia magica, li guardò sorpresa per la decisione.

“Signor Crouch, questo appartamento è delizioso, ma forse per il suo profilo è meglio una soluzione più… ehm… di livello.”

“Grazie, ma questa casa va benissimo. Non vogliamo muoverci da Diagon Alley e preferiamo rimanere in città con un appartamento… _intimo_.”

Alexandra immaginò che la strega si aspettasse una lauta provvigione da quel cliente facoltoso e restò delusa dalla modestia della scelta. La vide annuire con un sorriso professionale e far comparire il contratto di acquisto, che Barty sottoscrisse dopo averlo letto attentamente. Era la prassi nel mondo magico, la presenza del venditore sarebbe servita solo se avessero voluto cambiare qualche clausola, altrimenti la vendita si sarebbe conclusa immediatamente.

“Adesso puoi divertirti ad arredarla” le disse Barty non appena congedarono l’agente, Madama Zeller. Si strinsero e si scambiarono un bacio. “Prima, però,” aggiunse Barty, “dobbiamo sposarci.”

“Andiamo al Ministero a vedere le date disponibili?”

“Non ci penso proprio. Volevamo un matrimonio tradizionale, no? Vai a casa, prendi il tuo abito da strega preferito. Ci vediamo al Ministero della Magia. Io devo mandare un gufo urgente.”

Alexandra annuì, incuriosita. Prima che si Smaterializzasse Barty le disse: “Mi raccomando, inizia a preparare le valigie, da domani verremo a vivere qui.”

“Ci sposiamo oggi?” domandò incredula.

“Potrebbe essere.”

“Ma i nostri genitori?”

“Saranno contenti che non li abbiamo distolti dal lavoro. Non era quello che volevano da sempre?”

Scomparve con un _pop!_ Tocky l’accolse sorpresa e Alexandra non le diede molta retta, poi si fermò e disse: “Tocky, preparami le valige. Metti tutte le mie cose nel baule.”

Guardò gli abiti da strega e decise che avrebbe indossato uno con un ampio scollo a barca che lasciava le spalle coperte e lunghe maniche che si allargavano. Era un abito molto tradizionale, verde, pieno di ricami argentei che disegnavano una trama floreale. Non era un abito da sposa, ma rispettava la tradizione e con il tempo a disposizione non avrebbe potuto fare di meglio. Infilò in borsa anche le foto di lei, Barty e Regulus e tornò di corsa al Ministero della Magia.

Aveva passato tutta l’estate a disinnescare ogni tentativo della Umbridge di auto-sabotare la loro battaglia politica. Aveva lavorato in sinergia con Rookwook per creare un certo consenso intorno alla richiesta di revisionare le spese dell’Ufficio Auror, ma la mania di protagonismo della Umbridge rischiava ogni volta di minare tutto. I consiglieri del Wizengamot vivevano grazie a una serie di relazioni privilegiate con le famiglie dei maghi. Erano personaggi illustri e nessuno di loro avrebbe voluto mettere sul piedistallo Dolores Umbridge. Al contrario, la neoconsigliera Umbridge aveva tutto l’interesse ad accreditarsi presso le famiglie del mondo magico e bramava un piedistallo su cui salire.

Ad Alexandra non interessava nulla del piedistallo della Umbridge, interessava solo tagliare i fondi all’Ufficio Auror per evitare che i Mangiamorte continuassero a cadere sotto i colpi delle maledizioni o che finissero ad Azkaban.

Nell’ufficio dei tirocinanti il clima era infiammato: ognuno di loro era alle prese con le paturnie del proprio consigliere di riferimento e si cercavano modi per costruire alleanze politiche anche a dispetto della volontà dei loro dirigenti. In quel frangente, Alexandra conobbe George Quirk e Philip Turpin due ex Corvonero, che erano finiti per fare da tirocinanti a dei consiglieri con cui Augustus Rookwood aveva intessuto buoni rapporti. Si stavano confrontando sull’ormai famoso rapporto sulle spese dell’Ufficio Auror per trovare il modo di far uscire la notizia sulla Gazzetta del Profeta.

“Se mettiamo un po’ di pressione alla Bagnold, cederà!” disse Quirk.

“No, sbagliate,” li fermò Alexandra, “La Gazzetta del Profeta deve starne fuori! Se fate scoppiare questo casino, finisce che Bartemius Crouch rivendica i risultati dell’Ufficio Auror e, con i voti che ha, potrebbe chiedere un cambio di Ministro. Alcuni sostenitori della Bagnold passeranno dalla sua parte, mentre il fronte del Ministro si spaccherà tra chi cederà alle pressioni della stampa e chi difenderà le posizioni del Ministero. Ci sono pochi voti di differenza e gli equilibri possono cambiare molto rapidamente. Bisogna lavorare di diplomazia e convincerli uno per uno.”

Si domandava se loro avessero mai seguito la cronaca politica, _veramente._ Eppure, non bisognava essere dei geni per vedere come il signor Crouch stesse riuscendo a conquistare ogni giorno sempre più consenso. Se si fosse votato adesso, avrebbe vinto e non era un elemento da sottovalutare.

Turpin annuì pensoso e si ritirò dal suo consigliere, mentre lei tornò a lavorare alla sua relazione, stanca di quelle chiacchiere. Attese con una certa ansia la fine dell’orario di lavoro. La settimana era finita e non vedeva l’ora di raggiungere Barty per capire cosa avesse in mente.

Lo vide sorridente al loro ritrovo nell’Atrium. Lui la baciò e la guidò verso il punto in cui potevano Smaterializzarsi. Le disse solo: “Andiamo in Cornovaglia.” Alexandra capì immediatamente e un istante dopo comparvero nel castello dei Lestrange.

“Benvenuti!” esclamò Bellatrix allegra, “se zia Walburga sapesse, non approverebbe, ma cercheremo di non far sfigurare troppo il nome dei Black,” le disse mentre la guidava in un’altra stanza. “Hai portato l’abito?” le domandò mentre chiudeva la porta in una delle numerose camere per gli ospiti.

Alexandra annuì e tirò fuori il vestito.

“È un po’ insolito come abito da sposa,” commentò Bellatrix, “ma andrà benissimo. Narcissa è più brava di me con questo genere di incantesimi.”

Era raro vedere Bellatrix entusiasta. Soprattutto pensando che si trattava di un matrimonio. Si muoveva dietro di lei agitando la bacchetta, mentre spazzole, bigodini e una serie di ferri roventi si muovevano per acconciarle e raccoglierle i capelli. Le sembrò una scena del tutto surreale. Bellatrix era fatta per il campo di battaglia, la vedeva spesso sporca di sangue, non tra ciprie e profumi intenta ad acconciare i capelli ad un’amica.

La guardò fissandola nello specchio e le domandò: “Allora? Avete scelto il rito tradizionale? Quello del tutto tradizionale?” Sembrava divertita da quell’idea. Alexandra scrollò le spalle e si limitò a dire: “Ha fatto tutto Barty, mi ha solo detto di portare il mio abito da strega preferito.”

“Uh, allora è una sorpresa!” esclamò, ancora più divertita.

“Che cosa?”

“Lo vedrai! È questione di poco. Avete fatto bene a saltare tutte quelle cose noiose con la famiglia, i parenti, i cugini che non vedi mai, gli amici che ti schifano e ti prendono in giro… Meglio una cosa così, più… _intima_.”

I capelli le scendevano lungo la schiena in onde morbide e alcune ciocche erano state decorate con fiori freschi. Delle viole, a giudicare dal profumo.

Indossò l’abito verde, Bellatrix le porse un altro mazzetto di erica, non ti scordar di me e viole, dicendole: “Abbiamo dovuto improvvisare con i fiori che si trovano nei dintorni. Noi non badiamo a queste cose. Rappresentano la buona sorte, l’amore vero e la fedeltà.”

Alexandra osservò quel bouquet e lo trovò perfetto. Non riusciva a credere che i Lestrange si fossero impegnati così tanto nel giro di una giornata per organizzare il loro matrimonio. Questo andava oltre la magia. Walburga, sua madre, la Rosier avrebbero definito quel matrimonio una serie di cose messe insieme a caso, ma a lei sembrò tutto perfetto.

“Sei pronta?” le domandò Bellatrix. Alexandra annuì. Bellatrix le afferrò il mento e le diede un bacio sulle labbra, sorprendendola ancora una volta. Le sussurrò nell’orecchio: “Stavamo dimenticando l’addio al nubilato. Ora sei pronta.”

Arrossì e cercò di ricomporsi, mentre Bellatrix la osservava divertita e le faceva cenno di seguirla.

Nel salone delle feste dei Lestrange, davanti un imponente camino acceso, Lord Voldemort in persona e Barty l’attendevano. I due fratelli Lestrange e Bellatrix sarebbero stati gli unici testimoni della loro unione.

Incrociò lo sguardo di Barty e lesse nei suoi occhi la sua stessa emozione. Bellatrix la stava accompagnando lungo la sala e le piacque l’idea che a starle vicino fosse la persona più vicina a Regulus. Il cuore accelerò il battito e sembrava che il tempo stesse rallentando. Attraversò la sala senza distogliere lo sguardo da Barty, stringendo il bouquet per l’emozione.

Tutte le storie sul matrimonio, l’abito, i fiori, gli inviti e tutte le assurdità di cui le parlava sua madre in continuazione erano improvvisamente scomparse. Non erano niente. Non servivano a nulla, se non a riempire di ansia i mesi antecedenti, caricandoli di aspettative. Tutto ciò che importava era lì, davanti a lei.

Affidò i fiori a Bellatrix e prese le mani di Barty. Si scambiò uno sguardo con il loro Signore, osservandone il volto sfigurato dalla magia oscura.

“Siamo qui riuniti per celebrare l’unione magica di un mago e una strega Purosangue, in un luogo propizio e carico di antica magia. Sotto questo castello, la grotta in cui trovò rifugio Merlino, allievo prediletto di Salazar Serpeverde, ancora oggi emana influssi che proteggono gli abitanti del castello e rafforzano i legami dei Purosangue. Oggi è Mabon, il guerriero giovane, e noi celebriamo l’unione di un giovane guerriero con la sua giovane sposa. Possa aiutarvi a rendere forte la stirpe come aiutò il giovane Culhwch nella ricerca della sua Olwen. Mabon è anche la festa che ricorda il trionfo dell’Oscurità, che possa essere propizia alla guerra che abbiamo in corso. Reciterò le formule antiche per unirvi in matrimonio. Unite le vostre braccia afferrando l’una i polsi dell’altro.”

Barty doveva aver studiato i gesti. Le sue mani si mossero elegantemente, le accarezzarono il palmo per poi chiudersi intorno al suo polso che tremò sotto la presa salda di Barty. Imitò i suoi movimenti stringendogli il polso, sentendo le vene di lui pulsare al di sotto della pelle, rivelando la sua emozione al di là della calma apparente che mostrava.

L’Oscuro Signore alzò la bacchetta e la puntò sopra le loro mani, recitando alcune formule in antico gaelico. Una serie di sottili fasci di luce argentei avvolse le loro mani legandoli. Rivolse a Barty alcune domande e lui annuì continuando a mantenere lo sguardo su di lei. Lord Voldemort poi si rivolse a lei e annuì come aveva fatto Barty. I fasci luminosi si strinsero attorno alle loro mani fino ad essere assorbiti dalla loro pelle. Quel legame li avrebbe uniti per sempre.

“Adesso siete una nuova famiglia” disse Lord Voldemort. Non c’erano state parole commoventi, discorsi retorici con il solito corredo di commenti sul romanticismo e l’amore. Era stata una cerimonia essenziale. L’Oscuro Signore li aveva uniti, realizzando il loro più grande desiderio, recitato le formule antiche e mettendo a disposizione la sua enorme magia. Non avrebbero voluto altro.

La sala da pranzo aprì le porte e trovarono una tavola riccamente apparecchiata, pronta per servire la cena. “Crouch, lo so che sei impaziente, ma è meglio se mangiate qualcosa, prima” disse Rodolphus mostrando la sala. Ridacchiava, mentre li superava, diede una pacca sulla spalla di Barty, attirandosi un ghigno divertito di Barty.

Alexandra non comprendeva perché Rodolphus fosse così divertito, le sembrò però che ridesse per lo stesso motivo per cui rideva Bellatrix mentre le acconciava i capelli. Domandò a Barty che sembrava essere l’unico dei due ad avere chiaro il programma della serata: “Impaziente per cosa?”

Barty si avvicinò al suo orecchio e le disse divertito: “La prima notte di nozze.” Alexandra continuava a non capire. “Beh, quella del rito tradizionale” aggiunse. Continuava a non capire, lui le domandò: “cosa hai fatto al matrimonio di Narcissa, dopo la cena?”

Alexandra pensò un po’ su e disse: “Ho chiacchierato con mia madre e Walburga e poi… mi sono dileguata con Regulus. Mi sono persa qualcosa?”

Barty ridacchiò e le disse: “Lo scoprirai, mia cara.” Le diede un bacio sulla guancia e le sussurrò nell’orecchio: “Dopo ti spiegherà tutto Bellatrix.” Il ché non era incoraggiante, visto che lei le aveva detto che sarebbe stata una sorpresa.

Cenarono a base di pesce, secondo ricette _francesi_ , con le tovaglie _francesi_ e le porcellane _francesi_ , come ebbe modo di sottolineare più volte Rodolphus che sembrava essersi trasformato nella versione _francese_ di Walburga. Bellatrix lo ascoltava appena, cercando sempre di portare la conversazione su altri terreni, più vicini all’attualità.

Rodolphus sembrava divertito da quella compagnia inusuale, al punto che guardò il fratello e gli disse: “Adesso manchi solo tu.”

Rabastan lanciò un’occhiataccia mentre mandava giù un boccone di cernia. Si limitò a dire: “Non credo di essere portato per il matrimonio”.

“Hai ragione, Rabastan,” disse Lord Voldemort, “quello che conta è avere un erede. Il resto sono sciocchezze che piacciono alle zie annoiate.”

Rabastan lanciò un’occhiata divertita al fratello che si trovò improvvisamente in difficoltà, su quello che era un terreno minato. Alexandra gli rivolse uno sguardo incoraggiante. La sua mano mostrava chiaramente più di un erede nel suo futuro, doveva solo avere pazienza.

Lord Voldemort ignorò Rodolphus e riprese a parlare con Bellatrix dell’imboscata ai McKinnon che stavano preparando. L’Oscuro Signore era seduto a capotavola, tra le donne, alla sua destra sedeva Bellatrix, mentre Alexandra sedeva alla sua sinistra, accanto a loro Rodolphus e Barty, di fronte era seduto Rabastan.

Alla fine della cena, Bellatrix apparve dispiaciuta dal doversi congedare dal suo Signore insieme ad Alexandra, le disse: “Seguimi, dobbiamo iniziare la cerimonia di purificazione. Con permesso, mio Signore.” Tutti notarono che non rivolse nemmeno uno sguardo agli altri presenti.

Alexandra la seguì fuori dalla sala, verso le scale. Prima di uscire si rese conto di aver lasciato il suo bouquet di fiori sulla tavola vicino l’Oscuro Signore e si domandò se la tradizione del lancio del bouquet si sarebbe avverata ugualmente. Scosse la testa, pensando che fossero sciocchezze.

“Bellatrix, cosa è la cerimonia della purificazione?”

“Possibile che voi cittadini non conosciate le nostre tradizioni? Dov’eri al matrimonio di Narcissa?” le domandò infastidita, mentre entravano nella stanza in cui era stata preparata prima della cerimonia.

“Ero con Regulus” disse mentre Bellatrix si avvicinava a lei e iniziava a slacciarle la veste da strega. La sentì commentare con una scrollata di spalle: “Peccato, avreste avuto qualche ispirazione!”

Sembrava estremamente divertita dallo stato di ignoranza in cui lei si trovava e iniziava a preoccuparsi. Odiava essere all’oscuro delle cose, detestava le sorprese e quegli sguardi le suggerivano uno strano presentimento. “Mi puoi dire, per favore, perché state ridendo tutti?” La domanda le uscì più lamentosa di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Bellatrix annuì e le spiegò annoiata: “Adesso verrai immersa in una vasca piena di acqua calda e fiori di lavanda, per purificarti. Verrai asciugata, pettinata e indosserai una candida vestaglia. Ti porterò in una stanza, dove ci sarà Barty e ci sarà un letto, chiuderemo le tende del baldacchino e consumerete il matrimonio.” Lo disse come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, ma Alexandra continuava a trovare strano che ci fossero tutte quelle risatine per la prima notte di nozze. Insomma, non sarebbe stata di certo la prima volta in cui avrebbe fatto l’amore con Barty. A dicembre sarebbero stati ben quattro anni dalla prima volta in cui lei e Barty avevano fatto l’amore, dalla sua prima volta in assoluto.

Una volta che fu completamente nuda, venne guidata in un’altra stanza, interamente ricoperta di marmi bianchi, al cui centro vi era una vasca riempita di acqua calda e fiori. Bellatrix la guidò fino ai gradini di marmo che scendevano sotto l’acqua. “Adesso scendi per purificare il tuo corpo dal passato e prepararlo ad accogliere tuo marito e il futuro”.

Alexandra obbedì, guardandola perplessa. “Sono le formule di rito” commentò alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Turner, sei stata troppo in compagnia di quella puritana di zia Walburga.” Alexandra trattenne le risate al pensiero che Walburga si fosse rivelata tutto meno che l’algida puritana che tutti conoscevano. Respirò profondamente e sentì l’acqua calda accarezzarle il corpo.

“D’accordo, ma perché quelle risatine?”

“Perché noi vedremo al di là delle tende,” spiegò mentre le passava una spugna imbevuta di sapone.

“E sentirete?” domandò mentre si strofinava il corpo.

“Sì, ma non temere, voi non vedrete e non sentirete nulla. Vi sembrerà di essere soli.”

“Ma…” Rimase immobile, sorpresa da quella rivelazione. Certo, aveva letto sui testi di storia della magia di quelle tradizioni, ma pensava che fosse una formalità, che non riguardassero i tempi in cui lei viveva.

“Cosa c’è? Ti sei dimenticata come si fa?” le domandò divertita Bellatrix.

“Ma è solo una formalità, no? Cioè non resterete per tutto il tempo, vero?”

“Questo dipende dalla qualità dello spettacolo.” Bellatrix era seduta su una panchetta di legno che era presente in quella sala e parlava accarezzando i teli di spugna ordinatamente piegati. “Ad esempio, la mia prima notte di nozze è stata un disastro: Rodolphus aveva bevuto moltissimo, io ero arrabbiatissima con lui ed è stata una cosa molto veloce. Lui si è addormentato poco dopo e ha iniziato a russare, sono fuggita in camera mia. Un incubo. Dicono, invece, che il matrimonio di Walden McNair sia stato molto divertente e che gli amici abbiano fatto l’alba. La sposina il giorno dopo non si reggeva in piedi, ma l’erede è arrivato praticamente subito. Quello di Narcissa è stato divertente. Insomma, conosci Narcissa, com’è precisina. Lei e Lucius hanno fatto una messa in scena per far credere che lei non avesse mai visto un uomo nudo. Ovviamente non ci ha creduto nessuno e fuori dalla tenda si sbellicavano dalle risate. Quel cretino di Rodolphus ha fatto commenti sui capelli di Malfoy, finché non gli ho fatto notare che Lucius è durato più di lui.”

Alexandra arrossì. “Oh Salazar!”

Bellatrix scosse la testa: “Non ti illudere, gli uomini sono cretini. Non tutti, ma la maggior parte sì.”

“Adesso ho un po’ di ansia” confessò.

Bellatrix si alzò e aprì un telo per asciugarla. Avvolgendola nella spugna le disse: “Da quello che ho visto, tu e Barty avete tutti i numeri per togliere quel sorrisino del cazzo a Rodolphus. Non mi deludete.”

Alexandra si strinse nell’asciugamano caldo pensando di non voler trascorrere la prima notte di nozze pensando ai Lestrange che la guardavano. Si lasciò pettinare e si gustò il momento in cui i capelli tornavano perfetti grazie agli incantesimi di Bellatrix.

Indossò soltanto una lunga vestaglia in pizzo bianco dalle maniche ampie, chiusa da un nastro sotto il seno, sembrava molto antica e preziosa. Bellatrix le porse la mano e la guidò dentro la camera da letto dove l’aspettava Barty che, come lei, indossava una vestaglia di seta verde.

Bellatrix accompagnò la mano di Alexandra su quella di Barty e fece loro cenno di salire letteralmente sul letto. Si trovarono con i piedi sul materasso, mentre le tende del baldacchino si chiudevano. Il mondo esterno improvvisamente scomparve. Bellatrix aveva ragione: le tende incantate facevano sembrare agli sposi di essere da soli.

I suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Barty, luminosi, lo vide sorridere e accarezzarle il viso mentre si chinava a baciarla. Una mano le slacciò il fiocco sotto il seno, l’altra guidò la caduta della vestaglia sul materasso accarezzandole la schiena. Lei fece lo stesso con la vestaglia di Barty e si trovarono in piedi, con un equilibrio precario, su quel materasso.

“Di solito gli sposi hanno a disposizione una tenda” le sussurrò lui nell’orecchio. Non le importava. Tutto era perfetto in quel modo. Persino il pensiero dei Lestrange che stavano là fuori a curiosare.

Passò una mano sul petto di Barty e si avvicinò per baciarlo. Sentì le labbra sottili di Barty e pensò che da adesso in poi non avrebbe più dovuto far finta di essere una timida fidanzatina e che era libera di amare il suo uomo pienamente. Infilò le dita tra i capelli sottili di lui che la stringeva a sé.

Si stesero sul materasso con la schiena appoggiata alla testata imbottita da numerosi cuscini. Si guardavano e si sorridevano accarezzandosi e dandosi piacere. Accarezzò il volto di Barty e lo baciò, partendo dalla fronte, scendendo sulle tempie, il naso, le gote, la bocca, il mento. Proseguì sul collo, sentendolo tremare quando le labbra sfiorarono il pomo d’Adamo e continuò a scendere tra le clavicole, lungo lo sterno e sempre più in giù, mentre la sua mano già lo accarezzava e lo sentiva eccitato. Sollevava lo sguardo verso di lui di tanto in tanto e lo sentiva fremere sotto i suoi baci, nonostante il tempo passato. Si scambiarono un sorriso prima che la sua bocca iniziasse a provocare ben altri brividi a Barty.

Sentì la mano di lui che le accarezzava la testa, scostandole i capelli per vedere meglio. La fermò e le chiese di stare sopra di lui. Si allungò a baciarlo e poi si sedette sopra di lui, sentendolo entrare, mentre si muoveva. Barty le stringeva i fianchi, le accarezzava la schiena e le diceva che era bellissima. Sentiva le mani ovunque e avvertì un brivido quando lui le strinse i seni. Portò la testa all’indietro, sentì le mani di Barty allungarsi per reggerle la schiena e si ritrovarono seduti, stretti l’uno all’altra, ancora uniti.

“Guardami” le sussurrò Barty e dal sorriso divertito capì che aveva voglia di giocare. Si ritrovò con la schiena sul materasso, la testa ai piedi del letto mentre Barty sopra di lei sembrava intenzionato a farle perdere il controllo mentre lei invocava il suo nome. Quando raggiunse l’orgasmo sfiorò con la mano le tende del baldacchino e improvvisamente ricordò del pubblico fuori.

Bastò riportare gli occhi su Barty, vedere l’espressione di lui che raggiungeva l’orgasmo per dimenticare di nuovo tutto.

Si stesero tra i cuscini, ansimanti e felici. Barty le sussurrò nell’orecchio: “Non pensare che abbiamo finito.” Le posò un bacio sulla guancia e l’avvolse con il suo corpo accarezzandola, mentre una mano scendeva tra le sue gambe a sfiorarla. Il modo in cui Barty l’accarezzava era la sua sensazione preferita. Il tocco delle sue dita sottili e delicate, che la maneggiavano con l’abilità con cui si trattano i più delicati ingredienti delle pozioni era semplicemente perfetto. Del resto, fare l’amore, regalare piacere era come preparare una pozione: ci voleva esercizio, attenzione, cura e saper maneggiare ogni singolo ingrediente. Sentì le labbra di Barty insieme alle dita e poi la lingua e fu impossibile resistere al bisogno di chiudere gli occhi e reclinare la testa all’indietro emettendo un sospiro di piacere.

Barty alzò lo sguardo e le disse: “Guardami” Gli spuntò sul viso un ghigno divertito, segno che avesse pessime intenzioni. Si avvicinò a lei, la baciò con la bocca che sapeva di lei, e le sussurrò nell’orecchio: “Da oggi potrò scoparti così tutte le sere.” Le spuntò un sorriso e si morse il labbro divertita.

La fece girare di schiena ed entrò dentro di lei stringendola per i fianchi. Alexandra aveva perso il conto di quante volte aveva raggiunto l’orgasmo o stava per raggiungerlo o semplicemente il piacere era diventato così intenso da mozzarle il fiato. Era come se si stesse sciogliendo tra le mani di Barty, fondendosi in lui, desiderandolo sempre di più.

Fu solo alla fine che decise di farla voltare e starle sopra, muovendosi in lei e guardandola negli occhi, mentre lei teneva i piedi incrociati intorno la vita esile di Barty. Si ritrovarono sfiniti e ansimanti sul materasso, con il cuore che batteva forte e il respiro corto. Impiegarono qualche attimo per riprendersi, guardandosi e sorridendo. Barty percorse con un dito il profilo del suo viso e lei gli baciò le dita non appena sfiorarono le sue labbra. Non poteva essere più felice. Si stavano godendo quel momento di riposo quando Barty le sussurrò divertito nell’orecchio: “Abbiamo un problema.”

Alexandra si voltò verso di lui domandandosi che problema potesse esistere in quella notte così perfetta. Barty le diede un altro bacio e le disse: “Vedi, pare che il mio amico qui sotto, non abbia nessuna intenzione di riposare.” Alexandra gli rivolse uno sguardo stupito e lui si giustificò: “Non è colpa nostra se ci fai questo effetto. Ora, se non ti dispiace, potremmo sperimentare la posizione con cui vorrei addormentarmi le prossime notti.” La guidò su un fianco, lei inclinò indietro il bacino e lui entrò dentro di lei mentre la stringeva tra le braccia. Le pose un altro bacio sulla tempia e le disse: “Cosa ne pensi?”

“Che dubito seriamente di poter addormentarmi se ti muovi così…” disse sospirando. Le piaceva sentire Barty contro la sua schiena, le braccia di lui che la stringevano e una mano che l’accerezzava.

“E così?” le domandò mentre le sollevava leggermente il ginocchio e scendeva a giocare con il suo clitoride.

“Oh Salazar!” le sfuggì, facendo ridere Barty. “Per tutti i Draghi, se ridi sento tutto che trema dentro di me.”

Era sorpresa da quelle nuove sensazioni, mentre Barty sembrava estremamente divertito. Aumentò l’intensità degli affondi fino a lasciarsi andare all’orgasmo insieme a lei. Quando Barty uscì da lei, rimasero stretti in quella posizione, tirando su le coperte e lasciandosi cullare dal sonno che finalmente giungeva. Sentiva il respiro di Barty contro la sua schiena e pensò che anche lei avrebbe voluto addormentarsi in quel modo per il resto della sua vita.


	39. Samhain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il 31 ottobre 1981, il giorno in cui Lord Voldemort si presenta alla porta dei Potter e la vita di Alexandra, Barty e dei Lestrange cambia improvvisamente.

**Capitolo 39**

* * *

**Samhain**

_Diagon Alley, 31 ottobre 1981_

La notizia del matrimonio segreto era stata accolta con un certo fastidio. Darlene si era lamentata del tempo che aveva perso a cercare idee per organizzare la cerimonia, anche se poi aveva convenuto che questa soluzione le aveva evitato di sprecarne molto di più.

La guerra indetta dall’Oscuro Signore nei confronti del Ministero, infatti, aveva riempito il San Mungo di feriti da Maledizioni e i Turner erano impegnatissimi. Allo stesso modo, il signor Crouch doveva gestire i processi, gli arresti e le operazioni degli Auror, oltre a contrastare i tentativi del Wizengamot di ridurre il budget del suo ufficio. Lui, pertanto, fu lieto di sapere che avessero fatto da soli.

La signora Evelyn fu l’unica veramente dispiaciuta dall’idea di non aver potuto essere accanto al figlio nel giorno più felice della sua vita, anche se, come sempre, non seppe resistere arrabbiata a lungo e perdonò il figlio per la sua impazienza.

“Anche Bartemius mi aveva proposto di sposarci in segreto, sapete? Per non perdere giorni di lavoro al Ministero della Magia” disse dopo nemmeno dieci giorni dal matrimonio.

Il viaggio di nozze, ovviamente, era stato rinviato a dopo la guerra ed era stato rimpiazzato dal trasloco nella nuova casa. Evelyn fu l’unico genitore a mettere piede in quell’appartamento che la mattina veniva inondato dal profumo dei deliziosi dolci di Florian.

La consigliera Umbridge, al termine del tirocinio, le aveva proposto di diventare la sua assistente e le aveva assegnato un ufficio che condivideva con l’assistente di Amelia Bones, Bertha Jorkins. I ritmi di lavoro erano intensi, ma tornare la sera a casa con Barty e svegliarsi al mattino nello stesso letto rendeva tutto simile a un sogno. Sempre più di frequente trascorrevano le serate in riunione con l’Oscuro Signore e i Mangiamorte. Nonostante l’uccisione dei McKinnon, le cadute di molti sostenitori di Silente, e a dispetto della superiorità numerica e di preparazione dei Mangiamorte, sembrava che non riuscissero a ribaltare i risultati al punto da vincere la guerra.

Alexandra si affidava all’Occlumanzia, al Ministero della Magia parlava pochissimo, ascoltava molto ed era gentile con tutti. Ogni volta che Barty indossava la maschera con i Lestrange e gli altri Mangiamorte, aspettava con ansia il suo ritorno a casa ripetendosi che se avessero scelto un altro percorso, e fosse diventato un Auror come il padre desiderava, la preoccupazione sarebbe stata la medesima.

Quella sera erano a casa, a festeggiare Samhain, guardando dalla finestra i bambini che affollavano le vie di Diagon Alley e chiedevano “dolcetto o scherzetto”. Avevano riempito la casa di deliziosi dolci di Mielandia e si divertivano a distribuirli ai bambini che suonavano alla porta, immaginando il momento in cui avrebbero accompagnato il loro futuro bambino a fare i medesimi giri.

“I miei genitori non me l’hanno mai fatto fare,” le disse Barty dandole un bacio chiudendo la porta dopo aver distribuito un po’ di Calderotti e Api Frizzole a tre bambini.

“Nemmeno i miei.”

Si abbracciarono. Sentì le dita di Barty infilarsi tra i suoi capelli, il naso sfiorarle il suo, quando il loro Marchio Nero bruciò in un modo in cui non aveva mai bruciato prima. Alzarono la manica della veste e lo videro tingersi di rosso sangue e poi impallidire. Si guardarono spaventati.

Si Smaterializzarono diretti in Cornovaglia e trovarono il castello dei Lestrange in subbuglio: ognuno si proponeva di andare a cercare informazioni.

“Stanno scappando i vigliacchi!” urlava Bellatrix furiosa.

“L’avete sentito?” domandò Barty pallido.

“Dicono che sia caduto. Secondo me sono cazzate. Potrebbe essere ferito. Potrebbe avere bisogno di noi!” esclamò Rabastan.

“Sapete dove era diretto?” domandò Alexandra.

“Dai Potter.” Rodolphus Lestrange si massaggiava la barba riflettendo davanti le fiamme del camino.

“Frank Longbottom gestiva la sorveglianza dei Potter. Andiamo” disse Barty. Le diede un bacio e le disse: “Aspettami a casa. Non uscire per nessun motivo e non aprire la porta. Tieni la bacchetta a portata di mano.”

Alexandra annuì, spaventata, ma Barty sembrava assolutamente sicuro di quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Le prese il viso tra le mani, la guardò negli occhi e le disse: “Domattina vai al Ministero come se nulla fosse. Fai la vita normale. Mi metterò io in contatto con te.”

“Vengo con te.”

“No, Alex, ascoltami. Vai a casa. Fidati di me.”

Rodolphus le disse: “Ha ragione. Vai a casa, Turner. Ci siamo noi con lui.”

Annuì, strinse Bellatrix e le disse: “Coraggio. Vi aspetto.” Bellatrix annuì, le fece una carezza come se fosse una bambina e le disse: “Lui è vivo, me lo sento. Non devi avere paura.”

Si Smaterializzarono tutti insieme e lei si ritrovò nel soggiorno di casa. Chiuse le finestre e le candele. Lasciò il cesto con i dolci fuori la porta con un biglietto: _“Prendete i dolcetti che preferite. Buon Halloween!”_ e si rannicchiò sul divano davanti il camino coprendosi con una coperta di lana, cercando riparo ai brividi che continuavano a scuoterla. Aspettava notizie via camino, mentre fuori le imposte sentiva un andirivieni di gufi e di gente che gioiva per strada.

Si accostò alla finestra, aprì il vetro e sbirciò tra le fessure delle imposte di legno.

“È caduto, Florian! È caduto! La guerra è finita!” esclamò Madama McClan correndo verso la pasticceria. Scintille di tutti i colori vennero sparate nel cielo di Diagon Alley. Alexandra chiuse il vetro e si accasciò a terra, sotto la finestra in preda alla paura.

Sollevò la manica sinistra e accarezzò il Marchio Nero che lentamente stava scomparendo. Sussurrò sottovoce: “Mio Signore, resista, la stanno cercando.” Non aveva idea se lui potesse ascoltarla, sapeva che lui, in qualche modo, controllava i Mangiamorte grazie al Marchio Nero. Sperò che lui riuscisse a sentire l’angoscia in cui l’aveva gettata quella notizia. Sarebbe bastato un piccolo segnale e sarebbe uscita a cercarlo, così Barty sarebbe tornato a casa; anche se avessero dovuto fuggire e vivere in clandestinità non le sarebbe importato.

Le ore scorrevano lente e nessuna notizia giungeva ancora. Si addormentò sul divano, stretta nel plaid davanti al camino che l’indomani trovò spento, in una casa divenuta improvvisamente gelida. Si tirò su, fece una doccia e si cambiò per andare al Ministero della Magia. Sarebbe stato estremamente difficile far finta di niente.

La Gazzetta del Profeta le diede tutti i dettagli della vicenda: l’Oscuro Signore si era presentato a Godric’s Hollow dai Potter, aveva ucciso James e Lily Potter e, al momento di lanciare l’Anatema che uccide contro il bambino, qualcosa era andato per il verso sbagliato e la maledizione gli era tornata indietro, uccidendolo.

“Alexandra, hai saputo la notizia?” esclamò allegro il signor Crouch andandole incontro nell’Atrium. Annuì sorridendo e lui le chiese: “Barty? Sono certo che sarà sollevato. Adesso andremo a prendere tutti i suoi sostenitori e li sbatteremo ad Azkaban uno dopo l’altro.”

“Barty è a casa. Stava finendo di leggere una relazione. Arriva tra poco. Io devo andare, Dolores mi aspetta.”

“Certo, salutamela!”

Annuì e si incamminò velocemente verso gli ascensori: “Secondo piano, Uffici Amministrativi del Wizengamot” disse con voce inespressiva.

“Su con la vita! Oggi è un giorno di festa per il Mondo magico!” esclamò una strega che si era infilata nell’ascensore prima che Alexandra riuscisse a premere il pulsante per farlo partire.

“Sì, ma io ho una relazione da finire e la mia consigliera è piuttosto esigente!” cercò di spiegare restando gentile.

“Con chi lavori, cara?”

“Dolores Umbridge.”

“Ah. Capisco.”

Lavorare per la consigliera Umbridge si era rivelata la migliore fortuna della sua vita. Era una donna insopportabile sotto molti punti di vista, ma il fatto che fosse così odiata o temuta dagli altri colleghi, faceva entrare anche la sua assistente in un cono di indifferenza che la metteva al riparo da sospetti, invidie e gelosie. Nessuno voleva lavorare con la Umbridge e pertanto nessuno rompeva le scatole a lei.

“Buongiorno Dolores.” Entrò nell’unico ufficio dalle pareti rosa del Ministero della Magia con un vassoio che conteneva due tazze di tè, alcuni biscottini al burro, la Gazzetta del Profeta, un bloc notes e una Piuma Prendiappunti. Da quando era diventata la sua assistente ufficiale e non una semplice tirocinante, quello era diventato il loro rito mattutino. Prendevano il tè insieme, sfogliavano la Gazzetta del Profeta e organizzavano la giornata.

“Sei sicura di voler continuare a lavorare con la Jorkins? Merlino, è così stupida!” esclamò Dolores che da giorni cercava di convincerla a cambiare ufficio.

“Convengo che è molto stupida,” disse sorseggiando il tè, “ma è anche molto pettegola e confida delle cose della consigliera Bones che sarebbe meglio che rimanessero riservate. Conosce un sacco di persone dei vari dipartimenti ed è sempre informata sui pettegolezzi del Ministero. Ad esempio, pare che il consigliere Fudge sia stato sorpreso in atteggiamenti poco opportuni verso la sua assistente. La Ministra Bagnold è intervenuta personalmente e ora il nuovo assistente è un ragazzo. Un ex Grifondoro, peraltro, ancora in rapporti con Albus Silente.”

“Ma non mi dire…” esclamò socchiudendo gli occhi come un gatto a caccia.

“Credo che sia molto utile coltivare la Jorkins. È così sciocca che presto o tardi la manderanno in un altro Dipartimento. Non appena la Bones scoprirà le voci che diffonde, suppongo. Niente di grave, ma comunque nessuno vorrebbe che girasse la voce sul suo aumento di peso, causato dal cioccolato, pare a seguito della morte di Fabian Prewett.”

“La Bones aveva una relazione sconveniente con un Auror? Per tutti i draghi, sarebbe stato il caso di farle rapporto per comportamenti inappropriati!” si fermò a riflettere sulla notizia, guardò le Piume allineate sulla sua scrivania e sospirò delusa: “Solo che adesso lui è un martire e non conviene…”

Dolores guardò la Gazzetta del Profeta e disse: “Ci aspetteranno dei giorni molto difficili, Turner. Inizieranno molti processi e vorrei che assistessi alle udienze con me. Ci saranno diversi provvedimenti da preparare, discussioni da schematizzare. Bartemius sta già dicendo che manderà i seguaci di Tu-Sai-Chi ad Azkaban per direttissima.”

“Cosa? Ma è contro ogni principio!”

“Vuoi dirglielo tu? Magari ti dà retta!” scherzò la Umbridge mentre posava la tazza di tè ormai vuota, “Riesci a finire per oggi la relazione sulle licenze per la vendita di ingredienti e preparati per pozioni?”

“Sì, è quasi completa. La ultimo e la riguardo.”

“Molto bene. Mi piace lavorare con te. Sei precisa e rendi tutto molto semplice.”

“Grazie, anche a me piace lavorare con lei, consigliera. È molto metodica. Le regole e l’ordine sono fondamentali per lavorare bene.” A quelle parole, il sorriso sul volto della Umbridge si allargò. Ora più che mai aveva bisogno di alleati in quel posto.

Alexandra si ritirò nel suo ufficio dove venne accolta dalle chiacchiere di Bertha che quel giorno portava una veste viola piena di stelle dorate che si intonavano al caschetto di boccoli biondi. “In omaggio di Dedalus Diggle!” esclamò divertita.

Alexandra alzò un sopracciglio perplessa e Bertha le spiegò: “Bertie del Dipartimento Auror mi ha detto che ieri sera si sono viste stelle cadenti nel Kent! Se ne sono accorti anche i Babbani! All’Ufficio Cancellazione della Magia Accidentale sono su tutte le furie, ne hanno parlato anche i telegiornali babbani! Ma sai com’è fatto Diggle, è sempre così esuberante! Anche ad Hogwarts lo era! Me lo ricordo, era con me in Grifondoro, qualche anno più avanti e già all’epoca ne combinava di ogni… Pensa che una volta si è fatto sorprendere nel bagno delle ragazze.”

“Ecco, preferirei non conoscere i dettagli intimi della vita di Diggle!” esclamò ridacchiando. Scosse la testa e disse: “Devo finire una relazione per la consigliera Umbridge.”

“Ti fa lavorare anche oggi? Amelia mi ha detto di sbrigare le cose urgenti e di prendermi il pomeriggio libero. Penso che andrò a fare un giro per Diagon Alley. Senza quei Mangiamorte si potrà finalmente respirare.”

Alexandra abbassò la testa, convinta che, finché avesse prestato orecchio a quella chiacchierona della Jorkins, non avrebbe smesso di parlare. Le licenze per Pozionisti e venditori di ingredienti erano uno degli argomenti più noiosi che potessero esistere. Non avevano nulla dell’esaltazione del report sui costi dell’ufficio Auror. Eppure, erano preferibili alle chiacchiere di Bertha.

Consegnò la relazione prima di andare a pranzo e trascorse il pomeriggio a rispondere ai gufi che erano arrivati. Si trascinò a casa nella speranza di trovare Barty, o un suo biglietto, o il segno del suo passaggio. Nulla. La casa l’accolse in silenzio.

L’indomani Dolores la portò nell’aula del Wizengamot. La fece sedere di lato, al banco degli assistenti, pronta a prendere appunti su quanto accadeva. Scelse la terza fila, sedendosi dietro due colleghi piuttosto alti. Il signor Crouch la vide mentre prendeva posto tra i banchi e si scambiarono un sorriso di saluto prima che la sua espressione tornasse seria.

Attese che i consiglieri prendessero posto, Bartemius si guardò intorno e disse: “Fate entrare l’indagato.” Indossava la veste porpora delle udienze e il suo scranno era pieno di fascicoli processuali.

Alexandra sbirciò dall’ingresso degli indagati e riconobbe il profilo slavo di Igor Karkaroff, l’insegnante di Arti Oscure di Durmstrang. Lo vide prendere posto sulla sedia al centro della stanza e delle catene gli bloccarono immediatamente i polsi. Non aveva mai assistito ad un’udienza magica e non credeva che fosse tanto inquietante. La stanza era piombata nel gelo causato dalla presenza dei Dissennatori. Fece un respiro e si nascose dietro i colleghi. La posizione che aveva scelto rendeva altamente difficile per Karkaroff vederla. Dai documenti che le aveva dato la Umbridge da studiare risultava che quel vigliacco si era presentato al Ministero di sua volontà per offrire i nomi dei suoi compagni Mangiamorte. Comprese il nome di Antonin Dolohov. Stava salendo di grado. Avrebbe fatto il nome dei Lestrange? E di Barty?

“Abbiamo già arrestato Dolohov. È stato catturato dopo di te.”

Il suo pensiero andò a Lucien che a Beltane si sarebbe dovuto sposare e che ora si trovava con il padre ad Azkaban. Antonin era forte, ma i Dissennatori erano creature al di là di ogni possibile resistenza.

“Evan Rosier.”

“È morto” disse il signor Crouch.

Alexandra fece un respiro. Si concentrò sugli appunti da prendere per non pensare che il papà di Eloise era morto. Sentiva le patetiche scuse di Karkaroff, il modo in cui dissimulava e sminuiva il suo ruolo, come mercanteggiava i nomi. Dal fondo della sala le arrivò il borbottio roco di Alastor Moody, seduto dietro Albus Silente, ma non riusciva a comprendere cosa stesse dicendo.

Vide la disperazione salire negli occhi di Karkaroff. Stava perdendo ogni possibile resistenza. Lo vide cedere con una cascata di nomi: Travers, che aveva ucciso i McKinnon, Mulciber che era specializzato nella maledizione Imperius. Pensò a Jago che finalmente doveva aver imparato a usare quella maledizione e ad Eloise, che aspettava il secondo figlio. E poi, Rookwood. Si sentì gelare il sangue quando Karkaroff menzionò l’attività di spionaggio da dentro il Ministero. Nella sala ci fu un mormorio preoccupato. Lei continuò a prendere appunti. La consigliera Umbridge non distoglieva lo sguardo dall’imputato. Cercò di non farsi prendere dal panico, dicendosi che lei non aveva mai conosciuto direttamente Karkaroff.

“Travers e Mulciber li abbiamo già presi” disse Crouch e ad Alexandra sembrò che il cuore si fermasse un’altra volta.

“Piton!” esclamò Karkaroff. Intervenne Silente in difesa di Severus che a settembre aveva preso la cattedra di Pozioni a Hogwarts. Non riusciva a capire chi stesse mentendo. Cosa aveva detto Severus per meritarsi la fiducia di Silente? Perché aveva rinnegato l’Oscuro Signore? Aveva forse capito che la guerra era persa ed era scappato come un topo da una nave che affonda?

Il signor Crouch rispedì Karkaroff ad Azkaban e sciolse l’udienza. Fuori dall’aula raggiunse la consigliera Umbridge visibilmente scossa. Le raggiunse il signor Crouch: “Allora, Dolores, è andata bene! Hai sentito di Rookwood? Che roba! Una squadra è già andata a prelevarlo.”

“L’ho sempre detto che bisogna essere rigorosi nelle selezioni, Crouch!” gli rispose la Umbridge.

“Tutto bene, Alex?” le domandò il signor Crouch preoccupato. Alexandra annuì, cercando di sorridere e disse con un filo di voce: “È stata la mia prima udienza. Non pensavo che facesse così effetto.”

“Ragazza mia, non hai idea dell’orrore che ho visto in questi anni,” le disse poggiandole una mano sulla spalla. La Umbridge, che non amava essere messa in disparte e soprattutto era molto gelosa della sua assistente, la richiamò.

“Turner, nei prossimi giorni voglio che parli il meno possibile. Segui le udienze e mantieni un basso profilo.” La Umbridge camminava nervosamente avanti e indietro per il suo ufficio. Alexandra era preoccupata.

“Saranno tempi molto complicati. Tutti i discorsi che abbiamo fatto su certe tendenze tradizionaliste, dimenticali. Soprattutto non farne parola con Crouch. Quello non vede l’ora di sbattere più persone del Ministero ad Azkaban per poter candidarsi alla carica di Ministro della Magia!”

Annuì e chiese il permesso di poter andare a casa: non si sentiva per nulla bene. La consigliera le diede un po’ di cioccolata, “Aiuta contro l’effetto dei Dissennatori” e le disse di riprendersi che l’indomani ci sarebbe stata un’altra udienza. Forse, sarebbe stata molto più leggera visto che l’imputato era Ludo Bagman.

Arrivata a casa non trovò alcun segno della presenza di Barty e si disse sottovoce: “Nessuna nuova. Buona nuova.” Si infilò sotto la doccia e si trascinò a letto in preda all’ansia.


	40. Azkaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra si trascina per mesi nell'ansia di notizie da Barty, mentre assiste ai processi ai Mangiamorte fino al giorno in cui nell'emiciclo del Wizengamot non trova proprio il suo amato Barty e la sua nuova famiglia sul banco degli imputati. Oltre al processo dovrà affrontare la rottura definitva con la sua famiglia.

**Capitolo 40**

* * *

**Azkaban**

_Ministero della Magia, 31 gennaio 1982_

Erano trascorsi tre mesi dalla sera di Samhain, quando l’Oscuro Signore era caduto, Alexandra non aveva alcuna notizia di Barty e dei Lestrange.

Si era creata una strana routine in quella casa che era improvvisamente diventata troppo silenziosa. Non c’era più la risata di Barty e la sera i loro gemiti non riempivano l’aria della camera da letto, della cucina, del soggiorno, del bagno e nemmeno delle altre due stanze a cui non avevano avuto il tempo di trovare una funzione, ma che a modo loro avevano battezzato.

Il silenzio della mattina era rotto dallo scrosciare della doccia, dal tintinnare metallico del cucchiaio nella ciotola con il porridge e il fruscio delle pagine della Gazzetta del Profeta. Alexandra teneva la contabilità esatta dei morti, degli scomparsi e degli arrestati: quelli che avrebbe incontrato presto al Wizengamot, forse, se il signor Crouch avesse ritenuto opportuno lo svolgimento di un processo.

Per non paralizzare l’attività degli uffici e non alimentare il fascino dei Mangiamorte, al Wizengamot celebravano i processi per direttissima – o così li chiamavano – e spedivano ad Azkaban chi veniva catturato. Inspiegabilmente, Sirius Black era stato condannato ad Azkaban senza processo ed era la prova che stavano arrestando persone innocenti. Conosceva Sirius da sempre, anche se dopo la fuga di lui da Grimmauld Place avevano perso i contatti e Alexandra era certa che sarebbe morto piuttosto che collaborare con l’Oscuro Signore, figurarsi se di mezzo c’era il suo inseparabile James Potter. L’accusa non era minimamente credibile.

“Prima li sbattiamo in galera e poi, forse, li ascoltiamo” era diventato il mantra di Bartemius Crouch. I difensori delle grandi famiglie magiche, profumatamente pagati, invocavano i principi del garantismo, del giusto processo e l’umanità della pena. Mulciber riuscì ad ottenere un’udienza per l’accertamento della sua condizione di vittima della Maledizione Imperius, tuttavia le sentenze erano già scritte e l’arringa del suo difensore poté fare poco.

Alexandra si era nascosta tra i fascicoli quando aveva intravisto Eloise Rosier, temeva che per scagionare il marito desse lei in pasto ai Dissennatori.

In quei giorni aveva pensato di darsi malata, ma Barty le aveva detto di continuare con la vita di tutti i giorni e lei aveva obbedito, nonostante la morsa allo stomaco e la nausea perenne. C’era stato un attimo in cui aveva sperato che quel malessere fosse dovuto ad una gravidanza, ma ebbe la conferma che si trattava solo della sua immensa paura.

Così, anche quel giorno arrivò in ufficio portando il tè e i biscotti per la sua consigliera, la Gazzetta del Profeta e gli appunti delle ultime udienze su cui volevano discutere. Percepiva l’ansia della Umbridge e il nervosismo di aver puntato sul cavallo sbagliato. Sapeva che alla sua consigliera non importava nulla degli arresti, dei morti e dei superstiti, a lei importava solo il possibile impatto sulla carriera derivante dal sostegno a persone come Abraxas e Lucius Malfoy.

Alexandra non ebbe il coraggio di dirle che lei non era sufficientemente famosa per entrare nel radar di coloro che sarebbero stati retrocessi. Avrebbe urtato la sua suscettibilità, e sapeva quanto fosse vendicativa quella donna. Così, annuiva e sopportava in silenzio le preoccupazioni di quella consigliera del tutto mediocre che, tuttavia, si era rivelata il miglior paravento possibile, proprio grazie al suo anonimato.

“Dolores, dobbiamo andare. Udienza speciale. Urgente.”

Amelia Bones era entrata nell’ufficio come una furia, interrompendo la loro pianificazione della giornata. La Umbridge annuì, prese la bacchetta e fece cenno ad Alexandra di seguirla nell’aula di udienza.

Al centro della sala vide quattro sedie vuote e il cuore rallentò il battito, lo stomaco si strinse in una morsa e ogni respiro sembrò costarle fatica. Il signor Crouch sembrava sconvolto. La signora Evelyn era seduta accanto a lui, magrissima. Sembrava che dal matrimonio di lei e Barty la malattia avesse iniziato a consumarla. La vedeva con la testa china e capì che stava singhiozzando.

Passò sotto lo scranno del signor Crouch e lui sembrò destarsi e le disse: “Siediti qui, Alex” le indicò il posto accanto alla moglie e un mago si alzò solerte per farla sedere, correndo a prendere un altro posto. La Umbridge sembrava ancora più nervosa e non la degnò di uno sguardo. Alexandra stringeva il taccuino e la bacchetta contro il petto, come se potessero difenderla dalla paura che provava.

Fecero entrare i prigionieri e vide Rabastan entrare con un passo marziale, fiero e pieno di dignità. Non toglieva gli occhi di dosso dal signor Crouch. Lo seguì Rodolphus, in silenzio, serio. Dall’espressione vuota, stava usando l’Occlumanzia. Vide Bellatrix, fiera e sorridente, che rivolgeva occhiate sfrontate agli spettatori e sembrava divertirsi, nonostante la presenza dei Dissennatori.

Infine, vide entrare Barty. Il suo Barty. Era pallido, e chissà per quanti giorni non aveva mangiato, piangeva. Le si strinse il cuore a vederlo in quello stato. Alexandra afferrò il braccio della mamma di Barty che scoppiò nuovamente in lacrime.

Il signor Crouch, incurante dei singhiozzi della moglie, iniziò a leggere le accuse.

“Padre…” lo supplicava, mentre rigettava le accuse. Erano stati accusati di aver torturato con la maledizione Cruciatus i Longbottom. Erano entrambi sopravvissuti, ma erano finiti al San Mungo, resi folli dalla tortura.

Le si spezzò il cuore quando Barty invocò la madre e il signor Crouch disse: “Tu non sei mio figlio” per poi dare l’ordine di portare i detenuti ad Azkaban.

Alexandra corse a prendere l’uscita laterale, mentre soccorrevano Evelyn svenuta. Era la sua unica occasione per salutare Barty.

“Fermi!” urlò alle guardie che li stavano portando via, “Sono la moglie!” urlò e li vide fermarsi. Barty si voltò verso di lei, ancora in lacrime. “Alex, io non voglio andare ad Azakban…” le disse piangendo.

Alexandra gli prese il volto tra le mani e disse: “Troverò il modo per tirarti fuori da quel posto!” si aggrappò a lui e gli disse: “Resisti, amore mio. Resisti. Verrò a prenderti. Non ti lascio morire in quell’inferno.”

“Dobbiamo andare,” disse la guardia.

“Ehm… ehm… potrebbe attendere un attimo, per favore?” la vocetta alle sue spalle era inconfondibile. Strinse forte Barty, gli diede un bacio, incurante delle guardie, dei Lestrange, della Umbridge, della stampa e degli Auror che affollavano il corridoio.

Poi sentì lo strappo: con un colpo di bacchetta la guardia allontanò Barty da lei. Le sue braccia non seppero trattenerlo e lo sentirono scivolare via, tra le urla di lui, i singhiozzi di lei, le risate di Bellatrix. Si appoggiò al muro del corridoio per non cadere. Sentì una mano tozza sulla sua spalla e la Umbridge dirle: “Hai bisogno di una tazza di tè. Vieni, cara.”

Barty era scomparso, inghiottito da Azkaban. Seguì la Umbridge per qualche meccanismo automatico, mentre il mondo le era franato sotto i piedi per la seconda volta. Incrociò lo sguardo di Albus Silente e lo distolse subito.

“Ci sarà un’inchiesta,” le disse pragmatica la Umbridge non appena chiusa la porta del suo ufficio. “Prima Rookwood, poi Bagman, ora il figlio di Crouch. Ci sarà un’inchiesta. Saremo tutti controllati, tutti perquisiti e c’è da sperare che quei pazzi non usino il Veritaserum.”

Dolores Umbridge la studiava attentamente e le disse: “Io non ho niente da nascondere, ma gradirei che non mi dicessi bugie: dove eri la notte del 31 ottobre 1981?”

“Ero a casa. Eravamo a casa. Abbiamo dato un sacco di caramelle ai bambini. Abitiamo sopra la gelateria di Florian. Lui ci ha visto.”

“Sapevi che tuo marito era un Mangiamorte?”

“No, come potevo sospettarlo? Era il figlio di Bartemius, stava facendo la scuola per Auror!” mentì secondo il copione che avevano provato a lungo. “Ci siamo diplomati a giugno, siamo stati impegnati a organizzare il matrimonio, cercare casa. Come potevo immaginare una cosa simile? Ammesso che sia vero! Il Barty che conosco è quanto di più lontano ci sia dai Mangiamorte descritti dalla Gazzetta del Profeta!”

“Pensi che non sia vero?”

“Non lo so. Non abbiamo visto uno straccio di prova. Magari si è trovato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato e Bartemius non ha indagato per non essere sospettato di favoritismi.”

“Sarebbe tipico di lui,” mormorò la Umbridge. “Ci saranno conseguenze anche per lui. Il Ministro non tollererà che una persona del genere resti in un posto tanto prestigioso. L’Ufficio Auror verrà ridimensionato, mettendo fine a questa barbarie.”

“Consigliera, posso avere qualche giorno di permesso?” domandò con un filo di voce.

“Te lo darei molto volentieri, ma non ti farà bene. È molto meglio se pensi al lavoro, cara. Non puoi restare in casa a piangere, anche se al momento non vorresti fare altro.”

Una parte di lei ammirò il modo in cui la Umbridge, anche in quelle circostanze, aveva mantenuto la sua sadica integrità. Si disse che forse aveva ragione, per quanto in quel momento il mondo fosse sprofondato nell’Oscurità.

Notò che mentire le venne molto più semplice del previsto, ora che non temeva di andare ad Azkaban. Anzi, in un angolo della sua mente c’era una vocina che sperava che scoprissero la sua fedeltà all’Oscuro Signore, così avrebbe raggiunto Barty ad Azkaban e gli sarebbe stata vicino anche sotto l’influsso dei Dissennatori.

Si ricordò della promessa fatta a Barty e si fece coraggio. Avrebbe usato ogni carta in suo possesso per dimostrarne l’innocenza e farlo tornare a casa da lei.

La sera stessa si presentò dai Crouch e supplicò Bartemius di ascoltarla, di valutare le prove senza farsi accecare dalla rabbia e dal pregiudizio. Conoscevano Barty ed era _impossibile_ che fosse un Mangiamorte. Gli domandò se fosse certo che Barty avesse scagliato la maledizione Cruciatus o se non si fosse trovato al posto sbagliato nel momento sbagliato.

“Prior Incantatio, Alex! Ha eseguito la Cruciatus!” le urlò, seccato dal dover affrontare quell’argomento anche con lei.

“È un Auror, Bartemius, le hai autorizzate tu quelle maledizioni!” obiettò Alexandra, mandando al diavolo la formalità, il rispetto, l’etichetta. Rivoleva l’uomo che amava.

“L’ha usata sui Longbottom!”

“Potrebbero averlo Disarmato e usato la sua bacchetta! Come fai ad esserne certo? Non hai visto come era sconvolto?” si appellò a tutte le difese che aveva ascoltato durante le udienze dei giorni precedenti. Il signor Crouch, come negli altri casi, rimase impassibile. “Sono sempre sconvolti quando vedono i Dissennatori. Ora lasciaci in pace.”

“Evelyn, ti prego, fallo ragionare.” Non c’era un Wizengamot che avrebbe potuto mettere ai voti la decisione, poteva solo sperare nell’influenza della moglie, che era distrutta dal dolore e singhiozzante.

“Lasciala in pace!” urlò, guardò l’elfa domestica, stretta in un angolo a tirarsi le orecchie con gli occhi gonfi dal pianto, come lei, come Evelyn. “Winky, accompagna Alexandra alla porta!”

L’edizione speciale della sera della Gazzetta del Profeta era interamente dedicata allo scandalo Crouch. A pagina tre era presente anche la foto di lei che baciava Barty. Avevano tirato fuori anche le foto scattate in campagna elettorale. Le venne la nausea nel leggere le cattiverie scritte da Rita Skeeter mentre la vista si offuscava tra le lacrime. Ritagliò le foto con loro due e le appese al muro della camera da letto. Era un gesto infantile, forse, ma avrebbe voluto rivedere il suo ultimo bacio con Barty per il resto della sua vita.

Si stese sul letto, perché la testa le girava forte, mentre sentiva il vuoto in casa e nella sua anima. Fissava il soffitto, nella mente si accavallavano le scene del processo, quelle dei giorni prima, i ricordi felici e l’angoscia. Sentì il beccare di un gufo contro la finestra. Aprì e trovò una lettera di Walburga Black che la pregava di andare immediatamente a Grimmauld Place.

Si Materializzò davanti la casa dei Black sotto una pioggia scrosciante troppo fredda per essere soffice neve. Sospirò nel rivedere quel posto e sentì un’altra ferita del suo animo che riprendeva a sanguinare. Kreacher le aprì la porta e quando Walburga le andò incontro le domandò: “Perché non hai preso la Metropolvere?”

“Il Ministero la controlla” fu la risposta.

Nel salotto dei Black trovò i suoi genitori e comprese di essere finita in un’imboscata.

“Siediti” le intimò Walburga. Si domandò quanto dolore occorreva essere capaci di sopportare per il modo in cui sembrava aver preso la notizia dell’arresto dei Lestrange e della sua nipote preferita. Obbedì.

“E così frequentavate Bellatrix?” domandò Walburga, “vi siete sposati nel castello dei Lestrange, vero?”

Alexandra annuì.

“Non lo sai che non ci si sposa a Mabon? Il guerriero giovane, il trionfo dell’Oscurità, talmente tanti cattivi auspici che mi sembra strano che tu non li abbia visti.”

“Io ho visto tutto,” disse Alexandra. Ricordava ogni sogno, le foglie di tè di Lord Voldemort, quelle di Rodolphus. Sapeva delle leggende sull’Oscurità a Mabon. Sapeva tutto. Aveva scelto di percorrere quel sentiero con Barty, proseguendo sulla stessa strada che avevano percorso con Regulus. Ora si erano persi, Alexandra attendeva che l’Oscurità prendesse anche lei.

“Tu hai visto i segni e lo hai sposato?” domandò incredula sua madre. “Dovevamo saperlo che _quello_ era come suo padre, con lo stesso cuore spietato! La stessa sconsideratezza per la vita degli altri!”

“Sì, l’ho sposato lo stesso.”

“Bell’affare sposare uno che un mese dopo finisce ad Azkaban! Fosse morto! Almeno potresti risposarti!” esclamò Darlene. Alexandra e Walburga si scambiarono uno sguardo sofferente. Il pensiero andò al funerale di Regulus e a Eloise e Jago.

“Lo avrei sposato anche se avessi saputo che il giorno dopo sarebbe finito ad Azkaban” disse tranquilla, “lo avrei sposato anche davanti le guardie di Azkaban un istante prima che me lo strappassero dalle braccia.”

“Tu sei pazza. Tu non hai visto come ha ridotto quei due poveretti. Ti ha Confuso, vero? Ti ha stregato? Sei sotto Imperius?”

“Io lo amo. Sono tredici anni che lo amo e non scambierei un minuto con Barty con tutta la vita con chiunque altro.”

“Nemmeno con Regulus?”

“Regulus è morto,” disse trattenendo le lacrime, “Devo ricordare il modo in cui avete cercato di allontanarci e distruggere i nostri sentimenti? Non vi permettete di usare Regulus nel vostro odio contro il signor Crouch.”

Era finita. Non le importava più niente. Era seduta in quel salotto, con il cuore che le faceva male ad ogni singolo battito e le lacrime che premevano per poter uscire, eppure la sua voce era calma. Era libera. Barty l’aveva liberata dalla follia della sua famiglia e dalle loro assurdità.

“Non ti riconosco,” disse Darlene.

“Bartemius ha ripudiato il figlio, vuoi fare la stessa cosa con tua figlia?” le domandò con una freddezza che non riconosceva propria. Fece un respiro profondo e si rivolse cortese a Walburga: “Perdonami, Walburga, è stata una giornata piuttosto faticosa. Temo proprio di dover tornare a casa. Mi vorrai perdonare.”

“Ma certo, cara, torna a casa” mormorò.

Alexandra vide gli occhi grigi di Walburga, così simili a quelli Regulus, scurirsi. L’aver menzionato il figlio aveva riaperto le ferite. Lo capiva perché erano le stesse ferite che condividevano. Si abbracciarono prima di andare via e Alexandra le sussurrò: “Mi dispiace per Bellatrix”.

La vide annuire con gli occhi umidi e salutarla. Uscì sotto la pioggia, sentendo l’acqua gelida che la riportava alla realtà. Rimase qualche minuto sotto l’acqua, fino a sentire il freddo entrare nelle ossa e farla tremare, pensando che quel freddo fosse solo una frazione minuscola di ciò che in quello stesso istante Barty stava provando ad Azkaban.


	41. Normalizzazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Voldemort è caduto e il mondo magico vuole lasciarsi alle spalle la guerra e riprendere a vivere in pace. Alexandra al Ministero deve imparare a sopravvivere e gestire il dolore per l'improvvisa scomparsa di Barty. Cercherà Barty negli occhi del padre, colpevole di aver condannato il figlio, ma anche l'unico membro della famiglia Crouch rimasto in vita. Nel corso degli anni, Alexandra assisterà alla morte di Walburga, di Edward e all'allontanamento definitivo di Darlene

**Capitolo 41**

* * *

**Normalizzazione**

_Ministero della Magia, 15 febbraio 1982_

“Turner, seguimi.”

Alastor Moody entrò nel suo ufficio con l’andatura claudicante e i modi spicci che la guerra gli aveva lasciato in eredità. Alexandra si limitò a prendere la bacchetta e seguire l’Auror fuori dall’ufficio, sotto lo sguardo incuriosito di Bertha.

In quei giorni complicati Bertha era stranamente silenziosa. Da quando era uscita la notizia dell’arresto di Barty, aveva quasi smesso di parlare e ogni tanto Alexandra la sorprendeva a fissarla. Forse Amelia Bones le aveva ordinato di non chiacchierare con una collega di ufficio che in fin dei conti era risultata essere la moglie di un Mangiamorte.

Superarono gli uffici amministrativi del Wizengamot, voltarono a sinistra, oltre le sedi delle commissioni di inchiesta e poi voltarono ancora a sinistra entrando nel corridoio del Dipartimento Auror. Il secondo livello del Ministero le sembrava immenso, sebbene non sapesse quanto fossero realmente grandi gli altri livelli. Sapeva solo che aveva impiegato circa un mese per imparare ad orientarsi tra quei corridoi e scoprire modi nuovi per arrivare agli ascensori.

Il Dipartimento Auror, per esempio, benché fosse stato oggetto del suo rapporto, era uno di quei posti in cui evitava accuratamente di mettere piede. Camminando tra quei corridoi chiuse la mente. Da quando il signor Crouch aveva autorizzato l’uso delle Maledizioni Senza Perdono da parte degli Auror, e questi avevano preso dimestichezza anche con la Maledizione Imperius, il sospetto che usassero la Legilimanzia si era fatto largo in lei.

C’erano interrogatori che si erano chiusi in modo troppo semplice e in condizioni talmente particolari da lasciar sospettare che qualcuno avesse curiosato nella mente dei malcapitati. Si concentrò sui mattoni scuri che decoravano il corridoio, le sedie di legno poste fuori dagli uffici e i volantini con le immagini dei ricercati dal Ministero.

Moody era davanti a lei, dietro c’era Hestia Jones che la seguiva puntandole la bacchetta. Si fermarono davanti una porta anonima e le fecero cenno di entrare. All’interno il signor Crouch era seduto a una scrivania, una sedia di legno accanto a lui e un’altra di fronte, dall’altra parte del tavolo, che doveva essere riservata a lei.

“C’è veramente bisogno di tutto questo?” domandò Alexandra indicando Hestia Jones che la teneva a tiro con la bacchetta.

Il signor Crouch non le rispose, disse quasi meccanicamente: “Come sai, dopo gli scandali su Rookwood e Bagman, il Ministero è stato costretto ad avviare un’inchiesta interna. Abbiamo la Gazzetta del Profeta con il fiato sul collo.” Alexandra notò il modo in cui omise ogni riferimento all’arresto del figlio. “Dobbiamo farti qualche domanda.”

“Mi volete interrogare come impiegata del Ministero o come moglie di un presunto Mangiamorte?” domandò. Le cautele erano troppe perché si trattasse di un’inchiesta di routine.

“È stato condannato” sputò a denti stretti il signor Crouch.

Alexandra si domandò se fosse il caso di pretendere l’assistenza di un difensore e Alastor Moody sembrò indovinare i suoi pensieri. Quanti ne stavano interrogando in quei giorni?

“Chiamare un difensore potrebbe allungare i tempi, Turner. È solo qualche domanda.”

“Sentiamo.”

Il signor Crouch iniziò a leggere le domande contenute in un fascicolo abbastanza sottile che poteva voler dire solo due cose: non avevano niente o volevano farle credere di non avere niente sul suo conto. Aveva visto fascicoli aumentare e diminuire le dimensioni a seconda del soggetto da interrogare e della pressione da mettergli addosso o della falsa sicurezza da installare. Gli Auror erano subdoli e lei doveva rimanere concentrata, attenersi al copione e chiudere la mente.

“Ha mai sostenuto pubblicamente le idee di Tu-Sai-Chi?” La formalità delle domande e la Piuma Prendiappunti che verbalizzava accanto le risposte le indicarono che si trattava di un vero e proprio interrogatorio, altro che inchiesta interna.

“No.”

“Ha mai scagliato una Maledizione senza perdono?”

“No.”

“Può dimostrarlo?”

Alexandra porse la bacchetta a Moody che iniziò a scrutarla sotto lo sguardo attento dei suoi occhi: quello naturale e quello magico. Non avrebbe trovato nulla, l’Oscuro Signore le aveva ordinato di tenere la bacchetta pulita proprio per queste situazioni.

“Dov’era la sera del 31 ottobre 1981?” le domandò il signor Crouch, mentre Moody continuava ad esaminare la bacchetta.

“A casa, con mio marito, a regalare dolcetti ai bambini che suonavano alla nostra porta. Può chiedere a Florian Fortescue.”

“Quando è stata l’ultima volta che ha visto suo marito?”

“La mattina del primo novembre. Si era trattenuto a casa a finire di leggere una relazione,” guardò il signor Crouch e gli disse: “ci siamo incontrati nell’Atrium quella mattina, si ricorda?”

Lui la ignorò e continuò con le sue domande: “Non si è preoccupata quando non lo ha più visto?”

“Moltissimo. Ho vissuto tre mesi di angoscia. Barty stava frequentando l’addestramento da Auror, qualche giorno prima mi aveva detto che presto l’avrebbero mandato in missione. Pensavo che stesse lavorando per conto del Ministero, qualcosa di riservato, con tutto quello che era successo la notte del 31 ottobre era plausibile. Insomma, ancora non avevamo chiaro come avrebbe funzionato il suo lavoro.”

“Ha mai sospettato che fosse un Mangiamorte?”

“No, e continuo a pensare che ci sia un errore.”

“Conosceva Augustus Rookwood?” domandò Moody restituendole la bacchetta.

“Sì, certo. Durante il mio tirocinio ho redatto e discusso con lui una relazione sull’uso delle Giratempo. L’ha trovata interessante e pensava di introdurre qualche modifica nelle procedure di rilascio delle autorizzazioni. Se vuole le faccio avere una copia.”

“No, grazie,” le rispose. Moody appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e si sporse verso di lei. La scrutò socchiudendo un occhio, mentre quello magico continuava a muoversi come se cercasse di metterle a fuoco l’anima. “Conosceva un Mangiamorte e ne ha sposato un altro. È sicura di non essere anche lei una Mangiamorte?”

Non si lasciò intimorire da quel banale giochetto psicologico. Guardò Moody con attenzione e poi spostò lo sguardo sul signor Crouch, che in quel momento era l’interlocutore più debole e più facile da attaccare. Appoggiò le braccia sul tavolo incrociando le dita delle sue mani, nello stesso modo in cui Dolores Umbridge cercava di darsi un tono. Li scrutò con un sorriso sorpreso e domandò al signor Crouch: “Avete messo un Mangiamorte a capo dell’Ufficio Misteri, lasciandogli passare informazioni riservate a Tu-Sai-Chi. Un altro presunto Mangiamorte è stato addirittura ammesso alla formazione da Auror e fate questa domanda a me?” Pensò che avrebbe dovuto lavorare ancora sul tono di finta gentilezza che usava Dolores, sarebbe stato perfetto.

“Risponda alla domanda,” insistette Moody.

“Sì, sono sicura di non essere una Mangiamorte.”

“Può mostrare il braccio destro?”

“Dovrebbe avere un’autorizzazione della Corte, lo sa?” gli domandò socchiudendo gli occhi.

Moody le lanciò un’occhiataccia. “Posso trattenerla qua finché la Corte non mi rilascia l’autorizzazione, oppure, se non ha nulla da nascondere, può collaborare e velocizzare il tutto.”

Alexandra sollevò la manica destra della veste da strega mostrando la pelle bianca del braccio.

“Adesso la manica sinistra, cortesemente.”

Alexandra obbedì. Il braccio era immacolato.

Il signor Crouch puntò la bacchetta sulle sue braccia ed esclamò: “Finite incantatem!” ma non vi fu alcun cambiamento. In quei giorni il Signore Oscuro era talmente debole che sembrava che il Marchio Nero si fosse inabissato nella sua carne. Lo sentiva ogni tanto bruciare, ma non si vedeva più.

“Vorrei poter far visita a mio marito ad Azkaban” disse con un soffio di voce, aggrappandosi alla speranza di poterlo vedere.

“Non esistono le visite familiari in un carcere di massima sicurezza.” Il signor Crouch chiuse il fascicolo davanti a sé. “Credo sia tutto. Chiamiamo il prossimo.”

Alexandra, sconvolta per il diniego di una visita, sentì improvvisamente tutto il peso della sua angoscia inchiodarla a terra e impedirle di alzarsi. Fece ricorso a tutta la sua forza di volontà per riuscire ad allontanarsi da quella stanza. Prima di andare via incrociò lo sguardo del signor Crouch che le disse amareggiato: “Mi dispiace molto, Alexandra. Cerca di andare avanti con la tua vita.”

Uscì dalla stanza trascinando i piedi, sentendosi come i fantasmi di Hogwarts con i ceppi e le catene. Lungo il corridoio incontrò la consigliera Umbridge che esclamò: “Turner! Ti stavo cercando.”

“Mi scusi, mi hanno prelevato dall’ufficio per interrogarmi. Non volevo assentarmi.”

“Sì, me l’ha detto la Jorkins. Com’è andata?”

“Credo bene.”

“Ottimo. Non voglio perdere la mia assistente. Ho una buona notizia per te: la Jorkins verrà spostata.”

“Perché?”

“Pare che abbia lasciato in giro degli appunti riservati della Bones e che siano finiti nelle mani di Rita Skeeter. Hanno pubblicato il Wizengamot-leak.”

“Oh Salazar! Ci mancava solo questo!” esclamò mentre si lasciava trascinare nell’ufficio della Umbridge, tra le confortevoli pareti piene di gatti, pouf e servizi di tè. In quell’angolo rosa del Ministero della Magia, Alexandra si sentiva al riparo da ogni angoscia per l’arresto di Barty. Come se le trine, i merletti e le porcellane fossero in grado di allontanare i Dissennatori e i sorrisi zuccherini e le maniere melense di Dolores Umbridge potessero distrarla il vuoto che la stava risucchiando. Si disse che si sarebbe aggrappata alla forza della sua consigliera, a quella sadica determinazione a non perdere la propria assistente e fare carriera. Si promise che avrebbe aiutato quella donna e che un giorno Alastor Moody e Bartemius Crouch avrebbero pagato per il dolore che le avevano causato.

Ora che tutto era finito, che la vita non aveva alcuno scopo e i giorni si sarebbero trascinati stanchi e uguali, l’idea di potersi rifugiare nei rituali metodici della consigliera Umbridge le sembrò la migliore prospettiva possibile.

Le venne in mente Walburga Black e il suo discorso sull’importanza dei gesti, della forma e della routine. Il controllo dei sentimenti, il galateo e le regole che permettevano di condurre una conversazione con chiunque senza per questo mettersi a nudo o imbarazzare l’altro.

Non era un caso che Dolores fosse sola, come Walburga, e come lei, a cui avevano strappato dalle braccia l’uomo che amava. I suoi sogni premonitori si erano avverati nel peggiore dei modi e si era ritrovata senza Regulus e senza Barty.

Supplicò diverse volte il signor Crouch affinché le concedesse una visita ad Azkaban, presentò delle richieste formali al Direttore di Azkaban e tutte le vennero respinte. Provò anche a far riaprire il processo, presentando un ricorso al Wizengamot per la revisione della sentenza di condanna, anch’esso venne rigettato. La verità fu che una volta spediti i Mangiamorte ad Azkaban, di quel periodo nessuno volle più parlare. Ogni richiesta le venne respinta e non le restò altro che tornare a lavorare in quel clima di normalizzazione.

La sua vita si trasformò in una sequenza di giorni al Ministero, serate a leggere e bere vino elfico davanti il caminetto, mentre ogni sabato prendeva il tè a Grimmauld Place con Walburga. Era diventato il rituale di due donne sole, l’unico legame che le era rimasto con la vita di un tempo, mentre entrambe faticavano a riconoscere il nuovo mondo.

A distanza di un anno, il signor Crouch le annunciò la morte di Barty, seguita poco dopo da quella di Evelyn. Le permise di presenziare al funerale della moglie e Alexandra vide la bara che veniva interrata, mentre il signor Crouch faceva una breve e commovente orazione. Lei capiva benissimo quanto Evelyn avesse amato il marito, al punto da accettare una vita ai margini, costantemente impegnata ad aiutarlo e sostenerlo nella carriera, a fargli trovare in casa un clima sereno in grado di scacciare le ombre che lui incontrava sul lavoro. Aveva imparato a comprendere anche il senso di protezione del signor Crouch nei confronti della moglie, quelle attenzioni che non aveva mai avuto per il figlio, giudicato quasi un compito della madre, una faccenda che non lo riguardasse. In realtà, aveva scoperto nel più tragico dei modi quanto Barty riguardasse anche lui. Il prezzo di quell’errore di valutazione era stato il trasferimento all’Ufficio Cooperazione Magica Internazionale.

La morte di Barty era stato il colpo di grazia per il povero cuore stremato di Evelyn. Alexandra si domandò se Bartemius odiasse il figlio perché lo considerava la causa della morte della donna che amava o della fine della sua carriera.

Alexandra sentì l’odio e il rancore così forti in quell’uomo, al punto da impedirle persino di reclamare il corpo di Barty. Venne a sapere che diede ordine di seppellirlo ad Azkaban in una fossa comune, a sua insaputa, a dispetto della circostanza che la scelta spettasse a lei.

Ogni richiesta presentata da Alexandra, in cui invocava il proprio status di moglie, era stata ignorata e respinta a cose fatte con una lettera di scuse. Aver gettato il figlio in una fossa comune era l’ultimo torto che quell’uomo senza cuore le aveva inflitto. Quel giorno si ritrovò a invidiare Evelyn chiusa nella sua tomba. Forse, nell’Aldilà anche lei sarebbe stata finalmente felice con Barty e Regulus.

Eppure, c’era qualcosa che continuava a farla tornare dal signor Crouch. Qualcosa che non sapeva spiegare, che la legava a quell’uomo burbero, nonostante lui fingesse che il passato non fosse mai esistito. A settembre andò a trovarlo in ufficio, portandogli una bottiglia di Firewhisky e due bicchieri.

“Sarebbe stato il nostro primo anniversario di matrimonio” gli disse, “posso brindare con lei?”

Il signor Crouch le sorrise facendole cenno di accomodarsi. Inaspettatamente, aprì la bottiglia con una dimestichezza che lasciava intendere un’abitudine, prese i bicchieri e li riempì. La guardò con i suoi occhi marroni, così simili a quelli del figlio. I suoi baffi curati accarezzavano il vetro del bicchiere mentre beveva. Le disse triste: “È passato un anno, Alexandra, sei giovane. Dovresti andare avanti.”

Alexandra prese un sorso di Firewhisky. Sentì il liquore bruciarle la gola, sciogliendo quel gelo che le impediva di parlare, gli confessò: “Non riesco.” Ebbe il coraggio di fargli una domanda che si portava dentro da tempo: “Lei come fa?” Forse era l’idea che fossero sopravvissuti solo loro due a incuriosirla. Forse era lei quella simile a lui. Del resto, lui aveva sempre avuto una predilezione per lei.

“Con molta determinazione e senza altra scelta,” le disse, “ma tu sei giovane, potresti risposarti.”

“Chi vuole la vedova di un Mangiamorte?” si domandò, mandando giù un altro sorso di Firewhisky.

“Mi dispiace aver insistito tanto con Edward per il vostro fidanzamento,” le disse, “avrei dovuto ascoltare Evelyn e lasciare che le cose si sistemassero dopo il diploma. A quest’ora saresti libera.”

Alexandra, con i gomiti appoggiati sulla scrivania, in una posa poco appropriata, stringeva il bicchiere tra le dita mentre fissava la riga di lato del signor Crouch. I capelli grigi dell’uomo erano sottili come quelli di Barty e pettinati con la stessa cura. Sentì quasi il bisogno di infilare le dita tra quei capelli, scompigliarli e vedere spuntare il ghigno divertito di Barty. Si ridestò da quel pensiero serrando le mani intorno al bicchiere. Il signor Crouch aspettava che lei continuasse la conversazione.

“Io non smetterò mai di ringraziarla per aver insistito,” gli disse, “io e Barty ci amavamo da quando eravamo bambini, dai tempi della Scuola Primaria. Quel contratto ci ha regalato tanti anni di felicità. Non rimpiango niente. Se quello era il tempo che ci era concesso, sono felice di come l’abbiamo vissuto.” Fu impossibile trattenere un sorriso ai ricordi che affioravano dalla memoria. Non avrebbe cambiato un solo giorno del suo passato, per quanto l’avesse condotta a quel presente doloroso.

“Un rimorso in meno, allora,” le disse sottovoce.

“Cosa fa a Yule?” gli domandò mentre riempiva di nuovo i bicchieri.

“Starò a casa.” Il signor Crouch sembrava stupito dalla naturalezza con cui lei aveva bevuto il suo bicchiere di Firewhisky.

“Possiamo cenare insieme?”

Il Firewhisky bruciava e le stava dando alla testa, mentre mescolava i ricordi di Barty con le chiacchiere con suo padre che era la persona più vicina a lui che esistesse. “Le posso preparare il pudding e qualsiasi pietanza desidera!” esclamò a mo’ di incentivo.

Il signor Crouch ridacchiò per quella proposta. “Per quello c’è Winky, non preoccuparti. Va bene, vieni a cena a casa a Natale.” Non seppe se fosse merito del Firewhisky o cosa, ma solo il pensiero di poter rimettere piede dentro casa Crouch le sollevò l’animo.

Yule del 1983 fu il primo di una serie di cene natalizie che trascorsero insieme, quasi come un accordo tacito.

Il signor Crouch non apprezzava altre visite a casa, al di fuori della cena di Natale che trascorrevano nella vecchia sala da pranzo. Per l’occasione Winky tirava fuori le tovaglie pregiate, i cristalli, le porcellane e le posate d’argento, anche se erano solo due commensali a tavola. Spesso parlavano del Ministero. Il signor Crouch le dava qualche consiglio su come gestire Dolores Umbridge, lei gli raccontava i pettegolezzi e, quando il vino elfico faceva effetto, si lasciavano sfuggire qualche ricordo del passato.

Ogni Natale, prima di andare via, Alexandra dava appuntamento a Winky al successivo e il signor Crouch le diceva, ogni anno, la solita battuta: “chissà, magari il prossimo Natale avrai una compagnia migliore di questo vecchio.”

Alexandra non rispondeva, limitandosi a salutare Winky e continuava a tornare in quella casa che era l’unico posto in cui sembrasse essere presente ancora, in qualche modo, l’aurea di Barty. Era strano a dirlo, e forse era colpa del vino elfico, ma c’erano momenti durante quelle cene in cui le sembrava quasi di sentire l’odore di Barty nell’aria, come se una parte della sua essenza fosse rimasta tra quelle pareti.

C’era un posto, in particolare, all’ingresso del salotto, dove ogni anno pendeva un rametto di vischio. Quando arrivava, Alexandra chiudeva gli occhi e le sembrava di sentire l’odore di Barty per qualche istante. Mormorava sottovoce: “Buon Natale, amore mio, ovunque tu sia,” e poi veniva richiamata dal signor Crouch che si precipitava a baciarle le guance esclamando che non si poteva resistere a una fanciulla sotto il vischio.

Quando andava via, mentre salutava Winky, sorridendole gentile, Alexandra si augurava solo che l’anno successivo avrebbe ritrovato l’essenza di Barty in quella casa.

I Turner sparirono in quegli anni, complice la nascita dei figli di Robert ed Emily, cui veniva dedicato ogni momento libero. Non le mandarono nemmeno una fotografia dei nipotini e semplicemente finsero che lei non fosse mai esistita.

L’anno successivo Walburga si ammalò. Alexandra le stette vicino e l’aiutò in una serie di imprese che ebbero il merito di distrarla e impegnarle il tempo. Commissionarono un ritratto magico che avrebbe dovuto custodire la casa al momento della sua morte e iniziarono ad apporre una serie di incantesimi di protezione alla proprietà.

Il tè del sabato si era allargato fino a impegnarle l’intero fine settimana, sotto lo sguardo attento del celebre pittore Rufus Shafiq che la ritraeva mentre discorrevano del passato.

“Ho bisogno dei suoi ricordi, dei suoi pensieri per poter catturare la sua personalità, lady Black,” continuava a ripeterle e così erano costrette a ricordare le cene, i balli, le persone che avevano conosciuto, i figli, il marito, gli amici e soprattutto i nemici. A volte, quando il tè veniva corretto con il Firewhisky (per aiutare i ricordi ad emergere) le paure che la casa finisse in mano di Sirius e che l’eredità venisse profanata l’assalivano.

“Sirius è ad Azkaban,” le ricordava Alexandra, “è più probabile che la casa finisca a Cygnus.” I tentativi di tranquillizzare Walburga, tuttavia, non sortivano alcun effetto e due anni dopo, l’ultima custode dei Black si spense sotto il dolore del lutto per la morte del suo amato Edward.

Il giorno della morte di Walburga Black, il 9 febbraio 1985, il ritratto venne appeso nel corridoio dell’ingresso. Alexandra e Kreacher supervisionarono l’impresa seguendo alla lettera le disposizioni del testamento lasciato da Walburga. Sul letto di morte le chiese più volte perdono per aver ostacolato i sentimenti tra lei e Regulus. Walburga sembrava bloccata in un tempo che non sarebbe più tornato. La perdonò, sapendo che Regulus non avrebbe saputo tenere il broncio alla madre troppo a lungo.

Quando chiuse alle sue spalle il portone di Grimmauld Place, lasciando dentro un Kreacher disperato dalla perdita della sua padrona e che rifiutava di abbandonare la casa, Alexandra chiuse un altro capitolo del suo passato e l’ultimo legame con la sua famiglia.

Immaginava Edward e Walburga liberi finalmente di amarsi, così come Barty e Regulus dovevano essere felici. Avvertì tutto il peso della sua solitudine, costretta a vivere in un mondo che non riconosceva più.

Si trascinò per giorni, mesi e anni, accontentandosi della cena di Natale a casa Crouch, quando la magia del Natale le faceva sentire Barty ancora vicino. Ogni tanto, quando il Marchio Nero bruciava leggermente, invocava l’Oscuro Signore, chiedendogli di darle un segno se fosse ancora vivo, di dirle dove si trovasse.

Nelle serate solitarie a casa, quando apriva una bottiglia di vino elfico, si trovava a raccontare al suo Signore cosa avveniva al Ministero, nella speranza che lui potesse udire le sue parole. Raccontò di come i suoi Mangiamorte si fossero dimostrati pavidi come vermi, una volta venuto meno il loro Signore e di come piano piano avessero iniziato a collaborare con il Ministero. Raccontava del sacrificio di Barty, di Bellatrix chiusa ad Azkaban e dei Lestrange che avevano affrontato la condanna a testa alta. Un giorno, forse, sarebbe arrivato il momento della vendetta.


	42. Subbuglio al Ministero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 luglio 1994. Il Ministero della Magia è sottosopra per l'organizzazione della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch e del Torneo Tremaghi a Hogwarts. Alexandra continua a lavorare al fianco di Dolores Umbridge e mantiene i contatti con il signor Crouch. L'incontro con il suo nuovo assistente segnerà l'inizio di una lunga amicizia, ma sarà la proposta di Bertha Jorkins a cambiare profondamente la sua estate.

**Capitolo 42**

* * *

**Subbuglio al Ministero**

_Ministero della Magia, 1° luglio 1994_

Dopo anni di attività relativamente tranquilla, in cui la vita era tornata a scorrere ordinatamente, l’elezione di Cornelius Fudge nel 1990 e l’ingresso del famoso Harry Potter ad Hogwarts inaugurarono una serie di strani eventi, culminati con l’inaspettata fuga di Sirius Black da Azkaban.

Il Ministero della Magia era sulle tracce di Black da oltre un anno e Alexandra conosceva fin troppo bene Sirius per credere che lui fosse realmente l’uomo dell’Oscuro Signore.

Se Sirius fosse stato un Mangiamorte, come scrivevano quei pennivendoli della Gazzetta del Profeta, lei lo avrebbe saputo. Bellatrix lo avrebbe certamente portato all’Oscuro Signore come un trofeo. Invece, il loro informatore nell’Ordine della Fenice era Peter Pettigrew che era morto. La cosa più sensata era che Sirius avesse scoperto Peter e perso il controllo facendo quel casino per la perdita del suo amato James.

Il caso di Sirius era l’ennesimo esempio di come avesse lavorato il Wizengamot sotto la guida di Bartemius. Malfoy, Avery, Travers, Nott, e molti altri, si erano rintanati come topi nelle loro sontuose ville e solo ultimamente si facevano vedere al Ministero, elargendo generose donazioni, finanziando la candidatura di Cornelius che aveva ripreso a dialogare con certe famiglie del mondo magico.

Ogni volta che Alexandra incrociava qualcuno di loro per i corridoi del Wizengamot, si divertiva ad osservare i modi patetici in cui fingevano di non conoscerla, perché, insomma, lei era rimasta pur sempre la vedova di Barty Crouch Jr. e la tortura ai Longbottom non era stata dimenticata.

Il giorno in cui il Marchio Nero tornò ad essere visibile sul braccio fu accolto da Alexandra con una gioia perversa. Quello stesso giorno, Dolores era su tutte le furie.

“Non li sopporto più!” urlò non appena Alexandra entrò nel suo ufficio per il loro appuntamento mattutino.

“Cosa succede?”

“Guarda tutti questi gufi! Sono subissata di richieste!” Le passò una montagna di lettere. Alexandra ne afferrò una manciata e notò che provenivano da Pozionisti, Guaritori, Alchimisti, Erbologi e le loro associazioni. Altre arrivavano da produttori di calderoni.

“È una rogna che mi ha passato la _cara_ Amelia…”

Calcò la voce su _cara_ e Alexandra capì che avrebbe voluto dire _stronza_. Lei e Dolores avevano iniziato a chiamarsi per nome il giorno in cui Alexandra aveva superato il record di durata degli assistenti. Naturalmente, Alexandra continuava a darle del lei.

“Stanno veramente litigando sullo spessore dei fondi di calderone?” domandò interdetta guardando velocemente le lettere che le aveva passato Dolores.

“Sì, siccome è una normativa in materia di sicurezza, l’hanno affibbiata a me, con tutto quello che c’è da fare con il Torneo Tremaghi e la Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch!”

“Ho un’idea. Chiediamo un parere all’Ufficio Cooperazione Magica Internazionale. I pozionisti chiedono uno standard, i produttori di calderoni si oppongono, ma potrebbe esserci bisogno di una verifica internazionale.”

“Molliamo la rogna a Crouch?” le domandò la Umbridge con un sorriso sadico sul volto.

“Ci penso io. Non si preoccupi, Dolores.”

“Oh, ragazza mia, sono tredici anni che lavoriamo insieme e ancora mi domando come facessi prima del tuo arrivo.”

Alexandra sorrise divertita. Portare le rogne al signor Crouch le permetteva di vederlo e al tempo stesso solleticava l’istinto sadico di vendicarsi per quello che aveva fatto al suo Barty. Erano piccole vendette, del tutto insufficienti, ma le sole che le erano rimaste.

Raccolse tutta la corrispondenza arrivata, le relazioni preliminari che la Bones aveva rifilato alla Umbridge, gli appunti di Dolores e le inserì in un fascicolo.

“Spero di tornare con buone notizie” esclamò allegra mentre andava diretta agli ascensori.

Si infilò nell’ascensore gremito di gente. Le falde ampie del cappello della strega davanti a lei coprivano l’intera visuale. Dovette fare un po’ di slalom tra maghi e streghe quando sentì la voce metallica annunciare: _“Quinto livello, Ufficio Cooperazione Magica Internazionale.”_ Si ritrovò nel corridoio sospinta dalla corrente di persone, guardò dietro di lei e notò che l’ascensore si era completamente svuotato a quel livello. Camminò diretta verso l’ufficio del signor Crouch ed entrò nella stanza mentre qualcuno alle sue spalle farfugliava qualcosa.

“Scusami, Bartemius, devo portarti una rogna,” esordì.

“Non può entrare se non è annunciata! Mi perdoni, signor Crouch!” una voce petulante alle sue spalle la fece voltare. Si ritrovò un ragazzetto che sembrava appena uscito da Hogwarts. Tornò a guardare Bartemius e gli domandò: “È il tuo nuovo assistente?”

“Tirocinante,” rispose lui, “Weatherby, cortesemente, ci porti due tazze di tè?”

Bartemius si lasciò cadere sulla sedia. Sembrava molto stanco. Weatherby rimase un attimo sorpreso dalla reazione del signor Crouch, poi scattò sull’attenti e sparì dall’ufficio. Alexandra sorrise divertita: “Cos’è successo al tuo ultimo assistente?”

“È andato a lavorare per il M.A.C.U.S.A., sai la Cooperazione Internazionale, le esperienze all’estero. Peccato, era bravo. Questo qua è volenteroso, ma è una vera e propria piaga.”

“Crescerà. L’inizio è difficile per tutti,” tagliò corto. Colpì con una mano il fascicolo che aveva con sé e gli domandò: “Ti va di metterlo alla prova?” Il signor Crouch annuì divertito. Alla fine, Alexandra non riusciva mai ad essere crudele quanto avrebbe voluto con quell’uomo.

Weatherby tornò con due tazze di tè e Alexandra immaginò le urla di Dolores se lei si fosse mai permessa di servire il tè in quel modo. Guardò il ragazzo, sorrise scuotendo la testa e con un colpo di bacchetta fece comparire due tovaglioli, un piattino di biscottini, e porse la tazza al signor Crouch. Non si lasciava mai il vassoio con le tazze sul tavolo, servire il tè significava versarlo nelle tazze e porgerle agli ospiti, eventualmente allestire il tavolo con la teiera, i biscotti e tutto il resto. Dove era cresciuto quel ragazzo?

“Che rogna mi stai portando?” le domandò il signor Crouch ignorando la presenza del ragazzo, che era rimasto lì, a fissarli in silenzio, con l’aria di chi stesse valutando se restare o andare via.

Alexandra prese il faldone e gli disse: “Mi dispiace moltissimo, Bartemius. Lo so che è un periodo orribile per il tuo ufficio, ma ci stanno riempiendo di gufi, e non possiamo rinviare ulteriormente la faccenda.”

Il signor Crouch guardò attentamente il dorso alto del fascicolo, lo accarezzò con l’aria di chi stesse valutando il tempo necessario per leggere tutta quella documentazione.

Alexandra gli spiegò: “Si tratta dello spessore del fondo dei calderoni.”

Il signor Crouch abbassò la tazza di tè e le disse: “No, Alex, no. Non posso perdere tempo dietro a queste minuzie. Ho la Coppa del Mondo da gestire e anche il Torneo Tremaghi. Ti rendi conto che dopo tredici anni mi tocca parlare anche con quel verme di Karkaroff? Non ho il tempo.”

“Lo so, ma ci serve un parere del vostro ufficio. Noi non possiamo andare avanti. Avrebbe senso che si provvedesse su uno standard internazionale, invece di lasciare che ogni paese adotti il proprio. Stiamo parlando di sicurezza dei calderoni. Qualcuno al secondo livello direbbe che la sicurezza viene prima del Quidditch. Lo sai come sono fatti.”

“Lo so, ma la Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch non è un campionato qualsiasi. Sono l’unico in questo Ministero che parla sessantatré lingue e sta incontrando personalmente le singole delegazioni. Non ho il tempo per pensare ai calderoni!”

“Me ne rendo conto. Troviamo una soluzione, però. Noi non sappiamo più come ignorare i gufi. Tra un po’ arriveranno le Strillettere. Alla fine, è una pratica così complessa e importante da poter aprire la strada a una promozione. Lo sai quanto Fudge tenga ai rapporti con i produttori di calderoni e con i pozionisti che gli hanno finanziato la campagna elettorale.”

“Lo so, grazie, Alexandra, apprezzo molto l’interesse.” Il signor Crouch si sporse sul tavolo, le prese le mani e le disse: “Darei la mia promozione a chiunque fosse in grado di occuparsi di questa faccenda.”

“Non c’è nessuno nel tuo ufficio?”

Bartemius scosse la testa e la voce di Weatherby ricordò la sua presenza: “Lo faccio io!” Entrambi trattennero il sorriso, si scambiarono una sola occhiata e si rivolsero entrambi sospettosi verso il nuovo tirocinante di Crouch.

“Sei sicuro Weatherby?” domandò Crouch.

“Sai qualcosa di sicurezza dei calderoni?” esclamò Alexandra scettica.

“Sì, signore, posso farlo. Non la deluderò. Ho letto molto sui tipi di calderone ad Hogwarts. Il professor Piton è molto esigente sulla qualità.”

“Lo immagino” mormorò Alexandra disgustata dal pensiero di quel traditore di Severus. Allargò le mani in segno di resa a Bartemius: “Lascio a te la scelta. È il tuo tirocinante.”

Bartemius lo osservò pensando ad alta voce: “Dovrebbe però essere in grado di svolgere anche il suo lavoro ordinario. Non può essere applicato a un solo progetto.”

“Posso lavorarci da casa” esclamò il ragazzo, “anche la sera, il fine settimana e durante le vacanze estive!”

“Sembra motivato,” disse Alexandra al signor Crouch.

“Mi hai convinto Weatherby, ma fai attenzione. È un progetto molto importante, come hai sentito. È in gioco la credibilità del nostro ufficio.”

“Non la deluderò signor Crouch!”

“Ottimo.”

“Bene, Bartemius. Grazie, torno al secondo livello. Mi aspettano altre rogne!”

“A presto, Alex.”

Ridacchiò per tutto il tempo al pensiero di quanto fosse stato semplice manipolare gli arrivisti come quel Weatherby. Era incredibile il modo in cui si era fatto fregare da lei e dal suo stesso capo, accollandosi il lavoro che l’intero Ministero si rimpallava da un anno a quella parte.

Si stava dirigendo verso gli ascensori quando venne fermata da Bertha Jorkins che l’avvicinò domandandole: “Cosa fai quest’estate?”

“Lavoro?” domandò Alexandra che non prendeva ferie da anni. Temeva che nel momento in cui avesse smesso di lavorare i suoi fantasmi sarebbero tornati a farsi vivi.

“Dai! Scommetto che puoi avere di meglio!” esclamò Bertha che le porse un volantino. Alexandra lo lesse velocemente e le domandò: “Vuoi andare in Albania?”

Bertha annuì: “Pare che le foreste albanesi siano un luogo pieno di mistero, in cui si fanno incontri inaspettati e che ci sia dell’attività oscura. Vuoi venire? O per caso hai paura?”

“Paura? No, certo che no!”

“Dai, Turner, pensaci! Un viaggio tra ragazze, magari ti diverti un po’ e potresti anche incontrare un mago affascinante!” esclamò prendendola sottobraccio mentre si avvicinavano all’ascensore. Le domandò con la sua voce squillante: “Lo sai che nell’Europa dell’est ci sono dei gran bei ragazzi?”

A lei venne in mente solo il volto di Karkaroff e si sentì nauseata al solo pensiero di avere a che fare con maghi così viscidi. Bertha le disse: “Pensa a quel bocconcino di Krum!”

“Bertha! È un ragazzino! Parli come la Skeeter, mi fai paura!” la guardò fingendosi scandalizzata.

“Non dirmi che non ti faresti un giro sulla sua scopa?” le domandò divertita. Odiava quei discorsi e forse quello era il motivo per cui non era mai andata d’accordo con le compagne di dormitorio in Serpeverde. Era troppo abituata alle chiacchiere da salotto con Walburga per quei discorsi triviali.

Le rivolse un altro sguardo scandalizzato e disse: “No, grazie. Ho già dato con i giocatori di Quidditch!”

“Ma dai?” domandò incuriosita Bertha, “Non dirmi che anche tu hai avuto modo di diventare intima con Ludo?”

“Oh, Salazar, no!” esclamò schifata.

Quel verme di Bagman era uno di quei cretini che avevano disconosciuto l’Oscuro Signore non appena trovati con le mani nella marmellata. “Mi riferivo al figlio di Crouch e a Regulus Black. Sai, ai tempi di Hogwarts. Erano uno Portiere e l’altro Cacciatore. Regulus è stato anche Capitano della squadra di Serpeverde.” Le spuntò il sorriso al ricordo di quei tempi, ricordando le partite e soprattutto il modo in cui loro tre celebravano le vittorie o sfogavano la delusione per le sconfitte. Prima che Bertha le facesse altre domande, l’anticipò: “Ehi, in che senso _anche tu_ sei diventata intima con Ludo?”

Bertha ridacchiò agitando la mano davanti a sé. Entrò nell’ascensore e le disse: “Te lo racconto solo se vieni a pranzo con me!”

“Affare fatto!”

Da quando avevano trasferito Bertha dal suo ufficio, Alexandra aveva continuato a frequentarla di tanto in tanto. Capitava almeno una volta al mese che pranzassero insieme (più di frequente se c’erano dei pettegolezzi interessanti), però aveva smesso di uscire con lei dopo il lavoro perché ogni volta Bertha iniziava a flirtare con qualcuno e, nella migliore delle ipotesi, le toccava fare da terzo incomodo, mentre nel peggiore dei casi si era trovata invischiata in appuntamenti molto imbarazzanti con soggetti improbabili.

Tuttavia, Bertha era sempre un’ottima fonte per sapere quanto accadeva al Ministero e lei era intenzionata a coltivarla. Voleva saperne di più del viaggio in Albania perché nel momento stesso in cui aveva pronunciato il nome del paese il Marchio Nero le aveva fatto male come non accadeva da tempo. Forse era il segno che aspettava.

Si sedettero da Frank’s, un ristorantino della Londra babbana gestito da un Mezzosangue che aveva una sala riservata ai dipendenti del Ministero della Magia con tanto di un ingresso dedicato. Aprirono il menu e ordinarono del manzo con un contorno di verdure.

“Allora, raccontami tutto,” le disse sporgendosi sul tavolo verso di lei.

“Beh, sai com’è Ludo. Insomma, nonostante il tempo, è sempre molto affascinante. Non puoi dirgli di no…” iniziò. Alzava gli occhi al cielo civettuola. Sorrise al cameriere che servì due calici di vino e portò un antipasto in omaggio. “Insomma, lui ha un debole per le bionde e la Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch ci sta impegnando moltissimo e ci siamo trovati a fare un po’ di _straordinari_ in ufficio.”

“Vuoi dirmi che tu e Bagman…”

“Certo che sì, ma poi ho scoperto che lo fa un po’ con tutte. Insomma, sai com’è adorabile.”

“Salazar…”

“Non fare la puritana!”

“Ti assicuro che non sono puritana!” esclamò divertita, “però, Bagman, insomma, è invecchiato male!”

“Ma non dire sciocchezze! Ludo è sempre un asso e la sua scopa regala ancora soddisfazioni.”

“Bertha! Ti senti come parli?”

Scoppiarono a ridere entrambe e Alexandra pensò che sarebbe stato molto complicato affrontare una vacanza estiva con Bertha Jorkins. Sperava solo che sarebbe stato altrettanto divertente, perché erano veramente troppi anni che non riusciva a ridere con la stessa spensieratezza di Bertha.


	43. Scoperte albanesi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra e Bertha partono per il loro viaggio in Albania alla ricerca di attività magica insolita. Alexandra nella speranza di riuscire a ritrovare l'Oscuro Signore, rinfrancata dal Marchio Nero che torna a vedersi e prudere.

**Capitolo 43**

* * *

**Scoperte albanesi**.

_Albania, 15 agosto 1994_

Alexandra controllò la valigia e diede un ultimo sguardo in giro per casa. Senza riuscire a resistere all’impulso, prese dal comodino la foto di lei, Barty e Regulus e la inserì in borsa. Non sarebbe riuscita a partire senza portare con sé anche loro. Il resto della casa era in ordine. Evocò gli incantesimi protettivi contro intrusi e malintenzionati e scese da Florian a fare colazione in attesa di essere raggiunta dalla Jorkins.

Da Florian avrebbe avuto una mezzora di tranquillità, prima che la sua compagna di viaggio iniziasse a parlare con l’entusiasmo di un fiume in piena fino al rientro dalle vacanze.

Alexandra aveva insistito perché prendessero camere separate ed era riuscita a vincere la resistenza di Bertha, che sperava di trascorrere la notte a chiacchierare, solo alludendo a possibili conquiste e a come sarebbe stato complicato gestire il tutto con la camera in comune.

Infilò in borsa la Passaporta, un vecchio ventaglio babbano, un souvenir di un viaggio in Spagna, gettato via per chissà quale ragione e provvidenzialmente finito nelle mani del Ministero della Magia, Dipartimento del Trasporto Magico, ufficio Passaporte. Il buon Bob O’Brien aveva predisposto una Passaporta che le avrebbe portate nel nord dell’Albania e nei giorni successivi sarebbero andate verso sud seguendo l’itinerario che aveva curato Bertha.

Ordinò a Florian un tè e un croissant al burro e si sedette vicino la vetrina. A quell’ora le strade di Diagon Alley iniziavano lentamente ad affollarsi. Era arrivata la metà di agosto ed era possibile vedere le prime famiglie di studenti di Hogwarts. Fu impossibile per lei non tornare con la mente alle sue estati felici, quando loro tre entravano e uscivano dai negozi con le liste del materiale scolastico da acquistare. Ricordava le ore trascorse da Accessori di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch, tra la sua noia e i nasi di Barty e Regulus incollati al nuovo modello di scopa. Le tornò in mente il momento, prima del secondo anno, in cui Barty aveva acquistato la sua prima scopa, quella con cui avrebbe fatto le selezioni per entrare nella squadra di Serpeverde. Forse, al ritorno, avrebbe fatto di nuovo un salto in quel negozio, anche se le faceva male. Rimestare nel dolore, tenerlo vivo, era un modo per non arrendersi al pensiero della loro morte e della sua solitudine. In fondo, se soffriva, significava che le importava ancora.

Era lo stesso motivo che la spingeva ogni anno a trascorrere Yule con il signor Crouch. Mancavano 132 giorni alla prossima cena, al momento in cui le sarebbe sembrato di avvertire la presenza di Barty fin quasi a sentirne il profumo.

Diede un occhio al suo taccuino per non lasciarsi distrarre dai ricordi. Aveva recuperato alcune informazioni su fenomeni di magia oscura nelle foreste albanesi che si erano verificati negli ultimi mesi. Bertha era uscita con un giovane Auror di origini americane che le aveva raccontato alcuni dettagli ricevuti da colleghi del Ministero della Magia albanese. Secondo le ricostruzioni vi era la possibilità che l’Oscuro Signore si trovasse da quelle parti. Secondo Bertha, tuttavia, si trattava di _dicerie per impressionare le streghe_ e stava prendendo quel viaggio con lo stesso spirito di chi va a visitare le case infestate dai fantasmi, alla ricerca di un brivido.

La sua speranza, invece, era di trovare realmente il suo Maestro. Solo lui avrebbe potuto vendicare la morte di Barty e liberare Bellatrix. Lo avevano avvistato sia al nord che al sud, ma dentro di sé sentiva che lo avrebbero incontrato al sud, vicino l’Occhio Blu, un laghetto che le leggende albanesi descrivevano come nato dalla morte di un enorme serpente.

“Turner!”

La voce squillante di Bertha la richiamò al presente. La vide entrare nella pasticceria con un voluminoso borsone a fiori, i boccoli biondi e un paio di occhiali da sole. Si era vestita alla maniera babbana e non sarebbe passata inosservata in giro per Diagon Alley. Del resto, era una donna tanto bella quanto svampita e chiacchierona.

“Buongiorno Jorkins! Hai già fatto colazione?” esclamò infilando in borsa il taccuino.

“No, sto morendo di fame! È sempre così complicato preparare le valigie!”

“Non dirlo a me. Non ricordo nemmeno quando è stata l’ultima volta che ho lasciato questo quartiere senza che stessi andando ad Hogwarts!”

“Cara, ma tu devi vivere! Vedrai, una volta che avrai iniziato a viaggiare, non ti fermerai più!” le disse incoraggiante, “tra amiche è molto divertente.”

Alexandra sorrise imbarazzata al pensiero di essere definita _amica_. Lei non avrebbe mai usato quell’appellativo per descrivere il rapporto tra lei e la Jorkins. Erano solo due colleghe che lavoravano al Ministero della Magia.

Bertha ordinò un tè e dei pasticcini alla crema e passò il tempo a sbirciare dalla vetrina commentando i passanti. “Guarda, c’è il vecchio Peter O’Sullivan! Lo sai che ha una storia con Mafalda Hopkins? La moglie non lo sospetta minimamente!”

“Mafalda? La responsabile dell’ufficio Uso Improprio delle Arti Magiche?”

“Sì, proprio lei! Peter lavora all’Ufficio per le scuse ai Babbani e spesso si trovano a lavorare insieme e, sai come vanno queste cose, una chiacchiera tira un’altra, poi bevono qualcosa insieme, stilano un rapporto e finisce che il collega di Peter li trova _impegnati_ in ufficio.”

“Che imbarazzo.”

“Non fare la zitella acida. Lo so che lavorare con la Umbridge non è esaltante, ma se il tuo capo fosse uno come Ludo, per esempio, anche tu saresti più… _flessibile_.”

“Uno a caso, eh? Non è che hai una cotta per Bagman?” domandò divertita, “ho visto come occhieggi la sua foto in prima pagina!”

“No, scusa, ma tu vedi uno così in prima pagina e resti impassibile? Con questo fisico da Battitore?”

“In realtà sembra più una Pluffa,” scherzò, ma vide che Bertha non sembrava convinta, continuando a lanciare occhiate languide alla foto di Bagman. “Hai la fortuna di lavorare al secondo livello che è pieno di splendidi Auror e nemmeno ci provi?” Alexandra le rivolse uno sguardo disgustato. Solo il pensiero di uscire con un Auror le dava la nausea.

La Passaporta mise fine alle fantasticherie sul discutibile fascino di Ludo Bagman e sui possibili candidati del Dipartimento Auror. Presero il ventaglio, ciascuna da un’estremità, e poco dopo si trovarono davanti il castello di Rozafa, in Albania.

Il castello si ergeva su un’altura che dominava la città di Scutari. Si ritrovarono nel piazzale che brulicava di turisti babbani, sebbene Alexandra avvertisse la presenza della magia e si domandava se le rovine che vedevano erano frutto di un incantesimo.

“Seguimi,” le disse Bertha andando sicura verso l’ingresso del castello. Era stata lei a curare alcuni aspetti organizzativi come la prenotazione delle locande in cui soggiornare.

Alexandra era stata inflessibile: non avrebbe soggiornato in alcun modo al di fuori dei quartieri magici. Era già abbastanza terrificante l’idea di allontanarsi da Diagon Alley, figurarsi andare in mezzo ai Babbani e rischiare di trovarsi in pericolo senza poter usare la magia.

Bertha oltrepassò le mura, entrò in una stanzetta situata accanto alla biglietteria gremita di turisti Babbani e le fece cenno di entrare. Le mostrò un foro piuttosto piccolo nel muro, era impercettibile all’occhio di chiunque non sapesse della sua esistenza. Bertha infilò la punta della sua bacchetta e comparve una porta. “Benvenuta a Rozafa!” esclamò allegra, “lasciamo i bagagli alla locanda e poi diamoci alle visite e la pazza gioia!”

“Pazza gioia? Allora sei nel posto giusto, bella! Da dove vieni?” esclamò un mago non appena la vide. Bertha gli sorrise: “Inghilterra! Sono in vacanza con la mia amica e non vediamo l’ora di divertirci!”

Alexandra alzò gli occhi al cielo domandandosi se Bertha avesse avuto intenzione di flirtare con tutti i maghi che avessero incrociato il loro cammino o se ci fosse un qualche filtro di selezione. Al momento, non era ottimista sulla seconda ipotesi. Il mago sembrava sulla quarantina, era un tipo muscoloso con folti capelli scuri e occhi altrettanto profondi. La mascella quadrata e il fisico simile a quello di Bagman ai tempi in cui giocava a Quidditch. Capì perché interessasse a Bertha, e si disse che nella peggiore delle ipotesi l’avrebbe piantata con quel mago e sarebbe andata in giro per conto suo.

“Conoscete la leggenda del castello?” domandò il mago, “A proposito, mi presento a due gentildonne, sono Besa.”

“Molto piacere, io sono Bertha Jorkins e la mia amica si chiama Alexandra Turner. Alloggiamo alla locanda del Gatto Nero.” Alexandra alzò gli occhi al cielo domandandosi come fosse possibile dare così tante informazioni a un perfetto sconosciuto.

“Dalla cara Amelia! Vi accompagno. La sera ci troviamo al pub sotto la locanda. Spero di vedervi questa sera e avere la possibilità di offrirvi qualcosa da bere, anche per vincere la diffidenza di… Alexandra?”

“Oh, sarebbe fantastico!” esclamò Bertha allegra, mentre Alexandra si limitò a un sorriso imbarazzato continuando a guardarsi intorno.

“Venite,” disse prendendo la borsa di Bertha e incamminandosi verso la strada principale del quartiere magico. Le stradine ricordavano quelle di Diagon Alley, anche se le insegne, le facce e le voci che si mescolavano risultavano sconosciuti. Persino fuori dai pub, dalle locande e dalle pasticcerie i profumi erano diversi. L’aria era piena di spezie piccanti e non si sentiva l’odore dolce del burro fuso. La vetrina di una pasticceria, piena di dolcetti al miele sembrò tuttavia catturare la sua attenzione.

“Eccoci arrivati,” esclamò Besa che si congedò con un baciamano a Bertha e un inchino un po’ troppo cerimonioso ad Alexandra. “Mi congedo, mie signore. A questa sera.”

Lo videro andare via, con grande sollievo di Alexandra e tra i sospiri di Bertha che sembrava aver dimenticato il suo Ludo.

La signora Amelia, una donna smilza e piena di energia, le accolse con un grande sorriso e mostrò le loro camere, le informò anche sugli orari della cucina serale e del pub che quella sera avrebbe ospitato anche una serata con musiche tradizionali eseguite da un gruppo locale. Lasciarono le valigie e dopo poco furono di nuovo in strada.

“Lo sai che il castello di Rozafa è nato dal sacrificio di una donna?” domandò Bertha, mentre osservava la struttura. “Pare che sia stata murata viva dal marito e dai due fratelli di lui, perché il posto esigeva un sacrificio. Lei ha chiesto che venisse lasciato fuori un buco per l’occhio, per vedere il figlioletto crescere, un braccio per cullarlo e un seno per allattarlo. L’occhio è dove ho infilato la bacchetta per l’ingresso nel quartiere magico. Impressionante, no?”

“Inquietante,” convenne. Era curioso che anche quella leggenda riguardasse tre fratelli.

La vista dal piazzale del castello mozzava il fiato: il fiume sottostante scorreva sinuoso attraversando la città babbana che si era estesa nella valle, mentre l’orizzonte era puntellato da splendide montagne coperte di boschi. Respirò l’aria fresca che arrivava da nord e chiuse gli occhi al pensiero della sua prima vacanza. L’idea di essere così lontana da casa era terrificante e al tempo stesso emozionante. Infilò il pollice sotto la manica sinistra e sfiorò il Marchio Nero, chiuse gli occhi e pensò all’Oscuro Signore. “Maestro, sono in Albania, mi dia un segno,” mormorò sottovoce mentre Bertha continuava a scattare foto al paesaggio.

“Dobbiamo farci una foto ricordo di questa vacanza!” esclamò allegra. Chiese ad una passante di scattar loro una foto e corse ad abbracciarla, mettendosi in posa come se fossero amiche da sempre.

Nel pomeriggio avevano prenotato un piccolo tour guidato nella valle del fiume Buna, verso il suo estuario, nei dintorni di Rozafa. Alexandra non credeva che si fossero verificate attività strane, ma Bertha sembrava molto curiosa ed era una delle poche escursioni per cui non era necessario partire al mattino presto. L’indomani avrebbero esplorato le foreste a nord, avrebbero dormito in un rifugio e trascorso anche il giorno successivo, spingendosi fino ai confini con il Kosovo e il Montenegro. La regione era in subbuglio e sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi politica.

Tra i babbani si registrava un incredibile aumento della violenza in quella regione e questo si ripercuoteva sempre sul mondo magico. I Maghi oscuri traevano forza dall’odio e si mimetizzavano nel caos e nella violenza. Se il suo Maestro fosse stato in forze, si sarebbe trovato là, ma se fosse stato ancora debole, dopo tanti anni, come il Marchio Nero non ancora nitido sembrava suggerire, sarebbe stato più saggio se si fosse tenuto al riparo da un posto così intriso di violenza.

L’escursione nell’estuario del fiume Buna fu molto divertente, grazie alla guida: una strega simpatica che aveva loro raccontato molte storie su alcune creature magiche che era possibile incontrare tra quelle acque.

“Resistete alla tentazione di fare un bagno, se non volete incorrere in un Kappa!” esclamò mentre una strega si stava pericolosamente avvicinando all’acqua. Presero una barca e navigarono fino al mare, godendosi il tramonto e il panorama meraviglioso. Alexandra dopo anni si sentì finalmente leggera e subito dopo si pentì di quella sensazione. Non aveva nessun diritto di rilassarsi. Bertha, al contrario, sembrava perennemente rilassata e stava chiacchierando con delle streghe americane.

Avevano iniziato a discutere su quale fosse la scuola magica migliore, le americane difendevano Ilvermorny, mentre lei e Bertha sostenevano che la miglior scuola di magia fosse Hogwarts. Alexandra convenne, però, che Ilvermorny dava un maggior rilievo alla Divinazione, al punto da avere anche dei corsi avanzati, mentre Hogwarts era su posizioni più scettiche.

“Hai il dono della Vista?” domandò incuriosita Ann, una biondina che sarebbe sembrata la sorella di Bertha se non fosse stato per l’accento texano che palesava le sue origini americane.

“Fin da ragazza ho avuto sogni premonitori e ho allenato molto il mio Occhio Interiore,” disse, “ero affascinata dagli articoli che scriveva la professoressa Abigail Flores su _Il Futuro Svelato_.”

“Saresti meno affascinata se avessi ricevuto i suoi voti. Assegnava dei temi assurdi e dava dei voti ancora più folli. Sembrava incontentabile!” esclamò Ann.

Rimasero a godersi il sole che tramontava sul mar Adriatico e poi si Smaterializzarono per rientrare nella locanda e prepararsi per la cena e la serata di musica dal vivo. Sotto la doccia il pensiero corse a Walburga, a come avrebbe giudicato inappropriata quella locanda per due streghe che erano dirigenti del Ministero della Magia, ma né lei né Bertha avevano avuto alcuna intenzione di chiudersi nei resort per maghi e streghe di alto rango. Quel genere di strutture, infatti, si trovava in posti riservati, immersi in parchi magnifici, con schiere di elfi domestici che servivano gli ospiti che, tuttavia, avevano ben poche distrazioni. Loro due, invece, volevano curiosare tra le vie cittadine, infilarsi nei negozietti, provare il cibo tipico del posto e magari conoscere altre persone.

Indossò un abito da strega blu. Dal giorno in cui il signor Crouch l’aveva informata della morte di Barty, il 9 gennaio 1983, il suo guardaroba oscillava tra il nero, il blu notte e il verde scuro. I colori più sgargianti erano già scomparsi nel 1979, dopo la morte di Regulus, e dopo il 1983 per diversi anni aveva indossato solo il nero. Era stata Dolores Umbridge a convincerla ad inserire qualche altro colore nel guardaroba. Sorrise al pensiero di Dolores, chissà come se la sarebbe cavata in quei giorni in cui tutta l’attenzione era concentrata sulla Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch.

Nella sala della locanda trovò Bertha a un tavolo in compagnia di Besa che si era portato un amico. Sospirò rassegnata al pensiero di dover sopportare la presenza di quei due per tutta la cena con le chiacchiere di Bertha.

“Buonasera, Alexandra, questo è il mio amico Ditmir. Non voleva lasciarsi sfuggire l’opportunità di cenare con due splendide streghe inglesi.” Besa l’accolse con un sorriso che lasciava intravedere fin troppo i sogni ad occhi aperti che Bertha aveva solleticato.

“Oh, mi dispiace terribilmente, Ditmir,” esordì Alexandra, “temo che resterà deluso da due streghe affaticate da una lunga giornata da turiste e con la prospettiva di una sveglia all’alba per l’escursione nelle foreste del nord.”

Ditmir era un mago biondino dagli occhi celesti e i lineamenti rigidi. Aveva un inglese approssimativo e strascicava le parole con il tono mellifluo che le ricordava Karkaroff. Ad ogni modo, come Walburga insegnava, occorreva fare buon viso a cattivo gioco e affrontare una serata di chiacchiere banali, cercando di tenere viva la conversazione. In fondo, non poteva permettere ai primi due maghi che passavano di rovinarle la prima sera della sua prima vacanza da adulta.

La cena trascorse meno terribilmente del previsto, anche grazie alla birra e alla grappa. Bertha rideva di gusto alle battute di Besa ed era finita appoggiata sulla spalla di lui. Alexandra decise che era giunto il momento di congedarsi e dare modo a Ditmir di ritirarsi prima che la situazione diventasse imbarazzante per tutti.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando si ritrovò in camera da sola. Preparò la borsa per l’indomani ricordandosi di infilare un paio di fiale di Pozione Tonificante per Bertha. A giudicare dalla quantità di grappa che aveva ingerito, le si sarebbe prospettata una notte movimentata, in compagnia di Besa.

Organizzò gli appunti e puntò la bacchetta sul Marchio Nero, cercando di captare qualsiasi segnale provenisse dal suo maestro.

“Maestro, sono in Albania, a Rozafa. Dammi un segno e verrò immediatamente,” mormorò sottovoce. Niente. Nessun segno. Eppure, nelle foreste del Nord c’erano state tracce di Magia Oscura. Si infilò nel letto con la speranza di ritrovare il suo Maestro e terminare la missione che Barty e i Lestrange avevano lasciato incompiuta.

Pensò a Bellatrix, rinchiusa ad Azkaban, la immaginò fiera e determinata come durante il processo. Bellatrix era così forte che nemmeno i Dissennatori avrebbero potuto piegarla. Chissà, però, dopo tredici anni là dentro come era diventata. Pensò a Rodolphus, alle foglie di tè che aveva letto per lui, a Rabastan, con il suo ghigno. Era incredibile come la sua vita si fosse fermata al 1981. Era l’ultimo giorno in cui ricordava di aver vissuto, prima di quel trascinarsi stanco e grigio di giorni sempre uguali. Non erano bastate le promozioni, la carriera, il suo legame sempre più forte con la Umbridge, la politica di Fudge, le cene di Natale con il signor Crouch, tutto era quanto di più lontano si potesse aspettare dalla vita.

L’unica persona che sembrava capire il suo stato era Severus Piton. Sebbene avesse tradito l’Oscuro Signore e fosse passato al servizio di Albus Silente poco prima della caduta del loro Maestro, sembrava che la vita si fosse fermata al 1981 anche per lui. Lo aveva capito dal suo sguardo, dietro l’Occlumanzia, e dal modo in cui si trascinava per le strade di Diagon Alley quando si erano incrociati all’Emporio. Il giovane ed entusiasta Mangiamorte che preparava filtri molto complessi era scomparso, lasciando il posto a un indifferente e annoiato professore di Pozioni.

Si addormentò pensando a Severus. Avrebbe voluto fare due chiacchiere con lui al ritorno. Era una delle poche persone che dopo tutto quel tempo, forse, le avrebbe ancora rivolto la parola. Oppure, il loro Signore sarebbe ritornato e le lancette della loro vita sospesa avrebbero ricominciato a scorrere.

L’indomani Bertha arrivò con il sorriso e le occhiaie. Alexandra le passò la fiala di Pozione Tonificante, ordinarono un tè, mangiarono un po’ di pane e burro, e ritirarono i panini che avevano ordinato ad Amelia per poter affrontare la loro escursione.

Alle cinque in punto si ritrovarono nel piazzale del castello di Rozafa dove incontrarono la guida e il resto del gruppo. Gran parte dei maghi e delle streghe che avrebbero viaggiato con loro erano appassionati di escursioni. Li si riconosceva dall’occhio sveglio e la parlantina eccitata. Altri, invece, si trascinavano stancamente e Bertha era fin troppo silenziosa per i suoi standard.

La guida, un mago sulla trentina, con una folta barba scura e lunghi capelli legati in una coda, controllò l’elenco dei partecipanti su una pergamena e decretò che si poteva partire. Presero una Passaporta, una ruota di quei mezzi a pedali che usavano i Babbani, una _biciqualcosa_. Si misero intorno alla ruota e quando la Passaporta si attivò finirono in una radura dalla quale partiva la foresta vera e propria.

“Benvenuti nel parco del Valbona, le famose Alpi Albanesi,” esordì la guida. “Oggi prenderemo questo sentiero,” disse mostrandolo su una mappa, “cammineremo per circa dodici chilometri, facendo delle pause, e arriveremo a un rifugio dove trascorreremo la notte. Vi chiedo di non allontanarvi dal sentiero e seguirmi. Questa foresta ospita una colonia di Graphorn, piuttosto aggressivi nei confronti di chi invade il loro spazio vitale. Ci sono anche orsi e lupi, ma naturalmente per noi maghi il Graphorn rappresenta un vero problema. Tenete le bacchette a portata di mano, ammirate la natura e divertitevi!”

Alla notizia della colonia di Graphorn, alcuni si lanciarono sguardi smarriti e la guida dovette precisare: “Non c’è motivo di avere paura, la colonia abita in una riserva dalla quale non può uscire, ma i maghi possono entrare, quindi state attenti a non perdervi, perché il sentiero che faremo girerà intorno a questa riserva per superarla.” Qualcuno sembrò tranquillizzarsi, mentre altri continuavano ad avere uno sguardo smarrito.

Nel frattempo, il sole si era alzato e iniziava a far caldo. Fu un sollievo entrare sotto l’ombra degli alberi e sentire il fresco dei pini. Camminarono aiutandosi con i bastoni da passeggio, gli zaini in spalla, mentre ammiravano la bellezza di quei boschi. Non c’erano solo creature pericolose, ma anche moltissime erbe magiche, funghi di ogni tipo, scoiattoli, lontre e nel cielo si sentiva il verso delle aquile.

“Abbiamo perso alcuni unicorni quest’anno,” disse la guida, catturando l’interesse di Alexandra.

“In che modo li avete persi?” domandò.

“Qualche strana creatura li ha uccisi e si è impossessata del loro sangue. È stato orribile. Se guardate il tronco di questo albero, vedrete i segni che l’animale ha lasciato sulla corteccia, insieme alle macchie di sangue di unicorno.”

Graffi argentei deturpavano il fusto di un abete maestoso. Alexandra tirò fuori la bacchetta e provò a fare un po’ di luce per esaminare da vicino i graffi. Ad occhio sembrava che fosse stato un comunissimo orso, ma gli orsi non avrebbero mai ucciso degli unicorni.

“È andato verso sud,” disse Alexandra guardando indietro, verso il punto da cui erano partiti. La guida annuì: “Abbiamo ricostruito tutto il percorso: è arrivato dal Kosovo, dove è presente il maggior numero di unicorni, è sceso verso sud, portando morte e rancori. Il primo ministro della magia del Kosovo ci ha accusato di uccidere e rapire i loro unicorni. I rapporti sono molto tesi tra i due paesi. Questa è l’ultima traccia, poi è come se si fosse volatilizzato.”

“Avete trovato l’orso?” domandò Alexandra.

“Nessun orso può uccidere un unicorno.”

“Forse un orso posseduto da qualche creatura oscura,” osservò. Non poteva rivelare il rapporto riservato che aveva sbirciato sulle strane morti di unicorni avvenute nella Foresta Proibita di Hogwarts appena tre anni prima. Le coincidenze tra i due casi erano troppe. Bertha puntò la bacchetta verso quei graffi, le disse sottovoce: “Sento tracce di magia oscura.”

Il Marchio Nero, però, taceva, a conferma che non era più quello il posto in cui cercare. Tra qualche giorno sarebbero andate al sud. Forse, lì sarebbero state fortunate.


	44. Ultima tappa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'ultima tappa del viaggio di Alexandra e Bertha sembra promettere molto, ma la sera prima dell'ultima escursione, sotto l'effetto di una pessima grappa, Bertha fa una rivelazione inaspettata ad Alexandra e poi scompare.

**Capitolo 44**

* * *

**Ultima tappa**

_Albania, 23 agosto 1994_

Alexandra e Bertha erano arrivate alla loro ultima tappa. Dopo aver girato le foreste del Nord ed essere scese verso sud, avevano seguito e trovato più volte i segni di magia oscura lasciate da strane creature: un orso al nord, alcune lontre, dei topi, lucertole e poi, improvvisamente, più nulla.

La riserva dell’Occhio Blu era l’ultimo posto che era stato segnalato e Alexandra si sentiva fiduciosa. Era il loro ultimo giorno di viaggio, l’indomani dopo l’escursione sarebbero tornate in Inghilterra in tempo per la finale della coppa del mondo di Quidditch.

La leggenda narrava che il lago dell’Occhio Blu fosse nato in conseguenza di un enorme serpente che seminava morte e terrore in quei territori. Pareva che gli esseri umani, stanchi delle morti causate da quella creatura spietata, avessero incendiato dei rami sul dorso di alcune capre. Il serpente, vedendo gli umani che appiccavano il fuoco, si era precipitato per mangiarli, ma finì per mangiare le capre con tutte le fiamme che divamparono lungo tutto il corpo del serpente. In preda al terrore, il serpente invocò il mare e i fiumi, suoi amici, chiedendo di essere salvato. Tuttavia, l’acqua arrivò soltanto quando il serpente era stato ormai divorato dalle fiamme e formando l’Occhio Blu.

Dagli opuscoli si vedeva che era un posto meraviglioso. Talmente bello da ricordare alcuni paesaggi nelle Ebridi esterne ed era incredibile come posti così distanti potessero sprigionare un fascino così simile. L’acqua cristallina si riempiva di colori dalle infinite sfumature dal verde al blu più intenso.

Bertha era emozionata. Aveva raccolto le tracce della presenza della creatura misteriosa lungo tutto il viaggio e Alexandra era certa che avrebbe intrattenuto con i suoi racconti Bagman e buona parte del Ministero della Magia. La vedeva fremere all’idea di tornare in Inghilterra, anche se era determinata a compiere quell’ultima escursione.

Alloggiavano in una piccola locanda gestita da Luis, un mago dai modi gentili. La gente di quei posti era molto ospitale e si dilungavano in chiacchiere, cene prelibate e fiumi di alcol. Quella sera avevano mangiato a sazietà e ordinato un tè.

“Ecco il tè per le belle signore inglesi,” esclamò il signor Luis, elargendo un sorriso gentile sotto i baffi bianchi. Lasciò le tazze, la teiera, i tè, i filtri, il bricco del latte, alcuni biscotti di pasta di mandorle e pistacchi sul tavolo. Sorrise allegro accarezzandosi i baffi e portando le mani sulla sua pancia rotonda. “Se avete bisogno di me, sono al bancone!”

Lo ringraziarono e non appena si fu allontanato Bertha ebbe una specie di sussulto, scosse la testa e sbatté le palpebre.

“Bertha, ti senti bene?” domandò Alexandra preoccupata.

“Che strano, è come se mi fossi ricordata di doverti dire qualcosa, ma mi è sfuggita di nuovo.”

“Forse volevi rimproverarmi perché non ti ho ancora letto le foglie di tè?” domandò Alexandra incerta. Bertha scosse la testa, cercando di ricordare di cosa si trattasse, poi guardò il servizio di tè e disse: “Beh, ora non hai più scuse.”

“Lo sai che i risultati sono sempre angoscianti?” domandò Alexandra che non voleva impressionarla.

“Sì, morirò orribilmente. Lo so, me lo diceva sempre anche la professoressa Gaiamens. Forse è per questo che mi piace tanto divertirmi. Guarda anche tu se morirò o magari questo tè è diverso,” scherzò. La vide versarsi il tè, berlo e passarle la tazza con le foglie di tè. Alexandra lo ruotò per tre volte in senso antiorario, capovolse la tazza, lasciò colare il liquidò e sospirò scuotendo la testa: “Purtroppo confermano che morirai.”

“Oh, beh, allora è il caso di berci su!” esclamò con un sorriso. Alzò la mano: “Luis, caro, il tè è noioso, ci porti un po’ della tua grappa?”

Il signor Luis scoppiò a ridere e le omaggiò di una bottiglia di grappa locale lasciandola sul tavolo insieme a due bicchierini. Si accarezzò i baffi ed esclamò: “Lei sa come ci si diverte!” Lo videro tornare al bancone ridacchiando. Alexandra riempì due bicchierini e brindarono.

“Alla mia morte!” esclamò Bertha divertita.

“Alle inesattezze della Divinazione!” esclamò Alexandra, che non aveva nessuna voglia di brindare alla morte, nemmeno per scherzo. Bertha mandò giù il bicchierino di grappa in un solo sorso. Il suo viso si trasformò in una smorfia per quanto era forte quel liquido.

“Ah! Sembra alcol puro!” esclamò Alexandra, mandando giù un sorso come aveva fatto Bertha. “Devo ringraziarti, Jorkins, è stata una bellissima vacanza! Comunque vada la nostra escursione domani, mi sono divertita. Sei un’ottima, strana, loquace, compagna di viaggio! Brindo alla tua!”

Alexandra riempì altri due bicchierini e li mandarono giù in un sorso, scoppiando a ridere perché entrambe ritenevano quella grappa imbevibile.

“Turner, tutti questi complimenti! Ma, ora che siamo tra di noi, sai che so mantenere un segreto. Insomma, a me puoi dirlo. È tutta una sceneggiata questa della vedova seria, no?”

“Cosa?” domandò Alexandra.

“Sì, insomma, è tutta una sceneggiata.”

“Non ti seguo, Bertha.”

“Ma tu non trascorri il Natale da Bartemius?”

“Cosa c’entra il signor Crouch? Non penserai mica che tra me e lui…” scoppiò a ridere, “Dai, è ridicolo.”

Bertha scosse di nuovo la testa, strizzando gli occhi. Mandò giù un altro sorso di grappa, mentre Alexandra continuava: “Insomma, lo sai, ha condannato a morte l’uomo che amo. Se ceno da lui è solo perché è l’ultimo legame che ho con Barty. Tornare in quella casa mi fa sentire Barty vicino.”

“Eh… molto vicino… su, andiamo!”

“Non ti seguo, Bertha.”

“Tu non ti sei accorta di niente? In tutti questi anni?” Bertha la scrutava con i suoi occhioni blu, scosse la testa con disappunto esclamando: “Oh, Godric, e dicono che la svampita sono io!”

“Accorta di cosa?”

“Che il tuo maritino è vivo ed è imprigionato sotto un Mantello dell’Invisibilità.”

“Non è divertente. Barty è morto.”

“Tu hai visto il suo corpo?”

“No, lo hanno seppellito in una fossa comune ad Azkaban.”

“Non hai mai dato uno sguardo al tuo certificato di matrimonio o all’albero genealogico della vostra famiglia?”

“Li abbiamo conservati dopo il matrimonio. No, non ho mai avuto il coraggio di guardarlo.”

“Ti posso assicurare che ho sentito la loro elfa domestica…”

“Winky!”

“Esatto, ho sentito Winky parlare con padron Barty dicendogli di stare calmo, altrimenti il padrone si sarebbe arrabbiato.”

“Perché non me l’hai detto prima?” domandò incredula. Barty era vivo? Il suo Barty era vivo e il signor Crouch le aveva mentito per tutti quegli anni?

“Non lo so, credo che sia questa schifezza ad avermi schiarito la mente.”

Gli occhi di Bertha si annebbiarono poi di colpo, lei strizzò gli occhi e le domandò: “Di cosa stavamo parlando?”

“Devo tornare a Londra, Bertha.”

“No, dai, domani è l’ultima escursione! Pensa alle storie che potremo raccontare!”

“Mi spiace, ma non posso. Devo tornare a Londra.”

Bertha le prese una mano e le disse: “Siamo alla fine di questa vacanza. Ti prego. Vai a riposare. Domani faremo l’escursione alla riserva dell’Occhio Blu e domani sera sarai di nuovo a casa. Abbiamo la Passaporta al tramonto. Un giorno non farà la differenza. Ti prego!” Iniziò a supplicarla e sembrava aver dimenticato completamente tutto quello che le aveva rivelato.

Forse era stata scoperta e il signor Crouch l’aveva Obliviata e quella grappa terribile aveva riportato a galla dei ricordi che non pensava di avere. Barty era vivo. Quell’idea così assurda sembrò farla tornare in vita all’improvviso. Le sembrò che il sangue tornasse a circolare nel suo corpo e che il mondo riprendesse dei colori. Si augurò che non fosse uno scherzo.

“Andiamo a dormire. Domani sarà una lunga giornata.”

Bertha le disse: “Vai pure. Io finisco di riguardare il programma di domani. Buona notte, Turner!”

“Buona notte, Jorkins.”

Trascorse una delle notti più lunghe e tormentate della sua vita. La nausea provocata da quella orrenda grappa la teneva sveglia insieme al pensiero di Barty sotto il controllo del padre. Si domandava come avesse fatto a tirarlo fuori da Azkaban, come lo stesse torturando per tenerlo tranquillo, cosa avesse ordinato di fare a Winky.

Pensò al Natale degli ultimi dieci anni, al fatto che il signor Crouch non la lasciasse mai da sola, che stessero tra il salone e la sala da pranzo e al modo scherzoso in cui le aveva chiesto di fargli compagnia senza lasciarla andare in cucina con Winky. Perché non aveva pensato che stesse nascondendo qualcosa?

“Mio Signore, Barty è vivo,” sussurrò al Marchio Nero, “resista, mio Signore, domani torneremo in Inghilterra.” Si addormentò immaginando di riuscire a salvare Barty grazie all’intervento dell’Oscuro Signore, ma il sogno continuò ad essere interrotto da orribili presagi. L’alba arrivò prima del previsto. Si svegliò sudata e tremante. Si preparò per l’ultima escursione, prese una fiala di Pozione Tonificante e scese all’ingresso della locanda in attesa di Bertha.

La sala della locanda era piena di altri escursionisti intenti a fare colazione, ma di Bertha nemmeno l’ombra. Prese un tè al tavolino dove avevano cenato la sera prima e mangiò un toast al burro mentre aspettava la sua compagna di viaggio, stranamente in ritardo. Non era stata in ritardo nemmeno un giorno durante la loro vacanza e Alexandra sapeva quanto ci tenesse a quell’escursione.

Pensò che si fosse sentita male nel corso della notte e chiese a Luis di poter verificare se la sua amica stesse bene. Luis l’accompagnò nella stanza di Bertha che aveva ancora la valigia e il letto intonso.

“Sembra che nemmeno abbia dormito in questa stanza,” mormorò Luis. Poi disse: “A pensarci bene, mi sembra di averla vista uscire ieri sera, ma ero alle prese con un gruppo di turisti tedeschi e non so dirle molto altro.”

Al piano di sotto trovò la guida turistica che stava cercando proprio lei e Bertha.

“Turner, siete in ritardo. Dobbiamo partire.”

“Mi dispiace, ma non trovo la mia compagna di viaggio.”

“Vieni,” le disse. Si rivolse verso il proprietario della locanda e gli porse una pergamena: “Luis, quando la signora Jorkins torna alla locanda, dalle questa mappa, così saprà dove Materializzarsi.” La guida guardò Alexandra e le disse: “Capita tutti gli anni, non ti preoccupare. È un posto molto tranquillo per le streghe, non succede mai niente.”

Alexandra, però, non riusciva ad essere tranquilla: le foglie di tè, i sogni premonitori e la rivelazione di Bertha le lasciavano addosso una sensazione orribile. Cercò le tracce del suo Maestro con l’ansia di trovarlo, recuperare Bertha e andare a salvare Barty.

Le tracce, come le altre volte, finirono in un nulla di fatto. Sconfortata, tornò alla locanda. Bertha aveva la Passaporta per tornare in Inghilterra. Era sul punto di crollare.

Andò al bancone da Lius e gli disse: “Ho bisogno di mandare un gufo urgente in Inghilterra.”

“Allora, è meglio usare le aquile!” le sorrise Luis accompagnandola all’ufficio postale. Alexandra scrisse un messaggio preoccupato a Dolores Umbridge, il suo capo che avrebbe saputo darle un consiglio, uno a Cornelius Fudge, il Ministro della Magia che doveva essere informato della scomparsa di una sua dipendente, e un altro a Ludo Bagman, il capo di Bertha. Preparò un messaggio anche per il signor Crouch, come se fosse una semplice lettera di saluti e prenotò la stanza per un’altra notte. Girò a lungo cercando Bertha senza trovarla. L’indomani le arrivarono le risposte.

_“Conosci Bertha, è così svampita che sarà andata dietro una sua intuizione. Non ti preoccupare, torna pure per la Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch. Ludo Bagman.”_

_“Quella ragazza è un disastro. Sapevo che ne avrebbe combinata una delle sue. Se non hai notizie entro domani, manderemo una squadra di Auror. Dolores Umbridge.”_

_“Questa notizia non poteva arrivare in un momento peggiore. La Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch si gioca questa sera. Tieni la notizia riservata. Prova a vedere se riesci a trovarla. Nel frattempo, informo il Ministro della Magia albanese. Fatti forza, Turner. Cornelius Fudge.”_

_“Bertha è la solita irresponsabile. È così distratta e smemorata. Avrà seguito qualche ragazzo e si sarà messa nei guai. Torna a Londra, vedrai che tornerà presto. Bartemius Crouch.”_

“Svampita un cazzo,” disse sottovoce Alexandra mentre leggeva i messaggi. Era confusa: alcuni le dicevano di rimanere e altri di tornare. Il passare del tempo, però, accresceva le sensazioni negative. Girò per i boschi e i paesi chiamandola, mostrò le foto delle loro vacanze ai vari passanti per vedere se qualcuno l’avesse vista, ma nessuno ebbe sue notizie.

La mattina del 27 agosto venne ascoltata da quelli che dovevano essere gli Auror albanesi. Cornelius doveva essere riuscito a parlare con il Ministro della Magia albanese e qualcosa si stava muovendo, grazie a Salazar. Oppure, qualcuno aveva segnalato una straniera che cercava un’amica e si erano mossi di propria iniziativa.

Raccontò nei dettagli la loro vacanza, soprattutto la loro ultima sera, fino al momento in cui si erano salutate. Lasciò una foto di Bertha e il suo indirizzo di Diagon Alley, in modo che potessero contattarla nel caso la ritrovassero.

Quando uscì dal locale in cui era stata ascoltata dagli Auror, Alexandra ricevette il gufo con l’edizione straordinaria della Gazzetta del Profeta. Trasalì nel leggere la cronaca di quanto era successo la notte dopo la finale della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch.

Corse alla locanda e trovò un gufo ad attenderla: _“Prendi questa Passaporta e torna immediatamente a Londra. Bartemius Crouch.”_

Afferrò la scarpa da tennis che era stata trasformata in Passaporta e corse in camera. Chiuse le valigie, saldò il conto della locanda e non appena mise piedi fuori dalla porta sentì la Passaporta agitarsi nella sua tasca. La prese e dopo un po’ si ritrovò a Diagon Alley.

Emise un sospiro di sollievo nel trovarsi in un luogo finalmente conosciuto. Aveva ancora qualche giorno di vacanza prima di tornare al Ministero. Avrebbe potuto provare a scoprire se quanto Bertha aveva detto su Barty fosse vero o meno. Non avrebbe potuto affrontare il signor Crouch senza essere preparata, altrimenti avrebbe rischiato di far la fine di Bertha e l’ultima cosa che voleva era perdere i suoi ricordi.

Corse a casa, esausta da quel lungo viaggio, aprì la porta e sobbalzò nel vedere una figura seduta sulla poltrona del suo soggiorno.

“Chi sei?” domandò puntando la bacchetta.

“Sono io, Alex, sono tornato.”

Quella voce. Lo stomaco fece un balzo a cui non era più abituato. Dopo le notizie lette sulla Gazzetta del Profeta, la paura tornò a farsi avanti, se i Mangiamorte erano in giro, avrebbe potuto essere chiunque volesse farle un pessimo scherzo. Avanzò continuando a puntare la bacchetta, tenendo sott’occhio quella figura che diceva di essere il suo Barty.

“Dove e quando ci siamo visti per l’ultima volta e qual è stata l’ultima cosa che mi hai detto?”

“Il 31 ottobre 1981, dai Lestrange. Ti ho detto di tornare a casa, fare una vita normale e aspettare il mio ritorno” le disse. “Scusa il ritardo. Sono stato trattenuto.”


	45. Riavviare le lancette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il ritorno di Barty Crouch Jr e dell'Oscuro Signore nella vita di Alexandra sembra riavviare il meccanismo di un orologio fermo da moltissimo tempo. La prospettiva della vendetta contro i traditori e i vigliacchi anima Alexandra, così come i giorni da trascorrere con il suo amato Barty.

**Capitolo 45**

* * *

**Riavviare le lancette**

_Diagon Alley, 27 agosto 1994_

Alexandra abbassò la bacchetta e si avvicinò a Barty, osservandolo incredula. Erano passati tredici anni da quel 31 ottobre 1981, quando le loro vite erano state sospese e il tempo era andato avanti lasciandoli bloccati in quell’istante del passato. Adesso sembrava strano rimettere in moto un meccanismo che era stato fermo così a lungo.

Osservò Barty: sembrava che ogni luce fosse stata spenta dentro di lui.

“Cosa ti hanno fatto?” gli domandò sottovoce, sfiorandogli il volto con una mano.

Il suo viso portava i segni della prigionia: gli occhi marroni, un tempo caldi e vivaci, erano diventati freddi come la terra dell’inverno in cui lo avevano spedito ad Azkaban; il volto che aveva baciato innumerevoli volte era in parte scavato da occhiaie, in parte coperto da una barba ispida, mentre il mantello dell’invisibilità sembrava aver fatto scomparire le lentiggini che tanto aveva amato. Il colorito pallido del viso aveva lasciato il rosa tenue per il grigio.

“Azkaban è un posto orribile,” le disse rabbrividendo mentre ne pronunciava il nome. Lo sentì fare un respiro, come se parlare di quelle cose fosse difficile. “I Dissennatori, però, non sono crudeli come mio padre. Tu non hai idea di cosa mi ha fatto.”

“Come hai fatto ad evadere da Azkaban?”

“È stata mia madre, con la Polisucco, prima di morire. Era il suo ultimo desiderio e sai che lui ha sempre amato lei più di chiunque altro.”

Alexandra assorbì quella notizia e molti dettagli sembrarono acquistare un senso. “Ecco perché non ha permesso a nessuno di assistere al funerale, perché mi ha impedito che avessi il tuo corpo quando ho saputo della tua morte. L’ho supplicato di poter piangere sul tuo cadavere e mi ha detto che ti avevano gettato in mare.”

Avvertì una morsa allo stomaco al pensiero di quei giorni pieni di dolore. Ricordò la disperazione, le suppliche al signor Crouch, le molteplici richieste avanzate al direttore di Azkaban e tutti i dinieghi ricevuti. Fu tutto inutile. Nel suo studio c’erano due faldoni di carte processuali con tutti i suoi tentativi di ottenere un processo, una visita coniugale e poi una sepoltura: le avevano negato tutto, persino la pietà per un morto.

Barty le sfiorò il viso, aveva lo sguardo spento e uno strano sorriso sul volto. “Sei stata tu a risvegliarmi, quando sei entrata in casa a Yule.” Il sorriso sbilenco si allargò sul suo viso mentre ricordava quegli istanti. “Non potevo crederci. Ero ancora molto debole, ma è stata la prima volta che sono riuscito a non sentire l’effetto della Maledizione Imperius con cui mi controllava.”

“L’Imperius…” mormorò spaventata, “pensavo ti avesse solo silenziato e immobilizzato.” Alexandra sapeva che il signor Crouch aveva autorizzato l’uso delle Maledizioni Senza Perdono nella lotta ai Mangiamorte, ma non credeva che sarebbe arrivato a utilizzarle contro il proprio figlio.

“Mi ha tolto il corpo, rendendomi invisibile. Mi ha privato della mente, controllando ogni mio pensiero. Naturalmente ero senza bacchetta, ma non è riuscito a eliminare i miei sentimenti: l’amore per te e l’odio per lui e per i traditori dell’Oscuro Signore.”

Quelle parole la risvegliarono. Si alzò di scatto per andare nello studio, aprì l’anta di un armadio che conteneva gli ingredienti delle pozioni, estrasse una scatola di cartone, aprì il drappo di velluto contenuto al suo interno e tornò da Barty per restituirgli la bacchetta.

“Questo spiega perché tuo padre mi consegnò la tua bacchetta dicendo che fosse la sola cosa rimasta di te. Non voleva che tu la trovassi in casa, nel caso ti fossi ribellato al suo controllo. Come ti sei liberato?”

Barty sorrise nel riprendere in mano la sua bacchetta, delle scintille rosse uscirono dalla punta.

“Ti ha riconosciuto,” disse sottovoce Alexandra.

Barty sorrise mentre infilava la bacchetta nella tasca della veste. Alexandra pensò che riavere la bacchetta potesse essere il primo passo per tornare ad essere il mago di un tempo.

“Ricordi Peter Pettigrew? Codaliscia? Era in Albania, sulle tracce dell’Oscuro Signore, ha sentito te e Bertha Jorkins parlare in una locanda nel sud del paese. Quando ti sei congedata per la notte, ha invitato Bertha a fare due passi, l’ha condotta dall’Oscuro Signore per rimuovere l’incantesimo di memoria che le aveva praticato mio padre. Era un incantesimo molto potente e Bertha è rimasta compromessa. Hanno deciso di ucciderla.”

“Povera Bertha…” esclamò dispiaciuta, “Le foglie di tè non si erano sbagliate, dopo tutto.”

“Sei sempre in fissa con la Divinazione, eh?” le domandò Barty con un sorriso tirato.

“Sempre,” rispose colpevole.

“Poi il Maestro è venuto a liberarmi. Avevo riacquisito parte dei poteri durante la finale della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch. La rabbia mi ha risvegliato, quando ho visto quei codardi con le maschere.”

“Ero bloccata in Albania. Ho letto la cronaca sulla Gazzetta del Profeta. Non riuscivo a crederci. Scommetto che c’era di mezzo Malfoy, Avery, Travers, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe… Tutti quei vigliacchi che in questi anni si sono rintanati nelle loro case come topi. Mi hanno lasciata da sola, al Ministero, e nessuno di loro mi ha detto nemmeno un grazie per il modo in cui ho aiutato i loro processi.” Si sentiva riempire di odio al ricordo di quei giorni e dell’ingratitudine dimostrata.

“L’Oscuro Signore lo sa, sa della tua fedeltà. Come ricompensa, ci ha concesso un paio di giorni per stare insieme, prima che parta per una missione importante. Alla fine di questa missione, lui recupererà tutti i poteri e vedrai: saremo ricompensati al di là di ogni immaginazione.”

“L’Oscuro Signore sa della mia fedeltà? Lo posso incontrare?” domandò emozionata.

“Sì, avremo bisogno del tuo aiuto. Adesso, però, ci siamo meritati un po’ di tempo insieme,” le disse, “sono passati tredici anni.” Intrecciò le mani alle sue e le strinse, mentre continuava a guardarla.

Alexandra annuì. Si sentiva confusa, mai avrebbe immaginato di rivedere Barty semplicemente tornando a casa, come se nulla fosse, dopo tredici anni di lontananza.

“Ti preparo un bagno?”

“Alex, io non sono la stessa persona di tredici anni fa.”

Leggeva la paura di deluderla, la stessa che provava lei. “Nemmeno io. Non si sopravvive a tanto dolore senza che dentro si sia rotto qualcosa.”

Barty annuì e la seguì in bagno. Era come tornare a spogliarsi per la prima volta, con lo stesso imbarazzo. Si erano lasciati nella tarda adolescenza e si ritrovavano adulti, feriti da anni di dolore.

“Ad Azkaban ti fanno desiderare la morte…” le disse mostrandole i segni dei tagli e le cicatrici sul suo corpo. Sul fianco c’era una cicatrice. “Questa me l’ha fatta quello stronzo di Moody quando mi ha arrestato.”

Alexandra gli prese la mano, ma lui la guidò sotto la doccia. Alexandra aprì l’acqua calda e la sentì scorrere sopra le loro teste. Passò la spugna insaponata sul corpo di Barty, come se fosse stata in grado di lavare i segni del passato, eliminare il dolore insieme al sudore e allo sporco. Baciò ognuna delle cicatrici su cui la spugna passava, guardava Barty e sapeva solo di essere felice che lui fosse tornato, anche se entrambi non erano più le stesse persone di un tempo.

Fu il turno di Barty. Le sfilò la spugna e iniziò a insaponarla e prendere di nuovo confidenza con le forme del suo corpo. La passione della loro prima notte di nozze era un ricordo lontano che sembrava appartenere ad un’altra vita. Adesso dovevano ricostruire tutto. Forse la pelle aveva una memoria tattile tutta sua, in grado di risvegliare ricordi e sensazioni che sembravano perse per sempre. Il loro sfiorarsi sotto l’acqua finì per innescare una specie di meccanismo automatico che si avviò lentamente. Fu quando uscirono dalla doccia, si avvolsero nei teli e si avvicinarono per scambiarsi un bacio. I loro nasi si sfiorarono, Alexandra si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi e le braccia di Barty la sorressero mentre si chinava a baciarla. La guidò sul letto, secondo un percorso che aveva compiuto molte volte nel mese in cui avevano abitato in quella casa, tredici anni prima, e che sembrava non aver dimenticato.

Lasciarono scivolare i teli sul pavimento e si ritrovarono a letto. Come l’ultima mattina trascorsa insieme, Barty fu sopra di lei, le allargò un ginocchio e si fece largo.

Fare l’amore dopo tredici anni di astinenza fu quasi come farlo per la prima volta. I loro corpi non erano più abituati, e fu quasi doloroso il momento in cui Barty entrò dentro di lei. Eppure, fu diverso dalla prima volta, bastarono pochi affondi di Barty perché i loro meccanismi riprendessero a funzionare e le lancette tornassero a correre.

Lui le stringeva i fianchi, attirandola a sé, mentre Alexandra assecondava il movimento aggrappandosi alla schiena di Barty. Resistette alla tentazione di chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi al piacere e guardò Barty per tutto il tempo, non voleva trascorrere nemmeno un secondo senza guardarlo, lui aveva trascorso troppo tempo ad essere invisibile. Gli sorrise, scostandogli un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte, prima di abbandonarsi all’orgasmo, seguita da lui.

Barty scivolò al suo fianco, le sorrise. Forse, un barlume di luce sul fondo degli occhi poteva essere salvato.

“Mi sei mancata, Alex,” le mormorò sottovoce.

“Bentornato a casa, amore.”

“Avevo paura che ti risposassi,” le confessò. Lo sguardo si incupì di nuovo e la mascella si irrigidì. Alexandra sentiva la rabbia nervosa che attraversava il corpo di Barty irrigidendolo, come se non fosse più abituato ad essere sé stesso, come se dovesse difendersi continuamente da un attacco imminente.

“Non lo avrei mai fatto. Ogni anno, quando tuo padre mi diceva che forse il prossimo anno avrei avuto un nuovo fidanzato e non avrei trascorso il Natale con lui, io non rispondevo mai. Pensavo che non mi sarei risposata perché ogni Natale avrei voluto tornare in quella casa, il solo posto al mondo in cui sentivo la tua essenza e mi sembrava di sentire il tuo profumo.”

“Tu sentivi il mio profumo?” le domandò incuriosito. Un leggero sorriso si affacciò sul volto.

Alexandra annuì. “Alcuni anni più forte degli altri.”

“Ero io,” le rivelò, “dipendeva da quanto mio padre mi lasciava avvicinare a te.”

“Lo scorso anno l’ho sentito molto forte. Ero nell’ingresso, sulla soglia del soggiorno. Un rametto di vischio pendeva dalla porta del salone e per un attimo mi è sembrato di sentire il tuo odore e ho chiuso gli occhi…”

“…e hai sussurrato _Buon Natale, amore mio, ovunque tu sia._ ”

Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime: “Tu eri lì.”

Barty annuì e la strinse a sé. Le accarezzava la schiena nuda mentre ricordava: “Stavo imparando a contrastare l’Imperius di mio padre ed ero a pochi centimetri da te. Avrei voluto baciarti, ma…”

“Lui e Winky sono arrivati di corsa dalla cucina,” Alexandra completò la frase. Improvvisamente quella scena aveva acquistato un senso: “Mi hanno tolto il cappotto e condotta in sala da pranzo per la cena.” Ricordava il modo precipitoso in cui il signor Crouch era arrivato, con un’affabilità che non gli era propria.

“Ha minacciato di Pietrificarmi se mi fossi nuovamente ribellato,” le disse, “Io volevo solo vederti. Sei stata il mio regalo di Natale per dodici anni. Mi diceva che se fossi stato buono avrei potuto vederti più spesso, ma passavo gran parte dell’anno a raccogliere le forze per fuggire. Solo verso Samhain iniziavo a pensare che non avrei voluto trascorrere Yule senza vederti e così mi tranquillizzavo e Winky lo convinceva ad organizzare la cena con te.” 

“Anch’io avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per vederti…” sospirò, “mi ha fatto credere che tu fossi morto… per dodici anni mi ha visto disperarmi per la tua morte e non ha detto nulla…” Sentì le lacrime che premevano per uscire, ma si disse che quel giorno non ne avrebbe volute versare, perché Barty era vivo ed era tornato.

Rimasero nel letto a chiacchierare prima che il sole iniziasse a tramontare e l’aria non rinfrescasse. Barty si alzò e si sorprese nel vedere che il suo armadio conservava i suoi abiti. “Non li hai dati via?” le domandò lanciandole uno sguardo incuriosito.

Alexandra scosse la testa: “Ho tenuto qualsiasi cosa mi ricordasse te. Ogni tanto mi infilavo nel tuo armadio per sentire il tuo odore.” Si avvicinò stringendosi a lui.

“È stata dura anche per te…” le disse. “Pagheranno tutto il dolore che ci hanno provocato.”

Si rivestirono e Alexandra uscì a comprare qualcosa da mangiare. Al ritorno si fermò da Florian a prendere un po’ di gelato, dei biscotti e qualche brioche. Barty meritava di fare il pieno di energie in vista dell’ultima missione. Comprò del vino elfico e trascorsero la serata a preparare la cena insieme, come i giorni prima della loro separazione.

“Hai intenzione di viziarmi?” le domandò quando la vide arrivare carica di pacchetti.

“Assolutamente, sì!” esclamò allegra, “il mio maritino è tornato e ho intenzione di riempirlo di attenzioni.” Barty tornò a sorriderle complice: “Che genere di attenzioni?”

“Ogni genere di attenzioni,” rispose, altrettanto complice.

Lui si avvicinò, le sfilò i sacchetti dalle mani e la guidò verso la camera da letto guardandola divertito: “Lo sai che non ho nessuna intenzione di aspettare il dolce, vero? Non voglio più aspettare nemmeno un attimo.”

“Siamo adulti e liberi di mangiare il dolce all’ora che preferiamo,” gli rispose divertita, mentre si lasciava condurre in camera.

“Vuoi un po’ di dolce?” gli sussurrò sfiorandogli il naso con il suo e avvicinando le labbra a quelle di Barty. Lui le sorrise e si chinò a baciarla. Alexandra lo abbracciò, accarezzandogli la nuca, sentendo di nuovo i suoi capelli sottili tra le dita e gli sbuffi di piacere di Barty, proprio come un tempo. Si divertì a spogliarlo, riempendolo di baci sulla pelle scoperta dagli abiti, sentendolo rabbrividire e fremere di piacere, come se nulla li avesse separati. Le mani scesero veloci a sbottonargli i pantaloni e infilò le mani al di sotto dei suoi boxer, sentendo la sua erezione che si sentiva oppressa.

Barty si abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer e Alexandra si inginocchiò e iniziò a baciarlo, a giocare con la lingua come tredici anni prima. “Ti piace il dolce?” gli domandò divertita. Lo vide annuire mentre cercava di mantenere il controllo. Sentì il gemito che gli sfuggì quando le sue labbra iniziarono a scorrere lungo tutta la sua erezione, lo sentì fremere e sospirare di piacere.

“Ti prego, basta,” sospirò e Alexandra si sorprese a sentirsi pregare. Lo assecondò e si liberò della veste da strega, mentre le mani di lui si erano infilate tra le pieghe della sua gonna. Gli strati di stoffa caddero uno dopo l’altro sul pavimento, mentre Barty le accarezzava il corpo. Girò intorno a lei, guardandola svestita, le spostò una ciocca di capelli e le baciò il collo, seguendo con la lingua la curva fino alla spalla. Sentì il petto di Barty contro la sua schiena, le mani di lui slacciarle il reggiseno, sfilarlo e posizionarsi al posto delle coppe, mentre le dita le solleticavano i capezzoli. La sua eccitazione premeva contro il sedere. Alexandra inclinò il bacino verso di lui, sentì le mani di Barty scendere lungo i fianchi fino a sfilarle gli slip e allargarle leggermente le gambe. Si chinò in avanti, appoggiandosi al materasso, lui le strinse i fianchi e lo sentì affondare in lei strappandole uno sbuffo di piacere. Lo sentiva muoversi dentro di lei, affondando sempre più veloce, mentre lei si appoggiava sui gomiti, temendo che le sue ginocchia non avrebbero retto al piacere che stava provando.

Lo sentì gemere e liberarsi dentro di lei che lo seguì subito dopo. Prima di uscire da lei, Barty le posò una serie di baci sulla schiena che la fecero fremere nuovamente.

Si rivestirono e lui disse: “Un tempo ero più bravo.”

Alexandra scosse la testa: “Dopo tredici anni siamo entrambi fuori allenamento.”

Barty la guardò: “Non hai mai? Nemmeno un’avventura?”

Alexandra scosse la testa: “Ti risparmio i racconti penosi. Ero circondata da persone che disprezzavo. Non sarei riuscita a concedermi e nessuno sembrava interessato alla vedova di un Mangiamorte. Non ti nascondo di essermi accarezzata la notte, pensando a te e Regulus.”

Preparò i piatti preferiti di Barty: il pasticcio di carne, le patate saltate con il burro. C’era anche del prosciutto e versò il vino elfico nei calici. Accese le candele e dopo tredici anni tornarono a cenare insieme. Si divertì a guardare le espressioni di Barty mentre si gustava i suoi piatti preferiti. Tornarono a scherzare su episodi del passato e riuscirono a chiacchierare anche del presente. Improvvisamente, tutto il dolore provato sembrava svanito, anche se entrambi sapevano che era solo nascosto come la polvere sotto il tappeto, pronto a riemergere in qualsiasi momento.

“Domani voglio mangiare solo dolci, e a letto,” le comunicò solennemente.

“Ai suoi ordini, mio Signore,” gli rispose mimando un inchino mentre i piatti volavano in cucina per lavarsi e loro si spostavano nel salotto. Un tempo sarebbero usciti, forse sarebbero andati dai Lestrange. Adesso erano confinati nello spazio intimo della loro casetta. Parlarono ancora, e ancora, e ancora. Sembrava di essere tornati ad Hogwarts, nelle lunghe sere in sala comune, quando si installavano su uno dei divani e iniziavano a chiacchierare di qualsiasi argomento: dalla politica, alla musica, passando per il Quidditch e le loro ultime letture. In quelle sere li raggiungeva Regulus e chissà come avrebbe commentato quanto era accaduto loro in quegli anni.

La luce negli occhi di Barty, tuttavia, si era spenta. Il suo viso scavato, le occhiaie, i movimenti nervosi e la rabbia nella voce tradivano le conseguenze di lunghi anni di prigionia. Alexandra comprendeva quella rabbia e l’avvertiva tutta dentro di sé. Nel corso degli anni, lei aveva imparato a controllarla per rimanere al proprio posto confidando nel ritorno del suo Maestro.

Erano stati privati degli anni più belli della loro vita e ora si sentivano adolescenti intrappolati nel corpo di adulti. Erano intrappolati nelle stesse dinamiche di odio verso i genitori. Persino lei, che aveva rotto ogni rapporto con la sua famiglia di origine, avvertiva la crudeltà mostrata dal signor Crouch nel tenerli separati eppure così vicini.

“Puoi dirmi qualcosa sulla missione?” gli domandò.

Barty scosse la testa. “Sarà l’Oscuro Signore a decidere se metterti al corrente o meno. A proposito, hai delle scorte di Polisucco?”

Alexandra ridacchiò: “Che strane idee hai in mente?”

“Mi servirà durante la missione,” le disse lui serio. Alexandra gli fece cenno di seguirlo nel loro laboratorio. Aprì l’armadietto delle scorte e gli mostrò: “Filtro Ricostituente, Pozione Polisucco, Distillato della Morte Vivente, Bevanda della Pace, cosa ti serve?”

Erano racchiuse in bottiglie di vetro da due litri ciascuno, Barty prese incuriosito il preparato per la Polisucco e l’annusò: “L’hai preparato di recente?”

“Prima dell’estate. Ho continuato ad esercitarmi con le Pozioni, nel caso tornasse utile. Ogni mese preparo una pozione diversa a rotazione. In una bottiglia trovi il contenuto di un intero calderone.”

“Dove sono quelle degli anni passati?”

“Alcuni filtri si erano corrotti e li ho eliminati, i più recenti sono qui.” Si abbassò per aprire le ante inferiori del mobile e su due ripiani erano ordinate file di filtri con l’anno in cui erano state realizzate. Diede un occhio veloce e disse malinconica: “Oh, diciamo addio all’Amortentia del 1988. Evanesco!” La pozione scomparve lasciando la bottiglia vuota.

Barty guardava ammirato la scorta di pozioni, come se non riuscisse a credere: “Hai continuato a seguire gli ordini del Maestro per tutti questi anni?”

Alexandra sorrise: “Certo. Ero una delle poche che non era stata iniziata alle Arti Oscure. La mia bacchetta è rimasta pulita con grande fatica,” sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. Fino a quel momento non aveva mai detto ad alta voce i pensieri che le avevano attraversato la mente in tutti quegli anni. “Non sai quante volte ho pensato di entrare nell’ufficio di tuo padre e uscirne raggiungendoti ad Azkaban. Quando mi ha detto che eri morto, la prospettiva di vivere con i Dissennatori nemmeno mi spaventava più.”

Si morse un labbro e sentiva le mani che le tremavano al ricordo di quei giorni: “Una parte di me, forse quella vigliacca, ripeteva che dovevo rimanere al Ministero ad ascoltare. Ho continuato a preparare i Filtri che mi erano stati richiesti, in modo che Lui li trovasse pronti in caso di bisogno.”

Barty le sollevò il viso per guardarla negli occhi. La rabbia di Alexandra si era trasformata in odio, lo stesso che aveva tenuto in vita lui per quegli anni.

“È un percorso dal quale non si torna indietro, lo sai. Volevo vendicare la tua morte. Devono pagare per tutto quello che ci hanno fatto,” gli disse stringendogli la mano.

Barty annuì e si chinò a baciarla. Quando le labbra di Barty si staccarono dalle sue, gli comparve un ghigno sul volto: “Non sei cambiata in questi anni.”

Alexandra sospirò, tornando in soggiorno. Si lasciò scivolare sul divano, troppo stanca per continuare a stare in piedi. Guardò Barty con uno sguardo triste. “Non è vero. Mi hanno cambiata. Hanno ucciso ogni mia speranza. Mi hanno lasciato solo l’odio, il rancore e un desiderio di vendetta. Non ero così un tempo.”

Barty le prese il viso tra le mani. I suoi occhi brillavano di una luce sinistra. “L’Oscuro Signore riaccenderà le tue speranze, Alex, vedrai. Avremo la vendetta che progettiamo e saremo di nuovo felici.”

Annuì. La speranza nel ritorno dell’Oscuro Signore, la possibilità di farla pagare a chi l’aveva separata da Barty l’aveva sostenuta in quegli anni. Adesso, il Maestro le aveva ridato Barty e concesso il privilegio di trascorrere con lui quei giorni così insperati. Era come se le avesse ridato la vita. Chiuse gli occhi e attirò Barty a sé baciandolo sulle labbra con una passione che non credeva di riuscire più a sentire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel calice di Fuoco Voldemort sa che Barty è vivo da Bertha Jorkins che è stata incrociata in Albania da Codaliscia. Dai dialoghi di Arthur alla Tana, sappiamo che Bertha era partita in estate. Voldemort una volta appreso da Bertha che Barty è vivo e che Hogwarts ospiterà il Torneo Tremaghi e che Silente ha voluto Moody come insegnante di difesa delle arti oscure, elabora il piano. Ora, visto che per la Polisucco ci vuole circa un mese per la sua realizzazione, e Barty viene liberato dopo la finale della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, era difficile avere la Polisucco pronta all’uso. A meno di non collocare l’incontro con la Jorkins a luglio, ma allora non si spiegherebbe perché Voldemort abbia aspettato la fine di agosto per liberare il suo servo fedele. Quindi, ho immaginato che la Polisucco iniziale l’avesse fornita qualcun altro di fiducia! :3


	46. Una nuova missione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra aiuta Barty a prepararsi per affrontare la sua nuova missione, qualsiasi essa sia!

**Capitolo 46**

* * *

**Una nuova missione**

_Little Hangleton, 29 agosto 1994_

Erano stati due giorni d’amore meravigliosi. Nonostante il ricordo del passato e la condivisione delle esperienze terribili di quegli anni, Alexandra e Barty si erano amati come se nulla fosse successo e il tempo avesse ricominciato a scorrere esattamente dal momento in cui le loro vite erano state interrotte.

L’Oscuro Signore aveva acconsentito a riceverla nella dimora in cui si nascondeva. Barty l’aveva accompagnata. Avevano portato con loro il preparato della Polisucco e Alexandra, che non conosceva i dettagli della missione, aveva insistito per portare con sé anche una serie di altre pozioni che avrebbero potuto tornare utili.

Aveva dato a Barty anche degli ingredienti sfusi, in modo che potesse preparare la pozione Polisucco anche in missione, avendo tutto il tempo per cercare gli ingredienti più rari.

“Se ne hai bisogno, scrivimi,” si raccomandò prima di uscire di casa.

“Dovrei avere tutto a portata di mano.” Barty cercava di rassicurarla, anche se dentro di lei rimaneva un fondo di preoccupazione in relazione ai possibili esiti della missione. Aveva deciso di dare retta a Barty, essere fiduciosa e riporre le foglie di tè in fondo alla dispensa.

Si Smaterializzò aggrappandosi a Barty e quando aprì gli occhi si ritrovò nell’atrio di quella che un tempo doveva essere una splendida villa nobiliare. Barty la guidò al piano di sopra, dentro una sala dove un camino crepitava allegramente. Accanto a loro, Nagini, il serpente dell’Oscuro Signore, strisciava in direzione della stessa stanza. Probabilmente lo avrebbe avvertito della loro presenza.

“Vieni avanti, Turner.” Una voce fredda, sibilante e perfino dolorante, la chiamò. Sembrava così diversa da quella che trasmetteva forza tredici anni fa. Alexandra, tuttavia, la riconobbe immediatamente.

Corse ai piedi di quella poltrona e si inginocchiò. “Mio Signore, vi chiedo perdono per essere stata una tale delusione. Vi ho cercato per anni e non sono stata all’altezza nel riconoscere gli indizi. Sono sempre arrivata troppo tardi.”

“Alza lo sguardo, Turner,” le ordinò la voce.

Alexandra obbedì. Una creatura piccola, avvolta in un fagotto, sembrava tanto fragile quanto determinata a vivere. Era spaventosa. “Mio Signore… cosa le hanno fatto?” domandò sconvolta.

“Un imprevisto, come avrai saputo,” tagliò corto. “Sono stato lasciato solo dai miei seguaci.”

“Io non l’ho lasciata sola, mai, nemmeno per un attimo. Nemmeno nei giorni dei processi,” esclamò, rivendicando la sua fedeltà.

“Lo so, Turner. È ironico che l’unica Mangiamorte in libertà che abbia fatto qualche sforzo per cercarmi, sia stata l’unica che non era stata istruita alle Arti Oscure. Conosco la tua fedeltà. Ho sentito quello che dicevi mentre accarezzavi il Marchio Nero. Ho sentito come ci hanno voltato le spalle gli altri, come ti hanno lasciata da sola, abbandonata al tuo destino dopo aver ricevuto il tuo aiuto.”

“Si sono rintanati nelle loro case come topi,” disse nauseata. “Hanno fatto quella sceneggiata mentre io la stavo cercando in Albania.”

“Lo so, Turner. Sei l’unica che è rimasta esattamente al posto che avevo assegnato, pronta all’azione. Vedremo quanto saranno pronti gli altri alla fine di questa missione.”

“Mio Signore, non la deluderemo. Se posso essere d’aiuto in un qualsiasi modo, la prego di contare pure su di me.”

“In effetti c’è qualcosa che potresti fare per noi. Abbiamo Crouch sotto Imperius. Dobbiamo fare in modo che il Ministero non si insospettisca. Codaliscia deve sapere che ordini impartirgli.”

Alexandra alzò lo sguardo e per la prima volta si accorse della presenza di un’altra persona. Un uomo grassoccio, dagli occhi acquosi e il naso a punta, stava in piedi nascosto dietro il camino. Si limitò ad annuire. “Non è un problema, mio Signore. Crouch ha un nuovo assistente. Un ragazzino ambizioso e facile da manipolare.”

“Ottimo, Turner. Avete portato la Polisucco?”

“Sì, mio Signore.”

“A quando risale?”

“A prima dell’estate. Ho continuato a rinnovare i filtri, come ha richiesto.”

“Avrei dovuto istruirti alle Arti Oscure. Sei sprecata come pozionista.”

“Sarei finita ad Azkaban in quel caso. Hanno controllato le bacchette di tutti i dipendenti del Ministero. Mi sono salvata solo perché il Marchio Nero era così debole da non risultare visibile e la mia bacchetta era pulita, come mi aveva ordinato. Posso fare qualcosa per alleviarle questa condizione?”

“No. Codaliscia si prenderà cura di me. Abbiamo bisogno di sapere cosa succede al Ministero. Potrai tornare qui per salutare tuo marito. La missione sarà lunga e per diversi mesi non potrete vedervi e sentirvi.”

“Ai suoi ordini, mio Signore.”

Barty le fece vedere la stanza in cui dormiva da quando era stato liberato. Accanto al letto un grosso baule con ben sette serrature. “Non posso dirti cosa contiene,” l’anticipò.

“Non è importante che lo sappia.” Si fidava ciecamente di Barty, l’uomo che amava, e del suo Maestro, l’uomo che più volte nella sua vita aveva realizzato i suoi desideri più profondi. L’Oscuro Signore le aveva dato la libertà dalla famiglia, aveva celebrato il matrimonio con Barty e poi glielo aveva restituito liberandolo dalla prigionia paterna. Doveva tutto al suo Maestro e non l’avrebbe mai deluso.

“Domani torno al Ministero,” gli disse, “così mi informo sulle novità. Verrò qui dopo il lavoro, anche i giorni successivi.”

“Partirò il primo di settembre.”

“Ci faremo bastare questo tempo,” gli disse dandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

Insistette perché Barty ripassasse alcuni incantesimi, dai più semplici ai più complessi, proprio come ai tempi in cui si trovavano ad Hogwarts. “Dopo tredici anni trascorsi senza toccare una bacchetta, non puoi andare in missione come se nulla fosse!”

Barty, con l’espressione annoiata, iniziò ad eseguire gli incantesimi insegnati ad Hogwarts fin dal primo anno: dall’incantesimo di levitazione fino alle trasfigurazioni più complesse.

“Trasformami in qualcosa se sei così convinto di padroneggiare la Trasfigurazione!” lo provocò Alexandra.

Barty puntò la bacchetta contro di lei e la colpì con un raggio di luce bianca. Alexandra si sentì rimpicciolire improvvisamente, provò a rimanere in equilibro, ma sentì la mancanza del pavimento sotto i piedi, come se fosse sospesa, cercò di aggrapparsi a qualcosa ma vide che le sue mani non c’erano più e al loro posto erano comparse delle ali. Il suo collo si muoveva velocemente e sentiva un gran sbatacchiare di ali. Barty le mostrò il braccio e l’aiutò ad appollaiarsi sulla sua spalla. Le piaceva la vista dalla spalla di Barty.

Si avvicinarono ad uno specchio e scoprì di essere stata Trasfigurata in un gufo. Barty le lisciò le piume e sentì una sensazione piacevolissima per tutto il corpo, con le piume che fremevano. Le disse: “Sarebbe bello poterti portare in missione con me. Nessuno si insospettirebbe di vedermi con un gufo sulla spalla.”

Ridacchiò ma le uscì un verso strano e pensò ad Antares e quando lei lo accarezzava. Barty la guardò divertito e con un gesto della bacchetta la fece tornare nelle sue forme ordinarie.

“Umana resta la forma che preferisco di te,” le disse. Infilò una mano tra i suoi capelli, le accarezzò la nuca e la baciò stringendosi a lei. Le sussurrò sulle labbra: “Ho superato i G.U.F.O.?”

“A pieni voti,” rispose mentre lui chiudeva la porta con un incantesimo non verbale e la guidava sul letto. Era strano immaginare di lasciarsi andare in quella stanza, mentre al piano di sotto l’Oscuro Signore e quell’inquietante Codaliscia stavano preparando i loro piani.

Cercò di concentrarsi su Barty, sulle dita di lui che si intrufolavano sotto la sua blusa di seta e correvano dietro la schiena a slacciarle il reggiseno. “Non ho dimenticato nemmeno questo,” mormorò provocandola. Si chinò su di lei a baciarle il collo, mentre una mano risaliva dal ginocchio sotto la gonna.

Alexandra iniziò a sbottonare la camicia di Barty, scese a slacciargli i pantaloni e lo trovò eccitato. La baciava famelico, come se volesse recuperare il tempo perso in tutti quegli anni di separazione. Il suo sguardo, i suoi gesti, il modo in cui la toccava, tutto faceva capire che la voglia di giocare era scomparsa, che non credeva più di avere tutto il tempo del mondo da dedicare al piacere, che bisognava assaporare ogni singolo istante, come se fosse l’ultimo. Sentì le dita di lui stringersi intorno all’elastico delle sue mutandine e lo aiutò a sfilarle, le dita di lui si infilarono tra le gambe per farsi strada dentro di lei, mentre lei lo accarezzava.

La guidò sopra di lui e sentì il fiato mancarle quando lo sentì entrare, quasi spingendola con forza verso di lui. Era scattato qualcosa nella mente di Barty, lui che di solito era sempre stato concentrato sul piacere da dare, al punto da divertirsi a tormentare lei e Regulus, adesso sembrava interamente concentrato sui propri bisogni, con lo stesso dispotismo con cui un tempo somministrava le attenzioni.

“Aspettami, Barty,” gli sussurrò sentendo che stava per lasciarsi andare. Quell’invocazione sembrò risvegliarlo. Le accarezzò la schiena, scostò i lembi della blusa per affondare il viso tra i suoi seni e lasciò che lei decidesse il ritmo per poi aumentarlo e raggiungere insieme l’orgasmo.

Alla fine, Barty si abbandonò con la schiena sul materasso e Alexandra gli scivolò accanto. Ci sarebbe voluto del tempo prima di tornare a sincronizzarsi.

“Sono stato troppo precipitoso, perdonami,” le disse con il fiato corto. Alexandra gli accarezzò il viso scostandogli delle ciocche di capelli dalla fronte e gli disse sorridendo: “È stato intenso. Tredici anni non si dimenticano in pochi giorni. Abbiamo bisogno di tempo.”

“È solo che un tempo durava di più ed ero pronto subito, mentre ora… insomma, non è più come prima.”

“È normale, impareremo a dosare i tempi. Sarà divertente sperimentare finché non troviamo un nuovo equilibrio.” Si voltò verso di lui per baciarlo, mentre erano stesi sul letto, mezzi svestiti, con le gambe intrecciate. Era moltissimo tempo che Alexandra non si sentiva tanto felice.

Preparò la cena per Barty, Codaliscia e aiutò l’Oscuro Signore ad assumere la pozione a base di sangue di unicorno e veleno di Nagini che lo sostentava. Sembrarono contenti di non doversi basare sull’esperienza culinaria di Codaliscia e di poter fare affidamento su cibo vero, benché la sua cucina non fosse sofisticata come quella degli elfi domestici dei Lestrange.

L’indomani trovò il Ministero della Magia nel caos.

Arrivò in ufficio e Dolores la informò sul disastro che era stata la Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch. Alexandra raccontò delle circostanze in cui era scomparsa Bertha Jorkins e domandò se l’avessero ritrovata.

“No! Quel fesso di Bagman nicchia, e Crouch non fa nulla!” urlò furente, “la cosa peggiore è che Amelia Bones è stata nominata a capo dell’Ufficio Applicazione Legge Magica!” Erano chiuse nell’ufficio di Dolores, tra le pareti rosa che tanto conforto le avevano dato negli ultimi anni.

“Cosa?” esclamò, “ma dovevano nominare te!”

Dolores scosse la testa, furiosa: “Dopo quello che è successo con il Marchio Nero in cielo, i Mangiamorte, e tutto il resto, hanno preferito dare il posto a una che ha sempre sostenuto Silente!”

“Fudge dovrà valorizzarti in qualche modo, non può pensare che tu gli tolga le castagne dal fuoco e non dirti nemmeno grazie!”, si guardò intorno spazientita ed esclamò: “Se ripenso a tutto il lavoro che abbiamo fatto per la legge contro i Lupi Mannari!”

Insomma, all’inizio di agosto la nomina di Dolores Umbridge a capo dell’Ufficio Applicazione Legge Magica sembrava cosa certa, questione di pochi giorni, e invece le carte erano cambiate in tavola improvvisamente vanificando il lavoro di tessitura politica che avevano portato avanti per tanti anni. Stava a Dolores non chiudersi accettando la sconfitta, ma pretendere il giusto riconoscimento, la presidenza di una commissione, ad esempio.

“Cornelius mi sentirà!” mormorò Dolores, socchiudendo gli occhi, mentre portava alla bocca la tazza di tè. “Scusami, Alex, fammi una cortesia: vai da quel rimbambito di Bartemius e chiedigli a che punto è la relazione sui fondi di calderone. Continuano a scrivere a noi: se non è pronta risponderemo che devono contattare l’Ufficio per la Cooperazione Internazionale.”

“Vado subito.”

Non le sembrò vero che le si presentasse in quel modo l’occasione di poter controllare da vicino il signor Crouch. Avrebbe dovuto resistere alla tentazione di affatturarlo e di urlargli contro il suo disprezzo per quello che aveva fatto a Barty, per come si era preso gioco di lei a Natale negli ultimi dieci anni.

Uscì dall’ufficio di Dolores Umbridge e mentre passava davanti l’aula del Wizengamot incontrò Lucius Malfoy che si accomiatava da Cornelius Fudge.

“Ministro, buongiorno! Signor Malfoy, qual buon vento la porta al Ministero della Magia?”

“Oh, Turner, che piacere! Com’è stato il rientro dall’Albania?” le domandò Cornelius Fudge.

“Travagliato, Ministro, sono ancora scossa per la scomparsa della povera Bertha. Spero che venga ritrovata presto.”

Lucius Malfoy la studiava con i suoi occhi grigi e l’aria severa. Nonostante lo scorrere degli anni, era rimasto lo stesso pavone che aveva conosciuto a Grimmauld Place. Alexandra, tuttavia, doveva difendere Dolores: “Se permettete, vorrei rubarvi due minuti per discutere di una questione incresciosa.”

“Lo so, Turner, vuoi parlarmi di Dolores…”

“Purtroppo non abbiamo potuto fare diversamente, Alexandra,” rispose Malfoy con il suo incedere lento e strascicato. Aveva usato il nome per far vedere al Ministro i contatti con un’altra dirigente del Ministero. Naturalmente, era anche un modo per mettersi su un piano superiore al suo, che si era rivolta a lui in modo formale.

“Vi conoscete?” domandò Fudge sorpreso di quella familiarità nel tono di Malfoy.

“Ci incontravamo spesso nel salotto di Grimmauld Place, tanti anni fa. Un’altra epoca, direi,” tagliò corto. Non era certo il caso di mettersi a rivangare il passato. Aveva cose ben più importanti da discutere. “Il signor Malfoy non dimenticherà il lavoro che l’Ufficio della Consigliera Umbridge ha svolto per l’approvazione della Legge sui Lupi Mannari, nemmeno un anno fa, per non parlare del lavoro sulla regolamentazione dei Maridi che stiamo portando avanti.”

“Non lo dimentico, vi sono ancora riconoscente, Turner. Ogni cosa a suo tempo. Sono certo che avremo modo di tornare a lavorare insieme.” Lucius si strinse la manica sinistra della veste, come per sistemare la postura mentre era appoggiato al suo bastone da passeggio, quel vezzo da dandy che portava avanti da quando era ragazzo. Quel vigliacco aveva sentito il Marchio Nero tornare e se la stava facendo sotto.

“Spero presto, signor Malfoy,” gli disse guardandolo negli occhi. Lei non aveva paura del ritorno dell’Oscuro Signore. Lui? Poteva dirsi altrettanto fedele? Continuò con la sua richiesta. Se le avesse fatto da sponda avrebbe potuto provare a spezzare una lancia in suo favore, forse. “Il lavoro della Consigliera Umbridge andrebbe valorizzato dal Ministro. Non crede anche lei?”

“Sono certo che Cornelius troverà un ruolo degno dell’esperienza e delle… capacità… di Dolores e che le dia… il prestigio che merita.” Era il solito politico. Viscido, inaffidabile e del tutto sfuggente. Avrebbe venduto la moglie pur di salvarsi la vita quel vigliacco.

Fudge non aveva colto nessuno dei sottotesti di quel dialogo e nemmeno un elemento della trattativa parallela tra lei e Lucius. Malfoy aveva capito la sua posizione e temeva la fierezza. Lei poteva vantare un marito morto ad Azkaban dopo aver provato a rintracciare il loro Maestro, mentre lui era rimasto rintanato nella sua villa nel Wiltshire a collezionare oggetti oscuri.

Cornelius sorrise imbarazzato: “Certo, certo. Facciamo calmare le acque, chiudiamo il Torneo Tremaghi e poi potremo continuare con la riorganizzazione del Ministero. Dica a Dolores di portare un po’ di pazienza.”

“Senz’altro Ministro, non ci deluda una seconda volta. Grazie a entrambi per il vostro tempo.” Li salutò e si congedò con un inchino formale, come le aveva insegnato Walburga. A distanza di anni, non riusciva ad evitare di mettere in pratica tutte le assurde regole dei Black. Quello era il modo più semplice per far capire la sua appartenenza a un certo mondo.

I Black erano morti, quello che rimaneva dei Turner era fuggito in Francia e lei era la sola erede di un’epoca uscita sconfitta dalla guerra. Testardamente portava avanti quel modo di vivere perché era tutto ciò che le era rimasto, con lo stesso orgoglio con cui Bellatrix era entrata ad Azkaban a testa alta.

Scacciò quei pensieri mentre arrivava all’Ufficio Cooperazione Magica Internazionale, fece un respiro profondo e salutò Weatherby.

“Ehm… mi chiamo Weasley, signora,” la corresse per la prima volta.

“Ma Crouch ti chiama Weatherby?” domandò perplessa.

“Sì, signora.”

Guardò bene il ragazzo. Uno spilungone dai capelli rossi e gli occhiali cerchiati di corno, le ricordò immediatamente qualcuno che conosceva e non le piaceva affatto. O meglio, non piaceva affatto a Dolores. Lei nemmeno lo conosceva.

“Ma sei il figlio di Arthur Weasley? Quello dell’Ufficio Regolazione dei Manufatti Babbani?” domandò per sicurezza.

“Conosce mio padre?”

“Il Ministero è una grande famiglia, Weatherby… ehm… Weasley. Scusa, ti ho memorizzato con l’altro nome. Sono venuta per la relazione sui fondi di calderone.”

“Il signor Crouch mi ha fatto delle annotazioni, devo integrare alcune parti.”

“Mi puoi anticipare la conclusione? Cooperazione internazionale o regolamenti autonomi?”

“Cooperazione internazionale. Lo standard internazionale è il criterio migliore per garantire la sicurezza dei maghi e l’efficacia delle pozioni.”

“Ottimo! Allora sappiamo cosa rispondere ai pozionisti che ci scrivono. Bartemius è in stanza?”

“Sì, ma non vuole essere disturbato.”

“Vediamo,” disse aprendo la porta della stanza. Dietro la scrivania, Bartemius impallidì non appena la vide fare capolino dalla porta. Lei fece finta di nulla ed entrò ugualmente. “Buongiorno Bartemius, passato bene le vacanze?” gli domandò mentre chiudeva la porta dell’ufficio lasciando fuori Weasley. Ci mancava solo il figlio di Arthur Weasley a ficcanasare in giro.

“Avrai letto sui giornali che sono state vacanze impegnative, le tue?” Lo sguardo vacuo era il segno che la maledizione Imperius era efficace.

“Impegnative. Sono ancora preoccupata per la scomparsa di Bertha Jorkins,” disse, provando a parlare del più e del meno per testare la sua reazione. Voleva vedere se riuscisse a fingere e se il nome di Bertha gli suscitasse un minimo di rimorso. Insomma, lei aveva scoperto che Barty era vivo, lui le aveva scagliato un incantesimo di Memoria e ora stava facendo finta di niente?

“La troveranno, vedrai… Era sempre così smemorata!”

“Beh, la cosa strana è che in Albania non sembrava particolarmente smemorata,” insistette.

“Cosa vuoi dire?” Bartemius si irrigidì, segno che c’era un nervo scoperto. Tanto le bastava. Sminuì per togliere ogni sospetto. “Niente, solo che, insomma, era Bertha! Aveva organizzato il viaggio e ci teneva a fare quell’ultima escursione e aveva i biglietti per la finale della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch. Mi sembra strano che si sia allontanata così…”

“La troveremo, stai tranquilla. Scusami, ma devo lavorare.” Eccolo, tagliava corto dicendo che doveva lavorare ogni volta che non voleva affrontare un problema. Quante volte aveva reagito in quel modo a una richiesta di Barty? Adesso trattava lei con la stessa sufficienza con cui aveva trattato il figlio?

“Buona giornata, Bartemius.”

“Buona giornata, cara.”

Uscì dall’ufficio e vide Weatherby alzare la testa da una pila di documenti e sistemarsi gli occhiali di corno sul naso. “Signora Turner, ci tenevo a precisare che non sono come mio padre.”

Quella frase la colpì e le ispirò simpatia verso quel ragazzo.

“Allora potresti anche fare carriera in questo posto, ti va una tazza di tè?”

Lo vide annuire e guardare nervosamente la porta dell’ufficio del signor Crouch, incerto se potersi allontanare o meno. Alexandra sorrise gli fece cenno di accomodarsi alla sua scrivania e fece comparire un vassoio con due tazze di tè, i tovaglioli ricamati e i biscottini al burro. Servì il tè e gli disse: “Vedi, Weasley, servire il tè è un’arte. Sono tredici anni che lavoro al Ministero. Nel corso di questi anni sono stata una tirocinante come te, sono diventata l’assistente di una consigliera del Wizengamot e ora sono il capo del suo ufficio di gabinetto. Lo sai perché ho fatto carriera?”

Vide il ragazzo balbettare: “Perché ha lavorato sodo?”

Alexandra sorrise: “Sì, ho lavorato sodo, Weasley, ma soprattutto non ho seguito le orme dei miei genitori. I miei genitori erano famosi Guaritori al San Mungo. Adesso mio padre non c’è più e mia madre vive in Francia con la famiglia di mio fratello, ma al tempo in cui sono uscita da Hogwarts, tutti davano per scontato che avrei frequentato la scuola di Medimagia e sarei diventata una Guaritrice come loro. Hanno smesso di parlarmi perché ho preferito lavorare al Ministero della Magia.”

La osservava con attenzione cercando di fissare nella mente ogni singola parola. “Vedi, se segui le orme dei tuoi genitori, sarai sempre il figlio di qualcuno, non verrai mai visto per il tuo potenziale. Arriva un momento in cui è necessario mostrarsi indipendenti, non so se mi segui…”

“Certo. Sono d’accordo con lei. Mio padre è così fissato con i manufatti dei Babbani che ha sacrificato la carriera e il benessere della famiglia. Io voglio fare esperienza, vedere diversi uffici e fare carriera. So di poter offrire molto al Ministero.”

“Questo è lo spirito giusto, Weasley. Sai chi mi ha aiutato in questi anni?” Indicò con lo sguardo la porta dell’ufficio del signor Crouch. “Bartemius è stato come un padre in questi anni. Mi ha dato un sacco di consigli e aiutato a crescere.” Celò il moto di disgusto che avvertì nel pronunciare quella frase. Se solo Weasley avesse saputo come certi padri trattano i figli…

“E la sua consigliera?” domandò incerto.

“Oh no, è difficile avere come mentore il proprio capo. È molto raro. I capi ti vedono come un possibile rompiscatole e vogliono avere ragione loro. Devi trovare qualcuno che abbia abbastanza esperienza e che non sia coinvolto nel tuo lavoro. Qualcuno che possa darti dei consigli spassionati.”

“Qualcuno come lei?” le domandò.

“Sarebbe un piacere e un onore aiutarti a crescere in questo posto, evitarti dei passi falsi. Ovviamente farai i tuoi errori, è normale, ma se troverai in me la figura del mentore che cerchi, sarò felice di aiutarti.”

“Grazie.”

“Non devi darmi la risposta subito. Pensaci, guardati intorno e cerca la persona che ti ispira più fiducia, quella con cui ti sentiresti libero di parlare delle tue prospettive di carriera senza paura di essere giudicato.” Weasley la guardava sorpreso, mentre rifletteva. Era certa che il suo aspetto giovane, il legame con il signor Crouch, che lui sembrava venerare, la rendessero una candidata accessibile e degna di fiducia. Occorreva dargli tempo. Gli sorrise e disse: “Ora torno in ufficio. Buon lavoro, Weasley, ci vediamo presto.”

Fece scomparire il servizio da tè e si avviò verso gli ascensori. Poteva sentire i pensieri che si agitavano nella mente di quel ragazzo.

Tra il rientro al Ministero e le sere nella dimora dell’Oscuro Signore, i due giorni che erano rimasti per lei e Barty volarono letteralmente. Si trovarono l’ultima sera, prima della partenza di Barty, a condividere il letto in quella casa spoglia e fredda. Accesero il caminetto per scaldare l’ambiente, chiusero le tende di velluto e si infilarono sotto le pesanti coperte di lana. Era il 31 agosto e in quella parte dell’Inghilterra cadeva una pioggia fitta e sottile, come se fosse triste per la loro separazione.

“Non è nemmeno un anno,” le disse Barty, “avrai mie notizie attraverso Codaliscia.”

“Saperti vivo è il conforto più grande. Non vorrei separarmi da te, ma so che questa missione è importante.” Gli si strinse accarezzandogli il petto e disse: “Vedrai, quando l’Oscuro Signore tornerà con i suoi poteri, tutto tornerà come un tempo. Tu sarai il Mangiamorte più importante, il braccio destro dell’Oscuro Signore.” Vide un sorriso farsi largo sul volto di Barty, sembrò assaporare quelle parole e immaginare il futuro che li attendeva.

Barty ribaltò le posizioni e fu su di lei, le alzò la camicia da notte e la sfilò facendola rabbrividire. Le sue mani le accarezzavano il corpo mentre le baciava il collo e scendeva lungo il corpo. Le sfilò gli slip e scese ad accarezzarla e baciarla tra le gambe. Non ricordava nemmeno di poter provare quelle sensazioni, mentre le strappava un sospiro dopo un altro e sembrava tornare a divertirsi.

Da quando Barty era comparso nel suo soggiorno viveva in uno stato di perenne eccitazione. Bastava uno sguardo di lui, un ghigno o un sopracciglio alzato perché dentro di lei si smuovesse qualcosa e le sembrasse di tornare adolescente. Si scioglieva letteralmente e lui si sorprendeva quando la sfiorava tra le gambe perché era sempre pronta o quasi. In fondo, tredici anni erano trascorsi anche per lei, e Salazar sapeva quanto le fosse mancato fare l’amore con Barty.

Barty entrò dentro di lei, con meno foga delle volte precedenti e pensò che si stesse impegnando per lasciarle un bel ricordo prima della loro separazione. La osservava attento e lei faceva altrettanto, cercando di fissare nella mente i lineamenti del volto adulto di Barty. Erano stati separati poco più che adolescenti e si erano ritrovati adulti, ma quella notte le sembrò di scorgere il giovane Barty dietro gli occhi del Mangiamorte che era diventato.

“Sei bellissima,” le sussurrò in un orecchio e fu lei a perdere il controllo per prima, lasciarsi travolgere dall’orgasmo. Barty la seguì poco dopo, ghignando soddisfatto del piacere che le aveva provocato.

La mattina dopo venne svegliata dalle attenzioni di Barty. Avevano dormito tutta la notte abbracciati e completamente nudi ed era stata svegliata da alcune carezze sul fianco. Scattò pensando di essere in ritardo e sentì Barty sussurrarle: “È ancora presto. Non ti lascio andare al Ministero senza averti salutata come si deve…”

Si voltò verso di lui, che la stringeva da dietro e sentiva la sua erezione premere contro di lei. “Resta così,” le sussurrò nell’orecchio mentre entrava dentro di lei. Si sentì avvolta interamente da Barty, come se stesse diventando parte di lui. Barty le sfiorò le labbra con un dito, mentre lei ansimava, lo infilò in bocca e lei lo sentì gemere e fremere di piacere quando iniziò a succhiarlo. Sorrise al pensiero di riuscire a provocargli di nuovo quei brividi di piacere.

Lo sentì uscire, voltarla verso di lui e sussurrarle: “Voglio guardarti mentre vieni.” I suoi affondi si fecero più intensi sopra di lei e si impegnarono entrambi per mantenere il contatto visivo e non perdere nemmeno una piccola espressione di quella loro ultima unione. Barty le strinse i fianchi e Alexandra lo sentì affondare con impeto. Sospirò, afferrandogli le spalle e lasciandosi andare. Raggiunsero l’orgasmo insieme e si ritrovarono sdraiati su quel letto con il fiato corto e l’espressione beata.

“Questo sì che è un modo per iniziare la giornata,” esclamò Alexandra strappando un sorriso a Barty. Si preparò per andare al Ministero della Magia, mentre Barty chiudeva i propri bagagli in vista della partenza. Si congedò dall’Oscuro Signore e da Codaliscia.

“Stai attento,” gli disse, “e tieni a portata di mano la Polisucco.” Barty annuì, la strinse a sé e le disse: “Ti amo, Alex, ti prometto che non ti lascerò sola questa volta.”

“Ti amo anch’io.” Si scambiarono un lungo bacio e poi Alexandra si Smaterializzò diretta al Ministero della Magia: c’era una missione da portare a termine.


	47. Maternità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo la partenza di Barty per la sua misteriosa missione, Alexandra scopre di aspettare un bambino e dovrà conciliare la gravidanza con il compito di controllare il signor Crouch che le ha affidato l'Oscuro Signore.

**Capitolo 47**

* * *

**Maternità**

_Diagon Alley, 14 novembre 1994_

Il Ministero della Magia era sottosopra per via del Torneo Tremaghi. Il sorteggio di Harry Potter come concorrente aveva animato gli spiriti peggio di una scintilla in una botte di Whisky Incendiario. Il giorno prima c’era stata la Pesa delle Bacchette e Potter era diventato ufficialmente uno dei partecipanti.

“Un commento per la Gazzetta del Profeta?”

Alexandra lanciò un’occhiata gelida a Rita Skeeter. Aveva già commesso l’errore di parlarle ai tempi della campagna elettorale del signor Crouch e non aveva alcuna intenzione di ripetere l’esperienza.

“Non sono coinvolta, mi spiace,” disse accelerando il passo.

“Notizie su Bertha Jorkins? Le nostre fonti dicono che era con lei in Albania!” domandò la Skeeter. Quella donna maledetta aveva sempre una domanda di riserva ed era il punto che su cui voleva attaccare. Sapeva che se avesse tirato dritto si sarebbe rimediata un articolo in cui alludevano a qualche segreto da nascondere, mentre se avesse parlato avrebbero travisato le sue parole. Decise di fermarsi.

“Ho trascorso diversi giorni a cercare Bertha, prima di essere richiamata dal Ministero della Magia. Ho allertato gli Auror albanesi e so che stanno lavorando in squadra con il nostro Ministero. Confido che venga ritrovata il prima possibile, ma altro non so. Mi spiace.”

“Lei ha un passato tragico alle spalle. Avrebbe preferito essere lei al posto di Bertha?”

“Se fosse servito ad averla qui, sì, lo avrei preferito,” disse senza alcun timore. “Mi scusi, ma rischio di fare tardi.”

Arrivò nell’ufficio di Dolores trafelata, con il vassoio con il tè e i biscotti e chiuse la porta alle spalle. Posò il vassoio e starnutì in un fazzoletto.

“Mia cara, devi farti vedere. Questo raffreddore non ti abbandona da settimane e non c’è Pozione Ricostituente che ti abbia rimesso in sesto! Potresti essere stata morsa da qualche strana creatura.”

Alexandra pensò all’ipotesi, ma trovava inverosimile che una creatura magica l’avesse morsa: considerata la vita che faceva tra casa e Ministero era altamente improbabile.

“È colpa di questo novembre piovoso. Tutto qui,” disse cercando di sminuire quel malessere che si trascinava da giorni.

“Vai al San Mungo. Ho bisogno di averti in forze. Tra un po’ arriva la prima prova del Torneo Tremaghi e Salazar solo sa se abbiamo bisogno di essere pronti. Chissà quel Potter che cosa combinerà!”

Alexandra si lasciò convincere da Dolores e sospirando andò verso il solo luogo del mondo magico in cui sperava di non dover mai mettere piede.

Sua madre aveva seguito Robert ed Emily in Francia dopo la morte di Edward e una parte di lei soffriva al pensiero che i suoi genitori avessero dedicato tanto tempo della loro vita a qualcosa che non aveva minimamente accusato la loro mancanza e che li aveva rimpiazzati il giorno dopo il loro pensionamento. Sì, forse c’era una sala studio dedicata a loro, ma niente di più.

Si presentò all’accettazione, compilò una serie di moduli e si sentì chiamare: “Alexandra, sei tu? Per Corinna, quanto tempo!” La voce era leggermente cambiata, ma l’accento di Glasgow poteva appartenere a un solo medico: Amos Farnsworth, il primo allievo di suo padre.

“Amos!” esclamò Alexandra, “come stai?”

“Sempre operativo, ma tu? Cosa ti porta da queste parti? Il caro Edward mi raccontava della tua carriera al Ministero della Magia! Quanto mi mancano le nostre chiacchierate!” le fece cenno di seguirlo lungo i corridoi asettici che conosceva fin troppo bene.

“Non credo sia nulla di grave, mi sto trascinando da qualche settimana un po’ di malessere che resiste al Filtro Ricostituente e alla Pozione Corroborante,” disse, “la mia responsabile mi ha chiesto di farmi visitare per escludere qualcosa di strano, tipo il morso di qualche creatura magica.”

“Beh, abbiamo avuto dei casi di morso di Billywig qualche giorno fa. Non è da escludere.” Si fermò davanti il suo ufficio e le disse: “Vieni, ti visito un attimo così sarai tranquilla. Se è Billywig, lo curiamo subito. Non hai avuto episodi di levitazione?”

Alexandra scosse la testa.

“Certo, se prendi la Pozione Ricostituente gli ingredienti potrebbero interferire con il veleno,” ragionò tra sé e sé, “vediamo un po’,” le disse facendole togliere le scarpe e sistemandola sul lettino.

Amos prese la bacchetta, la passò lungo il corpo di lei e le domandò se per caso si sentisse nauseata. Alexandra si domandò come poteva dire ad Amos che era dal 22 giugno 1979 che conviveva con le strette allo stomaco e che il 31 gennaio del 1981 queste erano diventate un perenne senso di nausea.

“Non più del solito,” rispose vagamente. In fondo, era la verità.

Amos sorrise sentenziando: “Non c’è nulla che non vada in te.” Annotava qualcosa su una cartella medica. Alexandra si alzò dal lettino, sollevata dalla certezza di non essere stata punta da qualche strana creatura ed esclamò: “Oh, bene, l’avevo detto alla mia consigliera! È un sollievo.”

Vide il dottor Farnsworth scrutarla attraverso gli occhiali di corno e sorriderle bonario: “Alex, non dovresti stancarti nelle tue condizioni.”

Rimase con una scarpa in mano e l’espressione interrogativa: “Quali condizioni?”

“Mia cara, non dirmi che non ti sei accorta di essere incinta? Sei quasi al terzo mese!” Amos scosse la testa e mandò un dispaccio. “Faccio venire qualcuno da ginecologia che ti spiegherà tutto il percorso.”

“Cosa?” domandò sorpresa. Le tornò in mente la sua dispensa di pozioni: Polisucco, Filtro Ricostituente, Distillato della Morte Vivente, Bevanda della Pace, Pozione Corroborante. Non c’erano i Filtri Anticoncepimento. Non ci aveva nemmeno pensato. Un sorriso le comparve sul viso.

“Congratulazioni, mia cara. Immagino come sarà contento il papà.”

Il discorso venne interrotto dall’arrivo di una Guaritrice del reparto di Ginecologia magica, Sibilla Holmes, che la prese da parte e le spiegò l’iter con le visite e i controlli da effettuare. Le diede anche alcune Pozioni da prendere per combattere quel senso di stanchezza continua che aveva e affrontare al meglio quella nuova fase.

Alexandra uscì dal San Mungo stordita. Si sfiorò il ventre mentre quella consapevolezza si faceva largo in lei. Tornò a casa, approfittando del permesso che le aveva dato Dolores. Aveva bisogno di riflettere. Era da sola, Barty era in missione chissà dove, per chissà quanto tempo, e lei non poteva dire che aspettava un figlio dal marito ufficialmente morto.

Cosa avrebbe potuto dire? Che era stata un’avventura estiva? Ricondurre tutto all’Albania? Le venne la nausea al pensiero dei tizi che avevano incontrato in quei giorni, senza contare che Dolores l’avrebbe spedita ad informare il povero malcapitato. Avrebbe dovuto rimanere sul vago e continuare a lavorare fino all’ultimo, tenendo sotto controllo il signor Crouch.

Si attenne a quella risoluzione per i giorni successivi, alternandosi tra l’Ufficio Applicazione Legge Magica e l’Ufficio Cooperazione Magica Internazionale dove Weasley stava iniziando a dare cenni di cedimento a seguito del comportamento sempre più insolito del signor Crouch.

Verso Natale, Weasley era nel panico. Codaliscia l’aveva informata del fatto che Bartemius stesse iniziando a contrastare la maledizione Imperius e avevano convenuto che fosse più prudente tenerlo in casa. Avrebbe mandato le istruzioni per il suo ufficio via gufo.

“Signora Turner, non so che fare, sono preoccupato!” l’aveva accolta quel ragazzino leggendo il gufo appena arrivato.

“Weasley, stai calmo. Bartemius ha avuto un anno complicato, è normale che alla sua età accusi un po’ di stanchezza. Siamo sotto Natale, sono sicura che dopo un po’ di riposo tornerà come prima!”

“Ma l’Ufficio come va avanti, nel frattempo?”

“È la tua grande occasione, Weasley. Dimostra che sei pronto per un ruolo di responsabilità. Crouch ti manderà le istruzioni, seguile, tienilo informato di quanto accade. Se vuoi, posso darti una mano.”

“Sì, grazie! Ad esempio, il signor Crouch dovrebbe presenziare al Ballo del Ceppo ad Hogwarts la notte di Natale. Cosa faccio?”

“Lui ti ha detto qualcosa in merito?”

“Di sostituirlo.”

“Sostituiscilo e non far sfigurare il Ministero della Magia. Giocati bene le tue carte, Weasley e Fudge potrebbe notarti!” gli disse prima di andare via. Si voltò a guardarlo mentre girava l’angolo per andare agli ascensori e lo vide sorridere tra sé e sé. Scosse la testa pensando a quanto fosse semplice manipolare i ragazzini ingenui.

La pancia iniziò a crescerle con il passare dei mesi. Riusciva a svolgere gran parte dei suoi compiti, ma alcuni le risultavano più difficoltosi del solito. A volte, si sentiva terribilmente affaticata dopo poco sforzo.

A febbraio, tuttavia, Percy Weasley era così terrorizzato dall’idea di sostituire il signor Crouch come giudice del Torneo Tremaghi che le chiese di accompagnarlo per assistere alla seconda prova. Presero una Passaporta e arrivarono ad Hogsmeade dove trovarono una carrozza che li avrebbe condotti al castello.

“È così strano tornare qui dopo tanti anni,” esclamò rivedendo quei luoghi che le erano familiari. Vide Mielandia, dove insieme a Barty e Regulus faceva incetta di dolci, e Scrivenshaft con le sue Piume d’Aquila e le pergamene.

“Sì, è commovente,” balbettò Percy, più pallido del solito.

“Coraggio, Weasley, rappresenti il Ministero della Magia. Bartemius sarebbe orgoglioso di vedere il suo assistente all’altezza di un compito tanto importante. È un gesto di fiducia non indifferente.”

Lo sentì deglutire e sospirare.

Arrivarono sulle rive del Lago Nero. Alexandra stava dietro Percy per non incontrare lo sguardo di Karkaroff e di Severus. Notò il loro nervosismo e si augurò di non essere fermata da nessuno dei due. La sola vista di quei due traditori le dava la nausea.

“Turner!” Una voce burbera la fece sobbalzare. Conosceva fin troppo bene quel timbro, il solo in grado di provocarle brividi di terrore in ogni parte del corpo. Chiuse la mente e cercò di essere calma. Si sfiorò la pancia, in un gesto che aveva iniziato a fare ogni volta che sentiva il bisogno di avere un contatto con suo figlio.

“Moody…” lo salutò, “le piace l’insegnamento?” Cercò di essere vaga, dicendosi che era in pensione, che non era più un Auror del Ministero della Magia.

“È interessante vedere come ragionano i giovani, prima che vengano corrotti dal male.”

Quell’uomo aveva la capacità di farla sentire sempre a disagio. Non era tanto il naso a metà, che gli aveva regalato Evan Rosier prima di morire, o le sue orribili protesi, ma il pensiero che lui riuscisse a leggere dentro le persone.

“Quella?” domandò notando la pancia. L’occhio azzurro di Moody tremò leggermente e Alexandra si domandò se quell’uomo fosse un sentimentale sotto quella corazza. Sorrise.

“Oh, è qualcosa di inaspettato. Insomma, il padre è in viaggio. Spero che torni prima della nascita.”

“Finito di uscire con i Mangiamorte?” le domandò brusco, facendola innervosire.

Gli lanciò un’occhiata torva. “Non sono affari suoi con chi esco, Moody.”

Sentì un grugnito come risposta e lo vide allontanarsi mentre le diceva: “Congratulazioni!”

Alexandra scosse la testa e tornò a concentrarsi sul giovane Percy. In un modo o nell’altro i campioni di Hogwarts erano riusciti a cavarsela e Alexandra si godette la vista di Karkaroff arrabbiato. A breve, il punteggio del campione di Durmstrang sarebbe stato l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri, l’Oscuro Signore l’avrebbe punito per il modo indegno in cui aveva venduto gli altri Mangiamorte a Bartemius Crouch in cambio di un accordo.

Chiuse gli occhi e sfiorò di nuovo la pancia. Respirò profondamente cercando di calmarsi, nonostante la vista di Piton e Karkaroff e l’agitazione per l’incontro con Moody.

“Weasley, se abbiamo finito qui, torniamo al Ministero,” esclamò stanca dalla lunga giornata fuori. Percy annuì e la seguì di nuovo fino ad Hogsmeade per poi riprendere la Passaporta e tornare in ufficio. Si congedò da lui dicendogli: “Sei stato bravo. Bartemius sarebbe fiero di te.” Il ragazzo prese un po’ di colore, sorrise imbarazzato e tornò alla sua scrivania.

Domenica ventisei febbraio 1995 Alexandra si trovò Barty nel soggiorno di casa per la seconda volta. La guardò sorpreso e le disse: “Ho pochissimo tempo. Volevo dirti che ho saputo.” Le sfiorò la pancia e disse: “È meraviglioso!”

Nel momento in cui Barty toccò la sua pancia, Alexandra avvertì il bambino muoversi e dare un colpo. Barty alzò lo sguardo verso di lei, sorpreso.

“Al San Mungo mi hanno detto che è normale, che è il bambino che riconosce la magia del padre,” gli spiegò. Barty sorrise, le baciò e la strinse a sé accarezzandole nuovamente la pancia. Alexandra sentì la mano di lui tremante per l’emozione.

“Sarà un maschietto,” gli disse.

Barty la guardò per un istante con gli occhi di nuovo luminosi e il volto sorridente. Si incupì subito dopo: “Non so se riuscirò a tornare in tempo per la nascita.” Forse stava calcolando i tempi. “Qualsiasi cosa succeda, promettimi che non lo chiamerai Bartemius. Dobbiamo spezzare la maledizione di questo nome.”

Ecco che cosa lo angustiava. No, non gli avrebbe mai dato un nome che entrambi consideravano carico di dolore. Annuì afferrando la mano di Barty: “Te lo prometto.”

“Chiamalo Orion, come il guerriero del cielo,” le propose Barty. Alexandra sorrise per la scelta di quel nome, quello del suo padrino. “Come il padre di Regulus?”

“Orion Regulus Crouch,” disse Barty. Alexandra lo avrebbe chiamato solo Regulus Crouch per unire gli uomini che aveva amato, ma sapeva a cosa sarebbe andato incontro quel bambino. Chiamarlo Orion sarebbe stato più saggio. Sorrise: “Mi piace. Cerca di tornare, noi ti aspettiamo.”

Attirò Barty verso di sé e lo baciò, con passione, sentendo il bisogno di averlo vicino, di sentire di nuovo il suo corpo contro il suo. Gli slacciò la veste da mago e Barty le domandò incerto: “Ma puoi?”

“Certo che posso, basta fare un po’ di attenzione,” gli disse mentre scendeva a baciargli il collo. Sentiva Barty fremere sotto le sue labbra e la cosa la divertì. Scese lungo il petto, con una lunga serie di baci, fino all’attaccatura dei pantaloni. Li sbottonò e iniziò a massaggiarlo. Barty sospirò e le bloccò la mano: “Se continui così non resterà niente per te,” le disse con un ghigno divertito sul volto. Alexandra si sciolse i nodi della veste da strega e la lasciò scivolare per terra.

Barty la prese in braccio e la portò in camera da letto, stando attento a non schiacciarle la pancia entrò lentamente dentro di lei. Gli affondi lenti divennero poi più sostenuti, mentre Barty la stringeva e la baciava. Le baciò la fronte, il profilo del naso e le labbra e il collo.

Le sussurrò nell’orecchio: “Sei bellissima,” mentre si lasciava andare e Alexandra guardava i capelli color paglia di Barty su cui iniziava a spuntare qualche filo grigio, il viso con le lentiggini che stavano tornando e gli occhi marroni che la cercavano, le labbra sottili contorte nel tentativo di trattenere il piacere. Non chiuse gli occhi, trattenne ogni singolo istante di quel momento, godendosi un meraviglioso orgasmo che arrivò in contemporanea con quello di Barty.

Barty si abbandonò al suo fianco ed esclamò: “Wow!” Le diede un bacio e si mise a fissare il soffitto, come lei, aspettando che il respiro tornasse regolare, prima di rivestirsi e tornare alla sua missione. Si salutarono con un bacio appassionato e poi Barty si Smaterializzò lasciandola – di nuovo – nella solitudine della sua casa.

I mesi successivi furono molto impegnativi. La gravidanza non dava alcun problema secondo i Guaritori, il bambino cresceva secondo le previsioni ma lei si stancava sempre più facilmente per il peso che la sua schiena doveva sostenere. Al Ministero le avevano detto di stare a casa, ma non aveva alcuna voglia di restare a casa da sola. Aveva bisogno di controllare il signor Crouch, dopo le ultime notizie giunte da Codaliscia. Un paio di volte aveva tentato di fuggire e lo avevano recuperato per un soffio. L’effetto dell’Imperius era sempre più debole e Alexandra aveva paura che chiedesse aiuto nelle sue lettere che inviava a Weasley. Si era offerta di aiutare Percy a gestire la corrispondenza, sgravandolo di un compito che a lui richiedeva molto tempo e dando modo a lei di far sparire eventuali messaggi ambigui.

Weasley stava prendendo gusto a gestire l’ufficio al posto del titolare e andava in giro così tronfio da non sospettare minimamente che ogni suo movimento era controllato e diretto da qualcun altro. Era persino più semplice che con Dolores Umbridge.

Con l’avvicinarsi della data del parto le cose iniziarono a complicarsi. La Umbridge sembrava seccata dal tempo che Alexandra trascorreva nell’Ufficio Cooperazione Magica Internazionale e benché le avesse venduto la storia che il signor Crouch sarebbe stato riconoscente per il favore fatto in quel momento di difficoltà, Dolores non voleva sentirne di rinunciare alla sua storica assistente che, peraltro, presto avrebbe partorito e si sarebbe dovuta assentare necessariamente.

Così, Alexandra fu costretta a cercare di conciliare il tutto: la mattina entrava molto presto al Ministero, passava dall’ufficio di Crouch, controllava la corrispondenza e faceva trovare le istruzioni pronte a Percy, poi tornava nel suo ufficio e iniziava la giornata con Dolores, trascorrendo la pausa pranzo e il dopo lavoro a dare consigli a Percy su come impostare il lavoro per il giorno dopo. Appena arrivava a casa, scriveva a Codaliscia.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo a fine maggio quando, allo scadere del nono mese, Codaliscia la informò che Bartemius era morto. Finalmente poteva disinteressarsi di quel ragazzino presuntuoso e tornare a concentrarsi sul suo lavoro e, soprattutto, sulla nascita imminente del piccolo Orion.

Codaliscia l’aveva informata del fatto che la missione di Barty sembrava procedere secondo i piani e Alexandra in quell’ultimo mese si ricordò di dover comprare qualcosa per il bambino e decorare quella che sarebbe diventata la sua cameretta.

I giorni passavano, il mese di giugno aveva superato la metà, ma Orion sembrava non avere alcuna intenzione di nascere. I Guaritori le consigliavano di camminare molto per indurre il parto e di parlare con il bambino. Si ritrovava quindi a girare per casa improvvisando monologhi sul fatto che Orion non potesse pensare di aspettare il ritorno di Barty e che dovesse decidersi a nascere.

La sera della terza prova del Torneo Tremaghi, mentre Alexandra ascoltava la diretta su Radio Strega Network, si ruppero le acque. Prese la borsa che aveva preparato da circa un mese e si precipitò al San Mungo via Polvere Volante. Arrivò con una spiacevole sensazione di cenere incollata tra le gambe che fece spaventare le infermiere che la accolsero.

“Mi si sono rotte le acque,” disse e si lasciò accompagnare nella sala dedicata al travaglio. La stesero su un lettino mentre sentiva le urla delle partorienti e il chiacchiericcio delle neomamme. I papà camminavano nervosamente lungo i corridoi e lei si accarezzò la pancia pensando a quanto sarebbe stato bello avere Barty accanto. Una radio in sottofondo trasmetteva la cronaca del Torneo Tremaghi.

“Speriamo che vincano i campioni di Hogwarts,” disse un’infermiera ad un’altra.

“Sì, ma che strano quel Potter, no?” domandò la collega.

“Povero ragazzo, capitano tutte a lui.”

Alexandra chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sugli esercizi e sulla respirazione.

Il Marchio Nero iniziò a bruciare sotto l’incantesimo che lo nascondeva. Forse la missione stava avendo successo. Inspirava ed espirava, ritmicamente. Il Marchio Nero tornò a bruciare come un tempo. Strinse forte il lenzuolo per trattenere un urlo di dolore: il Signore Oscuro era tornato e stava chiamando a sé i suoi Mangiamorte. Le contrazioni erano diventate forti.

Un’infermiera la controllò e scosse la testa: “Non è ancora dilatato abbastanza. Continua con la respirazione.”

Alexandra continuò gli esercizi. “È tornato, Orion, è tornato. Adesso arriva anche papà,” mormorò sottovoce, “forza, Orion, ti stiamo aspettando.” Inspirò ed espirò. Ancora, e ancora. Le contrazioni diventavano sempre più frequenti e non riusciva a trattenere il dolore. Le infermiere la caricarono su una barella e la portarono in sala parto.

La dottoressa Holmes le sorrise: “Forza, Turner, ci siamo quasi. Un ultimo sforzo. Adesso si tratta di spingere.” Obbedì, usando tutta la forza che le era rimasta, continuando a inspirare ed espirare, aggrappandosi al lettino e cercando di spingere seguendo la voce della sua dottoressa. Tutto quel dolore poi scomparve nell’istante in cui sentì il pianto di Orion. Era scossa, sudata e appicicaticcia, ma quando aprì gli occhi e vide in controluce la sagoma della dottoressa che teneva in braccio il suo bambino fu invasa dalla gioia.

Le infermiere presero il bambino, lo lavarono, lo fasciarono per bene e glielo misero in braccio.

Nell’istante in cui la testa di Orion si posò sul suo braccio, Alexandra capì di essersi innamorata perdutamente di un’altra persona dopo Barty. Era piccolo, delicato e aveva un profumo meraviglioso. Proprio come lei, anche lui era stropicciato e sconvolto da quell’esperienza.

“Sei stato bravissimo, Orion,” gli disse sottovoce.

Un’infermiera le prese il bambino. Le spiegò che l’avrebbero vestito e gliel’avrebbero portato in stanza, in modo da darle il tempo di sistemarsi.

“Come si chiama?”

“Orion Regulus Crouch,” disse. L’infermiera la guardò perplessa: “Oh, quindi alla fine Bartemius si è rifatto una vita.” Alexandra sospirò, abbandonandosi sul cuscino. “Il figlio. Sono la moglie del figlio.”

“Aveva un figlio?” si domandarono le infermiere. Una di loro scrollò le spalle. Le sembrò incredibile che la tragedia della sua vita potesse essere liquidata da una scrollata di spalle di un’altra persona. Era così stanca. Vide che annotarono sulla cartella senza fare altre domande.

Tornò nella sua stanza, si lavò con molta difficoltà e si cambiò. Si era appena stesa sul letto, con un senso di vuoto dentro di sé. Pensò che si trattasse del fatto che Orion e tutti quei liquidi non ci fossero più quando vide entrare in stanza il Dottor Farnsworth, la Dottoressa Holmes e il nuovo Direttore del San Mungo.

“Alexandra, dobbiamo farti qualche domanda,” esordì Amos. Immaginava già cosa le avrebbero chiesto. Bartemius era morto e poteva rivelare tutto il suo inganno.

“Sul modulo hai dichiarato che il padre è Barty Crouch Jr, ma è morto il 9 Gennaio 1983.”

La radio annunciò un’edizione straordinaria del notiziario.

_“Interrompiamo le trasmissioni per un’edizione straordinaria. Il Torneo Tremaghi si è concluso con la tragica morte di Cedric Diggory, uno dei Campioni di Hogwarts, il ferimento di Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour e Viktor Krum. Pare che dietro il sabotaggio dell’ultima prova ci fosse il folle Mangiamorte Barty Crouch Jr, figlio del Capo dell’Ufficio per la Cooperazione Magica Internazionale, Bartemius Crouch. Barty Crouch Jr è stato catturato dal Ministero e sottoposto al bacio del Dissennatore su ordine del Ministro della Magia in persona.”_

Alexandra chiuse gli occhi e non ebbe la forza di trattenere le lacrime. Strinse il lenzuolo e avrebbe perso i sensi se il dolore non fosse stato così forte da tenerla sveglia.

“Come avete sentito, mio marito è vivo ed è il padre del bambino.”

Allungò la mano sul comodino accanto al letto dove c’era una scatola di lacca nera con decorazioni argentee, la porse al dottor Farnsworth con la mano tremante. Vide che la apriva ed estraeva l’albero genealogico dei Crouch da cui si vedeva che Barty era sposato con lei, da loro era spuntato un ramo che portava ad Orion.

“Ci dispiace, Alex, capisci che dovevamo verificare…” le disse preoccupato.

Arrivò l’infermiera con una culla che conteneva il fagottino di Orion, vide la situazione e domandò: “Torno più tardi?”

Alexandra scosse la testa, guardò il dottor Farnsworth e disse: “Amos, ho bisogno di mandare un gufo urgente al Ministro Fudge.”


	48. Visite inattese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distrutta per le condizioni di Barty e provata dal parto, Alexandra riceve una serie di visite da personalità magiche inaspettate: il ministro Fudge, Albus Silente, Lord Voldemort

**Capitolo 48**

* * *

**Visite inattese**

_Diagon Alley 24 giugno 1995_

_“Caro Cornelius,_

_dopo tutti questi anni di onorato e fedele servizio al Ministero della Magia, mi trovo costretta a chiederti un favore personale. Lascia che il corpo di mio marito venga trasferito a casa. Me ne prenderò cura personalmente, non può più essere pericoloso per nessuno._

_Ti chiedo di avere compassione di una povera vedova e lasciarmi almeno un corpo su cui piangere._

_Alexandra Turner.”_

Rilesse la lettera e la affidò al Dottor Farnsworth.

Alexandra pensò che questa volta non avrebbe permesso che le portassero via il corpo di Barty. Guardò Orion che si muoveva nella culla lamentandosi, lo prese in braccio e gli posò un bacio sulla testa coperta da fini capelli color castani. Sussurrò sottovoce: “Orion, vedrai, papà tornerà a casa. Ti prometto che lo vedrai.”

Un’infermiera si affacciò dalla porta e le suggerì: “Lo provi ad allattare.” La vide avvicinarsi per aiutarla a slacciare la camicia da notte e insegnarle come posizionare il bambino. Ci volle un po’ per capire come funzionasse il tutto, ma poi Alexandra sentì Orion tirare e fu una sensazione del tutto nuova e strana.

In quella stanza cadde una specie di silenzio, erano solo lei e Orion e, mentre lo osservava attaccato al seno, iniziò a realizzare quanto era accaduto a Barty. Si sentiva stremata dal parto e dall’allattamento ed era terrorizzata dalla prospettiva di dover vedere Barty dopo il bacio del Dissennatore. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di farsi forza e non piangere.

Prese una serie di Pozioni Ricostituenti e firmò ogni modulo possibile per poter essere dimessa il giorno dopo. Voleva tornare a casa, uscire da quel posto infernale, pieno di donne e bambini che urlavano e che le facevano venire in mente i Dissennatori che popolavano le sue notti.

Le infermiere insistevano perché restasse un’altra notte al San Mungo, ma lei aveva bisogno di trovare Fudge e avere una risposta certa da lui. Aveva bisogno di trovare Barty. Il dottor Farnsworth e la dottoressa Holmes le avevano negato le dimissioni.

“È un miracolo che tu sia ancora in piedi, Turner. Devi riposare,” le avevano detto controllando la sua cartella medica.

Così, si era trovata sul suo letto di ospedale a dondolare meccanicamente avanti e indietro, cullando Orion, mentre sussurrava tra sé e sé come una litania: “Cornelius. Devo trovare Cornelius.” Chiese ripetutamente se fosse arrivata della posta per lei ed ogni volta le infermiere scuotevano la testa desolate.

Verso sera, mentre stava pensando di doversi calmare per evitare di finire internata in qualche reparto per malati di mente, vide la bombetta verde di Cornelius spuntare dalla porta della sua stanza.

“Non sono riuscito a liberarmi prima e volevo parlarti di persona,” le disse entrando. Guardò velocemente Orion e le domandò: “È questo il figlio di Crouch?”

Alexandra annuì.

“Perché non ci hai detto che era vivo?” le domandò Fudge visibilmente preoccupato. “Insomma, una persona mentalmente instabile come lui? Ti ha minacciata? Ti ha violentata?” le domandò avvicinando una sedia al suo letto.

Alexandra scosse la testa. “No. L’ho trovato nel mio soggiorno quando sono rientrata dall’Albania. Ero così scossa dalla scomparsa di Bertha e poi ho scoperto che lui era ancora vivo. Mi ha detto che era venuto a salutarmi, che sarebbe dovuto partire per una missione e che dopo avremmo potuto stare insieme. Dieci anni, Cornelius, per dieci anni ho cenato a Natale da Bartemius e lui era lì, costretto a guardarmi cenare con suo padre, senza potermi dire una parola e io che tornavo ogni anno in quella casa perché sentivo ancora il suo profumo.” Trattenne un singhiozzo e afferrò la mano grassoccia del Ministro.

“La storia di Silente è vera?” le domandò Cornelius.

“Quale storia? Io non so niente della missione di Barty. Non so cosa avesse in testa. Ero così felice che fosse vivo, speravo che avremmo potuto riaprire il processo e riabilitarlo.”

Sentì la mano di Fudge staccarsi dalla sua presa e darle una delicata pacca sulla spalla. Le rivolse un sorriso bonario, come a volerla consolare: “Coraggio Turner. Abbiamo bisogno di averti in forze. Dolores non mi perdonerà se le faccio crollare la sua assistente.”

“Potrò avere il suo corpo?” domandò Alexandra.

“Sì, certo, sei la sua famiglia. Purtroppo, non vivono a lungo, ma avrai un po’ di tempo per dirgli addio.”

“Grazie, Cornelius, non lo dimenticherò.”

Fudge annuì dolorante. “Avremo la Gazzetta del Profeta contro, Silente vuole prendere il controllo del Ministero. Voglio farci precipitare nel baratro del terrore. Non dobbiamo permetterlo.”

Alexandra annuì, sancendo quello che più che un accordo personale era un’alleanza politica tra Dolores Umbridge e Cornelius Fudge.

Si congedò dicendole: “Si trova nel reparto dei lungodegenti. Ho già dato disposizioni di trasportarlo a casa tua quando ti dimetteranno. Prenditi tutto il tempo per rimetterti in forze, perché ne avrai bisogno. Io torno al Ministero.”

Cornelius si soffermò a guardare la culla accanto al letto, che prima aveva appena degnato di uno sguardo, e le disse: “A proposito, congratulazioni, è un bel bambino. Spero che abbia preso il carattere dei Turner e non quello dei Crouch.” Cornelius le sorrise come se fosse un vecchio zio che le stava facendo visita. Infilò nuovamente la bombetta verde e andò via chiudendo la porta della stanza alle sue spalle.

Le sembrò di tornare a respirare.

Barty era ancora vivo, messo male, senza l’anima e senza possibilità di tornare come prima, ma vivo. Non sapeva quanto sarebbe riuscito a vivere, ma se fosse esistita una pozione o un incantesimo in grado di porre un freno alla Morte, lo avrebbe scoperto. Vide Orion svegliarsi e muoversi nella culla, si sporse per prenderlo e lo cullò sentendosi più leggera.

Aveva avuto talmente tanta paura di perdere di nuovo Barty che persino la prospettiva di averlo incosciente le sembrava un passo avanti rispetto al passato. Non doveva pensare ai progetti fatti con lui nei pochi giorni in cui si erano amati, alla prospettiva di avere un altro bambino e di tornare ad amarsi come un tempo. Avrebbe dovuto scacciare dalla mente il ricordo di quando si era addormentata tra le sue braccia sentendo il petto di Barty contro la sua schiena, mentre la stringeva a sé. Non doveva nemmeno pensare a quando era stata svegliata da un sussulto di Barty nel sonno e lo aveva visto agitarsi, in preda a chissà quali incubi, senza che lei potesse far nulla per tranquillizzarlo.

Se la sua mente si fosse soffermata su uno solo di quei pensieri, sarebbe crollata, lo sapeva, e non poteva permettersi di farlo. Non ora che aveva Orion a cui badare. L’Oscuro Signore era tornato e presto la guerra sarebbe ricominciata. Doveva portare a termine la missione di Barty. Così, si concentrava sul solo pensiero confortante: l’idea che lui sarebbe tornato a casa, in qualche modo. Il resto erano dettagli irrilevanti, soprattutto quando passi undici anni a piangere perché non hai nemmeno una tomba su cui recarti.

Le manine di Orion si agitarono sul suo petto e lo vide muovere la testa. Probabilmente aveva di nuovo fame. Trascorse la sera e la notte ad occuparsi di Orion e riposarsi. Dormirono molto, svegliandosi solo per i bisogni fisiologici: mangiare, andare in bagno, lavarsi. Tutto il resto poteva attendere.

La mattina successiva, tuttavia, Alexandra ricevette una visita inaspettata e, per certi versi, sorprendente. Albus Silente in persona aveva fatto capolino dalla porta della sua stanza, la stessa da cui la sera prima aveva visto sbucare il Ministro della Magia in persona.

“Ho saputo la notizia e ho voluto accertarmene di persona,” le disse entrando.

Silente aveva sempre emanato un’energia frizzante e bonaria, come se tutti i problemi del mondo potessero svanire con un movimento della sua bacchetta. Nel corso degli anni, però, Alexandra aveva imparato a non fidarsi del vecchio preside e probabilmente era incuriosito dal fatto che Barty avesse lasciato un erede.

“È uguale al suo papà, ma credo che avrà il temperamento della mamma,” le disse sorridendole, “congratulazioni.”

“Grazie, professore.” Non riusciva a fare a meno di rivolgersi a lui in quel modo, nonostante gli anni trascorsi fuori Hogwarts.

“Fudge mi ha informato che ti occuperai di Barty. Come ebbi modo di dirti molti anni fa, l’amore e il tempo sono la cura più formidabile per sanare le ferite che ci portiamo.”

“Possono restituire anche l’anima a Barty?” domandò.

Silente le rivolse un sorriso indulgente e si sentì di nuovo una sciocca studentessa. “Oh, no, non c’è rimedio al bacio del Dissennatore. Tuttavia, sono venuto a chiederti un favore.”

“Un favore? Io?” domandò incredula.

“Sì, vedi, il signor Crouch durante gli incidenti della finale della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, ha licenziato la sua elfa domestica.”

“Winky è stata licenziata? Oh, povera…”

“Ho sempre saputo che al di là della tua formazione, hai conservato un animo gentile,” le disse sorridendo, “Winky adesso lavora ad Hogwarts, ma è molto triste per la sorte dei Crouch. Pensi che possa esserti di aiuto? Potrebbe aiutarla a superare il trauma. Credo che riuscirà a conciliare due lavori. A differenza del suo amico Dobby non vuole essere pagata.”

“Dobby è stato licenziato? Ma cosa sta succedendo?”

“Conosci Dobby?”

“È l’elfo domestico dei Malfoy, giusto? Durante le feste lo si vedeva in giro per Grimmauld Place a portare i regali di Lucius a Narcissa, anche durante le estati nel Wiltshire. Kreacher sta bene?”

Silente annuì: “Sì, Kreacher sta bene. Mi sorprende la tua memoria.”

“Regulus ed io ci divertivamo a spiare gli elfi domestici e fare gli scherzi. A volte si confidavano le voci delle loro famiglie e noi scoprivamo cose che da bambini non avremmo potuto sapere,” ricordò.

Le sembrava che il mondo fosse cambiato completamente dai tempi spensierati in cui lei e Regulus si divertivano tra i prati della residenza estiva dei Black o lungo i corridoi di Grimmauld Place. Guardò Silente e gli disse: “Lui si chiama Orion Regulus Crouch.”

“Come il tuo padrino e il vostro amico. Molto commovente. Bartemius sarà furioso,” ridacchiò tra sé e sé. “Molto bene, signorina Turner, o forse dovrei dire signora Crouch, avviserò Winky di tenersi pronta. Quando la dimetteranno e tornerà a casa, Winky la raggiungerà.”

“Abito sopra la gelateria di Florian Fortescue.”

“Che profumi deliziosi che sentirà al mattino!” esclamò prima di andar via fischiettando.

Alexandra ebbe la sensazione che Silente sapesse dove lei abitasse e si domandò se volesse mandarle Winky per controllarla. Guardò Orion e ripensò alla sua Tocky in Francia con sua madre e la famiglia di Robert, e si disse che non era proprio nelle condizioni di rifiutare un simile aiuto. Come avrebbe potuto fare un simile torto a Winky? Era sempre stata gentile con lei e in quegli anni era stata lei a convincere il signor Crouch a ospitarla a Natale perché Barty potesse vederla almeno una volta l’anno. Non riusciva ad immaginare un affetto tanto simile a quello di Evelyn. Forse la mamma di Barty aveva dato come ultimo ordine quello di prendersi cura del figlio. Sentì una fitta al cuore al pensiero di quanto Evelyn sarebbe stata felice di conoscere Orion.

Passarono pochi minuti e venne scossa dal rumore della Materializzazione: Winky era comparsa nella stanza in lacrime. “Signorina Turner, signorina Turner! Lei buona! Tanto buona!”

Cercò di zittirla: “Per favore, Winky! Non lo svegliare!” Le fece cenno di avvicinarsi e le mostrò il piccolo Orion.

“Assomiglia tanto a padron Barty!” esclamò meravigliata. Alexandra annuì. Adesso aveva un’aiutante e avrebbe potuto cambiarsi. “Mi aspetti qui con Orion? Vado un attimo in bagno a cambiarmi e poi andiamo a trovare Barty. Ti va?”

Winky scoppiò a piangere.

“Winky, ti prego, non piangere! Un po’ di contegno!”

Si fece una doccia veloce, si cambiò e riuscì a indossare una camicia da notte e una vestaglia. Prese Orion in braccio e Winky per mano e disse: “Cornelius mi ha detto che si trova al reparto dei lungodegenti, chissà se ce lo fanno vedere.”

I corridoi del reparto maternità del San Mungo erano affollati di visitatori e futuri papà in preda a crisi d’ansia. Winky le lanciò un’occhiata triste e Alexandra comprese che si stava sforzando di non piangere. Le disse sottovoce: “Lo so, Winky, fa male. Coraggio.” Salirono di due piani e la folla si diradava con l’aggravarsi delle condizioni dei pazienti. Arrivarono al quarto piano, dove erano ricoverati i pazienti cronici.

Una Guaritrice le osservò arrivare, guardò la cartella dei pazienti e domandò: “Crouch, vero?” Alexandra annuì e seguì l’infermiera.

Su un letto trovò Barty steso e sembrava che dormisse.

“Non si risveglierà, resterà sempre così e non è cosciente. Non può esserlo senza l’anima. Il suo corpo, però, sente tutti gli stimoli. Dovrete essere voi a muoverlo, nutrirlo e lavarlo. Spesso i corpi si annoiano e decidono di morire, ma se siete fortunate, riuscirete a tenerlo in vita per un paio di mesi.”

“Un paio di mesi?” domandò Alexandra.

“È troppo? Può rimanere qui. Dopo tutto il casino che ha combinato, lo capirei! Lasciarti con un bambino e farsi baciare da un Dissennatore! Per le ossa di San Mungo, deve essere pazzo!”

“Il padrone non è cattivo! Padron Barty era buono!” esclamò Winky. Alexandra fu commossa dall’energia che Winky impiegò per difendere Barty da quei commenti inopportuni.

“Winky, stai calma, per favore,” continuò guardando l’infermiera: “È che speravo di avere più tempo.” Congedò l’infermiera e chiese a Winky di prendere una sedia e avvicinarla al letto. Aveva Orion in braccio e pensò che se il corpo di Barty percepiva gli stimoli, forse qualche parte di lui avrebbe registrato la loro presenza. Silente le aveva detto che l’amore poteva fare grandi cose e forse il loro amore sarebbe riuscito a farli stare insieme, anche in quel modo folle.

Scostò alcuni capelli dalla fronte, come faceva sempre quando erano a letto insieme e gli disse: “Ehi, c’è qualcuno che vuole conoscere il suo papà.”

Orion si stava agitando e lei si sedette sulla sedia che le aveva portato Winky. Cullò il bambino e gli disse: “Orion, ti presento il tuo papà. Ti assomiglia tanto e un giorno anche tu diventerai un mago brillante come lui.” Afferrò la mano di Barty e avvicinò Orion e le venne da piangere quando Orion strinse nel suo pugnetto minuscolo l’indice di Barty. “Orion, la senti la magia di papà?”

Orion si agitò, reclamando a gran voce di voler mangiare. Alexandra lo attaccò al seno e continuò a parlare con Barty, come se lui potesse sentire. In fondo, aveva passato tredici anni a fare discorsi ad alta voce davanti le foto di Barty e Regulus, non vedeva perché non potesse farle davanti al corpo (solo incosciente) di Barty. Era sempre un passo in avanti rispetto al niente di prima.

“La vuoi sapere l’ultima?” gli disse, come se lui potesse risponderle, “Tuo padre aveva liberato Winky. La poveretta è distrutta. Silente l’ha assunta ad Hogwarts e le permette di venire a casa per aiutarci. Immagino ti farà piacere. Ti è molto affezionata. Credo che sia l’essere che ti ama di più dopo me e Orion.”

“Signorina Turner è così buona!” esclamò Winky.

“Winky, giusto per la cronaca, io e Barty ci eravamo sposati. Sarei la signora Crouch.”

“Oh, perdono! Padrona Crouch! Winky non è degna! Winky elfa cattiva!” Iniziò a darsi pugni sulla testa e piangere, facendo agitare Orion. “Per favore, Winky, spaventi Orion e disturbi gli altri pazienti!” Guardò Barty e gli disse: “Ci vediamo domani, forse riusciamo a tornare a casa.” Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte e tornò in stanza con Orion e Winky. Era ancora molto stanca e per quanto non volesse lasciare Barty, temeva che affaticarsi avrebbe rallentato le dimissioni.

Winky al suo fianco piangeva e singhiozzata. “Coraggio Winky, se avessi passato tredici anni a pensare che fosse morto e non avessi nemmeno una tomba su cui piangere, ti sentiresti fortunata adesso.”

“La padrona è troppo buona! Winky non poteva dire i segreti di padron Crouch… Winky voleva dire alla padrona che padron Barty era vivo, ma la magia era forte! Winky non poteva!”

“Lo so, Winky. La colpa è sempre stata di Bartemius. Fin dall’inizio. Credo che ora sia troppo tardi per rivangare il passato. Andiamo.” Si trascinò verso la stanza al secondo piano dove, accanto al Reparto Malattie Magiche, era stato allestito un piccolo reparto maternità. Si sentiva ancora molto debole, stanca ed ebbe paura di non avere le forze necessarie per prendersi cura di Barty e Orion da sola. Non aveva la benché minima idea di come si crescesse un figlio e nemmeno di come ci si prendesse cura di una persona che era stata baciata da un Dissennatore. L’aiuto di Winky sarebbe stato sufficiente?

Dopo tre giorni di ricovero venne dimessa e gli infermieri del San Mungo l’aiutarono a rientrare a casa.

Aveva immaginato di dover trascorrere i primi tempi da sola con il piccolo Orion, perché Barty le aveva detto che la sua missione sarebbe durata circa un anno, pertanto la sua casa era pronta per Orion ma non per Barty ridotto in quelle condizioni.

Sapeva perfettamente che era un gesto insano, che avrebbe sofferto terribilmente a vedere Barty giacere immobile, ma come poteva lasciarlo da solo in quel reparto del San Mungo e andare avanti con la sua vita come se nulla fosse? Come poteva Orion crescere senza nemmeno vedere cosa avevano fatto al suo papà? Non aveva idea di quanto sarebbe rimasto da vivere a Barty, ma era determinata a trascorrere accanto a lui il poco tempo che restava.

Separò il loro letto trasformandolo in due letti singoli. I Guaritori le avevano spiegato come prepararlo e gli esercizi che lei e Winky avrebbero dovuto far fare al corpo di Barty per evitare i danni al sistema muscolare. Le diedero una serie di Pozioni e le ricette per replicarle grazie ai privilegi del suo cognome.

Nella stessa stanza portò la culla di Orion che i primi tempi avrebbe avuto bisogno di lei costantemente. Nei giorni trascorsi in ospedale aveva imparato a cambiarlo, a eseguire le fasciature e la presa per il bagnetto. Lei e Winky avrebbero dovuto prendersi cura di due persone che dipendevano totalmente da loro.

Non appena sistemato Barty sul suo letto, Alexandra si sedette con Orion in braccio su una sedia a dondolo posta accanto al letto. Cullava Orion mentre guardava Barty. Aveva passato anni a intessere monologhi con le fotografie di Barty e Regulus e adesso si sentiva quasi intimidita dall’idea di parlare al suo corpo. L’infermiera le aveva detto che il corpo funzionava perfettamente, solo che mancando l’anima era come un guscio vuoto.

“Mi dispiace che tu non possa vedere Orion, ma sappi che è identico a te. Gli occhi sono grigi come quelli di Regulus, ma dicono che è ancora presto e che il colore cambierà.”

Sentì un rumore provenire dal soggiorno, prese la bacchetta e si avvicinò alla porta stringendo Orion a sé. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando sentì la voce di Codaliscia. Aprì la porta e si trovò di fronte l’Oscuro Signore che andava verso di lei.

“Mio Signore…” disse facendo un inchino.

“È così è vero, è stato baciato dai Dissennatori,” osservò Lord Voldemort andando verso il corpo di Barty. “So benissimo quali domande si agitano nella tua mente, Turner. Purtroppo, non c’è rimedio al bacio del Dissennatore. L’anima di Crouch è stata divorata e non può essere recuperata. Posso aiutarti a prolungare questa condizione, ma la guerra richiede la tua presenza.”

Annuì. “Sono a vostra disposizione, mio Signore.”

Lord Voldemort sembrò accorgersi della presenza di Orion tra le braccia di Alexandra. Si avvicinò a lei e lo osservò: “È il figlio di Crouch, vero? Per questo non sei venuta quando ho chiamato i Mangiamorte?”

“Si erano appena rotte le acque, mio Signore. Non ero in grado di muovermi.”

Lord Voldemort osservò il bambino sorpreso. “È nato mentre io rinascevo?”

“No, mio Signore, dal rapporto risulta che sia nato alla stessa ora in cui il Ministro Fudge ha somministrato il bacio del Dissennatore a Barty, ma il travaglio è iniziato nel momento in cui Voi siete tornato.”

“L’ultima grande magia di Crouch, che uscita di scena impressionante,” mormorò tra sé e sé. “Sai, Turner, ho sottovalutato una volta l’amore materno e la magia antica che esso racchiude. Forse dovrei studiare anche l’amore paterno e indagare se vi sono poteri nascosti.”

“Mio Signore, l’amore è uno dei conduttori di magia più forti, ma l’amore evoca la magia bianca, non funziona con le Arti Oscure.”

“Vedo che non hai dimenticato gli studi fatti ad Hogwarts. Il mio obiettivo è quello di porre un rimedio alla condizione mortale. Voglio sconfiggere la Morte. Nicolas Flamel è andato molto vicino con la Pietra Filosofale, ma è stata distrutta da Silente. Ci deve essere qualcos’altro…”

Alexandra rifletté su quell’osservazione e poi, senza crederci più di tanto, disse: “Sulla Morte c’è la leggenda dei Doni della Morte, mio Signore, quella della fiaba de “I tre fratelli” di Beda il Bardo.”

“Quale leggenda?”

“Mio Signore, le fiabe di Beda il Bardo sono una raccolta di storie che da secoli i genitori del mondo magico leggono ai loro figli prima di andare a dormire. Tra queste favole c’è quella su tre fratelli che hanno sconfitto la Morte. Le prendo la copia del libro che avevo comprato per Orion. Userò la mia, non si preoccupi.”

Andò nella stanzetta di Orion e sulla mensola accanto alla finestra, sopra il fasciatoio, c’erano alcuni libri di fiabe. Prese quello con i racconti di Beda il Bardo e tornò dal suo Maestro che la attendeva pensieroso.

“Ecco, mio Signore,” gli porse il libro, “spero che lo trovi di qualche utilità.”

“Ma cosa sono questi Doni?” domandò, “Ho letto che li cercava anche Grindelwald.”

“Secondo la leggenda, la Morte, impressionata dalle abilità magiche di tre fratelli, decise di far loro dei doni. Il primo fratello chiese di diventare un mago invincibile e la Morte creò una bacchetta da un albero di sambuco. Il secondo fratello volle il potere di chiamare a sé i Morti e la Morte prese una pietra dal fiume da cui i fratelli si erano salvati e gliela consegnò. Il terzo fratello chiese solo di poter allontanarsi dalla Morte senza che questa possa seguirlo, allora la Morte tagliò un lembo del suo mantello e lo porse al terzo fratello. Si dice che chi possieda la bacchetta di sambuco, la pietra della resurrezione e il mantello dell’invisibilità diventi il padrone della Morte. Molti maghi hanno provato a cercare i Doni della Morte, senza tuttavia riuscirvi.”

“È una leggenda interessante,” ammise Lord Voldemort.

“Mio Signore, la storia contiene però degli ammonimenti. Il primo fratello si vantò della propria invincibilità grazie alla bacchetta donata dalla Morte e la sera stessa morì, accoltellato da qualcuno che gli rubò la bacchetta. Si dice che la bacchetta di sambuco, laddove esistesse, sarebbe possibile rintracciarla seguendo la scia di sangue che ha lasciato di proprietario in proprietario. Il secondo fratello, invece, richiamò la propria amata dal regno dei morti, ma lei non era viva e lui si disperò al punto da togliersi la vita. Soltanto il terzo fratello condusse una vita lunga e sera. Un giorno consegnò il mantello al proprio figlio e salutò la Morte come un vecchio amico.”

“Sì, i soliti ammonimenti delle favole,” tagliò corto Lord Voldemort. “Avrò bisogno di informazioni dal Ministero della Magia, Turner. Le prossime riunioni saranno nel Maniero dei Malfoy.”

“Certo, mio Signore, gliele farò avere al più presto.” Lo vide scomparire insieme a Codaliscia che aveva assistito alla riunione in silenzio.

Sospirò. Fortunatamente Winky era uscita per fare la spesa e non aveva assistito a quella conversazione. L’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto era un’elfa inaffidabile che andasse a spifferare a Silente che lei aveva ricevuto l’Oscuro Signore in casa.

“Fa cose incredibili con la magia e non conosce le fiabe di Beda il Bardo?” domandò a Barty. Gli sorrise e gli accarezzò il viso. “Uscita di scena impressionante, eh? Chissà come saresti andato in brodo di giuggiole a sentirti elogiare così dal Maestro.”

Orion iniziò a piangere e si accorse di doverlo cambiare. “Sì, hai ragione. Sei appena nato e vengono a trovare tuo papà invece che te, non è giusto! Andiamo a cambiarci,” gli disse cercando di tranquillizzarlo. Sentì Winky arrivare e le disse di controllare Barty mentre lei faceva il bagnetto ad Orion e lo cambiava. Era in casa da mezza giornata e si sentiva distrutta. Non vedeva l’ora che Orion si addormentasse per poter prendere carta e penna.

_“Cara Dolores, grazie per i fiori. Il parto è andato bene: io e il bambino stiamo bene. Ci sono novità al Ministero? Fudge è venuto a trovarmi al San Mungo. Dobbiamo parlare. Un abbraccio, Alexandra.”_

Chiuse la pergamena e la sigillò affidandola al suo vecchio e fidato Antares. “Mi raccomando, cerca di fare presto. Ho un’altra missiva da affidarti.”

Preparò la seconda lettera.

 _“Caro Percy, come stai? Grazie per la tua guida_ Piccolo mago in arrivo? Niente panico! _È molto utile e divertente e mi ha aiutato a gestire l’ansia. Come va in ufficio? Ho sentito la diretta del Torneo Tremaghi su Radio Strega Network e beh… immagino come ti sentirai! Vienimi a trovare a casa per un tè, ti faccio conoscere il piccolo Orion e facciamo due chiacchiere: bisogna pensare alla tua carriera ora che il signor Crouch purtroppo non c’è più. Un abbraccio, Alex.”_

Antares tornò velocemente. Fortunatamente Dolores abitava a Londra come lei e il viaggio era breve. Accarezzò la schiena del suo gufo e gli diede dei biscottini gufici per ringraziarlo della velocità con cui aveva fatto la consegna. Sistemò la lettera per Percy alla zampa e gli disse: “Se vuoi, puoi trattenerti a caccia dopo aver fatto la consegna.” Accarezzò la testa di Antares, ricordando le piacevoli sensazioni che aveva provato nella sua breve Trasfigurazione in forma di gufo e lo lasciò volare fuori dalla finestra.

Si accasciò sul letto stanca morta per quella giornata così intensa.

Dolores Umbridge si presentò in casa sua pochi giorni dopo insieme a Cornelius Fudge e Lucius Malfoy e fu il gruppo di visitatori più variegato che avesse mai messo piede in quella casa.

“Vi prego di perdonare gli spazi modesti, ma sapete come sono evolute rapidamente le cose,” provò a giustificarsi notando il sopracciglio alzato di Lucius Malfoy nel vedere il suo appartamento. La sua casa era adorabile per una giovane coppia ed era perfetta per la sua vita da vedova. Adesso forse era un po’ piccolo per lei, Orion, Barty e Winky, ma avrebbero trovato una soluzione.

“Perché non usate casa Crouch? Con la morte del vecchio Barty è passata al figlio e quindi al nipote. Avete tutto il diritto di usarla,” domandò Fudge.

Alexandra sorrise: “Questa era la casa che avevamo scelto io e Barty e gli ho promesso che non sarebbe morto nella casa che detestava. Dopo quello che gli ha fatto il padre, non ho nessuna intenzione di riportarlo tra quelle mura. Lo odierebbe.”

“Molto commovente,” tagliò corto Lucius con un filo di sarcasmo nella voce.

Alexandra servì il tè e fece accomodare i suoi ospiti in soggiorno. Se c’era una cosa di cui era orgogliosa, erano le tazze di porcellana che le aveva regalato Walburga quando aveva saputo del suo matrimonio con Barty. Le aveva regalato un intero servizio da tè con tanto di vassoi e posate di argento elfico per non sfigurare in società.

Malfoy sembrò a suo agio una volta vista la porcellana, l’argento e i tovaglioli ricamati. Il resto lo fecero le miscele di tè e i dolci di Florian.

Dolores Umbridge sembrava apprezzare molto la scelta e sedeva sul divano accanto al suo Cornelius. Alexandra decise di rompere gli indugi: “Innanzitutto, vi ringrazio per aver accettato il mio invito. Credo che queste mura siano più riservate di quelle del Ministero. La fine del Torneo Tremaghi e le dichiarazioni che, pare, Albus Silente abbia rilasciato ai ragazzi, sono preoccupanti.”

“Vuole seminare il panico per farsi nominare Ministro della Magia, è il vecchio trucco di Crouch, lo ricordiamo bene!” esclamò Fudge. Aggiunse: “Se lui pensa di poter tornare a quei tempi, beh, si sbaglia! Non manderò i Dissennatori in giro per le strade a terrorizzare il mondo magico dicendo che Voi-Sapete-Chi è tornato!”

“Non ci sono nemmeno prove!” convenne la Umbridge.

“A parte il racconto di… _Potter_ e il rapporto sulla testimonianza di Crouch,” aggiunse Malfoy.

“Ho letto il rapporto, ma non risulta che Barty abbia visto Tu-Sai-Chi, ma solo che ha sentito il racconto di Potter e che ha impersonato Alastor Moody.”

“Secondo te è possibile che l’abbia fatto su ordine di Tu-Sai-Chi?”

Alexandra scosse la testa. L’Oscuro Signore aveva bisogno di tempo. “Non saprei, potrebbe essere stata una vendetta per liberarsi del padre. Poi la Passaporta e tutto il racconto… beh… nessuno ha prove, nemmeno Barty ha visto Potter prendere la Coppa.”

Fudge annuì. “Bisogna andarci cauti.”

Orion protestò nella culla e Alexandra lo prese in braccio. Lo dondolava poggiando il capo sulla sua spalla, sentiva il profumo del bimbo, accarezzò la schiena sentendo la lana della copertina che lo avvolgeva, e disse: “Perdonate se lo dico con franchezza. Barty è sempre stato un mago geniale, non ci sono dubbi. Ha avuto risultati eccellenti a Hogwarts, ma, secondo voi, è possibile fuggire da tredici anni di Imperius, senza la bacchetta, ricordarsi come si prepara una pozione complessa come la Polisucco e impersonare Alastor Moody, uno dei più cari amici di Albus Silente, sotto il naso di Silente per ben nove mesi, senza che lui se ne accorga?”

“Cosa vuoi dire, Turner?” le domandò Dolores Umbridge.

“Temo che Silente stia invecchiando e non sia più il mago di un tempo.”

“Lo penso anch’io,” aggiunse Malfoy, “insomma, da quando Draco ha iniziato Hogwarts ne sono successe di tutti i colori. Io sono preoccupato per mio figlio. La qualità della didattica è drammaticamente scadente.”

“Non possiamo andare contro Silente apertamente,” disse Fudge, “almeno, io non posso.”

“Se non fossi tu? Se immaginassimo una strategia per controllarlo da più lati?”

“In che senso?”

“Tipo un accerchiamento. Ultimamente ha difficoltà a trovare un insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, no?”

“Dicono che il posto sia maledetto, ma Draco mi dice che selezionano solo incapaci.”

“Anche ai miei tempi ogni anno cambiavamo insegnante, ma, insomma, non abbiamo avuto Lupi Mannari…” obiettò Alexandra.

“Aspettate un attimo, tu hai l’elfo di Crouch che ti aiuta?” domandò Lucius.

“Me l’ha mandato Silente, ma ora è ad Hogwarts in cucina. Tornerà per le sette. Anche lui usa la stessa strategia… Perché non mandiamo a Hogwarts un insegnante selezionato dal Ministero?” propose.

“Non ci permetterebbe mai di entrare nel suo regno,” le disse Fudge scuotendo la testa. Prese una madeleine dall’alzata con i dolcetti e lo vide assaporarne il gusto.

“Ma è il Ministro della Magia che si occupa dei decreti urgenti” sottolineò Malfoy. Invitarlo a quel tè si stava rivelando una mossa sensata. Nonostante fosse irritante, Alexandra sapeva che aveva un enorme ascendente su Fudge. Malfoy e la Umbridge erano gli assi che avrebbero fatto capitolare le resistenze del Ministro.

“Sarebbe un segnale troppo ostile. Non è mai successo prima d’ora.” Fudge scuoteva la testa. La sua mente stava già elaborando complessi calcoli politici sugli esiti di ogni singola proposta. Non si sarebbe mosso di un passo se non avesse avuto la certezza che la strategia avrebbe potuto funzionare.

“La Gazzetta del Profeta potrebbe aiutarci a farla passare come una mossa necessaria,” propose Dolores che fino a quel momento era stata in silenzio ad osservare e ascoltare.

“E se anche tu avessi nel tuo entourage qualcuno vicino a Silente?” domandò Alexandra. “L’ex assistente di Crouch è un Weasley, loro sono devoti a Silente.”

Malfoy le rivolse uno sguardo disgustato: “Salazar, un Weasley?”

“Ascoltami, Lucius, il ragazzo non è un idealista come il padre. È ambizioso, vuole fare carriera e dimostrare alla sua famiglia di valere. Ha coperto il signor Crouch fino a quando non è saltato fuori che è morto, esponendosi in prima persona.”

“Avrebbe dovuto denunciare il comportamento strano,” disse Fudge.

“Perché? Dopo quello che era successo! Abbiamo visto come Bartemius era provato dopo la Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch!” Alexandra avrebbe difeso Percy e la strategia che si era rivelata vincente per aiutare il ritorno dell’Oscuro Signore. Era certa che quel ragazzo sarebbe stato utile anche in quell’occasione. “Riceveva istruzioni via gufo dal suo capo e le seguiva. Mi ha chiesto di dargli una mano, io ho letto i gufi e vi posso assicurare che non c’era nulla di strano. Abbiamo provato a vedere se fossero incantati, se le lettere fossero state scritte da Bartemius in persona e non c’era alcun indizio contrario. Un paio di volte siamo andati a prendere della documentazione a casa Crouch e non abbiamo trovato nulla di insolito, se non Bartemius molto stanco. Secondo me è stato molto responsabile a non far scoppiare uno scandalo durante il Torneo Tremaghi, dopo quello che era successo alla Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch. Cosa avrebbe scritto la Gazzetta del Profeta?”

Guardò tutti negli occhi e in particolare si soffermò su Lucius, sperando che le desse manforte.

“In effetti, il ragazzo ha dimostrato una scaltrezza che non è tipica dei Weasley. Prendere il Weasley… _atipico_ potrebbe sembrare un passo verso Silente e ci permetterebbe di sapere che aria tira tra i suoi sostenitori fedeli…” Alexandra percepì quanto sforzo stesse costando a Malfoy pronunciare quella frase.

“E quando gli proporremo un insegnante, si potrà dire che non è per controllarlo, che si è dalla stessa parte, _insomma, guarda chi è il mio assistente_! O qualcosa del genere…” insistette Alexandra.

“Nel frattempo, la Gazzetta del Profeta insinuerà dei dubbi nell’opinione pubblica,” concluse Dolores. Sembrava che loro tre avessero la stessa strategia in mente.

“Le assunzioni per Hogwarts partono alla fine dell’estate. Abbiamo quasi due mesi per far nascere dei dubbi su Silente e su Potter. Se avremo l’opinione pubblica dalla nostra, quando Silente proverà ad opporsi, il Ministero sarà legittimato ad agire.”

“Il consiglio di scuola di Hogwarts che presiedo chiederà l’intervento del Ministero,” disse Lucius rassicurando Fudge.

“E se non funziona?” domandò Fudge, ancora preoccupato che le cose non potessero andare nel senso da lui sperato.

“Questa conversazione non ci sarà mai stata,” concluse Alexandra. Era importante lasciare a Cornelius una via di fuga e non dargli l’impressione che si trovasse con le spalle al muro.

I suoi visitatori si congedarono presto e mentre andava via Lucius le disse: “Sai, Turner, devo rivalutare questo posto. Si parla bene e con tranquillità, dovremmo ripetere.”

“Volentieri, Malfoy. Possiamo riaggiornare la riunione tra un mese per vedere come sono evolute le cose dopo l’intervento della Gazzetta del Profeta.”

“Perfetto. Sentirò il Direttore,” disse Fudge mentre indossava la sua bombetta verde. Dolores intervenne, posando dolcemente una mano sul braccio del Ministro: “Cornelius, caro, forse non è il caso che tu ti esponga. Ci penserò io a sentire la Gazzetta del Profeta.”

Il Ministro sembrò sollevato dall’intervento della collega e annuì riconoscente. Si salutarono e Alexandra li vide andar via mentre Orion si svegliava reclamando le attenzioni della mamma.

“Vieni, Orion, andiamo da papà.”

Si sedette sulla sedia a dondolo accanto il letto di Barty mentre allattava Orion e raccontava dell’esito della riunione. Spesso si trovava a fare ragionamenti ad alta voce davanti Barty, come quando erano in sala comune, oppure nel mese in cui avevano vissuto insieme in quella casa.

Sapeva che Barty non avrebbe potuto risponderle, ma solo l’idea che le sue orecchie sentissero e il suo cervello funzionasse ancora, le suggeriva che valesse la pena tenerlo aggiornato. Barty avrebbe detestato essere ignorato e immaginava quanto avesse sofferto per aver dovuto indossare un Mantello dell’Invisibilità per tredici lunghi anni. Barty era vivo e lei non aveva nessuna intenzione di considerarlo come se fosse morto. Sapeva che il vuoto causato dalla sua completa assenza era molto più grande e spaventoso della presenza in quello stato.

Abbassò lo sguardo su Orion, soffermandosi ad osservare il profilo del viso attaccato al suo seno. Prese la bacchetta e spostò leggermente il corpo di Barty, si sedette sul bordo del letto, accanto a lui, alternando lo sguardo da Orion a Barty. Avrebbe voluto che lui potesse accarezzarlo. Poi, quando Orion fu sazio, provò a sistemarlo appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Barty e sistemò le sue braccia come se potesse cullarlo.

Scattò una fotografia domandandosi se Orion si sarebbe ricordato di quella sensazione, se avesse sentito la magia del papà. Nella foto sembravano entrambi profondamente addormentati e li trovò bellissimi. Era decisa a creare quanti più ricordi possibili del papà per il suo bambino.

Si chinò vicino a loro, in modo da impedire ad Orion di scivolare dalla spalla di Barty e sussurrò nell’orecchio di Barty: “Lo senti quanto è piccolo? E senti che buon odore che ha?” Le sembrò che il petto di Barty si alzasse più del solito e in quella che forse era una reazione fisiologica al peso di Orion decise di vedere la conferma della sua teoria sulla possibilità di continuare a comunicare con Barty.


	49. Un'estate strategica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra, divisa tra le cure a Barty e al piccolo Orion, ospita nel suo salotto una serie di colloqui riservati con il ministro Fudge, Dolores Umbridge e Lucius Malfoy per neutralizzare il tentativo di Albus Silente di far capire al mondo magico che Lord Voldemort è tornato.

**Capitolo 49**

* * *

**Un’estate strategica**

_Diagon Alley, 22 luglio 1995_

Alexandra era ancora chiusa nella sua casa, dividendo le attenzioni tra Orion e Barty mentre seguiva a distanza quanto accadeva al Ministero della Magia.

Fortunatamente, Dolores Umbridge aveva preso l’abitudine di raggiungerla dopo cena per un bicchierino di sherry in compagnia e per confrontarsi su quanto accadeva al Ministero, dandole modo di tenere informato l’Oscuro Signore sull’andamento del piano che aveva elaborato con Lucius Malfoy.

La Gazzetta del Profeta stava facendo un ottimo lavoro. Nessun accenno era stato fatto a quello che Silente andava predicando e spesso venivano inseriti commenti che ne minavano l’autorevolezza. Tra le strade di Diagon Alley, compreso il parco dove aveva portato Orion per le prime uscite, aveva sentito alcune mamme ridere delle battute di Rita Skeeter su Potter e Silente. Sembrava che tutto stesse andando secondo i piani.

Le resistenze di Silente, tuttavia, non erano da sottovalutare. Percy si sfogava nel suo salotto sulle continue discussioni in casa Weasley che vertevano sul suo ruolo come assistente del Ministro Fudge.

Persino adesso era lì, nel suo salotto, che guardava l’alzata con i pasticcini di Florian senza decidersi a prenderne uno.

“Forza, Weasley, scegli il pasticcino che preferisci. Non è difficile,” provò a dire Alexandra mentre girava il cucchiaino da tè nella tazza. Orion dormiva nella culla accanto a lei.

Lo osservò passarsi una mano sul viso, si massaggiò gli occhi sotto le lenti di corno. Nell’ultimo mese, Percy si era allungato ancora e stava perdendo l’aria da ragazzino smarrito che aveva quando si era trovato a fare il giudice del Torneo Tremaghi. Lo vide scuotere la testa.

“Lo sai che a casa, ogni mio gesto viene passato sotto la lente di ingrandimento? Perché non mangi? Perché prendi i piselli e non le patate? Non vuoi un po’ di torta alla melassa?” Imitava la voce della madre o dei fratelli. Era quasi un anno che si conoscevano e si erano scambiati aneddoti sulle rispettive famiglie. Lei si era trovata ad invidiare il calore della famiglia di Percy quasi quanto lui il silenzio e il distacco professionale dei Turner. Sotto quell’aura di pomposità c’era un bravo ragazzo e Alexandra si era affezionata a lui.

Percy aveva raccolto i suoi insegnamenti con diligenza e lei sorrideva quando li metteva in pratica o quando usava un suo modo di dire. Fudge era contento di avere un assistente tanto disciplinato e volenteroso e lei era ancora più contenta di essere l’artefice di quella strana accoppiata.

“Qui sei libero di scegliere. Nessuno ti giudica. Puoi anche scegliere di non prenderne nessuno e in tal caso sarò io a scegliere per prima,” gli disse sorridendo.

Percy la guardò sorpreso: “Stavi aspettando che scegliessi?”

“Certo, prima gli ospiti.” Si accorse che il tono le uscì con la stessa rigidità di sua madre e Walburga e la cosa la infastidì. Pensò anche a quello che avrebbero detto le due donne se lei o Regulus si fossero azzardati a fare una domanda del genere. Non conoscere le regole del galateo del tè era considerato un peccato mortale, qualcosa di imperdonabile.

Vide le orecchie di Percy diventare rosse come i suoi capelli. Farfugliò: “Alla Tana… ehm… a casa, non badano a simili formalità.”

“Beh, Weasley, fuori, nel resto del mondo, sì. Continuo a dirtelo, devi aprirti, conoscere altre persone, allargare i tuoi orizzonti. Finché starai confinato a… ehm… la Tana? Beh… insomma, nella tana stanno i cuccioli e tu ormai sei cresciuto. Ai miei tempi, avresti dovuto essere sposato e magari con un figlio in arrivo.”

Non pensava che Percy potesse diventare ancora più imbarazzato, ma le sue orecchie da rosse iniziarono a diventare bordeaux e lo trovò talmente divertente che scoppiò a ridere. “Scusami, Weasley, scusami tanto! Non volevo imbarazzarti!”

Orion si agitò nella culletta, forse risvegliato dalle sue risate. Non ricordava nemmeno più l’ultima volta in cui non aveva riso di gusto per qualcosa di così buffo. Prese in braccio Orion e lo mise tra le braccia di Percy che lo osservò imbarazzato e visibilmente a disagio.

“Non ami i bambini?” gli domandò incuriosita.

“No, è che vengo da una famiglia numerosa. Ho sempre dovuto dividere gli spazi con i miei fratelli, adesso sento il bisogno di pensare a me.”

“Sono d’accordo, Percy, è arrivato il momento di reclamare il tuo spazio. Sei maggiorenne, indipendente, lavori. Hai anche un ruolo di prestigio, stai facendo una carriera impressionante. Hai tutto il diritto di avere i tuoi spazi.”

Percy scosse la testa: “A casa sembra che non sia mai importante quello che faccio. Ho sempre seguito le regole e ricercato l’eccellenza. Sono stato Prefetto, Caposcuola, sono entrato subito al Ministero e ora sono l’assistente personale del Ministro della Magia e continuano a dire che è solo perché Fudge vuole controllare la nostra famiglia!”

Alexandra non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie. Allora Silente aveva davvero pensato che Cornelius fosse capace di una mossa del genere! Occorreva proteggere Fudge. Scosse la testa sorpresa, mentre accarezzava la schiena di Orion che si era addormentato di nuovo con la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Non ha senso, Percy! Questa è paranoia! Il ministro aveva bisogno di un assistente e sono stata io a fare il tuo nome a Cornelius. Ho visto come hai lavorato con Bartemius, la dedizione, l’impegno e lo scrupolo che ci hai messo e ho pensato che fossi il candidato migliore.”

Percy emise uno sbuffo, sembrava una risata amara. “Mi hanno detto che sono stato così sciocco da non accorgermi che il mio capo era finito in mano a Tu-Sai-Chi.”

“Perché questo è quello che dice Silente.”

Afferrò la mano di Percy. Il ragazzo tremava e rischiava di far cadere il tè sul tappeto, gli sfilò la tazza traballante e la posò sul tavolinetto davanti a loro. Tornò a stringere la mano di quel ragazzo con le dita sottili, piene di calli e macchie di inchiostro che le ricordarono quelle di Barty ai tempi di Hogwarts. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui continuandogli a stringere la mano e gli disse: “Io ero con te, Percy. Ho letto i gufi, ti ho accompagnato a casa Crouch, abbiamo parlato con Bartemius, abbiamo preso i documenti e controllato anche l’autenticità dei gufi. Non c’era nemmeno una prova che lasciasse pensare che Bartemius non fosse esaurito dopo la finale della coppa del mondo di Quidditch! Insomma, la Gazzetta del Profeta lo ha attaccato pesantemente.”

“Dicono che avrei dovuto avvertire Silente e il Ministro della Magia.”

“Perché il tuo capo era esaurito? Il tuo ufficio funzionava, le direttive le ricevevi, il tuo capo lo abbiamo incontrato. Avresti dovuto far fallire il Torneo Tremaghi? Quanti anni era che non ne organizzavano uno?”

“Duecento due anni,” le rispose.

Alexandra annuì. “Esatto. Cosa avrebbero detto i presidi di Durmstrang e Beauxbatons? Cosa avrebbero detto gli altri Ministri della Magia?”

“Alastor Moody dice che dovevo essere più vigilante e sospettoso.”

Alexandra sorrise scuotendo la testa: “Alastor Moody ha sbattuto Barty ad Azkaban con un processo farsa, senza nemmeno accertare se le accuse fossero vere. Persino Sirius, il fratello di Regulus, è stato confinato ad Azkaban senza processo.”

La mano di Percy si irrigidì al nome di Black. Alexandra ebbe la conferma che Sirius era tornato, forse lo avevano nominato in casa Weasley, altro che Tibet! Addolcì la presa sulla mano di Percy e gli disse guardandolo negli occhi: “Quello che voglio dire, Percy, è che non hai nulla da rimproverarti. Chiunque si sarebbe comportato come te.”

Un istante dopo si ritrovò le labbra di Percy che premevano contro le sue, le dita sottili di lui che le accarezzavano la nuca mentre lei stringeva Orion temendo che le scivolasse di mano. Si allontanò spaventata e lo vide arrossire violentemente.

“Scusami, sono un idiota,” farfugliò, alzandosi di scatto, “non capiterà mai più.”

Alexandra annuì, tranquillizzata. Strinse Orion, come se avesse il potere di proteggerla da quel contatto non previsto. Non poteva lasciare che il rapporto con Percy s’incrinasse perché lui aveva perso il controllo. Provò a minimizzare: “Non è successo niente, Weasley. È un periodo complicato per tutti. Forse è meglio che tu vada, hai bisogno di rinfrescarti le idee, e io devo cambiare Orion.”

Percy annuì.

“Ci vediamo sabato prossimo?” gli domandò prima che entrasse nel camino. Lui la guardava con aria interrogativa e provò a rassicurarlo: “Non permettere che un momento di debolezza cambi tutto.”

Percy annuì, un po’ sollevato, le fece un sorriso tirato. Si vedeva che desiderava solo seppellirsi sottoterra per la vergogna. Lo lasciò sparire tra le fiamme della Metropolvere, mentre continuava a cullare Orion.

Tornò in camera da letto e raccontò a Barty l’accaduto: “È stato proprio sconsiderato! Ma cosa gli è passato per la testa?” scosse la testa, “questi sono i Grifondoro, vedi? Fanno queste cose stupide. Spero solo che non sia così sciocco da innamorarsi. Ho bisogno che continui a parlare, anche se temo tra un po’ arriverà a un punto di rottura con la famiglia. Era troppo teso. Ricordava noi due dopo il diploma.”

Sospirò e decise di lasciar perdere Percy Weasley e dedicarsi ai due soli uomini della sua vita. Sistemò Orion sulla spalla di Barty. Aveva allargato il letto in modo da potersi sdraiare accanto a loro su un fianco. Accarezzò il viso di Barty e posò un bacio sulla testa di Orion.

Era scossa dal bacio improvviso di Percy che le aveva ricordato quanto si sentisse sola. “Vorrei tanto risentire le tue labbra,” sussurrò nell’orecchio di Barty.

Si chinò su di lui accarezzando la schiena di Orion che stava tranquillo sulla spalla del papà e posò un bacio sulle labbra di Barty. Erano morbide come le ricordava. Le baciò un’altra volta e le sentì schiudersi. Forse era il riflesso meccanico di quando prendeva le pozioni, ma quel movimento improvviso le fece sobbalzare lo stomaco come se Barty avesse risposto al suo bacio.

“Vorrei poterti donare la mia anima per rivederti come un tempo, lo sai?” gli disse mentre sentiva le lacrime scendere. Le asciugò immediatamente, dicendosi che doveva essere forte per Orion. Non poteva permettersi di crollare.

Si alzò dal letto e si decise a scrivere una lettera a Lucius Malfoy in cui lo relazionava delle novità ottenute da Percy. Parlare con Malfoy era come parlare con Fudge e con l’Oscuro Signore in un colpo solo. Antares sarebbe stato contento di tornare in Wiltshire e proseguire i suoi giri con una battuta di caccia.

Insieme alla lettera per Malfoy, Alexandra legò tre rose bianche e disse ad Antares: “Non penserai di andare nel Wiltshire senza passare da Regulus, vero? I fiori sono per lui. Vai da Regulus e poi porta la lettera a Malfoy, non fare il contrario altrimenti potrebbe scoppiare un pasticcio. Non ho nessuna intenzione di spedire fiori a Malfoy!”

Antares annuì, ma non sembrava molto contento di dover fare due tappe, ancorché vicine e Alexandra sapeva che lui odiava viaggiare con i fiori, ma era passato troppo poco tempo dal parto ed era pericoloso per lei ed Orion affrontare la Materializzazione congiunta. Dopo il terzo mese avrebbe potuto andare a trovare Regulus di persona.

Le giornate si trascinavano confusamente tra la cura di Orion e quella di Barty e Alexandra iniziò lentamente a sentirsi spaesata e lontana dal mondo. La Gazzetta del Profeta stava facendo un ottimo lavoro sull’opinione pubblica su Silente ed Harry Potter. Molte persone iniziavano a sospettare che il Preside di Hogwarts stesse semplicemente invecchiando. Si sentivano discorsi del genere tra i tavolini della gelateria di Florian, al Paiolo Magico e persino tra gli affollati vicoli di Diagon Alley in quelle poche volte che lei e Orion si avventurarono fuori casa per fare una passeggiata.

Non passò nemmeno una settimana dal tè con Percy che se lo ritrovò sull’uscio di casa in tarda serata. Aveva appena finito di mettere Orion nella culla per la notte. Il suo programma era quello di stendersi un po’ accanto a Barty e raccontargli dei progressi del loro bambino, come lui iniziasse ad aprire gli occhi, guardarsi intorno e sorridere alla mamma, poi si sarebbe messa a letto a leggere un complicato libro di magia antica che aveva trovato al Ghirigoro.

Nelle sue poche uscite, infatti, passava sempre in libreria nella speranza di trovare libri che contenessero incantesimi in grado di rianimare Barty. Silente e l’Oscuro Signore le avevano detto che non c’era rimedio al bacio del Dissennatore, ma se invece ci fosse stato una magia antica che loro ignoravano?

Insomma, se Lily Evans aveva impedito il funzionamento dell’Anatema che Uccide grazie all’amore e aveva – letteralmente – impedito la morte del figlio con il suo sacrificio, l’amore non poteva far rinascere l’anima? Come si formava l’anima? Erano domande difficili e misteriose, probabilmente vicoli ciechi nella sua ricerca, ma finché Barty era in vita, lei non avrebbe desistito dal tentativo di rianimarlo.

Weasley permettendo, naturalmente. Lo trovò sulla soglia di casa, zuppo per il temporale che era appena scoppiato e con l’aria più sconvolta del solito. Non capiva se fosse arrabbiato o triste, o forse erano entrambe le cose.

“Weasley, che succede?” gli domandò.

“Posso entrare, Turner?”

“Sì, certo, ma ti rendi conto che ora è?”

“Scusami. Non so dove altro andare. C’è stato un brutto litigio a casa ed è evidente che io non posso stare più con loro, sai Fudge...”

“Hai lasciato casa per il Ministro?” domandò perplessa. Non riusciva a credere che fossero arrivati a un punto di rottura su un argomento del genere.

Percy lasciò il suo baule all’ingresso e si lasciò cadere sul divano. Aveva un’aria estremamente depressa e lo sguardo che si perdeva nel vuoto. Alexandra andò in cucina a mettere su il tè per riuscire a pensare lucidamente. Percy era un’ottima fonte di informazione, ma ora che era uscito di casa era diventato sostanzialmente inutile.

Valeva la pena coltivare i rapporti con lui perché avrebbe potuto fare pace con la famiglia da un momento all’altro. Tuttavia, si disse, non poteva avere in giro per casa un simile chiacchierone. Lei riceveva i gufi da Malfoy, aveva il suo dopocena settimanale con Dolores e un paio di volte l’Oscuro Signore in persona si era Materializzato nel suo soggiorno. Decisamente, la sua casa non era un posto in cui un Weasley avrebbe dovuto trovarsi.

Tornò in sala con il tè e i pasticcini di Florian e li offrì a Percy dicendogli: “Su, non c’è problema che non possa essere risolto o attenuato da una buona tazza di tè.”

“Devo trovarmi una sistemazione,” le disse.

Alexandra annuì. “Per questa sera puoi rimanere a dormire qui, ma domani ti conviene cercare nella bacheca degli annunci dei dipendenti del Ministero. In questo periodo si trovano annunci di persone che cercano un coinquilino. Mi dispiace molto, ma non posso proprio ospitarti, ho Orion e Barty a cui badare e sarebbe decisamente inappropriato che vivessimo insieme.”

“Certo, hai ragione. Domani avrò già trovato un’altra sistemazione. Adesso guadagno bene e posso permettermi una stanza per conto mio. Ho anche dei risparmi e potrei alloggiare per qualche sera al Paiolo Magico finché non trovo un posto tutto per me.”

Alexandra fu sollevata nell’ascoltare il buon senso di Percy. Proseguirono la serata con il racconto dettagliato della discussione avvenuta in casa Weasley. Cercò di far comprendere a Percy quelle che potessero essere le ragioni dei suoi genitori, anche se difese con convinzione le posizioni di Percy.

“Forse del Firewhisky è meglio del tè?” gli domandò facendo apparire sul tavolino due bicchieri di cristallo e la bottiglia di Firewhisky di Odgen Stravecchio. Percy mandò giù un sorso e poi posò il bicchiere con le orecchie che erano diventate rosse.

“Non eri di origini irlandesi, Weasley?” gli domandò divertita.

Percy annuì e tentò di giustificarsi: “È stata una serata difficile, rischia di darmi la botta finale.”

“Allora, a nanna, su!” gli disse con un tono materno che lo imbarazzò. “Guarda che non vengo a rimboccarti le coperte!” scherzò.

L’espressione triste di Percy le fece intendere che sua madre doveva augurare la buona notte a tutti i figli, nonostante fossero ormai grandi. Non poté fare a meno di pensare a Darlene che, invece, aveva smesso di rimboccarle le coperte il giorno in cui aveva compiuto undici anni e spesso la notte la trascorreva in reparto al San Mungo. Per lo meno, andare via di casa per lei era stato meno traumatico di quanto non lo sarebbe stato per quel ragazzo.

Sistemò il letto per Percy nella stanzetta di Orion, che già dormiva nella culla in camera con lei e Barty, gli consegnò degli asciugamani per il bagno e gli augurò la buonanotte.

Si chiuse in camera da letto e sospirò. Posò un bacio sulle labbra di Barty augurandogli la buonanotte, prese Orion in braccio per la poppata e poi, stanca morta, si addormentò.

L’indomani venne risvegliata dal pianto di Orion, che voleva mangiare ed essere cambiato in contemporanea, e quando uscì in soggiorno venne invasa dal profumo del bacon che soffriggeva in padella. Il tavolo della sua cucina non aveva mai visto tutte quelle pietanze insieme: era dai tempi di Hogwarts che non trovava una simile colazione.

“Non sapendo cosa ti piace ho preparato un po’ di tutto!” esclamò Percy, “per ringraziarti dell’ospitalità.”

“Per Salazar, Weasley, grazie! Persino Orion ha l’acquolina in bocca con questo profumino! Non sapevo avessi simili doti culinarie.”

“Aspetta di assaggiare qualcosa prima di dirlo!” rispose e la invitò a sedersi al tavolo.

Alexandra si lasciò servire le uova strapazzate, il bacon, le salsicce e persino funghi e pomodori grigliati: adorava la colazione tradizionale. Mangiò anche un toast imburrato bevendo un ottimo tè e, nel momento in cui Percy si congedò per andare al Ministero con il baule già pronto all’ingresso, quasi le dispiacque di non poterlo ospitare a casa.

“Tienimi informata sulla tua sistemazione,” gli disse, “se dovessi trovarti in difficoltà, fammelo sapere, intesi?”

Percy annuì e si scambiarono una serie di lunghi ringraziamenti reciproci finché lui non scomparve tra le fiamme del camino.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel momento in cui si ritrovò in casa con solo Orion e Barty, poco prima che arrivasse Winky dopo il turno delle colazioni ad Hogwarts. Le giornate trascorrevano frenetiche tra la cura di Orion e quella di Barty.

In particolare, gli esercizi da far fare a Barty portavano via moltissimo tempo. Fargli aprire e chiudere le mani, muovere le braccia, le gambe e girarlo durante il giorno era molto stancante, persino utilizzando la bacchetta. L’assenza dell’anima le impediva di utilizzare la Maledizione Imperius, perché non c’era nessuna volontà da piegare. Quando lei e Winky terminavano di far fare gli esercizi a Barty era l’ora del pranzo. Occorreva far mangiare Orion, ricordarsi che anche lei doveva mangiare e non appena il bambino si addormentava, lei si infilava sotto la doccia.

Il pomeriggio riuscì a leggere la Gazzetta del Profeta, scrivere una lettera a Malfoy con le ultime novità sui Weasley, mentre Dolores l’avrebbe vista quella sera stessa. Uscì a fare una passeggiata con Orion, si fermò a fare scorta dei dolcetti preferiti da Dolores e comprò anche una bottiglia di sherry. L’ultima volta Dolores era così furiosa che se ne era scolata un’intera bottiglia. Quella sera, però avrebbero festeggiato perché la loro strategia stava dando i frutti sperati e presto sarebbero riusciti a mandare qualcuno dei loro ad Hogwarts.

In serata, Dolores si presentò con Cornelius Fudge e Lucius Malfoy.

“Scusa per l’invasione, Turner, ma abbiamo bisogno di un posto riservato in cui discutere,” si giustificò Cornelius entrando.

“Ministro, la mia casa è a vostra disposizione,” disse guidando quella comitiva verso il soggiorno. Li fece accomodare e domandò loro se desiderassero del tè o qualcosa di più forte. Dolores chiese lo sherry, mentre versò a Cornelius e Lucius del Firewhisky. Accompagnò il tutto con una serie di pasticcini e lei si dovette accontentare del tè per via dell’allattamento di Orion.

“È incredibile, Turner, riesci a ricreare l’atmosfera delle serate dalla vecchia Walburga. Narcissa si commuoverebbe al pensiero.”

“Lucius, sai che questo è il complimento più bello che tu mi possa fare?”

Lucius annuì e continuò: “Siamo qui per confrontarci sull’andamento della nostra strategia di contenimento di Silente.”

“Pare che la proposta di Decreto non sia stata accolta bene da Silente. O meglio, il caro Arthur Weasley ha sbattuto fuori casa il tuo assistente,” raccontò, “ieri Percy si è presentato a casa mia e l’ho dovuto ospitare perché era sconvolto e non sapeva dove andare.”

“Povero ragazzo…” esclamò Fudge. “Non mi ha detto niente. Potrei aiutarlo a trovare una sistemazione. Forse Anne del Registro Animagi affitta ancora le stanze ai dipendenti del Ministero. Stasera dove sarebbe andato?”

“Mi aveva detto che se non avesse trovato una sistemazione si sarebbe appoggiato al Paiolo Magico.”

“Posso usare il tuo camino?”

“Ma certo!”

Il Ministro della Magia infilò la testa tra le fiamme e lo si sentì parlare con Tom, il gestore del Paiolo Magico. Percy era appena arrivato e stava chiedendo una stanza. Venne fermato e gli venne ordinato di raggiungere il Ministro a casa Turner. Cornelius si rialzò pulendosi la giacca e le disse: “Turner, lo so che sei indaffarata, ma ti prego di ospitarlo finché non gli trovo una sistemazione. Te lo chiedo come un favore personale. Quel ragazzo ha documenti riservati. Il Paiolo Magico non è un luogo indicato di questi tempi.”

Alexandra annuì. “Crede che sia opportuno che Percy presenzi a questo incontro?”

“Assolutamente sì.”

Alexandra aggiunse un posto e Percy dopo pochi istanti comparve nel suo soggiorno. Malfoy sembrò intuire la sua riluttanza ad ospitare il Weasley in casa e le disse: “Almeno non ti sapremo alle prese da sola un bambino.”

“Non sarà per molto, te lo posso assicurare,” la rassicurò Fudge.

“Cornelius, per il tempo che è necessario, la mia casa è a tua disposizione.”

Dolores sembrava impaziente di iniziare la riunione. Percy si accomodò accanto al Ministro della Magia che gli suggerì di prendere nota, perché avrebbe assistito a un importante incontro politico, estremamente riservato.

“La Gazzetta del Profeta sta continuando con la sua opera di contenimento delle dichiarazioni di Silente. Avete letto l’editoriale di Barnabas?” domandò Alexandra.

“Sì, meraviglioso. Il Consiglio di Amministrazione di Hogwarts ha rappresentato al Preside la preoccupazione per la mancanza di continuità didattica in Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. La risposta è stata insoddisfacente. Ho prodotto la lettera al Wizengamot per chiedere un intervento.”

Lucius era diventato estremamente formale da quando Percy era entrato in casa. Si vedeva che il ragazzo non gli piaceva – come se fosse possibile piacere a Malfoy al di fuori delle sue cerchie consolidate – e soprattutto non si fidava di lui. Cornelius, tuttavia, si fidava del ragazzo ed era l’occasione per Lucius di allontanare ogni sospetto sui suoi legami con le Arti Oscure. Sapevano benissimo che fino al momento in cui l’Oscuro Signore non avesse rivelato la sua presenza, il sostegno di un Weasley avrebbe avuto un peso nell’allontanare i sospetti su un ritorno alle vecchie abitudini.

“Il Wizengamot non ha intenzione di discutere la proposta. Oggi la Bones lo ha detto chiaramente. Cornelius, devi pensarci tu.”

“Dolores, però, al momento è troppo presto. Non voglio che si pensi che il Ministero si ingerisca negli affari di Hogwarts. Dovrei intervenire più avanti.”

Dolores stava seduta sulla punta del divano, la schiena dritta e il bicchierino con lo sherry tra le dita. La videro assaporare il liquore pensierosa, poi, come se una nuova consapevolezza si fosse fatta largo nella sua mente, sorrise e con la sua vocetta da bimba domandò: “Ti fidi di me, Cornelius?”

Alexandra aveva imparato nel corso degli anni che Dolores non poneva mai le domande per caso e che ogni sua mossa era calcolata con una sadica astuzia. Cornelius Fudge, imbarazzato, annuì. “Certo, Dolores, certo, mi fido di te, che domande!”

“So come togliere gli ultimi dubbi. Lascia fare a me. Ti garantisco che tra qualche settimana potrai emanare il Decreto e iniziare a portare un insegnamento conforme agli standard di civiltà.”

“E se qualcosa dovesse andare storto?”

“Tu non verrai assolutamente messo in mezzo. Nessuno potrà accusarti.”

“Va bene.”


	50. Lughnasadh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fine dell'estate con i preparativi per la partenza della Umbridge ad Hogwarts, la volontà di Lord Voldemort di entrare dentro l'Ufficio Misteri, i preparativi per l'evasione dei Mangiamorte da Azkaban, mentre Alexandra cerca invano di far nascere un frammento dell'anima in Barty grazie ai suoi studi sull'amore.

**Capitolo 50**

* * *

**Lughnasadh**

_Diagon Alley, 1° agosto 1995_

Il giorno di Lughnasadh, Alexandra e Orion celebrarono in casa i riti tradizionali: il Dio che moriva con il raccolto e preparava il terreno alla sua resurrezione. Dopo il ritorno dell’Oscuro Signore e la nascita di Orion, quel ciclo di morte e ritorno alla vita assumeva diverse sfumature. Nelle sue preghiere vi era che, così come l’Oscuro Signore era tornato alla vita, così anche Barty potesse tornare alla vita, a dispetto delle parole di Silente e dell’Oscuro Signore sull’irrimediabilità del bacio del Dissennatore.

I giorni successivi, invece, si trascinarono nell’attesa della famosa udienza di Harry Potter, accusato di aver evocato un incanto Patrono in un quartiere Babbano alla presenza del cugino. L’Ufficio per la Restrizione delle Arti Magiche tra i minorenni aveva provato a togliergli la bacchetta ed espellerlo da Hogwarts, ma Silente era riuscito a ottenere un’udienza in cui il Wizengamot avrebbe deciso.

Alexandra trovava assurdo sprecare una seduta del Wizengamot per un caso di magia minorile, ma il clima si stava innervosendo e al momento non era possibile andare apertamente contro Silente. Sostenere Fudge era il modo migliore per dare tempo all’Oscuro Signore di organizzarsi.

Dopo l’udienza di Potter il suo soggiorno venne occupato da un’arrabbiatissima Dolores Umbridge.

“Sono furiosa! L’ha fatta franca per un soffio!”

Dolores camminava avanti e indietro per il soggiorno di Alexandra cercando di scaricare il nervoso per come era andata l’udienza disciplinare di Harry Potter.

“Dovevi vedere l’arroganza di quel ragazzino! Il modo impertinente con cui si è rivolto al Ministro della Magia!” Teneva le braccia strette lungo i fianchi, le mani serrate a pugno mentre camminava con gli occhi socchiusi e le labbra strette di chi sta meditando vendetta.

Alexandra cercava di calmarla dal momento in cui era comparsa nel soggiorno. Un gufo improvviso l’aveva avvisata di quella riunione.

Fudge e Malfoy arrivarono a darle manforte: “È comprensibile che le cose siano andate così. Era prevedibile che avrebbero istruito Potter per affrontare l’udienza e che Silente sarebbe intervenuto. È il suo pupillo, lo sappiamo!” disse il Ministro mentre mandava giù un bicchiere di Firewhishky. Alexandra tornò a riempire i bicchieri dei suoi ospiti.

Dolores si sedette sul divano con aria stizzita, cercando di darsi un contegno alla presenza di Lucius. Alexandra sospettava che la Umbridge avesse un debole per Malfoy. Insomma, era il tipo di uomo ricco e influente che la sua dirigente sembrava sognare, anche se il solo pensiero le sembrava ridicolo e aberrante. Dolores nemmeno sapeva come fosse vivere nell’alta società del mondo magico, come le signore avrebbero distrutto anche una piccola combattente sadica come lei. Senza considerare che Lucius la guardava come se fosse una contadinotta per quanto era sgraziata, nonostante il contegno che cercava di imporsi.

Alla fine di una riunione con i Mangiamorte, Lucius le aveva persino confessato che trovava orripilante Dolores con quel fiocco di velluto nero, quei grossi anelli pacchiani ed era disgustato dal modo in cui sorseggiava il tè.

“Adesso che siamo tra di noi, è stata tua l’idea di mandare i Dissennatori da Potter?” domandò Cornelius preoccupato dal dover gestire le conseguenze di quella faccenda. Azkaban che mandava in giro due Dissennatori era una gatta da pelare di non poco conto.

“Certo! Avremmo eliminato il ragazzo da Hogwarts!” esclamò Dolores dopo aver mandato giù un bicchierino di sherry in un sol colpo. Lucius arricciò il labbro disgustato.

Alexandra sospirò alzando gli occhi al soffitto, Cornelius impallidì e Lucius si massaggiò il mento per trattenere il nervoso. Dolores era delusa: “Era un piano perfetto.”

“Evidentemente no,” rispose Lucius strascicando le parole in modo da far trapelare la sua irritazione.

Alexandra scosse la testa: “Lo stato di bisogno è una delle più comuni eccezioni alla Legge per la Restrizione delle Arti Magiche per i Minorenni, era evidente che sarebbe finita così.”

“Chi immaginava che quel ragazzo sapesse evocare un Patronus?” si domandò Dolores.

“Chi immaginava che quel ragazzo avrebbe avuto una Magonò come testimone!” esclamò Malfoy seccato.

“Secondo voi Silente lo lascia in giro senza sorveglianza? Suvvia!” disse Cornelius, irritato dalla piega che stavano prendendo gli eventi. Alexandra non si sentiva di dare torto al Ministro della Magia. Silente non poteva essere sottovalutato e la mossa di Dolores apriva delle falle nel piano.

“Mi dispiace dirlo, ma Cornelius ha ragione. Abbiamo dato due armi a Silente. Adesso può sostenere che i Dissennatori se ne vadano in giro per territori Babbani sfuggendo al controllo del Ministero e può dimostrare che l’insegnamento a Hogwarts non è così scadente se un ragazzo senza G.U.F.O. è già in grado di evocare un Patronus. Dobbiamo stare molto attenti, adesso.”

Fudge le rivolse uno sguardo di ringraziamento. Alexandra vide la Umbridge fremere di nervoso e sapeva che odiava essere messa in minoranza: occorreva rassicurarla. “Tuttavia, non è perduto ciò che è stato fatto,” iniziò a dire, “se la Gazzetta del Profeta non riporta l’incidente, non avrà effetti sull’opinione pubblica. Andiamo avanti con il nostro piano. Hanno trovato il nuovo insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure?”

“Non ancora,” precisò Lucius.

“Ottimo, allora Cornelius potrà iniziare a lavorare al Decreto.” Quella sera aveva deciso di concedersi per la prima volta un sorso di vino elfico. L’allattamento le rendeva off-limits i superalcolici.

“Chi mandiamo ad Hogwarts?” domandò Lucius.

Cornelius ci pensò un po’ su, si morse un labbro mentre rifletteva e chiese a Dolores se lei fosse disponibile. Alexandra prese la palla al balzo: “Sarebbe un ottimo modo per valorizzarla!”

“E per controllare Potter da vicino,” aggiunse Malfoy.

Dolores mandò giù il quarto bicchierino di sherry, annuì con gli occhi lucidi ed esclamò: “Non ti deluderò, Cornelius!”

“Sarà meglio, Dolores. Avrai tutto il sostegno del Ministero, ma sappi che la scuola ti resisterà con tutte le forze! Hai visto come è andata l’udienza di oggi!”

Annuirono pensierosi e si congedarono dopo poco. Ormai l’accordo era stato raggiunto e si sarebbero rivisti solo in caso di imprevisti e Alexandra si augurava vivamente che non ce ne fossero.

Si chiuse nella sua camera da letto, mentre Orion dormiva beatamente. Raccontò a Barty come era andata la riunione e si disse preoccupata per la sorte di Dolores Umbridge. L’idea che si allontanasse per un intero anno e che non ci sarebbe stata al suo rientro al Ministero della Magia, la rattristava un po’. Sebbene fosse una donna grossolana e detestabile sotto molti aspetti, le si era affezionata, perché nel corso degli anni era l’unica persona che aveva creduto in lei e l’aveva difesa a spada tratta. Alexandra non avrebbe dimenticato il modo in cui la Umbridge aveva combattuto con Bartemius dopo la caduta dell’Oscuro Signore per evitare che venisse formalmente coinvolta nelle inchieste sui collaborazionisti interni.

Se non era finita ad Azkaban con Rookwood era tutto merito di Dolores. Certo, lei aveva fatto tutto quello per non perdere la sua assistente, e lei l’aveva ringraziata applicandosi il doppio, ma non era scontato che una donna ambiziosa come lei si esponesse in quel modo, mentre altri fingevano di non conoscerla.

Cornelius attese la fine di agosto, come da programma, prima di emanare il Decreto Didattico 22 che nominava Dolores Umbridge insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure presso la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.

Nel frattempo, l’Oscuro Signore sembrava ossessionato da altro. Alexandra venne dispensata dalle riunioni dei Mangiamorte e così, con l’inizio dell’anno accademico a Hogwarts, poté concentrarsi unicamente sui due uomini della sua vita: Barty e Orion.

Nonostante i suoi studi di Magia Antica, non riuscì a trovare nulla che potesse aiutarla a far germogliare una nuova anima nel corpo di Barty.

Alla Vigilia di Natale, Miriam Strout, la Guaritrice responsabile del reparto Janus Thickney del San Mungo, era andata a controllare le condizioni di Barty e le aveva detto che era un miracolo che fosse ancora vivo e in buona salute dopo sei mesi dal bacio del Dissennatore.

“Di solito non vivono tanto a lungo,” le disse con quell’aria di circostanza che aveva imparato a conoscere sul volto dei suoi genitori.

“Non pensa che la Magia Antica possa aiutare?” domandò Alexandra.

“Sicuramente l’amore, le pozioni e il modo in cui si sta dedicando al paziente aiuta a mantenerlo in buona salute. Non sono molti i pazienti che ricevono tante attenzioni.”

“È solo che ogni tanto mi sembra che faccia dei gesti, come per rispondere a degli stimoli.”

“Ah, sì, succede, è normale. Il corpo è vivo, i nervi, i muscoli, il cervello, le sensazioni tattili, arriva tutto a lui e ogni tanto qualche meccanismo si innesca. Sono per lo più residui di ricordi che l’anima non è riuscita a portare con sé.”

Alexandra sospirò. Parlare con i Guaritori era sempre deprimente e Miriam dovette accorgersene. Le rivolse uno sguardo materno e le disse: “Senta, Alexandra, io non voglio scoraggiarla. Il suo esperimento ha già prolungato la vita del paziente oltre qualcosa di impensabile fino a sei mesi fa. Se dovesse riuscire a far germogliare l’anima in suo marito, beh, avrà aperto un nuovo ed entusiasmante filone di ricerca. Si faccia forza. Succedono cose impreviste. Ad esempio, ha presente Broderick Bode? È arrivato in condizioni disastrose qualche mese fa, ma ora si sta riprendendo. Non è mai finita, finché non è finita.”

Annuì sorridendo, mentre cercava di trattenere le lacrime. Accompagnò la Guaritrice al camino e si congedarono dandosi appuntamento al mese successivo. In ogni loro saluto c’era sempre il sottointeso _“se non muore prima”_ che le spezzava il cuore.

Orion intanto passava sempre più tempo sveglio e chiedeva le attenzioni della mamma.

“Hai sentito, Orion? Siamo stati bravissimi, il papà è in ottima forma ed è tutto merito nostro!”

Si sedettero sul bordo del letto di Barty. Alexandra teneva Orion seduto sulle sue gambe e lo sentiva puntare i piedini, chiedendo di essere messo in piedi. In realtà, adorava sdraiarsi sulla spalla di Barty e accarezzargli il viso. Alexandra aveva la sensazione che ogni volta che Orion si stendesse su Barty, il viso di Barty si rilassasse, quasi sorridesse. La Guaritrice avrebbe detto che era una suggestione perché era impossibile che accadesse qualcosa del genere, ma quello che vedeva Alexandra era differente e la spingeva ad andare avanti.

“Forse è come un vaso, dentro è rimasto un piccolo seme che germoglierà,” si diceva per farsi forza, sebbene fosse fin troppo consapevole del fatto che tutti i più grandi maghi viventi le avevano detto che non c’era alcuna speranza.

Barty schiudeva le labbra automaticamente ai suoi baci e le sembrò anche che il battito del cuore accelerasse quando lei e Orion gli si stendevano accanto.

Si era messa in aspettativa dal lavoro per alcuni mesi. Non le importava della riduzione dello stipendio, i suoi genitori e i Crouch avevano lasciato così tanto oro che avrebbe potuto non lavorare per il resto della vita e lasciare comunque un bel gruzzolo ad Orion. Tuttavia, le mancava il Ministero e sapeva che presto o tardi avrebbe dovuto rientrare. Il fatto che Dolores fosse ad Hogwarts rendeva il suo rientro meno urgente.

Avrebbero trascorso un Natale molto diverso da quello che aveva immaginato Alexandra l’anno precedente mentre aspettava Orion. Tuttavia, sarebbe stato immensamente più bello di qualsiasi Natale trascorso a casa Crouch con la cena tra lei e Bartemius. Aveva convinto Winky a tirare fuori la tovaglia ricamata e il servizio di porcellana, preparato l’albero di Natale e decorato la casa per far respirare ad Orion la magia del Natale.

La mattina di Natale lei e Winky fecero levitare Barty fin nel soggiorno, lo stesero sul divano, con una coperta di lana per tenerlo al caldo e scattarono una serie di foto ad Orion mentre guardava incuriosito i regali e agitava i pacchetti seduto sul divano, accanto il papà.

Winky tornò ad Hogwarts per lavorare in cucina e Alexandra sentì il Marchio Nero bruciare: il suo Signore la stava chiamando. Prese Orion in braccio, posò un bacio sulla fronte di Barty sussurrandogli: “Il Maestro mi chiama, torno presto.”

Era in grado di Smaterializzarsi con Orion, e loro due comparvero al cospetto del suo Maestro.

“Perdoni il ritardo, mio Signore,” esordì con un inchino tenendo Orion in braccio. Riconobbe il salotto dei Malfoy. Lucius era seduto alla destra dell’Oscuro Signore, Narcissa, al fianco del marito, non sembrava contenta di quelle presenze in casa. Avery la guardava con il suo solito ghigno da stronzo. C’era persino Severus Piton. L’assenza di Barty e dei Lestrange era evidente. Si impose di rimanere concentrata.

“Alzati, Turner. Siedi con noi. Abbiamo dovuto coinvolgerti dopo quello che è successo con Broderick Bode.”

Alexandra prese posto. Orion era intimorito da quelle presenze sconosciute e inquietanti e stava abbracciato a lei senza fiatare. Cercò di tranquillizzarlo accarezzandogli la schiena mentre parlava.

“Cosa è successo a Bode?” domandò.

“Avrebbe dovuto prendere una Profezia nell’Ufficio Misteri.”

“Sicuramente uno come Rookwood sarebbe più qualificato di me per parlare,” disse continuando a massaggiare la schiena di Orion, “certamente, conosce meglio le protezioni di quell’Ufficio, ma nei miei studi di Divinazione avevo letto che solo la persona a cui si riferisce la Profezia può impossessarsene. Non credevo che le conseguenze sarebbero state così terribili. La Guaritrice che lo assiste è la stessa che viene a controllare le condizioni di Barty, mi ha detto che sta migliorando.”

“Me ne occupo immediatamente, mio Signore,” disse Malfoy e lo si vide Smaterializzarsi, lasciando Narcissa a seguire la riunione da sola.

“Rookwood, eh?” domandò Lord Voldemort.

“Sono sicura che lui conoscesse gli incantesimi di protezione. L’Ufficio Misteri ha incantesimi di protezione particolari. Nessuno di noi del Ministero ne è a conoscenza, è come se fossero un gruppo a parte, con vantaggi e uno status esclusivo.”

“Non pensi che chi lavorasse a quell’Ufficio potesse accedervi?”

“Mio Signore, purtroppo non sono in grado di dire con esattezza come funzioni l’Ufficio Misteri. I dipendenti dell’Ufficio sull’Applicazione Legge Magica, per esempio, possono accedere ai vari dipartimenti dello stesso ufficio, tranne ai fascicoli del Dipartimento Auror, per i quali occorre un permesso speciale. Forse l’Ufficio Misteri ha un funzionamento simile.”

“Credo che sia giunto il momento di andare a scambiare due parole con i Dissennatori. Puoi andare, Turner.”

Alexandra fece un inchino e si Smaterializzò diretta a casa. Fu bello trovare Barty che sembrava addormentato sul divano accanto al caminetto. Prese posto accanto a lui e gli raccontò come era andata la riunione con l’Oscuro Signore.

“Dovevi vedere le arie che si da quell’idiota di Avery!” esclamò scuotendo la testa. “Salazar, è proprio vero che mancano i migliori. Se tu fossi in condizione di entrare in azione saresti il braccio destro dell’Oscuro Signore. Al momento si deve accontentare di Malfoy, pensa un po’!”

“Ha detto che gli serviva qualcosa nella stanza delle Profezie. Dici che è sempre la vecchia Profezia? Quella che gli avevo suggerito di ignorare?” strinse la mano di Barty e provò a intrecciare le sue dita a quelle di lui.

“Sono preoccupata. L’ultima volta non è andata bene…”

Ripensare a quei giorni era troppo doloroso e l’idea che quei giorni potessero tornare, di nuovo, era agghiacciante. Erano passati sei mesi dal ritorno dell’Oscuro Signore, Alexandra aveva immaginato di vedere un esercito al suo fianco, mentre erano solo i peggiori e più codardi dei Mangiamorte ad essere presenti.

Scosse il capo sconsolata: “Sai, loro sono così in alto mare… Io pensavo che stessero organizzando il ritorno dell’Oscuro Signore in grande stile. Invece, perdono tempo dietro le Profezie. Quanto tempo pensano che Fudge potrà far finta di non vedere i segni? Malfoy ed io non possiamo fare miracoli!”

Quella riunione aveva risvegliato una parte dentro di lei, una parte che si era assopita sotto la mole di lavoro di cura che le era piombata addosso in quei sei mesi. Essere interpellata dall’Oscuro Signore, sentirsi utile alla Causa l’aveva riportata ai primi giorni di matrimonio, quando lei e Barty passavano intere serate a discutere di quegli argomenti. Era un mondo che le mancava terribilmente.

Tuttavia, i giorni tornarono a scorrere in quella che sembrava una nuova routine, divisa tra Barty e Orion. Le notizie che arrivavano da Hogwarts erano terribili e non c’era dubbio che la scuola avrebbe resistito. Trovava ammirevole la tenacia di Dolores e il sostegno che il figlio di Lucius mostrava verso il Ministero della Magia. Era importante avere alleati tra gli studenti.

L’arrivo di gennaio precipitò Diagon Alley sotto una coltre di neve e le condizioni di Barty sembrarono precipitare. Fu come se i progressi fatti nei mesi precedenti fossero scomparsi da un giorno all’altro.

La Guaritrice Strout era sotto inchiesta per la morte di Bode e il giovane tirocinante che le mandarono le suggerì di continuare a somministrare a Barty le pozioni contro l’influenza e un po’ di Soluzione Corroborante, ma non ottenne gli effetti sperati. Sembrava che Barty fosse stanco e Alexandra iniziò ad avere paura che il momento che la Strout le aveva preannunciato stesse per arrivare.

Trascorreva gran parte del suo tempo accanto a Barty insieme ad Orion che iniziava a soffrire di tutto quel tempo chiuso in casa. Ogni tanto, chiedeva a Winky di guardare Barty per darle un po’ di tempo e portare Orion a prendere un po’ di aria, sebbene le tormente di neve rendessero difficoltoso anche fare una semplice passeggiata. “Tornerà la primavera, vedrai!” gli diceva incoraggiante, mentre gli pettinava i capelli sottili che stavano prendendo lo stesso colore di quelli di Barty.

Verso la metà di gennaio sentì il Marchio Nero bruciare di nuovo. Il suo Signore le chiese di portare Filtri curativi. Corse nel suo ripostiglio delle scorte e prese la Pozione Ricostituente e i Filtri Corroboranti. Si preparò, salutò Barty posandogli un bacio sulla fronte, prese Orion e si Materializzò al cospetto del suo Signore. Era nuovamente nel soggiorno dei Malfoy.

“Hai le Pozioni con te?” le domandò l’Oscuro Signore.

“Sì, mio Signore. Ci sono feriti?”

“Presto lo sapremo,” le disse avvicinandosi a lei e Orion. Sembrò che Orion e il suo Maestro si scambiassero un lungo sguardo. “Ha gli occhi grigi come i Black. In qualche modo tutto torna…”

“Dicono che il colore cambierà al compimento del primo anno. Ammetto che al momento è una coincidenza notevole.”

Lord Voldemort estrasse la bacchetta e osservò lei mentre guardava Orion. Annuiva tra sé e sé. “Era poco più grande di Orion, quel dannato moccioso che mi ha ostacolato…”

Il rumore della Materializzazione li interruppe e dinnanzi a loro comparvero i Lestrange, Dolohov, Rookwood, Mulciber.

Dopo tanti anni, Alexandra sentì un balzo allo stomaco nel rivedere Bellatrix davanti a sé e dal modo in cui lei e l’Oscuro Signore rimasero impalati, poté immaginare che anche lui ne fu colpito.

“Cosa significa?” domandò Bellatrix andando loro incontro. “Mio Signore, cosa significa?”

Alexandra capì che lo sguardo di Bellatrix si era posato su Orion ed esclamò: “È il figlio di Barty.”

“Crouch è vivo?” domandò Rodolphus sorpreso. Lo vide avvicinarsi a lei e al bambino, seguito da Rabastan. “Sì, è proprio identico al padre,” disse Rodolphus osservando Orion e si lasciò sfuggire: “L’ho sempre detto che è un ragazzo fortunato.”

Ad Alexandra non sembrava affatto che le condizioni di Barty si potessero definire “fortunate”. Decise di togliersi dall’imbarazzo riempiendo sei calici di Pozione Ricostituente per gli evasi. Narcissa abbracciò la sorella e diede ordine agli elfi di preparare le camere per gli ospiti, mentre Lord Voldemort la congedava. Si scambiò un sorriso con Bellatrix prima di Smaterializzarsi.

In casa si avvicinò al letto e trovò Barty con la febbre che gli era salita.

“Sono tornati, Barty, sono tornati!” esclamò mentre gli posizionava un panno umido sulla fronte. “I Lestrange sono tornati. Il Maestro li ha liberati!” Era in preda all’entusiasmo.

“Ti prego, amore, rimettiti in sesto,” lo implorò. Sentiva la fatica che Barty stava facendo, quanto il suo corpo fosse stanco. Orion accarezzò il viso del papà con le sue manine, ma neppure quel gesto sembrò migliorare le condizioni di Barty.

Il rumore della Materializzazione nel soggiorno la fece spaventare. Afferrò la bacchetta e si mise in ascolto.

“Turner, ci sei?” La voce di Bellatrix le fece spuntare un sorriso sul volto. Aprì la porta della camera da letto e vide Rodolphus e Rabastan che chiudevano le tende del salotto.

“L’Oscuro Signore ci ha informato. Siamo venuti a vederlo di persona.”

Alexandra fece loro strada: “Che gentili. Dall’inizio dell’anno ha iniziato a peggiorare, come se si fosse stancato. Stava facendo dei progressi promettenti.”

“Lo sai che non c’è rimedio al bacio del Dissennatore, vero?” le domandò Rabastan.

“Lo so, me l’hanno detto in molti. Mi hanno anche detto che non sarebbe sopravvissuto più di due mesi e siamo al settimo mese.” Spiegò loro: “I Guaritori mi hanno detto che lui sente tutto, il corpo reagisce agli stimoli e il cervello registra ogni cosa. L’anima gli impedisce di interpretare gli stimoli e di rispondere, anche se ha imparato a rispondere ad alcuni stimoli molto semplici. Se volete parlargli, lui vi ascolta.”

“Ad esempio?” domandò Rabastan incuriosito, “a che stimoli risponde?”

Alexandra sorrise un po’ imbarazzata e disse: “Non c’è nessun riscontro medico, naturalmente, questa è solo la mia esperienza. Mi sembra che risponda a stimoli molto semplici: se gli accarezzo la mano la apre, se provo a intrecciare le dita alle sue le allarga, a volte sembra quasi che risponda a un bacio a fior di labbra. Secondo la Guaritrice sono gesti che sono rimasti nella memoria corporea e si attivano come riflessi automatici. La mia speranza è che siano un residuo dell’anima e che possano germogliare e dare origine a una nuova anima.”

“Devi essere orgogliosa di Crouch,” le disse Rodolphus avvicinandosi al letto.

“Lo sono.” Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da Barty, mentre stringeva in braccio Orion.

“È stato un eroe fino alla fine. Un mago brillante, un valoroso guerriero e ha persino trovato il tempo di lasciare al mondo un erede. Un giorno il figlio saprà che grande mago era suo padre.”

“Non è da tutti subire il bacio del Dissennatore e ricevere cure simili,” aggiunse Rabastan con un po’ di amarezza nella voce.

Bellatrix si avvicinò dietro di lei, le posò una mano sulla spalla facendola voltare verso di lei e l’abbracciò: “Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno, sappi che puoi contare su di noi. Non ti lasceremo sola.”

Alexandra annuì. Li guardò tutti e tre e disse solo: “Non fatevi rimandare ad Azkaban.”

Rodolphus emise un ghigno divertito: “Non abbiamo alcuna intenzione di tornare in quel postaccio e penseremo noi a te e Orion, anche per Crouch.” Rabastan seguì il fratello e le disse: “Sul serio, Turner, noi ci siamo.”

“Grazie. Sono così felice che siate tornati.”

Bellatrix scoppiò a ridere: “Penso che tu sia una delle poche persone a poterlo essere sul serio! Adesso andiamo. Abbiamo un po’ di conti in sospeso da regolare.”

Alexandra li osservò andare via e poi si preparò per la notte. Si stese vicino a Barty, tenendo Orion nella culla accanto al letto. Aveva un brutto presentimento e non voleva dormire nel letto da sola.

Si strinse a Barty e gli sussurrò: “Non hai aspettato loro, vero?” Sentì le lacrime che le scendevano mentre il respiro di Barty si faceva più lieve. Sussurrò nell’orecchio: “Non lasciarmi, ti prego, non lasciarmi.”

Lo riempì di baci, nel silenzio della stanza. Aveva le labbra su quelle di Barty quando sentì l’ultimo respiro e capì che Barty aveva considerato finito il suo compito e che poteva raggiungere Regulus. Le tornarono in mente le ultime parole di Barty, il ventisei febbraio del 1995: “Non ti lascio sola.”

Le aveva dato Orion, che era identico a lui, aveva atteso il ritorno dei Lestrange e capì che non fu un caso se, dopo la loro promessa, lui avesse deciso che il suo tempo era finito.

Passò la notte a piangere in silenzio, temendo di disturbare il sonno di Orion nella culla. Sapeva che quel momento sarebbe giunto, ma non era pronta a sentire – di nuovo – tutto quel dolore. Credeva che l’idea di avere il suo corpo, di poter prendersi cura di lui fino alla fine, sarebbe stato meno straziante della volta precedente, ma si sbagliava.


	51. Il funerale di Barty Crouch Jr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con la sua morte, Barty Crouch Jr. affida Alexandra ai Lestrange. Bellatrix cercherà di prendersi cura della sua prediletta, a modo suo.

**Capitolo 51**

* * *

**Il funerale di Barty Crouch Jr.**

_Diagon Alley, 18 gennaio 1996_

Il giorno del funerale di Bartemius Crouch Jr nevicava. Intorno alla sua tomba, sotto la neve, erano presenti Alexandra, Orion e il mago che officiava i riti.

All’indomani di un’evasione di massa da Azkaban, nessuno del Ministero – nemmeno Percy Weasley – si sentì di presenziare al funerale di un ex Mangiamorte.

Alexandra percepì la presenza discreta dei Lestrange in lontananza, attenti a non dare nell’occhio, ed ebbe la conferma – ancora una volta – che la distinzione tra bene e male fosse quanto mai arbitraria e sfumata. Solo tra le fila dell’Oscuro Signore aveva trovato l’amore, la compassione, l’amicizia e l’affetto che altrove le era mancato.

Si sentiva talmente annientata dal dolore che non riuscì a sentire nemmeno una parola detta dal celebrante. Fissò per tutto il tempo la bara calata nel terreno, mentre le tornavano alla mente i ricordi della loro vita insieme.

Lasciò cadere tre rose bianche, simbolo del loro amore con Regulus, si strinse ad Orion e mormorò: “salutami Regulus.”

Il celebrante si congedò subito dopo la fine dei riti per andare a officiare un altro e ben più affollato funerale, mentre lei rimase lì, a guardare la tomba di Barty, accanto a quelle vuote di Evelyn e Bartemius.

Bellatrix le si avvicinò, protetta dal mantello. Alexandra sentì la sua mano sulla spalla e crollò tra le sue braccia, lasciandosi andare alle lacrime.

“Andiamo in un posto più tranquillo,” sussurrò Bellatrix.

Comparvero in Cornovaglia, tra le pareti che aveva visto l’ultima volta in occasione del suo matrimonio e al ricordo della felicità di quel giorno sentì una morsa allo stomaco.

Rodolphus le sfilò dalle braccia Orion che sembrava molto incuriosito dalla barba dell’uomo. Lo sentì chiamare gli elfi domestici e ordinar loro di badare al bambino.

Nel frattempo, Bellatrix la cullava e le accarezzava ritmicamente la testa mentre le sussurrava: “Siamo contenti di avere potuto salutarlo… Ora devi essere forte, Barty era un mago valoroso.”

“Vi ha aspettato,” singhiozzò, stringendosi ancora di più a Bellatrix.

“Ha fatto bene. Sapeva che sarebbe stato un colpo troppo duro per te.”

Alexandra aveva la testa ancora appoggiata sulla spalla di Bellatrix che le accarezzava il viso e le sussurrava: “Non crollare, Turner, non crollare. L’Oscuro Signore ci ha raccontato tutto quello che hai fatto, come lo hai cercato, la tua fedeltà e il sostegno nonostante il momento che stavi attraversando.” Le parlava con una vocetta come se si stesse rivolgendo a una bambina che stesse piangendo per un ginocchio sbucciato. Alexandra si lasciò cullare dalle carezze di Bellatrix.

Erano sedute sullo stesso divano su cui un tempo lei e Bellatrix erano state interrotte dall’Oscuro Signore. Il tempo ad Azkaban aveva segnato il volto di Bellatrix che rimaneva sempre una donna affascinante, anche se i suoi occhi sembravano aver perso ogni desiderio di mantenere l’imperturbabilità dei Black.

“Sei cresciuta, Turner,” le sussurrò Bellatrix, accarezzandole il viso.

“Cosa ti hanno fatto?” le domandò in rimando, alzando la mano per accarezzarla.

Bellatrix la bloccò afferrandole il polso: “Anni fa ti dissi che solo io posso toccare.” Alexandra sorrise e annuì.

Rodolphus le seguiva da lontano, seduto sulla poltrona su cui un tempo l’Oscuro Signore aveva posseduto la moglie. Lei e Bellatrix parlavano così piano che lui non sarebbe stato in grado di ascoltarle, ma sicuramente sembrava incuriosito da quello spettacolo. Bellatrix affettuosa era qualcosa di raro.

“Resterai qui, questa notte. Domani potrai tornare al Ministero.”

Alexandra annuì. Avrebbe lasciato Orion al nido del Ministero della Magia a cui lo aveva già iscritto prima della nascita e sarebbe tornata al lavoro. In fondo, il lavoro l’aveva salvata già una volta dal dolore per la perdita di Barty, l’avrebbe fatto nuovamente.

Quella notte Bellatrix entrò nella sua stanza e si infilò sotto le coperte.

“Voglio essere sicura che tu stia bene,” le sussurrò. Alexandra era ancora frastornata dalla morte di Barty e le sembrò strano trovarsi di nuovo con Bellatrix.

“Ma l’Oscuro Signore?” domandò, ma Bellatrix le chiuse le labbra appoggiandovi contro l’indice. “Shh…” le disse, “Lui mi ha detto di prendermi cura di te.”

Alexandra non era proprio convinta che l’Oscuro Signore intendesse quello che Bellatrix sembrava avere in mente. Bellatrix si morse un labbro divertita e le disse: “È quello che ho intenzione di fare. Prendermi cura di te.”

Sentì le labbra morbide di Bellatrix contro le sue, le schiuse rispondendo ai baci e sentì la lingua di lei entrare in bocca, mentre le sue dita si infilavano tra i capelli.

“Adesso li porti più corti, mi piace…” mormorò Bellatrix, “il collo è libero.”

Si ritrovò immobilizzata sotto Bellatrix che, china su di lei, la baciava scendendo dalle labbra al collo e le slacciava la camicia da notte. Si lasciò spogliare, sentiva le carezze di Bellatrix sopra di lei che la guardava con un sorrisetto divertito. Sentì i capelli di Bellatrix accarezzarle il corpo mentre lei si chinava a baciarla sul collo accarezzandole i seni.

“Posso chiamare Rodolphus, se vuoi. In soggiorno stava impazzendo a vederci abbracciate.”

“Io voglio te.”

Sentì le dita scivolare sotto l’elastico dei suoi slip e la vide sorridere divertita: “Beh, peccato per Rodolphus…” Le labbra di Bellatrix scesero lungo il suo collo, si soffermarono sui seni e continuarono a scendere, mentre i lunghi ricci le accarezzavano i fianchi.

Alexandra stava impazzendo sotto i baci e le carezze di Bellatrix. Vide un ghigno divertito sul volto della sua compagna prima di scendere tra le sue gambe. Le accarezzava le cosce, alternando il tocco delle dita ai baci. Senza fretta, si dedicò prima a una gamba, poi all’altra, godendo dello stato di impazienza in cui si trovava Alexandra.

“Supplicami” le ordinò.

“Ti prego, Bellatrix,” rispose con troppa veemenza. Se Bellatrix aveva trascorso quattordici anni ad Azkaban, lei ne aveva trascorsi altrettanti di astinenza, salvo la parentesi con Barty durante la quale avevano concepito Orion.

“Ti prego, cosa?” la provocò.

L’Oscuro Signore diceva sempre che Bellatrix amava giocare con le vittime, vederle soffrire, e sicuramente Alexandra le stava offrendo uno spettacolo divertente.

“Ti prego, Bellatrix, baciami.”

La sentì ridacchiare e poi risalire verso le sue labbra, baciarla appassionatamente facendo incontrare le loro lingue fino a toglierle il respiro. Si scostò appena dalle sue labbra e le disse: “Pensavo che volessi _questo_ …” infilò un dito dentro di lei, muovendolo ritmicamente, mentre Alexandra era scossa da fremiti di piacere. “…e _questo,_ ” continuò, infilandone un altro. Alexandra inarcò la schiena.

“E se faccio così?” le domandò poco prima che il pollice sfiorasse il clitoride provocandole un’altra ondata di brividi. Arrivò a un passo dal lasciarsi andare prima che Bellatrix decidesse di fermarsi lasciandola insoddisfatta. Le si avvicinò al volto, le palpebre pesanti, le labbra morbide, i ricci scuri tornarono nella sua visuale. Le sussurrò nell’orecchio, con la vocina di una bimba che gioca: “Se vuoi l’orgasmo, Turner, te lo devi guadagnare…”

Un sorriso comparve sul volto di Alexandra. Non poteva crederci. Bellatrix si sarebbe lasciata toccare.

“…voglio sentire la tua boccuccia, qui, tra le mie gambe,” le disse senza troppi giri di parole.

Invertirono le posizioni. Alexandra la baciò sulle labbra, pregustando di poter baciare a breve quel corpo che Azkaban non era riuscito a piegare. Aveva posato la mano destra sul fianco di Bellatrix, diretta ad accarezzarle il seno, quando la sentì sussurrare con la sua vocetta: “Non prendere la strada lunga, Turner… Voglio sentirti _ora_.”

Si morse un labbro, divertita, per trattenere una risata. In qualche modo, le piaceva che Bellatrix fosse così diretta nel dire cosa volesse. L’accarezzò sopra il pizzo dei suoi slip e la vide socchiudere la bocca per un sospiro di piacere. Era eccitata. Continuò ad accarezzarla e la sentiva muoversi, volerne sempre di più. Decise di non farla aspettare oltre, perché la pazienza di Bellatrix era piuttosto breve. Fece scomparire l’intimo, e non le servì nemmeno la bacchetta in quel momento, scese tra le sue gambe e la baciò, giocò con la lingua, le dita, l’assaporò, mentre la sentiva inarcare la schiena e sospirare. Le accarezzò le gambe, nel modo in cui Barty la faceva impazzire e le dedicò gli stessi baci che un tempo Regulus dava a lei. Fu soddisfatta nel sentirle sfuggire un gemito di piacere e successivamente, quando non riuscì a ordinarle di fermarsi prima dell’orgasmo.

Le ordinò di raggiungerla, di stendersi accanto a lei. Si baciarono, sfiorandosi e in quel momento, Alexandra ottenne il privilegio di poterle accarezzare il corpo. Si perse a far scorrere le dita tra i riccioli, lungo la schiena, mentre si guardavano negli occhi.

“Girati,” le disse dopo un po’. Alexandra si voltò su un fianco e Bellatrix inserì un ginocchio tra le sue gambe e le allargò. Fece scivolare le sue dita lungo il suo corpo, mentre le baciava il collo e le disse: “Te lo sei meritato tutto.”

La sentì entrare e muovere le dita, mentre l’altra mano le accarezzava i seni stringendola in un abbraccio. Si sentiva interamente circondata da Bellatrix, il petto di lei contro la sua schiena e nell’orecchio la sua voce che le sussurrava: “Lasciati andare, Turner…”

Chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò a quelle sensazioni di piacere, inclinò indietro la testa, contro la spalla di Bellatrix, sentì le sue dita accarezzarle il collo, seguendo lo stesso ritmo di quelle che si muovevano dentro di lei. Le sfuggì un gemito di piacere, seguito dalla voce di Bellatrix che le sussurrava, “Così, lasciati andare…” L’assecondò, sentendo il corpo sconvolgersi sotto i fremiti dell’orgasmo. Alla fine, si ritrovò tremante tra le braccia di Bellatrix che le posò un bacio sulla guancia e si alzò per rivestirsi.

“Dormiamo insieme?” domandò Alexandra, suscitando una risata divertita in Bellatrix.

“Oh no, cara, c’è solo una persona che può chiedermi di dormire. Non lo fa mai e non è in questa casa,” le disse molto tranquillamente. Le posò un bacio sulle labbra e le disse: “Ora dormi, domani sarà una giornata lunga.”

La vide uscire dalla porta, mentre si avvolgeva sotto le coperte, ancora impregnate del profumo di Bellatrix e si addormentava. Era così stanca.

Quella notte sognò Barty. Erano seduti sul prato ad Hogwarts, lui le diceva che Bellatrix era la solita, che ne approfittava non appena lui si allontanava. Le ricordò di non fidarsi di lei e di ricordarsi che lei apparteneva all’Oscuro Signore. Passarono gran parte del tempo a scambiarsi baci, come quando erano studenti, e poi la salutò dicendo che aveva una partita a Quidditch con Regulus da vincere. Si svegliò con le lacrime agli occhi quando lui le sussurrò che il loro Orion era bellissimo.

Fuori dalle finestre stava spuntando l’alba.

La sua camera affacciava ad occidente e riusciva solo a percepire il chiarore del cielo e il luccichio del mare sottostante, senza vedere il sole mentre sorgeva. Si vestì e uscì dalla stanza. Un elfo domestico le mostrò la stanza in cui Orion dormiva beatamente. Lo prese in braccio e si Smaterializzò, diretta a casa.

Winky le aveva fatto trovare la stanza con il letto matrimoniale di un tempo, cancellando in un solo colpo i sette mesi in cui Barty era stato con lei. Restavano le foto scattate, che presto avrebbero riempito un album e qualcuna sarebbe finita sulla mensola del camino. Orion sarebbe cresciuto ricordando come era il suo papà.

Orion si era svegliato e sembrava piuttosto allegro e felice di giocare con la mamma. Vide che si guardò spaesato, come se si fosse accorto dell’assenza di qualcuno. Alexandra sospirò, pensando che fosse giunto il momento per lui di conoscere l’asilo e il mondo all’esterno di quelle pareti.

Il rientro al Ministero della Magia fu inizialmente occupato da una serie di moduli da riempire per far accogliere Orion al nido. Lo lasciò in braccio a un giovane mago che gli avrebbe fatto incontrare gli altri bambini. Non ebbe il coraggio di andar via subito e approfittò del fatto che fosse ancora presto per rimanere ad osservare di nascosto le reazioni di Orion. Era sicura che se fosse scoppiato in lacrime il suo cuore si sarebbe spezzato, ma le sembrò più incuriosito che spaventato dagli altri bimbi.

La strega che gestiva il nido le disse che poteva andare tranquilla e che l’avrebbero avvertita in caso di necessità. La verità era che in quei sei mesi non si era mai staccata da Orion e adesso le sembrava strano dover passare del tempo senza di lui. Si fece forza e uscì dal nido, diretta al suo ufficio.

La prima cosa che notò fu come l’assenza di lei e Dolores avesse abbassato il generale livello di ordine dell’ufficio. Le vennero incontro il Ministro Fudge e il suo assistente personale, Percy Weasley, con un’aria talmente contenta che stonava con il motivo del suo rientro in ufficio.

Si sentì accolta come se fosse tornata da una lunga vacanza, mentre in realtà era stata a casa ad assistere Barty. La sua scrivania era piena di arretrati e Percy le fece trovare una lista di priorità da smaltire.

“La consigliera Umbridge sta avendo problemi ad Hogwarts,” le disse Percy, “Potter continua ad andare in giro a dire le sue menzogne.”

“È un ragazzo di quindici anni, è normale che sia testardo, chi non lo era alla sua età?” domandò mentre scorreva la lista delle priorità cambiandone l’ordine. “Quando fai una lista di priorità, ricordati di non considerare solo la data di consegna, ma anche il tempo che ci vuole a realizzare il lavoro,” disse a Percy. “Ad esempio, queste risposte richiedono poco tempo, basta compilare il modello standard di rigetto e la lista si sfoltisce velocemente.”

Percy annuì e sentirono Fudge richiamarlo nella sua stanza.

Trascorse la giornata a compilare dispacci, esaminare report e inviare risposte. Il tempo passò più velocemente di quanto ricordasse al punto che si sorprese quando arrivò la pausa pranzo.

Era strano pensare che avesse il tempo per mangiare e per andare a vedere come se la stesse cavando il suo Orion con gli altri bimbi. Lo vide gattonare allegro attraverso le vetrate e si convinse a concedersi un pranzo in tranquillità nel ristorante in cui era stata con Bertha Jorkins.

Sospirò al ricordo di Bertha. In estate sarebbero trascorsi due anni dalla sua scomparsa e nessuno al Ministero aveva avuto il coraggio di dichiararne la morte, convinti che potesse tornare da un giorno all’altro. Ludo Bagman si era eclissato lo scorso anno, abbandonando l’Ufficio per i Giochi e gli Sport Magici, le voci di corridoio dicevano che avesse avuto alcuni problemi di gioco con i Goblin. Attualmente la posizione era vacante e avrebbe potuto far domanda se solo si fosse interessata di Quidditch o Gobbiglie o altri giochi a sufficienza.

La verità era che le era sempre interessata la politica e non avrebbe mai rinunciato al suo posto di Capo dello Staff del Sottosegretario Anziano del Ministro della Magia, suonava così altisonante. Non avrebbe scambiato i suoi incontri clandestini con Fudge, la Umbridge e Malfoy con altrettanti incontri con i presidenti delle squadre di Quidditch per decidere le giornate del campionato e altre sciocchezze del genere.

“Turner?” Una voce la fece sobbalzare mentre era immersa nei suoi pensieri guardando fuori dalla vetrina del ristorante. Si voltò verso l’interlocutore e non riuscì a metterlo a fuoco.

“Ci conosciamo?” domandò.

“Bertie Higgs, Ufficio Auror. Posso sedermi?”

Sentì di aver già sentito il nome, ma non ricordava dove. Forse a casa di Bartemius, anche se sembrava troppo giovane per essere stato uno degli Auror della prima guerra magica. Fece cenno di accomodarsi e lo vide ordinare un caffè americano.

“Non so come facciate voi inglesi a prendere il tè dopo pranzo.”

“È sempre l’ora perfetta per un buon tè,” rispose ordinandone uno e poi gli domandò, “voi inglesi?”

“Sono americano. Il MACUSA mi ha inviato alla fine della prima guerra magica, ma poi sono rimasto,” le disse divertito. Si sporse verso di lei e le disse: “Credo di aver fatto bene, visto che la guerra sta per ricominciare.”

Alexandra lo osservava: il faccino pulito, i capelli castani corti, perfettamente in ordine, gli occhi azzurri e quell’aria da ragazzone tipicamente americana. Ascoltandolo, notò l’accento americano. Prese un sorso di tè e gli domandò incredula: “Sta per cominciare una guerra?”

Bertie sorrise, si guardò intorno e le disse con aria complice: “Suvvia, Turner, non dirmi che non vedi i segni. Capisco che Fudge non voglia seminare il panico. Chi vorrebbe rivivere gli ultimi giorni di quella maledetta guerra? Però, insomma, la gente non è cieca. Noi al Ministero sappiamo come stanno le cose, no?”

“Mi spiace, Higgs, non so di cosa parli. Vedi, sono rientrata in ufficio oggi dopo sette mesi di maternità e aspettativa per assistere mio marito. Non sono aggiornata sui pettegolezzi.”

“Marito? Sei sposata?” le domandò, “Non credevo…”

Quella domanda le arrivò troppo diretta e imprevista. Non voleva farsi vedere debole, non da un Auror. Scosse la testa e fece un respiro profondo. “È solo che è mancato, due giorni fa,” lo guardò perplessa, “possibile che tu sia l’unico al Ministero della Magia che non sappia chi era mio marito?”

“Per la bacchetta di Sayre, adesso ricordo la tua storia! Scusami!” le disse, “quindi è morto? Barty Crouch junior è morto?”

Fece un respiro profondo. Le tornarono in mente le immagini del loro ultimo bacio, Barty che veniva chiuso nella bara, quella cerimonia solitaria. Sentì un nodo in gola e un dolore al petto che le impediva di respirare. Mandò giù un sorso di tè, cercando di mantenere il contegno che le aveva insegnato Walburga. Non riuscì a rispondere, si limitò ad annuire.

“Mi dispiace,” balbettò imbarazzato. Alexandra però non riuscì a sorridere, ringraziare e passare al successivo argomento di conversazione. Posò la tazza sul piattino e alzò lo sguardo verso quell’Auror che avrebbe avuto qualche anno in più di lei. Forse aveva l’età di Robert.

“Risparmiami le scuse, Higgs. Quello che gli è successo è colpa del vostro modo di gestire i processi.”

Non si lasciò intimorire. Doveva essere abituato ad affrontare gli interrogatori e i criminali. Continuò a tenere lo sguardo fisso su di lei, si sporse in avanti sul tavolo e le disse: “No, Turner, quello che è successo è perché era un Mangiamorte. I miei migliori amici sono al San Mungo per colpa di tuo marito e della sua banda di criminali!” La osservava con lo stesso sguardo sfottente di Alastor Moody: “Ti fai chiamare Turner perché ti vergogni che ti chiamino Crouch?”

“Mi chiamano Turner perché il mio matrimonio è durato pochi mesi. Nessuno ha avuto il tempo di conoscermi come la signora Crouch.” Scosse la testa, sconvolta, gli rivolse uno sguardo sdegnato domandando “ma cosa ne sai tu?” Posò una manciata di Falci sul tavolo e se ne andò.

“Aspetta, dove vai?” le domandò Higgs.

“Torno a lavoro.”

Si precipitò in ufficio e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, fingendo di non vedere Percy che le andava incontro agitando un fascicolo. Si appoggiò alla porta e cercò di respirare profondamente, trattenendo i singhiozzi e le lacrime.

Cosa ne poteva sapere quello stronzo del vuoto che aveva lasciato Barty nella sua vita?

Avrebbe dovuto fare attenzione, d’ora in poi. Quel ristorante era appena stato cancellato dalla sua lista. Si disse che d’ora in poi avrebbe pranzato con Weasley, così non sarebbe stata importunata. Era risaputo che nessuno aveva voglia di ascoltare gli sproloqui pomposi di Percy in pausa pranzo.


	52. Buon compleanno, Rod!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra viene invitata in Cornovaglia per festeggiare il compleanno di Rodolphus. Bellatrix la coinvolgerà in un regalo "particolare" per il marito.

**Capitolo 52**

* * *

**Buon compleanno, Rod!**

_Castello dei Lestrange, 24 febbraio 1996_

Alexandra stava dando il latte ad Orion quando il gufo di Bellatrix planò sul tavolo della colazione con una lettera. Cercò di tenere Orion e il biberon con una mano, mentre con l’altra liberava la zampa del gufo. Appellò la scatola di biscottini gufici e ne offrì uno al pennuto che la ringraziò con un verso e volò via.

_“Cara Alex, sabato 24 febbraio festeggeremo il primo compleanno di Rodolphus dopo Azkaban, sei invitata. Sebbene siamo in latitanza, quel dannato francese non vuole rinunciare a organizzare le feste di un tempo._

_Ti aspettiamo._

_Bellatrix.”_

“Orion, siamo invitati a una festa! La nostra prima festa insieme!” esclamò allegra, “Dovremo fare un salto da Madama McClan per renderti presentabile.” Orion la ascoltava attento mentre era impegnato a bere il latte e, una volta sazio, le regalò uno dei sorrisi che le illuminavano le giornate.

Dopo i primi giorni di difficoltà, il rientro a lavoro era tornato sui binari della routine, decisamente migliorata dalla presenza del suo piccolo Orion.

Barty continuava a mancarle tremendamente e Alexandra sapeva che era una ferita che non si sarebbe sanata, proprio come l’assenza di Regulus. Tuttavia, aver trascorso tredici anni senza di lui aveva reso il distacco meno traumatico rispetto a quello che aveva già sperimentato dopo la condanna ad Azkaban.

Il loro incontro, per quanto breve, era stato inatteso ed era durato più a lungo del previsto, dandole il tempo di prepararsi al loro addio. Era immensamente felice che dal loro amore fosse nato Orion. Durante i fine settimana, lei e Orion si recavano sulla tomba di Barty dove Alexandra intesseva monologhi ai quali partecipava il bambino con i suoi versetti. Immaginava Barty e Regulus che la osservavano dall’Aldilà e che commentavano la crescita del loro piccolo.

L’invito di Bellatrix, pertanto, rappresentava il ritorno al vecchio mondo: le cene dai Black e gli incontri in società. Sembrava quasi di sentire la fine della guerra, sebbene l’Oscuro Signore fosse da poco tornato in vita e la guerra fosse alle porte. Grazie alla prospettiva della festa dai Lestrange, riuscì ad affrontare la settimana con una determinazione e una serenità d’animo che le era mancata da molto tempo.

Venerdì mattina trovò Fudge e Percy nel suo ufficio: occorreva parlare di Dolores Umbridge e dei decreti ministeriali che continuava a richiedere da Hogwarts. Pareva che le verifiche dei docenti stessero andando male e che la prima a farne le spese sarebbe stata l’insegnante di Divinazione.

“Dolores chiede se tu saresti disposta ad andare ad insegnare Divinazione ad Hogwarts,” esordì Cornelius mostrandole una delle numerose lettere ricevute dalla sua dirigente.

“Non ho mai pensato di insegnare!” rifletté, “credo che mi mancherebbe il Ministero, ma se Dolores ha bisogno di una mano, non mi tiro certo indietro! Potrebbe essere divertente!”

“Non c’è niente di divertente,” le disse Percy con la sua aria piena di presunzione, “Nella mia esperienza da Prefetto e Caposcuola di Grifondoro, posso assicurare che stare dietro agli studenti è un delirio. I miei fratelli, che sono al settimo anno, pare che siano tra i peggiori guastafeste. Ho cercato di avvertire mio fratello Ronald, ma non credo che mi darà retta…”

“Weasley, apprezzo il tuo interessamento, ma sono stata Prefetto anch’io e non mi lascio intimorire da un branco di ragazzini,” disse molto chiaramente. “Cornelius, puoi contare su di me.”

“Ottimo, era quello che speravo di sentire.”

Fudge si congedò facendo un cenno con la testa a Percy che scattò in piedi e lo seguì fuori dall’ufficio, mentre Alexandra cercava di concentrarsi sul lavoro. In realtà, una parte di lei iniziava a pensare come sarebbe stato tornare ad Hogwarts per insegnare Divinazione. Sorrise al pensiero dell’espressione esasperata che le avrebbe rivolto Barty, al modo in cui avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo e persino alla risata di Regulus che, al contrario, era incuriosito dal suo interesse per quella materia tanto bistrattata.

“Perché sorridi in quel modo? A cosa pensi?”

La voce di quel rompiscatole di Bertie Higgs arrivò dalla porta. Lo vide appoggiato contro lo stipite con le braccia incrociate e uno di quegli enormi bicchieri colmi di quella brodaglia americana che chiamano caffè.

“Non sono affari tuoi, Higgs. Cosa vuoi?”

Era riuscita a trascorrere quindici anni al Ministero della Magia senza avere alcuna rottura di scatole, ma da quando era rientrata era finita nel radar di un Auror fin troppo entusiasta del suo lavoro.

“Quanti anni hai, Turner?”

“Lo sai che non si chiede l’età a una signora? Non ve le insegnano le buone maniere a Ilvermorny?”

Sorrise divertito e, senza lasciarsi intimorire né attendere il permesso, si sedette sulla sedia davanti la sua scrivania al posto in cui, fino a qualche minuto prima, era seduto il Ministro della Magia.

“Ho bisogno di sapere se sai dirmi qualcosa su di lui,” le disse porgendole il fascicolo. Alexandra aprì la copertina, guardò le foto sfogliando i documenti con le informazioni che gli Auror avevano raccolto. Alzò lo sguardo perplesso. “Mi stai chiedendo se conosco Desmond Avery?”

“Lo conosci?”

Sospirò. “Purtroppo, sì. È stato il mio primo ragazzo. È uno stronzo e lo odio ancora. Ti va bene?”

Bertie scoppiò a ridere mentre beveva il caffè e per poco non le macchiava i suoi fascicoli. “Ma cos’è? Frequenti solo Mangiamorte?”

Alexandra sospirò. “Senti, Higgs, nella vita vorrei fare tutto, meno che difendere quell’essere orripilante di Avery. Mi ha reso gli anni di Hogwarts un inferno dopo avermi mollato per un contratto matrimoniale. Tuttavia, ricordo all’ufficio Auror, che Avery è stato assolto dal Wizengamot ed è stato accertato che fosse sotto la Maledizione Imperius, quindi è un Mangiamorte tanto quanto lo siamo tu e io.”

“Un contratto matrimoniale? Ma dove vivete? Nel medioevo?” la osservava divertito con la tipica aria di superiorità dei maghi statunitensi. Higgs con la sua aria newyorkese si riteneva appartenente al futuro, come se Londra fosse il medioevo.

“Non pretendo che tu capisca e non ho né l’intenzione né il tempo di farti un corso di cultura magica britannica. Ti basti sapere che gli Avery fanno parte delle ventotto famiglie magiche più antiche del Regno Unito. I matrimoni degli appartenenti a queste famiglie non comportano l’unione di un mago e una strega, ma sono delle vere e proprie alleanze politiche, un consolidamento di patrimoni e di possedimenti terrieri. Avery ha sposato una McNair.”

“Quindi secondo te non è un Mangiamorte?” le domandò scrutandola con i suoi occhi azzurri.

“Secondo il Wizengamot non lo è.”

Era sopravvissuta agli interrogatori di Moody e Crouch, figurarsi se non sapeva gestire questo Auror. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di esporsi e di mettere nei pasticci Avery. Lo odiava, era vero, ma in quel momento non potevano permettersi delle perdite e sapeva che era già stato punito dall’Oscuro Signore in persona.

“Ma non pensi che possa essere tornato sui suoi passi?”

“Non ne ho idea. Senti, sono alle prese con questo disegno di legge sui Centauri e non ho nessuna voglia di pensare ad Avery.”

Alexandra era curiosa di sapere quanto Bertie fosse abile come mago. Gli Auror che avevano combattuto durante la prima guerra magica dovevano essere molto abili, perché Bartemius aveva autorizzato l’uso delle Maledizioni senza Perdono. Higgs sembrava però che fosse uscito dall’Accademia di Auror poco prima della fine della guerra, quindi non era chiaro quante battaglie avesse combattuto. Sapeva molto poco di lui, solo che un tempo era uscito con Bertha e che era molto amico con Frank e Alice Longbottom e queste informazioni non la rassicuravano affatto.

Scorse sul viso, di nuovo, quell’espressione idiota, così piena di speranze e aspettative: “Non mi hai risposto alla prima domanda: perché sorridevi? E cosa fai questo sabato?”

“Ti rispondo a entrambe: non è affar tuo, Higgs. Buona giornata.”

“Buona giornata anche a te, Turner. Sappi che non mi arrendo.” Le rivolse un sorriso sbilenco che le ricordò in parte Desmond. Se solo Higgs avesse saputo che i suoi impegni riguardavano i festeggiamenti in compagnia di Bellatrix Lestrange gli sarebbe passata la voglia di continuare a fare il simpatico. Purtroppo, doveva fare buon viso a cattivo gioco. Dopo tutto, aveva scoperto che un Auror stava indagando su Desmond e non era un’informazione di poco conto.

“Chiudi la porta quando esci.”

Passò il resto della giornata a studiare il progetto di legge a cui lavorava Dolores Umbridge che, a quanto pareva, era intenzionata a restringere i territori dei Centauri e voleva proporne uno simile anche per i Giganti, sulla falsariga di quello già implementato per i Lupi Mannari.

Alexandra non capiva perché Dolores fosse così naturalmente ossessionata dalle Creature Magiche. I disegni di legge che proponeva sarebbero tornati molto utili all’Oscuro Signore per convincere le Creature a supportare la loro causa contro il Ministero della Magia, benché gran parte dei Purosangue la pensasse esattamente come Dolores (l’affinità di pensiero tra Umbridge e Malfoy era impressionante).

La sera successiva, mentre si preparava per andare dai Lestrange, provò a ricordarsi quale fosse stato l’ultimo evento mondano a cui avesse partecipato e si ricordò che, escluse le festicciole natalizie dell’ufficio, fu il suo matrimonio. Non avrebbe mai creduto che quelle feste noiose, che tanto aveva disprezzato insieme a Barty e Regulus, un giorno le sarebbero mancate.

Orion era bellissimo nel suo completino da sera, con i capelli perfettamente pettinati come li portava il papà da piccolo. “Barty mi ucciderebbe se mi sentisse, ma sei bellissimo come il tuo papà!” gli disse dandogli un bacio sulla guancia e ricevendo un sorriso in risposta.

Si Smaterializzarono diretti in Cornovaglia e vennero accolti da Bellatrix che le andò incontro raggiante. “Credo che l’ultima festa che abbia visto questa casa sia stato il tuo matrimonio!”

“Penso che sia stata anche la mia ultima festa!” ammise Alexandra, notando una luce strana nello sguardo di Bellatrix. Era sempre stata una donna imprevedibile, ma da quando era uscita da Azkaban aveva degli scatti e dei momenti che sorprendevano un po’ tutti. L’Oscuro Signore sembrava essere l’unica persona in grado di controllarla.

Alexandra vide arrivare Rodolphus dal salotto, elegantissimo nel suo abito da cerimonia, che sorrideva divertito dal vedere lei e Bellatrix chiacchierare e forse ricordava le immagini di loro due abbracciate sul divano dopo il funerale di Barty.

“Buon compleanno!” esclamò porgendogli un pacchetto confezionato con estrema cura.

Rodolphus sciolse il nastro ed eliminò la carta regalo. “Thédomancie: l’art de lire les feuilles de thé,” lesse con quell’accento francese che Alexandra aveva sempre trovato adorabile.

“È la prima edizione francese,” gli disse, “l’ho vista al Ghirigoro e ti ho pensato.”

Bellatrix alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa, con un gesto che le ricordò Barty. Alexandra trattenne una risata che non sfuggì a Bellatrix. “Cos’hai da ridere?”

“Barty avrebbe fatto la tua stessa espressione.”

“La Divinazione è solo una perdita di tempo.”

“Non direi se gran parte dei nostri sforzi, al momento, sono diretti a entrare nella Sala delle Profezie del Ministero della Magia,” esclamò Alexandra. Rodolphus annuiva divertito. “Ad ogni modo, ieri mattina, il Ministro della Magia mi ha chiesto se fossi interessata a insegnare Divinazione ad Hogwarts. Pare che la Umbridge voglia licenziare l’insegnante che c’è adesso.”

“E tu cos’hai risposto?”

“Che sono a disposizione del Ministro! Sarà notevole avere informazioni di prima mano da Hogwarts.”

“Raggiungiamo gli altri,” propose Bellatrix, mentre Orion sorrideva a Rodolphus e poi si nascondeva voltandosi verso il collo di Alexandra.

“Questo bambino ha dei gusti strani,” commentò Bellatrix guardando il marito.

Alexandra seguì lo sguardo di Orion. “Credo sia incuriosito dalla sua barba, poi quando Rodolphus gli sorride, sente di essere stato scoperto e viene a nascondersi.”

Nel salotto c’erano Lucius e Narcissa, Desmond Avery con Margareth McNair, c’erano persino Jago Mulciber ed Eloise Rosier. Più tardi arrivarono i Dolohov, Travers padre in compagnia di Ezra che, molto prevedibilmente, aveva sposato Elizabeth Nott. Sembrava che una parte della casa di Serpeverde si fosse riunita e fu quasi come sentirsi a casa.

Notò subito come l’essere sposata con Barty e l’aver avuto un figlio da lui avesse cambiato l’atteggiamento delle signore. Eloise e Margareth, che ad Hogwarts le avevano fatto ogni genere di dispetto, adesso riempivano Orion di complimenti e commentavano quanto assomigliasse all’eroico papà.

Alexandra si scambiò uno sguardo con Bellatrix che non esitò a fare un’espressione nauseata. Quelle streghe si lanciavano in complimenti su Barty dopo avergli fatto la guerra per anni a scuola, e senza aver mostrato un decimo della fedeltà che lui aveva dimostrato per la Causa. Loro erano rimaste al caldo nelle loro case, mentre Barty era stato imprigionato dal padre. Erano stati loro a cercare l’Oscuro Signore e farlo tornare in forze. Se Mulciber era libero era merito del sacrificio di Barty, per non parlare di Desmond che si era salvato da Azkaban grazie al modo in cui lei aveva _aiutato_ quel processo.

Fortunatamente, Lucius la distolse da quelle conversazioni noiose chiedendole alcuni aggiornamenti sul Ministero della Magia. “Cornelius mi ha detto che andrai ad Hogwarts. Draco segue Divinazione, ti aiuterà a farti rispettare dagli studenti.”

“Lo apprezzo molto, Lucius,” disse. Vide passare Desmond Avery e lo chiamò: “Desmond, scusa, permetti una parola?”

Certo, non si era mai visto che lei avvicinasse di sua iniziativa quel viscido di Avery. Tutti sapevano dei loro trascorsi, grazie alla lingua biforcuta di quel verme. Alexandra si accorse di quel passo falso e, prima che Lucius si allontanasse, provò a correggere il tiro. “Resta anche tu, Lucius. Ieri è venuto un Auror nel mio ufficio e mi ha chiesto se ti conoscessi, Desmond.”

Avery domandò sorpreso: “Un Auror?”

Alexandra annuì e cercò di tranquillizzarlo: “Ho avuto modo di sfogliare il fascicolo. Non c’è nulla di nuovo, sono foto dei tempi del processo, collegamenti con altre famiglie. Ho intravisto anche il tuo nome, Lucius.”

“Credi che stiano indagando?” domandò Desmond accarezzandosi il mento.

“Credo che si stiano muovendo di nascosto da Fudge. Fate attenzione perché il Ministero non è un posto sicuro.” Si rivolse in modo particolare a Lucius. Quanto era successo ad Arthur Weasley e a Broderick Bode doveva aver allertato l’ufficio gestito di Scrimgeour.

“Chi è l’Auror?” domandò Lucius. Sicuramente stava immaginando un modo per avvicinarlo.

“Bertie Higgs.”

“L’americano amico di Scrimgeour?”

“Proprio lui.”

“È un rompicoglioni.” Era raro vedere Lucius così diretto, ma a quanto pareva il fatto che Higgs fosse americano lo allontanava troppo dalla sfera di influenza di Malfoy.

“Non dirlo a me,” sospirò Alexandra, “State attenti.”

Trascorse il resto della serata chiacchierando e scambiandosi sguardi con Bellatrix. Quella sera era bellissima e Alexandra sperava di riuscire a baciarla. Avrebbe voluto allontanarsi da quella sala con lei, sentire le sue labbra premere nella sua bocca e le mani di Bellatrix che le accarezzavano il volto, mentre con la sua vocetta le dava degli ordini.

“Il tuo regalo lo ha colpito.” La voce di Rabastan le arrivò alle spalle mentre era immersa nei pensieri su Bellatrix.

“Rodolphus mi ha chiesto un sacco di volte di leggergli le foglie di tè. Non c’è nulla di eclatante.”

“È la scelta del francese che lo ha colpito.”

Alexandra alzò lo sguardo verso Rabastan, sorpresa: “Ho pensato che gli facesse piacere leggerlo nella sua lingua madre.”

“È proprio questo che lo ha colpito.”

“Beh, sono contenta che il regalo gli sia piaciuto.” Non capiva cosa intendesse Rabastan, quale sottotesto ci fosse in quel discorso e perché si stesse intromettendo in fatti che non lo riguardavano minimamente.

“Io ogni anno mi danno per fargli un regalo che gli piaccia e poi arrivi tu e, senza sforzo, gli regali una cosa che lo lascia senza parole. Come ti è venuto in mente?” Rabastan scuoteva la testa sorpreso e si passava le mani tra i capelli, facendo risaltare i suoi occhi verdi. Era semplicemente un fratello invidioso di un regalo indovinato?

Alexandra scrollò le spalle, non capiva Rabastan, ammise sinceramente: “Non lo so, ero al Ghirigoro a guardare i libri di Divinazione, ho visto quel libro e ho pensato a Rodolphus. Non ricordavo nemmeno quando fosse il suo compleanno, lo avevo preso per fargli una sorpresa.”

“Questo è interessante: tu pensi a mio fratello mentre sei in libreria…” le disse con un ghigno divertito.

“Non farti strane idee, Lestrange, ho fatto delle sorprese simili anche alla mia dirigente e al Ministro Fudge.” Non l’avrebbe paragonata a Margareth che sospirava in modo patetico per uno sguardo di Rodolphus.

“Ma che anima candida…” le disse prendendola in giro. Alexandra alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi li riportò su Orion che si stava addormentando in braccio a lei. Si alzò per cercare gli elfi domestici a cui affidare il figlio, vide Bellatrix camminare nervosamente nell’atrio.

“Hai bisogno di qualcosa?” le domandò.

“Devo mettere a dormire Orion.”

Due elfi domestici comparvero e presero il bambino per portarlo in una delle numerose stanze per gli ospiti. Alexandra diede un bacio sulla fronte del figlio prima di vederlo portare via in braccio ad un’elfa dagli occhi acquosi e il naso a punta.

“Com’è?” le domandò Bellatrix, “essere madre, intendo.”

“È intenso, faticoso e bellissimo al tempo stesso. Spero che Orion non conosca il dolore che abbiamo conosciuto noi. Bella, ma tu che cos’hai? È tutta la sera che ti osservo, sei strana.”

“Ne parliamo dopo.”

La serata trascorse con brindisi al festeggiato, chiacchiere, e nessuno di loro aveva l’età o la voglia per ballare, sembrava uno di quei noiosi dopo cena dai Black in cui lei e Regulus passavano il tempo a giocare a Scacchi Magici. L’Oscuro Signore era assente. Le malelingue dicevano che era un modo per umiliare - ancora di più - Rodolphus, mentre altri sostenevano che fosse un riguardo, per non offuscare con la sua presenza il giorno del compleanno del capostipite dei Lestrange e non calamitare le attenzioni di Bellatrix. Alexandra, tuttavia, pensava che il loro Maestro non fosse interessato alle feste, soprattutto se non servivano ad ampliare la platea di sostenitori alla Causa.

Lentamente, gli ospiti iniziarono a ritirarsi, persino Rabastan disse che avrebbe raggiunto degli amici in un locale. Allo sguardo perplesso di Alexandra, Bellatrix le sussurrò “Credo che abbia una relazione con una tizia, ma non vuole dirci chi è…”

“Rabastan? Una relazione? Non credevo che avrei mai sentito queste parole in una sola frase.” Bellatrix alzò le sopracciglia e ridacchiarono mentre il suono dell’ultima Smaterializzazione rivelava che erano rimaste sole.

“Allora?” domandò avvicinandosi a Bellatrix in quel salone rimasto improvvisamente vuoto. Gli elfi domestici avevano già fatto scomparire ogni segno della festa. Intrecciarono le loro dita continuandosi a guardare. C’era qualcosa di misterioso nello sguardo di Bellatrix. Una parte di lei aveva paura di indagare e scoprire la verità, voleva semplicemente alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi e sentire le sue labbra.

In quei giorni l’Oscuro Signore era così ossessionato dal contenuto dell’Ufficio Misteri che nemmeno si sarebbe curato se una serva fedele come lei si fosse presa cura della sua prediletta. Alexandra non ambiva a portargli via Bellatrix, voleva solo amarla.

Sentì le dita di Bellatrix accarezzarle il viso e chinarsi sulle sue labbra in quel bacio che la confondeva da quando era una studentessa di Hogwarts. Adorava vedere le labbra di Bellatrix incurvarsi in un sorriso malizioso, mentre gli occhi le si accendevano di entusiasmo ricercando in lei una qualche complicità.

“Vorrei che coinvolgessimo Rodolphus questa notte,” le disse, “dopo tutto, è il suo compleanno.”

Alexandra sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte senza riuscire a nascondere la sorpresa per la richiesta appena ricevuta. Notò che era la seconda volta che Bellatrix le proponeva di coinvolgere Rodolphus.

“Rodolphus? Sicura?” domandò. Non che a lei dispiacesse l’idea. Insomma, lo aveva trovato sempre un mago affascinante, con quel sorriso sarcastico, gli occhi scuri, l’aria misteriosa e l’accento francese. Il problema, forse, era che a lei Rodolphus rischiava di piacere _un po’ troppo_ per una sola notte di divertimento.

Bellatrix sospirò, il suo sguardo cambiò, incupendosi come quello di Regulus quando cercava di controllarsi. La verità da cui Alexandra stava fuggendo affiorava attraverso lo sguardo di Bellatrix.

Alexandra si sollevò sulle punte e le posò un bacio sulle labbra per trovare il coraggio di farle quella domanda: “C’entra _Lui_ , vero?”

“Sei sempre stata una ragazza sveglia,” le disse passandole una mano tra i capelli con un sorriso che aveva un fondo di tristezza. Alexandra pensò che quella scelta dovesse pesarle in qualche modo. Da che aveva memoria, Bellatrix e Rodolphus era una coppia indissolubile, alleati, amici e amanti. Aveva visto il loro legame allentarsi nel corso degli anni, ma un addio definitivo doveva essere difficile, anche per Bellatrix.

“Quindi hai scelto,” sospirò, “speravo che questo momento non sarebbe mai arrivato. È un modo per lasciare entrambi?”

Bellatrix le accarezzò il viso e le diede un bacio sulla guancia e annuì: “Non posso più fingere, Alex. Non dopo aver visto Barty in una bara. Devo essere fedele a me stessa, prima di tutto. Non voglio continuare questa recita ipocrita. Ho perso un figlio ad Azkaban, era _Suo_. Quando vedo Orion una parte di me pensa a come sarebbe stato.”

“Oh, Bella, _Lui_ ti dirà che l’amore è una debolezza,” le disse prendendole le mani tra le sue. Sentiva il modo in cui si erano trasformate quelle mani, un tempo sottili e morbide, ora screpolate, ossute, indurite da Azkaban.

“ _Lui_ è la mia forza,” le rispose con lo stesso sguardo fiero che le aveva scorto durante il processo.

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio in cui si guardarono. Bellatrix sembrava quanto mai determinata nell’andare avanti. Alexandra, tuttavia, non comprendeva il perché di quella richiesta insolita. Se Bellatrix teneva a Rodolphus, perché creare quelle condizioni che potevano generare situazioni imbarazzanti e spiacevoli?

“E così pensi di rifilarmi tuo marito?” le domandò provocatoriamente.

“Avete molto in comune.”

“Te, per esempio.” Le posò un altro bacio sulle labbra. C’era un tempo in cui non avrebbe osato alzarsi sulle punte per baciarla. Adesso, però, Bellatrix le stava dicendo addio e lei sapeva di poter osare più del solito. Erano gli ultimi baci in cui poteva sperare. Le ultime volte in cui avrebbe sentito quelle labbra morbide, così simili a quelle di Regulus.

Bellatrix rispose al bacio, quando le loro labbra si allontanarono le confidò: “Lui ha sempre avuto un debole per te: da quando eravamo al funerale di Orion Black e ti sei presentata con l’uniforme scolastica. Glielo si leggeva in faccia. Rabastan lo prende in giro da allora.”

Alexandra si domandò se fosse quello il sottotesto di Rabastan e se Bellatrix, nel raccontarle i desideri di Rodolphus, si stesse vendicando in qualche modo del marito, togliendogli ogni aura di mistero. La vide ridacchiare e mordersi le labbra divertita: “Per non parlare della tua prima notte di nozze. Ti avevo chiesto di dargli una lezione, ma lo hai sconvolto.”

Alexandra sorrise al ricordo di quella sera, la prima notte di un bellissimo mese pieno di passione. Erano così giovani e pieni di energia, lei e Barty, in quei giorni. “Nella tenda io e Barty ci siamo dimenticati del mondo fuori,” le confessò. Bellatrix le accarezzò il volto e le diede un altro bacio sulla guancia: “Capisci perché Rodolphus dice sempre che Barty era un ragazzo fortunato?”

Si sentiva confusa da quello che le stava raccontando Bellatrix. Il fascino di lei si mescolava con i ricordi di Barty e le fantasie su Rodolphus in un modo che trovava surreale. Respirò profondamente, cercando di rimanere lucida. In un angolo della sua memoria, la voce di Barty che le diceva di non fidarsi di Bellatrix tornò a farsi sentire.

“Bella, non so se mi stai prendendo in giro. Insomma, tuo marito è molto affascinante, ha quell’accento francese, quegli occhi scuri, non deride la Divinazione, ma non sono cose che si possono combinare a tavolino e poi… insomma, è tuo marito.”

Bellatrix scoppiò a ridere: “Non essere sciocca, preferisco che venga a letto con te che con la McNair. Hai visto come lo guarda? Salazar, quanto è patetica. Vorrei fare questo regalo di addio a Rodolphus: una notte con le sue streghe preferite.” La guardò complice: “Ci stai?”

“Come posso dirti di no? Stai dicendo addio anche a me.”

“Brava, ragazzina,” esclamò prendendola in giro, prima di chinarsi a baciarla nuovamente.

Alexandra sentiva il respiro fermarsi ogni volta che Bellatrix le sfiorava il collo con le dita. Videro giungere Rodolphus con il libro che gli aveva regalato Alexandra; le osservava con un’espressione tra il divertito e il sorpreso.

“Non voglio disturbarvi, continuate pure.” Il sorriso ironico di Rodolphus era tornato sul suo volto. Sembrava veramente di essere tornati a prima della caduta dell’Oscuro Signore.

“Oggi è il tuo compleanno, perché non ti unisci a noi?” gli domandò Bellatrix, con la stessa naturalezza con cui si chiede a qualcuno di fermarsi per il tè. L’espressione di Rodolphus rivelò tutto il suo stupore. Evidentemente aveva rinunciato da tempo a ricevere simili proposte dalla moglie. Alexandra si sentì osservata, come se lui stesse cercando di capire se lei fosse d’accordo e non poté fare altro che annuire leggermente e sorridergli.

Rodolphus si avvicinò loro, ancora incerto. Forse gli era venuto il dubbio che si trattasse di uno scherzo.

Bellatrix esclamò: “Andiamo in quella stanza, c’è anche un letto.” Tirò per la mano Alexandra che, a sua volta, allungò l’altra verso Rodolphus. Fu strano il momento in cui le loro mani si toccarono. Sentì un brivido, come quando gli aveva letto le foglie di tè. Le parole di Bellatrix l’avevano confusa, ma il sorriso di Rodolphus la rendeva felice di essere con loro.

“Voi state facendo sul serio?” domandò con l’espressione di chi non riesce a credere ai propri occhi.

“Alex, potresti spogliare Rodolphus, mentre io mi occupo di te?” Bellatrix ignorò il marito. Era strano che le domandasse qualcosa gentilmente, di solito dava ordini in modo perentorio.

Alexandra annuì e si avvicinò a Rodolphus per sciogliergli il nodo della cravatta. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e si scambiarono un sorriso imbarazzato. Sussurrò: “Buon compleanno,” mentre gli sfilava la cravatta e iniziava a sbottonare la camicia. Dietro di lei, nel frattempo, Bellatrix le aveva aperto il vestito e lo aveva sfilato lasciandola in lingerie.

Alexandra sentiva le guance in fiamme, sotto lo sguardo di Rodolphus che si lasciava spogliare docilmente, sorpreso dal modo in cui la serata si stava evolvendo.

Rodolphus si morse un labbro quando vide Bellatrix sfiorare Alexandra tra le gambe ed esclamare: “Oh, ma è pizzo francese!”

Confermò l’intuizione di Bellatrix annuendo a Rodolphus e lasciò scivolare la camicia lungo le spalle, gli slacciò la cintura dei pantaloni.

“Ora, cara,” le sussurrò Bellatrix, ancora vestita, “inginocchiati e pensa al festeggiato, mentre io penso a te.”

Le carezze e i baci di Bellatrix, sotto lo sguardo incredulo di Rodolphus, le tolsero ogni inibizione. Si inginocchiò, ebbe un fremito nel sentire le dita sottili di Bellatrix sfiorarla oltre il pizzo della lingerie. Liberò Rodolphus dai boxer e accarezzò la sua erezione. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e iniziò a baciarlo e a giocare con la lingua. Sentiva crescere l’eccitazione, in contemporanea alla propria, stimolata dalle attenzioni di Bellatrix che, nel frattempo, aveva fatto Evanescere i suoi abiti ed era rimasta in lingerie dietro di lei.

Ogni tanto Bellatrix le posava dei baci sul collo o sulla guancia, sussurrandole di continuare in quel modo. La sentiva sorridere sensuale, lanciava sguardi provocatori, mentre Rodolphus stava cercando di mantenere il controllo, non senza difficoltà, a giudicare dalla forza con cui le dita di lui stringevano le sue spalle.

Bellatrix le sussurrò nell’orecchio: “Diamogli un attimo di tregua” ed entrambe notarono il disappunto di Rodolphus per l’interruzione.

Bellatrix la prese per mano, guidandola fino al letto. Si stese, bellissima nel suo completo di seta nera, con i capelli che si sparpagliavano sul materasso, e la invitò a stendersi sopra di lei. Alexandra non si fece ripetere l’invito una seconda volta.

Non riusciva a credere di avere Bellatrix sotto di sé, tra le sue braccia e gambe, con il suo petto che si sollevava ritmicamente contro il suo, mentre si scambiavano baci e carezze, sotto lo sguardo rapito di Rodolphus.

Le dita di Bellatrix le slacciarono il reggiseno con il gesto rapido che nessun uomo avrebbe mai avuto. Alexandra fece altrettanto, mentre le sue labbra percorrevano il collo di Bellatrix e la sentivano inclinare la testa all’indietro. Le sfiorò i seni, scese a baciarli, e le sue mani continuarono lungo i fianchi fino a sentire quanto fosse eccitata tra le gambe. L’intimo di Bellatrix scomparve e Alexandra l’accarezzò, sotto lo sguardo eccitato di Rodolphus.

Bellatrix socchiuse le palpebre pesanti, inarcò la schiena per il piacere e sorrise al marito, mentre Alexandra muoveva due dita dentro di lei e le sfiorava il clitoride. Era bellissima Bellatrix. Si sporse in avanti per baciarla e sentì le mani di Rodolphus correre lungo la sua schiena fino ad accarezzarle il sedere e inclinare i suoi fianchi. Sentì le dita di lui che l’accarezzavano tra le gambe. Era un tocco così diverso da quello di Bellatrix, eppure in grado di provocarle dei brividi che le scuotevano l’intero corpo. Le sfuggì un gemito di piacere quando Rodolphus entrò dentro di lei, ancora impegnata a dare piacere a Bellatrix.

“Baciatevi,” chiese Rodolphus, quasi implorando, mentre affondava dentro di lei. Alexandra sentiva Bellatrix fremere, e rispondere ai suoi baci, e abbandonarsi all’orgasmo, mentre lei si sentiva impazzire per gli affondi di Rodolphus e la vista di Bellatrix che le miagolò: “Brava ragazzina,” con l’appellativo con cui la chiamava un tempo.

Alexandra sentì Rodolphus uscire. Lui la fece voltare, guidandola con la schiena sul materasso e le sussurrò: “Voglio guardarti mentre baci Bellatrix.” Obbedì girando la testa verso Bellatrix che, stesa accanto a lei, scivolò su un fianco e si avvicinò a baciarla. Sentiva le labbra morbide di Bellatrix mentre Rodolphus continuava ad affondare in lei strappandole gemiti di piacere.

Bellatrix si ritrasse sussurrandole: “Pensa al festeggiato…” 

Alexandra spostò lo sguardo su Rodolphus guardandolo mentre si agitava sopra di lei: lo trovava più bello del solito. Ogni volta che i loro sguardi si incrociavano sentiva un brivido che la scuoteva.

Bellatrix le si avvicinò e le posò un bacio sulla guancia, si voltò verso Rodolphus e gli domandò divertita: “Non dirmi che sei timido?” Alexandra pensò che in quel momento avrebbe potuto evitare di mettere a disagio Rodolphus, cercò di sorridergli incoraggiante e allungò le braccia verso di lui. Sentì il respiro fermarsi quando le sue dita si infilarono tra i capelli neri di lui.

Rodolphus si accorse del suo tremore e rallentò il ritmo degli affondi, come se volesse fermarsi a guardarla. Si muoveva lentamente e Alexandra sentiva chiaramente la sua presenza in lei, mentre gli occhi neri di lui la scrutavano e lo stomaco sembrava fare le capriole. Chiuse gli occhi inclinando la testa indietro e sentì le mani di Rodolphus accarezzarle il volto e poi le labbra di lui premere contro le sue. Rispose al bacio, schiudendo le labbra e accogliendo Rodolphus.

Salazar, i suoi baci erano perfetti: le labbra morbide che la cercavano, il modo in cui la barba le accarezzava il viso, i piccoli morsi alle labbra, la lingua che non era troppo invadente ma semplicemente perfetta. Ecco com’era baciare un francese: perfetto.

“Salazar, Turner…” si lasciò sfuggire non appena si staccò da lei e riprese ad affondare con maggiore impeto finché entrambi non vennero travolti dall’orgasmo.

Lo sentì scivolare accanto a lei, finendo tra lei e Bellatrix, l’aria stravolta e un ghigno divertito sul volto: “Chi se lo aspettava un simile regalo di compleanno?” Le rivolse uno sguardo e sospirò: “Turner, che sorpresa…”

“Possiamo chiamarci per nome, se vuoi…” gli propose Alexandra. Lui si chinò su di lei e la baciò. Bellatrix esclamò divertita: “Mentre voi due fate amicizia, io vado in bagno.” Continuarono a scambiarsi baci, alternando baci leggeri, a stampo, con altri intensi e passionali. Rodolphus la baciava in un modo che le faceva mancare la terra sotto i piedi, anche se era stesa su un soffice materasso.

“Ha appena scaricato entrambi, vero?” le domandò quando notarono che Bellatrix non rientrava. Alexandra annuì: “Te ne sei accorto, eh?”

“La conosco fin troppo bene, anche se questa iniziativa mi ha sorpreso.” Era steso su un fianco con la testa appoggiata su una mano e l’altra che le accarezzava le spalle provocandole una serie di brividi.

“Ha sorpreso anche me,” gli confessò. Voleva controllarsi e sembrare divertita, sexy e indifferente, come riusciva ad essere solo Bellatrix. Invece, si sentiva stordita come sotto l’effetto di un Confundus, con la mente vuota, persa nella contemplazione di Rodolphus e la sensazione di essersi appena messa nei guai.

“Non sapevi niente?”

“Me l’ha chiesto qualche minuto prima che ci raggiungessi in salotto.” Se fosse stata lucida e in sé avrebbe potuto inventare una storia meravigliosa, ma nella sua mente non c’era altro che la banale verità.

Rodolphus sorrise e Alexandra ringraziò di essere stesa sul materasso perché le ginocchia le tremavano lo stesso. Lo vide distogliere lo sguardo, quasi imbarazzato, mentre sorrideva nervoso: “Ti ha anche detto…”

“… che sono anni che hai un debole per me? Sì.”

Approfittò di un lampo di lucidità in cui si sentì padrona della sua mente. Riusciva di nuovo a sentirsi i suoi trentatré anni e non quindici, poteva provocarlo commentando con finta indifferenza: “Sai, non pensavo che la mia prima notte di nozze potesse sconvolgerti tanto. Voglio dire, tra le signore girano voci incredibili su di te.”

Rodolphus ridacchiò e non sembrò per nulla intimorito né imbarazzato dal suo tentativo di darsi le arie da donna di mondo. “Molto dipende dalle signore che mettono in giro le voci.”

Quella notte Rodolphus e Alexandra rimasero a chiacchierare a lungo ripercorrendo alcuni momenti del loro passato comune e, a dispetto degli sbalzi tra i turbamenti adolescenziali e i giochi dell’età adulta, ad Alexandra sembrò di sentire di nuovo quel mondo che per troppi anni aveva ritenuto perso per sempre. Era come svegliarsi dopo un lungo sonno, complici le sensazioni che Rodolphus era in grado di suscitarle con un solo sguardo.


	53. Tensione nell'aria

**Capitolo 53**

* * *

**Tensione nell’aria**

_Diagon Alley, 3 aprile 1996_

Alexandra non aveva più sentito Bellatrix dalla sera del compleanno di Rodolphus, segno che la decisione presa era irrevocabile, ed erano successe talmente tante cose nel mese di marzo che era stata assorbita interamente da Orion e dal lavoro.

Harry Potter aveva rilasciato un’intervista a quell’arpia di Rita Skeeter sul Cavillo, il giornale di quel Lovegood che un tempo era stato il testimone di nozze di Robert. Diverse copie del Cavillo circolavano ovunque, anche al Ministero, nonostante Fudge le avesse pubblicamente giudicate spazzatura.

Bertie Higgs era tornato all’assalto, con quell’aria da newyorkese so-tutto-io, e per giorni aveva cercato di convincere lei e Percy che Potter avesse ragione. Continuava a camminare per il corridoio del loro ufficio, uscendo dal Dipartimento Auror e riempiendo l’aria del suo dannato caffè americano.

“Guarda i dettagli, Weasley, guarda la precisione dei nomi e dei dettagli. Non può essersi inventato tutto!”

Alexandra non ne poteva più di ascoltare quella voce nel corridoio che continuava a disturbare l’intero ufficio. Si affacciò dalla porta esasperata e gli disse: “Higgs, se proprio sei convinto che sia tornato Tu-Sai-Chi, prendi i tuoi Auror e andate ad arrestarlo. Quando il Wizengamot farà l’udienza, accerteremo il ritorno. Fino a quel momento, lasciaci lavorare e smettila di disturbare l’assistente personale del Ministro.”

“Ma che ha oggi?” lo sentì domandare a Percy, mentre tratteneva una risatina che le dava ancora più sui nervi.

“Ma non lo sai?” esclamò Percy sorpreso, “la settimana scorsa le è sfumata la possibilità di andare a insegnare Divinazione a Hogwarts – pare che Silente abbia dato il ruolo a un Centauro – e ieri abbiamo scoperto un complotto. Silente è fuggito da Hogwarts, la Umbridge è diventata Preside e a quanto pare la scuola non l’ha presa bene. Non hai letto il rapporto di Shacklebolt?”

“Smettetela di fare le comari e andate a lavorare!” urlò dall’ufficio, “Higgs, il Ministro della Magia vuole spedire Albus Silente ad Azkaban, vai a fare il tuo lavoro!”

Sapeva che sarebbe passata per un’isterica, come la Umbridge, ma era esasperata e non ne poteva più di sentire quel chiacchiericcio mentre cercava di fare il suo lavoro. Li sentiva continuare a parlare fuori dalla sua porta, mentre l’intera strategia elaborata con Fudge stava andando in fumo. Sebbene la Umbridge continuasse a dirsi ottimista riguardo alla possibilità di controllare la scuola, Alexandra sentiva che i loro piani stavano andando malissimo.

Dolores non aveva riportato una sola notizia utile a Fudge, aveva spinto gli studenti ad allearsi contro di lei. La scoperta dell’Esercito di Silente era la dimostrazione che gli studenti avevano un nemico comune. A questo si aggiungeva la delusione al pensiero che il suo posto di insegnante di Divinazione era stato offerto a un Centauro che avrebbe parlato solo di stelle e pianeti.

Si abbandonò contro lo schienale della sedia massaggiandosi la radice del naso per pensare meglio. Il disegno di legge sulla Regolamentazione dei Centauri stava procedendo a rilento, c’erano alcuni punti che doveva discutere con Amelia Bones. Preparò delle note e le infilò nel fascicolo che avrebbe portato ad Amelia.

Si affacciò su un corridoio improvvisamente tranquillo. Sentiva Fudge dettare alcune note a Percy, che annuiva al Ministro, mentre nell’altra stanza i tirocinanti erano al lavoro. Assaporò quel momento di calma e camminò verso l’ufficio della Bones sentendo il rumore dei suoi tacchi lungo il corridoio. Stava per bussare alla porta quando sentì Amelia domandare a qualcuno: “Vuoi dirmi perché continui ad aggirarti nel nostro corridoio? Stai lavorando a qualcosa?”

“No, Amelia. Siamo lo stesso Ufficio, non posso scegliere il corridoio da percorrere per andare in Dipartimento?”

Il raccapricciante accento newyorkese di Higgs rivelò chi fosse l’interlocutore della Bones. Era interessante sapere a chi andasse a riferire quel sedicente _spirito libero_. Rufus Scrimgeour e la Bones erano i suoi referenti politici, e dire che si permetteva di prenderla in giro per il suo sostegno a Cornelius e Dolores.

Tornò ad ascoltare.

“Non fare quel sorriso furbetto. Non dirmi che hai messo gli occhi su una stagista? Lo sai che è vietato dal regolamento interno?”

“Non è una stagista.”

Alexandra si disse che era una conversazione inappropriata da tenere in ufficio e ancor di più da origliare. Non le interessava nulla delle questioni sentimentali di Higgs. Aveva sperato che si parlasse di politica, ma quel cretino correva dietro le gonne delle streghe.

Bussò alla porta ed entrò incurante della presenza di Higgs. Amelia e Bertie la guardarono sorpresi. Tenne gli occhi sul fascicolo, fingendo di entrare indaffarata: “Amelia, ho preparato le note alle tue osservazioni al disegno di legge.” Finse di sorprendersi: “Oh! Spero di non aver interrotto qualcosa di importante! Ad ogni modo, tolgo il disturbo.” Posò il fascicolo sulla scrivania di Amelia, che la studiava da sopra gli occhiali da lettura, salutò entrambi con un cenno del capo e uscì dalla porta.

Chiuse la porta e sentì Amelia esclamare: “No, Bertie, no! Non cedere al lato oscuro della forza!”

“Cosa intendi dire?” domandò Higgs incuriosito, con quel dannato tono divertito.

“La Turner è l’assistente della Umbridge da quando ha messo piede al Ministero della Magia. Sono quindici anni che lavorano insieme.”

Non le piacque il tono della Bones. Sembrava che il solo fatto di aver lavorato per molto tempo con Dolores implicasse qualcosa di negativo.

“Sarà brava nel suo lavoro.” Higgs non doveva essere un Auror molto sveglio o non voleva cogliere i sottotesti. Amelia Bones rise. “Sta sempre intorno a Fudge. Credo che abbia una relazione con il suo assistente, com’è che si chiama?”

“Weasley?” domandò incredulo Bertie.

Alexandra trattenne le risate al pensiero che la Bones sospettasse che lei avesse una relazione con Percy. Certo, spesso andavano a pranzo assieme, e lei si occupava della sua carriera, ma non c’era nessun interesse sentimentale, era solo strategia politica. Era incredibile quanto si veniva sottovalutate per il solo fatto di essere una donna!

“Proprio lui, poi l’ho vista chiacchierare fuori dall’aula del Wizengamot insieme al Ministro Fudge e a Lucius Malfoy. Per non parlare del defunto marito. In tutti questi anni non è uscita con nessuno, è andata in vacanza con la Jorkins ed è scomparsa. Strano, no?”

Adesso i sospetti avevano un senso. Allora, in tutti quegli anni Amelia aveva notato qualcosa.

“Dici che dovrei tenerla sotto controllo?” Non le piacque il tono divertito con cui lo disse, come se non stesse prendendo sul serio gli indizi della Bones.

“Higgs, ascolta il mio consiglio: toglitela dalla testa.”

Alexandra si allontanò velocemente dalla porta e si richiuse nel suo ufficio. Aveva ragione Amelia: era meglio se la lasciava perdere. Non solo perché lui era insopportabile, ma perché era un Auror e quello che lei aveva sul suo braccio, il giuramento che aveva fatto il 22 giugno del 1979, nella stanzetta riservata di Borkins & Burke, era uno dei mille motivi per cui non sarebbe mai potuto accadere qualcosa tra loro due.

C’era un altro motivo, in realtà, ma preferiva continuare a ignorarlo e far finta che non esistesse. Insomma, era stato un gioco che si era aggrappato ad una sciocca infatuazione che andava avanti dalla sua adolescenza. Non avrebbe avuto senso farci affidamento, altrimenti sarebbe finita in una di quelle assurde situazioni in cui si era ripromessa di non finire mai. Aveva ragione l’Oscuro Signore: l’amore era una debolezza e lei doveva rimanere concentrata sugli obiettivi della guerra. L’Occlumanzia l’avrebbe salvata di nuovo da quelle fantasie e, soprattutto, dal dolore.

Uscì a comprare un sandwich per pranzo e lo mangiò davanti il nido di Orion. Lo osservava gattonare attraverso le finestre. Cercava di raggiungere un cubo con delle creature magiche disegnate. Sospirò. Le venne nostalgia di Barty. Se lui fosse stato vivo, lei sarebbe stata felice e nessuno avrebbe fantasticato su di lei. Sarebbero stati una felice famiglia magica e forse adesso Orion avrebbe avuto un fratello o una sorella.

“Strano posto dove pranzare.” La voce di Higgs le arrivò troppo vicina, vide la sua sagoma sedersi sulla panchina accanto a lei.

“Vengo a vedere mio figlio, cosa c’è di strano?” Forse aveva dimenticato che era una vedova con un bambino. Forse, davanti una notizia del genere Higgs sarebbe scappato.

“Un figlio?” domandò incuriosito, “qual è?” Le diede fastidio quella domanda, come se Orion fosse una cosa e non una persona.

“È quel bimbo con i capelli chiari. Sta giocando con i cubi.”

“Quello che sembra uscito da Buckingham Palace?”

“Proprio lui.” Pensò che, forse, c’era un modo per fargli capire che lei non era interessata e, soprattutto, disponibile. Aprì la sua borsa e prese una foto di lei, Barty e Regulus che avevano scattato durante la festa di fidanzamento di Regulus e gliela mostrò sorridente: “Guarda, è uguale al papà.”

“Non hai foto più recenti?”

Alexandra avrebbe voluto chiedergli se preferisse la foto segnaletica di Azkaban o quella dopo il bacio del Dissennatore, invece, si limitò a tacere.

“Chi è lui?”

“Lui è Regulus Black, eravamo alla festa del suo fidanzamento,” gli spiegò.

“Che fine ha fatto?”

Sembrava impossibile fargli pronunciare una frase che non fosse una domanda. Parlare così era sfibrante, sembrava un interrogatorio. “È morto.”

“Avevate una storia?” Ecco un’altra domanda inopportuna. “Guarda la foto,” continuò, “da come vi guardate, come lui tiene la mano sulla tua spalla, c’è una tale intimità… Era un Mangiamorte anche lui?”

“Sì, era un Mangiamorte anche lui.”

Bertie sorrise tra sé e sé e mormorò: “Il lato oscuro della Forza…”

“Cosa?” fece finta di non capire. Si disse che forse era sulla strada giusta e lui si sarebbe allontanato.

“Niente, è solo un film babbano di fantascienza. Una cosa americana. Torno a lavoro. Ehi, Tonks, Jones! Aspettatemi!”

Alexandra lo lasciò andare sperando che quel tormento fosse finito. Che poi, se non fosse stato un Auror si sarebbe limitata a ignorarlo finché non si fosse stancato, ma non poteva permettersi di avere un Auror che le ronzava intorno e che prestasse così tanta attenzione a lei.

La sera venne convocata dai Malfoy insieme agli altri Mangiamorte.

L’Oscuro Signore non era per niente contento della piega che stavano prendendo gli eventi e lei non si sentiva di dargli torto in alcun modo. Aveva ragione da vendere. Vide Rodolphus scherzare con Margareth e avvertì una sensazione di nausea come ogni volta che incrociava gli Avery.

Desmond era imbronciato in un angolo del salotto, intento a parlare con Mulciber ed Eloise in attesa del terzo figlio. Il primogenito era al quarto anno in Serpeverde e, a quanto ne sapeva Alexandra, non era nemmeno un pessimo studente come lo erano stati i suoi genitori. La secondogenita era al terzo anno e tra un po’ sarebbe arrivato il terzo, evidentemente concepito tra i festeggiamenti per l’uscita da Azkaban di Jago. Nonostante tutto, ad Eloise era andata molto meglio di quanto le sarebbe andata con Regulus. Si riusciva a leggere sul volto la felicità per aver adempiuto al ruolo di moglie che le regole imponevano.

Alexandra si sedette su un divano con un calice di vino elfico, sapendo che Orion e gli altri bambini erano in compagnia degli elfi domestici dei Malfoy. Guardò Bellatrix che rideva alle battute dell’Oscuro Signore. Stavano prendendo in giro Codaliscia, il Maestro le lanciava degli sguardi che lasciavano intuire come sarebbe proseguita la loro serata. La bramava con uno sguardo avido e lei si beava della sensazione di essere la prescelta. Il pensiero che Bellatrix non le avesse rivolto nemmeno uno sguardo le fece stringere lo stomaco in una morsa.

“Hai visto come la guarda?”

Si voltò verso la voce di Rodolphus. Quell’accento le smuoveva qualcosa dentro, ogni volta. Le domandò: “Ti manca?”

Alexandra annuì. “Se lo hai notato devo riprendere le esercitazioni di Occlumanzia,” disse guardando il vino nel suo calice. Non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. “Si vede molto?”

“Non molto, ma è tutta la sera che eviti di guardarmi e sei silenziosa. Ti ho visto guardare Bellatrix e ho collegato i pezzi.”

Rodolphus era un osservatore attento. A guardarlo scherzare lo si sarebbe definito uno scapestrato dongiovanni, ma sembrava avere un modo tutto suo per osservare senza essere notato. Persino mentre flirtava con la McNair, lui era in grado di tenere sotto controllo Avery e stare a debita distanza da Malfoy e le sue chiacchiere. Non era un caso che si fosse avvicinato a lei proprio mentre Malfoy era impegnato a discutere di qualcosa sull’Ufficio Misteri con Rookwood.

“Mi dispiace,” gli disse guardandolo negli occhi per la prima volta dal giorno del suo compleanno.

“Ti va di uscire a prendere una boccata d’aria?”

“Sì, andiamo. Non si respira qua dentro.”

Camminarono lungo i corridoi di quel maniero, finché trovarono un’uscita che dava sul giardino.

“Narcissa ama le rose. Senti che profumo nell’aria,” le disse sorridendo. “È proprio l’opposto di Bellatrix.”

“La Cornovaglia è meno adatta per la coltivazione delle rose, rispetto al Wiltshire,” rispose annusando il profumo dei fiori che riempiva la notte.

“Non riesci proprio a fare a meno di difenderla?” Rodolphus la osservava sorpreso.

Alexandra scosse la testa. “Sai che non saprei dirti nemmeno come è successo? Se è stato quando mi ha baciato dopo il funerale di Regulus, o se è stato perché era l’unica a scrivermi durante il mio ultimo anno ad Hogwarts, o se è perché Barty mi continuava a dire di lasciarla perdere, che non ci si poteva fidare di lei.”

“Aveva ragione. Guarda come siamo ridotti!” scherzò Rodolphus, “Adesso mi tocca anche consolare l’amante di mia moglie.” Le rivolse un sorrisetto che preannunciava una delle sue uscite irriverenti, si scambiarono un rapido sguardo e Alexandra lo vide alzare gli occhi verso la luna sospirando “e incassare un due di picche, a giudicare dal tuo sguardo.”

“Non ti darei mai un due di picche,” le sfuggì nella foga di rispondergli, prima che si accorgesse di quanto di vero ci fosse in quella risposta.

Lo realizzò subito dopo, quando il silenzio scese tra loro, interrompendo le risate e le battutine. Alexandra sentiva solo il peso del suo respiro e il cuore che aveva accelerato il battito. Era una stupida. Tutta quella situazione era patetica: trovarsi a passeggiare al chiaro di luna nel roseto di Narcissa.

“Lo terrò in considerazione.” La voce di Rodolphus era cambiata, aveva perso l’ironia divertita di poco prima.

Sentì il dorso della mano di Rodolphus sfiorare il suo. Alexandra rimase ad osservare un cespuglio di rose giallo tenue. Sentì un dito accarezzarle il palmo per poi sollevarle la mano e avvicinarla al petto stringendola tra le due mani. Alexandra seguì il movimento della mano e poi sollevò lo sguardo verso Rodolphus.

In lontananza si sentivano i versi dei pavoni di Malfoy. Si domandò se Margareth McNair provasse quelle stesse sensazioni, mentre lui avvicinava il volto al suo. Chiuse gli occhi e sentì le labbra di Rodolphus sulle sue. Esitò nel rispondere al bacio, sentendo lo stesso tremore che un tempo Regulus aveva provato con lei. Il bacio fu molto dolce, le labbra di Rodolphus erano morbide e sapevano di Firewhisky. Lui le sfiorò il mento prima di allontanarsi e poi le sorrise. Alexandra pensò che il cuore le stesse per esplodere perché non ricordava l’ultimo momento in cui aveva respirato.

“Tutto bene?” le domandò stringendole le spalle.

Alexandra annuì, si morse un labbro per ritornare con i piedi sulla Terra.

“Sono passati vent’anni dalla prima volta che ho immaginato di baciarti,” le confessò strappandole un sorriso, “e troppi giorni dall’ultima volta. Capisci che non potevo lasciarmi sfuggire l’occasione?”

“È curioso come tu immaginassi di baciare me e sia finito per baciare Margareth…” lo prese in giro, mentre si incamminavano di nuovo verso il maniero.

“Povera Margareth,” sospirò lui, “è tanto cara, ma non è proprio in grado.”

“Ha sposato Desmond, cosa ti aspetti?”

Lo sentì ridacchiare. “Dimenticavo che hai dei trascorsi con Avery.”

“Il mio primo bacio, un mese di uscite e di deprimenti pomiciate.”

Era una sintesi persino decorosa rispetto a quello che realmente pensava del suo mese con Desmond e di come si era comportato in seguito. A pensare che lo aveva salvato anche da una condanna ad Azkaban e messo sull’attenti sulle indagini di Higgs, si dava della stupida. Prendeva a cuore troppe cose, anche chi non lo meritava affatto.

“Deprimenti?” Rodolphus sembrava divertito da quel risvolto.

“Come la definiresti una cosa che finisce prima ancora di iniziare?” Era il modo meno imbarazzante di definire il tutto.

Lo vide scuotere la testa e sorridere, “Adesso mi è tutto molto più chiaro.”

“La cara Margareth ha da anni una storia con Jago. Oltre che con te,” gli disse guardandolo sottecchi, studiando le sue reazioni.

“Con me non ha nessuna storia,” le rispose Rodolphus continuando a camminare, “le piace dare l’idea di essere corteggiata da me, ma quando le cose si fanno serie si tira indietro.”

“Non mi sei sembrato un amante così tremendo!” ridacchiò.

Le ampie porte finestre da cui erano usciti li fecero entrare in un salone deserto. La luce della luna rischiarava le sagome dorate dei divani in quell’orribile stile barocco. Il broccato delle tende, i tappeti, il grande camino sul fondo della sala circondata da arazzi creavano un’aria pesante che contrastava con il fresco della sera che avevano appena respirato.

“Guarda che non sono gelosa,” lo provocò.

Rodolphus si fermò di scatto e le afferrò la nuca chinandosi per baciarla. Questa volta le loro bocche si schiusero e sentì le labbra, la lingua, i denti che sembravano affamati della sua bocca. Rispose a quel bacio, con altrettanta passione, e sentiva la barba che le faceva il solletico. Rodolphus la prese in braccio e la fece sedere sul tavolo di quel salotto, le alzò la gonna e si insinuò tra le sue gambe, mentre la baciava e le abbassava lo scollo della veste per scendere a baciarle il petto. Alexandra gli sbottonò i pantaloni, continuandolo a guardare con un sorriso malizioso sul volto. Lo desiderava con tutta sé stessa. Rodolphus le restituì il sorriso divertito ed entrò dentro di lei senza molti preliminari.

Alexandra finì con la schiena sul tavolo, portò le braccia alle spalle di Rodolphus accarezzandogli la nuca,

con le dita che afferravano i lunghi capelli neri. Stringeva le gambe intorno alla sua vita, sentendo gli affondi di lui farsi sempre più intensi. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Rodolphus, mentre il loro respiro si faceva sempre più affannoso e il suo corpo era scosso da brividi di piacere.

“Da quanto tempo che non scopi, Turner?”

“Dal ventiquattro febbraio.” Doveva ricordare il giorno del suo compleanno.

“Hai aspettato abbastanza.”

Inarcò la schiena e sentì le grandi mani di lui attirarla verso di sé aumentando la velocità degli affondi. Sentì l’orgasmo arrivare e vi si abbandonò mentre Rodolphus le mordeva le labbra e veniva con lei. Era la sensazione più intensa che avesse provato da molto tempo a quella parte. Più tardi, mentre si ricomponevano lei esclamò divertita: “No, non sei poi così terribile come amante…”

Lo vide sorridere divertito.

Alexandra si sollevò sulle punte, gli diede un bacio mentre gli raddrizzava la cravatta dell’abito da cerimonia. Si sistemò i capelli guardandosi in uno dei numerosi specchi di quella sala e uscirono fingendo che non fosse accaduto niente.


	54. Preparativi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tra i Mangiamorte fervono i preparativi per la missione nell'Ufficio Misteri, mentre gli Auror sembrano essere sempre un passo indietro.

**Capitolo 54**

* * *

**Preparativi**

_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, 5 maggio 1996_

L’Oscuro Signore aveva un annuncio importante da fare quella sera e li aveva radunati tutti al suo cospetto.

Lucius ne aveva approfittato per ostentare il potere che stava accumulando tra i ranghi dei Mangiamorte organizzando una cena. Si era giocato molto bene le sue carte prima che i Lestrange uscissero da Azkaban, similmente a Severus Piton, ed entrambi godevano della stima dell’Oscuro Signore.

Alexandra aveva sentimenti ambivalenti nei loro confronti, soprattutto verso Lucius, che era un prezioso alleato al Ministero, anche se una parte di lei sentiva che stava capitalizzando i meriti di Barty.

Era stato Barty a far tornare in vita l’Oscuro Signore e a dare la propria vita per la Causa. Né Malfoy né Piton si erano presentati al funerale di Barty e ora si prendevano i meriti e gli attestati di stima dell’Oscuro Signore.

Narcissa le aveva detto di arrivare un po’ in anticipo in modo da far mangiare Orion e affidarlo agli elfi domestici prima dell’arrivo degli altri ospiti.

Alexandra si era rinfrescata nel bagno del Ministero, controllando i capelli e ravvivando il colorito pallido con un sottile strato di trucco. Avrebbe rivisto Rodolphus e, sebbene nel suo completo da funzionaria ministeriale non sarebbe stata elegante come le altre signore, ci teneva ad essere presentabile. Scacciò il pensiero di Walburga e di sua madre che, nella sua testa, sottolineavano come una lady dovesse essere sempre presentabile e si diresse a prendere Orion al nido.

“Turner, hai un appuntamento?”

“Non sono affari tuoi, Higgs,” disse continuando a camminare.

“Chi è il fortunato?”

“Non c’è nessun fortunato e la mia vita privata non è affar tuo.”

“Dai, non puoi negarlo: è un mese che sei di buon umore e sei più carina del solito, è ovvio che c’è qualcuno! Visti i tuoi gusti potrei dire che è una prova ulteriore del fatto che Tu-Sai-Chi è tornato.”

Alexandra si fermò e gli rivolse uno sguardo seccato: “Ti sembrerà strano, Higgs, ma la mia vita non ruota intorno a Tu-Sai-Chi. È per colpa di questa assurda guerra che ho perso l’uomo che amo, quindi lasciami in pace.”

Riprese a camminare, sentendo di non essere più seguita e tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Dalla cabina dell’ascensore, prima che le porte si chiudessero per riportarla nell’Atrium, vide Bertie che continuava ad osservarla in silenzio. Scosse la testa e decise di concentrarsi sulla serata che l’attendeva.

Orion le andò incontro gattonando non appena la vide. Alexandra lo prese in braccio e lo riempì di coccole, mentre il maestro le spiegava che la giornata era andata bene. “È un bambino molto intelligente, sembra che non abbia molta voglia di parlare, ma non si preoccupi, è una cosa normale, ognuno ha i suoi tempi. Probabilmente è riflessivo.”

“Sia io che il papà non eravamo dei gran chiacchieroni. Avrà preso da noi,” provò a dire.

Il maestro annuì e spettinò i capelli color paglia di Orion mentre lo salutava con un sorriso gentile, Orion però sembrava infastidito. Sentì le sue manine stringersi a lei, afferrando lo scollo della sua blusa di seta e nascondere il viso nell’incavo del collo. Alexandra salutò e si diresse verso l’ampio piazzale dell’Atrium in cui era possibile Smaterializzarsi.

Pochi istanti dopo comparvero nell’atrio del maniero dei Malfoy. Narcissa andò loro incontro e li fece entrare in quella che un tempo era la nursery di Draco: gli elfi domestici erano già pronti con la cena per Orion.

“A volte penso che sarebbe bello avere un altro figlio,” le confessò Narcissa, “ma con quello che sta succedendo… Insomma, è questo il mondo in cui vogliamo farli crescere?”

“Non pensarci, Narcissa, altrimenti perdi il senno,” mormorò Alexandra, anche se il consiglio era rivolto più a sé stessa che a Narcissa.

“Non sei preoccupata per Orion?”

“Costantemente. È l’ultimo Crouch. La famiglia di mio fratello è in Francia e mia madre non mi ha mai perdonato il matrimonio segreto con Barty. Non voglio pensare cosa sarà di lui se dovesse succedermi qualcosa.”

“Di quello non devi preoccuparti,” la rassicurò Narcissa, “I Crouch sono legati ai Black, faremo in modo che non resti solo. Hai la mia parola. Anche mia sorella e i Lestrange gli sono molto affezionati. Non devi preoccuparti di nulla.” Le sorrise incoraggiante e poi si ricompose nel suo aspetto impeccabile. In quei momenti le ricordava Walburga. Provò una fitta di nostalgia per la donna che, insieme a sua madre, le aveva insegnato a stare in società. Narcissa si congedò andando a controllare che fosse tutto in ordine per la riunione e la cena.

“Grazie. Di tutto,” le disse Alexandra. La promessa che Narcissa le aveva appena fatto voleva dire molto per lei, era quasi come l’essere stata accettata da parte di quel mondo.

Le restituì un sorriso veloce e il viso tornò immediatamente impeccabile. Narcissa poteva aver preso l’aspetto algido di Druella Rosier, ma il portamento e l’educazione erano completamente Black. La differenza era evidente quando la si vedeva accanto alla cugina Eloise, che ancora oggi continuava ad avere difficoltà nel mantenere il contegno richiesto. Eloise esplodeva in fragorose risate o la si sentiva parlare ad alta voce dei suoi figli e, quando aveva bevuto un po’ più del solito, gesticolava in modo del tutto inappropriato. Regulus si sarebbe imbarazzato moltissimo, mentre sembrava che Jago la trovasse divertente e spontanea.

Alexandra diede da mangiare a Orion e gli riservò una serie di coccole prima della nanna, trattenendosi con lui intanto che gli ospiti arrivavano. Le dispiaceva non poter trascorrere una delle loro serate tranquille, piene di carezze, sorrisi e baci. Da qualche giorno gli occhi avevano perso il grigio ed erano virati sul marrone, lo stesso marrone di Barty. I capelli avevano assunto lo stesso tono paglierino di quelli di Barty e Alexandra era certa che prima o poi avrebbe visto comparire anche le lentiggini.

Camminava nella nursery di Draco con Orion che si stringeva al suo collo in un attacco di _mammite_ acuto. Cercava di distrarlo, mostrandogli alle pareti le illustrazioni di alcune Creature Magiche. Il prossimo mese avrebbe compiuto il suo primo anno ed era così sveglio da aver intuito che di lì a poco gli elfi domestici lo avrebbero separato dalla mamma per metterlo a nanna.

Orion si voltò di scatto verso la porta non appena la sentì aprire. Rodolphus comparve sulla porta con un sorriso divertito e si avvicinò a entrambi. Salutò Orion dicendogli: “Certo che con te non si può competere, eh?”

Orion gli restituì un sorriso, mentre lei si sentiva arrossire per quella battuta. Tornò in sé sentendo arrivare gli elfi domestici con Narcissa che, trovandola con Rodolphus, esclamò: “te l’ho detto che i Lestrange sono affezionati ad Orion, guarda Rodolphus che sguardo da zio che ha! Non guardava così nemmeno Draco.”

“Era difficile da Azkaban,” le rispose lui, che aggiunse: “È tutto merito di Barty se siamo fuori. Gli ho fatto una promessa sul letto di morte. Intendo onorarla.”

“Certo.” Il grigio degli occhi di Narcissa si scurì, come quando Regulus veniva riportato con i piedi per terra. La guerra era un argomento in grado di incupirla.

Alexandra non riusciva a immaginare cosa dovesse passare quella donna con il pensiero che il suo Draco frequentasse lo stesso anno di Harry Potter. Soprattutto, ripensando agli incidenti che erano avvenuti in quella scuola da quando Potter aveva iniziato a frequentarla. Alexandra provò a tranquillizzarla con un sorriso che voleva essere rassicurante: “Vedrai, andrà tutto bene.” Affidò Orion agli elfi domestici che ebbero il compito di gestire le sue proteste e seguì Narcissa nel salotto.

I Mangiamorte erano radunati davanti l’Oscuro Signore che camminava avanti e indietro, osservando i suoi seguaci.

“Pare che io e Potter abbiamo una connessione mentale,” esordì, diretto al punto. “Quanto accaduto nell’Ufficio Misteri, quando mi sono occupato personalmente di Arthur Weasley, ha rivelato questa connessione. Ho sentito la presenza fastidiosa del ragazzo, il suo patetico dispiacere per quello che stava vedendo. Ha osato persino fermarmi mentre tentavo di uccidere quell’uomo.”

Bellatrix emise uno sbuffo indignato attirandosi lo sguardo infastidito di Rodolphus. Lui non aveva preso per nulla bene l’abbandono della moglie e, per quanto dichiarasse di essersi rassegnato all’idea, non riusciva ad evitare di nutrire un costante risentimento nei confronti di lei. Odiava persino il fatto che, grazie al legame con l’Oscuro Signore, Bellatrix avesse preso il posto che spettava a lui.

Al contrario di Rodolphus, Alexandra non riusciva a odiarla. Forse perché aveva sempre conosciuto la natura del legame di Bellatrix con l’Oscuro Signore, o forse perché sapeva che Bellatrix era uno spirito libero, o forse ancora perché non aveva mai avuto alcun genere di aspettative e si era limitata a lasciarsi trasportare dai sentimenti, sapendo che nel loro mondo non sarebbe potuto accadere nulla di serio tra loro due. L’Oscuro Signore, del resto, era stato fin troppo esplicito nel definire una _deviazione insensata_ il legame tra lei e Bellatrix.

Lord Voldemort, con il suo incedere elegante e teatrale, calamitava le attenzioni di tutti, e ciascuno dei presenti era rapito dallo scoprire come potesse esistere un simile legame tra due nemici.

Bellatrix lo osservava ammirata, seguendo ogni movimento con avidità e lasciando trapelare preoccupazione, divertimento per le sue battute, senza porre alcun freno alle emozioni. Era come se l’educazione dei Black le fosse stata strappata via dai Dissennatori. L’Oscuro Signore, del resto, sembrava dimostrare che le attenzioni e i desideri di Bellatrix fossero ben riposti. A nessuno dei presenti sfuggiva l’intesa che c’era tra i due.

Alexandra incrociò lo sguardo furioso di Rodolphus un paio di volte, ma lo distolse subito per non perdere la concentrazione. Non voleva mettersi in ridicolo davanti tutti i Mangiamorte.

“Severus Piton ci ha detto che, nonostante il ragazzo abbia una certa resistenza alla Maledizione Imperius, non è molto ferrato in Occlumanzia,” continuò l’Oscuro Signore.

“Un arrogante presuntuoso come il padre,” riassunse Severus.

“Possiamo usare questa connessione a nostro vantaggio: lo attireremo nell’Ufficio Misteri e gli faremo fare il lavoro sporco. Una volta che avrà preso la Profezia, ce la faremo consegnare, con le buone o con le cattive.”

Intorno alla sala ci fu un mormorio di consensi.

“Lucius, Nott, Crabbe, Avery, Jugson, McNair, voi prenderete la Profezia a Potter. Siete tra quelli che non sono ricercati dagli Auror e potrete mettere piede al Ministero senza problemi. Turner, preparati a intervenire anche tu.”

Annuirono e l’Oscuro Signore continuò: “Naturalmente tutto dipende da quando Potter arriverà al Ministero. Sappiamo che è ad Hogwarts e farà di tutto per precipitarsi a Londra. Se Potter arriverà dopo l’orario di chiusura, sarà accolto anche da Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Mulciber, Dolohov e Rookwood che saprà guidarvi. Turner, in quel caso sarai di troppo, voglio che tu segua i movimenti degli Auror e ci informi dei loro movimenti.”

Alexandra annuì. “Maestro, credo che Potter cercherà di prendere la Metropolvere. I camini di Hogwarts sono controllati dal Ministero della Magia. Se si infila in un camino, lo verremo a sapere immediatamente.”

“Ottimo, il lavoro della Umbridge si sta rivelando molto utile,” le disse l’Oscuro Signore, “non voglio però che quella donna mi intralci.”

“Mio Signore, Potter ha dimostrato finora una capacità di resistenza impressionante. Dolores Umbridge non sarà in grado di arginare la determinazione di quel ragazzo,” cercò di rassicurarlo.

“Ne convengo. Credo che rallentarlo, farlo arrivare in serata, potrebbe semplificare la procedura, eliminando una serie di seccature.”

“Mi trova perfettamente d’accordo,” annuì, “Se lo ritiene utile, farò sorgere il sospetto che Silente voglia mettersi in comunicazione con Potter e la Umbridge controllerà ossessivamente il suo ufficio. Al momento è l’unico camino non controllato. Se Potter cercherà di muoversi da Hogwarts, noi lo sapremo.”

L’Oscuro Signore annuì approvando la proposta e Alexandra si scambiò un sorriso soddisfatto con Yaxley e Lucius, segno che il loro piano stava procedendo. Da lontano, persino Rodolphus sembrò orgoglioso di lei.

“Ho bisogno che mi portiate gli orari degli Auror, i loro spostamenti, le indagini su cui si stanno concentrando e i movimenti dei dipendenti del Ministero della Magia.”

“Sarà fatto,” disse Yaxley. Lucius e lei annuirono. Rookwood sembrava dispiaciuto dal non far parte del gruppo di infiltrati al Ministero. L’Ufficio Misteri era stato il suo mondo, prima di Azkaban, e si vedeva il suo smarrimento in quella nuova veste.

Assegnati gli ultimi incarichi, Lord Voldemort sciolse la riunione. Alcuni Mangiamorte vennero congedati, mentre un gruppo ristretto venne invitato a cena. Lucius Malfoy aprì le porte della sala da pranzo, sontuosamente apparecchiata per l’occasione, e gli ospiti si trasferirono intorno al tavolo per la cena.

Alexandra sedette tra Yaxley e Rookwood e passò il tempo a discutere di politica e delle ultime novità al Wizengamot.

“Quando questa latitanza finirà, quella stronza di Amelia Bones sarà tra le prime ad essere fatta fuori,” esclamò Yaxley.

“Credo che sospetti di me,” si confidò Alexandra.

“È quell’Auror che ti viene dietro il problema. Dovremo sistemare anche lui.”

“Non prima di questa missione.” Prese un sorso del delizioso vino elfico della cantina di Malfoy e spiegò: “Se dovrò controllare i movimenti degli Auror, basterà dargli corda il giorno convenuto. Se Potter tarda ad arrivare, potrò accettare un suo invito a cena e saprò immediatamente se gli Auror vengono richiamati al Ministero.”

“Solo la vedova di Crouch può uscirsene con un piano del genere: passare la serata con un Auror! Mi dà i brividi solo il pensiero.”

“Non hai idea di quanti ce ne fossero in casa Crouch. Io e Barty venivamo scortati al Binario 9 e ¾ da Alastor Moody e Dorcas Meadowes. Corban, tuo figlio Aldous ne sa qualcosa.”

“Mi raccomando: non distrarre troppo l’Auror, eh! Non vorremmo che non sentisse qualche messaggio urgente,” esclamò Rookwood divertito.

Alexandra ridacchiò: “Non c’è questo pericolo!”

Dopo il dolce Lucius invitò i suoi ospiti a trasferirsi nuovamente nel salotto per il dopocena. Era il momento preferito di Malfoy quello in cui, accantonato il dovere per la Missione, fatto la ruota come un pavone durante la cena, poteva discutere di politica e affari con gli altri ospiti.

Alexandra si avvicinò al mobile bar per servirsi un bicchiere di Firewhisky e sentì Rodolphus accanto. Lui le porse il bicchiere, facendo in modo che le loro braccia si sfiorassero. Riempì i bicchieri di entrambi e si scambiarono uno sguardo veloce. Rodolphus guardò verso la porta facendole cenno di seguirlo. Alexandra gli rispose porgendo il bicchiere per brindare e poi lo seguì.

Voltandosi incrociò lo sguardo di Margareth McNair, indispettita dall’aver perso il monopolio delle attenzioni di Rodolphus. Margareth le si avvicinò e le mormorò: “Sei completamente pazza se pensi che lei non lo verrà a sapere. Quando succederà, stai tranquilla, rimpiangerai ogni gioco.”

Alexandra la guardò serafica e si limitò a dirle: “Tra me e lei non ci sono segreti.”

Assaporò l’espressione sorpresa e scandalizzata di Margareth e la vide tornare al suo posto, vicino Eloise, l’amica di una vita. Alexandra venne quindi trattenuta da Lucius che voleva chiederle informazioni sullo stato di alcuni disegni di legge: non sembrava rassicurato dalle informazioni che gli aveva fornito Nott, ma quando arrivò Yaxley a confermare quanto Alexandra e Nott stavano dicendo a Malfoy, ne approfittò per dileguarsi con la scusa di dover rinfrescarsi.

Da lontano vide Rodolphus appoggiato contro lo stipite di una porta, intento a controllare il corridoio e sorseggiare il suo Firewhisky. Entrò nella stanza non appena la vide arrivare, Alexandra controllò che il corridoio fosse deserto ed entrò nella stessa stanza.

Erano nella biblioteca di Malfoy. Una sala lettura immensa, piena di scaffali lungo le pareti e anche sul fondo della stanza. Davanti alla porta c’era un piccolo salotto con il caminetto, dei divani e una serie di tavoli dove consultare libri più corposi. Rimase ammirata dalla bellezza del posto e si domandò quante opere antiche vi fossero custodite.

Rodolphus era appoggiato ad una delle ultime librerie sul fondo della sala. Gli stretti corridoi tra le scaffalature tenevano il posto al riparo da sguardi indiscreti, come qualsiasi studente aveva imparato nella biblioteca di Hogwarts.

Nella penombra della sala, Alexandra non era in grado di intravedere lo sguardo di Rodolphus, ma la luce che filtrava da fuori illuminava un sorriso obliquo rivelatore delle sue pessime intenzioni. Gli andò incontro sorridendo, gli occhi fissi su di lui. Non appena furono l’uno di fronte all’altra, Rodolphus le sfilò il bicchiere di mano e lo posò su una mensola. Si chinò su di lei, prese il suo viso tra le mani grandi e calde, le sussurrò: “Non riesco a togliermi il tuo odore dalla testa.”

Alexandra deglutì continuandolo a guardare negli occhi. Il Firewhisky le dava una sensazione di leggerezza, o forse era l’effetto che le faceva Rodolphus ogni volta.

“Io sento il tuo sapore sulle labbra, costantemente.”

Azzerò le distanze tra le loro labbra e lo baciò, sentendo di nuovo il suo sapore, schiudendo le labbra per averne di più. Rodolphus era inebriante, sapeva di Firewhisky torbato. L’alcol e il fuoco sembravano essere gli elementi che lo caratterizzavano. Le mani di Rodolphus scesero lungo il suo corpo, sciogliendole il fiocco della camicia di seta, scendendo a baciarla sul collo.

Le sussurrò nell’orecchio, con la sua voce roca e l’accento francese: “Questo completo da ministeriale… è tutta la sera che aspetto di alzarti questa gonna…” Sentì le mani di Rodolphus risalire lungo le sue cosce, sollevandole la gonna, slacciandole le calze di seta. La sollevò e la fece appoggiare su uno scaffale, Alexandra gli slacciò i pantaloni e cinse la vita con le sue gambe, mentre le mani si aggrappavano alle sue spalle. Sentì le dita di Rodolphus sfiorarla e lo vide sorridere nel riscontrare quanto lei lo desiderasse. Lui non la fece aspettare oltre ed entrò in lei strappandole un gemito di piacere.

Rodolphus affondava in lei, stringendole i fianchi, mentre era aggrappata a lui in un equilibrio precario. Dietro la schiena, il bordo degli scaffali la torturava ogni volta che Rodolphus la spingeva contro, ma non gli avrebbe mai chiesto di smettere. Gli occhi scuri di Rodolphus la bramavano e in quei momenti, sotto quello sguardo famelico, le sembrava di tornare a vivere, con il respiro affannato e il cuore che accelerava. Si guardavano, trattenendo ogni gemito per non far rumore, certi che sarebbe stata una seccatura essere scoperti.

“Rodolphus, dovresti tornare di là.”

La voce di Rabastan li sorprese entrambi. Si voltarono verso l’ingresso della scaffalatura ma non videro nessuno. La voce sembrava provenire dalla corsia successiva. 

Rodolphus annuì, “arrivo”. Sentirono i passi di Rabastan allontanarsi e aspettare vicino alla porta. “Ricordati il bicchiere,” gli disse, “Lucius ha una bella biblioteca.”

Era chiaro che Rabastan non si sarebbe mosso da lì finché il fratello non fosse uscito allo scoperto. Rodolphus uscì da lei, le accarezzò il viso, le posò un bacio sulle labbra e sistemò l’abito da cerimonia. Alexandra gli fece cenno che era in ordine mentre riagganciava le sue calze, abbottonava la blusa e sistemava il suo completo da funzionaria del ministero. L’osservò uscire con il fratello dalla sala. Lei intravide un’altra porta e si ritrovò nel corridoio davanti il bagno.

Si chiuse in bagno per calmarsi ed eliminare ogni traccia del suo incontro con Rodolphus. Ricontrollò i capelli e il trucco e quando uscì trovò Eloise che sistemava la matita agli occhi: “Turner, per un attimo non ti ho più visto!” Alexandra sorrise concentrandosi sul rossetto, letteralmente mangiato dai baci di Rodolphus, felice di avere un motivo per non dover sostenere lo sguardo di Eloise. Le domandò: “Come procede la gravidanza?” Sapeva che era l’argomento preferito delle future mamme ed Eloise iniziò a parlarle del fatto che dovesse continuamente andare in bagno, della nausea, del paragone con le gravidanze precedenti, “sono pur sempre passati tredici anni!”

Fecero insieme il corridoio che dal bagno portava in salotto, felice di non dover tornare da sola. Nel salone incrociò lo sguardo di Rodolphus che stava finendo il suo Firewhisky e si disse che avevano bisogno di un posto più discreto.


	55. Caos al Ministero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il grande giorno è arrivato: Harry Potter recupererà la profezia nella Sala delle Profezie dell'Ufficio Misteri. Alexandra è alle prese con l'attesa e il monitoraggio degli Auror. L'esito disastroso della missione, l'arresto di Rodolphus e l'ira dell'Oscuro Signore la getteranno nell'ansia, mentre Cornelius Fudge sarà costretto alle dimissioni e il nuovo ministro, Rufus Scrimgeour, dovrà riorganizzare gli uffici.

**Capitolo 55**

* * *

**Caos al Ministero**

_Diagon Alley, 19 giugno 1996_

“Sono preoccupata.”

“Il piano è ben congeniato. Si tratta di prendere una sfera di cristallo dalle mani di un ragazzino. Cosa può andare storto?”

Rodolphus le posò un bacio sulla schiena nuda provocandole un brivido.

Erano a letto nel suo appartamento sopra Florian. Dopo l’irruzione di Rabastan nella biblioteca di Malfoy, Alexandra aveva vinto ogni resistenza e acconsentito a usare la propria casa per gli incontri con Rodolphus. La sua preoccupazione principale era legata alla latitanza di Rodolphus e ai pericoli che lui potesse correre in una Diagon Alley tappezzata di manifesti con il suo volto e la taglia offerta dal Ministero della Magia. Così, aveva modificato gli incantesimi di protezione per dargli modo di Materializzarsi in casa, senza dare nell’occhio.

“L’ultima volta che c’era di mezzo quella Profezia siete finiti tutti ad Azkaban,” gli ricordò. Soffermò lo sguardo sul profilo di Rodolphus cercando di non ricordare quei giorni terribili.

“Adesso non c’è nessuno da uccidere o torturare, è solo una stupida sfera di cristallo da prendere a un ragazzino. Sarà sveglio, ma siamo una squadra di dieci contro uno. Stai tranquilla. La missione la coordina Lucius, il figlio è nello stesso anno di Potter.”

Le sorrideva fiducioso, mentre la mano scendeva lungo i fianchi e indugiava sulle curve del suo sedere prima di risalire la schiena in una carezza lenta e piacevole, come se stesse valutando il da farsi. “Credo di meritarmi un altro assaggio,” le disse sollevandosi dal materasso e chinandosi su di lei fino a posarle una serie di baci sulla schiena. “Voglio che pensi a questo, quando domani sarai impegnata con quell’Auror. Non ti voltare.” Le sollevò i fianchi e affondò in lei per la seconda volta.

Lo specchio al lato del letto rimandava l’immagine dei loro corpi. Rodolphus che l’attirava a sé e lei che fremeva per il piacere dato dai suoi affondi, chiuse gli occhi per assaporarne l’intensità. Dopo poco lo sentì uscire, farla girare con la schiena sul materasso e tornare in lei.

“Guardami, Turner,” le ordinò.

Alexandra incrociò il suo sguardo e lo vide chinarsi, morderle le labbra e dirle: “Non ho nessuna intenzione di condividere la mia donna con un Auror.”

“La tua donna?” domandò Alexandra lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito per gli affondi che diventavano più intensi.

“Sì, Turner, sei mia. Voglio che tu sia soltanto mia. Mi sono stancato di condividere le donne con altri uomini… _o donne_.”

“Oh Salazar!” si lasciò sfuggire.

Rodolphus continuò: “voglio che invochi il mio nome, non i Fondatori.”

“Ma è un’esclusiva a senso unico, Lestrange?” gli domandò, alludendo a Margareth e alle altre signore che ronzavano intorno a Rodolphus, specie da quando avevano fiutato la crisi matrimoniale e si erano precipitate a consolarlo.

“No, Alex, è un’esclusiva per entrambi. Voglio sentire solo il tuo odore addosso. Sappi che quell’Auror farà una fine orribile se sentirò il suo odore addosso a te.”

Le morse l’incavo del collo e in quel momento Alexandra sentì l’orgasmo arrivare. Finiva sempre così quando lui la chiamava per nome, invece di usare il cognome a cui era abituato. Rodolphus si lasciò andare dopo essersi gustato le sue espressioni di piacere.

Quando scivolò al suo fianco Alexandra appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di lui e si concentrò sull’ascolto dei loro respiri che tornavano regolari. Era bello stare insieme, sotto le coperte, con un contatto che le mancava quando lui era via per qualche missione. Rodolphus le sollevò il mento per guardarla.

“Prima dicevi sul serio?” gli domandò, incredula di quella richiesta di esclusiva.

“Certo, lo penso sul serio,” le disse, “sai una cosa? Ho anche fame. Se fossimo in Francia potremmo fare uno spuntino con vino e formaggio.”

“Se ti va, ho del camembert e apriamo una bottiglia vino,” gli propose.

Rodolphus la guardò sorpreso, come se lei avesse appena detto qualcosa di assurdo. Si sollevò dal letto, continuando ad osservarla incredulo, le domandò: “Hai del camembert?”

Alexandra annuì: “Sì, lo adoro. Tutti i formaggi francesi sono buonissimi, ma è difficile trovarli qui a Diagon Alley. Ho finito il roquefort proprio ieri, mi è rimasto il camembert. Avrei avuto anche del fromage de chevre, ma c’è stato qualche problema di approvvigionamento alla drogheria e… mi dispiace, ti dovrai accontentare del camembert.”

“Andiamo.”

Alexandra si infilò il kimono a fiori e si trasferirono in cucina. Rodolphus si limitò a indossare la tunica che portava sotto la veste da mago. Tirò fuori la confezione nuova di camembert, affettò un po’ di pane e prese una bottiglia di vino elfico. Riempì due calici e ne porse uno a Rodolphus. “Non sarà come in Francia, ma spero che ti piaccia.”

Rodolphus prese un pezzo di formaggio e bevve un sorso di vino, mentre continuava a guardarla sorpreso: “Per tutti i draghi, Alex, sei la prima inglese che mi fa sentire a casa.”

“Vuoi andare di là, in sala da pranzo?” gli domandò.

Rodolphus scosse la testa e l’attirò a sé dalla cintura del kimono, prima di fiondarsi sulle sue labbra. “Quest’estate potremmo andare qualche giorno in Francia,” le disse entusiasta, “Organizzerò una degustazione di formaggi. Ti benderò e ti insegnerò a riconoscerli e ad abbinarli ai vini.”

“A fine giornata saremo completamente ubriachi e appesantiti,” commentò Alexandra non appena le labbra di Rodolphus si staccarono dalle sue.

“E felici,” le disse baciandola di nuovo. Alexandra rispose al bacio, gli accarezzò il viso coperto dalla barba morbida e scura. Sentì una morsa stringerle il petto e strapparle un sospiro.

“Rod, siamo in guerra, sei ricercato dal Ministero e sei sposato. Attualmente non so se sono più pericolosi gli Auror o Bellatrix. Insomma, lei ci ha lasciato, ma lo sai com’è suscettibile. Io sono felice anche se mangiamo il formaggio qui. Non c’è bisogno di fare castelli in aria.”

Aveva paura di fare progetti per il futuro, di abbandonarsi a sogni che si sarebbero infranti. Tutto quanto aveva immaginato con Barty e Regulus era stato distrutto. Adesso aveva paura a pensare che quanto stava accadendo tra lei e Rodolphus fosse qualcosa di più concreto di un meraviglioso sogno, temeva quanto sarebbe stato traumatico il risveglio.

“Bellatrix non ha alcun diritto.”

Rodolphus mandò giù un sorso di vino e prese nervosamente un altro po’ di formaggio. Il suo volto, in parte nascosto dai lunghi capelli neri, si era incupito al solo nominare Bellatrix. Tra loro scese un silenzio che durò degli istanti che ad Alexandra sembrarono interminabili.

“Mi spiace.” Temeva di aver rovinato una serata che fino ad un istante prima si era rivelata meravigliosa.

“Non devi,” le disse Rodolphus, “hai ragione. Quante persone nel nostro mondo si sono rifatte una vita con qualcun altro?” le domandò. “Ti posso assicurare che a lei non interessa nulla di noi, è presa dal suo delirio fanatico.”

“Sì, ma lo sai che non passerebbe sopra uno scandalo.” C’era un abisso tra il disinteressarsi di quello che faceva Rodolphus e il tollerare che lui avesse un’altra pubblicamente. L’orgoglio dei Black sarebbe tornato fuori.

Rodolphus portò un pezzetto di camembert alle sue labbra, lei le schiuse, lasciando che lui facesse scivolare il formaggio nella sua bocca, ne assaporò il gusto e la consistenza morbida.

Rodolphus si chinò a baciarla nuovamente e le propose: “Potremo andare in Francia, quando la guerra sarà finita. Lei resterà qui con il suo amato Maestro e noi potremo essere felici, ubriachi e appesantiti.”

“Basta che non mi costringi a mangiare le lumache.”

Alexandra non credeva che Rodolphus potesse essere tanto romantico. Era grande, grosso e conosciuto per essere un Mangiamorte spietato, un maestro nell’uso dell’Ardemonio. Lui aveva scoperto che lei amava i formaggi francesi e le stava proponendo una fuga d’amore. Sentiva ogni resistenza del suo animo cedere, benché una voce dentro di sé le continuasse a ripetere che aprirsi all’amore le avrebbe portato solo altra sofferenza.

“Non sai cosa ti perdi, ma va bene, affare fatto.” Le porse la mano per siglare il patto e Alexandra la strinse. Si scambiarono altri baci e poi Rodolphus si rivestì. “Questa è una di quelle sere in cui è difficile andare via, ma domani è il grande giorno e dobbiamo essere entrambi lucidi e concentrati.” Prima di andare via le ricordò: “Se quell’Auror ti mette le mani addosso… Ti giuro che rimpiangerà il giorno in cui è nato.”

“So badare a me stessa,” cercò di tranquillizzarlo. Poi, decise di rivelargli quello che aveva in mente per la serata: “Sai, pensavo di essere io a fare il primo passo, a proporre di andare a bere qualcosa al Paiolo Magico a lui e all’assistente di Fudge, Percy Weasley. Saremmo in tre, con età e ruoli diversi, terrei d’occhio l’Auror e lui sarebbe inoffensivo.”

“Tu avevi questo piano in mente e mi hai lasciato credere che avessi un appuntamento galante?” le domandò sorpreso, mentre indossava il mantello.

“Hai fatto tutto da solo. Hai sentito Yaxley dire che un Auror mi viene dietro. Io mi sono limitata a rispondere che poteva essere comodo per avere delle informazioni, che avrei potuto accettare un invito a cena, ma non mi hai mai chiesto che idee avessi per la serata di domani.” Era divertita dall’avergli strappato quell’espressione sorpresa per la seconda volta in una serata.

Si diedero un ultimo bacio prima che si Smaterializzasse e poi Alexandra sistemò il camembert, richiuse il vino e si infilò sotto le coperte. Era distrutta dalla giornata e sprofondò nel sonno non appena toccò il cuscino.

L’indomani arrivò al Ministero carica di energia e di buon umore, grazie alla meravigliosa serata trascorsa con Rodolphus. Non riusciva a credere a quello che lui le aveva detto: voleva un rapporto in esclusiva. Sorrise persino al manifesto con le foto dei Mangiamorte evasi da Azkaban. Fudge ne aveva appeso uno in ogni ufficio del Ministero della Magia e lei si stava godendo la sua tazza di tè mattutina nella calma del suo ufficio. Si soffermò sulla foto di Rodolphus e si ricordò di non sospirare. Sarebbe stata una giornata lunga e per fortuna era indaffarata.

Il gufo giornaliero di Dolores la informava che ad Hogwarts Harry Potter stava svolgendo i G.U.F.O. e che tutto stava filando liscio. Il disegno di legge sui Centauri era ancora impantanato, Fudge sembrava preso da altre grane, come l’evasione dei Mangiamorte e la scomparsa di Albus Silente, mentre gli Auror continuavano a brancolare nel buio su Sirius Black.

Sentì la voce di Percy e quella di Fudge discutere nel corridoio, sembravano di fretta. Percy stava elencando i posti in cui si sarebbero dovuti recare durante quella giornata e sembrò un programma piuttosto impegnativo. A volte quel ragazzo sovrastimava le capacità del povero Cornelius che iniziava ad avere una certa età.

Verso metà mattina, puntuale come una tassa, Higgs bussò alla porta del suo ufficio. Alexandra pensò di dover fare uno sforzo ed essere gentile.

“Ti ho portato del tè,” le disse, “Earl Gray, come piace a te. Ho anche lo zucchero.”

Alexandra rimase sorpresa: “Ma che gentile, grazie!” Chiuse gli occhi e assaporò il gusto del tè.

“Oggi sembri molto più felice del solito,” le disse Bertie che continuava ad osservarla appoggiato allo stipite della porta con in mano il suo immancabile caffè americano. In un certo senso, con quell’aria da bravo ragazzo, l’uniforme da Auror e il caffè, in quella posizione sembrava l’esatto negativo di Rodolphus. Anche lui, quando si appartavano da Malfoy, la guardava appoggiato a una porta, solo che aveva i capelli lunghi, la barba scura, l’espressione di chi ha pessime intenzioni e il Firewhisky al posto del caffè americano.

Si accorse che stava sorridendo e il peggio era che Bertie se ne era accorto.

“Higgs, Shaklebolt ti cerca. Abbiamo una riunione.”

“Grazie, Tonks. Arrivo.” Si alzò dallo stipite, ma invece di seguire la collega le domandò: “conosci Alexandra Turner?”

Tonks rivolse uno sguardo esasperato a Bertie per la perdita di tempo che stava causando. La squadrò in un modo che le ricordò Alastor Moody e Alexandra le domandò preoccupata: “Notizie da Azkaban?” Tonks scosse la testa e lanciò un’occhiataccia a Bertie. Alexandra agitò una mano davanti agli occhi di Bertie e gli disse: “Smettila di fantasticare, Higgs, il lavoro ti chiama!” Catturò una risatina di Tonks. Non appena Bertie alzò la schiena dallo stipite, Alexandra disse: “Grazie, Tonks, tenetevelo in ufficio… e chiudete la porta!”

Ninfadora si trascinò il collega e nel suo ufficio ritornò la calma. Dietro la porta, la foto segnaletica di Rodolphus si agitava insieme a quelle degli altri evasi da Azkaban. Alexandra sospirò, scuotendo la testa. Sottovoce disse alla foto: “Esci dalla mia testa…”

Aveva bisogno di muoversi. Incrociò Lucius nel corridoio che portava all’emiciclo del Wizengamot. Si scambiarono un paio di convenevoli e Alexandra gli fece capire che gli Auror erano in riunione. Lui le disse che Yaxley si era già attivato.

Quella giornata sembrava non passare mai.

Decise di dedicarsi a rispondere alle richieste che giungevano all’ufficio. Era un compito che le imponeva di concentrarsi, ma non così tanto da dover essere distratta e isolata dal resto del mondo.

Riuscì a smaltire la pila di richieste che erano pervenute negli ultimi giorni. Lesse l’ultimo rapporto che Percy aveva scritto per il Ministro Fudge e si disse che il ragazzo era migliorato dalla famosa relazione sullo spessore dei fondi di calderone che aveva predisposto per il povero Bartemius. Adesso sembrava più attento, asciutto e meno prolisso di un tempo. Appuntò un “bravo Percy!” con una faccina sorridente e gli portò il fascicolo sulla scrivania.

Il pomeriggio trascorse altrettanto lentamente. Le sembrava assurdo che Bertie fosse in missione e anche Percy fosse fuori con Fudge. Il suo piano stava andando a rotoli. Forse che sospettavano qualcosa e avevano preso delle precauzioni? Oppure le giornate spese a urlare di lasciarla in pace stavano dando i loro frutti?

Poco prima dell’orario di uscita vide arrivare Percy con Cornelius. Fudge entrò nel suo ufficio dicendole: “Ho sentito Yaxley, ho chiuso un accordo con la Bones e ho il benestare di Dolores. Ti prometto che la prossima settimana il disegno di legge sarà discusso dal Wizengamot.”

“Ottimo, grazie Cornelius!”

“Ora, se non vi dispiace, io vado a casa. Weasley mi ha distrutto con tutti quegli appuntamenti.”

“Si ricordi che domani mattina abbiamo la Passaporta per l’inaugurazione di quel pronto soccorso magico sulle Orcadi.” Fudge annuì stancamente. “Poi abbiamo la riunione con il Dipartimento Auror sull’andamento delle indagini sui Mangiamorte evasi.” Un altro cenno di assenso.

“Credo che Cornelius conosca l’agenda di domani, Percy, lascialo andare a riposare!” intervenne Alexandra. Cornelius le sorrise riconoscente e si allontanò con una velocità impressionante.

Percy si lasciò cadere sulla sedia davanti la sua scrivania. Si sollevò gli occhiali e massaggiò gli occhi, sembrava provato dalla giornata tanto quanto Fudge. “Devo finire di controllare la corrispondenza e verificare i Memorandum che sono arrivati in mia assenza.”

“Ti do una mano” gli propose, “così fai prima. Io ho finito le cose da fare per oggi. Anzi, se ti va, poi possiamo andare a farci una Burrobirra al Paiolo Magico e brindare alla presentazione di questo disegno di legge infinito!”

“E Orion?”

“Viene con noi, che domande!” esclamò allegra, “gli farà bene una serata diversa dalla solita routine!”

“D’accordo, ma non facciamo tardi!”

Alexandra scoppiò a ridere. “No, ti prometto che saremo a casa per l’ora della nanna!”

Andarono alla scrivania di Percy e la trovarono sommersa di lettere, memorandum e altre questioni da visionare. Alexandra sbrigò la corrispondenza seduta su una delle due poltrone poste di fronte la scrivania di Percy, mentre lui leggeva i memorandum. A volte si scambiavano le pratiche: Percy stava diventando piuttosto esperto di Trasporti Magici, mentre Alexandra aveva maturato una certa esperienza sulle Creature Magiche, visti i disegni di legge presentati da Dolores Umbridge.

“Senti questa,” Alexandra lesse ad alta voce, imitando il tono solenne con cui era stata scritta quella lettera: “ _Con la presente voglio ringraziare formalmente il giovane assistente del Ministro della Magia che, con la sua sapienza e profonda conoscenza delle leggi magiche e babbane, ha permesso a questa umile locanda scozzese di aprire le porte al turismo magico! In fede, Griselda McLeod_ ”

“Guarda che parla in modo molto più pomposo di come l’hai imitata,” le disse Percy divertito. Era strano non vederlo serio, sembrava di essere ritornati ai giorni in cui loro due gestivano l’ufficio del signor Crouch, quando c’erano stati alcuni momenti divertenti.

“Weasley, hai visto la Turner?”

Alexandra si affacciò da dietro lo schienale della poltrona: “Hai bisogno?”

“Come hai fatto a farla uscire dal suo ufficio?” domandò Higgs incuriosito, con il suo solito sorriso sorpreso stampato sul volto. Percy lo fissò da sopra gli occhiali, ancora chino sul memorandum che stava leggendo. In quella posizione, con quell’espressione, le ricordò il signor Crouch.

“Perché sorridi?” le domandò Percy.

Alexandra scosse la testa, “con quell’espressione lì, mi ricordi Bartemius.” Lo vide irrigidirsi, scuotere la testa e tornare a concentrarsi sul lavoro. Higgs era ancora appoggiato allo stipite della porta. Alexandra si voltò verso di lui: “Gli sto dando una mano a sbrigare il lavoro. Dopo andiamo al Paiolo Magico a bere una Burrobirra, vuoi unirti?”

Percy guardò prima lei, come se fosse impazzita, poi guardò Bertie e sicuramente stava controllando la sua reazione.

“Weasley, cosa hai fatto a questa donna?” domandò stupefatto, sedendosi sulla poltrona accanto alla sua. La guardava con i suoi grandi occhi azzurri, sotto quei capelli castani sempre in ordine e l’aria del bambino il giorno di Natale. Percy si limitò a rispondere: “Fudge le ha detto che la prossima settimana il Wizengamot discute il disegno di legge sui Centauri.”

Alexandra si voltò verso di lui e gli spiegò: “Questo significa che il mio lavoro è finito e che posso tornare a occuparmi di cose più interessanti degli habitat dei Centauri. Bisogna festeggiare!”

“Per me qualsiasi motivo va bene. Vi do una mano?” Gli passarono la corrispondenza più semplice da gestire e finirono di organizzare l’agenda della settimana. Una volta esaurita la montagna di carta, sotto i memorandum e le lettere, Percy trovò il suo ultimo rapporto con il commento. Sorrise: “L’hai scritto tu?”

“Certo, non riconosci la mia grafia?”

Bertie si sporse per controllare, sembrava vivere con fastidio il legame che si era creato tra lei e Percy. Le tornarono in mente le illazioni di Amelia Bones e trattenne una risatina.

“Se abbiamo finito, vado a prendere Orion e andiamo a festeggiare.”

“Ma vuole andare a bere con un bambino piccolo?”

Mentre usciva, sentì Percy lanciargli una frecciatina: “Pensavi che fosse un appuntamento galante?”

Si ritrovarono nell’Atrium. Orion sembrava incuriosito da quei nuovi compagni di serata, così diversi dalle persone che incontrava dai Malfoy. Sorrise a Percy che già conosceva.

“Ciao piccolino!” esclamò Bertie, “oggi ti portiamo a fare baldoria!” Orion lo ignorò e preferì concentrarsi sul fiocco della blusa di sua mamma. Presero la Metropolvere e dall’Atrium silenzioso del Ministero della Magia, si ritrovarono nel caos del Paiolo Magico. Si aggirarono nelle sale finché non trovarono un tavolo.

“Vi dispiace se ci sediamo vicino il camino?” domandò Bertie.

“No, Fudge potrebbe avere bisogno di me in qualsiasi istante!” esclamò Percy. Alexandra guardò il figlio e gli domandò: “Orion, tu cosa ne pensi? Ci sediamo vicino il camino? Sì?” annuì anche lei.

Ordinarono Burrobirre, qualcosa da mangiare e persino Orion sembrò gradire la zuppa del giorno di Tom.

“Alla proposta di legge numero 64/1996! Che possa il Wizengamot, nella sua saggezza, deciderne la sorte: le paludi della politica o la sua approvazione, basta che non torni sulla mia scrivania!” brindò Alexandra allungando la bottiglia verso i suoi compagni di tavolo.

Percy e Bertie risposero al brindisi e mandarono giù un sorso di Burrobirra. 

Orion era un bambino tranquillo, come lo erano stati lei e Barty. Non mostrava un particolare entusiasmo per il cibo, ma quella sera sotto gli sguardi di Bertie, che fingeva di sorprendersi quando mandava giù un boccone, i sorrisi della mamma, e il modo in cui continuava a fissare Percy ogni volta che si girava a controllare il camino, terminò di mangiare velocemente e con entusiasmo. Alexandra lo strinse a sé e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. Orion, con uno dei sorrisi impertinenti di Barty, guardò gli altri due commensali e scoppiò a ridere.

“Weasley, questo marmocchio si fa beffe di noi!” esclamò Bertie divertito. Orion continuava a ridere.

“Voi non avete idea di quanto sia uguale al padre!” esclamò Alexandra, “Lo stesso sguardo e quel sorrisino compiaciuto! Io non ho parole!”

“No, è peggio,” le disse Bertie indicando Orion, “la sua è cattiveria. Lui sa che gioca in un campionato diverso, che ha un vantaggio che nessuno di noi potrà mai avere e si diverte.”

Alexandra scosse la testa ridendo: “In realtà ti sbagli. Quando studiavamo in sala comune, Barty si divertiva ad avvicinarsi a me, fingere di controllare qualcosa sul mio libro e poi domandare qualcosa sul Quidditch ad Avery, con la stessa espressione di Orion. È incredibile.”

“Ma Avery se lo meritava,” esclamò Bertie, “con noi due è cattiveria gratuita!”

“Lui è l’amore della mamma!”

Erano al secondo giro di Burrobirra e persino Percy aveva iniziato a ridere alle battute di Bertie che, oramai, nemmeno nascondeva più il suo stato di innamorato e non perdeva occasione per ricordarle che meraviglioso candidato potesse essere. La testa dell’Auror Williamson spuntò dal camino e richiamò urgentemente Bertie al Ministero, aggiunse anche a Percy di seguirlo, Fudge era in arrivo. Sotto il tavolo, Alexandra sfiorò il suo Marchio Nero: era il segnale convenuto con l’Oscuro Signore per informarlo dell’arrivo degli Auror.

“Vai a casa, Alex!” le disse Bertie, mentre prendeva una manciata di Polvere Volante dalle tasche del mantello. Percy gli diede ragione. Alexandra si Smaterializzò, andò a casa e affidò Orion a Winky, chiedendole di tenerlo al sicuro.

Arrivò trafelata al Ministero della Magia, vide l’Oscuro Signore afferrare Bellatrix, che le rivolse un sorriso trionfante, e li vide Smaterializzarsi. Il Marchio Nero le bruciava sul braccio.

Accanto a lei, il Ministro Fudge, con il pigiama a righe sotto il mantello, esclamò balbettando: “È tornato.” L’Auror Williamson, grande, grosso, con la sua lunga coda bionda, afferrava il braccio del Ministro della Magia ripetendo meccanicamente quello che aveva appena visto, al punto da attirarsi la stizza di Fudge.

Silente, davanti a loro, li informò di quanto era accaduto nell’Ufficio Misteri, della morte di Sirius Black e dei Mangiamorte catturati. Lo videro Smaterializzarsi con Harry Potter, diretto ad Hogwarts. Dolores avrebbe dovuto fare un passo indietro.

Alexandra seguì Fudge, Percy, Scrimgeour e gli Auror nell’Ufficio Misteri con il cuore in gola.

“Vai a casa, Turner!” le ripeteva Bertie.

“Stai tranquillo, Higgs, Silente li ha immobilizzati. Di cosa hai paura?”

“Io non ho paura.”

“Ti trema la bacchetta.”

Rufus Scrimgeour lanciò una rapida occhiata a lei e Percy Weasley, entrambi con l’aria di chi non voleva perdersi quanto stava accadendo per nulla al mondo. “Ci faranno comodo dei testimoni, Higgs, per il Wizengamot. Se vogliono venire, che vengano.”

Alexandra non metteva piede nell’Ufficio Misteri dai tempi in cui vi lavorava Augustus Rookwood. Era stata solo nel suo ufficio, con la scusa di una relazione sulle Giratempo, ma non aveva mai visitato le misteriose sale. Fudge in persona sistemò la stanza dei Cervelli, entrarono nella stanza dell’Arco e Alexandra afferrò la spalla di Fudge per non cadere mentre scendeva le gradinate.

Cornelius le rivolse uno sguardo terrorizzato alla vista di Lucius Malfoy immobilizzato dalle funi incantate di Silente. Alexandra sentì il cuore sprofondare quando vide la sagoma di Rodolphus e il suo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Deglutì e chiuse la mente anche lei.

“Portateli ad Azkaban. Aumentate le guardie, non possiamo fidarci dei Dissennatori,” esclamò Fudge. Lo videro lanciare uno sguardo carico di delusione a Lucius Malfoy, sbiancato dalla prospettiva di finire ad Azkaban.

Quando Rodolphus le passò davanti, scortato dalle guardie di Azkaban, Bertie le mise una mano sulla spalla perché indietreggiasse, lei si divincolò da quella presa, attirando lo sguardo di Rodolphus. Si guardarono per un istante e poi tornarono a chiudere le loro menti, controllando le emozioni, rimuovendo l’accesso ai ricordi. Quello della felicità della sera precedente, in particolare, sembrava lottare per espandersi nella sua mente e invaderla con il dolore.

Non ci fu tempo di prendere fiato. L’Oscuro Signore chiamò a sé i suoi Mangiamorte.

Alexandra, ancora sconvolta per l’arresto di Rodolphus, in mezzo agli Auror del Ministero della Magia, aveva lo stesso sguardo smarrito di Cornelius Fudge. L’indomani avrebbero dovuto analizzare le conseguenze politiche, ma in quel momento, ciascuno dei presenti si ritirò, consapevole della guerra che stava iniziando.

Si Smaterializzò diretta nel Wiltshire e comparve nell’ingresso dei Malfoy. Narcissa le andò incontro più pallida che mai, con l’andatura nervosa e gli occhi che minacciavano di scoppiare in lacrime. Non aveva il coraggio di rivolgerle la parola, temeva che entrambe potessero crollare. Alexandra si limitò a domandarle: “Dove sono gli altri?”

“Seguimi.”

Il salotto dei Malfoy riuniva i pochi sopravvissuti: Yaxley, Travers, Severus Piton, e una raggiante Bellatrix. Alexandra era seduta accanto a Narcissa Malfoy, unica presente della famiglia.

“C’è poco da festeggiare, Bella. La missione è stata un disastro!” urlò l’Oscuro Signore, “non siete stati capaci di prendere la Profezia dalle mani di un ragazzino! Avete lasciato che andasse perduta!”

Lord Voldemort camminava nervosamente per il salotto. “Lucius sottovaluta sempre i ragazzini, è arrivato il momento che il figlio dimostri quanto vale.” Nel silenzio del salone, si sentì Narcissa trasalire. Alexandra le afferrò la mano per farle forza.

“Mio Signore, è un onore, Draco non la deluderà!” esclamò Bellatrix, “mi occuperò personalmente del suo addestramento non appena rientrerà da Hogwarts.”

“Mio Signore, il giovane Malfoy è… _troppo giovane_.”

Corban Yaxley fu l’unico ad avere il coraggio di intervenire per sottolineare quanto fosse pericolosa e poco opportuna, la scelta di Draco.

“Sciocchezze! Crouch ha iniziato a distinguersi che aveva l’età di Draco! Vedremo se è un mago promettente o una… _delusione_ , come il padre.”

Alexandra strinse ancora più forte la mano tremante di Narcissa. In quel momento realizzò quanto erano stati giovani e incoscienti lei, Barty e Regulus. Certo, erano altri tempi, ma pensando al figlio di Lucius si accorse anche di quanto fossero giovani. L’Oscuro Signore non stava chiedendo a Draco di preparare pozioni fino alla maggiore età, stava chiedendo che venisse iniziato commettendo un omicidio, e nessuno di loro aveva ricevuto una simile iniziazione.

“Mio Signore, Draco ha ancora la Traccia. Persino io e Barty siamo stati addestrati fino alla maggiore età. Ritiene saggio affidare un compito così difficile a un ragazzo?” provò a dire Alexandra. Era l’unica a poter ridimensionare la loro iniziazione.

“Ai tempi, avevamo un esercito! Adesso la maggior parte dei miei Mangiamorte sono ad Azkaban!” tagliò corto. Guardò Narcissa e le disse: “La questione è molto semplice: se il giovane Malfoy fallisce, avremo una famiglia magica in meno.”

“Non fallirà, mio Signore!” esclamò Bellatrix.

“Me lo auguro: sono stanco di promesse che non vengono mantenute!”

“Mio Signore, i Dissennatori sono dalla nostra, possiamo far uscire i Mangiamorte in ogni momento,” cercò di insistere Yaxley.

“Sì, potremmo riavere i nostri migliori guerrieri. Sono certa che Lucius, Dolohov, McNair, i Lestrange sarebbero felicissimi di eseguire il compito al posto di Draco,” rimarcò Alexandra.

“Turner, mi è perfettamente chiaro quanto tu sia… _affezionata…_ a Lestrange, ma resteranno ad Azkaban, a riflettere sui loro… _errori_. Usciranno al momento opportuno. Oggi più che mai abbiamo bisogno di conoscere cosa succederà al Ministero. Sappiamo che hai un Auror che ti viene dietro, Turner. Usalo. Vacci a letto, se serve. Voglio sapere ogni novità di quell’Ufficio.”

Alexandra strinse la mano di Narcissa così forte che i suoi anelli le graffiarono la mano.

L’Oscuro Signore si Smaterializzò, ancora furioso, lasciando Bellatrix in mezzo al salotto che ancora lo invocava: “Mio Signore…”

“Ci vediamo domani al Ministero,” le disse Corban Yaxley prima di Smaterializzarsi. Travers lo seguì subito dopo, con il sollievo di non essere stato lui a guidare la missione affidata dall’Oscuro Signore.

Rimaste sole, Bellatrix osservò Alexandra e scoppiò a ridere: “Tu! Sei tu quella che Rodolphus si stava scopando! Guardati, hai la stessa espressione sconvolta di Narcissa!”

Narcissa si voltò a guardarla scandalizzata, massaggiandosi la mano che fino a poco tempo prima si erano strette per farsi forza, come se ci fosse stato qualcosa di riprovevole. “Bella, io… tu ci hai lasciato…” Era una pessima giustificazione, lo sapeva, e non credeva che l’avrebbe convinta.

Gli occhi di Bellatrix erano illuminati dalla rabbia, scosse la testa con un’espressione disgustata sul volto: “Quel grandissimo stronzo!”

Camminava avanti e indietro nel salotto, come poco prima aveva fatto l’Oscuro Signore. Alexandra si alzò dal divano confusa, cercando di seguire Bellatrix che borbottava tra sé e sé. Narcissa seguiva la scena con la stessa espressione confusa e smarrita di Alexandra.

“Mi dispiace, Bella. È… è successo.” Come faceva a spiegarle che lo trovava affascinante da quando era una ragazzina? Che il modo in cui la guardava la scuoteva fin nel profondo come non accadeva da anni?

Bellatrix si fermò e, incurante della presenza della sorella, le accarezzò il volto: “Vedi, Alex, non sono gelosa. Il nostro matrimonio è finito, mi spiace solo che abbia scelto te. Lui è marcio, come i disgustosi formaggi che mangia. Rovina ogni cosa che tocca. Non doveva permettersi di toccare te. Era solo un gioco per il suo compleanno!”

Lo sguardo di Bellatrix si addolcì: “Approfitta di questa separazione. Fai ancora in tempo. Dimenticalo, divertiti con quell’Auror. Non lasciare che Rodolphus ti rovini.”

Bellatrix le posò un bacio sulle labbra ed entrambe sentirono il Marchio Nero bruciare per la furia dell’Oscuro Signore. Si allontanarono spaventate. Alexandra prese il mantello e corse a casa.

Entrò brevemente nella stanza di Orion e vide che dormiva serenamente. Un brivido le scese lungo la schiena al pensiero di quello che doveva passare Narcissa in quello stesso momento. Cosa avrebbe fatto lei se si fosse trattato del suo Orion? Sentì una morsa stringerle lo stomaco.

In camera si lasciò scivolare lungo la porta, finalmente libera di scoppiare in lacrime. Tremava e singhiozzava per la tensione che aveva accumulato nel corso della giornata. Le sembrava impossibile che ventiquattro ore prima Rodolphus fosse in quella stanza a prometterle una fuga d’amore, mentre adesso si trovava tra le gelide mura di Azkaban. Lo sentiva che quella profezia portava solo sventure!

Regulus. Barty. Rodolphus. I loro volti, i sorrisi, i baci, le emozioni, tutto le tornava in mente e si mescolava. Pensò di essere maledetta, destinata a dover rimanere da sola e non essere libera di amare. Forse aveva ragione Bellatrix, forse avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi da Rodolphus e dargli modo di essere felice con un’altra donna. Era una sventurata che distruggeva la vita di qualsiasi persona a cui si legava.

La notte trascorse agitata, tra le lenzuola che avevano ancora il profumo di Rodolphus. Strinse il cuscino a sé pensando a lui e già rimangiandosi il proposito di dimenticarlo. Non lo avrebbe dimenticato, come avrebbe potuto, poi? Aveva aspettato quasi vent’anni prima di baciarlo, come può essere dimenticato un desiderio che sopravvive tanto a lungo?

L’indomani in ufficio fu il caos.

Appena arrivata Percy la informò che Dolores Umbridge era ricoverata nell’infermeria di Hogwarts: la sera precedente era stata attaccata da un branco di Centauri nella Foresta Proibita.

Ci fu una seduta del Wizengamot a cui riuscì ad assistere per preparare un rapporto per Dolores Umbridge. I consiglieri erano furiosi con Cornelius, Amelia Bones chiese le dimissioni del Ministro della Magia e la proposta venne accolta con il solo voto astenuto di Cornelius.

Qualcuno propose di nominare come Ministro della Magia Albus Silente che, tuttavia, fece sapere di non poter accettare l’incarico, avendo interesse a proteggere i ragazzi ad Hogwarts. Venne fatto il nome di Rufus Scrimgeour, il Capo del Dipartimento Auror, proprio come ai tempi di Bartemius Crouch.

Alexandra lo vide seduto nell’emiciclo, alcuni gli chiesero di dire chiaramente se fosse disposto ad accettare l’incarico e Rufus si limitò a dire: “Tu-Sai-Chi è tornato, non c’è tempo da perdere in ragionamenti. Se questa è la volontà del Wizengamot, sono pronto a mettermi al lavoro immediatamente. Ci sarà da ampliare gli uffici, allargare la squadra di Auror e creare delle strutture che agevolino il lavoro degli Auror, perché non possiamo sprecare i nostri cacciatori di maghi oscuri dietro i ciarlatani e gli impostori che sicuramente cercheranno di speculare sulla paura.”

Seguì uno scroscio di applausi e una votazione per acclamazione. L’Oscuro Signore aveva attaccato il cuore della comunità magica e questa si preparava a rispondere all’attacco nel modo più violento. Alexandra tornò a sentire tutta la paura e l’orrore della guerra.

“Sei pallida, stai bene?” le domandò Bertie non appena uscirono dall’aula del Wizengamot.

Annuì meccanicamente, stringendo le mani nelle tasche della veste. “Immagino che dovrò farti i complimenti. Il tuo capo è appena diventato Ministro della Magia.”

Bertie le sorrise: “Credo di aver vinto una scommessa: Tu-Sai-Chi era tornato.”

Videro passare Scrimgeour seguito da Fudge e Percy, diretti verso l’ufficio di Cornelius. Il passo del nuovo ministro della Magia era così veloce che, con la chioma leonina che lo caratterizzava, sembrava un predatore pronto a uscire a caccia. Lo seguirono anche loro, Alexandra doveva tornare in ufficio.

“Turner, vieni anche tu,” le disse Scrimgeour, invitandola a partecipare alla riunione. Li guardò tutti, uno per uno, negli occhi e disse. “Cornelius, non ti nascondo che sono preoccupato. Abbiamo dato un anno di vantaggio a Tu-Sai-Chi e sicuramente sei mesi dall’evasione di Azkaban. I nostri informatori ci hanno allertato dei movimenti dei Giganti, delle strane aggressioni dei Lupi Mannari e delle defezioni dei Dissennatori. La situazione è molto seria. Gawain, voglio che tu prenda il posto di Direttore del Dipartimento Auror.”

Fudge annuì a quelle che ventiquattro ore prima aveva definito _fandonie_. Era così agitato che il sudore delle mani bagnava le pergamene che reggeva in mano e che Percy cercava invano di salvare.

Scrimgeour lo ignorò e proseguì oltre: “La prima cosa da fare è allertare la popolazione magica. Dobbiamo far capire la gravità della situazione, far prendere loro delle contromisure. Molti hanno dimenticato l’ultima guerra magica, hanno dimenticato le precauzioni da prendere. Voglio una guida, da inviare via gufo a tutti i maghi e le streghe.” Percy annuì prendendo appunti.

“Weasley, tu potrai continuare ad essere il mio assistente. Higgs, Williamson, Turner, voglio che lavoriate alla stesura della guida. Elencherete i tipi di attacco, i consigli di prudenza e le contromisure da prendere. Voglio che ci sia scritto di non entrare in casa se si trova il Marchio Nero sulla propria abitazione. Di verificare l’identità dei propri familiari, cose così. Tutto l’orrore dell’altra volta non deve ripetersi. Turner, tu penserai a radunare i contatti degli uffici, individuare i referenti interni e trasformare i consigli in procedure. Voglio che se trovano il Marchio Nero contattino l’ufficio Auror e nessun altro ufficio, siamo intesi?”

“Weasley, da loro una mano.”

Annuirono tutti e quattro e si chiusero nell’ufficio di Alexandra per organizzare il lavoro. I due Auror iniziarono a fare un elenco di tutti i tipi di aggressioni conosciute dai Mangiamorte, mentre Alexandra prendeva il registro con i contatti diretti degli uffici.

Jacob Williamson era completamente diverso da Higgs, sembrava più un boscaiolo finito al Ministero per sbaglio che un vero e proprio cacciatore di maghi oscuri, oppure era Higgs che stonava con l’aria da bravo ragazzo e gli occhi limpidi di chi non è abituato all’orrore. “Naturalmente dovremo riguardare gli archivi di Moody per essere sicuri di non dimenticare nulla,” disse Williamson mentre riportava la lunga coda bionda dietro la schiena.

“Dobbiamo indicare sulla guida anche i referenti dei singoli uffici?” domandò Percy mentre organizzava il lavoro.

“Meglio di no, potrebbero diventare delle vittime dei Mangiamorte,” disse Alexandra mentre scorreva le pagine della guida del Ministero della Magia per segnare i numeri dei singoli uffici. Si accorse che gli Auror la fissavano ed esclamò: “Questa guida la riceveranno tutti i maghi e le streghe, giusto? Se io fossi un Mangiamorte e volessi seminare il panico nel Ministero della Magia, non appena riceverei questa guida inizierei a colpire tutti i capo uffici, così il Ministero finirebbe nel caos.”

“Tu sai ragionare come loro?” domandò Williamson.

“Ragazzi, io sono cresciuta con Bartemius Crouch, certo che so come si incastrano i Mangiamorte!”

“Senza contare che ne ha sposato uno!” disse Bertie rivolgendosi a Williamson: “Il figlio di Crouch.”

“Non è stato dimostrato in giudizio e nemmeno il padre se lo immaginava. Basta con questa storia!”

Jacob e Bertie si scambiarono un’occhiata divertita, scossero la testa e tornarono a lavorare. Alexandra lasciò correre perché era stanca di discutere con Bertie su quella che lui definiva _“ossessione per i Mangiamorte”_. Continuarono a lavorare in quel modo per i successivi tre giorni, muovendosi tra il suo ufficio, il Dipartimento Auror e l’ufficio di Percy, dando modo ad Alexandra di essere aggiornata sull’andamento delle indagini in corso.

L’ultimo giorno Percy arrivò stranamente in ritardo. Lo videro sedersi al tavolo con un sorriso ebete sul volto. Williamson si preoccupò, temette che lo avessero sottoposto a Imperius.

“Jacob, guarda, non ha lo sguardo vacuo!” disse Alexandra, mosse la mano davanti gli occhi di Percy e lui le sorrise.

“Oh Salazar, non ti hanno mica avvelenato?” domandò preoccupata. Percy arrossì e le sue orecchie divennero del colore dei capelli. Abbassò lo sguardo e tornò a immergersi nella montagna di fogli da iniziare a impaginare.

“Cosa ti è successo, Percy?” gli domandò sottovoce.

Lui sorrise: “Niente, Alex, niente. Vado a vedere a che punto sono gli illustratori con i disegni.”

Alexandra guardò i suoi due colleghi. “Convenite che è strano?”

Bertie le sorrise: “Non è strano. Si è appena preso una cotta. Non è niente di grave.” Lo vide tornare a leggere i suoi appunti.

“Cosa? Una cotta? All’inizio di una guerra?”

“Beh, non è che uno decide quando innamorarsi o di chi innamorarsi!” Bertie la fissò per un attimo e poi prese un sorso del suo caffè americano.

“Hai ragione, ma non mi sembra una cosa da Percy, è così poco da lui!”

“Sei gelosa,” esclamò Jacob per provocarla, guardando divertito Bertie che muoveva nervosamente la piuma tra le dita. Bertie si passò la mano tra i capelli mentre cercava di focalizzare l’attenzione sul contenuto delle sue pergamene.

“Ma figuriamoci!”

Quando Percy rientrò lo videro con quel sorriso idiota ancora sul volto e sembrava più distratto che mai. Alexandra sospirò cedendo alla pulce nell’orecchio che gli avevano instillato quei due: “Va bene Weasley, chi è?”

“Chi?” domandò balbettando.

“La fortunata. Insomma, sorridi come un idiota, hai la testa tra le nuvole, sei nervoso e irrequieto. Mi secca ammetterlo, ma ragione Higgs, chi è la fortunata?”

Percy non alzò lo sguardo dai suoi appunti, si limitò a sistemarsi gli occhiali di corno sul naso e dire sottovoce: “Si chiama Audrey e lavora nell’Ufficio comunicazione. È una degli illustratori.”

La porta si aprì ed entrò una ragazza minuta, dai capelli biondi caoticamente raccolti sopra la testa in un groviglio dal quale spuntava una matita e un pennello.

“Weasley, questi sono gli ultimi bozzetti. Se ti piacciono, procediamo con il resto.”

Non ci fu bisogno di fare le presentazioni perché lo sguardo di Percy si illuminò e sembrò incapace persino di risponderle.

“Posso guardarli?” domandò Alexandra, correndo in soccorso di un Percy con le orecchie in fiamme. La ragazza la guardò con un paio di bellissimi occhi azzurri e le porse la cartellina con i bozzetti. Sembrava quanto di più lontano si potesse immaginare da Percy, con una semplicità disarmante e un caos che contrastava con la precisione maniacale di lui. La veste imbrattata di inchiostro, gli occhiali sulla fronte, le ciocche di capelli che le incorniciavano il viso, tutto indicava un caos creativo che doveva aver sconvolto l’ingessato Weasley.

L’occhio le cadde sui disegni e quello che vide la sconvolse: era bravissima con un tratto pulito e preciso. L’uso dei colori era superbo e il modo in cui armonizzava le forme nello spazio era incantevole. Alexandra non era una grande esperta d’arte, ma non poteva non restare ammirata dalla bellezza di quelle composizioni. “Sono bellissime, complimenti.”

“Grazie!” esclamò allegra. “Allora, se vanno bene, io torno a finire le altre così possiamo chiudere anche le illustrazioni di questa guida e mandare il tutto nella stamperia.”

Alexandra realizzò che quella era l’ultima occasione per Percy di creare un contatto con quella ragazza, ma che stava per buttarlo via. Decise di intervenire: “Senti, noi questa sera pensavamo di festeggiare la chiusura di questo lavoro. Una Burrobirra al Paiolo Magico, prima che la situazione diventi troppo drammatica e il Ministero vari il coprifuoco. Ti va di unirti a noi? In fondo, fai parte anche tu della squadra!”

“Il coprifuoco?” domandò Audrey. Sembrava spaventata.

“È una voce di corridoio al momento. Pensaci, se ti va, ci vediamo nell’Atrium alle sei.”

“È… è un’idea carina. Volentieri. A dopo, allora!”

“A dopo! A proposito, io sono Alexandra Turner, Percy lo conosci, loro sono due Auror: Bertie Higgs e Jacob Williamson.” Audrey li osservò uno per uno ma non sembrò essere impressionata né dal newyorkese né tantomeno dal boscaiolo. Forse Percy aveva incredibilmente fatto colpo.

Sentirono i passi di Audrey allontanarsi lungo il corridoio e Bertie esclamò: “Cosa significa andiamo a festeggiare? Stiamo scrivendo una guida in cui chiediamo ai maghi e le streghe di stare a casa, che è pericoloso uscire perché è pieno di Mangiamorte e tu vuoi andare a festeggiare? Tu-Sai-Chi è tornato non c’è niente da festeggiare!”

Williamson si limitò a dire: “Se non lo fanno i Mangiamorte, sarà mia moglie ad uccidermi.”

“Secondo voi, Tu-Sai-Chi è organizzato? Dopo che dodici Mangiamorte sono finiti ad Azkaban? Non se l’aspettava che le cose andassero in quel modo e questa è l’unica occasione che abbiamo per aiutare Percy.”

“Cosa?” balbettò Percy.

Alexandra scosse la testa: “Ti sei illuminato quando è entrata, quante occasioni ti possono capitare di tornare nel reparto degli illustratori? Ti ho appena procurato un appuntamento con la fortunata!”

Percy divenne ancora più rosso.

“No, non ringraziarmi. Sono la tua mentore. Ti ho colto che eri un pulcino appena uscito da Hogwarts,” si rivolse ai due Auror, “e guardatelo adesso: un ometto pronto a spiccare il volo e conoscere una fanciulla!”

Bertie ridacchiò mentre beveva il caffè, posò la tazza sul tavolo con un sorriso obliquo sul volto. Annuì guardando Percy e disse: “Mi hai convinto, Turner, ci sto.”

“Essendo gli Auror del gruppo, forse dovremmo scortarli, che ne dici, Higgs?”

“Manda un gufo a Magda e dille di raggiungerci.”

Alle sei di sera, recuperato Orion, Alexandra trovò tutti nell’Atrium, comprese Audrey e Magda, la moglie di Jacob. Magda era una donna energica e molto affascinante, da qualche anno lavorava all’Ufficio Regolazione e Controllo delle Creature Magiche dopo una decina di anni trascorsi ad allevare Gallesi Verdi.

Insieme al marito sembravano una coppia uscita da qualche leggenda nordica, tanto erano imponenti, biondi, forti ed energici. Magda sedette vicina a lei e l’aiutò a badare a Orion. Jacob le aveva spiegato lo scopo della serata e si era detta subito entusiasta, così che erano riusciti a creare le condizioni perfette perché Audrey e Percy instaurassero una conversazione che non suonasse imbarazzante. Erano riusciti a non far passare la serata per un appuntamento combinato, perché erano così numerosi e variegati che sembravano una comitiva assemblata per puro caso.

Il vecchio Tom li accolse con entusiasmo. Il locale aveva già iniziato a subire un drastico calo di presenze.

“Si annunciano tempi difficili,” aveva detto loro mentre portava al tavolo della Burrobirra e dello stufato con patate per tutti. “Speriamo di sopravvivere!”

“Puoi dirlo forte, Tom,” gli disse Jacob, scambiandosi un’occhiata con la moglie.

Magda, però, decise di non farsi dominare dalla paura e approfittò di un momento in cui il marito e Bertie stavano confabulando di qualcosa e le domandò: “Ora che gli Auror non ci ascoltano, ma tu conoscevi un certo Edward Turner?”

Alexandra scoppiò a ridere: “Era mio padre.”

Magda si illuminò: “Sul serio? Io lo amo. Puoi dirglielo?”

“Purtroppo, è mancato diversi anni fa, ma lo riferirò al suo ritratto. Sono certa che apprezzerà,” rispose gentile. In realtà, casa Turner era chiusa da anni, da quando Darlene si era trasferita in Francia con Robert. Era curiosa. “Perché amavi mio padre?”

“Lui ci ha fornito…” Magda abbassò la voce fino a farla diventare un sussurro impercettibile, “le migliori uova di Drago del mondo magico. Era una garanzia.”

“Ne sono contenta, perché lui e il suo compare di affari usavano i figli come copertura.”

“Credo di ricordare una bambina, in effetti. Non hai un uovo di Ungaro Spinato?”

“Salazar, no! È pericoloso! Durante la prima guerra magica il mio padrino ci ha rimesso le penne in uno scontro tra Auror e Mangiamorte e mio padre da allora ha smesso. Si è sentito in colpa fino alla fine, perché non aveva dissuaso il suo migliore amico da un ultimo strepitoso affare.”

“Che schifo la guerra!” commentò, “comunque io non dovrei parlare così. Adesso lavoro al Ministero della Magia e sono _assolutamente_ fuori da certi giri.” Alexandra la guardò diffidente. C’era un po’ troppa nostalgia ed entusiasmo negli occhi di Magda per essere una che fosse realmente uscita da quei giri.

Nonostante il clima cupo, la Burrobirra e la soddisfazione di aver chiuso un lavoro impegnativo riuscirono a rallegrare la serata. Percy e Audrey avevano instaurato una conversazione tutta loro in cui ogni tanto riuscivano a coinvolgere gli altri.

A fine serata, Orion si addormentò sulla spalla di Alexandra mentre tornavano verso casa. Percy e Audrey si erano allontanati in direzione Londra, mentre lei, Higgs e i Williamson camminavano per le strade di Diagon Alley.

“Vi accompagniamo a casa,” aveva insistito Bertie. Le strade si erano svuotate da un giorno all’altro. Erano scomparsi i colleghi che si facevano un bicchiere insieme dopo il lavoro, le coppiette e persino le famiglie che prendevano un gelato da Florian, che era chiuso e rendeva la strada ancora più spettrale. Alexandra strinse Orion a sé, ancora più stretto, mentre Bertie, Jacob e Magda avevano le mani nella tasca del mantello saldamente intorno alla bacchetta.

“Sono arrivata,” disse indicando la gelateria di Florian, “abito al piano di sopra. Grazie per avermi fatto da scorta.”

“Buona notte,” le disse Magda tirando per un braccio il marito che ripeté “Buona notte, Turner.”

Bertie rimase lì, impalato davanti a lei che gli disse: “Vai, non è prudente se rimani indietro.” Lo vide annuire e dire: “Allora, buonanotte, Turner. Ci vediamo domani in ufficio.”

“Buonanotte, Higgs.”

Lo vide attendere che lei chiudesse la porta dietro di sé e poi sentì il rumore della Smaterializzazione. Alexandra sospirò. Odiava quei momenti così carichi di tensione e aspettative. Abbracciò Orion e lo mise a letto. Un rapido gesto della bacchetta lo cambiò facendo apparire il pigiama al posto del completo che aveva all’asilo.

Tra qualche giorno avrebbe festeggiato il suo primo compleanno nel mezzo di una guerra magica. Pensò a Rodolphus e a quanto sarebbe stato bello essere con lui e Orion in Francia, lontano da tutto. Il Marchio Nero le prudeva sul braccio, a ricordarle il giuramento di fedeltà che aveva pronunciato.


	56. Una gelida estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Dissennatori sono piombati su Diagon Alley, mentre Lord Voldemort e il Ministero della Magia sono allo scontro diretto. La morte di Amelia Bones e la sua sostituzione con Pius Thicknesse manderanno su tutte le furie Dolores Umbridge, mentre Bertie Higgs, sconvolto dalla morte di Amelia, cercherà sostegno in Alexandra.

**Capitolo 56**

* * *

**Una gelida estate**

_Diagon Alley, 10 luglio 1996_

Dopo moltissimo tempo, Alexandra tornò a consultare le sue foglie di tè, spaventata da quanto accadeva per le strade di Diagon Alley.

La serata al Paiolo Magico fu l’ultima sera in cui era possibile camminare senza rischiare di imbattersi in qualche Mangiamorte. Alexandra non temeva i Mangiamorte, naturalmente, ma i modi di fare dei Ghermidori non le piacevano affatto e – ancor meno – le piaceva vedere Greyback e gli altri Lupi Mannari in giro per il suo quartiere. Trovava assurdo che l’Oscuro Signore tenesse il più puro del sangue magico a marcire ad Azkaban per dare spazio a quella feccia di poco di buono.

A questo clima inquietante, si aggiunsero i Dissennatori che erano piombati su Londra, rendendo l’aria gelida e ancora più angosciante.

Alexandra passava le notti a sognare Barty che urlava e Orion che si disperava. Si svegliava nel cuore della notte, in preda al terrore, e correva nella stanza del figlio trovandolo beatamente addormentato. Tornava a letto e gli incubi tornavano ad angustiarla con le immagini di Rodolphus in preda ai tormenti di Azkaban, o Regulus che si aggirava sotto casa sua in forma di Infero. Notte dopo notte diventava sempre più difficile prendere sonno. La paura di non riuscire a sentire Orion le sconsigliava di ricorrere alle pozioni calmanti. Continuava a macerarsi nel suo dolore.

Una mattina, mentre era intenta a fare colazione prima di svegliare Orion, Bellatrix si Materializzò nel suo soggiorno. Il rumore della Materializzazione la fece sobbalzare, si voltò verso l’ingresso con la bacchetta in mano e il cuore che pulsava per la paura. Quando la vide esclamò: “Salazar, Bellatrix, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!”

“Non hai gli incantesimi anti Materializzazione che suggerisce la guida del Ministero?” le domandò sarcastica, mentre giocava con la bacchetta tra le dita. “Sì, ce li ho, ma non ti ho esclusa dalle persone che possono Materializzarsi in casa.”

“Hai fatto bene.” Bellatrix le si avvicinò e le accarezzò il volto. “Sono venuta qua per avvisarti: devi fare i bagagli. Trovati un’altra sistemazione.”

Alexandra scosse la testa sorpresa. “Cosa? Perché?”

“Fortescue… ha scelto il lato sbagliato.”

La semplicità con cui pronunciò quella frase, come se si trattasse di una partita a Quidditch, la disarmò. Era affezionata al vecchio Florian, era cresciuta con i suoi gelati, come gran parte del mondo magico e non riusciva a credere che qualcosa di tanto dolce e innocente potesse finire tra le vittime. Cosa c’entrava Florian con la libertà dei maghi? Sospirò, sapendo di non poter rivelare i suoi dubbi a Bellatrix. “D’accordo. Andrò a casa Crouch. È la casa di Orion e il signor Crouch l’aveva protetta bene.”

“Mi sembra un’idea saggia.” Bellatrix indugiò con lo sguardo su di lei, come se esaurito il suo compito potesse pensare ad altro, le spuntò un sorriso malizioso e le disse: “Bello questo kimono. Ti sta bene.” Bellatrix era più alta di lei, chinò il capo su di lei, ad annusarle il collo. Vide le mani di Bellatrix quasi sullo scollo del suo kimono, come se volesse aprirlo. Arrivò a sfiorare la stoffa ma poi si allontanò spaventata. “Meglio che vada,” mormorò. Il ricordo della furia dell’Oscuro Signore doveva essere ben impresso nella sua mente.

Alexandra annuì: “Sì, devo andare al Ministero.”

Bellatrix si stava sistemando il mantello, coprì il volto con il cappuccio e le disse: “Mi raccomando con l’Auror. Le informazioni che ci hai dato sono utili, ma gli uomini parlano molto di più quando si fidano completamente.”

“Bella, come puoi chiedermi questo?” Perché non l’aveva chiesto mentre la guardava negli occhi? Perché solo adesso, mentre il cappuccio le nascondeva lo sguardo? Era un compito che le costava? Era un’altra prova di fedeltà che Lui le aveva imposto?

“Te lo chiede l’Oscuro Signore. Io vorrei giocare con te, invece devo trattenermi. So che ti sei innamorata di mio marito, ma andrai a letto con un Auror. Ognuno ha dei sacrifici da dedicare alla Causa.”

Il tono di Bellatrix non era divertito né adirato, era freddo e sapeva di Occlumanzia. Alexandra la guardò scomparire così come era apparsa. Prese la bacchetta e iniziò a raccogliere tutte le sue cose infilandole nei bauli opportunamente dotati di incantesimo estensivo.

Raccolse le cose sue e di Barty, le foto, i loro ricordi, i vestiti, i libri e le pozioni. Svuotò quello che era diventato il suo laboratorio privato e fece sparire ogni traccia della sua presenza. Recuperò il contratto di matrimonio, l’albero genealogico e la bacchetta di Barty. Si preparò e vestì Orion, raccolse le ultime cose e poi si Smaterializzò diretta nella sua nuova casa.

Quando comparve di fronte quella casa georgiana dalla facciata bianca e il cancello di ferro battuto circondato da mura, Alexandra sentì i ricordi del passato invaderle la mente: la sua infanzia, con i pomeriggi trascorsi a studiare, la sua adolescenza con i baci di nascosto, lo sfiorarsi sotto il tavolo, e i pomeriggi a letto per distrarlo dal volo. Quella casa, però, le ricordò anche dodici Natali, trascorsi a cenare con il signor Crouch, con il cuore gonfio di dolore e Barty a pochi passi da lei senza poter vederlo e parlargli. Adesso, quella casa avrebbe ospitato il nuovo erede dei Crouch e sperò che ad Orion la vita riservasse più gioie che ai due Bartemius che lo avevano preceduto.

“Questa è la nostra nuova casa, Orion” gli disse, “qui è dove è cresciuto papà.”

“Pa-pà”

“Orion?” esclamò sorpresa e lui ripeté: “pa-pà”. Entrarono in casa. Bastò che Orion sfiorasse la porta perché questa si aprisse: la magia di un Crouch veniva riconosciuta dalla casa. Evocò i bauli, portandoli nelle varie stanze e poi lei e Orion andarono al Ministero della Magia.

“Orion, puoi dire mamma?” gli domandò mentre attraversavano l’Atrium diretti al nido. “Pa-pà” ripeté allegro. Alexandra lo riempì di baci sulla guancia facendolo ridere, finché non arrivò il maestro a prenderlo e si dovettero salutare.

Dolores era tornata da Hogwarts decisamente invecchiata. Il ritorno dell’Oscuro Signore aveva travolto lei e Fudge in modo decisamente violento. L’arresto di Lucius Malfoy, poi, l’aveva prostrata quasi con la stessa forza con cui aveva travolto Narcissa. Era riuscita a mantenere il suo posto di consigliera del Wizengamot, ma si aggirava per gli uffici più nervosa del solito. Soprattutto dopo il naufragio del suo disegno di legge sui Centauri. Era così furiosa che aveva fatto fuggire alcuni stagisti con le mani grondanti di sangue.

“Io non sopporto le bugie, Turner,” continuava a ripetere, “non sopporto la gente che arriva tardi a lavoro e che non mi rispetta.”

“La sciatteria sta dilagando in questo mondo più della guerra,” fu il commento di Alexandra, mentre le versava il tè. “Ho una brutta notizia da darti, Dolores.”

Lo sguardo acquoso di Dolores si fissò su di lei e vide le labbra serrarsi, pronte ad accusare un altro colpo.

“Ho visto delle brutte facce intorno al negozio di Florian. Io e Orion oggi ci siamo trasferiti a casa di Bartemius. Diagon Alley non è più un posto sicuro.”

“Qual è la brutta notizia?”

“Temo che presto dovremo fare a meno dei biscotti di Florian per il nostro tè.”

“Troveremo un sostituto adeguato, non temere” le disse evidentemente sollevata che la notizia non fosse poi tanto brutta.

Il ritorno di Dolores Umbridge tra le mura del Ministero della Magia aveva finito per riportarla alla sua vecchia routine, sebbene fosse spesso interrotta dalle irruzioni di Percy Weasley o di Bertie Higgs.

Dopo il lavoro per la guida di autodifesa dalle Arti Oscure, Bertie e Jacob avevano preso la sua stanza come una specie di prolungamento dell’affollato Dipartimento Auror, quasi fosse la loro sala riunioni. Si sedevano entrambi sulle poltroncine di fronte la sua scrivania e iniziavano a discutere delle indagini, confrontare le piste, ipotizzare possibili controincantesimi. Alexandra si guardava bene dal protestare, visto che riusciva ad ottenere informazioni senza dover fare alcuno sforzo.

La sera del quattordici luglio, il giorno della Rivoluzione Francese, il Marchio Nero si alzò su Londra.

Lo videro tutti, persino i dipendenti del Ministero uscirono in strada per osservare il cielo. Alexandra sapeva che da giorni l’Oscuro Signore stava organizzando una missione importante, ma non ne conosceva i dettagli. Considerato che lavorava a stretto contatto con gli Auror, preferiva limitarsi a passare informazioni, senza riceverne. In questo modo, poteva rimanere concentrata sul suo obiettivo senza farsi distrarre dai dettagli. Era già abbastanza difficile convivere con il pensiero di una parte dei Mangiamorte ad Azkaban e di Bellatrix che correva continuamente il pericolo di rimanere uccisa in battaglia. Aveva già vissuto la caduta e sapeva quanto potesse essere dolorosa.

La sera in cui il Marchio Nero si alzò su Londra, Alexandra affidò Orion alle cure di Winky e dopo cena tornò al Ministero della Magia con un terribile senso di colpa e una voce dentro di lei che le diceva che sarebbe diventata come il signor Crouch e Orion l’avrebbe odiata per tutta la vita.

In ufficio aiutava Percy a gestire i dispacci che arrivavano al Ministro Scrimgeour, smistandoli tra i vari uffici e preparando le risposte che erano in grado di fornire. I dettagli arrivavano con il contagocce, finché Bertie si rinchiuse nel suo ufficio, pallido in volto, sudato e sporco di cenere.

“Amelia, si tratta di Amelia,” balbettò, cercando di sorreggersi contro la porta. “È stato lui in persona. Tu-Sai-Chi in persona. Nessuno della feccia che si vede in giro sarebbe stato in grado di uccidere in quel modo Amelia. Era una strega molto in gamba e i suoi incantesimi difensivi erano famosi.”

Bertie era sconvolto. Tremava e si aggrappava alla porta temendo di non riuscire a reggersi in piedi altrimenti. Alexandra gli si avvicinò. Le tornò in mente la conversazione che aveva origliato tra lui e Amelia e gli domandò: “Eravate molto legati?”

Bertie annuì. “Hai presente te e Percy?”

Lo vide lasciarsi cadere sulla poltroncina con lo sguardo smarrito nel vuoto.

“Quando sono entrato nel Dipartimento Auror spesso ero in missione con Fabian Prewett, con cui Amelia aveva una storia, e con Rufus Scrimgeour. Insieme a Frank Longobottom abbiamo visto morire Fabian e Gideon sotto i colpi della bacchetta di Dolohov. Spero che marcisca ad Azkaban per il resto della sua vita. Non riesco a credere che si siano portati via anche Amelia.”

Alexandra conosceva fin troppo bene quello sguardo, il vuoto che divora l’anima e il silenzio che sembra farti impazzire mentre vorresti urlare dal dolore. Ricordava perfettamente quando Dolohov aveva annunciato la morte dei fratelli Prewett a casa Lestrange. Si avvicinò alla poltrona su cui era seduto Bertie e gli strinse una spalla per fargli forza. Lo vide scuotere la testa, e non avrebbe mai pensato di vedere un Auror in lacrime.

Bertie si aggrappò a lei, come Orion in quei giorni in cui stava iniziando a muovere i primi passi. Alexandra non fuggì, rimase accanto a lui, sentendo la testa di Bertie contro il suo stomaco e le braccia intorno alla vita. Gli accarezzò la schiena per tranquillizzarlo.

“Devi essere forte, Higgs. Non puoi crollare. Questa guerra è appena iniziata,” gli disse senza crederci molto.

“Hai ragione. Ora mi ricompongo. Scusami, Turner.”

“Non ti preoccupare.”

Alexandra passò una mano tra i capelli e lo sentì tremare sotto il suo tocco. Lui le liberò la vita, sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei. Sembrava ancora più giovane. Alexandra gli sorrise imbarazzata e cercò di tornare verso la sua scrivania, ma Bertie le afferrò la mano, si alzò e la baciò. Lei indietreggiò, ancora più imbarazzata. “Sei sconvolto, è un errore. Vai,” lo spinse fuori dal suo ufficio, “Non è successo niente.”

Si era spaventata come quando Percy aveva provato a baciarla, un anno prima, mentre Barty giaceva nel letto e Orion dormiva sulla sua spalla. Guardò la foto segnaletica di Rodolphus ed esclamò: “Dannazione!”

Nei giorni seguenti Bertie provò a dissimulare, tornando spesso nel suo ufficio insieme a Williamson e persino il Ministro Scrimgeour si trovò a passare e scambiare alcune opinioni con Bertie.

“Credo che la stagione della caccia sia saltata,” disse Scrimgeour a Bertie che si limitò a dire, “andremo a caccia di Mangiamorte.” Un sorriso obliquo comparve sul volto di entrambi.

Alexandra chiuse la mente, temendo che i suoi pensieri potessero essere accessibili al Ministro della Magia, un ex Capo Auror da cui si poteva aspettare di tutto. Era questo che faceva Severus ad Hogwarts? Ascoltava persone che desideravano uccidere i suoi amici? Quella che Bellatrix una volta aveva chiamato _la sua vera famiglia_?

Osservò Higgs, preso dalla conversazione con Scrimgeour, mentre passavano a questioni meno lontane di una partita di caccia e più concrete, come un Gigante che aveva distrutto un intero paesino. Non avevano idea di dove fossero nascosti i Mangiamorte e non avevano nemmeno un piano per catturarli. Alexandra ebbe la conferma che l’Oscuro Signore fosse più avanti di loro.

Insieme alla guerra c’era stata la riorganizzazione degli uffici. Dolores non aveva preso bene la nomina di Pius Thicknesse a Capo dell’Ufficio Applicazione Legge Magica al posto di Amelia Bones e nemmeno la nomina di Arthur Weasley all’Ufficio Intercettazione e Confisca di Incantesimi Difensivi e Oggetti Protettivi Contraffatti che, al contrario di lei, poteva contare su ben dieci dipendenti.

Era inutile provare a spiegarle che dopo i risultati che aveva avuto ad Hogwarts, fosse meglio per lei tirarsi fuori dall’occhio del ciclone. Secondo Dolores, la politica era un tutt’uno con la visibilità e il detto “lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore” valeva più in politica che in amore.

Alexandra sapeva che le ripeteva quelle parole per ricordarle la morte di Barty e girare il coltello nella piaga, soprattutto da quando aveva visto con quanta insistenza Higgs cercasse di frequentare l’ufficio della sua assistente. In quei momenti, doveva fare appello a tutti gli insegnamenti di Walburga Black e trattenere la voglia di affatturare quella piccola strega sadica.

Insieme alla morte di Amelia Bones, avvenne la scomparsa del maestro di bacchette Ollivander e la devastazione della gelateria di Florian. Quella sera, Alexandra osservò il Marchio Nero alzarsi sopra Diagon Alley mentre le sue mani reggevano Orion che muoveva i primi passi. La piccola gioia intima di quel momento era stata appena cancellata dalla guerra.

“Ma-ma!” Orion richiamò la sua attenzione, mentre nel salotto di casa Crouch cercava di reggersi in piedi.

“È tardi, Orion, dobbiamo prepararci per la notte” gli disse, anche se lui non sembrava per nulla intenzionato ad andare a dormire. Preparò un bagno rilassante, chiudendo ogni finestra per cancellare il mondo là fuori e concentrarsi solo sul suo bambino. Non voleva diventare come i suoi genitori, perennemente distratta da quello che accadeva fuori, anche se in quel momento capiva perfettamente quale angoscia li spingesse a rimanere al San Mungo mentre arrivavano feriti in continuazione.

Sorrise ad Orion, ai suoi meravigliosi occhi marroni che si illuminavano quando lei gli sorrideva. Gli baciò il nasino e accarezzò i capelli con lo shampoo, godendosi un istante di tenerezza lontana dal resto del mondo. Aveva lottato tutta la vita per ritagliarsi piccoli momenti di felicità.

Alexandra fece indossare il pigiamino a Orion e lo mise a letto, raccontandogli una delle fiabe di Beda il Bardo. Si addormentava sempre ascoltando il ritmo della sua voce e lei si incantava ogni volta a vederlo dormire. Avrebbe voluto addormentarsi lì, con Orion, ma l’angoscia e la nostalgia di Barty, che in quella casa era più viva che mai, le impedivano di dormire. Si concesse un po’ di Firewhisky nella stanza con l’albero genealogico dei Crouch, si sedette per terra, intenta a fissare il punto in cui il suo nome era comparso intrecciato a quello di Barty e da loro era spuntato il nome di Orion Regulus Crouch.

Accarezzò il nome di Barty e gli disse: “Saresti così orgoglioso del nostro Orion… Sono certa che lo sei, che tu e Regulus lo siete.” Forse era l’alcol ma sentiva le lacrime inumidirle gli occhi e poi sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta di casa facendola trasalire. Prese la bacchetta e si avvicinò alla porta.

“Turner, tutto bene? Sono Higgs.”

Alexandra alzò gli occhi al cielo. Non poteva crederci. Aprì la porta con la bacchetta puntata e domandò: “Percy sta a me come tu stai a…?”

“Amelia Bones. Buona questa.”

“Cosa fai qua?”

“Ero preoccupato. Ho visto come hanno distrutto la gelateria di Florian e ho temuto il peggio. Solo dopo mi sono ricordato che ti eri trasferita. Posso entrare? Non è prudente stare sulla soglia.”

Gli fece cenno di entrare. Era già pronta per la notte, con la vestaglia e la camicia da notte. “Perdonami, non aspettavo visite. Ho appena messo Orion a dormire.”

“Lo sai che è molto triste bere da soli?” le domandò con un sorriso gentile sentendo l’odore del Firewhisky che aveva appena sorseggiato

Alexandra annuì, “avevo appena preso un sorso. Ti va di farmi compagnia?”

“Sì, volentieri, ho appena smontato e ho bisogno di dimenticare quello che ho visto” la seguì nella stanza con l’albero genealogico, si sedette su un divano raccogliendo il suo invito, “Cosa ti tiene in piedi?”

Alexandra nascose il Marchio Nero mentre riempiva un altro bicchiere di Firewhisky. “Orion stava facendo i suoi primi passi quando è comparso il Marchio Nero nel cielo. Sono così preoccupata per lui.” Raccolse il suo bicchiere e tornò a guardare l’albero genealogico, gli disse: “Di tutte queste persone siamo vivi solo noi due.”

Bertie lasciò il bicchiere sul tavolino di fronte il divano, si alzò e la raggiunse. Alexandra sentì una mano sulla spalla, lui la fece voltare verso di sé e le disse: “Vieni qui.” L’abbracciò accarezzandole la schiena. Alexandra chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

“Dovresti lasciarmi perdere, Bertie.”

“Non penso proprio di volerlo fare.”

Le accarezzò il collo facendole alzare il viso verso di lui, le sorrise con il suo faccino pulito, si chinò a baciarla. Alexandra questa volta si fece forza e rispose al bacio. Le posava teneri baci sulle labbra, le labbra gli tremavano per l’emozione e in alcuni momenti le ricordò l’esitazione di Regulus. Era strano baciare qualcuno senza esserne coinvolti sentimentalmente. Si era abituata alla sua presenza continua, se non fosse stato un Auror si sarebbe affezionata, come si era affezionata a Percy, ma l’amore era qualcosa di diverso. In quei baci non c’era il respiro affannato e il cuore che impazziva, non c’era lo stomaco che faceva le capriole e la ricerca di una complicità. Era tutto meccanico e freddo, per lei. Riusciva a vedere quanto Bertie fosse coinvolto, gli posò una mano sul petto e sentì il cuore di lui che aveva accelerato il battito.

Le mani di Bertie le accarezzarono i fianchi, Alexandra si scostò dalle sue labbra, gli prese la mano e lo portò in quella che un tempo era la camera da letto dei signori Crouch. Non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di entrare nella stanza di Barty o in quella degli ospiti in cui aveva alloggiato da ragazza.

Bertie si lasciò guidare da lei, con un’espressione incredula mentre saliva le scale tenendo la mano di Alexandra che lo guardava con un’espressione divertita sul volto. Appena chiusero la porta della stanza, Bertie si chinò a baciarla sul collo, mentre le scioglieva la cintura della vestaglia. Alexandra iniziò a slacciargli la cravatta e sbottonò la camicia, tirandogliela fuori dai pantaloni. Lo sentì fremere sotto il tocco delle sue dita.

“Oh, Turner, tu non sai da quanto…” le sussurrò nell’orecchio.

“Stai zitto, Higgs, non farmi cambiare idea” gli disse attirandolo a sé. Gli morse le labbra. Bertie si tolse i pantaloni continuandola ad osservare in silenzio, mentre lei si liberò della camicia da notte. Lo prese per mano e lo guidò sul letto.

Bertie prese l’iniziativa e salì sopra di lei che lo guardò sorpresa, vide che si chinava a sussurrarle nell’orecchio: “Voglio fare in modo che tu non debba cambiare idea.”

Alexandra gli lanciò uno sguardo scettico e lo sentì sorridere divertito, mentre le accarezzava e le baciava i seni, giocando con l’aureola dei capezzoli. La mano destra di Bertie le accarezzò il profilo del corpo, seguendo la curva dell’anca e indugiando sul fianco. La sentì scendere fino al ginocchio, accarezzarla dietro, provocarle alcuni brividi, e quindi risalire lentamente lungo l’interno coscia, facendole desiderare che lui arrivasse a sfiorarla.

L’accarezzò con dolcezza, come se lei fosse qualcosa di fragile, e scese a baciarla tra le gambe.

Vedeva i suoi occhi azzurri che la scrutavano e poi si chiudevano e tornavano a concentrarsi sui baci e i brividi che le stava regalando. Lentamente Alexandra si sentì sciogliere e non riuscì ad evitare di inarcare la schiena. Le mani di Bertie le accarezzavano le gambe, le stringevano le natiche, avvicinandola a sé, e poi continuavano a salire, percorrendo tutto il corpo, fino ad accarezzarle le labbra, mentre lui continuava a regalarle brividi tra le gambe.

Alexandra fremeva per il piacere ed era sul punto di raggiungere l’orgasmo quando Bertie si fermò, tornò a baciarle l’interno coscia, si avvicinò a lei e le entrò dentro. I suoi affondi erano decisi, talvolta lenti, come se volesse godersi ogni istante di quel momento. Cercava di mantenere il controllo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore mentre la stringeva a sé.

Lo sentì giocare con la lingua sull’incavo del collo e lei sospirò: “Oh, Barty…”

Si fermarono entrambi per un istante e lui vide lo sguardo spaventato di lei. Le posò un bacio sulle guance, mentre tentava di resistere e le sussurrò: “Non è successo niente. È solo una vocale, chiamami Albert, ti prego, usa il mio nome intero.”

Alexandra chiuse gli occhi e tornò a sentire un corpo estraneo che si muoveva sopra di lei. Erano scomparsi i brividi e il piacere. Aspettò che finisse, perché non voleva spezzargli il cuore. Dopo l’orgasmo di lui sentì le lacrime scenderle sul viso.

Bertie se ne accorse e l’abbracciò asciugandole il viso.

“Mi dispiace…” balbettò confusa “Io… io non dovevo trascinarti in tutto questo casino.”

Bertie le posò un bacio sulla guancia e le disse, senza perdere per un attimo il suo sorriso, “Ehi, sono sei mesi che cerco in ogni modo di infilarmi in questo casino. Lo sai come siamo fatti noi Auror, le cose noiose non ci piacciono.”

“Veramente no, non so come siete fatti voi Auror,” gli disse asciugandosi gli occhi.

Lui fece scorrere un dito sopra la fronte di lei, percorrendone il profilo e scendendo lungo il naso. “Vedi, Alex, come saprai, un Auror combatte i Maghi Oscuri. Noi siamo attratti dall’Oscurità e cerchiamo di scacciarla via, portando via dalle tenebre le persone che finiscono per esserne vittime. Ogni Auror ha una battaglia personale contro l’Oscurità.”

“Sul serio?”

Bertie le sorrise. “Prendi Jacob, lui ha smontato il Ministero per portare via Magda dal suo vecchio lavoro: il traffico di uova di Drago porta a frequentare brutti giri. Scrimgeour ha conosciuto la moglie salvandola da un Inferius, Tonks credo che abbia una cotta per un Lupo Mannaro.”

“Ho paura di chiedere quale sia la tua battaglia contro l’Oscurità,” gli disse passandogli le dita tra i capelli per poi accarezzargli il volto.

“Rendere una certa strega insensibile al fascino dei Mangiamorte.” Alexandra gli rivolse uno sguardo esasperato, alzò gli occhi al cielo scuotendo la testa, tuttavia non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

Bertie le posò un altro bacio sulle labbra e si posizionò dietro di lei, abbracciandola. Le sussurrò: “Ti porto via dall’oscurità.” Lo sentì addormentarsi poco dopo, mentre lei continuava a pensare a Rodolphus, a Barty e a quanto fosse sbagliato tutto quello che stava accadendo.


	57. Manhattan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo natalizio. Percy, Audrey, i Williamson e Bertie Higgs festeggiano il Natale a casa Crouch con Alexandra e Orion. Percy è sconvolto dall'essere stato usato dal Ministro per incontrare Potter e costretto a far visita ai suoi genitori, mentre Alexandra è imbarazzata dalle dichiarazioni di Bertie che, il giorno dopo, la convincerà ad avventurarsi tra i Babbani.

**Capitolo 57**

* * *

**Manhattan**

_Ministero della Magia, 25 dicembre 1996_

“Innanzitutto, Buon Natale, poi calmati.”

Percy andava avanti e indietro per il salotto di casa Crouch sotto lo sguardo smarrito di Alexandra e quello incuriosito di Orion.

“Hai idea di quanto sia stato inutilmente imbarazzante?” le domandò allargando le braccia. Audrey scosse la testa sconsolata e le spiegò: “È così da quando è tornato. Sapevo che sarebbe stato uno shock.”

“I miei fratelli continueranno a farsi beffe di me.”

“Ti importa del loro giudizio?” domandò Alexandra attirandosi uno sguardo scandalizzato di Bertie. Lo fulminò con lo sguardo: “Non mi guardare così, se qualcuno dei suoi fratelli tenesse a lui, si sarebbe fatto vivo! Non lo hanno nemmeno invitato per Natale!”

“Questo può essere perché lo scorso anno ho rimandato indietro i regali” ammise lui.

“Cosa hai fatto?” domandò Audrey “Ma hai idea di quanto avrà sofferto tua madre?”

“Lo so! Mi dispiace, ma ero così arrabbiato con loro e nessuno di loro ha mai voluto riconoscere i miei meriti. Mi prendono in giro da… sempre! Non sono atletico e coraggioso come Bill e Charlie, ho sempre seguito le regole, ottenuto i miei successi, ma sembrano non valere mai abbastanza.” Sbuffò. “Adesso persino Fred e George si pavoneggiano! Due che hanno tre G.U.F.O. a testa!”

“Il loro negozio è forte!”

Alexandra lo fermò prima che si lanciasse nelle lodi di quel _geniale negozio di scherzi, con delle vetrine così belle da ricordare New York._ “Higgs, non infierire.”

Erano seduti intorno al tavolo nella sala da pranzo di casa Crouch.

Insieme ad Orion, e tollerando l’invadente presenza di Bertie, avevano addobbato l’albero e il resto della casa. Quella sera avevano come ospiti Percy e Audrey, che non avrebbero saputo dove andare, e l’invito era stato esteso anche ai Williamson. Alla fine, l’uscita al Paiolo Magico aveva fatto germogliare più coppie di quelle che ci si aspettasse, anche se una parte di lei non riusciva proprio a sentirsi in coppia con Bertie.

“Senti, Percy, è solo politica. Scrimgeour è stato eletto per dare un segnale di cambiamento rispetto a Fudge. Il Ministero brancola nel buio mentre i Mangiamorte continuano a mietere vittime. Chiedere aiuto a Potter era la strada semplice e fallimentare. Una lavata di immagine che non avrebbe portato alcun risultato. Per non parlare di come hanno gestito il caso del povero Stan!”

“Non mi guardate, non è un mio caso!” Bertie alzò le mani.

“Come se tu fossi contrario a sbattere la gente ad Azkaban senza processo!” commentò Alexandra. Solitamente evitava di toccare quegli argomenti su cui sapeva di avere una profonda divergenza di opinioni con Bertie, ma nello sfogarsi con Percy si era dimenticata della presenza di Bertie. In realtà, spesso le capitava di dimenticarsi dell’esistenza di Bertie, sebbene lui facesse di tutto per ricordargliela costantemente.

Quel Natale, ad esempio, si era invitato da solo a casa sua, dando per scontato che lei volesse organizzare una cena con lui, Percy e i Williamson. Il piano di Alexandra, in realtà, era di andare nel Wiltshire e trascorrere il Natale con Narcissa e Bellatrix, ma era naufragato a causa dell’entusiasmo natalizio di Bertie. Così, si era ritrovata a dare ordini a Winky affinché preparasse una cena natalizia, secondo la tradizione inglese, con tanto di pudding, tacchino ripieno e il delizioso vino elfico che le offriva sempre il signor Crouch.

Si era impegnata per l’occasione, aveva tirato fuori il libro che le aveva regalato Walburga Black tanti anni fa. Si era detta che, benché i suoi ospiti in quella occasione non fossero in grado di comprendere l’arte del ricevere gli ospiti, era pur sempre un allenamento in vista della prossima volta, quando la sua casa avrebbe ricevuto ospiti ben più importanti.

Naturalmente, non doveva eccedere, per non sembrare ridicola come Lucius Malfoy quando si pavoneggiava. Lasciò nella credenza le porcellane francesi e tirò fuori un bel servizio inglese, i calici di cristallo, la tovaglia ricamata e le posate in argento e decorò la tavola con candele e agrifoglio.

Appese persino un rametto di vischio nel punto esatto in cui anni prima aveva sentito la presenza di Barty. Come quella volta, aveva chiuso gli occhi e sussurrato: “Buon Natale, amore.” Orion le si era avvicinato, le aveva tirato la gonna, si era fatto prendere in braccio e l’aveva abbracciata. Aveva baciato il figlio sotto il vischio e asciugato una lacrima. Sembrava che Orion sentisse quando il dolore diventava troppo forte e corresse da lei a rassicurarla di non essere sola.

Adesso, guardando quella tavola con ospiti, così diversi e lontani anni luce dal mondo in cui lei era cresciuta e al quale sentiva ancora di appartenere, non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse facile abituarsi alle persone.

Passò il piatto di patate al forno a Jacob con lo stesso sorriso impeccabile che aveva Walburga. Notò il modo in cui Bertie la osservava e poi scherzava con Magda e Percy, e si sorprese di quanto fosse stato facile abituarsi a lui. Pensava che se fosse scomparso da un giorno all’altro, avrebbe avvertito la sua assenza e conservato dei ricordi, ma nulla di paragonabile al vuoto e al dolore che le avevano causato le morti di Regulus e Barty, e che le provocava persino l’assenza di Rodolphus.

“Che programmi avete per domani?” domandò Audrey “Cosa si fa a boxing day?”

“Domani non siamo di turno” disse Jacob, “penso che riposeremo.”

“Io ho in mente qualcosa” disse Bertie, “ma è una sorpresa.” Guardò Alexandra con un sorriso misterioso e lei gli disse: “Sai che qualsiasi cosa tu abbia in mente deve essere adatta alla presenza di Orion?”

“Certamente, che strane idee ti vengono in mente?”

“Beh, se per tutta la sera la guardi in quel modo, mio caro, lei si preoccupa” gli disse Magda.

“Come la guardo?” domandò Bertie. Alexandra si alzò imbarazzata, “vado a prendere il dessert.”

“Ti aiuto” le disse Percy andandole in soccorso. Audrey lanciò un’occhiata al fidanzato che si alzava con tale slancio. In cucina lui le disse: “Lo sai che avresti potuto far apparire il pudding?”

“Lo so, ma questi discorsi a tavola mi imbarazzano,” disse mentre prendeva il dolce e passava i piattini da dessert a Percy. Lui scosse la testa divertito: “Per tutti i draghi, sì, è così americano, sempre a esternare i sentimenti, ancora più di Audrey. Dovrebbe controllarsi un po’! Però, siete una bella coppia, strana, ma bella.”

Alexandra rise mentre uscivano dalla cucina: “Grazie, Percy.”

Probabilmente lui era l’unica persona estranea al suo mondo a cui si fosse affezionata nel corso di quegli anni. Il suo atteggiamento formale, il modo impettito in cui camminava e il lessico ricercato che ogni tanto cercava di ostentare lo rendevano più simile a lei di quanto non sembrasse. Percy era cresciuto sotto la sua guida e vederlo con una carriera avviata e una situazione sentimentale stabile le riempiva l’animo di orgoglio.

Audrey annunciò di voler andare a pattinare sul ghiaccio e convinse un recalcitrante Percy a seguirla e persino Magda e Jacob dissero che era una buona idea. Bertie non si pronunciò, limitandosi a dire che la sua sorpresa era diversa. Continuarono a chiacchierare e bere, fino a quando Jacob e Percy provarono a stonare le carole natalizie, e si dissero che era ora di andare a dormire.

Alexandra sistemò Orion nella sua culla, lo riempì di baci e di coccole e lo osservò addormentarsi, stanco della giornata di gioco intenso che aveva trascorso. Sapeva che Bertie avrebbe voluto trattenersi per la notte, così indugiò un attimo in più in quella stanza, soffermandosi sul visino di Orion e su quanto lo trovasse perfetto. “La mamma ti ama, Orion” gli sussurrò prima di uscire dalla cameretta.

Trovò Bertie nel salotto, vicino il grande abete addobbato, la stanza era illuminata solo dalla fiamma del camino e dalle luci magiche dell’albero di Natale. Stese le mani verso di lei che si avvicinò a lui afferrandole.

Un rametto di vischio comparve dal soffitto mentre Bertie agitava la bacchetta e la guardava con i suoi grandi occhi azzurri. Sfiorò il naso contro il suo e le sussurrò: “Mi piaci un sacco quando ti imbarazzi. Quando ti sei alzata a prendere il pudding eri adorabilmente britannica.” Alexandra sorrise. “Ecco, questo sorriso imbarazzato. Lo adoro.” Le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò. Alexandra si lasciò baciare. Portò le braccia intorno le spalle di Bertie, lasciando che i loro corpi aderissero, mentre lui le accarezzava la schiena e le loro labbra continuavano a baciarsi. Era estremamente facile abituarsi anche a questo, molto più di quanto avesse mai creduto.

Non fu nemmeno difficile andare a prepararsi per la notte, tirare fuori la lingerie di seta e improvvisare una sorpresa natalizia per Bertie, che la guardava come se fosse l’essere migliore che esistesse nell’universo.

Una parte di lei si sentiva in colpa per il modo in cui stava illudendo quell’uomo, ma un’altra parte le ricordava che in realtà gli stava dando proprio quello che lui desiderava. Quella voce le sussurrava che Bertie non sarebbe sopravvissuto a lungo una volta che Rodolphus fosse uscito da Azkaban e che stava solo allietando gli ultimi giorni di vita di un condannato a morte. Importava realmente se lui fosse caduto sotto i colpi di bacchetta della gelosia di Rodolphus o di un freddo desiderio omicida di Dolohov? Bertie era un Auror che, per un motivo o per un altro, sarebbe morto quando l’Oscuro Signore avrebbe preso il Ministero della Magia.

Lo aveva sorpreso in camera da letto mentre si stava sbottonando la camicia. Quando lei era entrata, con indosso una camicia da notte piuttosto corta e scollata, l’aveva osservata a bocca aperta. Si era avvicinata a lui con un sorriso malizioso sul volto divertita dalle sue mani bloccate sul bottone che fino a un attimo prima cercava di far passare dall’asola. Era bastato sfiorargli le mani e aveva continuato a sbottonargli la camicia sussurrandogli: “Non credevi di essere l’unico ad avere in mente una sorpresa?”

Bertie si lasciò sfilare la camicia e persino quell’orribile canottiera babbana che usava, secondo quella che aveva definito un’usanza americana. Gli slacciò i pantaloni, li fece scivolare ai suoi piedi e quando lei si inginocchiò davanti a lui lo sentì fremere di eccitazione. Sfilò i boxer e lo vide chiudere gli occhi e mordersi un labbro quando la bocca sfiorò la sua erezione. Lo sentiva ansimare e sembrò guardarsi intorno per cercare un punto di appoggio.

“Oh, Alex, per tutti i Draghi…” mugugnò mentre lei ignorava le sue difficoltà e continuava a dargli piacere, sentendolo arrivare fin quasi al limite. La fermò prima che fosse troppo tardi, con il respiro affannato la guidò sul letto.

Alexandra si divertì nell’osservare l’espressione sorpresa di Bertie quando si accorse che lei non indossava nulla sotto quella camicia da notte decisamente corta. Sentì le mani di lui sollevarle l’orlo di pizzo e sfilarle quell’unico indumento.

La baciò sulle labbra, sul viso e lungo il corpo, soffermandosi nei punti in cui riusciva a strapparle dei brividi. Avveniva in punti sempre strani e poco ordinari, dove il suo corpo non era abituato ad attendersi dei baci. La prima volta era stata a metà della costola sinistra, sotto il seno, poi sotto lo sterno, su un fianco e persino un punto sulla spalla destra vicino l’incavo dell’ascella. In quei punti Bertie le strappava dei brividi di piacere e in quegli istanti Alexandra non fingeva.

Non fingeva nemmeno quando lui scendeva a baciarla tra le gambe, continuando ad accarezzarle le cosce, facendole sentire quanto la desiderasse. Poi, Bertie entrava in lei e si agitava e Alexandra doveva chiudere gli occhi e pensare al suo Barty o a Rodolphus o persino a Regulus per provare a lasciarsi andare, anche se nessuno di loro le aveva regalato delle simili sensazioni, che avrebbe definito… _annacquate_.

Con un po’ di impegno da parte di Bertie, a volte, Alexandra raggiungeva un pallido orgasmo, ma il più delle volte si stancava nel vederlo agitarsi, e allora fingeva e lo osservava lasciarsi andare. In alcuni casi, lo trovava così carino e tenero mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo che riusciva a raggiungerlo anche lei, altre volte si limitava a guardare e tirare un sospiro di sollievo quando lui si lasciava scivolare al suo fianco.

Bertie era così intento a venerarla che non riusciva a creare alcuna complicità – come tra lei e Barty – o una qualche forma di ardente passione – come tra lei e Rodolphus – e nemmeno uno sconvolgente innamoramento come tra lei e Regulus. Finivano per addormentarsi abbracciati e il giorno seguente lei si svegliava con un senso di tenerezza e insoddisfazione che scacciava pensando a Rodolphus.

A volte si domandava se Bellatrix si fosse sentita così con Rodolphus quando aveva iniziato ad essere attratta dall’Oscuro Signore, o se i suoi genitori avessero scelto di vivere l’intimità in quel modo così annacquato. Sulla soglia dei trentaquattro anni, con un figlio piccolo, Alexandra si sentiva meno incline a giudicare negativamente i suoi genitori per la scelta che avevano compiuto, benché continuasse a trovare assurde le regole che avevano determinato quella farsa.

La mattina successiva Alexandra fu svegliata dal pianto di Orion che voleva la mamma. Corse dal suo bambino, lo coccolò e gli diede il latte, ascoltando il modo buffo in cui Orion chiamava l’albero di Natale e tutto quello che vedeva intorno a sé.

Bertie si unì a loro per la colazione. In suo onore, Winky aveva preparato i pancake, attirandosi una marea di ringraziamenti e adulazioni da parte di lui. Dopo, arrivò il momento di conoscere la sorpresa. Agitò la bacchetta e fece comparire una specie di carrozzina per Orion – le disse che i Babbani lo chiamavano _passeggino_ – trasfigurò i loro vestiti in abiti babbani e disse loro: “Andiamo a Londra.”

“Cosa? Ma sei impazzito? È pericoloso!” esclamò agitandosi. Non le piaceva quel cappotto grigio, nemmeno la sciarpa rosa che aveva abbinato e i pantaloni erano scomodi, preferiva le sue vesti da strega. Le scarpe, però, erano estremamente comode.

“Alex, non puoi vivere rinchiusa a Diagon Alley. Londra non è pericolosa. Ci sono io. Vedrai, ti piacerà un sacco e ti porto in un posto bellissimo.” Bertie l’abbracciava sorridente, le posò un bacio sulla guancia e sistemò Orion nel suo cappottino con una bella sciarpa rossa indosso. Alexandra colorò di verde la sua sciarpa e quella di Orion. Non esisteva che suo figlio andasse in giro con colori che richiamavano quelli di Grifondoro.

Londra sotto Natale era meravigliosa. Era piena di decorazioni, con le vetrine addobbate. Stavano iniziando i saldi e i Babbani sembravano fremere di eccitazione correndo tra un negozio e l’altro del tutto inconsapevoli della guerra che era in corso nel mondo magico. Bertie spingeva il passeggino di Orion che, con le mani avvolte nei guantini, stringeva un dito della mamma sorridendole.

“Guardalo come è incuriosito dal mondo!” le disse Bertie. Stavano camminando per Charing Cross Road ed erano sbucati in Shaftesbury Avenue, una via piena di teatri dalle insegne colorate e strilloni che promuovevano i biglietti scontati per gli spettacoli in scena.

Alexandra era rapita e confusa dal fascino di quel luogo e si guardava intorno ammirata da tanta bellezza. Bertie l’osservava con un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto. Camminarono un po’ e Bertie si fermò ad acquistare un orsetto di peluche a ricordo della giornata per Orion. Chiunque li avesse visti, avrebbe pensato che fossero una felice famiglia babbana.

Si inoltrarono per le stradine di Soho e pranzarono in un ristorante che aveva una bellissima vetrina che affacciava sulla strada. Orion era allegro e mangiò tutto, facendo un po’ di capricci solo alla fine quando era impaziente di scendere e fare due passi a piedi. Lo osservarono muoversi barcollante in un parchetto e verso le due e mezza del pomeriggio Bertie disse loro che era tempo di andare, altrimenti avrebbero fatto tardi. Orion montò sul suo passeggino e si lasciò trasportare, finendo per addormentarsi.

Bertie prese una serie di stradine laterali finché non imboccarono un vicoletto stretto e buio e si trovarono di fronte un minuscolo cinema.

“Quando ho scoperto cosa fosse in programmazione in questo cinema, non ho saputo resistere: dovevo portarti!” esclamò eccitato. Alexandra diede uno sguardo alla locandina e lesse: “Manhattan”.

“È una dichiarazione d’amore a New York. Dopo questo film vorrai vederla” le disse. Bastò un suo solo sguardo che lui si affrettò a dirle: “Lo so che non vuoi che ti faccia promesse che non so di poter mantenere. Ti dico solo che mi piacerebbe tanto farti vedere la mia città, ma vista la situazione in cui ci troviamo, per il momento inizierò da questo film. Vedrai che il tuo mondo vittoriano scomparirà in confronto.”

“Lo sai che non è una delle premesse migliori, vero? Minacciare di far scomparire il mio mondo, dico…”

“Andiamo, dai una chance alla grande mela, ti piacerà! Lo so, è la città più bella del mondo!”

Alexandra con un po’ di scetticismo si lasciò guidare in quel posto babbano e per la prima volta scoprì cosa fosse un cinema. Osservò la locandina del film e quando scoprì che era uscito nel 1979 una corda nel suo animo vibrò. Si misero in un posto in cui Orion potesse continuare a dormire nel passeggino e Bertie comprò pop-corn e una strana bevanda gassata e zuccherata, mentre lei si limitò a chiedere un tè freddo al limone. Sentì il braccio di Bertie cingerle le spalle e attirarla a sé. Si appoggiò alla spalla di lui e guardò il film.

New York sembrava una città sporca, caotica e nevrotica. Riconobbe Bertie nello slancio del protagonista nel lanciarsi nella storia con Mary, in cui si identificò. Alla fine del film uscì con un nodo allo stomaco pensando che Mary avesse lasciato il protagonista per tornare con il suo amato, che nel frattempo aveva lasciato la moglie. Il protagonista, poi, non era riuscito nemmeno a ricucire con Tracy, la ragazzina che frequentava, che l’aveva lasciato per andare a Londra.

Alexandra non aveva idea se ci fosse una Tracy, ma era sicura che come Mary, non appena Rodolphus si fosse fatto vivo, lei avrebbe finito per andare con lui.

“Allora?” le domandò alla fine, “ti è piaciuto?”

“È stato amaro, alla fine lui rimane da solo.”

“Sì, ma la città, la vita, le persone, non sono meravigliose?”

Alexandra puntualizzò ridacchiando: “Guarda che alla fine Tracy lascia la tua città per Londra e poi di tutti questi intrighi e drammi sentimentali, noi _vittoriani_ siamo i maestri indiscussi!”

“Quindi non ti ho convinta?”

“Ti concedo che è una città che sembra affascinante, ma non lascerei mai il mio mondo per un posto del genere.”

“Ti piacerebbe visitarla, però?”

“Sì, dai, perché no?”

Bertie fece un segno di vittoria, la strinse a sé e le disse: “Lo considero un successo. È il primo piccolo passo! La mia lady inglese che diventerà una fantastica newyorchese.”

“Adesso non correre.”


	58. Dopo Silente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La morte di Albus Silente convince Lord Voldemort a far uscire nuovamente i Mangiamorte rinchiusi ad Azkaban. Alexandra si trova divisa tra il ruolo di compagna di Bertie Higgs e la sua attrazione per Rodolphus Lestrange.

**Capitolo 58**

* * *

**Dopo Silente**

_Diagon Alley, 1 luglio 1997_

Nessuno poté credere a quello che la Gazzetta del Profeta riportava in prima pagina: Albus Silente era morto. La sera prima i Mangiamorte erano entrati ad Hogwarts grazie al giovane Malfoy e il preside era stato Disarmato e ucciso.

I mesi precedenti si erano trascinati lentamente, tra indagini a vuoto, appostamenti e pedinamenti che non portavano mai a nulla di concreto. Ogni tanto gli Auror riuscivano a prendere qualche piccolo truffatore, ma i Mangiamorte – anche grazie alle informazioni che lei mandava a Bellatrix – sembravano essere inafferrabili come il fumo.

Alexandra si era convinta che la guerra sarebbe durata a lungo, forse quanto la precedente che l’aveva accompagnata per tutti gli anni di Hogwarts e non avrebbe mai immaginato che l’Oscuro Signore potesse ottenere un simile vantaggio.

La morte di Silente sconvolse l’intero Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica. Pius Thicknesse, il Direttore che aveva sostituito Amelia Bones, era impallidito. Dolores oscillava tra una sadica gioia che sapeva di vendetta e la paura per le conseguenze che ne sarebbero derivate. Il più preoccupato di tutti, però, rimaneva Rufus Scrimgeour.

Insieme a una delegazione del Ministero della Magia, Alexandra si era trovata sul prato di Hogwarts, vicino il Lago Nero, al funerale di Albus Silente, cercando di tranquillizzare Dolores Umbridge dalla presenza dei Centauri.

Bertie, Jacob e l’intero Dipartimento Auror erano impegnatissimi e perennemente in missione, al punto che era da Natale che Bertie non aveva un giorno di permesso. Si erano incontrati fugacemente un paio di sere, sempre interrotti da una qualche emergenza.

Si era sorpresa quando, qualche sera dopo il funerale di Albus Silente, l’Oscuro Signore l’aveva convocata nel maniero dei Malfoy. Si era domandata se qualche missione avesse presentato più feriti di quanti ne potesse gestire Severus da solo e, come ogni volta che veniva convocata, si precipitò al cospetto del suo Maestro.

Comparve nell’atrio dei Malfoy e Narcissa le andò incontro incredula e felice, troppo felice perché ci fossero dei feriti.

“È morto qualcun altro?” domandò alludendo a Silente.

Narcissa scosse la testa e le disse: “Sono tornati.”

Alexandra non fece in tempo a realizzare il significato delle parole di Narcissa che incontrò gli occhi scuri di Rodolphus. Rimase immobile, incerta su come comportarsi.

“Hai portato le pozioni, Turner?” le domandò l’Oscuro Signore riportandola con i piedi per terra.

“Sì, mio Signore.”

Si mise all’opera con il cuore che le batteva forte e dovette fermarsi un paio di volte e fare dei respiri profondi per calmarsi e smettere di tremare dall’emozione. Non avrebbe mai creduto di avere una reazione così violenta alla vista di Rodolphus. Nemmeno credeva che il suo cuore potesse battere ancora più forte quando lui le sfiorò la mano mentre gli porgeva il calice con la Pozione Ricostituente.

Rabastan non li perdeva di vista. Le si era avvicinato senza far rumore mentre lei osservava Orion addormentato su uno dei divani del salotto dei Malfoy, le aveva sussurrato: “Lo sai che hai scelto il Lestrange sbagliato?”

Alexandra spostò gli occhi incrociando quelli verdi di Rabastan: “Esiste un Lestrange che non sia sbagliato?” gli domandò perplessa.

“Ne esiste uno che non è sposato.”

“Rabastan, ti stai proponendo?” domandò sorpresa e a disagio per quella conversazione.

“Dopo aver visto come guardi mio fratello, decisamente no. So riconoscere le cause perse. Attenta a Bellatrix, però, non è una che ama essere presa in giro.”

“Tra me e Bellatrix non ci sono segreti.” Rabastan non poteva nemmeno immaginare quanto intenso fosse il rapporto tra lei e Bellatrix, sempre sul filo di ciò che avrebbe potuto essere e non era mai stato, perché lei aveva scelto di votarsi a un solo uomo.

Sentì un suono strano, simile a un respiro animale, provenire dalle sue spalle. Sembrava che qualcuno – _qualcosa_ – stesse fiutando l’aria. Si voltò e vide Fenrir Greyback leccarsi le labbra mentre fissava il divano su cui dormiva Orion. In preda al terrore, puntò la bacchetta contro Greyback e con la voce tremante gli disse: “Allontanati immediatamente da mio figlio.”

Greyback la guardò con un ghigno di scherno sul volto che lo faceva sembrare ancora più feroce: “Non si lasciano i cuccioli incustoditi. Altrimenti diventano facili prede. Ha un’aria così invitante.”

“Non osare toccarlo!” intimò.

Greyback si avvicinò ancora di più al divano e lo vide inumidirsi le labbra con la lingua. Rabastan si era allontanato un istante prima richiamato da Antonin Dolohov.

“Allontanati da lì, Fenrir.” Il tono autoritario di Rodolphus Lestrange arrivò da dietro Greyback. Il Lupo Mannaro impallidì e da come si mosse sembrava che avesse una bacchetta puntata nel fianco. Si allontanò velocemente e Rodolphus gli disse: “Su, da bravo, a cuccia! Torna tra i tuoi simili.”

Alexandra corse a prendere in braccio Orion, vide Rodolphus controllare che Greyback non si avvicinasse nuovamente a lei e la guidò verso Bellatrix e Rabastan. Lungo il tragitto lo sentì lamentarsi: “Adesso dobbiamo tollerare anche quei sudici Ibridi! Mettere in pericolo così il nostro sangue magico.”

“Rodolphus, grazie,” gli disse, “le nostre case non sono mai state un pericolo per i bambini… Io… io non lo lascerò un attimo.” Era scossa, ancora terrorizzata per quanto avrebbe potuto accadere. Il cuore le batteva furiosamente e stringeva Orion al petto temendo di svegliarlo.

“Alex, non è colpa tua. È questa feccia che non dovrebbe profanare le nostre case,” le disse.

Rabastan rivolse loro uno sguardo preoccupato. “Cosa è successo?”

“Greyback, ha minacciato di mordere il bambino,” disse Rodolphus mentre la guidava su una sedia accanto a Bellatrix, vicino a dove avrebbe parlato l’Oscuro Signore.

Bellatrix si voltò verso il marito e gli domandò sorpresa con un tono tra lo scherno e la sorpresa: “Ha provato a mordere il bambino? Sul serio? E tu lo hai salvato? Che bravo!” Bellatrix scoppiò a ridere, e si scambiò occhiate divertite con Fenrir Greyback, come se si fosse trattato di una marachella. C’erano momenti in cui la Bellatrix che aveva conosciuto scompariva, rilegata in chissà quale antro dell’anima, e la strega oscura prendeva il sopravvento.

“Non c’è un cazzo da ridere, Bella, questa feccia non dovrebbe mettere piede in questa casa. Non so come Lucius e Narcissa lo tollerino.”

“Lo tollerano come faresti tu per qualsiasi cosa che ti richieda l’Oscuro Signore. Fa parte delle regole della fedeltà. Lo sai cosa vuol dire essere fedeli, vero, Rodolphus?”

“È un concetto che a me è fin troppo chiaro. A te?”

Alexandra e Rabastan si lanciarono uno sguardo imbarazzato, consapevoli di essere finiti in un battibecco tra marito e moglie. Lo sguardo di Rabastan, tuttavia, sembrava voler rivendicare il suo consiglio di prestare attenzione alla gelosia di Bellatrix.

Fortunatamente, l’Oscuro Signore catturò ogni attenzione facendo iniziare la riunione. L’obiettivo della serata era aggiornarsi sul futuro trasferimento di Harry Potter: il 31 luglio il ragazzo sarebbe diventato maggiorenne e l’incantesimo di protezione della madre avrebbe cessato di funzionare. Non solo, c’era un ulteriore problema: serviva una bacchetta. L’Oscuro Signore sembrava certo di dover essere lui a uccidere Harry Potter.

Un filo di preoccupazione corse lungo il tavolo dei Mangiamorte, persino Rodolphus sembrava attendere l’arrivo di una minaccia. Tuttavia, fu Lucius a dover pagare pegno e consegnare la bacchetta cercando di occultare la riluttanza. Narcissa, seduta tra Bellatrix e Lucius, sedeva rigida, mentre Bellatrix al suo fianco si protendeva con tutto il suo corpo verso l’Oscuro Signore, come se le parole non fossero in grado di manifestare a sufficienza la sua gioia di averlo ospite della dimora di famiglia.

Rodolphus, seduto di fronte a Bellatrix, era costretto ad assistere a quello spettacolo. La mano era stretta intorno alla bacchetta. Alexandra si scambiò un’occhiata con Rabastan che le sedeva di fronte, vide che diede una gomitata al fratello perché tornasse in sé. Rodolphus spostò lo sguardo su Alexandra che capiva perfettamente come lui si sentisse: accanto a lei Bellatrix stava offrendo uno spettacolo imbarazzante.

L’Oscuro Signore interruppe quel dialogo silenzioso tra lei e Rodolphus riportandola con i piedi per terra. “Yaxley, Turner voglio che scopriate se gli Auror saranno coinvolti nel trasferimento di Potter. Turner, spero che il tuo… _amico_ si lasci sfuggire anche i nomi.”

Bellatrix accanto a lei le sorrise complice, con la coda dell’occhio, vide Rodolphus continuare a stringere l’impugnatura della bacchetta. Abbassò gli occhi cercando di rimanere concentrata su quanto diceva l’Oscuro Signore. Ebbe l’istinto di proteggere Orion quando il corpo della professoressa Burbage, che era stato sospeso sulle loro teste fino a quel momento, cadde sul tavolo privo di vita per finire in pasto a Nagini.

Severus Piton si sarebbe informato presso l’Ordine della Fenice di quelli che potevano essere le persone coinvolte nel trasferimento di Potter.

Seguirono altre relazioni sui progressi nelle relazioni con i Giganti, i Goblin, i Lupi Mannari. I Ghermidori raccontarono come controllavano il territorio andando a prendere gli oppositori uno per uno. Sentì uno sbuffo di disprezzo provenire da Rodolphus.

Orion si agitò e Alexandra fece un inchino e si allontanò per evitare che disturbasse la riunione. Cambiò il pannolino e lo sentì agitarsi e pretendere di camminare in giro per la casa. Si sistemarono in una sala attigua, attendendo la fine della riunione per conoscere le ultime disposizioni dell’Oscuro Signore e lo vide sgambettare tra i divani di quel salottino dei Malfoy. Arrivava soddisfatto al divano e poi correva verso di lei, abbracciandola.

“Non ti allontanare, Orion!” gli diceva. Giocavano a rincorrersi e ritrovarsi. In quei momenti la guerra le sembrava qualcosa di distante. Rodolphus la raggiunse poco dopo, incurante di quello che avrebbero pensato Bellatrix, Rabastan e gli altri Mangiamorte.

Orion gli corse incontro e si lasciò prendere in braccio, tornando ad accarezzare la barba come fossero passati pochi giorni e non un intero lunghissimo anno dal loro ultimo incontro. La voce profonda di Rodolphus le domandò calmo: “Chi è questo _amico_?”

“Dopo il tuo arresto, l’Oscuro Signore mi ha ordinato di tenere d’occhio quel Auror vicino a Scrimgeour, Bertie Higgs, sfruttando il debole che lui aveva per me.”

Rodolphus annuì silenzioso. “Siete stati a letto insieme?”

Alexandra annuì. “Lui e l’intero Dipartimento Auror sono convinti che abbiamo una relazione piuttosto seria.”

“È così?”

“Non per me. In questi mesi è ovviamente impegnato nelle missioni contro Ghermidori e feccia varia, che al Ministero chiamano genericamente Mangiamorte, quindi non ci vediamo molto. Un anno fa era difficile, lo chiamavo Barty, adesso mi sono abituata alla sua presenza, ma non sento niente per lui. Dietro la porta del mio ufficio ho ancora il manifesto con la tua foto segnaletica, lo sai?”

“Lo ha fatto apposta per punirmi?”

“Credo di sì. A Malfoy è andata peggio. Quello che ha chiesto a Draco è stato terribile, senza addestramento, supporto e preparazione… Lo hanno lasciato solo aspettando che fallisse.” Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui Orion cercò di alzarsi sulle gambe di Rodolphus per giocare con la sua barba.

“Guardalo, non sei mancato solo a me.”

“Gioca anche con lui?”

“No, non si fa prendere in braccio da lui. Corre sempre da me. A Natale gli ha comprato un orso di stoffa in un negozio babbano e dopo qualche giorno Orion gli ha dato fuoco con la magia spontanea.”

Rodolphus scoppiò a ridere, accarezzò il naso di Orion e gli disse: “Ottimo lavoro, Crouch! Dovevo immaginare che tua mamma con te sarebbe stata in ottime mani!” gli porse una mano e Orion mise la sua manina su quella di Rodolphus.

Rabastan lo chiamò e Rodolphus si congedò da loro dicendo a Orion: “Mi raccomando, Crouch, ti affido la mamma.” Il sorriso sbilenco che comparve sul volto di Orion ricordò ad Alexandra le espressioni di Barty. Scosse la testa, prendendo in braccio il figlio mentre la riunione era terminata.

Andò a porgere i suoi saluti all’Oscuro Signore che stava parlando con Bellatrix e i Carrow e prima che Greyback mettesse nuovamente gli occhi su Orion si Smaterializzò diretta a casa.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo non appena si trovò tra le mura di casa Crouch. Si avvicinò alla finestra per chiudere le tende quando vide Bertie avvicinarsi al suo portone incerto. Il suo sguardo si illuminò non appena la vide, Alexandra puntò la bacchetta sul Marchio Nero, mormorò “Abscondo Signo” e andò ad aprire la porta.

“Sono mai stata in un cinema babbano?” gli domandò.

“Sì, con me a vedere Manhattan di Woody Allen.”

“Cosa caccio qui in Inghilterra?” le domandò a sua volta.

“I Nogtail con il Ministro e quel pallone gonfiato di McLaggen.”

Bertie sorrise e la baciò. Fu strano sentire quelle labbra e soprattutto sentire le sue mani sul viso dopo aver sfiorato quelle di Rodolphus. Bertie sembrò accorgersene. Le domandò “Cosa succede?”

Alexandra scosse la testa, si limitò a dire: “Niente. Entriamo dentro. Non è prudente qui fuori.” Lo vide annuire e seguirla dentro. Orion stava ancora girando per la casa con il pigiamino, inseguito da Winky, e l’aria di chi avesse voglia di far tutto fuorché di dormire. Sicuramente era anche lui emozionato per il ritorno di Rodolphus e Bertie, in quel momento, era quanto di più stonato ci sarebbe potuto essere in quella casa. Alexandra sospirò e gli disse: “Non so cosa abbia stasera Orion, ma come vedi non vuole saperne di dormire. Io sono stanchissima. Ti dispiace se ci vediamo domani in ufficio?”

Bertie annuì, “sì, certo. Ero venuto a controllare che fosse tutto tranquillo, non pensavo nemmeno di trovarvi svegli.” Le posò un bacio sulle labbra e disse: “Buona notte, se ti fa dormire!”

Lo vide uscire e le sembrò di scorgere la sagoma di Rodolphus avvolta in un mantello. L’Oscuro Signore era stato chiaro in merito alle informazioni che lei avrebbe dovuto ottenere da Higgs, Rodolphus non si sarebbe mai permesso di attaccarlo. Era sicura che volesse vedere che faccia avesse.

Quando mezzora dopo Rodolphus bussò alla sua porta, lei si era appena cambiata per la notte. Aprì la porta con la bacchetta in mano e incontrò il suo ghigno divertito.

“Davvero ammirevole il modo in cui lo hai mandato a casa.”

“Fai i complimenti al tuo compare Crouch. Ha corso per casa fino a qualche minuto fa.”

“Io l’ho sempre detto che Barty era un ragazzo molto sveglio e suo figlio non è da meno” le disse sfiorandole il collo con un dito. “Non sai quanto mi sei mancata ad Azkaban…”

“L’attesa è stata uguale anche fuori.”

Sentì nuovamente le labbra di Rodolphus, il retrogusto affumicato di Firewhisky e la barba morbida che le accarezzava il viso, mentre le mani grandi le accarezzavano la nuca e le cingevano la schiena.

“Vieni” gli sussurrò portandolo al piano di sopra.

Rodolphus la seguì, guardandosi intorno. Lei sembrò intuire i suoi sospetti e gli disse: “Ho modificato tutti i vari marchingegni da Auror che aveva installato il vecchio Crouch, altrimenti gli Spioscopi mi avrebbero fatto impazzire.”

Al piano di sopra, Rodolphus attirò a sé Alexandra, le accarezzò i fianchi e la prese in braccio portandola in camera da letto mentre lei lo baciava famelica. La camicia da notte volò in un angolo della stanza, insieme alla sua biancheria, mentre i vestiti di Rodolphus scomparvero con un gesto di bacchetta. Lo vide indugiare un solo istante sul suo corpo nudo prima di chinarsi su di lei e baciarla mentre le entrava dentro con un impeto che non sentiva da oltre un anno e che le strappò un gemito di piacere. Non chiuse gli occhi, si abbandonò ai brividi dati dai singoli affondi di Rodolphus e guardò le espressioni di lui, invocando il suo nome, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e abbandonandosi al piacere.

Non appena sentì il fiato tornare nei suoi polmoni, Rodolphus uscì da lei e la fece voltare di schiena e riprese ad affondare in lei. Sentiva le mani di lui stringerle i fianchi, rabbrividì quando una mano le accarezzò la schiena scendendo lungo la spina dorsale dalla nuca fino al suo bacino per poi accarezzarle le natiche. Sentì una pacca e poi una carezza e il contrasto tra le due sensazioni aumentò ancora l’eccitazione. Lo sentì stendersi su di lei e spingere, mentre il corpo di lui aderiva contro la sua schiena e le braccia di lui la stringevano. Le sembrò di essere assorbita da Rodolphus, di perdersi in lui e in quel momento sentì che entrambi raggiunsero l’orgasmo.

Si abbandonarono sul letto. Alexandra aveva il respiro affannato e il cuore che le batteva all’impazzata e le sembrava che il suo intero corpo fosse stato sconvolto da un ciclone. Rodolphus, accanto a lei, con un braccio intorno alla sua spalla e uno sotto la testa, la osservava con un ghigno divertito sul volto.

“Lui non ti scopa così, vero?”

“Nemmeno lontanamente” rispose senza pensarci, con un tono che tradiva un po’ troppo l’entusiasmo per le sensazioni appena provate. Sentì uno sbuffo soddisfatto e divertito provenire da Rodolphus. Si voltò verso di lui e osservò il modo in cui lui fissava il soffitto.

“Ti sentivi in competizione?”

Quella domanda catturò immediatamente l’attenzione di Rodolphus, forse lo punse nell’orgoglio a giudicare dal modo in cui minimizzò. Si alzò dal cuscino, chinandosi su di lei e bloccandola tra le sue braccia. “Dopo un anno ad Azkaban, volevo rinfrescarti la memoria” disse con un sorriso che lei non trovò per nulla convincente. Alexandra scosse la testa divertita, pensava che non potesse essere un anno ad Azkaban a farle dimenticare colui che era stato tra le sue fantasie per oltre venti anni.

“Non usare la Legilimanzia, Rod” gli disse, sentendolo ridacchiare. “Non è carino.”

Lui le posò un bacio sulle labbra. “È più forte di me. È più di venti anni che, ogni volta che entro nella tua testa, scopro cose interessanti.” Rodolphus scostò il lenzuolo e si fermò a guardarla completamente nuda: “Beh non solo nella tua testa.”

“Sono senza parole!” esclamò fingendosi indignata. “E dire che continuo ad esercitarmi in Occlumanzia!”

“Allora significa che tu vuoi che io legga la tua mente.” Alexandra lo attirò a sé, intrecciando le sue gambe a quelle di lui e gli sussurrò: “A dire il vero, io vorrei ben altro.”

Rodolphus sorrise divertito. “È un’idea molto interessante.” Lo vide stendersi e lasciare che lei salisse su di lui, posando baci su ogni cicatrice lasciata dalla guerra e muovendosi in modo da distrarlo completamente dalla lettura della sua mente. Si chinò su di lui e, mentre lo sentiva entrare dentro di lei, gli sussurrò nell’orecchio: “Potrebbe funzionare meglio dell’Occlumanzia.”

Era estremamente difficile riuscire a stare sopra Rodolphus Lestrange, che voleva avere continuamente il controllo della situazione, ma quella sera, forse perché era ancora provato da Azkaban, Alexandra riuscì ad approfittarne. Si muoveva su di lui scegliendo il ritmo e l’intensità dei movimenti, guidando le mani di Rodolphus lungo il suo corpo, nei punti in cui voleva essere toccata, insegnandogli cosa le piacesse. Raggiunse un orgasmo intenso, diverso da quelli precedenti, talmente lento e sconvolgente che le sembrò di impazzire o di sciogliersi completamente su di lui.

Lo vide osservare quelle reazioni, quasi incredulo del piacere che stava regalando secondo schemi diversi dai soliti. Sentì dentro di sé l’erezione che cresceva nuovamente e quando lei finì di abbandonarsi al piacere, Rodolphus tornò a ribaltare le posizioni e ad affondare in lei con la sua intensità famelica.

Si salutarono nel cuore della notte perché non era prudente che lui si facesse vedere in giro per Diagon Alley con gli Auror che pattugliavano le strade.


	59. La seconda guerra magica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La presa del Ministero da parte di Lord Voldemort e dei Mangiamorte segna il momento della resa dei conti tra Rodolphus e Bertie.

**Capitolo 59**

* * *

**La seconda guerra magica**

_Ministero della Magia, 27 luglio 1997_

Il mese di luglio fu attraversato da un nervosismo costante che nemmeno la presenza continua dei Dissennatori riuscì a tramutare in angoscia o tristezza. Forse, gli abitanti di Diagon Alley si stavano abituando alla loro presenza, o forse aveva ragione Percy e non c’era _“proprio nulla di cui essere allegri”_.

L’intero Ministero della Magia era con il fiato sospeso in attesa del 31 luglio, giorno in cui il celebre Harry Potter, o _il Prescelto_ , come lo chiamava la Gazzetta del Profeta, sarebbe diventato maggiorenne.

Secondo le informazioni che erano state raccolte dai Mangiamorte, l’Ordine della Fenice avrebbe prelevato Harry e lo avrebbe trasportato in un posto sicuro, prima del giorno del compleanno. L’Oscuro Signore era nervoso tanto quanto Scrimgeour, non voleva commettere altri errori, come all’Ufficio Misteri e aveva incaricato i suoi migliori Mangiamorte di tenere d’occhio i cieli dell’Inghilterra.

Gli Auror non erano certamente più tranquilli. Su richiesta del vecchio Alastor Moody, erano stati tenuti fuori da quella missione che era stata interamente affidata all’Ordine della Fenice. Fu Severus a dare la notizia all’Oscuro Signore e Yaxley e Alexandra ebbero modo di confermare.

Bertie era continuamente in missione con l’intero Dipartimento Auror. I loro incontri si riducevano a fugaci colloqui tra i corridoi dell’Ufficio Applicazione della Legge Magica, qualche pranzo e bacio rubato. Inoltre, da quando Alexandra aveva avuto la conferma che gli Auror non erano stati coinvolti nella protezione di Harry Potter, una parte di sé aveva considerato terminata la missione affidatale dall’Oscuro Signore e non aveva insistito per vedere Bertie.

Higgs, dal canto suo, temeva di essere seguito dai Mangiamorte e non voleva metterla in pericolo.

Alexandra comprese che il grande giorno era giunto, la sera in cui il Marchio Nero iniziò a bruciarle forte. Aveva appena messo Orion a nanna e mentre chiudeva la porta della cameretta sentì una fitta sull’avambraccio sinistro. Il suo Maestro le ordinò di presentarsi dai Malfoy, la cui dimora era diventata il quartier generale dei Mangiamorte. Ordinò a Winky di badare ad Orion, attivò una serie di incantesimi protettivi sulla casa, prese la scorta di pozioni che aveva preparato nei giorni precedenti e si Materializzò al cospetto dell’Oscuro Signore.

Narcissa l’accolse con un’espressione preoccupata che non fu in grado di decifrare. La seguì nella sala in cui avevano adagiato i feriti. Quello che un tempo era un salone in cui si discuteva di politica con Fudge, era diventato una specie di ospedale da guerra. I divani in broccato avevano lasciato il posto a brandine leggere ai cui piedi vi erano dei carrelli. Accanto ad ogni letto vi era una sedia.

Si appoggiò al carrello più vicino e vide Rabastan seduto vicino una brandina. Si avvicinò con il cuore in gola e vide Rodolphus steso che tremava per le convulsioni date dal dolore.

“Chi è stato?” domandò mentre si avvicinava al corpo ferito di Rodolphus.

“La _nipotina_ di Bellatrix,” disse Rabastan lanciando un’occhiata sarcastica in direzione di Bellatrix. Con un ghigno divertito agitò la bacchetta e riparò entrambi da una maledizione che Bellatrix aveva scagliato nel sentire quelle parole.

“È solo feccia!” la si sentì tuonare.

Rabastan sottovoce rispose: “Feccia che ha il suo stesso sangue…”

Alexandra scosse la testa, sperando di non rimanere ferita in uno scontro tra Rabastan e Bellatrix. Tornò a concentrarsi su Rodolphus e sul sangue che non riuscivano ad arrestare. Mormorò “Vulnera sanentur” nel tono cantilenante che le aveva insegnato Severus. I tagli che erano comparsi lungo il corpo di Rodolphus si rimarginarono, arrestando immediatamente la perdita di sangue. Sollevò la testa di Rodolphus e gli somministrò un calice di Pozione Ricostituente, attendendo che lo bevesse tutto.

Prima di allontanarsi, Alexandra accarezzò la fronte di Rodolphus, liberandola dai capelli, in un gesto che rivelava molto più della loro intimità di quanto non sembrasse. Se ne accorse dal modo in cui Rabastan la stava osservando. A disagio, cercò la forza di allontanarsi da Rodolphus e andò a controllare Dolohov.

Bellatrix, più allegra del solito, le si avvicinò saltellando senza riuscire a trattenere la propria esaltazione. Alexandra le domandò se gli altri avessero subito delle perdite, lei rispose divertita: “Malocchio!”

Alexandra si voltò sorpresa: “Sul serio? Malocchio Moody è morto?”

Bellatrix la guardò ridacchiando, le afferrò il mento per avere il suo sguardo su di sé e le domandò: “Sei dispiaciuta? La mia piccola Alex ha iniziato ad affezionarsi agli Auror?”

“No, ma scherzi? È l’ultimo di quelli che hanno mandato Barty ad Azkaban. Sono sollevata dal sapere che sia morto.”

“Anch’io sono andata ad Azkaban con Barty, non dimenticarlo mai!” le disse seria. L’espressione mutò subito dopo, tornando esaltata, “È stato l’Oscuro Signore in persona a liberarci di Moody!”

Bellatrix era sempre stata una strega imprevedibile e incline ai cambiamenti di umore, ma sembrava che Azkaban avesse amplificato questo tratto del suo carattere. Un tempo, le regole dei Black l’aiutavano a tenere sotto controllo gli sbalzi, l’etichetta fungeva da guida. Adesso che tutte le regole erano saltate, che non era più una strega rispettabile della società bene, ma una terribile e pericolosa strega oscura, sembrava che ogni indugio fosse caduto e che si sentisse finalmente libera di essere sé stessa. L’indifferenza che mostrava nei confronti di Rodolphus era tremendamente simile a quella che lei stessa provava per Bertie Higgs.

Si avvicinò a Dolohov per medicarlo e lo sentì mormorare “Qualcuno festeggerà stanotte” mentre vedeva Bellatrix avvicinarsi raggiante all’Oscuro Signore e rivolgergli sguardi languidi.

“Pensiamo a vincere questa guerra e poi festeggeremo tutti, Antonin,” fu la risposta di Alexandra che non aveva nessuna voglia di lasciarsi andare a pettegolezzi e confidenze con Dolohov. Il ghigno divertito di Antonin si contrasse in una smorfia di dolore per una ferita che era rimasta nascosta dagli abiti. Alexandra la sistemò e somministrò anche a lui la Pozione ricostituente.

Bellatrix tornò a seguirla, incapace sia di restare ferma che di prestarle aiuto. Continuava a parlare, allegra come non l’aveva mai vista, e del tutto incurante delle condizioni in cui gli altri Mangiamorte si trovavano. Comprendeva lo scherno dei Mangiamorte nei confronti di Rodolphus, ignorato dalla moglie, e tuttavia ammirava la libertà che Bellatrix rivendicava per sé, il diritto ad essere fedele solo ai suoi sentimenti.

Bellatrix si allontanò con Narcissa prima che nel suo giro tornasse al capezzale di Rodolphus, quasi che non volesse conoscere le condizioni in cui versava il marito.

Rabastan notò lo stupore di Alexandra e le domandò sarcastico: “Che ti aspettavi? Non è mai stata una mogliettina amorevole!” Ignorò la battuta di Rabastan e tastò il volto di Rodolphus, sentì il naso rotto: “Epismendo!” le ossa tornarono ad essere perfettamente incollate. Doveva avere qualche linea di febbre che gli sarebbe passata con un po’ di riposo.

“Domani dovrebbe tornare come nuovo,” esclamò congedandosi da Rabastan. Controllò anche gli altri pazienti e chiese a Narcissa di chiamarla con un elfo domestico se qualcuno dei pazienti fosse peggiorato nel corso della notte. Si congedò dall’Oscuro Signore e tornò a casa dal suo Orion.

Non aveva il coraggio di essere libera come Bellatrix, incurante delle voci e dei giudizi. Si agitava per uno sguardo indagatore di Rabastan e non credeva che sarebbe giunto il giorno in cui avrebbe potuto mostrare i suoi sentimenti in pubblico.

L’indomani Alexandra trovò il suo ufficio in preda al caos.

Dolores Umbridge, che si atteneva scrupolosamente alla sua routine per non dare nell’occhio, la salutò raggiante non appena la vide entrare nel suo ufficio con il tè, i biscotti e la Gazzetta del Profeta. Con le labbra rosa incurvate in un sorriso le domandò: “Lo senti anche tu, vero?”

Alexandra, incerta sulla risposta da dare, si limitò a versarle del tè.

Dolores le andò in soccorso, esplicitando i suoi pensieri: “Il vento sta cambiando, lo senti?”

“Sì, c’è una strana aria. I sostenitori del Ministro sono sulle spine, la sentono anche loro.”

“Ottimo, non dobbiamo assolutamente dare nell’occhio. Sarà importante farsi trovare pronte al momento giusto.”

“Saremo pronte,” annuì Alexandra.

“Mi raccomando, non farti intenerire dagli occhi azzurri di Higgs, quello è più scaltro di quanto non lasci credere. Vedi come ha fatto trapelare la sua vicinanza al Ministro? Sperava in un incarico, te lo dico io!” Dolores era in grado di vedere intrighi e trame in ogni angolo del Ministero. Bertie andava realmente a caccia con Scrimgeour e aveva persino rifiutato degli incarichi, asserendo che preferiva continuare a lavorare sul campo, ma ovviamente Dolores non avrebbe creduto a una simile versione. Così, Alexandra prese un sorso di tè e sfoderò l’espressione più determinata che aveva e le disse guardandola negli occhi: “La vita privata non conta in politica. Sono pronta a passare su qualsiasi Auror, se serve, Dolores.”

La Umbridge le restituì uno sguardo altrettanto determinato: “Ottimo, Turner.”

Nei giorni successivi tenne d’occhio i movimenti degli Auror e delle persone vicine a Scrimgeour. Percy era letteralmente assorbito dal lavoro, sconvolto dalle accuse che ogni giorno la Gazzetta del Profeta muoveva al Ministro.

Percy, Rufus e Bertie avevano continuato con l’abitudine di rifugiarsi nel suo ufficio per tirare un attimo il fiato, approfittando del fatto che nessuno volesse mettere piede nella segreteria dell’assistente di Dolores Umbridge.

La prima pagina della Gazzetta del Profeta era agitata da un Percy esasperato: “Stiamo facendo il possibile, perché non provano a cercarli loro i Mangiamorte? Scommetto che la Skeeter farebbe meglio!”

“Weasley ma oggi non si sposa tuo fratello?” domandò Scrimgeour, “Arthur mi ha chiesto un giorno di permesso!” Alexandra si domandò se il Ministro se ne fosse ricordato in quel momento o se fosse solo un escamotage per liberarsi dalla presenza ansiogena di Percy.

Lo videro scuotere la testa mentre sfogliava nervosamente le pagine tra le proteste dei soggetti ritratti nelle foto: “Sinceramente trovo folle l’idea di sposarsi con quello che sta accadendo.”

“Guarda che il Ministero non cade se ti prendi un pomeriggio. Potresti pentirtene in futuro.” Alexandra cercò di farlo ragionare. Aveva visto Arthur Weasley osservare il figlio di nascosto con gli occhi lucidi, lo aveva visto girare lo sguardo non appena Percy aveva mosso la testa, per non farsi beccare. Era stata una scena molto triste. Nessuno dei suoi genitori aveva mai cercato di riallacciare i rapporti con lei, non come Arthur aveva provato a fare con Percy, e non poteva evitare di invidiarlo un po’. Da quando era diventata madre, poi, il solo pensiero che un giorno Orion potesse odiarla o tenerle il muso con quella caparbietà riusciva a farle sentire una fitta dolorosa al petto.

“Ha ragione Alex, dovresti andarci,” aveva aggiunto Bertie gettando il bicchiere di carta del suo orrido caffè americano nel cestino dei rifiuti. Annotò mentalmente di dare fuoco a quel bicchiere, altrimenti avrebbe sentito quel tanfo di caffè per tutto il pomeriggio.

Un rumore, come di un’esplosione, sconvolse l’intero Ministero della Magia. Alexandra si aggrappò alla scrivania. Rufus e Bertie uscirono nel corridoio con la bacchetta in mano, seguiti da lei e Percy.

Gli stretti corridoi dell’Ufficio Applicazione Legge Magica si riempirono dei visitatori che, usciti dagli uffici, si accalcarono incuriositi e spaventati da quei rumori. I dipendenti dell’ufficio si affacciarono dalle porte cercando di capire cosa stesse accadendo.

Alexandra vide Dolores Umbridge guardarsi intorno spaventata: era tornata da Hogwarts con una forte paura per le esplosioni. Seguirono altre esplosioni che sembravano provenire dai piani superiori, probabilmente dall’Atrium. Videro gli Auror correre verso le scale interne, alcuni si Smaterializzarono per superare la folla che si accalcava per fuggire. Alexandra si sentiva intrappolata nel suo ufficio, voleva sapere cosa stesse accadendo e soprattutto se Orion stesse bene.

“Vado a controllare Orion” disse a Percy e si Smaterializzò diretta all’Atrium. Corse verso il nido e trovò i bambini in lacrime mentre i genitori arrivavano per recuperarli. Il maestro le mise il bambino in braccio e le disse: “Ci sono i Mangiamorte, lo porti al sicuro!”

Strinse il suo piccolo Orion e gli disse: “Andiamo a casa, amore.” Appena fu in casa chiamò Winky, evocò gli incantesimi di protezione sulla casa, le ordinò di tenere Orion al sicuro.

Doveva tornare al Ministero della Magia. Aveva un’orribile sensazione addosso. Questa volta non sarebbe rimasta in casa ad aspettare le notizie. Dopo pochi istanti si Materializzò di nuovo nell’Atrium con la bacchetta in mano, intenta a schivare i colpi dei Ghermidori e non finire nel fuoco incrociato di maledizioni di Auror e Mangiamorte.

Si guardava intorno con il cuore che le batteva forte per la paura. Vide la sagoma di Rodolphus lanciare maledizioni ad alcuni funzionari dell’Ufficio Controllo Creature Magiche che erano intervenuti per dare una mano agli Auror.

Stava cercando di raggiungerlo, quando vide Bertie finire nel campo visivo di Rodolphus, vide il modo in cui la testa di Rodolphus si voltò nella direzione di Higgs. Ad Alexandra sembrò di vedere il ghigno sotto la maschera, lo stesso che gli era comparso la sera in cui lo aveva visto. Li vide iniziare a duellare, scagliandosi maledizioni: Rodolphus inseguiva Bertie per ucciderlo.

Si trovò spinta contro il muro da Dolohov e poi spinta di nuovo da Tonks, entrambi le urlarono: “Levati dai piedi, Turner!” Corse, cercando di non perdere di vista Rodolphus e, al tempo stesso, non farsi vedere da Bertie.

Venne fermata da Mafalda Hopkirk, la Direttrice dell’Ufficio per l’Uso Improprio della Magia, che sembrava letteralmente impazzita. I sensori nel suo ufficio sbuffavano, si agitavano ed emettevano fischi e suoni assordanti. “Turner, che sta succedendo?” le urlò esasperata.

“I Mangiamorte, Mafalda, sono arrivati i Mangiamorte! Tieni pronta la bacchetta o vai a casa!” le disse lasciandola nel suo ufficio con un’espressione terrorizzata sul volto. Continuò a correre, schivò una maledizione proveniente da Sewlyn, si nascose dietro una porta e trovò Fudge in preda al panico.

Cornelius continuava a ripetere “Non è servito niente! Rufus non è servito a nulla,” si strapazzava la veste da mago girando in tondo in quella stanza minuscola. Alexandra lo scosse per le braccia per farlo tornare con i piedi per terra, lo guardò dritto negli occhi e gli disse con il tono più fermo che riuscisse a fare, sperando che l’ansia per la sorte di Rodolphus non trapelasse. “Calmati, Cornelius! Scegli: o vai a casa, o combatti! Io non ho intenzione di rimanere nascosta in un ripostiglio!”

Lo lasciò lì dentro ed uscì con un incantesimo scudo per non essere colpita dai lanci di maledizioni che arrivavano da tutte le parti. Si scontrò con Rabastan: “Dannazione, Turner, stavo per ammazzarti! Vai casa!”

“Hai visto Rodolphus?” domandò.

“L’ho perso, stava inseguendo un Auror! Io vado di lì, tu prova da quella parte, questo posto è un labirinto!”

Alexandra annuì, vide Rabastan sparire nel dedalo di corridoi e continuò a camminare con la schiena rasente il muro e la bacchetta pronta a colpire. Pregava i Fondatori di riuscire a trovare Rodolphus prima che fosse troppo tardi. Voltò l’angolo e davanti ai suoi occhi vide un fascio di luce gialla colpire Rodolphus nel mezzo dell’incrocio dei corridoi.

Fu più forte di lei, urlò: “No!” gli corse in soccorso mentre lo vedeva accasciarsi al suolo. Riuscì a sostenerlo prima che cadesse e sentì una voce fin troppo familiare esclamare: “Alex!”

Reggendo Rodolphus, alzò lo sguardo, e vide Bertie, i suoi occhi azzurri erano pieni di sconcerto per la scena a cui stava assistendo. Lo vide abbassare la bacchetta incredulo. Alexandra riuscì a dire solo “Mi dispiace” prima che il raggio verde della bacchetta di Rabastan centrasse Bertie Higgs in pieno, subito dopo cadde al suolo privo di vita.

“Portalo a casa, Turner!” le urlò Rabastan, mentre lei si sentiva sopraffare dal peso di Rodolphus. Si Smaterializzò, diretta in Cornovaglia, nel castello dei Lestrange e dovette far ricorso agli incantesimi di levitazione per riuscire a trasportarne il corpo privo di sensi.

Gli elfi domestici le corsero incontro e l’aiutarono a trasportare il corpo del padrone nella camera da letto. Alexandra corse nel laboratorio in cui aveva mosso i primi passi come pozionista e nell’armadietto delle scorte trovò tutti i preparati che le occorrevano. Corse di nuovo al piano nobile, dove c’era la camera da letto di padron Lestrange e lo trovò steso sul letto. Si fece aiutare dagli elfi domestici per liberarlo dei vestiti, lo coprì con un lenzuolo e puntò la bacchetta sul corpo.

Sembrava che la maledizione che aveva colpito Rodolphus avesse spezzato ogni singolo osso del suo corpo. Comprese il perché un mago forte come lui avesse perso i sensi: il dolore lo avrebbe fatto impazzire. Probabilmente non si era ripreso dalla battaglia di qualche giorno prima ed era stato più lento di Higgs.

Tremò al pensiero che se solo Higgs avesse lanciato un Anatema che Uccide, a quest’ora non ci sarebbe stato nessun Rodolphus, proprio come non c’era più nessun Bertie, crollato sotto il lampo della bacchetta di Rabastan. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente per calmarsi. “Sei al sicuro” si disse, “Rodolphus è vivo, se non lo fai morire, mentre ti lasci prendere dal panico.”

Respirò nuovamente e iniziò a tastare il corpo: doveva esserci qualche emorragia interna.

“Vulnera sanentur!” evocò più e più volte, mentre puntava la bacchetta sugli strani rigonfiamenti che avvertiva. Passò quindi a sistemare le fratture delle ossa. Perse il conto di quante volte pronunciò la formula “Epismendo” mentre sentiva le ossa tornare ad unirsi.

Era partita dal torace, per proteggere gli organi vitali, era passata al cranio e si era successivamente concentrata sugli arti. Era ancora alle prese con le dita dei piedi quando Rabastan entrò sconvolto nella stanza. Lo vide lasciarsi cadere sulla poltrona accanto il letto di Rodolphus e passarsi una mano sugli occhi scavati dalla stanchezza. La voce gli tremò leggermente quando le domandò: “Come sta?”

Alexandra alzò leggermente il viso, rivolse uno sguardo fugace a Rabastan per accertarsi che non fosse ferito e tornò a dedicarsi a Rodolphus. “Ha tutte le ossa rotte, ma ce la farà. Com’è finita al Ministero?”

Sentì le ossa del collo di Rabastan scrocchiare. Le scarpe fecero un volo atterrando con un tonfo sul tappeto e lo vide stendere i piedi sul poggiapiedi. Le riassunse stancamente: “Il Ministero è caduto. Scrimgeour è morto, il nuovo Ministro è Pius Thicknesse messo sotto Imperius da Corban.”

Alexandra assorbì la risposta. “Dovrò mandare un gufo a Yaxley. Ho bisogno di qualche giorno di permesso per mettere a posto Rodolphus.”

Rabastan si stiracchiò e scivolò lungo la seduta assumendo una posizione coricata. “Polly!” chiamò stancamente. Dopo qualche istante un’elfa domestica comparve: “Padron Lestrange, ai suoi ordini.” Rabastan la indicò all’elfa e quasi sbadigliando le disse: “La signora Crouch sarà nostra ospite. Voglio che tu le dia tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno e che prepari la stanza degli ospiti per lei e per il figlio.”

“Grazie” mormorò Alexandra, agitò la bacchetta e un calice e la bottiglia di Pozione Ricostituente si alzarono dal carrello e si posizionarono con grazia sul tavolino accanto a Rabastan. Sorrise nel constatare che non solo il tappo di vetro della bottiglia non era caduto, ma nemmeno l’odioso rumore di vetro che sbatte sul tavolo si era sentito. Continuò ad agitare la bacchetta, lasciando che il tappo galleggiasse in aria, versò il filtro nel calice riempiendolo per metà, richiuse la bottiglia e la sistemò nuovamente sul carrello. Sorrise compiaciuta nel riscontrare l’eleganza con cui la bottiglia tornò al suo posto senza urtare le altre boccette.

“Prendi la Pozione Ricostituente, ti sentirai meglio,” consigliò a Rabastan che la osservava con gli occhi socchiusi e quasi addormentato. “Anche quando ti risvegli” aggiunse sottovoce, lasciando che si addormentasse.

Nel frattempo, passò alla caviglia di Rodolphus. Polly le si avvicinò osservandola attraverso grandi occhi acquosi e verdi. Alexandra le disse sottovoce, per non svegliare Rabastan, “Avrei bisogno che andassi a casa Crouch e avvertissi la mia elfa domestica, Winky, di preparare i bagagli per qualche giorno e di venire qui insieme a mio figlio Orion.”

“Polly conosce Winky! Winky è un’elfa molto triste!” rispose l’elfa domestica con una voce acuta. Alexandra le fece cenno di parlare piano.

“Beh ora non più!” fu la risposta sbrigativa con cui decise di difendere la sua elfa domestica. Polly fece un inchino e scomparve con un _pop!_ mentre Alexandra continuava a ricomporre Rodolphus.

Dopo qualche minuto l’elfa tornò insieme a Winky e Orion. Alexandra prese in braccio il figlio, sollevata di rivederlo sereno, e lo strinse a sé.

“Mamma, sporco!” le disse Orion indicando la sua camicetta di seta. Abbassò lo sguardo e si accorse di essere completamente ricoperta di sangue. Aveva pulito il sangue da Rodolphus e non si era accorta dei suoi vestiti.

“Sì, la mamma deve fare il bagnetto” gli disse, “staremo qui da Rodolphus e Rabastan per qualche giorno. D’accordo?”

“Bua?” domandò Orion indicando Rodolphus steso sul letto e Rabastan addormentato sulla poltrona.

“Sì, Rodolphus ha la bua, mentre Rabastan sta facendo la nanna. Guarda come è tardi! Ora tu vai con Winky a fare la nanna, d’accordo?”

Orion annuì, ma poi si attaccò al suo collo e sembrò non volerla lasciare andare.

“Polly, controlla Rodolphus, se peggiora chiamami immediatamente. Io porto Orion a dormire. Winky, ho bisogno di Antares e dell’occorrente per scrivere.”

Winky scomparve immediatamente, Polly la guidò nella stanza predisposta per Orion, lo misero a letto e Alexandra aspettò che si addormentasse. La giornata era stata carica di emozioni anche per lui, chissà cosa avevano pensato i bambini quando c’erano state quelle esplosioni nell’Atrium. Sembrava non volersi separare dalla mamma. “Sono qui, Orion. La mamma è qui,” gli diceva sottovoce, mentre vedeva gli occhietti che si chiudevano lentamente. Sentì il respiro farsi più pesante e lentamente, senza far rumore, tornò da Rodolphus.

Preparò un biglietto con la richiesta di permesso indirizzata direttamente a Yaxley e impiegò tutta la sera e buona parte della notte per finire di sistemare le ossa di Rodolphus. Erano quasi le quattro del mattino quando finì di aggiustare l’ultimo osso. Si concesse un momento di riposo sul lato del letto libero. Rabastan dormiva, poteva osservare il petto di Rodolphus sollevarsi e abbassarsi sotto un respiro regolare, il volto finalmente ripulito dal sangue.

Fu Bellatrix a svegliarli verso le otto del mattino, entrando nella stanza di Rodolphus senza bussare. Aprì la porta esclamando: “Mi hanno detto che sei rimasto ferito. Devo dedurre che ti sei rammollito?”

La videro rimanere un attimo interdetta sulla porta mentre Alexandra si rialzava cercando di capire dove si trovasse e persino Rabastan era sobbalzato dalla sua poltrona. Rodolphus riuscì ad aprire gli occhi ma non fu in grado di muoversi.

“Cosa mi sono persa?” esclamò Bellatrix divertita.

“È stato colpito da una maledizione che ha rotto tutte le ossa del corpo. Ho finito alle quattro. Devo essermi addormentata per la stanchezza” disse imbarazzata.

“Che carina, si imbarazza pure!” ridacchiò Bellatrix. L’Oscuro Signore, dietro di lei, sembrò infastidito dall’allegria di Bellatrix. Alexandra cercò di rimanere concentrata e disse: “Rabastan mi ha detto che il Ministero è caduto. Maestro, se posso essere d’aiuto in qualche modo, sono al Vostro servizio.”

“Avremo bisogno di Rodolphus in forze. Voglio che il suo recupero diventi prioritario.”

Bellatrix lanciò uno sguardo sorpreso e l’Oscuro Signore la ignorò: “Non possiamo permetterci di perdere un mago come Lestrange.”

“Sarà la mia priorità. Oggi verrà visitato da un Guaritore del San Mungo, una persona discreta, mi darà indicazioni sulla terapia e sui tempi di recupero.”

“Molto bene.” L’Oscuro Signore si avvicinò al letto di Rodolphus, esaminò il suo corpo e disse: “Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro, Turner. È molto debole, ci vorrà del tempo prima che riesca a prendere in mano una bacchetta.”

Alexandra annuì: “Sì, mio Signore, la maledizione ha spezzato le ossa e traumatizzato i muscoli del corpo. Le pozioni ricostituenti potranno restituirgli un po’ di forza, ma dovrà imparare di nuovo a compiere i gesti normali. Alcuni esercizi, immagino, saranno simili a quelli che praticavo su Barty, per tenerlo in vita, però come progredirà bisognerà sorreggerlo mentre si riabitua a camminare e allenarlo a coordinare il polso, il braccio e la mano mentre usa la bacchetta.”

Rabastan aggiunse: “Penserò io all’allenamento ai duelli, mio Signore.”

“Conto su di voi. Turner, andrai al Ministero solo dopo che Rodolphus sarà di nuovo in piedi. Siamo intesi?”

Alexandra annuì e vide Bellatrix e l’Oscuro Signore andare via. Rimase ad osservare la porta della stanza che era rimasta vuota con una strana sensazione addosso. Si voltò verso Rabastan e gli domandò: “Anche tu hai la sensazione che fossero venuti per un altro motivo?”

“Forse si aspettavano di parlare con Rodolphus.”

Rabastan si alzò e si stiracchiò la schiena allargando le braccia. “Ho bisogno di una doccia. Tu dovresti levarti quel sangue di dosso.” Alexandra si imbarazzò per il modo in cui Rabastan si soffermò ad osservare la sua camicetta. Lui se ne accorse e scoppiò a ridere. “Polly!” esclamò, “resta a controllare Rodolphus e avvisaci se si lamenta.”

Superò Alexandra e prima di uscire le disse: “Ci vediamo più tardi al piano di sotto per la colazione.”


	60. Salvare Rodolphus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra e Rabastan si prendono cura di Rodolphus su ordine di Lord Voldemort.

**Capitolo 60**

* * *

**Salvare Rodolphus**

_Castello Lestrange, Cornovaglia, 1° agosto 1997_

Alexandra lasciò che l’acqua calda le portasse via le incrostazioni di sangue insieme alla paura di perdere Rodolphus. Nella vasca da bagno della sua camera, si ritrovò a ripensare a Bertie, allo sguardo smarrito che le aveva rivolto quando senza pensarci si era lanciata in soccorso di Rodolphus. Nell’ultimo istante di vita, Bertie doveva aver avuto la conferma di non essere riuscito nel proposito di portarla fuori dall’Oscurità. Quello che lui chiamava il lato Oscuro della Forza aveva vinto.

Infilò la testa sotto l’acqua e le immagini dei combattimenti al Ministero della Magia si dissolsero. Emerse pensando al lavoro che l’avrebbe attesa per riportare Rodolphus in salute. L’Oscuro Signore le aveva assegnato questo compito come prioritario e non si sarebbe sottratta. Si domandò se fosse una specie di ricompensa per il lavoro eseguito al Ministero. Le aveva imposto Bertie quando Rodolphus era finito ad Azkaban e, ora che il Ministero era stato preso, le aveva affidato Rodolphus, come un genitore che assegna premi e punizioni. Poco importava che Rodolphus fosse vivo o quasi morto.

Si asciugò con un telo profumato alla lavanda e si preparò per la colazione. Sembrava che la Cornovaglia fosse stata risparmiata dalla presenza dei Dissennatori e fuori il sole annunciava una splendida giornata. Da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare al Ministero della Magia, il suo guardaroba si era trasformato. Le lunghe vesti da strega tradizionali avevano lasciato il posto ai più pratici completi di gonna, blusa e giacca. Tornare a indossare le vesti tradizionali, pertanto, fu come ritornare a casa dopo un lungo viaggio.

Rabastan l’attendeva nella sala da pranzo intento a sfogliare la Gazzetta del Profeta con un sorriso trionfante. Le porse il giornale: “Ecco una cronaca più o meno attendibile di quanto accaduto ieri.”

Alexandra si sedette a tavola esclamando: “Colazione continentale? Approfittate dell’assenza di Bellatrix, vedo.” Diede un occhio alla prima pagina che riportava la foto del nuovo Ministro della Magia, Pius Thicknesse, con uno sguardo enigmatico e, dietro di lui, Corban Yaxley sorrideva ai fotografi: burattino e burattinaio.

“Bellatrix non ha mai voluto fare colazione con noi. Si faceva servire la colazione in camera e nessuno ha mai protestato per questa scelta. Puoi chiedere agli elfi quello che vuoi.”

“Grazie, Rabastan, ma ho un debole per i croissant al burro.” Allungò una mano e ne prese uno dal cestino d’argento elfico che era sul tavolo. Sentì immediatamente il profumo del burro, esattamente come li aveva provati quando era andata a trovare Robert in Francia. Chiuse gli occhi e mormorò: “Mmm… sembrano quelli di Parigi.”

“La ricetta è quella,” disse Rabastan. Lo sentì ridere e domandarle impertinente: “Ma davvero vuoi costringermi a fare conversazione come se fossi Walburga Black?”

“Scusami, Lestrange, non pensavo che le buone maniere fossero diventate desuete. Di cosa preferisci conversare? Di politica? Del processo di guarigione di Rodolphus?”

Stava bevendo un sorso di tè, in attesa della risposta di Rabastan, così quando lui le disse “Vorrei sapere cosa c’è esattamente tra te, Bellatrix e Rodolphus” per poco non le andò di traverso. Si diede un colpetto per prendere aria, scorgendo il ghigno di Rabastan, divertito dall’averla messa in difficoltà.

Alexandra posò la tazza di tè e incrociò le dita delle mani in un gesto che aveva preso in troppi anni di frequentazione di Dolores Umbridge. “Non credo che siano affari tuoi,” esordì, “ma visto che dovremo trascorrere molto tempo insieme, voglio essere sincera: ne sono innamorata.”

Rabastan corrucciò le sopracciglia. Sembrava sorpreso per la schiettezza della risposta ma incerto sul significato. “Di chi?”

Alexandra sciolse le dita e tamburellò con le dita della mano destra sulle labbra, senza riuscire a nascondere il nervosismo per quella risposta. Prima d’ora non aveva avuto modo di dichiarare a qualcuno i propri sentimenti. C’erano state volte in cui aveva affrontato l’argomento in qualche monologo improvvisato con le fotografie di Barty e Regulus, o sulle loro tombe, ma era la prima volta che ne parlava con qualcuno che fosse in grado di risponderle. Sorrideva nervosamente, senza riuscire a guardare negli occhi Rabastan. Cercò di controllarsi afferrando il tovagliolo, per tenere ferme quelle dita nervose e disse: “Di entrambi. Sono anni che ho un debole per Bellatrix, da quando mi ha baciato al funerale di Regulus.”

Osservò la reazione stupita di Rabastan che, tuttavia, rimase in ascolto, così continuò: “Bellatrix ha lasciato entrambi, sia me che Rodolphus. Ci siamo trovati a condividere lo stesso dolore. Durante le riunioni, ogni gesto di Bellatrix, ogni lode dell’Oscuro Signore era un tormento. Io lo capivo fin troppo bene.”

Si versò un bicchiere d’acqua. La gola era diventata improvvisamente secca. “Rodolphus se n’è accorto e abbiamo avuto modo di parlare. Bellatrix mi aveva detto che lui aveva un debole per me da sempre, ma non sapeva che quando conobbi Bellatrix e Rodolphus a casa Black io sognai di avere un marito affascinante come Rodolphus quando sarei diventata grande.”

“Ma guarda un po’,” commentò, mentre continuava a studiarla. Alexandra avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per sapere cosa passasse per la mente di Rabastan in quel momento. “Bellatrix lo sa, quindi?”

“Sì, non so se sia stata lei a indirizzarci l’uno verso l’altro per qualche strano scrupolo di coscienza o se semplicemente voleva essere libera e assicurarsi che fossimo entrambi distratti da altro.”

“Ami Rodolphus?” Aveva le braccia conserte e la osservava con la solita sfrontatezza. Non era certa se fosse curioso o sarcastico. In ogni caso, non le importava del giudizio di Rabastan. Avrebbero dovuto trascorrere molto tempo insieme e non aveva voglia di mentire su cose tanto importanti.

“Non ti so rispondere,” disse con molta semplicità. Come poteva essere certa di amarlo? Si erano innamorati ed erano stati separati per un anno, poi si erano rivisti e lui aveva rischiato di morire.

“Hai visto che al Ministero sono stata così sciocca da lanciarmi per sorreggerlo, anche se era il bersaglio di un Auror. Se quell’Auror non fosse stato Higgs, probabilmente saremmo morti entrambi.” Si fermò un attimo per scacciare dalla mente il ricordo della giornata precedente. “Io non so se quello che provo è un modo per superare l’abbandono di Bellatrix, se è solo attrazione, o se c’è anche qualcos’altro. Forse prima di lasciare la Cornovaglia ti saprò rispondere. Ti confesso che sono terrorizzata.”

“In ogni caso Rodolphus è fortunato.” Il sorriso di Rabastan si era addolcito. Alexandra si domandò se anche lui avesse un cuore nascosto da qualche parte. Sorrise amaramente: “Lo avevi detto anche di Barty e guarda com’è finita.”

“Ti manca?”

“È una ferita che non smette mai di sanguinare. Per fortuna c’è Orion.”

Se durante il suo addestramento da Mangiamorte qualcuno le avesse detto che un giorno si sarebbe confidata con Rabastan Lestrange, sarebbe sicuramente scoppiata a ridere. Non aveva idea di cosa ne avrebbe fatto delle sue confidenze, ma Rabastan sapeva che il matrimonio di Bellatrix e Rodolphus era finito, e sapeva di lei e Rodolphus, gli mancava solo chiudere il cerchio.

Il momento delle confidenze terminò con un ritorno alla realtà: “A proposito di Orion, dovremmo chiamare una istitutrice. Pensavo alla vecchia Euphemia Rowle che è stata la nostra tata quando ci siamo trasferiti in Inghilterra.”

“La cugina di mia mamma?” Alexandra rimase sorpresa non solo dal fatto che zia Euphemia avesse cresciuto i due fratelli Lestrange, ma anche dal pensiero stesso che Rabastan stesse parlando con lei di scegliere una tata. Non sapeva come decifrare il tutto. Era la promessa fatta al capezzale di Barty o in quella casa avvertivano l’assenza di bambini così tanto da adottare lei e Orion? Ad ogni modo, non volle frenare l’entusiasmo di Rabastan, esclamò: “Mi sembra una buona idea, dicono che sia brava con i bambini.”

“Certo che lo è! Io e Rodolphus siamo cresciuti benissimo!”

Alexandra scoppiò a ridere. “Le manderò un gufo.”

“Lascia perdere i gufi, la faccio chiamare da Polly, sono certo che non mi dirà di no.”

Alzò le mani in segno di resa: “D’accordo, Rabastan, mi affido a te.”

Orion entrò nella sala da pranzo già lavato e vestito da Winky. Corse in braccio ad Alexandra che gli fece fare colazione e lo riempì di coccole. Orion, però, osservava Rabastan incerto e sembrò ancora più sorpreso di quella strana mattina. Orion stava finendo di bere il latte quando Euphemia comparve nella sala da pranzo con tanto di bagagli.

“Il mio monello preferito!” esclamò andando incontro a Rabastan.

Zia Euphemia era l’esatto opposto di sua madre. Tanto Darlene era algida e distaccata, quanto Euphemia era allegra e calorosa. Entrambe erano rimaste vittime del Cappello Parlante. Se Darlene in Corvonero era riuscita a perseguire la strada dell’eccellenza e stringere amicizia con i Black, lo stesso non poteva dirsi per Euphemia che era una Tassorosso fatta e finita: allegra, leale e gran lavoratrice. Amava i bambini e quando le fu chiaro che non avrebbe potuto contrarre un matrimonio rispettabile, decise di mettersi al servizio delle migliori famiglie magiche, diventando un’ottima istitutrice. Era adorata sia dai bambini che dai genitori per il suo essere allegra e al tempo stesso inflessibile sulle regole. Alexandra ricordava che Walburga aveva preferito contattare il suo vecchio e noiosissimo istitutore per Regulus e Sirius.

“Euphì!” esclamò Rabastan, allegro, alla maniera francese, con l’accento sulla ì.

“Quando ho visto Polly non potevo crederci! Mi ha spiegato che è un incarico temporaneo e non ci ho pensato un attimo! Tra un po’ andrò dai Mulciber, ma ora sono tutta tua!” esclamò allungando le braccia per arrampicarsi e stritolare Rabastan in un abbraccio: “Allora, sei diventato papà?”

Rabastan scoppiò a ridere. “No, sono sempre il solito. Ti abbiamo chiamato per la nostra ospite, Alexandra Turner, la vedova di Barty Crouch, ha bisogno di una mano con il bambino.”

Euphemia la osservò. “Per Tosca! Ma tu sei la figlia di Darlene ed Edward! Ma che gioia! E questo splendido ometto è il tuo bambino?”

“Ciao, zia! Sì, ti presento Orion” guardò poi il figlio che osservava il tutto stringendosi al suo collo, “Orion, lei è zia Euphemia. Sarà la tua maestra finché siamo qui.”

“Adesso lui vuole le coccole della mamma, mi par di capire.”

Alexandra annuì: “Sì, ha avuto una giornata difficile, era all’asilo del Ministero della Magia, ha assistito agli scontri finché non l’ho portato a casa. Poi Rodolphus è rimasto ferito e siamo venuti qua per assisterlo, è normale che sia un po’ disorientato. Non è abituato a tutti questi cambiamenti.”

“Non ti preoccupare, i bambini sono straordinari. Si abituerà subito. Sei una Guaritrice come i tuoi genitori?”

“Non ufficialmente.”

“Ho capito. Non aggiungere altro. La casa in cui ti trovi parla per te” le rivolse un sorriso indulgente che sapeva di comprensione e casa. Alexandra avrebbe tanto voluto crescere con una persona tanto gentile e buona. Prima di lasciarla andare le disse: “Ho letto la tua storia sulla Gazzetta del Profeta, mi dispiace molto.” Alexandra annuì: “Sì, è molto triste, ma adesso ho Orion e penso al mio bambino che, ogni giorno che passa, diventa sempre più il ritratto del papà.”

Rabastan annuì: “È qualcosa di impressionante. Ogni tanto mi viene da chiamarlo Barty.” Alexandra lo fulminò con lo sguardo: “Ti prego, no, Rabastan. Barty è stato chiarissimo: la maledizione di quel nome doveva morire con lui. Ha scelto lui il nome di Orion.”

Euphemia approfittò del momento in cui Orion chiese di essere messo per terra per iniziare a familiarizzare con lui. Catturò la sua attenzione evocando delle figure incantante e facendolo ridere. Stava raccontando una favola con degli animali, quando fece cenno a Rabastan e Alexandra di lasciarli soli, così che Orion si abituasse a stare solo con lei.

“È veramente brava,” disse Alexandra mentre andavano in camera di Rodolphus.

“Credo che così tu sia più tranquilla.”

“Grazie, Rabastan.” Alexandra improvvisamente ebbe chiara la forza del legame tra i due fratelli. Rabastan aveva guardato le spalle a Rodolphus per tutto lo scontro, si era assicurato che lei, la migliore Guaritrice, si dedicasse interamente a lui e lo portasse a casa. Aveva voluto chiarire i loro rapporti e ora voleva accertarsi che fosse tranquilla nel dedicarsi a Rodolphus, sgravandola dal pensiero di dover badare a Orion.

La stanza di Rodolphus aveva l’aria irrespirabile. Rabastan aprì le finestre per far entrare l’aria profumata di salsedine ed erba. Rodolphus riuscì ad aprire gli occhi, ma era incapace di parlare. Alexandra controllò le mandibole, il collo e il volto e trovò qualche frattura che non era stata rimarginata. Le bastarono un paio di “Epismendo” perché Rodolphus tornasse a parlare.

Si accorsero che la maledizione che aveva subito era più grave del previsto, perché alcune fratture rimarginate tornavano a rompersi nuovamente. Provarono una serie di incantesimi di protezione, ma poi compresero che dovevano attendere che la maledizione cessasse i suoi effetti, visto che ad ogni riparazione di ossa le fratture successive erano sempre meno gravi.

Rodolphus la guardava sofferente, cercava di sorriderle e Alexandra comprese che voleva sapere cosa stesse succedendo. Lo portò in bagno per lavarlo dal sangue che si era incrostato lungo tutto il corpo. Nella vasca da bagno, mentre lo insaponava, gli raccontava quanto era accaduto da quando era stato colpito da Higgs e lei era stata tanto sciocca da lanciarsi a soccorrerlo. Gli raccontò della visita di Bellatrix, della strana conversazione avuta con Rabastan e della presenza di Euphemia. Lo asciugò e gli fece indossare una delle sue camicie da notte tradizionali.

“Perdonami, Rodolphus, ma non sei Orion. Levicorpus!” riuscì a condurlo sul letto senza farlo sbattere, mentre Rabastan sulla poltrona continuava a ghignare tra sé e sé. Alexandra lo guardò esasperata: “Potevi cambiare le lenzuola mentre stavo lavando Rodolphus. La prossima volta facciamo a cambio.”

Agitò la bacchetta e la biancheria del letto venne sostituita con biancheria fresca e Rodolphus gentilmente adagiato sul letto. “Non sappiamo che maledizione ti abbia scagliato, ma tornerai come prima. Ci vorrà solo un po’ di tempo e di pazienza.”

“Grazie” provò a sussurrare, ma la voce non uscì dalle labbra.

“Ma come siete dolci!” esclamò Rabastan con l’aria annoiata. Alexandra sospirò pensando che Rabastan avesse appena trovato il modo di farla pentire delle confidenze fatte. Lo sguardo di Rodolphus le confermò l’esattezza delle sue previsioni.

“Fammi capire, non riesci a muoverti e parlare, ma riesci a leggermi la mente?”

Rodolphus provò a ridere ma dovette fermarsi per il dolore. Alexandra gli somministrò una serie di pozioni in attesa che il Guaritore del San Mungo lo visitasse.

Quando arrivò, videro che agitò la bacchetta pronunciando: “Ferula!” Il corpo di Rodolphus venne avvolto in bende. “In questo modo le ossa rimangono ferme.” Nemmeno lui riuscì a fermare gli effetti della maledizione e confermò che la maledizione stava perdendo di forza.

Prima di andare via, insegnò a Rabastan e Alexandra gli esercizi che avrebbe dovuto fare Rodolphus e si complimentò per la terapia immaginata da Alexandra. Si congedò esclamando: “Turner, hai il San Mungo nelle vene. Se pensi a un cambio di carriera, noi saremo felici di accoglierti!”


	61. Un'estate insolita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il lento recupero di Rodolphus porta Alexandra a cooperare con Rabastan che non perde occasione per metterla in imbarazzo.

**Capitolo 61**

* * *

**Un’estate insolita**

_Cornovaglia, 20 agosto 1997_

I giorni successivi trascorsero interamente assorbiti dalle cure per Rodolphus. Alexandra era molto orgogliosa dei progressi che gli vedeva compiere giornalmente. Aveva ricominciato a parlare, poi a muovere le braccia e le gambe, infine le mani.

Si accorse che Rodolphus stava meglio quando provò a infilare una mano sotto la sua gonna, mentre gli sistemava il cuscino. Dovette fermarlo perché Rabastan, come d’abitudine, era dietro di lei, seduto sulla poltrona accanto la finestra intento a leggere la Gazzetta del Profeta. Lo si sentiva sghignazzare per le notizie.

“Che ci troverà di così divertente, dico io…” mormorò tra sé e sé Alexandra e Rodolphus le spiegò sottovoce, forse per vendicarsi delle confidenze che Rabastan le aveva estorto, “Sono anni che ha una storia segreta con la Skeeter.” La bocca di Alexandra si spalancò per la sorpresa. Non emise alcun suono, per non attirare le attenzioni di Rabastan, ma non riuscì più a guardarlo con gli stessi occhi.

Rabastan era sempre stato un mago inquietante, affascinante come il fratello, ma con qualcosa di sgradevole che dava l’idea che fosse meglio non avvicinarsi troppo. Scapolo da sempre, non si avevano molte notizie sulle sue imprese amorose. Alcuni malignavano che gli piacessero gli uomini, mentre altri testimoniavano che fosse un assiduo frequentatore delle migliori case di piacere. Il riserbo intorno alla vita di Rabastan era sempre stato assoluto e la rivelazione di Rodolphus risolveva quel mistero, spiegava il suo essere pettegolo e la sgradevolezza di alcuni commenti. In un certo senso, la Skeeter era la donna perfetta per lui, sgradevole nel medesimo modo.

Verso metà agosto, Rodolphus riuscì ad alzarsi dal letto. Alexandra lo reggeva facendolo appoggiare sulle sue spalle. A volte dovevano fermarsi per farle riprendere fiato, perché Rodolphus era troppo pesante per la sua statura, ma il fatto che potessero passare del tempo con i loro corpi a contatto era più di quanto osassero sperare.

Alexandra quella mattina entrò nella stanza di Rodolphus allegra.

Aveva raggiunto una specie di tacito accordo con Rabastan che si tratteneva in sala da pranzo a leggere la Gazzetta del Profeta, libero di godersi i commenti al vetriolo di Rita Skeeter, mentre Orion finiva di fare colazione con Euphemia, e lei saliva per prima in camera di Rodolphus. Riusciva a svegliarlo, aprire tende e finestre e concedersi qualche momento di intimità in cui restavano abbracciati a scambiarsi baci. Quella mattina, tuttavia, lo trovò già sveglio. Gli elfi domestici avevano già servito la colazione e sembrava persino essere andato in bagno grazie all’aiuto di un bastone da passeggio.

“Ti aspettavo” le disse non appena la vide entrare nella stanza. Alexandra si sedette sul bordo del letto di Rodolphus e gli chiese “La mano, Monsieur.”

Scorse un fremito di eccitazione negli occhi di Rodolphus quando raccolse la sua mano destra. Notò anche che il movimento del braccio non era ancora fluido. Iniziò a fare gli esercizi di piegamento delle dita, una per una, chiuse e distese tutte le dita della mano, poi cercò di aprirle e chiuderle contemporaneamente. Lavorarono un po’ a questo esercizio finché Rodolphus non si sentì abbastanza sicuro di voler procedere da solo. Dopo venti giorni dalla maledizione di Higgs, riusciva ad aprire e chiudere la mano destra. Il sorriso sul volto era impagabile.

“Sei pronto?” gli domandò Alexandra.

Rodolphus annuì. “Sono pronto.”

Alexandra prese la bacchetta di Rodolphus e gliela porse. Si portò una mano alla bocca per non urlare dalla gioia nel momento in cui lo vide impugnare nuovamente la bacchetta. Le scintille rosse tornarono a zampillare dalla punta, mentre loro due si guardavano increduli e commossi.

Ci sarebbe stato moltissimo lavoro da fare ancora. Dovevano abituare il polso a riprendere la giusta dimestichezza con la bacchetta e persino sollevare il braccio e indirizzare bene l’incantesimo non sarebbe stato semplice. Tuttavia, tenere in mano la bacchetta era il primo vero passo verso il ritorno alla normalità di Rodolphus.

Al San Mungo le avevano suggerito di fissare piccoli traguardi da celebrare per incentivare il paziente a proseguire nella terapia con ottimismo e motivarlo ad allenamenti che erano stancanti e i cui risultati potevano tardare a vedersi. Così, propose a Rodolphus di festeggiare provando a fare due passi sul terrazzo.

L’appartamento di Rodolphus era al piano nobile del castello. Benché la struttura fosse di origine medievale, qualche loro antenato aveva fatto aprire delle ampie finestre negli appartamenti che abitavano e costruito un discutibile terrazzo che affacciava sul giardino e che lo raggiungeva da lunghe scalinate laterali. Sembrava un castello medievale a cui avessero attaccato il terrazzo delle ville di un’altra epoca. Alexandra ebbe il sospetto che avessero preso l’idea dai Malfoy, ma non ebbe il coraggio di formulare ad alta voce una simile ipotesi.

Camminarono lungo il corridoio, incontrarono Rabastan che li stava raggiungendo in camera e Rodolphus mostrò al fratello la bacchetta che continuava ad impugnare. Provò ad evocare un po’ di vento per spettinare i capelli di Rabastan, ma ottenne solo una leggera brezza che si disperse prima di raggiungere il bersaglio.

“Credo che tu debba allenarti!” esclamò Rabastan. “Dove andate?”

“Proviamo a raggiungere il terrazzo,” disse Rodolphus, che si reggeva in piedi grazie all’aiuto del bastone e a lei che lo sosteneva.

Lungo il corridoio incontrarono Orion che corse loro incontro sgambettando, inseguito da Euphemia che rideva. “È un bambino così intelligente!” continuava a ripetere ogni volta che si incontrava con Alexandra.

Orion si aggrappò alla gonna di Alexandra e stese le braccia per essere sollevato dalla mamma. Alexandra chiese a Rodolphus se ce la facesse a star fermo appoggiato al solo bastone e non appena lui annuì, si chinò per prendere in braccio Orion. Gli diede un bacio, ma Orion sembrava incuriosito, come sempre, dalla barba di Rodolphus. Alexandra lo rimise con i piedi per terra e gli disse di seguirli sul terrazzo.

Trascorsero la mattina seduti sulle poltrone del terrazzo, dove si fecero servire il pranzo. Orion volle sedersi sulle ginocchia di Rodolphus, tornò perfino ad arrampicarsi per osservare la barba e quello fu un altro segno del ritorno alla normalità.

A partire dal momento in cui Rodolphus prese in mano la bacchetta, i progressi aumentarono sempre più velocemente. Stava recuperando le forze e l’entusiasmo per il ritorno alla normalità fece il resto. Giorno dopo giorno, lei e Rodolphus iniziarono ad allontanarsi sempre di più dal terrazzo fino ad arrivare ai margini della spiaggia. In poco tempo, Rodolphus fu persino in grado di tornare a fare colazione in sala da pranzo insieme ad Alexandra, Rabastan e Orion.

Un altro segno del ritorno alla normalità di Rodolphus fu rappresentato dalle attenzioni che tornò a mostrare nei riguardi di Alexandra non appena Rabastan e Orion si allontanavano.

La sera, quando era più stanco, Alexandra lo aiutava a stendersi sul letto. Era uno dei loro momenti preferiti per stare un po’ insieme. Spesso si limitavano a commentare entusiasti i progressi, mentre altre volte si scambiavano teneri baci.

Una sera Rodolphus provò a sfilarle la camicetta, domandandole: “Secondo te quando sarò pronto per ringraziarti come si deve di tutte le tue amorevoli cure?”

Alexandra sfilò le scarpe e salì sul letto, mettendosi su Rodolphus. Evitò di sedersi su di lui, lasciando che il peso lo sopportassero le sue ginocchia, gli accarezzò la nuca infilando le dita tra i lunghi capelli neri di lui, lo baciò e con un sorriso malizioso gli disse: “Quando riuscirai a sbottonarmi la camicetta, saprò che sei tornato alla normalità.”

Rodolphus sbirciò i bottoni e fece un tentativo, ma quei bottoncini imbottiti di seta erano troppo piccoli e troppo scivolosi per le sue mani grosse e ancora impacciate nei movimenti, e le asole strette non gli semplificavano affatto il lavoro. Trattenne uno sbuffo di frustrazione e si limitò a baciarla e abbracciarla, tornando a sentire la schiena di lei e le curve dei suoi fianchi tra le mani. “Se non vai via adesso,” le disse, “non riuscirò a prendere sonno e la mia manualità non mi aiuta.”

“Hai bisogno di una mano?” gli domandò divertita.

“Se me lo chiedi così, sarebbe scortese rifiutare.”

“Vieni. Ho un’idea” gli disse porgendogli la mano, mentre tornava con i piedi per terra. Rodolphus afferrò la mano, si alzò con un po’ di fatica e Alexandra lo fece sedere sulla poltrona vicino la finestra. Si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona accarezzando la testa di Rodolphus, mentre con la destra scendeva lungo il corpo. Lo sentì rabbrividire sotto il tocco delle sue dita.

“Molto bene, senti di nuovo anche gli sfioramenti” gli sussurrò nell’orecchio. Lo vide chiudere gli occhi e mordersi un labbro. Alexandra sollevò il lembo della camicia da notte, gli accarezzò le gambe e trovò eccitante il pensiero che lui fosse completamente in suo potere. Sfiorò la sua erezione e la vide rispondere al tatto come se non aspettasse altro da giorni. Stava baciando Rodolphus in una posizione precaria, aumentando l’equilibrio grazie al poggiapiedi che le evitava di tenere sospeso tutto ciò che non stava sul bracciolo. Gli sussurrò: “Credo che la tua bocca sia tornata alla normalità.”

Riuscì a strappargli un sorriso compiaciuto. Si disse che ogni piccolo traguardo andava festeggiato e anche quello era un ritorno alla normalità. Si lasciò scivolare tra le gambe di Rodolphus, le ginocchia finalmente appoggiate sul pavimento solido. Lanciò uno sguardo divertito e lo vide osservarla con una certa ansia. Gli sorrise e si chinò a baciarlo. Sentì l’erezione gonfiarsi sotto le attenzioni delle sue labbra, della lingua, delle carezze e dei tocchi più decisi che alternava. Infilò una mano per accarezzarlo più in profondità, in quel modo che aveva scoperto solo grazie alla Polisucco e che ricordava come la fonte di un piacere infinito.

Lo sentiva tremare e ansimare dal piacere, mentre stringeva il bracciolo e non riusciva nemmeno a darle il ritmo che desiderava. Sentì il momento in cui si abbandonò al piacere. Quando finì lei gli sorrise fingendo di pulire un angolo della bocca.

“Oh Salazar…” esclamò.

Alexandra lo aiutò a rimettersi a letto e prima di lasciarlo gli sussurrò: “Spero che riuscirai a dormire adesso.” Lo vide mordersi il labbro e scuotere la testa, ancora sconvolto da quell’ennesima piccola conquista.

L’indomani Alexandra trovò in sala da pranzo Rabastan e Orion. Le dissero che Rodolphus era già sceso sulla spiaggia. Terminò di fare colazione e si avvicinò alla finestra. Lo vide nuotare in acqua e pensò che il nuoto lo avrebbe aiutato a riequilibrare il peso lungo la spina dorsale. Quando lo vide uscire dall’acqua, dovette afferrare l’anta della finestra perché sentì mancarle il terreno sotto i piedi.

“Sei indecente, lo sai?” le sussurrò Rabastan che le era comparso accanto facendola sobbalzare, “te lo stai mangiando con gli occhi.”

“E tu sei sgradevole e impiccione come la Skeeter,” gli disse senza togliere gli occhi da Rodolphus. Si augurò che Rabastan fosse abbastanza sorpreso dal riferimento per non usare la Legilimanzia, altrimenti avrebbe visto i pensieri decisamente inappropriati che stava facendo su Rodolphus.

Sentì Rabastan emettere uno sbuffo divertito, gli rivolse un rapido sguardo con la coda dell’occhio e vide di nuovo il solito ghigno mentre si massaggiava la barba. “È stato Rodolphus, vero?” Alexandra non rispose, continuò a contemplare Rodolphus, pensando che avrebbe voluto essere lì sulla spiaggia con lui, invece che alla finestra con Rabastan. “Deve tenere molto a te se ti ha fatto una confidenza simile,” le disse.

Alexandra lo guardò negli occhi: “Sei tu che lo metti continuamente in dubbio. Possiamo fare un accordo di reciproca discrezione e tornare ad essere amici, che ne pensi?”

“La politica ti ha rovinato: parli come Malfoy.”

Alexandra ridacchiò, “lo prendo come un complimento.” Fece un sospiro, raccolse tutta la sua determinazione per uscire da quella situazione e agitò la bacchetta trasfigurando la sua veste da strega in un leggero abito bianco per la spiaggia, le scarpe diventarono di tela e corda, aggiunse un cappello di paglia. Rabastan la osservò interdetto: “Cosa fai?”

“Raggiungo tuo fratello in spiaggia. È una bellissima giornata, vuoi unirti? Chiederò a Euphemia di raggiungerci con Orion. Adorerà fare il bagno in acqua. Possiamo anche farci servire il pranzo sulla spiaggia se il tempo regge.”

Rabastan rimase in silenzio, come a riflettere sulla mole di informazioni ricevute. Si destò quando lei iniziò ad incamminarsi verso il giardino, pronta a scendere le scalette per la spiaggia. Lo sentiva correrle dietro. Si voltò e vide che anche lui indossava un completo da spiaggia.

“Buongiorno! Che splendida idea hai avuto!” esclamò Alexandra mentre faceva comparire un telo accanto a quello di Rodolphus. Si disse di non trattenere lo sguardo sui pettorali di lui per non attirarsi altre battute da Rabastan. Preferì continuare a guardare il mare. Aveva visto Rodolphus nudo molteplici volte, ma sempre durante l’intimità dei loro incontri clandestini. Vederlo in costume da bagno alla luce del sole faceva tutto un altro effetto.

“Sai, questa mattina mi sono svegliato e dopo tanto tempo mi sono sentito bene. Ho voluto approfittarne.” Si scambiarono uno sguardo complice e Alexandra si limitò a dire: “Mi fa piacere. Hai fatto bene ad approfittarne.”

“Mamma!” L’arrivo di Orion portò lo scompiglio necessario ad evitare che la situazione diventasse imbarazzante. Alexandra lo portò a sentire l’acqua del mare con i piedi e conoscere i movimenti delle onde. La spiaggia si trovava in una piccola insenatura rocciosa che li teneva al riparo dalle correnti marine, anche un bambino piccolo come Orion avrebbe potuto fare il bagno prestando attenzione a non inciampare tra gli scogli.

Così, in braccio alla mamma, Orion si lasciò immergere in acqua. Alexandra si sorprendeva sempre del coraggio che il suo bambino mostrava quando erano insieme. Si era aspettata che avrebbe pianto, come aveva visto fare a tanti bambini, mentre invece lui si limitava a mantenere uno sguardo corrucciato e stringersi al collo della mamma. Forse, sentiva che con lei non aveva nulla di cui temere.

Uscirono presto dall’acqua fresca e approfittarono della giornata di sole per giocare all’aria aperta. Dovettero rivestirsi piuttosto in fretta a causa del vento che tornò a soffiare.

Alexandra aveva organizzato una sorpresa per Rodolphus. Gli elfi domestici allestirono un pic nic con il pranzo e insieme a piccoli pasticci di carne erano presenti tartine, salumi e gli amati formaggi francesi.

Rabastan appena vide il camembert sul tavolo scoppiò a ridere: “Non ci posso credere!” Alexandra decise di ignorare il commento e ricordò a Rodolphus: “Avevamo un discorso in sospeso sui formaggi.”

“Dovrei essere io a sceglierli per farti fare la degustazione,” le disse, “adesso sapresti le risposte, bisogna anche scegliere i vini da abbinare.”

“Polly, porta una bottiglia di Saint-Emilion” ordinò Rabastan. Si rivolse ad Alexandra: “Vedrai, ti piacerà, è un vino di Bordeaux, la nostra regione di origine ed è semplicemente perfetto con il camembert, ma non sapevo che ti piacesse la cucina francese.”

“Non la conosco molto bene, ma le poche volte che sono stata in Francia ho mangiato benissimo, quindi immagino che sia meravigliosa.” Assaporò un sorso del vino che Rabastan le aveva versato e sentì le note del vino esaltare il sapore del camembert. Se il paradiso fosse esistito, avrebbe dovuto avere il mare, il vino e il formaggio. Rodolphus la osservava con una certa soddisfazione per le espressioni estasiate di lei.

Il suo entusiasmo per la combinazione di vino e formaggio sembrò stimolare la fantasia di Rabastan che le disse: “Devi provare la pasticceria.”

“Ah, la adoro! Florian aveva una piccola selezione di pasticceria francese ed era deliziosa!”

“Quella di Florian è robetta in confronto ai dolci di qualsiasi sala da tè di Parigi.” Guardò Rodolphus e gli disse: “Se siamo confinati qua, dovremmo organizzare un tè francese e istruire questa britannica!”

Alexandra guardò Rabastan e gli disse: “Avevo notato da Malfoy che sei un appassionato di cestini alle fragole e ho pensato a quello per il dessert.” Sul tavolo comparve un vassoio di fragranti tartellette di crema e fragole. Gli elfi domestici dei Lestrange cucinavano in modo divino.

Rabastan ne prese subito una senza riuscire a trattenere l’entusiasmo, diede un morso rivolgendosi al fratello: “Sai, Rodolphus, dopo un mese trascorso insieme sotto questo tetto, devo ammettere che questa ragazza mi piace. È così premurosa e attenta. Da quanto tempo è che non facevamo un pic-nic vicino il mare? Da quando era viva nostra madre, no?”

“D’accordo, chi ha fatto un Confundus a Rabastan?” esclamò Alexandra imbarazzata.

“Sono serio. Bellatrix non ha mai fatto nulla di tutto ciò e non credo che la McNair o le altre farebbero diversamente. Non si sono nemmeno fatte sentire. Vedrai che come torni in forze torneranno a ronzarti intorno, specie non appena Bellatrix ufficializzerà la sua decisione.”

“Bellatrix odia la Cornovaglia, voleva vivere nel Wiltshire o a Londra, hai dimenticato?” gli ricordò Rodolphus. “Le altre non mi interessano.”

Alexandra si sentiva a disagio in quella conversazione. Le tornavano in mente i discorsi sui gradini, le scale e tutto quel sistema di regole che tornava ad ossessionarla continuamente. Tutti erano convinti che fosse un sistema assurdo: Bellatrix aveva scelto un Mezzosangue, mandando all’aria un matrimonio rispettabile e i precetti dei Black, Rabastan aveva una storia clandestina con una strega in carriera dai tempi di Hogwarts. La amava al punto da rifiutare qualsiasi matrimonio combinato. Quando si trattava di lei, però, puntualmente qualcuno sollevava dei problemi, perché il suo cognome non era nelle sacre ventotto. Lei era figlia di maghi illustri, sua madre era una Rowle che era stata Smistata nella Casa sbagliata e il suo Barty era un Crouch, eppure continuavano a tirare in mezzo quella stupida della McNair.

Odiava Maragareth da quando Desmond l’aveva lasciata. Odiava la Rosier perché si era messa in mezzo tra lei e Regulus.

La sua abilità come Guaritrice, la carriera al Ministero, il matrimonio con Barty, la fedeltà all’Oscuro Signore e i risultati come Mangiamorte continuavano a finire in secondo piano rispetto al mero cognome.

“Sai che c’è, Rabastan?” domandò Rodolphus, che doveva essersi spazientito anche lui, “Non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che pensano gli altri. Il mio dovere l’ho fatto e cosa ho ottenuto? Ho trascorso metà della mia vita ad Azkaban e metà ad inseguire una moglie che pensava ad un altro. Una parte di me amerà Bellatrix per sempre, ma sono stanco di stare dietro questi ragionamenti. Farò a modo mio.”

“La cosa assurda è che si continua a parlare di ribaltare le regole e poi si fa di tutto per rispettarle o fingere di rispettarle” disse Alexandra, “io le ho rispettate, con gioia, perché io e Barty ci siamo amati fino all’ultimo istante della sua vita. Eppure, continuano a vedermi per la ragazzina che minacciava certe ambizioni su Regulus Black. Per certa gente non importa il Marchio Nero, il contributo dato alla Causa e le vite che hai salvato, conta solo quel dannato cognome che avevi da bambina. Sai che c’è, Rabastan? Ha ragione Bellatrix, come avevano ragione Regulus e Barty.”

“Ecco dove siete finiti!” La voce di Bellatrix li fece trasalire come se un fantasma fosse comparso innanzi a loro. La videro insieme all’Oscuro Signore che si avvicinava osservando loro tre seduti sui teli. Alexandra aiutò Rodolphus a sollevarsi e andarono loro incontro. Il cielo iniziò a coprirsi di nuvole e sembrava quasi un cattivo presagio.

“Siamo venuti a vedere come procede il recupero. Hai fatto notevoli progressi, Rodolphus” disse Lord Voldemort, compiaciuto di vedere uno dei suoi più valorosi soldati di nuovo in forze.

“Domani inizierò l’allenamento ai duelli con Rabastan, mio Signore,” disse lui con il capo chino.

“Eccellente. Turner, tu potrai tornare al Ministero. Abbiamo bisogno di occhi e orecchie per scoprire chi trama contro il nuovo Ministro.”

“Sarà fatto, mio Signore” rispose lei.

Orion era scappato dalla cura di Euphemia e l’aveva raggiunta aggrappandosi alla gonna del vestito. Bellatrix lo guardò e disse: “È identico a Barty, chissà la magia.” Propose di fare due passi lungo la costa e acconsentirono seguendoli.

“Ha mostrato già segni di magia spontanea?” domandò Bellatrix guardando Orion. Alexandra era sorpresa da quell’interesse, soprattutto pensando a quanto avesse ignorato Draco quando era nato.

“Sì, ha iniziato. Soprattutto quando si intestardisce per qualcosa. Ha anche dato fuoco al peluche che gli aveva comprato Higgs.” Era stata così assorbita da Rodolphus che non aveva più pensato a Bertie e alla sua morte. Si domandò come sarebbe stato tornare al Ministero e alla sua vecchia vita.

“Interessante, non si fida degli Auror,” ridacchiò Bellatrix, attirando uno sbuffo divertito dell’Oscuro Signore e di Rabastan, intento a sorreggere Rodolphus.

“Prima della morte di Barty avevo provato a compiere alcuni esperimenti con Orion,” raccontò, ricordando i filoni di ricerca su cui l’aveva interrogata Lord Voldemort dopo il parto. “Maestro, ho approfondito i suoi riferimenti all’amore e alla magia antica. Il fatto che Orion sia nato mentre veniva somministrato il bacio del Dissennatore a Barty mi è sempre sembrata una coincidenza curiosa. Volevo vedere se un frammento dell’anima di Barty fosse finita in Orion.”

Lord Voldemort ascoltava interessato, così lei continuò: “Pare che la distanza tra Hogwarts e il San Mungo abbia reso impossibile il verificarsi di una simile circostanza, ma pare anche che i genitori trasmettano ai figli un piccolo frammento della propria anima. Questi germogli si fondono e formano quella che diventerà l’anima del bambino. Ciò che permette questa fusione e il successivo sviluppo è proprio la magia antica dell’amore.” Alexandra ripercorreva con la mente i sette mesi di studio, nel corso dei quali aveva disperatamente provato a far germogliare l’anima in Barty per riaverlo indietro.

“Quindi un frammento dei genitori si trasferisce nel figlio?” domandò Bellatrix.

Alexandra annuì. “Sì, però diventa altro, perché si fonde con l’anima dell’altro genitore. Non ho trovato soluzioni per un trasferimento in senso opposto, però ho scoperto delle cose molto interessanti: continua ad esistere un legame e il corpo privo di anima riconosce il proprio frammento. Barty non ha mai preso in braccio Orion, eppure il suo corpo sembrava riconoscere quel contatto. I muscoli del viso si rilassavano. Al San Mungo sostenevano che fosse la memoria tattile, ma come poteva ricordare sensazioni che non aveva mai provato? Barty era figlio unico e non aveva alcuna esperienza di bambini. Eppure, si sono riconosciuti subito, durante la gravidanza, quando mi ha accarezzato il ventre, e dopo quando gli posavo Orion sulla spalla. Io credo che la magia di Orion lo abbia tenuto in vita così a lungo.”

“E poi cos’è successo?” domandò Bellatrix.

Alexandra sospirò. Ricordare il momento della morte di Barty era sempre tremendamente doloroso. “Siete evasi da Azkaban e al suo capezzale avete detto che non avreste lasciato sola né me né Orion. Credo che abbia deciso di andare avanti in quel momento.”

“È stato saggio fino all’ultimo istante,” disse Lord Voldemort, “resta una grave perdita.”

“Nei tempi successivi alla morte di Barty, Maestro,” proseguì Alexandra, “ho studiato il rapporto tra la madre e il figlio, come mi aveva ordinato di fare. È una magia molto forte ed estremamente antica, connessa alla creazione della vita. Non ho mai avuto un simile legame: è come se entrambi sentissimo come sta l’altro. Orion avverte i miei stati d’animo, soprattutto quelli dolorosi, e io sento quando lui ha bisogno di me. Credo che questo spieghi perché la magia di sangue è così forte tra genitori e figli.”

“Secondo te non è legata solo alla madre?” domandò Lord Voldemort.

“No, mio Signore. Credo che i frammenti di anima siano uguali, e che il fatto che il bambino stia a contatto prevalentemente con la madre rafforzi il loro legame, come se si abituassero a riconoscersi e parlarsi. Non ho esempi di maghi che hanno cresciuto da soli i loro figli, di solito delegano questi compiti a mogli, tate o elfi domestici e il legame in qualche modo si disperde. Credo che coltivando opportunamente le rispettive anime, si possa creare una magia di sangue molto forte. Mi domando se nell’Ufficio Misteri stiano conducendo studi del genere.”

“Pensi che un figlio possa ospitare l’anima di un genitore?”

“Probabilmente sarebbe il candidato ideale, perché la magia del figlio riconoscerebbe l’anima del genitore, ma si dovrebbe sacrificare quella del bambino e quella dell’altro genitore. Sarebbe una magia oscura così complessa da controbilanciare la forza della magia antica legata all’amore. C’è da dire che occorrerebbe rinnegare tutto l’amore che ha fatto germogliare e crescere il legame. Mio Signore, è qualcosa di spaventoso.”

“Fa paura solo ciò che non si conosce, Turner.”

Continuarono a camminare in direzione del castello, lasciando la spiaggia con l’aria che iniziava a profumare di pioggia e salsedine.


	62. Scompiglio in casa Lestrange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra e Rodolphus si trovano a dover affrontare la notizia della gravidanza di Bellatrix. Se Rodolphus cede alla rabbia, Alexandra sa cosa vuol dire partorire da sola e non ha intenzione di lasciare Bellatrix da sola, aumentando la rabbia di Rodolphus.

**Capitolo 62**

* * *

**Scompiglio in casa Lestrange**

_Diagon Alley, 5 settembre 1997_

Il rientro di Alexandra in ufficio era stato salutato con gioia da Dolores Umbridge che era molto felice di poter esibire nuovamente la sua assistente.

Yaxley aveva accolto il suo suggerimento e indicato Dolores Umbridge come Capo della Commissione per il Censimento dei Nati Babbani. Alexandra era certa che Thicknesse non poteva aver scelto una strega più zelante di Dolores Umbridge.

L’incarico l’aveva fatta uscire dal cono d’ombra in cui era stata confinata durante il governo di Scrimgeour e le aveva ridato l’entusiasmo e la grinta dei tempi del governo Fudge. Non perdeva occasione per finire sotto i riflettori e aggiornare la Gazzetta del Profeta degli sviluppi della Commissione.

In quelle occasioni, stando attenta a rimanere dietro le quinte, Alexandra osservava con attenzione Rita Skeeter, affascinata dall’idea che la donna avesse da sempre una relazione clandestina con Rabastan. Si domandò cosa avrebbero detto i suoi lettori se avessero saputo che la celebre Piuma della Gazzetta del Profeta aveva un debole per un Mangiamorte latitante. Certo, di quei tempi il Ministro della Magia li aveva riabilitati ed erano a tutti gli effetti liberi cittadini.

Alexandra si ricordò della presenza di Rita il giorno del processo. Chissà come si era sentita nel vedere Rabastan con le catene ai polsi, se aveva sofferto come lei con Barty, o se lo aveva sempre considerato un possibile incidente che avrebbe agevolato la sua carriera. Le tornò in mente tutto lo spazio che aveva dedicato allo _“scandalo Crouch”_ all’epoca. Nel corso della prima settimana di rientro, la presenza continua di Rita Skeeter era diventata l’unica distrazione in un lavoro che trovava odioso.

Il lavoro della Commissione per il Censimento dei Nati Babbani non aveva nulla a che fare con la politica, era fatto di storie di disperazione che le davano la nausea e minavano la sua fiducia nella Causa e nel mondo che stavano costruendo.

I commenti che Rodolphus aveva fatto dopo l’ultima riunione dei Mangiamorte le si erano piantati in testa come un chiodo fisso. Che senso aveva perseguire maghi, riabilitando Lupi Mannari, Goblin e Giganti? Perché dare il potere a quegli orribili ibridi per perseguitare chi ci era più simile?

L’Oscuro Signore aveva consentito a un essere orribile come Greyback, che aveva minacciato di mangiarsi il suo Orion, di indossare le stesse vesti dei Mangiamorte e stava togliendo la bacchetta a maghi e streghe che non avevano abbastanza Purosangue nell’albero genealogico? Era assoluta follia.

Certo, Lord Voldemort aveva candidamente ammesso che in guerra occorreva fare alleanze e – soprattutto – togliere possibili alleati ai nemici. La morte di Silente aveva dato il via alla seconda guerra magica, tuttavia non c’era più la follia insensata di Bartemius Crouch e il Ministero della Magia era sotto il loro controllo. Perché l’Oscuro Signore non offriva la pace e continuava con l’orrore della guerra? Perché dare argomenti ai quattro ribelli che sostenevano Potter?

Salazar Serpeverde non voleva che i Nati Babbani venissero uccisi, ma solo che vi fossero scuole di magia per i maghi e scuole per Nati Babbani, per insegnare a controllare la magia e rispedirli nel loro mondo. Quel censimento era insensato. Sequestrare le bacchette era insensato.

Per di più, erano pratiche tutte uguali con poche varianti: qualcuno era Nato Babbano o non aveva sufficienti avi Purosangue e gli si sequestrava la bacchetta sostenendo che l’avesse rubata a un mago. Tutti si difendevano sostenendo di averla acquistata da Ollivander che, tuttavia, non poteva testimoniare. La difesa veniva respinta e la persona spedita ad Azkaban senza bacchetta. Era triste, svilente per il diritto, noioso e terribile perché l’aula in cui si celebravano quei processi era infestata dai Dissennatori. Non sapeva dire se fossero in grado di riconoscerla, ma da quando era morto Barty, i Dissennatori sembravano interessati a lei, le si avvicinavano quel tanto che bastava a farle rivivere i suoi peggiori ricordi, tutti insieme. In quei frangenti le tornavano in mente l’arrivo di Kreacher che annunciava la morte di Regulus, il processo di Barty, la morte di Barty, Bartemius che bussava alla porta e le annunciava che Barty era morto.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta del suo ufficio sul serio, spaventandola terribilmente. Il cuore accelerò il battito ed ebbe paura di rivivere il momento in cui le veniva comunicato che qualcuno fosse morto.

“Avanti!” disse con la voce che un po’ le tremava.

Dalla porta comparve Rodolphus con un aspetto tutt’altro che rassicurante. Deglutì aspettandosi una brutta notizia. Insomma, doveva essere qualcosa di grave per spingere Rodolphus ad avventurarsi in quella che definiva quotidianamente una _“fogna piena di corruzione”_.

“Buon giorno, a cosa devo questa visita nelle fogne?” gli domandò, incerta se sorridere o meno. Non voleva farsi condizionare dalle coincidenze.

“Ti disturbo?”

Alexandra scosse la testa e gli fece cenno di entrare e di sedersi. Aveva bisogno di una pausa da quelle dannate convocazioni presso la Commissione.

“Figurati! Non ne posso più di questo lavoro!” esclamò passandosi una mano sugli occhi.

“Non sei contenta di mettere al loro posto i Nati Babbani?” le domandò con un ghigno ironico e gli occhi neri che la scrutavano.

“È meno divertente di quanto sembri. Sono fascicoli tutti uguali, con storie simili. Era più divertente la politica ai tempi di Fudge”, gli disse chiudendo alcune cartelle. Non aveva voglia di vedere le foto di quelle povere persone. “Ma dimmi di te, hai un’aria terribile.”

“Non sapevo da chi altri andare” le disse tornando serio. Alexandra superò la scrivania tra lei e Rodolphus e prese posto sulla sedia accanto a lui. Incerta sul prendergli le mani, si limitò a dirgli: “Raccontami tutto.”

“C’è poco da raccontare: dopo un’estate in cui ha praticamente vissuto nel Wiltshire, stamattina è tornata. È persino venuta nei miei appartamenti mentre facevo colazione. Sai come fa… Ti guarda, ti provoca, ti studia come se fossi un giocattolo, e poi mi ha detto che aspetta un figlio da lui.”

Rodolphus si passò le mani sugli occhi e con una mano si sistemò i ciuffi di capelli che gli scesero dalla fronte. Aveva una bruttissima cera e Alexandra poteva sentire la rabbia che montava dentro di lui.

“Tu come stai?” gli domandò preoccupata. In quel momento tutti i pezzi di quella strana estate andarono al loro posto. Capì il senso delle domande di Bellatrix su Orion e l’interessamento alla magia antica. Aveva aspettato che Rodolphus si ristabilisse per dargli la notizia.

“La odio,” disse con una freddezza nella voce che Alexandra non gli aveva mai sentito, “Non le perdonerò mai questa cosa. Come ha potuto? Ha passato anni a rifiutare me per farsi ingravidare da un Mezzosangue.”

“Lo sai che non è un Mezzosangue qualsiasi” gli disse.

“È un Mezzosangue qualsiasi per l’arazzo dei fottuti Black. Tutta la vita a parlare di purezza e non si è dimostrata migliore della sorella e del cugino! Aveva ragione mia madre: i Black sono una famiglia marcia!”

“Ma sentiti!” esclamò Alexandra, “Parli così perché sei ancora innamorato di lei.” Era evidente che Rodolphus continuasse a sentirsi legato a Bellatrix. Come poteva essere diversamente dopo tutto quello che avevano passato?

“È finita, Alex. Il nostro matrimonio è finito, ne sono certo.”

“Ma non possiamo lasciarla da sola. Non nelle sue condizioni.” Cercava di farlo ragionare. Sapeva che dopo la rabbia iniziale, si sarebbe pentito se avesse lasciato Bellatrix sul serio. Rodolphus alzò lo sguardo verso di lei e la scrutò con i suoi occhi neri. “Tu la ami ancora? Nonostante tutto?”

“Io so cosa significa partorire da sola, Rodolphus. Se pensi che Lui le terrà la mano mentre partorisce, e che poi li vedrai spingere la carrozzina al parco come una famigliola felice, vuol dire che non hai capito niente!”

“Io non sarò il padre di un bastardo!” Eccolo, finalmente, il punto dolente. Tornavano sempre lì: cosa avrebbero detto gli altri.

“Non ti chiederà tanto. Il figlio è suo, e chissà per quale strano esperimento è stato concepito. Ricordi i discorsi di quest’estate? Pensi che fossero casuali?”

Rodolphus era accecato dall’odio, dalla gelosia e dal risentimento. Sentiva di essere stato privato di qualcosa a cui ambiva da una vita. Quante volte le aveva chiesto di leggere la mano per vedere se dei figli sarebbero arrivati? Bellatrix si era sempre fatta beffe di lui e ora portava in grembo il figlio di un altro. Riusciva a immaginare il dolore e il senso di sconfitta che doveva provare. Quel bambino, però, non sarebbe stato il frutto di un amore e Bellatrix l’avrebbe scoperto troppo tardi. Nessuno di loro sarebbe stato in grado di aprirle gli occhi, potevano solo starle vicino quando sarebbe arrivata la caduta.

“Era così colpito dal fatto che mi si sono rotte le acque nel momento in cui _Lui_ è rinato. Ha studiato per mesi, prima della vostra fuga da Azkaban, l’amore materno e pensi che non abbia immaginato di mettere in pratica quegli studi? Che non abbia un piano dietro?” gli domandò.

“Forse ha scoperto qualche altro trucco per sconfiggere la morte. Ne è ossessionato” provò a dire Rodolphus. Sembrava che stesse ritornando lucido. Alexandra aveva ancora in mente le domande che le aveva posto l’Oscuro Signore sull’anima.

“Nessuno si è spinto nello studio delle Arti Oscure come lui, hai sentito che ha detto che _si teme solo ciò che non si conosce_? Capisci perché non possiamo lasciare Bellatrix da sola? Lei scoprirà tutto quando sarà troppo tardi!” Guardava Rodolphus negli occhi, facendo appello al residuo di amore che doveva ancora provare per Bellatrix. Quella notizia l’aveva terrorizzata.

Scuoteva la testa, ricordando cosa le aveva detto Bellatrix. “È già successo tutto questo. Prima del vostro arresto. Bellatrix mi ha confidato di aver perso un figlio ad Azkaban.”

Rodolphus la guardò annuendo. “Lo so. Le guardie di Azkaban hanno avuto il buon gusto di farmelo sapere. Se penso che mentre io ti chiedevo di leggermi le foglie di tè per sapere se sarei mai diventato padre, lui si scopava mia moglie…”

“Credevo che voi foste d’accordo. Insomma, Bellatrix non è mai stata discreta nelle sue preferenze.”

“Chissà che razza di risate vi sarete fatti tu e Crouch.”

Perché continuava ad essere ossessionato dal giudizio degli altri? Dovevano ribaltare quelle stupide regole. “Non c’è niente da ridere, Rod” gli disse, “Io lo so come ti senti. Hai visto la persona che amavi svanire giorno dopo giorno e finire in un vortice che l’ha assorbita completamente. Capisco la tua solitudine e quel _io appartengo a lui_ che ha distrutto ogni momento che poteva essere e non è stato mai.”

Si guardava le mani e non riusciva a sostenere lo sguardo di Rodolphus. “La persona che ami?” le domandò.

“Non parlo solo di Bellatrix. Forse Barty non ci andava a letto, ma non credere che la devozione fosse diversa, che il modo in cui ha donato tutto sé stesso alla Causa nascesse da un desiderio diverso.” Sorrise amareggiata e guardò Rodolphus: “Silente diceva sempre che esistono molte forme di amore. Credo che Lui abbia toccato delle corde dell’animo di Barty che hanno acceso una devozione assoluta.”

“Barty ha fatto il suo dovere: è morto da eroe, in missione e ha lasciato un figlio. Non ha distrutto il nome della sua famiglia” le disse Rodolphus. Alexandra gli prese la mano, accarezzandogli il palmo gli disse: “La tua mano dice che avrai dei figli, dalle un po’ di fiducia.”

Lo vide annuire, incerto e, per la prima, volta scettico. “Sono mesi che ti dico che il nostro matrimonio è finito, però sapere che ha dato un figlio a lui dopo la contrarietà con me, mi fa incazzare.”

Alexandra si limitò a stringergli la mano, intrecciando le sue dita a quelle di lui. C’era un discorso che nessuno di loro due osava iniziare. Le parole a volte sembravano rimanere sospese nell’aria o ricacciate a forza in gola. C’era la guerra e nessuno dei due voleva fare promesse che non sarebbe stato in grado di mantenere. C’era anche un legame, che avevano paura di definire, e non volevano che venisse corrotto dal confronto con Bellatrix.

Quella notizia, però, per la prima volta mise Alexandra di fronte a una verità: Bellatrix aveva fatto la sua scelta e rivendicato la propria libertà, comportandosi da persona libera. Lei cosa avrebbe fatto?

Rodolphus sospirò, aveva bisogno di scaricare il nervosismo. Prima di uscire dall’ufficio le disse: “Vado via da questa fogna, e tu potresti cambiare ufficio.”

Nei giorni successivi la situazione non migliorò, ad eccezione della sua nomina a Direttrice dell’Ufficio Servizi Amministrativi per il Wizengamot, grazie all’intervento di Yaxley. La Umbridge era così presa dalle attività della sua Commissione che si curò poco del suo allontanamento e Alexandra ne fu sollevata perché dubitava di poter reggere un altro fronte aperto.

Rodolphus mantenne un atteggiamento costantemente nervoso. Durante una riunione rispose male a Malfoy e rischiò persino di puntare la bacchetta contro Severus Piton. L’Oscuro Signore gli aveva suggerito di canalizzare l’odio verso la Causa. Sui giornali babbani erano comparsi i casi di coppiette che morivano carbonizzate e il Dipartimento Auror aveva registrato la presenza di Ardemonio. Era evidente che fosse la firma di Rodolphus. La cosa peggiore, tuttavia, era che aveva smesso di rivolgerle la parola quando aveva accettato di preparare dei filtri tonificanti per aiutare Bellatrix a gestire la gravidanza.

Alexandra aveva provato ad avvicinarsi a lui per accertarsi che stesse bene, ricevendo come unica risposta un risentito: “Stai vicino a Bellatrix.”

“Vai al diavolo, Rod” fu la risposta di Alexandra, che non sopportava quelle reazioni melodrammatiche da uomo ferito e incapace di gestire una cosa tanto naturale. Che poi, a dirla tutta, Bellatrix era stata corretta, molto più di quanto non lo fosse stato Rodolphus nel corso del matrimonio, viste le sue scappatelle.

Bellatrix non li aveva presi in giro, aveva fatto i conti con i suoi sentimenti e deciso che la vita era troppo breve per vivere di compromessi. Alexandra ammirava il coraggio di Bellatrix e persino Rodolphus avrebbe dovuto capire ed essere orgoglioso di lei. Non solo, se fosse stato meno ottuso e meno permaloso, avrebbe capito a cosa alludessero i cambiamenti nella sua mano, ma lui non ci aveva minimamente pensato e questo la feriva.

A inizio novembre, Rodolphus iniziò a non farsi vedere alle riunioni e Alexandra iniziò a preoccuparsi. Rabastan la condusse sul terrazzo dei Malfoy per parlarle. Le assicurò che la cosa era stata concordata personalmente con Lord Voldemort e che fosse in missione sulle tracce di Potter.

“Perché non sei con lui?” gli domandò Alexandra.

“Ha bisogno di stare da solo.” Si stringevano nei mantelli, riparandosi dalla pioggia sotto una sporgenza. Quel tempo avrebbe reso impossibile origliare le loro chiacchiere. Alexandra scosse la testa. Era furiosa con Rodolphus, ma anche molto preoccupata. “Lo sai che non è nelle condizioni di gestire una missione da solo? Non è lucido.”

“Ti posso assicurare che se Rod dovesse incrociare il cammino di quel Potter, non ci sarebbe nessun Prescelto. Penso che dovreste parlare.”

“Non c’è molto da dirsi: non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciare Bellatrix ad affrontare la gravidanza da sola. Mi dispiace se quella gravidanza per lui è un’onta, se il suo orgoglio da uomo è rimasto ferito, ma Bellatrix avrà bisogno del nostro aiuto, a prescindere da ogni giudizio, e io non intendo starle lontano.” Lo guardò minacciosa: “E non dirmi che dovrei capirlo, perché lo capisco, ma so anche cosa significa essere da sola mentre dai alla luce tuo figlio e ti posso assicurare che è una sensazione peggiore di qualsiasi umiliazione.”

Rabastan la guardava in silenzio. Si accese una sigaretta e Alexandra si domandò da quando avesse iniziato a fumare. “Senti, Turner, mi piaci. Vi ho visto quest’estate insieme. Non potete mandare all’aria tutto per una cosa che non dipende da voi.”

“Dillo a tuo fratello.”

Si accorse di essere stata troppo lapidaria e si disse che se non avesse potuto sfogarsi con Rodolphus, avrebbe potuto farlo con quell’impiccione di Rabastan che sembrava volere farsi i fatti loro così intensamente che, paradossalmente, avrebbe potuto persino essere di qualche aiuto per sbloccare quella situazione. Sì, perché nonostante fosse furiosa con Rodolphus, continuava a sperare che lui si accorgesse di essere un cretino e che tornasse da lei.

“Tuo fratello,” sottolineò la parentela, “è così cretino da lasciarsi accecare dall’odio per Bellatrix, restando aggrappato al passato, invece di accettare come sono andate le cose e aprirsi al futuro. Ha la strada scritta sulla sua mano e nemmeno si ferma a leggere!” Sentiva la voce iniziarle a tremare. “Lo so che non è facile accettare la fine di un matrimonio, ma lei è stata onesta con lui da sempre, molto più di quanto non lo sia stato lui. Prima vuole rovesciare le regole e poi parla di crescere figli illegittimi? Sta lasciando che la scelta di Bellatrix rovini tutto.”

“Lo sai che lui…”

“Ti prego, no. Non dirlo.” Alexandra lo fermò subito. “Non abbiamo definito né dato voce a… _questo_. Deve essere Rodolphus a dirlo. Lo voglio sentire dalla sua voce, voglio rispondergli di persona e dirgli che razza di cretino è.”

“Hai ragione.” Rabastan soffiò via il fumo della sigaretta e una nuvoletta si disperse tra la pioggia. “A te piace il camembert, ma Rodolphus è come il roquefort: è saporito, molto grasso e con un bel po’ di muffa. Bisogna saperlo gestire il roquefort, non lo puoi lasciare all’aperto, altrimenti finisce per contaminare tutto l’ambiente con la sua muffa. Consumato correttamente, abbinato al giusto vino, con un po’ di pane fresco, diventa uno spettacolo.”

“Quindi dovresti andare a riprenderlo prima che finisca per farci ammuffire tutti?” domandò Alexandra.

“Ho bisogno di una mano, però.”

Alexandra annuì. Rabastan le porse il braccio e si Smaterializzarono. Dopo qualche istante comparvero in una foresta. Si coprirono il volto con i cappucci e si addentrarono nella selva con le bacchette in mano. Era una cosa dannatamente stupida. Stavano rischiando di finire in pasto ai Lupi Mannari o di finire schiacciati dai Giganti per colpa di quell’ _ammuffito_ di Rodolphus. Era così terrorizzata che avrebbe avuto paura anche di un Asticello. Che poi, gli Asticelli potevano anche diventare pericolosi…

“Ci siamo quasi. Ho studiato i dati degli incendi,” le disse sottovoce, mentre uscivano da quella foresta e si ritrovavano ai margini di una strada. Gli alberi non li riparavano più dalla pioggia incessante e, stretti nei mantelli, camminavano lungo quella stradina che sembrava abbandonata.

“C’è solo un posto in cui mio fratello potrebbe essere a quest’ora ed è quella locanda.” Indicò una vecchia e malconcia bettola che sorgeva insieme a un gruppo di poche case altrettanto diroccate. Dalle finestre filtrava della luce, segno che il locale era aperto. Si infilarono dentro, apprezzando di essere finalmente al caldo e all’asciutto.

Alexandra riconobbe subito la sagoma di Rodolphus. Stava seduto al bancone, avvolto nel suo mantello con il cappuccio calato sulla testa. Il bicchiere di Firewhisky tra le sue mani toglieva i pochi dubbi residui. I locali sembravano preferire l’idromele barricato della casa, a giudicare dall’odore che aleggiava nella sala. Fece cenno a Rabastan di aspettarla a un tavolo. Si sedette al bancone accanto a Rodolphus, tenendo sul viso il cappuccio del mantello.

“Un Firewhisky liscio, doppio, per favore.”

Bastò il suono della sua voce perché lui avesse un sussulto nervoso, come se fosse stato appena svegliato. “Londra è lontana per una bevuta,” le disse con la sua voce roca.

Il vecchio al bancone lanciò un’occhiataccia a Rodolphus mentre le versava il Firewhisky. Forse stava valutando le probabilità che quel cliente iniziasse a diventare molesto. Alexandra lo ringraziò con un sorriso, lo tranquillizzò sul fatto che il vicino non la stava importunando e gli lasciò tre Falci sul bancone.

“Sono da queste parti per una ricerca,” gli disse, “a Londra si beve meglio.”

Rodolphus voltò il viso leggermente verso di lei. Aveva catturato la sua attenzione. “Che genere di ricerca?”

“È uno studio piuttosto interessante. Vuole verificare quanto l’attaccamento al passato possa influenzare il futuro di una persona.”

Bevve un sorso di Firewhisky per darsi coraggio. Sentì il liquore bruciare in gola, subito dopo avvertì quella sensazione di leggerezza che le dava il coraggio di continuare. “Ognuno di noi ha un passato con cui fare i conti, cose che non sono andate secondo le aspettative, altre che sono state sorprese inattese.” Osservava le onde del liquore oscillare dolcemente nel bicchiere, ne mandò giù un altro sorso. “La teoria alla base di questo studio sostiene che arriva un momento nella vita di ciascuno di noi in cui occorre fare spazio per prepararsi al futuro. È un momento cruciale, fondamentale per chi, come me, studia Divinazione. È tutto scritto nelle nostre mani, eppure, a volte, dimentichiamo di riconoscere i segni e ci blocchiamo su strade sbarrate.”

Alexandra voltò la testa verso il suo interlocutore. Dopo mesi, in cui prima l’aveva evitata e poi era sparito, rivide gli occhi scuri di Rodolphus.

“Pensi di trovare qui queste risposte?”

“Nelle ricerche si va per esperimenti. È un tentativo,” sorrise amaramente. Avevano iniziato a parlare guardandosi negli occhi. Era felice di trovarlo vivo e in salute, anche se aveva una pessima cera, certamente causata dai pensieri ossessivi che lo accompagnavano nella solitudine che si era imposto.

Alexandra si sentiva estremamente fragile ed esposta. Non aveva idea di come avrebbe reagito Rodolphus, poteva solo aggrapparsi a quell’indizio che le aveva dato Rabastan, anche se sapeva che la realtà avrebbe potuto prendere pieghe inaspettate. Ricordava le confidenze di Regulus sui sentimenti di Barty e il modo in cui entrambi l’avevano evitata per settimane, finché non era finita tra le spire tossiche di Avery. Non si poteva fare affidamento sugli indizi.

“Ho una serie di indizi contrastanti e sto cercando una chiave di lettura,” proseguì, “c’è qualcosa di chimico, in grado di innescare strani meccanismi come quando si prepara una pozione. C’è un riferimento alla Francia e persino una richiesta di esclusiva. Tuttavia, questi elementi sembrano non avere la forza sufficiente.”

Fece cenno al barista di versarle un altro Firewhisky doppio. Rodolphus annuì chiedendo anche lui un altro giro. Lasciarono le falci sul tavolo. Alexandra prese un sorso sperando che l’alcol non le salisse su male. Sospirò, facendosi forza. “Non capisco se è un sentiero interrotto, una specie di esperimento fallito, e allora basta un _Evanesco,_ e con altri ingredienti potrebbe persino riuscire, oppure se è tutto corretto, magari basta cambiare il senso in cui si mescola la pozione o ravvivare la fiamma, perché non si crei un disastro.”

Rodolphus la ascoltava in silenzio. Alexandra avrebbe voluto che la rassicurasse. Non sapeva come interpretare quel silenzio. Forse lo aveva colto di sorpresa. Temeva di mettersi in ridicolo, esponendosi così apertamente. Sospirò. “Chi studia Divinazione sa benissimo che il modo migliore per peggiorare le cose è cercare di modificare quello che è scritto. Immagino che dovrò tornare a Londra e aspettare che la Vista mi dia qualche altro indizio.”

Posò il bicchiere, afferrò il bancone mentre cercava di scendere da quello sgabello troppo alto per la sua statura.

“Aspetta.”

Si voltò verso Rodolphus.

“Quello che hai detto. La tua… _ricerca o… pozione_ … credo che sia una questione di tempi di ebollizione. Alcune volte il preparato cambia colore e consistenza quando lo si lascia riposare. Gli ingredienti devono amalgamarsi e alcuni devono finire di evaporare.” Mandò giù l’intero contenuto del bicchiere e le disse: “Una volta, una Veggente mi ha detto di avere fiducia in quello che è scritto nella mano. Forse dovresti farlo anche tu.”

Si sorrisero. Alexandra annuì e scese dallo sgabello. Rodolphus si voltò e vide Rabastan vicino la porta. “Dì a mio fratello che è un dannato impiccione.” Lo disse con un sorriso sbilenco sul volto e lo sguardo di nuovo sarcastico.

Alexandra raggiunse Rabastan, tornarono sotto la pioggia. “Buco nell’acqua?”

“Ha bisogno di sbollire. Tornerà,” l’osservò divertita tra le pieghe del cappuccio e aggiunse: “Ti manda a dire che sei un dannato impiccione.”

Rabastan scoppiò a ridere, lasciandosi andare a una risata liberatoria. Le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e le disse: “Torniamo a casa.”


	63. Conti con il passato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo l'incontro in Scozia con Rodolphus, Alexandra capisce che anche lei deve mettere da parte il passato per fare posto al futuro, così decide di togliere le cose di Barty e dei signori Crouch e preparare la camera per Orion. Il ritorno di Rodolphus, bisognoso di un sostegno, da adito a una serie di pettegolezzi e al ritorno degli Avery. Alexandra decide di dar loro una lezione.

**Capitolo 63**

* * *

**Conti con il passato**

_Diagon Alley, 25 Dicembre 1997_

Dopo il suo rientro a Londra, Alexandra impiegò qualche giorno per capire che il discorso fatto a Rodolphus, in realtà, valeva anche per lei. Lo realizzò una domenica mattina, dopo la colazione, mentre giocava insieme ad Orion con i cubi di legno. L’espressione concentrata di Orion le ricordò quella di Barty mentre svolgeva gli esercizi di Antiche Rune e avvertì un brivido scenderle lungo la schiena.

Si guardò intorno, osservò l’ordinato salotto di casa Crouch e realizzò che tutto quello era già accaduto una volta: un padre assente, una madre follemente innamorata del marito, un figlio che assomigliava _troppo_ al padre. Scosse la testa spaventata.

“Non me lo perdonerebbe mai,” si disse sottovoce. Orion si voltò ad osservarla con i suoi grandi occhi marroni. I loro sguardi si incrociarono e Alexandra comprese cosa fare. Aveva aspettato troppo a lungo: un anno in quella casa senza spostare un soprammobile, ricavando lo spazio per lei e Orion come se fossero ospiti in una casa di fantasmi.

Prese Orion in braccio e gli disse: “La mamma ora ti mostra la tua nuova stanza.” Si avventurò al piano di sopra e, dopo sedici anni dall’ultima volta, entrò nella stanza di Barty. Azionò la radio alla ricerca di una stazione musicale per non farsi sopraffare dai ricordi e iniziò dagli armadi. Riempì i bauli con i vestiti di Barty, quelli che suo padre doveva essersi procurato durante gli anni della prigionia. Portò le scope, le magliette del Quidditch, le Pluffe, i Bolidi, le mazze e il Boccino d’oro che un tempo era una Passaporta per la Cornovaglia in cantina. Quando Orion sarebbe cresciuto, se avesse mostrato la stessa passione del padre per il Quidditch, li avrebbe tirati fuori. Non lo avrebbe condizionato in alcun modo.

La cosa più difficile fu aprire i cassetti della scrivania. Trovò le lettere che lei e Regulus avevano scritto a Barty e anche alcuni schizzi che la ritraevano in pose che dovevano essere le fantasie di Barty. Un sorriso divertito le comparve sul volto a immaginarlo mentre la disegnava su carta. Trovò anche dei ritratti di Regulus e decise di conservare tutto, ma erano cose che riguardavano lei e Barty, non certo Orion.

Eliminò gli stendardi di Serpeverde, le foto, i libri, i modellini di scopa volante: bisognava fare spazio per Orion e quelle che sarebbero state le sue passioni, i suoi amici, la sua Casa di Hogwarts, sperando che Salazar Serpeverde volesse accogliere anche lui tra i suoi studenti.

Ripensò al peso che le aspettative dei genitori avevano avuto su Regulus e al bisogno di approvazione da parte di Barty e si disse che nessuno di loro due avrebbe voluto quello per il loro Orion. Eliminò le tende verdi, così pesanti, e le sostituì con delle tende chiare. Sostituì il letto con la culla di Orion. Nell’angolo accanto alla finestra, dove un tempo c’erano appoggiati i manici di scopa di Barty, mise la cassettiera di Orion e lì vicino il fasciatoio, così da avere un angolo comodo e pieno di luce per cambiarlo.

Decorò la parete della culla con un Demiguise che era in grado di girare per la stanza, saltellando tra i rami degli alberi che scendevano disegnati dal soffitto. Era dai tempi del campionato di Quidditch in Serpeverde che non faceva disegni animati e le piacque molto il risultato.

Orion adorava i Demiguise, li trovava carini con i loro occhioni. Certo, ancora non sapeva che fossero creature in grado di vedere il futuro né che dal loro pelo si ricavassero i Mantelli dell’Invisibilità. Quella scelta, così spontanea, era tuttavia interessante e Alexandra si disse che andava incoraggiata. Se Orion avesse preso la sua passione per la Divinazione e l’aspetto di Barty si sarebbe fatta tantissime risate. Avrebbe chiesto al figlio di leggerle le carte solo per poter immaginare Regulus prendere in giro Barty nell’Aldilà.

Eliminò le foto dei Crouch, salvandone qualcuna da lasciare su qualche mensola ed espose le foto di lei e Orion.

Incorniciò, mettendo in un angolo, la foto di lei, Orion e Barty, che avevano scattato il giorno di Natale del 1995. Quella in cui sembrava che Barty si fosse addormentato con Orion sulla spalla. Era l’unica foto di loro tre insieme. Orion doveva sapere di aver avuto un papà, anche se solo per pochi mesi.

Raccolse in un album fotografico tutte le altre fotografie, per lasciare spazio alle foto che avrebbero scattato nel futuro. Fu un lavoro che si protrasse su più giorni fino ad arrivare al giorno di Natale in cui la casa aveva cambiato volto. Non era più la severa casa di Bartemius Crouch, ma era diventata una casa più allegra, luminosa e si disse che a Evelyn e Barty sarebbe piaciuta.

A Yule lei e Orion si divertirono ad addobbare un grande albero di Natale con le candele, le luci fatate e tutto il necessario per far sentire lo spirito natalizio a Orion.

Una cosa a cui non seppe rinunciare fu il rametto di vischio all’ingresso del salotto, nel punto esatto in cui aveva augurato buon Natale a un Barty che credeva morto e invece era a pochi passi da lei. L’anno precedente Bertie Higgs aveva ignorato quel rametto e ne aveva evocato uno tutto suo.

Percy avrebbe festeggiato il Natale a casa di Audrey e i Williamson avevano tagliato i ponti con lei dopo la morte di Bertie. Altri ospiti non erano attesi. La guerra aveva svuotato Diagon Alley. La gente evitava di trattenersi per le strade e i visi erano più cupi che mai. La presenza dei Dissennatori rendeva difficile respirare l’aria natalizia e gli sforzi di Alexandra per non privare Orion dello spirito del Natale furono intensi, quasi quanto quelli che era solito compiere il Professor Flitwick per decorare il castello di Hogwarts.

La mattina di Natale, mentre lei e Orion erano seduti sotto l’albero ad aprire i regali, sentirono bussare alla porta. Alexandra afferrò la bacchetta e si avvicinò alla porta, sbirciò fuori e riconobbe due sagome fin troppo conosciute.

Rabastan entrò, senza attendere un invito, esclamando: “Perdona il ritardo, abbiamo fatto un giro lungo. Siamo passati dalla Francia ma, credimi, ne vale la pena.”

Alexandra lo osservò interdetta, cercando di ricordarsi quando mai avesse invitato i Lestrange a casa sua per Natale. Non sapeva nemmeno che Rodolphus fosse tornato dal suo peregrinare furioso. Si voltò verso la porta e vide Rodolphus che scuoteva la testa dicendole: “Lascialo perdere.”

Dopo aver sistemato i mantelli sull’appendiabiti all’ingresso, Alexandra si accorse che Rodolphus la aspettava sulla soglia del salotto. Si avvicinò a lui che le accarezzò il viso e la baciò sotto il vischio. Alexandra sentì il cuore saltare un battito nel momento in cui le dita di Rodolphus tornarono a sfiorarle il viso e le sue labbra si posarono sulla sua bocca. In salotto Rabastan chiedeva ad Orion di mostrargli l’albero di Natale.

Rodolphus le sussurrò: “Felice Yule.”

Era così diverso dall’ultima volta in cui lo aveva visto nel pub in Scozia. Le porse un pacchetto avvolto in una carta regalo. Alexandra lo osservò sorpresa: non si attendeva alcun regalo.

“Aprilo” le disse tradendo un po’ di emozione.

Aprì il pacchetto, le tremavano le mani, sembrava qualcosa di estremamente prezioso. Nella scatola trovò un paio di orecchini formati da uno smeraldo sormontato da un diamante. Erano delicati ed eleganti. “Grazie, sono bellissimi. Io sono senza parole,” mormorò commossa. Dal giorno in cui Rodolphus era comparso nel suo ufficio al Ministero della magia, non aveva più messo piede in casa sua. Erano passati più di tre mesi durante i quali si erano visti in quattro riunioni dei Mangiamorte e nel pub scozzese. Adesso, il giorno di Natale, in modo del tutto inatteso, lui aveva fatto irruzione a casa sua e le aveva portato in dono un paio di orecchini. Sua madre diceva che quando gli uomini fanno regali importanti è perché si sentono in colpa. Forse si era accorto di essere stato un grandissimo idiota a lasciarla da sola per andare a smaltire la rabbia per il suo orgoglio ferito.

“Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, Alex,” le disse sottovoce, “i prossimi tempi saranno… _complicati_.”

Alexandra annuì. A breve Bellatrix avrebbe dato alla luce il bambino, senza contare che il rientro di Rodolphus avrebbe alimentato le chiacchiere che erano seguite alla sua scomparsa.

“Ho bisogno che tu li indossi per ricordarmi che in quella manica di stronzi c’è qualcuno che mi sta accanto e anche per… non farmi risucchiare dal passato.”

Alexandra annuì, il cuore aveva iniziato a batterle forte. Andò sotto l’albero e raccolse un pacchettino. “Anch’io avevo pensato a un regalo che ti facesse pensare al futuro,” gli disse porgendogli la confezione.

Lo vide togliere la carta regalo e soffermarsi perplesso davanti la scatola di Borgin & Burke. La osservò attentamente e le domandò: “Sei sicura che possa aprirlo senza rischiare di essere maledetto?”

“Sì, sono sicura.”

Un sorriso comparve sul volto di Rodolphus quando vide che si trattava di un mazzo completo di antichi tarocchi marsigliesi.

“Non ci posso credere,” le disse guardando le carte. Sollevò lo sguardo su di lei e poi, in modo del tutto inaspettato le confessò: “Io… io ti amo, Alex.”

Alexandra sentì il respiro sospendersi per qualche istante e poi le sue labbra furono invase da quelle di Rodolphus che si chinò su di lei a baciarla. Quel bacio la riportò con i piedi per terra e quando tornò ad essere in grado di parlare, cercando di non piangere come una ragazzina, gli disse: “Ti amo anch’io, Rod.”

Era difficile chiudere con il passato. Alexandra non riusciva ancora a conciliare il suo sentimento per Rodolphus con l’amore che ancora provava per Barty e Regulus e il senso di colpa verso Bellatrix. Negli ultimi mesi aveva sofferto per l’assenza di Rodolphus, al punto da vivere con l’angoscia che gli potesse accadere qualcosa. Si era accorta che quel groviglio confuso di desiderio, attrazione e affetto, aveva superato l’infatuazione di quando era ragazzina e si era trasformato in qualcosa di più di un semplice innamoramento.

Si strinsero un attimo, prima di sentire nuovamente Rabastan dire ad Orion: “Capisco che ti piaccia il Demiguise, ma lo Snaso è molto più utile, sai, per i tesori…”

“Ehi!” esclamò entrando in salotto, “Non mettergli strane idee in testa! Il Demiguise è fantastico: il suo pelo crea i Mantelli dell’Invisibilità, lui vede il futuro prossimo, ti potrebbe avvertire se stanno arrivando gli Auror, hai idea di quanto possa essere utile? Molto meglio di quel ladruncolo da due soldi! Orion ha degli ottimi gusti in fatto di Creature Magiche!”

“Rabastan è sempre stato un tipo veniale!” mormorò Rodolphus divertito.

“Non è assolutamente vero e ne ho la prova! Non saremmo andati fino a Parigi per comprare i dolci se fossi stato un tipo veniale!”

“Siete andati a Parigi?” domandò Alexandra perplessa.

“Te l’ho detto che abbiamo fatto un giro un po’ lungo per arrivare da te.” Guardò l’orologio e disse: “Beh, immagino che possiamo metterci a tavola per il tè.”

Presa in contropiede, visto che non aspettava ospiti, Alexandra domandò: “Preferisci il servizio inglese o quello francese.”

“Non sono andato a Parigi per mangiare su banale ceramica inglese.”

Quella frase non l’avrebbe pronunciata nemmeno Walburga Black. Alexandra protestò: “Non offendere le mie porcellane!” poi allargò le braccia rassegnata, “vada per il servizio francese.” Agitò la bacchetta e la tavola venne apparecchiata secondo lo stile francese.

“Dove hai imparato ad apparecchiare alla francese?” le domandò Rodolphus incuriosito.

“Walburga ogni Natale mi regalava un libro che, secondo lei, mi avrebbe aiutato a diventare una vera lady, tra cui uno su come ricevere gli ospiti.”

“E tu hai letto i libri di Walburga?” le domandò Rodolphus sorpreso.

“Certo! Immaginavo che con Barty avremmo organizzato un sacco di cene a cui avrebbero partecipato personalità del mondo magico.”

Rabastan la guardò come se avesse detto qualcosa di orribile, domandò a Orion: “Ma tua mamma parla spesso come Malfoy?”

“No!” Orion fissò Rabastan di rimando, si infilò un dito in bocca e, decidendo che la compagnia della mamma fosse più interessante, sgambettò da lei.

Sulla tavola comparvero tutti i pacchetti che Rabastan aveva acquistato. Iniziò spiegando ad Alexandra: “Quest’estate ti avevo detto che avresti dovuto provare la pasticceria francese. Adesso, queste sono state fatte poche ore fa a Parigi. Assaggiale e dimmi come sono rispetto ai dolci di quel babbanofilo di Florian.”

Alexandra guardò la tavola, indecisa da dove partire, e a disagio perché avrebbero dovuto cominciare gli ospiti. C’erano delle deliziose charlotte alle fragole e a vari frutti rossi, delle tartelette, delle éclaire, millefoglie, la torta opera, la foresta nera, un Paris-Brest, e poi le sue amate madeleine, i canelées, i bigné, i macarons, delle bellissime tortine di fragole e altri dolci di cui ignorava il nome ma che sembravano deliziosi e che avrebbero potuto sfamare un esercito.

Rodolphus le disse: “Rabastan non sa organizzare le degustazioni. Gli avevo detto di scegliere un tipo di dolce e selezionare delle varianti. Poteva limitarsi alla charlotte, la bavarese e la tartelette, se voleva concentrarsi sulle fragole e i frutti rossi, oppure variare sul cioccolato, o sulla pâte à choux con i bigné, l’éclaire e il crocquenbouche, ma no, lui ha voluto strafare.”

“Ho voluto darle scelta, Rod. Se porti tre dolci simili, il tè viene noioso. Se vari, è possibile assaggiare più tipi di dolci,” precisò Rabastan.

“…e non è una degustazione” continuò Rodolphus.

Alexandra e Orion li osservavano battibeccare divertiti, alternando lo sguardo da Rodolphus a Rabastan e cercando di seguire i loro diversi punti di vista. Fu Orion a togliere d’impaccio tutti, si sporse sulla tavola dalle ginocchia della mamma e afferrò con le sue manine una deliziosa charlotte alle fragole a cui diede un morso.

I due fratelli si voltarono immediatamente verso il bambino in attesa del giudizio, lo videro annuire e continuare a mangiare il pasticcino con l’aria soddisfatta. Alexandra scoppiò a ridere, accarezzò i capelli del figlio e con un gesto della bacchetta servì il tè, mentre Rodolphus e Rabastan continuavano a punzecchiarsi sul modo corretto di fare una degustazione.

“Devi organizzare un percorso, Rab. Nei formaggi, parti da quelli freschi e delicati, fino a quelli più stagionati, c’è una logica!”

“Beh, la pasticceria è diversa, perché basta un sorso di tè per pulire la bocca e passare a un altro dolce.”

“Vuoi dirmi che la Foresta Nera non rovina l’assaggio della bavarese alla fragola?”

“Ehm… ehm…” dovette ricorrere all’odiosa tossetta della Umbridge per provare ad inserirsi in quella conversazione. “Diciamo che più che una vera e propria degustazione, che non sarei in grado di apprezzare in pieno, considerata la scarsa conoscenza della pasticceria francese, potremmo dire che si tratta di un’introduzione, dove mi faccio un’idea di come sono i dolci francesi.” Cercò di essere il più diplomatica possibile per non urtare la sensibilità di nessuno dei due.

Rabastan le puntò contro un dito con un’espressione trionfante: “Esatto!” mentre Rodolphus alzava gli occhi al cielo dicendole: “Dagli corda, mi raccomando…”

Alexandra scoppiò a ridere: “Ma guarda che sto dando ragione a te! Non è una degustazione, ma Rabastan ha avuto un pensiero carino, è innegabile!”

“Sentito? Prendi appunti, Rod” gli disse con un ghigno divertito. Continuarono a mangiare dolci fino a quella che avrebbe dovuto essere l’ora del pranzo e quando si alzarono furono troppo sazi per pensare di pranzare. Orion tornò a girare per il salotto alla ricerca dei suoi peluche, mentre Rabastan si sgranchì la schiena e disse: “Io ne approfitterei per fare un giro per Diagon Alley.”

Rodolphus con il ghigno divertito di chi ha appena ricevuto l’occasione di vendicarsi servita su un vassoio d’argento, disse: “Immagino già la destinazione… Vai a farle gli auguri di Natale?” e poi, imitando Alexandra, aggiunse, “Che pensiero _carino_!”

Rabastan si limitò a guardarlo male e Rodolphus le sussurrò: “Diventa sempre permaloso quando si tratta di Rita.”

“Portale dei pasticcini, Rab!” esclamò Alexandra, “ne sono rimasti tantissimi! Non puoi presentarti da una donna il giorno di Natale a mani vuote! Non è…”

“…carino?” le fece eco Rodolphus ridacchiando.

“Educato” puntualizzò lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.

Rabastan la stava ascoltando, mentre lei iniziava a inserire alcuni pasticcini in una delle confezioni delle pasticcerie francesi. Fortunatamente avevano delle confezioni così piccole e belle che sembravano delle opere di gioielleria. Guardò Rabastan con un sorrisetto divertito e gli disse: “Può essere un’attività di coppia molto divertente con tutta quella crema, le fragole, e lei _adora_ le fragole, lo sappiamo tutti al Ministero, anche se i tentativi di ingraziarla vanno sempre a vuoto.”

Rabastan prese la confezione preparata da Alexandra. Non le rispose alle provocazioni limitandosi a un “Ci vediamo più tardi.”

Rodolphus le domandò: “Stai davvero aiutando mio fratello a fare colpo sulla Skeeter?”

“Certo, Rabastan è stato meraviglioso tutta l’estate, e anche mentre eri via. Non mi ha mai fatto sentire di troppo a casa vostra e mi ha persino aiutato a parlare con te.”

“Meraviglioso come quando mi ha paragonato al roquefort?” le disse Rodolphus, osservandola dal divano con un sopracciglio alzato. Alexandra si avvicinò, si sedette sulle ginocchia di Rodolphus e portò le mani dietro il suo collo: “Oh, ma io adoro il roquefort! Ha anche aggiunto che con il giusto vino diventa spettacolare.”

“Ma che carino…” commentò sarcastico.

Dopo la giornata di Natale, Rodolphus trascorse molte sere con Alexandra e Orion, tutte quelle in cui non era da qualche parte con il mantello e la maschera. La guerra si inaspriva con il passare dei giorni e se potevano dirsi in vantaggio, in realtà, sentivano che il consenso diminuiva, solo che le persone erano troppo terrorizzate per ammetterlo.

L’ultimo dell’anno si ritrovarono dai Malfoy per omaggiare l’Oscuro Signore. La gravidanza di Bellatrix era nascosta da un incantesimo inventato dall’Oscuro Signore in persona e le preoccupazioni di Alexandra oscillavano tra Bellatrix e Rodolphus.

Lord Voldemort era impegnato a discutere con Pius Thicknesse, Yaxley e Rookwood di politica, ignorando completamente Bellatrix che stava raccontando a Dolohov i particolari delle sue ultime incursioni contro gli oppositori del regime. Nagini si muoveva tra gli ospiti origliando conversazioni che sicuramente avrebbe riferito al Maestro.

Non appena Dolohov si allontanò da lei, Alexandra si avvicinò a Bellatrix e le domandò sottovoce: “Come procede?”

“Bene, a quanto pare sarà una strega,” annunciò Bellatrix. La vide sporgersi guardando Orion e continuò: “Mi chiedevo, Orion è più grande di tre anni, magari un domani…”

Alexandra intuì dove volesse arrivare e quel discorso non le piacque per nulla. Sorrise cercando di essere diplomatica: “Bella, se Orion e la bimba si innamoreranno, ne sarò felicissima, ma siamo cresciute con la dimostrazione che i matrimoni combinati non funzionano. Non possiamo commettere lo stesso errore con i nostri figli.” Bellatrix annuì. “E poi… ti confesso, che se tua figlia dovesse prendere il carattere di voi genitori, ho paura che distruggerebbe quella polpetta di Orion.”

Bellatrix scoppiò a ridere. Orion era insieme ad altri bambini e stava per i fatti suoi ad osservare un peluche. “Tu e Barty eravate tranquilli, ma questo non vuol dire niente. Ne riparleremo a suo tempo.”

“Volentieri.”

La vide allontanarsi per raggiungere Narcissa. Alexandra si guardò intorno e vide Rodolphus nell’angolo bar intento a scegliere il Firewhisky da versare.

“Prendo quello che prendi tu, grazie,” gli disse. Aveva raccolto i capelli per mostrare gli orecchini, lui li notò. Le domandò: “Allora? Come sta?” Non gli era sfuggito che lei e Bellatrix avessero parlato.

“Bene, sarà una strega,” disse sottovoce.

Rodolphus si voltò verso di lei, con lo sguardo divertito, le porse il bicchiere e non riuscì a impedirsi di scoppiare a ridere. Lucius gli rivolse un’occhiata di rimprovero, mentre Piton lo guardava come se fosse un povero pazzo.

“Sei pessimo e maschilista. Dovresti vergognarti,” finse di rimproverarlo sottovoce. Aveva capito fin troppo bene la reazione di Rodolphus. La sua famiglia aveva un albero genealogico in cui le donne comparivano come fiori e la stirpe procedeva solo sulla linea maschile. Per lui quella notizia significava la fine dei Riddle. Alexandra avrebbe voluto sottolineare come quella barbara usanza era rimasta solo ai Lestrange e che alle soglie del 1998 non c’era molta differenza tra essere una strega o un mago. Peraltro, Bellatrix era la dimostrazione che una strega potesse raggiungere traguardi magici grandiosi con la magia oscura. Avrebbe voluto dirgli di non sfidare la sorte, perché la sua mano non specificava il sesso dei figli, ma lasciò perdere perché Rodolphus aveva bisogno di qualcosa che gli rendesse tollerabile quella situazione e il fatto che quel qualcosa fosse un’idea sbagliata e antiquata, in quel momento, era assolutamente secondario.

Fu nel momento esatto in cui il sorrisino divertito comparve sulle labbra di Rodolphus che saltò fuori Margareth McNair. Alexandra non sapeva come facesse a comparire sempre nel momento più sbagliato, ma quella sera pensò che non si sarebbe lasciata intimorire da lei o da quel viscido del marito che aveva ripreso a ronzarle intorno.

“Bentornato, Rodolphus, ci sei mancato!” cinguettò facendo la svenevole. Sbatteva le ciglia e agitava la testa facendo oscillare i suoi boccoli melensi come caramello.

“Non direi, non ho ricevuto nemmeno un biglietto,” le fece notare Rodolphus. Alexandra sentì la mano di Rodolphus stringerle la spalla e dire a Margareth: “Se non fosse stato per la nostra Alexandra, non sarei nemmeno in piedi.”

Alexandra sorrise, si lanciò nel dargli una leggera pacca sul braccio, a indicare la loro complicità e gli disse: “Sei troppo prezioso.” Margareth incassò il colpo simulando malamente una qualche indifferenza. Poi la vide agitare i boccoli e con la sua vocetta dire: “Siamo tutti grati alla Turner. Ti va di fare due passi con me?”

“Turner posso chiederti una cosa?” la voce di Desmond la distrasse nel momento sbagliato, vide Rodolphus che veniva trascinato via da Margareth che gli si era attaccata al braccio. Ebbe un’idea che avrebbe fatto passare a entrambi la voglia di intromettersi tra lei e Rodolphus una volta per tutte.

“Certo, Desmond, andiamo a fare due passi” gli disse, seguendo Rodolphus e Margareth. Un Mangiamorte di esperienza come Rodolphus capì subito di essere seguito da lei e Desmond ed ebbe cura di essere rintracciabile: lasciò aperta la porta della sala in cui Margareth lo aveva fatto entrare, accese una lampada di quel salone perché Alexandra capisse quale fosse la sala giusta.

“Immagino che ti manchi molto Barty,” le disse, “tuo figlio è proprio uguale a lui.” Alexandra rispondeva a monosillabi, mentre si domandava come avesse fatto a sopportarlo per quasi due mesi. Quando entrò nel salotto con la porta aperta, si godette l’espressione di Margareth che mostrava contemporaneamente sorpresa per essere stata colta in flagrante in compagnia di un altro uomo, delusione per l’interruzione appena subita, e gelosia. Alexandra, infatti, non aveva dimenticato che uno dei motivi per cui Margareth l’aveva sempre odiata era dovuto all’eccessiva enfasi con cui Desmond aveva parlato delle sue prestazioni.

Rodolphus sembrò sollevato dell’interruzione e felice di vederla.

“Turner, ma insomma!” esclamò Margareth come ai tempi di Hogwarts. Alexandra chiuse la porta con un gesto della bacchetta e le si avvicinò. Accarezzò il viso di lei e le disse: “Siamo partite con il piede sbagliato. Ti va di ricominciare?” Le posò un bacio sulle labbra lasciandola di sasso, ma le spuntò un sorriso quando sentì le labbra di lei schiudersi. Continuò a baciarla, accarezzandole il viso, infilando le dita tra i boccoli e avvicinandosi a lei.

Rodolphus e Desmond si scambiavano sguardi increduli.

Alexandra le sussurrò nell’orecchio: “Li stiamo facendo impazzire.” La sentì fremere di eccitazione, mentre scendeva a baciarle il collo. Fu Desmond a rompere gli indugi e proporre che lui e Rodolphus venissero coinvolti.

Alexandra continuò a baciare Margareth e con un tono di voce, che ricordava troppo Bellatrix, le domandò: “Margareth, i ragazzi vogliono giocare, tu che ne dici? Li facciamo giocare con noi?”

Si divertì a sentire il modo affettato con cui esclamò: “Oh, sì!”

Rodolphus non sembrava contento della situazione. Sicuramente non aveva voglia di cedere lei a Desmond per avere in cambio la McNair. Sarebbe stato divertente vedere la reazione di Rodolphus nello scoprire le _abilità_ di Desmond. A quei due sarebbe passata la voglia di scherzare.

“Possiamo fare che siamo a Hogwarts e io sono il Caposcuola e vi ho trovate in giro dopo il coprifuoco e Rodolphus può fare il Direttore di Serpeverde,” propose Desmond con una precisione e un entusiasmo sospetti. Chissà da quanto tempo aveva una fantasia del genere.

Rodolphus alzò gli occhi al cielo, Alexandra gli fece cenno di reggere il gioco. Sperava tanto che lui si fidasse di lei fino in fondo. Barty si sarebbe divertito un mondo in quella circostanza. Continuò ad accarezzare Margareth, posandole baci leggeri e sfiorandole il volto con il naso: “Hai sentito? Pare che Desmond abbia nostalgia dei tempi della scuola… Vuole farci indossare di nuovo quelle uniformi al posto dei nostri vestiti da strega. Cosa dici? Lo accontentiamo?”

Margareth annuì e Alexandra si domandò se fosse mai stata baciata in quel modo, perché sembrava essere al culmine del piacere. Oppure era la solita recita svenevole.

Desmond trasfigurò tutti i loro abiti, ad eccezione di quelli di Rodolphus, in uniformi di Hogwarts. Si avvicinò a loro fingendo di averle sorprese e dicendo che le avrebbe portate dal direttore della loro Casa perché fossero punite. Minacciò di togliere dei punti a Serpeverde e mentre lo diceva Alexandra si sentiva in un romanzetto di quart’ordine, di quelli che si ammassavano sulle mensole del Ghirigoro piene di fascette colorate che annunciavano _il romanzo più amato dalle donne_.

“Oh, no! Caposcuola, non può togliere punti, rischiamo di non vincere la Coppa delle Case!” esclamò Alexandra, domandandosi quanto avrebbe retto il suo stomaco a pronunciare quelle frasi. Rodolphus era imbarazzato. Margareth ne approfittò per saltare addosso a Rodolphus. Lo baciò implorandolo di non metterla in punizione.

Non appena si liberò dalla stretta di Margareth, Rodolphus guardò Alexandra e le disse: “Turner, eh? Chissà perché ci sei sempre di mezzo tu! Dopo la McNair dovrò far passare la voglia di andare in giro di notte anche a te.”

“Oh, professore, sia clemente!”

Desmond le sussurrò: “Devi prima convincere me a non togliere punti a Serpeverde, Turner…”

“Oh, Caposcuola Avery, farei di tutto per non far perdere punti a Serpeverde,” disse scimmiottando i modi di Margareth. Si sfilò il golfino dell’uniforme e si avvicinò a Desmond, il suo corpo aderiva contro quello di lui. Era forte Desmond e nel tempo era diventato muscoloso, ma quando scese a sfiorargli la cintura, la mano di lui la bloccò: “Ferma, Turner. Decido io cosa fai. Spogliati.”

Alexandra si ritrovò a vivere un copione già vissuto molti anni prima e non le sembrò vero che dopo tutti quegli anni lui fosse bloccato lì, al suo ultimo anno ad Hogwarts. Eppure, non aveva nemmeno l’attenuante di Azkaban! Si spogliò fingendosi timida e indifesa.

“Stenditi qui, sul tappeto.”

Alexandra obbedì, ringraziando di non avere più le pareti umide dei sotterranei di Hogwarts sotto la schiena. Rodolphus, nel frattempo, stava accarezzando Margareth tra le gambe senza perderli di vista. Approfittava del fatto che lei stesse con gli occhi chiusi.

Rimase stesa e sentì nuovamente le stesse goffe carezze di quegli anni, la stessa sensazione di disagio, mentre lui accarezzava un corpo che non rispondeva. Lo vide raggiungere l’orgasmo poco dopo, mentre si masturbava con una mano e con l’altra cercava di abbassarle la spallina del reggiseno. Forse era l’emozione della replica dopo circa venti anni, ma non era nemmeno riuscito a spogliarla.

Rodolphus nel frattempo approfittò degli ansimi esagerati di Margareth e la affidò al marito. Un ghigno divertito comparve sul suo volto quando arrivò da lei. Le sussurrò: “Non pensavo fosse _così_ …”

“La prego, professore, sia clemente” gli disse.

“Il problema, Turner, è che tu parli troppo e poi finisci nei pasticci,” le disse sfiorandole le labbra, mentre si liberava dei pantaloni. Le mostrò la sua erezione e lei capì perfettamente come dargli piacere. L’idea che in quella stanza ci fossero Margareth e Desmond che provavano a simulare un rapporto la eccitava. Lui per tutta la vita aveva diffuso fesserie sulle sue performance, adesso avrebbe visto cosa si era perso in tutti quegli anni, per la McNair. Si prodigò con cura in molteplici attenzioni, al punto che Rodolphus si aggrappò alle sue spalle. Alternava le labbra, la lingua e le carezze secondo quello che aveva imparato dare più piacere a Rodolphus.

Rodolphus la bloccò con il fiato corto: “Per Salazar, Turner, fermati!”

“Mi scusi, professore,” gli disse accarezzandosi le labbra, gli lanciò uno sguardo provocatorio e un sorriso impertinente e Rodolphus esclamò: “Tu non vuoi proprio imparare, eh?”

Si ritrovò sotto Rodolphus, con la schiena per terra e lui che affondava dentro di lei con impeto mentre con le mani le bloccava i polsi. Continuava a guardarlo mantenendo quel sorriso che gli aveva fatto perdere il controllo e osservandolo agitarsi su di lei. Le sussurrò: “Non c’è niente da ridere, sei nei guai.”

Non fu in grado di controllare l’arrivo dell’orgasmo che la travolse con lo stesso impeto con cui Rodolphus l’aveva travolta. Fu solo dopo, quando anche lui tornò in sé, che si ricordarono della presenza degli Avery che li avevano osservati in silenzio e con un’espressione incredula. Alexandra fece comparire nuovamente il suo abito da sera, sistemò le pieghe che si erano formate, controllò l’acconciatura e dovette fare un incantesimo per nascondere sul collo il segno del passaggio di Rodolphus.

Prima di uscire, si voltò verso gli Avery e disse loro: “Beh, è stato divertente,” guardò Rodolphus e gli disse sottovoce, ma avendo cura che Margareth potesse sentirla, “Se vuoi, più tardi continuiamo da me.”

“Puoi contarci. Se pensi che sia finita qui, ti sbagli di grosso” le rispose lui con un ghigno divertito.


	64. Imbolc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante il sabba di Imbolc Delphini Riddle viene alla luce. Alexandra è chiamata a seguire il parto in gran segreto e prestare le prime cure a Bellatrix insieme a Narcissa.   
> La nascita di Delphini avvicina ancora di più Alexandra e Rodolphus. Al Ministero Alexandra prende come un affronto la ricezione della convocazione davanti la Commissione per il Censimento dei Nati Babbani.

**Capitolo 64**

* * *

**Imbolc**

_D_ _iagon Alley, 2 febbraio 1998_

Fu durante il sabba di Imbolc che Delphini venne alla luce.

Una settimana prima, Alexandra si era dovuta trasferire nel Wiltshire dai Malfoy sapendo che la gravidanza di Bellatrix sarebbe terminata da un momento all’altro.

Al Ministero non aveva avuto alcun problema a farsi dare un permesso da Yaxley per eseguire una missione affidatale dall’Oscuro Signore in persona, ma era stato complicato ugualmente dover mantenere il riserbo.

Soprattutto perché il suo nuovo assistente, Percy Weasley, nella sua eccessiva premura, insisteva per mandarle dei rapporti giornalieri sull’andamento dell’ufficio e dovette dire che lei e Orion sarebbero andati molto lontani e non sarebbe stata in grado di rispondere ai gufi di Percy.

Rodolphus non aveva preso bene la notizia che _anche lei_ dovesse essere a disposizione dell’Oscuro Signore, ma non ebbe altra scelta. Rifiutò con decisione ogni offerta di Narcissa di ospitarlo, sostenendo che fossero presenti fin troppe persone e partì per le brughiere del Galles sulle tracce di Potter. Questa volta Alexandra non cercò né di farlo ragionare né di dissuaderlo, limitandosi a chiedergli di tornare vivo quando tutto sarebbe finito.

C’era un fondo di sadico divertimento nello sguardo dell’Oscuro Signore ogni volta che chiedeva ad Alexandra di eseguire dei compiti da Guaritrice. Continuava a elogiare la sua attitudine per le pozioni e per gli incantesimi curativi, sottolineando come fosse un dono di famiglia, sapendo quanto lei detestasse l’idea del lavoro al San Mungo.

“Severus è impegnato ad Hogwarts e tu sei già… _intima_ con Bellatrix” aveva aggiunto. Naturalmente, l’Oscuro Signore non doveva convincerla, era sufficiente che le ordinasse di assistere Bellatrix e lei l’avrebbe fatto, ma aveva un modo unico di dare ordini che non lo rendeva dispotico, ma faceva desiderare ai suoi sottoposti di dimostrarsi degni della fiducia riposta in loro. Alexandra non era da meno. Aveva persino trascorso l’intera settimana a studiare gli incantesimi che avrebbero agevolato il parto e le corrette pratiche per eseguirlo. Aveva fatto un tentativo con un agnello nelle fattorie dei Malfoy, dicendosi contenta che la bambina sarebbe nata intorno a Imbolc.

In realtà, proprio la sera di Imbolc, mentre accendevano le candele per i riti tradizionali, Bellatrix sentì che le si ruppero le acque. Alexandra la portò in camera, seguita da Narcissa, mentre Lucius e l’Oscuro Signore continuavano con la funzione.

Imbolc era un sabba troppo importante per interromperne la cerimonia e il fatto che la bambina stesse nascendo in quel momento sembrò un ottimo auspicio. Dare alla luce una bambina nella festa consacrata alla fertilità in cui il Dio e la Dea celebrano la loro unione sembrava presagire un futuro luminoso.

Narcissa riempì la stanza di candele rituali e continuò a salmodiare le formule tradizionali mentre Bellatrix affrontava il travaglio. Alexandra le stava accanto. Ordinò agli elfi domestici di portarle acqua calda, asciugamani e iniziò a guidarla con la respirazione. Il parto in sé sarebbe stato molto semplice con l’incantesimo, ma occorreva attendere il momento giusto per far uscire il bambino.

Asciugò la fronte di Bellatrix e le tenne la mano mentre la guidava nella respirazione. Cercò di resistere al modo in cui le stava stritolando il polso. Contavano le contrazioni. Aspettarono un po’ e dopo circa una mezzora di sofferenze atroci (Alexandra ricordava di aver atteso diverse ore per la nascita di Orion), arrivò il momento.

Agitò la bacchetta e raccolse la bambina tra le braccia. Si commosse quando la sentì piangere e staccò il cordone ombelicale. Vedere un bambino venire al mondo era qualcosa di così potente, così assoluto, che le sembrò la magia più forte che potesse esistere.

Le sussurrò: “Benvenuta, Delphini.”

Narcissa prese la bambina in braccio e il suo sguardo sembrò illuminarsi dopo giorni in cui era stato sempre più cupo. Alexandra si occupò di Bellatrix, mentre Narcissa lavava la bambina. Alla fine, Narcissa la mise in braccio alla sorella sussurrando: “Ecco la mamma, Delphini.”

Era un momento tanto bello e privato che Alexandra si allontanò con discrezione. Voleva che Bellatrix fosse libera di emozionarsi per la sua bambina e sapeva che – da brava Black – in presenza di altre persone avrebbe simulato il comportamento che reputava ineccepibile. Era felice che Bellatrix avesse avuto un parto così tranquillo, a differenza del suo. Ricordava fin troppo bene il caos di Guaritori e tutte le domande che le fecero su Barty e poi quella maledetta notizia alla radio. Ricordava il dolore che in un colpo aveva annientato la gioia per la nascita di Orion.

Raggiunse Lucius e Lord Voldemort e quando loro terminarono i rituali disse loro: “Stanno bene entrambe.”

Avrebbe preferito essere congedata e lasciata libera di andare da Rodolphus, sentiva il bisogno di stargli vicino, di averlo vicino, ma l’Oscuro Signore volle che rimanesse a controllare che tutto andasse per il meglio e seguisse il recupero di Bellatrix: doveva tornare il prima possibile operativa.

Trascorse la notte di Imbolc abbracciata ad Orion. Dormirono insieme nella sua stanza, in una delle rare volte in cui concedeva al figlio di dormire nel letto con lei. Stringeva Orion e si sentiva una pessima madre, perché era lei ad aver bisogno del figlio, per colmare il vuoto che la stava divorando, ma suo figlio era così meraviglioso e ingenuo da accogliere con gioia quella inaspettata concessione. Fu la prima volta che rivide un tratto di sé nel suo bambino al punto da commuoversi. Era così abbagliata da quanto di Barty fosse presente in Orion da non riuscire mai a vedere quanto ci fosse anche di suo.

Passarono il tempo sul letto, Alexandra gli fece il solletico, lo sollevò per aria e lo riempì di baci e di abbracci, poi gli lesse una favola.

Si stava addormentando quando le chiese: “Mamma, quando torna Rodolphus?”

“Presto, quando anche noi torniamo a casa. Ora dormi.”

“Ma porta i pasticcini?”

“Speriamo, erano così buoni,” gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, spense le luci e si addormentarono abbracciati.

I giorni successivi trascorsero velocemente, tra le pozioni per ristabilire Bellatrix e la cura della bambina. Bellatrix si rifiutò di allattare la figlia sostenendo che questo avrebbe rallentato il suo recupero. Narcissa provò a dirle che era una bellissima esperienza, mentre Alexandra non si sentì di insistere. Alcune leggende sostenevano che si rafforzasse il legame di sangue tra madre e figlio, ma non era mai stato dimostrato e l’Oscuro Signore aveva dato disposizioni di fare in modo che Bellatrix tornasse in forze il prima possibile.

Orion guardava la bambina incuriosito e domandò alla madre se fosse la sua sorellina, suscitando un: “Se vuoi, sì,” di Bellatrix.

“Non puoi aver tenuto in grembo per nove mesi questa bambina per poi affidarla a me,” le disse Alexandra scherzando, “devi avere dei piani per lei! Insomma, la gravidanza è faticosa e non sarebbe da te aver passato tutto questo per nulla.”

“Sì, ho dei piani. La educherò personalmente e diventerà la più grande strega oscura del mondo. Continuerà ad espandere le nostre ricerche e porterà la conoscenza oltre i confini che stiamo raggiungendo,” rivolse uno sguardo a Narcissa e le disse: “Sai, Cissy, è tutto merito tuo: mi sono divertita così tanto a istruire Draco che per la prima volta ho pensato all’ebbrezza di plasmare un altro essere.”

“Mi fai paura quando parli così,” disse Narcissa finendo di prendere il tè.

“Quindi non la manderai ad Hogwarts?” domandò Alexandra sorpresa. Tutte le storie sui Black, Serpeverde, l’erede di Salazar e poi Delphini non sarebbe andata a Hogwarts?

“No, scherzi? Farle apprendere le Arti Oscure dai Carrow? Non scherziamo!”

Alexandra scoppiò a ridere: “Narcissa, mi sa che l’istinto materno ce l’ha persino lei!”

Bellatrix non sarebbe stata la madre intenta a cambiare i pannolini, o che si sarebbe ritagliata il suo momento di coccole quotidiane, come lei con Orion, ma a modo suo si sentiva legata alla bambina.

“Lo so che ti sembrerà sciocco,” le disse Alexandra, “ma ricordatevi di prenderla in braccio per sviluppare il legame con le vostre anime e attivare gli effetti della magia antica, se quest’estate ho inteso bene il senso delle vostre domande.”

Bellatrix alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Va bene, prendiamola in braccio come se fossi una donnetta svenevole!”

Narcissa la guardò raccapricciata: “Un bambino non dovrebbe essere preso in braccio per attivare qualcosa di magico!”

Alexandra e Bellatrix scossero la testa e fu molto strano trovarsi nel salotto dei Malfoy con Orion seduto sulle ginocchia mentre Bellatrix teneva in braccio la sua bambina. Pensò a Walburga e una parte di lei si domandò come avrebbe reagito a vedere anche la sua Bellatrix mamma. Pensò a Druella e a quanto dovesse essere orgogliosa che le sue figlie – così criticate – fossero le uniche Black vive e ad aver procreato, anche quella che era stata bandita dalla famiglia.

“A cosa pensi?” le domandò Bellatrix, notando che era assorta.

Alexandra sorrise e scosse la testa per scacciare quei pensieri: “Pensavo a cosa si sarebbero dette Walburga e Druella…”

Narcissa alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Oh, Salazar, no, ti prego! Continuiamo con il tè.”

Seguirono gli ordini di Narcissa e non tornarono più sull’argomento. Lord Voldemort in quei giorni sembrò scomparire e Lucius si incontrò solo durante i pasti. Alexandra aspettava con ansia di poter tornare a casa, sentendosi intrappolata in un ruolo – la dama di compagnia – che non le piaceva per nulla. Voleva che Orion tornasse al suo asilo nido e che lei riprendesse il suo lavoro al Ministero. Voleva anche rivedere Rodolphus, soprattutto adesso che Bellatrix era tornata in forze, la bambina stava bene ed era affidata alle cure degli elfi domestici.

Fortunatamente, l’attesa non fu molto lunga e Lord Voldemort la congedò dopo dieci giorni dal parto di Bellatrix, essendo definitivamente certo che tutto fosse andato come previsto. Alexandra non seppe se lui avesse seguito il suo consiglio di tenere in braccio la bambina per creare la connessione tra le loro anime e non ebbe nemmeno il coraggio di chiederlo a Bellatrix. Immaginare Lord Voldemort in versione papà era qualcosa di profondamente disturbante e al tempo stesso affascinante.

Rientrata al Ministero, venne inondata da ben tre settimane di arretrati.

“Buongiorno, capo,” la salutò Percy, formale come sempre, mentre entrava nel suo ufficio. “Bentornata. Ho sistemato sulla sua scrivania le cose da fare in ordine di priorità e di semplicità. Una buona parte del lavoro sono riuscito a sbrigarla in sua assenza ed è solo da guardare e far partire.”

“Buongiorno Percy, ci siamo sempre dati del tu, cos’è questa novità?” gli domandò divertita, “Partiamo dal lavoro che hai svolto, sono sicura che la montagna scenderà considerevolmente in poco tempo!”

Era felicissima di essere riuscita ad avere Percy Weasley tutto per sé. Pius Thicknesse non lo valorizzava affatto, avendo preferito Ezra Travers come assistente personale, mentre lei avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco sulla qualità del lavoro di Percy. Dopo tutto, era la sua creatura. Nel corso di quei tre anni e mezzo in cui Percy aveva iniziato a lavorare al Ministero della Magia, ne avevano passate talmente tante insieme che si era creata una profonda intesa.

Il lavoro preparato da Percy, infatti, fu semplicemente perfetto e la pila di arretrati scese velocemente ben al di sotto della metà.

“Io non so come ringraziarti, Percy!” esclamò grata mentre faceva apparire il servizio da tè con i biscotti per la pausa di metà mattina. Aveva mantenuto quell’abitudine che le aveva insegnato Dolores Umbridge e, anche se adesso era lei il capo e avrebbe dovuto pretendere che il tè le venisse servito, continuò a farlo apparire.

“Potresti insegnarmi a servire il tè. Non è decoroso che sia un imbranato e hai ragione a dire che può essere d’aiuto. Ci sono state molte riunioni con Fudge in passato in cui mi avrebbe fatto comodo saper offrire del tè o del Firewhisky.”

“Volentieri! Ho un libro che fa al caso tuo!” Nel pomeriggio finirono di smaltire l’arretrato e poterono iniziare a dedicarsi alla programmazione futura. L’attività di discussione dei decreti ministeriali era ferma, perché la guerra riempiva l’aula di attività giudiziaria.

Percy le ricordò: “Ora, dovremmo decidere il calendario delle sedute del Wizengamot delle prossime settimane. Abbiamo una serie di effrazioni agli incantesimi difensivi, siamo sommersi dalle violazioni dello Statuto di Segretezza e non ti elenco le udienze della Commissione per il Censimento dei Nati Babbani. A proposito, ci è arrivata la convocazione.”

“Cosa?” domandò Alexandra sollevando la testa dai fascicoli che stava sfogliando. Cosa significava che le era arrivata la convocazione? E Percy le dava quella notizia con quella tranquillità? Come poteva Dolores averla convocata?

“Domani. Dobbiamo presentarci in udienza da Dolores. È una formalità, l’ha mandata a tutti i dipendenti del Ministero, dice che dobbiamo dare il buon esempio!”

“Oh, Salazar… E dire che speravo di non avere più niente a che fare con i Dissennatori,” esclamò. Avrebbe sbattuto il suo albero genealogico in faccia alla Umbridge.

“Bisognerebbe imparare l’Incanto Patrono, ma è estremamente complicato” cercò di andarle incontro Percy. Alexandra aveva studiato quell’incantesimo in Difesa contro le Arti Oscure nel corso del sesto anno, mentre lei e Barty annegavano nel dolore per la perdita di Regulus. Sospirò amareggiata: “Temo di non avere ricordi sufficientemente felici. Persino la nascita di Orion è stata rovinata dall’annuncio radio del bacio del Dissennatore a Barty.”

“Dicono che Harry Potter sappia evocare un Patrono corporeo.”

“C’è qualcosa che questo ragazzo non sa fare? Comunque, per quanto riguarda il calendario. Seguiamo il solito schema: i casi di magia minorile al mattino, perché le udienze sono relativamente veloci, poi a metà mattina mettiamo le violazioni dello Statuto di Segretezza. Controlla il numero di testimoni, perché non vorrei fissare troppe udienze con molti testimoni. La Commissione è sempre in Aula 10 e seguiamo l’ordine di apertura dei fascicoli, fissiamo l’udienza e mandiamo la convocazione.”

Terminò la sua prima giornata di lavoro infastidita dal pensiero della convocazione. Adesso sarebbe rimasta traccia che una volta il Wizengamot aveva messo in dubbio il suo sangue. Che poi? Una Umbridge metteva in dubbio una Turner? Lei che aveva il sangue dei Rowle e che era sposata con un Crouch?

Andò a prendere Orion all’asilo, si fermò al Ghirigoro a comprare una copia della _Guida Completa all’Arte di Ricevere gli Ospiti di Csaba McDougal_ da regalare a Percy. Trascorse la serata con Orion, inventando storie con i peluche che animava con la bacchetta magica. Vederlo ridere la riempiva di gioia e riusciva persino a dimenticare di essere furiosa con Dolores Umbridge.

Stava animando una discussione tra un coniglio, uno Snaso e Dedé, il peluche preferito di Orion a forma di Demiguise, quando Rodolphus si presentò alla loro porta. Orion gli corse incontro, felice di rivederlo.

“Ehi! Ma sei ancora in piedi?” gli domandò sorpreso.

“Stiamo giocando con gli animali! Vieni anche tu!”

Alexandra scoppiò a ridere per la richiesta di Orion, si scambiò uno sguardo con Rodolphus e lui disse: “Cosa stavate facendo?”

“Stavo inventando una storia con gli animali di peluche. Abbiamo il coniglio che ha convinto Snaso e Dedé ad accompagnarlo alla ricerca di un tesoro: una moneta d’oro che è in grado di avverare tutti i desideri di chi la possiede.”

Alexandra riprese il gioco con la vocina che doveva essere quella del coniglio disse: “Secondo la mappa, il tesoro si trova sotto il grande tavolino!”

Rodolphus agitò la bacchetta, appellò il peluche del draghetto Dru e iniziò ad animarlo: “Non potete passare!” fece imitando la voce del drago, “Io sono a guardia del grande tavolino e proteggo il tesoro!”

“Tesoro?” esclamò Alexandra agitando lo Snaso. Orion scoppiò a ridere.

“Tu piccola palla di pelo! Sparisci o ti arrostisco con il mio terribile fuoco!” esclamò il draghetto.

Alexandra agitò Dedè e disse impersonando il narratore: “Ma ecco che il prode Dedè, grazie al suo potere dell’invisibilità, riuscì a intrufolarsi sotto il grande tavolino senza essere visto dal draghetto Dru e recuperò il tesoro.” Fece tornare indietro Dedè con un Galeone sulla mano e lo porse al coniglietto: “Ecco il tuo tesoro, coniglietto! Ora scappiamo prima che Dru ci arrostisca sul serio!”

Orion batteva le mani: “Mamma! Snaso!” esclamò ricordandole di aver lasciato lo Snaso troppo vicino a Dru. Alexandra agitò la bacchetta e lo fece correre fino a raggiungere gli altri peluche.

“Bene, miei prodi eroi! La missione è conclusa e ora possiamo avere il meritato riposo! Andiamo a nanna! Combattere i draghi è così stancante!” esclamò Alexandra con la vocina di Dedé. I peluche tornarono a posto, Alexandra disse a Orion: “Augura buonanotte a Rodolphus e andiamo a nanna, su!”

“Buonanotte. Rodolphus, mi leggi una favola?”

“Ma Orion! Lascia stare Rodolphus, te la leggo io la favola, ma cosa ti prende oggi?”

“All’asilo Thomas mi ha detto che la sera il papà gli legge le favole…”

“Non pensi che questa sera Thomas stia chiedendo alla mamma di leggergli una favola perché all’asilo Orion gli ha detto che le favole gliele legge la mamma?”

“Ma io voglio il papà…” disse triste.

“Orion… ne abbiamo parlato,” cercò di dirgli paziente.

“Sì, lo so che papà non c’è, anche Rodolphus va bene.”

Rodolphus le mise una mano sulla spalla e le sussurrò “Non ti preoccupare.” Si avvicinò ad Orion domandandogli: “che storia vuoi che ti legga?”

“Le avventure di Dedè,” disse Orion senza mostrare alcun dubbio né imbarazzo per la richiesta fatta a Rodolphus. Alexandra era in imbarazzo perché sapeva quanto quello fosse un argomento delicato, ma da quando Orion si era sbloccato nel parlare era diventato imprevedibile e spontaneo come tutti i bambini.

Rodolphus la guardava in cerca di aiuto. Alexandra gli passò il libro _Le avventure del Demiguise_ e gli disse sottovoce: “Leggi Dedè al posto di Demiguise.” Lo vide annuire. Alexandra sistemò Orion nella culla e Rodolphus si sedette sulla poltrona e iniziò a leggere la favola. Quella scena le tolse il respiro. Si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona, dietro Rodolphus e lo ascoltò leggere la storia con il suo bellissimo accento francese, che rendeva affascinanti persino le avventure di Dedè. Nel frattempo, controllava se Orion si stesse addormentando. Non appena lo vide con gli occhi chiusi e sentì il respiro farsi più pesante, Alexandra fece segno a Rodolphus di andare, chiusero le luci e sgaiattolarono fuori.

Fuori dalla porta della stanza gli disse sottovoce: “Grazie. Io non ho parole…”

“Quando ha detto che vuole il papà… Insomma, come potevo far finta di niente? Ho promesso a Barty che vi sarei stato vicino.” Fece una pausa in cui strinse le labbra per poi lasciarsi andare a un sospiro: “Poi, su questo argomento Orion sfonda una porta aperta…”

“Lo so, ma non voglio che… beh, insomma, giri il coltello nella piaga.”

“Non lo fa con cattiveria e poi forse abbiamo bisogno l’uno dell’altro, gli sono molto affezionato.”

“Anche lui lo è, mi chiedeva sempre quando ti avremmo visto.”

“Spero non l’abbia fatto davanti a Bellatrix.”

“No, per fortuna no. Sono stati giorni strani e sono felice che siano passati. Probabilmente non sapremo più niente.”

“Non pensi che tra un po’ di anni ad Hogwarts con Orion?”

“Mi ha detto che non ha intenzione di iscriverla a Hogwarts, che non vuole i Carrow come insegnanti.”

“Dalle torto…”

Alexandra lo guardò con l’espressione di chi finalmente è riuscita a trovare qualcosa su cui Bellatrix e Rodolphus fossero di nuovo concordi. Rodolphus, però, scosse la testa e poi l’attirò a sé, si chinò a baciarla e le sussurrò: “Ho una proposta: andiamo di là e recuperiamo il tempo perso.”

Alexandra lo guidò in camera da letto e gli chiese di attenderla un attimo. Quando uscì dal bagno trovò Rodolphus intento a guardare fuori dalla finestra. La luce che arrivava dall’esterno lo illuminava leggermente nel buio della stanza. Gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò da dietro, sprofondando il viso nella schiena di Rodolphus, sentendo il suo profumo.

Lui si voltò verso di lei e la guardò con un ghigno divertito. “Che sorpresa hai in mente?” le domandò.

“Beh, è ufficialmente scattata la mezzanotte ed è San Valentino e sono troppi anni che non ne festeggio uno come si deve.”

“Non credo di averlo mai festeggiato. Non è una festa melensa?”

“Suppongo che si possa personalizzare. Vediamo se ti piace quello che ho immaginato.” Alexandra gli passò un lembo della cintura che chiudeva il suo kimono con un fiocco. Rodolphus la osservò sorpreso, sciolse il fiocco e il ghigno divertito sul suo volto si allargò quando la vide con indosso un completino in pizzo nero con tanto di corpetto e calze di seta.

Rodolphus si accarezzò la barba mentre la ammirava, le disse: “È una festa sottovalutata, in effetti.”

Alexandra gli si avvicinò all’orecchio e gli sussurrò maliziosa: “Ringrazia la McNair quando la vedi, è lei che mi ha dato l’idea quando mi ha apostrofata _concubina_.”

Rodolphus emise uno sbuffo divertito. Sicuramente era lusingato dall’idea di essere finito in una competizione, anche se tra lei e la McNair c’era un abisso grande quanto quello che esisteva tra Rodolphus e Desmond. Le allargò i lembi del kimono per osservarla meglio e le disse: “Quindi immagino che io sia il tuo signore…”

Alexandra annuì: “Lord Lestrange, sono qui per compiacerla,” gli disse, “permetta che la liberi da questi indumenti.”

Rodolphus le lanciò uno sguardo che le fece capire di non avere alcuna voglia di perdersi in giochi troppo lunghi e che iniziava a sentire una certa _urgenza_ di divertirsi. In fondo, era quasi un mese che non si vedevano. Si sfilò le calze di seta mentre lui si spogliava con una rapidità disarmante, mentre nessuno dei due toglieva gli occhi di dosso dall’altro.

La prese in braccio e lei gli cinse la vita con le gambe, aggrappandosi alle spalle forti di lui. Rodolphus la stese sul letto baciandola sulle labbra, sul collo, sul petto. La morse nell’incavo del collo mentre le slacciava il reggiseno per poi portare le mani sui suoi seni. Scese a baciarli, famelico, desideroso di procedere oltre i preliminari. Nella foga strappò leggermente l’elastico delle mutandine. Alexandra portò una mano sotto i seni, per slacciare il corpetto e lui le disse: “Tienilo.” La fece girare di schiena e le entrò dentro mentre si stendeva sulla sua schiena premendo contro le sue natiche. Rodolphus si osservava nello specchio accanto il letto e Alexandra lo continuava a fissare, in preda al piacere, attraverso il riflesso. Ansimava per il piacere di quegli affondi, così intensi da esserle mancati nei giorni in cui non si erano visti.

La fece tornare con la schiena sul materasso e le fu di nuovo sopra, affondando in lei, con impeto, con il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, lasciandosi sfuggire gemiti di piacere. Alexandra sentì l’orgasmo arrivare, forte da strapparle ansimi mentre lo supplicava di continuare ancora e ancora.

Si ritrovarono stesi l’uno accanto all’altra ansimanti e sudati. Il piano di Alexandra per una lunga e piacevole sessione di preliminari era decisamente naufragato, travolto dall’impeto di Rodolphus, ma non poteva che dirsi felice di quel naufragio che l’aveva lasciata tremante e senza fiato.

In quel momento, nemmeno il pensiero dell’udienza presso la Commissione per il Censimento dei Nati Babbani era in grado di scalfire lo stato di serenità e beatitudine che provava. Si voltò verso Rodolphus e lo vide assopito sul cuscino e lo guardò scivolare nel sonno finché anche lei non si addormentò.


	65. Sotto esame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra compare davanti la Commissione per il Censimento dei Nati Babbani. I Mangiamorte, invece, sono ancora sulle tracce di Potter.

**Capitolo 65**

* * *

**Sotto esame**

_Ministero della Magia, 14 febbraio 1998_

Escludendo la volta in cui Alexandra si era addormentata accanto al corpo incosciente di Rodolphus l’estate precedente, quella fu la prima notte che trascorsero insieme. Sicuramente fu la prima notte in cui si addormentarono insieme come una coppia di amanti. Di conseguenza, quello successivo fu il loro primo risveglio insieme.

Rodolphus si alzò molto presto. Fuori era ancora buio. Non voleva farsi trovare al risveglio di Orion perché sarebbe stato complicato da spiegare a un bambino di due anni e mezzo il motivo per cui si fosse fermato a dormire a casa loro. Alexandra gli raccontò dell’udienza che avrebbe dovuto affrontare quella mattina.

“Dovrebbero vergognarsi! Chiedere a te di mostrare i tuoi alberi genealogici come una qualsiasi Sanguemarcio!”

“Pare che abbiano mandato le convocazioni a tutti per poter dimostrare che al Ministero lavorano solo autentici maghi.”

“Dovrebbero indagare i casi dubbi, non chi è chiaramente Purosangue!” Rodolphus sembrava indignato quanto lo era stata lei la sera precedente. “Perché non me l’hai detto ieri sera?”

“Sono stata distratta: tu e Orion eravate così teneri!”

“Vuoi un testimone?”

“Non ne ho bisogno!” esclamò orgogliosa del suo albero genealogico. “Vorrei esaminare quello della Umbridge che si mostra tanto zelante! Chi li ha mai sentiti gli Umbridge?”

Rodolphus le diede un bacio e le disse: “Fammi sapere come va l’udienza. Non vorrei che questa volta ad Azkaban ci finissi tu…”

“Oh, Salazar, non mettermi ansia addosso!”

“Scusa se non sono fiducioso nel Wizengamot, parlo per esperienza personale! Le più grandi ingiustizie le ho viste in quell’aula!”

“Se mi rinchiudono ad Azkaban penserai tu ad Orion?”

“Puoi contarci, ma vedrai, andrà bene.”

Trascorse il resto della mattinata a ripassare la deposizione che aveva in mente. Si preparò con cura e preparò anche Orion. Lo accompagnò al nido con una morsa allo stomaco e l’angoscia che quella fosse l’ultima volta in cui vedeva il suo bambino. Non voleva spaventarlo e cercò di essere il più naturale possibile, ma si lasciò andare a qualche bacio in più del solito e lo strinse forte a sé prima di affidarlo al maestro.

Scese nell’Aula dieci con il cuore che le batteva forte, mentre si ripeteva di non aver paura, che Percy le aveva detto che era solo una formalità. Percy, tuttavia, non aveva visto finire ad Azkaban tutte le persone con cui era cresciuto e non poteva capire che effetto facesse entrare in quell’aula, sedere su quella sedia di fronte l’emiciclo e sentire il fiato dei Dissennatori su di sé.

“Buongiorno Turner,” l’accolse Dolores Umbridge sorridente. Accanto a lei, il Patrono di un gatto sonnecchiava beato.

“Buongiorno, consigliera Umbridge,” salutò gentile mentre si domandava se fosse una vendetta per aver lasciato il posto da assistente.

“Bacchetta e alberi genealogici, per favore.”

Alexandra si avvicinò allo scrivano per consegnarli, secondo le procedure adottate dal Wizengamot. Dolores esclamò: “Li dia pure a me.” Obbedì, mentre la morsa si stringeva intorno al suo stomaco. Aveva retto meglio durante l’interrogatorio subito da Moody e dal signor Crouch.

“Sicomoro e crine di unicorno, dieci pollici e tre quarti, estremamente flessibile. Interessante bacchetta, dove l’ha comprata?”

“Da Ollivander, a Diagon Alley il giorno del mio undicesimo compleanno.”

“È sicura di non averla rubata?”

“Sono disposta a confermarlo anche sotto Veritaserum. Vuole i miei ricordi di quel giorno? È una tradizione dei Rowle andare da Ollivander ad acquistare la bacchetta il giorno dell’undicesimo compleanno. I Turner hanno l’abitudine di attendere l’arrivo della lettera di ammissione ad Hogwarts, ma i Rowle, che hanno avuto discendenti iscritti anche a Durmstrang e persino a Ilvermorny, acquistano la bacchetta il giorno del compleanno. È così da generazioni.” Parlò restando con la schiena dritta, guardando negli occhi la Umbridge sentendo la stessa fierezza con cui Bellatrix aveva affrontato l’udienza con il signor Crouch.

La Umbridge dovette rimanere impressionata dal racconto. La vide aprire gli alberi genealogici e consultarli avidamente, desiderosa di conoscere meglio la discendenza della sua ex assistente. Si disse che doveva sembrarle assurdo non trovare nemmeno una bruciatura negli alberi genealogici.

In realtà, se la Umbridge avesse fatto attenzione alle date di morte si sarebbe accorta che i Rowle avevano un modo alternativo per gestire i discendenti che tradivano le regole della famiglia, mentre i Turner, vivendo tra le mura del San Mungo da generazioni, erano letteralmente impossibilitati a conoscere e frequentare Babbani.

“Vedo che ha preso il cognome di suo marito con il matrimonio,” disse la Umbridge. Le riconsegnò la bacchetta e gli alberi genealogici e le disse: “È tutto, signora Crouch. Può andare. Un giorno i dipendenti del Ministero avranno il suo stesso profilo.”

Alexandra si alzò da quella sedia, sentendosi più leggera. Prese la bacchetta e gli alberi genealogici, salutò la consigliera Umbridge e uscì velocemente da quella maledetta aula di udienza, sollevata dal pensiero di mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra sé e i Dissennatori.

Girò l’angolo e vide una sagoma fin troppo conosciuta avvolta in un mantello.

“Tutto bene” sussurrò sollevata. Pensava che Rodolphus fosse impazzito a presentarsi da quelle parti, con tutti quei Dissennatori in giro. Certo, era considerato libero, non era più ricercato dopo l’intervento l’ultimo decreto di Pius Thicknesse e i Dissennatori avevano sposato la Causa, ma una volta annusata l’anima di un prigioniero, vi restavano attaccati, come chi assaggia una pietanza e finisce per inseguirne l’aroma per le strade.

Lo guidò lungo i corridoi, voltò dietro una porta che dava accesso alle scale interne che non usava mai nessuno. Solo allora, in quel silenzio che sapeva di vuoto, alzò lo sguardo verso Rodolphus.

“Grazie” gli disse.

“Pensi che sia stato sciocco venire qui? Ora che controlliamo il Ministero?” le domandò sottovoce.

Alexandra sospirò: Rodolphus e la sua dannata Legilimanzia. “I Dissennatori…” Lo disse con un filo di voce, mentre il corpo tremava e sentiva freddo. Quelle creature continuavano a terrorizzarla. Ogni volta le sentiva volteggiare su di lei, fameliche e desiderose di farle rivivere i momenti peggiori della sua vita.

“Qualcuno doveva portarti del cioccolato,” le disse attirandola a sé e passandole una barretta di delizioso cioccolato fondente.

“Come hai fatto a sapere che questo è il mio preferito?”

Era letteralmente sorpresa dal gesto e dalla scelta del cioccolato, non poteva essere casuale. Insomma, c’erano miliardi di tavolette e variazioni di gusti, solo Mielandia aveva una sezione enorme dedicata al cioccolato e lui era stato in grado di selezionare la sua preferita?

“Alex, dimentichi sempre i miei poteri di Legilimens e altrettanto facilmente il fatto che abbiamo trascorso l’estate insieme. Ero zoppo, non cieco.”

“E te lo sei ricordato?”

“Ricordo ogni cosa che ti riguardi, dal giorno in cui Bellatrix mi ha detto che i tuoi avevano firmato il contratto di fidanzamento con Crouch.”

“È una cosa un po’ inquietante, lo sai?” disse prendendo un pezzetto di cioccolato.

“Sì, lo è, ma era inevitabile,” sospirò appoggiandosi contro il muro. “Quella sera Bellatrix era furiosa, continuava a urlare che suo cugino si era fatto soffiare sotto il naso la ragazza perfetta e che i suoi zii erano degli idioti. Capisci che non potevo non guardarti?” Si sentiva osservata mentre mangiava il cioccolato, iniziava a sentirsi meglio.

Rodolphus, però, sembrava perso nei ricordi di quegli anni. “Lei continuava a dirmi che tu e Regulus sareste stati perfetti perché eri così composta, gentile, elegante rispetto alle altre. A Grimmauld Place sembravi a casa rispetto alle altre imbalsamate o fuori luogo, era come se le regole dell’etichetta facessero parte della tua natura. Ricordavi un po’ Andromeda e forse per questo hai colpito tanto Bellatrix. Insomma, non potevo non prestare attenzione.” Le sorrise, quasi imbarazzato al pensiero di quegli anni. “Poi mi sono accorto, non solo che Bellatrix avesse ragione, ma che riservavi delle sorprese inattese. Confesso che non ero pronto quando ho visto i tuoi ricordi con Barty e Regulus, mi hai sconvolto.”

“E dire che per noi era tutto così naturale…” sospirò Alexandra. Quei ricordi continuavano a farle male, la riportavano a un tempo in cui era stata completa e poi la precipitavano al presente. Se perdere Regulus era stato perdere una parte di sé, perdere Barty aveva rappresentato perderne un’altra parte. Si sentiva il residuo della loro esistenza, costretta a sopravvivere tenendo memoria del loro passaggio.

“Questa era la cosa più sconvolgente: riuscivi ad amare Barty e Regulus e prendere il tè perfettamente composta con Walburga. Peraltro, eri ancora minorenne e questo rendeva il tutto ancora più sconvolgente. Mi sentivo un mostro ad avere certi pensieri e quando sei cresciuta… Beh sono stato preso in giro abbastanza per l’effetto della tua prima notte di nozze.”

Alexandra gli prese una mano, intrecciò le sue dita a quelle di lui, molto più grandi delle sue. “Rod, tutto questo mi lusinga e mi angoscia perché non so se sarò mai all’altezza della persona che hai sognato per tutti questi anni, ma forse dovremo smetterla di rivangare il passato e pensare ad oggi. Il domani è ugualmente terrificante.”

Rodolphus l’attirò a sé. La strinse tra le braccia. Alexandra riusciva a sentire il profumo del suo bagnoschiuma mescolarsi con l’odore di fuliggine che ne impregnava perennemente il mantello. La mano di lui le accarezzava la schiena, le sussurrò: “Tranquilla, hai già superato le attese e continui a sorprendermi.”

Quando Alexandra si sentì rinvigorita dal cioccolato, uscì da quella porta e, non appena il passaggio fu libero Rodolphus scivolò nel corridoio. Ognuno prese la sua strada. Si sarebbero rivisti a casa quella sera, con il cuore più leggero per l’udienza appena conclusa.

Nei giorni successivi, il pensiero di Azkaban si allontanò, Alexandra tornò ad apprezzare non solo l’idea di essere viva, ma soprattutto quella di essere libera e lontana dai Dissennatori. Si dedicò con maggiore intensità ad ogni attività: lavorava con più impegno, era persino più indulgente con gli sproloqui di Percy, la sera coccolava a lungo il suo bimbo e soprattutto aveva un disperato e continuo bisogno di fare l’amore con Rodolphus.

Sull’ultimo punto, tuttavia, dovette scendere a compromessi con le esigenze della guerra. Rodolphus era spesso impegnato in missioni di ricerca di Potter e, più passava il tempo, più l’umore dell’Oscuro Signore si incupiva per qualcosa che non riusciva a decifrare e che non la faceva stare tranquilla.

I motivi di preoccupazione erano molteplici: i soprusi dentro il Ministero smentivano nei fatti le promesse di superare il sistema di corruttela che esisteva durante il vecchio regime e le strade infestate di Ghermidori e Lupi Mannari non aiutavano ad aumentare il consenso verso il nuovo regime.

Era stato appena disposto il coprifuoco dopo le dieci di sera e questo aveva peggiorato ancora di più il consenso. Ne aveva parlato con Yaxley, cercando di farlo ragionare, visto che era l’unico che sembrava riuscire a mantenere un dialogo con l’Oscuro Signore: se avessero continuato in quel modo, presto o tardi, sarebbe scoppiata la scintilla della rivoluzione.

Corban le aveva riso in faccia, per tutta risposta, dicendole che erano pronti a spegnere ogni scintilla e sedare ogni rivoluzione, ma le foglie di tè continuavano a preannunciare esiti infausti a quell’impresa. Aveva imparato a sue spese quali fossero le conseguenze dell’ignorare le foglie di tè.

Così, mentre era certa che una catastrofe stesse per incombere nella sua vita, cercava di assaporare ogni singolo istante come se fosse l’ultimo.

Una sera, poco prima di Ostara, quando l’aria anche a Diagon Alley era già piena del profumo della primavera, dopo aver messo Orion a letto, Alexandra si trovò tra le braccia di Rodolphus. Quella sera avevano cenato insieme come non accadeva da tempo e poi avevano giocato con Orion e, adesso che lui era a letto, lei e Rodolphus potevano continuare a giocare insieme.

Nel momento stesso in cui tornò in soggiorno, vide Rodolphus andarle incontro e attirarla a sé. Sapeva di Firewhisky e cioccolato, le sue labbra erano così morbide e invitanti. Alexandra allungò le braccia intorno al suo collo, sentendo i loro corpi aderire. Adorava quando Rodolphus la sollevava con le braccia, si ritrovò nuovamente in sala da pranzo.

“Che cosa hai in mente?” gli sussurrò tra un bacio e l’altro.

“Finire il dessert” le rispose mentre scendeva a baciarla sul collo e lentamente le sollevava la gonna. Alexandra sentì le dita di lui sfiorarle le cosce, era seduta sul bordo del tavolo e le sue mutandine scivolarono lungo le gambe. Slacciò i pantaloni di Rodolphus guardandolo negli occhi. Le piaceva quando la sorprendeva in quel modo. Non perse molto tempo, Rodolphus la strinse per i fianchi ed entrò dentro di lei.

“Pensavo che ti avrei sorpreso,” le sussurrò nell’orecchio.

“È difficile sorprendermi se mi guardi in quel modo per tutta la sera…” la frase venne interrotta da un sospiro che le sfuggì per un affondo di Rodolphus. Infilò le dita tra i capelli di lui a massaggiargli la nuca, scendendo poi lungo il collo, a sfiorargli la pelle che fuoriusciva dal colletto. Gli slacciò la camicia, cercando di avvicinarsi al collo di lui, ma Rodolphus le infilò una mano sotto la camicetta e le impedì ogni movimento avventandosi sulle sue labbra.

Furono interrotti dal rumore della Materializzazione. Sorpresi e spaventati, cercarono di ricomporsi velocemente e uscirono dalla sala da pranzo con le bacchette in mano.

“Dovevo immaginarlo che eri qui!” Bellatrix ridacchiò nel salone osservando sfrontata Rodolphus.

“Cosa vuoi?” domandò Rodolphus.

“Abbiamo avuto Potter ospite dai Malfoy e nessuno sapeva come contattarti! Nemmeno Rabastan sa dove sei!”

“Non devo rendere conto a te come trascorro le mie serate.”

“Forse non te ne sei reso conto, ma sei ancora mio marito, e siamo in guerra! Quindi, sì, devi rendere conto anche a me come trascorri le tue serate.”

“Tu vivi nel Wiltshire da due anni.”

“Io sono ospite di mia sorella, sono nel quartier generale, non dalla mia amante…”

“Sei ospite di tua sorella in compagnia della tua figlia illegittima e del tuo amante. Non ometterei certi particolari. Non sei nella posizione di farmi la predica, Bellatrix.”

“Nessuno, a parte noi, sa di Delphini. Nemmeno il Ministero ne è stato informato. Il punto è che Lord Lestrange non può rendersi irreperibile. La gente chiacchiera.”

“Ma non mi dire… Cosa ne sai delle chiacchiere che ho sentito io per anni sul conto di mia moglie?”

Alexandra evocò un Muffliato non verbale per evitare che le voci dal salotto arrivassero a svegliare Orion.

“Rod, non me ne frega niente. Te l’ho detto e te lo ripeto. Non mi interessa!” indicò entrambi con un gesto della mano dicendo: “Sono vent’anni che convivo con _questo_ benissimo.”

“Basta con questa storia che sono vent’anni!” la interruppe Alexandra. “Non sono vent’anni! Sono due anni, dal compleanno di Rodolphus, da quando _tu_ ci hai lasciato, ad entrambi. In questi due anni c’è stato un intero anno in cui Rodolphus è stato ad Azkaban. Smettetela di far passare una fissa di Rodolphus come qualcosa di reale, perché non lo era!”

Bellatrix la osservò con un ghigno divertito sul volto: “Sei sempre così carina quando ti scaldi! Ad ogni modo, hai ragione, Turner, ma non voglio scandali, non voglio voci e soprattutto non voglio che vengano a chiedere a me dove sia mio marito e perché non lo si trova mai a casa.”

“Io non costringo Alex e Orion a stare in Cornovaglia per quello che potrebbero pensare gli altri. Che mi mandino un gufo, invece di presentarsi a casa senza invito. Dove trascorro le mie sere non è affare di nessuno.”

“Fai come vuoi, io ti ho avvertito.” Bellatrix voltò su sé stessa e scomparve lasciandoli nuovamente soli nel salotto.

“È sempre la solita… Non le importa niente delle chiacchiere, voleva solo essere sicura che continuassimo a frequentarci. Voleva vedere se aveva ancora il potere di controllarmi.”

“E ce l’ha?” domandò Alexandra insicura.

“Ha solo quello di farmi incazzare. Ti rendi conto? Lei fa a me la morale? Lei si scopa _quello_ da oltre vent’anni e viene a giudicarmi?”

“È un discorso che non porta da nessuna parte…”

“No, Alex, no.” Rodolphus la bloccò immediatamente, era furioso. “Sono più di vent’anni che mi devo sorbire le battutine sulla _passione_ che mia moglie mette nella Causa.” Fissava, con gli occhi stretti come fessure, il punto in cui Bellatrix si era Smaterializzata e continuava a sfogarsi. “Io sono stato paziente, ho sopportato, ho persino riso a qualche battuta. Non per non destare scandali ma perché ho fatto un giuramento all’Oscuro Signore.” Un ghigno gli comparve sul volto, come se sentisse il sapore della vendetta. “Adesso, però, se qualcuno pensa che ho un’altra, non me ne frega, sarà lei a sorbirsi le battutine sul marito che si diverte con una strega più giovane o le solite stronzate che dicono quei pettegoli.”

Sentì la mano di Rodolphus accarezzarle il viso e si chinò a baciarla: “Dobbiamo finire il dessert…”

Nei giorni successivi, le previsioni di Rodolphus sulle chiacchiere si rivelarono esatte. Alexandra non aveva nessuna voglia di finire al centro delle attenzioni e, soprattutto, non voleva creare alcun attrito con Bellatrix che considerava l’artefice della propria felicità. Sarebbe rimasta a crogiolarsi nel passato se non fosse stata Bellatrix a metterla di fronte l’importanza di vivere il presente restando fedeli a sé stessi.

Per questo motivo, mantenne un basso profilo durante le riunioni dei Mangiamorte, indossando gli orecchini che le aveva regalato Rodolphus come segnale di vicinanza a lui.

Il Ministero era sotto il loro controllo e – ad eccezione di qualcuno che portava della stampa clandestina sul lavoro – non c’erano molte novità. Yaxley dava un quadro esauriente dell’andamento delle cose al Ministero. Alexandra sedeva tra i ministeriali, vicina a Yaxlaey, aggiornando Rookwood e spesso dava consigli ad Ezra Travers su come riuscire al meglio nel suo ruolo di assistente del Ministro della Magia. L’esperienza maturata con Percy si era rivelata più che preziosa.

Lord Voldemort ascoltava compiaciuto i racconti raccapriccianti di Fenrir Greyback e in quei momenti Alexandra cercava di non domandarsi come Bellatrix riuscisse a ridere di bambini morsi dai Lupi Mannari sapendo che in qualche camera di quel maniero c’era la sua Delphini. Erano pensieri a cui lasciava attraversare la mente solo quando si ritrovava di nuovo a casa e andava a controllare che Orion dormisse sereno.

Durante le riunioni restava con la mente chiusa, concentrata, come le aveva insegnato l’Oscuro Signore, ma non riuscì a fare a meno di notare che Goyle la fissava in modo strano. Era seduto vicino ad Avery e Mulciber. Ogni tanto quel trio si scambiava sguardi che conosceva fin troppo bene. Sospirò.

Chissà cosa aveva raccontato Avery, quale gloriosa impresa delle sue aveva inventato. Lui e Margareth non si sarebbero più avvicinati a lei e Rodolphus ma nulla avrebbe impedito loro di diffondere il solito veleno. Rodolphus era lontano, seduto alla sinistra di Lord Voldemort, mentre lei era all’altra estremità del tavolo, tra coloro che difficilmente sarebbero intervenuti.

Ascoltarono con interesse le notizie di Severus Piton da Hogwarts e i racconti dei Carrow su come procedeva l’insegnamento della disciplina.

“Naturalmente, mio Signore, siamo dovuti ricorrere a misure drastiche perché fino a quel momento gli studenti avevano approfittato del lassismo del corpo docenti. Una volta che le famiglie si renderanno conto di quanta disciplina viene insegnata ai figli, siamo certi che la situazione migliorerà” disse Amycus.

“I prossimi anni i Sanguemarcio saranno costretti a scegliere scuole più… _consone_ al loro status e gli attuali studenti saranno incentivati a trasferirsi o rinunciare agli studi. In fondo, nel mondo che disegniamo persino i G.U.F.O. saranno troppo per un Sanguemarcio!” concluse Alecto, suscitando le risate di Bellatrix.

Alexandra e Narcissa incrociarono a distanza il loro sguardo per un solo istante, poi entrambe tornarono ad annebbiare le rispettive menti. Solo alla fine della riunione Alexandra si avvicinò a Narcissa per chiederle notizie di Draco.

“Come tutti i cambiamenti ci sono i pro e i contro a cui bisogna abituarsi,” le rispose Narcissa. “Draco è sicuramente contento del miglioramento della didattica, ma credo che il… _lassismo_ precedente gli desse più agio per divertirsi con gli amici.”

“Certo, la disciplina richiede sacrificio per tutti,” si limitò ad osservare Alexandra. Narcissa annuì e fu chiaro quanto fosse preoccupata per suo figlio. Naturalmente non correva il rischio di finire sotto la bacchetta di Amycus e Alecto, ma come doveva essere vedere i tuoi compagni di scuola venire torturati? Ricordava perfettamente l’autocontrollo che le era servito quando aveva assistito ai processi a carico dei suoi amici e le condanne ad Azkaban. Ricordava l’angoscia di quei giorni e immaginò che Draco si trovasse in una condizione simile.

Narcissa non fece parola degli _ospiti_ che avevano avuto, delle voci su Bellatrix che aveva torturato Hermione Granger e nemmeno sulla presunta morte di Codaliscia. Probabilmente, qualcosa era andato storto e – in ogni caso – non era un argomento da tirare fuori per far conversazione.

Andò a versarsi un goccio di Firewhisky quando sentì alle sue spalle Goyle e Nott confabulare.

“Ma quindi è vero che si è trovato un’altra?” domandò Nott divertito.

“Era ora, cazzo,” sghignazzò Goyle.

“Prima si sarà divertito, ora che l’età avanza ha bisogno di una cosa più… _stabile._ ” Nott ridacchiava compiaciuto dei suoi stupidi commenti. Si dava l’aria dell’uomo di mondo, soprattutto da quando la figlia era diventata la moglie dell’assistente personale del Ministro della Magia. “Puoi correre dietro alle gonne fino a una certa età, poi, sai com’è… ti manca il fiato!”

Scoppiarono a ridere entrambi e si sentì il tintinnare dei bicchieri di cristallo. Alexandra capì immediatamente di chi stessero parlando e avrebbe voluto tranquillizzarli su quanto fiato avesse Rodolphus, ma continuò a bere il suo Firewhisky guardando fuori dalla finestra. Non voleva andarsene stizzita, perché avrebbe dato nell’occhio. Cercò di rimanere lì, come se non li sentisse, o che la cosa non la coinvolgesse minimamente.

“Senti, ma poi, tu hai capito chi è? Non dirmi che è Margareth perché non ci credo…” continuò Nott. La prossima volta che qualcuno avesse fatto una battuta su quanto le streghe fossero pettegole, l’avrebbe zittito, i maghi erano decisamente peggio.

Goyle scoppiò a ridere e Alexandra non poté fare a meno di voltarsi leggermente verso di loro, infastidita. “Ma quale Margareth! Guardala, come sta attaccata al marito tutta imbronciata! È ancora più giovane di Margareth” Lo vide dare una gomitata a Nott e dire: “Ce l’hai davanti gli occhi.”

“La vedova Crouch?” domandò Nott. Alexandra sentì gli sguardi su di sé e cercò di infilarsi nella conversazione di Lucius con Avery su alcune questioni del Ministero della Magia.

“Hai capito Lestrange… Ha risolto persino il problema del marito!”

“E si è trovato il figlio già sfornato! Si sa che lui…” fecero un gesto fin troppo eloquente seguito da risate e sghignazzi.

Alexandra vuotò il bicchiere di Firewhisky, spiegò ad Avery quale fosse la procedura da seguire per avere il permesso per l’importazione di sangue di Drago e si congedò per andare in bagno prima di cedere definitivamente all’impulso di puntare la bacchetta contro quei due cretini.

Respirò profondamente in bagnò, controllò il trucco e sistemò l’acconciatura. Alla fine, quelli erano i discorsi che i ragazzi facevano a Hogwarts e ricordava le battutine su Regulus e perfino su Avery quando poi lei era finita a passare le sere in sala comune a pomiciare con Barty. Evidentemente la maturità non conferiva agli uomini il senso del decoro e della misura, restavano i cretini che erano sempre stati. Bellatrix le aveva detto anche questo il giorno del suo matrimonio.

Tornò in salotto con l’umore migliorato dal pensiero di Bellatrix e venne fermata da Rodolphus e Rabastan.

“Crouch, tu conosci le procedure per avere il permesso di tenere un Ippogrifo?” le domandò Rabastan.

“Un Ippogrifo?” domandò perplessa Alexandra. Rodolphus le passò un altro bicchiere di Firewhisky. Alexandra lo prese, si scambiarono un sorriso, mentre una parte di lei immaginava le gomitate che si stavano dando quegli idioti di Nott e Goyle. Guardò Rabastan e continuò: “Non è una procedura molto complessa. Bisogna segnalare al Ministero il luogo in cui vivrà, le dimensioni degli spazi che l’animale avrà a disposizione e le misure anti Babbani.

“Pensavo che l’Ippogrifo sarebbe stato la misura anti Babbani!” rise Rabastan.

Alexandra scoppiò a ridere: “Non scriverlo sul modulo del Ministero! A meno che non cambino la legge sugli Ippogrifi, temo che dovrai continuare con le solite precauzioni!”

“L’idea era di farlo vivere nella grotta di Merlino. Ci sono alcuni turisti che tentano di avvicinarsi alla proprietà nonostante gli incantesimi,” disse Rodolphus.

“Dovrei parlare con l’Ufficio per il Controllo delle Creature Magiche. Di solito nei moduli si fa riferimento a boschi, ma le grotte rientrano tra gli habitat naturali degli Ippogrifi, quindi potrebbe andar bene. Domani passo a informarmi e vi mando un gufo.”

“O glielo dici a Rod domani sera,” Rabastan se lo lasciò scivolare con naturalezza, mentre stava per finire l’ultimo goccio di Firewhisky nel suo bicchiere. Alexandra e Rodolphus si guardarono per un istante, incerti su cosa rispondere. Alexandra si disse che un silenzio imbarazzato fosse ben peggio di una gaffe e annuì come se non fosse successo nulla: “Certo, allora informo Rodolphus. Ora, signori, con permesso, torno a casa.”

“Ti accompagno,” le disse Rodolphus. Alexandra lo guardò sorpresa e lui le rivolse un sorriso sghembo: “Perché non dare a Nott e Goyle la conferma alle loro supposizioni?”


	66. Beltane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il giorno della battaglia di Hogwarts e le conseguenze della sconfitta.

**Capitolo 66**

* * *

**Beltane**

_Ministero della Magia, 1° maggio 1998_

La situazione precipitò all’improvviso. Alexandra aveva visto i segni nelle foglie di tè e li aveva interpretati correttamente. Le conferme che riceveva dalle voci che giravano, concordavano con i presagi: durante i riti di Beltane, come nei falò propiziatori, era scoccata la scintilla della rivoluzione e il fuoco aveva iniziato a divampare.

Le voci che arrivavano da Hogwarts erano terribili: gli studenti sembravano essersi organizzati per resistere alla gestione dei Carrow e di Severus Piton. Il Ministero della Magia aveva perso moltissimi dipendenti, svaniti nel nulla, che non rientravano nella contabilità di quelli che la Umbridge aveva dato in pasto ai Dissennatori o spedito ad Azkaban, a seconda del capriccio.

Nel primo pomeriggio, Alexandra era tornata a Diagon Alley insieme a Orion e Rodolphus. Avevano trascorso la mattinata in Cornovaglia, intenti ad eseguire i riti di Beltane. Lei e Orion avevano assistito al triplo salto nel fuoco di Rodolphus e Rabastan e fatto le preghiere votive al Dio e alla Dea. Tutti loro si erano augurati la fine della guerra e l’inizio di un periodo di prosperità.

Orion aveva corso per tutta la mattina tra il palo di maggio e i suoi nastri colorati, mentre lei e i due fratelli Lestrange avevano giocato a catturarlo. Alla fine, si era arreso tra le braccia della mamma. Era stata una mattina surreale, con l’aria che profumava di guerra e di primavera e una strana energia nell’aria. Le foglie di tè continuavano a preannunciarle pericoli imminenti.

Appena messo piede in casa, Orion si addormentò stremato già sul fasciatoio mentre Alexandra lo cambiava. Lo sistemò nella culla e tornò in sala da Rodolphus che l’aspettava con un sorriso sul volto.

“Adoro il tuo essere così legata alle tradizioni,” le disse sottovoce, “sai cosa fanno le divinità a Beltane?”

“Noi siamo comuni mortali, lo sai,” mormorò sottovoce, mentre si avvicinava sorridente. Allungò le braccia verso di lui e sentì le labbra di Rodolphus contro le sue che si schiudevano per accoglierlo.

“Eri bellissima con le guance arrossate dal riso e i nastri colorati intorno al corpo.”

Parlavano piano mentre si allontanavano dalla stanza di Orion. Rodolphus la prese in braccio e la portò in camera da letto. Ormai conosceva benissimo la strada. Non volle nemmeno spogliarla, infilò le mani tra le pieghe della gonna da strega, sciolse alcuni lacci e arrivò a farsi largo tra le sue gambe. Lo sentì armeggiare velocemente con la sua veste da mago, mentre Alexandra continuava a baciarlo sentendo il cuore accelerare il battito per l’eccitazione e si sorprese di essere così pronta quando lui affondò in lei strappandole un gemito di piacere.

Non c’era altro al di fuori degli occhi neri di Rodolphus, del suo sorriso compiaciuto e degli affondi che la facevano tremare e la riempievano completamente. Avevano appena raggiunto l’orgasmo quando le mura della casa tremarono e un rumore assordante riempì l’aria.

Orion, dalla sua cameretta, scoppiò a piangere e Alexandra corse da lui mentre Rodolphus dal giardino cercava di capire cosa fosse accaduto. Si ritrovarono in soggiorno, Alexandra stringeva un Orion spaventato, Rodolphus la guardò e disse solo: “Il drago della Gringott! L’ho visto volare via.”

Pochi istanti dopo Rabastan bussò alla porta trafelato: “Rod, è la nostra! Qualcuno si è presentato con l’aspetto di Bella ed è entrato nella nostra camera blindata!”

“Che grandissimi figli di…” Rodolphus si trattenne, guardò Alexandra e Orion e disse loro: “Devo andare.”

Alexandra annuì, Rodolphus accarezzò la schiena di Orion per tranquillizzarlo e gli disse: “Ti affido la mamma, Orion.” Il bambino annuì. Rodolphus accarezzò anche il viso di Alexandra e la baciò dicendole: “Torno appena posso.”

“State attenti,” fu la sola cosa che riuscì a dire prima che i due fratelli Lestrange si Smaterializzassero da casa Crouch.

Passarono solo alcuni minuti, quando il Marchio Nero iniziò a bruciarle e lei e Orion si precipitarono a Villa Malfoy, temendo ci fossero dei feriti da medicare. Non trovarono nessuno al di fuori di Narcissa, Bellatrix e l’Oscuro Signore.

“Mio Signore…” disse facendo un inchino non appena lo vide.

“Turner, ho un compito della più assoluta importanza per te.” Il tono della voce era freddo, sibilante e sembrava sofferente o molto arrabbiato. In ogni caso, era molto diverso dall’ottimismo che manifestava qualche tempo addietro.

“A vostra disposizione, mio Signore.”

“Prendi la bambina e questa Passaporta, vi condurrà in un luogo sicuro. C’è un cottage dei Lestrange nelle Ebridi. Vai lì e aspetta istruzioni. Non far avvicinare nessuno, per nessun motivo.”

Alexandra annuì e fece un inchino. Strinse a sé Orion e la piccola di appena tre mesi che dormiva tranquilla. Guardò Bellatrix e le disse: “Fai attenzione.” Lo stesso consiglio che aveva dato a Rodolphus e Rabastan. Loro avevano annuito seri, mentre la risposta di Bellatrix, il suo sorriso sfrontato, fu l’ultima cosa che vide prima che la Passaporta l’arpionasse e la portasse via dal Wiltshire.

“Mamma, dove siamo?” domandò Orion quando apparvero nel mezzo della brughiera.

“Sulle Ebridi, amore.” Camminava impugnando la bacchetta, mentre il braccio reggeva il peso di Orion e l’altro stringeva a sé la piccola Delphini. Tremava al pensiero di incontrare qualcuno: era difficile difendersi con due bambini in braccio. Doveva restare calma e non spaventare i bambini.

“Siamo quasi arrivati, amore.”

Vide il cottage e le bastò avvicinare la bacchetta alla serratura in ferro battuto perché il cancello si aprisse e la lasciasse entrare. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando si chiuse la porta del cottage alle spalle.

“Perché siamo qui?”

“Perché qui è sicuro, amore. Non potevamo stare a casa, era troppo pericoloso.”

“Io voglio Dedè…” si lamentò Orion. Alexandra gli sorrise, agitò la bacchetta e fece comparire il peluche preferito di Orion. Era riuscita a preparare una piccola borsa da tenere pronta in caso di emergenza. Orion si strinse il suo peluche preferito e sembrò tranquillizzarsi. Si sedette su un divano di velluto verde e iniziò a giocare.

Nel frattempo, Alexandra trasfigurò una poltrona in una culla e vi adagiò Delphini che sembrava non essersi accorta di nulla. Ne approfittò per fare un giro della casa. Era un cottage piuttosto grande, con sette camere da letto, uno studio, un laboratorio per Pozioni, una cucina, una sala da pranzo e persino una veranda che dava su un giardino. Non riusciva a immaginare i Lestrange in quel contesto così semplice. Negli armadi trovò alcune coperte di lana e le portò al piano di sotto. Accese il caminetto per riscaldare l’ambiente. L’aria era ancora fredda nonostante fossero a maggio.

“Domani torniamo a casa, mamma?”

“Forse.” Alexandra si abbassò per guardarlo negli occhi e gli sorrise incoraggiante: “Ascoltami bene, Orion, bisogna essere forti e coraggiosi come papà. D’accordo? Resteremo in questa casa finché non verranno a dirci che fuori è di nuovo sicuro. Dovremo proteggere Delphini, che è così piccola, mi aiuterai?”

Orion annuì stringendosi Dedè. Alexandra evocò gli incantesimi di protezione e quelli antintrusione fino a coprire tutta la proprietà. Ogni tanto, scrutava il vialetto attraverso le tende per accertarsi di non vedere nessuno in avvicinamento.

Delphini si svegliò piangendo e Alexandra, quando la prese in braccio, capì che la bambina doveva essere cambiata. Orion fece un’espressione schifata e Alexandra scoppiò a ridere: “Guarda che anche tu hai fatto le stesse puzze! Vuoi aiutarmi?”

Lo vide scuotere la testa e rimanere in silenzio abbracciato al suo peluche. Alexandra guardò Delphi sorridendo ai grandi occhioni grigi che la fissavano: “Tuo cugino Regulus si sarebbe innamorato di te, lo sai?” le disse mentre la portava in bagno. La bambina le sorrise e si lasciò cambiare e rivestire.

Alexandra la prese in braccio e insieme andarono nel giardino sul retro, seguite da Orion che aveva deciso di non perdere d’occhio la mamma. Sentirono un verso lugubre nell’aria e Orion si spaventò stringendosi a Dedè.

“Lo hai sentito, Orion?” domandò Alexandra. Il bambino annuì.

“Veniva di là, vero?”

Orion annuì e si aggrappò alla sua gonna mentre lei si avvicinava a un cespuglio di rose. Alexandra sorrise nel vedere quel piccolo uccello spelacchiato dalle piume nere e verdi. Esclamò guardando Orion: “Oh, ma è un Augurey!”

Appoggiò la testa di Delphi sulla spalla, la reggeva con un solo braccio e provò ad infilare la mano vicino l’Augurey per vedere se avrebbe accettato il suo invito. Lo vide voltarsi di schiena e decise di non insistere. Sentì un tuono in lontananza, afferrò la mano di Orion e tornarono in casa.

“È voluto rimanere nel suo nido,” mormorò tra sé e sé. Guardò Orion e gli spiegò: “Gli Augurey cantano quando sta per arrivare la pioggia, ma il loro canto è così triste che molti maghi pensano che annuncino delle sventure.”

“Sembra una Fenice!” disse Orion.

“Bravo, Orion! Viene chiamato anche Fenice Irlandese! Allora ti è piaciuto il libro illustrato sulle Creature Magiche!”

Orion annuì sorridendo: “Lo leggiamo?”

“Sì, ma prima dobbiamo mangiare.” Andarono in cucina portando la culla di Delphi e Alexandra guardò nella dispensa parlando con Orion: “Vediamo cosa mangiano Rabastan e Rodolphus quando sono qui in Scozia!” Aprì delle ante trovò del prosciutto, i soliti formaggi francesi, del pane, un pasticcio di carne e persino delle patate al forno.

“Wow! Questa casa deve essere in contatto con le cucine della Cornovaglia, altrimenti non mi spiego tutte queste cose!” Le bastò nominare le cucine della Cornovaglia e sul tavolo comparve della zuppa calda e un delizioso arrosto con contorno di purè di patate.

“Orion, a tavola!” esclamò allegra Alexandra. Arrivò anche del latte per la piccola Delphi.

“Dovremo ringraziare i Lestrange per questa ospitalità!” esclamò mentre allungava le gambe della sedia su cui era seduto Orion per farlo stare comodo. In quei mesi stava iniziando a mangiare da solo senza la necessità di essere imboccato. Anzi, quando Alexandra cercava di imboccarlo, protestava dicendo di essere in grado di mangiare da solo (anche se non era vero e finiva per impiastricciarsi tutto).

La zuppa calda rimise Orion di buon umore e l’arrosto con il purè lo saziò del tutto. “Mamma scoppio!” esclamò toccandosi il pancino, mentre Alexandra dava il latte alla piccola Delphi.

La tavola si svuotò e comparvero alcuni dolcetti, tra cui la charlotte che era tanto piaciuta ad Orion. Alexandra vide lo sguardo del bambino illuminarsi.

“Ma non stavi scoppiando?” gli domandò divertita.

“Posso prendere un pasticcino?” le domandò con i suoi occhioni marroni e lo stesso broncio con cui Barty la convinceva a entrare da Accessori di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch. Non era riuscita a resistere a Barty, ed era impossibile che resistesse ad Orion che le chiedeva un pasticcino mentre fuori c’era una guerra. Trovò persino commovente il pensiero di Rabastan. Sapeva che c’era il suo zampino dietro.

Alexandra annuì e guardò Orion mangiare la sua amata charlotte, mentre lei si concesse un éclaire al cioccolato.

Trascorsero una parte della serata vicino il caminetto. Alexandra gli lesse il libro sulle Creature Magiche e vide Orion addormentarsi dopo poco, seguito da Delphi. Sistemò i bambini in una delle camere da letto, mentre lei sarebbe rimasta di guardia.

In giardino l’Augurey cantava tristemente in una notte con il cielo coperto dalle nuvole. Il pensiero andò a Hogwarts, dove secondo Radio Strega Network Potter si era rifugiato e i Mangiamorte erano accorsi con l’Oscuro Signore.

Sebbene la scuola fosse controllata da Severus e dai Carrow, Alexandra aveva un brutto presentimento e si augurava solo di rivedere tutti vivi. Le ore trascorrevano lente, ogni tre ore Delphi si svegliava per mangiare e Alexandra le dava il latte, interrompendo la china pericolosa verso il sonno. Per quanto tempo avrebbe dovuto nascondersi? Al Ministero cosa avrebbero detto?

L’alba arrivò senza novità, il sole iniziò a sorgere illuminando la brughiera, mentre l’Augurey cantava nuovamente il suo canto triste. Alexandra non voleva farsi condizionare dalle storie, ma le sembrò un cattivo presagio. Uscì in giardino a portare un po’ di molliche imbevute nel latte a quella creatura e sentì una leggera pioggia iniziare a cadere. La creatura decise di accettare la sua ospitalità ed entrò in casa con lei appollaiandosi sulla sua spalla.

Cambiò Delphini, la fece mangiare e continuò ad aspettare.

Fu solo quando il sole era ben alto che vide Rabastan attraversare il vialetto della proprietà.

“Gli incantesimi protettivi mi avrebbero ucciso se non fossi realmente io,” le disse andandole incontro. Era distrutto.

“Gli altri?” domandò spaventata.

“Sono venuto ad aiutarti con i bambini. Torniamo a casa.” La osservò bene e le domandò: “Cosa ci fa un Augurey sulla tua spalla?”

“Era in un cespuglio di rose. Non potevo lasciarlo sotto la pioggia,” esclamò, mentre Rabastan la guardava come se fosse strana.

In casa, Alexandra svegliò Orion che continuò a dormire sulla spalla di Rabastan, mentre lei aveva in braccio Delphini e l’Augurey sulla spalla. Fece un giro su sé stessa e ricomparve in Cornovaglia.

Nel salotto dei Lestrange trovò Rodolphus steso su un divano che cercava di tenere chiusa una ferita che perdeva molto sangue. Affidò Delphi a un elfo domestico, fece appollaiare l’Augurey sullo schienale di una sedia e si rimboccò le maniche della veste.

“Vulnera sanentur” iniziò a mormorare sottovoce, osservando le ferite che si chiudevano. “Epismendo!” riuscì a sistemare anche un paio di fratture. Riempì un calice di pozione Corroborante e guardò Rodolphus mostrare segni di miglioramento. Lo fasciò come aveva visto fare al Guaritore l’anno precedente, in modo da non fargli fare strani movimenti.

“Non è niente che tu non abbia già affrontato,” gli disse cercando di essere incoraggiante. Accarezzò il suo volto e prese un panno umido per rinfrescarlo e rimuovergli le tracce di fuliggine e sangue incrostato dal volto.

“Grazie, Alex.”

“Com’è andata?” domandò curiosa.

“È finita. Lui è morto.”

“Harry Potter è morto?”

“No, l’Oscuro Signore. Lo abbiamo visto cadere a terra morto, definitivamente. Bella è caduta in combattimento.”

Alexandra si portò una mano alla bocca, spaventata e fu solo in quel momento che si accorse che il Marchio Nero era scomparso. Era stata così distratta dai bambini da non averci pensato. Venne scossa da un brivido e le tornarono in mente i ricordi di quanto aveva già vissuto.

“Il Ministero. Devo andare al Ministero.” Il terrore che si presentassero gli Auror per arrestare i Lestrange finì per impadronirsi di lei. “Rod, finisci la bottiglia di pozione, mi raccomando. Rabastan, ricordati di Delphi, io e Orion andiamo al Ministero. Devo sapere se gli Auror verranno a cercarvi. Non c’è bisogno di dirvi di tenere la bacchetta a portata di mano.”

“Lascia Orion a casa, Alex,” le disse Rabastan. “Abbiamo incantesimi migliori di quelli del Ministero.”

“D’accordo.”

Il Ministero della Magia quel giorno era sottosopra. Alexandra e Percy furono chiamati a partecipare alla seduta del Wizengamot. L’intero Wizengamot revocò la nomina di Pius Thicknesse e votò a favore di Kingsley Shacklebolt come nuovo Ministro della Magia.

Percy le disse: “Alla fine ho fatto pace con la mia famiglia e mi sono tolto la soddisfazione di Schiantare il Ministro.”

Alexandra annuì e gli disse: “Mi fa piacere che abbiate fatto pace.”

Era inevitabile che finisse così, Percy era sempre stato un Weasley fatto e finito, era solo questione di tempo.

Venne votata la soppressione della Commissione per il Censimento dei Nati Babbani, nonché la condanna ad Azkaban di Dolores Umbridge per i crimini contro il mondo magico di cui si era macchiata la sua commissione. Alexandra vide la Umbridge venire trascinata via dalle guardie di Azkaban e si disse che era stata troppo zelante. Se solo le avesse dato retta a non mettere tutto quell’entusiasmo nelle nuove politiche ministeriali… Quanta miopia aveva avuto quella donna! E dire che ne avevano passate insieme tante e visto tante carriere naufragare per la stessa miopia.

Il resto della seduta venne occupato dal giuramento del nuovo Ministro e dal racconto di come si fossero svolti i fatti ad Hogwarts.

“Voglio che vengano messi a verbali i nomi dei caduti, che saranno considerati eroi del mondo magico.” Alexandra scoprì anche che la menzogna di Narcissa Malfoy salvò la vita ad Harry Potter e lo aiutò ad apparire e duellare con Voldemort. Ascoltò il racconto della morte di Bellatrix e della caduta di Ninfadora Tonks. Narcissa e Andromeda erano le ultime due Black rimaste in vita.

Si alzarono delle voci su cosa fare dei sostenitori dell’Oscuro Signore. Molti invocavano giustizia, chiedendo che venissero spediti ad Azkaban, altri proposero un nuovo patto per un mondo magico pacificato.

Alexandra sentì di avere margine per imbastire una trattativa. Domandò a Percy: “Tu cosa ne pensi?” Lo vide passarsi la mano sugli occhi, stanco dalla battaglia. Le disse: “Penso che se in qualche modo non la finiamo, l’odio si trasmetterà di generazione in generazione. Però i peggiori dovranno andare ad Azkaban, lo chiederà il senso di giustizia. Non è pensabile che la Umbridge e Yaxley la facciano franca.”

Non vennero ordinati arresti, la giornata si concluse con un momento di cordoglio per le vittime della furia dei Mangiamorte, mentre il nuovo organigramma del Ministero veniva approvato, ufficio dopo ufficio. Mafalda Hopkirk venne nominata Direttrice dell’Ufficio Applicazione Legge Magica.

L’indomani avrebbero affrontato l’assegnazione degli altri incarichi.

Alexandra tornò in Cornovaglia con una strana sensazione, come se si fosse chiusa definitivamente una parentesi della sua vita.


	67. Incollare i pezzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grazie alla relazione di Potter per il Wizengamot, Alexandra scopre il ruolo di Regulus Black nella resistenza e le ragioni della sua morte. Chiede ad Harry di poter andare a Grimmauld Place e vedere il biglietto di Regulus in cambio di un grande favore.

**Capitolo 67**

* * *

**Incollare i pezzi**

_Ministero della Magia, 3 maggio 1998_

L’indomani Alexandra e Percy si ritrovarono nell’aula del Wizengamot per continuare a seguire le udienze.

Il Ministro Shacklebolt presentò ai membri togati i famosi Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger e Neville Longbottom, consegnando a ciascuno dei presenti una copia del rapporto su come erano andati i fatti. _“Perché resti traccia dell’eroismo dei nostri ragazzi,”_ aveva precisato tra gli applausi dei presenti.

Alexandra sfogliò il rapporto per cercare di capire cosa fosse andato storto nel piano dell’Oscuro Signore e come un gruppo di ragazzini avesse potuto sconfiggere il più grande Mago Oscuro della storia. Si sentì gelare il sangue quando lesse il nome di Regulus Black: veniva indicato come un Mangiamorte pentito che aveva osato sfidare l’Oscuro Signore e aveva scoperto il segreto degli horcrux.

Il rapporto faceva luce sulle cause della morte di Regulus. Veniva spiegato che l’Oscuro Signore aveva chiesto l’aiuto dell’elfo Kreacher per nascondere il medaglione di Salazar Serpeverde in una grotta. Alexandra comprese il senso delle domande che le aveva posto Regulus tanti anni prima su quel medaglione. Continuò a leggere sugli incantesimi di protezione che Lord Voldemort aveva apposto alla grotta e come questa fosse custodita dagli Inferi. Regulus si era sacrificato bevendo la pozione per far prendere il medaglione a Kreacher e farlo distruggere, era annegato trascinato sul fondo dagli Inferi.

Le tornarono alla mente le parole di Kreacher quando si materializzò a Grimmauld Place e capì che Regulus gli aveva vietato di riferire del medaglione. L’elfo aveva obbedito a un ordine del suo padrone fino alla fine, nonostante le preghiere e le lacrime di quella sera.

 _“Aprite gli occhi, siamo circondati dalla menzogna.”_ Regulus ripeteva spesso quelle frasi, lei e Barty erano stati così ciechi da immaginare che si riferisse alle convenzioni ipocrite della società magica e non ai Mangiamorte. Era stato il primo a capire che la Purezza del sangue era solo un pretesto per avere il potere, per giustificare la sete di dominio di Lord Voldemort. Aveva compreso il desiderio di immortalità dell’Oscuro Signore e aveva cercato di impedirgli di realizzare quel disegno, ben prima della Profezia.

Alexandra si domandò se Barty avrebbe seguito Regulus o se, nella sua fede cieca nei confronti del Maestro, sarebbe arrivato a denunciarlo o ucciderlo personalmente. Forse Regulus aveva paura di scoprirlo. Le sfuggì un singhiozzo nel silenzio dell’aula, mentre leggeva il rapporto con lo sguardo offuscato dalle lacrime. Harry Potter la osservò attentamente mentre si asciugava gli occhi e cercava di ricomporsi. Percy, accanto a lei, le diede una piccola pacca di incoraggiamento.

Votarono il nuovo organigramma del ministero della magia e scoprì che le venne revocato l’incarico. Il suo ruolo venne assegnato a Percy Weasley. Si congratulò con lui che era imbarazzato per questo rovesciamento di ruoli.

“È giusto così, Percy,” sospirò, “la mia carriera è stata troppo legata a quella della Umbridge.”

“Tu non sei come lei,” le sussurrò.

“Il nuovo Ministero rifletterà il nuovo mondo magico, è sempre stato così, lo sai. Io sono un residuo del vecchio mondo.”

“Non si può cancellare il passato. Hai esperienza, mi hai insegnato tutto quello che so. Lascia che parli con Kingsley!”

“Ti ringrazio, Percy, ma non serve,” gli cinse le spalle con un braccio e gli disse: “So di lasciare l’ufficio in buone mani.” Le sarebbero mancati i tè mattutini con Percy, il commento della Gazzetta del Profeta e le loro riunioni con i tirocinanti e gli impiegati. Sentiva che una parentesi della sua vita si stava chiudendo definitivamente.

C’erano solo alcuni dettagli da mettere a fuoco, come le ultime tessere di un puzzle da incastrare. Si fece coraggio e alla fine dell’udienza, Alexandra si avvicinò ad Harry Potter. Il ragazzo la scrutò con sospetto.

“Lei lavorava con Dolores Umbridge?” le domandò senza troppi giri di parole.

Alexandra annuì: “Sono stata la sua assistente per quindici anni, da quando sono entrata al Ministero a quando mi hanno nominato Direttrice dell’Ufficio per i Servizi Amministrativi del Wizengamot.”

“Lo sa che cosa mi ha fatto?” le domandò mostrandole la mano con su scritto “Non devo dire bugie.”

“Lo so,” annuì. “Le avevo consigliato di mantenere la calma ad Hogwarts, ma non mi ha dato retta. Mi dispiace per la tua mano, per quanto possa valere.”

Harry sembrò apprezzare la schiettezza anche se era incerto se fidarsi o meno di lei. Alexandra, in ogni caso, non poteva perdersi in convenevoli e doveva raggiungere il suo obiettivo: “Scusami, Potter, dal rapporto ho letto che tu sei il figlioccio di Sirius Black, giusto?”

Harry annuì: “Conosceva Sirius?”

Alexandra sorrise al ricordo di Sirius. Non si vedevano dal funerale di Orion Black.

“Sono cresciuta con Sirius, ma ero più legata a Regulus. Ho letto quello che hai scritto nel rapporto su di lui. Posso vedere quel biglietto? Grimmauld Place è passato di proprietà a te?”

Harry sembrò titubante. Sentì il nome della casa e le domandò: “Lei come conosce Grimmauld Place?”

Alexandra sospirò. “Ho passato molti anni della mia vita tra quelle mura. Ero al fianco di Walburga quando è morta. A proposito di Walburga, immagino che Sirius si sia disfatto del ritratto.”

Harry la guardò con i suoi occhi verdi, scosse la testa e le disse: “No, non si riesce a togliere!”

“Non siete riusciti a togliere il ritratto del corridoio?” ripeté incredula. Le sfuggì una risatina.

“Mi scusi, ma cosa c’è da ridere? Ci hanno provato anche Silente e Sirius. Non si toglie.”

“Mi sorprende che Silente non sia riuscito a toglierlo. Forse sperava che Sirius si riconciliasse con la madre!” esclamò divertita. “Sarebbe tipico di Silente!” Harry la guardava come se fosse pazza, così gli spiegò: “Ho applicato io gli incantesimi difensivi agli oggetti della casa. Walburga mi ha chiesto di appendere il suo ritratto nel corridoio il giorno in cui sarebbe morta e di proteggere la casa dei suoi padri dalle profanazioni. Ho rispettato la sua volontà. Devo molto a quella donna.”

Lo sguardo di Harry era tra lo scettico e il disgustato.

“Certo, capisco, dal figlio di James Potter non mi aspetto un’espressione diversa. Senti, che ne dici se mi fai vedere le lettere di Regulus e io ti libero del quadro di Walburga?”

“Conosceva i miei genitori?”

“Solo tuo padre, per via di Sirius, di sfuggita. Una volta mi hanno inzuppata perché Sirius voleva attaccare briga con Regulus che mi stava cercando per avvisarmi che Barty era caduto dalla scopa.”

“Barty? Barty Crouch Jr?”

“Sì, eravamo inseparabili noi tre.” Non le sembrò il caso di raccontare ad Harry Potter, il salvatore del mondo magico, la natura e la profondità del legame tra lei, Barty e Regulus. “Cosa ne dici?”

Harry sembrò scettico poi aggiunse: “D’accordo. Immagino che sappia come arrivarci.”

“Naturalmente!” esclamò allegra. Dopo tredici anni, dal 9 febbraio 1985, giorno della morte di Walburga, Alexandra rimise piede dentro il numero dodici di Grimmauld Place. Entrando si sentì sopraffare dai ricordi.

“Da bambini Regulus e Sirius scendevano queste scale correndo ogni volta che io e mio fratello entravamo in casa. Si sentiva Walburga urlare di non correre, che non era appropriato!” Le sembrò quasi di risentire i passi veloci di Sirius, la sua risata, seguita dalle suppliche di Regulus di aspettarlo, di non lasciarlo indietro.

Harry Potter non la perdeva di vista e sembrava a disagio nel vedere la naturalezza con cui lei si muoveva in quella che doveva reputare esser diventata casa sua. Alexandra entrò nel salone e lo vide quasi svuotato.

“Dov’è finita tutta la roba?” domandò perplessa.

“Quale roba?”

“I cimeli di famiglia, le fotografie, i calici d’argento elfico, tutte le cose di cui Orion si vantava con mio padre, i proventi del loro commercio clandestino di uova di Drago.”

“Uova di drago? Ma non è illegale?”

“Sì, è illegale, ma loro due ne erano ossessionati. Regulus ed io non abbiamo mai capito il perché.” Si guardò intorno e continuò: “Io ero seduta su questo divano, mi avevano appena dato la possibilità di bere un calice di vino elfico quando Kreacher è comparso e ci ha detto che Regulus era morto.”

“A noi ha dato un’altra versione,” le disse Harry.

“Sì, Orion gli ha ordinato di non dire più a nessuno come sono andate le cose. Mio padre ed Orion hanno provato a cercare Regulus, finché non hanno capito che era annegato in quella grotta misteriosa. Regulus mi aveva chiesto una ricerca su un medaglione e gli avevo detto che dalla descrizione mi sembrava quello di Salazar Serpeverde. Avevamo provato a cercare nel Reparto Proibito informazioni sugli oggetti maledetti e cavolo sono persino riuscita a capire che potesse essere un horcrux. Pensa, nell’elenco dei prestiti risultava che il libro che descriveva la formula era stato preso da un certo Tom Riddle, ma nessun libro della biblioteca, nemmeno Prefetti che hanno fatto la storia, riusciva a dire chi fosse questo Riddle. Suggerii a Regulus di provare a chiedere al vecchio Borgin, visto che sembrava interessato agli oggetti oscuri. Se solo avessi saputo che si trattava di Tu-Sai-Chi…”

“Voldemort. Può fare il suo nome. Ora è morto.”

“Sì, hai ragione. Ora è morto, come Regulus. Nemmeno Bellatrix e Narcissa hanno mai saputo come era morto loro cugino.”

“Bellatrix Lestrange?”

“Proprio lei.” Alexandra guardò nell’angolo del salone e rivide la Scacchiera. La mostrò ad Harry: “Lì io e Regulus giocavano a Scacchi Magici! Quando le nostre madri erano distratte potevamo anche sfiorarci la mano! Oh Salazar, ho ancora la sensazione che possa saltar fuori da qualche porta.”

Guardò Harry che la osservava sempre più preoccupato. Alzò le mani in segno di resa: “Scusami. Troppi ricordi, molti dolorosi. Se andiamo su in camera di Regulus, poi ti libero del quadro.”

“Prego” disse Harry, “credo che conosca la strada.”

Vide una ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi uscire dal bagno. “Tutto bene, Harry?” domandò con la bacchetta già in mano. Harry annuì e lo sentì dire: “Pare che fosse la ragazza di Regulus.”

Alexandra si sentì squadrare da due occhi marroni luminosi che non la perdevano di vista. Tuttavia, Alexandra era persa nei ricordi e non voleva sprecare la sua ultima volta a Grimmauld Place, la prima da persona libera, senza la paura dei suoi genitori o di Walburga.

“La sera prima che Regulus morisse, ero a cena qui e lui era così strano. Continuava a dire che bisognava aprire gli occhi sulle menzogne che ci circondavano e vivere senza paura. Ha avuto il coraggio di baciarmi nel corridoio e poi ci siamo nascosti in camera di Sirius, dove nessuno ci avrebbe mai cercato. Walburga fingeva che non esistesse.” Entrò a colpo sicuro in camera di Regulus e inspirò con gli occhi chiusi.

“C’è ancora un po’ del suo odore.”

“Ginny, non è tanto normale, no?” Harry sussurrò alla ragazza che gli disse: “È solo innamorata.”

Alexandra li ignorò, superò il letto e si avvicinò al comodino, lo spostò e puntò la bacchetta contro alcune assi del pavimento che scattarono. Harry Potter sobbalzò per la sorpresa. Alexandra trattenne una risatina imbarazzata e disse solo: “Reg… ecco dove erano finite!”

In quello scomparto nascosto erano conservate le lettere che lei e Barty avevano scritto in tanti anni a Regulus insieme alle mutandine di Alexandra che Regulus aveva fatto Evanescere. Cercò di spiegare ad Harry: “È… imbarazzante, me ne rendo conto, ma sono mie e… insomma anche le lettere, sono quelle mie e di Barty e non è il caso che diventino pubbliche.”

“Barty? Barty scriveva delle lettere d’amore a Regulus? E lei non era gelosa?” domandò Ginny.

“Ci amavamo noi tre. È un po’ complicato da spiegare, ma da vivere era molto semplice.” Infilò le lettere nella tasca del mantello e sul fondo di quello scomparto ne trovò una scritta da Regulus e indirizzata a lei e Barty. Si sedette sul letto, in mezzo ad Harry e Ginny e lesse la lettera.

_“Mia amata Alex, mio adorato Barty,_

_quando leggerete questa lettera, io sarò già morto, probabilmente Alexandra sarà riuscita a superare Walburga e recuperare il nostro tesoro. Vi chiedo scusa per il modo improvviso in cui mi sono dovuto congedare, ma come potevo causarvi tanto dolore? Come potevo coinvolgervi in qualcosa di tanto grande? Non prendete il Marchio Nero: è una menzogna. Lui vuole solo il potere, non gli interessa niente del sangue e del posto che spetta ai maghi nel mondo. Si sta preparando per sconfiggere la Morte e instaurare un regime di terrore._

_Alex, ricordi la ricerca sul medaglione? Ha profanato il medaglione di Salazar Serpeverde con la Magia Oscura! Un cimelio tanto prezioso ridotto a custodire un brandello della sua anima! Una simile mancanza di rispetto mi infiamma l’animo di rabbia e indignazione! Come ha osato? Un banale Mezzosangue!_

_Cosa ci possiamo aspettare da un uomo che è disposto a spezzare la propria anima per sopravvivere alla morte? Non di certo un mondo migliore! Non ci renderà più liberi, non rovescerà le ipocrisie! Sta mentendo al mondo intero! Come faccio a dirvelo? Barty, ti chiedo scusa per averti coinvolto. Perdonami Alex, se puoi, di tutte le sofferenze che ti ho causato._

_Vi ho sempre amati e vi amerò per sempre._

_Per sempre vostro,_

_Regulus Arcturus Black.”_

Alexandra lasciò cadere la lettera e scoppiò a piangere. “Stupido, stupido Regulus… Ti ho perdonato tanti anni fa, ma tu dovevi dircelo! A quest’ora Barty sarebbe vivo…”

“Vi amavate molto…” mormorò Ginny. Sentì una pacca sulla spalla, così simile a quella che le aveva dato Percy quella stessa mattina.

“Mio figlio si chiama Orion Regulus Crouch. È nato mentre Cornelius Fudge somministrava il bacio del Dissennatore a Barty. Io non ho mai smesso di amarli.”

Ginny le porse la lettera. Alexandra la infilò nel mantello insieme alle altre e fece un profondo respiro per farsi coraggio. Harry le passò il biglietto di Regulus che aveva trovato nell’horcrux: “Questo è il biglietto che abbiamo trovato.”

Alexandra annuì: “È la sua scrittura. Era proprio lui.” Inspirò profondamente e si fece coraggio.

“Adesso arriva la parte più divertente,” disse ad Harry e Ginny mentre scendeva al piano di sotto. “Vi chiedo di non intervenire e non reagire a quello che dirà Walburga. Immagino che Sirius non sia stato proprio gentile con sua madre.”

“Gentile? Quella donna lo ha cancellato dall’arazzo!” esclamò Harry indignato.

“Sì, lo ha fatto e lui le ha spezzato il cuore.” Si scambiarono una lunga occhiata e Harry le ricordò moltissimo James. “Non ci porterà da nessuna parte questo discorso. L’ho già fatto con tuo padre e ho una sensazione di deja-vu assurda.”

Harry la guardò diffidente, mentre lei spalancava le tende che coprivano il quadro. Appena vide il ritratto esclamò: “Buongiorno Walburga!”

Walburga urlò “SUDICI…” poi si rese conto della persona che aveva davanti e si zittì un istante per poi esclamare: “Alexandra Turner! Dopo tutti questi anni! Perché non sei venuta a trovarmi prima? Hai visto come hanno ridotto la casa dei miei padri?”

“Perdona il ritardo, Walburga, ma converrai che la frequentazione di questa casa non era più consona ad una strega rispettabile…”

Walburga iniziò a singhiozzare: “L’eredità dei miei padri! Gettata al vento! Quello scellerato di mio figlio!” Alexandra fermò Harry che aveva messo mano alla bacchetta. “Ha dato la casa a Traditori del Sangue magico, a sudici Ibridi e Sanguemarcio!”

“Forse è il caso di andare, Walburga. Cosa ne pensi?” Propose Alexandra conciliante.

“Abbandonare la dimora dei Black?”

“I Black sono morti con Sirius. Sono rimaste solo Narcissa e Andromeda.”

“LA TRADITRICE!” esclamò per poi domandare: “E Bellatrix?”

“È morta in battaglia, come aveva sempre sognato.”

Il ritratto singhiozzò. “Andiamo, Walburga, vieni a casa con me, potrai stare con i ritratti di Darlene, Orion ed Edward.”

“Edward?”

Alexandra annuì. “Credo che non sopporti più di assistere alle smancerie tra Darlene e Orion.”

“Quei due! Approfittano della mia assenza! È così disdicevole!”

Alexandra ridacchiò al pensiero di unire tutti i ritratti. Guardò attentamente Walburga negli occhi e le disse: “Walburga, l’intera casa deve smettere di resistere ai nuovi padroni. Adesso è nelle mani di un Potter. Tutto deve essere disponibile.”

“Porta con te anche l’arazzo di famiglia, ti prego! Salva i Black!”

Alexandra lanciò un’occhiata ad Harry e lui annuì. Evidentemente odiava la bruciatura sul nome di Sirius. “D’accordo, Walburga, porterò anche l’arazzo. Andiamo?”

“E sia.” La casa vibrò e sembrò che ogni quadro, ogni mobile, le teste degli elfi e qualsiasi altra cosa attaccata alle pareti, per un attimo si fosse agitata per poi tornare al suo posto. Alexandra alzò il quadro e lo staccò dal muro sotto lo sguardo sbalordito di Harry Potter.

“Mi sorprende che Silente non ci sia riuscito, era un incantesimo tipico da lui: bastava convincere il quadro a staccarsi. Ho preso l’idea dall’accesso alla sala comune di Grifondoro.”

Harry e Ginny si scambiarono uno sguardo sorpresi: “Lei era Grifondoro?”

“Non diciamo sciocchezze. Io sono stata Smistata in Serpeverde! Deduco però che nessuno di voi due abbia letto Storia di Hogwarts…”

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo seguito da Ginny: “No, ma Hermione Granger l’ha fatto.”

Alexandra sorrise: “Non mi sorprende che sia considerata la strega più brillante della sua età, ha semplicemente fatto i compiti!” Agitò la bacchetta e rimosse l’arazzo dei Black. Modificò la sua borsa e riuscì a far entrare sia il quadro che l’arazzo riducendone le dimensioni.

“Molto ingegnoso” esclamò Ginny.

“Quando hai un bambino piccolo devi ingegnarti!” Guardò entrambi i ragazzi e domandò: “Avete deciso cosa farete adesso che è tutto finito?”

Ginny le disse: “Tornerò ad Hogwarts per finire l’ultimo anno e prendere i M.A.G.O.”

“È una scelta molto saggia. Fai bene.”

“Kinglsey mi ha nominato Auror per meriti sul campo. Lo aiuterò a mandare ad Azkaban i seguaci di Voldemort.”

“Io sono cresciuta in casa di Bartemius Crouch, spero che siate più saggi nell’amministrare la giustizia,” gli disse, “Un giorno bisognerà tirare una linea e pacificare il mondo magico, per evitare che l’odio passi alle generazioni successive.”

“Lo terrò presente.”

“Bene, grazie, Potter. Di tutto. Penso che sia il caso che io tolga il disturbo.”

Si congedò da quei due ragazzi e tornò a respirare l’aria fresca di maggio. Non aveva molto tempo a disposizione: doveva tornare in Cornovaglia.


	68. Decisioni importanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra, Orion e i Lestrange decidono di rifugiarsi in Francia prima che gli Auror si presentino per spedirli ad Azkaban. Rodolphus non ha alcuna intenzione di tornare in prigione per Voldemort e ha fretta di lasciarsi il passato alle spalle.

**Capitolo 68**

* * *

**Decisioni importanti**

_Cornovaglia, Castello dei Lestrange, 3 maggio 1998_

Non c’era molto tempo a disposizione, anzi, sperava che non fosse già tardi.

Chiusa alle spalle la porta di Grimmauld Place numero dodici, Alexandra si Smaterializzò diretta da Rodolphus. La sua vecchia vita era morta con l’Oscuro Signore e il chiarimento offerto da Regulus le confermava quello che lei e Rodolphus avevano iniziato a sospettare, senza tuttavia avere il coraggio di dirlo apertamente.

Avevano tenuto fede a un giuramento fatto a una persona che si era rivelata indegna della loro fiducia. Lord Voldemort aveva profanato i cimeli dei Fondatori di Hogwarts, intossicato il mondo magico e versato un’enormità di preziosissimo sangue puro, per non parlare dello spazio che era stato dato a Dissennatori, Lupi Mannari, Vampiri, Inferi e Giganti. Cosa più grave, aveva trascinato con sé una strega forte e fiera come Bellatrix. La loro Bellatrix, la cui assenza rendeva intollerabile il silenzio che li circondava.

Trovò il salone dei Lestrange con una insolita calma, si sarebbe aspettata di ascoltare la risata sfrenata di Bellatrix, ma il ricordo della sua morte cancellò ogni aspettativa. Fu invasa dalla paura. Iniziò a girare per le sale chiamando Orion, Rabastan e Rodolphus, ma nessuno rispondeva.

“Polly!” urlò. L’elfa domestica apparve: “Ai vostri comandi padrona.”

“Dove sono i signori Lestrange? Dov’è Orion?”

“Sono in terrazzo per il tè. La devo annunciare?”

Alexandra tirò un sospiro di sollievo e corse al piano superiore, attraversò il lungo corridoio fino al salone dove Rodolphus la scorsa estate si era esercitato a camminare e uscì sul terrazzo. Sorrise nel vedere Orion che le correva incontro allegro. Lo strinse forte a sé e gli diede un bacio.

“Com’è andata al Ministero?” domandò Rodolphus.

“Male. Mi hanno revocato l’incarico e Potter darà una mano a Kingsley a catturare tutti i sostenitori di Lord Voldemort.”

“Che provino a trovarci…” esclamò divertito Rabastan.

“Lo hanno già fatto, Rabastan, io non voglio marcire ad Azkaban. Non più.” Alexandra annuì: “Ha ragione. Verranno a cercarci. Credo che sospettino anche di me. Potter mi ha guardato in modo strano per tutto il tempo. A proposito, sono stata a Grimmauld Place, devo lasciare il ritratto di Walburga a casa mia.”

“Perché lo hai preso?”

“Era un accordo per riprendere queste! Sono le lettere che io e Barty abbiamo scritto a Regulus. Non potevo lasciarle nella casa di Potter. Mi hanno anche rifilato l’arazzo dei Black, chissà se Narcissa lo vuole.”

“Credo che Narcissa in questo periodo abbia altri pensieri per la testa. Partiranno dai Malfoy, ma se la caveranno perché sono dei vigliacchi traditori.”

“Il Ministero non ha la benché minima idea di dove si trovi il nostro castello. Cercheranno nel Wiltshire perché vivono tutti da quelle parti. Questo ci da un po’ di tempo.”

“Dov’è Delphini?”

“Ho scritto ad Euphemia Rowle, la terrà lei e vivranno nel cottage nelle Ebridi. Era la casa preferita di Bellatrix e la figlia se la può tenere insieme al suo stupido uccello.”

“Ma Rod, non credi che dovremmo…”

“Non ci penso proprio. Non chiedermelo nemmeno. A quanto pare sono io il suo tutore legale e decido io.”

Alexandra alzò le braccia in segno di resa. Era dispiaciuta dall’idea di non avere una bambina in giro per casa. Una parte di lei aveva immaginato che un giorno le avrebbe insegnato le buone maniere e le avrebbe passato i libri di Walburga per farla diventare una splendida strega.

“Alex, fidati di me. Ho sentito della magia in quella bambina che ringrazierai solo per i chilometri che la separeranno da Orion.”

“Ho paura che lasciandola sola si alimenti l’oscurità in lei, ma mi fido di te. Cosa faremo noi?”

“Andiamo in Francia finché non si calmano le acque. Qui non è sicuro.”

Si guardarono e annuirono tutti. Rabastan cercò di tirare su il morale di tutti: “Vorrà dire che scopriremo come sono queste famose degustazioni.” Sorrisero alla battuta. In un altro momento sarebbero scoppiati a ridere tutti e tre, adesso il loro sorriso era stanco e nervoso. Erano profondamente dispiaciuti dall’idea di dover abbandonare l’Inghilterra.

Alexandra portò il quadro di Walburga a casa Crouch, lo sistemò nella mansarda dove aveva appoggiato anche i quadri dei suoi genitori e quello di Orion. Non li aveva mai voluti vedere in giro per casa, dopo una vita trascorsa a cercare di sfuggire alle loro stupide regole non voleva essere costretta a dover convivere con i loro ritratti.

Una parte di sé fu tentata di appenderli in modo consono ai matrimoni conclusi, sistemando Darlene accanto ad Edward e Walburga accanto ad Orion, ma poi si disse che quel dispetto avrebbe perpetuato il rancore. Decise di liberarsene. Darlene era felicissima di stare vicino il suo amato Orion e Walburga era finalmente felice con Edward.

“Non era poi così difficile” disse loro prima di congedarsi, “bastava seguire il vostro cuore, invece delle vostre stupide regole! Saremmo stati tutti più felici!”

“Perdonaci, cara,” le disse il ritratto di suo padre. Sua madre non parlò, continuava a scrutarla con ostilità e la cosa non la sorprese per nulla.

Alexandra andò via evocando gli incantesimi protettivi su casa Crouch e quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle si sentì ancora più leggera. Le sembrò di essersi finalmente liberata di tutto il peso del passato e che il presente, per quanto incerto, precario e spaventoso, fosse preferibile al dolore che aveva alle spalle.

Aveva letto le foglie di tè e il futuro, per la prima volta, non le sembrava tanto terribile al fianco di Rodolphus.

La sera stessa si imbarcarono dal porto di Plymouth in direzione di Roscoff in Bretagna. Trasfigurarono i loro abiti in vesti babbane per non dare nell’occhio e quella fu l’ultima umiliazione che dovettero subire. Rabastan era furioso e teneva la mano nella tasca del cappotto saldamente stretta intorno alla bacchetta.

Rodolphus non era da meno. Gli Auror avrebbero potuto iniziare a tenere sotto controllo i porti e le vie di uscita dal paese. Loro tre contavano sulla mancanza di organizzazione, sul fatto che molti Auror di esperienza erano morti e che le nuove reclute come Potter necessitavano di addestramento.

Alexandra aveva trasfigurato creato documenti Babbani. Sapeva benissimo che Kingsley aveva lavorato presso il primo ministro babbano durante il governo di Rufus Scrimgeour e si domandava se non avesse già allertato le loro polizie con la storia dei pericolosi evasi da Azkaban.

Quando la nave salpò tirarono un sospiro di sollievo e si chiusero nella cabina che avevano prenotato. Orion si sentì male per tutto il viaggio a causa delle forti correnti che attraversavano il canale della Manica e che facevano oscillare continuamente la nave. Alexandra gli somministrò una pozione per farlo dormire, mentre Rabastan uscì sul ponte della nave a prendere aria e vedere la costa della Cornovaglia che si allontanava.

Rodolphus rimase accanto a lei nella cabina. Non si era ripreso del tutto dalla battaglia di Hogwarts e continuò ad assumere la Pozione Ricostituente, mentre Alexandra alternava le cure tra lui e Orion.

“Vieni qui,” le disse facendole spazio sul lettino. Alexandra si sedette sul bordo del materasso e lui le chiese di stendersi accanto a lui. Rimasero abbracciati. Rodolphus le posò un bacio sulla testa e le disse: “Ho visto tutto nella tua mente, non c’è bisogno che mi racconti nulla. Andrà tutto bene, vedrai.”

“Non ho la forza di parlarne.”

“Lo so e non importa. Forse in Francia potremo ricominciare. Vorrei sposarti, sai?”

“Cosa?”

“Sì, hai capito, ma voglio fare le cose come si deve. Ti presenterò alla mia famiglia. Se vuoi andiamo a incontrare la tua. Chissà cosa direbbe Darlene…”

Alexandra improvvisò un’imitazione di sua madre: “Un Lestrange! Per Corinna, un Lestrange! Non sei all’altezza di un Lestrange! Tutto questo non sarebbe successo se ti fossi sposata l’assistente di tuo padre!”

Rodolphus scoppiò a ridere e le disse: “Mi piacerebbe contraddire Darlene e farla rimanere di sasso…”

Alexandra, tuttavia, non si sentiva altrettanto ottimista. Trascorsero la serata scambiando qualche chiacchiera, leggendo l’edizione serale della Gazzetta del Profeta che avevano acquistato prima di partire e poi andarono a dormire molto presto tenendo la bacchetta sotto il cuscino.

Arrivarono al porto di Roscoff all’alba e non appena furono fuori dalla vista dei Babbani, Rodolphus prese Orion e Rabastan offrì il braccio ad Alexandra, diretti nei dintorni di Bordeaux.

Apparvero davanti un enorme cancello di ferro battuto protetto da un alto muro di mattoni chiari. Rabastan le sorrise ed esclamò: “Bienvenue en France! Avant vous, madame, chateau Lestrange!” Il cancello si aprì ed entrarono in un meraviglioso vialetto coperto di ghiaia. Ai margini vi erano delle aiuole piene di lavanda e altre erbe aromatiche, ancora coperte di rugiada. Oltre le aiuole si accedeva al giardino coperto da un meraviglioso prato e decorato da siepi fiorite e alberi. In lontananza, da entrambi i lati, i filari delle vigne si allungavano a perdita d’occhio sopra il sole che si stava ancora alzando.

“È meraviglioso!” esclamò Alexandra ammirata dalla bellezza del posto.

Il castello compariva in lontananza. La facciata era degli stessi mattoni chiari delle mura dalla quale risaltavano delle ampie finestre chiuse da veneziane bianche. Ai lati del corpo, due torri circolari erano coperte da un tetto conico in ardesia che sembrava ricordare la torre di astronomia di Hogwarts.

“Sì, lì è dove abbiamo la guferia,” le confermò Rabastan, “si vede anche il mare da lì su!”

“C’è il mare qui vicino?” domandò allegra.

“Certo, abbiamo scelto la Cornovaglia perché…”

“… era la regione più vicina alla Francia. Non iniziare a romanzare, Rabastan,” lo riprese Rodolphus alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Mi domando cosa diranno i cugini del nostro ritorno.”

“Che siamo la vergogna della famiglia, come sempre…” Rabastan la tirò per il braccio che continuava a stringere nel tentativo di solleticare la gelosia del fratello che fingeva di ignorarlo: “I cugini rimasti in Francia non hanno mai approvato la scelta del vecchio Radolphus di trasferirsi in Inghilterra. Nemmeno quando è diventato Ministro della Magia.”

“E ancor meno sono stati contenti quando nostro padre ha presentato Druella Rosier a Cygnus Black, mandando in fumo i progetti matrimoniali di… non mi ricordo mai se era un Cyrille o un Corvus… non hanno molta fantasia con i nomi.”

“Tuo padre ha favorito il matrimonio di Cygnus?” domandò Alexandra temendo di non aver capito bene.

“Sì, per questo Cygnus ha voluto ricambiare il favore dando la sua primogenita al primogenito di nostro padre.”

“E così sono iniziati i miei tormenti…” concluse Rodolphus.

Alexandra domandò a Rabastan: “Lo sai che non gli credo, vero?” decisa a ignorare Rodolphus.

“Credo che voglia solo un po’ di attenzioni. Sta arrivando al limite. Se ora ti porto a vedere il campo di lavanda si arrabbia del tutto. Vuoi vedere?”

Alexandra rise: “No, non voglio rovinargli la giornata!”

“Bellatrix l’avrebbe fatto.”

“Lo so, ma io non sono Bellatrix.”

Rodolphus si voltò verso di lei e le mimò un “Grazie!” Alexandra gli sorrise e lo raggiunse, prendendo Orion in braccio. Rabastan era un provocatore e occorreva saper tenere la giusta distanza.

Il castello all’interno era meraviglioso tanto quanto all’esterno. Le stanze erano ampie con enormi finestre da cui entrava una bellissima luce che si rifletteva sugli intarsi in oro che decoravano le pareti, sulle gocce di cristallo che pendevano dai lampadari e illuminavano i grandi quadri con gli avi e altre figure illustri lungo le pareti della casa.

“Malfoy non è mai stato qui?” domandò Alexandra.

“Un suo antenato. La leggenda vuole che abbia preso spunto da questa casa per ideare il suo maniero,” le spiegò Rabastan divertito.

I giorni successivi furono interamente assorbiti dal bisogno di ambientarsi nel nuovo contesto e al recupero di Rodolphus.

Alexandra riprese a sfogliare nervosamente l’intera collezione di libri che le aveva dato Walburga, pentendosi di non essersi portata il ritratto che avrebbe saputo sicuramente darle dei suggerimenti utili. L’idea di conoscere l’intera famiglia Lestrange l’aveva gettata nell’ansia, soprattutto dopo quello che aveva detto Rodolphus.

Una parte di sé si domandava se non fosse stato un effetto collaterale delle pozioni che stava assumendo unito alla tristezza per l’abbandono dell’Inghilterra e la consapevolezza della morte di Bellatrix che si faceva largo nella mente.

Non passava giorno in cui non si domandassero quando sarebbero potuti tornare a casa.

Orion era stato il primo a chiederlo e nessuno di loro era stato in grado di dargli una risposta. Fortunatamente, la primavera inoltrata e l’avvicinarsi dell’estate, rendevano il ricordo di Londra e dei Dissennatori meno invitante.

Alexandra riuscì a incontrare Madame Saint-Lazare, la sarta a cui si rivolgevano i Lestrange da sempre, e le spiegò le sue esigenze: aveva bisogno di un nuovo guardaroba di abiti da strega. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di continuare a utilizzare i completi da ministeriale e non poteva neppure indossare gli abiti di quando era ragazza. Le vesti tradizionali che aveva comprato in quegli anni erano insufficienti e sicuramente poco adatte alla Francia.

Madame Saint-Lazare era una strega dall’aspetto esile che si muoveva leggiadra tra gli scampoli di tessuto seguita dal metro magico. Rispetto a Madama McClan sembrava una ballerina. Fu entusiasta delle sue misure, le domandò quali fossero i suoi colori e le suggerì di provare con i toni dell’indaco e della lavanda per sposarsi bene con il mare e i campi di lavanda. Le mostrò alcuni modelli di abiti da sera meravigliosi e Alexandra si divertì a ordinarne alcuni molto sobri ed eleganti, altri più audaci e altri ancora leggeri per quando sarebbe arrivato il caldo. Sugli abiti da giorno dovettero lavorare: Madame Saint-Lazare le proponeva degli abiti chiari o dai toni pastello (“risaltano la tua carnagione!”), però stonavano terribilmente con quello che sentiva dentro. Non era pronta a lasciare i colori scuri del suo lutto. Prese degli abiti blu e si lasciò convincere a prenderne uno rosa cipria.

Commissionò una serie di vesti anche per Orion che si era allungato moltissimo negli ultimi mesi e necessitava di un nuovo guardaroba degno del giovane mago che sarebbe diventato. Alexandra era meravigliata dall’abilità delle sarte di far star fermi i bambini. Madama McClan e Madame Saint-Lazare non avevano avuto alcun problema con Orion che le guardava, incuriosito dal metro magico che si muoveva da solo.

Uscirono dal negozio e fecero un giro per il quartiere magico di Parigi, acquistando una confezione di pasticcini per Rabastan e curiosando nel negozio per bambini alla ricerca di qualche giocattolo per Orion. Era stato molto bravo durante quel trasloco improvviso e meritava di essere viziato un po’.

Il pomeriggio lei e Orion si trovarono nuovamente nella nuova casa, stesi sul prato a guardare le nuvole che correvano veloci nel cielo.

“Mamma, perché siamo venuti qua?” le domandò Orion, “quando torniamo a casa?”

Alexandra sospirò e si voltò su un fianco ad osservare Orion che sembrava sempre di più la copia di Barty. “Siamo venuti qua perché a casa non è più sicuro per noi, amore. Non lo so quando potremo tornare.” Non aveva nessuna intenzione di mentirgli, ricordava quanto le bugie facessero male ai bambini.

“È vero che finiremo ad Azkaban come papà?” le domandò all’improvviso voltandosi verso di lei.

“Chi ti ha detto una cosa del genere, Orion?”

“Marcus all’asilo mi ha detto che un giorno i Dissennatori ci avrebbero portato ad Azkaban come papà.”

“Beh, Marcus si sbaglia. Nessuno ci porterà ad Azkaban.”

“Sì, io gli ho detto che era una bugia che papà dormiva sempre a casa!”

“Tu ti ricordi di papà?” gli domandò, sorpresa.

“Non tanto. Solo che mi teneva in braccio.”

“Oh, amore, sì, lui ti amava moltissimo.” Alexandra si avvicinò e abbracciò Orion, “e sai cosa mi diceva?”

“Cosa?”

“Mi raccomando, riempi di baci Orion e fagli il solletico!” Si avventò sulle guanciotte, mentre Orion si dimenava tra le risate per il solletico cercando di protestare: “Non è vero, mamma!”

“Cosa succede qui?” La voce di Rodolphus fu la distrazione che aiutò Orion a sfuggire alla presa di Alexandra, ad alzarsi e a ripararsi dietro la veste di Rodolphus.

“La mamma mi da i baci!” esclamò Orion.

“Rabastan mi ha preso per un elfo domestico, visto che mi manda a chiedervi se volete il tè e i pasticcini.”

“Sì!” esclamò Orion entusiasta. Guardò Alexandra con un sorriso furbetto mentre si faceva prendere in braccio da Rodolphus.

“Ti rendi conto che ti sta usando per sfuggirmi?” domandò a Rodolphus mentre tornavano verso il castello.

“Orion, ci sono io a difenderti dai baci di mamma!” esclamò divertito, “Sono pronto a prenderli al posto tuo! Non temere!” Rivolse ad Alexandra un sorrisetto che non prometteva niente di buono.

La settimana successiva tutti loro furono invitati a cena dal ramo francese dei Lestrange. Alexandra dovette arrendersi all’evidenza: era inutile cercare di imparare l’albero genealogico dei Lestrange, tutti si chiamavano Corvus o Cyrille o Fulcran, proprio come le aveva detto Rabastan.

“Non è peggio di una cena a Grimmauld Place,” le disse Rodolphus tagliando corto.

“Sono diciotto anni che non ceno a Grimmauld Place e nemmeno voi!”

“È come andare sulla scopa una volta che hai imparato! E poi le aspettative saranno bassissime, siamo pur sempre i bifolchi inglesi della famiglia!”

“Nessuno mi ha mai dato della bifolca inglese e terrei a mantenere la mia reputazione.”

Fuori dal portone intarsiato del castello dei Lestrange francesi, ancora più grande di quello in cui vivevano Rodolphus e Rabastan, Alexandra sentì lo stomaco contorcersi per l’agitazione. Qualsiasi cosa vedesse emanava eleganza e raffinatezza. Ripensò al porta ombrelli a zampa di Troll di Grimmauld Place e le teste di elfi appese e improvvisamente comprese perché i Lestrange li considerassero “i bifolchi inglesi”.

Sospirò pensando che né a casa Crouch né a casa Turner si erano mai viste zampe di Troll o altri oggetti di dubbio gusto. Ripensò alla sobrietà di sua madre e apprezzò il gusto di Darlene e la sua rigidità.

Vennero accolti dalla padrona di casa, Madame Balbine Lestrange, una delle tante zie di Rodolphus e Rabastan, di non si sa bene quale grado, che li fece entrare esclamando allegra: “Oh, bienvenues!”

“Cara zia!” esclamò Rabastan, seguito da Rodolphus. Alexandra e Orion salutarono educatamente con un inchino e Madame Balbine li invitò a entrare guidandoli nel salone.

Orion venne invitato ad andare a giocare con gli altri bambini, un elfo domestico gli avrebbe fatto da interprete e traduttore. Osservò il modo impeccabile in cui si congedò da Rodolphus, Rabastan, Madame Balbine e dalla mamma che gli fece un gesto di approvazione e lo lasciò seguire l’elfo domestico.

“È un bambino così educato!”

“Grazie,” rispose orgogliosa.

Furono condotti nel salone dove era presente il resto dei Lestrange, mentre Alexandra pensava che nessuno di loro avesse idea di quanto tempo Orion si fosse esercitato per imparare il modo corretto di salutare.

I Lestrange sembravano un incrocio tra i Black e i Malfoy: l’aria severa dei Black con il gusto per la raffinatezza dei Malfoy, condita con la classica supponenza francese.

“Cosa vi porta in Francia?” domandò quello che doveva essere Cyrille Lestrange, l’attuale capostipite.

“Credo che le ragioni siano su tutti i giornali, zio,” rispose Rabastan.

“Dovresti far parlare tuo fratello. È lui il capofamiglia, non l’hai ancora imparato? Immagino che la disciplina in Inghilterra non sia applicata.” Cyrille riuscì a zittire e rabbuiare Rabastan in un istante. Era un uomo dall’aria austera, il viso lungo perfettamente rasato, i capelli bianchi legati in un codino. Sembrava uscito da un quadro del Settecento.

“Come ha anticipato Rabastan, la situazione in Inghilterra è pericolosa. Gli Auror del Ministero della Magia sono alla ricerca dei vecchi sostenitori dell’Oscuro Signore e nessuno di noi ha voglia di tornare ad Azkaban,” riassunse Rodolphus facendo cenno a Rabastan di star tranquillo.

“Anche la signorina è stata ad Azkaban?”

“Madame Crouch ha lavorato per la Causa da dentro il Ministero della Magia. Purtroppo, il nuovo regime le ha tolto gli incarichi e prima che le coperture saltassero, abbiamo ritenuto prudente che si unisse a noi,” spiegò Rodolphus.

“È sposata, Madame?”

“Lo ero, Monsieur Lestrange. Ho perso mio marito in guerra. Nostro figlio sta giocando di là con gli altri bambini.”

“Il ritorno dell’Oscuro Signore e la nostra liberazione è merito di Bartemius Crouch jr., zio,” completò Rodolphus. Alexandra si sentì osservata da Cyrille e dal resto della famiglia Lestrange. Balbine domandò a Rodolphus: “E tua moglie… Bellatrix? Dov’è?”

“È deceduta in battaglia, zia.”

“Cose che succedono,” disse pragmaticamente Cyrille, “dovrai trovarne un’altra. Sai come si dice nella nostra famiglia? Che la seconda volta va sempre meglio della prima. Avevate figli?”

“No, zio.”

“Che spreco di tempo. Trovane una giovane.”

“A tal proposito, zio, volevo dirvi che l’ho già trovata.”

“Il suo albero genealogico?”

“È in linea con le aspettative della nostra famiglia. Sua madre è Darlene Rowle e suo padre Edward Turner.”

“L’esperto di sangue di Drago?”

“Esatto, Monsieur,” rispose Alexandra sorpresa che la fama di suo padre fosse giunta fino in Francia.

“Sei parente di Robert Turner? Il nuovo primario del reparto traumi da maledizioni del Saint-Andrée di Parigi?” le domandò Cyrille.

“È mio fratello, Monsieur.”

“Notevole. Davvero notevole…”

“Quanti anni ha suo figlio, Madame?”

“Ne compirà tre il prossimo mese.”

“Beh, siete due vedovi, lei ha un figlio: non dovrebbe aver problemi ad averne degli altri. Procedete pure.”

“Ottimo. Pensavo di procedere per Litha.” Rodolphus parlava come se stesse organizzando una pratica burocratica. Le ricordò il pragmatismo di Barty e non capì perché anche lui avesse tutta quella fretta. Litha sarebbe stato il prossimo 21 giugno ed erano al 10 maggio. Sarebbe bastato un mese per organizzare un matrimonio?

“Balbine, avvisa la famiglia. Faremo i rituali di Litha nel castello dei ragazzi. Naturalmente sceglierete un rito tradizionale,” disse Cyrille.

“Naturalmente” convenne Rodolphus conciliante. Alexandra si domandò se quell’uomo sarebbe stato fuori dalla tenda proprio come un tempo c’erano stati l’Oscuro Signore, Bellatrix, Rodolphus e Rabastan.

“Rodolphus, capisco l’entusiasmo,” intervenne Balbine, “ma hai dimenticato qualche passaggio. Non ci si comporta così.”

“Cosa intendi, zia?”

“Portate entrambi la fede del vostro precedente matrimonio e tu non hai nemmeno un dono di fidanzamento. Non va bene così. Lo sai che le tradizioni vanno rispettate.”

“Hai ragione zia, perdonami, l’ho commissionato qualche giorno fa al nostro orafo di fiducia a Parigi.”

“Adesso va meglio, ma la tua fidanzata sembra sorprendersi di queste uscite. Forse lei non ne era al corrente?”

“Mi mancavano alcuni dettagli, Madame,” rispose cercando di supportare Rodolphus.

“Dettagli come la data e la presenza di un anello di fidanzamento?”

“Abbiamo avuti giorni di ambientazione complicati. Abbiamo lasciato l’Inghilterra da un giorno all’altro con la preoccupazione di essere raggiunti dagli Auror e qui in Francia ho dovuto spiegare a mio figlio Orion perché non potesse più andare all’asilo al Ministero della Magia.”

“Che ruolo ricopriva?”

“Ero la Direttrice dei Servizi Amministrativi per il Wizengamot.”

“Da quanto tempo ricopriva quel ruolo?”

“Un anno, da quando Pius Thicknesse è diventato Ministro della Magia. Prima di allora, ho lavorato per sedici anni come responsabile dello staff del Sottosegretario Anziano del Ministro della Magia. Era un posto strategico per acquisire informazioni utili alla Causa e condizionare l’approvazione delle leggi, oltre che l’andamento dei processi, quando venivano celebrati.”

“Certo, molto astuto.” Cyrille guardò la moglie ed esclamò: “direi che possiamo continuare la conversazione a cena.”

Lo seguirono nella sala da pranzo, mentre entravano Rodolphus le sorrise incoraggiante e le sfiorò il dorso della mano cercando di non farsi notare dai suoi zii.

Alexandra non riusciva a credere che loro stessero acconsentendo al matrimonio e che – addirittura – fossero impressionati dal suo albero genealogico. Non le sfuggì nemmeno le numerose volte in cui zio Cyrille sottolineò l’importanza di avere un erede al più presto.


	69. Litha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra e Rodolphus si sposano nel giorno di Litha e dopo poco partono per il loro viaggio di nozze.

**Capitolo 69**

* * *

**Litha**

_Chateau Lestrange, Bordeaux, 21 giugno 1998_

Il giorno prima delle nozze le era arrivata la risposta all’invito che aveva mandato a sua madre.

_“Cara Alexandra,_

_evidentemente non hai imparato nulla dal passato. Continui a sbagliare. Parteciperò a un tuo matrimonio quando lo sposo non avrà nulla a che vedere con Azkaban e sarà socialmente accettabile. Non posso di certo infangare il nome di tuo fratello e di Sybil! Sono rispettati al Saint André e si stanno avviando ad una carriera illuminata come quella mia e di Edward al San Mungo._

_Sono certa che capirai._

_Tua madre, Darlene Rowle._

_PS: Ho visto la foto di Orion, che peccato che assomigli così tanto a quel poco di buono del padre!”_

Alexandra sospirò. In realtà si sarebbe sorpresa se avesse ricevuto una risposta diversa. Cosa poteva attendersi da una donna che non aveva mai voluto incontrare il proprio nipote perché assomigliava troppo a Barty? Sua madre non aveva mai perdonato a Barty il fatto di averli sorpresi a letto insieme, in una mattina d’estate di oltre vent’anni prima.

Rodolphus, evidentemente, veniva giudicato della stessa risma di Barty. Nonostante ci fosse un tempo in cui lo aveva persino definito affascinante. Così, Alexandra si era ritrovata la mattina del suo secondo matrimonio da sola, senza nemmeno Bellatrix che le sorrideva incoraggiante attraverso lo specchio, mentre una strega esperta in trattamenti estetici le stava acconciando i capelli.

Tra gli ospiti avrebbe visto Eloise Rosier che, insieme a Jago e i bambini, si erano rifugiati dalla famiglia di lei in Francia. Avrebbero partecipato i Nott e i Travers, mentre i Malfoy avevano mandato un biglietto dicendo di essere impegnati con il processo. Alexandra, tuttavia, aveva capito che Narcissa era arrabbiata per la rapidità con cui Rodolphus aveva “sostituito” la sorella e aveva affidato la figlia di Bellatrix a un’estranea mentre cresceva il figlio di Barty. Si domandò se sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui avrebbe potuto chiarirsi con l’ultima Black rimasta.

“Mamma sei pronta?”

Alexandra chiuse la lettera di Darlene nel cassetto e si voltò verso Orion. Sua madre non aveva idea del nipote meraviglioso che si ostinava a non voler conoscere.

“Sei bellissimo.”

“Anche tu, mamma.”

Le diede un bacio sulla guancia e poi lo vide seguire la piccola Sybil, figlia di Elizabeth ed Ezra, che lo chiamava perché andassero a giocare con gli altri bambini.

Elizabeth entrò nella sua stanza: “Rodolphus mi ha detto della risposta di tua madre. Ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere avere un volto amico vicino.”

“Grazie, Elizabeth.”

“Chiamami, Lizzie. Ne abbiamo passate così tante da poter pensare di essere amiche.”

“Grazie, Lizzie.”

“È bello questo abito con queste sfumature verde, si intona con lo spirito di Litha, richiama il colore dei prati al mattino. Il bianco è troppo sopravvalutato.”

“Più che altro non è appropriato per le seconde nozze.”

“Beh, ma queste non sono segrete. Questa volta hai avuto modo di fare le cose per bene, anche se un po’ velocemente. Sei emozionata?”

“Molto. Non riesco a credere a quello che sta accadendo. Un anno fa Rodolphus era ad Azkaban e adesso siamo in Francia e ci stiamo per sposare.”

“Com’è sposarsi per la seconda volta?”

“Non so spiegartelo. Il mio primo matrimonio è durato poco più di un mese, prima che Barty finisse ad Azkaban e fosse dato per morto. Poi è saltato fuori dopo tredici anni e mi ha regalato Orion. Sono due anni e mezzo che non c’è più e ho rivissuto il lutto. Nel frattempo, è saltato fuori Rodolphus.”

“Ezra dice che Bellatrix lo aveva lasciato per l’Oscuro Signore.”

“Bellatrix non è mai stata discreta nelle sue preferenze.”

“No, direi proprio di no. Ora, però, andiamo. Non puoi sposarti con il fantasma di Bellatrix.”

“Non mi sposo con il suo fantasma, Bellatrix lo sapeva. Diceva che la vita era troppo corta per non essere fedeli a sé stessi.”

“A pensarci adesso aveva ragione.”

“Ha ragione. Credo che per questo motivo Rodolphus abbia voluto accelerare i tempi.”

“La sposa è pronta?” Pucine Lestrange, una delle cugine di Rodolphus, si affacciò dalla porta, stretta nel suo elegantissimo abito color lavanda. Alexandra annuì e Pucine le disse: “Sei bellissima.”

In realtà, Alexandra non sapeva come prendere quei complimenti, si sentiva troppo vecchia e persino ridicola a rifare tutto quel rituale. Aveva accettato perché sentiva che lei e Rodolphus meritavano di iniziare il loro cammino con tutti i crismi e avevano bisogno di costruire ricordi che appartenessero solo a loro per non restare attaccati alle vite passate. Così, sorrise e pensò a lui che l’aspettava vicino il mago esperto in rituali antichi, e chissà se era emozionato come lei o se anche lui si sentiva in dovere di giustificare continuamente quella scelta con gli altri e con sé stesso, come se stesse venendo meno a un giuramento fatto.

Seguì Elizabeth e Pucine fuori dalla stanza, scese lungo le scale e trovò Rabastan ad aspettarla.

“Alex, sei bellissima e Rod è fortunato,” le disse sorridendole premuroso. Nel corso dell’ultimo anno, da quando aveva assistito Rodolphus in Cornovaglia e quando lo avevano cercato in Scozia, preoccupati per la reazione alla notizia della gravidanza di Bellatrix, si erano avvicinati molto. Era felice di essere accompagnata da lui lungo quel corridoio tra sedie di persone sconosciute.

“Sorridi, Alex, nemmeno io conosco queste facce,” le disse per farle vincere il terrore. “Scommetto che anche Rodolphus si sta chiedendo chi siano gli invitati. Guarda come è nervoso.”

Alexandra guardò Rodolphus e tutti i dubbi e le insicurezze scomparvero.

“È da quel sorriso che ho capito che eri innamorata di lui,” le disse prima di consegnarla al fratello.

Si ritrovarono di fronte l’intera famiglia Lestrange, o almeno quella sopravvissuta a due guerre magiche, a qualche amico inglese che aveva trovato asilo in Francia, e Orion che guardava la sua mamma seduto vicino Sybil, Elizabeth ed Ezra.

Il mese prima, tornati dal pranzo dai Lestrange, Rodolphus aveva preso Orion in braccio e gli aveva chiesto con l’aria estremamente seria il permesso di poter sposare la sua mamma. Orion mise come condizione l’avere almeno un fratellino: da qualche tempo era diventata la sua fissazione. La gioia con cui Rodolphus accolse quella condizione fu indescrivibile, rilanciò con _almeno_ due fratelli tra i sorrisi compiaciuti di Orion.

Nel momento in cui le mani di Alexandra si posarono su quelle di Rodolphus sentì la stessa vibrazione di tanti anni prima, quando gli lesse la mano per la prima volta e pensò che le mani di Rodolphus avessero già scritto che un giorno si sarebbero ritrovati lì, davanti quel celebrante, per continuare insieme l’ultimo tratto di vita.

Vennero recitate le formule magiche nell’antica langue d’oïl. Il mago chiese loro di scambiarsi le promesse di matrimonio, nel giorno di Litha, durante il solstizio d’estate, quando la Natura è al massimo della forza e le unioni sono considerate prospere e fertili.

Recitarono le loro promesse in inglese e francese, nonostante l’emozione che faceva tremare la voce e i polsi. Rodolphus le afferrò il polso e lei fece altrettanto, il fascio argenteo della bacchetta unì le loro vite e vennero dichiarati ufficialmente marito e moglie. Si scambiarono un bacio, dolce, lento, perfetto, come tutti i baci che lui le aveva dato dal giorno del suo compleanno, due anni prima.

Dopo, fu un susseguirsi di facce, frasi in francese che non sempre comprendeva, sorrisi, ringraziamenti e perfino abbracci con i pochi inglesi che erano riusciti a partecipare. Abbracciò persino Eloise Rosier e Jago Mulciber, e mai avrebbe pensato che una cosa del genere fosse possibile. Era felice di vedere persone che appartenevano al suo mondo ed Eloise era l’unica che, come lei, ricordava le feste di Grimmauld Place.

“La vecchia Walburga si sarebbe lamentata dello sfarzo francese per giustificare il kitsch della sua casa!” esclamò Eloise divertita. Evidentemente non erano mai andate d’accordo.

“Sai a chi è finita Grimmauld Place?” domandò Alexandra.

“A Narcissa?”

“No, a Harry Potter!”

“Cosa? Com’è possibile?”

“Pare che Sirius fosse il padrino di Harry e alla morte di Walburga la casa è passata a Sirius che poi l’ha lasciata in eredità proprio a Harry Potter. Sono andata a togliere il ritratto di Walburga prima di partire.”

“Perché non glielo hai lasciato?”

“Perché dovevo recuperare delle lettere che io e Barty avevamo scritto a Regulus ai tempi di Hogwarts e non mi sembrava il caso che finissero nelle mani di Potter.”

“L’ho sempre saputo che tra voi tre c’era del tenero. Al funerale l’abbiamo capito tutti. Credo che ci abbia salvato da una vita infernale in compagnia di sua madre, ma non parliamo del passato! Parliamo del futuro e di questo splendido matrimonio! Sei pronta per la barbarie tradizionalista?”

“Continuo a dimenticarlo e ti confesso di essere un po’ preoccupata! Guarda Rabastan e gli altri come si stanno impegnando per far bere Rodolphus…”

Eloise sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Questa è un’usanza ancora più barbara. Gli uomini sono cretini. Ho dovuto fare una scenata a Jago la sera del matrimonio perché smettesse di bere e si riprendesse.”

In quel momento ad Alexandra venne in mente la soluzione. Si congedò da Eloise ed entrò furtivamente in casa fingendo di dover andare in bagno. Andò in camera e infilò una fiala di pozione Corroborante nella tasca della veste insieme alla bacchetta.

Tornò al piano di sotto e si infilò di nascosto nella tenda, ancora buia, visto che gli ospiti erano a cena. Tra poco sarebbe stato servito il dessert. Versò la pozione nel calice al posto del vino e tornò fuori, pronta a godersi la festa.

Tagliarono la torta insieme a Orion, prima di vederlo andare a dormire in compagnia degli altri bambini. Rodolphus ogni tanto arrivava e le dava un bacio, ma poi veniva richiamato da Rabastan, i cugini e gli amici. Così che Alexandra trascorse la serata con Elizabeth, Eloise e la cugina Pucine, l’unica che parlasse un po’ di inglese e che fosse stata a Londra.

Balbine e Pucine la portarono via per il rito di purificazione, che ricalcò esattamente quello che aveva già vissuto con Bellatrix. Persino la vasca in marmo bianco le sembrò la medesima. Questa volta, però, ebbe modo di scegliere la vestaglia da indossare. Le acconciarono i capelli raccogliendo le ciocche che coprivano il viso: doveva arrivare dal suo sposo il più semplice possibile. Persino il trucco che le applicarono servì solo per illuminarla e nascondere la stanchezza del giorno.

Fu quando percorse il tappeto bianco che la conduceva alla tenda dove l’aspettava Rodolphus che iniziò a sentire la tensione del momento. Guardò Rodolphus e cercò di ignorare le persone intorno a loro, sorridendogli mentre lui apriva un lembo della tenda con il sorriso idiota di chi ha esagerato con il vino.

Alexandra prese il calice, ne assaggiò un sorso ed ebbe la conferma che fosse ancora la sua pozione Corroborante. Si sentì subito molto più carica. Passò il calice a Rodolphus e lui le disse: “Credo di aver bevuto abbastanza.”

“Questo non è vino,” gli disse sottovoce, “è una pozione corroborante. Elimina gli effetti dell’alcol.”

Rodolphus la guardò sorpreso e mandò giù la pozione in un lungo sorso. Alexandra allungò le braccia intorno al suo collo, lasciando il suo corpo aderire contro quello di lui e gli sussurrò: “Mi sono detta che se avessimo dovuto ripetere tutto, sarebbe stato meglio prendere spunto dalla mia prima notte di nozze che dalla tua.”

“Sapevi che sarei arrivato dopo aver bevuto molto?”

“Gli sguardi che tuo fratello e Mulciber si sono scambiati non appena entrati nella sala del ricevimento non lasciavano spazio a dubbi. Non volevo farti una scenata come le altre spose… Così ho preferito giocare d’astuzia.”

Rodolphus si chinò a baciarla: “Salazar, sta già facendo effetto!”

“Certo, sono bravissima con le pozioni!” ridacchiò. Iniziò a sciogliere il nodo della cintura di Rodolphus, mentre lui faceva scivolare lungo le spalle la sua vestaglia. Lo guardò divertita, mordendosi un labbro: “Che ne dici se ristabiliamo la reputazione di lord Lestrange?”

“Alex, io sono già pronto.”

“Non riesci a rallentare un po’?”

“Cos’hai in mente?”

“Farti invidiare.” Lo invitò a sedersi su una poltrona e gli passò il calice con l’ultimo sorso di pozione. Lei si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe e iniziò a prestargli tutta una serie di attenzioni che lo portarono a rabbrividire dal piacere. Prima che arrivasse al limite si fermò e salì su di lui, muovendosi secondo il ritmo che lui le dava stringendole i fianchi. Alexandra si aggrappava alle spalle forti di Rodolphus mentre si muoveva e sentiva la bocca di lui sulle sue labbra, sul viso, il collo, fino a baciarle il petto. Raggiunse il suo primo orgasmo quando sentì una mano che le accarezzava la schiena mentre l’altra le accarezzava il petto.

Ancora tremante per il piacere, Rodolphus la prese in braccio, deciso a non lasciarle il comando. La portò sul letto e fu subito in lei, le bloccò i polsi sopra la testa con una mano mentre affondava in lei. Era una posizione estremamente scomoda e il peso di Rodolphus sui suoi polsi le faceva male. Lui lo capì e la liberò, si chinò su di lei a baciarla, a morderle l’incavo del collo, strappandole una serie di gemiti di piacere e invocazioni del suo nome e persino un altro orgasmo.

Uscì da lei e la fece girare, prima di tornare ad affondare in lei, sconvolta dal piacere che stava provando mentre lui le accarezzava la schiena e continuava a stringerle i fianchi. Rodolphus sembrò cambiare idea a un certo punto e la fece girare di nuovo sussurrandole: “Voglio guardarti mentre vengo.” Si lasciò accarezzare la nuca e Alexandra afferrò i capelli lunghi di lui mentre lo sentiva affondare e ancora una volta raggiungeva l’orgasmo insieme a lui.

Crollarono sul letto stanchi, con il fiato corto e Alexandra sentiva il corpo ancora sconvolto da brividi e spasmi di piacere.

“Tutto bene?” le domandò.

Rabbrividì e si rannicchiò contro di lui coprendosi con il lenzuolo. Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Rodolphus lasciandosi accarezzare la schiena mentre ascoltava il respiro di lui.

“Alex, lo sai che sei proprio brava in Pozioni?” le domandò Rodolphus dandole un bacio sulla guancia.

“Certo che lo so, quasi quanto in Divinazione,” esclamò orgogliosa.

“Allora dovresti prevedere che sei così brava che io ho di nuovo voglia di te.”

“Di già?” domandò sorpresa, “Caspita, sono proprio brava se…” la fine della frase le rimase in gola, mentre Rodolphus affondava nuovamente in lei, a dispetto dei tempi che avrebbe richiesto la loro età. Forse fuori dalla tenda si sarebbero accorti che avevano barato, ma alla fine lo scopo della cerimonia era proprio quello di consumare il matrimonio.

Persino la mattina seguente, prima di lasciare la tenda, continuarono a fare l’amore al punto che quando uscirono, con l’aria sorridente e beata, qualcuno disse sghignazzando che il rito richiedeva di consumare il matrimonio, non la sposa.

Alexandra era certa che le voci sulla loro prima notte di nozze sarebbero arrivate in Inghilterra, come confidenze scambiate al primo incontro clandestino, o tra le pause delle udienze del Wizengamot per sconfiggere la paura di finire ad Azkaban.

Attesero di festeggiare il terzo compleanno di Orion, il ventiquattro di giugno, prima di partire per il viaggio di nozze.

“Rod, sei sicuro di voler partire?” gli aveva domandato la sera prima, in preda all’agitazione. L’ultima vacanza era stata in Albania con Bertha Jorkins e non poteva dire che si fosse conclusa nel migliore dei modi.

“Hai avuto qualche brutto segno nelle foglie di tè?” le domandò di rimando, guardingo. Rodolphus era l’unico che aveva sempre prestato attenzione alle sue foglie di tè.

“No, è solo che… insomma, è umiliante. Dovremo rinunciare ai nostri nomi, ai nostri abiti, spacciarci per Babbani e viaggiare come loro, stando attenti a non finire nel mirino di Auror e polizia Babbana? Sei sicuro di voler viaggiare in mezzo alla feccia babbana?”

“Sono sicuro di non voler rinunciare al viaggio di nozze e di voler visitare Parigi con te, anche a costo di dover stare in mezzo ai Babbani.” Le cinse le spalle con un braccio e l’attirò a sé. Alexandra appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Rodolphus, mentre erano seduti sul divano nel salone di quello che era diventato il loro appartamento nel castello. Rodolphus cercava di tranquillizzarla: “Non viaggeremo con loro, ci Materializzeremo a Parigi e poi visiteremo la città. Vedrai, ti piacerà.”

Alexandra si lasciò convincere a sfidare la clandestinità e gli Auror, salutò Orion che rimase con i figli dei cugini francesi dei Lestrange e insieme a Rodolphus si Materializzarono a Parigi.

Forse, Alexandra aveva trovato una città magica quanto Londra. Passavano le mattine tra le strade affollate di vetrine e i vicoletti pieni di cafè e pasticcerie, osservando le tracce del glorioso passato di quella città. Sulla collina di Montmartre, in mezzo ai turisti in coda per una caricatura, mentre Alexandra ammirava il bellissimo panorama della città dall’alto, Rodolphus la baciò appassionatamente e quando si staccarono le loro labbra entrambi si dissero: “Ci stanno seguendo.”

Sorrisero e, tenendo una mano pronta ad estrarre la bacchetta, scesero rapidamente la scalinata, cercando di evitare il passaggio per Rue de Trois Fréres dove c’era l’accesso al quartiere magico di Parigi e – cosa ben più grave – il Ministero della Magia Francese. Presero il primo vicoletto deserto e si Smaterializzarono finendo in un altro vicoletto nel quartiere di Saint Germain dall’altro lato della città e della Senna.

Sulla _rive gauche_ , tra i negozi di antiquariato, le librerie, le sale da tè e gli studenti universitari, continuarono il loro vagabondaggio.

“Da queste parti deve esserci il banchetto di un mago che vende libri di magia. C’è un incantesimo che allontana i Babbani così che si possono avvicinare solo i maghi,” le sussurrò Rodolphus. Riconobbero il mago in mezzo agli altri venditori babbani e lui riconobbe da lontano i possibili clienti.

Alexandra si avvicinò a curiosare e trovò un libro sulla lettura delle pietre runiche e uno sui tarocchi, branche della Divinazione in cui non era brava, almeno non quanto lo era nella lettura delle foglie di tè e della mano. Li acquistò entrambi e si disse che in questa nuova fase della vita avrebbe potuto coltivare la sua passione.

“I Babbani nemmeno sanno quanto i Purosangue siano stati determinanti nella Rivoluzione Francese e nell’instaurazione della Repubblica,” le raccontò sottovoce in una meravigliosa sala da tè parigina, mentre affondava la forchetta nella fetta di torta che aveva ordinato.

Alexandra girava il cucchiaino nella tazza. Domandò sorpresa: “Sul serio?” In Inghilterra i Purosangue erano sempre stati molto vicini alla monarchia ed era strano immaginarli in veste di repubblicani rivoluzionari.

Rodolphus annuì: “Sì, devi pensare che la Francia era un paese cattolico e il clero sosteneva la monarchia, che nei secoli ha avallato le persecuzioni dei maghi. Quando le idee della rivoluzione hanno iniziato a circolare, i Purosangue hanno deciso di sovvenzionarle e insistere per la laicità dello Stato, di modo che la Chiesa non potesse più mettere al rogo i maghi. È stata una grande vittoria. Naturalmente, in Inghilterra le condizioni erano diverse e la monarchia ha sempre avuto ottimi rapporti con il mondo magico, per cui alcuni, come i Malfoy hanno fatto molti affari e persino sperato di far arrivare uno di loro a corte.”

“Allora questa storia è vera!” esclamò Alexandra divertita, “L’avevo sentita raccontare con sdegno da Walburga, mi pare quando si stava discutendo del matrimonio di Narcissa e Lucius.”

“Quanti anni avevi?” le domandò Rodolphus con un sorriso nostalgico.

“Quindici.”

“Caspita…”

“Sei un depravato!” gli disse scherzosamente.

“Andiamo in hotel e ti faccio vedere quanto posso esserlo,” le rispose sottovoce, guardandola in un modo che la fece arrossire. Si stavano dirigendo verso l’hotel, ma lungo il tragitto trovarono di nuovo gli Auror e decisero che la loro vacanza parigina era durata abbastanza. Raccolsero le loro cose, saldarono il conto, e si diressero verso la tappa successiva.

“Amerai questo posto,” le disse appena comparvero in una stanza buia.

Rodolphus andò verso le finestre, aprì le imposte e la luce abbagliante del giorno invase lo spazio. Era un soggiorno dalle pareti bianche, con un arredamento semplice: mobili bianchi e accessori blu come il mare che si intravedeva al di là della finestra. Alexandra si sporse e vide un terrazzo, delle scale che scendevano verso una bellissima spiaggia dalla sabbia fine e infine il mare.

“Benvenuta nella nostra tana in Corsica. Gli Auror non ci troveranno e non avremo Babbani tra i piedi.”

Alexandra prese per mano Rodolphus e lo portò su quel terrazzo per respirare l’aria densa di salsedine e lasciarsi scompigliare i capelli dal vento.

“Non ho portato il costume da bagno” mormorò tra sé e sé Alexandra guardando quanto fosse invitante quel mare.

“Non ce ne sarà bisogno,” le sussurrò Rodolphus cingendole la vita da dietro. Sistemò una ciocca dietro l’orecchio di Alexandra e le diede un bacio sul collo. “Questa è una spiaggia privata. Nessuno che non sia un Lestrange o invitato da noi può mettere piede nella proprietà né Materializzarsi al suo interno.” Alexandra gli rivolse uno sguardo perplesso e lui le spiegò: “Faremo il bagno nudi.”

Fu impossibile non ripensare all’estate in Cornovaglia, quando aveva visto Rodolphus uscire dall’acqua come una divinità e il pensiero che avrebbe visto molto più da vicino la stessa scena con lui senza costume provocò una risata in Rodolphus. “Non credevo che mi spiassi.”

Capì di essere stata scoperta. “Non ti spiavo,” si difese, “ti ho visto e mi sono incantata.”

“Avremo molto tempo per incantarci,” le sussurrò facendole cenno di entrare in casa. Aprì l’armadio e tirò fuori due sottili tuniche di cotone bianco. La sua aveva due spalline sottili e un ampio scollo.

“Voglio che indossi solo questa finché saremo qui.”

“Così semplice?”

“Così semplice.”

Le sfiorò il collo: “voglio passare questi giorni a esplorare ogni piega del tuo corpo.”


	70. Nuove routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra e Rodolphus assumono Erbert Rosier come precettore di Orion e ricevono pessime notizie dall'Inghilterra. Alexandra, nostalgica del lavoro al Ministero della magia, decide di dedicarsi allo studio della Divinazione e lavora a un articolo per Il Futuro Svelato mentre scopre di essere in attesa di un figlio da Rodolphus. L'arrivo di Roland Lestrange rasserena Rodolphus sul futuro della sua Casata.

**Capitolo 70**

* * *

**Nuove routine**

_Chateau Lestrange, Bordeaux, 15 agosto 1998_

Erano tornati dal viaggio di nozze ubriachi di amore e incapaci di tenere le mani lontane dai loro corpi, di perdersi l’uno negli sguardi dell’altra e di sorridersi in continuazione.

Alexandra adorava baciare il viso di Rodolphus, sentire la sua barba che l’accarezzava, i suoi occhi neri che la osservavano e quelle labbra che la volevano incessantemente. Ritornare in società, pertanto, fu un più complicato del previsto, anche se la presenza di Orion era un ottimo diversivo.

Fu Erbert Rosier, un cugino di Eloise, a riportarli con i piedi per terra.

“Quando sei arrivato?” gli domandò Rodolphus davanti un bicchiere di Firewhisky.

“Ieri sera. Ho viaggiato travestito da babbano, ma ho usato la Polisucco per non farmi riconoscere. Hanno aumentato i controlli, hanno le foto segnaletiche di tutti noi, le ho viste nel gabbiotto della Gendarmerie.”

“Com’è il clima in Inghilterra?” domandò Alexandra.

“Terribile, una vera e propria caccia alle streghe: chi aveva i figli a Hogwarts sta provando a trattare sostenendo che i figli fossero ostaggio dell’Oscuro Signore e che non avessero scelta. Potter, Weasley e Longbottom e quella Sanguemarcio non se la stanno bevendo e Kingsley va dietro loro. Ha avuto il buon senso di indire i processi.”

“Tu come stai? Possiamo aiutarti in qualche modo?”

“Sono vivo e non mi hanno preso, quindi bene. Ho preso dei contatti con delle famiglie magiche che cercano un precettore, apprezzerei se poteste confermare la mia serietà.”

“Aspetta. Tu sei un precettore?” domandò Alexandra sorpresa da quella notizia.

“Sì, da sempre. Volevo insegnare ad Hogwarts, ma ho iniziato a fare esperienza con i bambini e pare che sia bravo. Ho lavorato con i Nott, lady Zabini, i figli di Lucien Dolohov sono stati miei allievi,” le disse sfoderando le referenze. Alexandra aveva intravisto Theodore Nott e persino il figlio di Zabini, Blaise (se non ricordava male) dovevano essere compagni di scuola di Draco.

“Ma io sto cercando un precettore per Orion!” esclamò incredula, “Ha appena compiuto tre anni, mostra segni di magia spontanea e ha un’intelligenza così vivace! Sei ancora disponibile?”

Rodolphus la guardò sorpreso: “Stai cercando un precettore per Orion?”

“Beh, non ne avevamo avuto il tempo di parlarne, ma sì, lui andava all’asilo al Ministero della Magia e gli insegnavano delle cose e adesso temo che si annoi. Sarebbe bene che imparasse anche il francese, visto che non si sa quando potremo tornare in Inghilterra.”

“Posso vedere il bambino?”

“Certo, lo vado a chiamare.”

“Alex, manda un elfo domestico!” Rodolphus guardò Erbert alzando gli occhi al cielo, “Non ci pensa mai…”

Orion arrivò qualche minuto dopo accompagnato dall’elfa Polly.

“Per la barba di Merlino… è il ritratto di Barty!”

Alexandra sistemò i capelli di Orion e mise in ordine la camicia spiegazzata. Annuì.

“Ciao Orion, come stai?”

“Ciao, chi sei tu?”

“Il mio nome è Erbert Rosier e sono un precettore. Sai che cos’è?”

“È quello che fa fare i compiti ai bimbi francesi.”

“Esattamente. Ti piacerebbe imparare cose nuove?”

“Non posso. L’asilo è lontano… Mi vogliono mandare ad Azkaban come papà.”

“Oh Salazar, ma chi ti ha detto una cosa del genere?” domandò Rodolphus preoccupato.

“Marcus dell’asilo me l’ha detto…” Alexandra annuì confermando il racconto. Prese in braccio Orion e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia: “Ma noi siamo qui adesso e nessuno ci manderà ad Azkaban. Ti piacerebbe se Erbert diventasse il tuo nuovo maestro?”

Orion annuì.

“Ottimo! Se sei d’accordo, Erbert, ti facciamo preparare la stanza da Polly e puoi rimanere qui.”

“Va oltre le mie aspettative, è un onore!”

Discussero di altri dettagli come la paga, gli orari, il giorno libero e Alexandra era così felice di aver trovato un mago inglese come precettore di Orion che trovò tutte le proposte assolutamente ragionevoli. Lasciarono che Erbert si sistemasse nell’appartamento che gli era stato riservato. Le lezioni di Orion sarebbero iniziate l’indomani dopo la colazione.

“Dicono che sia uno dei migliori precettori d’Inghilterra,” le disse Rodolphus.

“Allora è proprio una fortuna averlo fermato subito. Orion era così contento di poter imparare cose nuove.”

“E tu che programmi hai in mente?”

“Vorrei approfondire lo studio della Divinazione. Sai, esplorare anche le altre branche: le pietre runiche, la sfera di cristallo, i tarocchi, l’oroscopo… Mi sono fermata alle foglie di tè e la lettura della mano e sento che potrei sperimentare altro. Vorrei anche riprendere il mio calderone: era così rilassante preparare pozioni!”

“L’ultimo filtro corroborante ha avuto degli effetti sorprendenti!” le sussurrò nell’orecchio, “non sarebbe male averne un po’ ogni tanto.”

“Vedrò di accontentarla, Monsieur Lestrange.”

I giorni successivi trascorsero ordinati, salvo per le continue e misteriose sparizioni di Rabastan. Da quando erano tornati dal viaggio di nozze, Alexandra e Rodolphus avevano incrociato Rabastan saltuariamente durante i pasti con l’aria svagata e un sorriso sornione impresso sul volto.

“Chissà che combina mio fratello…” continuava a mormorare Rodolphus, incuriosito dal silenzio di Rabastan e dalle sue assenze. Prima del matrimonio era stato fin troppo presente, al punto che Alexandra si era trovata a pensare se il matrimonio con Rodolphus avesse incluso anche il fratello, salvo poi scomparire misteriosamente.

Il mistero venne risolto il pomeriggio del dieci agosto, mentre Alexandra stava cercando un libro sugli oroscopi e le costellazioni che aveva intravisto nella biblioteca della casa. Camminava assorta nella lettura dell’ultimo numero de Il Futuro Svelato e si domandava se fosse stata in grado di comporre un articolo da inviare alla redazione della rivista. Aprì la porta distrattamente e trovò Rabastan letteralmente immerso tra i pizzi della gonna della cugina Pucine che aveva un’espressione beata sul volto. Chiuse immediatamente la porta e si trovò contro Rodolphus.

“No,” disse, “Non puoi entrare.”

“Devo prendere le piantine della proprietà. Devo parlare con i responsabili della vendemmia.”

“C’è tempo per la vendemmia. Ora non puoi entrare. Andiamo.”

“Perché? Cosa c’è là dentro?” Alexandra non fece in tempo a rispondere. “Ecco che ci risiamo! Ma perché non ci ho pensato prima?” esclamò Rodolphus.

“La vuoi smettere di leggermi la mente?”

“No, è molto più divertente!” le disse attirandosi dei colpetti infastiditi. Rodolphus la bloccò con le spalle alla porta della biblioteca, oltre la quale si sentivano i gemiti di Pucine e Rabastan, la baciò. Le labbra morbide di Rodolphus cercavano di insinuarsi nella sua bocca, quando le gambe le cedettero e si aggrappò a lui.

“Cosa succede?” le domandò.

“Sarà un giramento di testa. Dove eravamo rimasti? Ah sì, perché non andiamo di là e lasciamo in pace Rabastan?”

“Ma scherzi? Lui ci ha interrotti nella biblioteca dei Malfoy e io dovrei lasciarlo tranquillo?”

“Dai, Rod, dimostrati più maturo…” Alexandra sentì una specie di fitta. Si aggrappò nuovamente alla manica della veste di Rodolphus e gli chiese di accompagnarla a sedersi. Forse era il caldo di quei giorni, o la stanchezza per le ore trascorse a rincorrere Orion o per le attenzioni a Rodolphus, aveva la sensazione di avere meno forze.

Il malessere si era trascinato nei giorni successivi, al punto da convincersi a chiamare un Guaritore, Monsieur Durand, per farsi visitare, perché c’erano condizioni che nemmeno lei era in grado di autodiagnosticarsi. Uscì dalla stanza in cui venne visitata con la consapevolezza che non fosse nulla di grave e l’indecisione su quale fosse il momento giusto per dirlo.

Alexandra stava accompagnando il Guaritore all’ingresso quando Rodolphus andò loro incontro: “Allora, come sta?”

“Benissimo, ma la sua signora dovrebbe riguardarsi in gravidanza. Congratulazioni, Monsieur Lestrange,” esclamò porgendogli la mano.

Alexandra colse la sorpresa nello sguardo di Rodolphus, lo vide stringere la mano e ringraziare, per poi congedare Monsieur Durand, mentre lei era paralizzata dal modo in cui quell’uomo avesse rovinato tutti i suoi piani sul modo migliore per dare la bella notizia a Rodolphus.

“Si sa da quanto?” le domandò prendendole le mani.

“Secondo il Guaritore da Litha.”

“Da Litha…”

Alexandra osservò Rodolphus assorbire quelle parole, ripensare al matrimonio e a tutto quello che era seguito in quei giorni.

“Ha suggerito di attendere metà settembre prima di dare la notizia. A quanto pare sono attempata e potrebbe… insomma, non alimentiamo delle speranze che potrebbero infrangersi.”

“Andrà bene,” le sussurrò attirandola a sé, “andrà bene. È scritto da vent’anni sulla mia mano e quella pozione corroborante era una bomba e c’era l’influsso di Litha e tutti i rituali. Andrà bene. Ne sono sicuro.”

Alexandra si lasciò cullare da quelle parole, sentì le mani di Rodolphus accarezzarle la schiena e cercò di non pensare al peso di quelle aspettative. Non riusciva a immaginare come sarebbero stati se qualcosa fosse andato per il verso sbagliato. Avevano dannatamente bisogno di una bella notizia, di un segno di rinascita e la prospettiva di un futuro.

Nei giorni successivi seguì scrupolosamente i consigli del Guaritore, prese le pozioni raccomandate ed evitò gli sforzi, passando il tempo a studiare la lettura dei tarocchi. Era troppo impaurita dal provare a leggerli e scrutare il futuro, aveva paura di interpretare male i segni e di vedere speranze che si sarebbero infrante o sventure che le avrebbero rovinato quello che doveva essere un momento magico.

Ricordava la gravidanza di Orion, l’attesa nel suo appartamento, le sere con Percy a lavorare sui compiti che lei stessa suggeriva a Codaliscia di ordinare a Bartemius di scrivere, in una spirale così contorta da risultare geniale. Ricordava persino il tremolio dell’occhio azzurro di Alastor Moody, dopo la seconda prova, e il suo stupido pensiero sul sentimentalismo di quell’uomo, ignorando che fosse Barty che non poteva dirle quanto fosse felice.

Ogni anno, il giorno di Mabon Alexandra pensava al suo matrimonio con Barty. Quell’anno le pesava particolarmente non poter andare sulla sua tomba e raccontargli quanto tutto stesse cambiando. La considerava l’ennesima ingiustizia imposta da quelli che, dopo tutto, erano gli allievi di Bartemius Crouch. Quel giorno Orion arrivò correndo entusiasta, dopo la fine delle lezioni con il suo precettore. Alexandra era seduta sul divano di quella che era diventata la sua sala lettura, immersa nell’ultimo libro di Divinazione che aveva ordinato via gufo. Lo vide agitare le manine chiedendo di essere preso in braccio. Alexandra posò il libro sul tavolino di fronte a lei mentre Orion, impaziente come sempre, si arrampicava sul divano e le saliva in braccio per la sua dose quotidiana di coccole.

Alexandra lo strinse a sé affondando le narici tra i capelli che odoravano di camomilla e premendo le labbra contro le guance soffici, sentendo si suoi sorrisi e le manine che le accarezzavano il viso.

“Ti ricordi quando mi hai chiesto un fratellino?” gli domandò Alexandra.

Orion annuì. “Lo hai trovato?”

Dovette trattenere le risate a quella domanda e annuì: “Sì, l’ho trovato.”

“E dov’è?”

Mostrò la pancia e gli disse: “È piccolissimo adesso, sta crescendo. Arriverà con la primavera.”

“Anch’io ero qui?” domandò Orion.

“Sì, guarda.” Evocò un album fotografico e sfogliandolo trovò un vecchio reportage di Rita Skeeter che era comparso sulla Gazzetta del Profeta. Oltre la cronaca della seconda prova e una serie di cattiverie sui campioni in carica, c’era una foto di Percy Weasley e dietro s’intravedeva lei con il pancione che parlava con Alastor Moody. Era ironico che l’unica foto di lei e Barty in attesa di Orion fosse stata scattata a loro insaputa e senza che nemmeno lei fosse consapevole che quell’Auror spaventoso, in realtà, fosse Barty.

Sfogliarono l’album fino ad arrivare alle foto di Orion appena nato. Lo sentì esclamare: “Ero piccolo!”

Alexandra lo riempì di baci, pensando quanto stesse diventando ogni giorno più bello e adorabile. Il loro momento di tenerezza venne interrotto da Rodolphus.

“Ecco Orion che si bea dei baci della mamma,” esclamò divertito mentre li osservava abbracciati. Si avvicinò raggiungendoli sul divano dove le posò un bacio sulla fronte. “Come stai?” le domandò.

“La mamma ha un fratellino per me!” esclamò Orion entusiasta, “Adesso è piccolo!”

Rodolphus scoppiò a ridere e gli domandò se fosse contento. Orion annuì. Lo videro fermarsi a riflettere e domandare: “Mamma, ma il fratellino ha il papà?”

“Rodolphus è il papà, amore,” gli posò un bacio sulla fronte e lo osservava riflettere, come se ci fosse qualcosa che non tornava. Accarezzava la schiena di Orion, mentre cercava le parole adatte per spiegargli quello che lui aveva già capito. Rodolphus gli si avvicinò e gli disse: “Orion, il tuo papà è stato molto coraggioso, e possiamo fare che quando ti manca, vieni da me, d’accordo? Un po’ come quando non trovi Dedè e giochi con Snaso. Sarò il tuo Snaso, d’accordo?”

Orion annuì mentre ci pensava e poi disse a Rodolphus: “Mamma dice che Snaso è stupido.”

Rodolphus scoppiò a ridere, gli spettinò i capelli esclamando: “Mi dirai se ha ragione.” Guardò Alexandra e le disse con l’aria trionfante: “Ho dato la bella notizia a un po’ di persone in Inghilterra, così la smetteranno di ridere alle mie spalle.”

“Ti importa così tanto del loro giudizio?”

“Tu non sai cosa significa passare la vita con quegli sguardi, come se fosse colpa tua…”

“Lo so, invece. Li ho sentiti quei commenti, ho anche sentito le battutine su di noi e ho resistito alla tentazione di affatturarli.”

“Che peccato…” mormorò divertito, “sarebbe stato interessante vederti dare una lezione a quegli idioti.”

“Preferisco concentrarmi sulle cose importanti,” gli disse cercando di resistere al desiderio di baciarlo. Accarezzò i capelli di Orion, riportando l’ordine che Rodolphus aveva guastato e non appena Orion si alzò dalle sue ginocchia per andare a prendere uno dei suoi peluche, Alexandra allungò le braccia intorno al collo di Rodolphus, infilò le dita tra i suoi capelli neri e lo baciò appassionatamente.

“Vi disturbo?” La voce di Rabastan li riportò con i piedi per terra. Rodolphus si voltò verso il fratello e disse: “Sì.”

“Volevo congratularmi con Alex per la bella notizia. Quindi non saremo la causa della fine del ramo inglese. Chissà come saranno contenti gli zii francesi!”

Rodolphus scoppiò a ridere: “Loro ancora non lo sanno. Pensavano che io fossi sterile e Alexandra troppo vecchia per avere figli quando hanno approvato il matrimonio! Avranno la sorpresa quando il bambino nascerà. Non voglio che dicano qualche cattiveria o gettino il malocchio sul bambino.”

Tennero la gravidanza riservata, contando sulle distanze che intercorrevano tra Bordeaux e la Loira dove viveva il ramo francese.

Alexandra in quel periodo si buttò anima e corpo nella stesura di un articolo per “Il Futuro Svelato”. Aveva trovato alcuni libri antichi che proponevano dei suggerimenti utili per la lettura delle foglie di tè e degli aneddoti che trovava divertenti sugli errori interpretativi derivanti dal diverso simbolismo.

Ad esempio, nel 1256, nelle Fiandre, la strega belga Odette, aveva interpretato come il presagio di una frana una serie di pallini che, invece, si erano rivelati essere monete. Il villaggio in cui abitava, infatti, non registrò nessuna frana ma, al contrario, fu scoperto un tesoro che venne ripartito tra gli abitanti del villaggio. Il sindaco regalò a Odette una sfera di cristallo in segno di ringraziamento e da allora le previsioni di Odette furono molto più accurate.

Alexandra fece un accurato lavoro di consultazione delle fonti. Si recò persino alla biblioteca della scuola di magia di Beauxbatons per poter consultare alcuni rari libri di Divinazione, approfittando del fatto che lei non fosse formalmente ricercata dagli Auror e quindi avesse tutto il diritto di vivere dove voleva.

Solo a metà gennaio, quando mancavano tre mesi al parto e la pancia si era gonfiata insieme alle sue caviglie, Alexandra spedì un gufo alla redazione de Il Futuro Svelato. Era soddisfatta del suo articolo, lo aveva fatto leggere persino a Madame Petit, la professoressa di Divinazione di Beauxbatons con cui aveva avviato uno scambio epistolare e che le aveva dato alcuni preziosi suggerimenti.

La risposta dalla direzione editoriale della rivista le arrivò agli inizi di marzo, in un giorno in cui il cielo era gonfio di pioggia e la primavera sembrava non voler arrivare. La sua pancia era diventata enorme e il piccolo Roland Lestrange, dal nome del padre di Rodolphus, scalciava in continuazione. La gravidanza tranquilla di Orion era un lontano ricordo.

Roland sembrava calmarsi solo quando Orion le accarezzava la pancia e parlava al fratello raccontandogli dei giochi che avrebbero fatto. Passava i pomeriggi a supplicare Orion di starle vicino e parlare al fratello per avere un po’ di tregua, ma Orion sembrava annoiarsi a morte e dopo qualche minuto in cui l’accontentava correva via a giocare.

L’arrivo del gufo della redazione, pertanto, fu una sorpresa inattesa. Alexandra entrò nello studio di Rodolphus, lo trovò alle prese con le questioni dei suoi terreni e i preparativi per le attività da portare avanti in primavera. Si sedette alla sedia di fronte la scrivania e lo osservò mentre terminava una lettera con l’espressione accigliata. Notò la grafia lunga e sottile e la cura con cui maneggiava la Piuma d’Aquila attendendo che terminasse la frase.

“È difficile concentrarsi se mi guardi così,” le disse alzando i suoi occhi neri verso di lei.

“Dovresti sapere l’effetto che mi fai.”

Rodolphus lasciò la piuma e si rilassò contro lo schienale della sedia, la guardò con un sorriso sbilenco domandandole: “Che intenzioni hai?”

“Mi è arrivata la risposta della redazione, volevo aprirla con te!” Era emozionata e sentì le mani tremarle un po’. Stranamente, anche Roland era tranquillo, come se fosse in ascolto. Girò intorno alla scrivania e si avvicinò a Rodolphus appoggiandosi al tavolo.

Lesse ad alta voce: “Gentile signora Lestrange, La ringraziamo per l’interesse rivolto verso la nostra rivista con l’invio del suo interessante articolo. Tuttavia, avrebbe dovuto prevedere che la redazione non accetta testi da parte di ex seguaci di Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato. Certi della comprensione, le inviamo i nostri più cordiali saluti.” La voce le morì in gola nelle ultime frasi, mentre la delusione prendeva il sopravvento.

“È peggio di quanto pensassimo,” le disse Rodolphus.

Alexandra si accarezzò la pancia e disse: “Sono preoccupata per il mondo in cui cresceranno Orion e Roland.”

“Con il tempo le cose si sistemeranno. Ci saranno sempre dei posti disposti ad accogliere due maghi brillanti come loro. Durmstrang, per esempio, non ha mai discriminato le Arti Oscure. Decideremo più avanti. Orion è già iscritto ad Hogwarts?”

“No.”

“Ottimo. Non gli permetteremo di fare ai nostri figli quello che hanno fatto a noi.”

Le ultime settimane della gravidanza trascorsero tristemente, tra i dolori, la stanchezza e la delusione per la risposta che aveva ricevuto. Il giorno dell’equinozio di primavera, tuttavia, Alexandra si decise a rispondere, prendendo carta e penna:

_“Gentile Redazione, vi ringrazio per la risposta e per l’interesse nei confronti del mio articolo. Saprete che l’invio era necessario affinché le previsioni delle mie foglie di tè si rivelassero corrette. Cordiali saluti.”_

Se c’era una cosa che l’aveva fatta infuriare, più del rifiuto in quanto ex Mangiamorte, era proprio il tono sarcastico con cui avevano scritto _“avrebbe dovuto prevederlo”_. Rodolphus non l’avrebbe capito, ma si era sentita punta nel vivo, come se avessero messo in dubbio il suo Occhio Interiore, in un modo in cui nemmeno Barty aveva mai osato fare. Camminava furiosamente per la sua sala di lettura quando sentì che Roland aveva deciso di darle qualcos’altro a cui pensare.

Chiamò Polly, le ordinò di avvertire la Guaritrice e Rodolphus, mentre cercava di sedersi e ricordarsi come si respirava e sentiva qualcosa dentro di lei cedere.

“Alex, hai un momento?”

Rabastan la trovò che si teneva la pancia seduta sulla sedia che le aveva dato la Guaritrice, mentre la veste sotto di lei era completamente inzuppata.

“No, porta qui tuo fratello! Subito!” gli urlò tra un respiro e un altro. Rabastan non se lo fece ripetere due volte e corse a cercare Rodolphus, mentre Alexandra ripensava a quanto era stato più semplice correre al San Mungo con Orion.

Comparve Madame Leroy insieme a un’assistente, una tale Juliette, e a Polly che seguiva gli ordini che le venivano impartiti. Quando Rodolphus arrivò, Juliette lo bloccò fuori dalla stanza dicendogli che lo avrebbero avvertito quando avrebbe potuto entrare. La Guaritrice alzò lo sguardo verso Alexandra e le disse con un sorriso: “Creano più confusione che aiuto, gli uomini. Ora, respiri e spinga, ci siamo quasi.”

Lo sentì scivolare via e poi piangere, mentre Alexandra si abbandonava contro lo schienale della sedia e Madame Leroy sistemava il bambino con la praticità di chi fa quelle operazioni tutti i giorni. Juliette ripulì tutto con la magia e l’aiutò a stendersi sul letto, sistemandole i cuscini dietro la schiena. Roland arrivò stretto nella sua fasciatura che profumava di pulito e tremava proprio come lei.

“Benvenuto, Roland,” gli sussurrò, “sei stato bravissimo, la mamma è molto orgogliosa di te.” Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte e si disse che quel profumo era più bello e prezioso di tutti gli articoli su Il Futuro Svelato. Alzò lo sguardo e incrociò quello di Rodolphus che stava entrando in camera con l’aria incredula. Si avvicinò al suo letto sedendosi sul bordo accanto a lei. Alexandra gli mise il bambino tra le braccia dicendogli: “Ti presento Roland Lestrange.” Posò un bacio sulla fronte del bambino e gli sussurrò: “Roland, ecco tuo papà Rodolphus.”

Alexandra osservò la scena, si soffermò sugli occhi lucidi di Rodolphus, che sembrava fare uno sforzo per non piangere, e sul sorriso incredulo che aveva, unito al terrore di avere tra le braccia qualcosa di tanto fragile. Aveva tremato anche lei quando le era stato messo tra le braccia Orion e anche con Roland si era ripresentato quello stato di incredulità e incanto per qualcosa di tanto magico e potente come una nuova vita.

Le vennero in mente gli studi di magia antica che aveva condotto sotto la guida dell’Oscuro Signore e disse a Rodolphus di avvicinare il suo dito indice alla manina del bambino. Roland dischiuse il pugnetto e afferrò il dito di Rodolphus che si morse un labbro.

“Lo senti, Rod?” gli domandò sorridendo. Lo vide annuire mentre continuava a guardare il figlio incantato. “Le vostre anime, la vostra magia sta creando un legame. È magia antica, molto forte.”

“Non ho mai sentito una sensazione simile,” le disse.

“Cambia tutto, vero?”

“Sì, cambia tutto.”


	71. Dov'è casa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra, Rodolphus e Rabastan sono divisi tra la permanenza in Francia e la nostalgia dell'Inghilterra.

**Capitolo 71**

* * *

**Dov’è casa?**

C _hateau Lestrange, Bordeaux, 24 giugno 1999_

La nascita di Roland Lestrange aveva messo fine a moltissime speculazioni sulla presunta inidoneità di Rodolphus ad essere il capostipite dei Lestrange e aveva liberato Rabastan dall’obbligo di dover provvedere alle inadempienze del fratello maggiore.

Il ramo francese, che aveva sperato di poter mettere le mani sull’oro e i possedimenti dei parenti inglesi, dovette mandare giù il boccone amaro e accettare la presenza di un erede. Le congratulazioni arrivarono anche dall’Inghilterra e il giorno del quarto compleanno di Orion arrivò persino l’annuncio del fidanzamento di Draco Malfoy con Astoria Greengrass.

Alexandra, tuttavia, si trovò ad affrontare qualcosa che le sembrò più forte delle forze che le erano rimaste. Aveva sempre immaginato che la nascita di Roland sarebbe stata molto più semplice di quanto era stata quella di Orion: insomma, non era più da sola, non doveva assistere Barty e poteva contare sull’aiuto di molti più elfi domestici rispetto a Winky. Orion, poi, continuava le sue lezioni con Erbert e ne era sempre più entusiasta, al punto che sapeva concentrarsi e canalizzare la magia.

Tuttavia, si rese conto di quanto le riunioni serali con la Umbridge, Fudge e Lucius Malfoy l’avessero stimolata dopo il parto di Orion. Ricordava l’entusiasmo per la missione della Umbridge ad Hogwarts, i contatti con la Gazzetta del Profeta e i tentativi dell’Oscuro Signore di riformare il suo esercito, la speranza che Bellatrix uscisse da Azkaban. Erano stati tempi grandiosi, così lontani da quella tranquillità che le faceva mancare l’aria.

Roland, poi, era completamente diverso da Orion: dormiva pochissimo e pretendeva di passare gran parte del tempo in braccio a lei, così da azzerarle completamente le forze. Orion aveva iniziato ad essere geloso del fratello e chiedeva anche lui attenzioni che fino a qualche tempo fa non desiderava. Sembrava che i suoi figli fossero diventati come due Dissennatori, in grado di tirarle via ogni energia vitale e ciò la faceva sentire in colpa nei confronti di Rodolphus che finiva per trovarla perennemente stremata.

Si domandava come fosse possibile che un mago affascinante come lui si fosse ridotto a stare con una strega mediocre come lei, dopo gli anni trascorsi con Bellatrix. Si era lasciata buttare fuori dal Ministero della Magia, non era riuscita nemmeno a farsi pubblicare un articolo ed era finita per ritrovarsi sola, in un paese straniero, a crescere figli che sarebbero stati odiati per il nome che portavano. La mente era continuamente piena di quei pensieri tossici che non smettevano di abbandonarla. Aveva resistito per due guerre magiche e ora si sentiva crollare priva di forze.

Scoppiò a piangere una sera d’estate, tra le braccia di Rodolphus, mentre i bambini dormivano e quando Roland si svegliò per la poppata, Alexandra si convinse che fosse stata lei a svegliarlo.

“Si sveglia sempre a quest’ora, lo sai” le disse pazientemente Rodolphus che si trovava nell’insolita posizione di essere il più forte della coppia.

Alexandra prese in braccio Roland e si sedette sul bordo del letto per allattarlo. Rodolphus arrivò dietro di lei e l’abbracciò facendole aderire la schiena di lei contro il suo petto. Le fissò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e le diede un bacio sulla guancia, mentre guardava il figlio prendere il latte.

“Siete bellissimi,” le sussurrò nell’orecchio, “guardalo come sta crescendo.” Le accarezzò lentamente la schiena fino a sentirla calmare. Aggiunse divertito: “Lo sai che hai due tette incredibili?” e lo sentì ridacchiare quando si accorse che era riuscito a strapparle una risata. Le diede un altro bacio sulla guancia, facendole il solletico con la barba e disse a Roland: “Ora tu finisci di mangiare e ti fai una bella dormita, che il papà si coccola la mamma.” Roland aprì gli occhi nel sentire la voce del padre ma sembrò decidere che non avesse detto nulla di rilevante e continuò a mangiare come se nulla fosse. Si prese i suoi tempi per digerire, volle essere cullato e coccolato e poi, mentre Rodolphus fremeva impaziente ed era sul punto di rinunciare ad ogni proposito, Roland si addormentò.

Alexandra voleva andare a dormire e si sentì quasi come quando Barty la trascinava nei sotterranei dopo le sessioni intensive di ripasso. Si disse che finire tra le braccia di Rodolphus le avrebbe fatto bene, ma temeva di svegliare quella peste di Roland.

“Se si sveglia siamo fregati, lo sai?” gli domandò sottovoce.

Rodolphus prese la bacchetta, la puntò verso la culla ed esclamò sottovoce: “Muffliato!” le tese le mani per farla tornare a letto e le sfilò la camicia da notte. “Hai un recupero della forma fisica invidiabile…” le sussurrò.

“Te l’ho detto che sono bravissima in pozioni. Ho inventato un filtro.”

“Lo sai che potresti diventare famosa?” le domandò guidandola sul materasso.

“Mi verrebbero ad arrestare…” disse, inarcando la schiena mentre Rodolphus le baciava il petto. Sospirò e continuò: “…perché non ho le autorizzazioni del Ministero.”

“Ma il mercato nero rende molto di più…” disse lui continuando a scendere lungo il suo corpo, allargandole un ginocchio mentre iniziava a baciarle l’interno coscia. Quei baci sembrarono risvegliare qualcosa dentro di lei che si era assopito, lui sorrise quando sentì il bacino di lei muoversi verso di lui. Si liberò dei boxer e lasciò che lei tornasse a massaggiarlo.

Alexandra non ricordava più quando fosse stata l’ultima volta in cui lei e Rodolphus avevano fatto l’amore, non frettolosamente, con passione e il desiderio di giocare con i loro corpi. Rodolphus si mordeva un labbro mentre lei lo guardava e lo massaggiava e riusciva a sentire quanto lui la desiderasse. Lo sentì entrare in lei e muoversi piano, incerto se potesse osare di più. Fu lei a supplicarlo di aumentare l’intensità degli affondi e di stringerla forte. Incrociò le gambe intorno alla vita di Rodolphus, fissandolo negli occhi neri che amava ed erano in grado di mozzarle il respiro. Sentiva la stretta di lui intorno alle sue spalle e i denti che le mordevano il collo mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo e sembrava tornare a sentirsi in equilibrio con l’intero universo.

La strinse forte, si abbandonò e poi scivolò al suo fianco lasciando che lei si rannicchiasse con la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Finalmente sorridi di nuovo,” le disse, “allora ero io a mancarti.”

Alexandra annuì, godendosi le carezze sulla schiena nuda, mentre respirava il profumo di Rodolphus e le si chiudevano gli occhi. Dormì profondamente fino alla poppata successiva di Roland, quando si alzò con un sorriso e la sensazione di essere stata riportata in vita.

L’estate trascorse pigramente, nella rassegnazione che se l’alternativa a quella clausura era Azkaban, tanto valeva concentrarsi sui figli e su Rodolphus.

Rabastan annunciò un suo breve viaggio a Parigi, in solitaria, che suscitò il broncio della cugina Pucine con cui sembrava aver legato.

Pucine Lestrange aveva la stessa età di Alexandra e la guerra magica le aveva portato via due fidanzati prima di avere il piacere di arrivare all’altare. Nel mondo magico francese l’avevano definita “la vedova nera” e dopo i primi due fidanzamenti, non c’erano stati pretendenti sufficientemente coraggiosi da accettare il rischio pur di avere una Lestrange.

Trascorreva il tempo rassegnata a leggere, esercitarsi negli incantesimi, suonare il pianoforte e frequentare le sue storiche amiche di Beauxbatons, tutte ormai alle prese con mariti e figli. Dal modo in cui guardava Rabastan, Alexandra aveva intuito che la cugina stesse maturando delle aspettative sul cugino che, tuttavia, sembrava volersi solo divertire.

Rodolphus scoppiò a ridere quando Rabastan annunciò il suo viaggio a Parigi. Era una mattina luminosa di luglio e loro erano stesi sul prato. Orion seguiva i percorsi delle formiche, mentre Roland, in mezzo a lei e Rodolphus, era steso a pancia in giù sul telo e provava a puntare le mani e i piedi.

Non appena Rabastan si Smaterializzò, Rodolphus scosse la testa e disse tra sé e sé: “Mi domandavo quando sarebbe successo.”

“Che cosa?”

“Rita. È dai tempi di Hogwarts che va avanti questa storia: veniamo in Francia, Rabastan corre dietro la gonna di qualche cugina, poi Rita gli annuncia che _casualmente_ è a Parigi per qualche servizio, Rabastan corre da lei e poi, quando torna, freme perché vuol tornare in Inghilterra.”

“Ora che la guerra è finita potrebbero mettere fine a questo dramma.”

“Scherzi? Credo che per loro il dramma sia tutto il divertimento. Quando stanno troppo insieme finisce che si odiano. Ancora me li ricordo in sala comune. Non si riescono a dimenticare, tutte le ragazze di Rabastan sono sempre state con i boccoli biondi, guarda Pucine.”

Alexandra accarezzò la schiena di Roland e disse: “Voi due siete inquietanti…”

“Non tirare fuori la mia cotta per te! Ho passato quattordici anni ad Azkaban! Non potevo né dimenticarti né corteggiarti e comunque avresti ceduto. Mi ricordo i tuoi pensieri quando mi vedevi.” Abbassò la voce per non farsi sentire da Orion: “Sei fortunata che Barty non fosse un Legilimens.”

“Lui sapeva che potevo pensare quello che volevo ma sarei sempre tornata da lui. Nemmeno Bellatrix poteva dividerci.”

Rodolphus sospirò: “Mia moglie non si era fatta i miei stessi scrupoli.”

“Direi di no, visto che mi ha baciata al funerale di Regulus.”

“Quante occasioni che ho sprecato. Ad Azkaban avrei avuto ricordi invece di fantasie.”

“La seconda volta che sei andato ad Azkaban è andata meglio, però.”

“Non direi. Ero così arrabbiato che Bellatrix fosse libera di stare con Lui, mi avevano anche riferito della tua missione con l’Auror ed io ero bloccato tra quelle mura.”

“Non dirlo a me… con gli Auror che entravano e uscivano dal mio ufficio e io che sorridevo come una scema alla tua foto segnaletica. Ho avuto paura di perderti come avevo perso Barty e Regulus.”

Rodolphus si sporse per baciarla e le sussurrò: “Molto meglio qui, alla fine.” Orion chiamò Rodolphus per mostrargli un formicaio che aveva trovato, mentre Roland si voltò verso di lei facendole capire che era arrivata l’ora di mangiare. Si scambiò uno sguardo complice con Rodolphus mentre si scopriva il seno per allattare Roland.

A metà dell’estate si trasferirono nella casa in Corsica e Orion si divertì moltissimo al mare. Passava le giornate in acqua e la sera era talmente stanco che crollava dal sonno subito dopo cena. Persino Roland si stancava a fare i bagni e sentire la sensazione sconosciuta della spiaggia. Protetti dagli incantesimi difensivi e anti Babbani, trascorsero un’estate talmente meravigliosa che Alexandra pensò che avrebbero potuto vivere per sempre su quella spiaggia.

In realtà, i preparativi per la vendemmia li richiamarono a Bordeaux, dove trovarono Rabastan che, proprio come aveva pronosticato Rodolphus, fremeva per l’essere confinato in Francia.

Sembrava che a Parigi se la fosse spassata e Rita lo aveva aggiornato sulle ultime novità. Le ricerche dei Mangiamorte stavano lentamente diminuendo e molti processi si stavano chiudendo con delle sanzioni e il sequestro di tutti gli oggetti oscuri.

Erano poche le famiglie che erano finite ad Azkaban e questo faceva sperare che presto si sarebbe potuto affrontare anche il discorso dell’amnistia. La Gazzetta del Profeta aveva già ospitato sulle sue colonne alcune lettere di sostenitori del provvedimento per sondare il terreno e verificare l’umore della popolazione. I sondaggi erano incoraggianti: proprio come dopo la prima guerra magica, c’era una gran voglia di dimenticare tutto. Qualcuno aveva avanzato la proposta di rimuovere i Dissennatori da Azkaban.

“Dicono che il fatto che la Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch l’anno scorso si sia celebrata senza disordini sia stato incoraggiante.”

“Tsk… quei buffoni che nel 1994 hanno fatto quel casino meritavano di finire ad Azkaban.”

“Dillo a Malfoy la prossima volta che lo vedi,” gli disse Alexandra, “Barty era furioso.”

“È stato lui ad evocare il Marchio Nero, vero?”

Alexandra annuì: “Pare che se la siano fatta sotto dalla paura e siano scappati, mentre gli Auror cercavano di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Come mi dispiace essermi persa quella scena! Avevo anche i biglietti della finale!” Ripensò alla scomparsa di Bertha e le assurdità di Bartemius, della Umbridge e poi Barty che era improvvisamente comparso a casa sua.

“Nonostante tutto, abbiamo passato dei bei momenti. Speriamo di tornare a casa quanto prima!”

“Rab, che ne dici se riprendiamo gli allenamenti ai duelli?” domandò Rodolphus, “potremmo insegnare anche ad Alexandra a duellare.”

“Io continuo ad allenarmi, sei tu che ti sei rammollito. Stai mettendo su pancia!” esclamò Rabastan attirandosi le occhiatacce di Rodolphus.

“Sono sempre dietro queste dannate carte sulle proprietà, i pagamenti, i contratti, la vendemmia! Devo riprendere ad allenarmi.”

Alexandra si lasciò coinvolgere dagli allenamenti di Rodolphus, approfittando del fatto che Roland poteva stare con gli elfi domestici. Imparò a duellare a lanciare incantesimi di attacco e non solo quelli difensivi.

Tornare a sentire l’adrenalina dello scontro che la teneva viva e stimolava l’intesa con Rodolphus, al punto che era capitato di terminare i loro duelli in modo non del tutto convenzionale. Era una strategia subdola di Rodolphus quando lei riusciva a Disarmarlo, mentre lui sosteneva che servisse per allenare la concentrazione.

Alexandra riprese a creare pozioni e filtri curativi in vista dell’autunno e dei possibili raffreddori. Si accorse che i suoi filtri erano apprezzati, al punto che Eloise ed Elizabeth ne commissionarono diversi per le più svariate necessità. Rodolphus le suggerì di iscriversi all’Accademia di Medimagia di Parigi e diventare ufficialmente Guaritrice, visto che quello sembrava essere il suo destino, ma dopo la delusione con la rivista di Divinazione, Alexandra non volle provare.

Arrivò Yule e quell’anno decorarono l’albero insieme ad Orion e Roland che iniziava a gattonare nel salone seguito dal fratello maggiore che aveva preso con serietà il compito di evitare che il piccolo finisse nel camino. Era divertentissimo vedere Orion, con il suo caschetto color paglia, inseguire Roland che gattonava in giro per il salone con gli occhi perennemente coperti da folti boccoli neri. Aspettavano che compisse un anno per capire di che colore sarebbero stati i suoi occhi.

L’indomani sarebbero andati a pranzo dagli zii, ma la sera della vigilia riuscirono a trascorrerla tranquilli a casa, mentre Rabastan si era di nuovo eclissato con Pucine.

Alexandra lasciò Rodolphus a godersi un Firewhisky mentre metteva a letto i bambini: erano così stanchi che si addormentarono subito. Orion dormiva stretto al suo Dedè, mentre Roland dormiva a pancia in su con le braccia e le gambe spalancate in un gesto di totale abbandono. Si soffermò un istante a guardarli e poi scivolò silenziosa in camera da letto. Evocò un Muffliato verso la stanza dei bambini e si preparò per la notte.

Non seppe trattenere un sorriso divertito quando lesse lo stupore sul viso di Rodolphus mentre entrava in camera da letto. La trovò a letto con un completino intimo in pizzo bordeaux e i polsi legati alla testata del letto da un fiocco in velluto dello stesso colore.

“Buon Natale!” gli disse sorridente.

Lasciò che Rodolphus indugiasse con lo sguardo sul suo corpo mentre si spogliava. Aveva un sorriso che rivelava quanto stesse apprezzando quel regalo. Si avvicinò al letto e le accarezzò le gambe e si chinò a baciarla. Alexandra, indicando con lo sguardo il fiocco di velluto che scendeva lungo i polsi, gli sussurrò: “Devi aspettare la mezzanotte per scartare i regali.”

“Naturalmente.”

Le diede un bacio chinandosi su di lei. Rodolphus le accarezzò il corpo e sembrò affascinato dalla scelta dell’intimo, mentre accarezzava il pizzo del reggiseno. Alexandra sentiva le sue dita sfiorarla attraverso la stoffa e farle desiderare che lui oltrepassasse quella barriera. “Hai detto che bisogna aspettare la mezzanotte, non essere impaziente,” le sussurrò divertito, intuendo o leggendo nella sua mente i desideri. “Sai, penso che mi concentrerò su tutto quello che non è ancora incartato…” Alexandra sentì un bacio sullo sterno mentre scendeva lungo l’addome e la lingua si muoveva intorno all’ombelico facendola fremere. Rodolphus rideva soddisfatto. Alexandra lo osservava incredula ed eccitata.

Rodolphus continuava a sorprenderla sotto molti punti di vista. Si erano conosciuti in preda alla delusione per l’abbandono di Bellatrix, nel corso della guerra e lui era sempre stato famelico, a volte frettoloso, e concentrato sul proprio piacere più che su quello della sua compagna. Nel corso di quegli anni, però, aveva scoperto un altro aspetto di Rodolphus e non sapeva se lui fosse cambiato o se semplicemente ora si sentisse libero di esprimere quel lato del suo carattere, senza il timore di essere deriso.

“Vediamo se la smetti di distrarmi con i tuoi pensieri romantici,” le sussurrò prima di darle un bacio sulle mutandine, le sfiorò con un dito, “quanto manca alla mezzanotte?”

“Un minuto” gemette.

Rodolphus le accarezzò le gambe, si concentrò sul ginocchio e quando sentirono il pendolo del salone scoccare la mezzanotte le sussurrò: “Buon Natale!” mentre le scioglieva il nastro di velluto dai polsi e scendeva a sfilarle le mutandine e sganciarle il reggiseno. Si appoggiò con la schiena ai cuscini e la fece sedere su di sé. Alexandra giocò con la sua erezione, la sfiorò e la massaggiò fino a quando lui non la fermò e la calò su di sé. Si abbracciavano scambiandosi baci, abbracci, carezze, guardandosi negli occhi.

La mattina seguente, prima che i bambini si svegliassero in preda alla frenesia dei regali di Natale, fecero l’amore di nuovo e nessuno dei due avrebbe voluto lasciare quel letto se non avessero sentito la voce di Orion che chiedeva della mamma e di Rodolphus e Roland con i suoi versetti che imitava il fratello.

Si alzarono, aprirono i regali facendo colazione e poi si prepararono per il pranzo dai Lestrange francesi. Zio Cyrille a tavola si pavoneggiava di alcuni oggetti maledetti che era riuscito ad acquistare sul mercato nero a un ottimo prezzo.

“Da quando voi inglesi vi state liberando dei vostri cimeli per paura delle retate, si fanno ottimi affari.” Lanciò un’occhiata divertita ad Alexandra e disse a Rodolphus: “Spero che la tua signora sappia che genere di mago ha sposato.”

Alexandra e Rodolphus si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito. Rodolphus finì di bere il vino e disse: “Non solo lo sa, ma abbiamo avuto il privilegio di portare lo stesso marchio sul braccio.”

“Non lo avrei mai detto,” disse Cyrille diventato improvvisamente serio.

“Era proprio questo il mio compito. Non lasciare che lo pensassero. Lavoravo sotto copertura al Wizengamot e passavo informazioni all’Oscuro Signore sui sospetti degli Auror, possibili missioni, processi in arrivo, perquisizioni programmate.”

“Conosci le Arti Oscure, dunque?”

“Bellatrix e Rodolphus sono stati i miei insegnanti.”

“Conosceva Bellatrix?” domandò zio Cyrille a Rodolphus.

“Zio, ti sorprenderebbe sapere quanto Alex e Bellatrix fossero… _legate._ ” Quella frase, lasciata scivolare con indifferenza tra un bicchiere di vino e l’arrivo del dessert suscitò un’espressione scandalizzata di Balbine e Alexandra si sentì addosso lo sguardo incuriosito di Pucine. Rodolphus, seduto di fronte a lei, aveva il ghigno divertito di chi vuole creare scompiglio e non ci sta a passare per rammollito. Persino Rabastan guardò Rodolphus sorpreso per quell’uscita. Alexandra pensò che Walburga avrebbe già portato la conversazione fuori dal rischio di precipitare in un silenzio imbarazzante e decise di seguire i suoi insegnamenti chiedendo a zia Balbine se avessero programmi per la fine dell’anno.

La zia di Rodolphus la osservò perplessa attraverso le lenti rotonde dei suoi occhiali dorati e sbatté le palpebre diverse volte. Intervenne Pucine in suo soccorso e disse: “Stavo discutendo con il cugino Rabastan che sarebbe bello festeggiare il nuovo anno al mare.”

“È una splendida idea, quest’estate i bambini hanno adorato il mare. Roland e Orion non volevano uscire dall’acqua!”

Riuscirono a riavviare la conversazione portandola fuori dal silenzio imbarazzato in cui si era arenata e lentamente, man mano che l’effetto della provocazione di Rodolphus scemava, anche gli altri Lestrange si univano alla conversazione. Alexandra pensò che la prima volta che avesse messo piede in Inghilterra, sarebbe andata a casa a riprendere il ritratto di Walburga Black per ringraziare quella donna di tutti i suoi insegnamenti.


	72. Rinforzare i rami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra scrive a Lucius Malfoy per avere notizie sull'andamento della proposta di amnistia, perché in Francia i Lestrange si sentono tagliati fuori dal loro mondo. La notizia dell'arrivo di un altro figlio, tuttavia, rasserena il clima.

**Capitolo 72**

* * *

**Rinforzare i rami**

_Chateau Lestrange, Bordeaux 1° gennaio 2000_

L’idea di andare in Corsica per l’inizio dell’anno naufragò con l’ondata di maltempo che aveva raggiunto il mediterraneo e nessuno nella famiglia Lestrange voleva attirare l’attenzione del Ministero della Magia per dei banali incantesimi meteorologici.

Rimasero in Francia a godersi la neve che scendeva lenta e Alexandra e Rodolphus approfittarono del clima festivo per trascorrere più tempo sotto le coperte.

La sera del primo gennaio, dopo che Orion e Roland furono messi a letto con l’aiuto di Polly, Alexandra raggiunse nel salone Rodolphus, Rabastan e Pucine per il primo bicchiere di Firewhisky dopo la fine dell’allattamento di Roland.

Trovò Rodolphus con un ghigno divertito sul volto: “Vuoi iniziare l’anno con un po’ di Firewhisky?”

Alexandra gli andò incontro annuendo. Sedette sul divano accanto a lui e sentì il sapore affumicato del liquore scenderle in gola. Mormorò: “Quanto mi era mancato questo sapore…”

Rodolphus le posò un bacio sulla spalla, salì sul collo e poi si avvicinò all’orecchio. “Ricorda le sere da Malfoy, vero?” Si scambiarono uno sguardo nostalgico per quei tempi così pieni di adrenalina. Si baciarono e Alexandra tornò a sentire le labbra di Rodolphus che sapevano di Firewhisky affumicato, la barba che le solleticava il viso nel modo che la faceva impazzire. Si liberarono dei bicchieri di cristallo sostituendoli con il corpo dell’altro. Rodolphus le accarezzò la schiena, guidandola su di lui, mentre Alexandra infilò le dita tra i capelli neri di Rodolphus ad accarezzargli la nuca e il collo, sentendo i brividi che gli provocava.

Le mani di Rodolphus scesero lungo i fianchi, le sollevò la lunga gonna della veste in modo che le sue gambe fossero tra le cosce di Alexandra e potesse sentirla. Rodolphus si abbandonò contro lo schienale del divano, mentre Alexandra su di lui continuava a baciarlo scendendo a sbottonargli la camicia per avere il suo collo. Lo sentiva fremere tra le sue gambe, gli sbottonò i pantaloni e infilò una mano a massaggiarlo mentre lui la guardava beato.

“Non li si può lasciare un attimo da soli…” la voce divertita di Rabastan giunse alle sue spalle. Sentì Rodolphus supplicarla: “Non fermarti.” Continuò, mentre Pucine si avvicinava a loro con un sorriso divertito sul volto. Alexandra si voltò a guardarla e sentì le labbra di Pucine premere contro le sue.

Rispose al bacio sentendo che Rodolphus sembrava apprezzare quello che vedeva. Pucine aveva le labbra morbide e le gote arrossate, le sue dita sottili si erano infilate tra i capelli di Alexandra mentre un’altra mano le stava sbottonando la veste. Si chinò su di lei, facendole il solletico con i lunghi boccoli biondi e le baciò il viso e il collo, mentre le abbassava la veste. Rabastan, dietro Pucine, iniziò a spogliarla a sua volta, baciandola sul collo e sulle spalle man mano che ne scopriva i lembi di pelle. La guidò su di sé sedendosi accanto a Rodolphus e Pucine imitò Alexandra, mentre entrambe si sporgevano una verso l’altra per scambiarsi dei baci.

Alexandra era rimasta col la sottoveste seduta sopra Rodolphus che fremeva per entrare in lei. Le mutandine scomparvero con un Evanesco e lei riuscì ad accoglierlo. Pucine e Rabastan li imitarono e presto il salone fu pieno dei loro gemiti. Rodolphus catturò nuovamente tutte le attenzioni di Alexandra, stringendola a sé e dandole il ritmo degli affondi. Si sentiva impazzire quando lui la sorreggeva mentre inarcava la schiena e si sentiva piena di lui. Il mondo accanto a loro scompariva e non c’erano più Rabastan e Pucine che si amavano o il salone dei Lestrange, ma erano solo loro due in una dimensione in cui non esisteva né il tempo né lo spazio, solo i loro corpi che si fondevano e quel senso di abbondanza che la invadeva.

Si strinse a Rodolphus aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e si lasciò andare mentre lui le accarezzava la schiena, la baciava e i loro corpi aderivano. Rimasero uniti, anche dopo aver finito, incerti su come muoversi, aspettando che anche Rabastan e Pucine finissero, anche se sembravano molto presi.

Rodolphus le fece segno di andare in camera e si defilarono raccogliendo i vestiti e lasciando gli altri due liberi di usare il salone. Lungo il corridoio che li portava nei loro appartamenti, Rodolphus disse: “Certo che fai effetto sulle donne…”

“Così impari a fare battute su me e Bellatrix,” gli disse.

“È brava a baciare, almeno?”

Alexandra scrollò le spalle: “Bellatrix era molto più brava, ma io adoro i tuoi baci. Ti è piaciuto?”

“Non quanto la sera del mio compleanno con te e Bellatrix,” le disse attirandola a sé in un abbraccio.

“La nostra prima volta! Che romantico che sei, Lestrange!”

Rodolphus sorrise imbarazzato a quell’esclamazione ed era una delle innumerevoli cose che adorava di lui. Era abituato a non mostrare i propri stati d’animo per timore di essere deriso e, dopo molti anni con Bellatrix, era comprensibile, così quando lei ne scorgeva uno e invece di deriderlo si meravigliava o lo apprezzava, lui finiva per imbarazzarsi, come se avesse mostrato una qualche debolezza.

Al contrario, lei, Barty e Regulus non si erano mai nascosti o presi in giro per i loro sentimenti. Li avevano custoditi tra loro e non li mostravano al mondo, certi che non sarebbero stati capiti, ma nella loro intimità si erano sempre sentiti liberi di viverli e manifestarli in pieno.

Così, accadeva che Rodolphus apparisse sfrontato e provocatorio in pubblico e più incerto e silenzioso in privato, mentre lei appariva gelida in pubblico, chiusa nelle sue regole di comportamento, e appassionata, premurosa e dolce nel privato delle loro camere. Al di là delle apparenze, tuttavia, i gesti di Rodolphus erano inequivocabili e l’amore che le stava dimostrando giorno dopo giorno superava ogni possibile dubbio.

Il mattino successivo Alexandra e Orion approfittarono della neve caduta per fare un pupazzo di neve e poi sfidarono Rodolphus, Rabastan e Pucine a una battaglia a palle di neve incantate. Alexandra teneva in braccio Roland che sembrava divertirsi un mondo a vedere la mamma che agitava la bacchetta per lanciare le palle di neve contro il papà. Orion si riparava dietro il mantello della mamma dal quale spuntava solo per fare le linguacce a Rabastan.

Alla fine, quando il cielo si coprì e iniziò a piovere, rientrarono in casa stanchi e con il mal di pancia per le troppe risate. Davanti il tè, il discorso scivolò sulle ultime novità inglesi e in particolare sulla proposta del Ministro della Magia Kingsley di rimuovere i Dissennatori da Azkaban.

Le previsioni di Rita Skeeter si erano rivelate esatte e il dibattito avviato sulle colonne della Gazzetta del Profeta aveva influenzato persino il Ministro della Magia.

“Dimostra di avere capacità di ascolto,” disse Alexandra, “non è scontato. Fudge era testardo! Scrimgeour e la Bagnold non ne parliamo!” Sospirò “è proprio un peccato non avere nessuno là con cui potersi relazionare.”

“Tu non eri amica di quel Weasley?” domandò Rodolphus attirandosi un’occhiataccia da Alexandra. “Ha fatto pace con la famiglia e ora come ora saprà non solo del mio passato al servizio dell’Oscuro Signore, ma anche del nostro matrimonio. Non credo proprio che sia un canale sicuro.” Guardò le gocce di cristallo del lampadario e disse tra sé e sé: “Dolores sarebbe stata perfetta. Lei era perfetta.”

“Però è ad Azkaban” disse Rabastan.

Alexandra sorrise, le venne in mente Bertie Higgs che la prendeva in giro per il suo debole per Mangiamorte o gente che avrebbe rischiato Azkaban. A distanza di anni, le seccava dar ragione a quel rompiscatole.

“Dovrebbe pensarci Malfoy, ma non lo farà mai perché è un vigliacco ed è preso dal sistemare Draco con i Greengrass,” concluse Rodolphus.

“A proposito, ma Orion?” domandò Rabastan, “non hai pensato di sistemarlo con qualcuna?”

“Ma scherzi?” domandò Alexandra scandalizzata, “ha quattro anni e mezzo!”

“Hai ragione, meglio aspettare di vedere come vengono su le ragazze!” Rabastan sembrava divertito dall’argomento.

“No, il discorso è che i matrimoni combinati non funzionano,” puntualizzò Alexandra. Su quel punto era estremamente seria e se per Orion si sentiva tranquilla, non avrebbe permesso a Rodolphus di rovinare la vita a Roland con un matrimonio combinato.

“Tu e Barty funzionavate bene, però.” L’obiezione di Rabastan attirò un’occhiataccia gelosa di Rodolphus e il ghigno divertito di Rabastan in risposta al fratello.

“Io e Barty siamo stati abbastanza furbi da spingere i nostri genitori a credere che fosse una buona idea combinare il nostro matrimonio!”

“Avete barato!” esclamò Rabastan.

“Ovvio! Cosa ti aspettavi? Che mi rifilassero il figlio di qualche medico del San Mungo?”

“Ci pensi che quando tu sei nata Rod era già fidanzato con Bellatrix?”

“Rabastan, ma che ti prende oggi?” esclamò Alexandra per tutte quelle provocazioni continue, “Sì, ed è una delle ragioni per cui né Orion né Roland concluderanno un contratto matrimoniale: metti che la loro anima gemella nasce tredici anni dopo?” Alexandra sorrise a Rodolphus: non avrebbe permesso a Rabastan di rovinare l’umore del fratello per il suo divertimento.

I giorni trascorsero seguendo il dibattito sulle colonne della Gazzetta del Profeta. Alexandra, presa dalla curiosità, provò a scrivere a Lucius Malfoy chiedendogli un’opinione su quanto stava accadendo e se ci fossero delle trattative in corso per l’amnistia.

Inaspettatamente, Lucius le rispose:

_“Cara Alexandra,_

_i tempi in cui si poteva parlare di politica con persone del calibro di Fudge sono ormai passati. La situazione in Inghilterra non è delle più rosee. Ci hanno riempito di sanzioni e chiuso nelle nostre abitazioni. Hanno portato via tutti i cimeli e non siamo graditi al Ministero della Magia. Nemmeno Draco è riuscito ad avere un tirocinio nonostante i voti eccellenti dei suoi M.A.G.O._

_Il vostro esilio francese non è migliore del nostro confino domestico. Le voci su un provvedimento di amnistia si susseguono dalla fine della guerra, ma al momento nessuno sembra avere il coraggio di prendere in mano questa bandiera._

_Troppe ferite sono aperte e ognuno ha paura di essere sospettato di simpatie per l’Oscuro Signore. Certi argomenti sono diventati tabù e la vita sociale ne ha risentito. Il mondo che conoscevamo non esiste più e questo nuovo è orribile._

_Porgi i miei saluti ai Lestrange e ai bambini._

_Con immutata stima,_

_Lucius Malfoy”_

“Ma che carino, mi ha risposto!” esclamò leggendo la lettera di Malfoy. La porse a Rodolphus che scosse la testa: “Abbiamo fatto bene a venire in Francia, almeno abbiamo più libertà di movimento rispetto alla Cornovaglia e il cibo è migliore.”

“Non lo so, mi manca la cucina inglese.”

“Solo perché sei una bifolca britannica,” la punzecchiò Rabastan abbassando le pagine della Gazzetta del Profeta. Sicuramente stava leggendo l’ultimo editoriale di Rita Skeeter.

“Sbaglio o è come definisce te Cyrille?” rispose piccata.

C’erano giorni in cui Rabastan voleva tornare in Inghilterra in cui diventava insopportabile. Fortunatamente, presto sarebbe iniziata la settimana della moda parigina e Rita sarebbe venuta in Francia a seguire le sfilate della moda magica. Sicuramente in quell’occasione si sarebbero rivisti.

La monotonia di quelle giornate venne interrotta dalla scoperta della nuova gravidanza di Alexandra che, a differenza delle volte precedenti, riuscì a cogliere immediatamente i sintomi, avvisare Rodolphus e solo dopo avere la conferma da Madame Leroy, la Guaritrice che l’aveva aiutata a far nascere Roland.

“Pare che sia stato concepito a Yule,” disse Alexandra a Rodolphus che scoppiò a ridere e le domandò “quando ti ho trovata tutta infiocchettata? Certo che i sabba a noi fanno uno strano effetto. Dovremo stare attenti le prossime volte!”

“Beh, a me non dispiaceva l’idea di avere un altro bambino,” gli confessò. “Immagino che una volta passato questo periodo sarà bello vederli crescere insieme.”

“Il ramo inglese dei Lestrange si rafforza,” le disse sospirando. “Proprio adesso che stavamo tornando a dormire…”

“Dovrebbe nascere a settembre, quindi avrai tempo per riposarti.”

La previsione di Alexandra si rivelò quanto mai errata perché in quei giorni Roland iniziò a muovere i primi passi e non ebbero più un momento di tregua tra Orion che voleva giocare con il fratello e Roland che vagava per casa e scompariva all’improvviso. Un giorno trovarono Roland chiuso dentro un’armatura, mentre un’altra volta era finito in un armadio.

Alexandra si rese conto di quanto potesse essere pericoloso quel castello con tutte quelle scale in marmo, troppo scivolose per i piedi di un bambino e quelle stanze piene di oggetti strani e scaffali su cui arrampicarsi, vasi e lampade che minacciavano di cadere da tavolini e statue e armature che sembravano troppo pericolose.

L’arrivo della bella stagione li spinse a passare sempre più tempo all’aperto, quando Rabastan tornò da Parigi allegro e carico di pasticcini: “La volete sapere l’ultima?” esclamò mentre apriva le confezioni di dolcetti lasciando che Orion e Roland si precipitassero a prenderne un po’.

Alexandra e Rodolphus scossero la testa.

“Hermione Granger è entrata all’Ufficio Regolamentazione delle Creature Magiche e ha proposto un disegno di legge per migliorare le condizioni degli elfi domestici!”

Rodolphus scoppiò a ridere. Alexandra prese un pasticcino ripensando alla sua esperienza di legislazione sui Lupi Mannari e a quanto aveva penato per il disegno di legge sui Centauri che nemmeno era stato mai discusso e disse freddamente: “Bisogna vedere se riuscirà a farlo approvare.”

“Vuole ridurre l’orario di lavoro e pare che stia proponendo che gli elfi abbiano diritto alla paga e alle ferie!” Rabastan sembrava divertito. “Immaginate Malfoy che apre il portafogli per pagare gli elfi!”

“Guarda che se passa la proposta della Granger, toccherà anche a te aprire il portafogli se vuoi tornare in Inghilterra!” gli ricordò Alexandra che non trovava nulla di divertente. “È contro la natura degli elfi domestici, non capisco come possa pensare di presentare un simile disegno di legge…”

“È l’arroganza dei vincitori,” disse Rodolphus, “si sentono forti, sanno che il mondo magico è con loro e non si fanno scrupoli a cancellare tutto quello che è stato il nostro mondo. Che schifo!”

“Non sono sicura che il Wizengamot la seguirà”

“Non sei sicura che il Wizengamot si lascerà intortare dall’eroina Sanguemarcio del mondo magico? Quella che ha sul braccio un ricordo di Bellatrix e che racconterà quanto gli elfi domestici siano stati fondamentali nella lotta contro l’Oscuro Signore?” la voce di Rodolphus era diventata carica di rabbia e disprezzo. Roland e Orion lo osservarono in silenzio. Alexandra lo sentiva fremere di rabbia e vide che portò la mano alla bacchetta.

“Papà” Roland lo chiamò pronunciando la sua prima parola suscitando lo stupore di tutti. Le ombre sul viso di Rodolphus scomparvero e spuntò un sorriso orgoglioso nell’essere stato appena chiamato dal figlio.

Alexandra guardò sorpresa il figlio esclamando: “Ma anche tu? Roland, dovevi dire _mamma_!” Roland la guardò e ripetè: “papà!” Alexandra scosse la testa sconsolata, guardò Orion e gli disse: “Anche la tua prima parola è stata papà.” Si rivolse alla sua pancia e disse: “Mi raccomando, sei la mia ultima possibilità: la tua prima parola sarà _mamma_!”

Orion scoppiò a ridere: “No, sarà Orion! Orion!” Lo vide avvicinarsi alla mamma con il muso sporco di crema e le diede un bacio chiedendo di essere preso in braccio. Orion seduto sulle ginocchia, che le accarezzava la pancia dicendo di fare le carezze al fratellino, le fece dimenticare ogni questione sulla prima parola e passò il tempo a riempirlo di baci finché anche Roland non volle la sua dose di coccole e Orion ne approfittò per scappare e tornare a giocare.


	73. Ritorno a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra si convince che non c'è altra soluzione che tornare in Inghilterra e riprendere i contatti con le altre famiglie Purosangue invece di assistere passivamente alla distruzione del loro mondo da parte dei vincitori della guerra.

**Capitolo 73**

* * *

**Ritorno a casa**

_Chateau Lestrange, Bordeaux, 21 settembre 2000_

Rodolphus ci aveva visto giusto. Dopo l’estate, il disegno di legge di Hermione Granger venne approvato dal Wizengamot, anche se in una versione più blanda. Gli elfi domestici potevano non essere pagati, ma avevano diritto a lavorare con determinati orari e momenti di riposo. Inoltre, il loro proprietario era obbligato a provvedere alla loro salute in caso di malattie o infortuni.

L’umore di Rodolphus precipitò e in casa si ebbe la sensazione che quell’esilio non sarebbe finito mai e che avrebbero dovuto rimanere rintanati in Francia per sempre.

“Sempre meglio di Azkaban,” si ripetevano, ma sentivano nostalgia per gli anni in cui si erano sentiti liberi e pensavano di poter avere tutto dal mondo. In quei momenti avrebbero dato qualsiasi cosa per sentire di nuovo il Marchio Nero bruciare e l’aria riempirsi della risata folle di Bellatrix.

Il giorno di Mabon, alle prime luci dell’alba, dopo una gravidanza più tranquilla di quella di Roland, nacque Rodolphus II, infrangendo la speranza di Alexandra di avere una bambina.

Alexandra aveva fatto presente a Rodolphus che era complicato per un figlio portare il nome del padre, ma Rodolphus non ne aveva voluto sapere, sostenendo che la sua famiglia era piena di Corvus, con figli altri Corvus, e di Cyrille, padri di altri Cyrille, e nessuno aveva mai avuto problemi.

“Il problema di Crouch non era il nome del padre, era che il padre era stronzo!” le ripeteva per tranquillizzarla.

Il piccolo Roddie, così lo chiamavano per distinguerlo dal padre, aveva una folta chioma scura che ricordava quella di Rodolphus, senza i boccoli di Roland e sembrava incantarsi ogni volta che guardava la mamma, mandando Alexandra in brodo di giuggiole.

Orion e Roland avevano sempre avuto un debole per Rodolphus, mentre il suo piccolo Roddie le aveva fatto una specie di sorriso fin dal momento in cui Madame Leroy lo aveva messo in braccio a lei.

L’autunno volò travolto dal caos dei primi tempi tra poppate, cambi di pannolino, pianti, notti in bianco e tante coliche. Oltre alla presenza di altri due figli che reclamavano le sue attenzioni. Orion, fortunatamente, era impegnato con le lezioni del suo precettore, ma Roland, incuriosito dalla presenza del fratello, le stava sempre dietro. Polly, l’elfa domestica dei Lestrange, inseguiva Roland per casa e sembrava raggiante all’idea di crescere un’altra generazione di Lestrange.

L’arrivo del nuovo anno portò una nuova missiva da parte di Lucius Malfoy e nuove notizie da parte di Rita Skeeter: il dibattito sull’amnistia stava per essere formalmente presentato da parte del ministro Kingsley e si contava che potesse essere discusso e votato entro la fine dell’anno.

“Questo vuol dire che il prossimo anno, se tutto va bene, potremo essere di nuovo in Inghilterra!” esclamò Rabastan raggiante.

“Certo, ammesso che la proposta passi. Non mi fido di Potter e dei _salvatori del mondo magico_. Stanno distruggendo tutto, a leggere la Gazzetta del Profeta passa la voglia di tornare in Inghilterra,” disse Rodolphus cupo.

“Stai pensando di restare in Francia?” domandò Alexandra mentre spostava lo sguardo dal piccolo Roddie, in braccio a lei, che le sorrideva beato a un torvo Rodolphus.

“Sto perdendo la speranza di tornare in Inghilterra, è diverso.”

Tornò a guardare il figlio, pensando a quanto fosse difficile scegliere cosa fare. Una parte di sé, quella più determinata e combattiva, le suggeriva di tornare in Cornovaglia. Sarebbero rimasti chiusi nel loro castello inglese, protetti dagli stessi incantesimi che c’erano in Francia e avrebbero messo fine ai tormenti sentimentali di Rabastan. Non dovevano vergognarsi di aver creduto e combattuto per il loro mondo e non dovevano scomparire.

L’altra parte, invece, le suggeriva di guardare i figli, di non lanciarsi in una guerra persa in partenza, perché lei aveva già pagato un alto prezzo per le idee che erano uscite sconfitte. Forse aveva ragione Rodolphus, forse dovevano rimanere in Francia, pensare ai bambini e dimenticare tutto quanto era avvenuto in Inghilterra.

Erano due lati di sé che continuavano a scontrarsi e che sembravano non riuscire a comporsi. Osservava il tormento di Rodolphus e avvertiva quanto lui, più di tutti, si sentisse in trappola, incastrato in un ruolo che non gli apparteneva. Ognuno di loro si sentiva fuori posto in quel mondo: Alexandra, che sognava la politica e di diventare Ministro della Magia, non si aspettava di fare la mamma a tempo pieno, né Rodolphus a occuparsi delle proprietà terriere o Rabastan ad allenarsi e annoiarsi, rinchiuso senza la prospettiva di poter finalmente unirsi con la donna che desiderava.

La cosa più difficile era non trasmettere lo stato d’animo che vivevano ai bambini e per questo motivo Alexandra si impegnava a organizzare giochi e attività per i figli che erano la migliore fonte di distrazione da ogni pensiero tossico.

Sul finire di gennaio, mentre stava allattando il piccolo Roddie, Alexandra guardò Rodolphus e gli disse: “Ti sembrerà assurdo, ma sai che non mi dispiacerebbe avere un altro bambino? Magari una bambina.”

Rodolphus la guardò sorpreso: “Un altro? E non pensi al fidanzato di questa povera bambina con tre fratelli e un padre come me?”

Alexandra scoppiò a ridere: “Non ti piacerebbe vedere una piccola Alex che gira per le sale del castello?”

“Moltissimo, ma nel ramo della mia famiglia le femmine sono rare, se dovesse essere un altro maschio?”

“Sarà bellissimo uguale,” gli disse avvicinandosi cullando il piccolo Roddie. “Siamo proprio bravi a fare i bambini. L’avresti mai detto?”

“Se me lo chiedi così io non so dirti di no. Credo che a zio Cyrille verrà un colpo a vedere il terzo Lestrange.” Sentì le dita di Rodolphus sollevarle il mento, lui le posò un bacio sulle labbra e le disse: “Adesso, il piccolo Roddie va a dormire, perché c’è il grande Rod che deve accontentare la mamma.”

A differenza di Roland, Rodolphus si rivelò essere un bambino più tranquillo che dormiva per tutta la notte. Bastò sistemarlo nella culla, fargli qualche coccola e Alexandra lo vide scivolare nel sonno. Rodolphus, dietro di lei, la prese per mano e la guidò fuori dalla stanzetta. Chiuse la porta ed evocò un Muffliato per evitare di svegliare il bambino.

Alexandra allungò le braccia intorno al collo di Rodolphus, sentendo i loro corpi aderire. Lui le sfilò la camicia da notte e le sussurrò: “Sei proprio brava in pozioni.”

“Sono brava in molte cose,” gli sussurrò accarezzandogli il petto.

Rodolphus le bloccò la mano. “In alcune troppo, rischiamo un disastro,” le disse chinandosi a baciarla. La prese in braccio e la sollevò contro una parete. Alexandra incrociò le gambe intorno la vita di Rodolphus e lo sentì affondare con impeto.

Sembrava di essere tornati ai tempi in cui si nascondevano nelle stanze della villa dei Malfoy, quando la carta da parati di seta le sfregava la schiena o i pannelli di legno scricchiolavano seguendo le spinte di Rodolphus. Adesso non c’erano vestiti ad intralciarli, erano solo loro due liberi di amarsi, senza la paura di essere interrotti o di causare uno scandalo.

Finirono sul letto con Rodolphus che si muoveva furiosamente su di lei strappandole gemiti e invocazioni del suo nome e sospiri, mentre il cuore accelerava, il respiro si affannava e lei sentiva di perdersi in lui. Sentì l’orgasmo arrivare e strapparle un sorriso e darle quel senso di leggerezza e pace con l’intero universo.

L’indomani Alexandra si svegliò con una nuova risoluzione: sarebbero tornati in Inghilterra. Non poteva più tollerare lo sguardo cupo di Rodolphus durante le colazioni e il nervosismo di Rabastan. Si concentrò sui bambini e li preparò per le loro giornate: Orion continuava le sue lezioni con Erbert, mentre Roland e Rodolphus giocavano seguiti dagli elfi domestici. Alexandra si diceva che se ci fosse stata Delphini avrebbero avuto anche Euphemia su cui contare, ma quello era un argomento tabù e la stessa Euphemia era molto risentita per essere stata confinata sulle Ebridi con quella bambina pestifera.

Euphemia scriveva raramente, temendo che il Ministero intercettasse le comunicazioni, e le notizie che Alexandra riceveva sulla bambina non erano delle migliori. Certo, come i suoi genitori aveva delle sorprendenti doti magiche, la magia spontanea aveva delle tinte oscure che la spaventavano e la bambina sembrava ostile ad ogni gesto di affetto.

Alexandra ricordava i discorsi fatti all’Oscuro Signore e a Bellatrix sull’importanza dell’amore e la magia antica, si ricordò anche delle parole dell’Oscuro Signore, “si ha paura solo di ciò che non si conosce,” e un brivido le scese lungo la schiena al pensiero degli esperimenti che il Maestro potesse aver ideato con Bellatrix.

Cercò di non pensare a Delphini perché non voleva incupire ulteriormente Rodolphus. Si diresse verso lo studio in cui lo sentiva scrivere e lamentarsi di qualcosa. Bussò alla porta, sentì la voce di Rodolphus invitare ad entrare e gli domandò: “Ti disturbo?”

“No, Alex, ma figurati. Ho bisogno di una pausa da tutte queste sciocchezze.” Agitò una mano e posò una lettera sulla scrivania. Alexandra lanciò uno sguardo e vide che regnava il caos. Nemmeno nei periodi più concitati al Ministero la sua scrivania era stata tanto disordinata.

“Posso darti una mano?” gli domandò osservando le lettere impilate. “Queste sono semplici fatture da pagare, puoi mandare l’ordine alla banca francese di procedere al pagamento e le archivi velocemente.” Iniziò a dividere la corrispondenza per argomenti impilando da una parte quello che riguardava le vigne, da un’altra parte la gestione dei terreni e le questioni con il Ministero francese. “In questo modo non passi da una questione all’altra e riesci a mantenere la concentrazione,” gli suggerì.

Rodolphus si avvicinò alle sue spalle. Alexandra sentì le mani di Rodolphus accarezzarle le spalle e scendere lungo le braccia quasi a bloccarla. Sentì il naso di lui sfiorarle il collo mentre stava leggendo l’autorizzazione del Ministero della Magia francese all’acquisto di un Ippogrifo. Si voltò verso Rodolphus e lui le sfilò la pergamena dalle mani: “Questa è meglio che non vada smarrita,” le sussurrò.

Si guardarono negli occhi e lui si chinò a baciarla. Alexandra sentì la mano di Rodolphus sulla spalla spingerla delicatamente perché si voltasse verso di lui. L’assecondò allungando le sue braccia intorno al collo di Rodolphus, infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli mentre continuavano a baciarsi.

“I bambini dove sono?” le domandò.

“Sono impegnati,” rispose sentendo le mani di lui accarezzarle i fianchi. Rodolphus le sollevò la gonna e la fece sedere sul bordo della scrivania. Si avvicinò a lei allargandole un ginocchio mentre le accarezzava le gambe coperte dalle calze di seta. Sentì il respiro fermarsi quando lui le sfiorò le mutandine. Lo vide sorridere per il modo in cui lei aveva serrato la presa delle sue spalle, mentre le dita di lui l’accarezzavano e provavano a infilarsi al di sotto del bordo.

“Non pensavo che la burocrazia ti eccitasse tanto…” gli sussurrò trattenendo un sospiro.

“Se solo ripenso ai tuoi completi da ministeriale, con le gambe che si intravedevano e quelle camicette di seta…”

Alexandra gli sbottonò i pantaloni con una mano, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzava la nuca, avvicinò il suo bacino e sentì le sue mutandine svanire. Rodolphus si chinò su di lei, riversa sulla scrivania, e affondò dentro di lei incurante del caos di carte su cui la stava sdraiando. Nella foga cercò di abbassarle la scollatura della veste e finì per strappare un bottone. Alexandra con un veloce incantesimo li sbottonò tutti, lasciando che Rodolphus si precipitasse con le sue labbra e la sua barba sul suo petto strappandole altri gemiti.

“Rod?” La voce di Rabastan anticipò il bussare alla porta seguito da un urlo roco di Rodolphus, “Sono impegnato!” Rodolphus continuò a baciarla sul collo e mormorò: “Sempre il solito tempismo di Rabastan…” strappandole un sorriso.

Alexandra si aggrappò alle sue spalle e cercò la bocca di Rodolphus da cui non riusciva a staccarsi, gli morse le labbra e Rodolphus scese a morderle e succhiarle il collo, lasciandole segni del suo passaggio sulla pelle che ogni volta lei copriva con un incantesimo e che in bagno guardava allo specchio ricordando i brividi di piacere che gli avevano provocato.

Tremava di piacere sotto le dita di Rodolphus, incapace di trattenerne una parte per prolungare quello stato, per mantenere il controllo o per giocare con lui. Sentiva il desiderio di lui nelle strette e nell’intensità degli affondi, negli occhi che la cercavano e nella bocca che sembrava volesse farla propria e lei voleva perdersi in lui e appartenergli con tutte le loro ferite. I morsi non erano altro che il desiderio di lasciare impresso il proprio passaggio sull’altro quasi in una continua competizione con il passato che affiorava dolorosamente nonostante il matrimonio e i figli che erano venuti.

Come si poteva dimenticare la vita passata? Fingere che Barty, Regulus, Bellatrix non fossero mai esistiti? Come potevano dirsi frasi come _“non ho mai amato nessun altro come amo te”_? Nessuno dei due vi avrebbe mai creduto, si amavano con la foga e la passione dei sopravvissuti e la gelosia di chi sa che l’altro è un fantasma con il quale non si può competere.

Alexandra diceva sempre che “l’amore si moltiplica e non si divide” e se era vero che entrambi riuscivano ad amarsi intensamente nonostante i fantasmi del passato, quei segni sulla pelle volevano rivendicare un’esclusiva, quel vantaggio sul corpo che i fantasmi non potevano avere.

Si rivestirono dopo l’orgasmo, cercando di ricomporsi, certi che Rabastan e il suo tempismo avrebbero fatto irruzione a momenti. Alexandra stava chiudendo l’ultimo bottone della veste quando suo cognato entrò nello studio con il suo solito ghigno divertito.

“Non vi si può lasciare soli voi due, eh?” domandò.

“Cosa vuoi, Rabastan?” domandò Rodolphus che fingeva di guardare i documenti sulla scrivania.

“Dirvi che hanno nominato Zabini al Wizengamot. Ho appena ricevuto un gufo da Malfoy.”

“Certo, hanno dato un contentino ai Purosangue,” si lasciò sfuggire Alexandra. I Lestrange la guardarono e lei spiegò: “Zabini è amico del figlio di Malfoy. Non avrebbero mai nominato Lucius, con i trascorsi ad Azkaban, ma Blaise è pulito e sarà sembrato un moderato. Kinglsey avrà pensato che lui è quello più controllabile che non da l’idea di voler cancellare le famiglie tradizionaliste dal mondo magico.”

Rodolphus annuì torvo: “Ha senso.”

Rabastan borbottò: “Perché quelle che sembrano belle notizie, dopo che parlo con te non lo sembrano più?”

Alexandra sorrise: “Perché la politica è ambigua. Ad ogni modo, torniamo in Inghilterra, ero venuta a dirti questo prima che,” si interruppe per lanciargli un sorriso malizioso, “mi distraessi.”

“Io stavo lavorando, tu sei entrata…”

“Risparmiatemi i preliminari tra voi due,” li interruppe Rabastan, “Alex, perché sei così certa di voler tornare in Inghilterra?”

“Malfoy ci ha detto che hanno diminuito le ricerche dei sostenitori dell’Oscuro Signore, il castello in Cornovaglia ha delle difese del tutto simili a quelle che ci sono qui in Francia e noi abbiamo bisogno di contatti e di politica. Non possiamo aspettare che Malfoy, Parkinson o Zabini facciano approvare l’amnistia. Se loro hanno chiuso i processi con una sanzione, non hanno alcun interesse a velocizzare il procedimento. Potrebbero avere interesse a sapervi in Francia. La Umbridge diceva sempre che in politica, più che in amore, vale la regola _lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore._ ”

“Non hai paura per i bambini?” domandò Rabastan.

Alexandra guardò Rodolphus, gli prese le mani e disse: “Questo è un argomento che dobbiamo affrontare insieme.” Sentiva le mani di Rodolphus tra le sue e il suo sguardo attento su di sé. “Non sarà facile per Orion, Roland e Rodolphus vivere in Inghilterra. I cognomi che portano parleranno sempre per loro. Noi dobbiamo decidere cosa fare, perché se rifiutiamo il nuovo mondo magico e non vogliamo farne parte, allora avrebbe più senso rimanere in Francia e iscrivere i ragazzi a Durmstrang o Beauxbatons. Se pensiamo, invece, che sia giusto difendere il nostro spazio se non vogliamo che la nostra storia venga cancellata o riscritta dai vincitori, allora, torniamo in Inghilterra.”

“Tornare in Inghilterra significa anche rivivere con i fantasmi del passato,” le disse Rodolphus.

“Lo so, Rod, ma più che il passato mi spaventa il futuro.”

“Io voglio che i ragazzi crescano in Cornovaglia, che vadano ad Hogwarts e che restino fedeli ai principi della tradizione, che le famiglie inglesi Purosangue non vengano cancellate come sogna quella Sanguemarcio della Granger. Radolphus Lestrange non ha lasciato la Francia per vedere che i suoi discendenti venissero allontanati da un branco di ragazzini.”

Rabastan annuiva dietro il fratello. Si scambiarono uno sguardo di intesa, tutti e tre, e Alexandra disse: “Allora è deciso. Torniamo a casa.”


	74. Il matrimonio di Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al ritorno in Inghilterra, Alexandra e Rodolphus si trovano a vivere il loro primo evento mondano in qualità di coppia sposata. Se Alexandra è in preda all'ansia per i giudizi delle signore, Rodolphus si diverte a mostrarsi nel suo nuovo ruolo di papà.

**Capitolo 74**

* * *

**Il matrimonio di Draco Malfoy**

_Villa Malfoy, Wiltshire, 21 giugno 2001_

Il rientro in Cornovaglia fu abbastanza rapido. Una volta presa la decisione di partire, fu sufficiente ordinare agli elfi domestici di preparare il trasloco, chiudere i bauli, prendere i bambini e tornare in Cornovaglia.

Rodolphus non aveva nessuna intenzione di imbarcarsi con tre bambini su una nave piena di babbani, così creò una Passaporta apposita e, incuranti dei permessi ministeriali, si ritrovarono a casa in pochi attimi.

Orion era felicissimo di tornare in Cornovaglia, di cui ricordava le giornate spensierate in compagnia di Euphemia, il picnic sulla spiaggia, i primi passi e una serie di momenti che per lui erano stati estremamente felici. Era singolare come i momenti di felicità di Orion coincidessero con momenti di grande paura di Alexandra, quando Rodolphus era rimasto ferito nello scontro al Ministero con Bertie Higgs e lei si era sentita responsabile della sorte di entrambi.

Orion mostrò a Roland, che lo seguiva senza perderlo di vista, le stanze in cui giocava e dove dormiva, spiegando cosa facesse lui quando era piccolo. Orion avrebbe compiuto sei anni tra qualche giorno e sul volto gli erano spuntate le stesse lentiggini di Barty. Alexandra lo osservava giocare con Roland nella stanza che avevano riempito di giocattoli.

Rodolphus arrivò alle sue spalle e la strinse in un abbraccio. Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Alexandra le disse sottovoce: “Tutti dicono che Orion è uguale a Barty, ma è incredibile quanto invece somigli a te sempre di più, ogni giorno che passa.”

Alexandra si voltò a guardarlo scettica.

“Se ti lasci ingannare dalle lentiggini e dai capelli color paglia, vedrai solo Barty, ma se noti quanto è premuroso verso gli altri, gentile, intelligente, portato per la Divinazione e, cosa da non sottovalutare, mi adora, non puoi non accorgerti che è il tuo ritratto.”

Alexandra sorrise, lasciò andare la schiena contro il petto di Rodolphus mentre continuava ad osservare Orion e forse per la prima volta scorse un piccolo segno della sua presenza, come le avevano augurato Fudge e Silente.

“Ho sempre detto che Barty era un ragazzo fortunato,” continuò Rodolphus che forse era alle prese con i suoi fantasmi, “ma la verità è che sono io quello fortunato ad aver ereditato tutto questo. Non ci sarebbero Roland e Rodolphus e nemmeno questo in arrivo.” Le sfiorò il ventre con la mano ed entrambi sentirono il movimento del bambino verso Rodolphus. “Soprattutto, non ci saresti tu e non voglio nemmeno immaginarmi senza di te.”

“Vuoi farmi piangere, Rod?” domandò con le lacrime che premevano per uscire. Era terrorizzata da quella felicità, perché tutte le volte che l’aveva provata era stato il preludio di enormi dolori. Una parte di lei si sentiva in colpa per essere felice, mentre la maggior parte delle persone che aveva amato erano morte, e un’altra parte si sentiva in colpa perché non riusciva ad essere felice come Rodolphus avrebbe meritato di vederla.

“No, basta lacrime, voglio vederti felice,” le disse posandole un bacio sulla guancia, “Pensa che tra qualche giorno il mondo magico inglese scoprirà come è evoluta la nostra unione. Siamo stati invitati al matrimonio di Draco Malfoy il giorno di Litha.”

“Il giorno del nostro anniversario,” esclamò sorpresa.

Rodolphus annuì: “Tre anni meravigliosi.”

Il ritorno nella società Purosangue inglese fu strano. Alexandra si sentì sotto pressione non solo perché qualcuno avrebbe fatto un naturale paragone con Bellatrix, ma soprattutto perché il ricordo di lei l’avrebbe addolorata. Avrebbero alluso ad una competizione che non era mai esistita e nessuno sapeva quanto entrambe si fossero amate. Lo aveva capito nel corso degli anni, soprattutto nel dopo guerra, ripensando ai piccoli gesti con cui l’aveva protetta, incoraggiata, ammonita e guidata.

Alexandra e Bellatrix non avevano mai avuto occasione di scoprire come sarebbero evolute le cose tra loro, se ci fosse stato un _loro_ , o se l’attrazione che l’una provava verso l’altra fosse solo alchimia fisica, fatta di odori, sorrisi, pelle da sfiorare e baci rubati. Bellatrix era l’unica donna che avesse amato e Alexandra sapeva di essere stata l’unica persona con cui Bellatrix avesse tradito l’Oscuro Signore. Il suo essere donna la rendeva innocua agli occhi del Maestro, che le considerava un’insensatezza contro natura e per questo meno pericolose.

Forse, Bellatrix aveva cercato di proteggere lei e Rodolphus dai sospetti e dalle gelosie dell’Oscuro Signore. Alexandra non aveva dimenticato il modo in cui Lui le aveva detto: “Ricorda che sei mia. Ricorda a chi appartieni.”

O forse, Bellatrix voleva farsi perdonare da Rodolphus, per non essere stata in grado di amarlo come immaginava da ragazza, prima che il Maestro entrasse nelle loro vite. Qual era il prezzo che aveva scelto di pagare per amare l’Oscuro Signore?

Alexandra si sentiva in debito con Bellatrix fin da quando aveva scelto le stanze comunicanti tra lei e Regulus durante il matrimonio di Narcissa e Lucius, con la stessa naturalezza cui l’aveva guidata da Rodolphus, subito dopo la morte di Barty, quasi sapendo che solo Rodolphus sarebbe stato in grado di prendersi cura di lei, e lei di lui. Lo aveva fatto con lo stesso disinteresse con cui Barty aveva scelto di andare via dopo la visita dei Lestrange, quando Bellatrix – ancora lei – aveva promesso che si sarebbero presi cura di lei e Orion.

Era difficile da spiegare, e un giorno avrebbe dovuto provare a spiegarlo ai suoi figli, perché l’amore che lei nutriva per Rodolphus era molto di più dell’attrazione e dell’affetto, ed era fatto dello stesso amore che aveva provato per Barty, per Regulus e per Bellatrix e sembrava che ogni passo della sua vita, persino l’assurda parentesi con Bertie Higgs, fosse stato compiuto per portarla lì, da lui.

Il loro tortuoso e complicato percorso, tuttavia, non poteva essere riassunto in una frase da servire agli altri, e così si era rassegnata a vivere il ruolo dell’amante che aveva preso il posto della moglie, certa che nessuno avrebbe capito la verità e probabilmente nemmeno sarebbe importata la verità. Era una lezione che aveva imparato la sera della morte di Regulus Black, che gli altri, persino la propria famiglia, non è interessata alla natura dei sentimenti, ma solo alla rispettabilità della loro rappresentazione. La sua stessa famiglia l’aveva bollata come una poco di buono, come poteva sperare che gli altri reagissero in modo diverso?

“Non sei la mia amante, sei la signora Lestrange, non dimenticarlo,” le ricordò Rodolphus prima di Smaterializzarsi diretti dai Malfoy. Probabilmente aveva letto nella sua mente i dubbi e i fantasmi che la tormentavano e aveva deciso che quelle parole dovessero essere sufficienti a definire quello che erano mettendo la parola fine ad ogni richiesta di spiegazioni.

Alexandra controllò ossessivamente che Orion, Roland e Rodolphus fossero in ordine. Il piccolo Roddie volle stare in braccio a lei che si ritrovò a gestire una Materializzazione piuttosto complessa con un bambino in braccio e la mano di Orion stretta nella sua. Riuscirono ad arrivare senza spaccarsi solo perché Alexandra si era Materializzata un’infinità di volte dai Malfoy durante la guerra con e senza Orion.

Pochi istanti dopo arrivarono anche Rodolphus con Roland in braccio e Rabastan che, da quando erano tornati in Inghilterra, lo vedevano di ottimo umore. Sicuramente, Rita Skeeter giocava un ruolo.

“Guarda, mamma, i pavoni!” esclamò Orion sorpreso mentre attraversavano il sentiero che li portava verso l’enorme maniero. Alexandra strinse la mano del bambino e gli disse: “Mi raccomando, non li toccare, altrimenti chi lo sente Lucius!”

All’ingresso della dimora, a fare gli onori di casa e accogliere gli ospiti, c’erano Narcissa e Lucius vestiti in modo impeccabile. Alexandra pensò a quanto sarebbe piaciuta quell’immagine a Walburga.

I Malfoy li osservarono sorpresi e Lucius esclamò sorridendo: “Rodolphus, il clima francese ti ha fatto bene!” Narcissa guardò i bambini e Alexandra domandò: “Orion, ricordi Narcissa?” Lui annuì e la salutò nel modo formale che gli aveva insegnato Erbert.

“È così cresciuto,” commento Narcissa, “tra poco è il suo compleanno, no? Quanti anni compie?”

“Sei anni, lady Malfoy,” rispose Orion compiutamente. Narcissa sembrò apprezzare l’iniziativa del bambino e gli rivolse un sorriso. Alexandra le presentò anche gli altri figli: “Lui invece è Roland, ha due anni ed è l’ombra di Orion.”

“È identico a Rodolphus,” commentò Narcissa.

Alexandra annuì e le presentò il più piccolo: “Lui, infine, è arrivato lo scorso settembre ed è Rodolphus secondo e poi ce n’è un altro in arrivo,” disse guardando verso la pancia.

“Congratulazioni,” guardò Rodolphus e gli disse, “sono contenta per te. Mia sorella…”

“Bellatrix aveva fatto altre scelte, Narcissa. Non ti preoccupare,” le disse Rodolphus, “Tu lo sai quanto l’abbia amata e come mi ha ridotto.”

Narcissa annuì, c’era qualcosa di diverso nei suoi occhi, qualcosa di meno rigido di un tempo. La guerra aveva lasciato le sue cicatrici anche sull’anima di Narcissa e Alexandra ricordava i giorni in cui quella casa era stata requisita e lei presa in ostaggio, mentre Lucius era ad Azkaban. Qualcosa doveva essersi rotto in quei giorni, mentre Narcissa tollerava Greyback in giro per casa e Alexandra era stata costretta a frequentare un Auror.

“Lo so, Rodolphus,” gli disse, “sono contenta per voi. Dopo tutto quello che è successo, zia Walburga sarebbe fiera di vedere la sua allieva prediletta con te.” Narcissa notò il suo stupore e le disse: “Turner, anzi, lady Lestrange, non dirmi che non lo sapevi che zia Walburga avesse un debole per te?”

Alexandra annuì: “Me lo ha confessato con un po’ di amarezza negli ultimi giorni della sua malattia. In quei mesi ci siamo chiarite. Le sarò sempre grata per tutti i suoi insegnamenti e, a proposito di Walburga, ho l’arazzo dei Black. Sai che Sirius era il padrino di Harry Potter? Ha lasciato Grimmauld Place al ragazzo. L’ho aiutato a togliere il ritratto e l’arazzo dei Black.”

“Dove sono?” domandò Narcissa. Dietro di lei, Lucius si intratteneva con Mulciber ed Eloise. Narcissa si limitò a stringer loro la mano e tornò a concentrarsi sulla conversazione. Alexandra disse: “A casa Crouch. I ritratti di Orion e Walburga sono vicini a quelli dei miei genitori e passano il tempo a chiacchierare tra loro. Credo che l’arazzo spetti a te. Non credo che Andromeda lo voglia.”

“C’è troppo dolore in quell’arazzo, tienilo tu, io ho ereditato quello che avevano i miei genitori in casa.”

Alexandra annuì. Avrebbe conservato l’arazzo come testimonianza del passato di un’illustre famiglia magica, come monito contro certe rigidità che finivano per distruggere i frutti del proprio albero genealogico. 

Il maniero quel giorno era un tripudio di fiori che le ricordò il matrimonio di Narcissa e Lucius. Sembrava incredibile che il loro figlio fosse così cresciuto e si stesse per sposare con una Greengrass.

All’ingresso una giovane strega accolse Orion e Roland chiedendo loro se volessero giocare con gli altri bambini, mentre Rodolphus si stringeva più forte al collo di Alexandra deciso a non volersi separare dalla mamma.

“Credo che lui arriverà più tardi,” esclamò Alexandra. Guardò Orion e Roland e disse: “Mi raccomando, voi due, fate i bravi e non fate sfigurare i vostri antenati.” Vide i bambini annuire e seguire la strega.

Rodolphus scosse la testa e ridacchiò. Alexandra gli disse: “Lo diceva sempre Walburga a Regulus, è una vita che sogno di dirlo anch’io!”

“Tu sei stata molto meno terrificante di lei, però!” Rodolphus le posò un bacio sulla guancia e il piccolo Roddie lo guardò imbronciato. “Certo che questo bambino ha un attaccamento incredibile a te,” commentò, “è geloso anche di me!”

“Non mi sarei aspettata niente di diverso da un altro Rodolphus Lestrange,” ridacchiò mentre si avviavano verso la sala in cui sarebbe stata celebrata la cerimonia.

Gli ospiti arrivavano lentamente e Alexandra e Rodolphus si godettero la sensazione di essere considerati la novità di quei pettegoli. Rodolphus fingeva indifferenza e cercava di catturare l’attenzione del piccolo Roddie, sapendo benissimo quanto fosse insolito vederlo nei panni del papà e quanto ci avessero ricamato sopra. 

Alexandra si sedette su una sedia laterale, in modo da potersi allontanare nel caso in cui Roddie avesse deciso di fare i capricci. Nei suoi nove mesi di vita, Roddie stava iniziando a camminare, stimolato dai fratelli che ormai correvano in continuazione inseguiti dagli elfi domestici. Spesso, però, l’attaccamento alla madre gli faceva prediligere stare in braccio e farsi riempire di coccole. In quel momento era seduto sulle ginocchia di Alexandra con cui si scambiavano baci, sorrisi e si sfioravano nasi.

Se Roland assomigliava a Rodolphus in tutto e per tutto, il piccolo Roddie aveva ereditato dalla mamma i boccoli castani e al momento aveva gli stessi occhi verdi di Rabastan, mentre la forma del viso era decisamente quella del papà. Il carattere era ancora qualcosa di misterioso, sapevano che era un bambino che non faceva molti capricci, a meno che non gli si chiedesse di staccarsi dalla mamma, e che era molto incuriosito dai fratelli. Alexandra era convinta che il distacco sarebbe avvenuto naturalmente, come era avvenuto con Orion e Roland, nel momento in cui sarebbe arrivato il fratello o la sorella.

L’arrivo degli sposi calamitò le attenzioni dei presenti.

Astoria era meravigliosa nel suo abito di pizzo e Draco era molto emozionato nella sua veste da mago antracite. Gli sposi avevano rifiutato il matrimonio tradizionale con tutti i riti collegati, così la cerimonia sarebbe stata molto più semplice. Fu Lucien Dolohov a celebrarla e unire i due sposi. Theodore Nott e Pansy Parkinson tennero dei discorsi commoventi sul loro legame con Draco e persino Daphne, la sorella di Astoria, ebbe parole bellissime.

Nei discorsi di quei ragazzi c’era il dolore per la guerra e la speranza di un mondo magico finalmente pacificato. C’era l’accettazione della sconfitta e la perdita di ogni illusione, c’era il bisogno di andare avanti e di stare bene.

Rodolphus le strinse una spalla mentre Daphne Greengrass concludeva il suo discorso sull’importanza di prendersi cura dei propri cari come il miglior modo di coltivare la magia. “Quanta retorica insopportabile,” le sussurrò nell’orecchio.

“Cercano di smarcarsi da un passato che per loro è diventato ingombrante,” sottolineò Alexandra.

“Non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi.”

“Non lo sanno. Sono anni che assistiamo a un decadimento generale, non conoscono l’importanza delle tradizioni. Mi sorprende che abbiano scelto Litha, se non vogliono i riti tradizionali.”

“Adesso parli come una vera lady Lestrange,” le sussurrò divertito.

“Spero di esserlo!” Parlavano sottovoce cercando di non farsi ascoltare dalle persone sedute intorno a loro.

Dopo la cerimonia, conclusa con un romantico bacio degli sposi, andarono a congratularsi di persona e poi si trasferirono in giardino per il rinfresco. Approfittarono della confusione per camminare fino al roseto di Narcissa che era stato il testimone del loro primo bacio spontaneo e sorrisero a pensare quante cose fossero cambiate da quel momento.

“Perché non coltiviamo le rose?” le domandò Rodolphus. Alexandra lo guardò divertita: “Non crescono bene in Cornovaglia, te l’ho detto anni fa, però se trovo una pozione adatta ti regalo un roseto in cui potrai baciarmi tutte le volte che vuoi.”

“Affare fatto,” le disse baciandola. Roddie cercò di allontanare il viso del papà e si beccò un’occhiataccia di Rodolphus e poi una risata.

Durante il ricevimento Alexandra invidiò la possibilità di Rodolphus di concedersi del vino elfico, mentre lei era costretta a bere dell’Acquaviola per via della gravidanza. Vennero raggiunti da Orion e Roland che raccontarono loro i giochi che stavano facendo con gli altri bambini. Sembravano entusiasti sia degli animatori magici che degli altri bambini. Orion stava spiegando che la strega Mirtilla che li aveva accolti aveva creato un piccolo Demiguise animato a cui faceva vivere delle avventure che raccontava ad Orion e agli altri bambini.

“Di chi sono tutti questi bambini?”

La voce odiosa di Margareth McNair interruppe Orion che rimase a guardarla contrariato dall’essere stato interrotto. Alexandra accarezzò la testa del bambino e alzò lo sguardo incrociando l’espressione altezzosa della McNair.

“I nostri,” intervenne Rodolphus. Li indicò posando una mano sulla testa di ciascuno di loro, “Roland, Rodolphus, un terzo in arrivo, e ovviamente c’è il più grande di tutti, il nostro Orion.” Alexandra vide Orion sorridere e sedersi tra lei e Rodolphus.

“Congratulazioni, alla fine hai avuto quello che volevi.” Margareth ignorò Rodolphus, guardava Alexandra con la stessa espressione nauseata di quando si incontravano nei dormitori di Serpeverde e Alexandra veniva vista come una minaccia a Regulus.

“Quello che volevamo,” insistette Rodolphus prendendo in braccio Roland, “immagino avrai saputo del nostro matrimonio. Oggi sono tre anni.”

“Sì, non hai aspettato nemmeno che il corpo di Bellatrix diventasse freddo.”

Rodolphus scosse la testa trattenendo una risata: “Quando Bellatrix era viva, non mi pare che ti sia fatta tutti questi scrupoli.”

Desmond comparve dietro Margareth, aumentando la sensazione di sgradevolezza: “Come mai ci sono tutti questi bambini?”

“Sono i nostri figli, Avery,” disse Rodolphus.

“Quello non è il figlio di Crouch?”

“È lo stesso.”

Orion e Roland assistevano a quella discussione sgradevole con gli occhi sgranati percependo tutta la tensione. Alexandra trovava ridicola la gelosia di Margareth e non aveva intenzione di giustificarsi con una che non sapeva nulla di quello che avevano passato e delle ferite che entrambi avevano riportato dalla guerra.

“Volete tornare a giocare dagli altri bambini?” domandò Alexandra a Orion e Roland. Li vide annuire e si congedò dagli Avery dicendo: “Con permesso, accompagno i bambini.”

“Ti aiuto,” le disse Rodolphus prendendo in braccio Roland, tese le braccia verso il figlio che si lasciò prendere in braccio, sollevato dall’idea di allontanarsi da quelle persone.

“E così andate via?” domandò Margareth ironica.

Rodolphus si voltò, guardò con disprezzo Desmond e si rivolse a Margareth: “È il solo modo per non mettere mano alla bacchetta, considerata la mancanza di rispetto che hai mostrato verso la mia famiglia.”

Desmond guidò la moglie lontano, ma si sentiva Margareth fremere di rabbia.

“Chi sono, papà?” domandò Roland.

“Persone che non sanno comportarsi in società,” gli spiegò Rodolphus, “vedi, Roland, un Lestrange deve sapere quando parlare, ma soprattutto quando tacere ed è la cosa più difficile da imparare.”

“Io sono bravo al gioco del silenzio.”

“Anch’io sono bravo al gioco del silenzio,” si intromise Orion.

“Infatti voi due siete bambini educati,” gli sorrise Alexandra che stringeva la mano di Orion. Arrivarono dalle streghe che erano state chiamate per intrattenere i bambini e disse ad Orion e Roland: “Mi raccomando, fate i bravi.” Affidò anche il piccolo Roddie, che si era addormentato e insieme al marito tornarono verso i tavolini.

“Quei due mi fanno pentire di essere tornato in Inghilterra, mi ero dimenticato di quanto fossero stronzi.”

“Lasciali perdere, Rod. Sono già abbastanza tristi di loro. Ti ricordi la serata che abbiamo trascorso insieme?”

“E chi se la dimentica.”

“Margareth mi ha sempre odiato. Temeva le rubassi il marito e ho finito per prenderle l’amante,” scoppiò a ridere. Rodolphus la guardò scettico: “Ti ho già detto che tra me e lei non c’è mai stato niente.”

“Ma sai che per lei è l’apparenza che conta, tu eri il suo amante perché gli altri ti vedevano flirtare con lei.”

“Flirtavo con lei perché non sapevo come avvicinarmi a te.”

“Ti è bastato chiedermi di leggerti la mano.”

“Avrei dovuto seguire il tuo consiglio e baciarti quella sera.”

“Sono così felice che penso che ogni momento passato sia servito per arrivare qui con te e con i nostri meravigliosi bambini.”

“Zio Rod!” La voce raggiante di Draco Malfoy li interruppe nuovamente. Si voltarono verso lo sposo e lo videro avvicinarsi insieme ad Astoria.

Rodolphus esclamò: “Draco! Congratulazioni!” lanciò uno sguardo alla sposa e disse complice, “che bella coppia che siete!”

“Ho saputo che ti sei risposato!” esclamò Draco.

“Ti presento la mia signora, Alexandra.”

“Congratulazioni, ragazzi. Siete bellissimi.” Esclamò sorridendo a entrambi. Aveva ragione Rodolphus: era così semplice quando si partiva da zero e c’era una definizione che permetteva di non dover dare molte spiegazioni.

Draco le fece un perfetto baciamano e le disse: “Lo so quanto possono essere… _difficili_ in questo ambiente. Abbiamo dovuto faticare anche noi.” Prima che Alexandra o Rodolphus potessero dire qualcosa, o magari temendo qualche domanda, continuò divertito “Ma sbaglio o non hai perso tempo?” alludendo alla pancia di Alexandra che si intravedeva sotto la veste.

“Più che non perderlo abbiamo dovuto recuperarlo!” esclamò Rodolphus, “Sai com’è, l’età avanza. Ne abbiamo altri tre nella nursery.” Rodolphus mise un braccio intorno alla spalla di Draco e scrutò Astoria e disse: “Ma voi siete giovani, insomma, potete divertirvi.”

“Pensa che mio padre suggerisce di _toglierci il pensiero_.”

“Sì, è un approccio,” convenne Rodolphus, “se poi ti nasce uno come il nostro Rodolphus che adesso non è attaccato alla madre solo perché si è addormentato, guarda che è dura. Mi guarda male ogni volta che mi avvicino a lei, è incredibile!”

Alexandra disse ad Astoria: “Io gli avevo suggerito di scegliere un altro nome.”

“Seguirò il consiglio,” ridacchiò la ragazza. Aveva due bellissimi occhi azzurri che risaltavano tra i capelli castano scuri. Draco la guardava come se fosse l’essere migliore dell’universo. Forse erano le idee moderate dei Greengrass ad aver fatto storcere il naso a Lucius e Narcissa, ma in quel momento Alexandra non riusciva a immaginare un solo motivo per cui quei due ragazzi non dovessero stare insieme.

“Perdonateci, ma proseguiamo il giro,” disse Astoria portando Draco con sé.

“Quanto sono carini!” sospirò Alexandra, mentre li osservava allontanarsi. Si strinse a Rodolphus osservando gli altri invitati: la guerra aveva lasciato le cicatrici su ognuna di quelle famiglie che si contavano pensando ai caduti nella battaglia di Hogwarts.

“Di questo passo, non mi stupirei se il futuro figlio di Draco sposasse una futura figlia di Potter,” le disse Rodolphus mentre finiva la bottiglia di vino elfico del tavolo.

“Nemmeno io me ne sorprenderei. L’hanno già fatto mentre voi eravate ad Azkaban. Non la senti questa voglia di normalizzazione? È la seconda volta che la vivo e mi fa sempre ribrezzo.”

“I giovani hanno abbandonato i riti tradizionali, i genitori stanno fingendo che il passato non sia mai esistito.”

“Ci saranno sempre maghi che vorranno andare al di là della conoscenza ufficiale e che vorranno conoscere le Arti Oscure, Rod. Forse saranno meno di un tempo, degli eletti, ma ci saranno sempre.”

“Mi piaci quando sei profetica.”

“È la verità. Possono prendere il Ministero, stravolgere il nostro mondo e non far conoscere le Arti Oscure ai nostri figli, ma non possono eliminare la sete di conoscenza dei ragazzi e il desiderio di andare più in là, di scoprire cosa si cela negli abissi della magia.”

“Signori Lestrange, potete seguirci per cortesia?”

Alexandra alzò gli occhi verso la strega che li aveva richiamati. Era una delle responsabili dei bambini.

“Cosa succede?” domandò Rodolphus.

“Si tratta dei vostri bambini.”

Si alzarono immediatamente e seguirono la donna nella zona in cui i bambini giocavano.

“Prova a ripeterlo!” urlò Orion a un bambino dai capelli chiari e gli occhi azzurri che lo fissava con aria glaciale: “Finirai ad Azkaban come tuo padre!” I giocattoli che erano sparsi per il giardino, palle, cubi, peluche e altri giochi di legno, si alzarono in aria e andarono contro Orion.

“Lascia stare mio fratello!” Roland era intervenuto in difesa. Entrambi guardavano il bambino biondo carichi di odio. Prima che fosse troppo tardi, Alexandra intervenne con un Incantesimo Scudo esclamando: “Basta, Orion, Roland! Andiamo a casa!”

“Mamma!” esclamarono protestando in coro.

“È evidente che non sapete comportarvi e non mi consola sapere che non siete i soliti, di chi è il bambino?”

“Dei Mulciber.”

“Scriverò ai genitori. Noi ora torniamo a casa. Chiedete immediatamente scusa alle vostre educatrici per lo spettacolo indegno che avete offerto!”

“Ci dispiace signorina Mirtilla!” esclamarono in coro.

“Dov’è Rodolphus?” domandò Alexandra. La signorina Mirtilla le indicò una delle culle in cui riposava e Alexandra andò a prenderlo. Rodolphus prese in braccio Roland, imbronciato e dispiaciuto, gli intimò di non provare nemmeno a piangere in pubblico. Roland trattenne i lacrimoni fino a casa, aspettando anche il tempo in cui Alexandra e Rodolphus salutarono i Malfoy: Draco, Astoria, Lucius e Narcissa.


	75. Ambizioni future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo la nascita di Rabastan II, Alexandra convince Rodolphus a organizzare una festa tradizionale per Yule invitando le famiglie Purosangue per rinsaldare i rapporti. La necessità di sostituire il consigliere Parkinson al Wizengamot è un'occasione troppo ghiotta per non tornare sulla scena politica.

**Capitolo 75**

* * *

**Ambizioni future**

_Castello dei Lestrange, Cornovaglia, 31 ottobre 2001_

Il matrimonio di Draco Malfoy ebbe il merito di scuotere il torpore in cui erano precipitati Alexandra e Rodolphus dopo la caduta dell’Oscuro Signore. In un certo senso, fu come svegliarsi dopo un lungo sonno.

Trascorsero l’intera estate a fare progetti con Rabastan. L’idea era quella di formare giovani interessati ad andare oltre i programmi di Hogwarts offrendo dei percorsi di approfondimento in alcune materie specifiche: Pozioni e Divinazione per Alexandra, Trasfigurazione e Duelli per Rabastan, Incantesimi e Arti Oscure per Rodolphus.

Non credevano che avrebbero avuto la possibilità di formare una vera e propria scuola: il Ministero della Magia non l’avrebbe permesso. Tuttavia, fecero trapelare la notizia per verificare se tra i figli delle famiglie magiche ci fosse sufficiente interesse.

Gran parte dell’interesse che riscontrarono, tuttavia, fu per Pozioni e Incantesimi, soprattutto da parte di giovani maghi e streghe che dovevano prepararsi per accedere alla scuola di Medimagia. Qualcuno ebbe il coraggio (o l’incoscienza) di domandare a Rabastan se avesse mai pensato di creare una scuola per preparare gli studenti all’esame di ammissione dell’Accademia di Auror.

In quel momento, tuttavia, le Arti Oscure sembravano essere un tabù.

“Tu lo sai che abbiamo la studentessa perfetta, vero?” domandò Alexandra a Rodolphus, “Lei avrebbe tutto il diritto di essere formata in Arti Oscure.”

“Lo so, penso a lei più spesso di quanto non voglia ammettere.”

“Se ha il potenziale dei suoi genitori, diventerà una strega notevole e il mondo magico sarà del tutto impreparato.”

“Al momento sono più preoccupato per cosa possa fare a Orion e Roland, sono i più vicini di età a lei non dimostra di essere tollerante con chi la contraddice.”

“Stai proteggendo i ragazzi?” gli domandò incredula.

“Voglio che siano pronti quando la incontreranno. Euphemia mi ha detto di cosa fa agli animali. I nostri ragazzi devono sapersi difendere.”

Il senso di protezione di Rodolphus verso i bambini e le attenzioni che mostrava per la loro crescita era una delle cose che non finiva mai di sorprendere Alexandra. Chiunque non lo conoscesse abbastanza avrebbe pensato a un riflesso condizionato dal lungo desiderio di paternità, tuttavia, Alexandra era stata sua allieva e ricordava il modo attento in cui aveva addestrato Regulus, Barty e lei, come tenesse d’occhio Severus, Jago, Desmond e persino Ezra e Lucien.

La generazione di Alexandra era stata interamente formata da Rodolphus e dovevano a lui, Rabastan e Bellatrix le prime conoscenze di Arti Oscure. Chi, come lei, non aveva avuto la fortuna di essere formata dall’Oscuro Signore in persona, poi, poteva dire che loro erano stati i soli maestri che aveva avuto.

Rodolphus insegnava non solo ad attaccare, ma anche a difendersi, perché in battaglia occorreva portare a casa la pelle, visto che la guerra sarebbe stata lunga. Controllava che ognuno di loro stesse bene e persino durante le ultime fasi della guerra, si era sempre accertato che Orion non corresse pericoli. Diceva sempre che il compito principale di un mago era quello di avere cura del proprio sangue e come padre stava dimostrando giorno dopo giorno di adempiere a quel compito con enorme attenzione e altrettanta discrezione.

I bambini adoravano Rodolphus per il modo in cui sapeva intrattenerli raccontando e animando le storie della tradizione magica, per le corse in giardino e i bagni in acqua. Fu bellissimo vedere come insegnò a nuotare ad Orion e a Roland, mentre Alexandra si immergeva nell’acqua insieme al suo inseparabile Roddie.

Sul finire di agosto, con un mese di anticipo sui tempi di Orion e in ritardo rispetto a quelli di Roland, Roddie iniziò a muovere i primi passi per la gioia dei fratelli che avevano un nuovo compagno di giochi. Questa novità rese più leggeri gli ultimi due mesi di gravidanza di Alexandra che iniziava a vivere con un perenne mal di schiena.

Alexandra trascorse l’ultimo mese prima del parto preparando una scorta considerevole di Filtro Anticoncepimento e lavorando a una pozione che, a suo dire, avrebbe dovuto renderla più razionale, giurandosi che aveva chiuso con i bambini e che il prossimo neonato che avrebbe preso in braccio sarebbe stato un nipotino o il figlio di qualche conoscente.

Nella sua vita non aveva mai pensato di arrivare ad avere quattro figli e non sapeva proprio cosa le era preso in quelle sere di fine gennaio quando aveva insistito con Rodolphus per fare un altro bambino. Si domandò se non fosse stata la Francia a farle quell’effetto obnubilante sulla mente e che il vento della Cornovaglia le aveva finalmente rinfrescato le idee.

La notte di Samhain, mentre fuori c’era un tempo che sembrava annunciare la fine del mondo, venne alla luce il terzo Lestrange che, con sommo dispiacere di Alexandra, che ci aveva sperato fino alla fine, si rivelò essere un altro maschio. Fu inevitabile chiamarlo Rabastan secondo, per la gioia dello zio.

Fu aiutata da Madame Leroy e la sua assistente Juliette che arrivarono appositamente dalla Francia per assisterla gli ultimi giorni. Alexandra, infatti, non poteva di certo andare al San Mungo e non si fidava a far venire qualcuno che non si fosse già rivelato di assoluta fiducia. Madame Leroy aveva fatto nascere molti Lestrange ed era famosa nel loro ambiente per essere una persona estremamente discreta.

Il parto di Rabastan fu velocissimo e quasi per nulla doloroso rispetto ai precedenti. Forse la presenza di Madame Leroy e di Juliette l’aveva tranquillizzata, oppure il suo corpo non si era del tutto ripreso dalla nascita di Rodolphus.

Rabastan la fissò con due enormi occhi azzurri e una folta capigliatura scura. “Possiamo dire che è un marchio di famiglia,” le disse Juliette non appena le mise in braccio il bambino lavato e fasciato.

“Ciao, Rabastan, benvenuto,” gli disse posandogli un bacio sulla fronte. Sentì la manina stringersi intorno al suo dito e, proprio come con gli altri figli, avvertì la forza di quella potente e antica magia che avrebbe connesso per sempre le loro anime.

Dalla porta vide spuntare Rodolphus e tra le sue gambe saltarono fuori le teste di Orion, Roland e Roddie. Sorrise nel vedere quella scena e fece loro cenno di avvicinarsi per conoscere il piccolo Rabastan.

Orion spiegò a Roland: “Anche tu eri piccolo così!” Si divertiva moltissimo a spiegare qualsiasi cosa ai fratelli ed era estremamente paziente quando loro sembravano non capire.

“Ora sono grande!” esclamò Roland. Roddie si dimenò tra le braccia di Rodolphus per salire sul letto e raggiungere Alexandra. Si sedette accanto alla mamma, mentre Rodolphus lo guardava scuotendo la testa rassegnato.

“Ti ha chiamato per tutto il tempo,” le disse guardando Roddie che osservava, finalmente in silenzio, lei e il piccolo Rabastan. Alexandra accarezzò la schiena di Roddie che era riuscito ad arrivare vicino a lei e sedersi accanto alla mamma appoggiando la schiena sul cuscino. Le rivolgeva un sorriso furbetto, ma non diceva nulla per paura di essere portato via dal padre a cui ogni tanto lanciava degli sguardi rapidi, come per controllare che stesse sempre al suo posto.

“Vuoi prendere in braccio Rabastan?” gli domandò Alexandra porgendogli il bambino. Rodolphus annuì e con un gesto, ormai esperto, lo prese in braccio e sentì anche lui le loro anime connettersi. “Benvenuto, Rabastan, io sono il papà.”

Alexandra si chinò verso Roddie e gli sussurrò: “Guarda, Roddie, guarda come è sentimentale il papà. Sembra burbero, ma è un romanticone.” Roddie non sembrò molto convinto, si alzò in piedi per abbracciare la mamma e tentare di aggrapparsi al suo collo approfittando dell’assenza del fratello in braccio al padre.

Fu complicato liberarsi di Roddie e prendere il piccolo Rabastan che iniziava ad agitarsi reclamando il latte. Nei giorni successivi, fu chiaro a tutti che il piccolo Rodolphus non aveva nessuna intenzione di cedere il suo posto di cocco della mamma al nuovo arrivato.

La pazienza di Orion e l’esuberanza di Roland riuscirono a portare via Rodolphus secondo e distrarlo con i loro giochi, dando modo ad Alexandra di concentrarsi sul piccolo Rabastan. Tornarono i giorni fatti di poppate, pannolini e crolli improvvisi di stanchezza a seguito di notti in bianco e coliche fino a ritrovarsi a festeggiare il primo Yule in Inghilterra.

“Chissà con chi si dileguerà Rabastan quest’anno che non c’è Pucine…” esclamò mentre finivano di addobbare l’albero.

“Ho la ragionevole certezza che lo potrai trovare dalle parti della Gazzetta del Profeta,” esclamò Rodolphus, “anche se la cosa che mi preme di più è lasciare i bambini agli elfi domestici e festeggiare Yule con te.” Le si avvicinò alle spalle, mentre lei agitava la bacchetta per sistemare le ultime ghirlande natalizie con il piccolo Rabastan che le si era addormentato sulla spalla. Rodolphus le sussurrò nell’orecchio: “Spero che tu abbia una buona scorta di Filtri Anticoncepimento perché ho pessime intenzioni.”

Alexandra sentì un brivido scenderle lungo la schiena. Dopo tre anni di matrimonio e altrettanti figli, Rodolphus continuava ad avere la capacità di farle sentire le farfalle nello stomaco con una frase impertinente nell’orecchio.

“Temo che dovrai attendere la fine della festa,” gli disse controllando che tutto fosse a posto. Non solo era il loro primo Yule in Inghilterra, ma era anche la prima festa che organizzava in veste di lady Lestrange.

Nel corso della sua infanzia dai Black e poi, durante gli anni di servizio al Ministero della Magia, Alexandra aveva imparato che nulla si muove per caso e che, a volte, bisogna aiutare la fortuna ad andare nella direzione desiderata. Così, aveva convinto Rodolphus a organizzare una festa per Yule invitando alcune delle famiglie Purosangue inglesi. Avrebbero potuto riallacciare i rapporti dopo gli anni in Francia, aggiornarsi e verificare se vi fossero le condizioni per fare fronte comune al Ministero della Magia.

Era determinata a realizzare una festa perfetta, come solo un tempo le realizzavano, senza però strafare e farsi ridere dietro come avveniva alle feste di Malfoy. Aveva assoldato anche un’orchestra di strumenti magici per allietare la serata, perché oltre le chiacchiere ci fosse anche l’occasione di divertirsi.

“Andrà benissimo e tu sei perfetta,” le sussurrò Rodolphus percependo la sua tensione. Man mano che la luce del giorno diminuiva e si avvicinava l’ora del tramonto, quando sarebbero arrivati i primi ospiti, Alexandra aveva iniziato a sentirsi sempre più nervosa.

Era cresciuta in quel mondo e sapeva che non le avrebbero perdonato facilmente il fatto che una Turner avesse sposato un Lestrange, ancorché in seconde nozze, e che avesse l’ardire di organizzare un ricevimento tradizionale in casa, come se lei potesse vantare una discendenza identica alle altre signore.

Alexandra, tuttavia, non solo voleva organizzare una cerimonia perfetta per rispettare la tradizione, come le aveva insegnato Walburga, ma riteneva che la buona riuscita di quell’evento fosse essenziale per consolidare la posizione dei Lestrange. Aveva frequentato il Wizengamot troppo a lungo per non saper cogliere le sfumature.

L’occasione era essenziale per avviare una trattativa sulle nomine dei futuri consiglieri del Wizengamot, quelli che avrebbero sostituito alcuni membri deceduti. Riuscire ad avere dei referenti all’interno del Ministero era essenziale per le famiglie uscite sconfitte dalla guerra, riuscire a chiudere l’accordo a casa di Rodolphus avrebbe conferito ai Lestrange un ruolo chiave nelle prossime decisioni.

Poco prima del tramonto iniziarono ad arrivare gli ospiti. I primi furono i Travers e i Nott, seguiti a poca distanza da Zabini, Malfoy, Mulciber, Lucien Dolohov e infine gli Avery. La presenza di Margareth e Desmond era la cartina di tornasole dell’importanza di quella riunione.

Stretta nella sua veste tradizionale in seta verde, accolse gli ospiti accanto a Rodolphus sorridendo cortese ad ognuno di loro.

“Mi devi dire il tuo segreto. Non riesco a credere che tu abbia avuto un figlio da nemmeno due mesi,” esclamò lady Parkinson. Alexandra le sorrise, si guardò intorno con aria discreta e le confidò: “Ho inventato una pozione formidabile.”

“La voglio. Più tardi ne parliamo,” esclamò prima di entrare nel salone con il marito.

“Credo che sarà più facile per te trovare le clienti che per questi mettersi d’accordo sul nome del candidato.”

“Io il nome ce l’ho,” disse Alexandra ridacchiando, “ho studiato i profili di tutti i papabili e ho un nome che secondo me potrebbe mettere d’accordo tutti.” Sorrise a Lucius e Narcissa: “Benvenuti e felice Yule!”, arrivarono anche Draco e Astoria.

“Chi è?” domandò Rodolphus, “non lasciarmi sulle spine.”

“Theodore Nott.”

“Cosa? Ma è un ragazzo!” esclamò Rodolphus.

“Esatto. Ha combattuto la battaglia di Hogwarts, fa parte della generazione di Potter, non ha mai avuto il Marchio Nero e la sua famiglia è sempre stata tra le più tiepide con l’Oscuro Signore, ancorché sempre fedeli. Sono fedeli alla tradizione. Theodore rappresenterebbe il nostro tentativo di andare verso… la _modernità_ , che piace tanto a Potter.”

“Ora capisco perché la Umbridge non ti voleva lasciare andare. Ci penserò.”

Alexandra sorrise compiaciuta per quello che considerava un complimento. “Sarà importante che sia tu a fare il nome. Sai come sono, loro non mi prenderebbero sul serio, ma soprattutto, consolideremmo il potere dei Lestrange.”

“Hai frequentato Malfoy per troppo tempo, mia cara.”

“Non devi essere come lui, ma sapere che per ogni decisione importante si discuterà qui potrebbe tornare utile al momento opportuno.” Sorrise di nuovo: “Margareth, sei un incanto! Felice Yule, Desmond.”

“Alex, non si direbbe che tu abbia partorito!” esclamò Margareth scrutandola sorpresa.

“Ho i miei segreti,” rispose compiaciuta, mentre gli Avery entravano in casa.

“Mi sembra che tu abbia le idee chiare, mia cara,” le disse Rodolphus.

“Se c’è una cosa che ho imparato al Ministero della Magia, è che i ministri cambiano e il vento può mutare molto più rapidamente di quanto si riesca a immaginare.” Si guardò attorno con discrezione controllando di non essere ascoltata e continuò sottovoce: “Tu discendi da Radolphus Lestrange, la mia linea materna da Damocles Rowle, abbiamo due Ministri della Magia nei nostri alberi genealogici, forse è il caso che iniziamo a lavorare per uno dei nostri figli.”

Rodolphus la guardava sorpreso per quelle rivelazioni e Alexandra si domandò se lui, annichilito dall’esito della guerra, non avesse preso in considerazione quell’idea. “L’aurea di Potter non durerà per sempre e noi abbiamo molto tempo per costruire le connessioni che serviranno. Senza contare che qualcuno dalle Ebridi potrebbe favorire quel cambio di vento.”

“È un piano di lungo periodo…”

“Molto lungo. Faremo un passo alla volta.”

Si scambiarono uno sguardo complice e mentre raggiungevano gli ospiti nel salone Rodolphus le sfiorò la schiena.

L’ampio salone delle feste era stato decorato con i simboli di Yule. In un angolo si vedeva un immenso abete riccamente decorato con fate, candele magiche e decorazioni tradizionali. Alexandra aveva trovato delle antichissime palline natalizie in vetro soffiato veneziano che erano state dipinte a mano con motivi in argento, in bianco, in oro, i colori che, insieme al verde dell’albero, richiamavano l’appartenenza alla Casa di Salazar Serpeverde.

Non appena arrivò l’ora del tramonto si riunirono per accendere le candele rituali e recitare gli incantesimi protettivi che li avrebbero aiutati a superare la notte dell’inverno e rinascere in primavera. Lucien Dolohov, il suo compagno di Hogwarts, aveva intrapreso un percorso di approfondimento di Rune Antiche e Magia Antica e fu lui a recitare le formule nella lingua dei padri. Era bello ritrovare alcune persone dei tempi di Hogwarts. Ricordò come il loro atteggiamento fosse cambiato nei confronti di lei e Barty quando scoprirono che entrambi avevano ricevuto il Marchio Nero. Da quel momento ogni dissapore passato era stato superato. Lucien, poi, aveva perso il padre, Antonin, in battaglia e il dolore per la perdita del padre lo aveva spinto a rinchiudersi nel mondo della tradizione.

I riti terminavano con l’accensione delle candele e l’avvio della cena che sarebbe terminata a mezzanotte, nell’ora più buia. Avrebbero proseguito con balli, giochi e solo in tarda notte sarebbero passati alle chiacchiere politiche. Solitamente il momento migliore per quel genere di riunioni era poco prima delle luci dell’alba.

A tavola Alexandra osservò Rodolphus nella sua veste di impeccabile padrone di casa. Aveva deciso di recuperare la tradizione francese di sedere a metà del tavolo imperiale insieme alla sua consorte, invece che a capotavola, come erano soliti fare i Black e i Malfoy.

Non appena tutti gli ospiti presero posto e i loro calici erano stati riempiti di delizioso vino elfico, Rodolphus si alzò in piedi e levò il calice verso i suoi ospiti: “Felice Yule, cari amici,” esordì, “ritrovarsi in questa occasione mai è stato tanto importante. Ci troviamo dopo l’autunno della sconfitta con la prospettiva di un rigido inverno davanti. La storia e la natura ci insegnano che sono questi i momenti in cui è necessario rinsaldare i rapporti e stare vicini, in attesa dell’arrivo della primavera. Vorrei che brindassimo a questo, ai legami tra noi esistenti.”

I calici si levarono in aria e la tavolata sembrò animarsi, negli occhi di molti, ancora provati dalla guerra, sembrò tornare ad accendersi una luce di speranza.

“Vorrei approfittare della vostra pazienza per ringraziare anche la mia adorabile consorte, questo castello non era così bello dai tempi in cui la mia compianta madre dava le feste. Qualcuno magari lo ricorderà.”

Qualcuno annuì sorridendo e levò il calice. Alexandra osservò Rodolphus imbarazzata. Non credeva che lui l’avrebbe tirata in mezzo in quel modo. Una vocina dentro la testa di Alexandra le disse che, sicuramente, Margareth McNair avrebbe fatto un’espressione nauseata, ma lo sguardo luminoso di Rodolphus la rendeva assolutamente indifferente ai pensieri della McNair.

Narcissa, seduta quasi di fronte a lei, le lanciò uno sguardo di approvazione. In quel sorriso, così simile a quello di Druella Rosier, Alexandra vide un frammento dell’approvazione di Walburga e si ricordò quando a Grimmauld Place le si avvicinava e le sussurrava qualche parola di approvazione. Cercava di non farsi ascoltare dai figli o dalle nipoti che, secondo lei, con l’eccezione di Narcissa, non si applicavano a sufficienza per imparare le regole dell’etichetta. Avrebbe tanto voluto che Walburga fosse presente e forse avrebbe mediato con Darlene per farle riavvicinare. Sua madre aveva rifiutato ogni contatto possibile con lei e questa era una delle ingiustizie che continuava a non capire.

Elizabeth Nott ed Ezra Travers la coinvolsero in una serie di chiacchiere, così come Rodolphus che ogni tanto le chiedeva l’opinione e la coinvolgeva nei discorsi con Jago e Rabastan.

Dopo cena tornarono nel salone tra la musica, i balli, i liquori e i dessert che ricoprivano alcuni tavoli. Insieme ai dolci della tradizione inglese come il pudding c’erano diversi dolci francesi per la gioia di Rabastan. Aveva sempre trovato insopportabile l’esibizione dei figli, gli sguardi tronfi dei genitori che mostravano i loro bambini come se fossero a una fiera di bestiame. Tuttavia, sapeva quanto in quell’ambiente fosse considerato importante il sangue e la progenie. Aveva dato disposizioni agli elfi domestici che avrebbero seguito i bambini di chiamarla per dar loro la buona notte prima di farli andare a dormire. Quando arrivò il momento, Polly comparve mentre Alexandra raccontava della sua pozione miracolosa a Pansy Parkinson ed Elizabeth Nott. Nelle vicinanze c’era anche Margareth McNair che origliava la conversazione. Alexandra si congedò dalle streghe, assicurando che sarebbe tornata presto ed ebbe cura di lasciare la porta aperta mentre si chinava a prendere in braccio ciascuno dei quattro figli per augurar loro la buona notte.

“Hai dei bambini dolcissimi,” esclamò Astoria Greengrass.

“Solo perché sono troppo piccoli per far danni,” sdrammatizzò Alexandra. “Roland ha preso il carattere del padre e mi posso aspettare di tutto da lui e Rabastan, mentre Orion e Rodolphus sono un po’ più tranquilli.”

“La mia Sybil stravede per Orion,” le disse Elizabeth, “ha voluto il peluche del Demiguise perché lo ha visto ad Orion e qualsiasi cosa le dica lui per lei è la verità.”

“Se ti consola saperlo, Orion era entusiasta del fatto che la sua amica Sybil avesse un peluche come il suo perché potevano giocare a inventare le storie.”

“Ci sono i presupposti per un accordo matrimoniale!” esclamò Pansy. Alexandra ed Elizabeth si guardarono scuotendo la testa sorridenti e Alexandra le spiegò: “Non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di vincolarli con un contratto. Se Orion e Sybil dovessero innamorarsi, io ne sarò felicissima e sono pronta ad accogliere Sybil come una figlia, ma non voglio che sia costretta. Come dice Rodolphus, quando io sono nata, lui era già fidanzato con Bellatrix e forse è il caso di aspettare.”

Elizabeth annuì: “Sono d’accordo. In questi anni abbiamo visto un sacco di matrimoni infelici che sono nati dalle logiche dei contratti. Se la guerra ci ha insegnato qualcosa, è che non si può obbligare i figli ad essere felici con qualcuno che non amano.”

“Ma non avete paura che scelgano qualcuno non all’altezza del loro nome?”

“Beh, so come ci si sente quando si viene considerata quella non all’altezza,” ammise con estrema franchezza. Non aveva mai avuto paura di denunciare l’ingiustizia di quel sistema di classi assurdo. Avevano iniziato a rivolgerle la parola soltanto dopo il matrimonio con Barty e sentiva il loro sordo rancore per il matrimonio con Rodolphus. In qualche modo, dietro quei complimenti sulla sua forma fisica, l’interesse alle sue pozioni e l’ammirazione per la festa organizzata percepiva l’irritazione per aver _usurpato_ il posto di qualcuna di loro, di aver approfittato della fine della guerra per fuggire con uno che era appena diventato un ottimo partito, il capostipite dei Lestrange, e averlo _incastrato_ con tre figli.

Sorrise nervosamente, cercò di cambiare argomento e poi si congedò con una scusa per raggiungere Rodolphus. Realizzò che per quanto si impegnasse ad essere superiore, a non dare peso a quei giudizi, continuava ad esserne ferita. Aveva bisogno di incontrare lo sguardo di Rodolphus, perché solo lì capiva che no, lei non aveva usurpato proprio nessun posto e che loro si erano scelti non solo per una intensa attrazione, ma anche perché condividevano valori e obiettivi. Pensò che dovesse rimanere concentrata sull’obiettivo di portare uno dei suoi figli a diventare Ministro della Magia, non poteva litigare con quelle megere invidiose.

Entrò nella sala accanto in cui tra Firewhisky e sigari l’aria era diventata calda e sapeva di affumicato, capì come si formava quell’odore che spesso aveva sentito sugli abiti di Rodolphus. Lo vide seduto su una poltrona, circondato dai suoi amici, mentre portava alle labbra il bicchiere di cristallo. Lo trovò talmente affascinante che desiderò essere quel bicchiere. Sorrise per quel pensiero assurdo. Era incredibile come lui riuscisse ad eccitarla senza nemmeno guardarla.

Fu Malfoy a notarla all’ingresso del salotto mentre osservava il marito. “Sei venuta a controllare se non fosse già scappato con qualche altra signora?” scherzò.

“Sono venuta solo ad accertarmi che tutto andasse bene, se avete bisogno di qualcosa.”

“Sai, dovresti parlare con Narcissa, ha delle scuse migliori.” Lucius la stava prendendo in giro in un modo strano, diverso dal solito. “Comunque non so cosa hai fatto a quest’uomo, se lo controlli con l’Imperius, ma non è il Rodolphus che conoscevamo.”

Ebbe un brivido nel sentire quelle parole che le rievocarono i tredici anni che Barty aveva vissuto sotto il controllo del padre. Rodolphus se ne accorse, gli disse: “Non sei divertente, Lucius.” Si alzò e la raggiunse prendendole le mani. Le sussurrò: “Va tutto bene. Respira.”

“Scusami, Alex, non ho pensato. Voleva essere solo una battuta.”

“Non c’è problema, Lucius. Lo so che non l’hai fatto apposta. In realtà ero venuta di qua perché ho pensato che presto ci sarà da rimpiazzare la carica del consigliere Parkinson al Wizengamot.”

“Dopo tutto questo tempo pensi al Ministero della Magia?” le domandò Lucius sorpreso. “Lo sai che non abbiamo praticamente diritto di parola. Abbiamo perso la guerra.”

Rodolphus intervenne dicendo: “Potremmo convergere su un nome, qualcuno di moderato, che il Ministro non possa rifiutare e che rappresenterà un nostro riferimento dentro il Wizengamot. Qualcuno che non venga visto come una minaccia.”

“Come abbiamo fatto per l’elezione della Bagnold contro Crouch?” domandò Alexandra. Le piaceva l’intesa che aveva con Rodolphus, il modo in cui stavano conducendo il discorso. Lasciò che il pensiero sedimentasse nelle menti dei presenti.

“Ma non è una carica elettiva,” disse Malfoy, “qualsiasi nome dovrà essere approvato dal Wizengamot stesso.”

“Il ché la rende proprio una carica elettiva,” intervenne Travers, “solo con una platea di elettori ridotta e più facilmente raggiungibile.”

“Sì, ma insomma chiunque di noi è bruciato,” esclamò Avery.

“Avrei un nome. Può sembrare una follia, ma secondo me dovremmo puntare su qualcuno che sembri inoffensivo, che ha tenuto un basso profilo durante la guerra, con un atteggiamento moderato ma di specchiata lealtà verso le nostre idee e tradizioni.”

“Esiste un profilo così? Qualcuno che non ha preso il Marchio Nero e che possa essere considerato affidabile?”

“Apparentemente inoffensivo, ma leale,” lo corresse Rodolphus.

“E chi sarebbe?” domandò Lucien.

“Theodore Nott.”

“L’amico di Draco?”

“Esattamente,” puntualizzò Rodolphus. Poi spiegò: “Theodore è giovane, ha l’età di Potter, sembra manovrabile, ma noi sappiamo che è un ragazzo in gamba. A differenza di Draco, non ha ricevuto il Marchio Nero, ma noi sappiamo che i Nott sono una famiglia leale. Shacklebolt penserà che siamo impazziti, noi gli diremo che vogliamo fare un passaggio generazionale, passare il testimone ai giovani affinché i nostri sbagli non vengano commessi di nuovo, o qualche stronzata del genere. Il consigliere Sewlyn e Zabini gli faranno da mentori e in un colpo solo avremo tre membri di riferimento. Il Wizengamot non avrà problemi ad approvare una nomina che sembra innocua, di un ragazzo che sembra manovrabile.”

“Potrebbe funzionare,” disse Lucien Dolohov. Ezra Travers annuì: “Dovremo partire con la trattativa con il Ministro.”

“Lucius, secondo me dovresti condurla tu,” disse Rodolphus. Coinvolgere Malfoy era un colpo da maestro, avrebbe permesso a quel pavone di tornare al Ministero e mostrare la ruota. “Ezra, potresti aiutarlo visto che Elizabeth è la zia di Theodore.” Ezra annuì.

“Accetto ad una sola condizione,” disse Malfoy. Rodolphus alzò un sopracciglio e lo guardò perplesso. “Tua moglie.” Un silenzio imbarazzato scese in sala, Rodolphus si incupì. “In che senso vuoi mia moglie?”

“La voglio nella delegazione che curerà le trattative, Lestrange, mi pare ovvio.”

“No, non era ovvio,” gli disse Ezra, “ognuno di noi ha pensato un’altra cosa.”

“Siete perversi,” disse Lucius puntando il dito contro di loro, “e non avete mai visto questa donna in azione durante una trattativa politica. Ai tempi di Fudge, con la Umbridge è stata fenomenale nella gestione della campagna denigratoria contro Silente.”

“Molti di noi erano ad Azkaban,” disse Rodolphus che non amava ricordare quel periodo.

“Sì, d’accordo, molti di noi sono stati puniti per non essere finiti ad Azkaban. Peraltro, sempre grazie a tua moglie e al modo in cui ha gestito i processi.”

“Lucius, sono commossa da questo attestato di stima,” esclamò Alexandra.

“Fudge ha ancora un ottimo ricordo di te, così come quel Weasley,” le disse Lucius, “le poche volte che sono andato al Ministero mi hanno chiesto tue notizie. Conosci gran parte dei membri del Wizengamot, hai avuto ottimi rapporti con tutti e persino l’Ufficio Auror non ti detesta. Potresti essere essenziale per mettere una buona parola con gli irraggiungibili. Si dice che persino Potter ti debba un favore.”

“Gli ho tolto il ritratto di Walburga da Grimmauld Place,” confessò Alexandra che si era trovata una marea di occhiate incuriosite.

“La dimora dei Black è finita a Potter?” domandò incredulo Mulciber, “per tutti i draghi.”

“È questo quello che succede se non ci facciamo trovare pronti,” disse Rodolphus. “Sirius era il padrino di Potter e alla sua morte ha lasciato tutti i suoi averi al figlioccio. L’intera eredità di un’antica famiglia magica è finita a… _Potter._ ”

Il disgusto di Rodolphus fu così palese a tutti i presenti che sembrarono condividerlo.

“Theodore, tu accetteresti una simile nomina?” domandò Dolohov.

“Mentirei se vi dicessi che mi sento pronto, ma sono a vostra completa disposizione e farò il possibile per non deludere questa fiducia.”


	76. Ritorno al Ministero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra, Lucius ed Ezra conducono la trattativa con il Ministro Shaklebolt per la nomina di Theodore Nott come consigliere del Wizengamot al posto del vecchio Parkinson.

**Capitolo 76**

* * *

**Ritorno al Ministero**

_Diagon Alley, 20 febbraio 2002_

Di tutte le cose che Alexandra si sarebbe immaginata per il nuovo anno, il ritorno al Ministero della Magia era decisamente l’ultima. Aveva rinunciato dentro di sé a una simile opzione nel momento stesso in cui aveva scelto di seguire Rodolphus in Francia e aveva abbandonato ogni speranza mentre pronunciava i voti nuziali.

Nel nuovo mondo non ci sarebbe stato spazio per la moglie di un Lestrange al Ministero della Magia. Forse, grazie ai suoi buoni rapporti, sarebbe riuscita ad ottenere un qualche incarico in un ufficio secondario, ma non avrebbe speso diciotto anni al Ministero della Magia per finire ridimensionata e osservare i vincitori mentre distruggevano il mondo magico.

Così, mentre entrava nell’Atrium, a distanza di quasi quattro anni da quel 3 maggio 1998, tornava a sentirsi viva ed emozionata.

“Sei pronta?” le domandò Lucius al suo fianco. Mai nella vita avrebbe detto che si sarebbe trovata a condurre una simile trattativa dietro l’insistenza di Malfoy. Alexandra annuì, lanciò un’occhiata a Ezra e gli domandò: “Pronto?” Travers annuì e si misero in coda per il controllo visitatori.

“Oh, signorina Turner! Quanto tempo!” esclamò Stan, il mago che controllava le bacchette.

“Adesso è lady Lestrange,” precisò Malfoy e ad Alexandra parve strano quell’atteggiamento paternalistico. Non era mai stata chiamata lady Crouch al Ministero e non aveva nulla contro il fatto che continuassero a chiamarla con il proprio cognome, ma sapeva che nel suo mondo quella scelta sarebbe stata interpretata come un gesto contro Rodolphus, quasi si vergognasse di essere una Lestrange. Sorrise e disse conciliante: “Non poteva saperlo. Buongiorno Stan.”

Il mago le restituì un sorriso incerto insieme alla bacchetta e li osservò andare verso gli ascensori.

“Lucius, sei nervoso?” domandò Alexandra mentre ascoltava la voce metallica elencare i vari livelli. Lucius non le rispose, arrivò prima l’annuncio dell’ascensore: “Livello secondo, Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica, Dipartimento Auror, Servizi Amministrativi per il Wizengamot.”

“Il mio primo giorno di lavoro Bartemius Crouch mi disse che sarei arrivata a considerare questo posto come casa. Beh, credo che avesse ragione. Quanti ricordi!” esclamò per stemperare l’aria carica di nervosismo. Lucius continuava a tacere e non era da lui, anche Ezra se ne accorse.

Erano riusciti ad ottenere udienza dal Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt in persona, non potevano sprecare quell’occasione lasciandosi prendere dal nervosismo.

“Il fatto che ci riceva è indice che sa ascoltare,” disse Malofy mentre camminavano lungo i corridoi del Secondo Livello.

“Oppure vuole sapere cosa bolle in pentola, come ogni allievo di Alastor Moody che si rispetti,” aggiunse Alexandra che aveva imparato a diffidare degli Auror, presenti e passati. Venne sopraffatta dalla nostalgia nel percorrere quei corridoi. C’erano stati pochi cambiamenti, lungo le pareti c’erano ancora i manifesti con i Mangiamorte ricercati. La foto segnaletica di Rodolphus le sorrideva con un ghigno.

“Non abbiamo nulla da temere,” disse loro Ezra e non era chiaro se lo stesse ricordando a loro o a sé stesso. Travers, però, aveva ragione: non dovevano fare gli interessi di alcun mago oscuro, non c’era nulla che andasse al di là della mera politica, nulla che potesse farli finire ad Azkaban. Stavano facendo i loro interessi, così come avevano fatto Crouch, Silente, Fudge e lo stesso Malfoy in passato.

Vennero annunciati dall’assistente del ministro ed entrarono. L’ufficio era molto più austero di quello di Fudge. Sulle pareti, oltre ad una copia dello Statuto di Segretezza, erano appese alcune foto della battaglia di Hogwarts, a indicare il chiaro orientamento del nuovo corso del Ministero. C’erano foto commemorative dei caduti nella battaglia, i loro caduti, ovviamente. Come se Lucien Dolohov non avesse sofferto per la perdita del padre o la reclusione ad Azkaban, o come se il cuore di Alexandra non si fosse sgretolato, per l’ennesima volta, apprendendo della morte di Bellatrix e come se lei e Rodolphus non avessero messo pazientemente insieme i cocci della loro esistenza, esattamente come i vincitori.

C’era una bambina, Delphini, che non avrebbe mai conosciuto i propri genitori, come un altro bambino, Teddy Lupin. Quei due bambini, così diversi, al punto che una doveva essere tenuta nascosta dal Ministero della Magia, avevano entrambi il sangue dei Black nelle vene. Lui sarebbe cresciuto con la consapevolezza che i suoi genitori erano caduti da eroi, mentre lei le era stata strappata dalle braccia e portata in una remota isola scozzese. La figlia che non era riuscita ad avere.

“Immagino che siate qui per discutere la successione al consigliere Parkinson,” esordì il Ministro non appena li vide entrare. Soffermò lo sguardo su ciascuno di loro, li studiava con la stessa espressione attenta di un Auror quando fa un controllo.

“Alexandra,” esordì, rivendicando una passata colleganza. Forse sperava di abbassare la tensione. Non avevano mai avuto molto a che fare loro due e quel tono informale sarebbe stato fuori luogo. Alexandra lo aveva evitato come evitava tutti coloro che fossero troppo vicini ad Alastor Moody. “Alla fine ha scelto da che parte stare,” continuò, “o forse, come sospettava Alastor, non ha mai cambiato parte, lady Lestrange.”

“Le sembrerà strano, Ministro,” rispose mantenendo la distanza del registro formale, “io ho scelto sempre l’amore.”

“Non lo metto in dubbio. Albus Silente diceva sempre che l’amore si trova anche nei posti più impensabili.” Il Ministro guardò gli altri due interlocutori. Malfoy e Travers erano a disagio perché Shacklebolt era rimasto un Auror e non si era ancora trasformato in politico. Alexandra, cresciuta con Bartemius Crouch, aveva imparato a non farsi impressionare dalle provocazioni degli Auror prestati alla politica.

“Le famiglie magiche hanno tutto il diritto di avanzare un nuovo nome,” precisò Shacklebolt, “ma, come sapete, la nomina deve essere approvata dal Wizengamot. Io non ho potere decisionale.”

Alexandra annuì. Non le piaceva il silenzio sdegnoso di Lucius, avrebbe potuto rovinare la trattativa. Occorreva essere assertivi: “Certamente, Ministro. Le famiglie magiche si sono riunite. Abbiamo fatto i conti con l’esito della guerra e il nuovo corso del mondo magico.”

“Crediamo,” continuò, “che troppe generazioni abbiano pagato un prezzo alto per la guerra. Nessuno vuole che questo odio si trasmetta ai nostri figli.” Alexandra fece una pausa.

“La sto ascoltando.”

“Vede, Ministro, se sono qui è perché tre mesi fa ho dato alla luce il mio quarto figlio. So quanto peserà su ciascuno dei miei bambini il cognome che porterà, sia esso Crouch o Lestrange. Lo sanno anche i signori Malfoy e Travers che mi hanno accompagnato. Abbiamo pensato di procedere a un passaggio generazionale, qualcuno che la guerra l’ha vissuta con orrore e si è trovato ad assistere alla propria famiglia che attaccava la propria scuola e, nello scontro tra due parti di un unico mondo magico, ha pensato solo alle vite da salvare.”

“Il Wizengamot non accetterà nessuno che sia stato segnato dall’infame Marchio Nero.”

“La persona che abbiamo in mente non lo è stata e si è sempre contraddistinta per le posizioni moderate. C’è bisogno di abbandonare tutto questo odio.”

“Com’è diventata sentimentale, ora che la guerra è stata persa.”

“Ricorderà che lo sono sempre stata e ho passato anni a placare le intemperanze di Dolores Umbridge.”

“Gliene do atto. Sentiamo il nome.”

Alexandra si scambiò uno sguardo con Lucius ed Ezra, annuirono entrambi.

“Theodore Nott.”

“Sono sorpreso,” ammise il Ministro della Magia, “ero convinto di sentire il nome di Draco Malfoy.”

Lucius deglutì: “Mio figlio fu obbligato a ricevere il Marchio Nero come punizione per la rottura della Profezia su Potter. Aveva minacciato di uccidergli tutta la famiglia.” Gli occhi di Lucius erano vitrei e la tensione che si percepiva dalla mascella serrata e il volto contratto indicavano la presenza di ricordi terrificanti. Persino Shacklebolt fiutò la paura ancora viva dentro Lucius.

“È così che sua moglie ha deciso di vendicarsi?” gli domandò.

Lucius annuì: “Quella è stata la prima di una lunga serie di umiliazioni a cui siamo stati sottoposti. Hanno requisito la casa, la mia bacchetta mentre Ghermidori e Lupi Mannari si aggiravano per le nostre dimore.”

“Le avranno sporcato la tappezzeria,” lo provocò il Ministro, dimostrando che non si sarebbe lasciato impietosire facilmente.

“No, Ministro, sul divano di Malfoy dormiva mio figlio quando Greyback gli si è avvicinato leccandosi le labbra. Se non fosse intervenuto Rodolphus io avrei un figlio in meno,” disse Alexandra.

“La guerra non è stata divertente per nessuno, Ministro, per questo vogliamo voltare pagina,” aggiunse Ezra. “Theodore è un buon candidato. Ha terminato gli studi di Magisprudenza, ha sempre avuto posizioni moderate e non si è lasciato coinvolgere. È un ragazzo indipendente e non è una marionetta.”

“Lo sappiamo che non ha potere decisionale,” continuò Alexandra, “ma la sua autorità e influenza sono indiscutibili. Siamo venuti a confrontarci con lei per sapere se su questo candidato troveremo la sua avversione o se possiamo formalizzare la candidatura e lasciare che sia il ragazzo a dimostrare il proprio valore al Wizengamot.”

“Sei sempre stata portata per la politica, Alexandra.”

“Grazie, Ministro.”

“Non ho niente contro il ragazzo. Apprezzo il tentativo di sostituire quel vecchio trombone di Parkinson con un ragazzo che ha conosciuto gli orrori della guerra e apprezzo questo gesto distensivo. Non verrà ostracizzato da me, ma non lo sosterrò pubblicamente. Dovrà conquistarsi i suoi voti, uno per uno e dimostrare il proprio valore.”

“Non chiediamo altro, Ministro.”

“Un’ultima cosa, Lestrange,” Alexandra notò il cambio di nome, “il provvedimento di amnistia verrà discusso nelle prossime settimane. È arrivato il momento di tirare una linea.”

“Grazie, Ministro.”

Lasciarono l’ufficio del Ministro e prima di andare via si concessero un giro per gli uffici. Poteva tornare comodo vedere che aria tirasse, quali facce fossero rimaste dopo il cambio dei vertici. Alexandra incontrò Percy Weasley. Il modo in cui alzò le sopracciglia nel vederla le fece capire che Percy si era sorpreso di incontrarla nuovamente tra quelle mura. Il leggero rossore alle orecchie tradiva un po’ di imbarazzo e la mascella serrata il nervosismo alla vista dei suoi accompagnatori.

“Siete qui per discutere della sostituzione del consigliere Parkinson, vero?” le domandò Percy.

“Sei sempre stato sveglio,” esclamò Alexandra.

“Le cose sono cambiate in questi anni, Alex, spero che il nome che abbiate indicato non incontri il disprezzo del ministro.”

“Il Ministro non ostacolerà la nomina, ma il candidato dovrà convincere i consiglieri.”

“Mi auguro solo che non sia un Mangiamorte.”

“Non lo è e non lo è mai stato. Stiamo cercando di voltare pagina, Percy.”

“Come nel 1980?”

“No, come chi ha visto troppe persone morire.”

“Lo sai che non dormo la notte per aver visto mio fratello morire tra le mie braccia?”

“Come io ho sentito Barty morire tra le mie braccia. Non fatico a crederti, mi dispiace.”

“Abbiamo lavorato per anni insieme e tu eri una di loro! Mi hai convinto a lasciare la mia famiglia!”

“Lo sai che non è così. Ti ho accolto quando hai lasciato la famiglia e ti ho sempre detto che avresti dovuto riconciliarti con loro. Ho visto il modo in cui Arthur cercava il tuo sguardo e come tu lo ignoravi. Lo so cosa si prova ad avere una famiglia che non ti rivolge la parola. Una madre che si rifiuta di conoscere i tuoi figli e un fratello che nemmeno ti fa vedere il volto dei suoi figli. Non sono io ad averti allontanato da casa. Eri così arrabbiato.”

“Mi sembra tutto così assurdo.”

“Non tutti i Mangiamorte torturavano la gente, non ci divertivamo a uccidere Babbani o altre cose che si leggono in giro. Molti di noi erano persone che avevano creduto a un mondo in cui i maghi non avrebbero dovuto nascondersi e vergognarsi del loro potere. Siamo stati ingannati, adesso è arrivato il momento di voltare pagina. Questo odio non può passare ai nostri figli.”

Il volto di Percy si rilassò e un flebile sorriso affiorò sul suo volto. “Ho sposato Audrey, lo sai?”

“No, congratulazioni. Eravate bellissimi insieme. Sono contenta di aver organizzato quell’appuntamento al Paiolo Magico.” Si sorrisero. Alexandra ripensò a Bertie Higgs, a quell’assurdo appuntamento con Percy, Audrey e i Williamson. Ricordò la paura della guerra, Orion in braccio, il vuoto lasciato da Rodolphus ad Azkaban. Quel tempo le apparve come un capitolo chiuso una volta per tutte, una delle parentesi della sua esistenza in cui la vita si era trascinata stancamente e in cui quei piccoli e fugaci attimi di gioia erano dei puntini luminosi, così diversi dalla vita vera, quella che faceva pulsare il sangue e battere il cuore, quella dei sorrisi di Regulus, delle sopracciglia alzate di Barty e degli sguardi di Rodolphus.

Salutò Percy dicendogli che si sarebbero incontrati per la campagna elettorale del loro candidato e si allontanò insieme a Lucius Malfoy ed Ezra Travers.

A casa trovò i figli che l’attendevano in preda ad una strana agitazione. Quanto doveva essere apparso strano che la mamma si assentasse per una mattinata.

“Mamma!” il piccolo Roddie le corse incontro in lacrime, mentre Orion alzava lo sguardo al cielo con la stessa espressione di Barty, “Te l’ho detto che non ci ha abbandonato!”

Alexandra prese in braccio Roddie: “Ma come potrei abbandonare i miei pulcini? Ma chi ti ha detto una cosa del genere?” Gli accarezzava la schiena per cercare di calmarlo, mentre lo cullava.

“Roland…” disse Orion sbuffando, “ha detto che eri scappata perché non sopportavi più Roddie che sta sempre attaccato alla tua gonna.”

“Ma no, amore, la mamma non ti lascerà mai.” Asciugò i lacrimoni di Roddie e sul suo volto sembrò rilassarsi e poi le rivolse un sorriso.

“Dov’è Roland?”

“Si è nascosto per non finire in punizione,” riassunse Orion annoiato. Alexandra accarezzò la testa di Orion e si abbassò per dargli un bacio: “Lo sai che mi sei mancato?” gli domandò. Orion annuì svogliato, sicuramente era stato interrotto durante un gioco. “Vuoi tornare a giocare?” gli domandò. Orion annuì e poi corse verso la sua stanza. Alexandra gli disse: “Se vedi tuo fratello, digli di farsi vedere se non vuole una doppia punizione.”

“Mamma!” Roland, con l’espressione strafottente che ogni tanto aveva Rodolphus e lo sguardo furbetto di Rabastan, la raggiunse fingendo di essersi accorto solo adesso del suo arrivo.

“Sei in punizione, signorino, così impari a prendere in giro Roddie.”

“Era uno scherzo!” cercò di difendersi, “gliel’ho detto, ma lui non la smetteva di piangere.”

“Te l’ho detto che è piccolo, non capisce gli scherzi,” si lamentò Orion. Alexandra intuì che Orion dovesse aver cercato di risolvere la situazione. Doveva mantenere il punto con Roland e quindi trattenne il sorriso di orgoglio che avrebbe rivolto ad Orion, dicendosi che più tardi lo avrebbe elogiato.

“Mamma ma io non voglio la punizione…” esclamò Roland.

Alexandra gli rivolse un’occhiata perplessa. Insomma, chiunque avrebbe voluto scampare una punizione, ma le venne un’idea. “Vuoi negoziare?”

Roland, nei suoi quasi tre anni di vita e con l’intelligenza viva che si ritrovava sembrò valutare la domanda. Orion gli suggerì di non cedere, che era meglio la punizione di quella _negazizione_ , ma Roland sembrò aver deciso che qualsiasi cosa fosse meglio della punizione e quindi annuì. Orion si portò una mano in faccia e poi incrociò le braccia con l’aria di chi non vuol perdersi nemmeno un istante della rovina del fratello.

“Molto bene, Roland, se vuoi evitare la punizione, dovrai: chiedere scusa a Roddie, rinunciare a un pomeriggio di gioco con Orion, starai con me e Roddie, e dovrai rinunciare al dolce per una settimana.”

“Ma…”

“Te l’ho detto che era meglio la punizione…” borbottò Orion con un ghigno furbetto sul volto. Aveva imparato a sue spese che non sempre la punizione è il peggiore dei mali. Un giorno sarebbero arrivati a farle una controproposta, Alexandra ne era certa, era solo questione di tempo.

Roland pensò a lungo e poi guardò il fratellino che nel frattempo si era calmato e gli disse: “Scusa, Roddie…” Alexandra fu sorpresa dalla scelta di accettare le condizioni che gli aveva proposto invece della settimana di punizione. Roland doveva amare i suoi giocattoli molto più dei dolci e dell’idea di trascorrere un pomeriggio senza Orion. Persino il fratello maggiore fu sorpreso da quella scelta.

Riportata la pace tra i figli, li lasciò tornare dal loro precettore, mentre lei raggiunse Rodolphus. Non appena oltrepassò la porta si sentì osservata da Rodolphus che le rivolse un sorriso malizioso da sopra le pagine della Gazzetta del Profeta: “Credevo che ti avrei rivista con i tuoi completi da ministeriale. Com’è andata?”

“Ho fatto bene ad andare con la veste da strega. Non hanno esitato a ricordarmi che non appartengo più a quel mondo,” gli rispose Alexandra mentre si avvicinava al divano su cui era seduto. Un tempo avrebbe sofferto al pensiero di non far parte più del Ministero, si sarebbe sentita rifiutata, ma nel corso di quella visita si era resa conto di quanto tutto fosse cambiato e che quello non era più il suo posto. L’accettazione di quel distacco fu estremamente serena.

“Nel complesso è andata bene,” concluse osservando Rodolphus che la guardava in attesa. “Il Ministro non si opporrà alla nomina di Theodore, ma dovremo iniziare presto a lavorare alla campagna di raccolta voti.”

“Malfoy ha avuto successo, dunque?” le domandò mentre chiudeva il giornale e lo riponeva sul tavolino accanto il divano.

“Io ho avuto successo. Malfoy e Travers hanno detto due parole e si sono lasciati intimidire da Shacklebolt.”

“Ma non mi dire…” esclamò divertito. Rodolphus allungò la mano verso di lei. Le loro dita si intrecciarono e lui la condusse sulle sue ginocchia.

“Il suo ufficio è pieno di foto della battaglia di Hogwarts, le immagini degli eroi e lungo i corridoi ci sono le foto segnaletiche di molti Mangiamorte. Ho visto quella tua e di Rabastan, ad esempio. Il Ministro sembrava divertirsi a provocarli entrambi ricordando il loro passato da Mangiamorte.”

“Tu non ti sei lasciata intimidire?”

“Io sono cresciuta a casa di Bartemius Crouch, non c’è nulla che possa intimidirmi!” esclamò orgogliosa. “Ad ogni modo, Lucius è stato utile. Shacklebolt si aspettava che facessimo il nome di Draco e Lucius ha raccontato di come il figlio sia stato costretto a ricevere il Marchio Nero mentre lui era ad Azkaban. Il Ministro ha avuto un tremore e ha capito il bisogno di voltare pagina, ha smesso di provocare e siamo riusciti ad ottenere una non ostilità. Credo che, una volta conosciuto Theodore, potrà indurre qualche scettico a votarlo.”

“Ti è mancato il Ministero?”

“Mi sono mancate queste trattative, ma sono felice di essere qui con te. A proposito, il Ministro della Magia in persona mi ha informata, come lady Lestrange, che in settimana dovrebbe essere firmato il provvedimento di amnistia.”

Lo sguardo di Rodolphus si illuminò e le sorrise entusiasta. “È una notizia meravigliosa, ma il Ministro ti ha chiamata lady Lestrange solo in quella occasione?”

Alexandra annuì: “Anche all’inizio, per provocarmi, ma non ho ceduto alla provocazione, al contrario di Malfoy e Travers che si sono irrigiditi. A me interessava solo sapere che Theodore non sarebbe stato ostacolato.”

“Sei stata incredibile. Pensavo che Malfoy volesse coinvolgerti per condividere la responsabilità della missione e invece aveva ragione nel dire che eri la più indicata.” Le dita di Rodolphus le accarezzarono il collo e si infilarono tra i capelli per accarezzarle la nuca. Si baciarono.

Alexandra tornò a sentire il sapore di Rodolphus nella sua bocca, quelle labbra che non si stancava mai di sentire su di sé e che desiderava incessantemente. Gli accarezzò la mascella coperta dalla barba sentendo la tensione crescere in lui mentre la baciava. Gli sfiorò la nuca e la bocca di lui si curvò in un sorriso, Rodolphus emise uno sbuffo: “Lo sai come finisce vero?”

“Che festeggiamo l’amnistia?” gli domandò fingendosi ingenua, mentre con la lingua gli sfiorava le labbra provocandogli un altro sospiro.

Le dita di Rodolphus oltrepassarono la seta della sua veste e si serrarono intorno al pizzo del reggiseno. Fu il suo turno sospirare per quel contatto. L’indice salì lungo la curva del suo seno, le abbassò la spallina per poi infilarsi nella coppa e arrivare a sfiorarle il capezzolo. La guardava con il sorriso di chi si sta godendo ogni manifestazione di piacere, mentre i loro nasi quasi si sfioravano e i loro respiri si mescolavano. Rodolphus continuò a sbottonarle la blusa a tirarla fuori dalla lunga gonna da strega, mentre lei iniziava ad accarezzargli il petto e chinarsi a baciarlo sul collo.

La mano di Alexandra scese ad accarezzare Rodolphus fino a sbottonargli i pantaloni, mentre lui litigava con i bottoni della sua gonna. Fu un attimo alzarsi e lasciar scivolare la gonna mentre Rodolphus faceva altrettanto con i suoi pantaloni. Alexandra salì su Rodolphus, circondandolo con le sue gambe e afferrando le sue spalle mentre lo sentiva entrare dentro di sé. Iniziò a muoversi lentamente, lasciando che lui continuasse ad accarezzarle il corpo, la liberasse del reggiseno per poi affondare il viso sul suo petto mentre le mani afferravano i suoi fianchi e sembravano implorarla per un ritmo più sostenuto. Lo assecondò e dai sospiri per quel piacere intenso passarono a gemiti rochi e affannati mentre gli occhi scuri di Rodolphus non smettevano di guardarla e le sue labbra di reclamare un qualche contatto con il suo corpo. Le morse il labbro e il collo mentre le mani di lui le stringevano i fianchi e Alexandra si sentiva sopraffare dall’orgasmo. Sentì Rodolphus arrivare poco dopo, mentre lei continuava a muoversi e a guardarlo, sentendo il petto nudo di lui contro il suo e le mani di lui stringerle la schiena e chiedere un contatto più profondo. Venne scossa da brividi quando lui le accarezzò le gambe in modo del tutto inaspettato.


	77. Una nuova profezia

**Capitolo 77**

* * *

**Una nuova profezia**

_Castello Lestrange, Cornovaglia, 24 luglio 2014_

Le trattative per la nomina di Theodore Nott come consigliere del Wizengamot al posto di Parkinson andarono per le lunghe e finirono per mescolarsi con il dibattito sull’amnistia. Nel corso dei mesi successivi all’incontro con Shacklebolt emersero i reali termini di quella trattativa: Nott al Wizengamot, l’amnistia per voltare pagina in cambio della nomina di Hermione Granger a capo dell’Ufficio Applicazione Legge Magica.

Shacklebolt sapeva benissimo di non poter imporre la Granger, così giovane, a capo di un ufficio tanto prestigioso, l’unico che lavorava a stretto contatto con il Ministro. Dopo un’esperienza all’Ufficio Regolazione delle Creature Magiche, la Granger, ancorché rispettata per il ruolo giocato nella guerra magica, era vista con fastidio da molti ambienti per l’ostinazione con cui cercava di rivoluzionare il mondo magico.

Il Ministro della Magia, pertanto, sapeva che il provvedimento di amnistia sarebbe stato determinante per far mandare giù quella nomina – fin troppo amara – per diversi membri del Wizengamot.

Alexandra, Rodolphus, Lucius ed Ezra lavorato duramente con Theodore e alla fine erano riusciti a strappare l’approvazione del Wizengamot con un consenso superiore alle aspettative. “Segno che alcune nostre idee continuano a fare breccia nel mondo magico,” aveva chiosato Lucius Malfoy.

“Sì, ma non illudiamoci, la strada è lunga e impervia. Non dimentichiamo che molti voti sono stati uno scambio con il nostro assenso alla nomina della Granger. Le nostre idee hanno contato meno di quanto possiamo immaginare.” Alexandra non voleva farsi illusioni. La trattativa con il Ministro e i consiglieri era stata lunga ed estenuante, ma avevano difeso la posizione e in un momento storico come quello che stavano attraversando si poteva dire che avanzare poteva essere anche solo un non arretrare.

Theodore Nott, una volta incassata la nomina a membro del Wizengamot, aveva assunto Alexandra come capo del suo staff perché lo aiutasse ad orientarsi nella politica del mondo magico. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi manipolare o passare per novellino. Alexandra, pertanto, nei successivi dieci anni tornò a frequentare il Ministero della Magia, con tanto di completi che piacevano a Rodolphus.

Alexandra fu costretta ad assistere impotente alla trasformazione del mondo magico e al modo in cui le leggi della Umbridge – e il suo lavoro di mediazione politica – vennero modificate in senso più favorevole alle creature magiche, sotto le spinte di Hermione Granger che dagli elfi domestici passò ai Centauri, i Maridi e persino i Lupi Mannari.

Quel giorno, tuttavia, avrebbero avuto Orion a casa. Aveva chiesto di organizzare uno dei famosi pic-nic sulla spiaggia per festeggiare il ritorno dei fratelli da Hogwarts. Finiti gli studi ad Hogwarts, Orion era stato assunto all’Ufficio Misteri, grazie agli studi approfonditi di Divinazione, Incantesimi, Antiche Rune e Trasfigurazione Avanzata che avevano impressionato persino la preside, la Professoressa McGranitt. Era il suo secondo anno e ne parlava in modo entusiasta. Ogni tanto, Alexandra e Orion pranzavano insieme, anche se la maggior parte del tempo lei era assorbita dalle trattative politiche del Wizengamot ed era in riunione con Theodore.

Roland aveva finito il quarto anno, Rodolphus e Rabastan erano tornati entusiasti, rispettivamente dal secondo e dal primo anno ad Hogwarts. Avrebbero trascorso l’estate tra partite di Quidditch, compiti e lo studio di quello che non veniva insegnato ad Hogwarts perché ritenuto non adatto ai maghi del futuro.

Quel giorno, zio Rabastan che solitamente allenava i ragazzi ai duelli di magia, era intenzionato a godersi i nipoti. Aveva evocato un incantesimo che proteggeva dalle piogge e dalle correnti fredde che altrimenti sarebbero passate sopra il loro angolo di spiaggia, mentre Rodolphus rendeva piacevole la temperatura dell’acqua.

Comparvero delle sdraio, dei tavolini ricolmi di prelibatezze preparate dai loro elfi e, tra i tuffi, tiri con la Pluffa e un sacco di risate, la mattinata trascorse velocemente. Alexandra era seduta su una sdraio e stava osservando i ragazzi in acqua, mentre Orion e Rodolphus erano seduti accanto a lei, intenti a chiacchierare sulle ultime novità dell’Ufficio Misteri.

Orion assomigliava talmente tanto a Barty prima del suo arresto che ogni volta che le compariva davanti all’improvviso, Alexandra sentiva un tonfo nello stomaco, anche a distanza di anni. Poi le passava e rivedeva il figlio, e persino la somiglianza con lei, ma quando lui si Materializzava nell’atrio di quel castello che era stata l’ambientazione del loro matrimonio, il primo istinto era rivedere Barty.

“Mamma, perché non ci leggi le foglie di tè?” domandò Orion sorridendole.

“È un po’ di tempo che non diamo un occhio a quello che ci riserva il futuro, no?” aggiunse Rodolphus incoraggiante. Alexandra annuì e una parte dentro di sé pensava ogni volta a come Barty e Bellatrix avrebbero alzato gli occhi al cielo per quelle richieste. Eppure, tutte le sue predizioni di erano rivelate corrette.

Agitò la bacchetta e fece comparire il tè. Lo servì a Rodolphus che lo bevve tenendo i suoi occhi scuri fissi su di lei. Le sorrideva oltre la tazza perché entrambi ricordavano sempre quella prima volta, quando avevano entrambi sentito un brivido al tocco delle loro mani.

Rodolphus le passò la tazza, Alexandra l’afferrò, pronta a farla roteare e poi tutto divenne buio.

“Mamma!” la voce di Orion la chiamava.

“Alex, cherie!” Rodolphus la stava chiamando.

“Mamma!” la voce di Roland.

“Mamma!” il grido preoccupato del suo Roddie.

“Cosa succede?” la voce del suo Rabastan.

Sentì le mani di Rodolphus passarle sul viso un fazzoletto bagnato. Alexandra aprì gli occhi, la tazza era in frantumi sul tavolo davanti a sé. “Cosa è successo?” domandò scossa.

“Cosa ricordi?” domandò Rodolphus guardandola attentamente.

“Mi hai passato la tazza di tè e poi il vuoto. Cosa è successo?”

“Mamma, credo che tu abbia appena fatto una profezia,” le disse Orion.

“Una profezia? Io? Ma non sono una Veggente!”

“Credo che dovresti riconsiderare la cosa. Hai allenato così tanto il tuo Occhio Interiore che sei riuscita ad avere una visione del futuro.” Orion le sorrideva cercando di tranquillizzarla.

“Salazar… no. Non una profezia! Portano sventura!”

Iniziò a tremare al ricordo di come quella dannata profezia su Potter fosse stata il preludio a ogni dolore nella sua vita. Balbettò: “Cosa ho detto?”

Rodolphus guardò sia lei che Orion e disse: “Non la registreremo all’Ufficio Misteri. Terremo nascosta la registrazione nel nostro castello.”

Orion annuì concordando con Rodolphus. Agitò la bacchetta e una sfera di cristallo comparve. La porse ad Alexandra e le disse: “Non è protetta come quelle dell’Ufficio Misteri, la puoi ascoltare.”

Prese la sfera e dentro il vetro vide l’immagine di sé stessa prendere la tazza e lasciarla scivolare dalle mani. Vide la sua voce cambiare, il volto trasfigurarsi e dire: _“Quando gli altri saranno risparmiati, quando il tempo sarà girato, quando figli non visti uccideranno i padri: allora tornerà il Signore Oscuro.”_

“Tornerà?” domandò Alexandra incerta.

“Solo se cerchiamo di impedirne la realizzazione,” disse Rodolphus, “dobbiamo essere pronti in ogni caso. Abbiamo fatto bene a mandarla a Durmstrang.”

Alexandra annuì. Se l’Oscuro Signore fosse tornato, non avrebbe voluto sapere che sua figlia fosse stata tenuta lontana dallo studio della magia.

Un brivido le scese lungo la schiena a quel pensiero. Il Marchio Nero, tuttavia, sembrava essere scomparso. “Il tempo sarà girato…” si disse. Le Giratempo, tuttavia, erano andate distrutte durante la battaglia all’Ufficio Misteri. Un altro brivido le attraversò il corpo. Non le piacevano quelle sensazioni.

Prese la registrazione della profezia e la chiuse in un armadio nel suo studio. Evocò una serie di incantesimi a protezione della stessa contro possibili ficcanaso. L’avrebbe tirata fuori quando i tempi sarebbero stati maturi e avrebbero visto i segni di quella profezia realizzarsi.

“Sei preoccupata?” le domandò Rodolphus non appena la vide tornare in spiaggia.

“No,” sospirò, “Non abbiamo motivo di temere nulla. Non abbiamo abbandonato la vecchia strada, Delphini sta bene ed è a Durmstrang. È una strega con un’eccellente preparazione.” Alexandra continuò a riflettere alternando lo sguardo tra Orion, Rodolphus e i ragazzi.

Sentiva lo sguardo di Rodolphus su di sé e sapeva che se lei non avesse parlato lui non avrebbe esitato a usare la Legilimanzia. Deglutì e diede voce alle sue paure: “La cosa che mi spaventa di più è l’accenno al tempo che sarà girato. Insomma, l’idea che qualcuno usi una Giratempo per stravolgere questa linea temporale e riportare in vita l’Oscuro Signore significa solo una cosa: i nostri figli sparirebbero.”

Rodolphus deglutì. Sembrò assimilare l’idea e le disse: “Ti prometto che in qualsiasi linea temporale dovessimo finire, io ti cercherò e avremo i nostri ragazzi.”

“Non credi che tornando indietro nel tempo, con Bellatrix e l’Oscuro Signore, le cose potrebbero andare diversamente?”

“Bella sapeva di noi, è stata lei a creare tutto questo. Troveremo una soluzione, ma farò di tutto per salvare i ragazzi.”

“Rodolphus ha ragione, mamma, in qualsiasi linea temporale, lo aiuterò anch’io,” aggiunse Orion, “io dovrei essere salvo. Sono nato insieme all’Oscuro Signore. A meno che chiunque usi la Giratempo non torni fino alla Caduta del 1981.”

“Prima di Azkaban…” ripeté tra sé e sé Rodolphus. Alexandra capì perfettamente i suoi pensieri: se Lord Voldemort non fosse andato dai Potter quella sera, Barty e i Lestrange non sarebbero finiti ad Azkaban e lei avrebbe avuto il suo matrimonio felice con Barty. Nessun dolore, al prezzo dei suoi tre figli con Rodolphus.

“Andiamo a fare un bagno con i ragazzi, non ha senso indugiare su questi pensieri sciocchi,” disse. Trascinò i ragazzi in acqua e sentì Roddie stringerla e darle un bacio sulla guancia. Nonostante fosse cresciuto e presto avrebbe compiuto tredici anni, rimaneva sempre molto attaccato a lei. Gli accarezzò il viso e gli disse: “Sta iniziando a crescerti la barba, dovresti chiedere a tuo padre di insegnarti l’incantesimo.”

“Mamma, io non voglio scomparire.”

“Non scomparirai, amore, non lo permetteremo. Avremo bisogno di tenere gli occhi aperti, tutti noi. Avremo bisogno di conoscere magie molto avanzate e vi devo chiedere di impegnarvi al massimo ad Hogwarts, perché quello che dovremo studiare sarà molto più difficile di qualsiasi compito di scuola.”

Roddie annuì. Rabastan nuotava accanto a loro e si era fermato per ascoltare le parole della madre, annuì anche lui. Il prossimo anno Roland avrebbe affrontato i G.U.F.O. e finora aveva portato voti eccellenti.

Alexandra vide Orion e Rodolphus parlare fittamente sulla spiaggia. Si avvicinò a loro e domandò: “Cosa confabulate?”

Rodolphus le sorrise e disse ad Orion: “Devi dirlo tu.”

“Ecco, mamma, stavo chiedendo un consiglio a Rodolphus.”

“Un consiglio?”

“Sì, ecco, vorrei chiedere a Sybil se vuole sposarmi.” Le guance di Orion si erano improvvisamente colorate di rosso e questa era un’enorme differenza con Barty che difficilmente si imbarazzava a tal punto. Ricordava la freddezza con cui aveva affrontato l’argomento con i suoi genitori.

“Oh, ma è meraviglioso!” esclamò Alexandra entusiasta. Il suo Orion era cresciuto e presto si sarebbe sposato. Elizabeth ed Ezra sarebbero stati felici tanto quanto lo erano lei e Rodolphus. “Sospettavo che ci fosse un motivo dietro la richiesta di organizzare il pic-nic, ma non che fosse così bello!”

“Pensavi ad una promozione al Ministero?” domandò Orion con gli occhi socchiusi.

“Sì, qualcosa del genere.”

“È nell’aria. Pare che mi vogliano trasferire dal reparto amministrativo a quello di ricerca tra qualche mese.”

“Che tipo di ricerca?” domandò Rodolphus.

“Purtroppo, non lo so di preciso, sono informazioni molto riservate. So solo che ho parlato con il direttore della stanza dell’amore delle ricerche fatte dalla mamma e sembrava molto interessato, però so anche che hanno bisogno di trovare altri ricercatori sia nella stanza del Tempo che in quella dei Cervelli. Ve lo dirò non appena saprò qualcosa di più.”

Alexandra abbracciò Orion e gli disse: “Sono così orgogliosa di te! Vedrai, Sybil sarà felicissima di sposarti ed è una strega molto fortunata.”

“Anch’io sono fortunato, mamma.”

Qualche mese dopo quel pic-nic, tuttavia, le cose precipitarono improvvisamente. Alexandra era in ufficio con Theodore e stavano discutendo di alcune proposte di legge presentate dalla consigliera Granger da emendare.

“Limitare la circolazione dei veleni significa solo aumentare il giro del mercato nero e sfuggire al controllo del Ministero, lo sa la Granger?”

“Dice che il mondo magico deve prendere una posizione contro tutto ciò che può far del male a maghi e babbani,” le disse Theodore che era appena uscito da un incontro preliminare con alcuni consiglieri. “Comunque so che molti la pensano come te, forse riusciamo a limitare i danni.”

“Proverò a sentire gli assistenti degli altri consiglieri, così vediamo che azione concertata riusciamo a organizzare,” gli disse mentre riordinava gli appunti in una cartelletta.

“Nott, dobbiamo andare in aula,” gli disse il consigliere Sewlyn che si era affacciato sulla porta. “Lestrange, forse è meglio che venga anche lei.”

Nell’emiciclo del Wizengamot trovò Rodolphus e Orion davanti i giudici. Alexandra sentì il sangue gelare. Si guardò con Theodore e domandò sconcertata: “Ma che cosa sta succedendo?”

Si avvicinò a Rodolphus e Orion. Vide il figlio pallido, impaurito come Barty. Forse, riusciva ad essere più lucido grazie all’assenza dei Dissennatori che erano stati banditi dal controllo dei detenuti.

“È solo un malinteso,” le disse Rodolphus, “si chiarirà tutto. Stai tranquilla.” Il Ministro Shacklebolt curava la discussione, al suo fianco sedeva Hermione Granger con un faldone contenente tutto il passato di Rodolphus. Tra il pubblico c’era anche Percy Weasley.

“Siete stati trovati in possesso di materiale proibito. La costruzione di strumenti per alterare il corso del tempo è severamente vietata dalle nostre leggi. La pena per questo tipo di infrazione è un anno ad Azkaban. Come vi dichiarate?”

“Sono colpevole, Ministro,” disse Rodolphus, “Il giovane Crouch mi stava rappresentando l’illegalità della mia condotta e mi stava portando qui al Ministero quando sono intervenuti gli Auror.”

“Perché voleva alterare il tempo?”

“Avevo bisogno di trascorrere più tempo con i miei figli,” si limitò a dire. Alexandra sentì un brivido scenderle lungo la schiena.

“È vero quello che ha detto il signor Lestrange, Crouch?”

Orion annuì con il volto rigato dalle lacrime.

“Il Wizengamot condanna Rodolphus Lestrange alla pena di un anno di reclusione da scontarsi nel carcere di Azkaban per possesso di oggetti illegali. Assolve da ogni accusa Orion Regulus Crouch. La seduta è sciolta.”

Alexandra vide Rodolphus andare via, scortato dalle guardie di Azkaban, lo inseguì e lui le disse sottovoce: “Ci siamo già passati, no?” Lo vide andare via con un sorriso incoraggiante sul volto. Alexandra si voltò verso Orion, si allontanarono velocemente dall’aula del Wizengamot. Uscirono dal Ministero della Magia e si infilarono in un piccolo caffè babbano completamente vuoto. Ordinarono un tè e Alexandra evocò un Muffliato per non essere ascoltata da orecchie indiscrete.

“Cosa è successo, Orion?” domandò preoccupata.

“È tutta colpa mia, mamma. Sono io che mi sono fatto scoprire, dovrei essere io quello diretto ad Azkaban! Rodolphus si è addossato una colpa non sua.”

“Cosa stavate facendo?”

“Sono mesi che stiamo lavorando a una Giratempo speciale, dal giorno della profezia. Ci siamo detti che se qualcuno avesse voluto sconvolgere le nostre linee temporali e far sparire i fratelli, era meglio avere una Giratempo anche noi per poter sistemare le cose.”

“Non vi rendete conto che potreste aver dato origine alla sequenza di eventi che causeranno l’avverarsi della profezia?” domandò Alexandra. “Salazar, perché Rodolphus non mi da mai retta?”

“Lo sai com’è fatto, mamma! Non poteva stare senza far niente, aspettando lo scorrere degli eventi! Nemmeno io riuscivo a restare impassibile alla prospettiva di ritrovarmi all’improvviso figlio unico, senza Rodolphus, senza Roland, Roddie e Rab! Sono la mia famiglia!” esclamò Orion con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Adesso però Rodolphus è finito ad Azkaban, cosa facciamo?”

“Il Ministero ha confiscato solo una copia del nostro lavoro. Andrò avanti con Theodore. Avevamo previsto tutto.”

“Anche Theodore è coinvolto?”

“È stata una sua idea.”

“Quindi mio figlio e il mio consigliere rischiano Azkaban, mentre mio marito è già dentro.”

“È per una giusta causa, lo sai, mamma. Non preoccuparti, andrà tutto bene.”

“Lo sai che ogni volta che tuo padre o Rodolphus hanno pronunciato questa frase le cose non sono mai andate bene?”

“Lo so, ma io non sono loro. Fidati di me, mamma.”


	78. Delphini Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al compimento della maggiore età di Delphini, la ragazza si presenta da Rodolphus e Alexandra e chiede di poter conoscere l'identità dei propri genitori. Rodolphus, consapevole della profezia esistente, le rivela che i suoi genitori sono Lord Voldemort e Bellatrix Lestrange e che esiste una profezia che la riguarda. Le consegna la chiave della camera blindata della Gringott contenente la sua eredità e le augura buona fortuna, ritenendo esaurito il suo compito da tutore legale.   
> Nel frattempo, tuttavia, i figli sono alle prese con la paura di svanire in caso di alterazione della linea temporale.

**Capitolo 78**

* * *

**Delphini Riddle**

_Castello Lestrange, Cornovaglia 30 settembre 2015_

L’anno in attesa della scarcerazione era passato molto lentamente, anche se il fatto che Rodolphus fosse stato condannato per un reato minore aveva determinato una serie di miglioramenti nel regime di detenzione rispetto al periodo della guerra.

Alexandra era riuscita ad ottenere una visita ogni tre mesi e aveva trovato Rodolphus meglio rispetto a quando Azkaban era controllata dai Dissennatori. Inoltre, riuscivano a scriversi delle lettere e quello scambio epistolare aveva aumentato in entrambi il desiderio di riabbracciarsi.

Orion si sarebbe sposato a Yule. Aveva deciso di attendere la liberazione di Rodolphus perché voleva che lui fosse il suo testimone di nozze, così come lo era stato di suo padre. Tuttavia, con sommo disappunto dei genitori, nemmeno Orion volle saperne di seguire il rito tradizionale. Aveva definito _voyeurismo morboso_ il rituale della consumazione del matrimonio davanti gli spettatori, aggiungendo che nessuno, oltre lui, avrebbe dovuto permettersi di sbirciare le grazie della sua Sybil.

Alexandra e Rodolphus avevano commentato la cosa nelle loro lettere ridendo dei giovani e di quanto fossero poco elastici. Alla fine, tuttavia, furono costretti ad accettare la decisione dei due sposi loro malgrado dando la colpa ai tempi che stavano cambiando.

Il giorno in cui Rodolphus tornò da Azkaban, Alexandra era in casa, impegnata nella lettura dei tarocchi. Theodore era partito con la famiglia e lei aveva dei giorni liberi dagli impegni al Ministero. Aveva appena disposto la prima carta sul tavolo quando sentì il suono della Materializzazione nell’atrio. Lasciò il mazzo sul tavolo, prese la bacchetta e corse a controllare chi fosse. Sentì Rabastan esclamare allegro: “Bentornato!”

Dalle scale incrociò lo sguardo di Rodolphus stretto in un abbraccio con il fratello. Alexandra gli corse incontro gettandogli le braccia al collo e stringendolo a sé. “Rod!”

“Sono in pessime condizioni. Azkaban è diventata tutta un’altra cosa da quando non ci sono i Dissennatori, ma sull’igiene devono ancora lavorare,” scherzò. Sembrava che fosse tornato da un viaggio.

“Polly!” chiamò Alexandra.

L’elfa apparve e si lasciò andare a un inchino: “Ai suoi ordini padrona.”

“Prepara un bagno per lord Lestrange!”

L’elfa annuì con un inchino e scomparve per eseguire l’ordine.

“Orion ci ha raccontato tutto quello che hai fatto,” gli disse Rabastan, “tu sei un pazzo. Dovevi avvisarmi.”

“No, Rab, la responsabilità era mia,” disse Rodolphus.

“Tu però hai una famiglia a cui pensare.”

“Anche tu ne fai parte.”

Rabastan incassò la risposta decisa di Rodolphus, annuì restando scettico e gli disse: “Ti lascio con la tua consorte prima che la situazione diventi imbarazzante per tutti. Io ho delle commissioni a Diagon Alley che mi aspettano.”

Alexandra notò lo sguardo di intesa che i due fratelli si scambiarono e quello divertito che Rabastan le lanciò. Decise di ignorarlo. Rabastan l’aveva sempre presa in giro per l’attrazione che lei provava per il fratello e per la sua più completa incapacità a nasconderla. Diceva sempre che guardava quel _muffito_ di suo fratello come se fosse l’essere più desiderabile al mondo, mentre era solo Rodolphus. Alexandra scrollava le spalle e aveva imparato a limitarsi a rispondere che “al cuor non si comanda”.

Condusse Rodolphus nelle loro stanze, lo spogliò e si occupò personalmente di lui, provvedendo a lavarlo e prendendosene cura. Lo riempiva di baci mentre lo insaponava e alla fine Rodolphus le chiese di raggiungerlo nella vasca. Lui la guardò spogliarsi dalla vasca da bagno, con un sorriso che aumentava man mano che gli indumenti cadevano sul pavimento uno dopo l’altro.

Entrò nella vasca, sedendosi dall’altra estremità, tra le gambe di Rodolphus, mentre le loro mani continuavano ad insaponarsi. Rodolphus prese un suo piede tra le sue mani e iniziò ad accarezzarlo, lo sollevò e ne baciò le dita una dopo l’altra provocandole una serie di brividi lungo la schiena. Alexandra provò a fare lo stesso, ma i piedi di Rodolphus sgusciarono dietro la sua schiena accarezzandole i fianchi, mentre lui si sporgeva verso di lei per baciarla.

Si trasferirono sul letto e Rodolphus le fu sopra immediatamente, installandosi tra le sue gambe, con l’impeto che nel loro anno di separazione forzata era cresciuto.

“Mi sei mancato, Rod…” esclamò mentre lui affondava in lei.

Alexandra strinse le spalle di Rodolphus, sentì il viso di lui sprofondare nel suo collo e cercare un contatto sempre più forte, recuperando il tempo perso. Sembravano condannati a quei periodi di allontanamento forzato che finivano per rendere sempre più ardente il loro desiderio di stare insieme, nonostante i figli, l’invecchiamento e la routine. Si abbandonarono ad altri baci, a strette che sapevano di paura di perdersi e che furono il preludio dell’orgasmo.

Rimasero un po’ tra le lenzuola ad abbracciarsi e sfiorarsi, poi si rivestirono, con un sorriso che evidenziava la gioia di essersi ritrovati. Alexandra avrebbe voluto passare l’intera giornata a coccolare Rodolphus e si domandò quanti calici di pozione corroborante servissero per riuscire a trascorrere l’intera giornata sotto le coperte come un tempo. Lei, nei suoi cinquantadue anni, e lui, nei suoi sessantacinque, non erano più giovanissimi, anche se potevano essere soddisfatti di avere un’intesa che era rimasta come quando tutto era iniziato nel lontano 1996.

Le fantasie di Alexandra furono scacciate dall’arrivo improvviso di Delphini, ormai maggiorenne, che tra qualche giorno sarebbe partita per il suo ultimo anno a Durmstrang. La ragazza aveva mantenuto gli occhi grigi di Bellatrix, ma i lineamenti del volto avevano l’eleganza di quelli dell’Oscuro Signore. C’era molto poco della madre nel volto di quella ragazza con degli splendidi capelli argentei.

Alexandra si domandò se Bellatrix e l’Oscuro Signore avessero seguito il suo consiglio di creare una connessione tra i frammenti di anime dei genitori e quelle della figlia.

“So che siete il mio tutore legale,” esordì Delphini guardando Rodolphus. Era difficile trovare il segno di qualche emozione. “Vi ho cercato non appena sono diventata maggiorenne e ho avuto la possibilità di liberarmi della sorveglianza di quella strega fastidiosa, ma ho saputo che eravate ad Azkaban.”

“Euphemia è un’ottima educatrice,” le disse Rodolphus, “Sì, ero ad Azkaban.”

“Adesso che sono maggiorenne ho il diritto di conoscere l’identità dei miei genitori.” Andò diritta al sodo. La bacchetta stretta in mano tradiva l’intenzione di utilizzarla nel caso in cui fosse incorsa in qualche opposizione.

Rodolphus, tuttavia, aveva sempre detto che il suo compito sarebbe esaurito al momento in cui la ragazza fosse diventata maggiorenne. Così, non ebbe nessun motivo per nasconderle l’identità dei genitori di Delphini.

“Vorrei che comprendessi che la tua identità è stata celata al Ministero della Magia per tutelare la tua incolumità. I tuoi genitori sono la mia compianta prima moglie, Bellatrix, e l’Oscuro Signore.”

“Lord Voldemort è mio padre,” ripeté lei.

“Proprio così. C’è una profezia su tuo padre.”

“Una profezia?”

Rodolphus guardò Alexandra e lei comprese immediatamente. Se l’Oscuro Signore fosse tornato, non avrebbe voluto sapere che i Lestrange avevano occultato qualcosa di tanto prezioso a sua figlia. Andò nello studio e recuperò la registrazione della profezia.

“Ho avuto questa Visione lo scorso anno,” le disse Alexandra mentre le porgeva la sfera di cristallo. “Ti abbiamo educata mandandoti nella migliore scuola di magia che insegnasse anche le Arti Oscure, perché un giorno tu possa seguire – se lo vorrai – le orme dei tuoi genitori. Dovrai essere molto cauta, perché il ministero è controllato dalle persone che ne hanno determinato la caduta.”

Delphi annuì.

“Hai una camera blindata alla Gringott con la cospicua eredità dei tuoi genitori.” Rodolphus le porse una chiave d’oro. “Buona fortuna.”

Delphi li ringraziò: “Mio padre saprà della vostra fedeltà, un giorno.”

Rodolphus fece un sorriso amaro e la lasciò andare. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando la ragazza scomparve dal loro castello. “Sono contento che di Bellatrix vi sia molto poco.”

“La fede cieca in Lord Voldemort non conta?” gli domandò Alexandra.

“Quella, forse, è la cosa più preoccupante.”

Alexandra voltò la testa verso le finestre e intravide i tarocchi sul tavolo. Girò la prima carta: “La luna: oscurità, insidie, pericoli e possibilità di cadere in errore.” Chiuse le carte spaventata.

“Che carta era?” le domandò Rodolphus.

“La luna.”

“Cazzo. Devo vedere Orion.”

“No, tu non finirai ad Azkaban di nuovo. Lascia stare, lui e Theodore stanno andando avanti, sono a un buon punto, ma tu devi starne fuori.”

“Devo proteggere i ragazzi.”

Orion li accolse in casa Crouch, dove ormai si era trasferito in vista del matrimonio. Ufficialmente Sybil viveva ancora con Elizabeth ed Ezra, ma tutti loro sapevano che le visite a casa del fidanzato erano piuttosto frequenti. In casa Crouch, tuttavia, incontrarono Orion e Theodore in preda ai festeggiamenti per aver terminato la Giratempo di emergenza.

Rodolphus si complimentò con entrambi e Theodore insistette per nasconderla in casa propria. “Sono un membro del Wizengamot, non possono perquisirmi casa!” esclamò per convincere Rodolphus che casa Nott sarebbe stata il posto più sicuro.

Alexandra annuì e gli disse: “Mi sento molto più tranquilla a sapere che la tieni tu che a saperla in casa nostra. Rod, tu sei appena uscito da Azkaban per il possesso illecito di oggetti proibiti. Se gli Auror avranno dei sospetti, verranno a controllare da noi per primi.”

“Thedore annuì e gli disse: “Hai la mia parola che non verrà utilizzata. Se vuoi potrai applicare degli incantesimi che ti informeranno se la Giratempo verrà presa.”

“Mi sentirei più tranquillo,” disse Rodolphus, “non per mancanza di fiducia in te, ma per la profezia che c’è di mezzo.”

“Rod, nessuno vuole tornare in guerra. È passato troppo tempo, siamo andati avanti con le nostre vite e nonostante odiamo il modo in cui quei filobabbani ci stanno trattando, nessuno vuol vedere i propri familiari morire o finire ad Azkaban.”

Alexandra annuì e seguirono Theodore nell’immensa villa nel Wiltshire dei Nott. Era una dimora edoardiana che sorgeva nel mezzo di un meraviglioso parco. Fortunatamente non c’erano i pavoni come dai Malfoy, ma una serie di Thestral che la famiglia Nott allevava da generazioni. Alexandra riusciva a vederli e non sapeva se per aver assistito alla morte di Barty o a quella di Bertie Higgs durante la presa del Ministero della Magia. In ogni caso, era contenta che Orion non riuscisse a vedere quei Thestral e si augurò che riuscisse a rimanere senza poterli vedere a lungo.

La villa dei Nott era meravigliosa. La facciata in pietra era coperta da un meraviglioso glicine e da ampie finestre a baia che creavano un meraviglioso movimento nella facciata. L’ingresso era dominato da un portone verde con la maniglia di un serpente.

Vennero accolti dagli elfi domestici e si incamminarono diretti nello studio di Theodore. “Un tempo era lo studio di mio padre,” disse a Rodolphus.

“Sono stato molte volte in questo studio con tuo padre,” disse, “tieni ancora il Firewhisky nell’anta nascosta sotto la finestra?”

Theodore lo guardò sorpreso: “Quale anta?” Rodolphus ridacchiò e quando entrarono nello studio mostrò a Theodore il pulsante segreto per aprire quello che era un vero e proprio mobile bar, estremamente discreto.

“Wow!” esclamò sorpreso, “è anche un’ottima selezione di Firewhisky! Beh, brinderemo dopo aver risolto il nostro lavoro.” Alexandra adorava la serietà con cui Theodore affrontava i propri compiti. In quegli anni di lavoro insieme era diventato il suo allievo prediletto, superando persino Percy Weasley. Forse, ciò era dato dall’educazione di Theodore, così affine alla sua.

Toccò la libreria con la bacchetta e questa si aprì rivelando una stanza completamente vuota. Theodore agitò la bacchetta e alcune pietre si illuminarono. Colpì la pietra nell’angolo in alto a sinistra, quella in cui un ragno tesseva la sua tela, la pietra si mosse e scattò in avanti rivelando una specie di rientro in cui poter conservare un piccolo oggetto. Alexandra notò che le pietre che si erano illuminate non erano molte e che, pertanto, quella stanza doveva contenere tutti i segreti dei Nott.

Rodolphus infilò la Giratempo in una scatola, la sigillò con un incantesimo in francese e la posò dietro la pietra aperta da Theodore. Nott evocò alcuni incantesimi protettivi e richiuse la pietra. Il muro sembrava assolutamente naturale. Tornarono nello studio per brindare.

“Al matrimonio di Orion!” esclamò Theodore.

“Ad Orion!” si aggiunsero lei e Rodolphus, mentre Orion alzava il bicchiere imbarazzato. Avrebbero passato i prossimi tempi ad organizzare il matrimonio di lui e Sybil cercando di ignorare la profezia e la minaccia che incombeva sulle loro teste.

Nessuno di loro considerava meritevole di un brindisi la Giratempo o la minaccia incombente di un ritorno della guerra. Theodore condivideva la loro stessa paura sulla sorte dei figli che rischiavano di svanire nell’alterazione della linea temporale. Tutte le generazioni di Purosangue nati dopo la fine della guerra sarebbero scomparse come con un Evanesco ed era un danno che non potevano permettersi.

Fu in quel momento, sotto la minaccia di vedere i propri figli scomparire inghiottiti da una linea temporale alterata, che Alexandra decise di recuperare i suoi taccuini e mettere per iscritto la sua storia.

“Rimestare il passato è doloroso,” le disse Rodolphus sbirciando alle sue spalle quello che stava scrivendo.

“Lo so, ma i ragazzi devono sapere come le nostre strade si sono incrociate e devono sapere anche cosa abbiamo fatto, o che siamo stati costretti a fare per sopravvivere a due guerre.”

“Dovremmo solo dimenticare e pensare al futuro.”

“Proprio quando il futuro rischia di cancellare il nostro passato e il nostro presente?” gli domandò, “Rod, ho bisogno di scrivere quello che ci è successo. I ragazzi devono sapere, altrimenti finiranno per ascoltare solo la versione che gli racconteranno i vincitori. Ho passato tredici anni ad ascoltare versioni su quanto pazzo, orribile e crudele fosse Barty, su Bellatrix, su te e Rabastan. Io però sapevo che erano menzogne, che non davano l’idea completa di quello che eravate realmente. Sapevo cosa avevate fatto per il mio matrimonio, ricordavo la tua speranza quando mi hai chiesto di leggerti le foglie di tè e l’attenzione che avevi per Bellatrix. Io sapevo che sotto la maschera d’argento c’erano delle persone e che le Cruciatus non le avete solo inflitte, ma le avete anche subite. I nostri ragazzi e i loro figli lo devono sapere.”

Un gufo entrò dalla finestra e si appollaiò sul trespolo. Alexandra e Rodolphus si scambiarono uno sguardo sorpreso. Alexandra prese la busta: “Viene da Hogwarts,” disse mentre l’apriva, “La preside ci convoca urgentemente per discutere di Roland. Dice di aver attivato il collegamento via Metropolvere.”

“Andiamo,” disse Rodolphus.

In sei anni ad Hogwarts la condotta di Roland era sempre stata impeccabile, al punto che lo scorso anno era stato nominato Prefetto di Serpeverde. Alexandra sperò che non avesse litigato con i fratelli o che non si fosse fatto male. Infilò il mantello, prese un po’ di Polvere Volante e si infilò nel camino dicendo: “Hogwarts!”

Iniziò a vorticare tra i camini, maledicendosi per non essere ricorsa alla Materializzazione fino a Hogsmeade. Arrivò con un po’ di nausea, ma la vista del castello e i ricordi di quei tempi le risollevarono il morale. Tutto era rimasto come quando lei era una studentessa. Nell’ufficio della preside, c’erano ancora gli stessi oggetti d’argento che sbuffavano e si muovevano. Vide in un angolo la tazza kintsugi che le aveva mostrato Silente.

“Adesso mi può dire se il tempo e l’amore sono in grado di saldare le ferite, Alexandra.”

Si voltò verso quella voce familiare e vide il vecchio preside sorriderle dalla cornice. Gli occhi azzurri erano vivaci come quelli del vero Silente. “Sì, professore, c’è voluto molto tempo, altrettanto amore e ben quattro figli per incollare tutti i pezzi.”

“L’amore si trova sempre nei posti più impensabili e tra le persone più inaspettate!” ridacchiò Silente osservando Rodolphus che gli rispose con uno sguardo infastidito.

“Questa è la tua solita presunzione, Albus!” esclamò Phineas Nigellus Black dalla sua cornice, “come se tra le pareti di casa mia non ci fosse mai stato amore, conosco cose che ti farebbero arricciare la barba!”

Silente nel quadro scoppiò a ridere. Fortunatamente quel discorso imbarazzante venne interrotto dall’ingresso della preside seguita da una ragazza con l’uniforme di Grifondoro.

“Buongiorno, professoressa.”

“Buongiorno Lestrange, accomodatevi.”

“Amanda, per cortesia, puoi andare nella classe di Erbologia e chiedere al professor Longbottom di far venire qui Roland Lestrange?”

La ragazza non riuscì a trattenere un moto di disgusto, arricciò il labbro per un istante, ma poi annuì verso la preside e obbedì alla richiesta.

“Se è a lezione, vuol dire che sta bene,” disse Alexandra, “cosa è successo?”

“Vi ho dovuto convocare perché non era mai successo che vostro figlio attaccasse uno studente nei corridoi.”

“Non è da Roland una cosa del genere,” disse Rodolphus, “sicura che fosse lui ad attaccare e non a difendersi?”

“Gli studenti hanno sentito parole orribili e l’allusione alla possibilità di usare magia proibita.”

“Non è da Roland,” confermò Alexandra. Insomma, era troppo intelligente per una scena del genere. Doveva esserci qualcosa sotto. “Con chi ha litigato?”

“Con il Caposcuola di Tassorosso, Teddy Lupin.”

“La cosa sembra ancora più incredibile: un Caposcuola e un Prefetto che si attaccano nei corridoi?” Non riusciva a immaginare Roland che si mettesse in un simile guaio. Roland aveva imparato nel corso degli anni a gestire i pregiudizi sui Serpeverde e l’aura che circondava il suo cognome.

“Roland è un ottimo mago, lo vede anche dal rendimento scolastico, è bravo nei duelli e conosce le regole. Ha un ottimo autocontrollo. Se mi avesse chiamato per Rabastan, avrei capito… è così esuberante, ma Roland è molto disciplinato.” Rodolphus parlò con estrema tranquillità. Conosceva benissimo Roland, i suoi punti di forza ed i suoi limiti, lo aveva addestrato personalmente e solo dalla scorsa estate, dopo i G.U.F.O., aveva iniziato ad introdurlo allo studio delle Arti Oscure. Dopo la sua condanna ad Azkaban, Rabastan aveva continuato l’addestramento dei ragazzi.

Sentirono bussare alla porta, la Preside invitò ad entrare e la voce di Roland domandò: “Professoressa, mi ha fatto chiamare?”

Alexandra si voltò verso il figlio e vide la sorpresa aumentare ancora di più sul suo volto: “Mamma? Papà?”

“Siediti, Roland, prendi un biscotto.”

“No, grazie, professoressa.”

“Prendi un biscotto.”

“D’accordo.”

Osservarono Roland prendere un biscotto dalla scatola di latta della professoressa McGranitt e sedersi su una sedia accanto a Rodolphus visibilmente nervoso e a disagio. La professoressa McGranitt disse a Roland: “Dopo quello che è successo nel cortile, ho dovuto convocare i tuoi genitori. Voglio che tu ti renda conto della gravità di quello che è successo.”

“Possiamo parlare con Roland da soli, professoressa?” domandò Alexandra. L’espressione del figlio non la convinceva e persino la ricostruzione della professoressa McGranitt le sembrava inverosimile. Voleva la verità dal figlio.

“Certo, fate una passeggiata verso il Lago e se volete potete trattenervi a pranzo e salutare anche Rodolphus e Rabastan.”

Alexandra sorrise riconoscente e fece cenno al figlio di seguirla fuori dall’ufficio della preside. Sentiva lo sguardo della professoressa McGranitt su di sé, mentre Roland seguiva i genitori fuori dall’ufficio a testa bassa.

Trovarono un posto appartato nei prati, si sistemarono sull’erba per godersi quella rara giornata di sole ottobrina. Alexandra e Rodolphus fecero sedere il figlio di fronte a loro, in modo da formare un cerchio.

“Allora, come sono andate le cose?” domandò Rodolphus.

“La preside non vi ha detto nulla?” domandò Roland.

“La versione della preside fa acqua da tutte le parti e ti conosciamo troppo bene per pensare che tu sia impazzito in quel modo. Cosa è successo?” domandò Alexandra, “Non costringere tuo padre a usare la Legilimanzia.”

“No, non è il caso. Mi dispiace che siate venuti fin qua. Ho perso il controllo, tutto qui.” Si stringeva nelle spalle dispiaciuto. Sospirò e iniziò a raccontare: “Ho visto la scena: stavo uscendo dalla biblioteca e ho visto dei primini di Grifondoro che hanno travolto Rabastan. Lui non li ha visti, stava camminando leggendo un tema di qualcosa quando è stato spinto via, il tema è volato ed è stato calpestato.” Alexandra ricordò chiaramente alcuni episodi del genere che le erano accaduti ad Hogwarts, erano le solite zuffe tra Grifondoro e Serpeverde, come quando Sirius l’aveva inzuppata e Regulus era intervenuto.

Roland aggiunse: “L’hanno fatto apposta, mamma, ho visto come quel ragazzino ha guardato Rabastan e gli ha detto: _Tornatene nelle fogne, Lestrange._ ”

“La preside ci ha parlato del Caposcuola di Tassorosso,” intervenne Rodolphus.

“È arrivato dopo,” precisò, “Rabastan stava tirando fuori la bacchetta lamentandosi del tema rovinato e io sono intervenuto. Ho scoperto troppo tardi che i primini di Grifondoro che hanno rovinato il tema di Rabastan erano James Potter e Louis Weasley. Fino a quel momento, avevo detto che avrei tolto loro cinque punti a testa, perché non si corre nei corridoi e non si spingono gli studenti. Insomma, ho fatto il mio dovere da Prefetto.”

Alexandra annuì e continuò ad ascoltare la ricostruzione di Roland.

“Quel James mi ha guardato con aria di sfida e mi ha provocato domandandomi: _Difendi il fratellino, Lestrange?_ È in quel momento che è intervenuto Lupin, il Caposcuola di Tassorosso, accusandomi di prendermela con i primini. Mi ha detto di smetterla di tormentare i Potter e i Weasley, che presto o tardi i figli di Mangiamorte come me e mio fratello sarebbero scomparsi.”

“È lì che ho perso le staffe e gli ho detto di fare attenzione, perché, da figlio di Mangiamorte, potevo fargli fare la stessa fine dei suoi genitori.”

Alexandra alzò gli occhi al cielo scuotendo la testa: “Lo sai che quello è un argomento tabù.”

“Sì, lo so, ma sono anni che mi sento dire che finirò ad Azkaban, che sono un topo di fogna, che i figli di Mangiamorte come me spariranno. Grazie agli esercizi di papà riesco a controllare l’impulso di affatturarli tutti quanti, a difendermi quando esagerano, e ad essere inattaccabile, ma sentirmi dire che io e mio fratello spariremo, dopo quello che è successo l’estate scorsa… Ho perso le staffe.”

L’allusione alla profezia era fin troppo chiara.

“Tu hai esagerato e meriterai la punizione, ma chiederemo alla McGranitt di punire anche Lupin, che non si è rivelato migliore di te.”

“È inutile, papà. I professori sono molto indulgenti con i figli dei vincitori della guerra magica, mentre il nostro Direttore, il professor Pucey, non sempre riesce a riequilibrare le cose, ma non importa. Non voglio che per questa sciocchezza se la prendano con Roddie e Rab. È colpa mia, ho esagerato. Mamma al Ministero non avrebbe mai detto una cosa simile mentre tu eri ad Azkaban.”

“Sappi che sono estremamente orgogliosa di te,” gli disse Alexandra. Roland era identico a Rodolphus sotto un’infinità di punti di vista, anche l’autocontrollo e il suo istinto protettivo verso i fratelli erano i medesimi.

“Che punizione ti hanno dato?” domandò Rodolphus.

“Una settimana con il professor Pucey. Mi ha chiesto di aiutarlo a ordinare i libri di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.”

“Non ti è andata male…” osservò Rodolphus sorpreso.

“Ho fatto vedere al mio Direttore come sono andate le cose, non volevo che il nome della Casa di Serpeverde andasse di mezzo. Ho tirato fuori il ricordo e gliel’ho mostrato nel suo Pensatoio. Ho spiegato anche perché non avevo intenzione di contrastare le accuse e che avrei preferito affrontare la punizione. Mamma mi ha insegnato che spesso la punizione è meglio della negoziazione.”

Alexandra scoppiò a ridere e abbracciò il figlio. “Ti imbarazza se ti do un bacio?” gli domandò.

“No, mamma, qui non c’è nessuno!”

Prese il viso del figlio tra le mani e scoccò un bacio sulla sua guancia. Rodolphus gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e gli disse: “Credo che sia ora di pranzo, andiamo a fare una sorpresa ai tuoi fratelli?”

Roland annuì e li guidò verso la Sala Grande. Pranzarono al tavolo di Serpeverde e Alexandra guardò Rodolphus divertita, immaginando come sarebbe stato frequentare Hogwarts negli stessi anni. Seduti sulla panca con le spalle alla parete della sala e i tavoli delle altre Case di fronte loro, Rodolphus si avvicinò al suo orecchio e le disse: “Ai tempi ero bravissimo a fare questo.” Fingeva di bere succo di zucca con la sinistra, mentre la mano destra si era infilata sotto il tavolo, le aveva sollevato l’orlo della gonna e prometteva di salire dal ginocchio all’interno coscia. Alexandra cercò di dissimulare servendo le patate al forno a Roland e poi sussurrò a Rodolphus: “Ne parliamo a casa.”

“Lo sai che i tuoi completi mi fanno impazzire.”

“Papa! Mamma! Cosa ci fate qui?” la voce di Rabastan costrinse Rodolphus a interrompere le sue carezze. “La preside ci ha chiamato per Roland e invitato a trattenerci a pranzo per salutare te e tuo fratello. Dov’è Roddie?”

“Sta arrivando. È andato in sala comune a lasciare il calderone e tutto il materiale di Pozioni,” disse sedendosi accanto a Roland, di fronte ai genitori. Avevano occupato l’estremità del tavolo vicina all’ingresso per poter discutere lontani dalle orecchie degli insegnanti. Una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi si fermò a chiedere a Roland se tutto andasse bene, visto che era stato chiamato dalla preside durante l’ora di Erbologia. Roland annuì e Alexandra e Rodolphus notarono i sorrisi e gli sguardi che si scambiarono. Li sentirono darsi appuntamento davanti l’aula di Divinazione, lei gli chiese se volesse sedersi più avanti e Roland le disse: “Oggi sono con i miei genitori.” La ragazza aveva due bellissimi occhi azzurri e dal portamento ricordava un po’ Narcissa da giovane, ma molto più spontanea. “Mamma, papà, lei è Lucile Dolohov, la figlia di Lucien. Siamo compagni di banco a Divinazione.”

Lei salutò con un inchino e si disse molto onorata e Alexandra intuì che fosse altrettanto imbarazzata. Vide il modo in cui si defilò e raggiunse le amiche. In fondo al tavolo, si toccava le guance per controllare se fosse arrossita.

Rabastan disse: “Roland è innamorato di lei da quando ho messo piede ad Hogwarts.”

“Certo che sei proprio pettegolo come tuo zio!” esclamò Alexandra fingendosi indignata e attirandosi una risata di Rodolphus. Alexandra guardò il figlio e gli disse: “Da come ti guarda credo che tu le piaccia. Fossi in te, la inviterei per un’uscita a Hogsmeade, ma non farla aspettare troppo!”

“Fosse facile…” mormorò Roland.

“Senti, non sei la copia di tuo padre per nulla, Rod, spiega a tuo figlio come si fa, anche perché noi non eravamo ad Hogwarts gli stessi anni. Io ti posso dire che ho passato settimane orribili ad arrovellarmi sul perché Barty non mi invitava ad uscire, dopo che Regulus mi aveva detto che lo avrebbe fatto, e ho finito per accettare l’invito di Avery.”

“Mamma, ma Avery è terribile!” esclamò Rabastan. Alexandra alzò gli occhi al cielo pensando che fosse identico allo zio.

“Mamma!” la voce di Roddie arrivò alle sue spalle. Lo vide sedersi sulla panca accanto a lei e darle un bacio sulla guancia, incurante dei fratelli.

“A me non mi saluti?” domandò Rodolphus piccato. Non aveva mai mandato giù il fatto che il figlio che portava il suo nome stravedesse per la madre invece che per lui, eppure ad Alexandra sembrava perfettamente naturale.

“Ciao, pa’. Cosa ci fate qui?”

Raccontarono quanto era successo a Roland e chiesero ai figli di prestare molta attenzione agli scatti d’ira. Continuarono a pranzare insieme e continuarono a fare qualche passo per i cortili della scuola in attesa che i ragazzi si avviassero verso le lezioni. Prima di salutarsi, nell’atrio Roddie abbracciò Alexandra e si lasciò andare a una serie di baci sulla guancia, incurante degli studenti che uscivano dalla Sala Grande.

“Non sapevo che ti piacessero le vecchie, Lestrange!” esclamò un Grifondoro. Roddie non si scompose e non lasciò nemmeno l’abbraccio in cui stringeva Alexandra, disse solo: “Tutto merito di tua mamma, McLaggen!”

“Lascia stare mia mamma!” McLaggen tirò fuori la bacchetta e Alexandra fu più veloce, con un incantesimo scudo deviò il colpo e disarmò il ragazzino. Lo guardò seria e gli disse: “Non si attacca alle spalle e non si usa la bacchetta fuori dalle aule. Chiedetevi scusa!”

McLaggen bofonchiò delle scuse seguite da quelle di Roddie. Li lasciò andare scuotendo la testa, mentre Rodolphus, Roland e Rabastan ghignavano.

Rabastan disse a Roland: “Credo che dovrò pensarci io a Roddie quando tu andrai via.”

“Dovrete continuamente guardarvi le spalle l’un l’altro,” disse Rodolphus, “Roddie crescerà. È in gamba e presto supererà l’attaccamento alla madre. Non appena si accorgerà che ci sono gonne più interessanti di quella materna.”

“Noi torniamo a casa. Fate i bravi. Vi aspettiamo a Yule per il matrimonio di Orion.”

Salutarono la preside e decisero di incamminarsi fino a Hogsmeade, avrebbero fatto un giro nel villaggio e poi si sarebbero smaterializzati, diretti a casa. Camminavano mano nella mano parlando di quanto fossero in gamba i loro ragazzi e di come sarebbe stato per loro crescere in quel mondo.

“È triste vedere come sono cambiate le cose,” disse Rodolphus, “una volta eravamo noi a far paura. Adesso dobbiamo sopportare gli insulti della feccia.”

“Sanno difendersi e non è escluso che non abbiano trovato un modo, più discreto, per vendicarsi.”

“Io ho suggerito a Rabastan qualche idea,” ridacchiò Rodolphus tra sé e sé. “Devono imparare che aver vinto una guerra non li rende i padroni del mondo. Ad ogni modo, avevi ragione: i ragazzi devono sapere, non possono ascoltare solo la versione che viene loro offerta.”


	79. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31 ottobre 2020. I Lestrange si svegliano per festeggiare il diciannovesimo compleanno di Rabastan II Lestrange e aprendo le pagine della Gazzetta del Profeta scoprono che Delphini è stata arrestata ed è finita ad Azkaban per aver cercato di riportare Lord Voldemort tornando indietro al 1981 e impedendo l'avverarsi della profezia. Alexandra si domanda come sarebbe stata la sua vita se Lord Voldemort non fosse caduto e Barty non fosse finito ad Azkaban. Orion, tuttavia, le rivela il suo segreto che le fa capire che, in ogni caso, è giusto che le cose andassero come sono andate.

**Epilogo**

_Castello Lestrange, Cornovaglia, 31 ottobre 2020_

Alexandra si svegliò sentendo la mano di Rodolphus che cercava di infilarsi sotto la sua camicia da notte. Rabbrividì e sorrise con gli occhi ancora chiusi godendosi quelle carezze. Sentì la barba di lui accarezzarle il collo e sussurrarle: “Lo so che sei sveglia. Buongiorno.” Le posò un bacio sulla guancia.

Nonostante fossero decisamente invecchiati, il risveglio era rimasto il loro momento intimo, il momento in cui le forze erano al massimo e la giornata non era ancora iniziata. Scivolò sulla schiena, aprì gli occhi e nella penombra del baldacchino incrociò gli occhi scuri di Rodolphus tra i capelli e la barba che iniziavano a tingersi di grigio. Erano fortunati: la magia e le pozioni gli avevano regalato molti anni di giovinezza in più rispetto ad altri maghi e streghe.

“Buongiorno,” sussurrò. Si scambiarono un bacio e la camicia da notte volò contro le tende del baldacchino. Continuava a tremare sotto il tocco di Rodolphus anche dopo ventidue anni di matrimonio e quattro figli che avrebbero alzato il sopracciglio e mostrato loro un’espressione disgustata a immaginare il padre settantenne che importunava la moglie cinquantasettenne al mattino, come un adolescente qualsiasi.

Forse, però, era quello che capitava quando gli anni migliori erano stati strappati via. Arrivare a quella normalità era stata una conquista lunga una vita. Oppure, forse, aveva ragione Rabastan quando aveva detto che loro due non riuscivano a stare nella stessa stanza, oltre un certo tempo, senza togliersi i vestiti.

Qualunque fosse la ragione, e a dispetto della loro età scandalosamente inadatta, non avevano perso il gusto di sentire i loro corpi uno contro l’altro e di continuare ad incastrarsi, stringersi, mordersi e gemere l’uno nell’orecchio dell’altro. Del resto, era dai tempi in cui erano giovani a Grimmauld Place che entrambi avevano una certa attrazione per ciò che era considerato scandaloso. I figli dovevano averlo capito dalla lettura delle memorie che Alexandra aveva loro consegnato.

Gli affondi di Rodolphus continuavano a farla fremere di piacere e sentì il corpo cedere all’orgasmo, Rodolphus la seguì subito dopo. I loro amplessi erano molto più brevi di un tempo, meno impetuosi, ma non per questo il piacere risultava meno intenso, e forse quello era il senso dell’invecchiare insieme.

Era bello trovarsi sul letto con il respiro corto e quel senso di beatitudine che faceva affiorare un sorriso in grado di migliorare la prospettiva di qualsiasi giornata.

“Felice Samhain,” gli sussurrò Alexandra.

“Arriveranno i ragazzi?” domandò Rodolphus.

Alexandra annuì: “Insieme ai nipoti. Tra poco questo castello non conoscerà pace, ma il peggio avverrà stasera con gli amici di Rabastan che arriveranno per la festa dei suoi diciannove anni.”

“Le feste mi fanno sempre pensare ai tempi in cui noi due cercavamo di defilarci.”

“Un tempo avresti pensato alle giovani streghe da sedurre.”

“Vero, ma le giovani streghe preferiscono i miei figli ed è meglio così.”

“Ti ricordi quando Roddie ha sfidato a duello l’amico di Roland? Come si chiamava? Eliot?”

“Sì, Eliot Yaxley… Era convinto di poterti sedurre.”

“Era così tenero, con quegli occhioni azzurri che balbettava _buongiorno, lady Lestrange!_ C’era stata anche l’amica di Sybil che aveva preso una cotta per te, vero?”

“Sì, la figlia di Parkinson. Roland l’ha presa in giro talmente tanto che non si è fatta più vedere. Al matrimonio di Orion e Sybil era già fidanzata con un Mcmillan.”

Si convinsero ad alzarsi per affrontare la giornata e si ritrovarono in sala per la colazione. Alexandra arrivò sorridente e trovò Rodolphus intento a leggere seriamente la Gazzetta del Profeta. Non le disse nulla, si limitò a passarle il giornale. Quando Rodolphus non parlava, Alexandra sapeva che era qualcosa di incredibilmente serio.

Seduta al tavolo, prese la tazza di tè pronta a sfogliare il giornale, domandandosi che altro si fosse inventato il ministro Granger per rovinare le loro giornate. Come se l’arresto di Theodore Nott l’estate scorsa e il sequestro della Giratempo da parte di Harry Potter non fosse stato abbastanza. Avevano mandato all’aria tutti i loro piani per impedire l’alterazione della linea temporale.

Il tè rischiò di andarle di traverso quando lesse il resoconto di quanto accaduto: Delphi era finita ad Azkaban. Era tornata indietro nel tempo, nel 1981 e aveva cercato di incontrare il padre per impedirne la caduta. Comprese lo sguardo di Rodolphus: come sarebbe stata la loro vita se lui e Barty non fossero mai finiti ad Azkaban? Non ci sarebbe stato Orion né Roland, Rodolphus e Rabastan. Lei sarebbe ancora sposata con Barty, lui con Bellatrix.

Quella mattina avrebbero potuto svegliarsi in un altro letto, in un’altra vita, con altri figli e accanto a un’altra persona senza nemmeno sospettare di quanto amore potesse esistere tra loro due. Quella mattina, tuttavia, avrebbero potuto risvegliarsi morti, caduti in qualche battaglia, o ad Azkaban ancora vittime dei Dissennatori, a seconda delle infinite variabili in cui sarebbe potuta evolvere la guerra.

Alexandra sentì un brivido e avvertì il bisogno di vedere i suoi figli.

Rodolphus e Rabastan arrivarono poco dopo, ancora assonnati, biascicando un buongiorno. Alexandra strinse ognuno dei due ragazzi che le si erano avvicinati per darle un bacio sulla guancia. Guardò Rabastan e gli disse: “Buon compleanno, tesoro.” Roddie era rimasto accanto a lei e stava leggendo le pagine della Gazzetta del Profeta che erano rimaste aperte.

“Avremmo potuto sparire…” mormorò.

“Abbiamo un motivo in più per festeggiare questo Samhain,” disse Rodolphus, “Delphi è stata sciocca a credere di poter rivedere suo padre semplicemente tornando indietro nel tempo. Fortunatamente, Draco si è rivelato più astuto di Potter…”

Alexandra scosse la testa: “Non riesco a credere che la nostra sicurezza dipenda da persone che non sono in grado di gestire le loro vite.”

“Mamma!” la voce di Orion risuonò nell’ingresso.

“Ciao, ma’!” seguita da quella di Roland. Entrambi si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere. Rabastan si affacciò e li invitò a unirsi per la colazione.

“Non appena ho aperto la Gazzetta del Profeta ho capito che avresti voluto vederci per sapere se tutto fosse rimasto inalterato. Io, Sybil e i bambini stiamo bene, voi?”

Roland annuì: “Anch’io, Lucile e il piccolo Rod.”

Alexandra li abbracciò entrambi esclamando: “Grazie per essere venuti, non avete idea di che peso mi abbiate tolto!”

“Tranquilla, mamma,” le sussurrò Orion abbracciandola. Era diventato più alto di quanto non lo fosse stato Barty e Alexandra aveva imparato a non pensare a Barty ogni volta che Orion l’abbracciava per non riempire di tristezza quei momenti e imparare a vedere il figlio. Adesso che Orion era sposato con Sybil e aveva due splendidi bambini, Ezra e Alexandra, riusciva a vedere quanto fosse diverso da Barty, più sereno, senza il rancore e il desiderio di rivalsa nei confronti del padre. Orion era diventato la versione felice di Barty, quella amata, e lei sapeva che lui sarebbe stato orgoglioso del lavoro che aveva fatto nel crescerlo.

Finita la colazione, Orion si trattenne nel castello e le chiese di poterle parlare in privato. Andarono nella sala di lettura che Alexandra utilizzava per scrivere e dedicarsi allo studio, mentre gli altri fratelli festeggiavano Rabastan e cercavano di avere maggiori dettagli sulla festa di compleanno.

“Mamma, devo confessarti una cosa,” esordì Orion, “voglio che ti sieda, però.”

“Devo preoccuparmi?” domandò incerta. Orion era sempre stato un ragazzo molto assennato ed era diventato un mago responsabile ed esperto. La richiesta di sedersi per ascoltare una confessione, quindi, le suonava allarmante.

“No, non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi, ma è giusto che te ne parli,” le disse prendendole le mani. La guardava attento con i suoi occhi marroni e Alexandra riusciva a percepire un po’ di tensione nei tratti del viso. “La Giratempo di Nott e quella di Malfoy non erano le uniche Giratempo rimaste. Ne ho una anch’io. Prima di consegnare quella ultimata a Nott, ne ho realizzato una copia, perché mi ero detto che non si sa mai, è sempre meglio averne una a portata di mano.”

“Tu hai una Giratempo…” mormorò sottovoce, assimilando la notizia, intravedendo tutti i pericoli connessi, dall’arresto fino ai danni alla linea temporale.

“Sì, non avevo idea di quanto potesse essere seducente l’idea di poter viaggiare nel tempo. Lavoro nella stanza del Tempo nell’Ufficio Misteri da anni e improvvisamente avevo uno strumento che mi avrebbe consentito di verificare le teorie che stavo studiando. Non hai idea di quanto sia affascinante quell’idea, ma non è questo il punto. Ho resistito a lungo alla tentazione di viaggiare nel tempo, troppo consapevole dei rischi e dei pericoli.”

“Sei un mago così saggio, Orion…” mormorò con un filo di orgoglio nella voce.

“No, mamma, sono uno sciocco come tanti altri maghi. La mia resistenza è crollata quando il Ministro Granger ha convocato una riunione a seguito della scomparsa di Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy il mese scorso.”

“Cosa hai fatto?”

“Era saltato fuori che Delphi si era nascosta nel tempo per cercare suo padre e ho pensato che anch’io avevo una Giratempo e anch’io avrei potuto salvare mio padre. Ho pensato che avrei potuto impedire che subisse il bacio del Dissennatore, che l’avrei potuto liberare e crescere con lui.”

“Ma ti rendi conto di quanto avrebbe alterato la linea temporale?”

“Me ne sono reso conto quando l’ho fatto ed è questo che voglio confessarti. Voglio che tu sappia come sarebbero andate le cose se papà fosse sopravvissuto.”

“Sei sicuro che sia il caso?”

“Sì, mamma, perché lo sento quanto ti rattristi quando mi abbracci e lo so che pensi a papà perché io gli somiglio e io voglio che tu sappia come sarebbero andate le cose.”

Orion iniziò a raccontare: “La guerra sarebbe proseguita e papà si sarebbe dedicato anima e corpo alla Causa lasciandoci sempre più spesso soli, man mano che saliva di rango e diventava il braccio destro dell’Oscuro Signore in un’eterna competizione con Bellatrix. Ho visto quanto fosse un mago valoroso e abile e ho assistito a uno dei rari momenti in cui mi prendeva in braccio, ma non ci sarebbe stato quando ho iniziato a camminare, e la mia prima parola in quella linea temporale è stata _mamma_.”

Orion le parlava ricordando quei momenti e forse il Barty che aveva idealizzato, quello che lei gli aveva fatto immaginare era diverso. “Ho visto quanto lo amavi e quanto eri triste, costretta a nasconderti. Dopo la fuga di papà, al Ministero avevano scoperto la tua appartenenza ai Mangiamorte ed eri ricercata. Passavamo le giornate in una villa nel Wiltshire, perché papà voleva rimanere vicino al Signore Oscuro e poi tu continuavi a preparare le pozioni e curare i feriti. Dovevi indossare la maschera come gli altri Mangiamorte perché non era necessario che la tua bacchetta restasse pulita.”

Orion deglutì e continuò: “Non avrei avuto altri fratelli, perché la guerra rendeva sconsigliabile avere troppi bambini in giro. Ho scoperto che anche in quella linea temporale avevo un debole per la barba di Rodolphus e ho visto come lui ti guardava. Alle riunioni dei Mangiamorte lui cercava il tuo sguardo e poi una scusa per parlarti e finiva che vi sfioravate quando lui ti chiedeva di poter giocare con me e tu mi mettevi in braccio a lui. Ho ascoltato le battute alle sue spalle e il desiderio che aveva di essere padre.”

Alexandra non si sorprendeva affatto per le rivelazioni che le stava dando Orion. Era altamente probabile che le cose avrebbero potuto evolvere in quel modo. Ricordava come Barty fosse cambiato dopo la prigionia, dell’oscurità che si era installata nella sua anima e di quanto fosse difficile trovare una luce. Aveva pensato che la nascita di Orion avrebbe riportato la luce in Barty, senza considerare che le attenzioni che lei avrebbe dedicato al bambino avrebbero finito per lasciare Barty vittima della sua oscurità. Pensò anche che senza il bacio del Dissennatore lei non avrebbe nemmeno approfondito lo studio dei legami di sangue e dell’amore per la creazione di un legame tra le anime.

Orion sospirò: “Mamma, non me la sono sentita di cambiare il tempo, di sacrificare Rodolphus e i miei tre fratelli per avere un padre che mi amava ma era concentrato sulla guerra. Non so se quella guerra sarebbe mai finita e se papà fosse sopravvissuto, non lo voglio sapere. So che Rodolphus ti ha resa felice, che è stato un ottimo papà, che tu hai reso felice lui e che non voglio rinunciare ai miei fratelli. Anche nell’altra linea temporale avete finito per innamorarvi, perché Rodolphus ti ama dal funerale di Orion Black, ma c’era così tanta sofferenza e rabbia…”

Alexandra strinse le mani di Orion, quelle dita sottili, uguali a quelle di Barty. Lui l’aveva vista infelice, ad Alexandra tornò in mente l’immagine di Evelyn, intenta a crescere un figlio da sola cercando di aiutare la carriera dell’uomo che amava. Ricordò quanto il contatto con Rodolphus l’avesse turbata già quando gli aveva letto le foglie di tè e non aveva dubbi che quell’attrazione sarebbe scoppiata, mentre Bellatrix e Barty erano intenti a litigare per le attenzioni dell’Oscuro Signore. Stava iniziando a succedere prima della caduta. Alexandra si disse che la storia con Rodolphus sarebbe stata più complicata, perché Bellatrix non avrebbe preso la risoluzione di lasciare Rodolphus e se si fossero innamorati avrebbero dovuto vivere la loro storia in modo clandestino, rischiando lo scandalo e l’ira di Barty e Bellatrix, oppure avrebbero rinunciato al loro amore, per restare fedeli al giuramento fatto, continuando a soffrire. Erano tuttavia delle domande che non aveva più senso porsi, aveva ragione Orion.

“Orion, posso abbracciarti sentendomi orgogliosa di te?” gli domandò allungando le braccia verso il figlio.

Lui le diede un bacio sulla guancia e le sussurrò: “Cosa darei perché Roddie ci sorprendesse così abbracciati.”

“Ti direbbe di farti abbracciare da tua moglie e poi vorrebbe essere abbracciato per lo stesso tempo.”

Orion scoppiò a ridere e le disse: “Andiamo di là dagli altri, non voglio perdermi nemmeno un secondo di questo compleanno di Rabastan: il compleanno che avrebbe potuto non esistere.”

“Nessun compleanno precedente sarebbe mai esistito, se fossimo finiti in un’altra linea temporale.”

“Perché voi due siete abbracciati?” domandò Roddie, “cosa mi sono perso?”

“Un momento mamma figlio,” gli disse Orion. Si divertiva moltissimo a provocare il fratello pungolandolo sul suo attaccamento alla madre. “Sai, da quando vivo con Sybil ho meno tempo di te per stare con la mamma…”

Roddie finse indifferenza, mentre Rodolphus alzava gli occhi al cielo. Alexandra disse: “Oggi è il compleanno di Rabastan, quindi è lui che ha la precedenza su tutti.”

“Sì, mamma, però compio diciannove anni e tutte queste moine non le ho mai amate.”

Alexandra scrollò le spalle e disse: “In questo caso, vostro padre avrà la priorità. Voi ormai siete grandi.”

Rodolphus ghignò divertito, intrecciò le dita alle sue e Alexandra sentì, ancora una volta, quel tremore al tocco. Mai come in quel momento, Alexandra avvertì che tutto quello che la circondava fosse tanto _giusto_. Era curioso che quella consapevolezza arrivasse proprio il giorno di Samhain quando ormai ben trentanove anni prima, il loro mondo era crollato.

Tutto quel dolore, gli anni di separazione, persino Azkaban, era servito per portare lei e Rodolphus lì, insieme con i loro meravigliosi figli.

Pensò a Silente, alla sua tazza kintsugi e si disse che lei e Rodolphus sarebbero altro se anche solo una delle loro ferite fosse venuta meno. Come le era stato detto nel lontano 1979, era stato il tempo e l’amore a tenere insieme i pezzi e a rendere il tutto tanto prezioso quanto bello.

**\- Fine -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto questa fanfiction che avevo in testa da oltre cinque anni e che sono riuscita a scrivere durante il periodo del lockdown.   
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta.   
> Se vi va di lasciarmi un commento, ne sarò felice, altrimenti anche un kudos mi farà capire che la storia vi sta piacendo.   
> Un abbraccio,  
> Sev


End file.
